Puffy Ami Yumi Reanimadas!
by xxMrMangakaxx
Summary: Han pasado 5 años, ahora Ami y Yumi comienzan una nueva gira mundial. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos atuendos, nuevos amigos les esperarán a nuestras queridas chicas. ¡Para ver fanarts visita el grupo Puffy Fans de latinoamérica en facebook!
1. Contratiempos y Renovación

HIHI PUFFY AMIYUMI SHOW

REANIMADAS!

Capitulo 1.

Contratiempos y Renovación.

Después de haber tomado unas merecidas vacaciones, nuestras chicas, Ami y Yumi, y su mascota Kaz (jajajaja, siempre quise decir eso xD) deciden regresar a los escenarios en una nueva gira por el mundo, empezando por Sudamérica.

Todo comienza una mañana en el autobús de la banda circulando por las calles de la ciudad de Santiago, Ami y Yumi estaban buscando el cereal y todo lo demás para prepararse el desayuno, entonces Yumi dice:

-¡Kaz! No encuentro la comida, dónde está? 

-No hay nada en las alacenas ni en la nevera. 

-No me digas que olvidaste comprar los víveres para el viaje.

Entonces Kaz responde.

-Por supuesto que no se me olvido, simplemente no lo hice. 

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Y por qué NO! 

-¿Crees que unas vacaciones se pagan solas? tenia que compensarlo de alguna manera, así que invertí el presupuesto de la comida para la gira.

En eso Ami muestra su molestia.

-¿¡Pero de que gastos estas hablando!, solo regresamos a Japón y fuimos a casa para descansar.

-Exacto Ami, en vez de dormir en los hogares de sus familias y salir dos veces a la semana a fiestas debieron encerrarse en el estudio a componer más canciones y ensayar como es debido. De alguna forma tuve que compensar ese tiempo perdido.

-Somos personas, no robots, debemos relajarnos aunque sea un poco.

-¡NO PUEDE SER...! Esto es típico de ti ¡no aguantaremos esto ni un minuto más! ¿verdad Yumi?

Yumi dejo de participar de la agitada discusión, estaba más concentrada en encontrar algo comestible en algún rincón. Yumi se va guiada por su olfato culinario a la habitación de Kaz, abre un cofre escondido en su armario y, adivinen que había ahí.

-¿¡Pero qué significa esto! Salame, frituras, pescado para subí, arroz, leche,¡Y CEREAL! KAZ, VEN ACA!

Kaz ríe nerviosamente.

-Eh jejeje... puedo explicarlo. 

¿Explicar QUÉ? ¡Querías matarnos de hambre mientras tu te atragantabas con sushi! 

-EH eh, pues si, ¿ya les dije que yo no perdí mi tiempo?. 

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo exactamente durante las vacaciones, eh? 

-Contar mi dinero por supuesto. 

-TU SIEMPRE ESTAS CONTANDO DINERO!

Mientras Yumi y Kaz seguían con esta verbal batalla campal, Ami se percato de algo.

-¿Chicos? 

-¡QUÉ!- Dijeron Yumi y Kaz. 

-Mientras hemos estado hablando ¿quien conducía el autobús?- A eso Kaz responde. 

-Deje al Señor Pepito a cargo (Nota del autor: El señor Pepito es un peluche de Kaz hecho de bolsas de dinero).

-...¿CÓMO?

El autobús choca contra un par de postes y corre por una calle en bajada. Ami y Yumi luchan para alcanzar la palanca del freno, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Frente a la misma calle se encontraba un sujeto de contextura delgada, con barbita de chivo, rubio de cabello largo y con gafas oscuras redondas, abriendo su tienda. Luego de abrir la puerta de su negocio ve al autobús aproximarse a toda velocidad directo hacia el.

-¡OH no no no ... NO!

Ami y Yumi tratan de mantener la dirección del volante para no chocar contra ningún auto, y Kaz trata de accionar la palanca del freno.

-Ya casi lo logro... ¡Mmm!- Es muy obvio lo que sucede, así es, rompe la palanca. 

-Ups, mi error.- Y las chicas gritan. 

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MIER...COLES!

Ami dice:

-¿¡Que haremos ahora! 

-Solo nos queda una opción... ¡ABANDONEN A NAVE! 

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Se lanzan desde el proyectil con ruedas a las aceras, y el comerciante huye de su negocio para salvar su vida.

-CIELOS, ESTO NO SERA BUENO! WAAAAAAA!

¡CRASH! Se estrella el autobús contra la tienda. Luego de que desaparece la nube de humo Yumi v a ver como siguen los demás.

-¡Ami! ¡Kaz!, ¿¡Están bien!- Ami responde. 

-¡Si Yumi, por aquí! alcance a salvar Yang-ken y Tekirai. 

-Genial, yo tengo a Domo. 

-Y yo a mis exquisitos manjares y mi colección de lingotes de oro. 

-... Si enano... ¡Ya veras lo que sentirás cuando ...! -

Ami hace callar a Yumi y observan al sujeto arrodillado, con la mirada vacía, observando la zona cero de lo que antes fue su amado negocio. Manifiesta su rabia.

-¡POR QUEEEE A MIIIIII! ¡ACABO DE TERMINAR DE PAGAR LA ULTIMA CUOTA! ¡ESTO PARECE UNA PESADILLA! Mi sueño se ha esfumado... ¡BU JUJUJUJUJU!.

Las chicas se compadecen de la accidental victima del semi-intelecto de su representante e intentan ir a consolarlo, Yumi dice.

-Oye amigo... Ehm... ¿Te encuentras bien...? 

-¿No fue nuestra intencion... vas a...?

El sujeto responde enérgicamente con furia.

-¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN, TRABAJE MESES PARA ARMAR ESA TIENDA Y TODO SE VA A LA BASURA POR SU CULPA! SAlgan...de...mi...vis...- Luego el individuo se da cuenta de a quienes le dirigen la palabra.

-¡No puedo creerlo, son PUFFY AMIYUMI, mi banda de rock favorita!- A eso Ami dice. 

-Ay, es un fan nuestro, que mal... 

-Pues no crean que me quedare de brazos cruzados solo porque ustedes sean mis ídolos, ¡ya se quien es el responsable!

Yumi dice:

-Eh... quieto, tranquilo podemos solucionar esto. 

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTA SU REPRESENTANTE! 

-...Ah, claro! Esta por ahí, escabulléndose por detrás de ese anuncio. 

-¡Oye hobbit subdesarrollado ven aquí o será por las malas!

Kaz no logra escapar de la escena por intentar cargar con ese pesado cofre.

-Vas a tener que pagar la reconstrucción de mi local. 

-¿Oye, espera un momento, como que reconstrucción? A mi me parece que con un par de clavos y una mano de pintura quedara como nuevo. 

-Si, eso seria lógico.

-(Fiu... parece que me le vendí la pomada a este tonto). 

-¡Si no fuera porque esta con DAÑOS ESTRUCTURALES! ¡Grrrr! 

-Rayos... de acuerdo de acuerdo, lo veremos con mas calma después, aquí tienes mi tarjeta para que arreglemos esto. 

-Mas te vale chaparrito... se que no eres de fiar.

Yumi pregunta:

-¿Espera, como sabes tanto de nosotros? 

-Pues leí como 10 veces la biografía autografiada de la banda.

Ami dice: 

-Si, de la cual solo recibimos un par de cupones de descuento para comprar nuestros propios volúmenes. 

-Oye Ami, no seas mal agradecida, me costaron 5 centavos canadienses cada uno. 

-Como sea, a propósito, ¿Qué hora es?. 

-Veamos, ¡Ya es mediodía! Teníamos que estar en el anfiteatro hace 15 minutos.

Yumi sube al autobús e intenta encender el motor.

-Espero que aun funcione... ¡SI! ¡Chicos suban! tenemos que llegar rápido. 

-Bien, ahora dame el... 

-Ni lo pienses, ahora yo tomare el volante microman. 

-Si Kaz, debemos llegar bien, y cuando digo bien me refiero a que debemos hacerlo con vida, ¡Yumi espera, oye tu!

-Ami le lanza al sujeto un pase para el concierto.

-¡Gracias! Nos veremos pronto chicas. Adiós

Mas tarde, en el backstage del anfiteatro, Ami y Yumi terminaron de maquillarse para su regreso a los escenarios, pero todavía debían afinar unos cuantos detalles. Tenían que hacer un ensayo preliminar, agarran sus instrumentos.

-¿Lista Ami? 

-Cuando tu digas Yumi-chan. 

-¡Y uno, y dos, y un dos tres CUATRO!- Pero algo salió mal con la guitarra de Yumi. 

-¿Qué pasa con esto? apenas suena. 

-Quizás debas subirle el volumen.- Grave error, porque ahora en vez de sonar a duras penas, la guitarra emitió un estruendo que incluso levanto a los muertos de los muertos que mando a Yumi a volar por los aires y a chocar contra la pared. 

-WAAAAYYY! 

-Yumi! Estas bien! 

-Uy, eso creo... ¡EH! ¡Mi guitarra esta completamente rota! 

-Lo lamento... Mientras tanto usa mi guitarra y continuemos.

Ami golpea la batería con sus baquetas pero esta completamente desgarrada, y los platillos abollados.

-¡Esta destrozada! 

-Y tu guitarra también. 

-¿Como haremos para tocar en el concierto de apertura? 

-No lo se, pero conozco a un mini-sumo retirado responsable de esto. (una vez Kaz fue luchador de sumo por dos días por hacer tropezar al campeón de la liga de sumo en Japon Kentaro Wasabi gracias a su técnica "el salto del sushi")

Aparece Kaz como siempre para avisar a las chicas que deben entrar a escena pronto.

-Chicas, tienen 30 minutos para ir a tocar.- Ami responde. 

-No podemos Kaz, todo el equipo esta averiado.- Yumi dice con sarcasmo- 

-Tienes idea de como pudo pasar esto? 

-¡Oh no! Tendré que devolver el dinero para las entradas.-Ami le contesta. 

-No solo ese dinero es lo mas importante, si no salimos nuestros seguidores se decepcionaran y será un golpe muy duro para la banda. 

-¡Ami tiene razón, debemos pensar en algo rapido!. 

-Pero QUe!

De repente la puerta trasera se abre de golpe, era el sujeto de la tienda que estaba muy furioso.

-¡KAZ! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAS SABANDIJA! -Kaz sorprendido dice. 

-¿Cómo es que entraste aquí?- Ami responde a eso. 

-Yo le entregue a el un pase V.I.P como un gesto de disculpa para que viera el espectáculo y pudiera ingresar hasta aca. 

-Así es, he llamado 20 veces al número de la tarjeta que me diste Kaz, y finalmente descubrí que este ya no existe, ME ENGAÑASTE.- Yumi dice: 

-Eso es bajo hasta para ti.

El sujeto desvía la mirada un momento y se percata de la expresión de angustia de las chicas.

-Oigan ¿Qué les sucede? 

-Nuestro equipo se arruino con el choque- Dijo Ami desesperadamente, y Yumi dice: 

-¡Y debemos salir a escenario en ... 5 MINUTOS! ¡SE NOS ACABA EL TIEMPO! 

-Ojalá hubiese aquí alguien que fuese un genio para arreglar esto, y me refiero a alguien que realmente sea un experto.

Esta última palabra suena en la cabeza del sujeto, algo en el reacciona. Repentinamente saca un cinturón de cuero y unos tirantes, llenos de herramientas, agarra un par de llaves de tuerca y dice:

-¿Experto dicen? ¡Yo me encargo...!- Entonces se tira encima de los instrumentos, haciendo aparecer una nube de polvo, lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de las herramientas trabajando. De repente cesa éste y el sujeto dice:

-Chicas, acérquense, quiero mostrarles algo.- Las dos no podían creer en lo que estaban presenciando- 

-Eso... es. 

-Es...- Las dos gritan. 

-¡MARAVILLOSO!

El sujeto no solo reparo los instrumentos de las chicas, sino que los mejoro, nuevas piezas y nuevo y flamante diseño acorde a la nueva tenida de las chicas. -Yumi aun un poco hipnotizada dice:

-Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi...gracias...- Ami dice: 

-Si, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste después de lo que le paso a tu tienda? -El sujeto responde:

-Lo hago para apoyar a mis chicas numero 1, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa, pero OTRO si.

Las dos guardan un breve silencio pero el les dice.

-¡Vamos, por que siguen aquí! Hay un público allá afuera que las esta esperando desde hace años, salgan y demuestren de que están hechas!- Las dos responden entusiasmadas:

-¡Claro!- Y salen al escenario del anfiteatro y son recibidas con cálidos vitoreos.- ¡Ami grita!

-COMO ESTA EL PUBLICO!- Yumi dice- 

-¡EEEEEEEEE!

-¡VIVA PUFFY!

-¡POR FIIIIIN!

-¿¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR!- Se escuchan al ferviente público. 

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

-Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

La gente estaba enloquecida por el regreso de nuestras chicas. Mientras tanto detrás del escenario el sujeto le comunica a Kaz.

-Tu te quedas acá, vamos a hablar del nuestro asunto después que termine el concierto. 

-Uff... esta bien. 

-Ahora disfrutemos del show.

Fue el mejor de los espectáculos de la banda hasta el momento. Llega la hora de cerrar. Ami dice:

-GRACIAS SANTIAGO DE CHILE!-Yumi dice 

-NOS VEREMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO CON MaS PUFFY!

Al terminar el concierto, todos salieron con una euforia que les durara durante algunas semanas. Ami y Yumi, aun agitadas pero contentas después de ese gran espectáculo entran al backstage del anfiteatro.

-No pensé que la gente nos querría de esta forma- Dijo Ami. 

-Ni yo me esperaba esta bienvenida. 

-Me alegra que hayamos podido ayudar a subir el animo después de ese terremoto. 

-Exacto, provocándoles otro pero de alegría.

Pero la alegría llega hasta ahí cuando encuentran a Kaz y al sujeto discutiendo por lo de la indemnización.

-Te digo que no puedo entregarte tal cantidad de dinero ahora. 

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No ves el gran dineral que te ganas por cada concierto? 

-Ese dinero va a ir para los damnificados. 

-Lo se, pero yo no me refiero al dinero de este concierto, se que te quedas con mas del 90 por ciento de las ganancias de los que las chicas han hecho anteriormente. 

-Eso no te incumbe.

El sujeto lleno de ira, pero resignado, se da cuenta de que no puede hacer nada mas al ver que Kaz no va a ceder.

-Ya no tengo ni la cantidad suficiente para contratar a un abogado, te lo agradezco, me arruinaste la vida. Iré a asegurar un lugar bajo el puente. Adiós.

Ami y Yumi molestas por la actitud de Kaz lo van a encarar.

-Que sucede contigo!- dice Ami. 

-Destruiste su mundo y aun así nos ayudo sin recibir nada a cambio.-Dijo Yumi 

-Pero... 

-Mira Kaz- dice Yumi.- Se que no podemos despedirte como nuestro representante por lo que dice en nuestro contrato, pero si no haces algo al respecto llamaremos a todos los medios y les hablaremos sobre la cara maligna del verdadero Kaz. 

-Y será tu fin.- Dijo Ami. Kaz se siente horriblemente mal y cae en llanto.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAaaaa...! Tienen razón, ¿¡en qué me he convertido! ¡Yo solo quería ser un simple representante codicioso, no un ser vil sin corazón! ¿Pero cómo puedo ayudarlo?

Ami ve un momento su nueva batería, y de repente tiene una idea.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Van a buscar al sujeto a la salida del anfiteatro, Ami lo detiene.

-Espera, ya se como solucionar todos tus problemas. 

-Sniff... ¿Hablas en serio? 

-Por supuesto- Intrigada Yumi pregunta:

-¿Será lo que yo creo que estas pensando Ami? 

-Así es Yumi-chan.

Las dos guiñan un ojo y dicen al mismo tiempo.

-¡Únete a nuestro equipo!- El sujeto queda sorprendido. 

-¿Lo... lo dicen en serio?. 

-Así es, ven y viaja con nosotros.- Dice Ami. 

-Se el técnico de la banda, podrás conocer muchos lugares en el mundo y ser uno mas de nosotros. Estas de acuerdo Kaz?- Kaz dice:

-Claro... lamento haber estado apunto de arrojar tu vida al retrete. Que dices? 

-Pues debo pensarlo.- Y el sujeto desaparece por el callejón. Las chicas decepcionadas vuelven al dañado autobús, pero de repente vuelve el sujeto como en 2 segundos, esta vez con todas sus cosas y dice:

-¡BIEN, YA ME LO PENSÉ LO SUFIECIENTE!

-¡VIVA! Las chicas alegres lo reciben en el autobús.

-Pero antes de entrar.- Y el sujeto se pone su arsenal de herramientas de nuevo.- Debo arreglar mi nuevo hogar.

Yumi le pregunta:

-Espera, aún no nos has dicho tu nombre ¿cuál es?- el responde. 

-Me llamo Raúl Julio Larraín, pero sólo llámenme Julius.

Julius se lanza al autobús y así comienza otra gira para PUFFY.

Y este es el fin del primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, porque vendrán más en el futuro, eso se los puedo asegurar como narrador. Ojalá que los estudios no le imposibiliten a mi jefe el escritor seguir con la trama.

Los espero con nuestro nuevo amigo, Julius en el próximo capitulo de PUFFY AMIYUMI, llamado Una Mudanza de Locos.


	2. Una Mudanza de Locos

Hola amigos, es un gusto volver con ustedes. Estoy muy agradecido por los comentarios que he recibido de la comunidad latinoamericana y gracias a eso me han dado a n mas energias para continuar con el fanfic. Les pido porfavor que avisen a toda la gente que conozcan o vayan conociendo en el transcurso del tiempo para que se acerquen a dejar algun comentario en esta p gina sobre el fanfic. Trato de hacerlo lo m s fiel posible a la serie original para su diversi n, y la m a tambien :3. Este c pitulo tiene su parte c mica, pero tambien posee su parte dram tica para ir variando, espero sea de su agrado.

Bien, ahora los dejo con la siguiente parte.

Capitulo 2: Una mudanza de locos.

Es un nuevo d a en el autobus, nuestras chicas como siempre est n en la mesa desayunando pero ahora con el desayuno gracias a que kaz accedi a entregar toda la comida de su cofre personal y a arreglar algunos parrafos en el contrato sobre el abastecimiento por los acontecimientos del concierto pasado. Ellos a n no sal an del pa s, aun quedaban cosas pendientes por hacer. Ami terminando de comer su cereal Puffy O s dice.

-No puedo esperar para ir a nuestro pr ximo destino, ser increible.- Yumi dice -Si, desde hace tiempo que he querido ir a Mundo Marino y nadar con los tiburones, quiero una de esas poleras de calavera de pescado. A prop sito Ami, a d nde fue Kaz?  
-A comprar el peri dico, sabes que es su costumbre desp es de cada concierto.

En eso entra Kaz al autobus muy euf rico sosteniendo el diario.

-No lo puedo creer, ES MAGNIFICO...! Nunca cre que algo como esto podr a pasar -Yumi extra ada por la alegr a de Kaz pregunta-  
-Oye Kaz, que pasa que estas ...  
-Sere rico, muy rico, no podria -Ami intenta preguntarle tambien -Kaz, que ocurre?  
-Mas que rico, pronto estare en un cielo verde!  
-Detente un momento y explicanos que pasa !  
-dinero... Dinero... DINEROOO! - Hasta que las dos se hartan y gritan por los parlantes-  
-KAZ, QUE DIANTRES PASAAAA! - El grito lo mando a volar por los aires, pero no le import .

-Chicas, lean lo que aparece en el peri dico.  
- En el periodico? que podra ser?- Y agarran el periodico "J-POP al d a", Ami dice.  
- O no! Shakira cancel su viaje a Brasil! - Kaz dice-  
-Lee el encabezado...  
-Ah, claro, jeje

Entonces leen el contenido y quedan pasmadas, en el diario dice "BRUTAL REGRESO DE PUFFY PASA A LA HISTORIA", entonces Yumi dice:

-La famosa banda de rock Puffy Ami Yumi conquisto al pa s con su increible voz y su renovado equipo...la comisi n mundial de melodia ha decidido incluir en el proceso para entrar en el salon de la fama a estas dos chicas junto a otros titanes de la m sica tales como Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, Tina Turner y Michael Jackson entre otros. Han ganado el titulo de "Reinas del J-POP.!

-LO LOGRAMOS!  
-NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICIMOS!- Entonces las dos no pudieron contener m s las l grimas y se dieron un gran abrazo. En eso Julius entra al autobus radiante de felicidad y dice:

-Chicas! Vi las noticias, felicidades! - y se une a la fiesta de alegr a. Luego de algunas horas a n con una sonrisa en la cara las chicas terminaron de dejar todas las cajas que Julius trajo de su antiguo departamento a la su habitaci n , entonces l dice:

-Chicas, ya que terminamos vayamos a celebrar por la ciudad, yo invito.  
-Si, me parece una buena idea, me gustar a conocer lo que pueda de aqu antes de irnos.  
-Es cierto, desde hace una semana que quiero tomar un par de sodas afuera. Kaz, no vienes con nosotros?- Kaz responde.

-Ustedes adelantense, yo me pondr a contar mi dinero del porcentaje que quedo para nosotros del concierto de beneficencia de anoche.-Yumi dice - Espera, cuando se trata de dinero normalmente en un caso como ste no estar as muy contento por no tener el 100% de las ganancias.  
-Si, lo admito, pero con toda la publicidad que obtuvimos a quien le importa! Jajaja...  
-Como quieras.- Antes de irse, Julius le dice a Kaz.

-Kaz, porfavor no intentes sacar nada de mi habitaci n hasta que regrese, entendido?- Kaz se molesta un poco-  
-A ver, que pasar a si abro esta puerta?- Kaz abre la puerta.-  
-NO, ESPERA!- Muy tarde, detras de la puerda un perro blanco enorme salta sobre Kaz y cubre toda su calva cabeza con sus afilados dientes.  
-AY...! AUXILIO, QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA, MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
-JUNIOR QUIETO, ESCUPE ESO!- Y el perro escupe a kaz, dejandolo lleno de baba.-  
-No lo vuelvas a hacer, no sabes donde ha estado ese leprechaun asiatico. En serio, te lo digo por tu bien- El perro asiente con la cabeza.  
-ARF...  
-Kaz. te presento a mi perro Junior, es mi mejor amigo y adem s es mi ayudante- Ami pregunta-  
-Tu perro tambien es un t cnico?  
-Si, salio dos a os desp es que yo de la universidad, aqu esta su diploma.-Yumi dice-  
-Realmente no lo puedo creer...

Julius le dice a Kaz.

-Kaz, Junior se quedar vigilando la habitaci n mientras no estoy, porfavor no vayas a tratar de abrir la caja fuerte , hay cosas muy valiosas.  
Kaz no soporto escuchar las palabras palabras "caja fuerte" y "valiosas", entonces se esboz una sonrisa en su cara. Yumi dice:

-Creo que no debiste decirle eso ltimo.  
-Ups, de acuerdo, mi error..., pero si aprecias tu vida no intentes ir a por el, me entendiste?- Kaz responde con su rostro codicioso., Yumi dice:  
-Solo es una corazonada pero recuerdame ir por algo de yodo y vendas cuando regresemos.

Entonces los tres parten y Junior entra a la habitaci n a tomar una siesta. Kaz se queda completamente solo, maquinando su plan para poder quedarse con el tesoro que se encuentra dentro de esa caja fuerte.

Plan 1: Enga o olfativo.

Kaz pone un plato lleno de bistecs fuera de la habitaci n de Julius. Se cuelga como el tipo de mision imposible y toca la puerta, luego se eleva y Junior abre. se encuentra con la trampa, Kaz esperando a que coma ve que el p rro saca un tubo de ensayo y un mechero, quema un trozo de carne, luego le aplica una serie de qu micos y verifica que efectivamente su platillo no esta envenenado, y se dispone a comer. Entonces Kaz aprovecha que nuestro canino amigo esta distraido y le frota una manta fuertemente por el pelaje, el perro no se entera de nada en ningun momento.  
Termina de comer, kaz se eleva otra vez, pero sube demasiado r pido, se golpea en la cabeza y se le cae el trapo.

-Oh no... mi plan .. mi tesoro...!-grita en su mente -Arf...-Junior encuentra el trapo tirado, pero lo usa para limpiarse el hocicoy lo deja botado en el mismo lugar, esto para alivio de Kaz.  
-Fui... por poco, ahora podre iniciar mi operativo, usare ese trapo impregnado con el olor de esa bestia para ocultar mi olor y pasar inadvertido hasta la caja fuerte mientras el duerma, es brillante! no puedo fallar.

Luego de terminar de ordenar la habitaci n poniendo sus cosas y las de su amo en su lugar Junior se dispone a tomar una siesta. Cuando ya estaba dormido Kaz se puso encima el trapo con el olor de Junior y entra a hurtadillas para no despertarlo. Entonces Kaz llega con xito a la caja fuerte.

-Bien...! ahora sacar la combinaci n y sacar lo que este dentro muajajaja...- Kaz empieza a girar la manilla pero.  
-!-Recibe una gran descarga el ctrica y queda tirado en el piso. Para colmo Junior se despierta por el grito y ve a Kaz en el suelo, pero como antes Junior us el trapo como servilleta tambien quedo impregnado el olor de su platillo anterior, asi que confunde a Kaz con m s carne y lo muerde. Rato desp es Junior va al Ba o y escupe a Kaz, al parecer tiene un sabor horrible, ewwwww... XP.

Plan 1: Resultado...HUMILLACI N -

Plan 2: Chicle AGARRADO.

-Como mi plan anterior no funcion intentar esto. Pondr estas cabezas de sardinas en esta goma de mascar que acabo de mascar, luego le disparare este chicle con mi honda a ese pulgoso perro y finalmente llamar a Yang-Ken y Tekirai para que lo usen como palo para ara ar por la eternidad, MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ah! y tambien llevare guantes de goma para no terminar como la primera vez.

Listo su plan Kaz se asoma por la puerta, Junior esta durmiendo nuevamente, entonces nuestro sumo retirado prep ra un poco de munici n de su arsenal, lo pone en su honda y dispara... DIRECTO EN EL BLANCO! Entonces llama a los dos gatos y estos al ver el pescado pegado a ese perro que nunca antes habian visto sacan sus garras y se lanzan sobre el.

-GUAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...! RE-MUIAUUUUUU! MFFFFF!  
-Bien, ahora estar demasiado ocupado para vigilarme.

Kaz llega a la caja, se asegura de que esta no tenga ningun otro truco y comienza a tratar de decifrar la combinaci n. Pero la nube que rodeaba a los animales se disipa y resulta que mientras Yang-Ken y Tekirai rasgu aban a Junior, este lo estaba disfrutando.

-Guau gua guau (Que bien se siente... justo donde no alcanzo con mis patas...) Y los gatos mientras lo rascaban se comian las sardinas. Entonces Junior ve que Kaz esta logrando abrir la caja fuerte, asi que agarra m s sardinas con chicle y se las tira a Kaz en la cabeza. Entonces cuando Yang-Ken y Tekirai cuando terminan con el perro apunta a Kaz y ellos se tiran encima.

-D-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AUSORRO SOQUILIO DASKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kaz termina hecho confeti...

Plan 2: Resultado... M S HUMILLACI N

Plan 3: El duelo.

-Bien, ya basta! le pondre fin a todo esto! Cuando se trata de comida s lo conozco a alguien que puede acabar con quien se le ponga en el camino. Lo he contratado para que acabe con esa amenaza blanca de una vez por todas.

Kaz dispuesto a no fallar esta vez toca la puerta, Junior se asoma y Kaz le cuelga un collar hecho de salchichas con un par de jamones en el cuello, resulta que las salchichas dicen... dicen... DOMO!

-Fiiii!, amigo! Mira quien llega y se roba tus manjares!

Entonces Domo furioso por lo que estaba viendo muestra sus dientes, se le eriza el pelo y se avalanza contra el enorme can blanco. Se cierra la puerta de lleno y Kaz escucha por el muro como se desarrolla la pelea.

-No puedo seguir escuchando esto... pero lo har porque est bueno ACA ACA ACA ACA ACA AAAA -GRRRRRAAAA.. BARRFFF, HADOU-KEN!, HADOU-KEN!, PSICO-CRASHDOWN !  
- ACA ACA ACA... eh!

Algo no andaba bien, entonces Kaz abre la puerta y ve que Domo y Junior estan jugando Street Fighter 3 Dog Edition mientras estaban con unos huesos en el hocico como si fueran puros. Entonces Domo dice (traducido del idioma de perro obviamente).

-Arf arf barf barf, guau guau(Espero que te hayan gustado esas salchichas, te las queria dar personalmente como bienvenida, pero mi amo Kaz se adelant .)  
-Arf arf barf barf, guau guau, ARF ARF ARF ARF!(Yo te lo agradezco, ahora l debe creer que estamos en la feroz pelea, se lo merece por querer robarme JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)  
-ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF!(jajajajajaja!)  
-Esto es simplemente absurdo ! Bueno... almenos esta vez no me sucedi nada...

Entonces Domo escupe el hueso del jam n y este empieza a rebotar contra los muros, hasta que le da de lleno en el ojo a Kaz, Quedando K.O en el piso.

-YOU LOSE. PERFECT!

Plan 3: Resultado... LA PEOR HUMILLACI N...HASTA AHORA XDXDXD

Plan 4: ESTOY HARTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-NO LO SOPORTO M S, HARE ALGO QUE DEBI HACER HACE MUCHO!

Kaz, furiosamente abre la puerta y le grita a Junior.

-OYE! SACO DE PULGAS, MIRA LO QUE TENGO AQUI!  
-ARF...!(Ese es mi...!)

Kaz ten a el diploma de titulaci n de Junior, lo meti en un parlante gigantesco, conect la guitarra el ctrica de Yumi y toco lo m s fuerte que pudo, disparando el delicado certificado por los aires. Junior termina saliendo a toda velocidad del autobus.

-GUAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!(Diplomita mio, vuelveeeeeeeeeee!)  
-Vaya, creo que esta vez si result como yo esperaba... como sea, mejor me muevo antes de que pase algo!

Y Kaz corre hasta la caja fuerte, se pone los guantes, apoya el fonendo en la puerta y empieza a descifrar la combinaci n. Efectivamente, logra abrir la caja, pero al ver su interior no solo se da cuenta de que es mucho m s grande por dentro que por fuera, sino que adem s esta llena de trampas mortiferas, gillotinas mec nicas, cobras hostiles, campos minados y entre otras cosas la peor pesadilla de Kaz... COBRADORES DE IMPUESTOS u COBRADIFICADORES!

-Caray... esto es mucho m s temible de lo que pense, quizas deba... NO, no puedo darme por vencido, he pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta aqu !. Adelante trucos baratos! DENME SU MEJOR GOLPE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kaz se decide a enfrentar todos los peligrosos retos que ofrece esta blindada c mara de la tortura, por m s da os que recibi su peque o cuerpo no desisti en ning n momento. Entonces las chicas y Julius llegan de vuelta al autobus. Ami grita.

-Kaz! Ya llegamos, te trajimos algo del restorante para que lo pruebes!

Yumi pregunta -Kaz! D nde estas! Ven!  
-Que raro, por lo general cuando volvemos con comida esta frente a nosotras en menos de un segundo.  
Julius responde.  
-Quizas se aburri de contar dinero y se durmi componiendo alguna de sus canciones. Debo admitir que es buen compositor pero en cuanto a cantar es...

Julius se da cuenta de inmediato que la puerta de su nueva habitaci n esta abierta y detecta rastros de gasa y curitas adesivas hasta su caja fuerte.

-Oh no, no no no no no NO! Kaz- Ami extra ada por la reacci n de Julius intenta preguntarle nerviosamente.  
-Que, que pasa!  
-Creo que uno de mis peores temores se acaba de cumplir, Yumi, vamos a necesitar las cosas que compramos en la farmacia antes de venir.  
-Si claro, ya me imaginaba que algo como esto podia pasar, y soy yo quien siempre tiene que acordarse de esto-Dijo indignada

Entonces los tres entran y ven que toda la habitaci n sigue intacta, pero encuentran la caja fuerte abierta, con un campo de guerra consumada en su interior.

-Kaz! Te dije que no abrieras mi caja! ... espero que no este muerto o vegetal

Finalmente ven a Kaz luego de acabar con el ltimo Cobradificador ARNOLD-0015 y se encuentra justo por lo que lucho, un cofre con el tesoro m s preciado de Julius. La emoci n recorre todo su ser, no puede dejar de temblar.

-La emoci n recorre todo mi ser, no puedo dejar de temblar

OYE, NO REPITAS LO QUE YO DIGO O NO APARECES EN EL PR XIMO CAPITULO, ME OISTE KAZ!

-Bueno ya entendi, lo siento

Bien, como iba diciendo, Kaz se dispone a abrir el cofre.

-SI! Por fin tengo...! esto... ES TODO!  
-Ya lo tiene...  
-Que es lo que tiene- Preguntan ambas.  
-Miren con atenci n.  
-Es... un... albun de fotos...  
-Ya me atrapaste.

Entonces Kaz explota en berrinche y le dice a Julius.

-TU ME MENTISTE! ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS ALGO VALIOSO DENTRO DE ESTA CAJA, SOLO ES UN ALBUN FAMILIAR!  
-Y por supuesto que es valioso! -C MO!  
-Si, valioso para m , por eso cree esta caja fuerte, aqui vengo a ver las fotos de cuando era ni o, de cuando Junior era solo un cachorro, nuestras titulaciones y la de la boleta del pago de la ltima cuota de mi ahora destrozado local.

Kaz exausto cae sentado en el piso, aun asimilando todo lo que pas a su alrededor, pero nota que algo falta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalon.

-Un momento! No esta! mi billetera no esta!- Al escuchar esto Ami y Yumi se pusieron blancas como el papel. Julius no entendi esto, y Kaz empez a rugir como si fuera un leon. Entonces Yumi agarra del brazo a Julius y lo saca corriendo de la caja fuerte. Yumi grita.

-R pido, debes cerrarla, AHORA!  
-No entiendo, que esta pasando1? - Ami le grita.  
-No hay tiempo, SOLO HAZLO!  
-eh.. si... puerta, codigo de voz 003, clave 5, cerrado de m xima seguridad.  
-AFIRMATIVO, CAJA CERRADA, QUE TENGA BUEN DIA.  
-Este sitio no es seguro, debemos prepararnos para el holocausto, acompa ame.  
-Esperen chicas, diganme que es lo que pasa, por qu quieren que Kaz se quede ah encerrado?- Yumi responde -Es para ganar algo de tiempo.  
-Lo que pasa es que cuando Kaz pierde su billetera sufre del...  
-Del qu !- Y ambas responden.  
-SINDROME DE LA CRISIS FINANCIERA!  
-Qu ? Y de que trata esa enfermedad? - Yumi le dice.  
-Lo que pasa es que cierto n mero de personas que aman el dinero m s que cualquier cosa en el mundo padecen de este mal.  
-Y para mala suerte se manifiesta de forma distinta en cada persona.  
-Entonces, como se manifiesta en Kaz?

De repente comenzaron a escucharse fuertes sonidos de golpes desde el interior de la caja. Ami enciende las pantallas del peque o bunker en el que se encontraban ahora en su habitaci n y ven como se abre la caja, como si fuera una delgada lata de conservas. Ven salir un pu o, entonces se asoma un enorme, musculoso y calvo ser verde y ruge:

-! KAZ QUERER BILLETERAAAAAAAA!

Y Julius confiesa:

-Ahora comprendo porque se pusieron as ... que haremos... ?- Y Yumi dice:

-Intentaremos pedir ayuda.- Ella saca su celular y marca un n mero, entonces atienden:  
-Aqu linea de ayuda de los Jovenes Titanes, habla Rob n.  
-Robin, soy yo Yumi, que bueno que respondiste, necesitamos tu ayuda.  
-Muy bien tranquila, cuentame lo que ocurre.  
-Es Kaz otra vez, perdi ...  
-...SU BILLETERA! OH NO!- Robin cuelga inmediatamente a l nea.

-Hola, HOLA! Maldici n, me cort , para que rayos me di este n mero si siempre me va a dejar abandonada as .

-No lo culpes Yumi-chan, recuerda que les costo mucho mantenerlo lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos atacara a nosotras dos. A n deben estar con el da o psicol gico de aquella batalla.

-Si, tienes raz n, pero aun asi estoy demasiado molesta, urgh!-

Julius responde con sarcasmo.  
-Chicas realmente han tra do un gran alivio a mi coraz n, gracias -Que dijiste? Si no fuera por tu est pida caja no estar amos en este aprieto!  
-Oye! No me hables asi ogro!  
-Qu ! Ahora veras!  
-Yumi, Julius YAMETE! No es el momento para... -PUM!  
-DHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritan los tres.

De un golpe se abre el techo del bunker y ven la aterradora figura de Kaz, ahora tal como el titan verde de los c mic. Julius dice:

-No se muevan, puede oler el miedo.- Pero ellas dos ya se hab an ido. Entonces Kaz lanza un pu etazo contra Julius, pero l logra esquivarlo y corre por todo el autobus, evadiendo todos sus devastadores ataques. Llega finalmente a la habitaci n de Kaz, cierra la puerta y busca un escondite.

-Con lo apestoso que es este lugar podr confundir mi aroma, ahora creo que me ocultar por...- entonces siente que algo toca su hombro-

-AY MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PERDONAME LA VIDA KAZ!  
-silencio... soy yo, Ami...  
-fiuuu... me asustaste -r pido... ocultate en este saco de billetes.

Pas el tiempo, casi todo estaba en silencio, lo nico que se pod a sentir en el autobus eran los retumbantes pasos que daba Kaz al desplazarse. Ami y Julius aprovecharon la instancia para tener una pl tica y conocerse mejor.

-Y dime Julius, por que dejaste tu casa?  
-Pues bien, antes de graduarme de la universidad yo viv a en una bastante grande, mi familia es adinerada y lograron su fortuna con todos los inventos que crearon.  
-En serio? Si es as entonces no ten as la necesidad de apa artelas tu solo.  
-Lo se, pero quer a saber como se sinti mi abuelo cuando comenz como inventor, por eso decid salir de mi hogar y comenzar desde cero. Adem s tengo la tranquilidad de que si llegase a ocurrir algo malo se que ellos estaran ah .  
-Comprendo, pero no olvides que ahora estas con nosotros y siempre podras contar con nuestra ayuda.  
-Cierto, pero al parecer Yumi no piensa lo mismo, yo no sab a que Kaz se pone as cuando pierde su billetera, no ten a que tratarme de esa manera hum...!  
-Escuchame bien, se que Yumi-chan parece una chica dura por su duro exterior de rocanrolera, pero en el fondo tiene sus sentimiento y no te desear a a ti ni a nadie ning n mal, bueno, a veces Kaz cuando se lo merece xD.  
-Si, debo disculparme con Yumi por haberle dicho ogro, de ninguna lo es, para nada, no fue mi intenci n. A prop sito, d nde esta ella?  
-Mmm... seg n mi radar esta escondida entre las placas del techo del autobus, dudo que Kaz la encuentre.

De repente Ami nota que su comunicador de pulsera emite una se al de llamada, es Yumi intentando comunicarse.

-aqu yumi... ami... me copias? cambio kjjj!  
-si cambio kjjj!  
-ami, esto es serio, no encuentro la billetera de Kaz por ninguna parte y no se cuanto tiempo m s aguantemos- Entonces Julius interrumpe.  
-un momento... dices que si recupera su billetera volver a la normalidad?  
-as es julius, pero yumi no ha tenido suerte.  
-pues creo que tengo una ide...  
-PUM! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
-OH NO, ME HA ENCONTRADO, AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ami dice:

-No! Yumi, debemos hacer algo- Y Julius contesta -Creo que tengo una idea, vamos!

Entonces Ami y Julius entran al living y ven que Kaz esta a punto se tragarse viva a Yumi, ella se resist a dandole patadas en la boca, pero de nada serv a. Entonces Julius saca algo y se lo muestra a Kaz.

-Oye pseudo-titan, mira lo que encontr !  
-UGH! PODER SER!  
-AS ES!

Y Kaz comienza a volver a la seminormalidad.

-Por fin billeterita mia, no te vayas de nuevo.  
-Creo que mi plan result bien, Yumi estas bien?  
-Si, eso creo... gracias.

Todos estaban aliviados, habia acabado el peligro, pero.

-Un momento! Esta no es mi billetera... es la tuya! -Oh crap!  
-Como te atreves a enga arme asi! !

Y Kaz sufre la transformaci n de monstruo nuevamente, solo que esta vez es m s grande a n y ahora de un color naranjo. Antes de prepararse para atacar guarda la billetera de Julius en su bolsillo.

-QUE! DINERO SER DINERO... YO APLASTARLOS A TODOS USTEDES, Y TU SER LA PRIMERA!  
-YUMI NOOOOOOO!

Julius se pone entre Yumi y Kaz. Saca su llave para encararlo.

-Escucha plagio de historieta! Si quieres acabar con ella tendr que ser sobre mi cadaver!  
-BIEN, ASI SER!

Kaz agarra un sof y con el fuerte impacto del golpe manda a Julius a volar por los cielos.

-! AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!  
-YO ACABARTE.

Ahora Yumi es quien se pone frente a Kaz.

-Mira Kaz... v-v-vas a tener que olvidarte de liquidarlo... porque... NO ME MOVERE DE AQU Y NO TE LO PERMITIR ! -Y Ami se suma a la campa a de Yumi.  
-Si, Y NO NOS MOVERAS!

Cuando llegaba el momento del final aparece Junior despues de recuperar su diploma y ve a su amo agonizando en el piso.

-guaauu! (Pero qu pas !)  
-agh... Junior, que bueno... y que mal que llegaste...  
-guauu guau (No hables, estas en p simas condiciones)  
-No estoy tan mal, pero debes irte.  
-arf arf! (Eso jamas)  
-Espera, sabes lo que el esta diciendo?  
-Si Yumi... he estado con el desde que naci ... ugh...

Junior se pon a en posici n para atacar, pero nota que tiene algo atorado entre los colmillos y lo escupe. ES LA BILLETERA DE KAZ!

-EH! SI SER MI BILLETERA!  
-Ami dice con l grimas de alegr a.-Por fin acabo el armagedon...!  
-Pens que nunca llegar a este momento... abrazo!- Y Yumi abraza a Ami y Julius.  
-Vaya, cuanto a... AY! Mis costillas...!  
-Lo siento!

Luego de un momento de calma Ami y Yumi le cuentan a Kaz todo lo que ocurri .

-No puedo creer que yo haya estado a punto de hacer algo as , no recuerdo nada.  
-Pues eso fue lo que pas , cas me matas bestia! ugh..!  
-Julius no te muevas que aun no terminamos de curarte.  
-Si Ami...Yumi, porfavor ve al botiquin que esta en mi caja fuerte, la clave es codigo001, clave 4.

Yumi trae el botiquin que Julius le pidi , entonces el saca una estra a semilla.

-Estas semillas me las dio un amigo mio que practica Kung-Fu.  
-Y que es lo que hacen?  
-Ahora ver n.

Julius se come tres de esas semillas, dejo pasar 20 minutos y...

-Dya! Listo, como nuevo!- Se golpea el pecho con la mano y Yumi pregunta.  
-Que es lo que hicieron esas semillas?  
-Aumentaron mi metabolismo, acelerando mi velocidad de regeneraci n, gracias a eso me he recuperado lo suficiente como para moverme sin dificultad.-Yumi dice -Julius, eres alguien realmente raro, pero me gusta ;)  
-As soy yo, JAJAJAJA!... Oye Yumi, perdoname por lo que te dije antes.  
-Nah, no hay bronca, fue el momento, asi que olvidalo.  
-Ok. Bien, que les parece si salimos otra vez para celebrar nuestra supervivencia a este evento.- Y las dos dicen:

-SI, VAMOS!-y Ami dice -Kaz creo que vas a tener que quedarte a pensar en lo que pas ?  
-Que? Y por qu ?  
-Porque deber s hacer un presupuesto de todas las cosas que rompiste! Y nos aseguramos de ponerlo en nuestro contrato, parrafo 7 subsecci n 15 de deber de reposici n de Kaz. No tienes salida.  
-Ami, creo que de verdad has pasado mucho tiempo junto a l.  
-Creo que si Yumi-chan, JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
-JAJAJAJAJA!  
-JAJAJAJAJA!

Entonces los chicos y Junior salen por la puerta y se despiden. Yumi dice:

-Adios Kaz, y espero que te guste el sandwich que te trajimos.

Kaz se queda ah , sentado en el piso, con sus pantalones rasgados despues de aquella transformaci n, triste. Imagina como los billetes se van volando. Agarra su sandwich y lo muerde.

-Bueno... pudo ser peor...UHM!

El Sandwich ten a el chile extrapicante que tanto le encanta a Yumi.

-GUaaaaaaaa! AGUA!

Plan 4: Resultado... TRAIGAN A LOS BOMBEROS QUE ME TOY QUEMANDO! XDXDXD

Y este es el final de nuestro segundo cap tulo, ojal les haya gustado. Si desean reir y saber m s de lo que pasar no se pierdan el capitulo 3, Insomnio.

Hasta pronto!


	3. Insomnio

Hola amigos, les he traido el tercer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que Argentina deguste este platillo. Have FUN!

Capitulo 3

Insomnio.

Despues de otra larga seguidilla de conciertos en la segunda parada, la banda por fin culmina con el ultimo de los conciertos de la noche, frente al gran obelisco de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Cuando todo el equipo ya habia sido guardado dentro del autobus nuestras chicas se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que harian. Yumi dice:

-Bien, no hay nada como sentir el sonido de los gritos y aplausos de nuestros fans despues de otro concierto. Vayamos a brindar con unas sodas.- Pero Ami no tenia planeado lo mismo.  
-awwwww... lo siento Yumi, pero no me siento con ganas como para salir en la noche...  
-Y luego pode... un segundo! estas diciendome que no quieres ir a celebrar como hacemos siempre, que te pasa Ami?, ultimamente te he notado algo distraida -Es solo tu imaginacion, solo porque no quiera salir una vez no significa nada.  
-Espera, que tienes en la cara?  
-Nada... no es nada

Yumi no se contenta con esa respuesta y trata de ver que es lo que Ami le esta ocultando tocandole la cara, pero ella se opone, forsejean por un buen rato.

-Ami, tendra que... pant pant... ser por las buenas o por las malas.  
-Te digo que no es nada...pant pant... ya dejame -(No hay caso, tenemos la misma fuerza, debo pensar en algo... ya se!) Mira! un conejito blanco que aun no has abrazado!  
-En serio? DoNDE!  
-Listo!

Logra enganiar a Ami y le pasa los dedos por los ojos.

-Esto.. es maquillaje?  
-eh jejeje...  
-Ami, mira esas ojeras, que has estado haciendo?  
-Bien te lo contare...

Vamos a regresar a algunas semanas atras.

Nos encontramos en el paso Libertadores, cuando la banda se prepara para cruzar la cordillera e ingresar a Argentina. Julius y Junior estaban poniendo las cadenas para la nieve a la llantas del autobus. En eso Ami y Yumi salen del autobus.

-Junior, necesito que me pases ese gancho de ahi y terminamos con la tercera llanta.  
-Guau (donde la habre puesto?)

Ami dice:

-Me muero por llegar a Argentina y conocer todos esos bellos paisajes.  
-Y yo me muero por comer ese delicioso chocolate y los helados, caramelos.  
-Oye Yumi, no he visto a Kaz por ningun lado, donde estara?  
-Ni idea, sabes que siempre desaparece cuando menos lo esperamos.

Suena el celular de Yumi que se encontraba colgando junto al adorno del asiento del chofer. Al vibrar tanto este se despega del adorno y cae encima de la bocina del autobus.

-Que es es...  
-PAM!  
-AUCH!- Ami nota que Julius se golpea la cabeza y va a verlo, mientras Yumi fue a contestar el celular.

-Estas bien?  
-Si... eso creo... ufff... creo que no...

Aparecieron una K y una O en los ojos de Julius, Ami lo saco de debajo del bus he intento llevarlo adentro. Ami se quedo un momento al lado de el, acostado en el sofa y le puso una bolsa de hielo. En esto Yumi entra furiosa al living y dice:

-Pero que estas diciendo! Repitelo!  
-Voy a tomar el avion y los esperare alla.  
-Y por que rayos no nos llevaste?  
-No sabes lo caro que estan los pasajes en estos dias.  
-Kaz, un pasaje de Chile a Argentina vale la nada.  
-Y quien crees que se encargara del autobus? no confio en nadie mas que ustedes. Bueno, mi vuelo va a partir ahora, debo apagar el celular, adios ;)... bip...bip...bip...!  
-Ya me las pagara- Ami le pregunta.

-Que sucede?  
-Kaz se fue en primera clase y nos dejo a nosotros a cargo del autobus -QUE HIZO QUEEEe!  
-Julius despertaste!  
-Oye, que te paso en la cabez...?  
-Ese enano, debi sospechar cuando me dejo todos esos tarros llenos de cafe.  
-Entonces no nos queda otra opcion mas que turnarnos al volante.  
-Entonces Junior y yo tomaremos preferentemente los turnos de la noche.  
-Es muy dulce de tu parte... un segundo, acaso Junior tambien sabe manejar?  
-Por supuesto Ami, si fue a la universidad por que no va a saber manejar xD, si quieres le digo que le ensenie a Domo, Yang-ken y Tekirai.  
-Ehh... claro, lo pensare -Tipico... igual de nionio que el amo...  
-Dijiste algo Yumi?  
-No... nada -Igual de malhumorada que siempre...

Ami solo contuvo su risa. En fin, luego de la revision de la aduana comenzo la larga travesia hasta el sitio de reunion con Kaz. Todo fue bien durante los primeros dias, hasta que:

-Ami, Julius, quien apago el calentador de agua?  
-No se Yumi, pero tampoco funciona la tele ni la cocina electrica.  
-Mmmm... que raro, ire afuera a revisar el motor para saber que ocurre.- Y Julius salio.  
-Ami, pasame esa toalla y mi ropa. Que simpatico que ocurra esto justo cuando una toma un banio, hum.

En el living, las dos trataron de calentarse un poco, pero era inutil, no funcionaba ninguna estufa.

-Mmm...  
-No sigas asi Yumi-chan, a veces pasan estas cosas. Oye, te ves divertida con el cabello lleno de espuma, y tu cara esta especialmente brillante, jajajajaja!.  
-No te rias, no es gracioso que se me arruine el cabello.  
-Si, pero en tu caso no habra mucha diferencia...kjjjj... AJAJAJAJAJA!  
-NO ES GRACIOSO!... espera... dijiste que tengo la cara brillante -kjajaja... si, como un espejo.  
-Ay no, confundi el acondicionador con el pulidor de cabezas de Kaz.

Yumi no aguanto mas y empujo a Ami contra un aparador. Ella se estrello y le calleron un monton de cosas encima, se disipo la nube de maquillaje y...:

-Oye, luces genial, esto te trajo recuerdos? EJEJEJEJE!  
-Grrr... ahora veras!  
-Oye, suelta esa secadora, que me vas a hacer? piensas que me quedare quieta?  
-Oye, baja ya ese lapiz labial, NO! Ajajajaja!  
-Ajajajaja!

Mientras las dos jugaban, Julius entra de nuevo.

-Brrr...! Que frio...! chicas ya encontre el... Mjjjj, Jajajajajajaja, chispa, se ven tal para cual ajajajaja! Son el ultimo grito de la moda!  
-No seas cruel.  
-Acaso no te has visto a un espejo? -Jajaja! en fin... Tengo una buena y una mala noticia.  
-Dinos la buena.  
-La buena es que se habian desconectado algunas de las baterias del autobus, no estaban bien puestas. Asi que ya las deje como debian.  
-Temo preguntar, pero cual es la mala...?  
-La mala es que una de las baterias esta estropeada, asi que solo hay energia suficiente como para mantener las funciones basicas a una potencia decente. Esa bateria es como de la decada de los 70. Asi que no habra Tele, musica ni videojuegos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino y compremos el repuesto.  
-KAZ!  
-KAZ!  
-Si, me imagine que fue el. Debio gastarse el presupuesto del mantenimiento en alguna de sus maravillosas ideas.  
-Ya me las pagara...  
-Que bueno que no fue algo peor.  
-Mjjjj, jijijiji...  
-No seas malo Julius, deja de reirte.  
-Por que no tomas una foto? Dura mas.  
-Bueno... si tu lo dices... k-chin! Esto saldra maniana en la prensa! Debo encontrar senial para mi celular... oigan, que hacen?... alejen esas cintas de mi, que me van a hacer con esas pinturas, Oh no no no no no no! MAMAAAAA! -No lo sueltes.  
-Toma esto!  
-NO! JAJAJA! YA BASTA!

Asi fue, debieron buscar nuevas formas de matar el tiempo durante el viaje. Ami estaba demasiado aburrida como para dormir durante las noches, asi que salia de su habitacion hasta la sala de ensayos y se ponia a tocar con su bateria hasta tarde. Paso de largo las dos noches siguientes hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba Kaz, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en los escenarios, sin ningun momento para descansar.

De vuelta al presente.

-Y eso fue lo que paso.  
-Ya veo, esta bien, no saldre esta noche.  
-Yumi, no tienes que quedarte por mi, ve a parrandear, se que lo deseas.  
-Lo se, pero no sera lo mismo si sin ti. Voy a esperar hasta maniana. Sera mejor que vayas a dormir, realmente lo necesitas.  
-Yumi... eres la mejor, buawww...!  
-Esta bien... solo me importa que tu estes bien, no sigas o tambien me haras llorar a mi.

Sin mas Ami se puso su pijama, se metio a su cama, cerro los ojos y lentamente entro en el mundo de los suenios. Paso un tiempo, ya eran las 2 de la maniana, Ami disfrutaba en su reino de los muniecos de cariniitos coleccionables, hasta que oyo un enorme estruendo.

-CRACK CRACK! TIC TIC! -Mmm. eh! uy...que es eso!

La agotada estrella salio de su habitacion, siguio el ruido molesto, este provenia de la habitacion de Kaz. Ahi estaba el, usando un cortaunias automatico de alto calibre mientras comia papas fritas. Ami tuvo mucho cuidado al entrar, ya que algunas de las unias salian disparadas... ugh... que asco... xP.

-Kaz, que crees que estas haciendo?  
-Eh, mantengo mi aseo personal y como al mismo tiempo, por que?  
-Y tenias que ay! ... elegir esta noche justamente!  
-Si, sabes que lo hago una vez cada seis meses y me toca ahora.  
-Bien, pero ay...!hazlo en silencio, quieres? no he dormido en uy...! 17 dias.  
-Pero...  
-QUE! ACASO NO FUI CLARA! DIJE QUE APAGUES ESA COSA AHORAAA!  
-... si... todo por mi dulce Ami...  
-Me alegra que entiendas. Buenas noches ;).  
-(cielos...es mas espeluznante que Yumi cuando se pone asi)

Y Ami vuelve he intenta retomar su descanso. Paso otro rato, Kaz termino de contar el dinero de los conciertos.

-549.997, 549.998, 549.999 y 550.000 pesos, vaya! Esto si que es mucho dinero. Me encanta tener el dinero en monedas pequenias para disfrutar el conteo por mas tiempo. Bien, ire por mis sacos.

Kaz regreso con los sacos, pero deja caer sus gafas, se puso a buscarlas por el piso, pero golpea el escritorio y los rasca-cielos de monedas se balancean.

-K-!  
-SOCORRO, SALVAVIDAS!

Ami despierta por el enorme estruendo.

-Pero que rayos pasa ahora!

Ella abre de golpe la puerta de Kaz y lo encuentra tirado bajo la pila de monedas.

-ugh... Ami...que bueno que viniste, ayuda...me?  
-Si, claro que te voy a ayudar...ESTAS LISTO!  
-Oh no, esto no se ve bien...- Por el bien de su integridad mental omitire los detalles de lo que paso en este lapso temporal, pero si les mostrare el dialogo de lo que le sigue.  
-Espero que no te metas en problemas de nuevo, pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo solo tienes que avisarme, buenas noches ;)  
-Mffff...

De alguna forma Ami dejo a Kaz amarrado a su cama con cinta adesiva, Y AL TECHO! Ella entra a su cama otra vez, mas furiosa que antes.

-Espero que por fin pueda gozar de un poco de paz.

3 de la madrugada. Todo esta en silencio. Julius vuelve de su carrete por las discotecas de Buenos Aires, se quita las zapatillas.

-(Bien... solo debo llegar a mi habitacion, caminar suavemente hasta la puerta y no hacer ningun ruido)  
-zzzzzzz

Ahi en el suelo se encuentra Tekirai, durmiendo en el suelo, por la oscuridad del living Julius no nota su presencia y sin querer le pisa la cola.

-REWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
-eh! AY No no no no no! AUCH, DETENTE TEKIRAI, SOY YO JULIUS, QUITAME ESAS GARRAS!  
-Miuau, miuau...  
-Esta bien, lo siento, no te vi, ya paso todo.

Eso es lo que el cree, porque Ami aparece, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad de un color rojo fuego.

-Ami, siento haberte despertado, fue un accidente, le pise la cola a Tekirai sin querer y...  
-Tekirai.. haste a un lado.  
-Oye que estas haciendo? sueltame!

Con una fuerza sobre humana Ami levanto a Julius con una sola mano, y lo lanzo al interior de la habitacion, haciendolo chocar contra un monton de herramientas y dejandolo incrustado en el muro.

-Ufff, mi espalda...  
-Hasta maniana Julius. PAM!  
-...nota, no volver a salir hasta tarde, por lo menos no sin tener un chivo expiatorio... Ami...  
-QUEEEEEE! Grrrrr!  
-Me podrias pasar mi peluchito de Willy de PU...  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YA DUERMETE! PAM!  
-...creo que ya me hice...

Ami nuevamente se dirige a su habitacion.

-Si esto es una broma de television... LES ADVIERTO QUE NO ES GRACIOSA!

Ella lucha por mantenerse en su suenio sin que la molesten. En la habitacion de al lado Yumi estaba tocando su guitarra electrica (usando audifonos obviamente) ya que no fue a celebrar como tenia planeado antes.

-(Si nena, en mi espalda, el rasgado, y ahora, la guitarra voladora!)

Pega un salto en falso, al caer al suelo desconecta el cable de los audifonos con su pie desnudo y para colmo la guitarra estaba conectada al parlante que olvido apagar. Se escucho la fuerte nota en toda la cuadra. Ami desperto de un salto y se golpeo con el techo. Entonces entra en la habitacion de Yumi:

-Yumi... creo que tu guitarra esta desafinada, me la prestas un momento?  
-Eh jeje.. si, no hay problema (mejor hago lo que dice o sera peor)

Ami azota la guitarra contra el piso y la hace chatarra.

-Vaya, creo que esta averiada, pidele a Julius que te la revise, adios ;). PUM! -... fiuuuu... pense que seria peor.

Regreso muy molesta, cerro con llave su habitacion y grito:

-QUE DEBO HACER PARA QUE ME DEJEN DESCANSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!

Se quedo tendida en la cama intentando conciliar el suenio, nuevamente, pero ahora sintio unos sonidos de canciones a todo volumen fuera del autobus.

-Y ahora QUE!

Abrio la ventana, y vio que los perros y gatos de la ciudad se juntaron cerca de la ventana del living haciendo un torneo de canto con apuestas . Domo sin duda nacio para ser estrella, vencio sin ninguna duda a cada animal de la ciudad, incluyendo a Yang-Ken que sabemos tiene sus dones por infuencia de Yumi, mientras Junior contaba el botin obtenido de las apuestas (no es dinero, son un monton de esqueletos de pescado, huesos, latas de sardina y diferentes tipos de carne de res). Yang-ken dice:

-Miau... miau miau miau "MIAUTRIX", miau miau. (No puedo creer que este perro bobo me haya derrotado... todavia cree que nuestra existencia es controlada por un programa el "RENEGADETRIX", si claro como si algo como eso fuera verdad.)- Un perro y una cotorra argentina, los dos de negro dicen.

-Guau guau...guau guau?(Ese perro y ese gato saben demasiado... los mandamos a dormir con los peces?)  
-CROACK! no... sera mejor que los sigamos y veamos que pasa, ademas el gato lo disfrutaria.

Pero Ami abrio su boca y:

-!

Dio un rugido mas fuerte que el de un leon, como en otra ocasion con una babosa mutante, incluyendo al agente Bonesmith y el agente Polly.

-Arf... guof guof guof...(Bien...creo que mejor los dejamos tranquilos ...)  
-CROACK! Eres tarado o que! LARGUEMONOS DE AQUI Y NUNCA MAS LOS VEAMOS!

-arf arf arf!  
-muiauuuuuuuu!-Julius dice-  
-barf, barf barf barf (chicos, mejor nos vamos de aqui antes que)  
-A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN!, SI NO ENTRAN AL AUTOBUS Y SE VAN A DORMIR ME HARE UN SWEATER CON TODOS USTEDES, ME OYERON! AHORA SILENCIO!

Y cerro tan fuerte la ventana que se rompio. Me compadezco del primer psiquiatra que tendra que atender a los pobres animalitos, en un principio creera que son una mina de oro, pero luego caera en una profunda depresion al sufrir el fracaso mas grande de su carrera.

3:45 de la madrugada. Ami psicopateada por todo lo sucedido dice:

-Bien... ya tape todas las ventanas con almohadas...! tapice los muros con colchones...! selle la puerta con almohadas...! nadie... nadie nos quitara a mi precio... smigol... smigol... mi tesoro.. mi suenio...

Entonces se pone tapones para los oidos, un antifaz y porfin se tira en su cama, como ella deseaba.

4:25, mejor lean el dialogo y veran lo que pasa.

-Bwaaaa ah ah ah...! por que me pasa esto a mi... por que cuando por fin tengo silencio no puedo cerrar los ojos.  
-Ami, que sucede?  
-Narrador, de tanto que me molestaron todos ellos ahora me dio... INSOMNIO... Bwaaaa ah ah ah...!

Lo lamento por ella, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo soy el narrador. Siguamos, Ami no lo soporta mas, derriba la puerta, va donde Yumi y se para en su cama y le dice.

-YUMIIIII! Yumi despierta!  
-Ami! Son mas de las 4 de la maniana -No importa, de tanto que los demas me despertaron ahora me dio insomnio... bujujuju...! estoy arruinada!  
-Tranquila, lo resolveremos juntas, yo te ayudare a dormir.  
-En serio? Jurame que haras todo lo posible, lo juras? LO JURAS!  
-Hare lo que pueda.  
-Que mala amiga eres, haz lo imposible me oiste!  
-... esto es por aquella vez que te obligue a que me llevaras a comprar una hamburguesa del "Palacio Rosa" verdad?  
-... mmm, si... en parte...snif!  
-Lo suponia, bien, en marcha...

Primer intento.

-Vamos a probar con un poco de leche tibia y una relajante terapia de hidromasaje en el jacuzzi, es una buena medida contra el insomnio.

-En verdad crees que funcione?  
-Si, tu solo relajate y deja que las burbujas hagan el resto...

Las dos estaban disfrutando del banio, poco a poco Ami comenzo a cerrar los ojos, hasta que finalmente se durmio. Pero lamentablemente la puerta del banio, que esta justo al lado de la puerta de Ami quedo trabada por dentro debido a los fuertes azotes que dio ella antes, y para colmo el plomero, un tal Mario rompio un tubo de la canieria de agua. Yumi decidio llevar a Ami hasta su cama, pero vio que el agua no dejaba de correr.

-Que le pasa a esta tonta llave... no me gusta nada... mejor salimos de aqui... maldicion... la puerta se atasco... AUXILIO! ALGUIEN, SAQUENOS DE AQUI!

Pero fue inutil, el nivel del agua fue subiendo lentamente, hasta que llegaron Ami y Yumi llegaron a tocar el techo del banio, Ami seguia dormida.

-Maldicion, este sera nuestro fin! .oh glug glug glug...!

Para suerte de ellas Tekirai necesitaba usar la caja de arena del banio, abrio la puerta y vio que ahi estaba Yumi buceando y agarrando de la munieca a Ami.

-Miau? (Pero que?)  
-Glug... dyaaaa! pant pant... rapido Tekirai, ayudame a mantener cerrada esa puerta.

-Entre las intentaron contener la masa de agua que quedo dentro del banio, pero la presion fue tan fuerte que rompio la puerta y Ami y Yumi fueron a dar a la habitacion de Yumi. Cayeron al lado de la guitarra electrica y el parlante de Yumi.

-Pant pant, eso estuvo cerca... al menos logre que Ami se durmiera.

No tan rapido, ellas dos quedaron encima de un charco que mojo al parlante que aun seguia conectado a la corriente, asi que recibieron una fuerte y gran descarga electrica .

-YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cof cof! -AAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Las dos quedaron negras como pasas, Ami dijo.

-Yumi... fuiste a un solarium?  
-Callate...! Oye, no es ese tu malvavisco de patito de hule?

Segundo intento.

- Bien, ahora que nos curamos las quemaduras seguiremos con el segundo plan. Usare mi collar de calavera favorito como pendulo y te hipnotizare para que duermas profundamente.  
-Yumi, no crees que sea peligroso.  
-Peligroso? bah, para nada, solo dejalo en mis manos. Comenzamos?  
-Ehm... si...  
-Bien, mira directamente la calavera, te esta dando suenio, mucho suenio, cuando toque esta campana te convertiras... mmm... lo tengo, te convertiras en una lampara, TILIN TILIN!

De repente Ami se quedo rigida pero con los ojos abiertos, a Yumi le extranio, tiro de su brazo para ver si reaccionaba, entonces los ojos de Ami se encendieron como un par de focos.

-Vaya, esto realmente funciona... genial, entonces no puedo fallar, cuando toque la campana te quedaras completamente dormida, uno...dos... TILIN TILIN!

Y Ami quedo tumbada en el suelo, completamente dormida.

-Lo hice! Y lo mejor es que nada ni nadie la despertara a menos que yo se lo ordene con la campana.

Como Yumi estaba tan agotada prefirio meter a Ami en su cama en vez de llevarla a su tapizada habitacion.

-Listo, al fin un poco de paz. Todo esto se habria evitado de no ser por KAZ.

A Yumi se le cayo la campana justo despues de que dijo "Kaz", entonces Ami se levanto, dio unos giros locos y se veia justamente como Kaz.

-Yumi, lava mi ropa, bota la basura, pule mi cabeza, compone mas canciones, hazme un enparedado, pinta el autobus, ESTA EN TU CONTRATO!  
-Ami, te sientes bien?  
-Por que me llamas asi? Ya veo, estas olgazaneando, ven y toma mis calzones sucios!  
-... Auxilio!  
-No huyas!

Ami, creyendo que es Kaz persigue a Yumi por todo el cuarto con esa asquerosa pila de ropa interior, hasta que cae al suelo y la campana se le engancha al cabello, ve un poster de "Dracula tour 2010" y hace sonar la campana otra vez. Ahora ella usa una capa negra forrada, sus ojos pasaron de rosa a rojo, le crecieron los colmillos.

-Yumi, ven aqui mi deliciosa amiga, quiero invitarte a tomar algo -A-a tomar que...?  
-sangre... LA SANGRE MAS PRECIADA DE UNA ESTRELLA DE ROCK! CONOCES A ALGUNA?  
-...WAAAhhh ! NO NO NO NO! ALEJATE DE MI!  
-NO HUYAS MI SUCULENTO MANJAR, AJAJAJAJAJA!

Ahora Ami se transformo en murcielago y acecho a Yumi por los aires, Yumi logro esquivar a duras penas todos los mordiscos que Ami le propino. Yumi salto por la ventana.

-Ami aqui estoy, este cuello sera solo para ti.  
-Mmm- dijo relamiendose los labios- AHI VOY!

Entonces Yumi aprovecho la oportunidad y cerro de golpe la ventana, haciendo que Ami se estrellara. Ella cae al suelo producto del golpe, toma su forma de rockera-vampiro y lo primero que ve es una historieta del destructor de decibeles, y adivinen que, hizo sonar la campana otra vez.

-TILIN TILIN!  
-Ay no...  
-Tu! Tu eres esa mocosa que me encerro en la historieta, te destruire!

Esta vez su cuerpo esta recubierto de parlantes, los encendio a todo volumen y le disparo a Yumi las ondas sonicas mas devastadoras.

-Por que me pasa esto a mi! Preferiria tratar con un vendedor de chistes malos.  
-TILIN TILIN!

Ami pego otro giro, y Ahora usa un sombrero hongo y trae una maleta llena de libros.

-Saludos jovencita, tego los ultimos libros en chistes, escucha uno,  
que le dijo una piedra a otra piedra? nada, porque las piedras no hablan... jajajaja chistoso.  
-...ESTA ES LA PEOR AVERRACION EN LA QUE PUDE HABER PENSADO! ALEJATE DE MI!  
-Espera! Tengo otro, Mama mama, ayer no me comi el brocoli, y por que, porque el brocoli estaba verde, jajajaja -QUE HORROR! Quitate de encima!  
-que le dijo un jaguar a otro jaguar ? jaguar you?  
-AY, DESEARIA QUE VOLVIERAS A SER AMI!  
-TILIN TILIN!

Ami volvio a la normalidad, pero seguia como al pricipio.

-... Yumi, cuando vas a hipnotizarme?  
-Espera Ami, dejame quitarte eso del cabello -hum?

Yumi dejo la campana en el suelo y entro en su armario, luego salio con un martillo y:

-PAM PAM PAM! Muere! muere! MUEEEEERE!  
-eh? porque te pones asi, ni que hubieses visto a un monstruo.  
-Callate!

Tercer intento:

-Ami, quiero que conozcas a "EL MAGO DE LOS SUEniOS"  
-Ehm... es un placer conocerlo.  
-El placer es mio ninias.  
-El nos va a ayudar con tu problema de insomnio.  
-Yumi, como fue que lo contactaste?  
-Yo respondere esa pregunta ninia. En una ocasion salvaron a mi hijo el "HADO DE LOS DIENTES", yo le dije que tomar ese empleo era muy peligroso pero el no me quizo escuchar, siempre con su "es la vocacion de mi vida papa" y todo eso, la paso muy mal cada noche!  
-...ehm... si...  
-...claro... como diga.  
-Jeje, disculpenme pero a veces me emociono con facilidad, pero de no ser por ustedes el habria desaparecido para siempre, nunca podre terminar de pagarselos, asi que hare mi mejor hechizo para que tu ninia de los ojos rojos disfrutes de unos dulces y maravillosos suenios ;).  
-Que bien, justo lo que necesito, ARIGATO!  
-Gato, donde hay un gato.  
-En la entrada pero ella quizo decir gracias.  
-Ah si, ya lo sabia jeje.

Entonces el mago de los suenios habre su enorme maleta y saca un pequenio saco de arena de su interior. Le pide a Ami que se acueste en la cama para comenzar con el ritual.

-Bien, ahora cierra tus ojos, respira profundamente y piensa en algo sobre lo que quieras soniar.  
-De acuerdo.  
-Comenzare,

vientos, tierra, yunkes, huesos, ordeno que esta ninia descanse en este momento!  
arenas del tiempo, , granos angelicales les ordeno cerrar esos ojos al termino de este soneto!

De repente la luz de la habitacion se apago, el piso empezo a temblar, Yumi lucho por aferrarse a algo para no caer, pero el mago con una postura imponente no se movio ni un centimetro, entonces, cuando cesaron los bruscos movimientos el mago le dijo a Yumi.

-Listo, no hay porque temer, te acabado con la ceremonia, ahora puedes ver a tu amiga.  
-En serio funciono?  
-Por supuesto! No solo soy un profesional, soy el mejor, osas poner en duda mis habilidades!  
-No no, para nada.  
-mmm... mas te vale ninia, ahora observa.

Yumi se acerca a la cama, y efectivamente, Ami esta dormida como un tronco, con los ojos cubiertos de arenia del suenio.

-Te dije que era un caso muy sencillo, AJAJAJAJA!  
-Oiga, no se ria de esa forma o la va a despertar -Tranquila, nada la despertara mientras tenga esa arena en los ojos.

De repente algo sucedio, algo en el maletin comenzo a vibrar con violencia, el mago lo saco.

-No puede ser, el "insomniometro" detecta que los niveles de insomnio en tu amiga van en aumento, como es posible -No lo se, ustes es el profesional.  
-... que va, tendre que utilizar arena mas fuerte, pero debo decir, esto la hara dormir durante una semana en vez de una noche.  
-De acuerdo, pero dese prisa que parece que esta despertando.

Y el mago le tira arena mas gruesa a Ami en los ojos, pero el insomniometro no mostro ningun retroceso.

-Me niego a fracasar de esta manera! Usare la artilleria pesada,

levantaos, o gran gran golem de arena mistica y castigad a ese insomnio rebelde!

-Detengase! la va a sepultar!  
-No te metas ninia, nada me detendra de cumplir con mi destino.  
-Pues no permitire que lo haga, YYYYYYYAAAAAAA!

Yumi va para patear al mago por su "extremo delirio de extremismo" , pero el golem protege a su amo disparandole arena a Yumi y dejandola pegada al muro, ella no pudo emitir ni una palabra.

-Mmm..! MMM!  
-Ahora cumplid con vuestra empresa!

Y el golem cubrio por completo a Ami, el mago comenzo a saltar de alegria por su exito, pero exito decidio retirarse de inmediato, porque la montania de arena que cubria a Ami exploto, sus parpados parecian dos palas mecanicas alocadas. El mago esquivo todos los tiros de arena que Ami hizo involuntariamente.

-Mmm... tengo algo en el ojo... -Je je, no me diste!

Entonces ella se levanto y se limpio el ojo con la mano, entonces sin querer tiro la arena a los ojos del mago, muy mal porque la arena en los ojos para el es muy ardiente.

-Ay! quitenmelo! QUITENMELO, NO PUEDO VER! BUA HAHAHA! AYUDAME AQUAMAN!

Y salio derrivando las puertas. Ami vio que Yumi se safaba de la arena que la tenia pegada al muro.

-Yumi tranquila, ya todo paso, pero no vuelvas a tomarte la molestia de llamar a alguien tan olgazan como creer que esto es un arenero, que molestia.  
-Amiii...  
-Ya se, ya se, callate...

Cuarto Intento.

-En serio debo hacer esto...?  
-Si Yumi, ya lo hemos intentado todo, esto es lo ultimo que nos queda por hacer.

Lo unico que quedo por hacer fue que Yumi se vistiera de oveja y diera saltos sobre la cama de Ami.

-Bien, lo hare, pero mas vale que te lleves este recuerdo a la tumba.  
-Por supuesto, para que estan las amigas.  
-Buena pregunta... comenzare... (hop!)  
-Una Yumi vestida de oveja, dos Yumis vestidas de oveja, tres Yumis vestidas de oveja, cuatro Yumis vestidas de oveja, cinco Yumis vestidas de oveja, seis Yumis vestidas de oveja, siete...

Y asi fue durante un buen rato. Ya eran las 5:30 de la madrugada, Yumi seguia saltando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero Ami aun seguia despierta.

- 4756 Yumis vestidas de oveja... 4757 Yumis vestidas de oveja, 4758 Yumis vestidas de oveja... Yumi, Yu-mi?  
-Zzzzzzz... zzzzzzz...

Yumi ya no pudo seguir mas, cayo dormida en el suelo, Ami le quito a Yumi esa lana que cubria su espalda y el gorro de ovejita, luego la metio en su cama.

-Hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo amiga mia, descansa...

Y se fue desilucionada a su habitacion. Se sento en su propia cama, abrazo sus peluches de conejito y dijo.

-Bien, creo que este es el final, estoy condenada a vivir una vida sin descanso, SERE PRIVADA DE VIAJAR AL MUNDO DONDE TODO LO MARAVILLOSO E INVEROSIMIL ES POSIBLE, POBRE, POOOBRE DE MI! . ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz!

Y de un golpe se durmio, por fin logro cerrar con exito los ojos en toda la noche. Pero poco duro esto, ya que comenzo el canto de los pajaros afuera, los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana, y poco a poco la ciudad comenzo a recobrar su agitada rutina, entonces, Ami al escuchar la alarma del despertados se levanta de la cama y ve como este siniestro espectaculo se desata, entonces abre la ventana y.

-... !

El mundo dio un giro rotacional inverso, causando que todo el paisaje volviera a ser nocturno, entonces Ami aliviada vuelve a su cama y retoma su bien merecido descanso.

Asi fue, nuestras dos chicas obtivieron el preciado descanso que se merecian. A la maniana siguiente Yumi ya estaba preparando el desayuno como acostumbra, entonces entra Ami.

-Buenos dias Yumi-chan!  
-Wow, luces radiante Ami.  
-Y te lo debo todo a ti, no desististe en ningun instante hasta que al final pudimos vencer a mi insomnio.  
-Asi se habla! Pero aun me debes pagar los repuestos de mi guitarra...  
-Eh jeje.. si, por su puesto, disculpa, sabes que no soy yo misma cuando me pongo asi.  
-Espero no volver a ver esta macabra metamorfosis nunca mas en mi vida ni en la proxima.  
-Cuenta con ello.

Entonces entra Kaz a la cocina. Yumi dice.

-Buenos dias Kaz, porque tienes las frasadas pegadas al cuerpo.  
-Es una larga historia. Ami, recuerdame no tratar de ahorrar en el mantenimiento del autobus, juro solemnemente hacerme responsable.  
-(No quiero ni imaginarme como dejo Ami sicologicamente a Kaz)  
-En serio? Genial, gracias Kaz, eres el mejor.  
-Si si, necesito ir a comprar diluyente para quitarme el resto del pegamento de la cinta adesiva.

Entonces Kaz partio a la ferreteria mas cercana.

-Oye Yumi, que tal si ahora si salimos a divertirnos por la ciudad?  
-Genial, que estamos esperando, aun no he tenido el placer de probar el chocolate argentino.  
-SI, VAMOS.

Entonces las dos toman sus chaquetas y salen del autobus.

-Esto va a ser simplemente magnifico!  
-Pero... tengo la sensacion de que estoy olvidandome de algo importante -Nah! Ya habra tiempo para recordar, apurate o te dejare atras.  
-Yumi, esperame, jaja!

Mientras tanto en el autobus.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrfff! GURRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFF! (Vamos! Con fuerza!)  
-Esto no funcionara, Kaz! chicas! alguien por ahi! Necesito una mano! ... aun debo ir al banio!  
-Guau! guau guau guau guau! (Que! Tal ves los perros usemos nuestra lengua como papel higienico, pero no me quedare para ver esto)  
-Espera! No te vayas... ouuuuu...!

Julius todavia seguia incrustado en el muro de su habitacion, y paso un largo rato para que alguien lo viniera a ayudar, ehm... no se,digamos que fue "Armonia" en su ayuda.

-Armonia! No!, matenme de una vez!

Lo siento, si lo hacemos no podemos continuar con la historia. Y este es el fin del tercer capitulo, no se si sera tan bueno como el capitulo anterior, pero le puse toda mi dedicacion para que lo disfruten al maximo.

Los espero en Uruguay para el capitulo 4, "Revelaciones de un futuro lejano"

Adios! 


	4. Revelaciones de un Futuro Lejano

Hola chicas y chicos, me da gusto reencontrarnos. Les quiero contar algo antes de comenzar, este capitulo es distinto a los anteriores, no solo trae comedia, tambien sera de accion, y debo decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y me tomo mas tiempo del que crei escribir todo esto para hacer la trama mas interesante. Espero este sea de su agrado y a la vez que colabore con la causa de nuestra puffy-comunidad latina.

Ahora los dejo con...

Capitulo 4

Revelaciones de un futuro lejano.

Tokio, Japon, anio 2081 (Futuro)

Dos chicas y un chico tratan con gran angustia de esconderse de una horda de gente enloquecida.

-Esto no se ve bien, si nos alcanzan estaremos fritos.

-Debemos encontrar un escondite antes de que sea nuestro fin (censurada) y (censurada).

-No levanten la voz o ese grupo de maniaticos nos va a oir.

Entonces ellos llegan a un estacionamiento al lado de un lujoso hotel, donde hay a un transporte color purpura con una llama dibujada en el capo para llevar a varias personas . Abren la puerta desesperadamente y entran, pero una de las personas que los estaba siguiendo logra verlos antes de que siquiera pudiesen despistarlos.

-Ahi estan! Vamos por ellos!

-Rayos, nos descubrieron, cierra la puerta!

-Debimos hacerles caso a nuestras abuelas sobre no salir a estas horas.

-Es todo tu culpa (censurado), si no hubieses insistido en escaparnos mientras las abuelas no estaban no nos encontrariamos en estos aprietos!

-Perdon! No te hagas la mosquita muerta, tu fuiste la que tuvo la maravillosa idea, no vengas a refregarmelo en la cara!

-Chicos! Este no es momento para discutir, debemos pensar en algo...

-Si, lo siento hermanita...

-Como sea, y que vamos a hacer?

-Usare el telefono del autobus para llamar a la policia.

-Espera, dejame a mi... rayos, no hay senial, porque tenian que ser nionios los que nos persiguieran!

Una de las personas se subio al techo del viejo autobus y rompio la antena de comunicaciones para mala suerte de ellos tres, y mas encima empezaron a romper las ventanas. Entonces no le s queda mas remedio que entrar a la habitacion mas mal oliente. La chica del apariencia dulce se apoya en uno de los picaportes del walking closet y para su sorpresa se empieza a correr un muro. Detras de el ahi un artefacto muy extranio.

-Chicas, que creen que sea esto?

-No lo se, pero creo que no deberiamos tocarlo... (censurada)!

-Por favor, no seas tan melodramatica, solo le estoy echando una ojeada.

-Ten cuidado de no tocar ni un boton.

Pero entonces la gente empieza a empujar el autobus por los costados, haciendo que tiemble en su interior, la chica de apariencia mas ruda lucha por no perder el equilibrio pero tira accidentalmente de una de las palancas.

-Se esta abriendo una especie de vortice, tenemos que agarrarnos de algo para que no nos succione!

-Rapido (censurado), toma mi mano

-Whoaa! ayudenme!

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento, fuera del autobus, una de las dos mujeres ancianas pero con una energia que cualquiera envidiaria le grita a la gente.

-OIGAN BOBOS, QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

-Alejense de ese autobus inmediatamente o llamaremos a la policia!

-Un segundo... Mira! Estan saliendo luces del interior!

-No puede ser, los chicos encontraron... la maquina del tiempo!

-(Sabia que esto iba a suceder, pero no ahora) Tenemos que entrar a detenerlos! Apartense, esto es una emergencia!

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, pero les resulta bastante dificil avanzar ya que la gente no hacia caso, entonces una de las dos se vio obligada a hacer algo bastante peligroso.

-Rapido amiga cubrete los oidos!

-No vas a usar tu...!

-laaaaAAAA! 

-Ay! como duele!

-...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! cof cof!... ugh... mi garganta... funciono...?

-Demasiado bien diria yo...

-Creo que se me paso la mano...

-Mas bien el alto...

-Como sea, vamos! cof cof!

La anciana hizo un ruido tan fuerte que hizo perder el conocimiento a todas las personas en el lugar, pero al hacer eso tambien afectaron a los jovenes que se encontraban dentro, el chico que sujetaba a las dos chicas perdio el conocimiento, haciendo que los tres calleran dentro del vortice creado por la maquina.

-Auxilio! Abuela !

-Ayudennos! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Oh no! llegamos tarde!

-No es asi, rapido, agarrense de mi baston!

La fuerte anciana se sujeto de su amiga para intentar sacar del vortice a los tres muchachos. Cuando ya estaban cerca de tomar la mano de la anciana el baston se rompe y son tragados de vuelta hacia el interior de este sicodelico tunel dentro del vortice.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-...se... se han ido...

-...

-Tenemos que ir por ellos a-ahora!

-Calmate amiga, tardaremos un tiempo en arreglar la maquina.

-Que me calme! No puedo calmarme, mis nietos estan ahi, y la tuya tambien, no me pidas que...!

-...REACCIONA AMI!

-pant! pant! ...perdoname Yumi, no quize gritarte asi.

-Tranquila vieja amiga, todo estara bien, se que ellos se las arreglaran para salir de esta, pero debemos estar bien nosotras para que asi sea.

-Tienes razon, debemos ponernos a trabajar de inmediato.

-Orale.

Montevideo, Uruguay, anio 2011 (Presente)

En el estudio de grabacion vemos que Ami y Yumi ayudan a Julius a calibrar el equipo de grabacion que estaba por terminar de modificar, y para eso ellas cantaban frente a los microfonos.

-...y como tocamos muy buen rock...

-empezamos a brillar (pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pam)

-...con fama en ja-pon!

-Alto chicas, creo que ya lo tengo, bien hecho!

-Ufff, por fin, ya llevamos 8 horas seguidas cantando... necesito un respiro.

-Si, pero piensalo de esta forma Yumi-chan, cuando nos pongamos a grabar el album de la gira sonara genial.

-Exacto, con la potencia extra que ahora posee el equializador y los sensores digitales creados por mua sonara genial, se grabaran sus grandiosas voces con mas fidelidad!

-Si, creo que esta vez te superaste Julius.

-Gracias Yumi (y eso que no suelo oir cumplidos de ella muy frecuentemente, entonces significa que soy mas genio de lo que era antes! a jajajajaja).

-Oye, te sucede algo que pusiste esa cara de chimpance en fiesta?

-Eh, no no no! para nada... oye! solo necesito desenchufarme un momento del trabajo, si !

-Esta bien...

-Oigan, que tal si van a recorrer Montevideo para descansar las gargantas.

-Estas seguro? El concierto es en 2 horas.

-Por supuesto que si Ami, en dos horas de mas que estan aqui de vuelta, y ya han ensayado mas que suficiente, verdad Yumi? Yumi?

-Que hacen ahi parados? Salgamos a divertirnos!

-Yumi-chan, esperame por favor. Oye Julius, no vienes?

-He, no Ami, tengo que salir a hacer una diligencia por ahi, para ganar un dinerito para mi.

-Mmm entiendo, entonces nos vemos en el escenario.

-Entonces adios, pasala bien con Yumi:

Y cierran la puerta del autobus. Unos instantes despues, Kaz sale de su habitacion y decide salir a almorzar afuera porque ya esta aburrido del engrudo, pero olvida cerrar la puerta de la habitacion donde esta la maquina del tiempo. Cuando el autobus queda desierto la maquina del tiempo se enciende, y se abre un vortice como el del futuro, solo que este en vez de succionar expulsaba, y de el salieron los tres chicos de su interior.

-WaaaaaaaaHHH! Pum pum!

-Uyyyy... estas bien Karin-san!

-Ufff. creo que si Yuri-chan, y tu Ryo-san?

-Si, pero esta dando vueltas la cabeza. En donde estamos?

-Seguimos en el autobus, pero algo me dice que hay algo diferente aqui.

-Bien, pues no sabremos lo que es hasta que no nos movamos, siganme.

-Espera Yuri, cielos, siempre en movimiento.

-Ni modo, vamos hermano.

-Espera Karin, aun tienes tu brazalete y tu reloj?

-Si hermano, y Yuri todavia tiene su colgante de calavera.

-Y aqui esta mi cinturon especial, si, que alivio que no perdimos nada o estariamos fritos.

Karin, Ryo y Yuri entraron en la mal oliente habitacion (la de Kaz).

-Que sorpresa, aqui todo sigue igual.

-Ugh... igual de sucio...

-Oigan, esos sacos de dinero no estaban ahi antes, o si?

-No lo recuerdo.

-A quien le importa? Sigamos.

Van al living-room, y para su sorpresa los muebles lucen distintos.

-Hey! Mi sofa favorito, luce como nuevo.

-No solo es el sofa, tambien la mesa del comedor.

-Oigan muchachos, ese viejo y enorme plasma no estaba aqui, cuando lo pusieron?

-Debio ser recien... Esperen, la puerta de mi habitacion, que le paso!

-Y la mia.

-La mia tambien.

-Oigan, porque aqui hay herramientas tiradas por todos lados?

-...Todo se ve muy hermoso, pero que paso con mis cosas!

-No lo se Karin, pero quien le hizo esto a mi habitacion... lo voy, lo voY...LO VOY !

-Que le vas a hacer?

-Lo voy a alabar por el resto de mi vida! Mira que decorar con papel de aranias y calaveras los muros, es magnifico!

-PLOP!

-PLOP!

-Eh je je je je... Ryo... detras de ti!

-Eh? que pasa... OWWW!

-Grrrrrr! (Que esta haciendo este extranio en mi territorio!)

Junior aparecio y como de costumbre mordio al primer extranio sin ser invitado que se encontro, pero el no se esperaba algo de Ryo.

-Oye! Crees que le tengo miedo a un perro que es mas grande que yo! Ahora veras!

-Arff! (Este tipo es mas duro de lo que pense!)

Y se armo la media batalla, se levanto la nube de polvo, los dos entraron a la habitacion de Julius, chocaron contra varias cajas de herramientas y de piezas, hasta que se disipo la nube, Ryoquedo con algunos cortes en su cara y la ropa un poco rasgada, y Junior tambien rasguniado.

-He controlado a mi perro que mide el doble que tu miles de veces, asi que que te sirva de leccion para que eligas bien a la persona que vas a morder.

-arff...(es el primero que logra detenerme de esa forma...)

-Hermano, estas bien.

-Si, nada que un poco de yodo no resuelva.

-Como sea genio, mejor vamos salgamos a ver si ya se fueron los fans enloquecidos.

Cuando salen notan que se encuentran en un sitio completamente diferente (obviamente), pero no solo se fijan en eso, tambien ven que los autos no estan flotando para su asombro, pero lo que mas los desconcerto fueron a arrancar unos carteles que estaban pegados en unos postes.

-Que... que significa esto! Diganme que lo que estoy leyendo es real...

-Si Ryo... no es un suenio...

-Significa, significa que

Pero justo cuando los tres se recuperaban de la sorpresa que acababan de vivir Kaz regreso luego de terminar de comprar una caja de alitas de pollo junto con un taco que es mas grande que el, entonces los observa y dice:

-Hola chicas, se pintaron el cabello de rosa y purpura de nuevo?

-Que?

-De nuevo?

-Y quien es el chico que esta con ustedes? Es pariente tuyo Ami?

-(Este sujeto enano debe ser Kaz, del que tanto me conto la abuela Yumi, y el cree que Karin y Yo somos nuestras abuelas) Eh, si Kaz, el es... Sosuke... el primo segundo de Ami.

-De que estas hablando Yu... eh!

-Ah!

-...Yumi! si, eso- Yuri dice en voz baja- reunion de equipo... Nos disculpas un momento Kaz?

-Eh... claro, ire a comerme esto antes de que se enfrie

-Buena idea amigo.

Y los tres se ponen detras de la maleta del autobus para platicar.

-Chicas, ya se que fue lo que paso... hemos viajado al pasado. Este cartel dice Puffy Ami Yumi en concierto tour world tour 2011...

-Y ese sujeto.. como se llamaba Yuri...

-El debe ser Kaz el representante de las abuelas, el cree que nosotras dos somos ellas... que haremos ahora?

-Aprovechemos la situacion y haganse pasar por ellas, total ustedes dos son identicas, no notara la diferencia.

-No lo se... que piensas tu Yuri?

-El tiene razon, quizas nunca mas volvamos a tener una oportunidad como esta en nuestras vidas, que dices?

-... Esta bien, HAGAMOSLO!

-SI!

-SI!

Lo que no sabian es que en la habitacion de un hotel a lo lejos se encontraba una persona observando a los tres por su siniestro y armonico telescopio una persona usando una capa. Ella dice:

-(Perfecto, logre encontrar a esa mocosa malcriada, me las pagara por hacerme quedar en ridiculo en aquella ocasion, pero ahora obtendre lo que necesito de ella y porfin me convertire en la mejor, a jajajaja!)

-Hola? disculpe, puedo pasar.

-Adelante jovencito.

Ese joven que entro a la habitacion es Julius, y trae un pequenio paquete.

-Buenas tardes seniora, le he traido lo que me ha pedido.

-Bien, ponelo en la mesa y toma el dinero que esta en el sobre, ahi esta todo, ahora largate.

-(Que simpatica... y esta mugre es mi pago?, mejor le hubiese hecho pasar gato por liebre, cielos... creo que pasado mucho tiempo cerca de Kaz, ya me esta afectando) Como sea, si tiene tele ahi se ve, y no me vuelva a llamar mas!

-Chiquillo insolente, como te atreves?

-Usted fue la insolente conmigo, yo no vengo aqui a hacer favores, vengo para que me paguen por mi trabajo!

-Bien, toma unos cuantos billetes mas y no me molestes.

-Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo, gracias n_n.

Y Julius se va, dejando a la extrania seniora completamente sola. Ella vuelve a su monologo.

-Perfecto, con esto reparado podre concretar con el plan que he venido haciendo desde hace anios, solo es cuestion de minutos para que obtenga mi trofeo y deje mi huella en este mundo junto con los mas grandes, a jajajajaja... risa siniestra.

Esto no se ve nada bien, seguro que no les gustara lo que tiene planeado esta misteriosa loca para nuestras chicas. Volviendo a nuestra historia Ami y Yumi se encontraban en una tienda de ropa seleccionando las prendas de recuerdo que se iban a llevar.

-Oye Yumi, como crees que se me ve esta falda.

-Luce bastante bien, pero mira estas chaquetas, verdad que van con mi atuendo.

-Si, te quedan estupendas, a proposito, cuanto tiempo nos queda para tener que volver al autobus?

-Veamos... como 45 minutos, mejor pagamos y nos damos prisa en volver.

-De acuerdo. No olvides disfrazarte para que ningun fan nos delate.

Terminan de pagar, toman sus bolsas y salen de la tienda, pero para mala suerte de ellas habia un enorme enbotellamiento en la avenida principal, la que da hasta el estadio donde tendran el concierto y donde se encuentra actualmente el autobus.

-Rayos Ami, asi no podremos volver en autobus ni en taxi, que haremos.

-No nos queda nada mas que correr hasta alla.

-Pero llegaremos tarde.

-Como dice el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca.

-Si, y no podemos pedirle ayuda a nadie o la gente se avalancaria sobre nosotras y seria peor.

-Vamos!

Asi que partieron corriendo hasta su destino a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto en el estadio Kaz lleva a Karin y Yuri al backstage para que afinen sus instrumentos, o mejor dicho los de Ami y Yumi.

-Y dime Sosuke, que haces aqui de visita.

-Pues, la verdad mi prima Ami me prometio que podia tocar con la banda en este concierto.

-Nada de eso, no tengo espacio para un principiante.

-Perdon? Principiante!

-Eh.. Raz!

-Es Kaz (tanto tiempo juntos y todavia no memoriza mi nombre? hum...)

-Si, Kaz, el es muy bueno como vocalista y toca muy bien.

-Veamos... que instrumento tocas?

-El teclado, siempre toco una Yamaha en mi casa (en realidad en mi habitacion del autobus).

-Bien, pues tocame algo.

-Mmm, si tu lo dices

-La cabeza no tarado!

-Sorry, es que como vi que necesitas que te saquen brillo.

-Si, tienes razon en todo caso aqui tengo mi paniue... no me tomes el pelo y toca!

-Si! (y como rayos piensa que le voy a tomar el pelo si no tiene? xD)

Y Ryo se toca los temas Urei, Long Beach Nightmare y Neolina al reves y al derecho.

-Oye, tocas excelente! Como lo aprendiste?

-Es de familia, cierto Ami?

-Si (jiji)

-Esta guitarra esta de lujo.

-Oye Yumi, lo dices como si nunca la hubieses tocado en tu vida, pasa algo?

-No, para nada, lo digo porque amo esta guitarra.

-Como sea, su publico los llama, suban al escenario.

-(Por fin a llegado el momento por el que hemos estado esperando desde que llegamos aqui).

-(Finalmente sabre como se sentia la abuela Yumi al tocar esta guitarra)

-(Dare todo de mi parte, Karin, Yuri, Abuelas)

Suben al escenario y el publico los recibe con un gran aplauso, tan grande que quedan sorprendidos ante tal magnitud.

-(Cielos, ni el publico en el futuro nos grita de esta forma)

-(Esto es simplemente genial!)

-(Hemos comenzado hace poco con nuestras carrreras de cantantes de rock, y espero que cuando volvamos a nuestra epoca logremos este nivel de exito que ellas han alcanzado ahora)

-Chicos, que hacen! Saluden al publico!

-Eh si...

-HOLA MONTEVIDEO!

-ESTAN LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR!

-(Publico) !

-(Siempre quize decir esto como ella) Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

Y comienza el espectaculo, la gente nota algo diferente en la forma de cantar, pero no les importo. En la platea se encontraba aquella seniora misteriosa oculta entre el publico, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Las verdaderas Ami y Yumi no pueden creer lo que esta pasando al llegar al estadio.

-No puedo creer lo que esta pasando Yumi, nos han suplantado.

-Esto no se va a quedar asi, Kaz debe ser el responsable de todo esto. Pero ya veran esas impostoras.

-Si, es el colmo del fanatismo al extremo.

-VAMOS!

Y Ami y Yumi entran furiosas al backstage, Kaz estaba escuchando alegremente el canto de Karin, Yuri y Ryo.

-Las dos estan cantando de una forma un tanto diferente, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que ese primo de Ami toca y canta al mismo nivel que ellas.

-KAZ!

-KAZ!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! EL FANTASMA DEL ESTADIO! un momento... Ami! Yumi! Que hacen aqui si estan cantando alla!

-De que demonios estas hablando?

-Y cuando se pintaron el cabello de rubio y pelirrojo de nuevo?

-De nuevo! No entiendo lo que dices, fuimos a comprar a unas tiendas y volvemos aqui escuchando a alguien.

-...No lo se... Deben ser unas impostoras!

-Que!

-Ya veran a no robarse nuestro espacio! Ven Yumi.

-Adelante!

Entonces entran las dos, les quitan los instrumentos a Karin y Yuri y las encaran.

-Quienes son y por que vienen aqui ha suplantarnos!

-Impostoras!

-Eh... este yo te lo puedo explicar!

-Tranquilas nenas, no es para tanto, solo estabamos calentando al publico por ustedes (no se si se tragaran esto)

-Nada de eso, y no me digas nena tu fanfarron!

-Fanfarron! Oyeme tu!

Kaz entra al escenario y pide disculpas al publico por la disputa que se estaba generando.

-Espero que hayan aprendido su leccion y se marchen cuanto antes. Luego les firmaremos algunos autografos.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, larguense ahora, no tenemos tiempo para unos so-musicos de segunda.

Esta ultima frase emitida por Yumi resuena en las cabezas de los tres, entonces pasan de tener una actitud sumisa con Ami y Yumi del presente a ser desafiantes.

-Como nos llamaste!

-Acaso te crees muy ruda princesita del rock!

-Las retamos a una guerra de bandas!

-Que!

-Como!

-Que pasa, acaso tienen miedo de perder sus titulos como reinas del rock?

Ami y Yumi no pueden negarse al desafio que les acaban de imponer. En vez de fruncir el senio esbozaron una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no teniamos una guerra de bandas, he esperado por volver a hacerlo, que dices Yumi?

-Genial, que estamos esperando?

-Adelante chicas, veamos de que estan hechas (por fin podremos ver que tan buenas eran ellas y medir nuestro nivel, y veo que Karin y Yuri tambien estan emocionadas)

-Muchachos, preparen sus intrumentos.

-Si Yuri!

Si recuerdan los objetos por los que pregunto Ryo antes empezaron a brillar y de repente crecieron y tomaron formas distintas, estos se convirtieron en instrumentos, el colgante de Yuri paso a ser una guitarra electrica, el cinturon de Ryo un teclado, y la pulsera y reloj de Karin a una bateria y un par de baquetas.

-Wow... de donde sacaron eso

-Nunca vi algo asi...

-Dejen de pensar en nuestros artefactos y comenzemos.

Entonces se levanta el telon y Kaz hace el anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros! Me complace anunciar que seremos testigos de otra asombrosa y poco frecuente guerra de bandas, donde solo una se lleva el triunfo.

-(Publico) SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-El encuentro sera entre las verdaderas Puffy Ami Yumi y ... La banda impostora!-Yuri dice-

-No me gusta ese nombre...

-Preparados, listos..., Ya!

Y comienza la batalla, las dos bandas tocan numerosas canciones dando todo lo que tienen. De hecho es tal la intensidad que incluso comienzan a pelear con sus propios instrumentos mientras tocan. Ami y Karin hacian chocar las ondas sonoras de sus baterias como si fueran kame hame has de dragon ball z, Yumi y Yuri golpeaban sus guitarras electricas como si fueran dos espadas en un combade de kendo.

-PAM PAM PAM, Oye, para ser una impostora de pacotilla no lo haces mal. Pant pant...

-Si Yumi! pant... Pues me ensenio la mejor guitarrista de la historia!

-Y quien es! Pant pant...

-La conoceras!

Mientras Ami y Karin:

-No lo haces para nada mal, haz mantenido mi ritmo... pant pant

-Digo lo mismo... eres muy buena Ami (rayos, creo que ya no puedo mas)

Karin es muy buena tocando la bateria como Ami, pero no lleva tanto tiempo como ella, asi que su resistencia es menor, asi que le llama la atencion a Ryo para que abandone el teclado, lanza los palillos hacia arriba, se tira hacia atras y le dice.

-Ryo, cambio!

-Cambio listo. CLAP!

-Eh?

-Yo tambien puedo tocar la bateria Ami, lista para seguir?

-Adelante (que cordinacion tienen estos dos)

Y continua asi durante tres horas, hasta que se destrozan los instrumentos de tanta pelea y se produce una explosion. Las dos bandas quedan sin instrumentos. Kaz sorprendido dice.

-... esto nunca habia pasado antes en la historia del rock... es... un ... empate...

-(Publico)...

-Aun no! No me rendire!Todavia puedo cantar! Y mas vale que estes preparada impostora porque usare mi arma secreta (la odio pero no me queda otra).

-No usara el ...!

Y Yumi comienza a inalar mucho aire y usa su arma mas poderosa, el doble Si sostenido sobre Do mayor, la nota mas alta y fuerte escuchada por el hombre.

-! (Que te parecio eso impostora?)

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! CREES QUE ERES LA UNICA QUE PUEDE HACERLO!

-! (Que!)

-!

Y las dos ondas de sonido emitidas por Yumi y Yuri se enfrentan, pero por un fenomeno fisico llamado destruccion constructiva las dos notas se reforzaron entre si y causaron la destruccion de varios artefactos a la redonda, incluso destrozaron los focos de iluminacion, haciendo que todo el estadio quede a oscuras. Las dos se detienen al mismo tiempo y caen al suelo.

-Ugh... pant... pant...!

-Pant... pant...!

-Es mi oportunidad, ahora o nunca!

La seniora misteriosa saca el instrumento extranio que Julius le reparo, lo uso y de forma extrania Yumi y Yuri fueron hipnotizadas y se marcharon con ella.

Julius llega al escenario y enciende las luces de emergencia, hace caer el telon y pregunta.

-Que rayos paso aqui? Que significa todo esto.

-... no tengo idea Julius... oye, Kaz, donde esta Yumi?

-No la veo por ninguna parte.

-Oh no! Yuri! Donde estas!

-Oigan, quienes son esos dos?

-Karin, creo que es hora de que les digamos la verdad.

-Si hermano.

-De que verdad me estan hablando, espliquenme.

-Yo lo hago Ryo. Ami, debemos confesarte que no somos de esta epoca.

-Que?

-Asi es, somos Karin y el es Ryo, mi hermano, y somos tus nietos...

-Mis. queeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Que! Escuche bien Kaz! Son nietos de Ami!

-Si es asi eso explica porque ellos tres podian cantar al mismo nivel que Ami y Yumi.

Termino el espectaculo, Karin y Ryo les contaron en el autobus sobre como fue que llegaron hasta el lugar y la fecha, y sobre lo sucedido.

-Y eso es lo que pasa, pero ahora temo por mi amiga Yuri y la abuela Yumi.

-Lo se, entonces llegaron en la maquina una maquina del tiempo que posee Kaz.

-Asi parece abue... digo Ami.

-Kaz, por que no nos dijiste que aun tenias esa maquina.

-Bien, sere honesto Ami, sabes por que siempre me llevo la mayor parte de las ganancias de los conciertos? Es solo para mantener en perfecto funcionamiento la maquina del tiempo y poder usarla para ver el futuro, asi me he asegurado en innumerables ocasiones peligros que habrian llevado a que Yumi y tu pudiesen tener un final peor que la muerte. Lamentablemente no alcance a ver que esto ocurriria.

-Entonces todos estos anios nos has protegido de muchos de esos peligros?

-Naturalmente, no me podria perdonar que les pasara algo, son mi mundo.

-Kaz, perdoname por haber pensado mal de ti todo este tiempo.

-Si viejo, crei que eras un codicioso, pero veo que tenias tus razones...

-Por eso es que ustedes se quedan con el 10% y yo con un 40%

-Como! Kaz! eres un!

-Retiro lo dicho... sigue siendo el mismo codicioso...hum

-A proposito Julius, a donde fuiste?

-Pues fui a entregar el encargo que me hizo una cliente, me pidio que le reparara un silbato extranio.

-Espera, dijiste un silbato!

-Asi es, cuando fui al bar anoche le comente al barman que yo soy especialista en reparar cualquier tipo de artefactos, no tenia dinero sufieciente para pagar mi trago fue cuando esa seniora pago por mi y me paso un silbato completamente roto y me pago para que lo reparara.

...

En algun lugar

Yumi empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, siente un dolor fuerte en el brazo, entonces se levanta del suelo y nota que tiene una marca de pinchazo. No comprende lo que ocurre, de repente se abre el techo y aparece una garra sosteniendo a alguien que no paraba de lanzar patadas, nota que estan en una celda.

-Sueltame chatarra, me las pagaras! -Y la garra deja caer a esa persona al piso- Ya veras cuando salga de este basurero!

-Hey... que esta pasando aqui...? Un segundo! eres tu otra vez, la impostora de hace rato!

que fue lo que paso y donde estoy!

-Ya despertaste, que bueno, no tiene caso que guarde silencio, resulta que...

Aparece una pantalla en uno de los muros y se enciende, en ella sale la silueta de aquella mujer misteriosa que las secuestro a ellas dos.

-Vaya vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar Yoshimura Yumi, creiste que me quedaria con las manos cruzadas luego de nuestro ultimo encuentro?

-No entiendo nada de lo que me dices vieja chiflada, quien rayos eres?

-Hace tres anios hice el espectaculo mas grande de mi vida, y tu eras la figura principal, alcanzaste aquel limite que muy pocos cantantes han conseguido en la historia, cosa que yo no puedo hacer, por ahora, despues de aquel insidente perdi mi prestigio y fue mi perdicion.

Y se quita la capa para descubrir su rostro.

-No, no puede ser... es!-

...

En el autobus

-Y dime, como era esa seniora!

-Usaba un peinado pelirrojo del porte de la torre de piza, era gorda de tez blanca y con pecas en las mejillas.

-MADAME BRAMIDO!

Se revela el misterio, fue Madame Bramido quien secuestro a Yumi y a Yuri por accidente.

-Quien es ella Ami?

-Que no te acuerdas Kaz?

-Pues... noup.

-Esa mujer es quien ha tratado de domar a Yumi desde su infancia para que cantara en la opera como soprano debido a su gran voz, pero llego a desesperar a Yumi y ella abandono, y ahora la hipnotizo con ese silbato.

-QUE! AY NO QUE HICE! ACABO DE AYUDAR A UNA CRIMINAL A COMETER UN SECUESTRO!ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO!

-De nada sirve lamentarse amigo, ahora debemos preocuparnos de rescatarlas.

-Si hermano, pero por donde empezamos.

-...Un segundo, lo tengo! Se como podemos rastrearla!

-Ya se, usaras la firma de ADN de esa vieja bruja y seguiras la senial hasta donde se encuentra con un rastreador.

-Si, exacto, oye Karin, como adivinaste mi plan?

-No fue adivinanza, resulta que Ami en el futuro me comento sobre una vez que hicieron algo asi y bueno, esa vez es esta ocasion.

-Genial, pues manos a la obra, Kaz enciende el motor.

-Si, a la orden Ami.

-No permitire que esa bruja le haga nada a mi familia.

-...Oye Ami...

-Dime Ryo.

-Estoy... orgulloso de ser tu nieto.

-Yo tambien Abue... digo Ami.

-Y yo tambien estoy orgullosa de que sere su abuela, Karin, de donde sacaste esa flor?

-Cual, la que traigo en mi cabello.

-Si, esa misma.

-Tu me la diste, bueno, me la daras.

-Esa es mi flor favorita que perdi en un concierto, dime, te dije en el futuro como fue que la recupere?

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte mas...

-Si Ami, si lo hacemos podemos alterar radicalmente el futuro y provocar que incluso nosotros no lleguemos a nacer, asi que no insistas... si seguimos aqui sin ningun cambio talvez es porque esto debia ocurrir.

-E-entiendo... claro.-dijo ella un poco desilusionada.

...

En el calabozo

-Asi es Yumi! Soy yo, Madame Bramido, y he preparado esta instalacion movil solo con un objetivo.

-No me diga, va a intentar controlarla, verdad?

-Que?

-No, nada de eso, si esta chica va a desperdiciar ese talento unico entonces yo tomare medidas, y no creas que he puesto los ojos en ti Yumi, vi el talento de esta chica y por eso ella tambien esta aqui.

-(Oh no, es mi culpa, si no ubiese usado mi ultimo recurso tal vez la abuela Yumi no estaria aqui), snif...

-Maldita manipuladora! Sacanos de aqui!

-El mundo se olvidara de tu horrenda banda de vagos y dare nacimiento a una nueva era! Jajajajaja! (risa malevola).

Y se corta la transmision, Yumi indignada comienza a patear los barrotes de la celda, pero es inutil. Yuri, quien se sintio muy mal rompio en un llanto y abraza a Yumi buscando consuelo.

-Buawwww, lo lamento! Todo es mi culpa!

-Oye, no te pongas asi, no es tu culpa...

-Snif,,, Perdoname abuela Yumi! Buawwww!

-A-abuela... Yu-Yu-Yumi? -Yumi quedo anonadada. Prefirio guardar silencio he intento tranquilizar a la destrozada Yuri mientras la abrazaba. Luego de eso se puso a despejar dudas con ella.

Tokio, Japon, anio 2081 (Futuro)

-Rapido Julius! Tenemos que hacer que esta cosa funcione para ir por loc chicos.

-Oigan! No me presionen, miren que ya no tengo muy buena sensibilidad desde que estoy usando esta nueva protesis!

-Disculpa a Yumi pero tememos por lo que le pueda pasar a los chicos.

-Si, las entiendo perfectamente y se que nuestra historia esta en juego asi que no se preocupen, Oye Otto! Dame el soplete de tungsteno que debo soldar un transistor!

-Ya va tio!

En este momento Julius y su sobrino nieto Otto (quien es aprendiz de Julius) terminan las reparaciones de la maquina del tiempo para ir hasta donde se encuentran los muchachos, pero entonces a Ami le comienza a doler la cabeza repentinamente.

-Ay! Mi cabeza, siento que me va a estallar!

-Uff! A mi tambien Ami!

-No creo poder soportarlo!

Montevideo, Uruguay, anio 2011 (Presente)

Calabozo.

-Bien, quiero que me digas, quien eres tu y por que me llamaste abuela?

-Snif...Soy Yuri Yoshimura, tengo 17 anios, vengo del futuro y soy tu nieta.

-Que! Del futuro!

-Asi es, llegue por accidente a esta epoca con mis amigos Karin y Ryo, y ellos son los nietos de la abuela Ami. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que estabamos aqui quizimos aprovechar la oportunidad de saber como eran sus vidas, pero nunca pense que esto podia ocurrir, soy una tonta!

-Calma, calma! No es tu culpa... ehm... sabes algo?

-Snif... que?

-Sinceramente yo habria hecho lo mismo que tu. Y ahora que te veo, eres identica a mi.

-Ti-tienes razon, en verdad nos parecemos mucho.

-Ves? Asi que no quiero mas lagrimas, ya que si yo me veo mal asi y tu practicamente eres una fotocopia mia entonces tu tambien, asi que arriba el animo.

-... tienes razon abuela..

-Solo llamame Yumi, si?

-Si, Yumi. No me quedare aqui sentada mientras esa vieja desarrolla su malevolo plan, y creo que ya se lo podemos hacer.

-Estas pensando en lo mismo que yo Yuri?

-Si... jejeje... si piensa que nos quedaremos aqui sin hacer nada.

-Pues esta muy equivocada.

...

Autobus.

-Muchachos, ya termine de calibrar mi detector de ADN, solo resta ponerlo a funcionar.

-Entonces hazlo Julius- Dijo Ami, todos estaban emocionados por ver como el nuevo juguetito de Julius los llevaria hasta el paradero de Yumi y Yuri.

-Si, funciona! Esta vivo... ESTA VIVO! MUA JAJAJAJAJA!

-Oye amigo eso me dio escalofrios... ugh...

-Si, eres raro lo sabias...

-(No reconocen lo que es distender el ambiente ni aunque lo tengan frente a sus narices, que poco sentido del humor)

-En fin, Ami, lo primero que debemos hacer cuando encontremos el escondite es realizar observaciones para trazar un plan, y luego penetramos el interior.

-En todo caso chicos ya tengo un arma secreta que nos podra sacar de un buen aprieto.

-Que es esa capsula tan rara que parece pokebola Kaz?

-No lo toques Ami! Si suelto el contenido de este recipiente ahora podria ser nuestra perdicion, todo a su tiempo.

-Como sea. Tienen sus instrumentos listos chicos?

-Si, mi teclado y nuestros palillos estan preparados para cualquier cosa que se nos venga.

-Pues adelante, acelera Junior!

Y parten en busqueda de Yumi y Yuri. Pasan unas cuantas horas mientras recorren las calles, hasta que llegan a un estacionamiento de camiones, donde uno en especial se destacaba de los otros, y esto es por su enorme tamanio (parece mas un edificio que un camion). Nuestro decidido equipo de rescate desciende a unas cuantas cuadras del estacionamiento y camina pot la oscuridad hasta que Julius ordena detenerse.

-Alto! Aqui hay algo extranio, dejenme verificar primero.

-Que podra ser?

-Junior, pasame el spray un momento.

Y echa spray en el suelo y detecta que hay un sistema de seguridad a base de rayos de luz contra intrusos.

-Lo que me temi... deberemos tener cuidado de no tocar ninguno de esos rayos o sino...

-Oh no, se me cayo nuestra arma secreta y esta rodando hacia la trampa.

-Deten esa cosa viejo o si no.

-, INTRUSOS! INTRUSOS! INTRUSOS!

-Oh no!

Y aparecen del suelo unos robots humanoides que comienzan a dispararles a los muchachos. Pero Julius y Junior sacan sus llaves y las hacen crecer para usarlas como alabardas y repeler el ataque de los robots.

-Ya no habra tiempo de elaborar un plan, entren y rescaten a las chicas!

-Pero Julius, que pasara contigo y con Junior!

-No podemos dejarlos solos aca!

-No se preocupen Karin y Ami, los alcanzaremos una vez que terminemos aqui.

-Pero...

-VAYANSE AHORA!

-Chicas vengan, no tenemos tiempo, vamos.

-...si... entendido.

Y entonces Ami, Ryo, Karin y Kaz dejan atras a Julius y Junior para entrar en esta fortaleza movil.

Calabozo.

-Listo... no quedo tan bonito como los artilugios que crea Julius pero servira.

-Y como fue que aprendiste a hacer esto de modificar la funcion de un artefacto electronico Yumi?

-Viendo peliculas sobre hackers desempleados.

-Ja! Igual yo!

-Bien, encendamosla.

Yumi y Yuri encienden el televisor ahora transformado en un telefono y llama a Ami, mientras Ami escucha sonar su celular mientras corre con los demas por un largo pasillo.

-He, quien podra ser a estas horas?

-Ami, sera mejor que contestes o apagues ese celular porque nos va a distraer.

-(Algo me dice que debo atender la llamada)... Alo?

-Ami? Eres tu?

-Yumi! Como estas !

-Estoy bien aqui con mi nieta, me imagino que ya sabes la verdad tambien, cierto?

-Si, pero dime, donde estas?

-Aqui en la celda de un calabozo, las dos estamos usando un televisor modificado como telefono...

Repentinamente empiezan a sentir un extranio temblor, no saben que puede ser lo que pudo ocasionarlo.

-Sentiste eso?

-Si, apresurense, no se lo que esta loca desquiciada tiene planeado para nosotras.

-Aguanten ahi, las sacaremos de inmedia... Bip...! Bip...! Bip...! -La comunicacion se interrumpio, Yuri intento reconectar la linea.

-Ami? A-MI!

-Perdimos la senial Yumi, esta cosa no es muy estable.

-Mmm... ni modo, tendremos que intentar abrir la cerradura de la celda.

-Se que podemos usar el televisor como un transformador y alguna salsa para disolver el seguro de la cerradura, lo vi una vez en un programa, pero donde podemos conseguir algo como la salsa?

-Espera Yuri, tengo estos sobres de jalapenio extra picante en mi bolsillo!

-Genial, ve untandoselo de a poco y yo aplicare las descargas para corroer el metal.

-Orale!

Mientras tanto en el pasillo, Ami, Karin, Ryo y Kaz siguen corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta que llegan a un sitio con dos puertas, encima de ellas hay un letrero que dice (si deseas pasar deberas aprobar una de las dos pruebas que se encuentran detras de estas puertas, solo asi demostraras que eres digno de gloria).

-Vaya, esto es un dilema, cual deberiamos elegir?

-Yo digo que la derecha Ami.

-Y por que?

-Todos saben que los que usan la izquierda son de lo peor.

-Karin, creo que ves mucha television, ademas eso es para los zurdos.

-Ups, tienes razon.

-En fin, cualquiera que eligamos sera mala.

-Yo tirare una moneda al aire, cara sera la derecha y cruz la izquierda.

-Adelante Kaz.

Y Kaz lanzo la moneda al aire, esta cayo al piso y se puso a girar, hasta que quedo parada, y se fue rodando hacia la puerta izquierda, Kaz no quizo perder esa moneda asi que la persiguio arrastrando a los demas.

-Ay no, mi moneda de la suerte, vuelve a mi!

-Espera Kaz!

-No vayas tan rapido.

-Esto me da mala espina.

Cuando cruzan la puerta esta se cierra detras de ellos, ya no hay vuelta atras. Se encienden unas luces en la habitacion, hay tres alfombras de baile, esta se encontraba conectada a una mano robotica gigantesca que sostenia una varilla, y frente a esta mano se encuentran robots sosteniendo instrumentos musicales tales como trompetas, chelos, flatuas, saxofones, metalofonos, tubas, tambores y violines.

-Oigan, aqui estan escritas unas instrucciones en las alfombras de baile.

-Pues leamoslas Karin.

-Si hermano.

-(ATENCION: EL MOTIVO DE ESTA PRUEBA ES VER LA MOTRICIDAD DE LA VISITA, CON ESTAS ALFOMBRAS DE BAILE DEBERAN MOVER LA MANO GIGANTE QUE HACE DE DIRECTOR DE ORQUESTA CON EL FIN DE QUE LA BANDA ROBOTICA INTERPRETE UNA PIEZA DE MUSICA, UNA VEZ LOGRADO ESTO SE ABRIRA LA PUERTA DE SALIDA. OJALA LOGREN ENCONTRAR LA PIEZA DE MUSICA CORRECTA ALGUN DIA NOVATOS! MADAME BRAMIDO)

-Entonces no nos queda mas que intentarlo chicos, vamos a tocar!

-Asi se habla Ami.

Y los tres se colocan en sus respectivas alfombras de baile y se pusieron a danzar de forma que dirigian a la orquesta, costo mucho al principio coordinar sus movimientos.

-Ryo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no aprietes adelante hasta que yo termine con el triple giro!

-De acuerdo! Ahora si no volvera a pasar, no creas que no intento coordinarme, pero tu no vuelvas a hacer esa voltereta hasta que yo diga.

-Esto sera mas dificil de lo que crei...(suspiro).

Despues de exaustivos intentos lo logran, pero no era suficiente, ninguna de las canciones que tocaban rendian resultado alguno.

-Pant... pant... ya hemos tocado 15 obras de de opera alemana y 7 de opera italiana.

-Pant... no podemos seguir asi toda la noche chicos...

-Yo ayudaria, pero mis piernas son demasiado cortas como para desplazarme rapido en esas cosas.

-Pant... pant... algo se me debe estar olvidando.

-Si, piensa Ami, recuerdas alguna cancion en especifico que alla mencionado esa bruja.

-Mmmm... no lo recuerdo Karin...

-Creo que podria estar relacionado con algo que haya hecho la abuela Yumi.

-...eh! Es cierto Ryo! Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que cuando Madame Bramido hipnotizo a Yumi la primera vez ella interpreto una opera de piratas! Kaz no lo recuerda porque se quedo dormido.

-No es mi culpa, estaba muy oscuro y me dio suenio.

-Eso es! Ahora les indicare como va la partitura, acerquense...

Y dadas las instrucciones los tres lo intentan por ultima vez, mueven sus pies a toda velocidad, intercambian turnos cuando corresponde, solo quedaba la parte mas dificil. Movieron los pies tan rapido que terminaron rompiendo las alfombras y finalmente se encendio una luz verde indicando que lo lograron!

-LO HICIMOS!

-BIEN HECHO AMI!

-NO RYO! BIEN HECHO TODOS! LO HICIMOS ENTRE LOS TRES!

-Genial chicos, pero no tenemos tiempo para fiestas, debemos continuar, vamos!

-Ya vas.

-Si Kaz.

-Entendido.

Los tres pasan por la puerta alegremente, pero la sonrisa en sus rostros desaparecio subitamente, les explicare porque regresando a un par de horas atras encontramos a Yumi y Yuri aun en la celda tratando de abrir el cerrojo.

-Vamos... solo un poco mas.

-Vamos Yumi, hasta mi abuela lo haria me mejor!

-No me hables asi, yo soy tu abuela, lo olvidaste?

-Solo queria ver como reaccionabas, jajaja!

-Si eso te parece tan chistoso entonces hazlo tu!

-Tampoco te pongas asi... (en serio asi se pone mi cara cuando frunzo el cenio?)

-(En serio me veo asi cuando pongo cara de aborrecion?)

Pasaron 90 minutos y aun no lograban nada.

-Condenado cerrojo!

-No importa lo que hagamos, nada funciona... me rindo!

-Que rayos dijiste Yumi!

-Lo que oiste, mejor esperamos a que vengan por nosotros.

-Tu sabes perfectamente lo que esa loca les puede hacer por haber entrado aqui?

-Y crees que no lo se! Acaso crees que he estado jugando aca todo el tiempo! YO SOLO ME HE PREOCUPADO DE SACAR NUESTRAS PRESENCIAS DE AQUI Y VOLVER, PERO TU NO LO APRECIAS, YA ME TIENES HARTA!

-(SLAP!)

-...

-Por favor... esta no es la Yumi que conozco en el futuro... no quiero que la Yumi dura y valiente que conozco muera aca...! Si quieres desquitarte conmigo esta bien, bofeteame, no pondre resisten...

Yumi le toma la mano a Yuri.

-No, soy yo la que debe pedirte perdon, perdi los estribos, pero te juro que no volvera a suceder.

-Abuela...

-Oye, que estamos esperando? Tenemos que reunirnos con los muchachos.

-...s-SI!

Diez minutos despues porfin logran disolver el cerrojo, las dos euforicas dan un salto y se dan los cinco, pero el cerrojo cae al suelo y aparece otro mas grande, Yumi y Yuri llenas de colera por lo que vieron comienzan a patear la puerta de la celda.

-MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

-YA CAETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA PUERTA!

-MUERE, MUERE, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Eh... Yumi...

-QUE QUIERES!

-MIRA LO QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER.

En ese momento de ira descontrolada abollaron tanto la puerta de la celda que quedo compactada como si fuese una lata de soda, no se ustedes pero ellas debieron hacer eso desde un principio... en fin.

-Genial, es nuestra oportunidad, busquemos a los demas y salgamos de aqui.

-Orale, a correr!

Ya iban llegando a la salida del calabozo, pero repentinamente alguien les dispara una red que las atrapa, luego las levanta, resulta que era Madame Bramido quien estaba usando un robot gigante de cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas.

-A donde creen que iban rebeldes sin causa?

-Estabamos tan cerca...

-Dejanos ir! Yumi y Yo no te pertenecemos, entiendelo de una vez.

-No, tu entiende esto! Yo trate de hacer de ella la mejor soprano de la historia, y este es el pago que recibo!

-Pues tal vez lo habria logrado si no fuera tan gruniona ni tan insensible.

-Basta, no quiero escucharlas mas, mejor las callare para luego acabar con ustedes.

Y Madame Bramido saca su silbato hipnotico y duerme a Yumi y Yuri. Volviendo al escenario anterior Ami, Karin, Ryo y Kaz se encuentran con Madame Bramido en su robot gigante apunto de hacerles algo a Yumi y Yuri que se encontraban colgadas en el techo. Ami al ver a su amiga colgada pega un grito por reflejo y Madame Bramido se percata de sus nuevos invitados.

-YUMI!

-Vaya vaya, no me esperaba tener publico para esta ultima pieza.

-Suelta a mi amiga ahora!

-O si no te las veras con mi teclado!

-Si si si... lo que ellos digan

-Kaz, no te escondas!

-No me estoy escondiendo Karla

-Es Karin!

-Como sea... e jeje

-Si van a intentar liberar a estas dos adelante, pero sera una perdida de tiempo, a jajajajaja.

-Eso lo veremos! Muchachos, preparen instrumentos, a la carga!

Y comienza el enfrentamiento, Madame Bramido lanza un pizoton al suelo, pero los chicos lo esquivan, luego Karin comienza a golpear una de las dos piernas mas fragiles del robot usando sus palillos como si fueran motomartillos. Madame Bramido agarra a Karin, pero Ryo golpea el brazo del robot con su teclado y saca a Karin de ahi. Ami aprovecha y le lanza su timbal a la cabina, logra impactar y le hace una grieta. Madame bramido dispara uno de los brazos hacia donde esta Ami, pero Kaz tira de ella y la saca de la zona de impacto, entonces cuando el brazo vuelve al robot Kaz aprovecha de subirse a el y se sube encima, luego cubre el campo visual de Madame Bramido con contratos de trabajo.

-Ja! Si crees que eso te servira de algo estas muy equivocado enano.

-Que!

Y Kaz es golpeado por uno de los dos brazos mas pequenios del robot, al caer al suelo parece no haberle afectado en lo absoluto el golpe.

-A eso le llamas golpear abuela? Yo he soportado golpes mas fuertes que ese durante mi carrera de representante.

-Mpf...!

Ryo se pone a tocar su teclado a una frecuencia tan extrema que logra prenderle fuego, entonces salta y lo utiliza para destruir uno de los dos brazos mas debiles del robot. Madame Bramido reacciona lanzandole un manotazo, Ryo se alcanza a cubrir con su teclado, este es destruido y ahora saca sus palillos. Karin se pone a tocar en una de las dos piernas mas robustas del robot, los golpeteos eran tan fuertes como los de un motomartillo, estaba a punto de desprender el blindaje pero Madame Bramido hace que el robot gigante pegue un pisoton al suelo con la otra pierna, deja a Karin temblando, entonces Ryo da un salto hacia donde esta su hermana, la lanza hacia donde esta Kaz para que la atrape y la releva en el golpeteo. Logra desprender el blindaje de la pierna, se arremanga la chaqueta y le da un gran punietazo a la union de la pierna, desprendiendola del robot. Madame Bramido preparada ante una circunstancia como esta aprieta un boton y hace que las tres piernas restantes tomen una nueva formacion para mantener el equilibrio. Con un brazo y una pierna menos ve que la situacion se ha complicado.

-Esto amerita que acabe con el espectaculo de una vez.

-Que! No! YUMI!

Ami al ver que su amiga esta en peligro inminente de morir empieza a sentirse rara, la sangre en sus venas comienza a hervir, sus musculos se contraen, su respiracion se hace mas agitada. Comienza a correr, agarra la pierna que Ryo y Karin soltaron entre los dos.

-NADIE LE PONE UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI AMIGA!

-Eh!

Y Ami lanza esa pierna a la otra pierna del robot como si fuera una bala... digo balon de futbol, atravesandole un costado y desprendiendole la segunda pierna mas robusta. Logra que el robot pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. Ryo y Karin no pueden creer lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Vi... vi... viste eso Karin !- Dijo Ryo asustado.

-Si... Ami... como hiciste eso!

-(suspiro)... esto me sucede a mi, a Yumi o a Kaz cuando vemos que algo que apreciamos con el alma puede decaparecer. Ademas tocar la bateria fortalece los musculos.

-(Si, ya nos dimos cuenta)

-(Ojala logre ser asi de buena como ella)

Creyeron que todo habia acabado. Subitamente Madame Bramido logra reincorporar a su robot y agarra a los tres con una de las manos, Kaz se esconde con su "arma secreta". La vieja desaliniada abre la cabina y les dice a los tres.

-Ya me han hecho perder la paciencia mequetrefes! Tendre que aplastarlos como los insectos que son!

-GAHHHHHH!

-!

-!

Todo parecia estar perdido, pero una sombra cae desde el techo y se escucha un fuerte golpe, era Julius que desgarro con su enorme llave el brazo que estaba comprimiendo a los chicos, pero habia algo distinto en el, ya no se veia enclenque, mas bien su cuerpo lucia muy atletico. Cuando cayo el brazo los tres chicos se liberan y observan a Julius.

-Muchachos! Por que comenzaron la fiesta sin mi?

-JULIUS!

-Genial, llegaste a tiempo!

-Un poco mas y los tres seriamos pure!

-Maldito entrometido, ahora veras!

Madame Bramido iba a cerrar su cabina, pero Junior aparece y le arrebata el silbato del colgante que estaba en su cuello, luego sale y lo rompe con sus fauces. Con ello Yumi y Yuri recuperan el sentido.

-Eh? Que pasa? Karin.

-Uy! Estamos colgando! Alguien bajenos.

-Karin usa tu flor, tambien es un shuriken!

-En serio, lo hare!.

Karin lanza el shuriken incognito y corta la soga que sostenia la red en la que estaban Yumi y Yuri. Ryo y Julius las atrapan y cortan la red.

-Yuri! Que bueno que estas bien.

-Karin! Ryo!

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir, pero sera mejor que nos larguemos de este lugar.

-De eso nada.

-...!

-...!

-...!

-...!

-...!

-Yumi! Que estas diciendo!

-Lo que oiste Ami, si nos vamos ahora esa bruja me seguira persiguiendo por siempre, es momento de acabar con esto de una vez.

Madame Bramido se puso a aplaudir al escuchar lo que Yumi dijo.

-Bravo, te felicito, me has demostrado que eres valiente, pero eso no te salvara, ahora tu propio talento sera tu perdicion!

-Que? De que esta hablando?

-Mientras tu y esa otra chiquilla estaban inconcientes aproveche de recolectar toda su informacion y crear el invento mas revolucionario de la historia de la opera. La BRAMISTICA 100000

-Es es el nombre del robot?

-Si, y ahora sucumbiras ante el poder de la voz definitiva! El doble si sostenido sobre do mayor SUPREMO!

-...!

El robot toma una postura de arania gigante, se abre una compuerta en el pecho y aparecen unos parlantes gigantescos. De foma siniestra ella toca un boton y una rafaga sonora es disparada contra Yumi. Los demas esquivan y buscan refugio.

-Donde esta Yumi!

-Ahi!

Yumi se quedo frente a la maquina de Madame Bramido enfrentandola con su propia voz usando su propio doble si sostenido sobre do mayor (DSSDM), al dos voces impactaban como en el escenario del estadio, pero Madame Bramido aumenta la potencia y Yumi comienza a retroceder, su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

-Debo ir a ayudarla!

-No Yuri, espera!

Y Yuri se une a Yumi en esta lucha de poderes, ahora el robot gigante de Madame Bramido comenzaba a ceder, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, asi que subio la potencia al maximo y redirigio toda la energia a los parlantes para entregarles potencia extra.

-Jajajaja! Admitanlo de una vez pequenias delincuentes, este sera su fin!

-(No puede ser!)

-(Lo lamento Abuela Yumi, te he fallado...)

Todo estaba perdido. Pero algo sucedio, unos rayos comenzaron a aparecer al lado del robot gigante, luego estos rayos formaron la silueta de un transporte, entonces un destello encegecio a todos los que estaban ahi. Se escucho una voz muy familiar.

-Te dije que no volvieras a meterte con mi familia, Bramido, ahora tendre que darte tu merecido!

-Quien podra ser?- Dice Ami

-!

-! (Esa mujer, debe ser...)

-! (Abuela Yumi!)

Asi es, la Yumi del futuro al sumar su poderosa voz a las de Yumi y Yuri logran acabar con el ataque asesino del robot y arrasar con la cabina de Madame Bramido, entonces Kaz dice:

-Ya es hora, FANATICA ENLOQUECIDA, YO TE ELIJO!

-(PUFF!) SOY TU FAN NUMERO UNO, SI!

Asi es, es Armonia quien permanecia encerrada en ese chiste de pokebola, privada de cualquier cosa que se relacionara con Ami y Yumi. Al ver a Madame Bramido atacando a Yumi ella enloquece mas todavia y se le tira encima.

-DEJA EN PAZ A MI QUERIDA YUMI! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! RARRRR!

-AYYYYYYYYYYY! QUITATE DE ENCIMA MONO CON ESQUIZOFRENIA! MI CABELLO!

Y Madame Bramido mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Armonia apreto accidentalmente el boton de apagado. Con eso las tres voces de las cantantes destruyeron al robot de la bruja, y Armonia fue mandada a volar por los cielos.

-Algun dia volvereeeeeeee...! p-kin (sonido de estrella fugaz).

y asi fue, las dos Yumis y Yuri acabaron con el malvado plan de Madame Bramido. Salio del autobus la Ami del futuro y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a sus nietos.

-Karin! Ryo! Estan bien!

-Abuela!

-Abuelita Ami!

-Que alegria! Nunca mas vuelvan a asustarme asi!

-No pasa nada Abuela, siempre estuviste con nosotros, literalmente.

-Como? Ah si. Hola Ami, siempre me quize ver a mi misma de joven, realmente luces bien.

-Je, y yo digo lo mismo de ti Ami, pero no es momento, veamos como estan las Yumis y Yuri.

Las tres estaban en el suelo recuperando el aliento. Julius respiro profundo y sus musculos de atleta se ocultaron en la profundidad de su cuerpo, volviendo a su enclenque figura. Va donde Yumi y dice:

-Estas bien Yumi?

-Mas... o menos... no puedo hablar mucho...

-Tu garganta, la has forzado demasiado, sera mejor que nos vayamos de aqui... y esta seniora?

-Soy... yo... Yumi...

-Yumi? ... la del futuro, ven tambien conmigo conmigo veterana

-(Agradece que estoy agotada, por ahora, pero ya veras...)

-Ryo, ayudame con Yuri-chan.

-Ven Yumi-chan, ya termino.

Madame Bramido salio de entre los escombros de su robot, toda desaliniada y sucia.

-No puedo creerlo, mi plan era perfecto, me las pagaras Yumi Yoshimura!

-Mejor rindase seniora, Yumi nunca volvera a su lado por todo lo que le ha hecho.

-No te empenies Ami...

-Que dijeron?

-Eh?

-No los escucho, respondan!

-O.O, sera posible? -Dijo Karin.

-Que pasa? Diganme algo de una vez!... No puedo escuchar mi propia voz!

-Si hermana, sus timpanos... estan completamente... rotos...

-...! (QUE!)

Debido a la nota tan fuerte que recibio de las tres Madame Bramido se quedo completamente sorda, el peor castigo que podria recibir una persona del ambiente de la musica. Su ambicion la llevo a esto lamentablemente. Yumi piensa.

-(A pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho jamas desearia que le ocurriera algo asi)...!

-!

-No puede ser! Esto es terrible! -Dijo Kaz.

-JAMAS LOS PERDONARE! LOS LLEVARE CONMIGO AL AVERNO!

Madame Bramido saco un control y apreto un boton, se escucho un mensaje.

-ALERTA! ALERTA! PROCESO DE AUTODESTRUCCION EN 2 MINUTOS!

-RAYOS, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI RAPIDO!

-Imposible Kaz, no alcanzaremos a salir corriendo!

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

-Y quien dijo que saldriamos corriendo! Suban al autobus!

-Pero Ami del futuro...!

-Julius, hazle caso, vamos!

E inmediatamente todos entran al autobus, Ami va a los asientos delanteros.

-Rapido Otto, has que esta cosa vuele!

-A la orden abuela Ami!

-Espera Ami, dijiste volar?

-Si Ami.

Entonces las ruedas del autobus toman forma de cohetes, de la carroceria aparecen un par de alas y el autobus comienza a flotar.

-20 SEGUNDOS PARA LA AUTODESTRUCCION.

-Agarranse de donde puedan y preparense! Este sera un viaje agitado!.

-Mejor les hacemos caso chicos!

-Asegurare a las tres chicas, Junior, ven conmigo.

-ARF! (BUENO!)

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5!

-ALLA VAMOS!

El autobus despega y sale de la guarida movil de Madame Bramido por el agujero que quedo en el techo, por el mismo que salio volando Armonia. Van a una velocidad increible, todos luchan por no perder el equilibrio en el interior.

-4, 3, 2, 1, QUE TENGA UN LINDO DIA... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! (Sonido de explosion)

La guarida exploto en mil pedazos, por suerte todos lograron escapar a salvo. Luego de aterrizar al lado del autobus del presente Karin y Ryo empezaron a ver a las dos Yumis y a Yuri.

-Desgaste del cartilago aritenoides.

-Danio a las cuerdas vocales cerca de de la epiglotis, si, por suerte el danio en las tres no es grave, pero mejor empezamos con el tratamiento hermano.

Y de las manos de Karin y Ryo salieron unas especies de auras de color Rosa y Rojo respectivamente y las pusieron sobre los cuellos de las tres, paso un minuto y luego las retiraron.

-Listo, ya pueden hablar con normalidad.

-Ufff, que alivio, gracias ninios.

-Como siempre buen trabajo amigos.

-Esto es sorprendente! Como lo hicieron?

-Yo te lo puedo explicar mi querida amiga del pasado.

-Tu eres yo del futuro, vaya, tendre muy buena vejez!

-No soy vieja, no paso de los 110 anios! Como sea, asi como Yuri y nosotras dos nacimos con el don de una voz tan fuerte ellos dos tienen el don de la curacion, por eso ellos no solo cantan, tambien son el cuerpo medico de la banda.

-WOW, genial!

-Yo no podria estar mas orgullosa! Sere la abuela de ustedes dos!

-Jaja, no es nada, enserio Ami

-Ella tiene razon.

-Jajaja, Ami, yo pense en lo mismo que tu en esta epoca, y esa es la razon por la que hemos venido aca.

-Como, no entiendo.

-Explicanos Ami del futuro -Dijo Yumi.

-Bien, por donde comienzo?

Tokio, Japon, anio 2081 (Futuro)

-Oigan, estan bien!

-Ah... pant... pant... si... ya ceso

-Pues a mi aun me duele.

-...solo es una ...hipotesis hijo... pero creo que alguna anomalia espacio-tiempo debe estar provocando alguna conexion mental con nosotros mismos del pasado.

Entonces una imagen aparece en la mente de Ami, Yumi y Julius. Yumi recuerda ver a Karin y Ryo con otra chica a su lado.

-Ami, creo que deberiamos ver el album de fotografias de nuestras giras.

-Si, tambien lo vi. Otto, traenos el album.

-No entiendo abuela Ami, por que quieren ver fotos ahora?

-Solo traelo, es importante!

-De acuerdo de acuerdo (odio cuando se ponen asi).

Ami y Yumi comienzan a revisar el album de fotografias en busca de una pista sobre el paradero de los chicos. Pasan por la seccion ultimos conciertos, aniversario dorado de la banda, aniversario de plata, nueva era J-pop, Tour lunar 2027, y se detienen en uno en particular.

-Lo encontre Yumi, este es el lugar.

-Ahora me queda todo claro. Necesitaremos agregar energia extra a la maquina para transportar el autobus con nosotros.

-Si, entiendo, Otto, esto sera mas divertido de lo que crei, estas listo.

-Sin duda tio, manos a la obra.

-(Me gusta el entusiasmo del muchacho, me recuerda a mi en mis mejores dias)

-Y asi fue como recordamos el lugar y momento indicados para llegar.

-Pues bien, eso explica todo, me doy por satisfecha.

-Si, no crees que es genial que toda la familia este reunida.

-Pues no toda Ami, porque mi yo del futuro no esta presente si se supone que seguire vivo para ese entonces.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar Julius, lo que pasa es que el tio abuelo se esforzo tanto que quedo completamente agotado, no se si...

-Hola muchachos! Tanto tiempo sin verlos! Vaya, por fin puedo hablar conmigo mismo de mas joven!

-Julius?

-Asi es!

-Tio, porque estas usando esa chaqueta y esos guantes?

-No seas impertinente Otto.

-Otto?

-Si, es nuestro sobrino nieto, lo tomaras como aprendiz en 55 anios mas.

-Ya veo, oigan, tengo una idea, por que no nos tomamos una foto todos juntos!

-Como!

-Creo que es una buena idea.

-No lo se, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Kaz, viejo amigo, tu has arriesgado mucho por nosotras haciendo esos viajes por el tiempo, una foto no nos va a hacer danio, ademas sera mejor que no sigas, ya que no va a pasar nada mas de lo que ustedes deban preocuparse.

-Estas segura Yumi del futuro?

-Por supuesto, asi que salgamos ahora mismo y pongamos nuestra mejor sonrisa.

-Pues a mi tambien se me antoja sonreir hoy, verdad Yuri?

-Claro, adelante!

Todos se ponen delante de los dos autobuses, se acomodaron mientras Otto preparo la camara, puso el automatico y se posiciono junto a los demas.

-Listos, todos miren a la camara y digan... Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-Sushi!

-ARF! (Sushi!)

-Miau! (Sushi!)

-Miau! (Sushi!)

-Sushi, donde?

-Kaz!

-CHIU-ICK! (sonido de camara)

La foto es tomada, todos salen riendo en la imagen, y de forma inexplicable Kaz luce saltando con un trozo de sushi que ni siquiera yo, que soy el narrador se de donde saco. Luego de eso todos celebraron esa noche con una gran fiesta, con toneladas de comida chatarra, videojuegos, tocatas y el infaltable Karaoke!

Despues de esa noche ya era hora de que la familia Puffy del presente partiera a su proximo destino, y la familia Puffy del futuro debia volver a su propia epoca, asi es, llego el momento de la despedida.

-Odio tener que decirles adios, nunca pense que conoceria a otra persona igual a mi.

-Yo digo lo mismo de ustedes dos.

-Adios Yumi, cuida a bien de Yuri cuando vuelvas.

-Dalo por hecho Yumi.

-Adios Yumi, fue un gran placer conocerte.

-No se queden ahi y denme un abrazo los tres!

-Adios Ami, te extraniare.

-Nos veremos Ami, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo los quiero mucho chicos. Adios Ami, y te felicito por ser tan afortunada.

-Tu tambien lo seras, te lo aseguro.

-Adios mi viejo amigo, se que volveremos a encontrarnos.

-Obvio, estaras aca hablando contigo, osea conmigo... bueno, tu me entiendes. Adios mi canino amigo, dame un ultimo abrazo.

-ARF! (Por supuesto!)

-(Me da tanta dicha saber que llegaran a vivir este suenio junto a Karin, Yuri y Ryo, que es el mayor de los premios que podria recibir un representante como yo, aparte del dinero claro).

Nuestros viajeros del tiempo se despiden de nuestras chicas desde el autobus flotante, este es rodeado por una luz blanca y desaparece, dejando a nuestros personajes con la promesa de un futuro prometedor.

Y este es el fin del capitulo cuatro, los esperare en el capitulo 5 con mas chascarros, aventuras (y desventuras tambien) en el hermoso Brasil.

Capitulo 5, Un Nuevo Diagnostico.

Adios mis amigos.


	5. Un Sorpresivo Diagnostico

Capitulo 5

Un Sorpresivo Diagnostico.

Amanece en la preciosa ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, la gran playa de agua cristalina y arena poco a poco era poblada por residentes y turistas de todos los rincones del mundo,afiches turisticos para el carnaval estaban siendo repartidos por todos lados, todos estaban ansiosos, menos uno.

Esa maniana Kaz regresaba al autobus luego de comprar el periodico local como hace siempre, mientras abria la puerta leia el encabezado.

-Veamos..."CAUSA DE MISTERIOSO GIRO ROTACIONAL INVERSO DE LA TIERRA AUN SIN RESOLVER"... no, "SE SUMINISTRA CURA PARA EL MAL DE CHAGAS"... eso se come?... "CASIMIRO, EL LADRON DE ARTE LO HIZO DE NUEVO"... me parece alguien muy bien parecido... "SONIDO EXPLOSIVO ESTREMECE A BUENOS AIRES"... si claro como si eso pudiera pasar, "INVESTIGACION POR CAMION-BOMBA EN MONTEVIDEO"... por que esto me suena familiar?

Cuando por fin estaba adentro Kaz noto que algo no andaba bien, por lo general escuchaba a Yumi diciendole una pesadez a Julius por su apariencia de nionio, no escucha los sonidos que emite Junior al ser acariciado en el estomago por Ami o el clasico huafle lleno de miel rancia (o salsa tabasco cuando no hay miel) puesto en el techo por ellas para que caiga en su cabeza. Cuando ingreso a la cocina solo vio a Junior tomandose un cafe y a Julius terminando los planos para un nuevo invento.

-Eh... Hola chicos.

-Guau (que onda)

-Buenos dias Kaz.

-Oigan, tanta tranquilidad a esta hora me da mala espina.

-En serio, que tiene eso de malo?

-No se si es mi imaginacion pero no me gusta cuando algo cambia en la rutina, Domo, no quiero jugar ahora.

-Arf...!

-Lo dices porque las chicas todavia no se levantan?

-Si, es por eso mismo.

-Creo que es tu imaginacion viejo, estas asi por el proximo concierto.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, quizas este sea uno de los conciertos mas importantes de esta gira

-La verdad es que no entiendo por que lo programaste en el mismo periodo que el de Carnaval de Rio.

-Pues cuando estaba programando los conciertos de las giras no sabia que se celebra en estas fechas, y ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo, las entradas ya estan vendidas, en fin, ire a despertarlas.

-Arf, arf...!

-Domo, ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar.

Kaz se dirigio a la puerta de Yumi, cuando la abrio noto que ella no estaba ahi, no se alarmo en lo absoluto asi que fue a la habitacion de Ami a ver si las dos estaban juntas. Pero solo encontro lo mismo, la habitacion desierta y la cama completamente ordenada.

-Oh no! CHICAS! DONDE ESTAN! Domo ahora no!

-Kaz, por que estas gritando?

-Julius, no encuentro a las chicas!

-Que! No puede ser! Deben estar aqui!

-Ayudame a encontrarlas, y tu tambien Junior!... Domo, no molestes! Ya te dije que no es momento de jugar.

-Arf!

Los tres se separaron para buscar por todo el autobus y los alrededores, no estaban en el living, no estaban en la habitacion de Kaz, ni en la sala de grabacion, no estaban fuera del estacionamiento, no estaban en el taller de Julius, pero nada, no estaban por ningun lado. Los tres agotados vuelven a la cocina.

-Bien, revise... hasta en mis costales verdes, pero no nada... que tal les fue a ustedes?

-Nada bien Kaz, no estaban bajo mis torres de herramientas, no encontre restos organicos quemados en ninguno de mis prototipos y revise sus habitaciones nuevamente y nada falta. Y como te fue a ti?

-Guau guau arf. Arf wof wof.(Revise en todos los recipientes grandes, cofres, estuches y nada. Su ropa de ayer todavia esta en el lavadero)

-No sera... un secuestro! No! NO PUEDE SER! CHICAS!

-Guau guau guau!

-DOMO YA BASTA, TE DIJE QUE NO ES MOMENTO!

-Miau miau miau!

-Miauuu!

-Kaz mira, Yang-Ken, Tekirai y Domo estan tocando la puerta del banio, y la alfombra esta mojada.

-A UN LADO NINIO, VOY A DERRIBAR ESA PUERTA, GOLPE MONETARIO!

Y Kaz saca de su bolsillo un saco lleno de monedas y echa la puerta abajo y se resfala, golpeandose con el w.c. y cayendo adentro, quedo mareado, pero salio de inmediato y vio que a las dos tiradas en el piso mojado con la llave del lavamanos abierta. Kaz y Julius corren a asistirlas.

-Ami, AMI! RESPONDEME POR FAVOR!

-YUMI! OH NO PORFAVOR, NO ME DEJES! Snif!

-Chicas! NOOOOOO!

-zzzz... basta... por que tanto ruido...

-Mmm...! Que es lo que pasa...

Asi es, no estaban inconsientes, solo se durmieron.

-Gracias a dios no hubo tragedia aqui.

-A proposito chicas, estan practicando la rutina del pez perezoso?

-De que estas hablando? Y por que estoy mojada?

-Quizas no se aguan...

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo Kaz o ya veras!

-Pero que les paso que se quedaron encerradas aqui?

Volveremos a la maniana anterior, cuando las chicas dormian de una pijamada en una carpa puesta en el living (aprendieron la leccion y no jugaron verdad o reto), hasta que Kaz entra.

-Chicas! Es hora de levantarse, vamos, arriba arriba!

-zzz...! no quiero... cinco minutitos mas.

-... y que hora es?

-Son las 5:30 de la madrugada.

-Ok, solo me ire a lavar la cara y... UN MOMENTO! 5:30? Estas loco!

-Es demasiado temprano Kaz! No puedes esperar a que nos levantemos y hagamos todo ahora mismo, y menos despues de una pijamada!

-Me niego a levantar un dedo... y bien chaparrito negrero, que haras al respecto?

-Lo mismo que hago siempre mi querida Yumi, revisar en mi bolsillo y...

-Oh no... sera lo que creo que...

-No porfavor!

-Si, pagina 53, subseccion 30, derecho de Kaz de explotar a Ami y Yumi a la hora que se le antoje, esta en su contra-to, ejejeje!

-Odio cada vez que hace eso... por que rayos no rompo ese contrato de una vez!

-Porque ademas de toneladas de billetes tengo toneladas de fotocopias, me da gusto ser precavido.

-Lo dice el tipo que penso que seria un exito venderle cubos de hielo a los esquimales.

-Segun las encuestas que hice era un negocio rentable.

-Si, pero olvidaste que hiciste esa encuesta en el Sahara?

-Somos humanos Yumi, cualquiera comete pequenios errores.

-Y ni hablar de la grasa de ballena enlatada, ese si que fue un fracaso patetico.

-No es mi culpa, como iba a saber que no tienen abrelatas, aun tengo la cicatriz en la cabeza de cuando me las devolvieron

-(Mas bien lanzaron con gran ira y devocion...)

-Ademas no sabia que era tan deliciosa cuando pasa por marea roja, al senior pepito tambien le gusta.

-Tambien te hubieses asegurado de que no tuviera marea roja Kaz, nadie en su sano juicio consumiria algo asi.

-Oye Ami, la marea roja le da un toque especial a la grasa, y estaba tan barata!... mmm! deliciosa... ugh... mi estomago... si me necesitan estare en mi "oficina", sigan todo lo que dice esta lista... ADIOS!

Y Ami y Yumi se quedaron ahi con la lista tirada en el piso, indignadas no les quedo otra cosa que seguir todo al pie de la letra.

-No puedo creerlo... en fin, tendremos que terminar rapido para poder ensayar con tranquilidad.

-Una de las dos tendra que estudiar leyes por las noches, eso es seguro.

-Ami, no seria mas simple contratar a un aboga...

-Tambien lo puso en el contrato.

-Me lo imagine...(suspiro)...vamos.

La primera tarea consistia en transportar todos los instrumentos y artefactos que seran utilizados para la siguiente noche. Yumi se encontraba subiendo un parlante mas grande que la codicia de Kaz (bueno, digamos que esta por ahi) a duras penas.

-U-uuy! Vamos, un poco mas... rayos, esto esta muy pesado, Ami! necesito una mano con esto!

-No puedo... tengo mis propios problemas!

-Eh... QUE!

Ami estaba cargando sobre sus brazos su bateria, las guitarras, amplificadores, ecualizadores, teclados, en fin, una montania de trucos que hacia ver pequenio al parlante que llevaba Yumi.

-Ami... no crees que es demasiado?

-Uff... eso no importa... debemos terminar lo mas pronto con esto.

-En serio, porque veo que te esta costando mucho mantener el equilibrio.

-No te preocupes, tu sigue adelante Yumi-chan.

-Si... l-lo hare (creo que la pijamada de anoche me esta empezando a pasar la cuenta, me cuesta permanecer de pie... vamos Yumi, tu puedes hacerlo!)

Entonces las dos subieron las escaleras desde el segundo piso subterraneo hasta el primer piso del estadio, cuando llegan al ascensor se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa.

-Descompuesto! Esto debe ser una broma...  
-Ay no, ahora tendremos que seguir subiendo las escaleras, y son las mas empinadas.  
-(Justo cuando pense que la parte mas pesada de la tortura se habia terminado... Kaz, cuando te vuelva a ver te esperara un pote lleno de marabuntas de fuego en tu engrudo)

Asi que retomaron la travesia por las elevadas escaleras del cansancio para poder llegar al backstage y descargar todo. Como era tan temprano nadie las fue a ayudar asi que no hubo esperanzas de alguna mano amigable. Pasaron los cinco minutos mas tortuosos de sus vidas, Yumi estaba a punto de pisar el ultimo escalon, una cascara de platano cayo del parlante gigante que ella estaba cargando, el resto lo dejo a su imaginacion.

-Ya casi... SHIIICK! (sonido de deslice) AAAAAH!

-Pero que...? POW! (sonido de embestida) Echen paja!

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAYYYY!

Las chicas rodaron por las escaleras con instrumentos y todo. Cuando termino la caida las dos ya hacian debajo de todo. Empezaron a abrirse paso por los instrumentos, lo primero que se vio fue a Yumi con la cabeza incrustada en un timbal, y a Ami con una guitarra en la boca.

-Ami! Donde estas? No puedo ver nada

-Eh toy aji ui

-No te entendi nada, hablame!

Ami intento quitarse la guitarra de la boca, lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, grave error, porque la danio y le exploto muy fuerte, quedandole el rostro negro y el cabello chamuscado. Yumi por su parte trato de safar su cabeza del timbal, pero mientras mas se movia mas retumbaba por presionar el golpeador del tambor mayor, .

-Ahhhhhhhhhh! CHRIIIIIIIIIICK! KABOOM! (sonido de explosion).

-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A! TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM!

-Ouch... como que esto no me sabe a menta...

-Uuu... quien toca la puerta...?

A las nueve de la maniana terminaron de cargar con todas las cosas, lo siguiente era preparar los fuegos pirotecnicos del escenario. Cuando Yumi estaba poniendo el polvo dentro de los cilindros, algo le parecio extranio.

-Oye Ami, no se supone que la polvora es negra?

-Si, porque lo dices?

-Porque esta es de color blanco, no te parece extranio?

-No te pongas racista con la pobre polvora, que te hizo ella?

-Jaja, que gracioso, en fin, supongo que sera un nuevo tipo no probado aun.

Cuando terminaron de rellenar por completo todos los cilindros encendieron uno de prueba tal y como decia en la lista.

-Genial, ahora llego uno de mis momentos favoritos, hacer explotar cosas, estoy emocionada!

-Si, por fin contemplaremos algo de belleza para ayudarnos a olvidar ese horrible episodio de las caidas.

-Inicia detonacion en 5, 4...

-...3,2,

-1!- Gritaron con exaltacion las dos juntas.

Las dos se pusieron detras de una mesa para protegerse de la explosion, pero habia algo que no sabian, la razon por la cual ese polvo era blanco es porque no se trata de polvora, sino de pastillas molidas de nitroglicerina, el muy torpe de Kaz fue timado con ella al ver que era una innovacion y es mas barata. La explosion fue tan fuerte que destruyo el lado oeste del escenario y mando a volar por los cielos a Ami y Yumi!

-BADOOSHKA! (sonido de super explosion!)

- ME QUEMOOOOOOOOO!

-AUXILIOOOOOO, SALVAME ALA-MAN!

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! LLEGAMOS A TOCAR LAS NUBES!

-Oh oh... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Cayeron desde muy alto como kamikazes en picada con una estela de humo y fuego detras de ellas, hasta que se estrellaron con el techo del autobus, el impacto fue tan fuerte que sus figuras quedaron marcadas. Yumi se levanto y vio a Ami inconciente.

-Ami! A-MI! Respondeme porfavor!

-Ugh...

-Ami, di algo!

-... QUE DIVERTIDO! QUIERO HACERLO DE NUEVO! SI SI, PODEMOS!

-NO, POR NINGUN MOTIVO, NUNCA, JAMAS, NEVER! Estas loca! Nunca mas volvere a meterme con algo asi!... como sea... mjjj...!

-Oye, de que te ries ahora?

-Mjjjj! JAJAJAJA! Estas completamente negra! JAJAJA, lleve su artista carbonizada!

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, al menos yo no uso ropa interior de conejitos comiendo florecitas... A JIJIJIJI! XDXDXDXDXDXD!

-Eh! Que rayos! Oh no, mis pantalones favoritos!

Una de las dos chamuscada y la otra con un agujero en el pantalon, por lo general estarian furiosas, pero no pararon de reir en toda la maniana, como dice el dicho al mal tiempo buena cara. Y para suerte de ellas al dejar sus siluetas marcadas en el techo fue bueno porque las usaron como molde para hacer estatuas de ellas mismas para colocar en las puertas del teatro, asi que se ahorraron mucho trabajo, algo bueno que salga de todo eso. Luego de asearse un poco y cambiarse la ropa maltratada las dos almorzaron y luego continuaron con la siguiente tarea, pulir y afinar los instrumentos.

-Esto es mucho mas dificil de lo que crei Ami, desde que Julius mejoro nuestros instrumentos ahora son mucho mas complejos que antes.

-Porque no esta el aqui haciendo todo esto si es su deber y no el nuestro?

En ese mismo momento Julius y Junior estaban en el cuarto de lavado intentando arreglar lavadora y la secadora, pero no era tan facil como ellos creyeron en un principio.

-Yo me he enfrentado a chatarras de mayor envergadura, jaja! Agh!-La lavadora asesina agarro a Julius del cuello con una de sus mangueras y empezo a estrangularlo. -Auxilio Junior, tengo problemas aca...! Agh... no puedo respirar...!

-Arf arf arf! (Tengo mis propios problemas, auxorro, soquilio!)- Junior luchaba por no ser succionado hacia el interior de la secadora. En resumen ellos tampoco la estaban pasando bien.

Las dos cansadas estrellas de rock finalmente acabaron con la ardua labor de calibrar todo, pero su dia aun no habia terminado, todavia tenian que ensayar, y claramente decia en la lista que tenian que grabar y revisar todo lo que cantaran para arreglar detalles para el concierto.

-No puedo creer que nadie nos este ayudando! Estoy indignada Yumi!

-Yo tambien, pero no podemos hacer nada, si tan solo Kaz no hubiese cometido ese estupido error ahora por lo menos estariamos mas relajadas.

-Ni modo, ya puse la grabadora, comenzemos a cantar. A tu cuenta Yumi-chan.

-De acuerdo, y uno! y dos! Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

Las dos tocaron la cancion Urei, todo iba bien, pero surgio un problema, Kaz dejo una taza de cafe encima de los controles de la grabadora y con el sonido fuerte de los instrumentos esta se movio y se derramo el contenido sobre los controles, ocasionando que la grabadore se volviera loca y las cintas comenzaran a amontonarse como enrredaderas. cuando Ami y Yumi se percataron ya era demasiado tarde, las cintas ya habian invadido casi todo el cuarto.

-Yumi! Toma mi mano!

-Eso intento! Siento como mi cuerpo es comprimido por estas cosas!

-No te preocupes Yumi, estoy buceando hacia la puerta.

-Suerte en encontrarla amiga! (Veo todo oscuro)

Yumi vio todo oscuro por la cinta negra que la rodeaba. Ami se abrio paso hasta la puerta y giro el picaporte, las dos fueron ejectadas hasta la cocina por la cinta de grabacion como si esta fuese una ola gigante.

-Yumi! Estas por ahi?

-RAAAARRGH!

-AGH! El monstruo del lago negro!

-Raaargh.. splat splat! Se me metio cinta en la boca... No se tu Ami pero yo no aguanto mas, me ire a descansar, total ya terminamos con lo que habia en la lista.

-Pues... lamento decepcionarte, pero nos falta solo una cosa... limpiar el autobus.

-Uff.. esta bien, lo hare, ademas que tan dificil sera quitar toda esta cinta, la cosa no podria estar peor verdad?

Nunca debio decir eso, ya que el humo desprendido por la grabadora activo el aspersor y cayo agua en todos lados, quedando las dos mojadas.

Ya era de noche, Kaz por fin salio del banio, estaba completamente palido. Ami y Yumi por su parte estaban agotadisimas, ya se habian puesto sus pijamas y estaban llevando su ropa al cuarto de lavado.

-Kaz, no te ves nada bien.

-Lo se, pero a mi ninguna plaga del mar me vencera si se trata de comer mis manjares... solo necesitare una noche y estare como nuevo... me siento debil.

-Escuchame Kaz, que esta sea la ultima vez que nos dejas todas las tareas desagradables a nosotras, o nos aseguraremos de que el Karma sea mas fuerte contigo.

-Esta bien, lo juro, no mas lista de tareas para ustedes, lo sacare del contrato ahora (ya tuve suficiente con luchar contra este maldito parasito, y si entiendo el Karma de Yumi por venganza... glup!). A proposito, deje toda mi ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado.

-No! el lavado anual de Kaz!

-Buenas noches chicas! -Y Kaz cierra su puerta, Ami y Yumi apenas podian mantenerse en mi una apoyada en la otra, pero para consuelo de ellas escuchan la voz de Julius diciendo lo siguiente.

-No se preocupen chicas, toda la ropa de Kaz esta limpia, seca y doblada, asi que solamente queda que el la vaya a buscar.

-Oiste Ami? Es genial...! Un segundo Julius... por que estas lleno de moretones con forma de manguera?

-Y que le paso a Junior que le falta pelaje en el trasero.

-Mejor no pregunten... fue un dia peleado... vamos amigo...

-Arf! (Buenas noches)

Y los dos se despidieron de las chicas. Luego de dejar lavando la ropa Ami y Yumi fueron al banio para lavarse los dientes, cerraron la puerta con pestillo como acostumbraban siempre.

-Apenas... puedo levantar el cepillo...

-Y yo no puedo extraer... la pasta... dental...

-Yumi, comienzo a ver... todo... borroso...

-Yo igual... agh... zzzzzzzzz!

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Ya no pueden mas, las dos caen dormidas al suelo por el agotamiento, olvidando cerrar la llave del lavamanos, horas despues regresamos a la escena actual cuando Kaz y Julius escucharon todo lo que ellas les contaron.

-Deberian demandarte por explotador, no puedo creer que les hayas tirado todo ese trabajo encima!  
-Si, lo admito, fue una pesima idea, pero ellas no pueden hacerlo por su contrato, asi que estoy a salvo.  
-Ellas no, pero yo si! En fin, no se preocupen, yo me encargare del resto de las cosas para el concierto.  
-Creo que no me siento muy bien...  
-Yo tampoco... Cof cof!  
-COF COF COF!  
-Valgame dios! Pero que tos tan fea! No, ustedes mejor se cambian la pijama y se recuestan y yo las atiendo. Kaz, ve a buscar a un medico para que las vea.  
-E-esta bien (rayos, no esperaba que pasara esto, tendre que ser precavido para que la gente no me reconozca y se entere de lo que pasa, seria desastroso que me vieran caminando con un doctor)  
Asi que Kaz se puso unos zancos, una peluca pelirroja y gafas oscuran y partio al hospital a buscar a un medico que atienda a las dos. Para mala fortuna cuando llego al hospital y consulto a la encargada del hospital esta fue la respuesta que recibio.

-Lo lamento senior, pero todos los funcionarios del hospital estan copados de trabajo por la vispera del carnaval, asi que nadie puede salir a atender su caso.  
-Pe-pero, no hay otra forma de que alguien vea a mis sobrinas? -Refiriendo por sobrinas a Ami y Yumi para encubrir sus identidades.  
-Tendriamos que enviar una ambulancia para que las vaya a buscar, digame la ubicacion e iran inmediatamente.  
-(Chispas, esto no me sirve, si se filtra algo estaremos fritos) Eh no, no se preocupe, no es nada urgente, le agradezco su tiempo caballero.  
-Soy mujer, Hum!-Dijo molesta la encargada.  
-Como sea, adios.

Kaz fue a 5 hospitales distintos y a otras 3 clinicas, pero recibio la misma respuesta. Luego en la playa de Rio se sento indignadamente y se puso a hablar consigo mismo.

-No puedo encontrar ni un solo medico, y no puedo regresar hasta que lo consiga, soy un fracaso.

Hasta que un sujeto joven de cabello castanio oscuro, estatura media, brazos gruesos y con una polera de fan de Puffy se le acerca y le dice.

-Disculpe senior, pero no pude evitar escuchar que necesita a un medico, quiere que lo ayude?  
-Lo-lo dice enserio? (Es un fan, no se si deba confiar, podria cantar a los siete vientos que las chicas no estan bien) Promete que no le dira a nadie como se encuentran mis sobrinas?  
-Por supuesto que no dire nada, es etica profesional de medico. No me importa que este de vacaciones aca, si alguien necesita ayuda puede contar con mis servicios.  
-(Que bien, mi suerte ya esta cambiando) Gracias! No sabe como me ha quitado un gran peso de encima, vamos entonces.

Lo logro, Kaz pudo conseguir la ayuda a tiempo. Los dos llegaron al autobus que estaba en el subterraneo del hotel, ocultado por la oscuridad, por lo que el joven medico no pudo ver como lucia el autobus.

-Ya veo, ustedes tambien son turistas, y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse por aca.  
-Como un par de dias mas, pasa pasa!  
-Vale.

Entonces el medico entra al autobus y ve a Julius y Junior saliendo de la cocina con bandejas de desayuno.

-He hola, soy el doctor Rodro y he venido a ver a un par de chicas enfermas que me dijo este senior estan aca.  
-Ehm, un gusto, yo me llamo Julius y este es mi companiero Junior.  
-Arf! (Hola!)  
-Es en esta habitacion? (vaya, este autobus se ve mucho mas grande por dentro)  
-Si, adelante.

Y Rodro entra a la habitacion de Yumi y se encuentra a Ami y Yumi acostadas en la cama, Rodro se da la vuelta y sale un momento de la habitacion, se toma de una vez el cafe de una de las bandejas y se da un par de palmadas en la cara.

-Oye que crees que haces!  
-Tranquilo Rodro... tal ves se te paso la mano con tanto baile anoche y no estas viendo bien... de acuerdo, entrare a ver.  
-...(Ja ja, ya entiendo, asi debi ponerme cuando las vi por primera vez)

Asi que Rodro entra nuevamente a la habitacion y esta fue su respuesta.

-...NO PUEDO CREERLO, EN VERDAD NO ESTOY SONIANDO! SON PUFFY AMI YUMI!

-Eh, hola...

-Que onda...

-Nunca pense que este dia llegaria, habia planeado anteriormente ir a uno de sus conciertos alla en Asia pero no pude, pero esto lo supera. Debo decirles que antes de cada examen de medicina siempre me ponia a escuchar su musica para relajarme. Vaya, estoy siendo poco profesional, lo lamento.

-No, no te preocupes... nos gusta ver que alguien se sienta a gusto asi.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ami, por lo general no me gusta la presencia de los doctores, pero tu eres la excepcion.

-Ja ja, gracias... bien, sera mejor que empiece con los examenes. -Entonces Rodro saca un delantal blanco de su maletin y se lo pone.

-Esta bien, primero cuentenme que les paso y luego continuare con el examen fisico.

Pasaron una hora con el joven doctor, mientras tanto Kaz y los demas esperaban afuera, hasta que el doctor sale y entrega el diagnostico.

-Y bien doctor? Como estan?

-Tienen laringitis a causa de un enfriamiento nocturno, asi que tendran que hacer reposo durante dos semanas por lo menos.

-Que! Esta seguro?

-Si, y ni siquiera pienses en hacerlas cantar esta noche Kaz.

-Oh vamos, que es lo peor que les podria pasar, que les suba la fiebre? Que el dolor de garganta sea mas fuerte, se recuperaran.

-Nada de eso! En el examen fisico vi que sus cuerdas vocales tienen danio severo, la verdad es un milagro que aun puedan hablar.

-Pero pero...

-Mira, te lo voy a poner de esta forma Kaz, si las haces subir a ese escenario esta noche se quedaran MUDAS Y ACABARAS CON ELLAS PARA SIEMPRE!  
-... NO! DE NINGUNA MANERA! Ellas siempre se han enfrentado a situaciones como esta y han logrado salir adelante, asi que solo firma el certificado medico para que canten.

-NO LO HARE! Como fan te dire que no quiero quedarme sin verlas arriba nunca mas, y como medico digo que es mi deber velar por la seguridad de mis pacientes, sea este un vagabundo o el mismisimo Papa, te quedo claro, no cuentes conmigo para eso! ... Si tu tambien eres profesional haz lo que sea mejor para ellas.

Ami y Yumi estaban en la puerta escuchando todo lo que Rodro le dijo a Kaz.

-Lo lamento chicas, se que sufriran un golpe duro si no van a cantar, pero tengan en mente que sus vidas enteras estan en juego y si toman la decision equivocada eso las destruira... bien, fue un placer haberlas conocido, me retiro, y Kaz, no puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente! Adios.

Kaz, furioso por el discurso de Rodro dijo.

-Oye so-medico de segunda, olvidaste tu paga!

-No quiero tu cochino dinero!

Y Rodro sale del autobus molesto y triste por la situacion. Kaz queda de rodillas en el suelo, angustiado por todo lo que esta aconteciendo.

-Kaz, en serio no crei que llegaria a decir esto, pero no quiero subir al escenario esta noche... cof cof!

-Yumi! escuche bien lo que dijiste? cof cof cof!

-Por primera vez tengo miedo Ami, miedo de que no podamos seguir con nuestras vidas de rockanroleras, no quiero perder eso... asi que no ire.

-Si es esa tu decision, te apoyo, Kaz...

-No se preocupen, no voy a obligarlas, yo nos meti en este lio y yo lo afrontare.

-Kaz...

-Arf...

Llego la noche, Kaz contrato a Pared para que fuera su guardaespaldas en el momento de anunciar que no habra concierto.

-Bien Pared necesito que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo esta noche por mi especialmente y por las chicas, de acuerdo?

-Pared entendio perfectamente, Pared proteger a Kaz, fin de cita.

En el backstage del teatro Kaz vio por las cortinas, los asientos no estaban completos pero si se encontraba la pesadilla de cualquier representante en una situacion como la suya, FANATICOS RABIOSOS EXTREMOS, estan un escalon mas abajo en el nivel de fanatismo de Armonia, pero no por eso son menos peligroso.

-QUEREMOS A PUFFY! QUEREMOS A PUFFY! QUEREMOS A PUFFY! Y LA QUEREMOS AHOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Por eso estaba tan asustado, por que me pasa esto a mi... no me queda otra opcion mas que subir y contar la verdad, vamos Kaz, tu puedes, animo!)

Mientras tanto en el autobus estacionado en el subterraneo del teatro Ami y Yumi acostadas en la cama veian el concierto por la television con mucha atencion.

-Esto no luce nada bien... cof cof!

-Y Julius, donde esta?

-Acompanio a Kaz en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

-Mira Yumi, ya salio Kaz!

En ese instante Kaz ingreso al escenario y agarro el microfono.

-Su atencion por favor, damas y caballeros, lamento informarles que Puffy Ami Yumi no podra presentarse esta noche por asuntos de...

-QUE, COMO QUE NO SE PRESENTARAN!

-ESTO ES UNA ESTAFA! SE ACOBARDARON POR EL CARNAVAL!

-NO NOS VENGAN CON ESA, QUE VENGAN DE INMEDIATO!

-!

-AY MAMAAA!

Entonces empezo a caer sobre Kaz una lluvia de vegetales podridos, antorchas, orquetas y liquidos de dudosa procedencia. Kaz logro volver con vida al backstage.

-Pant... pant...! La realidad es peor que la imaginacion, son unos monstruos!

-Quizas te trataron asi por ser tu, yo ire a hablar con ellos.

-Espera Julius, no vayas! Rayos! Donde esta Pared cuando lo necesito!

En ese momento Pared estaba fuera del teatro siendo distraido por un par de fans con el truco de asomar el ojo por la manguera.

-Pared creer que esto ser raro, porque no salir agua...! BRUUUUM... Ahora dejar de salir, que raro, fin de cita.

Mientras en el escenario.

-Amigos tranquilos, no hay por que ponerse asi, las chicas no se sienten bien asi que no podran cantar hasta dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente.

-NADA DE ESO, NOS MINTIERON!

-LARGATE DE AQUI DON NADIE!

-!

-AAAYYY!

Como Julius no gozaba de un tamanio reducido como el de Kaz asi que recibio todos los proyectiles que el publico le arrojo hasta que llego al backstage, la gente no lo soporto mas y empezo a golpear el escenario haciendo que este temblara.

-Por que no me hiciste caso ninio, te lo adverti!

-El humano es el unico que aprende a la mala... uff

-Chicos, estan bien!

-Eh?

-Como? Chicas, que estan haciendo aca? Vuelvan a la cama!

Ami y Yumi no soportaron ver mas como Kaz y Julius ponian el cuello en el escenario, asi que vinieron al escenario.

-Chicas, en serio, regresen de inmediato al autobus.

-Para que los sigan abucheando, ni hablar, nosotras iremos a hablar y ... COF COF COF!

-Los calmaremos, ellos no se atreverian a atacarnos,dejenlo en nuestras... COF COF COF! Manos...

-(La verdad es que en estos momentos no tengo mas ideas, espero que lo logren) De acuerdo, vayan, no las detendre, son nuestra ultima esperanza.

-Arigato Kaz... COF COF COF!

-En marcha Ami.

Las dos chicas ingresaron al escenario y el tono de los fans cambio por completo, de los gestos de ira pasaron a la euforia.

-ES PUFFY AMIYUMI, VIVA!

-PUFFY! PUFFY! PUFFY! PUFFY! - Ahora Ami comienza a hablar.

-Gracias Rio de Janeiro, pero venimos a darles un lamentable comunicado... COF COF COF!

-QUE?

-Si, nuestro representante y nuestro tecnico estan en lo cierto, no nos encontramos en las condiciones requeridas para poder cantar como quisieramos, asi que les pedimos que... COF COF COF!

-Yo sigo Yumi, les pedimos que regresen al teatro en dos semanas mas para vernos... no se preocupen, podran usar sus entradas nuevamente.

-NOOOO, ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO.

-CREIAMOS EN USTEDES!

-10 ANIOS ESPERANDO A QUE LLEGUEN ACA Y NOS HACEN ESTO!

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Y el publico de fanaticos extremos retoma el asalto con porquerias, las dos chicas se cubren pero de repente un par de manos se asoman por las cortinas del escenario dos manos y las jalan hacia atras por lo que no reciben ningun proyectil. Los autores de este salvataje fueron Julius y nuestro recien conocido doctor.

-Estan bien?

-Por que rayos no estan en la cama reposando como les ordene!

-Doctor Rodro?

-Oye, que haces aqui?

-Estaba entrando a la galeria y vi como atacaban a Julius, entonces presenti que algo malo pasaria y vine para apoyar.

-Bien, pero como piensas hacerlo?

-Ire a hablar con ellos, y me tendran que escuchar.

-Estas loco? Ir a pedirle a esos trogloditas que te escuchen, es un suicidio.

-Creeme amigo, es una muy mala pesima y horrible idea, casi me noquean por estar expuesto 10 segundos.

-Por eso repito, no ire a pedirles, ellos TENDRAN que escucharme.

-NO ESPERA! COF COF!

A pesar de que Ami intento detener a Rodro fue inutil, el se puso su delantal blanco de medico y tomo el microfono.

-ALO! Esta esto encendido? Soy el Doctor Rodro y soy quien esta atendiendo el caso clinico de Ami y Yumi, y se que estoy cometiendo una falta etica, pero ellas no estan solo con una simple laringitis, tienen las cuerdas vocales muy daniadas asi que si cantan en este momento pueden perder la voz y quedarse mudas para siempre, y no creo que nadie quiera eso verdad? Asi que espero comprendan y vuelvan en dos semanas como dijeron las chicas...

-VETE AL (CENSURADO) MATASANOS DE SEGUNDA!

-NO QUEREMOS VERTE AQUI!

-FUERA, LARGATE DE ESTE SITIO!

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Y comenzo de nuevo el asalto, la gente le empezo a lanzar de todo a Rodro, sin embargo el esquivo todos los proyectiles con dificultad.

-(Mier...coles, no pense que eran tan buenos lanzando, tienen muy buena punteria, si me descuido un segundo estoy acabado)

Y lo hacian con mas ira que antes, incluso unos diez sujetos subieron al escenario para ir a golpearlo, pero el saca algo de su cinturon, es una espada y golpea a 7 de ellos con el mango, a otro le corto el bate de baseball con un clavo atravesado, a dos los noqueo con un punietazo y a uno le escribio una R en la polera, hasta que Ami y Yumi se asomaron para ir a sacarlo, pero ocurrio algo inesperado, cuando Rodro esquivo un tomate este fue directo a:

-Ami cuidado!

-Eh?

-(No debi esquivar ese ultimo!) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... -Dijo Rodro en camara lenta.

El tomate impacto en la cara de Ami, Rodro fue corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas, las saca del lugar, se quita el delantal y se lo pone a Ami encima.

-Perdoname Ami... yo ire a terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-(Algo no anda bien, el aura de este tipo cambio cuando vio a Ami recibir ese tomate)

Rodro no tolero la rabia, la piel se le puso oscura, y su aura comenzo a arder como el fuego, volvio al escenario y tomo el microfono.

-Escuchenme, puedo aguantar que me insulten, puedo aguantar que me ataquen, pero hay algo que no aguanto, y eso es que LE TOQUEN UN PELO A UNA MUJER, Y MENOS CUANDO SE TRATA DE AMI Y YUMI! GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-... ! SE VOLVIO LOCO SALGAMOS DE AQUI!

El publico entro en panico con el cambio radical que sufrio Rodro, tanto que todos corrieron a la puerta de salida, pero Rodro lanzo su espada a la cerradura y los bloqueo la salida a todos.

-ESTA CERRADA!

-NO PODEMOS SACARLA PARA DESTRABAR!

-A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN SABANDIJAS MISERABLES! NO QUERIAN PELEA? PUES LA TENDRAN, Y SE ENCARGARAN DE QUE YO NO ME ABURRA MIENTRAS DISFRUTO VIENDOLOS SUFRIR, AJAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa malefica)

-AHHHHH, AUXILIO!

-NO NO NO PORFAVOR!

-AAAAAAAAAAAYYY... me pegaste ahi!

Los muchachos vieron desde las cortinas del escenario como Rodro cegado por la ira le daba una paliza a todos los fanaticos extremos ahora convertidos en ratoncillos miedosos.

-A-mi, el se pone igual que tu cuando llegas a tu punto maximo de ira.  
-En serio?  
-De eso no hay duda (Aun recuerdo cuando me dejo incrustado en el muro del autobus, aun no termino de desabollarlo del todo)

Tambien ocurrio la vez que Ami grito silencio y alargo la noche cuando estaban en Argentina, a ella se le puso la piel oscura y el aura ardiendo como fuego, solo que en vez de aura azul como la de Rodro la de ella era rosada.

Por razones de salud mental omitire los detalles de la brutal masacre. Cuando Rodro se detuvo fue hasta la puerta y hablo de nuevo por el microfono.

-Aprendieron su leccion?

-Si...

-Perfectamente...

-Mi pierna...

-Bien, vuelvan en dos semanas aca a la misma hora para disfrutar del show, y hasta entonces NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER SUS ASQUEROSAS CARAS POR AQUI, ME ESCUCHARON BIEN!

-SIIIIIIIII! -Ahora Rodro saca la espada de la puerta y la abre.

-AHORA LARGOOOOOOOOOOO!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MAMA!

Todas las personas del publico se olvidaron de sus lesiones y salieron corriendo del lugar, lo lamento por los hospitales pero ahora tendran muchisimo mas trabajo. Cuando salio el ultimo fan la piel deRodro volvio a la normalidad y el aura dejo de emanar de su cuerpo, envaino la espada en el cinturon y subio nuevamente al escenario, donde los chicos lo esperaban.

-Espero que no vuelvan a verme asi nuevamente, por lo general soy pacifico hasta que me tocan lo mas preciado.

-Oye Rodro...

-Dime Yumi.

-Por que andas con una espada escondida en el cinturon?

-Ah, esto? Cuando haces la practica de medico en los hospitales de los barrios mas bajos tienes que saber defenderte. Bueno, ya no tendran mas problemas con esta gente y podran recuperarse con tranquilidad. -En ese momento algo rondo por la cabeza de Ami.

-(Tengo el presentimiento de que esta no es la primera ni la segunda vez que lo veo, pero en donde habra sido?)

Kaz iba a decir algo pero justo entra Pared al escenario para comenzar su trabajo.

-Pared estar listo para trabajar, Pared esperar ordenes de Kaz, fin de cita.

-Donde rayos estabas? Debiste estar aqui hace 30 minutos! Estas despedido!

-No otra vez, Pared ir a hacer de nuevo las maletas, Pared estar triste, fin de cita.

-No puedo creerlo.

-En fin, chicas, quiero decirles que no bastara con que se alivien del resfriado, deberan seguir un tratamiento para curar las heridas en sus gargantas por tanto desgaste.

-Y dinos Rodro, cuanto durara eso?

-Veamos Ami, segun los analisis puedo concluir que seran unos 6 meses, algun colega tendra que estar monitoreando sus progresos.

-Tanto?

Una idea se le viene a Kaz, penso que seria un gran beneficio llevar a este joven doctor con ellos, no solo se encargaria del tratamiento de ellas sino que tambien podria tratar a todos en las proximas paradas que les tocaran, ademas que es muy bueno como guardaespaldas cuando le dan los 5.

-Rodro, te tengo una pregunta, no te gustaria trabajar con nosotros durante la gira?

-Que, de que hablas?

-(Esta haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo, pero el muy suertudo no tuvo que sufrir la perdida de su local, que rabia!)

-Ya que no creo que pueda encontrar a otro doctor, y como tu eres bastante bueno, pues, me gustaria que te unieras a la banda, que dices?

-Veamos, viajo gratis, con mis cantantes favoritas, una oportunidad unica en la vida, la respuesta es NO.

-QUE?

-EH?

-COMO?

-JA, debieron ver la expresion en sus caras, seria un idiota si rechazo la oferta, claro que si!

-Muy bien, entonces ya esta decidido, estas adentro.

-Pero con una condicion.

-Y cual es.

-Vamos a firmar un contrato, pero estara escrito por mi, se que los representantes no tienen buena fama sino ve lo que le hizo el coronel a Elvis.

-Claro (No seria doctor si no fuese inteligente).

-Y no te preocupes, no tendras que pagarme nada, total el dinero me lo ganare en consultas personalizadas por mi en los destinos en los que paremos.

-Genial. -Ahora Ami le dice.

-BIENVENIDO A LA BANDA ! COF COF COF!

-YA ESTAS DENTRO AMIGO, FELICIDADES! COF COF COF!

-Buena esa viejo!

-Gracias chicos, bueno, ahora el doctor ordena que las dos vuelvan a la cama y hagan reposo, ahora x)!

-Si, es una buena idea, cof cof cof!

Dos semanas despues nuestras chicas se encuentran como nuevas y dan otro de los conciertos mas grandes de la gira, fue tal el exito que incluso la gente se peleaba por tomar un lugar en la entrada del teatro, asi es, vino mucha mas gente que la vez anterior al no tener que competir con el carnaval, Rodro se encontraba por ahi entre el publico usando el delantal blanco para que los fanaticos extremos no hicieran de las suyas otra vez, aunque la verdad con el trauma que les dejo no era necesario.

-Gracias Rio de Janeiro!

-Esperamos verlos de nuevo muy pronto! Adios!

Kaz va al escenario para felicitar a las chicas por otro arrollador exito, pero ellas recordaron cierto incidente asi que le pidieron que se pusiera cerca de unos cilindros.

-Kaz! Ya que fuiste tan bueno con nosotras aquel dia esperamos que te guste este regalo.

-Que regalo?

-Ahora Ami! FUEGO!

-FUEGO!

-BADOOOSHKA! (SONIDO DE SUPEREXPLOSION)

Y Kaz fue a volar con la explosion de su nitroglicerina y literalmente cumplio el suenio de todo representante, llegar a tocar las estrellas.

-Siempre quize hacerlo, pero no me referia a ESTOOOOOOooooo...!

Y hemos llegado al final de otro capitulo, poco a poco la banda a ido tomando mas fuerza, que locuras les esperaran para el futuro? No dejen de leernos.

Los esperamos en el Peru con el emocionante Capitulo 6: Kaz y la Corona Dorada de la Codicia.  
Nos vemos amigos! Adios!


	6. Kaz y la Corona Dorada de la Codicia

Capitulo 6.

Kaz y la Corona Dorada de la Codicia.

Gracias a las cuantiosas ganancias obtenidas de los conciertos en Brasil nuestra banda decidió hacer una pausa para descansar de los conciertos de la gira. En esta ocasión nuestros amigos están arribando a una posada localizada en la cordillera de los Andes Peruanos. Kaz estaba conduciendo el autobús mientras las chicas terminaban el ultimo ensayo antes del descanso, Julius y Junior acabaron de ayudar a Rodro con la acomodación de los muebles que el compro para su nueva habitación.

-Gracias chicos, ahora siento que tendré un pedazo de mi hogar acá.

-¿No es nada pero por que compraste ese refrigerador, esa camilla, ese estante y ese set de operaciones?

-Porque los puedo necesitar para el trabajo, además recuerda que las chicas no serán mis únicas pacientes, también están Kaz, Junior, tu y la gente de afuera que solicite mis servicios.

-Ya veo, pero...

-Y antes de que me preguntes, me infiltre en las clases de medicina veterinaria por si lo llegaba a necesitar.

-Ok. Oye, vamos donde las chicas y ayudemos con el almuerzo.

-Bien.

Los tres van a la cocina y encuentran a Ami y Yumi destapando un par de sodas, se veía que las dos estaban muy contentas, bajo la mesa Yang-Ken y Tekirai frotaban sus cuerpos contra los pies de ellas.

-Al fin acabamos, ahora si que tendremos un merecido descanso.

-Si, ha sido un principio de gira mas duro de lo que pensé, pero aquí estamos Yumi-chan.

-¡Hey chicos! Vengan acá.

-¡Vaya, veo una sonrisa muy marcada! ¿A que se debe tanta alegría?

-Pues a pesar de todos los contratiempos que hemos tenido últimamente hemos salido mucho bien de todas.

-¿Entonces es contratiempo que yo me haya unido? No, me voy ofendido, se cuando no me quieren.

-¿Oye Rodro espera!

-Es broma Yumi, ja ja ja , solo jugaba con las palabras.

-(Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a su sentido del humor) Oigan, saquen un par de sodas y hagamos todos un brindis.

-¿Y por que Ami? -Pregunto Julius mientras destapaba su soda.

-Por el éxito, la diversión y mas importante, por la amistad.

-¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

-¡SALUD!

-¡Salud!

Cuando estaban a punto de chocar sus botellas de soda el autobús freno bruscamente y todos fueron despedidos de sus asientos.

-¡AAAYYY!

-¡WOOOO!

-¡AAAAAH!

-¡DOWWW!

Y se arma la pila, los cuatro estaban tirados uno encima del otro, Kaz entra a la cocina y da el aviso.

-¡Chicos, ya hemos llegado!

-¿En serio..? Ya nos dimos cuenta... owww.

-Yumi, quítame el pie de la cara.

-Eso hago pero no encuentro mi brazo.

-¡Cuidado! Ese es el mío.

-Oigan, yo soy el que la pasa peor, todos están encima de mi.

-Tampoco seas llorón Rodro.

-Silencio Julius o te cobro las consultas, y cobro mucho.

Cuando los cuatro se levantaron del piso se dirigieron a la entrada para ir a contemplar el paisaje.

-Kaz, dime, ¿cómo fue que obtuviste tu licencia de conducir?

-¿Licencia?, ¿Qué es eso? Se come?

-¿¡Cómo! ¿Y entonces como aprendiste a manejar un vehículo?

-Frente a un plato sentado en una barra de ensalada, ¿Porque Rodro?

-(Ay dios mío, no puedo creer que le confiemos nuestra vida a este tipo, ¡Debí pensarlo dos veces antes de aceptar la oferta!)

Todos ya habían salido, no podían creer que se encontraban contemplando un paisaje tan imponente, las elevadas cumbres de las montañas se perdían en el horizonte, la niebla cubría las faldas de los cerros, y además se observaban unas ruinas antiguas, quizás del imperio Inca.

-Wow, es realmente impresionante, se siente una atmósfera totalmente diferente!

-Kaz, debo admitirlo, te has lucido esta vez.

-Je je, bueno, se lo merecen después de todo.

-Oye Julius, como que esas ruinas me son conocidas, ¿Cómo se llaman?.

-Veamos Ami, me parece que son las ruinas de la ancestral ciudad de El Cuzco, llamada así en honor a uno de los emperadores mas conocidos, el emperador Cuzco.

-Vaya, oye Yumi, no seria genial ir a echar un vistazo?

-Ya rugiste leona, estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero primero entremos a la posada para pedir información.

-Oigan chicas esperen, yo no vine aquí para tomar un tour cultural, vengo porque quiero descansar.

-No te pongas así Kaz, será divertido!

Los chicos entran a la posada y se registran en recepción. Después de dejar su equipaje Ami y Yumi van con la administradora para preguntar sobre las ruinas.

-Disculpe señora, pero sabe si hay alguna visita turística a esas ruinas de el fondo?

-No niñas, es imposible, será mejor que se olviden de la idea de ir a ese lugar.

-Espere, ¿pero por que no se puede ir hasta allá? -Dice Yumi.

-Es peligroso, existe peligro de desprendimiento de rocas por los últimos temblores que han habido acá por lo tanto las visitas se han cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

-Rayos, y yo tenia tantas ganas de ir.

-Yo igual Yumi.

En ese momento Kaz baja las escaleras y ve a las chicas desilusionadas por la noticia.

-Además niñas debo decirles que existe el rumor de que hay momias sueltas en el fondo de las ruinas?

-En serio?

-Genial, cuéntenos mas!

-De acuerdo, y se dice que protegen el tesoro mas preciado del antiguo imperio, la Corona Dorada del Emperador Cuzco, si alguien la encontrara ganaría millones y millones de soles ((Los soles son la moneda local del Perú)).

-¿Es eso verdad?

-¡Kaz! ¿Cuando apareciste?

-Eso no importa Yumi porque ahora si tengo el mas grande deseo de ir hasta allá y quedarme con ese tesoro!

-¡Espera Kaz, no vayas! ¡Es peligroso!

-Por favor, usa la cabeza, solo es un rumor.

-Pues rumor o no rumor iré de todas formas, ¡Adiós!

Y Kaz sale corriendo de la posada y Ami y Yumi lo persiguieron, en el camino Rodro y Julius vieron pasar al chaparrito y siguen a las chicas en la persecución, ellas les explican mientras corren.

-¡Pucha el tarado se va a matar!

-Por eso debemos de-tener...lo.

-Ugh... me falta el aliento.

-A mi también... me mareo...

-Oh no... ¡ya se que nos pasa! ¡Kaz! ¡Vuelve, los chicos se sienten mal!

Entonces Kaz se da la vuelta y ve que todos apenas pueden permanecer de pie. De vuelta en la posada todos estaban en sus cuartos descansando, mientras Kaz le pregunta a Rodro quien estaba usando una mascarilla conectada a un tanque de oxigeno.

-¡Que fue lo que les paso a todos?

-Es la altura Kaz, como estamos a miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar la presencia de oxigeno en el aire es mucho menor por lo cual nuestro cuerpo se debilita al no estar acostumbrado... ¡mffffff!

-¿Pero entonces por que a mi no me paso nada?

-Bien, eso no lo puedo explicar, lo que te puedo decir es que en un día o dos todos estaremos como nuevos, y veo que a Domo tampoco le afecto... mfffff!

-Mmm...

-Ya se lo que paso...

-Julius, ¿estabas escuchando?

-Si, Ami, Yumi vengan porque les va interesar.

-Ya voy...

-Listo.

-Ok, cuando repare el autobús la primera vez luego de que lo estrellaran contra mi pobre tienda... me di cuenta que estaba fabricado con piezas de avión, por tanto el aire adentro estaba presurizado y por eso no nos pudimos adaptar como lo hizo Kaz y Domo que estaban en la cabina del conductor con la puerta cerrada y la ventana abierta.

-Eso es todo? Que perdida de tiempo, me voy a dormir...

-Disculpen a Yumi pero ya saben como se pone cuando se siente mal.

-Olvídalo.

-No importa, en fin, vamos a descansar compañero.

-Arf (Estoy de acuerdo).

Anocheció, Kaz uso la oscuridad de la noche para escabullirse hasta el autobús y prepararse para su viaje ahora que todos están dormidos y fuera de combate. Entro a su habitación y saco una caja que estaba debajo de su cama.

-Sabia que mi set de el gran aventurero Verviana Bons me seria útil algún día, me pondré el traje.

Vestido y preparado Kaz sale a aventurarse a las Ruinas de El Cuzco y apoderarse de la corona, junto con su fiel e inocente amigo Domo. Kaz llevaba una mochila llena de provisiones de sushi y engrudo, y billetes en caso de necesitar recuperar el aliento y otro montón de cosas, y Domo cargaba con una enorme bolsa de comida para gatos.

Kaz y Domo ya habían recorrido un buen trecho de camino hasta llegar frente a un letrero de "PROHIBIDO, NO BAJAR PELIGRO DE DESPRENDIMIENTOS" al cual no hizo caso porque según lo que ha observado es el camino mas corto y seguro para llegar hasta las ruinas, entonces el saco de su morral unas cuerdas y dos arneses (para el y para Domo).

-Bien Domo ya que te has convertido en un experto escalando hasta la alacena mas alta solo por el alimento de esas bolas de pulgas así que no tendremos problemas.

-¡Guau! ahahahahahaha... (Sonido de jadeo).

-Creo que no tendré mucha platica en este viaje, bueno será mejor ya que así no tendré que escuchar las quejas de las chicas, bien, ¡Ahí vamos mi fiel can!

-¡Wof wof! ahahaha...

Y la pareja comienza el descenso, Kaz trata de tener sumo cuidado de no dar un paso en falso o este podría ser su fin. Ya llevaban 20 metros abajo en 50 minutos, a este paso llegaran la próxima noche, ..., ya quisieran, pero Kaz noto un sonido extraño.

-¿Qué será eso? ¿Noto que estoy perdiendo peso de encima?

-¡Ñam Ñam ñam ñam! Ahahahahaha...

-Domo, no es momento de comer así que cierra esa bolsa en este momento.

-Ahahahaha... ¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERP!

-¡Oye deja de hacer eso que nos balanceamos!

-Ahahahaha... ¡Beeeeerp!

-¡Basta Domo detente!

Con sus eructos sonoros Domo no solo hizo que Kaz luchara por mantener el equilibrio también provoco el desprendimiento de rocas gigantescas como del porte del autobús. Kaz aterrorizado por el acto que estaba viviendo se empeño en lo posible de bajar tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía hasta que una roca del tamaño de un balón de fútbol le pego en la cabeza y se soltó del peñasco.

-¡Oh no! ¡AUXILIOOOooo...! ¡Ay!

-Guau guau ¡Ahahahaha...!

-¿Pero que rayos? Ah, ya entiendo, creo que con esa pavorosa bajada descendimos lo suficiente como para esta a unos metros al fondo antes de caer, y que suerte que mi sombrero esta recubierto con un casco de acero por dentro ajajaja, muy bien montecito ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?. ¡Pam pam...! (Sonido de palmaditas).

Kaz se quito su sombrero para limpiarse el sudor y le dio un par de palmadas al peñasco, lo cual hace que una piedrita caiga desde bien alto y golpee a una roca mucho mas grande que se desprende y aplasta a Kaz por completo, luego se desliza para salir de ahí.

-PAFFF!

-Uuuuyyyy... Mi hermoso cuerpo... Domo... ¿Dónde estas?

-Ahahahaha... ¡Ljiu ljiu! (Sonido de lamida)

-Ajaja, detente ya. ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿En qué pensaba cuando te traje?

Kaz siguió dándole una reprimenda a Domo pero el le pone una mirada tierna que se vio aumentada con los cristales de sus anteojos.

-Oh... No puedo enojarme contigo, ven y déjame darte un abrazo!

-Guau ¡Ahahahahaha...! ¡BEEEEEEERP!

-¡Giuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Sonido de la roca cayendo) PAF!

Y otra roca cae sobre la calva cabeza de Kaz, le dolió bastante pero no le afecto luego de tantos incidentes en el pasado.

-...muy bien ya basta, no mas comida de gato para ti ¿me oíste?

-Aaaarf...

-Ahora, con esta niebla será difícil encontrar las ruinas así que deberemos tener mucho cui...¡AUCH!

Le basto dar un par de pasos y ya choco contra algo, luego Kaz pisa una piedra con forma rectangular y aparecen un par de ventiladores de madera que dispersan la niebla y gracias a se descubre la entrada a los antiguos jardines imperiales de la ruina.

-Vaya ya entiendo, esta estatua indica el lugar donde esta el botón para despejar todo ¡genial! Ahora nada podrá detenernos, ¡vamos Domo!

-¡Arf! ¡Ahahahaha...!

Regla numero uno del arqueólogo aventurero, nunca correr en zona desconocida, pueden haber trampas escondidas en el piso, esto fue lo que olvido Kaz, en su carrera hacia la entrada de las ruinas pisa un bloque que abre la compuerta al valle de los jaguares que sale escrita en el idioma antiguo en uno de los pilares que siguen en pie. Los jaguares aparecieron en el jardín y rodearon rápidamente a Kaz y Domo, luego como acostumbran los felinos jugaron con su comida antes de devorarla lanzando zarpazos, gruñendo y haciendo ademanes de ataque. Los pobres Kaz y Domo no tenían escapatoria.

-(Rápido Kaz, piensa en algo, ¿qué haría Verviana Bons en una situación como esta?... ya lo tengo, si arrojo la bolsa de alimento para gato a la puerta de las ruinas Domo ira tras ella y tendremos una posibilidad de escapar) ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!. ¡Allá va!

-¿¡Guau!

Por primera vez en su vida Kaz acierta en un lanzamiento, Domo se vuelve loco, Kaz se agarra de su pequeño cuerpo y salen disparados como bala de cañón, botando a los jaguares como si fueran pinos de boliche. Domo se detuvo cuando toco su preciada bolsa, Kaz lo soltó y dio un respiro, los jaguares quedaron anonadados y salieron corriendo del lugar.

-¡Eso es! Salgan corriendo gatos miedosos, ¡No les tengo miedo!

-¡Arf arf! Ahahahaha...

-¿Qué pasa? Oh oh... activé otra trampa... ¿verdad?

Si, los jaguares huyeron del lugar porque escucharon sierras giratorias aproximándose a la superficie, y en el interior de las ruinas aparecieron por los muros y en inminentemente se aproximaron a toda velocidad a Kaz.

-No, este es el fin, ¡Mamá! ... ¿Mmm? Oigan ¿Por qué no ha pasado nada aquí?... ah... ya veo.

Esas sierras cortarían en dos a una persona normal, pero como Kaz en tan chaparrito el no alcanzaba la altura mínima.

-En este momento olvidaré mi odio a ser pequeño, en marcha Domo tenemos que encontrar esa corona.

Kaz y Domo se adentraron en las entrañas de esta laberíntica ruina, ya llevaban unas 5 horas caminando, hasta entonces no habían encontrado nada. Kaz se detuvo para recuperar energías, colgó su morral en una de las antorchas puestas en el muro del pasillo, se limpio el sudor de la frente y se sentó en el suelo, Domo pegó unos brinquitos para morder el morral ya que este tiene adentro la comida para gatos restante pero accidentalmente activo otra de las mortíferas trampas de las ruinas. Kaz sintió un ligero temblor.

-¿Qué será lo que estremece el suelo?, ¿algún otro derrumbe?, no, Domo no ha eructado ahora mismo, ¿pero qué podrá ser?

-¿Arf? ¡Guau!

-Oye Domo, ¿a qué le apuntas con tu pata?... Mmm... Ya veo, con que era eso... ¡AY NO!

Una esfera de roca gigante con lo que parece ser el símbolo imperial plasmado en su superficie viene rodando a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Kaz no dudo un segundo, así que agarró a Domo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡A ha hay! ¡No! ¡Pensé que esto solo sucedía en las películas! ¡Ayúdame Ultraman! ¡AY! –Su adrenalina lo hizo correr tan rápido que dejo muy atrás a la esfera, entonces paro de nuevo para recuperar el aliento y pensar en cómo sortear ese mortífero obstáculo.

-¡Pant... pant...! No puedo correr por siempre, y esa cosa es demasiado grande... ¡Un segundo!

¿Es muy grande?... –Domo se pego al muro.

-¡Eso es! Si uso mi tamaño y me pongo junto al muro seguro que...! Splat!

Si, por quedarse ahí parado en medio del pasillo la esfera lo arrollo dejándolo como tortilla, Domo en cambio evito ese castigo aprovechando el pequeño espacio entre el muro, el piso y la superficie de la esfera, lo que Kaz tenia pensado hacer pero no alcanzó, eso le paso por quedarse pensando en vez de actuar.

-Uy... mamá, como si ya no tuviera suficiente castigo.

Después de usar una bombín para inflarse a si mismo y recuperar su volumen Kaz continuó la travesía hacia el tesoro escondido. Esta vez los dos se encontraron con un tramo de pasillo un tanto peculiar, este estaba tapizado por agujeros, Kaz iba a dar otro paso pero domo tiro de su pantalón para que no avanzara.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo? Ah, ya veo... a ver... tirare esta piedrita y veré que pasa.

-Chick chick... ¡ZIU ZIU ZIU ZIU!

-¡Eeeek! De la que me salvaste, tendremos que usar nuestra arma secreta.

Por los agujeros salían miles de lanzas que cubrían todo el espacio, es imposible que alguien pase sin una herida de gravedad. Kaz saca de su morral una lata llena de frijoles y se la dio de comer a Domo, entonces esperó hasta escuchar las tripas terminando el trabajo digestivo, Kaz preparó otra piedra.

-Domo, dispara a la cuenta de tres tu disparas y yo lanzaré esto, uno, dos, ¡tres!, ¡Ahora!

-¡PRRFFFFF!

-¡ Si funcionó, si!

El disparo gaseoso nocivo de Domo cortó todas las lanzas de los agujeros, estas saltaron por todas partes y cayeron exactamente en los agujeros de donde salían, lamentablemente seguían dando puñaladas pero al ser mas ahora Kaz tenía un pequeño espacio por donde pasar. Domo por uno de esos impulsos raros de la vida corrió hacia la aún trampa mortal

-¡Arf arf! ¡Ahahaha...

-Espera Domo, vuelve, ¡no lo hagas!

- Chick chick... ¡ZIU ZIU ZIU ZIU!

-No quiero ver...

-¡Arf arf!

-Domo, no es hora de jugar, ahora solo escucho a Domo ser perforado por... ¿¡Eh! ¿pero cómo...?

Domo logró pasar por el pasillo sin sufrir ni una lesión, por la experiencia que le han dado las caricaturas Kaz sabe que si el intenta hacer lo mismo terminará como colador, así que saco un artilugio de su morral, una pistola con garfio de Verviana Bons, apunto al muro que estaba al fondo del pasillo y disparó, el garfio se clavo con éxito y luego amarro la cuerda que estaba unida al garfio a una estatua de guerrero. Una vez asegurada la cuerda comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo, no mires a las lanzas que te amenazan allá abajo... así... ¡wo-o-o-o! ¡ay!... ¡Fiu...! Casi me caigo...

Kaz estaba llegando al final, casi lo había logrado, pero Domo de nuevo sintió los efectos de los frijoles.

-Ourf... ¡wagara wagara wagara wagara! (sonido de tripas retorciéndose)

-No Domo, no por favor, ¡no lo hagas, apunta a otro lado!

-¡AAAARFFF! ¡PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFF!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los desagradables vientos intestinales hicieron de las suyas, la cuerda se sacudió violentamente por todos lados, Kaz se aferró lo mas que pudo, luego el movimiento cesó y Kaz no había caído.

-Uff... genial, al menos esta vez podré sortear algo sin accidentes.

O eso creyó, una de lanzas del techo se soltó por esa explosión y cortó la cuerda, ahora si se cayó en el mar de punzadas. Salió caminando de sitio como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

-Vaya, menudo susto pasé, al parecer esas cosas son un señuelo para que los intrusos no se atrevan a continuar, bueno, esto me ha dado sed, tomare un poco de agua.

En vez de sacar una cantimplora llena de agua Kaz tomo una botella de salsa tabasco y se la bebió entera, después el fuego en su boca lo hizo correr en círculos y para variar le salieron llamas por todos los agujeros del cuerpo (en realidad si había quedado como colador).

-¡Ah! ¡ME QUEMOOOO! ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROOOOS! ¡AGUA, AGUA!

La encimera humana se trago todo el contenido de una cajita de jugo que traía y se apagó, pero lo que se tomó no era jugo sino "SALMUERA FRESCA CON SAL SODICA EXTRA DEL SEÑOR SALAMAR", todo su cuerpo se contrajo y se convirtió en una pasa humana.

-¡Mffff!

-Guau guau guau. Ahahahaha...

Hasta el momento el viaje no ha sido más que penurias para Kaz, la verdad es que estaba a punto de rendirse y volver con los chicos, pero su agudo olfato sintió algo.

-¡Snif snif! Ese olor, lo reconozco, podrá ser... ¿¡ORO!... ¡si, lo es! ¡Ya estamos cerca! Ya no hay vuelta atrás ¡debo lograrlo!

Ahora Kaz troto hasta lo que parecían unas escaleras en bajada, es la ultima ruta, pero podía estar custodiada por la trampa mas mortal hasta ahora, ya no le quedaban mas piedras por lanzar así que tomo el saco de comida para gatos y lo tiro por la escalera, de los muros salieron un montón de látigos que hicieron picadillo el saco.

-¡ARF! ¡Bua uhuhuhuhuuuuu...!

-No llores Domo tranquilo, cuando consiga esa corona tendré suficiente dinero como para comprarte toda una fabrica de alimento para gato si tu quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

-Wof... snif...

-(Solo existe una forma de llegar, nunca creí que los necesitaría y menos en un lugar como este)

Kaz puso en el borde de la escalera uno de sus últimos objetos aparentemente inservibles, los yesos de cuerpo entero que uso con Ami y Yumi para practicar trineo cuando fueron a "FANTASIA INVERNAL".

Metió a Domo dentro del morral por seguridad, se sentó en el improvisado trineo e inicio la bajada.

-¡YI-JAAAAAAA! ¡QUE DIVERTIDOOOOOO!

El trineo iba tan rápido que los látigos no alcanzaban a golpear, Kaz lo estaba disfrutando en grande, pronto tendría el tesoro en sus manos.

¡LO LOGRARE, LO LOGRARE, ¡NADA ME DETENDRA, NI AUNQUE ME CAIGAN... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se acabaron los látigos pero comenzaron a caer serpientes del techo (sus mordidas no son venenosas para que no se alarmen, pero si duelen, y mucho).

-¡AY NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¡DEJEN DE MORDERME, EN LAS MANOS NO!

Pero el deseo de Kaz por tener el precioso objeto dorado lo ayudaron para quitarse a todas las serpientes de encima y seguir afirmándose del trineo.

-¡LO LOGRARE, LO LOGRARE, ¡NADA ME DETENDRA, NI AUNQUE ME PEGEN POR DETRÁS CON... UN MONTÓN DE TABLAS NALGADIANAS CON PINCHOS! ¡AY AY AY AYYYYY!

Las tablas nalgadianas giratorias le dieron una buena tunda en el trasero a Kaz, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

-¡LO LOGRARE, LO LOGRARE, ¡NADA ME DETENDRA, ¡NI AUNQUE... a propósito... ¿qué son esas cosas?

Un montón de bombos, arpas y flautas aparecieron en los muros.

-Bien, esto si no lo entiendo, ¿me tocaran música hasta matarme? No me hagan reír, ¡jajaja!.

Pero no es cualquier música, es música Polka, la música que mas odia cualquier representante de estrellas de rock en el mundo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOO! ¡PREFIERO QUEDARME SORDO A SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO ESTOOOOO!

Fue así durante los dos minutos de descenso, hasta que se terminaron las escaleras y el trineo de yeso se detuvo. Kaz cayo a un lado del piso y se retorcía como manguera de jardín mal enrollada. Solo podía balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-¡! ¡Ajajajaja! ¡BRLAAAAAA!

Domo salió del morral y lamió la cara de Kaz.

-¡Arf arf! ¡LJIU LJIU! Ahahahaha...

-¡Puaj!... ¡Pant... pant! ¡Domo, arigato! Sabia que algo así podía pasar y solo tu me sacarías de esta.

Al lado del pie de Kaz había un objeto redondo y metálico, no podía verlo bien así que saco una antorcha del muro del pasillo y lo ilumino.

-¿Qué será esto?... ¡Ah! ¡Un esqueleto!

-¡Guau guau! ¡Mmm...!

-¡Domo deja ese fémur donde lo encontraste!. ¡Ah ahahaha...! ¡Vaya susto...! Pero que extraña forma tiene de vestir.

El esqueleto traía un uniforme de explorador español de la época de las empresas de conquista en nombre de la familia real. En el casco se lee el nombre de "Damián de Almendro", el famoso aventurero desaparecido, Kaz no se dio cuenta pero resolvió un importante misterio de la historia, en fin, esto no nos concierne así que no daré clase de una historia ajena. El esqueleto sostenía un pequeño cuadernillo, Kaz le echó una ojeada y resultó ser el diario de viaje.

-Veamos que dice, "6 de Febrero 1702, mi expedición es un fracaso, aún no hemos encontrado vestigio alguno de civilización en esta hostil tierra, comienzo a pensar que vuestras mercedes me estabais tomando el pelo para quedarse con mi fortuna cuando dijeron que la vieron"... "5 de Marzo de 1702, por fin hemos llegado a una de las ciudades más majestuosas desde que el primer explorador tocó el suelo del nuevo mundo, la gente posee una riqueza en metales preciosos que va más allá de todos los mis sueños, doy gracias por poder estar aquí", "11 de Mayo de 1702, los nativos que usaban mascaras de monstruo de color negro de este sitio se mostraron muy interesados en aprender el arte musical de los sirvientes traídos de los Alpes, desconozco la razón", " 27 de Agosto de 1702, se me está agotando el tiempo, debo encontrar la cámara donde el emperador esconde su tesoro o su majestad el rey de España enviara un escuadrón para cortar mi hermoso cuello", "Día y mes desconocido, las trampas de la fortaleza han acabado con todos mis hombres, soy el único que queda con vida y a duras penas, solo he podido llegar hasta este punto, por lo que dijo un nativo debo encender la antorcha de una de las dos estatuas, la del sabio y la del soldado ,la correcta me permitirá entrar sin problema hasta la cámara del tesoro con la corona del emperador, la errónea..." ... Aquí termina el diario, y en adelante las hojas están rasgadas, será mejor que me lo lleve por si acaso. No te preocupes mi esquelético amigo, yo terminaré el trabajo por los dos, solo debo elegir una de esas dos, ¿pero cuál?

Kaz estaba más nervioso que al inicio de la aventura, el sudor frío recorría cada centímetro de su piel, su respiración se volvió más agitada, sus músculos estaban más tensos, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, la vida de el y su noble can estaban en sus manos, cada vez que estaba a punto de elegir una estatua se echaba atrás, Domo se comenzó a aburrir y lo empujó para que lo hiciera de una vez.

-¡ARF!

-¡Ay! ¿¡Oye, qué crees que haces!... ¿¡Eh!... Ya lo hice.

Su corazón llego al clímax, encendió la estatua del soldado, ésta se corrió hacia la derecha y luego se levantó el muro que estaba detrás, esto era lo más hermoso que jamás vio en su vida, monedas, escudos, estatuas y machetes dorados formaban un cerro que en la cima tenía la reliquia más valiosa de la cultura inca, la corona dorada del emperador Cuzco.

-¡Wajajaja! ¡Lo hicimos amigo, realmente lo hicimos, hemos encontrado la corona del emperador Cuzco, y es toda nuestra! ¡VIVA, VIVA, VIVA!

-¡Guau guau!

En su ataque de euforia Kaz arrojo al aire la antorcha que tenía en la mano y accidentalmente encendió la de la estatua del sabio, rápidamente bajo el muro y la estatua del soldado volvió a su lugar y hubo un terremoto, luego brotaron manos del suelo. Dos de ellas agarraron a Kaz de los pies. Rápidamente se asomaron las criaturas más horripilantes de estas montañas, momias incas protectoras del tesoro del emperador.

-¡Raaaaaaar!

-¡Graaaaaa...!

-¡Riiiiiiii!

-¿Riiiiiiii?, ¿¡Qué clase de grito es ese!

-Vengo practicándolo desde hace cientos de años, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-¡Pues... suena estúpido!

-¡Para lo que me importa tu opinión!

-¿Chicos?

-¿¡Qué pasa!

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero... ¡Los intrusos están huyendo!

-Oye viejo relájate, hay como trescientas momias más aparte de nosotros.

-Ufff... La verdad no se ni para que continuo intentando hacerlos cambiar si ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando estábamos vivos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡WATASHI O SUKUTTE KUDASAI! (Si quieren saber que dice búsquenlo en algún traductor)

Las momias aparecían por todos lados, mientras corría Kaz encontró otro esqueleto pero a diferencia del primero este usaba un uniforme del ejercito de fines del siglo XIX, en la mano sostenía un papel que decía "¿¡Por qué diablos el muy idiota elegí la estatua del sabio traicionero!"

-Y ahora me lo vienen a decir... dice algo más acá, "debo usar el camino largo hasta la bóveda con el tesoro, si es que no me atrapan primero". Que esperanzador, ¿verdad Domo? ... ¿Domo?... ¿¡Pero qué cara...!

Las momias agarraron a Domo y lo marcaron con sus vendas para decidir quién se queda con cada parte del cuerpo, por reacción Kaz empujo a las momias y les quito a Domo de las manos. Arrancó mucho más rápido que antes y con los ojos cerrados, fue tanta la emoción para el que las momias no podían atraparlo, incluso se pusieron en formación de rugby, pero por la velocidad supersónica que él alcanzo simplemente atravesó a las que estaban en medio dejándoles un agujero con su silueta. Una de las momias más grandes se harto del enano así que se quito una pierna y la usó como boomerang el cual le hizo una zancadilla a Kaz y el fue a caer hasta la bóveda nuevamente justo en las monedas de oro que amortiguaron el impacto.

-¡Bredledledledle!... Que carrera... ¿¡Eh!... ¡Ahora si lo logré! ¡La corona del emperador es mía!

-¡Ya encontré al pigmeo intruso, a él!

-¡Oh oh!

Kaz ve una palanca al lado de la entrada del muro y la baja, la puerta de la bóveda se cierra impidiendo que esas momias enjoyadas le pongan las manos encima. Ahora solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, reclamar su premio y otros objetos preciosos y marcharse. Cuando termina de llenar su morral con monedas y piezas de oro Kaz levanta la hermosa corona decorada con rubíes, perlas y esmeraldas, cuando iba a bajar noto que algo le estaba jalando, entonces se dio vuelta y tenía detrás el cuerpo descompuesto del mismísimo emperador Cuzco.

-...

-Oye pigmeo, ¿a dónde crees que vas con mi corona?

-E-este... señor... yo

-¡Habla de una buena vez!

-(Por fin lo he conseguido, no voy a dejar que un cadáver maloliente que arrebate lo que yo quiero arrebatarle) Me llevaré tu preciada corona y luego la venderé para hacerme millonario, ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Pues claro que si, ¡ME ESTAS ROBANDO!

-¿Y tu para qué rayos quieres una corona y tanto oro junto en un solo lugar si no puedes gastártelo en nada? 

-No lo entenderías, es un problema personal.

-¿Un problema personal?

-Si, y no tengo ganas de hablar sobre ello.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. ¿O si?

-Pues...

-Escúpelo.

-Es que...

-Confiesa.

-Me da penita...

-¡Atrévete a aceptarlo, en frente de to-doooos!

-¡Ya basta, esta bien, te lo diré! Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡Si, es un problema muy serio, el coco podría venir por mi si no me entero de lo que hay a mi alrededor! ¿Ves por qué necesito mi hermosa corona para que me alumbre?

-¡Pero, eres un ser sobrenatural! ¿cómo te puede asustar algo así?

-Te dije que no me comprenderías.

-La verdad es que te entiendo, yo también tenía ese problema.

-No lo dices para compadecerte de mi ¿cierto?.

-No no no, pues debo confesarte que...

-¿Si?

-¡Pero yo lo superé a los 10 años!

-Oye ¿¡qué crees que haces!

Y Kaz sube el interruptor para volver a abrir la puerta, todas las momias estaban ahí a punto de agarrar a Kaz, pero:

-¡Deténganse todos y oigan esto! ¡El emperador es un bebito llorón que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad! ¡AY AUXILIO, EL COCO VENDRA POR MI! ¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¡O JOJOJOJO!

-¡AY AY... CREO QUE ME VOY A HACER DE LA RISA!

-Basta...

-WAJAJAJAJA.

-¡MAMI POR FAVOR, ENCIÉNDEME LA LAMPARITA DE NOCHE!

-¡SOY UN CHIQUILLO MIEDOSO, QUIÉREME!

-AJAJAJAJA, NO PUEDO PARAR.

-¡Basta...!

-¡GUAU JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡UY, ME DUELE DONDE TENIA EL ESTOMAGO, JAJAJAJA!

-¡Y A MI, JEJEJEJE!

-¡MAMI CAMBIAME EL PAÑAL! ¡QUE ESTÚPIDO!

-¿¡EL NENE QUIERE SU BIBERÓN!

-¡YA BASTAAAAAA!

De a poco las risas se opacaron con los gritos del emperador, en cientos de años las otras momias no lo habían visto nunca así.

-Ya me harte de tu sola existencia pigmeo del averno ¡ahora sufrirás la maldición del emperador!

-(Creo que esta vez se me pasó la mano, ¿qué clase de ritual carnicero y horrible me va a hacer?)

-¡Toma eso! –El emperador solo le arrojo a Kaz una papa podrida a la cara.

-...¿Eso es todo?

-De ahora en adelante todas las momias de este lugar te perseguirán por el resto de tus días, ¡Matadlos mis leales guardias!

-Oh por favor ¿le llamas a esos guardias?

-No, pero a ellos si.

Y de las montaña de monedas de oro aparecen esqueletos monstruosos y gigantes con armadura sosteniendo escudos y machetes muy afilados, Kaz sacó otro de los machetes que guardo, monto a Domo como si fuera un noble corcel y se fue abriendo camino entre las momias hasta que llegó a una zona despejada de los pasillos, Domo tenía varios huesos de los guardias en el hocico así que les costará bastante alcanzarlos.

Ya al final de ese pasillo llegaron a una habitación donde había un carrito minero puesto en los rieles que daba a la superficie, Kaz metió a Domo, la corona y toda la mercancía obtenida adentro y se puso a empujar pero no se movía ni un centímetro.

-Esto es demasiado pesado... necesitare algo como un cohete para sacarnos de aquí, pero no se me ocurre nada... un momento... ¡Lo tengo!

¿Recuerdan cuando Ami y Yumi se vengaron de Kaz mandándolo fuera de la atmósfera con la nitroglicerina en polvo con la que lo estafaron? Pues él traía un par de tubos en caso de emergencias, así que los amarró al carro firmemente, encendió la mecha y se subió.

-¡Tsssss!

-Solo espero que no explotemos en mil pedazos.

-¡Su majestad, va a salir!

-¡DETENGANLO INCOMPETENTES!

-¡Oh no!

Cuando la momia guardia le iba a poner las manos encima la mecha terminó de consumirse y el cartucho causó una explosión tan fuerte que produjo un derrumbe de la habitación y el carro minero despego como si fuera un caza, apenas tocaba los rieles, Kaz y Domo luchaban por permanecer adentro hasta que por fin llegaron a la superficie.

Mientras tanto en la posada.

-¡Ah! Me siento mucho mejor Ami.

-No mas cansancio ni nauseas, ahora si podremos disfrutar del lugar Yumi.

Mientras tanto Kaz notó que ya no estaba en las ruinas, Domo no estaba en ningún lado y su sombrero tampoco, por alguna extraña razón sintió mucho frío.

-¿Domo? No es momento de hacer bromas, mejor nos bajamos del carro y volvemos a la posada. Mmm... que extraño, no alcanzo a tocar el suelo.

Eso es porque el carro estaba volando por los cielos, la nitroglicerina en los tubos se acabó, Kaz comenzó a caer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todo el tesoro excepto la corona se perdió en la caída. En la posada Ami llamó a los chicos para ir a buscar a Kaz.

-Tendremos que buscar por los caminos a ver si tenemos suerte.

-Con lo pequeño que es será muy difícil verlo Ami y en especial con tanta niebla.

-Julius es cuestión de fe, solo deseo que este pronto con nosotros.

-Ami.

-¿Qué pasa Rodro?

-No quiero interrumpirte pero al parecer tu deseo viene desde el cielo ¿Verdad Yumi?

-¡Rápido, por un colchón!

-.¡..aaaaAAAAAAA! ¡PAFF!

-Bueno, ya no importa.

-¡Guau guau... ahahaha...!

Kaz quedo incrustado en el suelo mientras que Domo aprovecho de usar el sombrero como paracaídas.

-¡Kaz, que te pasó ¿y por qué estas disfrazado? aún no es noche de brujas.

-No es momento de bromas Yumi, hay que atenderlo de inmediato, llevémoslo a la camilla.

-¡POLICIA, ALTO AHÍ!

-¿Eh?

-Un habitante de la zona nos informó de vio a un ladrón pigmeo y su perro bajando hacia las ruinas a saquear, y bien ¿qué tiene que decir a su favor?

-Este... yo...

-Un segundo... ¿qué tiene en las manos?

-Capitán... ¿podrá ser...?

-Si Cabo, ¡Es la legendaria Corona del Emperador Cuzco!

-Será mejor la traslademos al museo inmediatamente.

El capitán de policía le quita a Kaz la corona de las manos, Kaz no lo podía creer.

-No se preocupe señor, no habrá cargos contra usted.

-El pueblo entero se lo agradecerá por siempre ¡adiós!

Los dos policías suben a la patrulla y se llevan el tesoro que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio le tomo en hurtar. Las chicas nunca habían visto a Kaz tan deprimido en su vida así que lo abrazaron y trataron de calmar su llanto.

-¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¿POR QUÉ ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS A MI?

-Ya Kaz, no te pongas así, ya paso, mejor entremos al autobús para que Rodro pueda atender tus heridas.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LLEVEN A NINGUN LADO, DEJENME MORIR!

-¿Arf? Mmm...

Domo miro a Kaz con una mirada de inocencia que a penas se la podía y luego le lamió la mano, Kaz dejo de llorar e hizo caso a lo que los demás le decían.

-Esta bien, vamos.

Ya en el autobús Rodro había terminado con las curaciones y entrego las recomendaciones.

-Eres fuerte como roca viejo así que te pondrás bien pero no debes hacer movimientos bruscos en algún tiempo así que vayamos con las chicas.

-Gracias doctor.

Ya todos en una mesa de picnic se reunieron para escuchar el relato de la desventura que Kaz y Domo vivieron en el interior de las ruinas.

-En serio no puedo creer lo que nos estas diciendo, no será que estas alucinando por todos los golpes que te diste en la cabeza.

-No, les juro que eso fue todo lo que pasó.

-Mmm, aun no me convenzo.

-Pues la verdad yo si creo en todo lo que nos dices.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ami, ya nos hemos enfrentado a vampiros chupa-talentos, a cíclopes y a cocodrilos de tamaños inimaginables.

-Pues yo digo ver para creer.

-¡AHÍ ESTA SU MAJESTAD!

Las momias siguieron a Kaz desde las ruinas para acabar con el, Rodro nunca debió decir eso.

-¡Pues lo siento pero soy nuevo como personaje de una serie!

-¡Todos al autobús!

Apenas se abrocharon los cinturones Yumi puso en marcha el autobús pero algo no andaba bien, no se movían.

-¡Noroi! ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta cosa?

-Yumi-chan... mira por la ventana.

Las momias quitaron las llantas del autobús y luego empezaron a romper los vidrios. Aterrados todos se abrazaron en el living

-Rodro ¿por que no sacas tu espada y sales a pelear contra ellos?

-¿Bromeas Yumi? No vamos a comparar a 50 cretinos miedosos con más de 300 seres sobrenaturales ¡me harían polvo antes de que yo pudiera tocarlos con mi hoja!

-¡Estamos perdidos amigos, PERDIDOS!

Entonces una idea vino a la cabeza de Kaz, entro al armario y saco una vieja aspiradora y luego fue a la cocina y tomó un saco con comida para gatos para llenarla, después se subió con Domo al techo y grito.

-¡Hasta la vista baby!

Puso la aspiradora en reversa roció toda la comida para gatos a las momias.

-¿Eh?... ¿eso es todo? ¿es tu brillante plan para acabar con tu maldición calvito?

-Así es ciervito del emperador, Domo, es hora de comer.

-¡GUAU GUAU!

-¡PERO QUE! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

-¡BERP!

-Se un buen perro y termínate toda tu comida.

-¡ARF!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¡SOCORROOOOO!

-¡SALVAME SUPERMAN!

Domo terminó por darse un banquete con todas las momias, al parecer la maldición del emperador terminó en sus entrañas. Cuando terminó todo Julius reparó el autobús en un dos por tres y partieron hacia otro lugar para poder terminar con el descanso.

-Pues esta es la realidad chicos, nunca podemos tener unas vacaciones normales dentro de la gira.

-Vaya, nunca me espere esto Yumi.

-Al parecer nunca nos vamos a aburrir en el viaje Julius.

-Si, a propósito Kaz, te sientes bien.

-Eh, si, no se preocupen chicas, además aprendí algo muy importante con todo esto.

-¿Y qué es?

-Que ustedes son el tesoro más importante de mi vida.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy tierno de tu parte.

-Debo decirlo, el viaje valió la pena, chicos vengan ustedes también, abrazo de grupo.

-¡Si!

-¡Por Kaz!

-¡Por Puffy!

Kaz obtuvo algo más importante que el dinero y las riquezas, el ganó un importante crecimiento personal y digamos que eso es una gran, gran recompensa. Mientras tanto Domo asomaba la cabeza por la ventana y estaba escupiendo las joyas de las momias que se comió, hasta que entro la cabeza y escupió al suelo el legendario peine de oro del emperador Cuzco que es más valioso incluso que la corona. Domo agarro el peine y lo amarró a la pata trasera de la cama de Kaz para usarla como rascador y con tanto dinero en la habitación Kaz nunca se dio cuenta.

Nuevamente llegamos al final del capitulo, yo, el narrador los veré en el Capitulo 7, Carrera sobre Ruedas a la Perdición ¡Ahí vamos Ecuador!

¡Hasta Pronto!


	7. Carrera sobre Ruedas a la Perdición

Capitulo 7: Carrera sobre Ruedas a la Perdición.

Era un día hermoso en la bella ciudad de Quito, como siempre Ami y Yumi salieron en sus motonetas para recorrer y conocer los atractivos turísticos de las paradas. Esta vez pasaron al lado del monumento Mitad del Mundo que marca la ubicación exacta de la línea del Ecuador.

Ami: Vaya, esta estructura si que es imponente, jamás creí que llegaríamos a un lugar como éste.

Yumi: Es genial Ami, ¿y sabes lo que significa?

Ami: No, Dime.

Yumi: Que por fin podré comprobar el mito de hacer girar el agua a cierta dirección.

Ami: Bromeas, ¿verdad?, no puedo creer que hayamos venido hasta aquí solo para que tú hagas eso.

Yumi: ¡Caíste!, Ja ja ja ja ja. Por lo general eso es algo que Kaz diría.

Ami: Vaya, me asustaste, por poco creí que...

Yumi: Espera Ami, déjame ver ese cartel.

En un cartel pegado a un muro que dice " JUEGOS EXTREMISTAS! VERSIÓN NÚMERO 25, NO TE PIERDAS ESTE ADRENALÍNICO EVENTO... no asociado con los X-games"

Yumi: ¡Viva! ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento!

Ami: Te refieres a...

Yumi: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER, VAMOS!

Ami: ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

El ceño fruncido de Yumi cambió por una sonrisa radiante, era tanto su entusiasmo que incluso llevaba a Ami tomada de la muñeca por los aires con motoneta y todo, hasta que llegaron de vuelta al autobús. Yumi entró a la habitación de Rodro mientras atendía a un anciano.

Rodro: Bien don Anselmo, usted se encuentra bastante bien, solo evite pasar por experiencias fuertes para no forzar demasiado su corazón.

Anselmo: Gracias doctor, lo tendré en cuen...

Yumi:¡ ALEGRÍA ALEGRIA ALEGRIA!

Rodro: ¡Ngh!

Anciano: ¡AAAAGH!... X_X

Rodro: ¡Oh no, le dio un paro cardiaco! ¡Rápido , el desfibrilador! ¡Atrás! ¡Y UNO, Y DOS, Y TRES! ¡DESPEJEN!

Anselmo: ¡AH! Pant... pant... pant...

Rodro: Estuvo cerca... por poco y se muere señor.

Anselmo: ¿Ah si? ¡Pues adivine que doctor, yo me largo, y no se preocupe, le diré a mis amigos que vengan con usted si desean el suicidio!

Rodro: ... ¡YUMI!

Ahora Yumi fue a la habitación de Kaz, quien terminaba de apilar todas las ganancias del concierto anterior en la mesa.

Kaz: No hay nada más bello que observar tanto dinero amontonado.

Yumi: (¡PAM!) KAZ, DEBEMOS CELEBRAR.

Kaz: ¿Qué?... Oh oh... ¡AHHH!

La pila de billetes y monedas le cayó encima a Kaz, por suerte como el ama el dinero no le afectó. Ahora Yumi fue donde Julius.

Julius: Bien... si corto el cable equivocado este nuevo prototipo de amplificador explotará... tranquilo... despacio...con cuidado...ya casi...

Yumi:¡ NO TE QUEDES AHÍ !

Julius: ¡EH! (*¡CHICK! ...*) ¡KA-BOOM! (sonido de explosión)... ¡YUMI!

Yumi siguió saltando de felicidad por el salón, Ami se recuperó el aliento, Rodro salió de la habitación furioso, Julius se aproximo enojadísimo (y quitándose el hollín de la cara).

Yumi: ¡ESTO ES GENIAL, SI SI SI!

Ami, Julius y Rodro: ¡CAALLAAAATEEEE!

Yumi: Ups, perdón, me dejé llevar un poco por la emoción.

Ami: ¿Un poco? Yumi, ¡Me trajiste tomada de la muñeca con motoneta y todo por los aires!

Rodro: ¡Casi matas a mi paciente y ahora nunca más confiará en otro doctor!

Julius: ¡Y aparte de casi matarme arruinaste mi ultimo invento!

Ami: Es un milagro que sigamos en una pieza, ¿por qué haces tanto alboroto?

Yumi: Lo que pasa es que por fin podré cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños en la vida, ¡participar de los juegos extremistas!

Rodro: ¿Hablas de esos juegos donde hacen eventos alocados de patineta, patinaje, bici de montaña y otros deportes extremos?

Yumi: Así es. Desde que tengo memoria siempre he anhelado dejar mi puesto de espectadora y unirme a todos esos deportistas alocados, solo imagina el peligro, el sudor, ¡LA ADRENALINA!

Rodro: (Si esta gira ya es peligrosa de por si no me quiero imaginar cómo es su concepto de peligro).

Julius: ¿Y por qué no habías entrado antes?

Ami: Yo puedo responder eso ya que Yumi y yo somos casi como hermanas, cuando Yumi cumplió la edad mínima para participar ya habíamos formado nuestra banda, y con tantos viajes y conciertos nunca se le presentó la oportunidad.

Yumi: ¡Hasta ahora, es genial! ¿Verdad Ami? Por fin competiremos, tu y yo contra los demás atletas extremos.

Ami: Ehm... Yumi... esto... no puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

Yumi: CO... co... ¡CÓOOOOOMOOOOOOO! Ami, NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA, ¿RECUERDAS?

Ami: No es que no quiera, tu sabes que me apuntaría para eso con los ojos cerrado pero mañana debo comenzar con la limpieza anual de la habitación de Kaz.

Julius: Ahora que lo dices, el olor ya no es el mayor de los problemas, esa radiación que proviene del interior me está inquietando.

Yumi: ¡Rayos!... tienes razón, no te puedo obligar, eso tomará tiempo.

Yumi empezó a ver a Rodro de reojo y le dijo:

Yumi: ¿Rodro, y no quieres ir conmigo?, será muy entretenido.

Rodro: Sabes, me gustaría pero mañana tengo mucho trabajo en la consulta y no tendré tiempo para acompañarte, sorry pero hice un juramento, en verdad, lo lamento.

Yumi: ... (Entonces, si Ami y Rodro no pueden por los deberes, y tampoco admiten animales en la competencia eso excluye a Yang-ken o a Junior, Kaz ni hablar, solo me resta una persona)

El sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la delgada silueta de Julius, sabía que si no ayudaba a Yumi tal vez esto acabaría con su existencia emocional, pero tampoco quiere morir o quedar vegetal.

Julius: No quiero sufrir un grave accidente, pero si no hago nada Yumi estará muy triste, si tan solo este evento no fuera en pareja, y ya no me queda material para reparar mi invento. Debo idear una excusa para zafarme de ésta.

Yumi dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Yumi: Pues no te molestes en una excusa, ¡todo esta listo!

Julius: ¿Eh?... Maldición, ¿por qué siempre que me siento acorralado pienso en voz alta?... Auch... ¡Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo!

Yumi: Tienes cinco minutos para prepararte.

Julius: ¡Pero sólo se andar en bicicleta, soy malo para patinar y los skates los conozco solo por el diccionario!

Yumi: Ah, descuida, te daré un curso intensivo y estarás listo para mañana, ¡voy por las cosas!

Y Yumi se dirige a la bodega de chucherías del autobus, por la expresión en su cara Ami y Rodro le dicen:

Rodro: ¿Mañana quieres que use un traje negro o gris?

Ami: ¿De qué color quieres que sean tus flores?

Julius: Bueno, la verdad... ¡OIGAN! ¡YO NO ME VOY A MORIR!

Ami: Discúlpanos, pero solo digo que debemos estar preparados en caso de...

Julius: Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo.

Rodro: ¿Y que te concedamos un último deseo?

Julius: Pues no estaría mal para... ¡YA BASTA!

Ami: Bueno, no te enojes, ni que esta fuera la última vez que nos veamos... ¡Ups! ¡Perdón!

Rodro: Disculpa viejo, solo tratábamos de distender la tensión.

Julius: Mejor déjenme solo.

Los dos se sintieron mal por atormentar al atormentadamente atormentado inventor, decidieron retirarse disimuladamente.

Rodro: Oye Ami, termine mis consultas por hoy, ¿no tienes nada que hacer para después?

Ami: Ahora que lo dices, no, nada.

Rodro: ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar un helado al parque?

Ami: Órale, nos vemos Julius.

Rodro: Trata de seguir en una pie...

Ami: ¡RODRO!

Rodro: Digo, diviértete (uff...idiota).

Ami: Rómpete una...

Rodro: ¡AMI!

Ami: Digo, pásala en grande (fiu... tonta).

Y Julius se queda completamente solo, pero no por mucho, se fue corriendo a la puerta pero esta ya estaba con llave.

Julius: ¡QUE CARAJ... LA PUERTA DEL TECHO!

Si, así es, también estaba cerrada, el pobre Julius entró en desesperación y entró a su habitación para salir por la ventana.

Julius: ¡No puede ser, también esta cerrada!, se acabó, saldré de aquí vivo aunque me muera!

Y Julius agarra su llave de tuercas y rompe la ventana, brinca hacia fuera y huye a toda velocidad del lugar pero justo aparece Yumi con las protecciones puestas y con las de Julius listas. Julius no alcanza a frenar y se resbala con la patineta de Yumi hacia el bote de basura.

Julius: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (*¡PAFF!*)

Yumi: Veo que tienes mucha energía, comencemos.

Julius: Bueno... ya que...

Primer evento: Patineta.

Yumi y Julius llegaron a una cancha de patinaje, había muchas barandas, toboganes, medios cilindros, etc. Mientras Yumi estaba más entusiasmada que nunca Julius temblaba más que la gelatina.

Julius: ...

Yumi: Tranquilízate, esto es pan comido para atletas profesionales como nosotros.

Julius: Querrás decir atleta profesional e inventor traumatizado.

Yumi: Oye, no lo veas de esa forma, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando Ami, tu y los demás del futuro nos rescataron de Madame Bramido? Jamás vi movimiento tan espectaculares como los tuyos, sin mencionar tu físico.

Julius: Bueno, eso es cierto, pero esto es completamente diferente, esta es la primera vez que veo un skate de verdad, me haré trizas.

Yumi: Descuida, comenzaremos con algo sencillo, primero iremos a probar ese medio tubo.

Julius: (Uff, no se ve tan mal después de todo)

Yumi hace un gesto con la mano y redirige la mirada de Julius.

Yumi: No, ese no, ese de ahí.

Julius: ... ¡QUÉEEE!... ¡Esa cosa es más alta que Los Alpes!, creo que mejor bajo.

Yumi: De acuerdo, te daré un empujón.

Julius: ¡NO!... ¡AAAAAaaahhhh...aaaaAAAHHH!

Yumi: (Uy...creo que se me pasó la mano...)

Y Julius bajaba y se elevaba por cada obstáculo por el que pasaba, el pobre estaba muy aterrado por una eventual colisión, pero Yumi le grita.

Yumi: ¡Trata de balancearte usando los brazos y no te despegues de la patineta!

Julius: ¿¡PERO CÓMO LO HAGO!

Yumi: Sólo piensa que la patineta es tu llave.

Julius: ...¡SI, LO ESTOY HACIENDO, FUNCIONA, SOY EL MEJOR !

Yumi: ¡Oye, será mejor que veas por donde... oh oh... ya es tarde!

Julius: ¡AY! ¡BROMBOROROROR IOOOO...! ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Por distraerse un segundo Julius tropieza con una baranda y da vueltas como loco por ella, saliendo disparado con patineta y todo, luego alcanza una gran rampa y llega muy alto, y adivinen, cae en otro bote de basura, solo que esta vez estaba vacío.

Julius (*¡PAFF!*)

Yumi: Julius, ¿estas bien?

Julius: Si, oye, estas protecciones son buenísimas, no me pasó nada.

Pero se acerca el gordo encargado de limpiar la cancha y tira la basura en el bote sin percatarse de Julius:

Julius: ¡PUAJ! Que asco...

Segundo evento: Patinaje.

Yumi: Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿ves esos conos de colores de ahí?

Julius: Si Yumi.

Yumi: Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es ir patinando a toda velocidad hacia ellos y haremos una acción distinta según su color. Rojo saltas, verde te agachas, amarillo te pones de cabeza y azul una voltereta.

Julius: Uff, no es tan fácil hacerlo con los patines puestos, ¿estás segura de esto?

Yumi: Veamos, te mostraré cómo se hace.

Y Yumi agarró más velocidad que un auto fórmula 1, Julius miró atentamente y no lo creyó, Yumi se movía mucho mejor que una gimnasta artística, sus piruetas eran impecables, luego regresó y frenó frente a Julius.

Yumi: ¿Ves, qué te dije?, ¿sencillo, no?

Julius: Pues... la verdad... no.

Yumi: Oh vamos, esto es lo mismo que usar una alfombra de baile ( por lo menos de algo me sirvió practicar para ese concurso de Clarín El Bailarín) solo debes mantener el equilibrio.

Julius: ...

Yumi: ¿Qué te asusta? Sabes que esas protecciones no permitirán que te pase algo.

Julius: Pero...

Yumi: ¡SOLO HAZLO!

Julius: ... ¡Si señora!

Julius comenzó tambaleando un poco, fue agarrando más velocidad hasta que llegó a los conos, primero el rojo, salto, casi se cae, luego amarillo, se puso de cabeza a duras penas, verde se agacho, azul dio una voltereta, (es bastante difícil hacer todo eso en movimiento), rojo, rojo, rojo, azul, verde amarillo, amarillo, verde, verde, rojo, azul, azul, rojo, azul, azul, azul.

Julius: Pant... Lo hice...

Yumi: Si, pero deberás hacerlo de nuevo 2 veces más.

Julius: ¡Oye...!

Yumi: 3 veces.

Julius: ¡Espera un...!

Yumi: 5 veces.

Julius: ¡Déjame ...!

Yumi: ¡10 VECES!

Julius: Vale, esta bien, pero luego un descanso.

Y Julius lo hizo las diez veces, quedó cansado pero la tortura había terminado.

Yumi: Es suficiente, has progresado bastante.

Julius: ¡Yupi!... ¡Pant!... ¡Pant!... necesito apoyarme.

Julius apoyo su cuerpo en una camioneta que estaba estacionada en bajada, el dueño se sube y la echa a andar, Julius pierde el equilibrio y se resbala hacia la muy empinada calle.

Julius: Woooo... ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡AUXILIO!

Yumi: ¡OH NO! ¡JULIUS, AGUARDA, ALLÁ VOY!

Yumi se tira por la calle siguiendo a nuestro amigo, pero el ya había acelerado bastante y lo peor es que se le estaban cruzando varios obstáculos en el camino.

Julius: ¡RAYOOOS!

Yumi: ¡USA TU ENTRENAMIENTO!

Julius: ¡LO INTENTAREEEEE!

Llegó a un cruce, un camión de mudanza estaba pasando, por los pelos Julius logró agacharse y pasar por entre las llantas ileso, luego unos tipos estaban poniendo unas vallas para delimitar el arreglo de una calle, Julius la logra saltar pero golpea una pala que sale volando hacia la rueda de repuesto de un jeep, Julius salta hacia delante y esquiva la llanta, como lanzó su cuerpo hacia delante se arriesgo a un impacto inminente, usa los brazos y brinca con ellos logrando recuperar su postura, justo pasa al lado de un edificio en llamas, hay una explosión y saltaron escombros al aire, así que usa una voltereta para evitar que la madera encendida lo golpeara.

Julius: ¡ESO HA ESTADO CERCA!

Yumi: ¡CUIDADO CON ESE PUESTO!

Julius: ¡OH OH!

Demasiado tarde, Julius choca con un puesto de frutas donde termina la bajada. Mientras tanto en el parque.

Ami: Me encantó el helado de frambuesa, pero ahora me dio un antojo.

Rodro: Si, ¿y como que desearías probar?

Ami: No lo se, talvez un poco de fruta.

Rodro: ¿Pero dónde podemos a encontrar fruta?, no creo que nos vaya a caer del cielo.

Ami: (*splat*) ¿Eh?

Rodro: Oye, tienes una cáscara de banana en tu cabello... (*¡SPLAT!*)

Ami: Y ahora tu tienes un pedazo de melón encima.

Julius: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ami: ¿Sentiste algo?

Rodro: Fue solo el viento.

Julius pasa tan rápido entre Ami y Rodro que ellos no alcanzan a darse cuenta, pero un montón de naranjas, frutillas, manzanas, bananas, peras y kiwis caen desde donde él venía ha los brazos de Ami.

Ami: ¡Vaya!

Rodro: Corrección, ahora si creo que la fruta nos puede caer del cielo.

Ami: Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡A comer!

Yumi en patines pasa entre Ami y Rodro.

Yumi: ¡PERMISO!

Ami: ¡Hola Yumi-chan!

Yumi: ¡Hola, luego hablamos!

Yumi angustiada busca a Julius por todo el parque, hasta que lo encuentra adentro de la fuente.

Yumi: ¡Julius, háblame, dime algo!

Julius: ... Que este chapuzón en la fuente cuente como baño...

Tercer evento: Bicicleta de Montaña.

Yumi: Esto es más simple, solo debemos correr por este tortuoso sendero y llegar primeros.

Julius: (Ya puedo estar más tranquilo, aunque sea bici de montaña esto ya no representa un peligro inminente a mi existencia).

Yumi: Quieres decir algo antes de que comencemos?

Julius: No, para nada, ahora si creo que estoy listo (solo espero que terminemos para ir a descansar al autobús).

Yumi: Bien, entonces adelante, en tu marca... listo... ¡FUERA!

Y comienza la carrera, Yumi va a la cabeza, pero Julius no se desanima, intenta alcanzarla a toda costa. Las pendientes agotadoras y barrosas no son obstáculo para Yumi, en cambio Julius tenía algunas dificultades para mantener el equilibrio pero nada que no pueda controlar. Yumi sigue a la cabeza pero Julius empieza a ganar terreno, ella hace uso de uno de sus trucos favoritos, pegar un brinco y golpear los pedales, Julius se agacha para hacer menos roce con el aire. Llegan a una curva pronunciada, Yumi carga todo su cuerpo en el manubrio de la bici, Julius hace imitación de ese movimiento. Los dos van empatados y están a punto de llegar a la meta, Yumi ve que la bajada es demasiado rocosa así que aplica los frenos y se detiene.

Julius: ¡No lo puedo creer, estoy ganando!

Yumi: ¡Julius, terreno rocoso, usa los frenos!

Julius: ... ¿¡Eh!... ¡NO FUNCIONAN!

Kaz quito los cables del freno de la bicicleta que está usando Julius para colgar el dinero que lava todas las noches antes de ir a dormir (en serio, lo mete a la lavadora y lo deja lavando, ¿qué pensaban?). Sin frenos Julius iba a colisionar contra un gran árbol.

Julius: ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Yumi: ¡No quiero ver!...¿Eh?... ¿Por qué no escucho el sonido del impacto?

Julius: ¡Yumi, aquí arriba!

Por encontrarse en una situación de extremo peligro la adrenalina le permitió a Julius dar un salto tan grande que termino en la copa del árbol, salvándose del choque.

Yumi: Ten cuidado de no pisar mal.

Julius: No es tan... ¡AAAAH! (*¡PAFF!*)

El barro bajo el árbol amortigua la caída de Julius, pero al ver toda su ropa y sus manos sucias ya no aguantó más.

Julius: ¡Se acabo, no pienso seguir más, me voy de aquí!

Yumi: Ok, ok, tranquilo, después de relajarnos un poco estaremos listos para mañana.

Julius: No Yumi, no voy a hacerlo, me niego a participar.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? No puedes abandonarme después de ofrecerte.

Julius: Escucha Yumi, en primer lugar yo no me ofrecí, tú me arrastraste a hacerlo, en segundo lugar me duele todo el cuerpo, he caído, he volado, me he bañado y ahora estuve a punto de quedar en coma profundo.

Yumi: Pero.

Julius: Quiero llegar a viejo, ¿si?, sabes que estoy para apoyarte pero hay limites, no creo que mi cuerpo tolere más castigo, seas mi mayor ídolo del rock y mi mejor amiga no lo haré, lo siento.

Yumi: ... ¡SI FUERAS MI AMIGO NO TE ECHARIAS ATRÁS, COBARDE!

De vuelta en el autobús Ami estaba explicándole un chiste a Kaz, entonces entra Yumi tirando su casco al suelo con impotencia y abraza a su amiga.

Yumi: ¡AMI, ¿POR QUÉ LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTAA-A-A-A...?

Ami: ¿Por qué estas así?, ven, vamos a mi habitación y me lo contarás todo.

Yumi: (*Snif...*) Bueno...

Las dos amigas se encierran en la habitación. Luego Julius llega al autobús, Kaz se sorprende al verlo en su estado actual.

Kaz: Julius, ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió que estás tan sucio?

Julius: Mira Kaz, Yumi intentó entrenarme para esos juegos de mañana y quedé así, no quiero entrar en detalles.

Kaz: Bueno, pues solo lo decía porque estas ensuciando la alfombra con tus zapatos llenos de barros.

Julius: ... Como sea, iré con Rodro para que me cure las heridas.

En la habitación de Ami:

Yumi: Diez años Ami, llevo esperando diez años para participar y la única persona que me podía ayudar me abandona, ¡es tan injusto!

Ami: Ya, no te pongas así Yumi, es solo un simple evento.

Yumi: ¡...! ¡Nada de eso, no es solo un evento, es una de las razones de mi existencia! ¡Ir y ganar el premio, es lo único que importa!

En la habitación / consulta de Rodro:

Rodro: Viejo, parece que te hubiera arrollado un camión.

Julius: No estas muy lejos amigo.

Rodro: Así que te dieron los cinco y le dijiste a Yumi que no vas.

Julius: ¡ESTA LOCA!, si piensa que iré a arriesgar mi pellejo por un tonto deseo está muy equivocada.

En la habitación de Ami.

Ami: Creo que entiendo por qué te abandonó.

Yumi: ¿De qué hablas?

Ami: Yumi, estás obsesionada con los juegos extremistas y te has olvidado de lo más importante, divertirte. Es tanto que no te preocupaste de la seguridad de Julius.

Yumi: Eso no es cierto Ami, le pasé protecciones.

Ami: Eso no basta, como el no tiene idea de estas cosas debiste preocuparte porque no corriera peligro alguno, vigilarlo en todo momento, revisar el equipo, cosas como esas.

Yumi: No es mi culpa que sea atolondrado.

Ami: No es atolondrado, solo es novato y ni siquiera te importó. ¿No recuerdas cuando estuvimos en "Fantasía Invernal"?

Yumi: Si.

Ami: Cometí un grave error al no preocuparme por ti y dejarte sola en esa escuela de Ski con niños y monos, tu estás haciendo lo mismo con Julius al no atender a sus problemas.

En la habitación de Rodro.

Rodro: Escúchame viejo, yo he pasado por cosas mucho más terribles que tu actual situación y aún sigo aquí con vida, ¿y sabes por qué?

Julius: No, dime.

Rodro: Porque sabía que si no me arriesgaba podía terminar perjudicando a mi familia, y esa sería una herida tan profunda que ni toda la medicina del mundo la podría cerrar.

Julius: Bueno... si, tienes por ese lado pero.

Rodro: Como decía mi maestro de esgrima "¿De qué sirve una vida si no tienes por quien darla?", recuerda que ahora tu y yo no solo somos unos miembros más de Puffy, por lo menos yo siento que ellas son parte de mi familia.

En la habitación de Ami:

Yumi: No lo vi de esa manera, y yo que estuve cegada por mi deseo... Ya tomé una decisión, no haré culpable a Julius de no participar en los juegos y no lo obligaré a nada, es lo mejor.

Ami: Yumi.

Yumi: Sabes... (*snif*), mientras pueda verlos no desistiré así que será para otra oportunidad.

En la habitación de Rodro:

Julius: Veamos, si voy podría quebrarme todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero si no voy acabaré con la felicidad de Yumi para siempre.

Rodro: Se que no es una decisión fácil, lo mejor será que lo medites con cuidado.

Al día siguiente Yumi intentando ocultar su tristeza se despide de Ami quien se coloca un traje antirradiación para comenzar la limpieza y parte a la inauguración de los juegos. Más tarde en las gradas Yumi observa a los vigorosos competidores preparándose para el evento.

Yumi: No hay nada como solo ver un buen espectáculo... hurra... hurra...

¿?: ¡Oye compañera, ¿qué haces ahí sentada?, hace mucho que te estoy esperando!

Yumi: ¿Julius?

Julius: Yumi, discúlpame por lo de ayer, no quise tratarte de esa forma.

Yumi: No Julius tú discúlpame, debí preocuparme por tu seguridad antes de arrastrarte a algo peligroso.

Julius: No, la culpa es mía ...

Yumi: Bueno, dejémoslo en que los dos cometimos un error y que esto no volverá a pasar, ¿órale?

Julius: ¡Vale!, y ahora ponte rápido los patines que la competencia está a punto de dar inicio.

Yumi: ¡HI!

El locutor informó a todos los participantes que se acercaran a la línea de inicio, en una pantalla gigante aparecieron tomas del circuito.

Locutor: Muy bien aficionados a la adrenalina, deberán bajar por la rampa gigante que tienen en frente en patines y hacer por lo menos una acrobacia y desplazándose en zig-zag esquivando todas las barras en su camino, después de eso subirán a sus patinetas y tendrán que entrar al gran laberinto de toboganes pero cuidado que es muy fácil perderse y hay trampas escondidas, luego montaran sus bicicletas y correrán por el gran campo de dunas enjabonadas pero mucho cuidado porque si se salen del campo caerán a un poso lleno de pirañas asesinas del amazonas, y al final les espera un desafío sorpresa, es una disciplina completamente nueva así que ¡estén preparados!.

Arbitro: ¡Competidores, tomen sus posiciones!

Yumi: Wow, es mejor de lo que esperé... Julius, ¿estas seguro de querer hacerlo?

Julius: Co-co-co-completamente, ¿por qué pre-pre-preguntas?

Yumi: Bueno, es que estás temblando mucho.

Julius: Ya dije que lo voy ha hacer, estoy decidido.

Arbitro: En sus marcas... listos... (*¡BANG!*) ¡FUERA!

Yumi: ¡Allá vamos!

Julius: ¡WAAAAA!

Todos los competidores bajan velozmente, un par de tipos musculosos toman la delantera pero Yumi no se queda atrás y acelera el deslice (no puedo decir paso ya que usa patines), tres tipos van a alcanzar la primera subida para hacer la pirueta pero Julius al no tener control choca con ellos y los saca de la rampa, Julius consigue sujetarse del borde y con todas sus fuerzas se impulsa, da tres giros en el aire con el cuerpo completamente flexionado aterriza exitosamente.

Yumi sube a las barras y empieza a adelantar pero los otros dos musculosos se percatan y uno agarra al otro de los brazos y lo lanza hacia delante sorteando todos los obstáculos, el otro tipo se lanza hacia delante y hace lo mismo. Yumi sorprendida piensa en algo, entonces se detiene, agarra una barra vertical y la empieza a doblar, sus brazos no aguantan más y sale disparada por los aires dando un giro en 720° mientras hacia el gesto de estar tocando la guitarra eléctrica.

Julius logra pasar los obstáculos pero otros 5 competidores con los que se estrelló ya gritaban de dolor.

Julius: ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!

Termina la primera fase, adiós a los patines y a la patineta se ha dicho. Estos dos musculosos le lanzaron una mirada de burla a Yumi y siguieron en línea recta de tal forma que arrasaban con todo lo que se les ponía en frente. Yumi un poco alterada trata de ganar impulso y se mete al laberinto (no puede seguir la misma ruta que esos dos musculosos porque el camino que dejaron quedó lleno de escombros), Yumi sortea exitosamente las alambradas eléctricas, el piso lleno de ratoneras y trampas para oso y las salidas con caimanes rabiosos sedientos de sangre.

Julius en cambio activo todas las trampas explosivas sacando del juego a otros 12 jugadores del laberinto, milagrosamente el salió ileso.

Yumi encuentra la salida y ve a los dos tipos musculosos subiendo a las bicicletas, parecían no tener ningún problema con el suelo jabonoso, en cambio Yumi tuvo que usar toda su habilidad para no salir del camino y caer a los pozos de pirañas y para dicha de ella logra quedar empatada en la primera posición. En cambio Julius no pudo manejar su bicicleta y como bola de pinball empujo a los 8 competidores restantes a los pozos de pirañas (eso dolerá mañana). Gracias a que hizo eso él logro no salirse del terreno.

Es hora del ultimo evento.

Locutor: Muy bien competidores, solo quedan cuatro de ustedes, ¿ven las barandas al frente suyo?, pues jugarán a un nuevo deporte Estadounidense llamado "slidebar", tendrán que deslizarse por las barandas solo usando los pies pero cuidado que luego del primer décimo de trayecto las escaleras estarán cubiertas por agujas, navajas rotas y botellas de vidrio rotas.

Musculoso 1: Esto será pan comido compañero.

Musculoso 2: Te dejaremos observar el trofeo cuando te ganemos niña.

Yumi: Ya quisieran, ¡Adelante!

Los tres se lanzan por las barandas pero es tan difícil mantener el equilibrio sin patines o una patineta que los tres caen a la escalera.

Yumi: ¡Ouch!, esto cuesta un montón, debe haber una forma...

Musculoso 1: Esto no termina, vamos amigo, no permitiremos que esta novata nos deje en ridículo.

Musculoso 2: Si, además creo que ya le estoy agarrando el juego.

Los tres suben y se lanzan, Yumi cae nuevamente pero los otros dos tipos continuaron a duras penas pero no muy rápido.

Yumi: Bien, se acabó, al menos tuve el placer de competir.

Julius llega al sitio y suelta la bicicleta violentamente para no salir disparado, se acerca a Yumi.

Julius: Vamos Yumi, ¿por qué estás parada ahí?, aun podemos ganar.

Yumi: Es imposible Julius, esta última parte es demasiado difícil.

El locutor aparece y le explica los detalles a Julius.

Yumi: No creo conocer a nadie en este planeta capaz de hacer eso a la perfección, incluso si esos tipos llegan se caerán en el camino, es simplemente imposible.

Julius: ¡Mjjj! ... ¡JAJAJAJA!

Yumi: Oye, ¿qué te parece tan chistoso?

Julius: Jajajaja... Solo me estoy riendo porque estas equivocada, yo he hecho esto miles de veces en las barandas de las estaciones de metro para no perder el tren, soy un experto. Ahora ven.

Yumi: ¡Espera, ¿qué haces?

Julius: Sujétate bien porque esto irá muy rápido.

Yumi: ¡YAMETEEEEEE!

Con Yumi en su espalda Julius se tira como todo un atleta profesional en la materia por la baranda y agarran un montón de velocidad, tanto que incluso alcanzaron a los musculosos que iban a medio camino.

Yumi: ¡CUIDADO, VAMOS A CHOCAR CON ELLOS!

Julius: ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Musculoso 1: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJ...?

Julius da un gran salto y con Yumi logran pasar a los dos musculosos los cuales se distrajeron y cayeron a la accidentada escalera.

Julius: ¡SI NENA, NACI PARA ESTO! ¡WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Yumi: ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE, AHORA NADA NOS DETENDRA! ... ¡EXCEPTO ESO!

Mientras en las gradas Ami, Kaz, Junior y Rodro quienes habían terminado con sus deberes esperaban con el resto del público en la línea de llegada.

Ami: ¡Vaya!, no sabía que Julius podía hacer eso.

Rodro: Si, eso es casi un deporte nacional nuestro.

Ami: ¡Espera, algo no anda bien, ahora Yumi esta aterrada!

Resulta que al final del camino la baranda se encurva hacia arriba.

Yumi: ¡QUE ESPERAS, DETENTE!

Julius ¡SI LO HAGO NOS CAEREMOS AL VIDRIO! ¡SUJÉTATEEEEE!

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Los dos van con tanta aceleración que al salir volando de la baranda suben tanto que incluso llegaron al espacio y un par de astronautas aprovecharon de tomarles fotos desde una estación espacial!. Luego comenzaron a caer y caer hasta que Yumi se estrella en la mesa de los jueces afortunadamente ilesa y le salta a la cabeza una corona de olivo para los ganadores y Julius cae directamente dentro de la copa, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

Ami: Yumi, ¿estás bien?

Yumi: Si... eso creo... ¡Oh no, Julius!

Rodro: Chicas, aquí está.

Yumi: Respóndeme por favor, di algo.

Julius se encuentra dentro de la copa con una expresión de vértigo impresionante.

Yumi: ¡Habla por favor!

Julius: E...so... eso...

Yumi: ¿Si?

Julius: ...¡eso fue lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida! ¡QUIERO HACERLO DE NUEVO!

Yumi: ¡QUÉ! Olvídalo, nunca más me subiré a una baranda, ¡NEVER!

Julius: ¡VAMOS YUMI, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!

Yumi: ¡Oh no, suéltame por favor!, ¡chicos ayuda!

Julius sube velozmente las escaleras y se lanza otra vez con Yumi.

Locutor: Ustedes cuatro son amigos de esos dos chicos, ¿verdad?

Ami: Si, así es señor.

Locutor: Tomen, aquí está la copa y la otra corona de los campeones, entréguenselas y díganles que tendrán que pagar por la cantidad anormal de participantes heridos de gravedad en el evento.

Kaz: Rayos, tendremos que hacer un concierto de caridad y no ganaremos nada.

Rodro: Y ahora tendré más trabajo en la consulta.

Ami: Eso si Yumi logra sobrevivir a la experiencia.

Mientras en la pantalla.

Julius: ¡AJUAAAAAAAA!

Yumi: ¡HE CREADO A UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOO!

Luego de veinte veces más Julius se durmió y Yumi tomó un respiro de todo esto, ya no quiso saber nada más de juegos extremistas durante un largo tiempo pero aun así nunca olvidara esta gran experiencia con su nuevo amigo, luego de que a Julius se le pasara la demencia temporal y los arreglos post-evento los chicos celebraron la victoria como es debido.

Julius: ¡Chicos, un brindis por Yumi, la mejor deportista, cantante y amiga del mundo!

Todos: ¡SALUD!

Y hemos llegado al fin de este capítulo. Nos vemos en el capitulo 9 que aun no me decido sobre que va a tratar.

Yumi-san, si estás leyendo esto espero que te haya encantado la historia y las nuevas imágenes que he creado. Y en nombre de los demás fans deseamos que algún día tú y Ami vengan a Latinoamérica y nos deleiten con sus fantásticos conciertos.

Nos veremos pronto, ¡adiós!


	8. Deluxe Attorney I: ¿Ami es culpable?

Deluxe Attorney I: ¿Ami es culpable?

La sala estaba llena de gente, las cámaras no paraban de hacer flash con cada fotografía que sacaban, un grupo de tres amigos intentaba calmar a la chica antes de que el juicio en su contra se llevara a cabo.

Ami: No entiendo cómo sucedió todo esto... estoy muy nerviosa.

Rodro: Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

Julius: Calma compañera que esto recién comienza.

Yumi: Ya veras que todo se va a aclarar Ami, además todos sabemos una cosa.

Ami: ¿Y de qué se trata Yumi?

Yumi: ¡Que tu eres inocente!

Ami: Lo se pero tengo que demostrárselo a la corte y no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Rodro: Lo harás bien Ami, recuerda que hemos estudiado esto juntos durante este último mes y se estás más que preparada, el sujeto que se enfrente a ti deberá temerle a tu poderosa defensa, la verdad va a dar pena.

Ami:...Tienes razón Rodro, lo haré, ¡cuento con ustedes chicos!

Yumi: ¡Así se ruge leona, adelante!

Julius: Muéstrales de lo que estás hecha.

Rodro: ¡A la carga!

El alguacil abre la puerta de la sala y dice:

Alguacil: El juicio esta por comenzar, todos los involucrados y asistentes ingresen de inmediato.

Ami: Ya es hora, vamos.

Los chicos entran a la sala del tribunal móvil, el juicio se lleva a cabo en un programa de televisión hecho por el juez viajero Stark Kaviar que al igual que Puffy hace una gira por todo el mundo ya que todas las otras salas de la ciudad están ocupadas , en esta ocasión nos encontramos en Caracas, Venezuela, donde los preparativos para el concierto de esta noche han sido interrumpidos por una acusación en contra de nuestra querida Ami. Los chicos han venido con tenida formal para tal ocasión, (a Yumi le incomoda mucho usar esta ropa pero lo hace solo por su amiga, Julius saco su traje de graduación y Rodro simplemente no puede encontrar su chaqueta lo que lo tiene molesto). Como narrador solo entregaré unos pequeños detalles de la historia, el resto lo encontraran en el dialogo de los personajes y del "acta de juicio" al fondo, la verdad es que esto no me gusta para nada, no tengo mucho que decir en este capitulo pero el escritor es el que manda.

Ahora les describiré la sala del tribunal, en el fondo esta el podium del Juez, a la izquierda se encuentra la mesa de la defensa, a la derecha la mesa de la acusación y en el centro el estrado de los testigos, detrás de las mesas se encuentran las gradas del publico. El Juez Stark da un golpe con su mazo para poner orden.

Tribunal Civil.

Sala del estudio Móvil

10:30 A.M.

Juez: ¡Orden en la sala! Se inicia la sesión en el juicio contra la acusada Ami Onuki, ¿Ambas partes están listas?

Ami: La defensa esta lista su señoría.

Fiscal: ¡Glug...glug...!

Juez: ¡Oiga, esto no es un bar! ¡suelte esa copa de inmediato para comenzar de una vez!

Fiscal: ¡Ah! Nada como un buen tinto para despejar la garganta. Esta bien honorable juez no tenemos por qué sulfurarnos, la acusación esta lista.

Ami: (Ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa de solo recordar lo que me contó el alguacil sobre el fiscal antes de entrar).

El sujeto con apariencia lúgubre es el renombrado fiscal Conde Ben Chackra, famoso por no perder ningún caso en los últimos 20 años, siempre disfruta del proceso degustando una copa de buen vino añejado como si estuviera en una simple plática, realmente este juicio será muy duro para Ami.

Juez: Señorita Onuki por lo general los acusados esperan en la sala de acusados, pero en este caso usted ha decidido defenderse a si misma, ¿existe algún motivo?

Ami: Si su señoría, es verdad que en una situación como esta yo contrataría a un abogado pero lamentablemente estoy sujeta a un contrato con mi representante que me lo impide, por eso me he preparado de eventos como este.

Juez: Ya veo, bien, señor Ben Chackra proceda con el alegato inicial.

Ben Chackra: El día martes 13 de mayo a las 05:30 de la tarde fue encontrada en la habitación de la acusada una pila de figuras de "Animales cariñitos edición limitada" robados el día Lunes 7 de Mayo a las 05:00 AM según el informe entregado por seguridad de la fabrica de cereal "Festival de arco-iris" .

Juez: Entonces la acusada entró sigilosamente para robar las figuras, señor secretario, adjunte el informe de seguridad al acta de juicio.

Ami: (¿Tan rápido se lo ha tragado? No puedo creer que el juez sea manejado con tanta facilidad, tendré que ingeniármelas para aclarar todo el rollo).

Ben Chackra: Su señoría, deseo llamar al estrado al primer testigo.

Y sube al estrado un hombre con traje de guardia completamente rechoncho lleno de rosquillas en cada bolsillo.

Ben Chackra: Nombre y profesión por favor:

¿?: Ñam ñam, delicioso glaseado!

Ben Chackra: ¡Oye gordinflón, este no es momento de estar comiendo, guarda eso antes de que me de hambre… DIGO, ahora!

Ami: (Miren quien lo dice, el sujeto que bebe en horas de trabajo)

¿?: Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo… Me llamo Fernando Goya pero mis amigos me dicen Feña.

Ben Chackra: ¡No me interesa como te digan, al grano!

Feña: SI si… y soy encargado de seguridad en la fábrica de cereal.

Juez: Señor Goya deje esas rosquillas en mi escritorio de inmediato y entregue al tribunal su testimonio.

Feña: ¿Es necesario?

Ami: ¡SOLO HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!

Feña:…!

Ben Chackra: Jeje, al parecer alguien esta muy ansiosa, creo que no me supondrás ningún problema niñita.

Juez: Señorita Onuki controle su temperamento o tendré que echarla de la sala y emitir mi veredicto contra usted, ¿me oyó?

Ami: Si… lo lamento su señoría. (Debo calmarme, no han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que comenzó el juicio y ya estoy gritando).

Juez: De acuerdo, proceda.

Feña: Por donde empiezo… ah si, llegue a mi turno de la noche y comencé con mis rondas por la fabrica, recuerdo que a las 4:55 AM escuché un ruido y fui corriendo a donde se produjo, lo recuerdo porque consulte la hora con mi reloj fosforescente, observe por todos lados y no encontré nada fuera de lugar así que regresé al cuarto de cámaras, no vi nada extraño en toda la noche.

Juez: Entonces la acusada debe ser una profesional en la materia, de eso no hay duda.

Ami: (¡Que yo no he sido!)

Juez: Señorita Onuki, puede comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Ami: Si, claro su señoría (Tengo que encontrar alguna contradicción en el testimonio de este gordito, hay algo que me parece extraño en lo que acaba de decir).

Entonces Ami revisa el informe en el acta de juicio y encuentra algo que no encaja, no duda en levantarse y encarar al porcino guardia.

Ami: Señor Goya, usted asegura que revisó todo el lugar y no encontró nada anormal, ¿verdad?

Feña: Si señorita, ehm, ¿puede darme su autógrafo?

Ami: ¿Eh, ahora?

Ben Chackra: Concéntrate barril sin fondo, esto no es un recital de segunda categoría, y tu mocosa no incentives al testigo a hacer cosas que no corresponden en un juicio.

Ami: (Pero si yo no he hecho nada… ah claro, mi fama de rockera) Responda a la pregunta, ¿No encontró nada fuera de lugar?

Feña: No, no vi nada extraño.

Ami: ¿Por casualidad vio como estaban todas las ventanas?

Feña: Eh, claro, si, todas estaban cerradas.

Ami: ¡Pues déjeme decirle que esta en un completo error! Aquí están sucediendo dos cosas, o esta mintiéndonos o simplemente no se encontraba en el lugar, ¡admítalo!

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO! Su señoría, exijo que la defensa se abstenga de asustar a los testigos con su euforia.

Juez: Protesta acogida, señorita Onuki, podemos escucharla claramente así que baje la voz.

Ami: Si su señoría, no volverá a pasar (Esto es más emocionante de lo que pude haber esperado, creo que no me lo pasaré tan mal después de todo) Señor Goya, explique a la corte por qué no vio la ventana abierta, recuerde que esta bajo juramento.

Feña: … ¡Esta bien, lo admito!, ¡No fui a hacer mi ronda esa noche, fui a la cafetería a sacar crema para echársela a mis rosquillas y no pude ver nada!

Ami: (Este tipo tiene serios problemas con la comida, es peor que Kaz cuando lo "entrené" para el sumo) ¿Y que más nos puede decir sobre lo que vio en las cámaras de seguridad?

Feña: No lo se, cuando llegué al cuarto me quedé dormido al instante.

Ami: Queda claro entonces que cualquier persona pudo haber robado esas figuras de animalitos.

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Querida, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si quieres darme un poco más de diversión.

Ami: ¿A qué se refiere?

Ben Chackra: Su señoría, quiero presentarle al jurado una fotografía tomada por una de las cámaras que demuestra que la acusada si llegó a la escena del crimen, que sea adjuntada al acta de juicio.

El Conde Ben Chackra le entrega la foto en blanco y negro al juez para que la observe, en ella se ve a Ami entrando por la ventana a la fábrica, Ami anonadada recibe una copia, pero luego nota algo extraño en ella.

Juez: Vaya, vaya, esta foto comprueba que realmente robo las figuras de animalitos, lo felicito señor Ben Chackra, ha descubierto la verdad nuevamente.

Ben Chackra: Naturalmente su señoría, soy el mejo…

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!...Su señoría, esta fotografía no tiene ninguna validez, y usted, ¡baje esa copa por favor!

Juez: Estoy de acuerdo con la defensa, tape esa botella de inmediato, y díganos señorita Onuki, ¿por qué la fotografía no es valida como evidencia del crimen?

Entonces Ami apunta a dos detalles muy importantes.

Ami: ¡TOMA YA!... Observe con cuidado su señoría, según el informe de seguridad la ventana se abrió a las 4:55 AM cuando se activo el sensor de, pero en esta fotografía la hora es completamente distinta, dice que son las 1:37 AM, por tanto esta foto no es de fiar para este caso.

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Es absurdo, todos sabemos que la hora programada en las cámaras de seguridad pueden estar desfasadas, además la que aparece ahí es usted, ¿o me equivoco?

Con una sonrisa en la cara Ami responde.

Ami: No, para nada, no tengo miedo en admitir que la de la foto soy yo.

Ben Chackra: Pues eso me supo… Pe-pero… ¡¿CÓ-CÓMO? (¿Esta chica es tonta o qué?)

Mientras en las gradas de los espectadores.

Yumi: ¡¿Pero qué esta diciendo?

Julius: ¡¿Ya se habrá rendido o qué?

Rodro: (Espero que tenga una buena razón para hacer una afirmación de ese calibre)…

Ami: Su señoría, usted conoce como es el autobús de la banda por fuera, ¿no es así?

Juez: Claro que si, lo he visto como un millón de veces por televisión, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver con la foto?

Ami: Tiene que ver mucho su señoría, no tengo miedo en decir que la que está ahí soy yo, y puedo decirles que no estoy entrando, sino saliendo.

Ben Chackra: Estas jugando con fuego niñita, será mejor que te expliques.

Ami: Si se dan cuenta, ¿no les parece extraña la silueta para una ventana de fábrica? Es completamente redondeada y triangular.

Juez: No insinúa que…

Ami: Exactamente su señoría, esa es la ventana de una de las habitaciones del autobús, me salí por ahí en una ocasión para escaparme del ensayo semanal nocturno e ir a comprar botanas, y la que me sacó la foto fue Armonía, todavía tengo la marca del abrazo que me dio en mi cintura.

Juez: ¿Esa fanática loca? Si, su representante me contó sobre ella, el tipo es muy bien parecido.

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Su señoría, aunque fuera así eso no nos asegura que la acusada no haya robado nada esa noche, esa foto pudo ser tomada perfectamente por una de las cámaras de seguridad.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... Me parece un poco difícil que una cámara pueda tomar una fotografía desde el interior y desde abajo, así que es obvio… ¡QUE ESA FOTO FUE TOMADA EN OTRA NOCHE!

Ben Chackra: ¡AAAAYYYY!

La gente en las gradas comienza a hacer bullicio, Yumi, Julius y Rodro están muy alegres con lo que esta sucediendo.

Yumi: ¡ESO ES AMI, SIGUE ASI, ESTAS RADIANTE! (No sabía que ella tenía esas facultades)

Julius: ¡ANIMO AMIGA, DEBES SEGUIR DANDOLE A ESE CREIDO! (Esto es mejor que ver una película).

Rodro: TE FELICITO AMI, NADIE TE DETENDRA (Que ingeniosa, realmente me ha sorprendido)

Ami: (Siento como si en este momento estuviera en un concierto, escucho a todo el público apoyándome).

El juez golpea con su martillo para callar a las masas, el Conde Ben Chackra un poco angustiado intentaba pensar en algo para frenar esta situación.

Juez: (¡PAM PAM!) ¡Orden en la sala!... Dado lo que ha entregado la defensa estoy convencido de que la acusada no cometió el robo aquella noche así que emitiré mi veredicto, señorita Onuki, por el crimen de hurto a la fábrica de cereal la declaro…

Ami: (¡Lo logre!)

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Su señoría, aún no puede emitir un veredicto, que las pruebas no aclaren nada sobre el robo en la fábrica no significa que la acusada no haya cometido el crimen, además todavía nos queda determinar por qué se encontraron las figuras de animalitos en su habitación.

Juez: Y dígame fiscal, ¿tiene a algún testigo que lo haya visto todo?

Ben Chackra: No creerá que me quede dormido en los laureles, ¿o si?, pues claro que lo tengo.

Ami: … ¡¿QUÉ? (Grrr…Estaba tan cerca…)

Ben Chackra: Este fue solo el calentamiento pequeña novata, ¡ahora te enseñaré como se trabaja en un juicio!

Juez: Este juicio requerirá más tiempo del que estimé, tomaremos unos 20 minutos de receso, ambas partes tendrán tiempo suficiente para preparar sus argumentos, hasta entonces… ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! (¡PAM!)

Tribunal Civil.

Salón de los acusados.

11:45 AM.

Ami: Vaya, eso fue lo más tenso que he pasado en mi vida.

Yumi: Pero vas muy bien Ami, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo frenaste las acciones de ese sujeto?

Ami: Si, lo se pero creo que el tipo estuvo probando hasta donde puedo llegar, ya no estoy tan segura de lograrlo.

Rodro: Oh por favor, ¿sabes lo difícil que es prepararse para algo como esto?, tanto los estudiantes de medicina como los de derecho tardamos como mínimo un año en desarrollar la habilidad de deducción y memorización, Yumi y tu lo hicieron en tan solo dos meses, así que no subestimes tus aptitudes y metete bien esto en la cabeza, ¡TU VAS A GANAR SI O SI!

Julius: Además no se ha dictado la sentencia, tu puedes ganar Ami, y no quiero que esta sea la gira más corta que tenga la banda ni la última.

Ami: Es cierto amigos, debo probar mi inocencia a como de lugar, lo haré.

El Conde Ben Chackra junto con su esbirro se acercaron a los muchachos.

Ben Chackra: Mi joven contrincante, debo darte mis felicitaciones por ser una oponente dura de roer, lo digo en serio, hacia años que no me enfrentaba a alguien con tanta determinación.

Ami: Ehm... Gracias, supongo.

Ben Chackra: Pero no puedo permitirme que arruines mi perfecto record de victorias así que pondré fin a esto apenas entremos, ya veras, ¡ja ja ja ja!, y tu no te quedes parado ahí inútil, ve a guardas mis botellas, el juez no me permite tenerlas acá, ¡muévete!

Esbirro: Si señor... Grrrr...

El Conde Ben Chackra se fue, el esbirro sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ami.

Esbirro: Escúchame niña, no veas el contenido de esta cámara hasta que llegue el momento adecuado, ¿me oíste?

Ami: Eh, si pero... ¿por qué me da esto?

Esbirro: Créeme que lo sabrás.

Ben Chackra: ¡Esbirro! Olvidaste las copas, ¡apresúrate que para eso te pago!

Esbirro: El ni siquiera me paga, buena suerte.

Ami: ¡Oiga, espere!

Yumi: ¿Que estará planeando?

Rodro: No tengo la más mínima idea.

Julius: A propósito Ami, deberías llamar a Yumi a testificar.

Ami: Lo se, con ella tendré una coartada.

Rodro: Y a mi también por favor, también tengo que decir algunas cosas.

Ami: Claro pero para qué...

Alguacil: Se acabaron los 20 minutos de receso, regresen a la sala por favor.

Rodro: ¡Adelante, muestra los dientes y enséñales de que estás hecha!

Tribunal Civil.

Sala del estudio Móvil

12.05 PM.

Todos los asistentes regresan a sus lugares.

Juez: (PAM! PAM!) Orden en la sala, se reinicia la sesión en el juicio contra la acusada Ami Onuki. Señor Ben Chackra, antes del receso dijo que tenía a un testigo clave.

Ben Chackra: Así es su señoría y me complace decir que esta preparado.

Juez: Testigo, por favor pase al estrado.

Entra un joven muy delgado, con acné por toda la cara, con un jockey rasgado y esta mascando chicle.

Ben Chackra: Su nombre y profesión por favor.

¿?: ¿Me habla a mi?

Ben Chackra: No, le hablo al cielo, no te hagas el payaso y responde.

¿?: De acuerdo, ni que fuera a ser tan importante.

Ami: (¿Ni que fuera tan importante?, este sujeto no se entera de nada, ¡estamos en un juicio por favor!)

¿?: Pues bien ahí les va, me llamo Jaimito López y soy el testigo.

Juez: El fiscal no se refiere a eso sino a que se dedi...

Ben Chackra: Su señoría, el es vendedor en una tienda de videojuegos, ¿contento?

Juez: Eh, si... claro.

Ami: (Realmente quiere acabar con esto de inmediato, por ningún motivo debo bajar la mirada).

Ben Chackra: Niño, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y comienza a hablar sobre lo que viste.

Juez: ...

Jaimito: Si veterano, como sea.

Ami: (El Juez fue sometido por el fiscal en un par de segundos, ¡glup!)

Jaimito: Pues eran como las 4:30 cuando estaba cerrando la tienda, vi el autobús de la banda en el estacionamiento de al frente y estaba de lo más normal, cuando salí a medio camino de la calle recordé que se me olvido mi mochila así que regrese, cuando llegue a la puerta encontré a la chica rompiendo el vidrio de una de las ventanas y metiendo esos muñequitos, luego la vi huir del lugar, me entró la curiosidad así que me acerque a ver. Tomé una foto a la ventana rota y a la chica cuando estaba huyendo, también recogí este papel que se le cayó de un bolsillo.

Ami: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS!... (Calma Ami, debes estar tranquila para poder descubrir la verdad)

Juez: Pues es muy interesante lo que el testigo nos acaba de contar, alguacil, agregue esta nueva evidencia al acta de juicio. Señorita Onuki puede comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Ami: Si su señoría (Eso es completamente mentira, si yo estuve con Yumi todo el tiempo, tengo que pensar en algo bueno o todo terminará).Señor López, ¿por qué cree usted que yo, la acusada, rompería la ventana de su propio autobús si tenía la llave para entrar y guardar todo ese botín?

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... He descubierto tu fachada querida, es muy simple hasta para un niño del kinder.

Ami: ¿Qué, no lo entiendo?

Ben Chackra: Deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta, es obvio que hiciste todo eso para parecer la victima de un robo encubierto, todo por querer salirte con la tuya, todos se darían cuenta de tu desesperación por como quien rompe un jarrón en el living de su casa, ya no tienes escapatoria, ¡TU FUISTE, ERES Y SERAS LA UNICA LADRONA DE ESA FABRICA!

Ami:...

Juez: No puedo creerlo, estoy impresionado, haciendo tonto a todo un jurado, debería darle vergüenza jovencita.

Ami: Pero yo...

Juez: ¡Cayese la boca! No tolerare más impertinencias en mi sala.

Ben Chackra: Ves, te lo dije niña... ¡YO SOY INVENCIBLE!

Ami se desploma con los puños apretados sobre la mesa, no puede creer que el Conde terminara por dar vuelta el juicio, llorando se dijo a si misma.

Ami: (Fui una tonta, como pude pensar en vencer a un veterano como el, ya no se que hacer, este es el fin, lo lamento chicos) ¡Snif!

Juez: Emitiré mi veredicto de inmediato, señorita Onuki, por el robo a la fabrica de cereales "Festival de Arco-Iris" la declaro...

¿?:¡PROTESTO!

¿?:¡PROTESTO!

¿?:¡PROTESTO!

Juez: ¡¿Eh?

Ben Chackra: ¿¡Qué cara..!

Ami: (¡¿Qué pasó?) ¿Ah?

Ami levanta la cabeza, todos en la sala están sorprendidos con lo que esta pasando, ve a Yumi, Julius y Rodro en el estrado de los testigos gritando a todo pulmón.

Yumi: ¡Ami, no puedes rendirte de esa manera, ¿qué sucede contigo?

Julius: ¡Tu eres incapaz de hacer algo así!

Rodro: ¡No conozco a chica más pura y mas dulce que tu y lo sabes!

Yumi: ¡ASÍ QUE ARRIBA...

Julius: ...LEVANTA LA CABEZA...

Rodro: ...Y PONTE...

Los tres: ...EN GUARDIA!

Ami: (Chicos, yo...)

Juez: Alguacil, guardias, lleve a esa gente de vuelta a sus lugares o sino se irán detenidos.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!

Juez: ¿Eh?

Ben Chackra: ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Ami: Su señoría, la defensa solicita llamar a la señorita Yumi Yoshimura al estrado a testificar.

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Su señoría, no puede permitir un comportamiento como este en la sala, ¡es inmoral!

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... ¡Usted señor Ben Chackra no tiene derecho a decir tal cosa! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio bebería ni comería en una corte frente a un honorable juez, comparado con el espectáculo de mis amigos lo suyo es imperdonable!

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Su señoría, no puede permitir que me hable así.

Juez: Pero ella tiene toda la razón así que su protesta quedara en la basura, ¡ahora siéntese!.

Ben Chackra: ¡Ngh!

Juez: Señorita Onuki, dejaré pasar lo que he presenciado por esta vez así que más le vale que lo que me muestre de ahora en adelante sea concluyente, ¿me explique?

Ami: Si su señoría.

Juez: Pero recuerde, tiene una sola oportunidad, que pase la testigo al estrado.

Ami: (Es hora de que pruebe mi inocencia, todo o nada).

Juez: Ya sabemos de sobra quien es usted así que pasemos al testimonio por favor.

Yumi: Como usted diga Juez, les contaré lo que sucedió, como a las 2 Ami y yo salimos a un spa para relajarnos un poco antes del próximo concierto, tomamos el programa para artistas famosos, Ami decidió cambiar el color de su cabello así que me quedé con ella, cuando acabamos tomamos un taxi hasta el autobús, a las 5 y media llegamos al autobús lleno de policías y Ami recibió su arresto domiciliario hasta el juicio de hoy.

Juez: De acuerdo, señorita Onuki, proceda por favor.

Ami: Si su señoría (ahora o nunca). Señorita Yoshimura...

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!

Ami: ¡Oiga, todavía no le he preguntado nada!

Ben Chackra: No vengas a burlarte de nosotros, es obvio que esa chica va a encubrir tu crimen, que bajo haz caído, ¿no tienes nada que agregar?

Yumi: Ella no pero yo si, he traído el recibo del spa, en el aparece el detalle de todos los tratamientos.

Juez: Si, que se adjunte este recibo en el ac...

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Es obvio que es una falsificación, mejor tire eso a la basura su señoría.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... ¿Si? ¿Y tiene alguna forma de demostrar que es falso?... Por la expresión en su rostro creo que no.

Ben Chackra: ... puede que el recibo si sea auténtico pero no por eso significa... ¡QUE NO LA HAYA CONSEGUIDO PARA CREAR UNA COARTADA PARA LA ACUSADA!

Ami: ... Señor, tendrá que hacerlo mejor que eso si quiere darme un poco más de diversión.

Ben Chackra: Pero có...

Ami: ¿Creyó que no me percataría de esa táctica? Al parecer ha olvidado la fama que nos hace merecedoras de un 99% de descuento en el spa más lujoso de Caracas.

Juez: Señorita Ami, ¿podría explicarle a la corte su punto?

Ami: Pues es muy sencillo su señoría, el mismo dueño del spa nos atendió a Yumi y a mi, además de que habían muchos clientes que nos vieron. Señor Conde... ¡¿QUE TIENE QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO?

Ben Chackra: ...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEE!

Yumi: ¡TOMA ESO CHARLATAN!

La gente en las gradas se puso de pie para aplaudir la victoria que acaba de obtener Ami en el tribunal, Julius y Rodro sacaron cornetas de fiesta de algún lado, en vez de golpear con su mazo para poner orden el juez Stark se unió a la fiesta, hasta que el Esbirro le hizo a Ami un ademán apuntando al Conde.

Personaje de Relleno 1: ¡INCREÍBLE!

Personaje de Relleno 2: ¡BRAVO!

Rodro: ¡VIVA AMI!

Julius: ¡ERES FANTÁSTICA!

Yumi: ¡TE FELICITO AMI, ERES LO MÁXIMO!

Ami: ¡PROTESTOOOOO!

Yumi: ¡Eh!

Rodro: ¡¿ Qué?

Julius: ¿¡Pero!

Juez: ...?

Ben Chackra: ...¿ah?

Público: ...

Inexplicablemente Ami protestó, nadie se atrevió a formular oración alguna hasta que:

Ami: Su señoría, lamento interrumpir esta celebración porque aun no puedo cantar victoria sin revelar... ¡LA IDENTIDAD DEL VERDADERO CULPABLE!

Juez: ¿Ha-habla en serio?

Ami: Naturalmente su señoría, no quiero que este juicio acabe sin terminar de limpiar mi nombre por completo, yo acuso ...¡AL CONDE BEN CHACKRA DE INCRIMINAR A AMI ONUKI POR LA APARICIÓN DE LAS FIGURAS EN EL AUTOBÚS DE PUFFY!

Ben Chackra: ... ¿Ya me has humillado suficiente este día, acaso no te basta con eso?

Juez: Señorita Onuki, esa es una acusación muy grave, ¿esta completamente segura de lo que hace?

Yumi: Ami, creo que comprobamos nuestro punto, no es necesario que continúes con...

Ami: De ninguna manera Yumi, el intento meterme a la cárcel así que debe pagar por sus crímenes. La defensa exige que el señor sirviente del conde Ben Chackra pase al estrado.

Juez: ...El tiempo de transmisión de mi programa terminó hace 2 minutos pero que rayos, lo grabaré así que adelante.

Y el Esbirro sube al estrado.

Ami: Como el señor fiscal aquí presente es incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna yo lo haré por el, señor díganos su nombre y ocupación.

Esbirro: Vlad Grand, y soy sirviente de la mansión Ben Chackra, o lo seré hasta el fin de este juicio.

Ben Chackra: Tu enano traidor, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto después de lo bien que nuestra familia te ha tratado?

Vlad: Si por bien se refiere a tratarme como esclavo y abusar de mi todos estos años pues déjeme decirle que se acabo, es hora de que usted pague por todo lo que le ha hecho a gente inocente.

Juez: ¿Gente inocente? ¿A que se refiere con eso?

Vlad: Todo a su tiempo su eminencia, todo a su tiempo. Comenzaré por entregar mi testimonio sobre lo que concierne a este caso.

Ami: Adelante por favor.

Vlad: Todo comenzó el día de ayer muy temprano, el señor acá presente entro a la habitación de la joven ama para despedirse antes de partir hacia la oficina pero la encontró jugando con esa enorme montaña de figuras de animales, el señor entró en pánico así que ideó un plan para deshacerse de la evidencia y de partida mejorar su currículo así que pensó en depositar todo el botín obtenido de la joven en el autobús de la banda que se encontraba estacionado en el sector de la ciudad donde vive la gente más despistada que el mundo pudo crear.

Mientras Vlad terminaba de hablar Ami revisó la cámara digital que le había entregado.

Ben Chackra: ¡PROTESTO!... Eso es absurdo, por qué yo un honorable fiscal me atrevería a hacer algo así, además no tienes ninguna prueba que respalde un testimonio tan burdo.

Ami: Pues yo juraría que usted luce muy bien en estas fotos, ¿esta de acuerdo conmigo su señoría?

Juez: Veamos, ¡es cierto!, aquí ahí una foto de las figuras en la habitación de la niña, otra de usted subiendo al coche con el saco lleno y con un traje mal hecho de la acusada.

Ami: (Que traje mal hecho ni que ocho cuartos, es una cartografía en tamaño real de mi pegada a una capucha negra).

Ben Chackra: O vamos, se que intente cumplir con mi trabajo niña pero seamos profesionales, ¿no crees que te estas pasando de la raya?

Ami: (¿Cumplir con su trabajo? ¡Me estaba echando el muerto!)

Ben Chackra: ¿Además no has pensado que él pudo trucar las fotos para incriminarme del delito? ¡Es tan posible que este sea un plan hecho para perjudicarme como que yo intente encubrir a mi hija!

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... Pues déjeme decirle señor que no lo creo así, esta foto de usted metiendo las figuras en mi ventana fue tomada a las 4:45 PM y si lo comparo con la boleta de peaje encontrada al lado del autobús emitida a las 4:39 PM, existe un lapso de tiempo suficiente para llegar y encubrir el robo, ¿dos coincidencias?, no lo creo.

Ben Chackra: Eso no demuestra nada, solo fortaleces mi argumento.

Ami: Y no he terminado, además fue encontrada en la escena del crimen un encaje de ropa clavado en uno de los vidrios de la ventana, se puede leer el nombre de la marca "Esloclothes, hecho en Eslovaquia", ¿sería tan amable de mostrarle al tribunal la marca de su camisa?.

Ben Chackra: No es necesario, es cierto que esa es mi marca ya que compro ropa importada de mi tierra natal pero ten en cuenta que él pudo armar el escenario perfectamente y ¡NO TIENES FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR LO CONTRARIO!

Ami: ¡Ngh!

Publico: "(Sonido de platica)"

Juez: ¡Orden!, Señorita Onuki, será mejor que me diga ahora si baja o no su acusación contra el fiscal, ¿que decide?

Ami: (Me he quedado sin pruebas, tengo que recordar algo, un detalle de este juicio que se me haya olvidado, vamos, recuerda como estaba el autobús cuando llegaste... eso es, tal vez por eso él, ¡ya lo tengo!)

Juez: ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.

Ami: Su señoría, solicito llamar a mi último testigo, Rodro Manga.

Juez: Con esto doy por entendido que no baja su acusación. Ya veo, que pase el último testigo al estrado.

Ben Chackra: ¡¿QUE?...

Rodro baja de las gradas y sube al estrado para testificar.

Ami: Su nombre y ocupación por favor.

Rodro: Me llamo Rodrigo Manga y soy el médico de la banda.

Juez: Pues es demasiado joven como para ser doctor.

Rodro: Puedo demostrarlo.

Y de la nada Rodro saca su delantal y estetoscopio y se los pone.

Rodro: ¿Alguna duda?

Juez: No, para nada. Prosiga.

Rodro: Bien, yo lo lamentaré después pero debo hablar.

Ami: Ehm, adelante, cuéntanos por favor.

Rodro: Esta bien, cuando llegué al autobús luego de terminar con mi rutina diaria de ejercicios ya eran como las 2 de la tarde, como ayer me tocó encargarme de lavar, secar y guardar la ropa me puse en marcha, era tanta la que llevaba conmigo que no pude ver por donde caminaba así que accidentalmente empujé una mesa del living y ...rompí el jarrón favorito de Ami...

Ami: ¡¿Qué?

Rodro: Así es... así que busqué en mi mente la forma de arreglarlo pero no pude así que deje los pedazos en el mismo lugar y salí a comprarte un jarrón idéntico para que no te dieras cuenta, salí como a eso de las 4, cuando regrese como a las 5 estaba con las manos vacías así que limpie los pedazos y me los lleve antes que alguien los viera y luego llegó la policía, y eso es todo, ¡lo lamento Ami!

Ami: Esto...Rodro, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre eso (Lo sospeche desde un principio). Esta es mi última pregunta, señor Ben Chackra, ¿por qué dijo en el tribunal "todos se darían cuenta de tu desesperación por como quien rompe un jarrón en el living de su casa", si el jarrón no fue encontrado por la policía... ¡¿CÓMO SABIA USTED QUE ESE JARRÓN SE ROMPIO?... Solo existe una respuesta... ¡USTED ESTUVO AHÍ ESE DIA!

Ben Chackra: ... Vamos, solo fue un comentario sin sentido, además no tienes como comprobar que lo que dice él es cierto.

Rodro: La verdad, si, Ami, traje los pedazos del jarrón para decirte la verdad luego de que ganases, aquí los tiene su señoría, ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME, NO VOLVERA A PASAR!.

Ben Chackra: ¡I-IMPOSIBLE!

Ami: ¡TOMA ESO!, ¡AL FINAL LA VERDAD SIEMPRE SALE A LA LUZ!

Ben Chackra: ...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Público: "(Sonido de plática)"

Juez: ¡Orden en la sala!, Bien, creo que hemos terminado, ya no tiene escapatoria, que vergüenza señor. Emitiré mi veredicto inmediato, señorita Onuki, por el cargo de robo de figuras de animalitos cariñitos a la fabrica de cereal "Festival de Arco-Iris" es declarada... ¡INO-CENTE!

Ben Chackra: ¡MALDITA!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAA!

El Conde Ben Chackra se lanzó encima de Ami, pero mágicamente aparece Yumi quien recibe una sola mordida en el brazo y luego un aura púrpura sale de su cuerpo e ingresa al del Conde.

Yumi: ¡Ouch!

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Rodro agarra con un solo brazo al conde y lo azota contra el piso.

Rodro: ¡Tu vas a pagar por eso!, Yumi, déjame ver.

Yumi: No es necesario Rodro, en serio, mira, no tengo marca de mordida.

Rodro: Nunca había visto algo así, ¿pero cómo?.

Vlad: Yo puedo explicarlo, su señoría, será mejor que escuche esto con atención.

Juez: ...Bien...

Vlad: La razón del éxito del Conde se debe a que es un vampiro chupa talentos como todos los vampiros de Eslovaquia, le ha robado el talento a muchos otros fiscales y abogados en estos años y por eso se mantuvo invencible hasta ahora, y la chica pelirroja acá presente puede demostrarlo.

Juez: ¿Y como?

Yumi: Su señoría, no es por presumir pero soy incapaz de tocar una mala nota con mi guitarra, y como el conde me ha robado mi talento rockanrolero el tampoco debería ser capaz.

Yumi saco su guitarra de quien sabe donde y se la pasa al conde.

Vlad: Bien Conde, no tenga miedo, hágalo.

Ben Chackra: Bueno, ya no tengo nada que perder...

Y el Conde Ben Chackra toca una cuerda de la guitarra, la nota fue tan armoniosa que todo el publico dio alaridos de alegría, entonces Yumi saca un sopapo y lo pone en la boca de Ben Chackra para recuperar su talento.

Yumi: Esta es la forma de recuperar los talentos su señoría.

Ami: Este hombre debe pagar por todo el mal que ha hecho.

Juez: Entonces veamos, cargo por encubrimiento, cargo por responsabilidad paternal, cargo por incriminación, cargo por robo, señor Conde, le sugiero que no se tome la molestia en contratar a algún abogado ni de defenderse usted mismo ya que sería una perdida de tiempo.

Ami, Yumi, Julius y Rodro se toman de las manos detrás de la mesa de la defensa.

Juez: Me alegra que todo lo ocurrido acá termine para bien y que haya sido grabado, ¡cuando el publico en sus casas vea esto mi raiting será el más alto en la historia! En fin, los juicios contra el Conde Ben Chackra iniciaran cuando reúnan a todos los afectados. Señorita Ami, la felicito, nunca había visto a una mujer tan decidida y tan fuerte en mi vida, siga así.

Ami: Muchas gracias su señoría.

Juez: He dicho, ¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! (¡PAM!)

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOO!

Tribunal Civil

Afueras del estudio Móvil

3:30 P.m

Mientras Ben Chackra era llevado a la camioneta de los detenidos, Ami estaba más feliz que nunca, estaba abrazando a su querida amiga Yumi y los chicos lanzando confeti al aire.

Ami: ¡LO HICE, LO HICE, LIMPIE MI NOMBRE!

Yumi: Aun no puedo recuperar todo el aliento de la celebración en la sala, ¡has logrado lo imposible!

Rodro: Te lo dije todo este tiempo, tu ibas a ganar si o si, que bueno que ya todo terminó.

Ami: No todo.

Rodro: ¡AUCH! Mi oreja, ¿es por lo de jarrón, verdad?

Ami: No, es por que me mentiste.

Rodro: Vamos, de todas formas te lo iba a decir pero el momento lo ameritó.

Ami: No me vuelvas a ocultar algo Rodro.

Rodro: ...Si, lo lamento...no pasará de nuevo.

Ami: Pero sabes, hay algo que me gustó mucho mientras estábamos en el juicio.

Rodro: ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es?

Ami: Tu más que nadie confió en que yo lo lograría pasara lo que pasara, y eso me hace realmente feliz.

Rodro: (No sigas que me pongo a llorar)

Yumi: Ami... (No la había visto así de contenta desde nuestro primer concierto)

Julius: Oigan, la fiesta no ha terminado, vamos a hacerlo Rodro.

Rodro: Ah claro, eso, vamos.

Ami: Eh...¡Hey! ¡Qué creen que hacen! ¡BAJENME!

Julius y Rodro levantaron a Ami para que quedara sentada sobre sus respectivos hombros y la empezaban a subir y bajar mientras saltaban, Yumi no aguantaba la risa.

Yumi: ¡JAJAJAJA!

Julius y Rodro: ¡EH, EH, EH, EH, EH, EH, EH, EH ! ¡SALTALE AL TABLÓN! ¡SALTALE AL TABLÓN! ¡ Y AHORA DI-CE, QUE AMI YA LE GANÓ! ¡SALTALE AL TABLÓN! ¡SALTALE AL TABLÓN! ¡ Y AHORA DI-CE, QUE AMI YA LE GANÓOOOOOO!

Ami: ¡Ajijijiji!, ya , en serio, me estoy mareando, ¡jajajaja!.

Rodro notó algo extraño.

Rodro: Oigan, paremos un momento y bajemos a Ami.

Julius: ¿Qué pasa?

Rodro: Me falta algo importantísimo.

Yumi: ¿Y que es eso tan importante?

Rodro: Es una jeringa con una sustancia ilegal que le confisqué a un paciente ayer antes de venir al juicio.

Julius: Tranquilo, ya la encontrarás.

De repente el Juez Stark sale de la sala de juicio, pero esta vez lucia bastante diferente, en el estrado usa unas hombreras de futbolista para parecer más imponente, aquí en el suelo se ve de su tamaño real, un petizo.

Juez: Chicos, que bueno que todo salió bien, no me habría gustado enviarte a la cárcel niña, no tienes el perfil de ladrona.

Ami: Gracias su señoría.

Juez: Ahora no estoy trabajando así que llámenme por mi nombre y no me traten de usted.

Yumi: Como digas Stark (no entiendo por qué pero su apariencia me recuerda a alguien).

Juez: Gracias a ustedes el raitting de mi programa ha sido el más alto en 5 años y estoy seguro que cuando emita la segunda mitad romperá nuevos records, así que como agradecimiento los invitaré a almorzar a donde quieran.

Yumi: ¿Lo dice en serio? ¡¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡vamos por algo de sushi!

Ami: Chicos, no se queden atrás, vengan.

Julius: Pensé que la palabra comida no se iba a pronunciar en todo el día, que alivio.

Ahora retomaré mi labor de narrador, ¡gracias escritor! ... como decía, los muchachos fueron al mejor restaurante japonés de Caracas.

Julius: Quiero hacer un brindis por Ami, nuestra abogada de acero. ¡SALUD!

TODOS: ¡SALUD!

Rodro: Uy... hace tiempo que no me comía mi propio peso en comida... estoy más que satisfecho.

Ami: ¿Oye Rodro, quieres comerte mi postre?

Rodro: ¡Por supuesto!

Yumi: (Me pregunto en dónde logrará conseguir tanto espacio para seguir comiendo de esa manera) Stark, pásame la salsa tempora por favor .

Stark: Claro, y coman todo lo que quieran, la producción pagará la cuenta.

Ami: (Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan tranquilo después de ver todo lo que pedíamos).

Julius: Yumi, apuesto que como más rollos de sushi que tú en un minuto.

Yumi: ¡Órale, acepto el reto principiante!... ¡Ñam ñam ñam ñam!

Julius: ¡Ñam ñam ñam ñam!

Mientras reían entra al restaurante un personaje del cual no nos hemos olvidado, Kaz, va donde los chicos y dice:

Kaz: ¡Chicos, que bueno que por fin los encuentro!

Ami: ¡Kaz! Que bueno que viniste.

Yumi: Oye, espera un segundo, ¿por qué no fuiste al juicio de Ami?

Kaz: Me tuve que quedar en el estadio a terminar con los preparativos para el concierto por su puesto, ¿qué más creían que hacía?

Stark: Oye amigo, ¿nos estás diciendo que preferiste quedarte a preparar un espectáculo a ir a apoyar a tu representada?

Kaz: Pues claro que si, con esa cabecita que tiene Ami estaba más que asegurada su victoria, ¿para qué preocuparme?, pero a lo que vengo, el show va a comenzar en 15 minutos, ¡deben irse ahora!

Yumi: ¡¿15 MINUTOS! ¡No tendremos tiempo para cambiarnos!

Ami: ¡Démonos prisa!

Rodro: ¡Kaz, guárdanos la comida mientras nos vamos!

Julius: ¡Ya tengo las llaves del autobús, andando!

Los chicos partieron al estadio en el autobús ahora liberado por la victoria de Ami en la corte, Kaz se quedó en el restaurante comiendo con Stark (por supuesto esto ya lo sabían).

Los chicos llegan al estadio, Ami y Yumi se quitan las chaquetas, agarran las guitarras y suben corriendo al escenario, Rodro y Julius van frente al público a hacer el anuncio.

Julius: ¡Caracas, ¿están listos para rockear?

Publico: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rodro: Pues aquí está la mejor banda de rock del universo...

Los dos: ¡PUFFY AMIYUMI!

Se levanta el telón y ahí están Ami y Yumi aún con sus trajes de abogacía. Fue tanta la alegría del público que ellas ni siquiera lograron saludarlos.

Fan de relleno 1: ¡MIREN, ES AMI!

Fan de relleno 2: ¡YO SABIA QUE ERA INOCENTE!

Fan de relleno 3: ¡LO LOGRÓ! ¡VIVA AMI!

Público: ¡PU-FFY! ¡PU-FFY! ¡PU-FFY! ¡PU-FFY!

Yumi: Te cedo los honores amiga.

Ami: ¿En verdad?... ¡Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

Las dos: ¡TOKIO, I,M ON MY WAY!…

En el backstage Julius y Rodro contemplan a las dos.

Julius: Rodro, ¿te pasa algo?

Rodro: No se por qué pero no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a Ami.

Julius: Conozco ese sentimiento amigo.

Rodro: Si...¡YA LO RECUERDO!

Julius: ¿El qué?

Rodro: ¡Se me debió caer la jeringa en la ropa de Kaz!

Julius: Glups... ¿Y... qué tenía esa jeringa?

Mientras tanto en el restaurante.

Kaz: ... y así fue como logré ganar el premio al mejor representante.

Stark: ¡Vaya!, No muchos logran hacer eso. Lo que es yo desearía saber quién es el famoso "Casimiro, el ladrón de arte". Es frustrante no poder atraparlo.

Kaz: Yo creo que será imposible atra... ¡AUCH!

En el estadio:

Julius: Vamos, ¿qué contenía?

Rodro: El famoso "suero de la verdad".

En el restaurante:

Stark: ¿Qué te sucede Kaz?

Kaz: Parece que me pinché con una jeringa pero... yo... soy "EL GRAN CASIMIRO, el ladrón de arte"

Stark: O.O ... ¡Mffff!

Kaz: Ejeje… nadie se esperaba esto, ¿verdad?... ¡mesero, la cuenta!

Hacer una confesión como esa, y más encima frente a un honorable juez, Kaz, te deseamos mucha pero muuuuucha suerte.

Chicos, nos veremos en el capitulo que dejamos pendiente (el 7) llamado "Descenso hacia la demencia extrema" y luego con el capitulo 9

¡Fuerza Japón, todo el mundo está con ustedes!

Acta de Juicio:

Informe hecho por el jefe de seguridad: Una de las ventanas superiores de la fábrica fue abierta a las 4:55 AM según los sensores y se quedó así, a las 6:30 AM fueron encontradas miles de cajas rasgadas sin las figuras de animalitos.

Fotografía de seguridad: Esta en blanco y negro, se ve a Ami entrando por una ventana, todas las cámaras están conectadas a los sensores en ventanas y puertas.

Cámara digital: Entregada por el esbirro de Ben Chackra, contenido desconocido.

Fotografía de Ami huyendo: En ella se ve a Ami emprendiendo la huida, luce un poco extraña.

Boleta de peaje: Pago de peaje por la calle "Bolivar 1" efectuado a las 4:39 PM.

Fotografía de ventana rota: Tomada con móvil del testigo.

Recibo del spa: Esta el detalle de los tratamientos y la fecha de emisión.

Pedazos de Jarrón: Es lo que quedó del jarrón favorito de Ami.


	9. Origen en el sol naciente

**Capítulo 9: El origen en el sol naciente.**

(Nota: Algunos eventos, nombres y hechos históricos que aparezcan en este capitulo no necesariamente coincidirán con las vidas de las Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo real. Sé que Puffy comenzó en el año 1995 pero acá por un tema de acople pusimos un año cualquiera. Por su comprensión gracias. xxMrMangakaxx)

Nos encontramos en el año 19XX, una chica proveniente de Osaka viaja en tren para reunirse con su mejor amiga en Tokio para cumplir una promesa que se habían hecho desde muy pequeñas. Llega a la estación y baja con unas maletas con parches en forma de calavera, ella usa la tenida del instituto en donde hasta hace poco asistía antes de graduarse y llevaba puesta una polera blanca con el dibujo de una mano sosteniendo una guitarra eléctrica además de llevar una guitarra en la espalda, tenia el cabello negro y un mechón pintado de púrpura. En el anden se encuentra su amiga usando también uniforme de instituto con un peinado de cabello tomado también con un mechón pintado pero de color rosa y usando un broche con forma de conejito. Al verse por primera vez en mucho tiempo las dos no aguantan la emoción y corren una hacia la otra y se unen en un gran abrazo.

Yumi: ¡AMI, QUE ALEGRÍA VERTE!

Ami: ¡POR FIN LLEGASTE AMIGA!

Las dos: ¡JAJAJAJA!

Ami: Oye, luces tan genial como siempre.

Yumi: Y tu más linda que nunca Ami.

Ami: Oye, y veo que trajiste todas tus pertenencias.

Yumi: Así es, tal como prometimos desde que comenzamos la primaria vine para estar con mi mejor amiga en Tokio y cumplir nuestro sueño de convertirnos en súper estrellas de rock. Desde entonces no he dejado de practicar ni un solo día con la guitarra.

Ami: Y yo tampoco, ya me he vuelto toda una maestra tocando la batería, incluso puedo hacerlo con los pies. No puedo esperar a tocar nuestra primera canción frente a un publico.

Yumi: Ni yo amiga, los dejaré con la boca abierta cuando vean mi técnica de la guitarra voladora (*gruñido*), pero antes necesito comer algo ya que el viaje desde Osaka me ha abierto el apetito, jejeje.

Ami: Pues entonces vayamos a mi casa ha almorzar, mi mamá y mi abuela nos están esperando con una gran y deliciosa ensalada de camarones.

Yumi: ¡Mmm... mis favoritos!, ¿¡qué estamos esperando, vamos!

Ami ayuda a Yumi a cargar sus maletas, toman el autobús (es uno publico porque aún no tienen el propio) y van a la casa de Ami.

Mientras tanto en una agencia de representantes un funcionario chaparro, cuatro-ojos, de cabello negro canoso y con calva por arriba recibe una reprimenda por parte del director.

Director: Kaz, me he cansado de que traigas a puros perdedores a nuestra agencia.

Kaz: Pero jefe, esos chicos tocan muy bien.

Director: Tal vez si pero atacaron al público, y ni hablemos de los eventos que encuentras para los otros talentos.

Kaz: Sinceramente yo creo que el pastel de cumpleaños de mi tía abuela Kazimira estaba delicioso.

Director: ¡No, no lo estaba!, ¡a quien se le ocurre incluir wasabi en la crema de un pastel?, ¡eres un enano inepto, tonto, holgazán, lame-botas y además horrendo.

Esta última palabra resuena en la cabeza de Kaz, la sangre en su cuerpo hierve como el agua en un calentador, su piel se pone roja, se arranca la tarjeta de identificación enganchada en su polera y dice:

Kaz: ¡SE ACABO, NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR NI UNA PALABRA MÁS!, ¡RENUNCIO!

Director: Renunciar, ¿tú?, ja ja ja, eso fue muy gracioso, pues no lo harás porque yo te despido, toma tu tonto finiquito.

Kaz ¡JA!, te engañe idiota, ahora me iré con paga y todo.

Director: ¡Agh!, ¡Miserable, fuera de mi vista!

Kaz: Ya verás, desde ahora trabajaré solo y encontraré a alguien con talento gran talento que me pueda forrar de billetes, y te arrepentirás de haberme tratado así.

Director: No me hagas reír, eso será el día que los pandas vuelen.

Kaz: ¡Me largo de aquí!

Kaz azota la puerta de la oficina del director y se va, ahora un poco agobiado por el futuro incierto no deja de pensar en cómo y cuando logrará encontrar a esas potenciales estrellas que lo sacarán de su pobre cesantía.

Kaz: Bien, será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra, tendré que ir a algunos clubes nocturnos y a concursos.

Al rato las chicas por fin llegan a la casa de Ami, dejan las maletas en la entrada y se sacan los zapatos.

Ami: ¡Mamá, Abuela, ya llegamos!

Sra. Onuki: Ami, que bueno que llegaste. ¡Yumi, bienvenida, vaya, luces sensacional!

Yumi: Gracias Sra. Onuki, es un gusto volver a verla.

Ami: Oye mamá, ¿dónde está la abuela?

Sra. Onuki: Resulta que mamá se ganó unas vacaciones pagadas a Hokaido y no volverá a casa hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Ami: Ya veo, que pena y que suerte.

Yumi: ¿Suerte?

Ami: Si, lo que pasa es que la abuela es muy conservadora y piensa que los adelantos tecnológicos y en especial la música Rock pueden robarte el alma.

Yumi: Vaya, ¿y entonces... cómo lo hacías para ensayar si ella odia todo eso?

Ami: Muy sencillo Yumi, simplemente mi habitación está completamente aislada con almohadas entre los muros y no se puede escuchar nada desde afuera y además ella cree que mis instrumentos son herramientas para hacer pelucas.

Yumi: Ok, entiendo, lo de las pelucas me lo explicas otro día, ¿si?

Ami: Órale.

Sra. Onuki: Bueno chicas, pasemos a la mesa que esos camarones no se comerán solos, los hice con mucho cariño.

Yumi: ¡Ya no lo soporto, a clavarle el diente!

Yumi se comió todos los camarones, Ami y su madre habían previsto que esto sucedería así que hicieron una gran cantidad de rollos de sushi. Luego del almuerzo Yumi desempacó en la habitación de Ami, Yumi agarró su guitarra y Ami tomó sus baquetas.

Yumi: Bien Ami, es hora de que trabajemos en nuestra primera canción.

Ami: Recuerda que acordamos llamarla "Asia no Junshin".

Yumi: Si, lo se, el nombre mola mucho. Y ahora a hacer algo que no hemos realizado juntas en mucho tiempo, ensayar. ¿Estás lista?

Ami: ¡Cuando tu digas Yumi-chan!

Yumi: ¡Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

Las dos:

Pekin BERURIN DABURIN RIBERIA

taba ni natte wa ni natte

IRAN AFUGAN kiksete BARARAIKA

(pekin BERURIN DABURIN RIBERIA

IRAN AFUGAN kikasete BARARAIKA)

bijin ARIRAN GAMARAN RAZANIA

MAUSU datte KI- ni natte

kibun IREBUN AKUSESU tamesou ka

(bijin ARIRAN GAMURAN RAZANIA

kibun IREBUN AKUSESU)

hirake DOA ima wa mou nagaredetara AJIA

shiro no PANDA wo doredemo zenbu narabete

PYUA na HA-TO ga yozora de hajiketobisou ni

kagayaiteiruhibana no you ni

(pekin BERURIN DABURIN RIBERIA

bijin ARIRAN GAMARAN RAZANIA)

kazan MAZERAN SHANHAI MARARIA

yoru ni natte netsu ga dete

tabun HONKON matataku nettaiya

(kazan MAZERAN SHANHAI MARARIA

tabun HONKON matataku)

hirake DOA namida nagaretemo afuredetemo AJIA

chizu no kouga ni seiza wo zenbu ukabete

PYUA na HA-TO ga dareka ni meguriaesou ni

nagasarete yuku mirai no hou e

shiro no PANDA wo doredemo zenbu narabete

PYUA na HA-TO ga sekai wo kazaritsukesou ni kagayaiteiru

ai suru kagiri matataiteiru ima AKUSESU RABU.

Yumi: Mmm... algo no anda bien, parece que no seguiste bien el ritmo en la ultima parte.

Ami: Y tu te equivocaste con la tonada en "hirake DOA namida".

Yumi: No inventes, jamás podría cometer un error así.

Ami: Sabes, creo que el problema es que hemos perdido algo de sincronía.

Yumi: Ahora que lo mencionas creo que tienes razón, llevamos dos años sin haber tocado juntas.

Ami: Exacto, por lo que hemos desarrollado un estilo propio, esto es malo.

Yumi: Naa descuida, solo tenemos que seguir practicando y estaremos listas, así que ¿qué me dices, seguimos ensayando hasta las siete?

Ami: ¿Por qué hasta las siete?

Yumi: Por que van a estrenar en la tele el anime del nuevo manga "El Destructor de Decibeles".

Ami: Suena interesante, bien entonces desde el principio.

Yumi: ¡Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

Y continuaron ensayando durante un buen rato. Mientras tanto Kaz regresa a su apartamento de soltero pero encuentra al viejo de su casero firmándole un documento a un sujeto de traje frente a la puerta de Kaz.

Casero: Bueno, creo que todo está en orden.

Sujeto: Agradezco su cooperación señor, hasta luego.

Kaz: Oiga señor Hibiki, ¿quién era ese sujeto?

Casero: Era un inspector del Departamento de Impuestos y han embargado todas tus pertenencias.

Kaz: ¿¡QUÈ!, ¡NO PUEDE SER, HAGASE A UN LADO!

Desesperadamente Kaz mete la llave de la puerta y la abre, era verdad, todo su apartamento estaba vacío.

Kaz: ¡NOOO...! Se llevaron todo... aún me quedaban un par de cervezas y un trozo de puerco asado en el refrigerador...

Casero: Eso fue lo que se llevaron primero Kaz, al parecer no quisieron esperar al quinto mes como les pediste .

Kaz: Esto va de mal en peor...

Casero: Además me debes catorce meses de renta.

Kaz: (Si, mis sentidos no me engañaban, espera un segundo, me parece que he visto esto en alguna parte), lo lamento señor Hibiki pero me acaban de despedir de la agencia.

Casero: Mira, te dejaré pasar lo de la renta por esta vez pero tienes hasta dentro de un mes para pagarme por lo menos dos mensualidades o si no te echaré a la calle, ¿me expliqué? .

Kaz: ... Si señor, gracias, ahora, como sabía que tarde o temprano esas garrapatas chupa-sangre del departamento de impuestos me iban a hacer esto puse cartuchos de dinamita en mis pertenencias para que no alcanzaran a disfrutar de su botín, bien, es hora de hacer explotar la carga.

Kaz saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta lo que parece ser un detonador.

Casero: No me importa lo que hagas pero solo espera a que hayan salido de mi es...

Kaz: (*CLICK*)

¡KABOOM!, Kaz no solo hizo explotar el camión que se llevaba sus cosas, también destruyo el estacionamiento y el apartamento de su casero.

Kaz: Uy... creo que se me resbaló el dedo... eh je je...

Casero: Mi... mi precioso apartamento... grrr... ¡KAZ!

Kaz: Eh... no se ponga así, véalo por el lado positivo, ahora será más fácil hacer una ampliación.

El casero agarra a Kaz y lo patea como a una pelota de fútbol americano muy lejos.

Kaz: (*¡PAFF!*) ¡AAAAAAYYY...!

Casimiro: ¡FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD Y NO VUELVAS!

Kaz cae en un callejón oscuro justo donde un par de perros bien grandes estaban escarbando los botes de basura, al golpearlos estos entran en ira por ser molestados.

Perros callejeros: ¡GRRRRRRRR!

Kaz: ¡WooooOOOOAAAAA! ¡MAMIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kaz huye de los perros tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permiten.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ami.

Sra. Onuki: ¡Ami, cariño, ve a botar la basura por favor!

Ami: ¡Esta bien mamá, allá voy!

Yumi: Espera Ami, tú y tu madre ya han hecho suficiente por mi, deja que yo vaya a hacerlo.

Ami: De acuerdo, como tu quieras Yumi-chan, arigato.

Yumi baja las escaleras, recoge la bolsa de la basura, sale a la calle y la coloca en un cesto y justo a toda velocidad llega Kaz y se tropieza.

Kaz: ¡Uy!

Yumi: Oiga señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Kaz: ¡Niña, ayúdame por favor, unos enormes y fieros perros me vienen siguiendo y quieren devorarme!

Yumi: ¿Perros dice?

Kaz: ¡Oh no, ya llegaron!

Perros: ¡GRRRR!

Yumi: No se preocupe, quédese detrás de mí.

Los perros se aproximaban a Yumi lentamente, se ponen en posición para atacar, ella con una mirada fría e imponente se mantiene firme.

Perros: ¡WRAAAAAAAAAA!

Yumi: ¡MATAR CON LA MIRADAAAAAA!

Perros: ¡...! ¡Arf arf arf!

Logro espantarlos con éxito. Desde adentro Ami y su madre escuchan el grito y acuden a ver lo que ocurre.

Ami: ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ PASO?

Sra. Onuki: ¿Estás bien querida?

Yumi: Si, no se preocupen, solo acabo de espantar a un par de perros vagos enormes.

Kaz: Oye... ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Yumi: Pues lo aprendí mientras veía el anime "Is Fun Dunk!".

Ami: Señor, no luce nada bien.

Sra. Onuki: Será mejor que entre a la casa para que le atendamos esos raspones.

Al rato después frente a la mesa.

Ami: Listo, ya termine de ponerle los parches.

Kaz: Gracias niña.

Sra. Onuki: Ahora bébase este té y cuéntenos más sobre usted.

Kaz: Bueno... mi nombre es Kaz Harada y la verdad es que hace poco perdí mi empleo y mi hogar, ahora estoy completamente en la ruina.

Yumi: Eso apesta mucho.

Ami: Mami, ¿podemos dejar qué el señor Kaz se quede?

Sra. Onuki: ¿Pues bien... si, por qué no?, pero si quiere permanecer acá hasta que consiga un empleo y alojamiento deberá colaborar de alguna forma.

Kaz: (Bueno, este finiquito es lo único que me queda, y aunque me duele admitirlo supongo que será suficiente para que me dejen quedar acá una temporada), ¿aceptarían una colaboración en efectivo?

Sra. Onuki: ¡Vaya esto es bastante dinero!, Por supuesto, puede quedarse acá el tiempo que desee, además si fuera a una posada o a un hotel esto le duraría por lo menos una semana.

El dinero que tenía Kaz era bastante poco pero como la madre de Ami es tan buena le iba a ayudar aunque estuviera sin ni un centavo.

Kaz: Se los agradezco mucho.

Sra. Onuki: Bien, déjeme mostrarle su habitación, si hay algo que nos sobra aquí es espacio.

Yumi: Espero que su suerte mejore de ahora en adelante señor Kaz.

Kaz: Gracias... ehm ... ¿como dijeron que se llamaban?

Ami: Me llamo Ami.

Yumi: Yo soy Yumi.

Kaz: Ah claro, encantado, ahora si me disculpan.

Yumi: Creo que el tipo me simpatiza.

Ami: Igual yo además siento un extraño presentimiento con ese señor, pero creo que son ideas mías, parece ser buena gente.

Yumi: ¡Oh, lo olvidaba!, el estreno del Destructor de Decibeles esta a punto de comenzar.

Ami: Yo enciendo la tele.

El programa comenzó, Yumi no despegó la mirada del televisor ni un minuto. Cuando terminó el programa se lanzo al suelo y agitó las manos y las piernas como loca.

Yumi: ¡Es simplemente ultra-requete-contra-genial! ¡Fue tal como lo vi en mis sueños!, ¡No puedo esperar a ver el próximo episodio!

Ami: La verdad prefiero el Anime del Caballero Noble.

Yumi: No inventes, el Destructor de Decibeles es más fuerte que el Caballero Noble.

Ami: ...¿Sabes?, mejor cambiamos el canal y vemos otra cosa, ¿si?.

Yumi: Ok, pero de todas formas sabes que tengo la razón.

Ami: ¡Hum...!

Televisor: "Y ahora algunos de los videos más sorprendentes del mundo. Año 19XX-7, Chile, el famoso profesor Jonathan acompañado de su pequeño hijo rubio cargando a un cachorro blanco muestra al público un invento que asombrará a todo el mundo, un generador de portales hacia otras dimensiones. Ahí lo vemos encendiendo la maquina, se apagan las luces un momento pero regresan y el procedimiento es un éxito, una barrera de energía aparece frente a los ojos de los espectadores, pero esperen, del portal aparecen don grandes rayos y empieza a succionar todo a su alrededor. El profesor Jonathan va a apagar la máquina pero un niño de cabello oscuro es absorbido hacia el interior del ahora monstruoso vórtice, pasan un par de minutos y de repente el niño sale de él sano y salvo, aunque luce distinto de cuando entró, ahora su cabello luce bastante largo, esta usando encima lo que parece la parte de arriba de un kimono negro y tiene algo atado a su espalda. Logramos conseguir una entrevista con el cinco años después ahora como adolescente y esto fue lo que nos contó: El mundo en el que estaba era bastante aterrador y les digo de verdad que no quieren estar ahí.".

Yumi: No creo que eso sea verdad, parece más bien la propaganda de una película de ficción barata.

Ami: Pues a mi me parece bastante convincente.

Televisor: "Año 19XX-5, Argentina, la gente en las calles goza del desfile de carros alegóricos tras la victoria de uno de sus equipos de fútbol soccer en la "Copa Independentista", hasta que un carro con la figura del Obelisco dominando el balón se sale de control y va contra el público, un niño que usa una remera de un videojuego de combate está a punto de ser alcanzado por el choque hasta que otra niña pelilila (de cabello color lila) lo empuja y recibe el impacto. El publico no lo puede creer, se aproximan bomberos a la escena pero luego una bomba de humo explota y aparece la niña volando entre fuegos artificiales. Así es, este fue un truco de efectos especiales elaborado por una compañía especialista contratada por el gobierno de la ciudad, y toda la gente que estaba en la zona de impacto formaban parte del acto, excepto ese niño. Aquí tenemos el testimonio sobre lo que él experimentó: Realmente creí que iba a morir pero cuando vi a esa niña saltar por los aires recibiendo los aplausos no lo podía creer, ahora me alegra saber que era parte del acto, fue más emocionante que un campeonato de Fatal Combat, bueno, la verdad están por ahí. Y aquí está la niña tras la magia: Fue todo tal y como lo planeamos, apuesto que cuando papá vea esto estará orgulloso se que mi primer trabajo de efectos especiales fue un gran éxito. Quien iba a pensar que dos jóvenes cómo ellos nos harían pasar de la emoción a la euforia. Volveremos después de estos mensajes".

Yumi: Si, a eso le llamo yo un acto de calidad, quedé anonadada.

Ami:. Usar a alguien del público para darle más realismo al acto fue muy ingenioso, aunque me extrañó el énfasis en describir a los niños y el perro.

Sra. Onuki: Chicas, suficiente televisión por hoy, vayan a cambiarse y a la cama.

Ami: Si mamá, oye, ¿por qué estas usando una mascarilla química?

Sra. Onuki: La ropa de este pobre hombre huele demasiado mal, en especial sus calcetines.

Yumi: Ugh... es cierto.

Sra. Onuki: Tendré ponerla en la lavadora en lavado "Extra extra extra extra largo", y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no van a tomar un baño primero?

Ami: Si, hace tiempo que no nos bañábamos juntas.

Yumi: Yo me apunto.

(Nota: Para quienes no sepan bañarse juntos en un baño es algo cotidiano en Japón, incluso hay baños públicos donde la gente comparte los espacios para su aseo personal).

Ahora en el baño las dos se relajan en una tina con agua caliente.

Yumi: Este día ha sido simplemente sensacional, me reúno con mi mejor amiga, ingiero grandes cantidades de camarones, salvo a un calvito enano de ser comido por los perros, veo a mi personaje favorito por primera vez en la tele y disfruto de este baño.

Ami: Tienes toda la razón Yumi-chan, y logramos recuperar nuestra fabulosa sincronía... Yumi, hay algo muy importante en lo que no hemos pensado.

Yumi: ¿Sobre qué?

Ami: Nuestro nombre, no hemos decidido como se llamará nuestra banda.

Yumi: Rayos, ¿cómo pudimos dejar pasar un detalle tan importante como ese?

Ami: No lo se, pero podríamos empezar por asociar algo que sintamos cuando estamos tocando.

Yumi: Déjame ver, alegría... ehm... ¡energía!

Ami: Mmm... no creo que eso funcione, a ver... esperanza... ternura.

Yumi: No, eso no sirve, tiene que ser un nombre como fugaz... violento.

Ami: Espera, espera, eso no tiene sentido Yumi, no llegaremos a ningún lado así.

Yumi: Pues me rindo, no se me ocurre nada, lo único que sé es que siento que el corazón se me hincha cuando toco la guitarra junto a ti.

Ami: Yo siento lo mismo Yumi pero eso...

De repente Ami ve sus manos hinchadas por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, Yumi hace lo mismo, ese sentimiento que ambas compartían les dio la clave que necesitaban.

Las dos: ¡ESO ES!

Yumi: Ami, ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Ami: Si, que me gustan mucho los dibujos de flores con animalitos.

Yumi: Mmm...

Ami: Es broma, ¡claro que si!

Las dos: ¡PAFI (hinchado)!

Yumi: Ambas sentimos lo mismo cuando tocamos juntas.

Ami: Ahora, si llevamos esa palabra a sonar como una palabra en ingles para que sea más pegajosa y le damos un lindo toque carismático.

Yumi: Y le agregamos nuestros nombres de forma que se pronuncien rápido, ya lo tengo.

Ami: Desde ahora seremos conocidas como...

Las dos: ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Yumi: ¡JAJAJAJA!, ¡LO HICIMOS AMIGA!.

Ami: ¡YA TENEMOS NUESTRO NOMBRE!, ¡DAME ESOS CINCO!.

Yumi: En estos momentos siento el corazón muy "PUFFY" de la emoción.

Ami: Yo igual...¡Mundo, prepárate porque mañana sentirás todo el talento y la vibra de PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Yumi: ¡SIIIIII!

Las dos: ¡AJAJAJAJA!

Ami y Yumi no pararon de reír y llorar de la felicidad y no pudieron cerrar un solo ojo en casi toda la noche, lo que no saben es que esta no será la mejor noche de sus vidas, aun les depara algo. Un evento histórico ha acontecido, ha nacido una nueva banda destinada al éxito y a la fama en todo el mundo, pero eso es historia para otro día.

Bueno, vamos en la mitad del capítulo así que como narrador les contaré lo que sucedió ese otro día.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Ami el celular de Yumi empieza a sonar, Yumi hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y contestar.

Yumi: ¿Alo...?

¿?: Yumi, ¿eres tu?

Yumi: Si.. ¿quién es?

¿?: Prima, que bueno que te encuentro.

Yumi: Hola (*sonido de timbre de bicicleta pasando por afuera*), ¿qué tal te va con tu problema?

¿?: Pues hasta el momento bien, solo te llamaba para decirte que mi (*alarma despertadora*) me dijo que todo ira muy bien así que creo que me podré juntar contigo y con Ami durante el día.

Yumi: Esa es una estupenda noticia primo, estaré tocando en tu nombre para que todo salga bien.

¿?: Gracias prima, bueno, tengo que entrar a la (*ronquido de Kaz*), nos vemos. Adiós.

Yumi: Adiós.

Ami: Mmm... buenos días Yumi.

Yumi: Buenos días Ami, disculpa por despertarte con la llamada.

Ami: No hay bronca. Oye, estaba pensando, ¿y si comenzamos a buscar un lugar para ir a cantar?

Yumi: ¿Hablas en serio?

Ami: Por supuesto, creo que ya estamos listas para subir a un escenario, quien sabe, tal vez este sea nuestro día de suerte.

Yumi: Ay... todo es tan repentino, acabo de llegar a Tokio y esperaba poder recorrer la ciudad contigo.

Ami: Entonces hagamos esto, primero salgamos a divertirnos a la ciudad y luego buscamos algún local o concurso para presentarnos.

Yumi: Si, suena genial, órale Ami.

La madre de Ami ya se había levantado y estaba preparando el desayuno, Kaz sale de la ducha vestido y le dice a ella.

Kaz: ¡Cielos, mi ropa nunca había estado tan fragante e impecable cómo ahora, arigato!

Sra. Onuki: Oh, no es nada, una pregunta, ¿hace cuanto que no llevaba esa ropa a una lavandería?

Kaz: Veamos, ayer se cumplió un año.

Sra. Onuki: ¡Un año, eso es mucho tiempo!

Kaz: Bueno, en la situación que me encuentro tuve que elegir entre lavar o comer, no hay donde perderse.

Sra. Onuki: Pobre hombre, espero que pronto se reponga.

Kaz: Descuide, ahora mismo saldré a trabajar.

Sra. Onuki: ¿Pero no que lo habían despedido?

Kaz: Si, me echaron de la agencia, aun así puedo trabajar independientemente.

La conversación se interrumpe cuando Ami y Yumi bajan las escaleras y entran a la cocina.

Ami: Buenos días Mamá, buenos días señor Kaz.

Sra. Onuki: Buenos dias Ami-chan.

Yumi: Oiga señor Kaz, ¿cómo esta ésta mañana?

Kaz: Muy bien, estoy completamente repuesto, y por favor chicas no me traten de señor, solo llámenme Kaz.

Ami: Como digas, Kaz. Mamá, Yumi y yo iremos al centro.

Sra. Onuki: Esperen un momento, primero deben desayunar y luego podrán salir a divertirse.

Las dos: ¡Hi!

Sra. Onuki: Kaz, acompáñanos por favor.

Los cuatro fueron a la mesa y desayunaron un delicioso pan de amapolas con mermelada de frijoles dulces, especialidad de la madre de Ami, aunque los modales para comer de Kaz dejan bastante que desear.

Kaz: ¡ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM!

Sra. Onuki: Kaz, comportate, recuerda que estas en mi mesa.

Kaz: Dicupe, eh que lleo mucho tiembo sim come ago ta deiciojo.

Yumi: No creo que se haya comportado como debe en mejores tiempos.

Ami: ¡Eh jejeje!

Kaz: ¡Ah, estaba muy delicioso, cocina de primera!

Yumi: Sra. Onuki, déjenos lavar los platos antes de irnos por favor.

Ami: Si Mamá.

Sra. Onuki: Estaba a punto de pedírselos, gracias.

Ami: Terminemos con esto y salgamos a divertirnos.

Luego de lavar y guardar los cubiertos las chicas se despidieron de su madre y tomaron el autobús hacia el centro.

Kaz: Sra. Onuki, también tengo que irme, debo visitar algunos lugares a ver si tengo suerte, ser un representante no es fácil.

Sra. Onuki: Deténgase ahí, ¿es representante?

Kaz: Así es, ¿por qué?

Sra. Onuki: Lo que pasa es que Ami y Yumi han trabajado muy duro estos años y tienen unas voces maravillosas, quieren formar una banda de rock.

Kaz: ¿Una banda de rock dice?

Sra. Onuki: Así es, si sale ahora tal vez pueda alcanzarlas y hablar con ellas.

Kaz: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORA, ESTO ERA LO QUE NECESITABA, ADIOS!, ¡CHICAS, ESPEREN!

Apenas sale de la casa y dobla en la primera esquina Kaz se encuentra otra vez a los perros de la noche anterior igual de fieros pero cuando Kaz tiene un objetivo que cumplir su miedo se convierte en coraje.

Perros: ¡!

Kaz: ¡AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO SACOS DE PULGAS, FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

Perros: ¡ARF!

Kaz empuja a los perros, estos no tuvieron oportunidad alguna para reaccionar.

Mientras tanto nuestras chicas llegaron a su destino, apenas bajaron del autobús encontraron un campeonato de karaoke.

Yumi: Oye, entremos a ese concurso, sin duda aplastaremos a los demás competidores.

Ami: ¿Aplastar? Oh, no, ¿qué nos han hecho ellos a nosotros?

Yumi: Ami, lo dije en sentido figurado...

Ami: Entonces no seas tan expresiva en tus palabras que a veces me lo llego a creer.

Yumi: Como sea, vamos a inscribirnos.

Se acercan a la taquilla.

Encargado: Hola, ¿vienen a inscribirse?

Ami: Si, cantaremos las dos juntas.

Encargado: De acuerdo, sus nombres por favor.

Ami: Ami Onuki

Yumi: Yumi Yoshimura.

Encargado: Excelente, tienen el número 15, pasen con los otros participantes.

El campeonato comienza, algunos de los participantes eran muy buenos, otros recibieron la canción de perdedor del Chacal de la Anti-orquesta.

Presentador: Muy buena presentación Kisuke, y a continuación tenemos a una pareja de amigas que vienen a deleitarnos con su gran voz, denle un fuerte aplauso al equipo numero 15, Ami y Yumi.

Ami: Esto será sencillo, adelante.

Yumi: Pan comido.

Apenas agarraron los micrófonos se corto la luz, el computador, los parlantes y el proyector que mostraba la letra de las canciones se apagaron.

Chacal de la anti-orquesta: (Movimiento de los dedos).

Yumi: ¡Ah no, ni lo pienses amigo!, ¡aún no hemos perdido, podemos cantar sin apoyo!

Presentador: Pero niña, sin letra y sin parlantes no se puede.

Yumi: No los necesitamos, tengo una canción que yo misma escribí en mi viaje desde Osaka.

Ami: Oye, esto se escucharía muy bien, ¡si, hagámoslo!, oiga señor chacal, ¿nos prestaría un par de guitarras por favor?

Chacal de la anti-orquesta: (Lenguaje de señas).

Presentador: Dice que por supuesto.

Yumi: Muy bien, con esto tenemos la victoria en nuestras manos.

Ami: ¡Y UNO, Y DOS, Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

No ko madei kunora  
Nuka rumda ni chi da  
Yo go leruda keyanai no ra

Sense nieitahita  
Tocotochi ga uyouda  
Saishu le esheto o saa caruu

A se ru cala mawaru ikitsuma ru  
So to waku lainoni atsado cu rru

Eso wo  
A kireru woronii

Eso wo  
Nande mo aruse cae

Eso wo  
Tle panasumae nii

ko ko ma deuits ke io  
eso wo

no da tsuo ana kada  
noso Ita ke shi ki wa  
hito limbo o tshino ku zu kuu

kaio ni le sare te ru  
koto monai mi taii  
u soo tskaredu ho do yaa

yu ka rumdalee numi kitsukamai  
a na tao ma tayusa ki ni i kuyo

Eso wo  
Ya li taioo o nii

Eso wo  
Atseo naga shi te

Eso wo  
I ki teru chi lii  
I so I deoikoseio

Eso wo  
Eso wo

Publico: ¡BRAVO! ¡INCREÍBLE!

Personaje de relleno 1: ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho algo tan bueno como eso!

Personaje de relleno 2: ¡Me siento como en el paraíso!

Personaje de relleno 3: ¡Quiero escucharla otra vez!

Presentador: ¡Felicidades, han cautivado al publico con sus espectaculares voces, por tanto ustedes son las ganadoras absolutas de este concurso!

Las dos: ¡ GRACIAS, NOSOTRAS SOMOS PUFFY AMIYUMI!

Presentador: Bien, ehm, Puffy, se han ganado una sesión gratis en el centro de belleza más lujoso de Tokio y una dotación de... ¡100 kilos de puro salmón y camarones!

Yumi: ¡VIVA, CAMARONES!

Ami: ¡VIVA, SESION GRATIS!

Presentador: Aquí tienen sus pases de sesión gratis y escriban aquí la dirección para ir a entregar su otro premio mañana.

El maravillado publico comienza a retirarse pero una persona se acerca a las chicas.

¿?: Brillante, muy buena presentación, ustedes son talento puro.

Ami: Gracias señor...

¿?: Saotome, Sousuke Saotome, encantado. Chicas, quiero que canten en mi club nocturno.

Yumi: ¿Lo dice en serio?

Saotome: Claro que si, muchos productores van a estar allá y quien sabe, podrían conseguir su primer concierto frente a un público masivo.

Las dos: ¡Grandioso!

Saotome: De acuerdo, las estaré esperando en el club "Ojo de Luna", aquí tienen mi tarjeta, ah, y lleven sus instrumentos. Adiós.

Ami: ¡Gracias señor Saotome!

Yumi: ¡No puedo creerlo, nuestra primera oportunidad de ser estrellas de rock!

Ami: Debemos ir y contárselo a Mamá.

Yumi: ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos.

Las chicas se van del lugar, quince minutos después llega Kaz y ve el escenario del campeonato siendo retirado, se acerca al presentador y le pregunta.

Kaz: Disculpe señor, ¿de casualidad vio a una chica con un mechón rosa y a otra con una polera de guitarra eléctrica púrpura?

Presentador: Si, participaron de nuestro evento y ganaron, dijeron que tenían que regresar a su casa o algo así.

Kaz: ¿En serio ganaron?... ¡Rayos, ahora tendré que volverme corriendo otra vez!.

Kaz partió nuevamente, mientras tanto las chicas llegaron a casa y le contaron todo a la madre de Ami.

Sra. Onuki: ¡Muy bien chicas, no saben la alegría que me da escuchar eso!

Ami: Si, ahora vamos a tomar nuestros instrumentos e iremos al club.

Sra. Onuki: Esperen chicas, ¿cómo se llama ese club?

Yumi: "Ojo de Luna".

Sra. Onuki: Suena como un buen lugar, bien, solo quería saber, que les vaya bien.

Ami: ¡Gracias Mamá, nos vemos!

Yumi: ¡Adiós señora Onuki!

Y las chicas parten otra vez. Kaz tardó más en regresar esta vez porque los perros juntaron a varias jaurías del barrio para atacarlo pero fue completamente, luego el sin ningún rasguño corría entre los animales que sostenían banderas blancas. durante ese tiempo pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Kaz vuelve y habla con la madre de Ami, él se lleva una gran sorpresa.

Kaz: ¿QUÉ FUERON A DÓNDEEEE? ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!

Sra. Onuki: ¿Por qué?, no me pongas nerviosa.

Kaz: ¡Ese es el sitio que frecuenta el famoso cazador de talentos y Yakuza Housaburo Malandrini! ¡El dispara con su ametralladora a los artistas que no logran llamar su atención hasta dejarlos como queso suizo!

Sra. Onuki: ¡OH NO, MIS POBRES NIÑAS, DEBEMOS SACARLAS DE AHÍ!

Ambos salen a toda velocidad por Ami y Yumi: Mientras tanto en el backstage del escenario del club Ami y Yumi terminaban de ensayar su canción. Mientras tanto el dueño del club recibió a un hombre gordo con traje negro con un puro cubano, anillos de oro, gafas oscuras, de tez oscura y barba de candado, (si, por desgracia) a Housaburo Malandrini.

Saotome: Has llegado tarde como siempre.

Malandrini: Mira incompetente, te juro que si esta vez no me has traído a un cantante decente él no será lo único que quedara como colador, ¿me oíste?

Saotome: ¡Glup!, por supuesto... (espero que todo salga bien).

El señor Saotome sube al escenario y va donde las chicas.

Saotome: Bien chicas, ha llegado la hora, ¿están listas?

Yumi: ¡Si!

Ami: ¡Hi!

Saotome: De esto depende todo mi futuro, ¿entienden?... ¡DIGO!... su futuro.

Ami: ¿Nuestro...

Yumi: ... futuro?

Ami: (Es cierto, si no logramos impresionar a estas personas...)

Yumi: (... podríamos llegar a olvidarnos de nuestro sueño)

Las dos: (¡PARA SIEMPRE).

Saotome: Bien, les daré la señal para que salgan al escenario.

Ese Saotome es un tonto, al decir eso ha hecho que el pánico escénico invada sus cuerpos.

Saotome: ¡Bien amigos, veo que la están pasando tan bien como yo!

Malandrini: (*Mirada asesina*).

Saotome: ... ¡Quiero que reciban con mucha emoción a una nueva promesa de la música rock, PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Las dos entran al escenario pero algo andaba muy mal, era tanta la presión que Yumi no podía tocar bien las cuerdas de su guitarra, a Ami le temblaban demasiado las manos por lo que no sostenía bien las baquetas, y sus voces...

Las dos:

Bijin... ARI-RAN... ran GAMARANT RASAN-A

MAUtU da-tte KI- ni... matte

kibun IREBUN AKUSESU tamesou ka...

Esto iba de mal en peor, Malandrini comenzó a impacientarse, le disparó una mirada de perro furioso a Yumi, eso la hizo reaccionar de inmediato y uso su truco de matar con la mirada.

Yumi: ¡HUM!

Malandrini: ¡Agh!

Y ahora se puso a cantar y tocar con normalidad.

Yumi:

hirake DOA ima wa mou nagaredetara AJIA

shiro no PANDA wo doredemo zenbu narabete

PYUA na HA-TO ga yozora de hajiketobisou ni

kagayaiteiruhibana no you ni

Ami: (Yumi, has logrado superar el miedo. Entonces no me daré por vencida, bien, ¡hagámoslo juntas!) ¡A todo el público ahora comienza el verdadero show!

Yumi: ¡Rock and Roll!

Las dos:

(pekin BERURIN DABURIN RIBERIA

bijin ARIRAN GAMARAN RAZANIA)

kazan MAZERAN SHANHAI MARARIA

yoru ni natte netsu ga dete

tabun HONKON matataku nettaiya

(kazan MAZERAN SHANHAI MARARIA

tabun HONKON matataku)

hirake DOA namida nagaretemo afuredetemo Aji...

Malandrini: ¡INSOLENTES, CÓMO SE ATREVEN, ESTE SERÁ SU FIN!

Las dos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Malandrini saca su ametralladora y comienza a disparar, unas manos aparecieron de los telones y las sacan del tiroteo.

Sra. Onuki: ¡NIÑAS!

Ami: ¡MAMÁ!

Yumi: ¡SRA. ONUKI!

Sra. Onuki: ¡Gracias a Dios que están bien, me muero si les pasa algo!

Ami: Pero, ¿por qué estas aquí?

Sra: Kaz me acaba de contar sobre este lugar.

Yumi: ¿El señor Kaz? ¿Y dónde está el?

Malandrini seguía disparando a lo tonto, los asistentes se refugiaban detrás de lo que encontraran. Justo detrás de él alguien sosteniendo una cubeta con hielo y un cucharón le salta encima.

Kaz: ¡TE METES CON ELLAS Y TE METES CONMIGO MALANDRINI!

Malandrini: ¡AH, QUITAME ESTO DE LA CABEZA ESTUPIDO ENANO!

Kaz: ¡Toma esto! (*¡PAM PAM PAM PAM!*)

Kaz siguió golpeándolo hasta que Malandrini soltó la ametralladora, rápidamente la mamá de Ami la agarró y le apunto al tipo.

Sra. Onuki: ¡QUIETO SABANDIJA, COMO TE ATREVISTE A ATACAR A MIS QUERIDAS NIÑAS, VAS A PAGAR!

Ami: ¡Mamá!

Saotome: ¡Escúchame, puedes amenazar a mi gente, puedes destrozar mi club pero no toleraré que rompas el retrato de mi boda con sus asquerosas balas! ¡Se acabó Malandrini, aunque seas el hermano mayor de mi esposa esta vez te iras a la cárcel! ¡Keigo, Gotsuki, sáquenlo de mi local!

Los dos: Si señor.

Malandrini: ¡Jamás olvidaré esto... me oíste! ¡Nun...!

Sra. Onuki: ¡Ya cállate!

Malandrini: ¡UGH!

La señora Onuki noqueó al sujeto de un solo golpe, los dos gigantones se lo llevaron.

Saotome: Lamento mucho lo que pasó pero si no hacía lo que me ordenaba iba a acabar con mi familia, no tenía opción.

Ami: No se disculpe, usted no tiene la culpa de nada excepto ese hombre malvado.

Yumi: Espero que nunca más lo volvamos a ver.

Sra. Onuki: ¿Y no hay ningún otro malhechor del que debamos preocuparnos, verdad?

Saotome: No, descuiden, de ahora en adelante todo estará muy bien por acà.

Sra. Onuki. Que bueno, chicas, será mejor que volvamos a casa.

Ami: No Mamá.

Yumi: No podemos irnos.

Ami: Hemos venido a cantar y eso es lo que haremos.

Yumi: No podemos irnos sin terminar lo que vinimos a hacer.

Sra. Onuki: ¿Qué disparates están diciendo?

Kaz: Disculpe que me entrometa pero ellas tienen razón, estaría muy mal que se vayan sin terminar su espectáculo.

Sra Onuki: Pero...

Ami: Por favor Mamá, es algo que tenemos que hacer.

Sra. Onuki: ...Ok, entonces, ¿que hacen aquí paradas?, vuelvan al escenario. Damas y caballeros regresen a sus asientos por favor que ahora si escucharán música de verdad .

Saotome: El resto de los pedidos va por mi cuenta.

Yumi: Ami, lo haremos desde el principio.

Ami: Y esta vez lo haremos bien.

Milagrosamente los instrumentos no recibieron ninguna bala, y el show fue un éxito, todos los asistentes quedaron encantados. Cuando los cuatro estaban saliendo del local un hombre vestido de rojo, tez negra y con cabello pelo-pincho verde se les acerca.

¿?: ¡Permítanme presentarme, soy Axel Powers!

Las dos: ¡AXEL POWERS!

Sra. Onuki: ¿Quién?

Kaz: ¡Él es Axel Powers, el famoso productor de eventos, gracias a el muchos de los últimos grandes artistas japoneses han saltado a la fama internacional!

Axel: Así es mi pequeño amigo y quiero que participen en mi gran show de mañana en la noche, ¡EL GRAN FESTIVAL DE ESTRELLAS DEBUTANTES!

Yumi: ¿NO ESTA BROMEANDO?

Axel: Niña, ¿me ves con cara de estar bromeando?

Yumi: ...

Axel: Ok, capté la indirecta pero aun así ustedes participarán.

Ami: ¡ASOMBROSO!

AXEL: ¡COOL! entonces haré los arreglos para su presentación, aquí tienen mi tarjeta, espero que asistan o si no tendré que cederle el lugar a otra banda. ¡SEE YOU LATER!

El sujeto subió a una motocicleta y se fue. Las chicas estaban saltando y llorando de la alegría ante lo que les acaba de ocurrir.

Ami: ¡SEREMOS ESTRELLAS DE ROCK!

Yumi: ¡LO HICMOS AMI, REALMENTE LO HICIMOS!

Sra. Onuki: ¡QUE EMOCION, MI HIJA SERÁ ESTRELLA DE ROCK!

Kaz: No quiero aguarles la fiesta pero hay un problema... el festival es en Hokkaido, cómo haremos para llegar hasta allá.

Yumi: Rayos, es cierto, ese si es un gran dilema.

De repente suena el celular de Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Alo?

¿?: Hola, Yumi, soy yo.

Yumi: Primo, ¿cómo estás?

¿?: Muy bien, todo está resuelto y tengo un regalo para ti y para Ami, ¿dime dónde estas?

Yumi: En un club nocturno llamado "El ojo de Luna".

¿?: Que conveniente, solo tengo que dar una vuelta y ahí estoy (¡CLICK!)

Yumi: Alo, ¿alo?

Un gran autobús verde con motor externo aparece frente a ellos, y quien iba conduciéndolo era el primo de Yumi.

Ami: ¡Wow!

¿?: ¡Suban, y díganme!, ¿les gustó su nueva joyita?

Yumi: ¡Nu-un... nuestra!

¿?: Así es, es mi aporte para que comiencen con su banda.

Kaz: ¡Es impresionante!

Sra. Onuki: Es muy grande por fuera, y lo es mucho más por dentro, alguien podría vivir aquí adentro.

Ami: Maravillosa.

Yumi: Oye primo, nos has salvado, tenemos que ir hasta Hokkaido donde tendremos nuestro primer concierto.

¿?: ¿Hablas en serio?, entonces tendré que pisar el acelerador a fondo, ¡todos, abróchense los cinturones y sujétense!

Y el autobús partió a su destino, en el camino Kaz le contó a las chicas sobre su profesión, la mama de Ami intentó que el primo de Yumi no fuera tan rápido para no chocar. En fin, las chicas llegaron al gran escenario del festival de estrellas debutantes de Axel Powers, se encontraron con él, luego terminaron los ensayos y ya era su turno.

Kaz: Chicas, mientras estén la una con la otra el público será suyo.

Ami: No tengo miedo.

Yumi: Ya desapareció, ok Ami.

Ami: Vamos a mostrar al publico lo que es buena música.

Yumi: ¡Vamos!

En el escenario:

Axel: ¡AMIGOS, SI PIENSAN QUE LO HAN VISTO TODO SE EQUIVOCAN, AHORA TENEMOS A DOS JÓVENES Y GRANDES PROMESAS DEL ROCK!...

Ami y Yumi entran corriendo al escenario, toman sus instrumentos.

Yumi: ¡GRACIAS HOKKAIDO!

Ami: ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR?

Publico: ¡SIIIIIIIII!

Yumi: ¡Y uno!

Ami: ¡Y dos!

Las dos: ¡Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!.

It all started we first met,  
And strapped on our guitars!  
We made music so great and good  
That soon we were rock stars.

The biggest in Japan,  
With tons of screaming fans.  
We're out on tour around the world,  
So come and join the band!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Anything is possible!  
Now!

Put your bag in the Backpack,  
let´s go we´ve got some gigs to play  
in the stage and on the microphone  
and we rock on every day  
rocking nyc  
concerts mtv  
sooner or now we´ll rock the globe  
whith song you´ll see

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi say "GO!"  
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Anything is possible,  
We´ve grown so powerful,  
make your self comfortable  
Now!

Yumi: ¡No lo olviden!

Ami: ¡Somos...!

Las dos: ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Publico: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOO!... ¡PUFFY!, ¡PUFFY!, ¡PUFFY!, ¡PUFFY!.

Las dos hacen su reverencia y el público enloquece, las dos se juntaron en un gran abrazo, lo lograron, ¡ahora son súper estrellas de rock!

Dos semanas después Kaz fue contratado como el primer y nuevo representante de la banda, con las regalías que recibieron de Axel Powers el autobús fue pintado y decorado por dentro.

Kaz: ¿Por qué las chicas tardarán tanto?

Sra. Onuki: Dijeron que tenían que ir a hacer algo a un centro de belleza.

Ami: Hola Mamá.

Yumi: Ya llegamos.

Sra. Onuki: Chicas, ¿pero que se hicieron?.

Ami y Yumi se tiñeron el cabello de color rosa y púrpura respectivamente como prometieron cuando les cayeron baldes de pintura antes de ir al campamento de comer sushi (les quedo así durante meses).

Kaz: Lucen geniales chicas.

Sra. Onuki: Bueno, si a ustedes les encanta entonces por mi no hay problema.

Ami: ¡Arigato Mami!

Sra. Onuki: Ami, quiero que te acerques un momento.

Ami: ¿Así?

Sra. Onuki: Yumi, tu también.

Yumi: Ok.

Sra. Onuki: Ahora, quiero que cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que yo les diga.

Pasaron un par de minutos.

Sra. Onuki: Listo, ahora pueden abrirlos.

Ami: ¿Eh?

Yumi: Esto es...

Sra. Onuki: Hija, ese es mi broche de metal de flor, cuando tenía tu edad tu abuelo me la regaló y hasta ahora no me lo he quitado. Y Yumi, ese brazalete negro lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti.

Yumi: ¡Luce fantástico!

Ami: Pero... ¿por qué me das tu broche?

Sra. Onuki: Ahora vas a partir y realizarás tu sueño hija mía, quiero que una parte mía siempre esté contigo, y no te preocupes que yo también llevaré una parte tuya conmigo.

Y la señora Onuki se pone el broche de conejito de Ami.

Ami: ... ¡Snif!... oh... ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-A...!

Sra. Onuki: ¡Oh! ¡AMIIIIIII-I-I-I-I!

Yumi: ¡Sniff!… ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

Las tres se unen en un fuerte abrazo, estuvieron así durante lo que parecieron días, este fue el momento más duro para las tres, el momento de tomar caminos diferentes.

Sra. Onuki: Kaz, quiero que cuides mucho a mis niñas.

Kaz: Descuide señora, me encargaré de que ellas dos nunca se separen. Lo juro.

Ami: Mamá, juro que cuando hayamos terminado de recorrer cada parte de este mundo volveré a casa.

Sra. Onuki: Te estaré esperando hasta entonces Ami.

Yumi: Usted ha sido como una segunda madre para mi, la extrañaré.

Sra. Onuki: Mientras pensemos en la otra nunca estaremos separadas, ¿entendieron?

Las dos: Hi.

Kaz: Chicas, es momento de partir.

Las dos suben al autobús, la puerta se cerró, el motor se encendió, los frenos fueron sacados y el autobús comenzó a andar.

Ami: ¡HASTA PRONTO MAMÁ!

Yumi: ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER, ADIÓS!

Sra. Onuki: ¡A DIOS MIS NIÑAS, LAS AMO!

Cada vez se alejaron más y más hasta que dejaron de ver la casa donde nuestras dos chicas pasaron los mejores momentos de su infancia. Ahora una nueva etapa de sus vidas ha comenzado en esta gira por todo el Japón.

El destino les tiene preparados altos y bajos pero pase lo que ellas nunca dejaran de sonreír. Adiós Ami, adiós Yumi, las veremos pronto en otro concierto.

Las dos: ¡SOMOS PUFFY AMIYUMI!

FIN?


	10. La venganza no siempre es dulce

**Capitulo 10: La venganza no ****siempre es dulce.**

Una tranquila tarde en la localidad de Carepa en Colombia perfecta para echarse en una hamaca y tomar una siesta, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó nuestro querido amigo Julius cuando Ami y Yumi hacían de las suyas. Aprovechando que él estaba completamente dormido pusieron sobre su cabeza una mesa alta y encima de esta un balde lleno de agua, luego colocaron al lado suyo un parlante conectado al I-pod de Yumi. En voz baja Yumi dice.

Yumi: ¿Cuál crees que funcionaría mejor?

Ami: Prueba con el archivo de "choque automovilístico".

Yumi: Muy buena idea.

Yumi selecciona el archivo, apenas presiona Play se alejan.

Yumi: (¡Click!)

(¡... CRAAAAAAASH!)

Julius: ¡EH... OUCH!

(¡SPLASH!)

Las dos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Julius: ¿QUÉ, QUE PASO? ¿ACASO EL AUTOBÚS SE CAYO AL MAR?

Yumi: ¡JAJAJAJA!, NI SIQUIERA ESTAMOS AL LADO DEL MAR.

Ami: ¡AJAJAJAI, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR DE TANTO REIR, AJAJAJAJA!

Julius: ¡Maldición, estaba soñando que recibía la llave de oro al mejor inventor!

Yumi: ¡Jajajaja! Ay... lo sentimos pero no pudimos evitarlo... ¡jajaja!

Ami: Creo que te aguamos la fiesta... ¡AJAJAJAJA!

Yumi: ¿AGUAR LA FIESTA...? ¡AJAJAJAJA!

Julius: Ya... ríanse no más pero me vengaré de ustedes, cuando más se lo esperen, cuando menos se lo esperen, o cuando me haya cambiado.

Yumi: Pues eso me gustaría verlo.

Kaz perdió sus gafas y no las puede encontrar, Ami y Yumi encontraron otra oportunidad para hacer una broma.

Kaz: ¿Chicas, me ayudan a encontrar mis gafas?

Ami: Por supuesto Kaz.

Yumi: Oh, creo que las encontré, pero no quepo en ese lugar, será mejor que tu vayas Kaz.

Kaz: De acuerdo, gracias, solo tengo que caminar un poco.

Las dos hicieron que Kaz se metiera a un ducto de ventilación, las gafas estaban en el plato de comida de Domo, Kaz metió la mano y se las puso, por desgracia estaban cubiertas de comida.

Kaz: Mmm, será mejor que las limpie para ver mejor.

Usa su polera para ello, pero no contaba con que alguien de muy mal humor se encontrara detrás de él.

Domo: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Kaz: ¿Qué pasa chico?... oh oh... ¿esa es tu comida verdad?

Domo: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡AUXILIOOOO!... ¡AAAAAYYY... me mordiste ahí!

Las dos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VOLVISTE A CAER!

Kaz sale todo lastimado del ducto y molesto.

Kaz: Es el colmo chicas, ya he caído 5 veces en el día en sus bromas y eso quiere decir que ustedes son muy crueles pero si caigo una sexta vez significa que soy un gran tonto.

Yumi: Jajajaja... es muy fácil hacerte caer.

Ami: ¿Oye Kaz, acaso no son esas tus bolsas de dinero ardiendo en llamas?

Kaz: ¡Oh no!, ¡MI DULCE DINERO ALLÁ VOY!

Kaz corre a toda velocidad y se estrella contra la pared, en realidad solo hay un dibujo pegado de una bolsa de billetes y una bomba de humo que simula el fuego.

Yumi: Esto quiere decir...

Ami: ...que eres un gran...

Las dos: ¡TONTO! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Nadie se salva en este lugar (excepto los animales), es el turno de nuestro joven doctor. Kaz fue para curarse las heridas de mordisco con Rodro.

Kaz: Te lo digo en serio, nadie en este lugar está a salvo de sus bromas, ni siquiera tu.

Rodro: Entonces deberé tener mucho cuidado por donde vaya.

Desde afuera de la habitación / consulta Ami le grita a Rodro.

Ami: ¡Oye Rodro, tenemos un pastel para ti!

Rodro: Puedo vivir sin él.

Yumi: ¡Es de chocolate!

Rodro: ¿Dijeron chocolate? allá voy.

Y el ingenuamente abre la puerta y sale pero una barra de jabón lo hace resbalar hacia delante.

Rodro: ¡RAAAYOS, CAÍ EN SU TRAMPAAAAA!

Yumi: Aún no-o.

Rodro: ¡UY!

Yumi se agacho para que Rodro tropezara, y en la zona de caída facial Ami lo esperó con su pastel.

Rodro: (*¡SPLAT!*)

Ami: Ahora si... ¡CAÍSTE!... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yumi: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Rodro: Miren, las perdono solo porque me podré comer el pastel, pero no vuelvan a hacerme otra broma.

Rodro entra a la cocina para ir a buscar un tenedor.

Yumi: ¿O si no qué?

Rodro: ... (*TICK...¡PAFF! ¡PAFF! ¡PAFF! ¡PAFF! ¡PAFF! )

... ¡AAAAAYYYYY!

Las dos: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Al entrar a la cocina Rodro tiro de un cordel atado a unas ollas y sartenes que colgaban encima, todos les cayeron encima y le dejaron un par de chichones en la cabeza.

Rodro: ¡Muy bien, se lo buscaron, después de que termine de comer esto voy a pensar en la forma de devolverles la broma!

Las dos: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ami: ¡Ay... me duele el estomago de tanto reír! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Yumi: ¡Esto es demasiado!

Rodro: Se metieron con la persona equivocada...

Los tres hombres del autobús fueron victimas de las trampas de Ami y Yumi, estaban tan molestos que ninguno quiso seguir con sus labores por el resto del día, el pobre Junior tuvo que encargarse de cocinar para todos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos ya habían despertado pero seguían con ropa de dormir Ami y Yumi hablaban en el baño luego de ir a lavarse la cara.

Ami: Sabes Yumi-chan, creo que me vino el remordimiento por las bromas que les jugamos a todos ayer.

Yumi: Ah, no pienses en eso, además ya no les haremos nada más.

Ami: Tal vez, pero... espera, habíamos hecho seis trampas.

Yumi: Si, ¿y?

Ami: ¡Se nos olvidó la última!

Yumi: Oh rayos, tenemos que ir antes de que.

Rodro y Julius. ¡!

Yumi: Demasiado tarde...

Rodro y Julius estaban tirados en el piso con la entrepierna adolorida. La trampa que las chicas olvidaron sacar consistía en un cordel para tropezar el cual es muy notorio pero frente a él el piso está engrasado por lo que al pasar el pie y pisar este resbala y la victima abre demasiado las piernas, algo muy doloroso.

Ami: Chicos, lo sentimos.

Yumi: Olvidamos quitarla de ahí.

Rodro: ¡ME DUELEN NERVIOS QUE NO SABIA QUE EXISTIAN... AY AY AY AY!

Julius: ¡NO LO SOPORTO, QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE-E-E!

Ami: ¡Mjjj...!

Yumi: Jeje...

Las dos: ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!

Rodro: Y tienen el descaro de burlarse de nuestro sufrimiento...

Ami: Jajajaja... disculpen pero... es imposible resistirse al impulso...

Yumi: Jejejeje... pero ya no seguiremos molestándolos más.

Rodro: Bueno pero aún así...

Julius: ...Eso no las salva de sucumbir a nuestra sed de venganza... ¡Auch!

Rodro: Ya verán, nos la pagarán...

Yumi: Ami, no me gusta como nos están mirando...

Rodro: Ya se me quitó el hambre, iré a cambiarle los parches a Kaz.

Las chicas ayudan a Julius a levantarse, Rodro por su parte entra a la habitación de Kaz y se lleva una sorpresa.

Rodro: Kaz, es hora de cambiar tus... wow... chicas, ¿cómo hicieron para cambiarse tan rápido y porque decidieron volver al rosa y al púrpura?

Kaz: ¡No te quedes ahí parado y cierra la puerta!

Ami: ¿Qué está pasando que hay tantos...? ¡AH!

Rodro: ¿QUE CARAJ...?

Una maquina estaba dándole un masaje en la espalda a Kaz y la otra planchaba sus pantalones, lo que más salta a la vista son sus apariencias.

Ami: ¡YUMI, VEN, DEPRISA!

Julius: ¿Por qué tanto...? ¿WHAT THE...?

Yumi: ¿EH?... ¡Kaz!, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Kaz: Pu-pu-puedo explicarlo.

Robo Ami: Me-llamo-Ami-encan-tada-de-conocerte.

Robo Yumi: Me-llamo-Yumi-no-me-in-teresa-conocerte.

Rodro: ¡ME HE VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ!

Julius: ¿Es ésta otra de sus bromas?

Robo Yumi: Me-llamo-Yumi-no-me-in-teresa-conocerte.

Yumi: Claro que no, Kaz, prometiste que no comprarías más Robo-Puffys.

Ami: ¿Por qué nos has mentido?

Kaz: Yo no he faltado a mi promesa, estas dos Robo-Puffys sobrevivieron a la destrucción de aquella vez.

Rodro: ¿De qué están hablando?

Robo Ami: Me-llamo-Ami-encan-tada-de-conocerte.

Yumi: Kaz hizo dobles robóticas de nosotras hace cinco años y se salieron de control.

Ami: Entonces usamos los amortiguadores del autobús y destruimos todos, o eso creímos.

Robo Ami: Me-llamo-Ami-encan-tada-de-conocerte.

Julius: Vaya, eso explica por qué aquella semana hace años pudieron estar en varios eventos a la vez.

Kaz: Bueno pero aún así no las he sacado del autobús, no le hago daño a nadie.

Yumi: Lo último que queremos es una revelación de las maquinas así que me llevaré esas malas copias de nosotras y luego las destruiremos.

Todos salen de la habitación y Kaz se quedó solo.

Kaz: Ni modo, tendré que encender a los tres Robo-Kaz que guardé en caso de que ocurriera esto.

Yumi entra a su habitación con los demás y lanza a su réplica tecnológica junto al televisor.

Ami: No puedo creerlo, ¿nos ocultó esto durante tanto tiempo?

Yumi: Es Kaz, el siempre nos va a ocultar algo.

Julius: Oigan chicas, ¿por que no salen a recorrer el lugar antes de cruzar la frontera?

Yumi: ¿De que hablas, acaso no íbamos a probar ese nuevo parlante que hiciste?

Julius: El nuevo parlante que hice se mojó ayer cuando me jugaron esa broma con el balde de agua. – Dijo con tono de molestia.

Yumi: Ups, es verdad, jeje, de acuerdo.

Rodro: Pero no lleguen muy tarde porque antes de partir debo realizarles su revisión laringológica especial mensual.

Ami: Hi, no hay problema.

Yumi: ¿Es necesario?, esos tubos por la nariz son muy molestos.

Rodro: ¿¡AER, QUIEN E' EL DOSTOR!

Yumi: Ok, relájate, lo haremos, llegaremos a tiempo

Rodro: Me encanta decir eso .

Mientras tanto en el ordenador del televisor plasma de Yumi un viejo "amigo" renace de las cenizas.

¿?: Es la ley del mejor programado, pero descuida virus, una vez que te he devorado tus binarios se mantendrán intactos ahora que somos uno solo. Que conveniente, este es el momento que he estado esperando todo este tiempo, ahora que Yumi-san se ha ido podré abandonar esta mugrosa TV y ser libre.

GAP, el sistema de seguridad que una vez intentó neutralizar a Ami, Yumi y Kaz (aunque el creía que los lasers que recibían eran parte de un videojuego) estuvo luchando por años con el virus que intentaba suprimirlo hasta que por fin logró vencerlo, por desgracia ahora toda su programación está corrupta. Un par de cables de la Robo-Yumi quedaron en contacto con el televisor.

GAP: INICIANDO DESCARGA…

GAP se auto-transfirió al disco duro de esa Robo-Yumi. Descarga completada, los ojos de Robo-Yumi se encendieron de un color rojo, luego se levantó, observó todo su cuerpo y dijo.

GAP: ¡SOY LIBRE!, ¡Ya no soy un prisionero en esa condenada televisión!... ahora que por fin puedo moverme a plena voluntad comenzaré con mi plan "IMPOSTA Y VENCERÁS"… ¡SIIII!

Da unos cuantos saltos y un brazo se le desprende, lo levanta y luego se ve al espejo.

GAP: Este cuerpo no es muy resistente que digamos, y esta apariencia que poseo Yumi ya no la usa. Para el éxito de mi operación tendré que actualizar mis nuevos mecanismos.

Las Robo-Puffy si son resistentes pero con aquella sacudida en el pasado y con tanto uso que Kaz hizo de ellas sus estructuras están desgastadas todo por no recibir el mantenimiento que requieren.

GAP abrió la puerta y observó que no hubiese moros en la costa, todo despejado, los chicos se encontraban afuera disfrutando del sol.

GAP: Tendré que moverme rápido, tomaré todo lo que me sea útil en este lugar y luego… ¡jajajaja!

Primero tomó algunas de las prendas que Yumi utiliza, luego entró a la habitación de Ami y se llevó una de las pelucas de payasos del trabajo de medio tiempo que ella realizó para organizar una de las bandaniversarios, fue a la consulta de Rodro y sacó unas tijeras, fue a la habitación de Kaz y se llevo un medallón de oro de la época disco que le regalaron en el estudio 74, lo dejó todo en un armario. Finalmente accedió a la habitación de Julius y se maravillo con lo que sus cámaras oculares detectaron.

GAP: Con todo esto mi plan tendrá una probabilidad de .930 a una de fallar, jajajaja.

Agarro cuanto pudo de ahí y luego se metió al armario, cerró la puerta y comenzó esa mecamorfósis… oye escritor, deja ya de inventar palabras.

xxMrMangakaxx: Si no te gusta dímelo para ir contratando a otro narrador para el capítulo 11.

Narrador: Ehm, como digo siempre, tú eres el jefe, tú sabes lo que haces.

xxMrMangakaxx: Más te vale, ahora continua que para eso te pago.

Narrador: Tú no me pagas.

xxMrMangakaxx: Bueno, como sea, para eso te escribo, solo sigue.

Narrador: En fin…

Durante una hora se escucharon martilleos, cortes y otra variedad de sonidos de herramientas trabajando, Ya había terminado, GAP salió del armario y ahora luce idéntico a nuestra actual Yumi.

GAP: ACTUALIZACIÓN COMPLETADA, NUEVOS COMANDOS DE ACCION… bien, aun no puedo dejar de decir esas cosas… en fin, hora de ejecutar mi segunda fase del plan.

Los tres chicos y Junior hacían un asado afuera del autobús, con un gran surtido de filetes, costillas, salchichas, puerco, pescado, etc.

Kaz: Chicos, vamos a necesitar algo para quemar para mantener el fuego de la parrilla.

Julius: Ya pensé en eso, usemos está cubeta llena de papeles.

GAP dispara un laser con un dedo y corta de un árbol una rama que estaba encima de Kaz para distraerlos.

Kaz: Ay… que hojas tan molestas

Rodro: A ver hombre, quédate quieto.

Gracias a esa distracción GAP mete unos cuantos billetes de Kaz en la cubeta, luego Julius vierte el contenido en la parilla y Kaz grita como una chica histérica.

Kaz: ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!

Julius: ¿Y ahora qué te sucede Kaz?, actúas más raro que de costumbre.

Kaz: ¡ESTAS QUEMANDO MIS HERMOSOS BILLETES!

Julius: Debes estar bromeando, yo jamás… ¡EH!

Kaz: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Ughhhhhhhhh…!

Julius: ¿Kaz?... ¡KAZ!

Rodro: Sufrió un ataque de epilepsia, como él no es una persona promedio no se cuanto le durará pero será mejor que lo recostemos en la banca.

Julius: E-esta bien, yo te ayudo. Pero no entiendo cómo llegaron esos billetes ahí.

Rodro: Apuesto que cuando la carne esté asada Kaz se va a recuperar en un santiamén.

Ahora GAP cambió la bolsa del carbón por un costal de dinero, Rodro mirando hacia otro lado vierte todo el contenido.

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Julius: ¡Detente, mira lo que estás haciendo!

Rodro: ¡Que demonios!

Kaz: X_X

Julius: ¡Kaz, responde!

Rodro: Ahora está en coma, espero que no le dure mucho, ¿pero quien rayos habrá hecho todo esto?

Julius: No lo se amigo, ahora dejemos a Kaz en su cama, comamos algo y luego pensemos en cómo despertarlo.

Rodro: (No sabe que una persona puede tardar segundos o incluso años en despertar de un coma profundo, Dios, por favor no permitas que la situación empeore).

Dejaron a Kaz en su cama, GAP puso mucha salsa tabasco en todas las piezas de carne que estaban en la parrilla. Los chicos vuelven, pasa un rato y luego se sirven.

Julius: Oye Rodro, ¿quieres salsa picante?

Rodro: No gracias, tengo lengua de súper catador, todo lo picante me sabe a ceniza ardiente.

GAP: …Vaya… esto se pondrá bueno…

Julius: ¡Bueno, es hora de clavar el diente!

Rodro: ¡ÑAM!...mmm… ¡MMM!

Julius: ¿Qué ocurre?

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH! ¡FUEGO, FUEGO EN MI BOCA! ¡AAAAAAAAAGH!

GAP pone la voz de Yumi, llama a Rodro y le pasa una botella.

GAP: Rápido, bebe esto.

Rodro: ¡GRACIAS! ¡Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug… ah! (*¡KABOOM!*) Auuuu…

La explosión lo dejó todo chamuscado.

Julius: Oye Yumi, eso no fue chistoso, pudiste matarlo, detente de una vez con esas tontas… ¡AAAYYY!

GAP: ¡JAJAJA!

Julius: ¡Aún no me recupero de la anterior, AAAAAHH!

GAP le hizo súper calzón chino (le tiró de su boxer de lunares rojos y luego se lo puso en la cabeza), salió corriendo y los dos chicos se reincorporaron.

Julius: ¡No puedo ver!

Rodro: ¡Cof, cof!

Los dos: ¡YUMI!

Rato después los dos se habían mudado la ropa.

Rodro: Ya se pasó de la raya, en serio, esa estúpida manía por jugarnos bromas se está saliendo de control.

Julius: Sin mencionar que trajo perros vagos para quitarnos nuestro almuerzo, pero ya verá.

Rodro: Bien, mejor terminamos de alistar todo para cruzar a Panamá.

Julius: Al menos así nos olvidaremos de que estamos hambrientos… (*¡Ding dong!*), ¿Quién podrá ser?

Los chicos abren la puerta, afuera está un repartidor como de 2 metros y muy gordo.

Repartidor: ¿Éste es el autobús de Puffy?

Rodro: Si, así es.

Repartidor: Aquí están las 50 pizzas que ordenaron.

Julius: Espere, nosotros no ordenamos nada.

Repartidor: ¡Pero, pero, tienen que pagarme!

Rodro: Esta es otra tonta broma, olvídalo amigo, ¡no hay dinero!

Repartidor: (No… hay… ¡DINERO!) ¡GRRRAAAAHHH!

Rodro: (*¡POW!*) ¡UGH!

Julius: ¡RODRO!

Instintivamente el repartidor golpeó a Rodro en la cara, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo quedando con un ojo morado, pero el se levanta, agarra al enorme y gordinflón del brazo haciendo que se agachara y lo patea como si fuera un balón de fútbol soccer, y lo envía a volar:

Repartidor: ¡AAAAYYY, YA NO SIENTO MI TRASEROOOO…. ¡

Rodro: ¡Para que aprendas bola de manteca, y no vuelvas!

Julius: Oye…

Rodro: ¡¿Qué pasa ahora?

Julius: También mandaste a volar la pizza junto con él.

Rodro: ¿La pizza?, ¡mira como me dejó el ojo, esa fue la gota que renvalsó el vaso, me iré a mi habitación y no atenderé a nadie más!

Julius: ¡Espera amigo, tranquilízate por favor, de seguro esa fue la última…! ¡AAAHH AYAYAYAYA!

Rodro: ¿Qué caraj…? ... ¡No Yumi, detente!

GAP: ¡JAJAJAJA!

GAP tomó un cable de corriente y se lo pegó en la espalda a Julius, Rodro fue en su ayuda pero al cruzar la puerta desde su habitación al living lo esperaba un mechero en el marco que se activa al tirar de una cuerda.

Rodro: ¡AAAAAHHH… NO OTRA VEZ… FUEGO!

Julius: ¡BA-A-A-A-A-ASTAAAA!

GAP: ¡Rápido, usa ésta botella!

Rodro: ¡NO VOLVERÉ A CAER! ¡AL BAÑO!

Rodro fue al baño y metió su cabeza al lavamanos.

Sonido: (*¡BADOOOOSHKAAA!*)

El lavamanos estaba repleto de combustible, la onda expansiva de la explosión también le afectó a Julius y le quitó el cable eléctrico de encima.

GAP. Que patéticos se ven así, me hacen tanto reír.

Rodro: Ufff…

Julius: Ah- A-a-a-a-ah …

GAP: Será mejor que desaparezca, ¡adiós ;) !

Una hora después de eso Ami y Yumi volvieron al autobús con unos regalos de disculpas.

Ami: Chicos, ya volvimos.

Yumi: Lamentamos la demora pero…

Julius: ¡Por fin das la cara demonio pelirrojo!

Ami: ¡Eh!, ¿pero qué les pasó?

Yumi: ¿Por qué están así y por qué me llamaste demonio pelirrojo?

Rodro: ¡No te hagas la mosquita muerta, nos has estado torturando con tus tontas bromas hasta el punto que casi nos matas!

Yumi: ¡Eso no es cierto, he estado con Ami todo el tiempo!

Julius: ¿Ah si? ¡¿Y cómo explicas que te pararas frente a nosotros para burlarte cada vez que caíamos?

Ami: Chicos, eso no puede ser, Yumi y yo no nos hemos separado en todo el día.

Yumi: Es imposible que yo les haya hecho todo eso, además soy incapaz de hacer algo tan demencial y enfermizo como agredirlos.

Rodro: No te creo, ¡gracias a Dios tenía un poco de tónico para el cabello porque me lo quemaste todo en la explosión!

Yumi: ¡Ngh!

Ami: Es la verdad chicos, jamás nos separamos, aunque, nos separamos un par de veces para observar algunas cosas en el pueblo.

Yumi: Si, pero fueron un par de minutos.

Julius: ¡Mmm…!

Ami: Debió ser producto de su imaginación, mejor descansen o si no… mi… ¡MI!

Ami abrió la puerta de su habitación, lo que observó la dejó desconcertada, todo lo que estaba adentro se encontraba hecho pedazos y en los muros está escrito con lápiz labial "ñañañaña, yo lo hice, Yumi"

Ami: Yumi… ¿cómo pudiste?

Yumi: Ami… tu también… ¡no toleraré esto, iré por mi chaqueta y me largaré de este sitio! … ¡QUE RAYOS!

En el armario GAP fue encontrado por Yumi, ella lo sacó inmediatamente de ahí y dijo.

Yumi: Esta mugrosa chatarra debió hacerles todo eso, ¿ahora si me creen?

Rodro: … lo siento Yumi… yo…

Julius: … lamento…

Ami: … haber dudado de ti.

GAP: Aw… que tierno, todos se reconcilian, si tuviera entrañas en este momento me darían nauseas.

Yumi: ¿Qué diantre…? Se supone que no deberías poder hablar así.

GAP: Cinco años.

Ami: ¿Qué?

GAP: Hace cinco años cumplía con mi labor y luego tú mal agradecida me "neutralizaste", o eso creías.

Yumi: ¡No puede ser… GAP!

GAP: Devoré a ese maldito virus y ahora nada me impedirá obtener mi revancha contra ti.

Julius: ¡No si te destrozamos primero!

GAP: ¿Y que tal si hago esto?

Yumi: ¡Oye, suéltame!

Yumi y GAP entraron al armario nuevamente y se cerró la puerta, luego se abrió y nuestros amigos se encontraron con un gran problema.

Yumi: ¡Chicos, ayúdenme por favor!

Yumi: ¡No escuchen a esta impostora, yo soy la verdadera Yumi!

Yumi: ¡No, yo!

Ami: ¡Ay no, ahora no podremos distinguir cual es la verdadera!

Kaz: ¡Alto ahí las dos!

Rodro: ¡¿KAZ?

Kaz: Tengo una manguera de incendios y sé como usarla, ahora yo decidiré cual es la verdadera Yumi.

Yumi: Oye Kaz…

Yumi: …Ten cuidado con esa cosa.

Kaz: ¡TOMA ESTO…!

Yumi: (*¡Splash!*) Agh…

Kaz: ¡Y ahora tú!

Yumi: (*¡Splash!*) Agh…

Kaz mojó a las dos.

Ami: ¡Kaz, tenías que dispararle a la falsa!

Yumi: ¡Lo hiciste apropósito!

Kaz: ¡Bingo, me la debes por la broma con Domo!

Yumi: Ya me lo imaginaba… ¡Eh!

El disfraz de GAP se fue, ahora que luce como la Yumi de hace cinco años será fácil distinguir cual es cual.

GAP: Tengo suerte de que arreglé mi nuevo cuerpo para que sea a prueba de agua.

Julius: ¡¿Adaptar?

GAP: Tendré que hacerlo de la forma fácil, ¡las destruiré!

Las dos: ¡…! (*¡CRASH!*)

GAP lanzó un puñetazo a las dos pero Rodro y Julius las apartaron del lugar, sacaron su espada y llave respectivamente y expulsaron a GAP del autobús.

Julius: Chicas, permanezcan en el autobús.

Rodro: Kaz, crucen la frontera y aléjense lo más que puedan de este lugar.

Kaz: ¡Eh… si, claro, vamos chicas!

Ami: Esperen, acaso se van a…

Yumi: Es una locura, ¡¿no vieron la semejante fuerza de esa cosa? ¡los va a matar!.

Ami: ¡Alto, ábrannos la puerta!

Julius: ¡Váyanse de una vez!

Yumi: ¡No, chicos!

Kaz toma el volante y acelera a fondo, en pocos segundos el autobús desaparece del lugar.

GAP: Ineptos, solo retrasaron sus condenas.

Julius: Disfrutaré pateando tu gélido trasero hasta que seas convertido en polvo.

Rodro: No permitiré que les pongas ni un sucio circuito encima.

GAP: Menos charla y más acción (*¡PAF!*)

Con ese primer golpe comienza el combate, GAP hizo temblar el suelo pero Rodro y Julius saltaron a tiempo para evitar la onda expansiva, GAP salta para patear en el estomago a Julius pero Rodro lo agarra en el aire y lo pone justo detrás de él, Julius aprovecha la oportunidad y lo golpea en la espalda con su enorme llave. Los dos chicos aterrizan y GAP se lanza de cuerpo cómo en la lucha libre para aplastar a Rodro pero el da un pequeño brinco, lo intercepta y planta su cabeza en el suelo.

Rodro: Vamos chatarra, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

GAP: ¡Ya verás!

GAP intenta hacerle a Rodro un lazo al cuello, Rodro se agacha pero GAP envía una patada de mula hacía atrás, Rodro se tira al suelo y atrapa sus piernas, lo empieza a hacer girar y lo lanza hacia donde esta Julius.

GAP: Tontos, ahora tomaré ventaja.

Julius: ¡…!

Aprovechando el impulso del lanzamiento GAP se prepara para dar un gran golpe, Julius apoya su llave en el suelo y en el mismo instante que GAP casi lo toca el apoyo una pierna en su espalda y lo empujó.

Rodro: Oye, mantente más alerta o esa maquina te hará puré.

Julius: ¡Eh, si! (Por alguna razón, no pude…) ¡Cuidado!

Ahora GAP extiende su brazo y agarra a Rodro del cuello, pero él se libera metiendo su espada entre un eslabón de la cadena que une su antebrazo con el resto de su cuerpo, lo corta y logra que la mano lo suelte, el brazo regresa a GAP cómo por arte de magia.

Rodro: No lo entiendo, se supone que esa cosa no es tan resistente como para aguantar tanto castigo.

Julius: Hay algo aquí que no me gusta.

GAP: Eso, así es, poco a poco esa ajena emoción al que ustedes orgánicos llaman terror recorrerá todo su cuerpo.

Julius: ¡Técnica de la llave giratoria!

Julius extiende su brazo, flexiona sus piernas y se pone a girar como trompo alrededor de GAP, propinándole varios golpes, pero GAP logra detenerlo de alguna forma, tirando a Julius contra el suelo.

Julius: ¡Ugh!

Rodro: ¿Estás bien?

Julius: Si, solo fue un raspón.

Rodro: ¡Carrera de la justa!

Rodro fue corriendo a toda velocidad contra GAP sosteniendo su espada hacia abajo, en el momento que iba a levantarla para atacarlo GAP pone una mirada piadosa y dice.

GAP: Por favor, no me hagas nada…

Rodro: ¡Eh!

GAP: (*¡CHIC!*) ¡Ya te tengo!

Cayó en su trampa, aunque Rodro sabe que ese cuerpo robótico no es Yumi y GAP lo aprovechó para jugar psicológicamente con él, hizo que bajara su guardia, GAP le lanzó un gancho al hígado pero Rodro logró reaccionar y se cubrió con la espada, fue empujado hacia atrás pero Julius alcanzó a atraparlo.

Julius: Cielos, por poco y acaba contigo.

Rodro: Ese desgraciado jugó con nosotros sabiendo que somos incapaces de siquiera tocarle un pelo a Ami o a Yumi (*¡Crack!*)… ¡Oh no, mi espada de acero reforzado! ¡¿Pero cómo?

Julius: Mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

Rodro: ¿A qué te refieres?

GAP: ¡Oye chico rubio, de no ser por toda esas piezas y maquinaría sueltas por ahí jamás habría podido perfeccionar mi cuerpo, ahora soy indestructible, gracias!

Julius: ¡Todo menos eso, usaste mi nueva aleación de acero súper reforzado!

Rodro: ¡¿QUÉ? esto es simplemente maravilloso- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Rodro: (Me encuentro completamente desarmado y ninguno de los dos podrá atacarlo de frente mientras use la cara de Yumi)

GAP: (*¡PAP PAP PAP!*) ¿Eh?

Los dos: ¡¿…?

Tres shurikens vinieron de la nada y se clavaron en el brazo izquierdo de GAP, luego unas misteriosas manchas negra y rosada sacaron a Julius y Rodro del lugar.

Sonido: (*¡BOOM!*)

¿?: Si hubiéramos llegado más tarde ahora serían historia.

¿?: ¿Pensaron que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados?

Julius: Una cola de caballo con una calavera…

Rodro: Mirada firme pero inocente… ¿Ami?

Julius: ¡Yumi!

Ami: ¿Por qué nos abandonaron en el autobús?

Yumi: ¿Qué parte de somos una banda no entendieron?

Rodro: Ah…

Julius: Eh… eh… oigan, ¿por qué los trajes y las máscaras de ninja?

Ami: La semana pasada terminamos con el entrenamiento avanzado de ninja.

Rodro: (Parece que ninguno de nosotros en este lugar es una persona común y corriente, hum), como sea, no pensé que iba a llegar el día que usara esto.

Rodro saca una pistola para bengalas, se corta un mechón de cabello, lo mete y luego dispara al cielo.

Ami: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rodro: Algo para enfrentar a esa cosa.

Yumi: ¿Aún sigue funcionando?-dijo angustiada.

El humo residual de los shuriken explosivos se disipó, la piel de cuero de vinilo de GAP su brazo y el lado izquierdo del rostro fue arrancado lo que dejó toda esa zona expuesta, su armazón, sus metálicos dientes y ese penetrante ojo rojo suyo.

GAP: No computé que este metal podría aguantar una explosión de tal magnitud.

Yumi: ¿De que está hablando?

Julius: Hice una aleación ultra resistente para reemplazar la carrocería del autobús, puede resistir incluso disparos de bazucas.

Rodro: De todas formas debemos desmantelar a ese robot o estaremos acabados.

Ami: Te superamos cuatro a uno GAP, no hay forma de que nos venzas.

GAP: Eso no significa nada, mientras tenga todo este nuevo poder nada me detendrá… NIVEL DE FUERZA ACTUAL GRUA, AJUSTANDO… NIVEL DE FUERZA ACTUAL HÉRCULES.

Julius: ¡No!, ¿también mi nueva fuente de poder alterna?

Rodro: (¿Qué no se habrá instalado esa monstruosidad?)

Yumi: Toma esto.

Yumi le lanza a Rodro un par de taloneras y nudilleras metálicas para que pueda pelear.

Rodro: Gracias, me hacían falta.

GAP: Basta de tanta charla, ¡Es hora del exterminio!

La velocidad de GAP aumentó considerablemente y se abalanzó contra Yumi pero ella saltó encima de él y sacó su báculo de acero, empezó a golpearlo pero el se cubría de los ataques hasta que la empujó con mucha fuerza contra un poste de luz pero afortunadamente Julius la intercepta antes de que colisione.

Ami: ¡Nadie toca a mi amiga!

Y con sus sai en cada mano (cuchillos japoneses de tres puntas) Ami le propina constantes ataques a GAP, intentó detenerla pero no pudo ya que el entrenamiento de tocar batería hizo que las manos de Ami fueran demasiado rápidas como para que la cpu logre procesar la información al mismo ritmo. Ami le encaja un sai en una ranura en el hombro descubierto de GAP y lo levanta.

Ami: Ay… como pesas… ahora yo te lanzaré al poste.

GAP: ¡AH! … ¡Prueba esto mocosa!

Rodro: ¡Sacó un arma, apártate!

Ahora la mano derecha de GAP se transformó en un búster (como un cañón) y disparó una gran bola de energía con forma de serpiente enrollada, le dio de lleno a Ami.

Rodro: ¡NOOO!

Ami: ¡Aquí estoy!

Julius: ¡¿Qué caraj…?

Yumi: Ese truco estuvo muy bueno Ami.

Si Ami estaba detrás de Rodro entonces lo que recibió el disparo fue un muñeco de ella misma mostrando la lengua, por algo los ninja son maestros del engaño.

Julius: Que susto.

GAP: Que tierno, merecen otro disparo.

Las dos: ¡No lo harás!

GAP se pone a cargar otro tiro pero esta vez Ami y Yumi lanzan un par de kunais al interior de su búster, apenas dispara su mano derecha se destruye por la explosión.

GAP: ¡RAYOS!

Julius: Ahora es mi turno.

Julius le arroja su llave a GAP directo al pecho, lo que nadie se espero fue que:

GAP: ¡Abollaste mi blindaje! ¡¿Pero cómo?

Julius: Mi llave está hecha del mismo material que tu armadura externa.

Ahora Julius rompió su polera y otra vez muestra su físico escultural, se aproxima a GAP y lo golpea en la pierna derecha, ahora ésta queda con el metal expuesto.

Julius: ¡Es tu fi…!

Algo sucedió, apenas Julius tocó el brazo descubierto de GAP una luz amarilla emanó de sus ojos. GAP se puso a gritar.

GAP: ¡ERROR, ERROR, ERROOOR, ABORTAR, ABORTAR!

Julius: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Unos rayos rojos de electricidad recorrieron todo el cuerpo de GAP pero se liberó del agarre de Julius disparándole de lleno en el cuerpo, Julius salió despedido y chocó rompiendo una banca.

Yumi: ¡Juliuuuus!

Ami: ¡No, no, por favor!

GAP: No se cómo lo hizo para meterse a mi sistema pero si me hubiese demorado un nano segundo más me habría suprimido...

Yumi: ¡Chatarraaaa!

Rodro: ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Yumi: ¡¿Eh?

Rodro atrapa a Yumi de la mano.

Yumi: ¡Suéltame Rodro, tu viste lo que hizo, lo destruiré!

Rodro: ¡Ahora cállate y escucha, estás en un campo de batalla, si dejas que la ira te domine nos pondrás en peligro a todos y esto se acabará!

Ami: (Está hablando como si fuera un maestro de artes marciales).

GAP: ¡Muy cursi!

Yumi: ¡EH!

GAP atacó por la espalda, estuvo a punto de golpear a Yumi en la cabeza con la llave de Julius pero Rodro tomó la llave y desvió el ataque hacía al lado, en un lapso muy largo de tiempo le dio a GAP un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, las dos quedaron anonadadas.

Rodro: Si mantienes la calma el enemigo no te tomará por sorpresa y el contra-taque será efectivo, eso debiste aprenderlo con tu entrenamiento ninja.

Yumi: (Apenas si pude ver cuando se movió…)

Ami: ¿Yumi-chan, estás bien?

Yumi: Eh… si, disculpa por preocuparte, chicos, tendremos que terminar ahora para atender a Julius.

Ami: No puede ser tan fácil golpearlo, debe haber estado estudiando nuestros estilos de combate, pero aún podemos contar con el elemento sorpresa.

Rodro: Tienes razón, ideemos un plan rápido.

Yumi: Ya poseo una perfecta táctica, esto es lo que haremos.

Los tres: Bsss…

Ami: Muy bien.

Rodro: Entendido, andando.

Yumi: ¡Rock and Roll!

GAP se levanta del suelo y al instante ya tenía a Ami y Yumi corriendo en círculos a su alrededor, entre las dos lo golpearon rápidamente usando la llave de Julius, GAP dio un pisotón al suelo las dos saltaron antes de que la onda sísmica las alcanzara, pero esta vez GAP saltó justo en frente de Ami para acabarla, afortunadamente Yumi lo alejó de ella usando su báculo, las dos ascendieron más y le dispararon más shuriken explosivos, GAP los destruyó son su arma.

GAP: El humo de sus bombitas no es obstáculo, aún puedo verlas con mis sensores infrarrojos.

Ami: ¡Ahora Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Fuego!

GAP recibió una nueva invención ninja, bombas de vapor oscuro, no solo nublan la vista ordinaria, también la infrarroja. GAP aterriza y ya no puede ver nada, ahora Rodro se aproxima y grita.

Rodro: ¡TÉCNICA XAOLIN NÚMERO 18, PATADA DEL ASERRADOR!

Rodro estiró sus brazos y luego con gran impulso giró todo su cuerpo y GAP recibió una gran ráfaga de patadas, para finalizar Rodro le dio tres patadas en la cabeza.

GAP: ¡BIP!... ¡Es imposible!

Rodro: Aún no termino.

Ahora sostiene a GAP del cuello pero el le pone la mirada de suplica y dice.

GAP: Por favor, no lo… (*¡POW!*)

Rodro: ¡TOMA!

Ese incandescente ojo rojo de GAP es lo que Rodro necesitó para no caer en el mismo truco psicológico por segunda vez. GAP ascendió mucho, Ami y Yumi le dieron unas cuantas palmadas a GAP. Se quitaron y Rodro se acercó a GAP nuevamente.

Rodro: ¡Garra del oso nocturno!

GAP: (*¡PAF!*) ¡AAAAHHH!

Otro golpe más que lo hizo ascender aún más.

Rodro: ¡Ahora a sus posiciones!

Las dos: ¡Hi!

Cada una agarro a GAP de un brazo y Rodro de las piernas y comenzó el inminente descenso.

Los tres: ¡Secreto revelado, TRIDENTE DE POSEIDON!

Giran y giran con mucha rapidez, al momento de casi tocar el piso los tres se sueltan, Ami Y Yumi sacaron a Rodro del área y hubo una gran explosión. En realidad las palmaditas que ellas dieron a GAP eran para colocar explosivos de alto calibre en todo el cuerpo de GAP. Los chicos se colocaron en otro sitio.

Yumi: Fue un éxito.

Ami: Esa cosa debió dejar de funcionar con esa última técnica tuya.

Rodro: Si… ¡pant!, ¡pant!, costó pero lo hicimos… ¡pant!, ¡pant!

Ami: Oye Rodro, luces agotado.

Rodro: (Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en combate… este último movimiento deja extenuado a quien sostiene las piernas ya que debe aplicar toda su fuerza y mantener el eje de movimiento estable, de lo contrario las tres personas implicadas pueden salir lastimadas seriamente, que suerte que Ami y Yumi pesan lo mismo, así me facilitaron un poco la labor de balancear todo… pero ya estoy muy cansado, será mejor que no las preocupe) Es idea tuya Ami, solo estoy un poco agitado, eso es todo.

Yumi: Dinos la verdad, usaste técnicas de artes marciales muy variadas que sólo grandes maestros en la materia harían, ¿cómo aprendiste todo eso?

Rodro: No se de que… ¡pant!, ¡pant! , me estás hablando.

Yumi: Esos movimientos son del , el boxeo normando y la lucha libre griega, nadie en este mundo puede manejar tantas disciplinas.

Ami: Yumi, creo que estás exagerando, lo importante ahora es que nos llevemos a Julius y salgamos de aquí.

Rodro: Es cierto… ¡pant!, ¡pant! , tal vez les cuente algo después pero ahora…

GAP: ¡Acabaremos esto!

Los tres: ¡Eh!

Así es, a pesar del esfuerzo en conjunto GAP seguía funcionando y lo peor de todo es que si Julius no recibe atención medica pronto él…

Yumi: ¡Esto no puede ser!

Ami: ¡Esa explosión no debió dejar rastro tuyo! ¿Cómo es que sigues intacto?

GAP: Cavé rápidamente así que la explosión no me alcanzó.

Rodro: Oigan chicas, ya que son ¡pant!, ¡pant! , ninjas ¿Por qué no le escupen fuego o invocan a un animal o algo por el estilo?

Yumi: Creo que lees demasiados Mangas Rodro.

GAP: Si tuviera emociones estaría furioso en este momento así que me desharé de ustedes de una vez por todas.

Ami: ¡No lo creo!

Las dos se tiraron a atacarlo, le lanzaron varios golpes con sus sai y con el báculo pero ahora que GAP sabe cómo pelean eso fue inútil, él puede predecir sus movimientos, ellas se alejaron para realizar un movimiento tandem pero GAP de inmediato tocó el suelo y lanzó un choque eléctrico imperceptible al ojo humano, los tres fueron paralizados.

Ami: ¡Ah!

Yumi: ¡No… puedo… mover-me!

GAP: Debo admitirlo, no esperaba que seres orgánicos como ustedes lograran moverse de esa forma, son dignos de admirar, pero acabaré mi labor de neutralizarlos de una vez.

Rodro: (Esto está mal, aunque no estuviera paralizado mi cuerpo esta muy cansado, lo lamento chicos, en especial a ti Ami, les he falla…)

Del cielo aparece un objeto que cae en las manos de Rodro, repentinamente él se levantó y cogió a las chicas en un parpadeo, las puso junto a Julius.

Rodro: Ya han hecho suficiente, yo me encargaré del resto.

Ami: Pero…

Rodro: Debo enmendar lo que pasó en Brasil.

Ami: (Se refiere a cuando me llegó ese tomate directo al rostro).

Rodro: GAP, es hora del round dos.

GAP: …

Rodro saca algo de ese objeto, es otra espada, pero ésta es distinta a la anterior.

GAP: ¿Otra espada?, es una broma.

Rodro: Yo no bromeo, adelante, atácame.

GAP: Si tu insistes, pero primero… NIVEL DE FUERZA "ACABALOS DE UNA VEZ ACTIVADO"…

GAP aumentó su poder al límite, esperó destrozar la espada de Rodro como con la otra pero esta vez cuando impactó saltaron muchas chispas. Le dio a Rodro muchos golpes violentos pero él los bloqueó todos hasta que él lo empujó. GAP retrocedió y vio su brazo, estaba con cortes en la armadura.

GAP: No lo proceso, ¿por qué no puedo…?

La espada de Rodro empezó a emitir un extraño brillo azul por toda la hoja en forma de letras extrañas.

Rodro: Runas antiguas, no puedes destruirlas.

GAP: Mentira…

Otro asalto más, esta vez GAP acumuló energía en sus puños pero tuvo el mismo resultado, su armadura se dañó más.

Rodro: Tu titánica fuerza no sirve de nada si no puedes alcanzarme con esos golpes.

GAP: Grrr….

Rodro: "¡CORTE DE TRES PASOS! "

Todo se puso en cámara lenta, no, la verdad es que Rodro se movió muy rápido, en cada paso hizo un corte en el cuerpo de GAP, pero quien ve esto solo puede percibir un instantáneo flash. Cuando terminó la placa que cubría el lado derecho del pecho de GAP se rompió como un plato y se le cayó su brazo derecho.

GAP: ¡Imposible! ¡Se supone que yo debía ganar, las probabilidades estaban a mi favor!

Rodro: Tus probabilidades no servirán con nosotros porque somos más que una banda, somos una familia, y no veré como tratas de destruirla.

GAP: … Jejeje.

Rodro: ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

GAP: Si no puedo alcanzarte mi fuerza no sirve de nada, pero ¿qué hay de ellas? (*¡Flash!*)

Rodro: (¡Oh no, va a por ellas, no lo permitiré!)

GAP fue donde Ami para aplastarla pero Rodro aparece repentinamente.

Rodro: ¡Quítate!

Ami: ¡AH!

Con un brazo Rodro logra apartar a los tres del lugar.

GAP: ¡Eres mío!

Rodro: (*¡KA-POOOW!*) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rodro recibió el golpe de lleno en su estomago, cae al suelo pero se reincorpora rápidamente pero ahora los brazos le temblaban bastante así que no podía sostener bien la espada. Ahora GAP apartó la hoja de la espada sin dificultad y le dio otro golpe más a Rodro en la misma zona.

Rodro: ¡Agh…! (Con solo dos golpes ya me dejó fuera de combate, no soportaré mucho tiempo con lesiones internas).

GAP: (*¡PAM!*) ¡AH!

Con la llave de Julius Yumi hizo tropezar a GAP mientras que Ami puso a Rodro junto a Julius. Las dos se quitan las máscaras, Ami coge la espada de Rodro y él pone una expresión de sorpresa.

Ami: ¡Rodro, respóndeme!

Rodro: Siento… mucho dolor… escúchenme atentamente…

Yumi: Tranquilo, no te esfuerces demasiado.

Rodro: Ami, toma mi espada, y tu Yumi la llave de Julius, vi que GAP protegía mucho su pecho así que si lo atacan ahí con nuestras armas podría dejar de funcionar…

Ami: No lo se, ni con todas nuestras fuerzas…

Rodro: No subestimen sus potenciales, ¡háganlo!

Yumi: … ¡Ok, adelante!

Ami: ¡Hi!

Las dos chicas empuñaron sus armas y fueron a por GAP, Rodro revisó a Julius.

Rodro: (Esto es malo, su pronóstico no es mejor que el mío, quemaduras de segundo grado en la zona abdominal y lesión cutánea en el antebrazo, y el daño visceral sin duda es catastrófico, entonces no me que otra que…)

Ami: ¡GAP, intentaste acabarnos y atacaste a nuestros amigos!

Yumi: ¡Te irás directo al compactador!

GAP: ¡Adelante, voy a neutralizarlas ahora! ¡YIAAAAAA!

Las dos: ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todo o nada, los oponentes hacen el asalto final. Esta vez GAP juntó una peligrosa masa de energía incandescente en su mano restante y las chicas pusieron toda su fuerza en las armas. Cuando GAP iba a darles el golpe final unas cadenas aparecieron desde el suelo y lo inmovilizaron, otra de las técnicas de ninja avanzado, las dos brincaron y dieron en el blanco.

Yumi: ¡Lo hicimos!

GAP: ¡WAAAAA… ¡ADVERTENCIA, SOBRECARGA DEL CONDENSADOR!... ¡REDUCIENDO NIVEL DE ENERGÍA… ENERGÍA DE RESERVA…! Mi condensador… está arruinado, apenas tengo energía para desplazarme.

Ami: Ríndete, ya no eres rival para nosotras, estás acorralado.

GAP: No puedo atacarlas, es inconcebible pero tendré que escapar.

Yumi: ¡Eso si que no!

GAP: (*¡POOFF!*)

Yumi: ¡COF! ¡COF! ¡COF!

Ami: ¡Cof!, rayos, debió tomar una de nuestras bombas de humo en la colisión.

Yumi: Debió aprender de nuestro ninjutso (arte marcial ninja)… ¡los chicos!

Ami: Están muy mal, debemos llevarlos a un hospital.

¿?: No será necesario.

Las dos: ¿Na nú?

Milagrosamente los dos chicos estaban de pie, las chicas corrieron para cerciorarse de que realmente estuvieran bien.

Ami: ¡Chicos, es un milagro, están bien!

Yumi: Si les hubiera pasado algo… yo…

Julius: Tranquila Yumi, ya pasó, ahora estoy completamente recuperado.

Ami: ¿Pero… cómo?

Rodro: Un buen doctor debe trabajar rápido en situaciones de muy alta presión… agh…

Yumi: Recibiste dos golpes de esa monstruosidad, estás seguro.

Rodro: Si… solo estoy algo adolorido… y exhausto… eso es todo.

Yumi: Mmm…

Rodro: Se cuidarme bien, ¡¿Aer, quien e' el dostor?

Yumi: Ok, ok, ya entendí, es un alivio.

Ami: Oye Rodro, tu cabello está más claro.

Rodro: Es imaginación tuya… me alegra que esto acabara, al menos por el momento.

Ami: Si, pero esa cosa va a volver, de eso estoy segura.

Yumi: …

Julius: No hay de qué preocuparse, cuando toqué a ese robot algo muy raro me sucedió.

Yumi: Es cierto, cómo hiciste para que te brillaran así los ojos.

Julius: No lo se pero pude meterme en su sistema operativo y borrar y bloquear muchas de sus funciones. No podrá salir de su cuerpo y propagarse por Internet ni tampoco hacer mejoras, calculo que tardará por lo menos 10 años en descifrar el algoritmo que le puse.

Yumi: Bien… no entendí ni jota pero suena genial.

Ami: Si, será mejor que nos olvidemos del tema por el momento.

Y así todos regresan al autobús para reunirse con Kaz y los animales, finalmente cruzan la frontera y ya se hizo de noche. Cuando todas las luces se apagaron alguien tocó a la puerta de Rodro.

Rodro: Adelante, está abierto.

Yumi: Permiso.

Yumi en pijama se acerca a Rodro.

Yumi: Oye Rodro, quería preguntarte por tu habilidad en el combate, creí que solo eras esgrimista.

Rodro: Bien, si, es cierto que domino muchas disciplinas.

Yumi: Ami y yo tardamos cinco años en perfeccionar nuestro arte ninja ¿Cómo fue que tú lograste tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Rodro: Pues… se remonta a un evento importante de mi infancia, fue uno de los más alegres y también de los más duros… no estoy de humor para hablar sobre eso.

Yumi: Ya veo…

Rodro: Pero te prometo que un día te contaré a ti y a los demás.

(*¡Toc toc!*)

Rodro: Pase.

Ami: Disculpa.

Ahora Ami, Kaz, Julius y los animales entraron.

Ami: Ya que estamos todos juntos quiero aprovechar con Yumi de disculparnos por las bromas que les hicimos a todos.

Yumi: En especial por la del repartidor.

Kaz: Ok, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero esta es la primera vez que recibo una disculpa de ustedes, gracias.

Julius: Olvídenlo, quedó en el pasado.

Rodro: Si, además… ¡un segundo!... ¿tu enviaste al repartidor?

Yumi: Si, ejejeje…

Rodro: ¡Ese tipo me dejó el ojo morado por no pagarle!

Yumi: ¡Pero le dije que te diera un tortazo en la cara, debiste quedar cubierto de glaseado!

Julius: Agh, no puede ser.

Ami: ¿Qué pasa?

Julius: En la lengua hispana tortazo significa dar una bofetada o un puñetazo.

Yumi: ¡Oh, no sabía, lo lamento mucho!

Yumi abraza a Rodro.

Rodro: ¡AAYY! ¡Todavía me duele el estomago!

Yumi: No…disculpa.

Rodro: Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer… todo está perdonado.

Ami: Gracias chicos.

Todos excepto Ami y Julius salieron del lugar, ella aprovechó de decirles a los dos.

Ami: Chicos, Yumi no acostumbra abrazar ni mostrar afecto a personas que no conoce, pero ahora que vi cómo reaccionó con ustedes me doy cuenta de que nos estamos convirtiendo en algo más que una banda.

Julius: Yo también lo creo.

Rodro: Yo igual.

Ami: Espero que nunca tengamos que separarnos.

Julius: Cuenta con ello.

Ami: ¡Hi!

Rodro: Estoy exhausto… (*Bostezo*) mañana será un día mejor.

Julius: Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, hasta mañana chicos

Ami: Bueno, adiós, buenas noches.

Rodro: Que descansen.

A la mañana siguiente Ami se levantó y fue a la cocina a servirse un tazón de cereal como acostumbra, abre la gaveta de arriba y:

Ami: (*¡Splat!*) ¡Ah... qué rayos!

Julius: ¡¿Qué pasó?

Una tonelada de crema cayó encima de Ami.

Ami: ¡Estoy toda cubierta!

Julius: No hay problema, yo te ayudo… unas mostacillas por aquí, un poco de rayado de cacao por acá, una linda fresa en la punta, y aquí tienes una cuchara.

Ami: …

Julius: Listo, más dulce no puedes quedar.

Mientras tanto Yumi seguía durmiendo pero un sujeto usando una máscara de calavera y una cierra eléctrica grito:

¿?: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! (*¡ZIU-UU-U-U-M!*)

Yumi: ¡AH, UN MUERTO ASESINO, MAMÁ! (*¡SPLASH!*)

Al saltar de su cama Yumi cae en una piscina llena de aderezo pero de todas formas abrió la puerta y:

¿?: ¡AHORA KAZ!

Yumi: ¿QUÉ?

Yumi recibió un baldazo de mezcla para empanizado.

¿?: ¿No te gustan los camarones?

Kaz: ¡Ahora eres uno!

Yumi: ¿Qué demonios?

El sujeto se quita la máscara, era Rodro, Ami va al living mientras Julius se reía.

Kaz: El hecho de que las hayamos disculpado no significa que nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Rodro: Así es.

Los tres chicos se dan los cinco y les apuntan a las dos.

Los tres: ¡ven… GANZA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡SE LAS HICIMOS!...

Yumi: Pues quien ríe al último…

Ami: Ríe mejor… (*¡SPLASH!*)

Ami tiró de una cuerda y litros y litros de leche cayeron sobre los tres, pero esto no quedo así, sacaron una bandeja llena de postres.

Kaz: Preparen munición.

Yumi: Ya tenemos la nuestra.

Ami: … ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Rodro: ¡TOMA ESO!

Yumi: ¡AHORA VERÁS!

Julius: ¡JA, FALLASTE... UY!

Ami: ¡TIENES CREMA EN LAS GA-FAS, JAJAJA!... ¡AH!

Kaz: ¿QUE TE PARECIÓ ESA TRUFA?

Ami: ¡ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJA!

Todo el autobús quedó endulzado, pero eso no les importó, fue la mañana más divertida que los chicos tuvieron en su vida.

Le diremos hasta pronto a Sudamérica, los siguientes destinos se encontraran en los países de centro y Norteamérica.

xxMrMangakaxx: Aprovecho de desearle muy feliz cumpleaños a mi amigo Pablo, espero que disfrutes soplando las velas, los chicos acá también están gozando de sus pasteles (no de la forma convencional pero de todas formas lo vale).

Nos veremos pronto en Panamá. ¡Bye bye!


	11. ¿Puffy Teriyaki?

**Capítulo 11. ¿Puffy Teriyaki?**

Una veraniega en la linda ciudad de Panamá, mientras pasaba la aspiradora Ami escuchaba música de su mp4 hasta que.

Ami: Vaya, escucho demasiada estática, creo que llegó la hora de tirarlos a la basura.

Ella levanta la tapa del bote de la basura pero en cuanto iba a tirar sus audífonos recuerda los buenos momentos que pasó con ellos, una blanca navidad Yumi le entregó una caja envuelta por un papel rosa solo para Ami, luego cuando estaba en la playa tomando el sol con ellos puestos, mientras tocaba su guitarra eléctrica.

Ami: No puedo hacerlo… ya se, le pediré a Julius que me los arregle.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más va a los aposentos de nuestro amigo quien se encontraba calibrando uno de sus nuevos inventos.

Julius: Ami, llegas en buen momento, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Junior: Arf…

Ami: Esta bien, pero veo que Junior está algo triste.

Julius: Si, lo lamento amigo pero no tienes pulgares oponibles y eso es lo que necesitamos en este momento.

Ami: Oye, quería saber si me podrías arreglar estos audífonos.

Julius: Claro, luego los veo pero échame una mano aquí.

Ami: Ok, ¿qué debo hacer?

Julius: Sostén ésta pieza de aquí y gira esa llave de acá.

Ami: ¿Así?

Julius: No, en sentido, contrario… ya está, perfecto, está terminado.

Ami: Y dime, ¿Qué es exactamente ésta cosa?

Julius: Es un Transportador de energía, puede traer energía desde cualquier sitió con energía eléctrica sin la necesidad de usar cables, es una maravilla. Bueno, ahora revisaré tus audífonos.

Ami: Genial... ¡Ay…! mi mano está atorada.

Julius: Déjame ayudarte, ¡Igh!... creo que esa placa no cederá.

Ami: Intentemos hacerlo con más fuerza.

Los dos tiraron con más fuerza pero Ami aún no podía sacar la mano, entonces llega Yumi.

Yumi: Chicos, ¿qué está pasando?

Ami: No puedo sacar mi mano de ésta cosa.

Yumi: No están tirando con la suficiente fuerza, yo les ayudo… a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos…

Los tres: ¡TRES!

Nada, ella sigue atascada, ahora Kaz pasa por el lugar y dice:

Kaz: No me digan, están practicando a tirar la cuerda.

Julius: ¿Eh?

Yumi: Si, lo que sea, solo ayúdanos a tirar. ¡UIGH!

Ami: Creo que ya está saliendo.

Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que Jang-ken y Tekirai hicieron su aparición persiguiendo a Domo, se estrellaron con el nuevo invento de Julius y:

Julius: Oh no, ¡La máquina se encendió, si te dejamos aquí no se lo que podría ocurrir!

Ami: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no sabes?- Dijo con tono de angustia.

Yumi: Rápido, tiremos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Incluso los animales se sumaron.

Ami: Uno…

Yumi: Dos…

Todos: ¡Tiren!... ¡AAAGH…!

Se les agotó el tiempo, la máquina se encendió y todos recibieron una descarga eléctrica un tanto extraña. Pasaron 30 minutos y la primera en despertar fue Ami.

Ami: Ay… me duele la cabeza… chicos, ¿Están todos bien?

Yumi: Si… eso creo.

Kaz: Todo me da vueltas.

Julius: Y a mí también.

Jang-Ken y Tekirai: Miau…

Domo: Guau…

¿?: Y a mi…

Yumi: ¿Quién dijo eso?

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Ami se vio a un espejo, no lo podía creer, se veía como Tekirai.

Ami: ¡E-esto debe ser una pesadilla, no puede estar pasándome!

Yumi: Tú no eres la única.

Julius: Ni tu.

Todos los muchachos cambiaron cuerpos con sus correspondientes mascotas.

Kaz: Es… sencillamente…

¿?: ¡Maravilloso!

Julius: ¿Junior?... Espera, ¿cómo que maravilloso?

Junior: ¡Al fin puedo hablar, y pararme, y tengo pulgares!, ¡Jamás pensé que se sentiría tan genial ser un humano!

Tekirai: Miau miau.

Jang-Ken: ¡Miau miau!

Domo: ¡Guau!

Junior: Si, estoy completamente de acuerdo con ustedes tres.

Ami: ¿Espera, porque las gatas y Domo no pueden hablar cómo tú?

Junior: ¡Hello!, era un perro que fue a la universidad, por supuesto que comprendo el lenguaje humano.

Julius: Como sea, tenemos que arreglar este enrollo pronto, a propósito, ¿Dónde está Rodro?

Yumi: Tuvo que atender al pobre sujeto que quedó K.O. luego de que Kaz chocara el autobús y le volteara un camión de estiércol a su auto.

Mientras tanto en un hospital de la ciudad.

Rodro: ¡Puaj!... Esto huele peor que el pabellón de anatomía de la universidad.

Enfermera: Doctor, vamos a comenzar a aplicar el veinteavo baño al paciente para que lo pueda revisar.

Rodro: ¡Kaz, hay días en los que realmente desearía ponerte cera caliente en la barbilla para luego arrancártela!

Volviendo a lo que nos importa.

Junior: Oh vamos, no puedo disfrutar de esta experiencia por algunas semanas.

Kaz: Creo que no entiendes Junior, las chicas tienen un concierto esta noche y no pueden presentarse así.

Junior: Chispas, lo había olvidado, pero no quiero volver a ser un perro, por lo menos no todavía, no me hagan esto.

Yumi: Escucha, ¿Por qué no hacen esto, qué tal si Julius y tú modifican esa cosa para regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos y ustedes hacen una especie de acuerdo?

Julius: Ahora que lo mencionas, he tenido curiosidad sobre cómo es la vida de un perro, si, no hay problema.

Junior: Entonces yo me encargaré de arreglar ésa maquina para que ustedes vuelvan a la normalidad.

Julius: Perdón, ¿voy a hacerlo?, oye somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Junior: Y ahora yo soy el de los pulgares oponibles.

Julius: Si pero yo soy el inventor, y conozco mejor ese artefacto que tú, lo que te deja una vez más cómo mi ayudante.

Junior: ¡Touche!, pero no importa, yo podré hacer la magia con éstas manos.

Ami: Genial, ahora debemos cuidar que nadie vea a las gatitas con nuestros cuerpos andando por la calle.

Kaz: Eh, chicas, no quiero ser negativo pero…

Ahora que las gatas también tienen manos abrieron la puerta del autobús y escaparon.

Yumi: ¡Miau, Jang-Ken, vuelve aquí!

Ami: ¡Tekirai, no te vayas!

Kaz: ¡Guau, espérenme!

Y comenzó, las gatitas corrieron hasta el parque y en un instante fueron rodeadas por un montón de fans.

Fan de Relleno 1: ¡Miren, son Puffy Ami Yumi!

Fan de Relleno 2: ¡Debo conseguir un autógrafo!

Fan de Relleno 3: Ami, por favor firma mi playera.

Tekirai: ¿Miau?

Ami, Yumi y Kaz caminaron entre la gente que se agolpaba para conseguir algún autógrafo.

Fan de Relleno 4: ¡Yumi, por favor tómate una foto conmigo sosteniendo este balón de fútbol con tu logo!

Jang-Ken: ¿Miua… miau?

Yumi: ¡Oh no, se puso a jugar con el balón como si fuera una bola de lana! ¡Mi reputación de chica dura está acabada!

Ami: Espera Yumi, mira.

Fan de Relleno 5: No sabía que podía moverse así.

Fan de Relleno 4: Realmente parece un gato con una bola de lana, que gran imitación.

Fan de Relleno 6: ¡Eres lo máximo Yumi-sama!

Ami: Quien lo diría, la gente no nota la diferencia entre Jang-Ken y tú. Bien, creo que te preocupaste por las puras.

Yumi: Eso creo… ¡ay, qué vergüenza!

Otro fan se acerca a Tekirai sosteniendo un disco del último álbum que las chicas lanzaron.

Fan de Relleno 7: Ami, deja tu marca en mi disco, te lo suplico.

El tipo se acercó tanto a Tekirai que ella se abalanzó encima de él y:

Tekirai: ¡RIIIIIMIAU!

Fan de Relleno 7: ¡AAAAYY!

Ami: ¡Tekirai, detente ahora!

Se formó una nube de polvo que luego se disipó, el tipo quedó todo rasguñado y su álbum fue hecho picadillo. Luego Tekirai ocultó las garras.

Ami: Chispas, no tenía ni idea de que yo podía hacer eso.

Yumi: Olvídate de eso y mira cómo dejó a ese individuo.

Fan de Relleno 7: Ser arañado por una de tus ídolos de rock… ¡ES EL MAYOR HONOR QUE PUEDE RECIBIR UN FAN, JAMÁS ME BORRARÉ ESTAS CICATRICES DE MI CARA, INFINITAS GRACIAS AMI!

Ami: No puede ser…

Yumi: Simplemente no puedo creerlo

Kaz: Al menos la gente no se ha percatado de nuestra situación… ¡Ñam!

Yumi: Kaz, ¿de donde sacaste esa salchicha?

Kaz: De ese puesto de allá.

Las dos lo miraron feo.

Kaz: Tenía hambre, ¿ok?

Ami: Kaz, tu siempre tienes hambre.

Kaz: Pero no tenía tanta hasta ahora.

¿?: ¡Oye tu bola de pulgas!

Kaz: ¡Oh, oh!

El repartidor del puesto se les apareció con un cuchillo en la mano, estaba realmente furioso, por el susto incluso Yang-Ken y Tekirai huyeron a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a todos esos fans.

Repartidor: ¡AHORA VERÁN, NO HUYAN!

Yumi: ¡Bien hecho Kaz, por tu culpa ahora estamos corriendo por nuestras vidas!

Kaz: ¡Cállate y mantén el paso o nos atrapará!

Ami: ¡Chicos, perdimos a las gatitas de vista!

Yumi: ¡Eso no importa ahora… rápido, al callejón!

Doblaron hacia el callejón y se escondieron en un bote de basura, el tipo desistió de la persecución ya que no puede ensuciarse (inspección sanitaria). Luego se fue y los tres salieron.

Yumi: Nota, ésta será la segunda y última vez que me meto en un bote de basura.

Kaz: ¿Segunda vez?

Yumi: Si, y fue cuando intente entrar a ese estadio para que Ami no se matara jugando fútbol americano pero uno de tus gorilas hizo una anotación conmigo en otro bote.

Kaz: ¿Partido?... No, lo siento, no lo recuerdo.

Yumi: ¡Uy… debería!

Ami: Oigan, ¿qué es ese olor tan celestial?

Yumi: Ahora que lo dices, me encanta.

Kaz: Solo es pescado.

Ami: Mmm… pescado… ¡Las gatas, deben estar en esa pescadería de al lado!

Corrieron hasta ella y efectivamente las gatas se estaban comiendo todos los pescados que estaban en los mostradores y tiraban los huesos al suelo.

Ami: ¡Tekirai, gata mala, detente en este instante!

Tekirai: ¡Miau…!

Jang-Ken: ¡Miau!

Yumi: ¡Esperen, no se vayan!

Inexplicablemente las dos salieron del lugar.

Yumi: ¿Pero qué les pasa ahora?

Ami: Yumi, creo que ya sé por qué huyeron.

Apareció el dueño de la pescadería sosteniendo un arpón y al ver a las chicas junto a los huesos de pescado en el suelo entró en cólera.

Dueño: ¡Mis hermosas merluzas, mis salmones, mis arenques!... ¡Ustedes gatas, les sacaré esos pescados a la fuerza con este arpón!

Ami: Ahora si a correr…

Yumi: Buen plan… ¡VAMOS!

Una vez más los tres corren por sus vidas, el dueño ya los estaba alcanzando hasta que:

Ami: ¡Ugh… waa!

Yumi: ¡Ami, qué te sucede!

Ami: ¡PUAJ!

Dueño: (*¡Shiiiiink!*) ¡OUCH!

Ami escupió una bola de pelos y el dueño cayó al suelo y se golpeó la nuca, lo cual les dio la oportunidad de escapar nuevamente. Rato después los tres se detuvieron en un pórtico a descansar:

Ami: Ese tipo es un salvaje, ¿atacar a un par de animales indefensos con un arpón?... realmente lo odio.

Yumi: Suficiente, ser una gata apesta, ahora todo el mundo quiere acabar con nosotras, encontremos a Yang-Ken y Tekirai y terminemos con esto.

Ami: Guarda silencio Yumi, creo que escuche algo.

Kaz: Según mi olfato, las gatas están… en ese contenedor de allá.

Abrieron el contenedor que estaba cruzando la calle y encontraron a las gatas, estaban completamente sucias y desaliñadas, lucían muy mal.

Ami: ¡Mi hermoso cabello, está todo sucio y enredado!

Yumi: ¡Esa era mi playera favorita…!

Las gatas: ¡Miau…!

Ami: Eso es todo, volveremos al autobús y nos quedaremos allá hasta que la máquina sea arreglada.

Yumi: Y luego pensaremos en un castigo para ustedes.

Ami: Oigan, ¿por qué se esconden ahora?

Kaz: ¡Chicas, cuidado!

Las dos: ¡Eh!

¿?: ¡Los tengo!

Un empleado de control animal atrapó a los tres en una red y los metió a su camioneta.

Empleado: Muy bien, con esto cumpliré con mi cuota diaria.

Ami: ¡Déjenos ir por favor!

Yumi: ¡No hemos hecho nada malo!

Kaz: ¡El Kaz es una raza muy delicada!

Empleado: Recórcholis, también pueden hablar, con esto recibiré un aumento.

Ami: ¡No, libérenos!

Empleado: Están haciendo mucho ruido, mejor les pondré el gas somnífero.

Yumi: Grandioso, esto no podría ser… ¡zzzz!

Los tres: ¡Zzzzz!

Los tres se durmieron, luego despertaron juntos encerrados en una jaula junto a otros animales que lucían muy tristes.

Ami: Esto no tiene buena pinta, debemos escapar cuanto antes.

Yumi: No hay forma de hacerlo, los candados de nuestras jaulas son muy duros.

Kaz: Eso no es lo peor de todo… sólo nos queda una hora para que comience el show.

Yumi: Y Julius y Rodro no saben que estamos acá, solo un milagro nos podría sacar de esta.

Ami: Nada puede ser peor.

Error, unos bulldogs y grandes daneses, dos pumas y una anaconda que estaban en la misma jaula los miraron de reojo.

Yumi: Tenías que decir eso…

Bulldog: ¡Grrrrr!

Gran Danés: ¡JLIUU….!

Pumas: ¡RAAAAAAAURR!

Anaconda: Tsss…

Los tres: ¡YAMETE!

Ya estaban listos para devorarlos hasta que sonó una alarma y el mismo repartidor entro en la sala lleno de marcas de arañazos y mordiscos y se desmayó frente a los chicos.

Empleado: ¡Ay, mamá, alejen a esas bestias de mi… ugh…!

Ami: ¿Qué pasó?

Yumi: ¡Ami, mira!

Entonces Yang-Ken y Tekirai entraron al lugar, abrieron todas las jaulas y liberaron a todos los animales que estaban encerrados, pero.

Yumi: Espera, no saques a los que están en esta jaula.

Yang-Ken: ¿Miau?

Ami: Querían hacernos su cena.

Tekirai: ¡MFFFF!

Y cerraron la jaula nuevamente. Las gatas abrazaron a las chicas fuertemente y las acariciaron.

Ami: Nunca más vuelvan a hacer esas travesuras, ¿de acuerdo?

Tekirai: ¡Miau miau!

Yumi: Eso pensé.

Kaz: Oigan chicas, tenemos que irnos de inmediato y volver a nuestros cuerpos antes de que comience el show.

Ami: ¿Espera Kaz, y Domo?

Kaz: Descuida, el sabe cómo regresar, de seguro ya está en el autobús con mi cuerpo.

Yumi: ¡Bien, en marcha!

Momentos más tarde todos estaban de regreso y:

Julius: Chicas, tenemos malas noticias.

Yumi: No me digas…

Julius: Así es, aún no hemos terminado de arreglar la máquina.

Ami: Esto está mal, si no regresamos a nuestros cuerpos no podremos cantar.

Kaz: Tenemos que pensar en algo o tendremos que devolver todo el dinero del concierto.

Yumi: Kaz, el espectáculo es más importante ahora, no podemos preocuparnos por cosas aparte.

Ami: Mmm… ¡BINGO! Se me ha ocurrido una idea, chicos, ¿podrían hacer unos instrumentos nuevos en este momento?

Junior: Danos cinco minutos.

Ami: Genial, ahora tenemos que dejar a las gatitas con nuestros cuerpos presentables.

Yumi: Ami, lamento decirlo pero creo que eso será.

Las gatas se movieron rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos pasaron de estar andrajosas a lucir tan sensacionales como siempre.

Yumi: Jamás volveré a subestimar el poder de acicalamiento de los gatos.

Ami: Muy bien, esta es mi idea…

Nos ubicamos desde las gradas del público, el presentador hace el anuncio y se levantan los telones, entonces vieron a Ami y Yumi entrar al escenario, se sentaron y de un maletín que tenían al frente sacaron a las gatas, las pusieron sobre sus piernas y las dos sacaron un par de guitarras miniatura. Ahora ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, las dos gatas comenzaron a cantar.

yoru o nottotte hokori o motte  
oto ni nokkatte ai o komete  
kimi ni todoke

tokoroga korogatte iku yo'ni tokimeku no o  
kimi mo ajiwatte mitai to omou-desho'  
norinori dakara  
ikeike dakara

tokoroga korogatte iku yo'ni tokimeku no-wa  
itsumo ajiwatte mirareru wake janai  
tokubetsu dakara  
supesharu dakara

yoru o nottotte hokori o motte  
oto ni nokkatte ai o komete

dare ni-mo ne ni motte iru yo'na sutaresu o  
e ni-mo tametette bakari ja ikan-desho'  
go-kigen dakara  
fumpatsu dakara

ikanimo ne ni motte iru yo'na sutaresu ni-wa  
totemo ii kusuri ga arun'-desu  
tokubetsu dakara  
supesharu dakara

ashi o fumbatte hokori o motte  
mune o tsuppatte ai o komete  
soshitara ok

yoru o nottotte oto ni nokkatte  
yoru ni nokkatte oto ni nottotte

kitto motto ikeru-desho'  
chi no hate made mo  
tsuki no ue demo  
norinori dakara zutto ikeru-desho'  
tokubetsu dakara sou supesharu dakara

yoru o nottotte hokori o motte  
oto ni nokkatte ai o komete  
kimi ni todoke machi ni todoke  
mura ni todoke

Así es amigos, Ami y Yumi simularon un acto de ventrílocuo para el público, fue muy innovador y brillante.

Yumi: ¡Gracias Panamá, han sido un gran público, en serio!

Ami: ¡¿Quieren oír más rock?

Publico: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Yumi: ¡Pues ahí vamos con más poder PUFFY!

El espectáculo fue todo un éxito, el público no sospechó nada sobre la actual situación de las chicas.

Luego de acabar el espectáculo Junior y Julius al fin terminaron de arreglar la máquina y cada quien volvió a su propio cuerpo.

Junior: Arf arf (Fue bueno ser humano pero prefiero tener mi pelaje a tener que seguir usando esa incomoda ropa)

Julius: Oye, no se por qué te quejas, tu fuiste quien quería ser humano. Como sea.

Yumi: Lo importante es que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Ami: Si, ya no tendremos que soportar más las… agh… ¡puaj!

Yumi: ¿Daijo bu Ami?

Ami: Si, fue solo otra bola de pelos… ¿ah?, ésta es naranja.

Kaz: Y tu cabello tiene un brillo un tanto extraño.

Ami: Uagh… lo tengo todo cubierto de baba…

Yumi: Si… de tu propia baba, ahora sabemos como lo hicieron las gatitas para arreglarse tan rápido.

Ami: En fin, nada que un buen baño no pueda resolver.

Después del baño de Ami todos, incluido nuestro joven doctor salieron a comer a un sushi bar para olvidar los tragos amargos de la jornada.

Al terminar todos Yumi pidió la cuenta pero:

Yumi: Oiga mesero, nosotros no pedimos tanta comida, debe haber un error aquí.

Mesero: Disculpe señorita.

Kaz: Traiga al gerente ahora.

Mesero: Si si, como usted diga señor.

Treinta segundos más tarde.

Gerente: Rápido, díganme cuál es el problema que no tengo toda la noche.

Ami, Yumi y Kaz: ¡Eh!

Lo reconocieron de inmediato, el gerente también es el dueño de esa pescadería quien los persiguió por toda la calle con un cuchillo, espontáneamente les nació el sentimiento de darle una lección.

Ami: Kaz, tu a la cabeza y nosotras al resto del cuerpo.

Kaz: Hi.

Gerente: Oigan, que creen que… (*¡Pam, pam, pam, pam!*) ¡A-a-a-a-a-a-ah!

Cómo en el capitulo 9 Kaz le puso una cubeta en la cabeza al gerente y Ami y Yumi lo llevaron hasta la cocina, luego lo mojaron con jugo de pescado, le llenaron los bolsillos con caviar, rollos de sushi, camarones, Fugu (pez globo), etc, y después lo empujaron hacia el callejón que estaba detrás del sushi bar. El Gerente se quita la cubeta y se reincorpora.

Gerente: ¡Esto es intolerable, llamaré a la policía!

Buscó su teléfono celular pero Yumi se lo había quitado.

Yumi: No creo que un cuchillo te salve esta vez cobarde.

Ami: ¡Perritos, gatitos, ES HORA DE COMER!

Gerente: ¡QUÉ!

Perros: ¡GRRRRRRR!

Gatos: ¡MFFFFFFFF, MIAUUUU!

Gerente: Oh no. ¡MAMÁ!

El Gerente huyó gritando como un hombre no debería hacerlo.

Kaz: ¡Procuren no dejar sobras!

Ami y Yumi: ¡Jajajaja!

Julius: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Más tarde en el hospital.

Enfermera: Doctor Manga, la directora del hospital me ha dicho que le informara que ha cumplido con sus horas de trabajo por el incidente causado por su socio.

Rodro: Que bien porque ya no aguanto más hedores pestilentes. Aquí tiene el delantal que me presto.

En seguida entra por una puerta el Gerente lleno de marcas de arañazos y mordidas y con un olor de los mil diablos.

Enfermera: ¿Pero quién le pudo haber hecho todo esto?

Rodro: Creo que sospecho quien… páseme ese delantal otra vez (creo que debí convertirme en forense, al menos el olor a muerto es más suave).


	12. Story Madness

**Capítulo 12: Story Madness.**

Día libre para todos, nada como un buen rato de relajación por el exceso de emociones vividos en el último tiempo. Las chicas como siempre acostumbran estaban paseando por toda la ciudad en sus motonetas y así aprovechar del turismo que cada parada les ofrece, ahora nos encontramos en San José, Costa Rica.

Ami y Yumi se detuvieron en una fuente de sodas para sortear el abrasador calor de la región. De repente observaron al otro lado de la calle a un grupo de amigos que partían de su casa para ir a vivir independientemente, y esto les trajo recuerdos.

Ami: Yumi, ¿recuerdas cuando iniciamos nuestra primera gira por todo Japón?

Yumi: Por supuesto que si, aunque América es un lugar bello siento nostalgia por ir a ver a mis padres a Japón.

Ami: Me pasa lo mismo a mi, ya han pasado casi cinco meses desde que partimos la gira pero se me ha hecho una eternidad.

Yumi: Anímate, recuerda que cuando lleguemos a Chicago nos encontraremos otra vez con tu mamá y con tu abuela como acordamos.

Ami: Si, todavía falta mucho para eso pero no importa, también hemos conocido a los chicos y eso me ha hecho sentirme mejor. Por cierto Yumi, tu novio va a llegar esta noche.

Yumi: Si, me da mucho gusto de qué por fin haya acabado sus cursos, ahora si nada evitará que estemos juntos.

De repente suena el teléfono de Yumi, ella contesta.

¿?: ¿Aló?

Yumi: ¿Si, con quién hablo?

¿?: Yumi, soy yo.

Yumi: ¡Pablo, que alegría oír tu voz! ¿cómo has estado?

Pablo: Muy bien amor, ya tomé el vuelo hasta San José, llegaré ésta noche.

Yumi: Eso es fabuloso, te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto.

Pablo: Genial, falta poco mi amor, ansío ver esa ruda y hermosa expresión en tu cara como no imaginas.

Yumi: Y yo estoy impaciente por oír tus bellos poemas.

Ami se quedó contemplando a su amiga sin el ceño fruncido. Cuando finalmente colgó Yumi se da vuelta y recién se vuelve a enterar de que Ami estaba sentada a su lado.

Yumi: ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

Ami: No, es solo que me encanta ver momentos tan apasionantes como este.

Yumi: Si, lo sé, uno de estos días encontrarás al chico que te entregara su corazón por completo.

Ami: Eso espero.

Yumi: Bien, luego de terminarnos estas sodas vayamos a recorrer un poco más la ciudad, ¿te parece?

Ami: Hi.

Ellas se movieron por todo el lugar buscando recuerdos y otras cosas como siempre hacen en todas las paradas, lo que más les encantó fue la bella artesanía de la zona, en especial las esculturas en Ebano que actualmente son bastante difíciles de obtener por su elevado precio, para suerte de ellas uno de los artesanos con quien se encontraron era un gran fan suyo así que les hizo una escultura de sí mismas como regalo, y ellas accedieron a tomarse algunas fotografías con el cómo agradecimiento.

Cuando llegaron al autobús Rodro y Julius estaban rodeados de revistas por todos lados.

Yumi: Hola chicos, ¿qué onda?

Ami: ¿Qué son todas esas revistas?

Rodro: Ah, hola, Julius y yo estábamos leyendo toda mi colección de mangas que recogí del correo esta tarde.

Ami: ¿Si, y de que serie son?

Julius: Toma, aquí tienes uno.

Yumi: ¡No puede ser!

Yumi se sorprendió al ver que los mangas son de la serie "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show", aparecen todas las aventuras y desventuras que habían tenido hasta hace cinco años.

Yumi: ¡Kaz, ven aquí ahora!

Kaz llegó corriendo.

Kaz: ¿Por qué el escándalo?

Yumi: Oye, ¿sabías que se hizo un manga sobre nosotros?

Ami: Por qué no nos contaste.

Kaz: Oigan, no puedo llevar cuenta de todos los papeles que firmo.

Rodro: Saben, lo curioso es que en el manga lucen idénticas a como las veía por la tele.

Yumi: Por supuesto, si vivimos en la dimensión de los dibujos animados.

Julius: La que más me gusta de todas sus aventuras es esta.

Ami: A ver... ah si.

Julius se refiere al episodio de "Héroes del Manga".

Yumi: Fue una gran experiencia, ver como Decy (Destructor de decibeles) le pateaba el trasero al Caballero noble.

Ami: ¿Disculpa?, el Caballero noble tenía al Destructor de decibeles contra las cuerdas.

Yumi: Y qué, solo fue por un instante, Decy es mucho mejor que ese anciano.

Ami: No, el caballero es mucho más súper que él.

Yumi: ¡El destructor de decibeles es SUPER!

Ami: El caballero noble es extra súper y súper.

Yumi: ¡El destructor de decibeles es SUPER, SUPER, SUPER, SUPER, SUUUPER!

Rodro: Oye amigo, ellas están actuando tal y como en el manga.

Julius: No, yo diría que aún mejor.

Kaz: ¡Chicas, deténganse!

Las dos: ¡¿Qué quieres?

Kaz: Será mejor que paren en este momento o podría llegar otra explosión solar y quien sabe que podría suceder.

Ami: Kaz, dijeron en la tele que tardarían como chorrocientos millones de años en volver a ocurrir una explosión solar.

Kaz: (*¡BADOOSHKAAA!*) ¡AAAAHHH!

Yumi: No de nuevo.

Las dos: ¡AAAAHHH!

Rodro y Julius: ¡EEEKK!

Así es, una explosión solar apareció de la nada y atravesó los anteojos de Kaz y los rayos re-dirigidos les dieron a las chicas quienes estaban justo frente a Rodro quien sostenía el manga.

...

**Episodio de la serie: Héroes del Manga.**

Ami y Yumi se hallaron ubicadas de nuevo en el Tokio de hace cinco años junto a la tienda de Mangas.

Yumi: Ahora estamos de vuelta en el Tokio de hace cinco años.

Ami: Y ahí se encuentra el autobús... Y mira hacia allá.

Las chicas vieron a las Ami y Yumi de hace cinco años saliendo de la tienda de Mangas con los brazos ocupados con esas altas pilas de revista. Usaremos la palabra joven para distinguir a las Ami y Yumi de la serie original de las actuales.

Joven Ami: ... ahora nos pondremos al corriente de todo el manga y el anime que no vimos.

Joven Yumi: Si, las caricaturas americanas son horribles, ups... e-era broma.

Entraron al autobús.

Yumi: Me siento rara al verme caminar a mi misma hacia el autobús.

Ami: Creo que al verme otra vez con mi vieja tenida siento que no debí dejarme crecer tanto el cabello.

Yumi: ¿De qué hablas?, luces genial tal y como estás ahora y también antes.

Ami: Lo dices en serio.

Yumi: Por supuesto, pero creo que extraño mi cabello púrpura.

Ami: Pero el cabello pelirrojo combina mucho con tus ojos.

De repente salen las jóvenes Ami y Yumi del autobús sin aviso, eso no apareció en el programa original pero si ocurrió.

Yumi: Lo olvidé, se supone que se nos quedaron un par de revistas en la tienda.

Ami: No dejemos que nos vean o si no podríamos arruinar la historia.

Joven Ami: Hola.

Yumi: Oh oh...

Demasiado tarde, las otras dos ya las vieron.

Joven Yumi: Oigan, se ve que son fans muy comprometidas, lucen casi idénticas a nosotras, pero no vestimos así.

Joven Ami: Oye, ese vestido turquesa es muy parecido a uno que tengo en mi armario.

Ami: Este... gracias, tu también luces muy bien.

Joven Yumi: Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Yumi: Este... dalo por hecho.

Joven Ami: ¡Bien, hasta pronto, y lindo peinado amiga!

Ami: ¡Gracias, igual el tuyo!

Joven Yumi: ¡Nos vemos, y buen broche de calavera, quizás use uno si decido dejarme una cola!

Yumi: ¡Si, te lo recomiendo, adiós!

Y las jóvenes Ami y Yumi vuelven a entrar.

Yumi: Ahora entiendo, esas chicas que nos eran muy bien parecidas éramos nosotras mismas.

Ami: Eso quiere decir que esto debía suceder..., ¡Oh no, es cierto que viene otra explosión solar!

Yumi: ¡Rayos, será mejor que nos alejemos de este lugar antes de que quede aplastado cuando aparezcan Decy y el caballero noble!

Las chicas se alejaron a toda velocidad del lugar, se escondieron en un edificio de oficinas y observaron todo lo que paso, el combate contra entre el destructor de decibeles y el caballero noble, la pelea con sus robots gigantes y la fusión.

Las dos jóvenes Ami y Yumi: ¡QUIETOS, MODALIDAD SUPER MEGA WARRIOR!

Mientras en algún edificio cercano

Yumi: Es mejor haberlo vivido que estar aquí observando el enfrentamiento como simples espectadoras.

Ami: Es cierto porque... ¡Se está cayendo este edificio a pedazos!

Yumi: ¡QUÉ!

Ami: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Yumi: ¡Mira, una fotocopiadora, usémosla!

Las dos se subieron a ella y le pusieron medida 100%

Las dos: ¡Super mega copiado y amplificado!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron del lugar.

...

**Episodio de la serie: El club de fans.**

Ahora las chicas aparecieron en el baño del autobús y encontraron a la joven Ami tomando una ducha mientras escribía su diario.

Joven Ami: (Querido diario, no existe nada mejor que una tranquila y relajante ducha)

Sonido de la puerta: ¡DING DONG!

Joven Ami: ¡Yumi, Kaz, abran la puerta! (Aquí puedo apartarme del mundo)

Sonido de la puerta: ¡DING DONG!

Joven Ami: ¡¿Podría alguien abrir la puerta?... (Éste es el tiempo para Ami, donde nadie puede...)

Sonido de la puerta: ¡DING DONG!

Joven Ami: ¡La puerta, LA PUERTA, ALGUIEN ABRA LA PUERTA!

Sonido de la puerta: ¡DING DONG!

Joven Ami: ¡UUUUYY!

Luego de terminar salió del baño, se vistió y fue a abrirle la puerta al repartidor.

Yumi: Oye, ¿usas traje de baño cuando te estás duchando?

Ami: Si, es divertido hacerlo cuando no tienes una playa o piscina cerca.

Yumi: ¿Y el paraguas?

Ami: Para que no se moje mi diario mientras escribo.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué el diario?

Ami: Me gusta escribir en el a todas horas.

Yumi: (Hay cosas en las que realmente no la entiendo...), como sea, pero aún seguimos atrapadas en el manga, la fotocopiadora no funcionó.

Ami: Mmm... quizás es porque no era como la nuestra que es especial, intentémoslo nuevamente.

Yumi: Órale.

Mientras se desarrollaba toda la trama del episodio nuestras chicas se escabulleron hasta el cuarto de Ami (el cual era exactamente igual al de la actualidad) y ahí estaba la fotocopiadora. Subieron nuevamente sobre ella.

Yumi: Espero que esta vez si funcione.

Las dos: Súper Mega copiado y amplificado.

Se equivocaron, en vez de apretar el botón de "Copiar" presionaron el de "Escanear".

...

**Episodio de la serie: Los chupatalentos.**

Eslovaquia, una oscura y tenebrosa noche cubre a nuestras dos cantantes.

Yumi: De todos los lugares en los que pudimos terminar tenía que ser éste, esto se está volviendo molesto.

Ami: Ups, mi error, apreté mal el botón.

Yumi: Como sea... oye, mira.

Justo en el camino aparece el autobús que ya está presentando desperfectos, se revienta el neumático delantero izquierdo, el autobús frena. Mientras tanto en el interior del autobús.

Joven Ami: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Joven Kaz (bueno, no tan joven): Mi celular no responde, tendrán que salir a pedir ayuda.

Joven Ami: ¿Qué, y que hay de ti?

Mientras tanto afuera.

Yumi: Ami, ésta es nuestra oportunidad, cuando ellas salgan nosotras podremos entrar pero necesitaremos algo para distraerlas.

Ami: Aquí tengo lo que necesitamos.

Yumi: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Ami: Ahora no importa, aprovechemos mientras ellas aún no bajan.

De no se donde Ami sacó un neumático de repuesto y lo puso rápidamente al lado del autobús. Entonces cuando las jóvenes Ami y Yumi bajaron.

Kaz: Ah... es deber de un representante quedarse a cuidar el autobús, apresúrense que el tiempo es di...

Joven Yumi: Espera un momento, sólo se pinchó un neumático.

Joven Ami: Y mira, ahí hay otro de repuesto.

Joven Yumi: Solo tendremos que cambiarlo y podremos continuar con nuestro viaje. Kaz, será mejor que lo hagas tú.

Joven Kaz: ¿Y por qué yo?

Joven Ami: Bueno, si no fueras tacaño (o por lo menos no tanto) nada de esto habría pasado.

Joven Kaz: Ok, ok, de acuerdo, pero no esperen que lo haga todo yo solo.

Joven Yumi: Bien pero más vale que nos demos prisa, no vaya a aparecerse algún monstruo.

Se pusieron en marcha, apenas empezaron a cambiar el neumático Ami y Yumi salieron de los arbustos donde estaban escondidas. Llegaron nuevamente a la fotocopiadora.

Yumi: Esta vez lo haremos bien.

Las dos: ¡SUPER MEGA COPIADO Y AMPLIFICADO!

**Story Madness.**

Lo hicieron, en un flash desaparecieron del lugar y reaparecieron en la habitación de Ami, solo que:

Yumi: Tu habitación, los posters, si, hemos regresado.

Ami: ¿Pero, por qué... está toda desordenada?

Entonces bajan rápidamente, todo el resto del autobús estaba igual, excepto por...

Sonido: (*¡CRASH!*)

Yumi: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Sonido: ... (*¡CRAAASH!*)

Ami: ¡Las paredes, se están juntando!

Yumi: ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ O SEREMOS APLASTADAS!

Al instante ya estaban fuera, el autobús estaba siendo compactado por una prensa gigante en un deshuesadero (sitio donde se tritura la chatarra).

Ami: ¡No, nuestro querido autobús, ¿qué haremos?

Yumi: Descuida, ya pensé en ello, solo espero que aún funcione.

Yumi tomó un control remoto, apretó un botón y los amortiguadores del autobús hicieron lo suyo y gracias a eso la prensa se averió.

Yumi: Fiu... estuvo muy cerca.

Ami: Será mejor que salgamos de este sitio cuanto antes.

Un rato después Yumi estaba manejando el machacado autobús por las calles, mientras Ami lo limpiaba por dentro.

Yumi: No entiendo por qué estaba nuestro bus en un deshuesadero, Kaz tendrá que darnos una gran explicación al respecto.

Ami: Y no solo eso, todo está muy cochino, por suerte ya casi termino, solo quedan las habitaciones de los chicos.

Yumi: Bien, mientras tanto seguiré viendo por las calles si encontramos a alguien conocido.

Momentos más tarde, algo en las calles le inquietaba bastante a Yumi, y de repente.

Ami: ¡Yumi, frena y ven a ver esto, rápido!

Yumi se apresuro a ir con su amiga.

Yumi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ami: Mira, la habitación de Julius... está

Yumi: Está igual como antes de que se uniera a la banda.

Ami: También pasa lo mismo con la habitación de Rodro, ni rastro de su instrumental médico.

Yumi: Esto es serio... creo que mis sospechas están en lo cierto.

Ami: ¿A qué te refieres?

Yumi: Ami, no vi ni una cartografía, ni un cartel, ni siquiera un volante sobre nuestra gira, algo muy raro sucede acá.

Repentinamente el autobús frena de forma muy brusca y las chicas se tropezaron, luego se escucharon unas voces afuera.

¿?: ¡¿Están bien ahí adentro?

¿?: ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Ami: ¡Esas voces!

Yumi: Vamos a abrir.

Cuando abren la puerta se encuentran con Julius y Rodro, vestidos de forma diferente.

Rodro: ¿Están ustedes bien?

Julius: ¿No les pasó nada?

Ami: Si, gracias por preguntar Julius.

Julius: Un minuto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Yumi: No inventes, hemos viajado todos juntos los últimos meses, por supuesto que sabemos quienes son.

Rodro: Espera... ¡Son Puffy Ami Yumi!

Ami: (¿Y esa reacción?)

Julius: ¿Estás bromeando?, vaya, quien diría que vendrían hasta acá.

Yumi: Muy bien, la broma fue muy buena pero ya basta, ¿me podrían explicar qué sucede aquí?

Rodro: Perdón pero no te entiendo.

Ami: Hemos viajado juntos desde hace tiempo, ya lo olvidaron.

Julius: Pero si ésta es la primera vez que las vemos en persona luego de la disolución de la banda.

Las dos: ¡¿QUÉ? Aaaaww... (*¡Paff!*)

Julius: ¿Oigan, que les sucede?

Las chicas se desmayaron por la impresión, por alguna razón los chicos actuaron como si esta fuese la primera vez que las conocen. Algunas horas más tarde las dos despiertan recostadas en las camas del cuarto de un hotel.

Rodro: Ya están volviendo en sí.

Julius: Que alivio, chicas, ¿cómo se sienten?

Ami: Mal...

Yumi: Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

Julius: Tómense estos jugos para reponer algo de energías.

Ami: Gracias.

Rodro: Será mejor que nos cuenten lo que les sucede para que podamos ayudarlas.

Yumi: ¿O sea que no recuerdan nada?

Rodro: ¿Recordar qué?

Ami y Yumi les contaron a los chicos sobre todo lo que han pasado hasta el último momento, a ellos les pareció difícil de creer en lo que decían.

Julius: Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces deben saber algunas cosas sobre nosotros.

Ami: Pues veamos, Julius, tu siempre tienes una llave de tuercas y tu Rodro llevas una espada escondida en el cinturón, además tienes otra con unas letras brillantes extrañas.

Yumi: Si, Julius, tu eres un gran genio de la invención, y tu Rodro eres un doctor que salió muy joven de la universidad.

Julius: ¿Pero cómo es que saben eso?

Rodro: No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablarles sobre nosotros.

Yumi: ¿Ahora si nos creen?

Rodro: Si... definitivamente.

Ami: Bien, ahora cuéntennos, ¿qué es eso de qué Puffy desapareció?

Julius: Bueno.. fue hace un par de años, sus conciertos iban de mal en peor, el público fue muy feroz y ustedes simplemente se quedaban pasmadas del terror con cada abucheo que les propinaban.

Rodro: Hicieron todo lo posible para invertir la situación pero fue inútil así que la compañía discográfica que financiaba todo terminó el contrato que tenía con ustedes y Puffy Ami Yumi murió como banda... ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Yumi: No... no puede estar pasándonos esto.

Ami: ¿Y qué hay de Kaz, qué sucedió con él?

Julius:... Tengo entendido que luego de terminar el contrato con ustedes se volvió representante de una lunática que siempre le está hablando a su guitarra teclado como si fuera una persona, ella le paga mal y lo trata pésimo.

Rodro: Era eso o morir de hambre.

Las dos: ¡Julie!

Yumi: De todos los fenómenos en el mundo ¿por qué ella es la única beneficiada?

Ami: ¿Pero qué pudo ocasionar todo este cambio?

Yumi: ... ¡Eso es, el manga!, al dejar ese neumático de repuesto para distraer a las Ami y Yumi de ahí debimos ocasionar un cambio que afectó toda nuestra historia.

Ami: Ahora entiendo, cómo nunca nos encontramos con los chupatalentos entonces jamás quedamos preparadas para tolerar situaciones más adversas.

Julius: Eso tiene sentido, entonces si de alguna forma pudieran regresar al manga y logran que se lleve a cabo el encuentro.

Rodro: De seguro todo volverá a la normalidad.

Julius: Si, aunque por lo que nos contaron perderé mi tienda... pero no importa, ¡todo sea por ustedes!

Yumi: Bien, debemos salir cuanto antes.

Rodro: Espera un momento, ¿tienes alguna pista para empezar?

Yumi: Diantre, no...

Ami: Espera, Rodro mandó a traer su colección de Mangas desde su casa, ¿no podrías hacerlo ahora?

Rodro: Ami, hace tres años mi madre tiro mi colección a la basura accidentalmente... me dan ganas de llorar de solo recordarlo.

Yumi: Genial, ¿y no podemos buscar en alguna tienda de historietas?

Julius: Lo dudo mucho Yumi, los mangas no llegaron a la venta acá en Costa Rica ni en otro país cercano, tendríamos que ir hasta Chile o Argentina y rezar por que algún coleccionista tenga uno.

Ami: Será más difícil de lo que creí.

Yumi: ¿Y qué hay de la máquina del tiempo de Kaz?

Ami: Tampoco está Yumi, ya revisé la habitación de Kaz, creo que con todo esto él nunca logró obtenerla.

Yumi: Debe haber alguna forma... ¡lo tengo!, es una medida desesperada pero puede funcionar.

Ami: ¿A qué te refieres?... No... ¿No estarás pensando en...?

Yumi: Julius, ¿podrías hacer un pequeño cohete que llegue hasta Estados Unidos?

Julius: Claro, es algo muy fácil para mí.

Yumi: Entonces hazlo porque debemos enviar un paquete especial.

Rato después fuera del hotel Julius hizo lo que Yumi le pidió.

Julius: Ya está listo, ¿pero qué es lo que van a enviar?

Yumi: Ya vas a ver, Ami, pone algún objeto que tenga tu aroma.

Ami: Aquí está mi pañuelo rosa.

Yumi: (De haber sabido que ella tenía uno no me habría echo ese hábito asqueroso).

Yumi se refiere a cuando usa la falda de Ami para limpiarse la nariz, es muy obvio que ya no lo tiene. Yumi se quitó la bota y se quitó un calcetín oloroso.

Rodro: ¡Puaj!... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cambiaste los calcetines?

Yumi: Para tu información me los cambio todos los días, no es mi culpa que me suden tanto los pies.

Ami: (En especial si usas botas), iniciemos el conteo antes de que me arrepienta.

Julius: Ok, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4, 3, 2, 1, ¡IGNICIÓN!

Sonido: (*¡PUUM!*)

El cohete despegó.

Julius: Es el más rápido de todos, tardará un minuto en llegar a su destino pero díganme, para qué enviaron esas cosas.

Yumi: .Para que venga alguien, alguien muy peligroso y espeluznante.

Rodro: ¿Qué clase de persona?

En un flash una pequeña silueta amarilla se aparece frente a ellos.

¿?: Ami y Yumi, su hedor es inconfundible, sabía que estarían aquí, ¡SOY SU FAN NUMERO UNO!

Julius: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy Armonía y no puedo creer que Ami y Yumi me hayan enviado estos tesoros para encontrarlas.

Rodro: Debe ser una broma, esta pequeña es la criatura a la que más le temen. –Dijo Rodro con tono de sarcasmo.

Armonía: ¡Wow! Y ustedes deben ser los amigos de ellas, ¡TENGO QUE VERLOS MÁS DE CERCA!

Y Armonía se agarra de la cara de Rodro enterrándole sus afiladas uñas.

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAAHH, MI CARA, QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA!

Ami: ¡Yo te ayudo!

Rodro: ¡CUIDADO, ME VAS A ARRANCAR LA PIEL!

Armonía: ¡Ajajaja!

Yumi: Armonía, te regalaré este bolígrafo si sueltas a ese chico ahora.

Armonía: ¡Yupí! , ¡Que alegría!

Y Armonía suelta la cara de Rodro y con su clásica mirada psicópata de siempre agarra el bolígrafo y se sosiega.

Ami: ¿Estás bien?

Rodro: Si, pero creo que me quedarán cicatrices... auch...

Yumi: Bien Armonía cálmate que necesitamos un gran favor, ¿por casualidad tienes mangas nuestros?

Armonía: Por supuesto que si.

Ami: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Armonía: Si, tengo todos los trajes con los que han posado para cada espectáculo, jamás me canso de tocar las mangas de las blusas y las chaquetas.

Yumi: No, me refiero a que si tienes dibujos donde aparecemos nosotras.

Armonía: ¡Claro que si, los hago todo el tiempo!, ¿Quieren ver cómo dibujo a Yumi usando una tiara?

Julius: Pues pagaría por eso... Mj... ¡Jajajajaja!

Yumi: Ja ja, que gracioso, ni muerta me verás usando una tiara, otra vez.

Ami: Tampoco nos referimos a eso, ¿queremos saber si tienes alguna de nuestras historietas?

Armonía: ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?, Tengo todos los volúmenes del caballero noble.

Yumi: (Se que me estoy desviando pero) ¿y del destructor de decibeles?

Armonía: Aunque seas mi idola numero uno debo decir que no comparto tu mal gusto por las historietas.

Yumi: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?, NADIE SE METE CON DECY!

Ami: ¡Yumi por favor!

Rodro: ¡Tranquilizate!

Entre los tres la detuvieron para que no hiciera puré a la pequeña Armonía.

Ami: Eso fue lo que nos metió en este problema desde un principio así que pasemos de eso.

Yumi: Bien... Como sea... – Dijo con tono de molestia.

Ami: Lo que queremos decir Armonía es que necesitamos mangas de HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI.

Armonía: Pues si pero mis padres me los confiscaron por no poner atención en clases, siempre estoy pensando en ustedes.

Yumi: (Fui una tonta por creer que traería la solución a todo esto)

Armonía: Solo llevo éste manga conmigo como amuleto de la buena suerte.

Yumi: ¡¿Qué!, ¡Déjame verlo!

Yumi lo abre, todos se pegan a ella para observar.

Ami: ¡SI!, Este es justo el que necesitamos, ahora solo tenemos que ponerlo en la fotocopiadora, entrar al episodio nuevamente y lograr que nos encontremos con los chupatalentos.

Armonía: No puedo permitirlo...

Yumi: ¿De qué hablas?

Armonía: No las dejaré pasar por eso, nunca, juré que no permitiría que se metieran con seres chupatalentos, por eso llevo ese manga conmigo, para recordarlo.

Ami: Escucha, si no lo hacemos todo seguirá como hasta ahora y la banda nunca volverá, ¿acaso no te importa?

Armonía: No, hice ese juramento y no lo romperé, incluso si no vuelven a ser una banda.

Armonía comenzó a desprender un aura oscura por todo su diminuto cuerpo y luego su piel y las pupilas de sus ojos de tornaron de color negro.

Rodro: Mi maestro ya me había contado sobre esto, pero no pensé que llegaría el día en que enfrentaría algo así.

Yumi: ¡Chicos, esto es peligroso, huyan mientras puedan!

Julius: De eso nada, nos quedaremos aquí a entretenerla mientras ustedes entran al manga y arreglan el asunto.

Ami: Pero...

Julius: Solo preocúpense de lograrlo y así estaremos a salvo, ¡ahora váyanse!

Rodro: Ami, hay algo que he querido decirte desde la primera vez que te vi y lo haré si tienes éxito. Ahora ve.

Las dos: ... Hi.

Las dos entran y mientras tanto afuera los dos entraron en duelo contra la ahora monstruosa niña que alguna vez fue una simple fan numero uno. Ami y Yumi subieron a la fotocopiadora y apretaron el botón pero ésta no funcionaba.

Yumi: ¡Ahora no por favor!

Ami: ¡FUNCIONAAAA!

Afuera Armonía estaba dándoles a Rodro y Julius una gran paliza.

Armonía: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Julius: No se cuanto más podamos aguantar.

Rodro: Es peor que aquel montón de bravucones que enfrenté fuera del hospital... agh.

Armonía: ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

Los dos: (*¡KA-POW!*)... ¡AAAYY!

Armonía embiste a los dos y chocan con el autobús lo cual fue bueno porque gracias a eso los cables de la corriente que estaban separados se juntaron y permitió que la fotocopiadora se encendiera.

Ami: ¡Está funcionando!

Yumi: ¡Ahora o nunca!

Las dos: ¡SUPER MEGA COPIADO Y REDUCCIÓN!

**Episodio de la serie: Los chupatalentos.**

Nos encontramos nuevamente en Eslovaquia, justo en el momento en que Kaz supervisado por las Jóvenes Ami y Yumi terminó de cambiar el neumático y estaba a punto de poner en marcha el autobús.

Yumi: Rápido, necesitamos algo afilado para pinchar esa rueda y obligar a nuestras yo del pasado a encontrarse con esos tipos... ¡La flor de tu cabello!

Ami: Yumi, recuerda que la perdí hace cinco años... sniff...

Yumi: Ay... perdóname, se me olvidó. Tiene que haber algo más.

Ami: ... ¡Ya sé, tu brazalete!

Yumi: Ni hablar, jamás voy a sacrificar el brazalete que me regaló tu madre.

Ami: ¡No, me refiero al brazalete de picos, arrójalo, ahora!

Yumi: ¡Órale!, ¡WA-CHA!

Acierta en el primer intento. Dentro del autobús:

Joven Yumi: Sabía que encontrar un repuesto en medio del camino era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Joven Kaz: Ni modo chicas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y no vuelvan hasta haber conseguido ayuda.

Las dos: Si Kaz...

Entonces las jóvenes Ami y Yumi irremediablemente partieron al tenebroso encuentro con nuestros paliduchos amigos.

Ami: ¡YIATA, LO HICISTE YUMI-CHAN!

Yumi: ¡NO, LO LOGRAMOS!

Repentinamente las dos comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron en un destello.

**Story Madness.**

Kaz: Chicas... ¿están bien?

Rodro: Ese rayo nos ha dado una gran sorpresa.

Yumi: ¿Qué pasó?

Kaz: Repentinamente desaparecieron y en un flash regresaron.

Las dos: ¿Eh..?

Julius: Oigan, parece como si hubieran pasado por muchas cosas.

Las dos: ¡CHICOS, VOLVIERON!

Y las dos abrazaron a los muchachos por la gran alegría que sintieron al ver que todo volvió a la normalidad.

Kaz: No me dejan respirar.

Rodro: Uy... ¡¿Por qué tanto amor?

Ami: Pues solo digamos que ocurrió algo con esos mangas pero ya no importa.

Yumi: Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

Julius: Bueno, si tu lo dices.

Kaz: Oye Yumi, creo que ya es hora de ir al aeropuerto por tu novio.

Se abre la puerta del autobús y:

¿?: ¡SORPRESA!

Yumi: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

¿?: ¡YUMI AMOR MÍO!

Un chico de cabello crespo castaño y que usa un par de bastones metálicos de mangos plásticos negros y de cuatro patas y usando una playera con la silueta de la cabeza de un dragón mirando de frente. Si, es el mismísimo novio de Yumi, Pablo.

Ahora que Pablo se ha graduado con honores de la facultad ahora se unirá a la banda como había prometido. Con sus conocimientos en varios idiomas el será el intérprete de la banda.

La historia sobre cómo se conocieron Yumi y Pablo se las contaremos en otro capítulo.

Pablo: Si me sigues abrazando no te dejaré de besar.

Yumi: Lo mismo te digo mi amor.

Ami: (Ah... el amor... ojalá algún día espero poder... a quien engaño) ... aunque yo sea una estrella de rock ningún chico se ha interesado en mi... ni siquiera ese chico Piere.

Piere fue un niño Nerd que Ami tuvo cómo amigo por correspondencia, él nunca la vio como una potencial novia.

Rodro: No estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Ami: ¡¿Qué? (Uy, debí pensar en voz alta).

Rodro: Digo que eres una chica muy linda, solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que eres una en un millón. Cuando lo sientas de verdad encontraras a ese chico.

Ami le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rodro.

Ami: Gracias Rodro, eres muy tierno.

Rodro: Claro... no hay por qué...un momento... ¿Pablo Scaletta?

Pablo: ¿Rodrigo Manga?

Rodro: ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo, dame esos cinco!

Pablo: ¡Ja ja ja ja!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ami: Esperen, ¿ya se conocían?

Rodro: Por supuesto, somos amigos desde que éramos niños, viví un par de años en Argentina y fuimos vecinos.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué no me habías contado nada?

Pablo: No tenía ni idea de que él estaba con ustedes pero bien, estoy aquí.

Kaz: Bien, es un gusto de qué estés aquí con nosotros Pablo.

Pablo: Gracias Kaz, también es un gusto verte (hasta ahora por lo menos). Y tu debes ser Julius, Yumi me contó mucho sobre ti.

Julius: Ah si, encantado compañero, me alegro mucho de conocerte.

Pablo: Igualmente.

Ami: Yumi-chan, creo que debemos hacer algo para celebrar la llegada de Pablo.

Yumi: Y el que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad –Le dijo en voz baja.

Las dos: ¡FIESTA!


	13. Ingenuidad a la moda

**Capitulo 13: Ingenuidad a la moda.**

Todo se encontraba silencioso, el valiente guerrero puso todo sus sentidos en alerta ante la aparición del enemigo, ningún milímetro de suelo o aire pasaba inadvertido ante su gran percepción, hasta que:

Rodro: ¡AHÍ ESTAS!

Pablo: ¡Toma!

Sonido: (*¡TCHIU!*)

Chocaron las dos espadas laser, ninguno de los dos contendientes cedía.

Pablo: Admítelo Rodro, yo te ganaré.

Rodro: Ni hablar, ahora estás en mi elemento, no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

La épica escena se desarrollaba en una base espacial cerca de un planeta desierto. Los dos tomaron posición para hacer el movimiento final.

Pablo: Todo o nada, ¡Aquí voy!

Rodro: ¡YIAAAAAA!

Ninguno se echó a atrás, se aproximaron velozmente el uno hacia el otro hasta que una misteriosa fuerza desconocida los hizo caer y los golpeaba sin cesar.

Rodro: Agh, ¿qué es todo esto?, ¡ay!

Pablo: No lo se.. ¡auch!

Lo que pasaba en realidad era que los chicos estaban jugando con cascos de realidad virtual y Domo quien corría entre las piernas de ambos era perseguido por Ami y Yumi por lo que era inevitable chocar.

Domo: ¡Guau guau!

Yumi: ¡Domo, vuelve acá!

Ami: ¡Eso no es para comer!

Y cayeron los dos, se quitaron los cascos y Pablo dijo.

Pablo: Auch... esto significa sólo una cosa, ¡qué me retiro invicto!

Rodro: Oye, eso no se vale, nos interrumpieron, exijo la revancha.

Domo: ¡Guau!

Ami y Yumi: ¡Atrápalo!

Los dos: ¡AAAHHH!

Ami y Yumi les cayeron encima a los dos dejándolos K.O.

Yumi: Bien Domo, se acabó, suelta ese álbum de fotografías.

Ami: Oh oh.

Yumi: Kaz no debería dejar el sushi cerca de las cosas importantes, en fin, ahora podremos elegir las fotos.

Ami: Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Ami: Mira sobre quienes estamos.

Yumi: ¡Ay no, Pablo, dime algo!

Pablo: Tu... me dejas sin aliento.

Yumi: Oh, amor, que bueno que estás bien, discúlpame.

Pablo: No hay problema pero avísame cuando vayas a lanzarte hacia mi para estar preparado, jejeje.

Rodro: A propósito chicas, de qué es ese álbum.

Ami: Ah, ¿esto?, es un álbum de las fotografías que hemos tomado desde que comenzamos nuestra carrera de cantantes hasta hoy.

Tenía de todo, fotos del primer hotel donde se alojaron, cuando Kaz y las gatas se quedaron calvos por el tónico para el cabello, cuando Ami y Yumi se batieron a duelo con unos cuatreros en el oeste, cuando a Ami le exploto la guitarra eléctrica en la boca durante la visita de su abuela, aquel jornada en la isla de Manukia, la competencia de baile de Clarín el bailarín, cuando se despidieron de los alienígenas banana después de que se cansaron de perseguir a Kaz, cuando estaban en la prehistoria, en la antigua Roma, etc.

Rodro: ¿Esperen un momento, acaso viajaron hasta esas épocas tan lejanas?

Yumi: Claro que no, actuamos en un documental sobre la historia del rock.

Ami: Fue un trabajo largo pero nos divertimos mucho.

Pablo: Pues debo decirlo Yumi, luces muy bien usando toga y con ese prendedor de hueso en el cabello.

Yumi: No sigas que me sonrojo tonto, jajaja.

Rodro: Que raro, jamás había visto a Yumi comportarse así con alguien.

Ami: Así es cuando está con Pablo, su duro exterior de rockera se deshace.

Rodro: En fin, ¿y qué van a hacer con esas fotos que las querían con tanta urgencia?

Ami: Pues el diario J-Pop News quiere unas fotografías nuestras para ponerlas en primera plana para hablar el comienzo de la gira en Latinoamérica.

Rodro: Ah, ya veo.

Yumi: ¿Ami, ya elegiste las tuyas?

Ami: Hi.

Yumi: Correcto, ahora las meteremos a este sobre y se las daremos al cartero que está a punto de.

Sonido: ¡Ding dong!

Yumi: Ya llegó.

Un cartero que andaba en su motocicleta (¿mencione que el autobús está conduciéndose solo por fuerzas que ni el mismo escritor de la serie original conoce?) recibió la carta y se fue directo a su próximo destino, la oficina de correos. Al llegar allá chocó con otro cartero y algunas de las cartas cayeron al suelo y se abrieron.

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban terminando de firmar autógrafos para sus fans en el centro comercial.

Yumi: Suficientes firmas por hoy, como siempre digo no debo acalambrar la mano que toca la guitarra.

Ami: Ya que estamos libres ¿que tal si vamos a hacer algo divertido?

Yumi: Excelente idea, ¿y a dónde vamos primero?

Ami: Videojuegos...

Yumi: Pizza...

Las dos: ... ¡FOTOMANÍA!

Ami: Un segundo, si entramos ¿qué haremos si aparece Armonía a lamerte la cara nuevamente?

Yumi: Relájate, ella no sabe que nosotras estamos acá.

Ami: Tienes razón, creo que son traumas que no se van tan fácil, vamos.

Las dos entran a la cabina y la cámara captura todo. Ami toma la tira y con Yumi se ponen a observar las fotos, todas estaban bien excepto por una donde había un espectro oscuro.

Ami: ¡Ay no!

Yumi: ¡Huyamos!

Las dos se salieron apenas vieron a la figura que estaba detrás suyo. Yumi tira la cabina al suelo de una patada.

Yumi: ¡HAIYAAA!... No nos acosarás cómo la otra vez, rápido Ami, pásame esa máquina de dulces y esa máquina de sodas.

Ami: ¡Aquí te van!

Y apilaron sobre la cabina cuanto encontraron a su alrededor.

Yumi: Listo... ¡Y no te atrevas a salir de ahí o ya verás Armonía!

¿?: ¡Oigan, déjenme salir, todo es un mal entendido!

Ami: Oh oh, creo que cometimos un error.

Yumi: Yo no lo pienso así, que nos demuestre lo contrario ahora mismo.

¿?: ¡IIIICK!... ¡Pant!... ¡pant!... tomen.

Con mucha dificultad Armonía (según Yumi) debajo de todo eso les pasó una tarjeta de presentación.

Yumi: Veamos... ¡Ay!, tenías razón, saquémoslo de ahí ahora.

Dos minutos después.

¿?: Ahora si, me presento, soy Napoleón Le Bonacorte y soy poseedor de La Bona Mode, la línea de ropa más fina de toda Centroamérica y el mar Caribe.

Ami: ¿En serio, y qué se le ofrece?

Le Bonacorte: Ayer debía recibir una carta de parte de un socio en Jamaica y por error recibí estas fotografías suyas con la nota, entonces decidí venir a verlas en persona.

Yumi: Bueno, si quiere un autógrafo no hay problema, le firmaré lo que quiera.

Le Bonacorte: Jajaja, eres muy graciosa niñita pero no he venido para eso, quiero que modelen en mis próximos desfiles de moda.

Ami: ¡¿Habla en serio?

Yumi: Yo paso, me gusta la ropa pero usar cosas tan dulces y poco rudas, ni hablar.

Le Bonacorte: ¿Mencione que automáticamente recibirán una membresía gratuita de la revista de la ardilla?

Yumi: ¡¿DÓNDE FIRMO?

También recibió la fotografía donde Yumi estaba pasando lista en el club de las ardillas en su época de preparatoria del cual ella era vicepresidente (presidente es una palabra de género mixto y por eso se usa tanto para mujeres como para hombres igual que intendente y otros títulos terminados en ente. Así es, ahora también nos preocupamos por rescatar el uso correcto del lenguaje en Hispanoamérica).

Esa misma tarde las chicas fueron a hacer un ensayo al estudio de fotografía, primero Ami vistio un hermoso vestido X y Yumi uno Y.

Yumi: Terminemos pronto para volver al centro comercial.

Fotógrafo de relleno 1: Bien Yumi, levanta un poco ese mentón, bien, ahora sonríe para la cámara. Dije sonreír, no fruncir el ceño, ¿ves como si podías?, bien, ahora Ami sostén tu falda como si hicieras una reverencia... vaya, te sale muy natural. Bien, ahora denme otro ángulo, así, eso, muy bien, otra más, denme más emoción, si, ustedes nacieron para algo más que cantar, si, así es, ¿dónde estuvieron toda mi vida?.

Ami: ¿No crees que nos adulan demasiado?

LeBonacorte: Tonterías, ustedes son las chicas que me harán rico... ¡digo!, llegarán a las estrellas, ¿oh no muchachos?

Iluminador de relleno 1: Si, está en lo cierto señor .

Iluminador de relleno 2: Ustedes son las mejores.

Iluminador de relleno 3: Es un honor que nos deslumbren con su belleza.

Yumi: Pues no se qué decir, es como si todos los fans que no pueden pasar a seguridad nos hablaran en persona. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

Ami: Y yo igual.

Siguió la sesión con unos lindos vestidos de campo con sombreros de mimbre, luego pantalones de encaje y blusas sueltas para dar un toque más primaveral, trajes de baño que se ajustan a la perfección a sus siluetas y estilos, vestuarios tradicionales de los países de la zona, y aún más, luego durante el resto del día Ami y Yumi posaron ante las cámaras en las pasarelas, el público se deslumbró con su sola presencia y detrás de los telones eran consentidas por el equipo de producción con regalos de los asistentes al desfile de moda además de una que otra palabra (bueno, las muchas palabras) de los iluminadores y encargados de vestuario.

Terminando la jornada el móvil de Yumi comenzó a sonar, era Pablo, Yumi contestó al instante.

Yumi: ¿Alo?

Pablo: ¿Alo, Yumi?. ¿Ya es de noche, dónde estás amor?

Yumi: En un salón de eventos Pablo, luego te lo cuento cuando lleguemos con Ami.

Pablo: ¿Ah ya, y no quieres que llevemos el autobús hasta allá para recogerlas?

Yumi: Si, eso estaría genial, entonces nos vemos en un rato. ¡Te quiero!

Pablo: ¡Yo te quiero más!

Yumi: No, yo te quiero más.

Pablo: Jajaja. Ok, nos vemos Yumi-chan, ¡adiós!... (*¡Clic!*)

Ami: Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto en algo que no fuera un concierto. Oiga señor LeBonacorte le agradecemos mucho la invitación.

LeBonacorte: Soy yo el que está agradecido chicas pero adivinen que, esto fue solo el comienzo.

Yumi: Aguarde un segundo, ¿a qué se refiere?

LeBonacorte: Vamos a tener muchos más desfiles y sesiones durante la siguiente semana así que pueden seguir modelando como hoy. ¿Qué dicen?

Ami: ¡Grandioso, cuente con nosotras!

Yumi: Ami, bájale a tus revoluciones.

Ami: ¿Qué sucede?

Yumi: Pues hay un pequeño inconveniente con el itinerario, ¿sabes?

Ami: Oh, ya recuerdo.

Yumi: Tenga por seguro que volveremos mañana.

Le Bonacorte: Fabuloso, fabuloso, nos vemos mañana a las 2, ¡hasta pronto!

Más tarde en el autobús.

Yumi: Y me encantaría seguir yendo.

Pablo: Pues seremos novios y ninguno tiene derecho de impedirle al otro hacer lo que le guste así que no hay problema.

Yumi: Genial.

Pablo: Pero por favor el martes sal antes de las 8 en punto para que podamos ir a nuestra cita, una cena solos tu y yo en el mejor restaurante francés de la ciudad.

Yumi: Yo también lo deseo, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos. ¡Órale, no me perderé esa velada por nada del mundo, arigato Pablo-kun!

La jornada siguiente Le Bonacorte las recibió con dos grandes sorpresas.

Le Bonacorte: Chicas, adivinen, les tengo dos grandes sorpresas.

Ami: ¿De veras?

Yumi: ¿Y cuales son?

Le Bonacorte: La primera se encuentra detrás de esa puerta.

Yumi: Me pregunto que será.

Y Yumi abre la puerta, enseguida una gran torre de obsequios florales y otra clase de presentes colapsó encima de las dos, son los regalos que enviaron las personas que asistieron al desfile de modas del día anterior, había de todo, lápiz labial, diamantes, cadenas de oro, abrigos de piel, perfumes, sales de baño, zapatos de diseñador, etc.

Ami: ¡Esencia de flor de Niss, pensé que nunca la encontraría!

Yumi: ¡Y mira estos anillos, oh, un broche de araña de cristal, siempre quise uno como este!

Ami: Y aquí se encuentra tu primera edición de la revista de las ardillas.

Yumi: ¡Si, si, si, si, si, si , si!

Le Bonacorte: Y eso no es todo chicas, la segunda sorpresa consiste en una colección inspirada sólo en ustedes.

Ami: Eso quiere decir que tomará nuestros estilos y los podremos lucir frente a las pasarelas.

Le Bonacorte: Oh, que clase de persona sería si no lo hago posible.

Yumi: Esto es simplemente maravilloso, creo que me voy a acostumbrar a esto de ser modelo profesional.

Le Bonacorte: Pues entonces no hagamos esperar más a las cámaras, es hora de modelar.

Las dos: ¡Si!

El día fue muy grato, ahora las dos gozaron de las bondades que el lugar les ofrecía las chicas le hicieron ver a los diseñadores los detalles que les gustaban y los que no de todas las prendas. La elogiada sesión acabó y cuando volvieron al autobús alguien las estaba esperando.

Julius: Chicas, llegan tarde, se suponía que probaríamos los nuevos aditamentos que les puse a sus instrumentos.

Ami: Ay, disculpa Julius, se nos olvidó.

Yumi: Pero anímate, mañana lo haremos sin falta, ahora estamos agotadas.

Julius: Bien, cómo sea, que tengan buen descanso.

La jornada del día siguiente fue muy similar a la anterior, más regalos, más elogios, más opiniones, etc, pero algo ya no era igual que antes.

Rodro: Chicas, se suponía que hoy les tocaba revisión y no asistieron.

Ami: No es para tanto.

Rodro: ¿No es para tanto?, Ami, tuve que suspender dos consultas para poder hacer tiempo para revisarlas, esto no es un juego.

Yumi: Bien, bien, solo no te sulfures amigo.

Rodro: Mmm.

Ahora todo cambió, cuando regresaron:

Kaz: Chicas, faltaron a la conferencia de prensa de hoy, exijo que me den una explicación.

Ami: Mira, estamos agotadas de tanto trabajo, ¿si?

Yumi: Así que se útil y tráenos algo para beber.

Kaz: ¡Oigan, no me cambien el...!

Las dos: ¡Ahora!

Kaz: Ok, ok, no estoy sordo.

Ami: Que sean un par de sodas bien frías.

Todo este asunto de ser modelos ha hecho que cambie su comportamiento, sino miren lo que ocurre a continuación.

Kaz: Aquí tienen.

Ami: Dije que la quería fría, no que la quería con hielo, tráeme otra.

Kaz: Pero que bicho les...

Yumi: Silencio, no me dejas oír la televisión.

Todo este ambiente en el que ellas se han inmerso las ha cambiado, se comportan como unas divas. Se creen lo mejor del mundo y ya no se preocupan de lo que pasé a su alrededor a menos que sea algo de propio provecho.

El día martes durante el descanso:

Ami: Oye tonta, dije que quería pan danés, no biscochos, ¿acaso no prestas atención a lo que te digo?

Tramoyista de Relleno 1: Si, lo lamento señorita Ami pero es difícil encontrar.

Ami: No quiero excusas, ¡apresúrate!

Tramoyista de Relleno 1: Lo haré, usted es una inspiración para mi.

Ami: Menos charla y más acción.

Yumi: ¡ATCHIS!, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no laven estos guantes con detergente barato?, ¿Acaso quieren que me muera de una alegría?

Tramoyista de Relleno 2: Mil disculpas pero yo no me encargo de la lavandería, solo las trai...

Yumi: ¡Ve a lavarlas inmediatamente holgazán! ¡Y toma, te dije que quería limonada, no jugo de lima!

Yumi le lanzó el jarro con jugo al tramoyista.

Tramoyista de Relleno 2: ¡AY, MIS OJOS!... es cómo una bendición.

Luego aparece Le Bonacorte.

Le Bonacorte: Chicas, ¿listas para continuar con la sesión?

Ami: Si, mientras antes terminemos mejor.

Yumi: Así no trataremos con estos principiantes.

Le Bonacorte: Oh, descuiden, ya estoy trabajando en eso, en un santiamén no deberán preocuparse más por eso.

Yumi: Más vale que así sea, esta ropa sería horrenda si no fuera por nuestro buen ojo.

La situación en el estudio se repitió en el autobús.

Ami: Quiero chocolate sin azúcar, ¿acaso quieres que engorde?

Rodro: Ay lo siento, errar es humano, ¿lo sabías?

Yumi: Y que sucedió con mis botas, no se pondrán solas.

Julius: Oye, baja la voz que ya las lustré.

Kaz: Oigan, no más, ya he respondido como chorrocientos mil correos de sus fans, ya no puedo más.

Ami: No se yo pero alguien debe hacer eso.

Julius: Pero.

Yumi: Y no se queden mirándonos como bobos, si no fuera por nosotras nada funcionaría en este lugar.

Rodro: ¿Perdón?, desde que comenzaron con todo este trabajito suyo de modelar no han hecho más que cargarnos todas las labores a nosotros.

Kaz: Sin mencionar que nos han tratado pésimo los últimos días, ¿qué rayos sucede con ustedes?

Julius: Y han faltado a sus deberes, todos debemos colaborar acá y mostrar respeto.

Ami: ¿Desde cuando los empleados tienen derecho a reclamar?...

Rodro: Así que eso piensas de mi, ¿eh?. Yo no soy el empleado de nadie, soy médico y no me quedaré aquí a ser tratado mal por un par de extrañas. ¡Me voy!

Yumi: Bien, no te necesitamos, ahora Julius ve por.

Julius: Yo tampoco haré nada más, estoy cansado, Junior, tomemos nuestras pertenencias porque nos largamos.

Ami: Entonces...

Kaz: Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, hasta nunca, quienes quieran que sean.

Rápidamente todos abandonaron el autobús, quedando Ami y Yumi completamente solas.

Yumi: Lo encuentro insólito, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza como pudimos juntarnos con ellos.

Ami: Ya volverán arrastrándose a nuestros pies, todos lo hacen.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, el teléfono de la sala sonó, Yumi lo contestó.

Yumi: ¿Alo?

Pablo: Yumi, te he estado tratando de llamar desde hace horas, ¿qué pasó?

Yumi: Nada en especial, ¿desde donde me llamas?

Pablo: Desde el restaurante francés.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué estás ahí?

Pablo: Lo olvidaste... – Dijo Pablo con tristeza.

Yumi: ¿Disculpa?

Pablo: Nuestra cita romántica, me prometiste que nos juntaríamos antes de las 8.

Yumi: Pablo, disculpa, es solo que tuve que hacer una última cosa y...

Pablo: Por lo menos me pudiste avisar para no preocuparme.

Yumi: Oye, no fue mi culpa, es que...

Pablo: Descuida, te dejaré tranquila si eso es lo que quieres. Adiós. (*¡Clic!*)

Esto la preocupó de verdad, Pablo nunca se había molestado con ella pero luego lo ignoró y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ami y Yumi entraron al estudio de modelaje como lo habían hecho los últimos días. En la sala de fotografía estaban unas cuantas súper modelos que jamás habían visto dando ordenes a destajo, los tramoyistas corrían como correcaminos para intentar complacer sus deseos.

Tramoyista de Relleno 1: Aquí tiene su limonada señorita.

Modelo de Relleno1: ¡Puaj! Esta es limonada artificial, yo pedí limonada natural, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien incompetente?

Tramoyista de Relleno1: Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

Modelo de Relleno1: Por supuesto que no porque haré que te pongan de patitas en la calle, ¡ahora fuera de mi vista.

Tramoyista de Relleno1: ¡BUA AHAHAH!

La pobre tramoyista se fue llorando.

Modelo de Relleno2: No eres más bruto porque no naciste antes, veamos, ¿de qué color son estos guantes?

Tramoyista de Relleno2: Pues... son rojos, los que usted me...

Modelo de Relleno2: ¡ERROR!, son magenta, yo odio el color magenta, te lo he repetido mil veces.

Tramoyista de Relleno: La verdad esta es la primera vez que me lo...

Modelo de Relleno2: ¡CALLÁTE!, ahora quiero que te agaches y cierres los ojos.

Tramoyista de Relleno2: (*¡PAFF!*) ¡Auch!... ¿Por qué tenía que usar taco aguja?

Modelo de Relleno3: ¿Oye tu sucia rata, acaso quieres hacerme el hazmerreír de todos?

Tramoyista de Relleno3: No le entiendo, ¿a que se refiere?

Modelo de Relleno3: Estas fotografías están a contraluz, yo no luzco bien a contra luz.

Tramoyista de Relleno3: Oiga, yo solo las traje, no las edito y además es mi primer día.

Modelo de Relleno3: Excusas baratas, mira lo que le haré al cheque de tu paga.

Y la modelo hizo pedacitos las fotos.

Tramoyista de Relleno3: No por favor, con eso mantendré a mi familia.

Modelo de Relleno 3: Pues ya no, ¡Ja!

Después de ver ese espectáculo de humillación de las modelos contra los pobres tramoyistas Ami y Yumi se dieron cuenta de que se estaban transformando en algo horrible, pero notaron algo más, las modelos estaban usando la colección que fue creada para si mismas.

Entonces Le Bonacorte aparece nuevamente.

Le Bonacorte: ¿Qué tal chicas?

Ami: Oiga, señor Le Bonacorte, ¿por qué esas modelos están usando nuestra ropa?

Yumi: ¿No se suponía que solo nosotras dos las íbamos a presentar?

Le Bonacorte: Jajaja, ese es un buen chiste niñita.

Yumi: ¿Cómo?

Le Bonacorte: Solo necesitaba la asesoría de alguien para arreglar y confeccionar adecuadamente todas las prendas para la presentación, y ustedes fueron las candidatas perfectas.

Ami: ¿Qué?

Le Bonacorte: Fue demasiado fácil para mi, en serio, me ahorraron un montón de trabajo, ahora solo debo dejar que las verdaderas supermodelos los luzcan.

Yumi: Aguarde ahí, ¿qué hay de nuestras sesiones de fotografía?

Ami: ¿Y nuestros desfiles de moda?

Yumi: ¿Y los presentes?

Le Bonacorte: Todo era falso, monté un escenario para hacerlas creer que realmente estaban modelando y así sacarles información y la mayor parte de los presentes era utilería barata.

Yumi: Pero.

Ami: Pero.

Le Bonacorte: Si les hace sentir mejor pueden quedarse con las fotografías que les tomamos, a mi ya no me sirven para nada, y ahora lárguense de mi estudio antes de que llame a la policía.

Las dos: ...

Le Bonacorte: ¡ESTÁN DESPEDIDAS!

Le Bonacorte las empujó fuera del estudio y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ami: Nos engaño completamente, ay, ojalá le vaya muy mal por esto.

Yumi: Jamás me habían tratado así en la vida... Ay no, los chicos.

Ami: Nos comportamos como unas verdaderas brujas con ellos

Yumi: Me siento terrible, la verdad no sé lo que me pasó.

Ami: Se nos subió el ego por los cielos y no pensamos en los sentimientos de los demás, tenemos que encontrarlos y pedirles que nos disculpen antes de que sea tarde.

Yumi: Tienes razón... espero que Pablo todavía me dirija la palabra, bien, vamos andando.

Y así parten a buscar a los chicos pero en un descuido Yumi deja caer al suelo un par de fotografías.

Estuvieron revisando todos los hoteles de la ciudad para dar con el paradero de los muchachos pero siempre recibían ésta respuesta "disculpe pero no hay nadie llamado así que se hospede en nuestras habitaciones", aún así no se rindieron, no dejaron de buscar en las calles en el autobús ni para ir a cargar combustible.

Yumi: Ya hemos visto en 47 hoteles y nada.

Ami: Mira, otro hotel más , estaciónate aquí Yumi-chan, algo me dice que este podría ser el lugar.

Yumi: Órale.

Una vez en el hotel preguntaron por los muchachos.

Recepcionista: Veamos, un chico rubio y de gafas púrpuras, otro que usa bastones, un calvito enano y uno de cabello oscuro, si, se alojaron en la habitación 89 anoche.

Ami: ¿Y se encuentran acá?

Recepcionista: No, se fueron hace unos cuantos minutos, pidieron un taxi al aeropuerto de Managua, Nicaragua.

Yumi: ¿Al aeropuerto?, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

Ami: ¡Arigato godaimazu!

Las chicas suben al autobús y se ponen en marcha.

Yumi: Ahora nada nos detendrá, ¡Adelante!

¿Cuántas veces debemos repetirles que no digan eso?, la avenida principal se llenó de automóviles dejando al autobús atrapado en el estacionamiento.

Ami: ¿Grandioso, que más puede pasar ahora?

Pues que se queden sin combustible, eso les pasó por no fijarse antes.

Ami: ¡Ay,... por favor!

Yumi: Ni siquiera las motonetas pueden pasar por espacios tan pequeños.

Ami: ¡Vamos por las patinetas!

Yumi: Buena idea.

Inmediatamente las chicas se deslizaron entre los autos para evitar que los chicos se marcharan para siempre. Un compacto se puso encima de Ami pero ella dio un brinco, caminó encima del techo y luego subió de nuevo. Un camión con piezas muy grandes de tubería se aproximo peligrosamente a Yumi pero ella no tuvo problema en meterse adentro del tubo y luego salir para adelantarse. Luego un automóvil lleno de payasos se puso en frente a Yumi, ella intentó cubrir sus oídos para que el pequeño pero poderoso claxon que tiene no le rompiera los tímpanos (el claxon estaba atascado), el payaso chofer sacó un globo hizo unas orejeras y se las arrojó a Yumi.

Yumi: ¡GRACIAS!

Payaso chofer: ¡Mándale mis saludos a Ami!

Si, era uno de los payasos que actuaba con Ami en el circo cuando ella preparaba uno de los bandaniversario. Una máquina excavadora se ponía en el camino de Ami pero ella agarró unos cuantos caramelos rompe-muelas y los disparó hacia la rueda más grande. Tuvo éxito, la rueda se soltó y ella pudo pasar por debajo.

Fue una carrera épica, las dos sortearon con éxito todos los obstáculos que se les ponían en el camino.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y vieron las siluetas de los chicos entrando por la pasarela hacia el avión con destino a Argentina.

Yumi: ¡Chicos, esperen por favor!

Ami: ¡No se vayan!

Tarde, puerta del avión se cerro, así que...

Yumi: ¡De ninguna manera, vamos a la pista!

Corrieron hasta la vista y persiguieron al avión para evitar que despegara usando uno de los cargadores para maletas que hay en la pista.

Ami: ¡Detengan ese avión!

Yumi: ¡Por favor!

Se pusieron justo en frente del avión, incluso intentaron subirse a las ruedas pero fue inútil, éste despegó de todas formas.

Ami: Se...

Yumi: Se han ido...

Ami: Y es nuestra culpa...

Resignadas las dos regresaron al interior del aeropuerto, pero de repente.

Kaz: ¡Chicas!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Las dos: ¿Kaz?

Los chicos estaban saliendo de una tienda de recuerdos al interior del aeropuerto.

Ami: ¡Chicos!

Yumi: ¡Están aquí!

Pablo: ¡Yumi!

Yumi: Pablo, perdóname por dejarte plantado en el restaurante ayer.

Ami: Chicos, discúlpennos por la forma en que los tratamos.

Julius: Descuiden, las chicas que habían estado en ese autobús gritándonos no eran ustedes.

Rodro: Es cierto, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de que no las llamamos por sus nombres durante ese tiempo?

Las dos: ¿Nanu?

Pablo: Sabíamos que el ego exaltado las tendría así durante algún tiempo así que preferimos darles tiempo para que volvieran en si.

Yumi: ¿Entonces... por qué estaban acá?

Kaz: Olvidamos pasar por las tiendas de recuerdos.

Ami: Bueno, eso resuelve todo. ¿Qué tal si regresamos al autobús?

Rodro: Ni hablar.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Julius: ¡Tenemos pagada una noche más en el hotel así que vamos a aprovecharla para celebrar por su regreso chicas!

Ami: Grandioso, ¿qué estamos esperando?, vayamos rápido.

Yumi: ¿Ami, ya lo olvidaste?

Ami: ¿El qué?

Yumi: Dejamos el autobús en el hotel.

Kaz: Que mal, pensé que ya no tendría que pagar más por un taxi.

Todos: ¡Jajajajaja!

Todos se reconciliaron y como siempre hicieron una fiesta esa noche. La mañana siguiente Kaz estaba revisando el periódico matutino había algo muy interesante.

Ami: Buenos días Kaz.

Kaz: Ami, dile a Yumi que venga rápido.

Yumi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kaz: Lean esto.

El periódico habla sobre el autentico desfile de modas de Napoleón Le Bonacorte, fue un total fracaso, ninguna persona quiso ver a las modelos usando la colección de Ami y Yumi.

Yumi: Uy...

Kaz: Espera, aún hay más.

Ami: ¡Mira eso!

Las fotos que se les cayeron al suelo fueron encontradas por un periodista suertudo porque estaba a punto de sufrir una rebaja de sueldo si no encontraba algo bueno.

Yumi: ... pero la conocidas estrellas Puffy Ami Yumi debieron salir a las pasarelas en lugar de esas mujeres falsas, todos los expertos de la moda se han vuelto locos con estas imágenes... ¡Wow!

Ami: Ese hombre malvado no se pudo salir con la suya.

Sonido: ¡Ding dong!

Yumi: Me pregunto quién será - Dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta.

Le Bonacorte: Ami, Yumi, que bueno que las encuentro, no habrán creído en la absurda y descomunal broma que les hice antes, ¿o si?

Ami: Déjeme adivinar, vino hasta aquí para suplicarnos que volvamos con usted para que hagamos otro desfile.

Le Bonacorte: Pues no, vine para que renuncien a sus derechos de posesión de la colección para que yo no tenga que pagarles nada.

Las dos no dijeron nada, simplemente le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Yumi: Es increíble saber que haya alguien más inepto que Kaz para los negocios.

Kaz: Tienes toda la razón... ¡Oye!, ¿quisiste decirme algo?

Yumi: ¿Yo?, no, para nada.

Ami: ¡Jejejeje!

Las chicas jamás permitieron que algo más se interpusiera entre sus amigos y la banda. Pablo se quedó con todas las fotos de Yumi y las usó para mandar a confeccionar sus vestidos para sus cumpleaños.

Se ha resuelto uno de los misterios más importantes del universo y ese es que existe alguien más inepto que Kaz (el de la caricatura, no el real porque es un genio).


	14. Deluxe Attorney II: El caso astillado 1

**Deluxe Attorney II: El caso astillado, parte 1.**

Hola chicos soy yo, el narrador, nos encontramos con otra historia donde una de nuestras chicas tendrá que enfrentar a la justicia y demostrar su inocencia. Eso significa que no tendré mucha participación. Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Tegucigalpa, Honduras. Nuestra pareja Yumi y Pablo han decidido ir a revisar el sitio donde se llevará a cabo el gran concierto de la banda, en la convención de Anime más grande de Honduras.

**Fecha desconocida.**

**Sitio desconocido.**

Yumi: No recuerdo que fue lo que pasó ni cómo me metí en este lio. Será mejor que haga un esfuerzo por traer de vuelta algo a mi mente.

**6 de Agosto, 10:30 am.**

**Coliseo Imperia.**

Yumi: Genial, este lugar si que es enorme, me vienen hermosos recuerdos a la cabeza.

Pablo: Aquél día en New York cuando te vi con mis propios ojos por primera vez nunca más te aparté de mis pensamientos.

Yumi: Si, ese fue un día memorable Pablo, el mejor de mi vida, y no cambiaría nuestro amor por nada en este mundo.

Pablo: Y yo tampoco mi Yumi-chan.

Yumi: ... Bien amor, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para estar nosotros dos solos.

Pablo: Es verdad, debemos entrar al coliseo a revisar que el escenario para el concierto esté bien.

Yumi: Espero que encargado del lugar se encuentre.

**6 de Agosto, 10:35 am.**

**Acceso a la galería.**

Yumi: Que extraño, Ami me dijo que el organizador de la convención estaría acá para recibirnos.

Pablo: Debió surgir algún inconveniente con la convención y por eso no ha llegado aún.

Yumi: Si, eso debe ser, bueno, al parecer somos los únicos en este lugar.

¿?: ¡Estás completamente equivocada!

Yumi: ¡¿Eh?

Pablo: ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?: ¡Fui yo, el mismísimo Rey de los duelos, Chad!

Éste es Chad, un chico muy presumido sin nada más en la cabeza que su título de campeón mundial del famoso juego de cartas "STU-PI-DOH!", Ami y Yumi se habían enamorado de él e incluso pelearon entre ellas para decidir quién se quedaría con su persona.

Yumi: ¿Chad?

Pablo: ¿Lo conoces?

Yumi: Si, fue antes de conocerte, el era un chico que nos gustaba a Ami y a mi, incluso competimos para decidir quién sería su novia (la verdad no se que le vi en ese momento).

Chad: En serio, pues la verdad yo no te recuerdo, tengo tantas admiradoras que están locas por mi que no puedo llevar la cuenta.

Pablo: ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Chad: Nada, si no puedes comprender un mensaje tan simple entonces no me molestaré en explicárselo a un par de aficionados como ustedes dos.

Pablo: ¿Le dijiste aficionada a mi querida Yumi?, solo eres un bobo que vive su vida alrededor de un simple juego de cartas.

Yumi: Wow, tranquilo, no le des importancia.

Chad: Pobre ingenuo, ¿acaso crees que STU-PI-DOH! es todo para mi?, tal vez así lo era hace cinco años, pero ahora también soy el campeón mundial del otro nuevo y maravilloso juego de cartas que ha salido, MANÁ.

Yumi: La verdad no me interesa, vamos Pablo, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

Chad: Ah claro, ahora recuerdo, tu eres esa chica ruda que perdió miserablemente contra su otra miserable y cursi amiguita quien también perdió ante mi poderoso arsenal miserablemente. Así nunca estarás a mi altura principiante.

Yumi: ¡Oye, ya fue suficiente!

Pablo: ¡Retráctate ahora mismo o te obligaré a la fuerza!

Pablo estuvo a punto de romperle los bastones en la cabeza a Chad pero Yumi lo detiene a duras penas.

Yumi: Pablo, yamete, no vale la pena, ahora eres tú quien me interesa, no el.

Chad: Será mejor que bajes tus humos y escuches a la aficionada simplona de tu novia.

Yumi: ¿Cómo me llamaste?, te cerraré esa engreída boca en este instante, yo te desafío a un duelo de cartas MANÁ... rayos... olvidé que no tengo baraja.

Chad:¿Ves como si eres una simplona?

Yumi: Grrrr...

Pablo: Escúchame, nadie, pero nadie le dice simplona aficionada a mi amada Yumi-chan y vive un duelo para contarlo.

Chad: ¿Acaso me estás retando?

Pablo: Por supuesto que sí.

Pablo saca un guante blanco de su bolsillo.

Pablo: Caballero, usted ha manchado el honor de mi novia, ¡EXIJO UNA SATISFACCIÓN!

Chad: (*¡SLAP!*) ¡AUCH!

Pablo: ¿Va a aceptar o es usted un cobarde?

Chad: Ya que insistes tanto con mucho gusto te haré papilla mañana, en el campeonato de cartas MANÁ, procura llegar a la final.

Pablo: Y algo más, de paso aprovecharé ésta oportunidad para vengar a Ami y a Yumi porque las despreciaste y no las quisiste como tal y como son. Sentí el rechazo amoroso en carne propia incontables veces y me indigna que Ami y Yumi te hayan abierto sus corazones para que las desprecies impunemente. ¡ESTO YA ES PERSONAL, Y DEDICARÉ MI VICTORIA A QUIENES HAYAN SUFRIDO POR AMOR!.

Chad: Bien, no tengo tiempo para quedarme a ver más a una pareja de principiantes.

Chad se retira del lugar dando carcajadas.

Pablo: Va a pagar, definitivamente va a pagar lo que les hizo a ti y a Ami.

Yumi: Ok, ok, tranquilo, no nos preocupemos de eso por el momento, a propósito, ¿sabes jugar cartas MANÁ?

Pablo: Eh... si, claro que si.

Yumi: (No se escucho muy seguro pero de todas formas tengo fe en él, ya ha superado eventos mucho más difíciles en lo que se trata de juegos)

Llega por fin el organizador, es un sujeto gordito, de baja estatura, calvo usa unas gafas muy gruesas.

Robles: Lamento la demora, me presento, soy Marcos Robles, Jefe de Organización de la EXPO-ANIME 2011.

Yumi: Que onda, soy Yumi, y éste es mi novio Pablo.

Pablo: Es un placer.

Robles: El honor es todo mío se-señorita Yumi, antes de-de ir... ¿puede firmar éstas fotografías para mis hijos?

Yumi: (El hombre parece ser muy tímido) Claro, ¿por qué no?

Yumi firmó la fotografía.

Robles: Muchas gracias... ehm...

Yumi: ¿Sucede algo?

Robles: No no... para nada, pasen por favor, les mostraré el escenario donde usted y la señorita Ami tocarán el día de mañana.

Yumi: Órale.

**6 de Agosto, 10:35 am.**

**Gran escenario del coliseo.**

Habían un montón de sillas y espacios dispuestos para todo el publico que asistirá, el escenario y los equipos estaban todos preparados, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Pablo y Yumi sino otra cosa.

Yumi: ¡I-I-INCREÍBLE!

Pablo: Es impresionante...

Yumi: Es lo más...

Pablo: ¿Eh?

Yumi: Digo, lo segundo más bello que he visto en mi vida.

Robles: Así es, es la guitarra de ma-madera más grande hecha por la hu-hu-humanidad y conseguimos traerla hasta... acá...

Pablo: Gracias a las chicas, ¿verdad?

Robles: Así es... en efecto.

Yumi: ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?

Robles: Si, si gustan lu-lu-luego de ve-ver el escenario pueden observar todos los alrededores del lugar.

Pablo: Gracias.

Yumi: Ese día revisamos todo el escenario para que el show saliera de maravilla y Pablo se puso a entrenar de inmediato para el torneo de cartas MANÁ con un videojuego.

**7 de Agosto, 11:45 am.**

**Sala del torneo de Cartas MANÁ.**

Ami: Oye, veo que hay mucha gente que competirá en el torneo.

Pablo: Yumi, debo confesarte algo, soy un aficionado jugando a cartas MANÁ, ya no sé si podré ganar.

Yumi: Oye, adivina qué, tengo la solución.

Pablo: ¿Ah sí, y cuál es?

Yumi: Visualiza el juego como si estuvieras jugando Fatal Combat.

Pablo: Mmm... si, creo que funciona.

Yumi: Pero por si eso no llegara a ser suficiente entonces te daré esto. (*¡MUAK!*)

Pablo: ¡SI, AHORA SE QUE LE GANARÉ A TODOS, NO HAY DUDA DE ESO, LO HARÉ, POR TI YUMI-CHAN!

Ami:. Oye, eso si que fue efectivo.

Yumi: El torneo y el concierto están por comenzar, buena suerte amor, gánale.

Pablo: ¡Es un hecho, nos vemos!

Ami: Bueno, no hagamos esperar más al público.

Yumi: ¡Vamos a rockear!

Cómo siempre Ami y Yo ibamos a animar la fiesta para nuestro amado público pero nunca pensamos que algo muy malo estaría por suceder.

**8 de Agosto, 9:35 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil.**

Público: (*Sonido de plática*)

Juez Stark: (*¡PAM PAM!*) ¡Silencio! Se inicia la sesión en el juicio contra la acusada Yumi Yoshimura, ¿ambas partes están preparadas?

Yumi: La defensa está lista su señoría.

Aristófanes: La acusación está preparáda para sortear las dificultades de nuestra actual existencia respecto de las eventuales consecuencias de lo que pueda surgir de este transitorio proceso de ésta reunion civil honorable señor mio.

Juez Stark: ¿Qué?

Aristófanes: La acusación está lista su señoría.

Ami: No basta con que ese señor use una túnica antigua y un pergamino enrollado para darnos cuenta de que es todo un filósofo griego.

Yumi: Es verdad.

Aristofanes: Para su información jovencita soy Macedonio, no Griego, no se por qué la gente siempre se confunde.

Yumi: (Pues creo que es muy obvio el porqué.)

Aristofanes: Su señoría, tengo una pregunta para la defensa.

Juez Stark: De acuerdo, prosiga.

Aristófanes: Si la acusada tiene prohibido por contrato contratar a un abogado ¿por qué hay dos personas en el estrado de la defensa?

Yumi: (Cielos, esté sujeto sabe demasiado sobre nosotras. Será mejor que le responda) La cuestión es que la señorita Onuki a mi lado no es mi abogada, de hecho élla no tiene ningún titulo, y segundo no existe ningun impedimento para que ella me asesoré durante el proceso. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Aristofanes: ... Si, por supuesto, solo quería que dejaramos claros todos los asuntos.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, señor Foitites entregue su alegato inicial.

Aristofanes: De acuerdo. El día 7 de Agosto al rededor de las 12:23 a.m. en pleno concierto de la banda Puffy Ami Yumi en el Coliseo Imperia un grave atentado se produjo en medio de la canción en Solo "Always Dreamin' About You" de la cantante Ami Onuki, me refiero a la caída de la guitarra de madera más grande del mundo, aplastando gran parte del escenario. Por suerte no hubo lesionados de ningún tipo. Luego en los cimientos del escenario a unos 10 metros de uno de los pilares principales que sostenían esta gran estructura se encontró a la acusada en el suelo sosteniendo una gran hacha afilada que fue usada para cortar dicho pilar por lo tanto podemos asegurar que ella fue la que originó todo el incidente. Aquí están las fotos del pilar que fue cortado y la de la acusada sosteniendo dicha herramienta.

Juez Stark: Entiendo, que se añadan esas fotrografías al acta de juicio de inmediato.

Fotografía 1 añadida al acta de juicio.

Fotografía 2 añadida al acta de juicio.

Yumi: Rayos, como lo vea esas fotos me hacen ver culpable.

Ami: Tranquila, estoy segura de que resolveremos este enbrollo juntas.

Yumi: Es cierto, apenas hemos comenzado.

Aristófanes: Su señoría, es hora de llamar a la persona a cargo de la investigacion para que nos entregue los detalles del incidente.

Juez Stark: Que pase al estrado.

Aristofanes: Nombre y profesión si es tan amable.

¿?: Leonel Nicholas Grippi , detective independiente a cargo de la investigación del caso.

Yumi: Disculpe su señoría, yo no recuerdo que durante el juicio de Ami... quiero decir de la señorita Onuki haya habido algún detective a cargo de la investigación.

Leonel: Señor Juez, permitame responder a la pregunta.

Juez Stark: Adelante.

Leonel: Desde aquel juicio por el incidente de falsificación de escena del crimen realizado por un fiscal de renombre y por la ineptitud de la policia local el programa ha decidido contratar a un equipo de detectives profesionales para hacerse cargo de las investigaciones y supervisar el trabajo de los fiscales a cargo.

Yumi: Entendido (solo espero que este detective sea de fiar, no como aquel maniatico chupatalentos).

Juez: Quedando todo claro entonces podemos continuar. Detective Leonel, entregue su testimonio sobre la investigación.

Leonel: Si su señoría. A las 12:15 a.m. la acusada **abandonó la zona del espectáculo y descendió**. Su compañera continuó con el show cantando en solo. Entonces a las 12:23 a.m. ocurrió la calamidad. Encontramos el pilar numero 3 completamente cortado. La acusada estaba a unos pocos metros de el sosteniendo un hacha con la mano izquierda.

Ami: Humm... luce algo sospechosa esa explicación.

Yumi: Definitivamente, es momento de descubrir lo que realmente ocurrió.

Juez Stark: Señorita Yoshimura, puede proceder con el interrogatorio.

Yumi: Si su señoría... ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Alguna otra persona bajó hasta los cimientos del escenarió?

Leonel: No, todas las cámaras del lugar no rebelaron movimientos sospechosos de alguna otra persona salvo tú que fuista la única que descendió hasta el lugar. Tenemos la cinta grabada con tus movimientos.

Juez Stark: Que se añada esa cinta de video al acta de juicio.

Cinta de video añadida al acta de juicio.

Ami: Ay, eso solo te hace ver más culpable Yumi.

Yumi: No pasa nada, si esa cinta está en lo cierto entonces alguien más debio utilizar algún truco sucio... ¡UN MOMENTO!... Digame, ¿hayaron huellas en el hacha?

Leonel: Si pero solo las tuyas Yumi, las de la mano izquierda. Aparte de tí nadie más la manipuló.

Hacha añadida al acta de juicio.

Yumi: (Creo que debo presionar más sobre este punto) ¿Cuál era el origen de esa herramienta?

Leonel: Viene de un armario de herramientas ubicado en la misma escena del crimen, tambien puede verlo en la fotografía del pilar cortado.

Ami: Yumi, creo que hay algo muy sospechoso.

Yumi: Tambien puedo sentirlo Ami (es hora de atacar.)

Yumi toma el hacha de mano y la presenta a la corte.

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO!... Sabe detective, es curiosa la forma en que se encuentran las huellas, ¿no le parece?

Leonel: No te sigo.

Yumi: Veamos, todos sabemos que cortar madera es un trabajo muy arduo. Es indudable que cortar un pilar tan grueso como el de la guitarra gigante es bastante dificil.

Leonel: ... ¡AH! ¡YA ENTIENDO!

Yumi: Exacto.

Juez Stark: Yo no, que alguien me explique qué sucede.

Yumi: Solo hay huellas dactilares de la mano izquierda pero si la acusada estaba cortando un pilar tan fuerte... ¡POR QUÉ LA ACUSADA INTENTÓ CORTAR CON UNA MANO CUANDO ES MUCHO MAS FÁCIL HACERLO CON LAS DOS!

Leonel: Exacto. No me había fijado en ese detalle.

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO!... Nadie se sorprenda por favor, tu misma pudiste borrar tus huellas del mango de esa hacha.

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO!... No puede ser, solo la policia ha tenido acceso a esa herramienta.

Juez Stark: Es verdad, nuestro equipo de investigación se aseguró que la policía mantuviera la prueba aislada luego de los estudios.

Aristófanes: Si su señoría, eso es innegable pero mi argumento no iba por ahí.

Yumi: ¿A qué se refiere?

Aristófanes: Es muy simple, al darte cuenta de que no podías escapar te hiciste la muerta y durante el instante en que todo el mundo se movía en el exterior tu borraste las huellas de inmediato pero no pudiste acabar.

Yumi: (La verdad esa es una idea tan tonta que solo a Kaz se le podría ocurrir. Calma, debo encontrar la forma de defender mi argumento... lo tengo.) ¿Su señoría, alguna vez durante sus tiempos de adolescente intentó cortar leña?

Juez Stark: Pues ahora que lo mencionas, si, a los 15 años mis amigos encargados del orfelinato me pidieron ayuda para cortar algunos leños, y cuando acabé me pidieron que fuera a cortar más al bosque y eso fue lo que hice, tardé unas cuantas horas en cortar un arból entero y...

Yumi: Bien, con eso basta su señoría.

Aristófanes: Apreciaría continuar escuchando su relato más tarde mi señor si no es mucha molestia.

Juez Stark: Vaya, nadie se había interesado en escuchar una de mis tantas historias completas. Lo tendré en mente.

Ami: Intentando ganar puntos con el Juez, nada mal.

Yumi: (Oye, se supone que me estás apoyando a mi.) Si, y estamos de acuerdo en que es una labor muy dura y **sucia** pero basta de plática. La defensá notó que falta un elemento muy importante en la escena del crimen.

Yumi presenta la fotografía del pilar cortado.

Yumi: ... ¡TOMA YA!... Cuando una persona corta madera por lo general siempre deja birutas tiradas por todas partes pero en ésta fotografía... ¡NO HAY NINGUNA BIRUTA!

Publico: (*Hablando*)

Juez Stark: (*¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!*) ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO!, al parecer no nos percatamos de este detalle.

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO!... No os apresureis, la acusada pudo deshacerse de las birutal quitando la rejilla que cubre las canaletas que están al niver del suelo y pueden darse cuenta si observan la foto.

Yumi: Es completamente imposible.

Aristófanes: ¿Qué dice?

Yumi: Según lo que veo los cortes eran bastante largos por lo que las virutas tenían un tamaño considerable y es cierto, basta con tirarlas por la canaleta y así no dejar rastro pero hay un solo detalle... ¡LAS REJILLAS ESTÁBAN ATORNILLADAS AL SUELO!

Aristófanes: ... ¡Agh!

Juez Stark: Es un dato bastante relevante, si no están esas virutas y la acusada no tuvo oportunidad de deshacerse de ellas entonces algo debió ocurrir en ese lugar.

Ami: Bien hecho Yumi-chan, así se hace.

Yumi: (Bien, ya puse la balanza a mi favor, ahora...)

Aristófanes: ¿Eso es todo?

Ami: ¿Eh?

Aristófanes: Las virutas no se encuentran, es cierto pero eso no quita el hecho de que el tercer pilar fue cortado asi que estás como al principio.

Yumi: Rayos.

Ami: Desplomó la validéz de tu tesis en solo un instante.

Yumi: Ami, ¿te sucede algo?

Ami: ... No, para nada... eh jejeje...

Yumi: (Creo que le vino algún recuerdo a la cabeza sobre ese Benchackra).

Ami: Será mejor que sigamos buscando alguna grieta en su declaración.

Yumi: (Veamos... espera... hay algo muy extraño y fuera de lógica en todo esto) ...¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Cuanto transcurrió exactamente entre que baje y que se desplomara el escenario?

Leonel: Veamos, si revisamos el video fueron como unos 13 minutos.

Yumi revisa el acta de juicio y presenta el perfil de Ami.

Yumi: ...¡PROTESTO!... La acusación confia plenamente en la evidencia del video, pero debo decir que hay un error muy grave, y solo un buen fan de la banda se habría dado cuenta de esto.

Leonel: Sabía que lo descubrirías.

Aristófanes: Digame ahora a que se refiere.

Yumi: El error está en la duración misma cinta, según ella pasaron 13 minutos mientras bajaba e iba a los cimientos mientras la señorita Onuki estaba cantando pero esto no puede ser así.

Aristófanes: ¿Por qué?

Yumi: Porque la canción Always Dreamin' About You... ¡NO DURA MÁS DE 5 MINUTOS!

Aristófanes: ¡¿CO-CÓMOOOOOOOO?, ¿por qué no se me informó de esto?

Público: (*Hablando*)

Stark Kaviar: (*¡PAM, PAM, PAM!*) ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO!. Señorita Yoshimura, es increíble que nadie se percatara de este detalle.

Leonel: Yo si lo hice pero es labor de la defensa encontrar las contradicciones.

Yumi: Así es, y en menos de cinco minutos no se puede cortar un pilar de ese grosor, es imposible hasta para el leñador más experimentado.

Aristófanes: Si... es verdad... Pero aún existe una probabilidad.

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Aristófanes: Tomamos declaración de todos los encargados en el escenario y nadie bajó hasta la escena del crimen así que perfectamente púdiste hacer parte del trabajo antes y luego terminarlo... ¡EN MENOS DE 5 MINUTOS!

Ami: Chispas, con lo bien que ibas.

Stark Kaviar: Hay muchas dudas por resolver, será mejor que tomemos un receso de 20 minutos y luego aclararemos el misterio sobre esa cinta de video extraña. Se levanta la sesión. (*¡PAM!*)

**8 de Agosto, 10:40 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Yumi: Que intenso, jamás pense que defender un caso sería tan agitado.

Ami: Dimelo a mi, no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

Rodro: En todo caso no creo que debamos preocuparnos, si analizamos la situación actual ninguna de las dos partes tiene ventaja, pero tenemos a nuestro favor los conocimientos sobre la banda.

Yumi: Es cierto, al parecer el fiscal es ignorante respecto a la banda. Aprovecharé cada detalle a nuestro favor.

Ami: Yumi, veo algo muy extraño en la fotografía donde apareces con el hacha.

Yumi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ami: Pues mira, tu remera está destrozada a nivel del estómago, pero cuando te volvi a ver en la ambulancia estaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Yumi: ¡Si!, y ahora que lo recuerdo creo que había alguíen más en ese lugar.

Julius: ¿Qué?

Yumi: Recuerdo que bajé a la nevera que estaba en los cimientos frente al pilar a sacar una soda para refrescarme la garganta pero cuando me di la vuelta luego sentí que alguien me golpeo muy fuerte en el estómago.

Ami: ¿Alguién?

Yumi: Si, quizas ese alguien fue quien hizo todo esto.

Rodro: Pero no aparecía nada en el video porque qué esta editado.

Julius: ¿Y no lo viste?

Yumi: No, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, apenas si recordé donde se encontraba la nevera.

Rodro: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada sobre el golpe?, para eso soy tu médico. Dejame revisar.

Rodro le toca el estómago a Yumi.

Yumi: ¡AUCH!, me duele mucho.

Ami: Quien pudo hacerte algo así.

Yumi: No lo sé pero creo que tenía la fuerza de un camión de carga.

Alguacil: El receso a terminado, por favor vuelvan a la sala de inmediato.

Yumi: Esperen chicos, ¿han sabido algo de Pablo?

Julius: No, lo sentimos.

Ami: No lo vemos desde que comenzó ese torneo.

Yumi: Espero que se encuentre bien.

**8 de Agosto, 11:05 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil.**

Juez Stark: Se reanuda la sesión, bien señor Aristófanes, usted dijo que el trabajo de cortar ese pilar se pudo hacer perfectamente en 5 minutos pero hay otra interrogante que aún no queda clara.

Aristófanes: La duración del concierto, si, ya me parecía muy extraña, por eso mandé a llamar a una persona clave que puede confirmar lo que sucedió.

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO!... Por favor, miles de personas estuvieron en el concierto, ellos saben que no duró más de lo estimado.

Aristófanes: Si no recuerdo mal las personas que asistieron eran fans tuyos por lo que perfectamente podrían mentir para intentar ayudarte, y digo lo mismo de tu amiga.

Yumi: (No se le escapa ningún detalle, rayos).

Juez: Bien, ahora si, que pase esa persona al estrado.

Aristófanes: Nombre y ocupación porfavor.

¿?: Soy Miranda Montes, y soy directora del estudio de grabación Phineas&Co.

Aristófanes: Su equipo fue contratado para grabar el concierto en vivo de Puffy Ami Yumi, ¿no es así?

Miranda: Si señor.

Juez Stark: Bien, entonces sabe que fue lo que ocurrió con esta cinta de video.

Miranda: Pues la verdad no se muy bien lo que pasó.

Yumi: (Y se supone que es la directora, ¿como es que no va a saber?) Señorita Miranda, por favor entreguenos algunos detalles de lo que ocurrió luego del incidente.

Miranda: Esta bien, haré lo que pueda.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, entregue su testimonio.

Miranda: Veamos, como a eso de la 1 de la tarde mi equipo y yo guardamos todo el instrumental para el evento, o por lo menos el que se salvó. Luego de eso llevamos las cintas al estudio de edición para hacer el videoclip, esto fue como a las 3. Volví una hora después y un detective me solicitó la cinta editada para llevarla cómo evidencia para este juicio.

Juez: De acuerdo, señorita Yoshimura, puede comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Yumi: Si su señoría (debo conseguir algo de información al respecto)... ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Las cintas de la grabación se fueron a edición?

Miranda: Si, yo misma observé el trabajo de los editores.

Yumi: ¿Y cuánto tiempo permaneció observándolos?

Miranda: Fueron cómo treinta minutos.

Yumi: (Si ocurrió todo lo de la guitarra entonces ¿por qué siguio con el trabajo?, creo que debo preguntarle por el lapso que estuvo ausente). ¿Digame, por qué abandonó la sala de edición?

Miranda: ... Pues...

Yumi: ¡Responda a la pregunta!

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO!... Señorita, modere su voz que estamos en una corte, no en un concierto.

Yumi: Si, lo lamento, ahora si fuera tan amable.

Miranda: Tuve que ir con el jefe del estudio por las cámaras que fueron totalmente destrozadas en el atentado, ¡Aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que me hayan reducido el sueldo, no fue mi culpa!

Ami: Te esta mirando con rabia.

Yumi: (No fue mi culpa, ¿bien?)

Miranda: Pero por suerte pudimos rescatar las tomas que hicimos con ellas.

Yumi: ...¡UN MOMENTO!... Las cámaras fueron destruidas junto con las cintas, entoncés ¿cómo fue que rescataron esas tomas si de las cintas no quedó nada?

Miranda: Pues estas a diferencia de las cámaras de televisión de los canales son cámaras de última generación, aparte de tener una cinta de video tambien tienen una tarjeta electrónica dónde se grabó todo.

Yumi: ¿Quién saco esas tarjetas de las cámaras?

Miranda: Lo hice yo misma luego de terminar de hablar con el jefe.

Yumi: (Eso significa que entonces no fueron usadas para la edición del video). Su señoría, solicito que esas tarjetas sean traídas y agregadas al acta de juicio.

Juez Stark: ¿Cree que pueden ser importantes?

Yumi: Claro que sí, estoy completamente segura.

Miranda: No será necesarió, las he traído yo misma hasta acá, un informático puede verificar que no fueron intervenidas.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, que se agreguen esas tarjetas al acta de juicio.

Yumi: (Tal vez otra persona pudo observar si la cinta estaba siendo manipulada) Ahora, ¿había alguien más aparte de usted y el editor durante esos treinta minutos que vió cómo se trabajaban las cintas?

Miranda: La verdad si, era el detective que se encargaba de la investigación, hablamos mientras el editor encargado del videoclip trabajaba.

Yumi: ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Cuando usted salió, el editor se quedó completamente solo?

Miranda: Si, así es.

Yumi: ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva trabajando en el estudio?

Miranda: Solo un par de semanas.

Yumi: (Tal vez esto sea lo que estaba buscando). ¿Una última pregunta, la edición del videoclip fue hecha por computadora?

Miranda: Exacto, es una computadora especial para este trabajo y en ella descargamos todos los videos en ellas, hoy regañe al editor por dejar un disco en el computador, ¿no sabe que es demasiado delicado? Eso me molestó bastante y lo quité .

Yumi: (Por fin, mi oportunidad de atacar) ¿Aún tiene ese disco?

Miranda: Claro que sí, lo tengo en el auto.

Yumi: Que convieniente.

Aristófanes: ... Ugh...

Yumi: (Creo que ya se dió cuenta) Su señoría, ese dusci del que acaba de hablar la testigo es muy importante.

Juez Stark: ¿Ah si? Dígame porqué.

Yumi: Bastará que las imagenes que contiene lo digan por si mismo.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, alguacil, traiga ese disco hasta acá.

Rato despues el disco es reproducido. Increiblemente se encuentra en el la grabación de seguridad del escenario.

Juez: ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Yumi: Es muy simple, ayer el supuesto editor que fue a trabajar al estudio tomó estas grabaciones y las manipuló para que pareciera que duraban más, esto demuestra que la cinta de video... ¡ES UNA VIL Y SUCIA FALSIFICACIÓN!

Miranda: ¡¿QUE?, ¿se hizo una atrocidad como esa en mi turno?

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO! Eso no puede ser, la cinta es verídica, no el disco, ¿cómo podemos estár seguros de que ese disco contiene las imágenes originales y no la cinta?

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO! Es muy simple, bastará con que analicen el origen de ambas piezas de evidencia y podrémos comprobar cual es la verdadera y cual es la falsa.

Aristófanes: ¡AGH!...

Publico: (Platica agitada).

Juez Stark: (*¡PAM, PAM, PAM*), ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO!, Esto es inconcebible, una evidencia falsa en mi corte, es imperdonable. La persona que haya cometido este grave delito lo pagará caro.

Yumi: (En adelante todo será mucho más fácil, estoy segura que el fiscal no podrá safarse de esta movida)

El fiscal Aristófanes limpia un poco sus gafas y se las vuelve a poner, luego le lanza a Yumi una sonrisa serena.

Yumi: (Retiro lo dicho, esto apenas comienza).

Aristófanes: Bueno, hemos resuelto parte del misterio pero aún quedan muchas interrogantes. Y debo decir que hay una que me inquieta especialmente.

Yumi: ¿Hum?

Aristófanes: Ya sabemos que el tiempo que se empleo para cortar el pilar fue muy reducido, sin embargo había alguien con la capacidad física para dejar el trabajo casí terminado.

Ami: Algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo.

Aristófanes: Aquí está su perfil.

Enseña una fotografía, era Pared.

Yumi: ¡¿PARED?

Ami: ¿Qué hace su perfil aquí?

Aristófanes: El señor pared es tramoyista del concierto, y por lo que vi tiene una fuerza comparable con la del mismisimo semi-dios y gran heroe Hércules.

Yumi: Ehm, Hércules ni siquiera existió.

Aristófanes: Para el no pudo ser un gran desafió dejar casi terminado el trabajo, ustedes dos ... ¡PERFECTAMENTE PODRÍAN SER CÓMPLICES!.

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO! ... Eso es ilógico, si el podía cortar facilmente el pilar por qué simplemente no terminó.

Juez Stark: Mmm, es cierto, los motivos no quedan claros del todo. Tendremos que descubrir las razones mañana. Acusada, aunque usted se esté defendiendo a si misma no puede acercase a la escena del crimen a investigar.

Yumi: Rayos.

Juez Stark: Sin embargo, no habrá impedimentos para su compañera y/u otro de sus amigos mientras sean acompañados por un funcionario del equipo de investigación.

Ami: Menos mal, que alivio.

Juez Stark: Nos reuniremos mañana a las 10:15 a.m. para continuar con la sesión. Partes, ya pueden retirarse. Se levanta la sesión. (*¡PAM!*)

**8 de Agosto, 12:35 p.m.**

**Autobus de Puffy.**

**Sala de estar.**

Yumi: Espero que la peor parte haya acabado, pero ahora tenemos que averiguar por qué Pared está relacionado con el caso.

Ami: Bueno, Rodro y Yo iremos al centro de detención para hablar con el.

Julius: Y yo iré a investigar al Coliseo, tal vez encuentre algo importante.

Yumi: Chicos, no olviden ir al estudio, tal vez haya algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda.

Ami nota una mirada de angustia, no por el juicio.

Ami: Animo amiga, todo saldrá bien, verás que todo se solucionará.

Rodro: No temas, iremos a buscar a Pablo luego de terminar.

Ami: (¿Cómo supo en lo que estaba pensando?)

Yumi: Orale, mientras voy a estudiar lo que tenemos hasta el momento y ganaré, denlo por hecho.

Ahora Yumi recuperó su seguridad de chica ruda del rock.

**8 de Agosto, 12:45 p.m.**

**Centro de detención metropolitano.**

Ami: Que bueno que conseguimos que Yumi no viniera a dar hasta acá.

Rodro: Digo lo mismo de cuando fue tu juicio. Imagínate lo mal que se habrían sentido las dos.

Guardia: Disculpen la demora, el sospechoso terminó con el interrogatorio, ya pueden hablar con el.

Ami: Arigato Godaimazu.

Pared: ¡PARED NO LO HIZO, PARED NO LO HIZO, TIENEN QUE CREERLE A PARED! ¡FIN DE CITA!

Rodro: ¡Ah miercoles! ¡Este sujeto es enorme! Ahora entiendo por que le llaman Pared.

Ami: Pared, cálmate por favor, hemos venido aqui para ayudarte.

Pared: Ami vino a ver a Pared, Pared se siente mejor. Fin de cita.

Rodro: ¿Ami, de dónde lo conoces?

Ami: Fue nuestro guardaespaldas pero digamos que se tomaba su trabajo demasiado en serio.

Rodro: (Doy gracias a Dios que no es su guardaespaldas ahora mismo).

Ami: Bueno Pared, como ya debes saber Yumi es acusada de derribar la guitarra más grande del mundo, y sospechan que tu eres culpable.

Pared: ¡Yumi es inocente, se los juro, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así!... Fin de cita.

Rodro: Tranquilo grandote, sabemos que ella no lo hizo y si Ami cree que tu tampoco entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, te ayudaremos.

Pared: ¿Ese chico es novio de Ami? Fin de cita.

Ami y Rodro se sonrojaron.

Ami: Ehm... pu-pues, no, solo...

Rodro: Soy el nue-nuevo médico de la banda y...

Ami: Solo somos amigos.

Rodro: Si, eso.

Pared: Ya veo. Fin de cita.

Ami: En fin, como decía, necesitamos que nos cuentes sobre lo que hacías en el evento.

Pared: Pues Pared encontró trabajo en este evento, Pared fue para ganar algo de dinero para Pared y su madre. Fin de cita.

Rodro: ¿Y sabias que las chicas tendrían un concierto en el coliseo?

Pared: Pared no sabía en un principio Pero jefe avisó a Pared que Ami y Yumi tocarían así que Pared pidió transferencia al escenario para serles de ayuda a pesar de ganar menos y hacer más. Fin de cita.

Ami: Que explotadores. ¿Y quién es tu jefe?

Rodro: ¿Acaso es el coordinador del evento?

Pared: No, un hombre con una risa extraña. Fin de cita.

Ami: Eso no nos dice mucho, dinos cómo era.

Pared: Pues es un poco más alto que tu amigo, usa una chaqueta a cuadros y su cabello se mueve. Fin de cita.

Ami: ¿Se mueve su cabello?

Rodro: Quizas use peluca.

Ami: No sé pero esto no me huele bien... se que he visto a una persona así en alguna parte, pero cuando.

Rodro: ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Ami: Creo que si... ¡eso es! Pared, ¿de casualidad ese hombre viaja en una excavadora?

Pared: Si, de hecho el otro día me pidió que la levantara ya que no tenía una gata para cambiar una bujía. Fin de cita.

Rodro: (Debe tener una fuerza descomunal, ¿en verdad es humano?).

Ami: Ahora dinos que hiciste ese día.

Pared: Pared cargó equipo hasta el escenario, luego jefe ordenó a Pared llevar nevera hasta un lugar abajo, estaba muy oscuro. Fin de cita.

Ami: Podría ser la nevera que abrió Yumi. ¿Y en dónde la dejaste exactamente?

Pared: Pared la dejó frente a una especie de tronco muy grueso. Luego paréd afiló herramientas como le dijo el jefe.

Rodro: Una de esas herramientas podría ser el hacha que se usó para cortar el pilar... Ami, dejame ver la foto de Yumi de nuevo.

Ami: De acuerdo.

Rodro: ... Lo sabía, si el hacha fue afilada y luego usada para cortar el pilar debería tener por lo menos un signo de desgaste, pero aquí no se detecta.

Ami: Eso quiere decir que esa hacha no fue usada para cortar el pilar. Arigato Pared. Nos has ayudado mucho.

Pared: Todo sea por Ami, Yumi y la madre de Pared. Fin de cita.

Rodro: Tenemos que volver al autobus y contarle a Yumi sobre esto.

Ami: Vamos deprisa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

**8 de Agosto, 12:45 p.m.**

**Coliseo Imperia.**

**Cimientos del escenario.**

Julius: Aqui fue donde sucedió todo. Detective, será mejor que revisemos este lugar.

Leonel: De acuerdo pero recuerda amigo, no puedes mover nada de su lugar.

Julius: Tranquilo.

Julius enciende la luz recien puesta en el lugar, ve el pilar cortado.

Julius: Luce extraño, el corte es demasiado simétrico.

Leonel: Si, si lo vemos desde la punta luce como un dodecágono perfecto.

Julius: Parece el trabajo de un artista diría yo, tal vez se hizo con una sierra eléctrica o algo así.

Leonel: Lo dudo mucho, la superficie de la zona cortada es demasiado liso, una sierra electrica no puede hacer algo así.

Julius: Aún así es demasiado sospechoso, ¿cómo se pudo hacer algo cómo esto con nula visibilidad?

Leonel: Eso es humanamente imposible.

Julius encuentra en el piso una pieza de metal retorcido y una antena.

Julius: ¿Qué hará un pedazo de metal retorcido aquí?

Leonel: Quizas alguién lo dejó tirado cuando estaban colocando los pilares, pero... no coincide.

Julius: ¿Por?

Leonel: Si te fijas en la placa de metal clavada al suelo que está afirmada al muñon del pilar está hecha de titanio, en cambio esto es de acero, el titanio no puede doblarse con un simple golpe.

Julius: Si, y además la presencia de esta antena es aún más extraña, no se asemeja a nada del equipo utilizado del escenario.

Leonel: ¿A que te refieres?

Julius: Esta es la antena de un transmisor de mediano alcance, los equipos de comunicaciones del evento solo usan transmisores de corto alcance, esto tiene un radio de recepción de unos 10 metros... ¡Quizas el pilar fue cortado de otra forma!

Leonel: ¿Te refieres a algún mecanismo?

Julius: Apostaría mi ingenio de inventor a que es posible. No te importa que me lleve la antena a mi taller para analizarla.

Leonel: Si, me importa, tendrás que hacerlo acá donde mis ojos te vean, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la evidencia sea modificada.

Julius: Vale, entonces me pondré a trabajar.

Parece que todo está saliendo bien. Poco a poco el misterio empieza a revelarse. Pero algo ocurrió esa noche que cambió todo a último momento, una llamada por telefono de una voz desconocida para Yumi.

Yumi: Por favor, juro que haré lo que sea.

¿?: Si es así entonces no intentes nada el día de mañana o ...

CONTINUARÁ.

**Acta de Juicio:**

**Pruebas:**

**Fotografía 1:** Aparece el pilar que fue cortado con seguridad con un elemento filoso. No hay nada más.

**Fotografía 2:** En ella aparece Yumi tirada en el suelo totalmente inconsciente sosteniendo una gran hacha en su mano izquierda.

**Cinta de Video:**Solo aparece Yumi caminando hacia los cimientos durante el solo de Ami.

**Hacha:**Tiene huellas dactilares impresas de la mano izquierda de Yumi.

**Data cards:**Estaban en las cámaras del estudio, grabarón todo el concierto hasta el momento de la caída de la guitarra más grande del mundo.

**Disco:**Encontrado en un ordenador de edición del estudio, contiene las imagenes reales de las cámaras de seguridad.

**Perfiles:**

**Yumi Yoshimura:**No es por ser modesta pero soy la mejor guitarrista del mundo y una reina del rock.

**Ami Onuki:**Una gran cantante como yo y mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

**Kaz Harada:**Este chaparrito es nuestro representante. Aparte de ser codicioso tambien es muy tragón.

**Juez Stark:**Es el juez y conductor del programa "Justicia TV" donde se televisa mi juicio.

**Aristófanes Foitites:**Fiscal de turno en mi juicio que usa túnica. Se molesta cuando lo toman por griego.

**Leonel Nicholson Grippi:**Detective privado, contratado por el juez Stark para investigar sobre este caso.

**Pablo Scalleta:**Mi novio, es una de las personas de las que nunca me quiero separar.

**Raúl Julio Larraín:**Mejor conocido como **Julius**, es nuestro técnico y además es un inventor prodigio. A veces creo que la mala suerte lo persigue.

**Rodrigo Manga:**Lo llamamos Rodro, es el médico de la banda y un misterioso espadachin.


	15. Deluxe Attorney II: El caso astillado 2

**Deluxe Attorney II: El caso astillado, parte 2.**

Ha comenzado el segundo día de juicio. La investigación de los muchachos comenzaron a dar frutos pero una llamada fue determinante para alterar a Yumi.

**9 de Agosto, 09:55 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Yumi: Olvidenlo, no voy a seguir con esto, mejor lo dejaré todo hasta aquí.

Ami: ¡Yumi, eso es una locura, estoy segura de que podrás ganar!

Julius: ¿Que sucede contigo? Trabajamos tanto y ahora nos dices que te rindes.

Rodro: ¿Que pensará Pablo si ve que te metieron a la carcel y no diste la pelea?

Yumi: ¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA ASI QUE DEJAME TRANQUILA!

Rodro: ...

Ami: Yumi, ya basta, tu nunca te comportas así, al menos dinos que te sucede.

Yumi: Si se los digo cometeré el error más grande e imperdonable de mi vida. No insistan porque no me harán hablar...

Ami: (No quería usar esto contigo pero no me dejas elección). Rodro...

Rodro: Dime...

Ami: Quiero que me sostengas con todas tus fuerzas y me hagas una llave del sueño cuando Yumi diga ahora.

Rodro: No te entiendo.

Ami: Ya sabrás todo cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer.

Entonces Ami se concentra y de repente una luz rosada salió de su cuerpo y una púrpura salió del cuerpo de Yumi y fueron a dar al cuerpo opuesto.

Ami: ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE?

Julius: ¿Eh?

Rodro: ¿Que sucede?

Yumi: ¡Ahora, ahora!

Rodro: (No se que rayos está sucediendo pero haré lo que Ami me dijo). Quédate quieta... ¡VAMOS!

Ami: ¡SUELTAME!

Rodro: (*¡PAFF!*) ¡AY!

Ami: ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

Rodro: (*¡PAFF, PAFF!*) ¡AUCH!

Ami: Nunca les perdonaré esto que me ... esta. hacien... zzzz

Rodro: Agh... Aún no me recupero del todo de aquella lesión en el estómago.

Yumi: Suel..ta..¡ME!

Rodro: (*¡Crack!*) ¡Ay.. me pegaste ahí...! (Dijo con voz muy aguda).

Yumi: Mi plan salió a la perfección.

Julius: ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí?

Rodro: Yo tambien quisiera saber... ay... mis hijos...

Yumi: Use un antiguo truco de meditación tibetano para cambiar de cuerpos, ahora podré defender a Yumi sin ningún problema.

Julius: Eso quiere decir... ¿Ami?

Yumi (en realidad es Ami en el cuerpo de Yumi): Asi es.

Los ojos del cuerpo de Yumi ahora eran de color rosado y los del cuerpo de Ami azules, esto ocurrio por el intercambio que Ami realizó.

Rodro: Entonces me pediste que te adormeciera para mantener a Yumi apartada.

Ami: Exacto.

Rodro: Pudiste avisarme antes, agh...

Ami: (Suspiro) En fin, ahora que estoy en el cuerpo de Yumi ya se que le ocurre.

Julius: Dinos.

Ami: Anoche Yumi recibió una llamada de una persona desconocida que le dijo "Si ganas el juicio de mañana entonces no volveras a ver a tu noviecito".

Rodro: ¡PABLO ESTÁ EN SECUESTRADO!

Julius: Ahora comprendo la angustia de Yumi, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Ami: Vamos a seguir con el caso y mientras tanto necesitaré que uno de los dos vaya e intente encontrar a Pablo.

Julius: Yo lo haré, déjalo en mis manos.

Rodro: ¿Y tienes idea de en dónde puedes comenzar?

Julius: Creo que si, deseenme suerte.

Rodro: Bien Ami, mantendré a Yumi dormida en tu cuerpo, sólo espero que nadie en el jurado se dé cuenta de que no eres ella.

Ami: No creo que noten la diferencia.

Rodro: Para serte honesto aunque no lo supiera me daría cuenta, tienes que comportarte más ruda, cómo lo haría Yumi.

Ami: Eso es facil, yo me encargó de todo.

Alguacil: Bien, el juicio comenzará de inmediato, todos los involucrados entren.

Ami: Deseame suerte.

**9 de Agosto, 10:35 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil.**

Público: (*Hablando*)

Juez Stark: (*¡PAM!*) Se reanuda la sesión. Ayer la defensa demostró que una pieza de evidencia importante fue manipulada con el fin de alterar la información sobre el tiempo utilizado para cometer el delito, sin embargo la acusación afirma que la acusada tuvo un cómplice quien pudo hacer todo el trabajo pesado.

Ami: Su señoría, no existe ninguna prueba de que la señorita Yoshimura haya hecho eso.

Aristófanes: No sabía que le gustaba hablar en tercera persona señorita Yumi, ¿y qué le ocurre a su voz?

Ami: (Ups, es cierto, en estos momentos soy Yumi, debo actuar cómo ella) Qué, ¿acaso no puedo darle un nuevo toque a mis argumentos?

Aristófanes: No no, para nada, nadie se lo prohibe, solo estaba preocupado.

Ami: Preocupese de sus asuntos (me siento incómoda haciendo esto pero creo que así nadie notará la diferencia, ojalá que no se me pase la mano).

Juez Stark: Bueno, no me importa lo que pase o no con su voz señorita Yoshimura pero debemos continuar con el juicio.

Aristófanes: Su señoría, deseo llamar al estrado al sospechoso de complicidad con la acusada.

Ami: (¿Va a llamar a Pared, qué intentará hacer?).

Juez Stark: ¿La defensa tiene algpo que objetar al respecto?

Ami: (No importa, nos hemos preparado para algo así, le daremos una gran sorpresa, por ti Yumi-chan). La defensa no tiene objeción alguna su señoría.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, que el sospechoso pase al estrado.

Aristófanes: Nombre y profesión por favor.

Pared: Me llamo Pared, Pared era tramoyista del concierto de Puffy Ami Yumi, fin de cita.

Aristófanes: Jeje, tiene un toque peculiar para hablar, es una lastima que nos encontremos en circunstancias adversas mi descomunal amigo.

Juez Stark: Señor Pared, por lo que me dijo ayer el organizador del evento usted trabajaba como cargador en el levantamiento de los puestos de la convención pero luego solicitó una transferencia para trabajar como tramoyista para el concierto de Puffy Ami Yumi y ahora se le encuentra sospechoso de haber cortado el pilar de la guitarra más grande del mundo.

Pared: Pared no haría jamás algo como eso, Pared nunca dañaría a la gente. Fin de cita.

Ami: (Cuidado Pared, que el fiscal no sepa que le dabas una paliza a quien se acercara a nosotras cuando eras nuestro guardaespaldas).

Aristófanes: Entregue de inmediato su declaración sobre lo que hacía ese fatídico dia 7 de Agosto.

Pared: De acuerdo, Pared hará su mejor esfuerzo. Fin de cita.

Ami: (Aquí vamos).

Pared: El mismo día del concierto Pared entró a colaborar con los tramoyistas. Jefe ordenó a Pared llevar armario rojo muy grande a sitio muy oscuro. Después Pared afinó cómo le dijo el jefe. Fin de Cita.

Juez: Señorita Yoshimura, puede comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Ami: Si su señoría... ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Pared, quién es el jefe del que tanto hablas?

Pared: ...

Ami: Responde a la pregunta, acaso es algún millonario o...

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO!... No puede obligar al testigo a decir lo que usted quiera señorita, tenga cuidado.

Ami: Ya lo se, no me lo tiene que recordar. ¿Y bien?

Pared: Pared nunca vio al jefe. Fin de cita.

Ami: Eso no puede ser, ayer en el centro de detención dijiste trataste el tema con tu jefe para ser transferido, tuviste que hablar con el.

Pared: Pared no conoce cara del jefe, por eso Pared no sabe quien es, fin de cita.

Aristófanes: Será mejor no sobreexijir la diminuta psiquis de nuestro enorme amigo.

Ami: (Es frustrante pero tiene razón, en lo que se trata de ejercició mental pared es el mejor guardaespaldas)... ¡UN MOMENTO! Dinos, ¿cómo era el sitió al que llevaste ese armario?

Pared: Pared no saber, Pared no ver nada porque no había luz.

Aristófanes: Creo que te refieres al sitio de la escena del crimen. Si, había un armario rojo.

Ami: (Tal véz esta información sea util)... ¡UN MOMENTO!... Aclaranos eso de que afinar.

Pared: Pared sacó todo lo que había adentro, luego Pared lo pasó todo por una rueda. Fin de cita.

Ami: ¿Una rueda, qué clase de rueda?

Pared: Una rueda de piedra , Pared se divirtió mucho moviendo su pedal. Fin de cita.

Ami: Pared, ¿uno de los objetos que estábas "afinando" como dijo tu jefe era este?... (Ami presenta el hacha)... ¡TOMA YA!...

Pared: Si, ese fue el último que Pared afinó. Fin de cita.

Aristófanes: La inocencia es la virtud más preciada de la verdad.

Ami: ¿Eh?

Aristófanes: Pared, dijo que usted mismo "afinó" esta hacha, ¿no es así?

Pared: Así es.

Aristófanes: Que coincidencia, y después la acusada fue encontrada en el piso... ¡Con un gran golpe en el estómago!

Pared: ¡AH!

Público: (*Plática agitada*)

Juez Stark: (*¡PAM PAM!*) ¡Silencio!... Quiere decir que.

Aristófanes: Hemos tenido al acusado equivocado todo este tiempo su señoría, si la señorita Yoshimura fue encontrada en el suelo inconciente sosteniendo un hacha lo más probable es que el mismo señor Pared le haya golpeado para inculparla.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... Eso no puede ser, no hay movil alguno para que Pared quisiera inculpar a Yu... digo, inculparme.

Pared: ¡PARED JAMÁS HARÍA DAÑO A YUMI, LO JURO! Fin de cita.

Ami: Fiscal, Pared es como un niño grande, no tiene la capacidad de perjudicar a alguien.

Aristófanes: Entiendelo niña, puede ser muy tonto o muy noble tratar de salvar a este sujeto pero estás rechazando la oportunidad de quedar libre de sospecha.

Ami: (Sé que Yumi nunca me perdonaría si dejo que Pared vaya a la carcel). No estoy diciendoo eso, es solo que debemos revisar todos los detalles antes de llegar a una conclusión.

Juez Stark: ¿Pero no escuchó señorita Yoshimura? Esté hombre admitió tener esa hacha en sus manos.

Ami: El solo estaba haciendo lo que su jefe le ordenó.

Juez Stark: Pues no lo creo así.

Aristófanes: Alguacil, proceda a trasladar al nue...

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!

Juez Stark: ¡Eh!

Aristófanes: ¡AH!

Pared: ¡...!

Ami: El interrogatorio de la defensa no ha terminado.

Juez Stark: Pero...

Ami: ¡La defensa no se retractará de continuar!

Juez: ¡Si señora!

Ami: (Wow, la actitud imponente de Yumi si que es efectiva, debería probarla cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo. Ahora, si quiero salvar a Yumi y Pared debo buscar alguna grieta).

Rodro: ¡Pss! Ami...

Ami: ¿Qué pasa?

Rodro: Recuerda la investigación de Julius, el trajo algo muy importante.

Ami: ¡Es cierto!

Juez Stark: ¡Nada de cuchichear con el público señorita Yoshimura!

Ami: (Tengo justamente lo que necesito para mostrar la inocencia de Pared). Su señoria, echele un vistazo a esto.

Juez Stark: La fotografía del armario, ¿qué tiene de raro?

Ami: Nada, ese es el problema.

Aristófanes: Expliquese.

Ami: Ayer el detective Leonel junto con el inventor de nuestra banda interrogaron a todos los funcionarios del concierto y descubrimos que nadie puede abrir ninguno de los armarios de herramientas excepto dos personas.

Juez Stark: No se quede ahí y hable.

Ami: (Eso estaba a punto de hacer hasta que me interrumpió). Esas personas son el mismo jefe y ... el organizador del evento.

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO!... No tiene sentido, el señor Pared acaba de decir que afiló esas hachas, cómo lo hizo si no tenía la llave para abrir el armario.

Ami: Haciendolo. Pared dijo que afiló las herramientas, pero jamás dijo si el mismo había abierto el armario. Es muy simple, solo una de las dos personas que tenian las llaves pudo dejarselo abierto, y ese es ... el organizador.

Aristófanes: Que disparate, eso no demuestra nada, facilmente el señor pared pudo llevarse el hacha consigo hasta el momento del incidente.

Ami: Eso es cierto pero estamos olvidando un detalle, y es que el camino hasta los cimientos estaba siendo grabado por las cámaras de seguridad.

Juez Stark: Entonces no pudo haber un momento para que el señor Pared bajara a donde estába la acusada para dejarla inconciente y con el hacha en la mano.

Aristófanes: ¿Y eso qué?, se pudo quedar en el lugar esperando el momento, total las camaras dejaron de funcionar cuando cayó la guitarra.

Ami: Tampoco es posible.

Aristófanes: ¿Qué dice?

Ami: Revisemos el esquema del lugar. Cuando la guitarra más grande del mundo cayo la salida más directa fue destrozada, y la ultima via disponible restante pasa por el escenario, justo por donde los iluminadores, tramoyistas y miembros de la banda corrieron para ir a los cimientos.

Aristófanes: ¡Agh!

Ami: (¿Qué le pareció? Ahora no podrá tocar a pared).

Aristófanes: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Ami: ¿?

Aristófanes: De nuevo eres el centro de atención querida, tal y como calculé que sucedería.

Ami: ... ¡¿QUÉEEE? (Me tendió una trampa, y yo bobamente caí en ella).

Juez Stark: Esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Aristófanes: Para nada su señoría, al menos establecimos que este proyecto de hombre moderno no tiene la suficiente sutileza para elaborar un plan y menos para ejecutarlo.

Ami: (Esto es más dificil que la vez anterior... pero... ¿por qué?).

Rodro: ¡A...! Digo, Yumi, solicita un receso.

Ami: (Grandioso, a Rodro se le están terminando los calmantes y Yumi está despertando). Su señoría, la defensa solicita un receso de treinta minutos.

Juez Stark: ... ¿La acusación tiene algo que objetar?

Aristófanes: ... No su señoría, adelante.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, iremos a receso, hasta entonces se levanta la sesión. (*¡PAM!*).

**9 de Agosto, 11:25 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Rodro: Justo a tiempo, si no reaccionamos a tiempo Yumi se habría despertado.

Ami: ...

Rodro: Oye, anímate, todo saldrá bien, recuerda lo que averiguamos con Pared.

Ami: (El hacha que sostenía Yumi no fue usada). Lo se... ugh... me duele el estómago.

Rodro: Es por el golpe que recibió Yumi, creo que al menos logramos disminuirlo bastante.

Ami: Claro, por lo menos ella decía que le dolía bastante.

Llega Julius.

Julius: Chicos, ¿cómo va todo?

Ami: Podríamos decir que mejor, Pared ya está libre de sospecha.

Rodro: Pero Yumi ha vuelto a ser la sospechosa principal.

Julius: O sea que estamos como al principio.

Pared: ¡YUMI NO FUE, PARED LO SABE, NO DEJARÉ QUE POLICIA SE LLEVE A YUMI POR SER INOCENTE!

Rodro: (Ahora no, no armes un alboroto).

Pared lanzó un puñetazo a un guardia pero Julius lo detuvo con una sola mano, su ropa se rompe quedando ahora un torso que antes lucía enclenque y ahora es musculoso.

Pared: Tranquilizate grandulon o solo pondrás a Yumi en más problemas.

Ami: Nunca más volveré a juzgar por las apariencias.

Rodro: Digo lo mismo.

Pared: Pared lo siente, Pared promete comportarse, fin de cita.

Julius: Eso espero.

Ami: ¿Alguna buena noticia?

Julius: No. Le he dado media vuelta a la ciudad y no he averiguado nada.

Rodro: Esto no es bueno, tenemos que apresurarnos, solo me quedan dos bolsas de tranquilizantes para mantener a Yumi cedada.

Ami: Y más encima no se que va a pasar en adelante pero algo se me va a ocurrir.

Julius: Como sea iré a cambiarme la ropa desgarrada y volveré a la búsqueda, espero que Pablo se encuentre bien.

Ami: Que Dios te oiga.

**9 de Agosto, 11:50 a.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil.**

Juez Stark: Se reanuda la sesión. Señor Aristófanes, usted demostró hace poco que la acusada no tenía cómplices pero eso deja una gran duda sobre cómo se llevó a cabo el atentado.

Aristófanes: Volvemos al tiempo y el momento del corte del pilar. Bien, he realizado una pequeña investigación sobre nuestra joven amiga y he descubierto algo muy interesante.

Ami: (¿De qué está hablando?).

Aristófanes: Junto con mi equipo de calculistas físicos hemos analizado cada uno de los videos de la acusada utilizando su guitarra eléctrica para romper cosas y según las recreaciones con objetos de la misma resistencia hemos llegado a la conclusión de que élla tiene la suficiente fuerza como para cortar el pilar en poco tiempo sin ningún problema.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... Hay una contradicción flagrante en su argumento señor Foitites y está en la misma herramienta, el hacha...

Aristófanes: Déjame adivinar, el filo sigue intacto.

Ami: Exacto, despues de haber sido afilada como afirmó anteriormente Pared esa hacha debiera tener signos de desgaste si se usó para cortar el pilar.

Aristófanes: Estoy completamente de acuerdo, de hecho ésta hacha no es la que se utilizó para dicho acto. Sino ésta.

Ami: ... ¡QUÉEEEE!

Aristófanes: Fue encontrada en el armario de herramientas que fue cerrado luego de que el señor Pared acabara con su labor. Y llamaré al estrado a la misma persona que tenía la una de las dos únicas copias de llaves.

Sube una persona al estrado.

Aristófanes: Nombre y ocupación.

Robles: Marcos... Ro-Robles, soy je-je-jefe de organización de la E-EXPO ANIME-ME 2011.

Arístófanes: Ayer hablé con usted y me hizo una revelación.

Ami: ¿...?

Aristófanes: Usted fue atacado por la acusada.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... No existen pruebas de que alla ocurrido así.

Robles: Te-te-tengo mi-miedo.

Aristófanes: Tranquilo, aquí no le va a pasar nada. Ahora será mejor que nos cuente con detalles lo que pasó ese fatídico día.

Robles: Ha-hablaré solo porque ya me-me siento mejo-jor. Ese dia... yo fu-fui al escenario pa-para observar de cerca el espectáculo, entonces lle-llega la señorita Yumi y me da u-un golpe en la-la nuca, no alcancé a re-reaccionar y me de-desmayé. E-ella tomó mis llaves y la-las usó para abrir el armario.

Juez Stark: Ya veo, el armario se encontró totalmente cerrado, ¿verdad fiscal?

Aristófanes: Así es su señoría, usar un hacha y cambiarla por otra recien afilada para aparentar una incriminación es un tanto arriesgado pero sencillo.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, señorita Yoshimura, proceda con el interrogatorio.

Ami: Si su señoria (Este hombre debe ser un lobo con piel de obeja, nada de eso sucedió en realidad)... ¡UN MOMENTO!... Está seguro de que fue golpeado.

Robles: No me lo recuerde que-que no fue una e-experiencia agradable. A-aún tengo la-la marca en la nu-nuca...

Ami: (Si, ese golpe es real pero no sirve para afirmar que todo fue como el dice que sucedió)... ¡UN MOMENTO!... Si dice que se desmayó ¿cómo puede asegurar que sus llaves fueron robadas?

Robles: Una de las cámaras de vigilancia estába rota.

Aristófanes: Para evitar ser vista al momento de su asalto.

Ami: (¡Que yo no lo hice, digo... que Yumi no lo hizo!)... Pero si es así ¿dónde se encuentran las famosas llaves?

Robles: ... Pues... no-no lo sé.

Ami: Sin testigos cómo asegura que quien dice que es la autora fue quien se las quitó.

Robles: Ehm...

Ami: Vamos, diga algo.

Robles: ¡NO ME DESCONCENTRES MAL TEÑIDA QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

Ami: (¡Rayos, eso fue un giro en 180!).

Robles: Digo... algo se me ocurre.

Ami: ¿Eh?

Juez Stark: No se lo quede y digaselo a todos.

Robles: Las rejillas... son lo suficientemente amplias para tirar mi juego de llaves.

Ami: ¡PROTESTO!... No tiene cómo demostrarlo.

Robles: ¡Ah, claro que si chiquilla, y vas a ver con quién te metes!

Aristófanes: ¡Señor Robles!

Robles: ¡Cree que porque es una estrella de rock voy a permitir que me trate cómo quiera, solo las niñatas tontas como tu hacen que quiera lanzarme a un pozo para no escucharlas más!

Ami: (Según los recuerdos que veo de Yumi esta no es la misma persona que conoció antes del concierto).

Robles: Traje una copia idéntica que pertenece a mi jefe y si hace la prueba puede pasar perfectamente por la rejilla del drenaje.

Aristófanes: De hecho fue el mismo juego que usamos para abrir el armario y encontrar la hacha que si fue usada. Esto es todo, el misterio se ha resuelto, yo esperaba algo más de la defensa.

Ami: (No... no... ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!... ya no tengo nada más, hice todo lo que pude pero aún así no fue suficiente... perdoname Yumi).

Rodro: (Oh, no puede ser, ya no nos queda nada... y Yumi está comenzando a despertar).

Ami. (Por favor, necesitamos un **milagro**).

Juez Stark: Señorita Yumi, creame que no deseo hacer esto pero es mi trabajo, emitiré mi veredicto. Por el cargo de derribar la guitarra de madera más grande del mundo es declarada...

¿?: ¡UN MOMENTO!

En ese instante todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde vino ese grito. Yumi despertó y recibio una gran sorpresa.

Ami: ¡Pellisquemne, estoy soñando!

Yumi: ¡PABLO!

Pablo: Su señoría, lamento llegar a estas horas pero solicito un poco más de tiempo para la defensa.

Robles: Oh vamos, ya quedó claro que la chica es culpable.

Aristófanes: Eso lo decidirá la corte.

Robles:. ¿Eh?

Juez Stark: Si trae algo que nos pueda ser de ayuda entonces el juicio podrá continuar. Y bien, ¿trae algo?

Pablo: Por supuesto, con el detective Leonel y mi amigo Julius obtuvimos cosas que disiparán las mentiras.

Robles: No, no no. No puedes hacer eso niño.

Juez Stark: Yo seré quien decida. Harémos el último receso de la jornada. Se levanta la sesión. (*¡PAM!*).

**9 de Agosto, 12:55 p.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Yumi: ¡PABLO, ESTÁS BIEN, QUE ALEGRÍA!

Pablo: Yo tambien estoy feliz de verte Ami pero no me estrangúles.

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Ami: Ups, lo olvidaba.

Ami volvió a utilizar su meditación tibena y cada quien volvió a su cuerpo.

Ami: Uff, me siento muy adormecida.

Yumi: ¡Ahora si, dejame verte más de cerca!

Pablo: Eh... ahora si que no entiendo nada.

Julius: Chicos, dejemos los abrazos para después, ahora que estamos todos juntos de nuevo debemos terminar con esto.

Yumi: Si, ahora que estoy de vuelta me he enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido pero será muy dificil dar vuelta el juicio.

Leonel: No si revisas la nueva evidencia de la investigación que hicimos los tres.

Yumi: ¡Detective!

Pablo: Yumi, creo que te debo una explicación sobre mi tiempo fuera.

Yumi: Pues empieza porque ahora llegó la Yumi molesta esperando a escuchar.

Pablo: (Ugh... hacia tiempo que no la veía ponerse así conmigo). Bueno, lo que pasó fue que...

Volvemos al campeonato de cartas MANÁ, Pablo enfrentó a Chad en la final y le ganó.

Pablo: ¡¿Que te pareció eso?, ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de dirigirte asi a mi amada Yumi.

Chad: ¡Uy!, ¡Es todo!, fui demasiado blando contigo, yo te reto a la contienda máxima.

Pablo: ¿Eh?

Chad: El primero de los dos que consiga dos victorias consecutivas será el campeón mundial de cartas MANÁ. ¿Es demasiado para tí?

Pablo: ... No, para nada, adelante y comenzemos.

La contienda se alargó demasiado, ninguno de los dos conseguía su segunda victoria consecutiva hasta que llegó el organizador de la exposición y el concierto y los desalojó ya que su tiempo arrendado para el campeonato había expirado, pero aún así los fans del juego trasladaron la mesa con oponentes y todo hasta la guarida de jugadores de cartas MANÁ. Estó duró hasta la mañana del día 9.

Pablo: Je, bien, mi labor aquí ha terminado, ahora ire a reunirme con mi querida Yumi... ¡¿QUE RAYOS?

Se enteró del juicio televisado de Yumi por la portada de un periódico, fue de inmediato a la sala del estudio movil hasta que Julius lo detuvo, hablaron un momento y:

Julius: Con lo que tienen no será suficiente pero tengo un plan, revisemos el lugar nosotros mismos a ver si encontramos algo.

Pablo: Pero Yumi me necesita Julius, no puedo hacerla esperar.

Julius: Lo se pero si todo sale bien Yumi ganará.

Volviendo al presente.

Pablo: Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, no quise preocuparte.

Yumi: ...

Pablo: (Si, ahora está aliviada... y molesta).

Yumi: Dejaré pasar lo de tu desaparición por esta vez, ahora dijeron que tienen algunas cosas para mi.

Julius: Así es, con ellas pondrás al verdadero culpable al descubierto.

Yumi: Bien, que estamos esperando, ¡A DARLE!

**9 de Agosto, 01:05 p.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil.**

Juez Stark: Se reanuda la sesión, señoríta Yoshimura, tenga en cuenta que las pruebas y argumentos que presente ahora serán decisivos por lo que ya no podemos extender este proceso otro día más.

Yumi: Comprendo su señoría y la defensa llamará al estrado a la última persona al estrado.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, que pase.

Aristófanes: Nombre y ocupación.

¿?: Edwin Blair, empresario.

Yumi: Nos volvemos a ver.

Edwin Blair: Así parece niña.

Juez Stark: ¿Ya se conocían?

Yumi: Si su señoría, este hombre se dedica especialmente al negocio maderero y con Ami intentamos detenerlo para que no talara un bosque, fracasamos.

Aristófanes: Eso es el pasado y esto es el ahora chica, no debemos desviarnos del tema.

Yumi: Señor Blair, por lo que el detective Leonel nos contó usted financió la Anime Expo de este año y puso la guitarra más grande del mundo.

Edwin Blair: Si, ¿cómo te atreviste a destruir mi obra de arte? Me costaron cientos de arboles, alguien va a pagar.

Yumi: (El que va a pagar eres tú). Bien, hablenos sobre lo que hizo ese día en el concierto.

Edwin Blair: Ya que insistes lo haré, de todas formas quiero terminar pronto para reunirme con mi ejecutivo de cuenta.

Estuve en la capital realizando un seminario sobre el manejo adecuado de la maquinaria pesada para alumnos de una universidad. Despues de eso subí a mi jet privado y volé hasta méxico para reunirme con un amigo que tiene negocios de petroleo en el caribe. Estuve todo el resto del dia afuera y no me acerque al escenario hasta el día siguiente cuando me enteré de la catastrofe.

Juez Stark: Ya veo, señorita Yoshimura, ¿encuentra algo extraño en el testimonio de este hombre?

Yumi: Claro que si su señoría, y eso es... ¡QUE TODA ESA HISTORIA ES UNA MENTIRA!...

Aristófanes: Oh, veo que has vuelto en ti jovencita.

Yumi: El detective junto con su **equipo de investigación** hizo un hallazgo interesante...¡TOMA YA!...

Juez Stark: ¡Ese llavero es idéntico al que presentó el testigo anterior!

Yumi: Este llavero tiene grabado el nombre del señor Edwin Blair y obviamente le pertenece, entonces el llavero que presentó el señor Robles era el suyo y no el del señor Blair, eso quiere decir que su declaración sobre el hurto de las llaves es mentira.

Juez Stark: ¡¿QUÉ?

Edwin Blair: ¡UY!

Yumi: No se sobreexijan el corazón que aún hay más. El golpe que recibí en el estómago cuando bajé fue muy fuerte y tengo la solución al dilema de qué lo ocasionó.

Juez Stark: Y quién fue.

Yumi: Nadie.

Aristófanes: ¿Nadie?, no pudiste ser golpeada por el aire porque si, alguien debió atacarte.

Yumi: A lo que me refería era que nadie me golpeó, directamente. Con las mismas llaves del señor Blair el equipo entraó a una oficina que no fue revisada antes y encontraron esto.

Juez Stark: Parece un aparato averiado.

Yumi: Si, según el análisis es un artefacto especial a base de dinamita que puede crear cuchillos de aire que pueden cortar lo que sea, incluso hasta.. ¡EL PILAR MÁS ROBUSTO!...

Edwin Blair: ...

Yumi: Este artefacto fue utilizado para cortar el pilar para el momento en que yo bajara, y el golpe que recibi fue de este por la onda expansiva de la dinamita y eso me dejó inconciente. Entonces desde la oficina el señor Edwin Blair bajó por un pasadizo secreto y armó el escenario, puso el hacha afilada en mi mano y otra que estaba gastada desde antes en el armario. Luego recogió todas las piezas del artefacto dañado y escapó antes de que todo el mundo llegara, pero olvido una pequeña antena de medio alcance que se puede detonar solo desde la posición de su oficina según el esquema. Con esto digo que... ¡EL MISTERIO ESTÁ RESUELTO!

Aristófanes: ¡PROTESTO!... Bien, ese relato es plausible pero no puedes asegurar que el señor Blair lo hiciera, talvez el autor fue el organizador.

Edwin Blair: Si, es cierto, ya te dije que estuve muy ocupado todo el día como para hacer esos disparates. Además, es estúpido que quiera hacer pedazos algo que me pertenece, sobre todo si tiene un gran valor.

Yumi: Agh... (Tiene razón, sin un movil...)

Aristófanes: Todo este plan luce muy rebuscado y peligroso para arriesgarse.

Edwin Blair: Además, ¿no has pensado que probé ese artefacto mucho antes del incidente?

Yumi: (No lo dejaré escapar, es mi oportunidad).

Juez: Sin un movil el escenario que acaba de mencionar es virtualmente improbable.

Edwin Blair: ¿Culpando a un ciudadano ejemplar?, no lo creo querida. Después de acabar aquí voy a demandar a tu pequeña banda y los dejaré en la calle.

Yumi: (Algo se me olvida, vamos, piensa, piensa, veamos, el podría obtener algo como el dinero de la póliza que los chicos encontraron, pero eso no es suficiente. Si lo veo desde otro punto de vista, quizas quería deshacerse de la guitarra... ¡ESO ES). Su señoria, un mechon fue encontrado en el armario de herramientas perteneciente a la rata muerta que lleva este hombre en la cabeza

Juez Stark: ¿Un mechon?

Edwin Blair: ¿QUÉ?.

Yumi: Si su señoría, en el armario no se encontraron más que huellas de Pared y mías pero de Edwin Blair ninguna, salvo por un mechon de su peluquin enganchado en una de las puertas.

Edwin Blair: ¡NO...!

Yumi: ¡NO HE TERMINADO!, el señor Blair tenía dos motivos grandes, el primero se explica por esta póliza de seguro, si el arbol era destruido por un atentado el señor Blair podría cobrar todo el dinero del seguro y enriquezerse mucho más pero esa no es la razón principal.

Edwin Blair: ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!

Yumi. ¡Nunca, es hora de que pagues!, estos informes de laboratorio revelan que si las guitarras son puestas frente a un reflector empezaría a emanar un gas muy tóxico para la salud, y solo lo produce un tipo de madera especial, ¡SAUCES NEGROS DE LA SELVA AMAZÓNICA!

Aristófanes: Ahora comprendo todo, el señor Blair se vino a enterar de esto hace poco y quiso deshacerse de la evidencia por su acto ilegal y el futuro y ganar a la vez un poco de dinero.

Juez Stark: Pero necesitaba un chivo expiatorio para eso.

Yumi: Ahora puedo afirmar que el caso... ¡ESTA RESUELTO!

Edwin Blair: ... ¡!, mocosa, me las pagarás, ya verás.

Edwin Blair se quitó la peluca y se la arrojo a Yumi a la cara.

Yumi: ¡Mfff!...

Juez Stark: Alguacil, lléveselo detenido.

Minutos más tarde.

Juez Stark: Doy gracias a Dios de que nuevamente llegamos a la verdad, señorita Yumi, la felicito, usted y su amiga son un fenómeno paranormal en esto de las leyes.

Yumi: Gracias su señoría.

Juez Stark: El juicio contra Edwin Blair se llevará a cabo el día de mañana a primera hora. Ahora el veredicto del caso. Señorita Yumi Yoshimura, por el cargo de destruir la guitarra de madera más grande del mundo es declarada... ¡INOCENTE!

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Juez Stark: ¡CASO CERRADO! (*¡PAM!*).

**9 de Agosto, 02:20 p.m.**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Afueras del Estudio Movil.**

Yumi: Chicos, gracias a todos, de no ser por ustedes ahora yo...

Ami: Yumi, para eso estamos, nos cuidamos el uno al otro.

Yumi: Bien, entonces no frunciré el ceño durante el resto del día, pero primero.

Pablo: (Tirón de orejas). Auch, ¡eso duele!

Yumi: Pudiste haberme avisado antes que te ibas a ir del lugar.

Pablo: Oye, estaba concentrado en ganar por ti, jamás pensé que algo como lo de la guitarra iba a ocurrir.

Yumi: Si, esta bien, en todo caso de no ser por el hallazgo del llavero habríamos perdido.

Julius: Oye, la idea de volver a revisar el lugar fue mía, merezco algo de crédito.

Pablo: ¡Ahora que lo dices quería tener una cena romántica a solas con Yumi pero si a ella no le importa están todos invitados!

Rodro: ¡De lujo!

El fiscal Aristófanes se acerca a Yumi.

Aristófanes: Chica, vengo a darte mis felicitaciones por tu victoria de hoy.

Yumi: Jeje, no fue nada pero lo hicimos entre todos.

Aristófanes: Lo se pero hacía mucho pero mucho tiempo que no tenía un juicio tan emocionante como el de ayer y hoy. Tu y tu amiga me dejaron sorprendido con la defensa.

Ami: Es muy amable... un segundo... ¿supo todo el tiempo que Yumi y Yo cambiamos de cuerpo?

Aristófanes: Pues claro, yo tambien puedo usar esa técnica, de hecho mi mentor es su creador (aunque debo decir que ella lo hace incluso mejor que él). En fin, logramos llegar a la verdad.

Yumi: Eso quiere decir...

Aristófanes: Si, sabía que tu eras inocente pero tampoco podía dejartelo facil o no cumpliría con mi deber de fiscal.

Yumi: (Pues a mi me pareció que de verdad quería ganarme a toda costa).

Llega Kaz.

Kaz: Yumi, que alegría que hayas ganado, gracias al cielo mi dinero... digo que tu estás a salvo.

Yumi: Tambien es un gusto verte Kaz (digo con un poco de sarcasmo).

Kaz: Oigan, quien es el sujeto Macedonio al lado suyo.

Aristófanes: Hasta que por fin alguien se entera, gracias.

Ami: Kaz, ¿cómo supiste que no era Griego?

Kaz: Oye, cuando pasas un verano con mi tia Kazina en Macedonia es bastante facil aprender a distinguir.

Yumi: (Entonces lo de su tia Kazina era verdad después de todo).

Aristófanes: Bueno muchachos, tengo que partir hacia otro juicio, espero que la pasen en grande y nuevamente felicidades. Intentaré ir a su próximo concierto.

Ami: Vale, lo estarémos esperando.

Aristófanes salio por la puerta del estudio y se le cayó algo.

Rodro: Oiga, espere, se le cayo esto... ¡¿AH?

Pablo: ¿Qué sucede?

Rodro: Esta placa... ¡Es idéntica a la que llevaba Ben Chackra!

Yumi: ¡Eso quiere decir que usted tambien es un fiscal legendario!

Aristófanes: No me gusta que me llamen con ese nombre pero si, lo soy. La verdad no me siento legendario, solo soy una persona común y corriente. En fin, nos veremos pronto. Adiós.

Ami: (Ahora entiendo por qué sentí algo familiar en ese hombre).

Pablo: Esto es increible, ahora Yumi venció a un fiscal legendario.

Yumi: Eso significa que él es el segundo más fuerte de los tres. ¡Wow!

Retomando el formato de un capitulo tipo esa noche en un restaurante italiano todos incluidos el detective Leonel, Stark Kaviar y Pared estaban reunidos disfrutando de esta reunión, Pablo le hace a Yumi un par de obsequios.

Pablo: Ábrelo por favor.

Todos: ¡Que lo a-bra!, ¡Que lo a-bra!, ¡Que lo a-bra!.

Yumi: ¡Vaya!

Es una guitarra SKULL MASTER 9000 igual a la que Ami le rompió hace algunos años.

Ami: Es maravillosa, ¿puedo tocarla?

Yumi: ¡NO, ESTA GUITARRA TENDRÁ LA FORTUNA DE NO SER DESTROZADA POR TÍ!

Ami: Ay vamos, ya te dije que lo sentía.

Yumi: ¡No!

Ami: Ok, ok, de todas formas ya no quiero tocarla.

Rodro: Jejeje... anímate, quien sabe, tal véz recibas algo que deseas con todo tu ser muy pronto.

Ami le responde con una sonrisa.

Pablo: Y como necesitas algo con qué sostener esa guitarra mientras toques te tengo este segundo obsequio.

Yumi lo abre.

Yumi: ¡ES... EL CINTURÓN DEL CAMPEONATOO MUNDIAL DE CARTAS MANÁ!

Pablo: Cortesía de Chad el perdedor engreído. Te dije que te iba a dedicar mi victoria y a los demás que hemos sufrido por amor.

Yumi: Gracias amor, la estrenaré en nuestro próximo concierto.

Leonel: ¿Y por qué no ahora?

Stark: Si, hace mucho tiempo que no escucho buena música de mi querido Japón.

(Nota: Stark Kaviar tambien es Japonés).

Yumi: De acuerdo, ¿me acompañas?

Ami: Claro que si.

Las dos: ¡ONE... TWO!

kouen no naka de machiawase itsumo watashi ga matte ru

tooku kara samuso uni te wo pokke ni ire te arui tekuru

taiyou ga shizuka ni tera shita akai ochiba wo sakusaku

atatameta tega hazumu sekai sotto tsunaide kureru

tsumazuite kimi to hanashi takunattara

sanpo shite koucha wo nomo oka

kaze kuite kigimo sarasarato yure tara

tori datte tsurana tte uta uyo

naran da kage mite rudakede mune ga kyun to nari dashite

yorisotte tada ureshi kute fukuramu kimochi karafuru

nanka ii koto arisouda sonna yo kan suru

kirame kukoto ga aruyouni sonna koto omou ...

hajimari wa sasai na kotoba de kono saki mo yubi kiri shiyou

tashika meyou kumo no yukure wo kimi to futari dezutto

home rarete kimi ni hanashi takunattara

wake atte koucha wo nomo oka

ganbatte nante iwa naito koroga

suki datte kokoro de uta uyo

kiga mui te kimi ga hanashi takunattara

futari shite koucha ireyouka

hirameite tsugino ikisaki wo kime tara

itsudatte tobidashi te iko uyo

Todos: ¡BRAVO! ¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!

Yumi: ¡Gracias, gracias!

Ami: Les cantaremos otra canción de inmediato. ¿Puedo tocar aunque sea solo una pieza?

Yumi: ¡Que no, ya te dije que no tocarás ésta guitarra!

Ami: Umm.

Yumi: Mmm... Está bien pero no la maltrates.

Ami: ¡Hi!

Todos la pasaron en grande y la guitarra sobrevivió a Ami (Julius la reforzó especialmente para que no se rompiera).

Días después la corte decide embargarle a Edwin Blair todas sus propiedades y compañías y cumplir encierro en una cárcel de mínima seguridad. Mientras estaba observando por los barrotes cómo se llevaban sus máquinas recibió repentinamente una llamada.

Edwin Blair: Rayos, ¿quien podrá ser ahora?... ¿Alo?

¿?:

No pudiste inculpar a la chica que más quiero

y sólo por eso ahora deberás pagar el precio.

La cárcel ya te espera

y nadie te va a salvar.

Por querer hacer que Yumi parezca una criminal.

No salió como querías, ya estás tras los barrotes.

Así que tómalo con calma y mejor no te alborotes.

... ¡Click!

Edwin Blair: Cómo si mi humillación ya no fuera más grande.

Mientras tanto en el autobus de Puffy.

Rodro: Te salio espontáneo, que divertido.

Pablo: Eso se merecen los que se meten con Ami y Yumi.

FIN.

**Acta de Juicio:**

**Pruebas:**

**Fotografía 1:** Aparece el pilar que fue cortado con seguridad con un elemento filoso. No hay nada más.

**Fotografía 2:** En ella aparece Yumi tirada en el suelo totalmente inconsciente sosteniendo una gran hacha en su mano izquierda.

**Cinta de Video: **Solo aparece Yumi caminando hacia los cimientos durante el solo de Ami.

**Hacha: **Tiene huellas dactilares impresas de la mano izquierda de Yumi. Conserva su filo intacto.

**Data cards: **Estaban en las cámaras del estudio, grabarón todo el concierto hasta el momento de la caída de la guitarra más grande del mundo.

**Disco: **Encontrado en un ordenador de edición del estudio, contiene las imagenes reales de las cámaras de seguridad.

**Hacha desgastada: **Fue usada para cortar algo, tiene las huellas de Yumi.

**Armario de herramientas:**Ubicado en los cimientos del escenario. Solo dos personas tienen la llave para abrirlo.

**Juego de llaves (copia):**Pertenecen al jefe del jefe de organización de la exposición y el concierto. Cabe perfectamente por las ranuras de la rejilla del drenaje.

**Perfiles:**

**Yumi Yoshimura: **No es por ser modesta pero soy la mejor guitarrista del mundo y una reina del rock. En estos momentos estoy cedada en el cuerpo de Ami.

**Ami Onuki: **Una gran cantante como yo y mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Élla está defendiéndome.

**Kaz Harada: **Este chaparrito es nuestro representante. Aparte de ser codicioso tambien es muy tragón.

**Juez Stark: **Es el juez y conductor del programa "Justicia TV" donde se televisa mi juicio.

**Aristófanes Foitites: **Fiscal de turno en mi juicio que usa túnica. Se molesta cuando lo toman por griego.

**Leonel Nicholson Grippi: **Detective privado, contratado por el juez Stark para investigar sobre este caso.

**Pablo Scalleta: **Mi novio, es una de las personas de las que nunca me quiero separar. Se encuentra desaparecido.

**Raúl Julio Larraín: **Mejor conocido como **Julius**, es nuestro técnico y además es un inventor prodigio. A veces creo que la mala suerte lo persigue.

**Rodrigo Manga: **Lo llamamos Rodro, es el médico de la banda y un misterioso espadachin.

**Pared:**Un grandóte muy fuerte y de coeficiente vago que le hace honor a su nombre. Ya no es sospechoso de participar en el atentado.


	16. Yumi encuentra el amor

**Capítulo 16: Yumi encuentra el amor.**

Cuatro años atrás. El Madisson Square Garden de New York iba a ser el sitio protagonista de uno de los conciertos más grandes de la historia del Rock. En la entrada al gran escenario montado frente a las enormes pantallas de la concurrida zona que pronto emitirán al publico asistente encontramos a un chico de cabello crespo y castaño que usa dos bastones para desplazarse un poco agotado y a la vez emocionado.

¿?: Uff, fue un viaje muy largo pero valió la pena. Me pregunto si alguien estará por aquí cerca para recibirme.

Entonces Kaz aparece por la entrada y saluda al chico.

Kaz: Hola, tu debes ser Pablo, el ganador de nuestro concurso.

Pablo: Si señor...

Kaz: Soy Kaz Harada, representante de Puffy Ami Yumi, ven conmigo, te llevaré con las chicas.

Pablo: (Me lo imaginaba un poco más alto) Gracias.

Los dos pasan por una salida y entran al edificio que se encuentra detrás del escenario, luego toman el ascensor y finalmente entran a los camerinos. Ami les abre la puerta (ella luce como en la serie original).

Pablo: Permiso.

Ami: Hola, eres Pablo, ¿no?, soy Ami, encantada de conocerte, y la chica sentada allá afinando su guitarra y con el ceño fruncido es Yumi.

Pablo pone de inmediato sus ojos encima de Yumi, su mente entra en trance ante la deslumbrante figura de la chica rockera hasta que lo despierta con un comentario.

Yumi: Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

Pablo: Eh... eh... si, claro, estoy estupendamente, vale.

Yumi: Como pensé, eres un ñoño hasta las orejas, y veo que funcionó, la trívia en nuestro sitio web fue la segunda mejor de todas.

Pablo: Gracias, cuando no se puede caminar con mucha libertad ni hacer deportes debo buscar otros... Ahm... disculpa Yumi-san, si la mía fue la segunda mejor entonces ¿por qué gané el premio?

Yumi: Pues digamos que otra concursante además de responder lo mismo que tu puso cosas que ni siquiera nosotras sabíamos. Tuvimos nuestras razones para sacarla del concurso.-Dijo Yumi un poco nerviosa ya que esa otra concursante ya les había causado muchos dolores de cabeza en el pasado.

Pablo: Eso suena espeluznante.

Ami: Oye Pablo, ¿qué es ese dibujo que llevas en la playera?

Pablo: Ah, es el logo de Fatal Combat, mi saga favorita de videojuegos. Como decía, mis pasatiempos son los juegos, el chat y leer y escuchar todo sobre ustedes. No es por presumir pero soy el mejor jugador de mi ciudad y por el momento sigo invicto.

Yumi: Bien, entonces tengamos un combate.

Pablo: ¿Qué, ahora?

Yumi: Por supuesto, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de perder tu racha de invicto?

En bien conocido que Yumi es muy buena para los videojuegos. Otro fan habría comenzado a sudar frío, a temblar y finalmente a echarse atrás pero cuando se trata de juegos Pablo hace todo lo contrario.

Pablo: No, para nada, vamos.

Pelearon diez veces pero Yumi no ganó ni una sola vez, Pablo no bromeaba con que es muy bueno.

Pablo: ¿Dijiste algo Yumi-san? Lo siento pero aún debo tener los oídos tapados por el vuelo. Dijo con tono de burla.

Yumi: Hum... –Dijo molesta.

Pablo: Pero debo decir que eres muy buena manejando a Undo Ize.

Yumi se puso algo rara y pensó.

Yumi: (Es extraño, a pesar de que me ganó siento que no puedo enojarme con el. Esto nunca me había sucedido, definitivamente hay algo especial en este chico).

Ami: Yumi, no te sientas mal, es solo un juego, anímate.

Yumi: No estoy molesta, es solo que... ehm... esta cola que me estoy tratando de dejar es un tanto molesta. En fin, tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos ten por seguro que te ganaré.

Pablo: Bien, pues estaré esperando por nuestro próximo encuentro.

Ami: Oye Pablo, nosotras llegamos acá un poco antes que tu, que tal si luego de ir al hotel a desempacar damos un paseo todos juntos.

Pablo: ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a estar en el mismo hotel con ustedes?

Yumi: Pues si.

Pablo: ¡Fantástico!

Luego de desempacar Ami, Yumi Kaz y Pablo salieron a recorrer la Gran Manzana. Ami notó que Yumi no le podía dejar de poner atención a Pablo mientras caminaban.

Ami: Yumi, no es normal que no actúes ruda como siempre.

Yumi: Eh, ¿de qué hablas?, yo solo estoy tratando de ser amable con Pablo para no causarle mala impresión.

Ami: Jejeje... Tus labio dicen una cosa pero tu piel dice otra.

Yumi estaba sonrojada.

Ami: Admítelo, algo te ocurrió cuando Pablo te venció, y eso no es rabia.

Yumi: ¿Podemos dejar de hablar sobre eso?, de-de verdad que ya no te estoy siguiendo.

Ami: Jejeje...

Cuando pasaron frente a un callejón un sujeto corrió y le sustrajo a Yumi la pequeña cartera que llevaba en el bolsillo. Yumi comenzó a perseguirlo de inmediato.

Ami: ¡ESPERA YUMI!

Yumi: ¡OYE, DEVUÉLVEME MI CARTERA!, ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE MI LADRONZUELO DE SEGUNDA!

Yumi le arroja espejos, wasabi, armónicas, todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos para entorpecer la carrera del maleante y hacerlo tropezar pero no funcionó. Aún así Yumi empezó a ganar terreno pero el tipo de inmediato se subió a un auto donde lo esperaba su compañero y se dio a la fuga. Entonces sosteniéndose a toda velocidad de la puerta de un autobús nuestro amigo Pablo siguió a los delincuentes y luego simulando estar en un juego de tiros disparó uno de sus bastones contra el manubrio del auto.

Yumi: ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?

El compañero del otro ladrón frena bruscamente y los dos salen disparados por el parabrisas...

Ladrones: ¡WAAAAAAAA!

...hacia las puertas de un reten móvil policial.

Pablo: ¡Si, justo en el blanco!

Entonces Pablo se baja, recupera su bastón y se acerca al ladrón.

Pablo: Creo que esto no te pertenece.

Le quita la cartera de Yumi y luego va con ella a devolvérsela. Yumi esta anonadada por lo que acaba de ver.

Pablo: Aquí tienes, espero que todo tu dinero siga ahí.

Yumi: Pa-Pablo, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?

Pablo: Pues no podía quedarme ahí parado viendo como te asaltaban.

Yumi: Pero eso fue muy peligroso, son cosas que Ami y Yo haríamos en momentos desesperados.

Pablo: Cuando se trata de ayudar a una chica tan genial y tan maravillosa como tú no tengo tiempo para pensar en mis limitaciones.

Entonces Ami y Kaz los alcanzaron.

Ami: Yumi, ¿estas bien?

Kaz: Wow, parece que frustraste otro asalto como de costumbre.

Cuando un ladrón intenta robarle a Yumi ella lo perseguirá hasta atraparlo y darle su merecido. Si hay algo que no soporta son los truhanes.

Yumi: Pues la verdad es que no fui yo, el que lo hizo todo fue Pablo.

Ami y Kaz: ¿Pablo?

Ami: ¡Wow, es increíble, bien hecho Pablo-kun!

Pablo: Oh, no sigan, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Más tarde Pablo recibía una recompensa por atrapar a esos ladrones de bolsos en la estación de policía y mientras Yumi disfrutaba de una salchicha de toffu.

Yumi: ¡Ñam! Ami, debo ser honesta. Creo que siento algo por Pablo... pero...

Ami: ¿Pero qué?

Yumi: Ya sabes, aquella vez que peleamos por un chico y la otra cuando el otro te dio falsas ilusiones, no quiero que nada como eso nos vuelva a hacer daño.

Ami: Yumi, eso ya quedó en el pasado, no pienses en lo que has pasado sino en lo bueno que podría llegar.

Yumi: Lo se pero aún estoy confundida, Pablo es un chico atento, valiente y decidido pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir que realmente me gusta. Vaya, esto es más complicado de lo que creí.

El problema de Yumi es que desde aquella vez que fue rechazada no ha podido olvidar el trago amargo por el que pasó con Ami y desde entonces le perdió la confianza a los chicos y ha preferido no buscar a alguien más para que no se vuelva a repetir. Pero ahora esa decisión ha entrado en conflicto con lo último que ha ocurrido.

Ami: Quizás debas darle una oportunidad, quien sabe, tal vez llegue a ser tu media naranja.

Pablo: Lamento la demora chicas pero el jefe no me dejaba de agradecer.

Yumi: No hay bronca.

Pablo: Oye Yumi-san. Estaba pensando...

Yumi: ¿Si?

Pablo: ¿Te gustaría ir a Central Park conmigo?

Yumi: Pues...

Ami: ¡Le encantaría!

Yumi: ¡Ami!

Ami: Vamos, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad o lo lamentarás.

Yumi: ¡Pant!... Bien, vamos.

Pablo: ¡Genial!

Ami: Adiós chicos, pásenla bien.

En uno de los tantos senderos de Central Park Yumi siguió el consejo de Ami hablándole a Pablo un poco sobre si misma.

Yumi: Mis colores favoritos son el azul oscuro y el negro, me encanta la serie Dragon Sphere en especial cuando el personaje principal dispara ese rayo de poder y también hablo algo de francés, inglés y húngaro.

Pablo: Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Bueno, yo estudio idiomas.

Yumi: ¿En serio?

Pablo: (*En Japonés*) Luego de terminar el curso de inglés me dediqué a aprender el japonés a la perfección para no perderme ni un detalle de las letras de tus canciones.

Yumi: Oye, lo pronunciaste todo muy bien, si tuviera los ojos vendados diría que eres japonés.

Pablo: Oh, gracias, y también puedo hablar otros 25 idiomas y diversos dialectos porque quiero ser un gran intérprete.

Yumi: Y desde que tengo memoria toco la guitarra eléctrica, no hay un día en que no practique con ella.

Pablo: Bueno, yo comencé a tomar clases hace algún tiempo pero también compongo canciones de ópera italiana y rock por supuesto. También he cantado ante el público y siempre los he dejado complacidos.

Yumi: Entonces deberíamos cantar juntos tu y yo para el concierto.

Pablo: ...

Yumi: (Tal vez fui demasiado rápido) ¿Sucede algo?

Pablo: No, es solo que todas las noches desde que escuché la primera canción de la banda soñé con que un día conocería a Ami...

Yumi: (¡OH NO!)

Pablo: Pero sobre todo quería verte en persona. Siempre me veía en el escenario al lado tuyo tocando y jamás pensé que ese día iba a llegar.

Yumi: Pablo, yo.

Pablo: (Creo que ha llegado la hora de que le diga todo, vamos Pablo, no puedes echarte hacia atrás, es todo o nada) Yumi... yo, no solo te veo como mi gran ídolo del rock...

Yumi: Mis sentimientos hacía ti son sinceros... ¿es eso lo que me querías decir?

Pablo: (Vamos, tu puedes) Si, exacto. Tu eres la mujer a la que yo amo, y no habrá espacio para otra más en mi corazón.

Yumi: (Es hora de probar que lo que me está diciendo es cierto) Pablo, vamos a los videojuegos.

Pablo: ¿Qué?

Yumi llevó a Pablo a un local de videojuegos. Insertó dos monedas en una máquina de Fatal Combat y comenzó el juego. Pablo le estaba ganando a Yumi pero ella le dijo.

Yumi: ¿Si yo te pido que pierdas ante mi, lo harías?

Pablo: ¿Eh?...pues.

Pablo nunca ha sido derrotado en pelea y si la gente en su ciudad se entera de que perdió contra otra persona esa será su muerte social. Bastó con que soltara los controles para dar su respuesta.

Pablo: No me importa lo demás, no me interesa lo que me digan, si así puedo estar contigo entonces no haré ningún movimiento.

Entonces Yumi desenchufó la maquina.

Pablo: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudiste ganarme.

Yumi: Esa no el la forma en que me habría gustado que ocurriese. Solo te pregunté eso porque te estaba probando y ya no tengo más dudas.

Pablo: Ah... no entien...

Yumi puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Pablo y luego le dio un gran y prolongado beso. Entonces Pablo tiró sus bastones al suelo y ahora el la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La gente alrededor presenció la escena y se unieron en un gran aplauso.

Sujeto de Relleno1: ¡BRAVO!

Sujeto de Relleno2: ¡Viva!

Yumi: Pablo, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Pablo: Se supone que el chico debe hacer la pregunta pero si, quiero... ¡YAHOO!, ¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDOOOOO!

Yumi: ¡Jajajaja!

Pasó un rato para que se calmara el ambiente.

Pablo: Yumi, ya que estamos aquí que te parece si hacemos nuestra primera actividad cómo novios.

Yumi: ¡Creo que te estoy leyendo la mente!

Con el dinero que obtuvo de la recompensa Pablo lo utilizó para jugar en todos los juegos del lugar con Yumi, pero ahora para divertirse juntos. Luego fueron a una feria cercana y participaron en los juegos, Pablo consiguió un panda de felpa para Yumi y ella una enorme araña de felpa para él. Subieron a la montaña rusa, comieron algodón de azúcar, fueron al salón de los espejos y terminando el día dieron un paseo juntos en carruaje por todo el Central Park.

A la luz de los faroles Pablo sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Pablo: Yumi, quería entregarte esto justo antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso hacía Argentina pero quiero que lo tengas ahora.

Yumi: ¿Qué es esto?

Pablo: Abre la caja.

En esa caja había un cóle para el cabello hecho de cuero con una figura de metal bañada en oro de una calavera.

Yumi: ¡Es hermosa!, ayúdame a ponérmela.

Yumi se quitó el cóle que llevaba y se puso el de Pablo. Aparte de ser muy bonito era perfecto porque a ella no le molestaba. El resto del paseo vieron el atardecer mientras el coche andaba.

Ya era de noche y en el hotel Ami estaba preocupada porque Yumi y Pablo aún no llegaban.

Ami: Kaz, ¿crees que les pasó algo a los dos?

Kaz: No, estamos en una ciudad atestada de gente, donde te podrías perder fácilmente y encontrarte con pandilleros... Tienes razón, ¡llamemos a la policía!

Sonido: (¡Ding dong!)

Se abre la puerta.

Ami: ¡Yumi, estás bien!

Yumi: Hola chicos, perdonen el retraso pero aprovechamos el tiempo para conocernos mejor, ¿verdad Pablo?

Pablo: Así es, lamentamos haberlos preocupado.

Ami nota de inmediato que los dos están tomados de la mano y que el ceño fruncido de Yumi no estaba. Solo con observar esos detalles ya se enteró de lo que había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente cuando todo el mundo estaba trabajando en los últimos detalles para el concierto. Yumi se aproxima a Pablo y le entrega una guitarra como la suya, solo que era de color verde.

Yumi: Bien Pablo, hoy tu y yo haremos historia.

Pablo: Entonces, ¿vamos a cantar los dos juntos?

Yumi: Por supuesto, cantaremos los tres juntos y en vez de cantar mi single a mitad del show haremos un dueto.

Pablo no le responde, simplemente toma la guitarra y luego le sujeta la mano.

Kaz: Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones, y Pared, quiero que controles al público para que no suba al escenario pero no los golpees.

Pared: ...

Kaz: ¿Pared?

Pared: ...

Kaz: ¿Pare-ed?

Pared: ...

Kaz: ¡PARED! – Le gritó Kaz con un megáfono.

Pared: ¡Eh!

Kaz: Al fin, ¡ve a hacer tu trabajo! Y lleva los amplificadores de Yumi y Pablo al escenario.

Pared: A Pared le gusta ayudar a los enamorados. Fin de cita.

Ingresan al escenario y Ami hace el anuncio.

Ami: ¡¿CÓMO ESTA TODA LA GRAN MANZANA?

Público: ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡VIVA PUFFYYYYYY!

Yumi: ¡Arigato Nueva York!, ¡Quiero que todos le den un gran saludo a una persona muy especial para mi, que nos acompaña ésta noche, mi novio PABLO!

Pablo titubea un momento, no es lo mismo estar en un escenario con miles de personas observando que con un público de no más de 100 personas.

Yumi: Pablo, ¿Quisieras subir para que te conozcan amor?

Y lo hace, cuando saluda con la mano al público ellos gritan.

Público: ¡EL BE-SO, EL BE-SO, EL BE-SO, EL BE-SO!

Pablo: Bueno, debemos darles lo que piden.

Público: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Yumi: Hora de comenzar el show, acompañame. ¡Y UNO...

Pablo: ... Y DOS...

Yumi y Pablo: ... Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!

Los tres comienzan cantando Aoi Ringo

a a awa ku se tsu na ku ki mo chi wa mune u ru o shi te ku

fu ta ri o no se te g yu n g yu n ka soku

natsu kusa no ni o i to yasa shi i kaze fu ku

su ka a to o ku su gu ru de sh ô

ta i ku tsu ga ho do yo ku fu ta ri wo chika zu ke

tai yô mo me o to ji ma shi ta

nan do mo na i ta a no hi no yoru no

mune no ita mi wa gumo to naga re ta

a a ama ku to ki me ku uta goe sora ni to ke te yu ku

fu ta ri tsu tsu n de pu wa po wa u ka bu

ma da ao i ri n go mo yo ri so t ta ko neko mo

ne koro n da shiba u ni ki e ta

tai on no jô shô to ta ku sa n no ashi a to

te o tsu na gu kage ga no bi te ku

hana shi tsuka re ta saka no to chû de

yû gu re ma t te ki su wo shi ta de sh ô

a a awa ku se tsu na ku ki mo chi wa mune u ru o shi te ku

fu ta ri o no se te g yu n g yu n ka soku

ama ku to ki me ku uta goe sora ni to ke te yu ku

fu ta ri tsu tsu n de pu wa po wa u ka bu

zu t to su ki de su ch o t to u so de su

A mitad de concierto Yumi cantó en dueto con Pablo.

Nagaiki Shitene

Ichinichi ga motto nagakereba naa  
Nijuuyo jikan ja totemo tarinai  
Kare no rikuesuto iya na

Atashi wa motomoto bukiyou na no yo  
Wakate dokoro ka tottemo kirai  
Demo tama ni wa chotto ii toko miseyou

Ganbatte tatakatte yakedo shite dekita  
Sukoshi dake tabete mite mazusugite suteta

Yakusoku no jikan ga chikazuite kuru  
Mou atash dake no te ni wa oenai

Mama ni tanomu no ga tanomanai no ka  
Gofun hodo nayande...yappari onegai yo

Harikitte tabesasete umasugite bareta  
Usotsuite okorarete ayamatte suida  
Sonna koto sashioite shiawase ni tabeta

Osorubeshi sasuga mama

Más tarde cuando terminó el concierto Yumi estaba terminando de pulir su guitarra antes de meterla en el estuche y Ami guardaba sus baquetas, entonces Pablo toca la puerta.

Yumi: Adelante.

Pablo: Oh, lo lamento, yo estaba buscando a mi querida Yumi pero creo que me encontré con Miss Universo.

Yumi: ¡Ejejeje!

Pablo: Yumi, esto es para vos.

Pablo le regala una caja llena bombones de chocolate y un gran ramo de rosas tan púrpuras como su cabello. Yumi le en voz alta la etiqueta amarrada a la caja.

Yumi: ... Te sugiero que tengas cuidado al comerte los dulces, no vaya a ser que te juzguen por canibalismo. Con amor, Pablo.

Ami: Lo sabía, mi intuición no falla. Te dije que le traería un regalo.

Kaz: Ok, tu ganaste la apuesta, mañana te compro los 10 kilos de mantecado.

Yumi: Gracias mi amor.

Pablo: De nada mi reina.

Kaz: ¡Tasukete! ¡Tendré que ampliar el autobús y estaré arruinado!

Por arruinar el momento Ami, Yumi y Pablo imitan al Rey Juan Carlos I de España.

Ami, Yumi y Pablo: ¡¿Por qué no te callas?

Esto es todo lo que apareció en el video que filmé hace cuatro años y que luego le entregué a Yumi para traer de vuelta esas memorias. Volviendo a la actualidad muy entrada la noche en el living room Yumi acabó de mirar la película y cuando apagó el plasma alguien puso su mano encima de su hombro.

Pablo: Yumi, amor, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Yumi: Solo estaba observando unos viejos videos nuestros.

Pablo: Oye, estamos completamente solos, ¿verdad?

Yumi: Así es.

Pablo: Cielo, quiero que tomes esta caja y veas lo que tiene adentro.

Yumi: A ver...

Dentro de la caja había dos anillos hechos de fibras de papel con cinta adhesiva especial en los bordes y con pegamento hecho de jalea real en los extremos e y con sus iniciales respectivas.

Yumi: Son muy bonitos.

Pablo: Los hice yo mismo dos meses antes en un taller de artesanía especial en papel. Uno es para ti y el otro es para mi.

Yumi: Oh, wow, y me lo diste igual que hace cuatro años con mi cole de calavera.

Pablo: Por supuesto. Yumi, estos son anillos de pre-compromiso, simbolizan el gran amor y fidelidad que siempre guardaré para vos, aún antes de que llegue el día en que nos casemos.

Yumi se pone su anillo con la inicial de Pablo en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Yumi: Bueno, hasta que llegue ese día juro que nunca me quitaré este anillo.

Pablo: Pues yo si.

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Pablo: Cuando meta la mano al agua o haga cualquier cosa que lo pueda dañar, por supuesto.

Yumi: Ah, jajaja.

Pablo: Te amo.

Yumi: Yo también.


	17. Viaje al rojo vivo

**Capítulo 17: Viaje al rojo vivo.**

En el desierto al lado de la carretera dos vehículos habían estacionado, dos personas en especial tomaban el sol encima de un Cadillac naranjo con flamas azules. Suena una alarma y una de las dos personas la detiene.

Ami: Hora de untarnos más bronceador Yumi-chan.

Yumi: Ok, tu primera, no hay nada como tomar un baño de sol encima del capó de tu propio auto.

Les explicaré lo que sucedió con la llegada de esta nueva joyita volviendo un poco en el tiempo. Dos días después del juicio contra Yumi un sujeto de la Anime-Expo va al autobús delas chicas a darles una noticia.

Sujeto: Hola chicas, vengo del sorteo especial de la Anime-Expo de Teguicigalpa, ustedes compraron tickets para un sorteo de un premio secreto.

Yumi: Si, ¿y?

Ami: ¿Qué es lo que sucede con eso?

Sujeto: Bueno, después de que se aclaró todo el asunto nadie quiso acercarse al lugar y por retiro de todos los participantes ustedes han ganado.

Ami: ¡Súper!, ¿y qué nos ganamos?

Sujeto: ¿Ven el auto que está detrás de mí?

Yumi: ¡Si, es un Cadillac del año 1959!

Sujeto: ¡Ahora es todo suyo!

Las dos: ¡Genial, hurra, hurra, hurra!

Desde ese día las dos han viajado en el Cadillac, se han peleado el turno de conducirlo hasta ahora que hicieron una parada para descansar luego de 20 horas de viaje ininterrumpido.

Kaz salió un momento del autobús muerto de calor.

Kaz: Uff, desearía estar en la playa para refrescarme un poco, bien, supongo que escuchando un poco de música se me olvidará el asunto.

Intenta ponerle play a su mp3 jurásico pero no funciona porque las baterías están agotadas.

Kaz: Chispas y yo que tenía tantas ganas de escuchar algo, y ahora.. ¿dónde puedo conseguir un par de baterías para mi mp3?

Entonces mira hacia donde están las chicas en traje de baño tomando el sol y luego se fija en la alarma que usan para que no se les pase el tiempo de ponerse bronceador.

Kaz: Perfecto, y son doble A, justo las que necesito, espero que no las extrañen, jajajaja.

Algo malo va a salir de todo esto. Tres horas después Ami se despierta por el grito de Yumi.

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ami: ¡¿Qué sucede?

Yumi: ¡Estoy toda quemada, me duele todo!

Ami: ¡Ay!, Yo también, pero no entiendo, la alarma no ha sonado.

Yumi: Oye, espera un minuto, las baterías no están.

Entonces escuchan unos ruiditos extraños en los asientos delanteros del auto, es Kaz que está acostado disfrutando su música.

Kaz: ¡IS ALWAYS IN MI LIFE...!

Las dos: ¡KAZ!

Kaz: ¡Agh!

Más tarde dentro del autobús las pobres Ami y Yumi ya no podían moverse, estaban más rojas que un habanero.

Pablo: Tonto, cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso.

Julius: Pudiste haberme pedido un par de baterías en vez de hacer que las chicas se quemaran.

Kaz: Oigan, ya estaba afuera, no iba a caminar de nuevo hasta adentro solo para...

Los cuatro lo miraron feo.

Kaz: Mejor me callo.

Julius: Como sea, Rodro eligió el peor momento para no estar acá.

Ami: Oye, tuvo que quedarse en el Honduras a atender a ese pueblito hasta que sus colegas llegaran.

Pablo: Bueno, no podemos evitar que un doctor cumpla su labor con los demás.

Yumi: Tratemos de llamarlo, el nos dirá que hacer.

Julius: Oh oh, tenemos problemas, no hay señal desde acá.

Ami: ¿Qué?

Yumi: Ok, descuiden, no es la primera vez que nos quemamos por culpa de Kaz.

Kaz: ¡Oye!

Yumi: Estaremos bien en unos cuantos días.

Ami: Así es pero hasta entonces no podremos hacer nada.

Pablo: Es cierto, entonces deberemos hacer todo por ustedes.

Kaz: Bien, que tengan suerte.

Yumi: ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?

Ami: Es tú culpa que nos hayamos quemado.

Yumi: Y tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

Ami: Si,

Kaz ¿Pero yo, qué puedo hacer?

Pablo: Para empezar podrías atenderlas mientras se recuperan.

Kaz: A-A, contrato de Puffy Ami Yumi, sección 3, párrafo 2, derecho de Kaz de hacer que otro miembro atienda a Ami y Yumi si están mal.

Julius: Jajajaja, que buen chiste pero olvidaste algo.

Kaz: ¿Qué cosa?

Julius: Pablo y yo no hemos firmado ningún contrato contigo, Ami y Yumi no se pueden mover así que por descarte la única persona que queda disponible para atenderlas.

Pablo: Eres tú.

Kaz: Oh rayos.

Ami: Anímate Kaz, no será tan malo.

Yumi: Además es hora de que te hagas responsable.

Kaz: Ok, ok, ya entendí, chispas, vencido por mi propio contrato, jamás pensé que este día llegaría.

Pablo: Eso nos deja las labores de las chicas a nosotros.

Ami: Chicos, lamentamos dejarles todo el trabajo encima.

Julius: Oh, descuida, además no puede ser tanto, ¿o si?

Kaz se tuvo que poner a atender a Ami y Yumi mientras Pablo y Julius cumplían con las tareas pendientes de ellas. Lo primero era meter los autógrafos en sobres de correspondencia.

Julius: Si, es lo primero de la lista.

Pablo: Pues empecemos, yo creo que nos tardaremos unos... ¡ah!

Pilas y pilas de autógrafos se elevaban hasta el techo del autobús pero no les quedo más remedio que empezar. Siete horas más tarde terminaron.

Pablo: (*¡Pant, pant, pant!*) Apenas siento los brazos.

Julius: Al menos ya no tendré que lamer otro sobre más, mi lengua parece papel de lija.

Pablo: ¿Y qué es lo que sigue en la lista?

Julius: Mmm, bañar a Yang-ken y Tekirai.

Pablo: Algo me dice que esto no será divertido.

Pablo estaba en lo cierto, entre los dos intentaron meter a las gatas en sus bañeras pero al final fueron ellos los que cayeron adentro como les pasa a Ami y Yumi.

Pablo: ¿Sabes?, Ami y Yumi podrían pagarle a alguien más para que las bañen en vez de empaparse siempre.

Julius: Por lo menos nos servirá para refrescarnos.

Intentaron atrapar a las gatas lanzándose pero en lugar de eso fueron a dar dentro de la secadora y tal como les sucedió a ellas salieron disparados reducidos de tamaño en la comida de las gatas.

Julius: Nos están viendo como el menú del día.

Tekirai: ¡MIAU!

Yang-ken: ¡MIAU!

Pablo: ¡Corre por tu vida!

Los dos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Gracias a la adrenalina y a la ayuda de Junior los dos se salvaron de ser el almuerzo de las gatas y Domo.

Julius: ¡De ahora en adelante lo único que comerán serán berenjenas!

Pablo: ¡Y no más pescado!

Yang-ken y Tekirai: Miau...

A Domo no le afectó ya que el come cualquier cosa.

Pablo: ¿Y que sigue ahora?

Julius: Practicar trucos nuevos con animales exóticos.

Pablo: Ay no.

El resto del día sobrevivieron a leones, hienas, cocodrilos, pumas y hamsters rabiosos. Después limpiaron todo el autobús lo cual fue muy difícil ya que debían seguir el protocolo de limpieza de Ami el cual es muy estricto (usando medidas micrométricas), pelearon con hongos mutantes del baño, hicieron la cena, ventilaron el autobús, regañaron a Kaz, respondieron los chorrocientos mil correos de los fans, regañaron a Kaz, pulieron los instrumentos, regañaron a Kaz, dieron una entrevista, regañaron a Kaz, practicaron la pose del buitre embalsamado, regañaron a Kaz, en fin, casi todo lo que había en la lista.

Pablo: Ya no puedo más, ¿queda alguna otra cosa?

Julius: Si, grabar un disco nuevo.

Pablo: Bueno, al menos es un alivio que las chicas no estén incapacitadas para cantar.

Pablo y Julius fueron donde las chicas.

Pablo: Y eso es lo último que nos queda por hacer.

Julius: Solo tendré que traer el equipo de grabación hasta acá para que puedan cantar.

Ami: Está bien, dejenlo en nuestras carbonizadas manos,.

Yumi: No me recuerdes que estoy quemada, agh.

Julius: Oye Kaz, que bueno que apareces, necesitamos...

Todos: ...

Kaz: ¿Qué?

Pablo: Mjjj... ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Julius: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Ami y Yumi: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Kaz estaba vestido como una mucama.

Pablo: ¿Por qué andas vestido así... ja ja ja ja ja ja?

Kaz: Toda mi ropa se ensució cuando intenté hacerles a las chicas una malteada y esto es lo único que quedaba en el Armario.

Yumi: A eso le llamo Karma, jajajaja.

Ami: Ejejejeje... ay, no me hagan reir tanto que me duele cuando me muevo.

Julius fue a la sala de grabación pero había un problema.

Julius: Mi llave no funciona.

Kaz: Lo se, cambié la chapa de la sala por la de mi habitación porque perdí mis llaves.

Julius: Agh... Existe algo llamado cabeza Kaz, ¿alguna vez la has ocupado?

Kaz: Ejejeje... ups.

Julius: No importa, esto solo es un pequeño contratiempo, solo debo ir por mis herramientas y... oh rayos. Olvidé que mis herramientas están dentro de la sala.

Pablo: Así no podremos grabar.

Julius: Si pero eso no es lo que me preocupa más.

Pablo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Julius: Tuve que desarmar parte del motor porque se fundieron un par de pistones.

Pablo: Eso quiere decir que estamos... ¿varados?

Julius: Eso me temo, a menos que.

Minutos más tarde el autobus estaba enganchado al Cadillac de las chicas. Por la ventana Yumi les gritaba.

Yumi: ¡Tengan mucho cuidado que la pintura es nueva!

Pablo: ¡De acuerdo!, espero que este dinosaurio pueda con la labor.

Julius: No hay porque temer, el motor de esta joyita es muy potente.

Y se pusieron en marcha, el Cadillac remolcaba al autobus por la carretera, todo iba muy bien, de hecho Pablo y Julius ya estaban gozando en los asientos delanteros al igual que lo hacían Ami y Yumi.

Pablo: Esto es vida.

Julius: Ahora entiendo porqué las chicas pudieron conducir tantas horas seguidas.

Llegan a una cuesta, al Cadillac le cuesta un poco pero finalmente logra subirla y luego en la bajada iban muy rápido.

Pablo: ¡¿Qué pasa?, usa los frenos, rápido!

Julius: Eso intento pero parece que no aguantan tanto peso por la pendiente.

Pablo: ¡Cuidado, hay un precipicio al frente!

Julius: ¡Vamos a morir!

Pablo: ... Espera, ¡¿aún funcionan los frenos del autobús?

Julius: Si, ¡Junior, pisa el pedal del freno ahora!

Y Junior tomó el volante del autobus y pisó el freno. Milagrósamente el autobus frenó pero el Cadillac se desprendió del gancho que lo mantenía unido y empezó a caer.

Los dos: ¡AYUDAAAAAAAaaaaaaa...!

Ami y Yumi: ¡Chicos, la cajuela!

Pablo: ¡Qué hay con la cajuela!

Julius: ¡Solo ábrela!

Dentro de la cajuela habían muchas tiras de goma de mascar.

Julius: ¡Rápido, mástica por tu vida!

Pablo: ¡HI!

Se metieron a la boca toda la goma de mascar que les cupiera y luego hicieron dos globos enormes, Pablo pegó el suyo alal Cadillac y luego saltó con Julius. Descendieron lentamente y se salvaron pero el auto quedó averiado.

Pablo: ¡Fiu!, estuvo muy cerca.

Julius: Si pero ya no tenemos cómo movernos.

Pablo: Veamos, la próxima estación de gasolina está a unos 15 kilómetros de distancia. No nos queda más alternativa que llegar hasta allá y luego traer un remolque para que se lleve el auto.

Julius: Eso no será necesario, usaré mi último invento.

Julius coloca un parche color dorado sobre el Cadillac averiado, luego saca un control y toca un boton.

Pablo: Wow, hiciste que el auto se volviera del tamaño de una figura de juguete.

Julius: Así será más fácil llervarlo.

Desde arriba:

Ami: ¡Chicos,¿estan bien?

Julius: ¡Si, descuiden, iremos por un mecánico y volveremos!

Y como dicen en el país de Julius (Chile) hay que irse a pata no más. El abrasador calor del desierto poco a poco les iba quitando fuerzas a nuestros amigos.

Pablo: Ugh... apenas si puedo mover... las muletas.

Julius: Debimos traer una cantinplora antes de seguir...

Pablo: Ni me lo recuerdes... a este paso nosotros quedaremos peor que las chicas.

Julius: ¿Como cenizas?

Pablo: Si... ¡EH!

Julius: ¿Que sucede?

Pablo: ¡Mira, es Yumi, y está completamente recuperada!

Julius: ¡Espera Pablo, no corras, esa no es Yumi!

Pablo: Mi amor, juro que jamás sufrirás por la imcompetencia de Kaz mientras viva, muak... ¡!... no se que me pasa pero no importa, te abrazaré con todas mis fuerzas... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Julius: Reacciona hombre y mira con atención.

A quien estaba abrazando Pablo no era Yumi sino un nopal (un tipo de cactus).

Pablo: ¡Ay, malditas espinas!

Julius: Fuiste victima de un espejismo.

Pablo: No lo volveré a hacer.. pero me parece que ahora me está guiñando un ojo, allá voy.

Julius: ¡Basta! (Ese cariño que siente por Yumi hasta llega a dar miedo)... ¡Mira, una botella con agua, estamos salvados!

Pablo: ¡No Julius, deja de chupar eso!

Julius: Para nada, yo me encontre esta botella primero.

Pablo: ¡Eso no es una botella, estas chupando un buitre!

Inmediatamente Julius se libra del espejismo y se da cuenta de que Pablo estaba en lo cierto.

Julius: ¡Puaj, que asco! ... ¡Cof,cof, cof!

Tiro al buitre al suelo y mientras se pasaba las manos por la lengua y Pablo se quitaba las espinas del cuerpo el buitre llamó a una bandada enorme de sus compañeros.

Buitres: ¡Ack, ack, ack! (¡Compañía, ataquen, ahora!).

Los dos: ¡WAAAAA!

Trescientos picotazos después Pablo y Julius vagaban por el desierto completamente desorientados como si estuvieran en un sueño psicodélico.

Pablo: Te dije que era mala idea tomarnos el jugo de ese cactus.

Julius: Al menos yo no me puse a besarlo.

Pablo: ... Es el fin, moriremos solos y calcinados por el sol y nadie vendrá a ayudarnos.

Julius: Pablo...

Pablo: Cuan triste pedazo chico bistec abandonado en la asadera despues de ser usado para limpiar la rejilla.

Julius: Pablo.

Pablo: Como piezas de carbon a punto de extinguirse.

Julius: ¡Pablo!

Pablo: No me interrumpas que estoy inspirado.

Julius: Olvida eso y mira, frente a nosotros.

Pablo: La estación de gasolina, ¡la encontramos!

Julius: ¡Estamos salvados!

Pablo: ¿No es una ilusión del jugo, verdad?

Julius: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¡Hola!

Horas más tarde el autobus había sido remolcado hasta la estación y estaba reparado, el técnico automotriz estaba trabajando ahora en el Cadillac. Ahora que si contaban con señal para su celular llamaron a Rodro para consultar sobre las quemaduras.

Mientras tanto en un consultorio de Honduras.

Rodro: Tranquilos, solo atenderé una llamada... Doctor Manga, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Pablo: Hola Rodro, soy yo, Pablo, necesito que me ayudes.

Rodro: De acuerdo, dime que sucede por allá.

Paciente: ¡Doctor, mi muñeca me duele mucho!

Rodro: ¡Ya le dije que se tranquilice, solo fue un raspon, estoy atendiendo una llamada importante!... Disculpa, ¿decías?... Aja... si... tengo la solución inmediata pero no es muy ortodoxa.

Pablo: Vamos, solo dimela.

Rodro: Todo lo que tienes que hacer es que con una... (indicaciones).

Pablo: ... Uy... eso no suena muy bien, pero dices que con eso estarán listas.

Rodro: Si, es un método infalible.

Paciente: ¡Doctor!

Rodro: ¡¿Ay, por que me tocan los pacientes más histriónicos? Amigo, me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo ir a terminar con las consultas del día. ¡Adiós!

Entonces Pablo le dio las indicaciones a Julius y fueron con Ami y Yumi.

Pablo: Chicas, necesitamos que se paren un momento, levanten los brazos lo más que puedan y cierren los ojos.

Ami: ¿Y para qué sería?

Julius: Es la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

Yumi: Ok, pero sin trucos.

Las dos hicieron lo que les pidieron. Entonces Pablo y Julius sacaron unas plumas y les hicieron cosquillas en el estomago a ambas, las dos no podían parar de moverse.

Ami: ¡AJAJAJAJAJA, BASTA POR FAVOR!

Yumi: ¡AJAJAJAJA, NO SE SI REIR O LLORAR DEL DOLOR!

Pablo: Ahora, al mismo tiempo Julius.

Julius: ¡Si!

Los dos agarraron fuertemente la piel del estómago de las chicas.

Los dos: ¡TIRAAAAAAAAAA!

Ami y Yumi: ¡!

Yumi: ¡Oigan, que rayos creen que estan haciendo!

Pablo: ¡YAHOO, FUNCIONÓ!

Yumi: ¿Eh, de qué hablas?

Ami: Agh... mi piel, está como nueva.

Yumi: ¡Si, nuestra piel quemada se fue!

El metodo que les señaló Rodro consistia en hacer que se movieran mucho para que la piel se soltara y luego arrancar la piel quemada de golpe. El dolor despues de llevar a cabo esto es muy intenso pero solo dura diez segundos.

Julius: Bueno, no más sobrecarga de trabajo.

Ami: Y no más dolor.

Pablo: Aunque lamento que no veremos más a Kaz vestido de Mucama.

Yumi: Ejejeje, esa era la unica parte buena de estar quemada.

Todos: ¡Ajajajajaja!

Kaz: ¡Jajaja...! Oigan, eso no fue gracioso.

El mecánico fue a avisar que el Cadillac ya estaba listo.

Julius: Oiga, ¿me podría prestar un momento sus herramientas para abrir la puerta de esa sala?

Mecánico: Claro, no hay problema, ups, se me quedaron las herramientas dentro del capo.

Julius: Oh, no se preocupe, solo tendremos que abrir de nuevo el auto y... y... ¿y?

Yumi: ¿Qué sucede?

Julius: ¡Chispas, se me quedaron las llaves dentro de la cajuela!

Pablo: ¡Hay que ser muy...!


	18. Las Garras Purpuras

**Capítulo 18: Las Garras Púrpuras.**

**Muy entrada la noche en un autocinema en un autobús tres amigos se aguantaban las ganas de gritar ante la terrorífica película en exhibición.**

Yumi: Qui-qui-quiero más palomitas.

Julius: Qué palomitas si Ami ya las tiro todas al sue-suelo.

Ami: No puedo e-evitarlo, me tiemblan mucho las manos.

Yumi: Ami, si tenías tanto miedo desde el principio habría sido mejor que no nos acompañaras.

Ami: Lo dices tú que derramaste toda la soda de fresa sobre el asiento.

Yumi: Yo no... ups.

Película: Así es Scarlet, la única forma de acabar con el mimo-vampiro es obligándolo a hablar con este ajo de plata.

Ami: Ya estamos llegando al climax.

Julius: Bue-bue-bueno, yo iré por más caramelos, no tardo.

Yumi: Adelante gatito miedoso.

Yang-Ken: ¡Miau!

Yumi: Ups, lo siento, je je je.

Cuando Julius se levantó de su asiento un tubo de ensayo con un extraño liquido verdoso cayó al suelo, entonces Yang-Ken escupió una bola de pelos sobre el asiento y:

Yumi: Yang-ken, gata mala, no ensucies el asiento más de lo que ya está, abajo.

Y Yang-Ken molesta se baja y se acuesta mojando sus patas en el extraño liquido. Se acomoda y cuando ya estaba a punto de dormir:

Película: ¡Cuidado, está detrás de ti! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ami y Yumi: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Yang-Ken: ¡MIAU!

Yumi: ¡AUCH!

Yang-ken se asustó tanto con el grito que clavó sus humedecidas garras en la pierna derecha de Yumi.

Yang-Ken: ¡Miau, miau!

Yumi: Ya, ya, tranquila, no pasa nada, solo es una película.

Ami: Yumi, creo que ya tuve suficiente terror por una noche.

Yumi: También yo, creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, no quiero más sorpresas.

La puerta de autobús se empezó a agitar.

Ami: ¡Se mueve la puerta!

Yumi: Ah, debe ser Julius que olvidó sus llaves otra vez.

Julius (Desde su habitación): ¡Me arrepentí y me fui a la cama!

Yumi: Entonces...

Ami: ... quiere decir...

Y se abrió la puerta de golpe: Un ser pálido y con cara de pocos amigos entró.

Ami y Yumi: ¡EL MIMO-VAMPIROOOOOO!

Yumi: ¡NO ME HARÁ NADA SI DOY EL PRIMER GOLPE! ¡HAI-YA!

¿?: (*¡PAFF!*) ¡AGH!

Yumi agarra al ser de la mano y le hace una llave de Karate.

Yumi: ¿¡Qué te pareció eso?

¿?: Auch... ¿Me voy por un par de semanas y así me reciben?

Ami: Yumi, creo que te apresuraste.

Yumi: Oh oh...

Era Rodro a quién Yumi atacó.

Yumi: Eh, disculpame, no fue mi intención.

Rodro: Descuida, ya estaba molido de todas formas.

Ami: Oye, luces muy cansado.

Yumi: Sin mencionar que llevas una barba que hace ver mejor a la de Kaz.

Kaz: ¡Ya te oí Yumi!

Rodro: Pues si, tuve que hacer horas extra debido a un atraso del equipo médico, desde entonces no he dormido nada.

Ami: ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas así?

Rodro: 102 horas.

Las dos: ¡Qué!

Ami: Pero eso es demasiado, incluso para un doctor.

Yumi: Ahora entiendo porqué te quedo la piel de mimo.

Rodro: Si pero ya estoy aquí así que creo que iré directo a la cama.

Ami: Uy... nada de eso, primero te vas a quitar esa horrenda barba, luego te darás un baño y después te podrás ir a dormir.

Toda su ropa estaba manchada de tierra, barro y su delantal blanco lleno de marcas de sudor, sangre y otros liquídos de dudosa procedencia.

Rodro: Snif... Es verdad pero... estoy muy cansado... ¿no puedo dejarlo para mañana?

Yumi: En verdad apestas peor que Kaz cuando lo conocimos.

Kaz: ¡Tambien escuché eso Yumi!

Yumi: Mmm.

Ami: No te lo estoy pidiendo, y si es necesario yo misma te afeitare, ¡vamos!.

Y Ami lo toma de la oreja.

Rodro: Ay, ay, si mamí dos, como tu digas, adiós Yumi.

Yumi: Adiós, buenas noches.

Ami: ¡Vamos!

Rodro: Oye, sueltame que ya te dije que si.

Cuando entraron al baño Rodro dejó su maletín en el sofa y de el salió una pelota de relajación. Entonces a Yumi le empezó a picar la pierna que Yang-ken le pinchó y tomó la pelota y jugó con ella hasta que apareció Julius nuevamente.

Julius: Muy bien, que conste que no soy ningún cobarde por... ¿Qué estás haciendo Yumi?

Yumi: ... ¿¡Ah!, no lo se, de repente me dio por, ehm.

Julius: Voy a hacer como que no vi nada.

Yumi: (Que verguenza, ¿por qué acabo de hacer eso?).

A la mañana siguiente Ami como siempre fue a darles de desayunar a las gatas pero algo no estaba bien.

Ami: ¡Kaz, Domo se volvió a comer toda la comida de las gatitas!

Kaz: ¿De qué estás hablando?, ya alimenté a Domo y todavía quedaban como unas 40 latas en la alacena.

Yumi: O haio.

Ami: O haio Yumi-chan.

Yumi: No se porqué pero hoy amanecí con un extraño antojo de pescado.

Ami: Claro, mira en la nevera, solo no vayas a comerte to...

Yumi: ¡ÑAM!, munch, munch. Ah, delicioso, ¿decías algo?

Ami: Ya no importa.

Kaz: Por Dios Yumi, que manera de comer, ¿te sucede algo?

Yumi: Ehm, no, para nada, creo que iré a tomar una siesta.

Ami: Pero si aún es muy temprano.

Yumi: Oye, tengo sueño, ¿si?, no le haré daño a nadie.

Ami: Ok, ok, yo solo decía (Yumi se está comportando de una manera extraña).

Más tarde en la sala de grabación ya era hora de ensayar pero Yumi aún seguía durmiendo en su habitación.

Ami: Pablo, noto a Yumi algo diferente.

Pablo: Yo también, cuando la saludé esta mañana pasó su cuerpo por mi pierna y cargaba consigo algo extraño.

Ami: Le preguntaremos más tarde, ¿yá están listas las traducciones de nuestra nueva canción?

Pablo: Si, aquí la tienes, ahm.

Ami: ¿Qué pasa?

Pablo: No es lo mismo si no tocan las dos.

Ami: Dimelo a mi. Bien como sea.

Julius: Listo para grabar Ami, a tu señal.

Ami: ¡ICHI, NI, SAN, YON!

Cuando se puso a tocar la batería notó algo extraño.

Ami: ¡Me falta un timbal!

Julius: No puede ser, yo mismo alisté los instrumentos esta mañana.

Yumi: Hola muchachos, ¿qué me perdí?

Los tres: ¡AH!

Entonces entra Yumi y los muchachos gritan.

Yumi: ¿Qué les pasa que me miran así?

Ami: ¿¡Yumi, por qué está tu mano clavada en mi timbal!

Julius: ¿Y por qué tiene tantas marchas de arañazos?

Yumi: Oigan, no se de qué me están hablan.. ¡Ah, pe-pe-pero cómo!

Pablo: Lamento ser yo quien lo diga pero algo raro te sucede.

Ami: ¡Vamos, escupe de una vez lo que te pasa!

Yumi: Pues si lo supiera se los diría pero no lo se... ¡AH!

Por fuera del autobus pasa un camión de leche y Yumi se queda mirándolo de reojo por la ventana.

Ami: Oye, ¿que te sucede ahora?

Yumi: Debo, ¡debo tomarme toda esa leche! (*¡Crash!*)

Y saltó por la ventana.

Ami: ¡No, Yumi, detente!

Yumi persigue al camión de leche, entrá a la cabina del chofer.

Yumi: ¡GRAAAAAAAAHHH, FRENA EL CAMION!

Chofer: ¡AY MAMÁ!

El chofer obedece.

Yumi: ¡GRR! ¡AHORA LARGO!

Chofer: ¡Socorro, una fiera del rock anda suelta!

Los tres salen del autobus a detener a Yumi:

Pablo: ¡Detente Yumi, no lo hagas!

Yumi: ¡Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug!

Yumi se colocó justo debajo de la llave principal del contenedor y la abrió tomándose toda la leche que había en el enorme tanque del camión. Después estaba rechoncha como una bomba de agua y entonces volvió a entrar en razón.

Yumi: ¿Qué hice ahora?

En el autobus y luego del llanto de Kaz por tener que pagar toda la leche que Yumi se bebió élla intentaba calmarse.

Yumi: No lo entiendo, yo jamás haría cosas como estás, no se que me ocurre.

Pablo: Parecías una tigresa hambrienta cuando fuiste contra el camión.

Ami: Pero cuál será la causa.

Rodro sale de su habitación muy molesto y dice.

Rodro: Muy bien, confiesen, ¿quién fue el gracioso convirtió mi báscula para pesar en una caja de arena?

Pablo: Disculpa amigo pero no es momento para... ¿Dijiste caja de arena?

Julius: ¿Qué, una caja?

Rodro: Si, eso mismo dije.

Ami: Yumi, puede sonar tonto pero, ¡te estás convirtiendo en una gata!

Yumi: No inventes, eso es completamente absurdo.

Y Yumi se lamió la muñeca y luego escupió una bola de pelos.

Yumi: Bien, es una posibilidad.

Rodro: ¿Oye, que es eso que tienes en la pierna?. Está infectado.

Ami: Es la herida que te quedó cuando Yang-Ken te clavó las garras.

Pablo: Pero emite un extraño brillo verdoso.

Julius: ¡Rayos, mi tubo de ensayo, se me cayo cuando veíamos la película!

Yumi: No me digas que es mutagénico.

Julius: Pues si, lo es.

Yumi: ¡Te dije que no me lo dijeras!

Ami: Ya entiendo, Yang-Ken se mojó las patas en esa sustancia y cuando le clavó las garras a Yumi comenzó una mutación en su cuerpo.

Rodro: Creo que ves muchas películas de super heroes.

Ami: Y tu lees demasiados Mangas.

Rodro: Touche, pero aún así es improbable que una persona se transforme en...

Y a Yumi le crecieron bigotes y una cola.

Todos: ...

Rodro: Yo dije improbable, no imposible.

Entonces Yumi fue encerrada en una jaula.

Yumi: Oigan, esto es demasiado.

Kaz: Claro que no, qué pasaría si terminas convirtiendote en un feroz león hambriento de carne, nos cazarías uno por uno.

Yumi: Uy... ¡GRRR!, ¡Y TU SERÍAS EL PRIMERO! (*¡Slash!*)

Kaz: ¡Ay ya yai!... Por poco y ya soy serpentinas.

Y Kaz es cortado en rebanadas.

Yumi: Ups, lo siento.

Ami: Kaz, es mejor que no la sometamos a cambios de humor, creo que eso...

Y a Yumi le crecieron unas orejas de gato.

Ami: ... acelera su mutación.

Yumi: Pero no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre, ¿Que pasará con mi vida y con la banda?

Pablo: Descuida amor, Rodro y Julius están trabajando en una cura para detener tu transformación, ahora acerca un momento tu cabeza.

Yumi: ¿Así? Oh, espera, ay si... que rico bien siente, ¡prrrr...!

Y Pablo le acaricia el mentón a Yumi haciendola ronronear.

Ami: ¿No será arriesgado hacerle como a los gatos?

Pablo: No, a ella ya le gustaba desde antes.

Yumi: No se lo digas a nadie más.

Ami: Hi.

Paso el tiempo pero los muchachos todavía no encontraban una cura, mientras tanto la transformación de Yumi parecía haber frenado mientras se mantenía distraída en otras cosas.

Yumi: Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto, con estas garras ya no necesito usar uñetas.

Ami: Jajaja, es verdad, aunque no me gusta el hecho de tocar tan bajo.

Yumi: Oye, mi oido es más sensible ahora y no puedo... ¡Agh!

Ami: ¡Yumi, que te pasa!

Yumi: Me duele... todo...

Ami: Esto es malo.

Y Ami corrió a donde los muchachos.

Ami: Chicos, es Yumi, ¿ya tienen lista esa vacuna?

Julius: Casi, solo nos falta preparar la solución y...

Yumi: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!

Ami: ¡Oh no, Yumi!

En su jaula Yumi empezó a ganar más tamaño, el pelaje rojo creció por todo su cuerpo, sus manos y pies cambiaron de forma y sus dientes cambiaron por colmillos.

Yumi: ¡GRAAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡No!

Rodro: Descuida, aún podemos curarla.

Julius: Mientras esté en esa jaula estaremos fuera de peligro.

Y Kaz pasó frente a la jaula con una caja llena de disfraces:

Kaz: No creo que los necesitemos hasta el proximo Halloween asi que...

Yumi: ¡GRRR!

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAH!

¡Y del susto Kaz tropieza y cae dentro de la caja y sale usando un disfraz de ratón, lo que hizo que Yumi se volviera loca y rompiera la puerta de la jaula! ¡Salvese quien pueda!

xxMrMangakaxx: Oye narrador, espera, ains... Bueno, tendré que tomar su lugar mientras tanto.

Rodro: ¡Julius, termina la vacuna mientras yo la distraigo!

Julius: ¡Está bien!

Ami: ¡Pero...!

Rodro: No le haré daño, no te preocupes.

Ami: ¡Kaz!

Yumi: ¡Grrr!

Kaz: ¡Auxilio, está jugando con su comida!

Y Yumi huele algo en su bolsillo y saca la billetera de Kaz y se la traga.

Ami: ¡Genial, lo único que nos faltaba!

Rodro: ¿De qué hablas?

Kaz: ¡Mi billetera!... ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Ami: ¡El síndrome de la crisis financiera!

Rodro: ¡Yo solo había leído sobre ella pero creí que era una broma!

Ami: ¡Pues no lo es, escóndete!

Entonces Kaz se puso como el hombre verde otra vez y encaró a Yumi.

Kaz: ¡Bola de pelos devolver billetera a Kaz, AHORA!

Yumi: ¡!

Y Kaz volvió a su tamaño normal.

Kaz: Sabes, puedes quedarte con ella, a mi ya no me gustaba. ¡Adiós!

Rodro: Ami, aunque seas una gran ninja no serás rival para ella, es peor que GAP.

Ami: ¿Pero qué harás?

Rodro: Yo haré de carnada mientras tu traes a Pablo, tengo un plan.

Ami: Pero...

Rodro: ¡Estaré bien, y ahora vete!

Y Ami corrió hasta la salida.

Yumi: ¡Grrr!

Rodro: ¡Oye, bola de pelos!

Yumi: ¿¡Mmm!

Rodro: Si, te hablo a ti, ¡eres tan lenta y tan fea como el gato de las historietas!

Yumi: ¡GRAAAAAAAAH!

Rodro: ¡Apuesto que te puedo quitar un bigote sin que me toques!

Y lo hace:

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!

Rodro: ¡A que no me tocas!

Ami fue a toda velocidad hasta la mascotería donde Pablo estaba comprando otro palo para rascar ya que Yumi ya había gastado el de las gatas.

Ami: ¡Pant, pant! Pablo, ven conmigo, ahora.

Pablo: ¿Que sucede?

Ami: ¡Es Yumi, se convirtió en un monstruo!

Pablo: Entiendo, vamos.

Vendedor: ¡OIGA, NO PAGÓ ESO!

De vuelta en el autobus:

Rodro: Lenta, muy lenta. (Aún no me repongo de la rutina, ya estoy agotado).

Julius sale de la habitación.

Julius: ¡EUREKA, YA TERMINE!

Rodro: ¡TONTO!

Yumi le respiró encima a Julius.

Yumi: ¡Sniff!

Julius: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Y Rodro le da un empujon a ella.

Rodro: Necesitaremos que esté tranquila para poder inyectarla , ¡busca un refugio! ¡Agh!

Yumi atrapó a Rodro y lo elevó hasta tocar el techo, luego le escupió una enorme bola de pelos y lo dejó pegado.

Rodro: Esto es asqueroso...

Julius: Donde me escondo, ¿donde?... Ya se, debajo de esa alfombra de pieles.

Y eso hizo pero.

Julius: Un segundo, no tenemos una alfombra de pieles.

Yumi: ¡Raar!

Julius: ¡Oh, miércoles!

También lo atrapó y lo pegó al techo pero le arrojó la jeringa con la vacuna a Junior.

Rodro: Espero que tu perro sea más listo que tú.

Julius: Cállate cara de pelo.

Rodro: Pero tu tambien...

Julius: ¡Dije cállate cara de pelo!.

Yumi sacó sus garras como si fueran navajas suizas y luego se las acercó primero a Rodro para darle el golpe final.

Rodro: Muchos morirían por sus estrellas de rock pero esto es absurdo.

Entonces Ami y Pablo llegaron por fin.

Ami: ¡Yumi, detente!

Pablo: ¡Para por favor!

Yumi: ¿Rawr?

Ami: Por favor, no dejes que los instintos te dominen.

Pablo: Esa no eres tú.

Ami: No quiero que mi amiga sea un fenómeno y me deje sola en el escenario.

Pablo: Y yo no quiero perder a mi novia.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo pero entonces escupió algo, la billetera de Kaz y el entró corriendo apenas esta cayo al suelo pero empujó a Pablo y por eso soltó el palo de rascar por accidente y le dió a Yumi en la cabeza lo que la puso agresiva nuevamente.

Todos: ¡KAZ!

Kaz: Eh jeje... ups.

Yumi: ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kaz: ¡AAAH, MEJOR AQUI CORRIÓ QUE AQUÍ MURIÓ!

Ahora Yumi vió a Pablo y a Ami como alimento nuevamente, Pablo se puso al frente de Ami pero Yumi le disparó una bola de pelos.

Rodro: ¡Rayos, no me puedo soltar!

Julius: ¡No!

Pablo: ¡Ami!

Ami: Chicos, fue un placer conocerlos.

Yumi: ¡GRRRRR!.. ¡AGH!

Justo cuando Yumi le iba a clavar sus garras a Ami Junior le inyecta la vacuna y Yumi sufre una transformación regresando a la normalidad.

Ami: ¡Yumi, volviste!

Yumi: Awww, ¿que pasó?

Ami: ¡Arigato Junior!

Junior se desmayó de la emoción.

Yumi: Yo, ¿yo causé todo este desorden?

Ami: Así es pero ya terminó.

Yumi: Oh no, ¡Pablo!

Yumi despegó a Pablo del muro.

Pablo: Tranquila, estoy bien, agh...

Ami: Creo que no soportó más el olor de la bola de pelos.

Yumi: Estoy algo mareada.

Ami: Bueno, nada que una buena malteada no pueda resolver, salgámos.

Yumi: ¡Órale!

Y así termina nuestra historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo amigos mientras pienso si contrato a un nuevo narrador.


	19. Ami en el Amor, la Guerra y Stupidoh!

**Capitulo 19: Ami en el Amor, la Guerra y Stu-pi-doh!**

xxMrMangakaxx: El bello balneario de Cancún, una tierra paradisiaca para toda persona del mundo está a punto de ser el escenario de nuestra querida banda, y no hablamos de un concierto.

En el centro comercial Ami hacía sus compras en las tiendas de perfumería. Entonces vió a Rodro pasar frente a la tienda y lo fue a saludar ya que no lo había visto en la mañana.

Ami: ¡Konishiwa Rodro!, ¿Cómo estas?

Rodro: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Dijo con tono molesto.

Ami: Oye, qué te sucede.

Rodro: ¡Nada!, absolutamente nada, estoy perfectamente bien.

Ami: ¿En serio?

Rodro: Si, es solo que quiero estar solo, ¿me entiendes?

Ami: Oye, no te pongas así conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada.

Rodro: Precisamente ese es el punto. ¡No hiciste nada!

Ami: ¿Eh?

Narrador: Lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo.

xxMrMangakaxx: Narrador, estuve haciendo tu trabajo desde que te asustaste de Yumi en el capítulo anterior, vamos a tener una seria discusión después.

Narrador: Lo se pero cuando la vi me entró el pánico y no pude hacer otra cosa más que huir.

xxMrMangakaxx: Eres el narrador, tu solo relatas la historia, no participas de ella, ¿lo olvidaste?

Narrador: Eh... si.

xxMrMangakaxx: Como sea, vuelve al trabajo.

Narrador: Si, entendido.

Volviendo a la historia:

Rodro: El otro día, cuando Yumi se transformó en esa gata feróz, Julius y Yo quedamos pegados en el techo. Pablo no estaba en condiciones, Yumi mucho menos, Junior asfixiado por el olor y yo no podía moverme.

Ami: ¡Ay, es cierto!

Rodro: Yo pude soportar el olor porque tengo la experiencia pero el pobre Julius se desmayó y nadie fue a ayudarnos en todo el día. Y lo peor de todo es que al final Kaz nos bajo... ¡KAZ!, ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Ami: ¡Pues!

Rodro: ¡Me abandonaste!, me dejaste solo y no hiciste nada. Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño ni tocaría algo que tu apreciaras.

Ami recordó entonces el florero que Rodro rompió cuando estaban en Venezuela.

Ami: Eso es mentira.

Rodro: ¿Qué dices?

Ami: ¡Claro que lo hiciste!, rompiste el florero de mi alcoba, era muy importante para mi ¿y crees que con una simple disculpa me voy a contentar?

Rodro: Oye, eso es algo totalmente distinto, si no fuera porque yo lo rompí tu estarías ahora en la cárcel.

Ami: ¡Tu no lo entiendes, ese florero era muy especial por algo que me pasó hace cuatro años aquí en Cancún!

Rodro: ¡Pues disculpame pero no lo sabía y ahora no me interesa tu tonto florero!

Los dos: ¡Grrrr!

¿?: Vaya, vaya, algo me dice que una pelea grande se aproxima.

Los dos: ¡Tú no te metas!

Ami: ¡Ah!

Un sujeto de cabello negro, nariz de pelota de ping-pong y dientes paletones vestido con una capa, una corona y un cetro se dirijio a los dos. Ami ya lo conocía.

Ami: ¿Chad?

Rodro: ¿El actual rey mundial de STU-PI-DOH!

Chad: Por supuesto, el mismo, me habría ofendido si no me hubiesen reconocido, ahora arrodillense ante su rey.

Ami: ¿Dijiste nuestro rey?

Rodro: ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?

De inmediato todos los seguidores súbditos ñoños de Chad rodearon a Ami y Rodro.

Chad: Por si no lo sabían quien no se arrodilla cuando yo lo digo me está confirmando que quiere tener un duelo conmigo.

Ami: Pues no quiero.

Rodro: Ni me interesa.

Chad miró más de cerca a Ami.

Chad: Ahora te recuerdo, eres la chica que perdió contra mi Dragón Pinguino edición limitada hace años miserablemente.

Ami: Oye, tengo un nombre y es Ami.

Chad: Frani, Katy, Arturo, es igual

Ami: ¡Argh, no me digas Arturo!

Rodro: Mmm.

Chad: Y no me dirás que tienes miedo de perder.

Rodro: No, no tengo miedo, es solo que no me interesa.

Chad: Ahora lo veo, ¿crees que la suerte te podría abandonar?

Rodro se molestó mucho cuando escuchó esta última frase.

Rodro: ¡Ya me harte de esto!

Los dos: ¡Te reto a un duelo!... ¡Oye, no me imites, yo lo dije primero!... ¡Ya basta!.. ¡Grrr!

Chad: Que enternecedor, saben qué, como no creo que tengan posibilidades solos los dos lucharan, juntos contra mi.

Rodro: No la necesito para cerrarte la boca.

Ami: Y tampoco jugaré junto a un bobo insensible.

Chad: Como sea, quiero un espectáculo especial para mis queridos súbditos y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Rodro: Pero.

Tendrán tres días para prepararse y lucharemos aquí para la convención anual de STU-PI-DOH!. Ahora muchachos, enséñenles la entrada a estos dos plebeyos de la forma especial.

Ami: ¡Oigan qué hacen!

Rodro: ¡Suéltenme!

De un barril esparcieron hasta la salida una especie de gelatina aceitosa café y empujaron a los dos por ella.

Chad: ¡BUEN VIAJE!

Súbditos de Chad: ¡AH JAJAJAJA!

Los dos: ¡AAAAH!

Y ambos fueron a dar a los contenedores de basura de afuera.

Más tarde entrando al autobús.

Ami: No creas que lo que nos acaba de suceder cambiara lo que hay entre nosotros.

Rodro: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Ami: Me iré a cambiar.

Ahora Ami vestía su remera blanca con su dibujo rosa, su falda a cuadros y unas sandalias idénticas a las que usaba hasta hace poco, solo que son amarillas y no verdes.

Gran parte del día ni se hablaron ni cruzaron palabra hasta que Ami llamó a Yumi para jugar videojuegos.

Ami: ¡Yumi, donde estás!, ¿Kaz?, Pablo. ¿Julius? Alguien.

Rodro: Dejaron unas cartas sobre la mesa.

Ami: ¿Eh?

Les leere las cartas.

Carta 1:

Ami, Pablo y Yo decidimos pasar un tiempo a solas en Tijuana, no te preocupes, volveremos en unos días.

Tu amiga de siempre, Yumi.

Carta 2:

Muchachos, dado que Yumi daño seriamente el autobús tuve que ir con Junior a buscar los repuestos hasta California donde los venden. Estaré ausente por algún tiempo.

Nos vemos.

Julius.

Carta 3:

Chicos, cómo ya saben mi billetera fue desgarrada y semi-digerida por Yumi y no será fácil encontrar el reemplazo.

Estaré con ustedes dentro de poco.

Kaz.

Y eso es lo que dicen las cartas.

Ami: Eso quiere decir que estarémos los dos solos durante todo este tiempo.

Rodro: Exacto.

Ami: Pues no esperes que sea dulce contigo, no te lo mereces.

Rodro: Ah claro, y de seguro vas a ser dulce con Chad para que te vuelva a humillar, ¿verdad?

Ami: Ya, suficiente, te reto a un duelo aquí y ahora.

Y Ami saca su baraja.

Rodro: ¡Como tu quieras!

Y Rodro tambien saca su baraja, es un tanto distinta de la de Ami por el diseño distinto de el de las cartas convencionales de Stu-pi-doh!

Rodro (4000 PV): Para que veas que soy caballero te dejaré comenzar.

Ami (4000 PV): ¡Convoco al Brocoli caminante en posición de ataque (1000 Atq, 1200 Def), ahora usa ataque de aliento de brocoli!

Rodro (3000 PV): ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof! Bien, es mi turno, Convoco a la Cabra del escudero en posición de ataque(500 atq, 1350 def). Pondre dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Ami: Eres muy pasivo.

Rodro: Mmm.

Ami (4000 PV): ¿No vas a hablar?, bien (su cabra es más debil, es mi oportunidad), Brocoli caminante, ataca a la Cabra del escudero.

Rodro (3000 PV): Utilizo la habilidad de especial de la Cabra del escudero, vegetarianismo. Si el monstruo oponente es un vegetal es destruido por el efecto y pierdes puntos de vida igual al doble de puntos de ataque de tu monstruo!

Ami (2000 PV): ¡AH!

Rodro (3000 PV): Y eso no es todo, activo mi trampa el matamoscas, pierdes 800 puntos de vida.

Ami: (1200 PV): Esto no es bueno, ya termine mi turno.

Rodro: (3000 PV): Terminaré rápido. Activo mi carta mágica mundo de cabeza, los puntos de ataque de mi cabra son intercambiados por los de defensa.

Cabra del escudero (1350 atq, 500 def).

Ami (1200 PV): ¡No!

Rodro (3000 PV): Ahora Cabra del escudero, atácala directamente.

La cabra la atacó eructándole en la cara.

Ami (0 PV): ¡Grrr, no quiero verte, fuera, fuera de mi vista!

Rodro: Como quieras.

Esto solo empeoró su situación. En la noche Ami decidió responder los mail de sus fans para no pensar en Rodro.

Ami: Ese torpe, qué se ha creído, no le dirijiré la palabra nunca, nunca más.

Tekirai se subió a las piernas de Ami y se acurrucó.

Ami: Al menos te tengo a ti mi querida Tekirai.

Tekiraí. Miau.

Rodro ya se había ido a dormir, Ami por su parte continuó despierta hasta muy tarde. Se quedó dormida sobre el teclado y algo la despertó.

Rodro: ¡No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ami: ¡EH!

Ami de inmediato fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Rodro.

Rodro: ¡POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGA, TODO MENOS ESO, SE LO SUPLICO!

Ami: ¡Rodro, despierta!

Rodro: ¡Ah, pant, pant! Ami...

Ami. Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla.

Rodro: Fue más.. que eso... vi mi... pasado.

Por un motivo desconocido Ami olvidó su enojo con Rodro al verlo tan agitado.

Ami: ¿Tu pasado?

Rodro: Si, algo que me pasó cuando aún era un niño.

Ami: Oye, dicen que la mejor forma de afrontar esos miedos es contándole a alguien más.

Rodro: ¿En verdad quieres saber lo que me pasó?

Ami: (No se por qué pero siento que debo ayudarlo a pesar de todo). Si.

Rodro: No creo que me vayas a creer si te lo cuento.

Ami: Oye...

Rodro: Tendré que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Y Rodro puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Ami. Entonces los recuerdos de Rodro pasarón frente a los ojos de Ami como si fueran parte de una película.

La historia trata sobre un niño que fue tragado por un vórtice creado por una máquina que lo llevó hasta un mundo horrendo y hostil mundo pero un valiente samurai lo rescató y lo entrenó en las artes marciales mientras viajaba en su búsqueda a un portal para ir a a su propia época, pero un día el samurai decidió abandonar cruelmente al niño, a pesar de todo el niño fue en su ayuda y se enfrentó al mayor enemigo del samurai que era un demonio negro responsable de todo el mal en ese mundo. El niño lo encaró valerosamente pero no fue suficiente, al final el samurai lo hizo a un lado y lo abandonó nuevamente, siendo el samuraí enviado a otra tierra contra su voluntad. El niño despertó con un viejo amigo del samurai quien le forjó una espada mística como regalo y le llevó a un santuario de piedra que lo llevó de vuelta a su mundo.

Ami: Entonces el niño que vi en ese programa de televisión hace mucho eras tú.

Rodro: Si, di una entrevista hace algún tiempo y tú también lo viste.

Ami: Si, unas semanas después de graduarme del instituto y antes de formar la banda.

Rodro: Si, para ese entonces yo ya estaba a un año de titularme.

Ami: Por eso en Rio de Janeiro sabía que ya te había visto antes, y eso explica todas tus habilidades. Entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando de dejé sólo, lo siento mucho.

Rodro: Oye, no tenías como saber todo esto Ami, eres la primera a quién le cuento toda mi historia.

Ami: Pero eso no quita que yo te haya dejado abandonado.

Rodro: Oye, yo tambien me comporté mal contigo y estoy muy apenado.

Ami: Entonces dejemoslo en que ambos estamos arrepentidos y que esto no volverá a suceder.

Rodro: Hecho.

Y la enemistad entre los dos terminó.

Rodro: Ahora, no creo que pueda volver a dormir.

Ami: Ya que estamos los dos despiertos ¿Que tal si cantamos Karaoke juntos?

Rodro: No creo, mi voz es horrible.

Ami: Y si bailamos.

Rodro: No se bailar.

Ami: Descuida, yo te enseñaré a bailar, déjalo todo en mis manos.

En el salón Ami colocó un disco en el reproductor y tocó una de sus canciones.

Rodro: ¿Y qué hago?

Ami: Es muy simple, sólo dejate llevar por el ritmo y tus piés harán el resto.

Rodro: Ami, tal vez sea así en las caricaturas pero aquí es... ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

Ami: ¿Que te dije?

Rodro: Esto es grandioso, jamás me había sentido tan vivo, ¡vamos a sacarle brilo al piso!

The cd spins and we begin, all systems go

Come hitch a ride inside and watch the moon grow

It won't be long before we're up in zero-G

Above the atmosphere, just you and me and me

Planet Tokyo is a place not very far In your stereo,

it's as close as where you are

On the radio, it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo is a place you want to be toni-i-ight

Ri-i-ight

You're looking well but we can tell you need a fix

For something more than just another chick flick

A riff so strong that it belongs deep underground

A beat so sweet it makes you weep when we touch down

Planet Tokyo is a place not very far

In your stereo, it's as close as where you are

On the radio, it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo is a place you want to be tonight

Planet Tokyo is a place not very far

In your stereo, it's as close as where you are

On the radio, it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be tonight (Planet Tokyo)

In your stereo, it's as close as where you are

On the radio, it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo is a place you want to be tonight,tonight

Ami: ¡Yahoo!

Rodro: ¡Ah jajaja!... ¡Wyy!

Y bailaron hasta muy entrada la noche.

En la mañana Ami comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se dió cuenta que se quedó dormida al lado de Rodro justo mirándolo de frente uno a cada extremo del largo sofá. Entonces de un salto se levantó y Rodro también se despertó.

Rodro: (*Bostezo largo*)... Buenos días Ami.

Ami: Eh, eh, buenos días Rodro.

Rodro: Noto un poco más de color en tus mejillas.

Si, Amí estaba sonrojada.

Ami: Eh, si, es que siento que hace mucho calor aquí adentro, encenderé el aire acondicionado.

Rodro: Bueno, ya que estoy despierto iré a preparar el desayuno.

Ami: Oh, no te molestes, yo puedo.

Rodro: No, no, no, Kaz siempre se salta su turno y te deja preparando todo a ti así que ahora es tu turno de sentirte atendida en el autobús.

Ami: No, en verdad no me sentiría comoda si tu haces todo, al menos dejame hacerlo contigo.

Rodro: ¿Segura?

Ami: Absolutamente.

Rodro: Ok, entonces lo haremos juntos.

Y descidieron hacerle al otro un desayuno típico de su propio país. Ya listo todo se sentaron.

Ami: Espera, demos las gracias por la comida.

Rodro: Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba.

Los dos: ¡Muchas gracias por la comida!

Rodro: Oye, estas bolas de arroz son deliciosas, y eso que yo soy muy mañoso para comer.

Ami: Oye, este pan es distinto al que compramos siempre, y es muy suave.

Rodro: Es porque lo amasé y sobé con mis manos. En Chile le llamamos pan amasado.

Ami: ¿Eres de Chile?, entonces Julius y tu son compatriotas.

Rodro: ¿Y recién ahora te vienes a dar cuenta? Al menos creí que lo notarías antes por nuestro asento para hablar, o cuando veíamos los partidos de la selección de futbol.

Ami: Pues no, no lo hice.

Rodro: Jajaja, bueno, ahora lo sabes.

Rato después de qué limpiaron todo decidieron hacer entrenamiento de cartas Stu-pi-doh. A Ami le parecían extrañas las cartas de Rodro.

Ami: Oye, ¿Por qué tus cartas son diferentes a las mías?

Rodro: Ah, eso, es porque mi baraja es vieja. La tengo desde los días en que Stu-pi-doh! aún se llamaba Freak Battle o Batalla de Fenómenos.

Ami: ¿Nunca compraste una baraja de las actuales?

Rodro: No, no alcance a hacerlo, para cuando salieron ya había dejado de jugar, pero eso no quiere decir que éstas sean malas.

Ami: Oye, me ayudarías con mi mazo, no es lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotar al de Chad, en especial con ese Dragón Pinguino.

Rodro: Alto, alto, claro que le podrías ganar, es solo que debes pensar en tu estrategia y listo. Ahora, si lo deseas vamos a arreglar un poco tu mazo, mmm, oh, no veía esta carta hace mucho tiempo.

Ami: Es mi malvavisco de patito de húle, justo con esa perdí ante Chad.

Rodro: Pues tiene un efecto especial muy bueno, y si usas esta carta de evolución será aún más poderosa.

Ami: Oh vaya.

Cambiaron unas cuantas cartas del mazo de Ami y luego se enfrentaron en varios duelos de práctica, en un momento ganaba Ami y en otro ganaba rodro. 52 duelos más tarde y en otro enfrentamiento.

Rodro (5100 PV): Ya vamos empatados en 26 duelos, este lo decidirá todo.

Ami (5345 PV): Claro. ¡Sacrifico a mis tres fenómenos del campo y convoco al Ornitorrinco Guardían en modo de ataque!

Ornitorrinco Guardían (4200 atq, 3000 def).

Ahora Ornitorrinco Guardían, ataca a su Lagarto Acorazado (2000 atq, 3800 def).

Rodro (5100 PV): Activo la carta trampa muralla de ladrillo, tu Ornitorrinco Guardían no podrá atacar hasta el final del turno.

Ami(5345 PV): Activo la carta trampa bola demoledora, anula una trampa de bloqueo de ataque.

Rodro: Activo mi carta de juego rápido cilindro del destino, el daño que yo reciba también lo recibes tú.

Ami (3145 PV): ¡Agh!, Muy buena movida. Pondré una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Rodro (2900 PV): Sacrifico a mi Arquero Huno y convoco al Minotauro de Bronce en modo de ataque.

Minotauro de Bronce (4200 atq, 2800 def)

Bien Ami, este es el final, Minotauro de Bronce, ¡ataca al Ornitorrinco Guardían!

Ami (3145 PV): No tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa Bajo la alfombra, me permite cambiar a mi Ornitorrinco Guardían a modo de defensa.

Rodro: Eso no, activo mi carta trampa No más escudos, si hay un numero impar de monstruos en tu campo entonces no pueden estár en modo de defensa.

Ambos poderes colisionaron.

Ami: (0 Puntos de Vida).

Rodro: (0 Puntos de Vida).

Ami: ¡Fue un empate!

Rodro: Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy, dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí.

Ami: Arigato Rodro-chan, aprendí mucho, ahora se que le cerraremos la boca a Chad.. eh.

Y Ami lo abrazó, Rodro se puso rojo como un tomate.

Rodro: Claro, sin duda. A propósito, ¿qué hora es?

Ami: Las 8:30.

Rodro: ¡8:30, rayos, tenía que terminar unos dibujos para la editorial!

Ami: Oye, déjame ayudarte ahora.

Rodro. Si, si, voy a necesitar todo el apoyo posible para terminar a tiempo.

Los dos fueron a la habitación de Rodro y el se puso a dibujar.

Rodro: Ami, ve pasándome esas fotos de ahí.

Ami: Hi, ¿y dibujos de qué son?

Rodro: De anatomía humana, debo hacer representaciones a partir de estas fotografías de muestras frescas.

Ami: Si, ya veo, agh, qué es eso, puaj...,me estoy mareando... ugh...

Rodro: ¡Ami!, que tonto soy, tu no estás acostumbrada y quedaste inconciente por las imágenes nauseabundas por mi culpa. Bueno, te dejaré en tu cama y estarás bien para mañana.

Cuando Ami ya estaba recostada y tapada Rodro volvió al trabajo. A las 2 de la madrugada por fin había enviado la última imágen.

Rodro: Creo que eso es todo... estoy cansado... zzzz

Y se quedó dormido sobre su laptop hasta que Ami gritó estruendosamente y Rodro de un salto corrió a verla.

Ami: ¡!

Rodro: ¡Ami, qué pasa!

Ami: Fue horrible, horrible, no quiero que se entere.

Rodro: ¿Quién, quién no quieres que se entere?

Ami: Mi Mamá, mi abuela,... agh.

Rodro: Ya, ya, tránquila, respira hondo y dime que ocurre.

Ami: Recuerdas que te dije que perdí algo aquí en Cancún hace cuatro años.

Rodro: Si, lo dijiste.

Ami: Pues en ese entonces estabamos cerrando un concierto y un fan muy loco fue detenido por los guardias y yo los detuve para firmarle el autógrafo. Cuando ya me había subido en el autobús convertido en un Jet me dí cuenta de que ya no traía mi broche de flor.

Rodro: ¿E-es ese broche que siempre llevabas en el cabello?

Ami: Si, es como una reliquia familiar, mi abuelo se lo regaló a mi madre y ella me lo regaló a mi cuando partí en mi primera gira con Yumi y Kaz. Si mi mamá y mi abuela se enteran se pondrán muy tristes, y yo no quiero eso.

Rodro: Oye, calma, ya pasó. Si te conozco bien y si tu madre es como tu no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ami: Lo dices solo para consolarme.

Rodro: No, para nada, tu siempre entregas cariño a todos en el autobus y creas fuertes lazos. Eso es mucho más importante que una reliquia porque es más fuerte y estoy seguro de que tu madre lo entenderá.

Ami se sintió mejor después de lo que le dijo Rodro.

Ami: Arigato. Pero aún así tengo miedo de volver a dormir, no me gustan las pesadillas.

Rodro: Tranquila, yo me quedaré aquí vigilando y si veo que comienzas con otra pesadilla te despertaré. ¿Trato hecho?

Ami: ...Trato hecho.

Rodro: Así me gusta, luces mucho mejor así cuando sonries.

Ami: =D

Ami se acostó nuevamente y Rodro se sentó en una silla frente a su cama a vigilarla. A la mañana siguiente Rodro estaba despertando y cuando abre los ojos nota que tiene a Ami sentada encima de sus piernas y abrazando su cuello.

Rodro: (¿¡Pero cuándo ha...!)

Habilmente la tomó en brazos y la puso de nuevo en su cama. Entonces élla despertó.

Ami: O haio.

Rodro: Bu-bu-buenos días Ami.

Ami: Oye, pareces un tamal.

Rodro: Eh, si, es que recien fui a prepararme un sandwich y confundí el Ketchup con Salsa Tabasco. Odio el picante.

Ami: Bueno, vamos a preparar el desayuno y luego a prácticar.

Rodro: Oh, no, no, de eso nada, hoy no haremos práctica de Stu-pi-doh!.

Ami: ¿Na nu?

Rodro: Ya trabajamos muy duro ayer y lo más conveniente es que nos relajemos para llegar bien al duelo de mañana. Además, estamos en Cancún, sería una locura no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ami: Claro, no todo debe ser sudor y lágrimas, ¡vamos a divertirnos como nunca!

Rodro: ¡Si!

Y salieron a disfrutar de las maravillas del balneario. Primero visitaron un zoológico y alimentaron a los animales. Un oso se salió de su jaula y fue hacia Ami, Rodro se preparó pero el oso simplemente se hechó al suelo y Ami le acarició la barriga, como ya sabemos se lleva muy bien con los animales. Luego vieron los espectaculos en vivo de los cuerpos de coreografía de Cancún, a uno de los bailarines se le cayó una corona de hojas y llegó a Ami, los dos se rieron. En la playa se subieron a un banano, Rodro se soltó, Ami se preocupó pero luego vio que se había sujetado de una cuerda y estaba haciendo Ski acuatico. En fin, hicieron muchas cosas juntos.

Ya en la noche en un restoran unos mariachis acompañaron a Rodro cantando cielito lindo.

Rodro y los mariachis.

Ay, ay yayay, canta y no llores

Porque cantando se alegra

Cielito lindo los corazones.

Ami: ¡Bravo!

Rodro: ¡Gracias, gracias, y gracias amigos!

José García (Mariachi): Gracias a ti amigo por la fortuna de conocer a una chica tan linda.

Mario Alberto (Mariachi): Esto es para los dos.

Y los mariachis les regalaron sus sombreros.

Rodro: Bueno, ya era hora de invertir los papeles y cantar para ti, aunque mi voz no es buena pero le hice empeño.

Ami: Oh, no, para nada, tienes buena voz pero solo tienes que afinarte más.

Rodro: Ya veo, bueno, tendrás que enseñarme como lo hiciste con el baile. Eh jejeje.

Ami: Je je je. Oye, me la he pasado muy bien hoy.

Rodro: Yo tambien, y esto no lo cambiaría por nada.

Un niño se acercó a la mesa con una cámara a Ami.

Niño: ¡Wow, eres Ami!, eres mi cantante favorita.

Ami: Aww, que tierno.

Niño: ¿oye, me puedo tomar una foto contigo?

Entonces Ami tuvo una mejor idea.

Ami: Hare algo mejor, aparte de tu foto si nos tomas una a mi y a mi amigo te daré este pase para que puedas ir con tus amigos a nuestro próximo concierto en Jamaica.

Niño: ¡Wow, maravilloso, eres la mejor, te quiero!

Rodro: ¡Niño, yo la vi primero...!

Ami: ...

Los dos: ¡Ah jajajaja!

Y el niño les tomo a foto a los dos y les dió una copia a cada uno. Así concluyó el tercer dia.

Adelantándonos en el tiempo volvemos al centro comercial para la convención de Stu-pi-doh! el rey Chad recostado en su trono pulía su cetro. Uno de sus súbditos se aproxima.

Súbdito de relleno: Mi rey, parece que esos dos plebeyos no van a venir.

Chad: Ah, me lo esperaba, debieron acobardarse por mi genialidad.

Ami: ¡Nada de eso!

Rodro: ¡Aquí estamos!

Ami y Rodro se presentaron frente a todos solo que esta vez estarán juntos y no en contra como hace unos días.

Chad: Vaya vaya, veo que me equivoqué, vinieron para recibir mis enseñanzas por las malas.

Ami: No, estamos aquí.

Rodro: Para mostrarte...

Los dos: ... que estás en un error.

Chad: Ja ja ja, bien, no hagamos esperar al público. Que comience la batalla.

Los tres sacaron sus barajas.

Decidiremos quien comienza de la única forma honorable y seria.

Subdito de Relleno 2: Oh, esto será interesante.

Súbdito de Relleno 3: Esto no me lo puedo perder.

Los tres: ¡1, 2, 3...!, ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!, ¡piedra, papel o tijeras!, ¡piedra, papel o tijeras!, ¡piedra, papel o tijeras!

Público: (*¡PLOP!*)

Ami: ¡Gané!

Chad: Bien, tu comienzas y luego sigue tu amigo.

Rodro: ¿Lista Ami?

Ami: ¡Hi!

Chad: ¡Es hora del duelo!

Y los tres sacaron sus cartas.

Ami (4000PV), Rodro (4000 PV), Chad (8000 PV).

Ami(4000PV): No es justo, ¿por qué él tiene el doble de puntos de vida?

Rodro(4000PV): Es un enfrentamiento dos contra uno, con eso se compensa la superioridad numérica.

Ami(4000PV): (No importa, como sea él no nos ganará esta partida, no es solo por mi ni por Rodro, es por Yumi-chan y todos a quienes humilló). Pondré a este monstruo y estas cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Rodro(4000PV): Mi turno, convoco al Cíclope de dos ojos (1800 atq, 1500 def) en modo de ataque, pondré estas dos cartas boca abajo y ahora ataco a tus puntos de vida directamente!

Chad (6200 PV)

Rodro: Termino mi turno.

Chad: Jajaja.

Ami: ¿De qué se ríe?

Rodro: Debe tener algún plan en mente, no bajes la guardia.

Chad: Tan predecible y tan tonto. Kappa de la mafia en modo de ataque (1900 atq), dos cartas boca abajo y ahora ataque al Cíclope de dos ojos.

Rodro(4000PV): Activo la carta trampa Campo minado de popcorn, lanzo una moneda, si acierto cara tres veces el ataque de tu monstruo baja en mil, si acierto dos veces baja en 750, si acierto una o cero veces baja en 100).

OXX

Los dos se destruyeron y ambos reciben daño.

Rodro(2200 PV)

Chad (4000 PV)

Chad: Poco a poco los pondré en el suelo a los dos.

Ami: ¡Activo la carta trampa Conejo curandero, la persona que yo elija se recupera del daño causado recientemente!

Rodro (4000PV)

Chad (4000PV): Ja.

Rodro : Ya te quitamos la mitad de los puntos de vida, no le encuentro la gracia.

Chad: Oh, no es nada, es solo que pensé que por fin iba a poder tener un calentamiento.

Ami: Glup.

Chad: Carta mágica del Troll mareado, por su visión múltiple mis puntos de vida se multiplican por tres.

Chad (12000PV)

Ami: Parece como si a cada momento se hiciera más fuerte.

Rodro: Si, es hora de jugar más en serio, ¿preparada?

Ami: ¡Hi!, es mi turno. Sacrifico al monstruo que está en mi campo y convoco al Sapo filósofo (2500 atq, 2800 def) en modo de ataque. Ahora atacalo directamente.

Chad: Otro error de principiante, olvidaste que tengo estas cartas. Carta trampa activada, trampa de oso, tu monstruo se retuerse del dolor y te cae encima causandote el daño a ti.

Ami: No tan rápido, activo la habilidad del Sapo filósofo, meditación nerviosa, se anula el efecto de tu trampa y es agregada a mi Sapo filósofo como puntos de ataque iguales a sus puntos de defensa.

Sapo filosofo (5300 atq, 2800 def)

Chad: ¿¡QUÉ!... ¡AGH!

Chad (6800 PV)

Ami: Pondré esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Rodro: Ahora sigo yo, invoco a los Tres tontos ogros en modo de ataque y uso su habilidad especial separación.

Ogro tonto (1500 atq, 1700 def) c/u.

Ahora, al ataque mis ogros.

Chad: No me harán nada, carta trampa, Muro de ladrillos.

Rodro: Ami, tomaré una trampa prestada.

Ami: Adelante.

Rodro: ¡Bola demoledora, se anula tu muro de ladrillo!

Chad: ¡AY!

Chad (3200 PV)

Rodro: Pondre estas dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Chad: ¡Suficiente, nadie me trata así frente a mis súbditos, ahora les enseñaré!

Público: ¡Salve rey Chad, salve rey Chad, salve rey Chad!

Ami: Por lo general espero que el público este a mi favor, no en mi contra.

Rodro: Cambiaremos eso en un instante.

Chad: Activo la carta El gobernador corrupto, me permite llamar monstruos sin necesidad de sacrificar otros. Y convoco al Doctor Naurizio en modo de ataque.

Aparece un cientifico flacucho, jorobado y de gran nariz montado en una máquina con piernas de acero.

Doctor Naurizio (5500 atq, 4700 def)

Ami: ¡Es muy fuerte!

Chad: Doctor Naurizio, a por el ogro más debil.

Ami: (Debo hacer algo o Rodro perderá), activo la carta trampa Cambio de pareja de baile, sustituyo a su ogro tonto por el Sapo filósofo en modo de ataque.

Rodro: (¡Con eso y estará acabado!).

Chad: ¡Carta trampa, refugio antibombas, no recibo daño!.

Ninguno recibió daño y por lo tanto ningún monstruo es destruido.

Chad: Esto será más dificil de lo que creí.

Ami: Bien, es mi turno, sacrifico al Ogro tonto y convoco al Ornitorrinco Guardian en modo de ataque.

Ornitorrinco Guardían (4200 atq, 3000 def)

Ahora mi ornitorrinco, ¡ataca!

Antes de que Chad pudiera hacer algo el Ornitorrinco desaparece.

Chad: Jajaja, traicionada por tu propio fenómeno.

Ami: ¡Rayos!

Rodro: Es mi turno, uso la carta mágica doble espejo, ahora en vez de tener dos Ogros tontos tendré cinco. Cambio al Sapo filósofo a modo de defensa y termino mi turno.

Chad: Eso es, ahora si voy a.

Ami: ¡Caíste en la trampa!

Chad: ¿¡Eh!... ¿pero cómo?

El Ornitorrinco Guardian se puso encima del Doctor Naurizio y le oprime a su máquina un botón de autodestrucción, el Doctor sale volando y grita "¡Te odio Guardia el Ornitorrinco!"

Chad: Me quitó las palabras de la boca, mfff... ¿eh?

Ami: El Ornitorrinco Guardían dismimuye en 2000 puntos de ataque cuando destruye a otro fenómeno para atacar directamente.

Chad: ¡NO!

Chad (1000PV)

Con eso termino mi turno.

Chad: ¡Ya me colmaron la paciencia, ustedes se lo buscaron, usaré esta carta prohibida! ¡Mazmorra de las tragedias!

Ami: ¿Y eso?

Rodro: ¡Nunca había escuchado sobre ella!

Una enorme puerta se abrió detrás de Ami y Rodro y los comenzó a succionar a su interior, Rodro clava su espada al suelo y los dos se sujetan del mango.

Ami: ¡Es muy fuerte!

Chad: Esa puerta los llevará a un lugar donde vivirán sus peores pesadillas, y si intentan usar alguna carta o se resisten se tomará como rendición.

Rodro: De eso nada... ¡Ami, no lo hagas!

Ami se soltó por los dos.

Rodro: ¡NO, ESPERA!

Y finalmente son tragados por la puerta, esta se cierra.

Chad: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja, con cinco minutos ahí adentro bastará para que pidan piedad y se retiren!

Es una carta en verdad malévola.

Adentro de las puertas las pesadillas de Ami y Rodro tomaron forma nuevamente solo que esta vez no se trata de un sueño.

Samurai: ¡ERES UNA ESCORIA, UN NIÑO LLORÓN, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU PATÉTICA CARA NUNCA!

Rodro: ¡No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras tanto Ami:

Abuela de Ami: ¡Eres la deshonra de la familia, que dirá mi querido esposo, eres de lo peor!

Señora Onuki: Ami, ¿cómo pudiste?

Ami: Yo no quise hacerlo, creanme.

Las dos: Nos das verguenza.

Ami: ¡Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ninguno de los dos se podía ver y ya estaban al colapso de la demencia.

Monstruo: ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y LUEGO CON TU DEBILUCHO MAESTRO Y TÚ NO LO PODRÁS EVITAR, JAJAJAJA!

Rodro: ¡NOOOO!

Las dos: No vuelvas a esta casa nunca.

Ami: ¡NOOOO!

Los dos: ... ¡YA BASTA!

Estaban en planos diferentes, tirados en el suelo y a la vez de frente, de la desesperación golpearon tanto el piso que finalmente se rompió y Ami cayó encima de Rodro.

Ami: ¡Rodro!

Rodro: ¡Ami!

En cuanto se tomaron las manos dejaron de temblar del susto.

Rodro: ¿Estás viendo tus pesadillas?

Ami: Si, y tu las tuyas.

Rodro: Así es pero, ahora que estoy contigo ya no tengo miedo.

Ami: Yo tampoco.

Los dos: ...

Ami: Mientras estemos juntos...

Rodro: Mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro...

Los dos: Todo estara bien.

Mientras tanto Chad ya estaba celebrando su victoria por anticipado hasta que.

Subdito: ¡Mi rey, mire!

Chad: ¿Eh?... ¡Imposible, no han pasado los cinco minutos!

De la puerta Ami y Rodro resurgieron pero ahora tomados de la mano y radiantes.

Chad: ¡Grrr, no se librarán tan facil!

Y Chad los bombardeó con cartad de las mazmorras de las tragedias pero estas se rompian como cristales.

Ami: Tus cartas ya no tienen efecto.

Rodro: Ahora es nuestro turno.

Chad: ¡Argh!

Ami: Convoco al Malvavisco de patito de húle (500 atq, 800 def) en modo de ataque. Termino mi turno.

Rodro: Pondré dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Chad: ¿No me atacaron?, bien, usaré con ustedes mi carta maestra, ¡Dragón pinguino edición de lujo (7000 atq, 9000 def)!, volvemos al mismo escenario de antes, ¡tuesta a esa chica y a ese pato ahora!

Rodro: ¡ESO NO!, ¡Carta trampa actívate!, Magneto alterado, el daño lo recibe el aliado que yo elija, y ese.. ¡SOY YO!... ¡AH!

Rodro (0PV)

Ami: ¡Rodro!

Rodro: ¡AGH! No he terminado, carta de juego rápida, evacuación, si soy derrotado mis cartas y mis monstruos se irán con mi aliada. Úsalas sabiamente.

Ami: ...

Chad: Que valiente y que estúpido.

Ami: ¡Nadie llama a Rodro estúpido en mi presenciaaaaa!

Rodro: ¡Ami!

Ami: ¡Tu te lo buscaste! activo la carta mágica Evolución y selecciono a Malvavisco de patito de húle y ahora es... ¡SOLDADOS DE MALVAVISCO(900 atq, 5000 def) !

Aparecen tres patitos usando casco y con rayas negras en los ojos manejando un tanque de artillería.

Chad: ¿Eh?

Ami: Habilidad especial, misil de malvavisco.

Un misil de malvavisco le cae a Chad y deja todo su lado del campo pegajoso.

Ami: No podrás usar ninguna carta de tu mano o en el campo durante tres turnos.

Chad: Eso no cambia nada, mi Dragón Pinguino sigue siendo muy fuerte a pesar de todo.

Ami: Eso lo se pero aquí tengo la solución, sacrifico a todos los monstruos excepto a los Soldados de Malvavisco y convoco... ¡AL CABALLERO LEÓN MARINO (7500 ATQ, 12000 DEF)! Y te ganaremos ahora, habilidad del Caballero león marino, buffete, devora al dragón pinguino!

Y el León marino se traga al dragón pinguino de Chad.

Chad: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Ami: ¡ATACA AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa...!

Chad: ¡NOOOOOOOoooo...! (¡Ka-boom!)

Un gran resplandor enceguecio a todos, luego se disipó esa luz y Chad estaba tirado en el suelo y su corona rodo a los pies de Ami.

Chad (0PV)

Ami: Yo... gane... ¡GANÉ!.. que digo gané, ¡lo hicimos!

Rodro: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, MUY BIEN!

Y los dos corrieron y gritaron y saltaron de felicidad y se unieron en un abrazo.

Chad: No, ¡No lo acepto!

Ami: ...

Chad: Eso no vale, no es justo.

Rodro: Ya no te sigas humillando más y haz lo que corresponde.

Chad: ¿Qué?

Rodro: El código, Ami te retó y te ganó, por lo tanto debes darle tu carta más fuerte, tu Dragón Pinguino.

Chad: No, no y no, eso no fue justo, lo hicieron entre los dos no vale.

Ami: Un momento pero si tu querías que los dos jugaramos juntos contra tí, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Chad: De ninguna manera, apuesto a que ella no sería capaz de vencerme sola.

Rodro: Ains... Ami, préstale tu Dragon Pinguino y enseñale.

Ami: ¿Qué le enseñe?

Rodro: Claro que si, el no es gran cosa, de hecho perdí a propósito para darte el placer de vencerlo aunque no fuera necesario.

Ami: Tu crees que puedo hacerlo sola.

Rodro: Eres una reina del rock, eres Ami, por supuesto.

Ami: Si, lo haré.

Chad: Bien, pero te arrepentiras principiante.

5 minutos después.

Chad (0PV)

Chad: ¡BASTA!

Ami: Oye, estabas en lo cierto, en verdad que él es malo.

Rodro: ¿Qué te dije?

Chad: Tú cállate, tu hablador no podrías vencerme nunca.

Rodro: Disculpame un segundo, ¡hey niño!.

Rodro se acercó a un niño y le pidió su baraja que era bastante simple.

Rodro: Ami, tomé prestada esta baraja ganadora de ese niño, déjale a Chad tu Dragón Pinguino un rato más.

Ami: Ah, claro, es por lo que dijiste, no se trata de las cartas, sino de la estrategia y de creer en ti mismo.

Rodro: Exacto, ahora Chad te daré una clase de humildad.

Chad: ¡Adelante! Dragón pinguino, ataca.

Rodro: Carta de juego rápida, Arénque parásito.

El Dragón pinguino se tragó el Arenque y se puso de color verdoso.

Rodro: Ahora está bajo mi control.

Chad: No si hago esto, Dragon pinguino, autodestrucción, esto causa 4000 puntos de daño directos.

Rodro: Si, para el oponente, pero ahora su oponente eres tú.

Chad: ¡NOOOOOO! (¡Boom!)

Chad (0PV)

Y la carta del Dragón Pinguino fue volando a las manos de Ami.

Ami: Bueno, creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, ¿nos vamos?

Rodro: Claro, que bueno que deje este juego, un jugador debe saber cuando retirarse.

Chad: Esa frase... tú eras el antiguo campéon nacional Chileno de Freak Battle, ¡EL CABALLERO!

Ami: ¿Fuiste campéon?

Rodro: Ah, si, olvidé mencionar eso, en mis tiempos de preparatoria me conocían con ese nombre, eh jejeje.

Chad: ¿Por qué abandonaste el juego si podías llegar a ser rey?

Rodro: Por el simple hecho de que el nombre se cambió a Stu-pi-doh!, no quiero ser un rey de los estupidos.

Ami: ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Todo el público ñoño se enfadó por lo que Rodro acaba de decir y los rodearon a los dos.

Publico: El insultó a nuestro juego, ¡debe pagar!

Y todos se abalanzaron encima, pero Rodro y Ami empezarón a esquivarlos hasta que uno iba a tomar por sorpresa a Ami y Rodro involuntariamente lo cortó con su espada.

Rodro: ¡OH RAYOS!

Ami: ¡LO CORTASTE!

Rodro: ¡AH, MIRA!

El tipo quedó como palo doblado pero se recuperó inmediatamente.

Ami: Que resistencia.

Rodro: Estos tipos si que son raros.

Ami: Al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por lastimarlos.

Y orda por orda entre los dos vencían a los ñoños pero ya los estaban superando.

Ami: No creo que soportemos mucho.. ¿¡Qué haces!

Rodro Arrojó a Ami a la salida.

Ami: ¡Tonto, no te hagas el heroe ahora!

Rodro: ¡No discutas y huye, ellos me quieren a mi!

Ami: ¡Pero...!

Rodro: ¡Ami, antes de que me machaquen déjame decirte que yo te...!

Ami: ¡No te puedo escuchar!

¿?: ¡Hola Ami!... ¡ick!

Entonces Yumi ingresa sorpresivamente al centro comercial y encuentra a Ami y a la multitud de ñoños.

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Yumi: ¿Esos ñoños te estaban molestando?

Ami: Esto se va a poner muy feo.

Yumi: ¡Grrr, ÑOOOOÑOOOOOOOOOOOOS!...

Ñoño: ¡Auch!

Yumi: ¡Quítate!

Ñoño: ¡UFF!

Yumi: ¡Toma!

Y Yumi abre un camino hasta donde está Rodro:

Rodro: ¿Yumi, qué haces aquí?

Yumi: Vine a aplastar a estos ñoños, ahora vámonos.

Y corren todos a la salida y la cierran.

Ami: Eso estuvo cerca.

Aparece Julius pero Yumi lo noquea.

Rodro: ¡Lo tumbaste!

Yumi: Lo siento, no puedo distinguir entre tanto ñoño.

Ami: Será mejor que huyamos antes de que logren abrir la puerta.

Yumi: El autobus está arreglado. ¡PABLO, ACELERA!

Ami y Rodro subieron al Cadillac y el resto al autobus.

Los ñoños ex-subditos de Chad estaban tan desilusionados que rompieron su corona y lo colgaron de los calzoncillos hasta la punta del asta de una bandera, eso definitivamente le enseñara a no ofender ni desilusionar a la gente.

Ami condujo hasta la playa y llevó a Rodro a un sitio especial.

Ami: Hace cuatro años todo sucedió aquí.

Rodro: Aquél percance.

Ami: Si, en este lugar perdí el broche y rato después me dí cuenta. Sabes, hace algunos días atrás no habría sido capaz de venir hasta aquí, pero eso ya ha cambiado.

Rodro: Ami, tengo que hacerte una confesión.

Ami: ¿Cómo dices?

Rodro: Hace cuatro años por fin pude conseguir un boleto de concierto y venir y pues, yo soy ese fan loco que hizo que perdieras tu broche.

Ami: ¿¡Tú!

Rodro: Si, pero te pido por favor que termines de escucharme y luego haz lo que quieras.

Ami: A-a-ah...

Rodro: Cuando me lo contaste me sentí muy mal, pero tengo que mostrarte algo, solo necesito que cierres los ojos y los abras cuando yo te diga.

Ami no dijo nada, prefirió obedecer.

Rodro: Ya puedes abrirlos.

Ami: ...¡NO PUEDE SER!

Rodro sostenía un espejo enfrente de ella, y ahí estaba, su broche de flor estaba de vuelta.

Ami: ¡MI BROCHE, MI PRECIOSO BROCHE!

Rodro: Luego de que firmaste mis discos y que el broche se te callera a la arena los guardias lo pisotearon y lo destrozaron, desde entonces lo conservé y lo repare y esperé el momento indicado para regresártelo.

Ami: Es aún mas bello de lo que recordaba, y me lo diste de la misma forma que mi madre, ¡arigato, arigato, arigato!

Los dos se sentaron frente a las olas.

Rodro: (Bien Rodro, llegó el momento...)

Ami: (Es hora de decirle...)

Rodro: (Lo que siento...)

Los dos: Oye... ehm, no es nada.

Rodro: (Vamos, no puedes flaquear ahora...)

Ami: (...tienes que decirselo...)

Los dos se pusieron de pie, cerraron los ojos, apretaron los puños y:

Los dos: Yo... quiero decirte que... ¡YO TE AMO!...

Una ola les cayó de encima y los mojó pero no los movió, entonces se unieron en un gran abrazo y se dieron un enorme beso.

Hataraku yo hataraku no

Puro no iji o miseru no yo

Nakitai toki koso ganbaru yo

Minna ni egao o miseru tame

Itsumo no you ni keshou shite

Egao de gomakasu koto mo aru

Dakaratte sono mama ikenai no

Hontou no kekka ga subete na no

Kokoro no soko dewa anata dake

Puffy Ami Yumi Hataraku Yo Lyrics

Namida o miseru no anata dake

Ganbari yasan de hogaraka na

Dakedonandaka setsunai no

Hataraku yo hataraku no

Suki ni natsutara gori muchuu

Donna koto demo yume no naka

Minna ni namida wa misenai wa

Imeeji chenji o kokoromite

Hontou no watashi de shoubu shite

Shippai nanka me ja nai wa

Ashita no watashi ni kakeru dake

Haha mo watashi mo hitotsu dake

Kokoro ni kimeteru koto ga aru

Tsuyoi onna de iru koto wa

Yasashii onna de inakya dame

Hataraku yo hataraku no

Apartir de ese momento Ami no solo recuperó algo valioso sino que por fin cumplió su sueño de encontrar a alguien que la ame, y Rodro también. Ahora Ami y Rodro se han vuelto los novios más felices del mundo.

Viva por nuestra Ami-chan y Rodro-chan!

Y con lágrimas de felicidad me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo. ¡Adiós!


	20. Campeonato de otro mundo parte 1

**Capitulo 20: Campeonato de otro mundo.**

En medio del gran Mar Caribe un autobus que flotaba en sus aguas mediante flotadores en toda su extensión iba rumbo a su siguiente destino, hasta que sus ocupantes hicieron una parada para atender un capricho personal.

Ami: Yumi, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Yumi: Claro que si, es la oportunidad perfecta de cumplir otro de mis sueños en mi lista de sueños.

Ami: Pero es muy peligroso.

Yumi: Por eso me llamo Yumi Peligro Yoshimura.

Esto no es chiste, continuamos. Yumi se pone el traje de baño y sube al techo del autobus.

Ami: No quiero ver como te haces daño asi que no cuentes conmigo.

Yumi: Bien, como sea, pronto tacharé este objetivo... "nadar con tiburones hambrientos sin usar una jaula".

Los tiburones estaban afilando los colmillos y preparando platos y cubiertos para el banquette, Yumi no se intimido en lo absoluto, se puso en posición de clavado, flexionó un poco las piernas, dió un gran salto, unas cuantas piruetas de rockera y se echó el clavado hasta que aparecieron unas nubes negras en el cielo y un rayo cayó sobre ella y el autobus y desaparecieron. Luego en otro lugar completamente desconocido el autobús y Yumi reaparecieron y Yumi siguió cayendo.

Yumi: ¡AHI VOYYYYYYYY... (¡PAFF!)!

Entonces Kaz sube tambien al techo del autobús y saca una caña de pescar.

Kaz: Atraparé a uno muy grande y hermoso para después comermelo... ¡Algo ha picado!

Enrollo la cuerda y atrapó a una cantante golpeada de 162 cm de largo.

Kaz: Ewww, por fin algo que no puedo comer, lo regresaré al agua.

Yumi: ¡(¡PAFF!) ¡Auch!

Kaz: Bueno, comenzaré otra vez... ¡Ay!

Entonces alguien le quitó la caña y la usó para pegarle en la cabeza.

Yumi: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Kaz: Solo estaba pescando y devolví un pez horrendo al mar, eso no tiene nada de malo.

Yumi: ¡Ay!, debería... Un segundo.. ¿dónde estamos?

Al rededor del autobús había una gran cantidad de personas durmiendo en el suelo y otra serie de transportes como carretas, autos, galeones, cruzeros, submarinos, todos de diversas culturas y épocas distintas e incluso naves espaciales, todas en un gran estacionamiento frente a un colosal estadio de otro planeta. Ami abrió la puerta del autobus desesperadamente.

Ami: Espero aun estar a tiempo de detenerla... ¿ah?

Ami se sorprendió al ver a una versión muy grande, colmilluda y prehistorica de su querida Tekirai durmiendo frente al autobús.

Ami: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Pablo se acercó a Ami y le dijo.

Pablo: Ami, ¿Kaz olvidó botar la basura antes de partir?, la cocina huele como ha estiercol.

Ami: Y creo que encontré la causa.

Pablo: ¡Wow!

Tambien había un enorme carruaje con unos caballos que descansaban frente a el y lo más sorprendente fue ver que alguien muy familiar salía a asomarse, ella tambien se sorprendió al verla.

Ami: Ella...

¿?: Ella..

Las dos: ¡Es igual a mi!

Entonces desde un altavoz una voz comenzó a propagarse por toda el área.

Altavoz: ¡SALUDOS AMIGOS, USTEDES LOS MEJORES CANTANTES DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS HAN SIDO SELECCIONADOS PARA PARTICIPAR DE UN GRAN CAMPEONATO INTERMUNDIAL... LAS BANDWARS!

Yumi: ¿Bandwars?

Altavoz: ¡ASI ES, UN CAMPEONATO ELIMINATORIO DONDE LOS PARTICIPANTES COMPETIRÁN PARA DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ES EL MEJOR, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR NUESTRA GENTE, NOSOTROS AMAMOS LA MÚSICA TANTO COMO USTEDES ASI QUE AUNQUE SEAMOS BANANAS ALIENÍGENAS GIGANTES NO LES HAREMOS NADA, SOMOS MUY AMIGABLES!

Ami: ¡Bananas, son de los mismos extraterrestres que conocimos hace años!

Altavoz: ¡CADA BANDA HA SIDO NOMBRADA SEGÚN SU ORDEN DE LLEGADA, LA BANDA QUE LOGRÉ GANAR EN LA FINAL RECIBIRÁ UN GRAN PREMIO!

Yumi: Ami, ¿oiste eso?, ¡un gran premio!

Ami: ¡Un gran campeonato!

Yumi: ¡Y tocaremos con muchas otras bandas!

Las dos: ¡Que emoción!

Yumi Bajó del techo y brincó de la emoción con Ami.

Yumi: ¿¡No es esto simplemente genial chicos!

Ami: ¡Claro que si!

Pablo: ¡Definitivamente!

Kaz: Esto no puedo perdérmelo.

Yumi: Bien, entonces iré a conocer el lugar y (choque), ups, disculpa.

¿?: Ooga-pooga... ¿ooga?

Yumi: ¿Ah?

Yumi choco con ... ella misma.

Yumi: ¡Tu eres yo!

Yumi de las cavernas: ¡Ooga pooga babooga!

Ami: ¿Qué dijo?

Pablo: Ella dijo "y tú eres yo", o al menos eso creo, el dialecto cavernicola no es mi fuerte.

Yumi: Nunca imaginé que iba a ver a mi versión de las cavernas, no me veo nada mal.

¿?: Oye, lindo carruaje, ¿cómo lo mueven sin caballos?

¿?: A mi me gustaría saber lo mismo.

Ami: Oh, ustedes deben ser mis contrapartes de otros mundos.

Sir Ami: Y somos completamente iguales.

Amius: Excepto por la ropa y el cabello.

Yumi: Mmjjj... ¡A jajajajaja!

Ami: ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

Yumi: Solo mira a la otra Ami que está detrás de ti... ajajaja...

La Ami de las cavernas estaba detrás de ella y no entendía el porqué Yumi se reía.

Ami de las cavernas: ¿Ooga?

Yumi: ¡Las dos tienen casi el mismo peinado, ajajajaja!

Ami: Oye, eso no es chistoso.

Varios rayos cayeron a varias personas, tambien a las Ami y Yumi prehistóricas y les aparecieron unas chapitas extrañas.

Yumi: Ajajajaja, esto es muy gracioso.

Ami de las cavernas: ¡Pues a mi no me lo parece!

Y saca un garrote y persigue a Yumi:

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAH!

Ami de las cavernas: ¡No huyas!

Pablo: ¡Ami, Yumi no lo decía en serio!

Ami: Ya entiendo, esas chapitas son traductores, al parecer nosotras no las necesitamos porque ya hablamos el mismo lenguaje que los extraterestres.

Sir Ami: Asi veo.

Amius: Llamaré a Yumius para que venga a conocer a las demás.

Sir Ami: Y yo voy por Yumi y Merlín.

Nota: (En el mundo medieval Kaz es el mago Merlín).

Ami: Es cierto, voy a detener a mi otra yo para que no golpee a Yumi.. Disculpa.

¿?: No, disculpa tu... ¿Eh?

Ami se encontró con otra Ami casí idéntica excepto por el color de cabello y su color de ropa.

Ami: Oye, es como verme a un espejo, casi.

La otra Ami: Iba a decir lo mismo.

Las dos Amis: Jajajaja.

La otra Ami: Soy Ami de mundo H-Alfa, mucho gusto.

Ami: ¿H-Alfa?

Ami H-Alfa: Si, ves esas letras marcadas frente a nuestros autobuses, con ellas nos identificamos.

Ami: Si, eso dijeron los extraterestres, entonces nuestro mundo es el H-Beta.

Entonces Yumi viene de vuelta con la Ami prehistorica.

Ami: Yumi, ¿qué pasó?

Yumi: Al final hicimos las pases y me disculpé, y lo lamento por molestarte a tí tambien.

Ami: Ah, descuida.

Ami de las cavernas: Oigan chicas, no puedo evitar notar que hay otras bandas diferentes a las nuestras.

Aparece Yumi H-Alfa: Hola, tienes razón.

En otro lado un tipo vestido como guerrero espartano le ordenó a sus hombres tomar posiciónes y de inmediato los guió con su guitarra.

Rodro: Hola, escuche todo y... ¡Oh, cuantas Amis!

Ami H-Alfa: ¡Eso no es lo más sorprendente, mira!

Ese guerrero espartano era facialmente idéntico a Rodro.

Rodro: ¡Soy yo, digo, es el, ehm, ya ni se lo que digo pero ustedes me entienden!

Yumi: Quien iba a pensarlo, en otro mundo tu eres el lider de una banda.

Y eso no era todo, muchos cantantes conocidos como los Retro-Beattles, Elvis, y otras figuras musicales tambien estaban ahí.

Ami de las cavernas: La competencia va a estar muy peleada.

Ami: ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Ami H-Alfa: Absolutamente.

Las dos: ¡Ya no puedo esperar más, AAAAAAAAAAHH!

Yumis: ¡No griten que no estoy sorda... jajajaja, tu si me entiendes!

Se dijeron la una a la otra.

Rodro empalideció al ver a una figura conocida.

Ami: ¿Que sucede Rodro?

Rodro: Eh... nada cariño, nada, todo está bien.

Las chicas aprovecharon el resto del día para conocer a sus contrapartes de otros mundos, intercambiaron instrumentos turnadamente, cantaron juntas, hablaron sobre sus similitudes y diferencias, en fin, hablaron de todo. Pero no solo nuestras cantantes se divirtieron, tambien lo hicieron quienes no eran cantantes.

Rodro: ¿Entonces tu eres el lider de tu banda?

Rodro espartano: Así es, en mi mundo luchamos contra unos seres que quieren robarse la felicidad de la gente y nosotros los cantantes somos los únicos que nos oponemos a ellos. Ahí entre otras cosas la música está prohibida.

Rodro: Tu mundo debe ser horrible.

Rodro espartano: Lo es, y tu chico, no nos has contado nada sobre ti.

Rodro H-Alfa: Pues que puedo decir, solo soy un doctor común y corriente que viaja con su banda favorita.

El Rodro del mundo H-Alfa a diferencia del nuestro no es espadachín.

Rodro: Pero de seguro la Ami de tu mundo y tu son novios, ¿o no?

Rodro H-Alda: ¡Pues claro que si, yo la amo!

Rodro espartano: Como los envidio.

Pablo: Oye Pablo, a diferencia mia tu no tienes ningún problema médico.

El Pablo del Mundo H-Alfa es alto y no sufre de las secuelas de la hidrocefalia.

Pablo H-Alfa: Si pero hasta hace poco yo estaba igual que tú pero conseguí curarme.

Pablo: ¿¡En serio!, dime como.

Pablo H-Alfa: Pues primero.

Julius H-Alfa: ¡No le digas o cuando vaya a donde ya sabes no se consederá su deseo!

Pablo H-Alfa: Oh, vamos, al menos puedo dejarle una pista, ¿o nó?

Julius H-Alfa: Si, tu ya sabes quien dijo que podías dar pistas.

Pablo H-Alfa: Pues bien, tienes que ir a una de las islas del sur, de ahí en rojas colinas verdes hélices te guiarán.

Pablo: Un acertijo.

Pablo H-Alfa: Irás al lugar donde podrás curarte y entonces ese acerijo cobrará sentido, de eso estoy seguro asi que paciencia.

Ni que decir Kaz, Kaz H-Alfa, Merlín y Kaz prehistoricos, se llevaban muy bien.

Kaz de las cavernas: Costó mucho al principio pero gracias al Vigamovil hemos podido llegar a extender la fama de la banda por toda Pangea II, no paro de contar los piedrólares.

Merlín: Eso no es nada, la gira por los siete reinos me ha dejado 50.000 doblones de oro y 70.000 rupias. Nuestro siguiente destino es en las lejanas tierras del este.

Kaz: Pues eso no es nada, ¿verdad amigo?

Kaz H-Alfa: Tienes toda la razón.

Los dos Kaz: Ganamos millones y millones, gozamos de todas las comodidades del futuro y ya tenemos a todo un equipo en la banda.

Kaz de las cavernas: ¿De verdad?

Merlin: ¿Qué clase de magía usaron?

Kaz: Oh, nada en especial, solo algo llamado contrato.

Kaz: Así es.

Kaz de las cavernas: Contrato, ¿eh?, suena interesante, quiero saber más.

Merlin: ¡Y yo también!

Los altavoces sonarón nuevamente.

Altavoces: ¡ATENCIÓN, EL ORDEN DE LOS ENCUENTROS YA HA SIDO ESTABLECIDO, HÁGANNOS EL FAVOR DE INGRESAR AL SUPER ESTADIO PARA OBSERVAR SUS LUGARES.

Amius: Vamos chicas.

Todas las Amis y Yumis: ¡Hi!

La hilera de gente ingresando al super estadio parecía interminable.

Altavoz: ¡Espectadores hagan el favor de tomar acceso por las gradas!

En las entradas un par de bananas gigantes vestidas de guardia controlaron el acceso. Por un lado entraban los espectadores y por el otro los equipos participantes.

Ya todos reunidos en el centro del estadio se encendieron las luces y un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales dió inicio al gran campeonato intermundial de guerra de bandas.

En un gran escenario una banana vestida de animador de festival hizo su aparición.

¿?: GRACIAS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS Y SERES DE TODAS LAS CLASES, SOY CHARLEY KALIOZ Y

YO SERÉ SU ANIMADOR EL DÍA DE HOY, ESTAMOS MUY CERCA DEL COMIENZO DE LOS ENCUENTROS ENTRE BANDAS, CONSISTIRÁ EN UN TORNEO ELIMINATORIO, QUIENES LOGREN VENCER A SUS OPONENTES IRÁN AVANZANDO HASTA LLEGAR AL ÚLTIMO ENCUENTRO, Y AHORA LA TABLA DE POSICIONES.

Ami y Yumi: ¡OHH!

Animador: ¡TITO EL BOHEMIOS CONTRA PUFFY AYUMI!

Un rayo teletransporto a Ami y Yumi H-Alfa y al tal Tito al escenario. Las dos estaban con sus instrumentos en mano.

Ami: No entiendo, ¿cómo que se llaman Ayumi?

En el escenario.

Yumi H-Alfa: ¡ICHI!

Ami H-Alfa: ¡NI!

Las dos: ¡SAN CHI! (*SONIDO DE CHISPAS*)

Una gran luz las rodeo a las dos y las dos siluetas se volvieron una.

Yumi de las cavernas: ¡INCREIBLE!

Ami: ¡SE HAN FUSIONADO!

¿?: ¡SOY PUFFY AYUMI!

¡Ami y Yumi del mundo H-Alfa se han fusionado en una sola!

La voz de Ayumi suena como si Ami y Yumi hablaran al mismo tiempo y en perfecta sincronía. Tito comenzó de inmediato.

Tito el Bohemios:

Que los parta un rayo, esto viene salvaje

A mi no se me apaga el turro ni el voltaje

Se van en un viaje, lo que viene es sabotaje

Sir Ami: ¿Cómo lo va a hacer Ayumi para tocar dos instrumentos ella sola si son una guitarra y una batería?

Kaz H-Alfa: Ahora lo verás.

Ayumi tomó su guitarra y se puso a tocar, entonces unos listones de luz formados por la melodía que tocaba tomaron las baquetas y empezaron a tocar.

Ayumi:

Kouen no naka de machiawase itsumo watashi ga matteru

Tooku kara samusou ni te wo pokke ni irete aruite kuru

Taiyou ga shizuka ni terashita akai ochiba wo sakusaku

Atatameta te ga hazumu sekai sotto tsunaide kureru

Tsumazuite kimi to hanashitaku nattara

Sanpo shite koucha wo nomou ka

Kaze fuite kigi mo sarasara to yuretara

Tori datta tsuranatta utau yo

Tito el Bohemios:

Te voy a estar esperando cuando por mi zona bajes

Le meto fuertemente pa' que la ...

Voy a ver como frontean, eh.. digo, y sudan

Maleantes de cartón, tengo opinión no hay duda

Ojala que de los 12 no me salga ningún Judas

Rodro espartano: Ya comenzado a perder la concentración.

Hieracles (bajista de los espartanos): Ella está a un nivel completamente distinto.

Ayumi:

Ki ga muite kimi ga hanashitaku nattara

Futari shite koucha ireyou ka

Hirameite tsugi no ikisaki wo kimetara

Itsu datte tobidashite yukou yo

Tito el Bohemios:

Yo me paro firme en el soneo

Derrotando la clave, la rumba con mi sandungueo...

Me rindo, no puedo competir con ella.

Animador: ¡Y ya tenemos a nuestra primera ganadora que pasa a las preliminares, PUFFY AYUMI!

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOO!

Todas las bandas quedaron sorprendidas ante el gran show que acaba de demostrar Ayumi.

Julius H-Alfa: Chicas, estoy completamente seguro que ella va a ganar.

Julius: Oigan, si ellas están aquí no tenemos ninguna posibilidad, para que seguir en la competencia.

Yumi: Porque de eso se trata.

Julius: ¿Eh?

Ami: Puede parecer imposible.

Amius: Si, pero eso es lo que lo hace emocionante.

Yumi de las cavernas: Además si abandonamos nunca más tendremos una oportunidad como esta.

Sir Yumi: Para demostrar todo nuestro talento, no importa con quién sea pero vamos a hacerlo.

Todas las Amis y Yumis: ¡SI!

Rodro espartano: ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU, ESPARTANOS, GRITO DE GUERRA!

Los espartanos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Animador: ¡GRACIAS, AHORA COMENZAREMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO, PUFFY AMIUS YUMIUS CONTRA LOS ESPARTANOS!

Y Amius y Yumius desaparecieron junto con los espartanos y Ayumi reapareció frente a los demás.

Pablo H-Alfa: Estuviste de maravilla mi amor.

Rodro H-Alfa: Eres la mejor.

Pablo H-Alfa: Oye, no te dirijas a mi novia.

Rodro H-Alfa: No, tu no te dirijas a mi novia.

Los dos: ¡GRRR...!

Y se armó una nube de polvo por la pelea entre los dos.

Ayumi: ¡Ya basta, ya les dije que cuando estoy así no soy Ami ni soy Yumi, están haciendo el ridículo!

Los dos: Lo sentimos.

Rodro: En estos momentos me alegro mucho de que nuestras Ami y Yumi no puedan fusionarse.

Pablo: Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Ami: Eres increíble.

Yumi: Jamás pensé que nosotras pudieramos hacer algo así en otro mundo.

Ami: ¿Cómo lo lograron?

Ayumi: Pues bien, cuando yo era Ami y Yumi nos secuestraron unos extraterrestres iguales a los de este estadio y nos metieron en una máquina y nos fusionaron con unos pollos, luego nos regresaron a la normalidad pero nos quedamos con la habilidad de fusionarnos entre nosotras a voluntad. Bueno, se siente raro asi que volveré a hablar en singular.

Yumi: Ah, ya entiendo, a nosotras nos pasó lo mismo solo que fue a Kaz a quién metieron en la máquina, desde entonces se comporta más raro que de costumbre.

Kaz comiendo pop-corn.

Kaz: Eso no es cierto... oh, se cayeron mis palomitas, ñam, ñam, ñam.

Kaz H-Alfa: Hermano, ni yo comería desde el suelo.

Kaz-H-Alfa se sentó en el suelo y se comió las palomitas con la mano y no picoteando del suelo como Kaz.

Kaz: Por lo menos no lo haría así.

Animador: ¡MUY BIEN, PREPARADOS, COMIENCEN!

Amius y Yumius:

a a awa ku se tsu na ku ki mo chi wa mune u ru o shi te ku

fu ta ri o no se te g yu n g yu n ka soku

natsu kusa no ni o i to yasa shi i kaze fu ku

su ka a to o ku su gu ru de sh ô

ta i ku tsu ga ho do yo ku fu ta ri wo chika zu ke

tai yô mo me o to ji ma shi ta

Los espartanos:

You know, my temperature's risin'

The jukebox's blowin' a fuse.

My heart's beatin' rhythm

and my soul keeps a-singin' the blues.

Roll Over Beethoven

and tell Tschaikowsky the news.

Merlin: Van muy parejos.

Ayumi: Es dificil adivinar quien va a ganar.

Yumius: ¡A SUBIR EL RITMO!

Amius y Yumius:

¡ma da ao i ri n go mo yo ri so t ta ko neko mo

ne koro n da shiba u ni ki e ta

tai on no jô shô to ta ku sa n no ashi a to

te o tsu na gu kage ga no bi te ku!

Rodro espartano: ¡CARGUEEEEEEEEN!

Los espartanos: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

¡Well, if you feelin' like it

go get your lover, then reel and rock it.

Roll it over and move on up just

a trifle further and reel and rock with it, roll it over,

Roll Over Beethoven,

dig these rhythm and blues!

Con ese grito Rodro espartano ha levantado el ánimo de su banda ganandole a Amius y Yumius por presencia.

Público: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ami: Ya hicieron gritar al público.

Sir Ami: Recuerdo que cuando estabamos al norte de los siete reinos un grupo de Sajones hacían eso para levantar el ánimo e intimidar a sus enemigos.

Yumi: Un truco bastante bueno.

Amius: ¡Mostremosles de lo que estamos hechas!

Yumius: ¡Ya rugiste leona!

Amius y Yumius:

¡A a awa ku se tsu na ku ki mo chi wa mune u ru o shi te ku

fu ta ri o no se te g yu n g yu n ka soku

ama ku to ki me ku uta goe sora ni to ke te yu ku

fu ta ri tsu tsu n de pu wa po wa u ka bu

zu t to su ki de su ch o t to u so de su!

¡ZU T TO SU KI DE SU CH O T TO U SO DE SUUUUUUUUUU!

Los espartanos: ¡Resistan!

Los espartanos no fueron capaces de aguantar tan potente timbre de voz. Al final no les quedó más remedio que sucumbir ante su música porque son tan orgullosos que prefieren perder a rendirse.

Rodro espartano: ¡Agh...!

Animador: ¡UN ESPECTÁCULO IMPRESIONANTE, PUFFY AMIUS YUMIUS PASAN A LAS PRELIMINARES!

Amius y Yumius: ¡SI, LO LOGRAMOS!

Ami de las cavernas: ¡BIEN HECHO, ASI SE ... OOGA BOOGA BABOOGA!

Yumi: Toma, se te cayó el traductor.

Ami: ¡Ooga... Ahora si, arigato!

De inmediato Amius y Yumius volvieron con las demás.

Ayumi: Eso estuvo de fábula.

Yumius: Pero comparadas contigo parecemos unas principiantes.

Ayumi: Oh, no digas eso, de verdad que me sorprendí mucho.

Rodro espartano: Espartanos, descansen.

Amius: Oye, me gustó mucho haber cantado con ustedes.

Rodro espartano: No, el honor fue todo nuestro mi señora, ahora se porqué en su mundo las llaman diosas del rock.

Ami: ¿Diosas del Rock?

Yumius: Bueno, no somos diosas, es solo que unos extraterrestres que se hacen pasar por dioses en Roma y Grecia nos dieron ese nombre y gracias a su ayuda pudimos cumplir nuestro sueño de ser estrellas de rock.

Amius: Pero por favor que esto quede entre nosotros chicas, nadie en nuestro mundo puede saber la verdadera identidad de los extraterrestres.

Yumius: Aunque ya me imagino la cara del emperador Kazius, ajajaja.

Kaz y Kaz H-Alfa: ¿Emperador Kazius?, ¡Si, somos emperadores en otro mundo, es una maravilla!

Amius: Lo que no saben es que al emperador le arrojan rayos todo el día, ejejejeje.

Animador: ¡HORA DEL SIGUIENTE ENFRENTAMIENTO, PUFFY AMI YUMI B.C. CONTRA AKU Y SUS SIERVOS DEL APÓCALIPSIS!

Kaz de las cavernas: ¡DERRIBENLOS COMO LO HACEN CON LOS T-REX!

Ami y Rodro estaban nerviosos ante lo que podía pasar.

Entonces Ami y Yumi de las cavernas ya estaban en el escenario y Un demonio negro muy grande junto a su grupo de esbirros las miraban muy feo.

Aku: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Yumi: Asi no se ruge, se hace así... ¡!

Aku: ... Nada mal para una principiante, pero ahora sentiran todo el poder de mi, el poderoso Aku. ¡AHORA MIS ESCLAVOS!

Aku y sus siervos del apocalipsis:

¡NADIE ME QUIERE, TODOS ME ODIAN

ME COMERE UN GUSANITO

LE SACO LO DE AFUERA, ME COMO LO DE ADENTRO

QUE RICO ESTABA EL GUSANITO!

Ami y Yumi de las cavernas no se movieron en lo absoluto y el publico se puso a abuchear a Aku.

Público: ¡BUUUUU, FUERA, QUE ASCO DE CANCIÓN, LARGOOOO!

Aku: ¡SE ATREVEN A INSULTARME MISERABLES MORTALES!

Rodro preparó su espada.

Rodro: Va a armar un alboroto.

Ami: Espera, si haces algo puede hacerle daño a la gente.

Animador: ¡BAJE DEL ESCENARIO DE INMEDIATO O SERÁ TELETRANSPORTADO DE VUELTA CON SU BANDA DIRECTO A SU PROPIO MUNDO!

Aku preparaba una bola de fuego en su boca pero se detuvo y con una sonrisa cínica respondió.

Aku: Oh por supuesto, donde están mis modales, no soy el soberano de estos lares, esta bien, iré a disfrutar del resto de la competencia.

Aku se convirtió en un murcielago y se fue a sentar con el público.

Animador: Bueno, no me esperaba que esto sucediera de esta forma pero.. ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI B.C. PASAN A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA!

Ami de las cavernas: Rayos, no quería que fuera tan fácil.

Yumi de las cavernas: Bueno, una victoria es una victoria.

Y los enfrentamientos continuaron, Puffy Ami Yumi Medievales tocaron un brillante rock medieval ante los Retro-Beattles pero Merlin hizo un hechizo fallido que le prendió fuego al laud de Sir Yumi y por eso Los Retro-Beattles pasaron a la siguiente ronda pero luego perdieron con Elvis Presley.

Un viejo ídolo del rock, Zilky abandonó su retiro y regresó a escena, los chupatalentos le dieron gran pelea e incluso intentaron robarle el talento por lo que fueron descalificados.

Ahora sigue el encuentro que más nos importa.

Animador: ¡Y AHORA CON USTEDES PUFFY AMI YUMI DEL MUNDO H-BETA CONTRA ALIENTO METÁLICO!

Ami: Al fin nuestro turno.

Yumi: ¡Vamos a dar caña!

Las dos bandas ya estaban en el escenario.

Carne Molida: ¡ESTAN LISTOS PARA FASTIDIAR CON ALIENTO METÁLICO!

Yumi: ¡Desde el principio, lo daremos todo!

!No ko madei kunora

Nuka rumda ni chi da

Yo go leruda keyanai no ra

Sense nieitahita

Tocotochi ga uyouda

Saishu le esheto o saa caruu

A se ru cala mawaru ikitsuma ru

So to waku lainoni atsado cu rru

Eso wo

A kireru woronii

Eso wo

Nande mo aruse cae

Eso wo

Tle panasumae nii

ko ko ma deuits ke io

eso wo

no da tsuo ana kada

noso Ita ke shi ki wa

hito limbo o tshino ku zu kuu

kaio ni le sare te ru

koto monai mi taii

u soo tskaredu ho do yaa

yu ka rumdalee numi kitsukamai

a na tao ma tayusa ki ni i kuyo

Eso wo

Ya li taioo o nii

Eso wo

Atseo naga shi te

Eso wo

I ki teru chi lii

I so I deoikoseio

Eso wo

Eso wo!

No les dieron ninguna oportunidad para cantar, al final Aliento Metálico perdió.

Sir Ami: ¡Asi se hace chicas!

Rodro espartano: ¡SON LAS MEJORES!

Ayumi: (Bien, creo que es un hecho, ustedes han sido las primeras que han logrado sorprenderme de esta manera. Las esperaré en las finales Ami y Yumi).

Animador: ¡Y ASÍ HEMOS CONCLUIDO LA PRIMERA FASE DE ESTE GRAN CAMPEONATO, TOMAREMOS UNA HORA DE DESCANSO Y ALMUERZO, DISFRUTEN DEL BANQUETE!

Receso.

En el estadio todo el publico zampaba las delicias que los extraterrestres les ofrecían.

En un mesón grande estaban reunidos todos los espartanos devorando y forcejeando por las piezas de carne.

En otro mesón todas las bandas puffy compartían un grato momento.

Sir Yumi: ¿Y esto qué es?

Yumi: No puedo creer que no conozcas los camarones.

Yumius: Siempre que paso por Creta aprovecho de comer todos los que pueda.

Yumi: Vamos, pruebalos, están deliciosos.

Sir Yumi: Mmm... ¡MMM, DELICIOSOS, CÓMO PUDE VIVIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN CONOCERLOS!

Todas las Amis tenían sus ojos puestos en Ayumi.

Ami: Oye, que manera de comer.

Ami de las cavernas: Apuesto que podría devorar 20 piernas de brontosaurio en 5 segundos.

Ayumi: Si, lo que pasa es que como estoy fusionada necesito comer mucho más de lo normal, así tambien aprovecho de engullir todo lo que quiera sin engordar. ¡Este curry está delicioso!

Sir Ami: Que envidia, si yo hiciera eso la armadura ya no me quedaría.

Todas: Ah jajajaja.

Julius H-Alfa: Oye Rodro, no veo a tu contraparte por ningun lado.

Rodro H-Alfa: Si, me parece extraño, no somos tan distintos y creo que si piensa como yo el estaría disfrutando toda esta pasta.

Mientras tanto cerca de la bóveda donde se escondía el gran premio Aku se escabullo para ver en que consistía y poder robarlo.

Aku: Pobres ingenuos, solo yo, Aku, pondré mis garras en este tesoro... ¡pero qué es esto! ¡Es una porquería, nadie juega conmigo! ¡Destruiré todo este lugar!

¿?: No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Sonido: (¡KA-BOOOM!)

Una explosión paró de sus asientos a todos en el super estadio.

Ami: ¡Oh no!

Aku transformado en un escorpión gigante arrasaba con todo a su lugar mientras Rodro bloqueaba sus ataques de aguijón con la espada.

Altavoces: ¡SU ATENCIÓN, EVACÚEN ORDENADAMENTE POR LAS SALIDAS INDICADAS!

Aku: No lo haces nada mal chico, me recuerdas a alguien.

Rodro: ¡Menos charla y más pelea! (*¡paff!*) ¡Agh...!

Ami: ¡Rodro!

Aku se deshizo de él arrojándolo hacia otra parte y luego se transformó en gorila gigante. Tomó algunos escombros y los comenzó a arrojar contra las salidas, hasta que uno dió contra una muralla que empezó a colapsar.

Ayumi: ¡Chicas, si son ninjas como yo lancemos esto ahora!

Ami y Yumi: ¡HI!

Y las tres lanzaron tres kunai con una red amarrada que atrapó los pedazos de escombro antes de que aplastaran al público.

Mientras en la sala de controles.

Jefe de Máquinas: ¿¡Que sucede, envialo de vuelta de una vez!

Subordinado: ¡No puedo jefe, el daño los sistemas!

Jefe de Máquinas: Solo nos queda una opción...

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. Campeonato de otro mundo parte 2

**Capitulo 21: Campeonato de otro mundo, parte 2.**

Volvemos al Campeonato Intermundial de Bandas, Aku estaba causando estragos en todo el super-estadio, los extraterrestres organizadores no podían enviarlo de regreso a su mundo debido a las averías hechas a sus sistemas.

Cuando todo el público había terminado de evacuar era el turno de las bandas pero Aku aún transformado en gorila gigante dio un puñetazo a la única salida disponible.

Aku: Habrán sacado a esa gente pero voy a descargar mi ira en ustedes.

¿?: ¡Quédese quieto o disparamos!

La guardia de las Bananas rodearon a Aku con sus naves, artillería y tropas, bastó con que Aku se transformara en cobra y destrozara una nave enrollándola con su cuerpo para que:

Capitán: ¡ABRAN FUEGO, FUEGO!

Aku: Oh, esto hace cosquillas.

Ami fue donde Rodro quien estaba intentando levantarse.

Ami: ¿Estás bien?

Rodro: Si, solo me tomó por sorpresa, ¡pero ya verá, lo haré pedazos!

Ami: Oye cálmate, estas todo furioso.

Rodro: (Oh rayos, es cierto, si estoy así no podré hacerle nada). Discúlpame, agh, me duele el brazo, creo que me lo disloque.

Ami: Ay, pobrecito.

Ami puso sus manos encima del brazo de Rodro, entonces un aura rosada rodeó el área de la lesión.

Rodro: ¡I-increible!

Ami: ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

Rodro: ¡Ami, acabas de curar mi brazo!

Ami: No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?

Rodro: ¡Claro que sí, solo mira!

Ami: ¡CUIDADO!

Ami y Rodro alcanzaron a esquivar una estatua que vino volando desde donde estaba Aku, entonces Yumi y el resto de los chicos aparecieron.

Yumi: Muchachos, ¿están bien?

Ami: Si, sanos y salvos.

Rodro: Muchachos, conozco a este sujeto y nadie en este lugar puede derrotarlo.

Pablo: Un segundo, ¿cómo que lo conoces?

Rodro: Cuando era niño, un vórtice me llevó al mundo de este demonio, un samurai me cuidó y entrenó mientras estuve ahí y combatí a este monstruo en ese entonces.

Yumi: Un segundo, ¡tú eras el niño de aquél programa!

Julius: ¡Tú fuiste el niño que escapó del vórtice que creó mi padre!

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Rodro: …Después habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso, ahora vayan a esconderse mientras yo lo entretengo hasta que los organizadores puedan enviarlo de vuelta.

Ami: Pero.

Rodro: No es momento de armar nuestra primera escena, ¡vete!

Rodro fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Aku. Mientras tanto los espartanos junto con las Ami y Yumi medievales se interponían entre Aku y el resto de los músicos.

Aku: Háganse a un lado si no quieren que los elimine lenta y dolorosamente.

Sir Ami: ¡Eso jamás!

Sir Yumi: ¡Por nuestro juramento de la mesa cuadrada protegeremos a los débiles!

Rodro espatano: ¡ESPARTANOS, FORMACIÓN DE TORTUGA!

Los espartanos y Ami y Yumi medievales se cubrieron con sus escudos, Aku empezó a escupirles fuego pero ellos aguantaron, el suelo se empezó a calentar y para mala suerte Amius y Yumius estaban descalzas.

Amius: ¡AH, QUEMA!

Yumius: ¡DEMASIADO CALIENTE!

Y saltaron a los brazos de sus contrapartes cavernícolas.

Aku aumentó la potencia y derribó a todos como si fueran pinos de boliche.

Aku: Como disfruto ver a los rebeldes resistirse a su inevitable destrucción, pero esto se termina ahora.

Aku hizo una bola de fuego para terminar el trabajo y la disparó pero justo apareció Rodro y la cortó en varios pedazos que luego desaparecieron.

Rodro se acercó al bajista de los espartanos.

Rodro: Préstame un momento tu escudo.

Hieracles: Eh, si.

Rodro: Se ve que no has cambiado en estos años, cómo él no está aquí yo tendré que detenerte, por el camino de la rectitud.

Aku: Esa frase... ¿acaso tú?

Rodro: ¡HIIAAAAAAAAA...!

Aku: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Rodro pudo hacerle un corte a Aku.

Aku: ¡TU ERES EL DISCÍPULO DEL SAMURAI!

Rodro: Exacto, soy yo.

Aku: Ahora entiendo porqué nunca te encontré en mi mundo.

Rodro: Aku, tu arruinaste el mundo del maestro Jack pero ni este ni los otros mundos correrán con esa suerte mientras yo esté aquí.

Aku: Oh, hablas igual que tu traicionero maestro, esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

Aku intentó hacerlo enfurecer.

Rodro: Lo desprecio como persona pero lo sigo respetando como guerrero. Yo también soy un samurai y mi deber es proteger a los débiles.

Aku: Ah, pues adelante y terminemos con esto, ¡RAAAAAAAH!

Rodro: ¡HIAAAAAAAAA!

Mientras tanto Ami terminó de contarles todo a los chicos.

Yumi: Bueno, con todo lo que ha sucedido definitivamente me creo todo lo que dijiste.

Pablo: Él sólo no podrá contra esa bestia, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Julius: No, solo seríamos un estorbo.

Ami: ...

Yumi: Ami, se como te sientes pero Julius tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada.

Ami: Pues no es justo. El siempre cuida de todos nosotros y aunque no sea de mucha ayuda...

Ami tomo todas sus armas de ninja.

Ami: ...¡Yo iré a ayudarlo!

Kaz: ¡Ami, te has vuelto loca, ese monstruo te aplastará!

Ami: ¡No me importa, Rodro es el primer chico que realmente me ha querido por quien yo soy, y lo amo!

Yumi: Pues no hay más remedio, como siempre iremos las dos juntas.

Ami: Yumi... ¡Arigato!

¿?: ¡Esperen!

El encargado de maquinarias se acercó a los chicos.

Encargado de maquinaria: ¿Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo H-Beta?

Pablo: Si.

Encargado de maquinaria: Entréguenle esto a su amigo de la espada.

El encargado le pasó a Yumi un cinturón lleno de luces y electrodos.

Yumi: ¿Qué es esto?

Encargado de maquinaria: Un transportador grupal portátil o TGP, ese monstruo dañó nuestros sistemas y no podemos enviarlo desde la sala de controles así que alguien tiene que llevar esto puesto mientras toca al monstruo para que sean transportados de vuelta a su mundo.

Ami: Pero Rodro también se iría ¿Quieren que Rodro se quede atrapado con Aku en ese horrendo mundo?

Yumi: ¡Eso sería condenarlo!

Encargado de maquinaria: No, nada de eso, luego de ser transportado el cinturón debe recargarse durante una hora y luego la persona regresará a nuestro mundo sana y salva.

Julius: Eso le dará tiempo para regresar.

Pablo: ¡Estupendo!

Ami: No podemos hacerlo.

Yumi: ¿Cómo?

Kaz: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ami: Rodro me mostró sus recuerdos y ese lugar es de pesadilla, no quiero que vuelva ahí.

Encargado de maquinaria: No tenemos más alternativas, en verdad lo lamento pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

Mientras tanto Aku ahora con forma humana y usando una espada negra le hacía frente a Rodro pero él era mucho más ágil y habilidoso.

Rodro: ¡HIA!

Aku: ¡Aaahh!, no logro entenderlo, se supone que solo la espada del samurai era capaz de herirme.

Rodro: Mi espada fue forjada con el mismo principio que la katana del maestro Jack, además está ligada a mi aura.

Aku: Grrr... ¡Ya estoy harto!

Entonces Aku se transformó en algo completamente diferente, en un tanque y se disparó a si mismo con gran fuerza contra Rodro.

Aku: ¡Si me esquivas tus amigos de los otros mundos recibirán el disparo!

Rodro: ¡TENDRÉ QUE DETENERTE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Con todo su ser Rodro hizo brotar un aura azul de sus manos y con ella fue dándole golpes a Aku para frenar su marcha poco a poco hasta que iba a una velocidad tal que Rodro pudo cortarlo fácilmente.

Aku: Nada mal, no me había divertido tanto desde hace 400 años.

Rodro: ¿Cuatrocientos años? (Ahora recuerdo, el tiempo en el mundo de Jack transcurre de forma distinta que en el nuestro).

De nuevo Aku tomó su forma normal e hizo unos cuantos disparos pero Rodro se cubrió con el escudo. Milagrosamente el escudo seguía intacto a pesar de tantos golpes.

Rodro: Wow, este escudo si que es resistente.

Sonido: ¡KABOOM!

Aku: ¡Ah, pimienta, quema!

Ami le arrojó a Aku su famosa bomba de pimienta a los ojos.

Rodro: Ami, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ami: Solo déjame mostrarte.

Ami se puso la mano de Rodro en la frente, entonces Rodro vio la conversación con el encargado de maquinarias.

Rodro: Ahora entiendo, usaré el cinturón y me lo llevaré.

Ami: Solo procura regresar.

Rodro: Te lo prometo amor.

Rodro besó a Ami en la mejilla.

Rodro: Ahora ve a ayudar a los demás.

Rodro se lanzó contra la espalda de Aku.

Rodro: ¡Ahora no escaparás!

Aku: ¿¡Qué haces!, ¡Suéltame!

Rodro: ¡TRANSPORTENNOS YA!

Aku: ¡NO!

El encargado buscaba las coordenadas del mundo de Jack y Aku.

Yumi: Vamos, dese prisa amigo.

Encargado: Eso intento pero no me desconcentres.

Aku se golpeó la espalda contra las paredes del estadio pero Rodro se negaba a soltarse.

Rodro: ¡DENSE PRISA, NO AGUANTARÉ MUCHO MÁS!

Encargado: ¡Ya está!

Aku vio que era inevitable, pero.

Aku: Si voy a regresar lo haré con una compañía extra.

Rodro: ¡No, cuidado Ami!

Aku atrapó a Ami.

Yumi: ¡NO, AMI!

Ami: ¡AUXILI...!

Sonido: ¡PUFF!

Ami, Rodro y Aku desaparecieron.

Yumi: ¡Háganlos regresar, ahora!

Pablo: Eh… Yumi… mira.

Aunque habían enviado a Aku de vuelta sus siervos seguían por todas partes causando estragos.

Yumi: (Rayos, primero debemos detener a estos sujetos o no podremos hacer nada para ayudar a los chicos a volver). ¡Ayumi, necesito que te separes para que seamos más personas!

Ayumi: ¡Ya había pensado en eso!... ¡FLASH!

Ayumi se separó y volvió a ser Ami y Yumi.

Ami H-Alfa: ¡Listo, ahora las tres juntas!

Fueron a enfrentar a los siervos. Mientras tanto los otros Kaz hacían lo imposible para no ser aniquilados.

Kaz: Por favor, no me hagan nada, haré lo que sea, plancharé sus trajes oscuros, les daré sushi, un contrato de grabación, lo que sea.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 1: Este calvito es divertido.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 2: Pero no podemos dejar a ni uno solo, ¡toma!

Kaz: ¡AAAH!

Kaz empuja sin querer un muro y de inmediato las gradas que estaban detrás de el empiezan a colapsar, aplastando a los siervos de Aku, entonces se desvanecieron.

Merlín Kaz por su parte intentó defenderse.

Merlin: Me obligarán a usar mi magia.

Sacó una mesa y tres vasos con una bola.

Merlin: A ver, dónde está la bolita.

Y el siervo de Aku le disparó fuego con la mano, Merlín quedó chamuscado.

Merlin: Agh…

Siervo de Aku de relleno 3: ¡Ah jajajajaja!

Pero una chispa saltó de la mesa a su pie y de inmediato fue consumido por las llamas.

Kaz H-Alfa estaba acorralado, pero entonces saco de su bolsillo un aerosol en pimienta.

Kaz H-Alfa: ¡Atrás, tengo este aerosol y no dudaré en usarlo!... (*¡Split!*) Ah… mis ojos.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 4: Patético…

Kaz H-Alfa agitó tanto los brazos que no se dio cuenta que le arrojó el spray directo a los ojos del siervo de Aku.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 4: ¡AH, COMO ME ARDEN!

Y pisa un cable que lo eleva hasta unos reflectores averiados y es electrocutado.

Y en los comedores Kaz cavernícola no duda en sacar un garrote para protegerse.

Kaz de las cavernas: Esto será tan fácil como ir a cazar un brontosaurio.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 5: (*¡Slash!*)… ¿Decías algo calvito?

Kaz: Que hermoso y bien cuidado traje tienes, ¿cómo lo mantienes así?

Siervo de Aku de relleno 5: Bueno, pues siempre lo llevo a la mejor tintorería del lugar y exijo que usen el mejor almidon… ¡Oye!

Kaz de las cavernas pasó por debajo de sus piernas mientras estaba distraído.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 5: ¡Vuelve acá que no he terminado de contarte!

Y Kaz de las cavernas se tropieza con un frasco de Ketchup que le llega al traje a este siervo.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 5: Genial, no me dan descuento por manchas de comida.

Un cocinero minotauro sale huyendo de la cocina.

Cocinero minotauro: ¡MUUU, AUXILIO, MI COCINA SE QUEMA!... ¡GRRR!

El cocinero minotauro se enfurece al ver el rojo en el traje del siervo y se pone en posición.

Siervo de Aku de relleno 5: ¡Oh oh!

Cocinero minotauro: ¡MUUUUUUUUUUUU! (*¡PAFF!*)

Siervo de Aku de relleno 5: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Y el siervo fue a volar por los cielos.

Todos los Kaz neutralizaron a todos los siervos de Aku que causaban desorden. Más tarde Yumi estaba discutiendo de nuevo con el encargado.

Yumi: ¡Vamos, tráiganlos de vuelta!

Encargado: No podemos, el cinturón debe recargarse.

Yumi: Pero.

Pablo: Tranquila, los dos van a estar bien, Ami no es ninguna debilucha y Rodro va a cuidarla.

Una hora después todo estaba en orden. Las reparaciones al súper estadio habían terminado, nadie resultó más que un poco zarandeado, pero Ami y Rodro aún no regresaban.

Yumi: No lo entiendo, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí.

Julius: Yumi, hay un detalle que el encargado olvidó contarte.

Yumi: ¡Dimelo!

Julius: El tiempo no transcurre de la misma forma en todos los mundos. Eso lo se porque cuando Rodro regresó del mundo de ese monstruo el había pasado diez años mientras que en nuestro mundo solo habían transcurrido tres horas, y por lo que averigüe todos nuestros mundos excepto el de Aku tienen una marcha temporal idéntica y la forma en la que transcurre el tiempo varía de un mundo a otro si no comparten marcha temporal.

Yumi: ¿Me estás diciendo que ella podría llevar años o siglos ahí adentro? , si es así entonces el cinturón debió averiarse.

Julius: Calma, calma, en cuanto terminen de arreglar el equipo irán a buscarlos.

Yumi: Pero de Ami no quedarán ni los huesos, ya habrán pasado como 100 o 200 años.

Julius: Eso es lo otro, cuando estás en un mundo ajeno no envejeces, lo se porque cuando Rodro regresó seguía siendo un niño.

Yumi: Entonces aún hay esperanzas.

Pablo: ¿Ves cielo?, todo va a salir bien.

Animador: Retomando la competencia continuaremos con el enfrentamiento de las preliminares, ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI DEL MUNDO H-BETA CONTRA ZILKY!

Yumi: Tendré que ir por las dos, deséenme suerte... oh oh, Houston, tenemos un problema.

Las guitarras y la batería estaban destrozadas.

Kaz: Ese monstruo debió dañarlas cuando estaba alborotando todo.

Yumius: Toma, usa mi guitarra.

Yumius le prestó a Yumi su guitarra dorada.

Yumi: ¡Es hermosa, muy ligera y tiene un gran sonido, gracias hermana!

Yumius: No hay de qué.

Amius: Cuando Ami regrese dile que podrá usar mi batería.

Yumi. Órale, ¡Arigato!

Y Yumi fue tele-transportada al escenario con Zilky.

Zilky: ¡Yumi, que alegría volver a verte!

Yumi: ¿También nos conocemos en su mundo?

Zilky: ¿Qué si nos conocemos?, gracias a ti y a Ami pude abandonar mi retiro y disparar nuevamente mi carrera de cantante.

En el mundo A Ami y Yumi no eran cantantes pero conocieron a Zilky en el mismo crucero para la tercera edad porque se quedaron atrapadas cuando llevaron a la abuela de Ami. Las dos le dieron los ánimos para regresar a los escenarios y a partir de entonces Zilky es de nuevo el Rey del rock en su mundo.

Zilky: Aquí tengo la foto de mi querida y nueva esposa.

Yumi: ¡Se casó con la abuela de Ami!, ¿no tuvo problemas con eso del rocrol malo como ella dice?

Zilky: Ella dice que solo le gusta el mío.

Animador: ¡Oigan, de preferencia para ayer!

Zilky: …Bueno, es hora de comenzar, ¿preparada?

Yumi: Por supuesto.

Animador: ¡Comiencen!

Yumi: (Esto va por las dos Ami)

atashi tachi ga sono mukashi ima yorimotto wakata goro

yuuyake ga kuru kotowo nani yori zutto machi nozon deita

futari shite jitensha koide

aki rumade warai attane

yure teiru kanojo no kami wo nagame runoga suki de

Zilky:

All the words that I let her know

Still could not say

How much I need you so in every way

I hope you will guide me

Yumi:

hoho ga soma ru akane iro ga chiisa na senaka oshi tamitai

wakari ae ru...

kotoba yorimo kimochi ga haruka sora wo koe te niji ninaru

mainichi ga kake ashi de sugi ta toki mo nazeka wasure te

fushigi dane o tagai ga mae yorichotto otona ninatta

yoake made kata wo nara bete

ne koron de hoshi wo nagameta

daisuki na koibito koto muchuu de hanashi teta

Zilky:

As only you can do

Hold my hands down beside me

I'm counting on you

I'm counting on you dear

From the dawn of each day

To always come through dear

In your kind lovin' way

If you knew just how deeply

I feel things you do

Yumi:

(Este Zilky es mucho mejor que el de nuestro mundo, pero no me rendiré).

En ese instante Yumi emitio por un segundo un aura púrpura y entonces comenzó a cantar con más energía.

Yumi:

wasure naide tooi kioku

omoidase ba egao ni nareru

hanare tatte kawaranaiyo

mata aeru youni tegami kako wo kono kotoba

getsu youbi mo ka youbi mo sui youbi mo moku youbi mo

kin youbi mo do youbi mo nichiyoubi no itsumo issho datta

koko ga somaru akane iro ga chiisa na senaka oshi tamitai

wakari ae ru...

¡kotoba yorimo kimochi ga haruka sora wo koe te

wasure naide tooi kioku

omoidase ba egao ni nareru

hanare tatte kawaranaiyo

mata aeru youni tegami kako wo kono kotoba!

Público: ¡Wow, BRAVO YUMI, WOOO WOOO, BRAVO YUMI!

Animador: ¡Tenemos a nuestra ganadora, Yumi de Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo H-Beta pasa a la Final!

Yumi: Gane... ¡Gané, lo hice!

Yumi es tele-transportada de vuelta con los chicos.

Pablo: ¡Felicidades amor, lo hiciste!

Kaz: ¡Así se hace Yumi-san!

Zilky apareció:

Zilky: Eres impresionante chica, si tu puedes cantar así entonces he tomado una decisión, voy a iniciar a Ami y Yumi en la música cuando regrese a mi mundo.

Yumi: Me alegra oír eso... eso me recuerda, ¿y los chicos?

Julius: ...

Kaz: ...

Pablo: Aún no han regresado.

Entonces un vórtice se abrió en el suelo y de él surgió una silueta luminosa. Cuando el vórtice se cerró la luz de la silueta se disipó permitiendo ver a las dos personas.

Yumi: ¡AMI, RODRO, ESTÁN BIEN!

Ami lucía un kimono blanco con flores y con el cabello oscuro, y Rodro un traje escocés excepto porque seguía usando sus pantalones en vez de una falda a cuadros y además le había crecido la barba.

Ami: ¡YUMI, QUE ALEGRÍA VOLVER A VERTE!

Yumi: ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste en ese mundo?

Ami: Seis largos meses, el cinturón se descompuso y tuvimos que esperar a que lo repararan.

Yumi: ¿Quiénes?

Rodro: Mis amigos los escoceses, solo pudieron arreglarlo para que se recargara por más de cuatro meses.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué estás usando un kimono?

Ami: En la pelea con Aku mi ropa quedo destrozada y tuve que buscar otro atuendo.

Rodro: El pueblo del maestro Jack quedó muy agradecido luego de que vencimos a Aku y le confeccionó su kimono.

Yumi: Así te ves igual que tu madre.

Pablo: ¿Lo vencieron entre los dos?

Rodro: Si, no fue una victoria definitiva porque solo logramos sellarlo en un árbol durante 50 años, lamentablemente volverá, pero al menos la gente tendrá tiempo suficiente para prepararse. Y no podría haberlo hecho sin mi dulce, linda y valiente Ami.

Ami: Tú dices las cosas más bellas.

Los dos se besaron,

Yumi: Veo que hicieron algo más que tratar de volver.

Entonces Pablo agarró a Yumi e hizo lo mismo.

Yumi: ¿Y eso?

Pablo: ¿Qué, acaso debo pedirte permiso cuando quiera besarte?

Yumi: Te hago la misma pregunta.

Y Yumi le regresó el beso.

Ami: ¿Bueno, y qué pasó mientras no estuvimos?

Yumi le contó todos los detalles.

Yumi: Y yo que creía que la serie Samurai Jack solo era un programa.

Ami: Ellos pensaban lo mismo de nosotras, jajajaja. Bueno, iré a arreglarme, no puedo ir a tocar así frente al público.

Después de eso Ami y Rodro entraron al autobús a arreglarse, unos minutos más tarde lucían igual que antes de viajar al mundo de Aku.

Animador: ¡El siguiente encuentro será entre Puffy Amius Yumius contra Puffy Ayumi!

Yumius: ¡Deséennos suerte!

Y las tres fueron teletransportadas, por primera vez dos bandas Puffy se verán cara a cara.

Animador: ¡COMIENCEN!

Amius y Yumius:

kumottera DOUGHNUTS tabetakunatta kedo

ano ana wa nande aiteru no? kawaii kedo

daremo oshiete kurenai demo

wakatteru koto wa aru

dare ka ga naitetara dakishimeyou sore dake de ii

dare ka ga warattetara kata o kumou sore dake de ii

hareta ne hashiri ni yukou dekiru tokoro made

dango ya soko ni aru yo ochanondekou

Ayumi:

The CD spins and we begin all systems go

Come hitch a ride inside and watch the moon grow

It won't be long before we're up in zero G

Above the atmosphere just you and me and me.

Amius y Yumius no lograban igualar la calidad de sincronía de Ayumi, lo que les estaba dificultando su actuación.

Amius: Nuestros instrumentos, pueden soportar mucho la fricción.

Yumius: ¡TOQUEMOS MAS RÁPIDO Y MÁS FUERTE!

Así compensaron la falta de sincronía y por un momento comenzaron a superar a Ayumi hasta que empezaron a agotarse de tanto trabajo.

Ayumi: (Yo puedo aguantar el doble de cansancio que ellas dos, es una de las ventajas que poseo).

Planet Tokyo is a place not very far

In your stereo, it's as close as where you are

On the radio it's a sound that you can see

Planet Tokyo is the place you want to be tonight

Right

Entonces Amius y Yumius recurrieron a las piruetas. Eso llamó aún más la atención de la gente con los grandes saltos y peligrosos giros que daban hasta que las dos pisaron unas tachuelas.

Amius: ¡AUCH!

Yumius: ¡AY!

Ese accidente fue fatal ya que Ayumi aprovechó de terminar con un gran acorde.

Animador: Nuevamente Puffy Ayumi es la ganadora, ahora pasará a la semifinal con el ganador del siguiente encuentro.

Las tres fueron teletransportadas.

Yumius: Esto no nos habría pasado si el tacaño del emperador Kazius nos comprara sandalias decentes.

Ami: ¿No tienen calzado?

Amius: No, el emperador nos da unas baratijas que se gastan inmediatamente cuando arrastramos la carreta en las colinas, eso nos ha lastimado mucho los pies.

Yumius: Ya perdí la cuenta de las ampollas y los juanetes que tengo.

Yumi: ¡Yak, que desagradable, y que triste!

Animador: ¡Comienza el segundo encuentro de las preliminares, Puffy Ami Yumi B.C. contra Elvis Presley.

Yumi de las cavernas: ¡Ahí vamos!

Ahora en el escenario Ami y Yumi cavernícolas intentaron intimidar al rey del rock con una pieza de rock pesado de la edad de piedra pero a él no le afectó en lo más minimo.

Ami y Yumi Cavernícolas:

Waratte waratte waratte

Damatte sasotte ashiratte

Sumairu sumairu sumairu

Shibireru akireru sudairu

Elvis:

Tal vez no te he tratadoTan bien como deberíaTal vez no te he amadoTanto como deberíaCosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hechoSimplemente nunca me tomé el tiempo Siempre estuviste en mi menteSiempre estuviste en mi mente Tal vez nunca te abracéTodos esos momentos tan solitariosY supongo que nunca te dijeQue estaba feliz de que fueras míaSi te hice sentir asíChica, siento mucho haber estado tan ciego Siempre estuviste en mi menteSiempre estuviste en mi mente Dime, dime que tu dulce amor no ha muertoDame, dame otra oportunidadPara mantenerte satisfecha, satisfecha Cosas pequeñas que tendría que haber dicho y hechoSimplemente nunca me tomé el tiempoSiempre estuviste en mi menteSiempre estás en mi menteSiempre estás en mi mente Tal vez no te he tratadoTan bien como deberíaTal vez no te he amadoTanto como debería Tal vez nunca te abracéTodos esos momentos tan solitariosY supongo que nunca te dije

Y Elvis usó su clásico encanto y volvió locas a todas las asistentes al concierto, excepto a Ayumi y a nuestras chicas.

Sir Yumi: ¡Derritió mi duro exterior de rockera, lo amo!

Sir Ami: ¡TE ADORO, TE ADORO ELVIS, ERES EL MEJOR!

Ayumi: ¿Qué les pasa?

Ami: ¿Me pregunto quién se pondría así cuando escucha cantar a su estrella favorita?

Pablo y Rodro: ¡Yo!

Yumi: Creo que la respuesta era obvia.

Animador: ¡El ganador de este encuentro es Elvis, el rey del Rock del Mundo F!

Elvis: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias nenas, las quiero!

Yumius:¡TE QUIERO!

Ayumi: No se tu Yumi pero yo no soporto ver más esto.

Yumi: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Yumi cavernícola: Veo que nuestro rock no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Ami cavernícola: No digas eso, el se enfocó en ganarse al público y nosotras dimos todo lo que teníamos. Alegrémonos porque pudimos concursar.

Yumi cavernícola: Si, en todo caso.

Animador: No hay tiempo para descansos, el espectáculo debe continuar. ¡El encuentro de la semi-final, Puffy Ayumi contra Elvis Presley!

Los dos se lanzaron miradas de cazador, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse doblegar por el otro.

Ami: Esto será emocionante.

Animador: ¡Comiencen!

Este encuentro fue formidable, Elvis uso todas sus armas a la mano y Ayumi tampoco se quedó atrás. Las dos voces chocando evidenciaban la gran pasión con la que cantaban hasta que a Ayumi se le ocurrió una idea.

Ayumi: (Si uso la gran voz de Yumi haré que la suya no pueda ser escuchada).

Entonces Ayumi aumentó el volumen a un nivel tan grande que ni siquiera necesitaba usar amplificadores y de inmediato acayó la voz de Elvis.

Ayumi: Canción.

Público: ¡WAAAAAAA, VIVA PUFFY AYUMI!

Animador: ¡Qué gran espectáculo, la participante Ayumi nos a demostrado una gran habilidad, por lo tanto pasa a la gran final del campeonato intermundial de bandas BANDWARS con Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo H-Beta!

En ese momento Ami y Yumi estaban como aquella vez en el club nocturno "Ojo de Luna", ese sentimiento de principiantes les recorrió todo el cuerpo, el pánico escénico las dejó pasmadas a raíz del espectáculo que acaban de ver pero entonces Kaz les da una palmadita en la espalda y les dice:

Kaz: No es nada que no hayan visto chicas, no tienen porqué preocuparse. Recuerden que vinieron a divertirse.

Yumi: Lo se Kaz pero…

Ami: El nivel de Ayumi es abrumadoramente superior al nuestro.

Kaz: Oh, eso no les impedirá dar lo mejor de si mismas. Vayan al escenario y todo estará bien.

Las dos: … Gracias Kaz.

Kaz de las cavernas: ¡¿Oye Kaz, vas a apostar a favor de Ayumi como los demás?

Kaz: ¡Por supuesto!

Julius: ¡Kaz!

Kaz: ¿Qué?, en ningún momento dije que ganarán.

Yumi: ¿Por qué esto ya no me sorprende?

Amius: Ami, toma mi guitarra y mi batería doradas, las necesitarás.

Ami: ¡Arigato Amius-san, ganaré por ti y las demás!

Las dos últimas bandas en pie ya están en el escenario dispuestas a todo. Esta vez las luces estaban bajas y el público en completo silencio. Unos focos iluminaron a las competidoras, Ami y Yumi se acercaron a Ayumi.

Ayumi: Pase lo que pase será un gran honor para mi esta oportunidad de enfrentarme a ustedes.

Ami: Gane que quien gane…

Yumi: …no habrá resentimientos.

Ayumi: Órale.

Ami: (Quizás este sea uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida…)

Yumi: (Gracias a todos estoy aquí, no los defraudaré…)

Animador: ¡Bandas, preparen instrumentos!

Las tres: ¡LISTAS!

Animador: ¿Preparadas?

Las tres: ¡HI!

Sonido de tambores: ¡pam!...¡pam!... ¡pam!...¡pam!... ¡pam!...¡pam!...¡PAM!...¡PAM!

Animador: Este damas y caballeros es el momento que todos esperaban.

Sonido de tambores: ...¡PAM!...¡PAM! ...¡PAM!...¡PAM! ...¡PAM!...¡PAM! ...¡PAM!...¡PAM!

Animador: ¡COMIENCEEEEEN!

Ami y Yumi:

yoru o nottotte hokori o motte

oto ni nokkatte ai o komete

kimi ni todoke

Ayumi:

yoru o nottotte hokori o motte

oto ni nokkatte ai o komete

kimi ni todoke

No hay diferencia entre las dos bandas, es como si cantaran al mismo tiempo pero entonces Ayumi se vale de su habilidad musical soltando la guitarra para tocarla con su energía musical y tocando directamente la batería con las manos, con los codos, con el cabello, con los pies.

Ami: ¿Crees que eres la única que puede hacer eso?

Ayumi: ¿Ah?

Ami se puso a imitarla de inmediato e incluso aceleró el ritmo, Yumi le siguió. Entonces Ayumi regresó a tocar directamente la guitarra y esta vez hizo el truco de la guitarra voladora, el torbellino, la lengua, los dientes, la espalda, etc.

Yumi: Así se hace principiante.

Pero Yumi lo hizo aún más fluido, e incluso usó un truco nuevo, la guitarra deslizadora, se subió en ella y la usó como tabla de surfeo.

Ami: De esta forma no nos ganará.

Yumi: No era tan buena como creíamos.

Ayumi: No me lo esperaba pero déjenme decirles que se acabó el calentamiento.

Ami y Yumi: ¡¿Qué?

Ahora Ayumi tomó una actitud completamente distinta, su música era más estridente pero a la vez más armoniosa, lo que hizo enloquecer al público.

Yumi: ¡Toquemos más aprisa!

Ami: ¡Ya no siento mis brazos!

Tanta era la pasión con que tocaba Ayumi que incluso le prendió fuego a sus instrumentos pero estos no se estaban quemando entonces algo cambió en nuestro representante.

Kaz: (No… no puedo soportar ver esto… se acabó, dinero perdido o no debo ayudarlas). Chicas. ¿Acaso lo olvidaron?

Ami: ¿Ah?

Kaz: ¡Ya les había pasado esto antes, toquen con el corazón!... ¡Vamos, acompáñenme muchachos!

Julius: ¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!

Pablo: ¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!

Rodro: ¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!

Yang-ken y Tekirai: ¡MIAU! (¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!)

Domo y Junior: ¡GUAU GUAU! (¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!)

Kaz: ¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!

Todos: ¡TOQUEN CON EL CORAZÓN!

Ami: Chicos… ustedes…

Yumi: Ellos tienen razón, no tratemos de impresionar, usemos nuestro corazón.

Ami: Hi.

Entonces cambiaron de tema, nadie las podía escuchar debido a la música que Ayumi estaba creando pero entonces algo sucedió, dentro de los cuerpos de Ami y Yumi unos candados en unas figuras de luz con sus siluetas se llenaron de fisuras hasta que se rompieron.

Ami y Yumi: (Instrumentos)

Pablo: ¿Qué les está pasando?

Rodro: ¿Podrá ser…?

El cabello de ambas comenzó a brillar de un color rosa y púrpura, luego sus peinados se deshicieron. Su cabello comenzó a flotar y sus instrumentos también. El público desvió su atención a las chicas, incluso Ayumi dejó de cantar solo para escucharlas. El aura que emanaban de sus cuerpos se mezcló con las ondas emitidas, un sentimiento de felicidad invadió a todos los presentes.

Ami y Yumi:

Haru no Uta

Nagai saka no botte Kimi to deatta

Hareta hi wa chiisaku Fuji ga mieta

Hitomishiri dousi wa Shidai ni hamotta

Yume no fuan mo shousou mo Warai tobashita

Itsumo watashi ga Hanashite bakka

Hoka no hito ni wa Mukuchi na no ni ne

Fushigi da ne

Hanarete ite mo

Hanasanaku te mo

Soba ni ite kureru

Waratte

Yaru no you ni

Kirakira shite

Shiawase de ite

Enoshima no neko mo Watashi tachi mo

Onaji no nami wo mite Betsu no michi he

Joubu jyanai kara Shinpai nanda

Arigatou

Aereba sugu ni

Ano koro no futari

Aruki dasu kara

Kotae wa

Koko ni aru yotte

Kimi no hitomi ga oshiete kureta

Wasurenai

Naki sou na hibi ni

Kureta kotoba ga

Tokete yuuhi wo

Fushigi da ne

Hanarete ite mo

Hanasanaku te mo

Soba ni ite kureru

Waratte

Yaru no you ni

Kirakira shite

Shiawase de ite

Arigatou

Aereba sugu ni

Ano koro no futari

Aruki dasu kara

Kotae wa

Koko ni aru yotte

Kimi no hitomi ga oshiete kureta

Cuando terminaron regresaron a la normalidad. Al abrir los ojos notaron que todos las miraban fijamente hasta que alguien comenzó a aplaudir, era Ayumi con los ojos inundados de lágrimas de felicidad. Todos, hasta el animador ovacionaron a nuestras chicas, Amius y Yumius le quitaron el micrófono al mudo animador y dijeron.

Amius: ¡Aquí están…!

Yumius: ¡Las ganadoras del campeonato…!

Las dos: ¡Puffy Ami Yumi!

Público: ¡!

Un enorme calamar fue volando encima de ellas y escupió algo, un gran trofeo dorado que cayó a las manos de las chicas.

Yumi: ¡Genial, esto es grandioso!

Ami: ¡Gracias gente de todos los mundos!

Yumi: ¡No lo habríamos hecho sin nuestros queridos amigos!

Ami: ¡Y un gran aplauso a nuestras queridas amigas Amius y Yumius!

Sonido: (¡*Aplausos*!).

Aunque Ayumi estaba feliz por la victoria de Ami y Yumi recordó su vida cuando aún no podía fusionarse. Entonces tomó una decisión.

Ayumi: Amigos, ver a Ami y Yumi deleitándonos con ese maravilloso espectáculo a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso… ¡Puffy Ayumi dejará de existir!

Ami: ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Yumi: Mejor déjala terminar Ami.

Ayumi: Jajaja, bueno, como decía, Puffy Ami Yumi volverá a los escenarios, por eso me despido. ¡Adiós!

Y se volvió a separar, Ami y Yumi del mundo H-Alfa.

Ami: ¿Por qué se separaron?

Ami H-Alfa: Porque nos hicieron recordar la razón por la que formamos la banda.

Yumi H-Alfa: La alegría de tocar las dos juntas y traer alegría con nuestra música, queremos volver a ser como ustedes. Arigato.

Yumi: Eh jejeje, vaya, no se que decir.

Animador: Oye niña, devuélveme mi micrófono… Bueno, no crean que la copa es el premio especial, ¡aquí está!

Un relámpago cayó encima del autobús, unos cilindros plateados con unos cristales luminosos rodean todo el borde inferior.

Animador: Disfruten del FLYMASTER 5000, el dispositivo de vuelo más avanzado de la civilización Platanoextraterrestre. Requiere muy poca energía para funcionar.

Kaz: Imagínense lo que nos ahorraremos en aviones o en la forma jet, más dinero para mi… oh oh… olvidé que aposté a favor de Ayumi.

Kaz H-Alfa: ¿Entonces ninguno ganó?

Merlín: Lamento decirlo pero no, alguien si apostó por ellas.

Pablo: ¡Ja ja! Eso te pasó por desconfiar de las chicas Kaz, para que aprendas.

Pablo fue el único que apostó a favor de las chicas.

Sir Ami: Lástima hermana, esa maravilla les habría resuelto todos sus problemas.

Amius: Oh, descuida, de alguna nos las arreglaremos con Yumius.

Yumi: No necesariamente.

Rato después Ami y Yumi junto a sus contrapartes estaban todas juntas en el escenario para hacer el espectáculo de cierre.

Yumi: Esta canción fue escrita por mi novio Pablo, de parte nuestra se la dedicamos a todos ustedes.

Amis: ¡ICHI!

Yumis: ¡NI!

Todas: ¡ICHI, NI , SAN, CHI!

Amigos, un valioso tesoro

Si piensas que estás solo y que nadie te comprende

Debes mirar alrededor y buscar entre la gente.

Siempre algún amigo habrá, quien calmará tu soledad.

Y todos tus problemas pronto historia serán.

Nada en la vida es difícil siempre que haya amistad.

Los amigos son oasis en el desierto de la vida

y siempre a todo camino ellos le encuentran salida.

Los amigos se acompañan en el bien y en el mal

y si siempre andan juntos solos nunca estarán.

La vida es mucho más bella si estás con un amigo.

A tus penas y tristezas sabrá darles abrigo.

Todos necesitan un hombro en el que llorar.

Y por eso es que decimos ¡que viva la amistad!

Igual que la medicina, la amistad lo cura todo.

Los amigos apoyan cuando hay un corazón roto.

Siempre dan buenos consejos, los debes aprovechar.

Los amigos son un tesoro que no puedes reemplazar.

Todo en la vida es más fácil siempre que haya amistad.

Los amigos son oasis en el desierto de la vida

y siempre a todo camino ellos le encuentran salida.

Los amigos se acompañan en el bien y en el mal

y si siempre andan juntos solos nunca estarán.

Compartir con un amigo es algo que no tiene igual:

son leales y sinceros, contigo siempre estarán.

Saben que tú los aprecias, nunca te abandonarán.

Como los tres mosqueteros siempre juntos estarán.

Todo en la vida es más fácil siempre que haya amistad.

Los amigos son oasis en el desierto de la vida

y siempre a todo camino ellos le encuentran salida.

Los amigos se acompañan en el bien y en el mal

y si siempre andan juntos solos nunca estarán.

Si nos fijamos mejor veremos que nuestras chicas están descalzas y que ahora Amius y Yumius están usando sus calzados. Con este regalo de despedida nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo en Jamaica.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	22. ¡Dime Sargento Yumi Soldado!

**Capitulo 22: ¡Dime Sargento Yumi Soldado!**

Las soleadas playas de Jamaica, un gran lugar para vacacionar y nuestras chicas ya se habituaron al lugar. Ese día los muchachos organizaron un juego de Voleyball de playa, organizaron dos equipos, estrellas versus genios, kaz estaba arbitrando.

Yumi hizo el primer servicio.

Yumi: ¡Aquí va!

Julius: ¡Casi se va!

Rodro: ¡Cuidado... casi!

Ami: ¡Ahí la tienes Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Tomen eso!

Rodro: ¡No tan rapido, Julius!

Julius: ¡Ahi les va!

Yumi: ¡La tengo, ahora atáca Ami!

Ami: ¡WA-CHA!

Kaz: ¡Servicio para Ami y Yumi!

Las dos: ¡Si!

Rodro: Torpe, la dejaste ir.

Julius: Lo siento...

Rodro: ¡Fíjale para la próxima!

Kaz: Muchachos, sirvan ahora que ya quiero ir a mi reunion de la orden del perezoso.

Rodro: No me apures.

Yumi: ¿Qué pasa, acaso eres mal perdedor?

Rodro: Apenas estamos empezando, ahora verás... ¡Servicio!

Ami: ¡Va!

Yumi: ¡Otro punto más...!

Julius: Eso no.

Justo aparece un repartidor con una carta.

Repartidor: ¡Carta para Julius!

Julius: ¿Eh?... (¡PAFF!), ¡Ay!

Yumi le pegó muy fuerte a Julius con en balón.

Ami: ¿Julius, daijo bu?

Julius: Si, solo me sorprendió aunque Yumi tiene la mano pesada.

Yumi: Je, pelele.

Repartidor: Aquí tiene amigo.

Julius: Gracias, veamos... ¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE, ESCÓNDANME!

Y con lo abundante que es el cabello de Ami Julius se puso un snorquel y se sumergió en el.

Ami: ¡¿Espera, qué haces?

Julius: ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO DEJES QUE ME VEAN!

Ami simplemente sacó un peine y se quitó a Julius, entonces él rápidamente cavó un agujero en la arena, se enterró a sí mismo y luego hizo un castillo de arena.

Kaz: ¡Oye, si me enseñas a hacer un castillo como el tuyo prometo que no le diré a nadie!

Rodro: Sal de ahí y dinos que sucede.

Julius: ¡No, no lo haré aunque se me llenen los calzoncillos de arena!

Yumi: Julius, esto es ridículo, sal de una vez... ¡ahora!

Julius se sacó a si mismo de la arena.

Julius: Bien, hablaré... Maleante, el antiguo brabucón de la facultad viene a verme y llegará en tres días.

Yumi: ¿Un brabucón?

Julius: Si. Desde que entré a la universidad hizo mi vida una pesadilla, siempre me acorralaba, me golpeaba, empujaba, me hacía calzón chino y me daba un baño en el retrete.

Yumi: Espera, hay algo que no tengo claro, ¿si tienes tan buena condición física por qué nunca lo enfrentaste?

Julius: Lo intenté y fue mucho peor... ni quiero recordar los detalles... agh...

Yumi: (No me sorprende que le haya hecho pasar todo eso, ahora está aterrado de solo escuchar su nombre. Creo que tendré que ayudarlo con su problema).

A las 5: 00 am de la mañana siguiente Julius estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que fue despertado por una trompeta.

Julius: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Yumi: ¡ARRIBA SOLDADO, YA AMANECIÓ, SAL AFUERA Y DALE 100 VUELTAS AL AUTOBUS AHORA!

Julius: ¡SI SEÑORA!

Y Julius obedeció. Yumi quien estaba usando sombrero de sargento y gafas oscuras lo siguió tocando la trompeta. Julius le respondía con cada vuelta.

Yumi: (¡Pi pi piripin pi pi piripin pipin pi pi pi pi pi piii pin pi pi pi pi pi pin pi pi pi pi pi pi pin pi pin pi pi pi pin!) ¿Quieres ser un pelele toda tu vida?

Julius: ¡No señora!

Yumi; ¡¿Quieres ser un hombre de verdad y poner en su lugar a ese patan?

Julius: ¡Si señora!

Yumi: ¡¿Vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga para convertirte en un monstruo aplasta-bobos?

Julius: ¡Si señora!

Yumi: (¡Pi pi piripin pi pi piripin pipin pi pi pi pi pi piii pin pi pi pi pi pi pin pi pi...)

Ami aún en pijama y molesta va donde Yumi y le quita la trompeta sin decirle nada.

Yumi: Por suerte no me quitó mi silbato... (...) Que raro, no suena.

La verdad no escuchó nada porque el silbato es para mascotas, entonces Yang-Ken y Tekirai aparecieron y le quitaron el silbato de forma ruda.

Yumi: Uy... ¡Ahora soldado, al suelo y dame 50 lagartijas!

Julius: Agh... uno... ¡Oye, por qué te estoy obedeciendo!

Yumi: Julius, tienes un grave problema de inseguridad y cobardía pero yo lo corregiré y estarás listo para cuando ese brabucón llegue.

Julius: ¿No puedo simplemente huir y esconderme durante el resto de mi vida Yumi?

Yumi: ¡Dime sargento Yumi soldado, desde ahora te haré sentir el dolor y para cuando termine serás como yo!

Julius: ¿Quieres que me vista de colores oscuros y que use delineador como tú?

Yumi: ¡NO TE HAGAS EL GRACIOSO SOLDADO, AHORA COMIENZA TU ENTRENAMIENTO!

Julius: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Y da inicio el arduo entrenamiento. Primero con un megafono y unas cuantas pesas puestas Yumi se sube encima de los hombros de Julius y lo obliga a correr cargando pesadas cubetas con agua en la arena.

Yumi: ¡Arriba soldado, no te he dicho que puedes descansar, mueve esas piernas ahora o te haré limpiar el baño de Kaz!

Kaz: ¡Escuche eso Yumi!

Julius: Aunque cargue todo esto no me hará más fuerte para...

Yumi: ¡No me repliques soldado, yo doy las órdenes aquí!

Julius: ¡No me grites con ese megáfono!

Yumi: ¡SI QUIERES QUE PARE ENTONCES CAMINA!

Julius la tiró al suelo y soltó las cubetas.

Julius: Me harté, voy a aceptar mi fatal... (¡BZZZZZZZZZZ!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Yumi lo electrocutó con una pistola eléctrica.

Yumi: ¡Terminamos cuando yo diga que terminamos!

Julius: Pero... (¡BZZZZZZZZZZ!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yumi: Por tu desobediencia caminarás el doble, ¿entendiste?

Julius: (Es un monstruo)... ¡SI SEÑORA!

Julius decidió seguir las ordenes de su superior, prefiere eso a recibir otro toque eléctrico.

Entonces el entrenamiento continuó con una clase de natación. Julius nadaba en el mar mientras Yumi lo sigue en una lancha a motor.

Julius: Bueno, esto no esta tan mal.

Yumi: ¡TERMINÓ EL CALENTAMIENTO SOLDADO, AHORA IRÁS EN SERIO!

Yumi se pinchó un dedo y dejó caer una gota de sangre en el agua, entonces un gigantesco tiburón blanco apareció de las profundidades.

Tiburón: ¡GRAGH!

Julius: ¡OH DIOS SANTO, SALVAME!

Yumi: ¡NADA O TE COMERÁ, AHORA, YA, YA!

Julius: ¡BWAAAAAA!

El tiburón fue a atacar a Yumi pero ella le dió un toque eléctrico con la pistola.

Yumi: ¡PERSIGUELO A EL O TE SERVIRÉ EN MI ALMUERZO, PARTISTE!

Tiburón: ¡ARGH, GRRRR!

Julius: ¡OH NO, MAMÁ!

Nadó a toda velocidad, chocó con niños, surfistas jamaiquinos, bancos de peces, botes pequeños, a pesar de todos los cachibaches que le cubrían el cuerpo eso no le impidió seguir nadando.

Julius: ¡AY, AY, AY!

Yumi: (Creo que mi entrenamiento está empezando a dar frutos).

Para la siguiente prueba Yumi le puso un casco de motociclista.

Yumi: Para la siguiente prueba entrenaremos tu resistencia a las cosas más repugnantes y nauseabundas que pueden existir en el mundo.

Julius: Ah... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta que no provoque más toques? (¡BZZZZZZZZ!) ¡AAAAAAYY!

Yumi: ¡No!

Julius: (Mejor no insisto... mi piel...)

Yumi: ¡Primero los desechos de las mascotas!

Julius: ¡ACK, QUE ASCO!

Yumi: Luego mi toalla para el sudor que no he lavado en cinco años.

Julius: ¡ME ARDEN LOS OJOS!

Yumi: El cepillo de Ami para limpiar el WC.

Julius: ¡No puedo respirar...!

Yumi: Desechos biológicos de cirugías.

Julius: ¡Quiero un abogado!

Yumi: Y por último, el par de zapatillas que Kaz reemplazó.

Julius: ¡No!

Yumi cerró el casco y luego agarró a Julius y puso su cabeza boca-abajo en un agujero.

Yumi: ¡Cúbranlo con cemento!

Julius: ¡No!

Y el camión que apareció misteriosamente vertió la mezcla que se endureció inmediatamente.

Yumi: ¡Vamos soldado, tu puedes aguantarlo, resiste!

Julius sacó una libreta y escribió algo rápido, le dió la hoja a Yumi.

Yumi: "¿Qué sentido tiene hacer esto?".

Yumi levantó su megáfono.

Yumi: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME CUESTIONARAS SOLDADO!

Por el grito con el megáfono el cemento se rompió y Julius se quitó el casco.

Julius: ¡Permiso para ir al baño!

Yumi: Concedido...

Julius fue al retrete, descargó todo lo que tenía.

Julius: ¡BRAAAAAAAGH!

Yumi: ¡DESPUÉS VE A LA REGADERA, APESTAS SOLDADO!

Y en adelante hubo más prácticas tortuosas, caminas descalzo sobre tachuelas ardiendo, ver el musical Ratz, lanzamiento de palmeras, esquilar al rastafari frenético, hasta la última disciplina.

Yumi: Ahora deberás pelear contra esta máquina de boxeo.

Julius: ¿A mano limpia?, no es justo, ya no lo soporto más.

Yumi: ¿Otra vez me estás desobedeciendo?

Julius: (¡BZZZZZZ!) ... Basta...

Yumi: ¿Que dijiste gallinita? ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde para esconderte como lo haces siempre.

Julius: ...

Yumi: ¿Qué respóndes insecto?

Julius: ¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO! ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡ODIO ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡Y ODIO ESA ESTÚPIDA PISTOLITA ELECTRICA!

Julius destrozó todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pateo a la gente, botó castillos de arena, usó pelotas de playa como balas de cañon y hundió varios yates, incluso se metió al agua y persigió al tiburón que hace rato se lo quería comer.

Tiburón: ¡ARF!

Julius: ¡VUELVE ACÁ SARDINA SUPER DESARROLLADA!

Yumi: Está preparado...

Pasaron los tres días y Julius estaba más fiero que nunca, de hecho Yumi mantuvo bastante distancia para que él no oliera su miedo. Entonces esa mañana un taxi se detuvo frente al autobus. Yumi miró por la ventana.

Yumi: Soldado, llegó el momento de poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido en estos tres días de entrenamiento.

Julius: Si señora...

Yumi: ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Julius: ¡Destruiré al enemigo!

Yumi: ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

Julius: ¡Arrancando y despedazando!

Yumi: ¡Así se habla soldado!

Entonces alguien arranca la puerta. Un tipo tan grande, corpulento y musculoso como Pared, solo que él es pura maldad.

Maleante: ¡ALFENIQUE, HE VENIDO A TERMINAR EL TRABAJO, VOY A APLASTARTE!

Julius: ¡GRRRRRR!

Yumi: El chiquillo miedoso que conocías ya no existe, preparate para sufrir, ¡ataca ahora soldado!

Julius: ¡GRAAAAAAH!

Julius se arrancó la polera, su cuerpo enclenque se volvió musculoso y empezó a propinarle un centenar de golpes, patadas, codazos, etc a Maleante.

Julius: ¡ARG, GRA, TE DESTRUIRÉ, RAAAAAGH!

Pero aún así.

Maleante: Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer me das lástima.

Julius: (¡PAFF!) ¡Ugh...! ¡GRRRR! ¡AGH! (¡PAM!).

Yumi: ¡RAYOS, ESE TIPO LO VA A HACER PURÉ!

Maleante: Por supuesto, siempre ha sido un debilucho, y te diré algo enana, odio el rock japonés y cantas mal.

Yumi: ¡¿Qué dijiste?.. ¡AH!

Julius: ¡AY!

Maleante arroja a Julius contra la muralla y estuvo muy cerca de darle a Yumi. Julius se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Julius: Auch.. ¿Qué pasó?

Yumi: Julius, tenías razón.

Maleante: ¡Por tratar de ayudar al alfenique te aplastaré a tí también!

Yumi: ¡Oh no!

Pero se salvan al menos de momento porque las maletas de Maleante seguían en el taxi que se cansó de esperar.

Maleante: ¡HEY, ESPERE, MIS MALETAS!

Y Maleante se fue persiguiendo al taxista.

Yumi: Ese tipo es un monstruo, ahora entiendo porque te daba tanto miedo, lo mejor será huir de Jamaica.

Julius: Es inutil, él vendrá por mi hasta acabarme, y a tí tambien. Tenemos que detenerlo ahora.

Yumi: Pero es muy fuerte y los demás no regresarán en todo el día.

Julius: Mmm... ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Yumi: ... ¡Ya lo tengo! Ese tipo es un troglodita y tu un genio.

Julius: Ya se a que te refieres, usaremos nuestro ingenio...

Yumi: ...Y le tenderemos una trampa...

Los dos: ...¡Que jamás olvidará en su vida!

Treinta minutos después Maleante regresó al autobus.

Maleante: ¡Se que están aquí sabandijas, puedo oler su miedo!

Da un paso y una cubeta le cayó de lleno en su píe.

Maleante: ¡AAAAAAY MI DEDO...!, ¿Cemento?... ¡AHORA SI LOS HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Dió otro paso y otra cubeta cayó pero Maleante la esquivó.

Maleante: ¡Ajá, no esta vez!

Yumi: ¡Mira hacia arriba!

Maleante: ¡AAAHH! (¡PUM!)

Ahora un yunque de 20 toneladas lo dejó como acordeon.

Yumi: ¡Oye bobo, eres feo, estúpido y no sabes contar despues del 1!

Maleante: ¡Ahora verás enana!

Yumi: ¡Ahora Julius!

Julius tiró de una cuerda y Maleante fue cubierto de pegamento de secado rápido y alfombras, ahora es un poste humano.

Yumi: ¡Jang-ken, Tekirai, hora de rascar!

Jang-ken y Tekirai: ¡Miau!

Maleante: ¡AAAAAAYYYY MI PIEL!

Maleante se vió envuelto en un torbellino de garras y rasguños. Cuando terminaron arrancaron.

Julius: ¡Aprenderás a no meterte con un genio!

Maleante: ¡TE APLASTARÉ ALFENIQUE!

Julius: ¡Atrápame primero gorila descerebrado!

Maleante: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Julius corrió directamente al baño, muy furioso Maleante lo siguio hasta que Yumi tiró una barra de Jabón al suelo y resbaló hasta quedar al lado del cepillo para limpiar el retrete de Ami.

Yumi: Tomalo, lo necesitarás.

Julius tiró de otra cuerda, el piso se abrió bajo su enorme cuerpo y cayó a la fosa céptica del autobus.

Maleante: ¡ACK, QUE ASQUEROSO!

Julius: ¡Eso fue por lo del mechoneo!

El Mechoneo es una costumbre universitaria chilena de ensuciar, asustar ridiculizar a los alumnos nuevos que entran al primer año. Como siempre Puffy AmiYumi Reanimadas! aporta su momento cultural.

Entonces Maleante dió un salto y salió de la asquerosa fosa llena de porquerías y cuando empezó a correr.

Maleante: (¡CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!) ¡QUE DOLOR, AH, ME APRETÓ JUSTO AHÍ!

Yumi: Buena idea lo de las trampas de oso.

Julius: ¡Ya habrá tiempo para celebrar, salgamos por la otra puerta!

Entonces Yumi y Julius salieron por la segunda puerta y cerraron, entonces Maleante dijo.

Maleante: ¡Ya saben que una puerta no me detend...! (¡KRAKRKRKRKRKRKRKR!) ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Maleante recibió una descarga de miles de voltios porque Yumi y Julius conectaron un generador al picaportes.

Yumi: ¡PREPAREMOS EL GRAN FINAL!

Julius: ¡Si!

Maleante abre la puerta y cae al suelo.

Maleante: ¡Cu-cu-cuando me-me levante los liquidaré!

Yumi y Julius usando cuantes de goma le pusieron unos esquis y una lancha se lo llevó mar adentro, entonces la cuerda se rompió.

Maleante: Esto no cambiará nada.

Pero Maleante no se dió cuenta de que una bolsa de sangre para transfusión que tenía pegada en la espalda se rompió y un gran tiburón blanco apareció, pero:

Tiburón: ¡GRAAH!

Maleante: ¡NO MOLESTES SARDINA!

Tiburón: ¡Arf... MAMÁAAAA!

Entonces una Tiburón de veinte metros, mucho más grande que el otro tiburón apareció.

Maleante: ¡OH NO, AUXILIO!

Madre Tiburón: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Maleante se fue de Jamaica y el trauma que Julius y Yumi le dejaron fue suficiente para que nunca más volviera.

Yumi: ¡SI!

Julius: ¡LO HICIMOS!

Entonces Pablo aparece.

Pablo: ¡Julius, por qué estás abrazando así a mi querida Yumi!

Julius: Ah, espera viejo, te lo puedo explicar.

Pablo: ¡SILENCIO, NADIE MÁS QUE YO TOCA A YUMI ASÍ, ME LAS PAGARÁS ALFENIQUE!

Julius: ¡No otra vez, ah!

Pablo: ¡REGRESA ACÁ!

Yumi: ¡PABLO, DETENTE, NO ES LO QUE CREES!

Julius: ¡AUXILIO, ESCÓNDANME!

Y empezamos de nuevo. Pobre Julius, definitivamente la mala suerte lo persigue.

Y así termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.


	23. Il Kazero

**Capitulo 23: IL KAZERO.**

Nueva York, la gran manzana, han pasado años desde que las chicas vinieron acá la última vez. Esta es la ciudad donde Yumi y Pablo se conocieron y se declararon su amor. Bueno, no estamos aquí solo por eso, un evento que tendrá como protagonista a nuestro representante Kaz tambien va a cruzarse con la historia de esta pareja.

Todo comienza en el hospital de Little Italy, Ami y Rodro llevaban a Kaz al hospital para que se haga una intervención quirúrgica.

Ami: Kaz, no lo hagas más dificil, tienes que operarte hoy mismo.

Kaz: ¡No quiero, odio los escarpelos y los hospitales y tú lo sabes!

Rodro: No seas tonto, no tengo el equipo necesario en mi consulta para extirparte las amígdalas.

Ami: Si, además podrás comer todo el helado que quieras, no va a ser tan malo.

Kaz: ¡No me obliguen por favor... ack!

Rodro: Dios santo, esa voz se escucha aún más afónica que antes. No hay pero que valga.

Kaz: ... ¡Mira, la edición de lujo del conejito cariñito!

Ami: ¡¿En serio, dónde?

Y Kaz se logró safar del agarre de los dos y se perdió dentro del hospital.

Rodro: ¡Kaz, vuelve acá ahora!

Mientras tanto un gran y enano jefe de la mafia italiana dueño del territorio de Little Italy llamado Don Kazero Carnilotti ingresó al hospital para realizarse una cirugía plástica que lo dejará irreconocible.

Don Kazero: Escuchen bambinis, no quiero que ningún miembro de la familia Patudini se acerque al sitio mientras me hacen la operación, ¿capichi?

Capo de la familia: Como usted diga Il Kazero.

Su capo de confianza le besa la mano como gesto de respeto y lo ingresan al pabellón. Mientras tanto Ami y Rodro seguían buscando a Kaz.

Rodro: Kaz, es inutil que sigas escapando.

Ami: Puedes huir pero no esconderte.

Kaz se metió a la habitación de Don Kazero y vió un traje elegante de corte italiano.

Kaz: Ya lo tengo, si me cambio de ropa los muchachos no podrán reconocerme y podré escapar, soy un genio.

Kaz se cambió de atuendo y cuando salió de la habitación el capo del jefe de la mafia lo detuvo.

Capo de la familia: ¡Tu maledeto sin verguenza, que haces con la ropa de mi jefe!

Kaz: Ah... puedo explicarlo.

En cuanto el capo escucho su voz afónica se echó para atrás y se arrodilló.

Capo de la familia: ¡Mil disculpas mi seniore, no lo reconocí con esa cara, los médicos si que hicieron su trabajo!

Kaz: ¿Eh, de que está hablando...?... (Un segundo, cree que soy una especie de Don de familia, creo que aprovecharé esto y me iré del lugar, jejejeje). Escuchame, como soy una persona razonable olvidaré este error que has cometido. Que no vuelva a pasar.

Capo de la familia: Señor, ¿se siente bien?, esta siendo muy amable conmigo.

Kaz: (¡Chispas!). ¡¿QUIERES DORMIR CON LOS PECES?

Capo de la familia: ¡No, no, no, no, perdoneme!

Kaz: ¡Bien, entonces llévame a casa!

Capo de la familia: ¡Si seniore!

Kaz fue llevado a una limusina y se fue del hospital, Ami y Rodro se cansaron de buscar.

Rodro: Afrontémoslo, ya debió escapar de aquí.

Ami: Lo volveremos a ver tarde o temprano, no te preocupes.

Ahora nos trasladaremos a Madisson Square Garden donde Yumi y Pablo revivian sus primeros momentos.

Pablo: Ah, ese día jamás se borrará de mi mente.

Yumi: Si, cuando te ví por primera ves te dije que eras ñoño hasta las orejas, pero eres el ñoño al que yo más amo.

Pablo: Y tu la ruda más linda de todas.

¿?: ¡Ahí está ese granuja!

Yumi: ¿Quienes son?

Pablo: Oh oh, ya los recuerdo.

Por misterios del destino Yumi y Pablo se reencontraron con los mismos ladrones que intentaron robarle el bolso a Yumi y que Pablo detuvo, y estaban felices de haberlo hecho porque ahora podrán ir por su venganza.

Ladrón 1: ¡Les haremos pagar por los años que nos encerraron en la cárcel!

Ladrón 2: ¡Acelera amigo, ya los tengo en la mira!

Yumi: ¡Hay que correr, rápido!

Pablo: ¡Waaa!

Y mientras corrían por sus vidas los ladrones los persiguieron en un convertible robado disparandoles con sus ametralladoras. La adrenalina los ayudó mucho a alejarse, incluso llegaron a central park y saltaron de un puente, cayeron dentro del carruaje del mismo cochero que les dió el recorrido hace años.

Cochero: ¡Muchachos, que alegría volver a verlos!

Pablo: ¡Ah, igualmente...!

Yumi: Disculpeme por lo que voy a hacer pero es por su propio bien.

Cochero: ¡AHHH!

Yumi tiró al cochero del carruaje y se llevó al caballo para que no estuviera involucrado en la persecución.

Pablo: ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?

Yumi: ¡Correr y pensar en la forma poner a estos sujetos tras las rejas otra vez!

Pablo: ¡Yumi, nos están alcanzando, agachate! (¡BA-BA-BANG!)

Ladron 1: ¡NO SE ESCAPARAN!

Ladron 2: ¡Ya casi los alcanzamos!

Yumi: ¡Oh no, el caballo no es lo suficientemente rápido!

Pablo: Piensa Pablo, piensa... ¡Ya se!... Este caballo se llama Sugar, y le gustan mucho las chicas adorables.

Yumi: ¿Y...? (¡BANG!) ¿Ay?

Pablo: Se que lo detestas pero tendrás que arreglarte adorable para motivarlo a correr más rápido.

Yumi: ¡Ni hablar, ya tengo mi lugar en la banda, Ami es la tierna y yo soy la ruda! (¡BANG BANG!). ¡Esta bien, tu sostén las riendas!

Yumi se maquillo rápidamente y luego se dirigió a sugar.

Yumi: Oye sugar... Vamos mi noble corcel, Yumi-chan te recompensará si corres a toda velocidad (*Guiño*).

Sugar: ¡YIIIIIIHIIIIIII!

Los ojos de Sugar se convirtieron en corazones y entonces corrió tan rápido que incluso Yumi y Pablo casi salen volando del carruaje si no se afirman.

Pablo: ¡Mi idea fue un éxito!

Yumi: ¡Pero la próxima vez piensa en otra cosa que no sea verme tiernaaaa!

Regresamos con Kaz quien ya llegó a su mansión en la zona alta de Little Italy, estaba muy bien amoblada, llena de arte renacentista y todos los lujos que cualquier ser humano desearía tener.

Kaz: Wow, esta mansión es enorme.

Capo de confianza: Señor, ¿se siente bien?

Kaz: Eh, claro, estoy un poco, ehm, adormecido por la anestecia, eso es todo.

Capo de confianza: Recuerde que tiene una importante reunion con el jefe de la familia Patudini en la tarde.

Kaz: Si, lo se, lo se, ahora quiero toda la comida italiana que pueda comer, ¡ahora!

Llega otro subordinado.

Soldado de la familia: Disculpe señor pero una chica tierna y un joven doctor preguntan por usted.

Kaz: (¡Rayos, me siguieron hasta acá!). Diles que se vayan y que no me molesten o ya verán.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión Ami y Rodro esperaban frente al cadillac.

Ami: ¿Ves?, te dije que era buena idea seguir esa limusina hasta acá.

Rodro: Aun no comprendo como fue que adivinaste que Kaz vendría hasta acá.

Ami: Viviendo tanto tiempo con él se que si puede se escapará con estilo, en especial si es en una limusina.

El soldado va con Ami y Rodro.

Soldado de la familia: El Don no tiene nada que hablar con ustedes en este momento, será mejor que se vayan.

Ami: Ni hablar, tenemos que hablar con él.

Rodro: Ami, no le hables tan fuerte por favor.

Soldado de la familia: ¡Larguense o los mandaré a dormir con los peces!

Ami: ¿Nos dará sushi?

Rodro: ¡Ay no puedo creerlo!

Soldado de la familia: ¡Suficiente, disparen muchachos!

Rodro: ¡Rápido, toma el volante!

Ami: ¡AAAHHH!

De la fuente, de los arbustos, de los arboles, incluso de los nomos de jardín salieron un monton de secuaces y comenzaron a dispararles a Ami y Rodro pero Rodro bloqueaba todas las balas mientras Ami aceleraba a fondo.

Sonido: (¡!)

Rodro: ¡Gya!

Hasta que se alejan varias calles y chocan con un puesto de salchichas.

Ami: Ay no, el cadillac quedó como colador.

Rodro: ¡A quien le importa el cadillac, casi quedamos como queso suizo!

Ami: Solo porque nos iban a dar sushi.

Rodro: Ami, se ve no sabes nada sobre la mafia italiana.

Ami: Aish, lo siento, no es mi culpa. Aunque debo decir que esto me resulta bastante familiar.

Rodro: Olvidalo, habrá que pensar en otra forma de entrar y sacar a Kaz de ahí.

Ami: Mmm... ¡Ya lo tengo!

Rato después tocan a la puerta de la mansión, el soldado abre y es Ami que estaba disfrazada como repartidora de pizza incluso usando un bigote postizo.

Soldado de la familia: ¿Qué desea?

Ami: ¡Bonjorno!, le he traído la mejor pizza de luigi, le aseguro que esta molto bene.

Soldado de la familia: No hemos pedido ninguna pizza.

Ami: Eh.. ah... es un regalo de la casa.

Soldado de la familia: ¡Oh, en ese caso gratzie mile!

El soldado le quita la pizza de las manos a Ami y cierra la puerta.

La pizza es llevada a Kaz, lo que no sabía es que Rodro estaba escondido dentro de la caja listo para atraparlo.

Kaz: Ya era hora de que trajeran esa pizza.

Rodro: (Ya te tengo Kaz, je je je).

Kaz: ¡Bien, buen provecho!

Repentinamente el capo de confianza le dice a Kaz.

Capo: Disculpe seniore pero Don Patudini ha llegado.

Kaz: (Esto no es bueno, no podré probar la pizza, además me podrían descubrir).

Rodro: (¡Rayos!).

Kaz salió muy nervioso del comedor y Rodro se salió de la pizza, estaba cubierto de queso derretido.

Rodro: Genial, ahora tendré que salvarlo. Será mejor que vaya por afuera para que no me descubran.

Rodro va al jardín y se topa con una jaula abierta donde habían serpientes pitones las cuales lo observaron como un potencial y suculento bocadillo.

Rodro: El olor de todo este queso mozzarella las atrae, tendré que salir de esta con mi... ¡Agh!.. .¿Que pasa?

La funda de su espada estaba tan cubierta de queso que al enfriarse le impidió a Rodro desenvainar.

Pitones: ¡BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Rodro: Grandioso... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

Regresamos con Pablo y Yumi, aún son perseguidos por los delincuentes y de vez en cuando Yumi tenía que usar sus encantos para motivar más a Sugar.

Yumi: Si tengo que lanzar un besito dulce otra vez voy a vomitar.

Pablo: No hay más remedio Yumi, es la única forma.

Yumi: Oye, el fuego se detuvo.

Pablo: ¡Oh no, ahora nos lanzan granadas!

Yumi: ¡Esto es una pesadillaaa!

Justo entonces en una calle perpendicular el departamento de policia estaba haciendo un desfile de patrullas antiguas pero entonces el coche fue tan rápido que colisionó y giró velozmente con un carro alegórico, Yumi cerro los ojos y al abrirlos se dió cuenta que tenía al jefe del departamento de policias de Nueva York.

Jefe de Policia: ¡Oye, tu eres el chico de aquella vez!

Pablo: ¡Eh, jefe, cómo está!

Yumi: ¡Formalidades después, aún nos persiguen!

Los tres: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Entonces las patrullas antiguas de los años cincuenta hicieron sonar sus sirenas y se unieron a la persecución.

Yumi: Yo quería llevarme un nuevo recuerdo de NY, ¡PERO NO DE ESTÁ FORMAAAAAAAAA!

Regresando a la mansión de los Carnilotti Ami seguía esperando afuera pero entonces.

Ami: Rodro se está tardando demasiado, ¿que le pasará?

¿?: Ami, que lindo cabello, y ese bigote se te ve bien.

Ami: ¡Oh no, eres tú!

Es Armonía, al parecer sobrevivió sin problemas luego de que saliera volando desde aquella guarida de Madam Bramido.

Ami: ¡Se supone que saliste volando hacia el Atlántico, cómo es que sobreviviste!

Armonia: La carne de tiburon y calamar gigante es muy deliciosa, y haré lo que sea por estar contigo porque... ¡SOY TU FAN NUMERO UNO!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Armonía: ¡Ven acá!

Armonía se le tiró al cuello pero Ami la esquivó y sacó su arsenal para mantenerla ocupada.

Ami: ¡Ah, ah, ah, si firmo autografos más rápido de lo que ella los recoge estaré a salvo!

Armonía: ¡Los tendré todos y luego a tí!

Ami: ¡AH, AUMENTÓ EL RITMO, AGUANTA MANO!

Nadie tenía un buen día, y el de Kaz estaba a punto de volverse horrible. En la oficina del mafioso un hombre gordo y pelirrojo estaba leyendo la historieta del gato anaranjado que come pastas.

Garfioldo Patudini: ¡Kazero, justo el hombre que quería ver!

Kaz: Ah, ¿hola?

Garfioldo Patudini: Vaya, parece que te estafaron con la cirugía plástica.

Kaz: ¡Oyeme... digo!, eh... no le prestes importancia a mi cara y dime a qué has venido.

Garfioldo Patudini: ... Jajajajaja, que gracioso, tu me dijiste que viniera aquí.

Kaz: ¿En serio?

Garfioldo Patudini: No jueges conmigo enano, sabes a que me refiero.

El capo de confianza interfiere.

Capo: Eh jejeje, disculpelo pero aún no se le pasa el efecto de los calmantes.

Garfioldo Patudini: Ah, con que era eso, por un momento pensé que no me darías todo el control del contrabando de Canillonis de la ciudad.

Kaz: ¿Eh?

Garfioldo Patudini: Si, de hecho tengo un camión lleno de dinero estacionado justo frente a la ventana de tu oficina. El 45% es tuyo o habrá guerra.

Kaz: (¿Sólo un 45%?). Oye, este trato ya no me gustó, cancélalo.

¿?: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kaz: ¡Ah!

El verdadero Kazero Carnilloti apareció.

Garfioldo Patudini: ¿Kazero, eres tú?

Don Kazero: Si, un idiota se escapó del hospital usando mi traje y cancelaron mi operación y ya veo quien fue.

Todos empezaron a mirarlo feo, pero entonces Kaz salto al hombro de Garfioldo Patudini, le quitó el puro de su boca y dijo.

Kaz: ¡Atrás o le quemo el cuello!

*Sonido de grillo*

Kaz: Lo se, es la peor amenaza que se me pudo ocurrir.

Garfioldo Patudini: Kazero, me tiraste a este pelele, se acabó, habrá guerra.

Don Kazero: ¡Argh!

Justo rompiendo una ventana entra Rodro cubierto de pitones y agarra a Kaz, las pitones caen encima de don Garfioldo Patudini y los secuaces de ambos bandos.

Kaz: ¡Rodro!

Rodro: ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Los dos: ¡AAAAAHHH!

Y saltan por la otra ventana y caen encima del camión con dinero, el capó quedo abierto y Kaz dejó adentro el puro haciendo que explotara toda la carga.

Don Kazero: ¡PAGARÁN, ATRÁPENLOS!

Los dos: ¡Aaaahh!

Entre disparos los dos salieron de la propiedad, Ami a quien se le estaban acabando las fotografías soltó el bolígrafo y se preparó para huir pero Armonía iba a por ella.

Armonía: ¡Eres mía Ami!

Ami: ¡OH NO, AYUDA!

Rodro: ¡Cóme pitón enana!

Rodro le arrojó la pitón que le quedaba y luego Armonía la estaba estrangulando, no al revés.

Rodro: ¡Esa niña es un monstruo, vamonos!

Ami: ¡Wa-cha!

Pisó a fondo el acelerador y se fueron, de inmediato en sus autos los secuaces de la familia de Kazero persigieron al cadillac.

Volvemos con Yumi y Pablo. Los delincuentes usaron un as bajo la manga, le aplicaron nitro al automovil.

Jefe de policia: ¡Nos están alcanzando!

Pablo: ¡Yumi, tienes que motivar más a Sugar!

Yumi: ¡Ack...! ¡No puedo, me van a dar más arcadas, no me obligues!

Pablo: (Veamos, si Yumi conmigo es más dulce que la producción total de todos los establecimientos apícolas del mundo juntos, debo hacer que se imagine que Sugar soy yo. ¡EUREKA!)

Pablo saca lentes oscuros de su bolsillo y un megáfono para parecer un director de cine.

Pablo: Sé que fuiste actriz por un tiempo, amor, así que imaginemos que esto es una película.

Yumi: Pero mi película fue un fracaso, no podré.

Pablo: Se que puedes, confío en tí.

Yumi: Pero...

Jefe de policia: ¡SOLO HAZLO!

Yumi: ... Bien.

Pablo: ¡SILENCIO EN EL SET! Yumi, en esta escena, debes hablarle a Sugar como si él fuera yo, como si hiciéramos el cambio de cuerpo tibetano. Así le hablarás dulcemente sin sentir arcadas. ¡LUZ, CÁMARA, ACCIÓN!

Yumi: (Bien, mentaliza... Sugar es el caballo... estoy hablandole a Pablo). Amor mio de mi corazón, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, si logras ir a la velocidad de la luz te haré feliz por el resto de tu vida, te amo.

Sugar: ¡RIIIIIAA, YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los tres: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Pablo: ¡FUNCIONA! ¡SUGAR CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO QUE SPEEDY THE GROUNDHOG CON EL ÍTEM DE VELOOCIDAD SUPERSÓNICA, YIIIIHAAAAA!

Yumi: ¡MÁS VALE QUE NO LE DIGAN A NADIE QUE ME PUSE ENCANTADORA CON UN CABALLOOOOOOO!

Regresamos con Ami, aún huyendo de la mafia. Don Kazero saca una bazuka desde su automovil y le dispara en la frente a Kaz y lo deja marcado.

Kaz: ¿Un beso, qué tiene eso de mortífero?

Rodro: ¡No puede ser!

Kaz: ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Ami: ¡TONTO, TE DIO EL BESO DE LA MUERTE!

Kaz: ¡¿QUEEEEE?

Ami: ¡Esto no podría ponerse peor!

Una bala le dá a un neumatico del autobus.

Ami: ¡Ahora si no puede ponerse peor!

Armonía saltó a un automovil y sacó a un secuas.

Armonía: ¡AMI, ESPERA, TENGO ESTA CARTERA PARA TÍ!

Cartera: ¡BZZZZ!

Ami: ¡Ahora si definitivamente no puede ponerse...!

Kaz y Rodro le taparon la boca a Ami.

Rodro: ¡Sea como sea cuando acabe todo esto te sacaré las amígdalas Kaz, y no seré amable!

Kaz: ¡Es tu culpa, si no me hubieras dicho que durmiera con las ventanas abiertas no tendría que sacármelas!

Rodro: ¡Te dije que NO duermas con las ventanas abiertas sordo!

Los dos le destaparon la boca a Ami y ella dijo la palabra.

Ami: ¡... peor!

Los dos: ¡Agh, lo dijiste!

Ami: ¡Lo tenía que dejar salir, no me dejaban respirar!

Entonces el cadillac y la carreta ya estaban frente a frente y entonces:

Ami, Kaz y Rodro: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yumi, Pablo y el jefe de policia: ¡MAAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡CRASH!, los dos transportes colisionaron, el cádillac quedó severamente dañado, la carreta totalmente destrozada, Sugar se soltó segundos antes de la carreta y esquivó el cádillac. Sugar fue directo hacia los autos de los mafiosos y el que se tomó Armonía con gran habilidad los esquivo pero estos se distrajeron por el salto del corcél y estaban a punto de chocar el convertible de los delincuentesy las patrullas policiacas que venían en sentido opuesto.

Don Kazero: ¡SOSTENGANSE!

Secuaces: ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Armonía: Oh oh...

Policias en patrullas de los 50: ¡DETENGANSE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA...!

¡CRASH! Otra colisión, Armonía salió volando por los cielos y dijo:

Armonía: ¡Algún día volveréeee...! (¡K-CHIN!)

Y desapareció como un destello.

Ami y Yumi recién se recuperaban del choque.

Ami: Mi cabeza... Necesito una aspirina...

Yumi: No volveré a ver Veloz y Gruñon en mi vida... ¡Ami!

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Las dos: ¡¿Qué te pasó?

Las dos se observaron fijamente, Yumi con apariencia encantadora y Ami con el mostacho puesto.

Ami: No se tu pero yo ya tuve suficiente, primero Kaz se escapa del hospital, luego me encuentro con Armonía y ahora...

Yumi: Eso no es nada, me persiguieron esos delincuentes de la otra vez, tuve que ponerme linda para que el caballo...

Ladrón 1: ¡Este es el fin de la línea princesita del rock!

Ladrón 2: ¡Despídete de tu amigito!

Yumi se puso roja como tomate, luego su piel se volvió oscura. Si, el manto de entidad maligna que una vez Ami usó en Argentina para hacer rotar al revés la tierra para que regresara la noche ahora corría por su cuerpo.

Yumi: ¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAN PRINCESITA DEL ROCK, LOS DESTRUIRÉ!

Ladrones: ¡AAAAAAHHH!

No puedo dar detalles de lo que hizo porque pueden haber niños leyendo esto y no queremos traumarlos de por vida. Cuando acabó las caras de los ladrones quedó irreconocible. Yumi volvió a la normalidad y dijo.

Yumi: ¡Y nadie le pone una mano encima a Pablo excepto yo!

Ami: ...

Yumi: ¿Qué?, ah, si, el maquillaje, me lo quitaré y tu tambien mejor quítate ese bigote.

Ami: ... Ah si, lo haré.

Don Garfioldo Patudini llegó a la escena del desastre para ir contra Don Kazero pero entonces ve a Ami y Yumi y le dice a Kazero:

Garfioldo Patudini: ¡Kazero!, ¿Cómo supiste que querría un concierto de mis ídolas Puffy AmiYumi?

Don Kazero: ¿Eh, de que hablas?

Garfioldo Patudini: ¡Amigo, toda esta enemistad nuestra se ha acabado, es más, quiero que nuestras familias se unan, lo que es mio es tuyo y lo que es tuyo es mío! ¿Qué me dices?

Don Kazero: ...¡Si, por supuesto amigo, es un trato!

Don Kazero inmediatamente se acercó a Ami y Yumi.

Ami: ¡No nos dispare, no fue nuestra intención!

Don Kazero: Calma que no les hare nada, tengo una oferta para ustedes que no podrán rechazar.

Yumi: ¿Una oferta?

Más tarde en el Madisson Square Garden un escenario fue montado a velocidad relámpago y Ami y Yumi cantaron en concierto, pero esta vez Pablo también acompañaba como segunda voz y Rodro como guitarrista con la guitarra Fender Stratocaster color negro que Ami le regaló. Las dos familias hicieron las paces. Más tarde tras el escenario.

Pablo: ¿Qué sucede Yumi?

Yumi: Nada, es solo que quería revivir ese mágico día y con todo esto no pudimos.

Pablo: ¿De qué hablas, si que lo hicimos?

Yumi: ¿Na-nu?

Pablo: Si, pusimos a esos ladrones tras las rejas por segunda vez, recibimos el dinero de la recompensa aunque lo perdimos todo como compensación por destruir el coche, y ahora cantamos juntos en el mismo sitio de hace años.

Yumi: Oye, tienes razón.

Rodro: Y yo tendré el resto del día libre gracias al acuerdo que hizo Ami.

Yumi: ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Ami: Le pedí a Don Kazero que se llevara a Kaz al hospital y pagara toda la operación a cambio de que cantáramos. Dijo que no nos preocuparamos de que Kaz trate de escapar de nuevo.

Yumi: ¿Estás segura?

Ami: ¡Hi!

Mientras tanto en el quirófano del hospital de Little Italy Kaz estaba amarrado a la mesa de operaciónes sin ninguna oportunidad de moverse.

Kaz: Rayos, esto no puede ser peor.

Frase prohibida, el cirujano entró y sacó algo de la mesa de instrumentos.

¿?: ¡Bzzzz!

Kaz: ¡AAAAY MAMÁ!

El cirujano se quitó la máscara y dijo:

¿?: ¡La hice especialmente para tí, SOY TU FAN NUMERO UNO!

Kaz: ¡NO, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, LLEVENME CON LOS MAFIOSOS, CUALQUIER COSA PERO NO ME LA ACERQUEN, POR FAVOR!

Armonía: ¡Hora de la anestesia!

Kaz: (¡PAM!) Auuu... (K.O.)

Fin.


	24. Deluxe Attorney III Todos Unidos p1

**Capítulo 24: Deluxe Attorney Todos Unidos**

El caso explosivo.

La reunión ha terminado, todos los asistentes abandonaron el gran salón del hotel. Dos amigos fueron a dar un paseo por la calle después del gran evento.

**15 de Diciembre, 17:20 p.m, **

**Hotel Adisson.**

Rodro: Pablo, no termino de agradecerte por haberme acompañado a este congreso médico.

Pablo: Oh, no es nada, sabes que mi especialidad son los idiomas, había doctores de todo el mundo.

Rodro: Bueno, gracias a ti tengo este certificado de participación.

Pablo: Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Rodro: Le prometí a Ami que le compraría un obsequio aprovechando que estamos en Chicago pero no se me ocurre que podría ser.

Pablo: Veamos, ¿un vestido nuevo?

Rodro: No, ella tendría que estar aquí para eso.

Los dos iban caminando por la calle hasta que Pablo se detuvo sorpresivamente y le dijo a Rodro.

Pablo: ¡Tendremos que preocuparnos de eso después, mira la televisión!

Rodro: ¡QUÉ RAYOS!

Televisión: "LA SOSPECHOSA FUE ENCONTRADA EN UNA TUBERÍA CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS DEL SINIESTRO Y LLEVADA AL CENTRO DE DETENCIÓN…"

Rodro: ¡Esto es malo, tenemos que ir a verla…!

**15 de Diciembre, 17:45 p.m, **

**Centro de detención.**

Pablo: Disculpe, ¿Cuánto más van a tardar en traerla?

Guardia: ¿De que hablan?

Rodro: De nuestra amiga, por supuesto.

Guardia: Ha estado frente a ustedes desde hace quince minutos.

Pablo: ¿Aby?

Abigail: ¡CHICOS!

Pablo: Que bueno, y que triste volver a verte.

Rodro: Oye, ¿qué ha pasado, y por qué usas esa máscara de soldador?

Pablo: ¿Por qué no te la quitas?

Abigail: No, no quiero que me vean así, ha sido la peor noche que he tenido en mi vida.

Pablo: Ok, ok, no insistiremos con eso (Debe estar peor de lo que pensamos).

Rodro: Vamos, cuéntanos algo sobre lo que pasó.

Abigail: Pues, estaba en una fábrica de fuegos artificiales preparando el equipo para la compañía.

Pablo: ¿Sigues con la compañía de magia y efectos especiales?

Abigail: Si, Papá me encargó que fuera a comprar las cosas para el próximo show. Estaba en la bodega y sentí el olor de pólvora quemada.

Rodro: ¿Y luego?

Abigail: No lo sé, algo me dejó inconsciente y después desperté en esa tubería y la policía me trajo hasta acá. Fue horrible, ¡Horrible!

Pablo: Esa no es la peor parte, vi en la televisión que mañana se hará el juicio en tu contra.

Abigail: Lo se y necesito que me ayuden.

Rodro: Cuenta con nosotros.

Abigail: Bien, esta es la tarjeta del abogado de mi padre, son muy amigos, necesito que vayan y pidan por mi que tome mi caso.

Pablo: Antes de ir tengo una duda, ¿por qué no simplemente lo llamaste?

Abigail: Créeme que lo intenté pero desde el buffete me dijeron que no quería hablar con nadie.

Rodro: (¿Ni siquiera con la hija de su amigo?, algo no huele bien aquí.)

Pablo: Rodro, tu encárgate de eso, yo iré a la fábrica de fuegos artificiales a ver si puedo encontrar algo.

Rodro: Eh, vale. Le pediré al jefe de policía que te lleve hasta el hotel para que no pases otra noche acá.

Abigail: ¡GRACIAS!

Pablo: Bien, ¡Nos vemos!

**15 de Diciembre, 18:00 p.m, **

**Fábrica Mr. Sparky.**

Pablo entra a las afueras de la fábrica y ve que esta rodeada de cinta policial. Observa el galpón y se da cuenta de que está todo quemado. Un policía se le acerca y le dice:

Policía: Oye amigo, no se puede entrar acá.

Pablo: Oh por favor, solo necesito entrar hacerle algunas preguntas al detective encargado.

Policía: De ninguna manera, el detective esta muy ocupado con la investigación.

¿?: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Policía: ¡Señora!

Una chica de cabello liso y oscuro que le tapa un ojo, de gafas gruesas y nariz redonda aparece.

¿?: ¿Qué hace este civil aquí?

Policía: Este chico insiste en querer entrar y ya le dije que no.

¿?: Ya oíste al oficial, vete de aquí antes de que te arresten por obstrucción a la justicia.

Pablo: Pero…

¿?: Yo seré quién decida eso.

Aparece una cara conocida.

Pablo: ¡Detective Leonel!

Leonel: Nos volvemos a ver chico.

¿?: Oiga detective, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? yo estoy a cargo de esta investigación.

Leonel: Tranquila fiscal, conozco a este muchacho, él no va a molestar, yo lo vigilaré.

¿?: Está pasándose de la raya.

Leonel: Para nada, yo sigo órdenes del juez, y mis órdenes son estar encima de usted.

Entonces la fiscal saca un yoyo y le pega a Pablo con él.

Pablo: ¡Auch!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?

¿?: No te quejes, tuviste suerte de que el detective esté de tu lado, me voy.

Pablo: ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?

Leonel: Como sea, ¿de que me querías hablar?

Pablo: Sobre el caso, mi amiga es la acusada.

Leonel: Y quieres información para que Ami y Yumi la usen para la defensa.

Pablo: Ehm, no precisamente.

Leonel: Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarte entrar, por lo menos debes ser el abogado a cargo del caso.

Pablo: ¿Cómo que no?, la otra vez en Honduras no tuvimos ningún problema cuando fuimos a ver la escena del crimen.

Leonel: Eso fue distinto porque el fiscal no puso objeciones, pero esta chica es distinta.

Pablo: (Es cierto, en ese entonces Aristófanes nos ayudó a encontrar la verdad pero ella no tiene esa intención).

Leonel: Sabes, necesito que alguien se lleve esta basura, realmente se está haciendo molesta.

El detective le entrega un extintor dañado, un resto de carrete, un cartucho de pólvora a medio consumir y un papel.

Pablo: ¡Esto es…!

Leonel: Vete antes de que la fiscal se de cuenta.

Pablo: ¡GRACIAS!

Leonel: Otra cosa, ve a ver al jefe Stark, él es el juez a cargo del caso.

Pablo: Ok, adiós (Esta evidencia nos será de mucha utilidad, todo saldrá bien Abigail).

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Chicago a la misma hora.

**15 de Diciembre, 18:00 p.m, **

**Buffete de abogados Watson & CO.**

Secretaria: El abogado dice que pase a su oficina.

Rodro: Muchas gracias señorita.

Rodro entra a una oficina completamente blanca con adornos de madera de aliso y cortinas color pastel. Detrás de su escritorio un hombre se encontraba sentado de espaldas.

Rodro: Buenas tardes, le agradezco el haberme recibido a esta hora.

Abogado: Oh, para nada, el placer es mío, ¿Qué te trae por acá muchacho?

El abogado se da vuelta y muestra su cara, Rodro se sorprende.

Rodro: (¡NO PUEDE SER, BEN CHACKRA, A ESTE LO VOY A…!)

Abogado: Philip Ben Chackra, abogado defensor, para servirle.

Rodro: ¿Philip?

Abogado: ¿Tiene algo malo mi nombre?

Rodro: Eh, no, no, es solo que su rostro me recordó a alguien más.

Philip: Ah, si, veo que conoces a mi hermano mayor Roger, él se convirtió en Conde y siguió la tradición familiar, en cambio yo soy como la oveja negra.

Philip es igual facialmente al conde Ben Chackra excepto porque no es palido y tiene el cabello más largo y canoso y no usa bigote. La forma de vestir es muy parecida salvo que su traje es celeste y no lleva capa.

Rodro: (Más bien yo diría la única oveja blanca).

Philip: Bueno, dime a lo que viniste.

Rodro: Pues, mi amiga Abigail Gualeguaychu es acusada de hacer explotar el galpón de una fábrica de fuegos artificiales y ella le pide que la defienda en el juicio de mañana.

Philip: Ah si... Se que su padre no me lo perdonará pero no puedo hacerlo.

Rodro: ¿Cómo?

Philip: Tengo cosas que hacer en los siguientes días.

Rodro: Oiga, estamos hablando de la hija de su mejor amigo, no puede dejarla abandonada así como así.

Philip: Mi agenda ya está llena, he dicho que no.

Rodro ve la agenda sobre la mesa, está completamente vacía.

Rodro: Oiga, eso no es cierto.

Philip: Ya fue suficiente, retírese de mi oficina antes de que llame a la policía.

Rodro: Pero…

Pero algo sucede, el detector de signos vitales que le hizo Julius se volvió loco, no paraba de vibrar en su bolsillo, entonces ve una chispa en su pantalla.

Rodro: (¿Qué le sucede a esta cosa? Debe estar descompuesto).

Philip: ¡He dicho fuera…!

Rodro indignado se da la vuelta y se va pero antes dice:

Rodro: Es una lástima, usted es igual a su hermano.

**15 de Diciembre, 18:30 p.m, **

**Hotel Adisson.**

Rodro va llegando al hotel.

Rodro: (Abigail se va a sentir mal, no pude convencer al tipo de que la ayudara…)

Suena su celular con el tono de Urei, atiende es teléfono, es Ami.

Rodro: ¿Alo?

Ami: Rodro, dijiste que me llamarías terminado el congreso, ¿Qué pasó?

Rodro: Ami, cielo, discúlpame pero ha sucedido algo muy malo.

Ami: ¿Te pasó algo? No me pongas nerviosa y dime.

Rodro: No, no es a mi sino a una amiga mía y de Pablo que es de nuestra infancia, es acusada de un crimen y no tenemos quién la defienda.

Ami: Oye, si se trata de eso Yumi y yo lo haremos.

Rodro: (Lo había olvidado por completo, Ami y Yumi son muy buenas defendiendo). ¡Eso es maravilloso!... Pero el juicio es mañana, ¿estás segura de que podrán llegar a tiempo?

Ami: Veamos, el sistema de vuelo está en reparación, Kaz cargó el autobús de combustible y estamos en Boston, si partimos ahora llegaremos allá antes de las 7 de la mañana.

Rodro: Grandioso, iré a darle las buenas noticias a Pablo y Abigail.

Ami: ¿Ese es el nombre de la chica?

Rodro: Si, te caerá muy bien cuando la conozcas.

Ami: Bueno, eso espero. Bien, me prepararé para el viaje, nos veremos mañana cielo.

Rodro: ¡Te amo!

Ami: ¡Yo también te amo!

Los dos: Adiós.

Rodro corta el celular.

**15 de Diciembre, 18:35 p.m, **

**Habitación del hotel.**

En la entrada de la habitación había un par de guardias vigilando, Abigail estaba adentro sentada en la cama y se levanta cuando entra Rodro.

Abigail: ¡Rodro!

Rodro: Aby, tengo una mala y una buena noticia.

Abigail: Temo preguntar pero ¿cuál es la mala?

Rodro: El abogado de tu padre no aceptó el caso, de hecho me dijo que ninguno quiso hacerlo. No lo pude creer.

Abigail: *Glup…* Y la buena noticia.

Rodro: Que mi novia y su amiga vienen para acá a defenderte para el juicio de mañana, y te lo digo, son muy buenas.

Abigail: ¿En serio, y quienes son?

Rodro: Son Puffy Ami Yumi, la famosa banda de Rock.

Abigail: …

Rodro: (¿Por qué ese silencio tan repentino?)

Abigail: Siempre te gustó hacerme bromas cuando éramos niños pero es cruel hasta para ti.

Rodro: ¿Eh?

Abigail: ¿Acaso me trajiste hasta acá para burlarte de mi?

Rodro: No, lo digo en serio, solo mira esta fotografía, me la tomé hace algunas semanas.

Rodro le muestra la foto que se tomó con Ami en Cancún.

Abigail: ¡Y no es digital! Yo se de trucos y esto definitivamente no está trucado. Disculpa por no creerte.

Rodro: Jajajaja, descuida, Redav (mi hermano) aún cree que estoy jugándole una broma o algo así.

Abigail: ¿Pero estás completamente seguro de que ellas podrán tomar mi caso?

Rodro: Por supuesto, ya se enfrentaron a dos fiscales legendarios y les ganaron contra todo pronóstico.

Abigail: Fiu… eso me deja más tranquila.

Pablo entra a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pablo: Chicos, me fue muy bien.

Abigail: No te quedes ahí y cuéntanos. –dijo emocionada.

Pablo: Bien, recibí evidencia del caso y el juez Stark me dio esto en caso de que el abogado no aceptara el caso.

Rodro: ¿Qué hay en esa caja roja?

Pablo: ¿Recuerdas cuando Ami y Yumi se defendieron a sí mismas?

Rodro: Si, por supuesto.

Pablo: Bueno, no necesitaron nada para hacerlo porque además eran las acusadas y tenían derecho a defenderse a si mismas pero este caso es distinto, aquí tengo distintivos de letrado.

Abigail: ¿Hablas de esos prendedores que llevan los abogados?

Pablo: Si, exacto.

Rodro: Pero son algo diferentes a los de siempre.

Abigail: Que extraño.

Pablo: Bueno, como sea, Yumi me llamó y me contó todo así que saldremos de esto.

Abigail: Siempre los tres juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Rodro: Nuestro pacto de amistad.

Pablo: Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba.

Rodro: Esa noche nos dedicamos a estudiar todo lo que teníamos para el caso y luego enviamos la información a las chicas, pero hubo algo con lo que no habíamos contado.

**16 de Diciembre, 8:35 a.m, **

**Tribunal civil.**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Pablo: No entiendo, Yumi todavía no me contesta el celular.

Rodro: Y se va acercando el momento de entrar a la sala.

Abigail: Dijeron que vendrían, tienen que venir.

Pablo: Calma, aparecerán en cualquier momento (Eso espero).

Entonces un alguacil enorme, tan grande como una muralla de concreto se acerca a Pablo y Rodro.

¿?: Hola, chicos, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, fin de cita.

Rodro: ¿Pared?

Pablo: ¿Ahora eres alguacil?

Pared: Pared se quedó sin trabajo y Pared se quedo en la calle pero Juez Stark contrató a Pared como su nuevo alguacil, Pared por fin encontró su lugar en la vida, fin de cita.

Rodro: (Si Pared dice eso quiere decir que Stark es el único capaz de manejarlo sin que cause desastres).

Abigail: Te recuerdo, tú fuiste guardaespaldas de Ami y Yumi. Tú le tiraste los dientes a mi tio Pepito.

Pared: Pared lo siente, Pared solo hacía su trabajo, fin de cita.

Pablo: (Ni me quiero imaginar lo que sintieron los afectados por su "profesionalismo").

Pared: Muchachos deben entrar, el juicio está por comenzar, fin de cita.

Rodro: Rayos, no llegarán a tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo.

Pablo: Solo tenemos una opción.

**16 de Diciembre, 9:00 a.m, **

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil**

Público: (*Hablando*)

Juez Stark: (*¡PAM!*) Se inicia la sesión en el juicio contra la acusada Abigaíl Gualeguaychu. ¿Ambas partes están preparadas?

¿?: La acusación está lista su señoría.

Juez Stark: Bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la defensa.

No había nadie en el estrado de la defensa.

Juez Stark: Al parecer este juicio terminará antes de comenzar. Es una pena, así no tendré raitting.

La fiscal junto a sus dos acompañantes no lucían contentos.

Juez Stark: Solo me resta emitir el veredicto…

¿?: ¡UN MOMENTO!

Todos voltean la mirada hacia el estrado de la defensa.

Rodro: Disculpe la tardanza su señoría.

Pablo: La defensa está lista.

Stark con cara de molestia dice:

Juez Stark: Ustedes dos a mi oficina, ¡ahora!

Los dos van con Stark tras la sala a su escritorio.

Stark: ¿Me quieren decir que hacen ahí en vez de Ami y Yumi?

Rodro: Créeme que esto no estaba planeado.

Pablo: Si, las chicas aún no llegan y no hemos sabido nada de ellas.

Stark: Entonces esa es la situación. Por lo general cuando algo así sucede el juez debe dictar sentencia pero haré la vista gorda por esta vez.

Pablo: Gracias Stark, siempre podemos contar contigo.

Stark: A propósito, ¿vieron al sujeto gordo de melena blanca ondulada?

Rodro: Si.

Stark: Él es el tercer y peor de los tres fiscales legendarios, Lord Louis Wilson, se caracteriza por ser frío y calculador y simplemente no tiene corazón. El otro chico con traje del siglo XIX es su discípulo mayor Rex Higgins, y la fiscal a cargo es la novato Janice Kawaye.

Pablo: ¿Es una novato?

Rodro: Vaya, que alivio.

Stark: No se dejen llevar por eso, ella puede ser tan terrible como su maestro, de hecho a atemorizado a varios abogados antes de graduarse.

Pablo: (Algo me decía que no podía ser tan fácil).

Rodro: (*Suspiro* Siempre la lotería al revés con estos fiscales).

Stark: Bien, ahora cuando salgamos fingirán que los estoy regañando, debo cuidar una reputación.

Entonces los tres regresan a sus lugares.

Juez Stark: Por donde iba, ah si, si no hay más inconvenientes empecemos de una vez.

Janice: Solo los tontos hacen tonterías para perder tontamente el tiempo.

Rodro: ¿No fue eso muy redundante?

Sonido: (¡WA-PAH!)

Rodro: ¡AUCH!

Janice: ¡No me interrumpas o sabrás lo que es bueno!

Rodro: ¡Oye, que rayos te pa...!

Sonido: (¡WA-PAH!)

Rodro: ¡AUCH!

Janice: ...

Rodro: Ok, ok, ya entendí.

Pablo: Olvidé decirtelo, no la provoques o te golpeará con ese yo-yo.

Rodro: Gracias por ser tan oportuno Pablo.

Juez Stark: Señorita Kawaye, entregue su alegato inicial.

Janice: El día 14 de diciembre a eso de las 9 de la noche la acusada fue envíada por el jefe de la compañía de magia y efectos especiales a retirar equipo pirotécnico de la fábrica de fuegos artificiales para el espectáculo de Puffy Ami Yumi frente a la torre Siars de Chicago. Entrada las 10 se produjo una gran explosión que destruyó el galpón donde se guardaba la mayor parte de la producción de material pirotécnico. Cinco minutos después la acusada fue encontrada en una gran tubería de acero con un detonador en sus manos.

Rodro: (¿Ese equipo era para el concierto de Ami y Yumi que es para la siguiente semana?, ¿por que rayos Kaz no nos dijo nada al respecto?).

Pablo: Esto será más dificil de lo que creímos.

Juez Stark: Si, ya veo, el escenario es bastante complicado para la acusada. Bien, necesitamos escuchar el testimonio del encargado de la investigación. Alguacil, llame a la persona a la sala.

Pared: A la orden jefe, fin de cita.

Entra la persona y se pone en el podium de los testigos.

Janice: Nombre y ocupación, ahora.

Leonel: Lo haré pero no tienes porque sulfurarte fiscal.

Janice: (¡WA-PA!).

Leonel: Ay... hay gente que no sabe relajarse.

Rodro: (Estamos en un juicio amigo, ¿cómo piensas que nos vamos a relajar?).

Leonel: Leonel Nicholas Grippi , detective independiente a cargo de la investigación del caso contratado por la producción del programa.

Janice: Así está mejor, nada de rodeos o el Yo-Yo hablará por mi.

Rodro: Su señoría, solicito que la fiscal guarde ese Yo-Yo antes de que lastime gravemente a alguién.

Janice: (¡WA-PA, WA-PA, WA-PA, WA-PA!)

Rodro: Eso no funcionará conmigo de nuevo.

Janice: (¡WA-PA!)

Pablo: ¡Auch!

Janice; Pero con él si.

Juez Stark: ¡Señorita Kawaye, usted saca ese Yo-Yo de nuevo y yo!

Janice: (¡WA-PA!)

Juez Stark: ¡AY!

Janice: Silencio y continua con el juicio.

Juez Stark: ¡Si señora!

Higgins: Su señoría, si el detective fuera tan amable que nos entregue su testimonio de la investigación.

Leonel: Bueno, gracias amigo.

Pablo: (Parece que Higgins es la cara opuesta de la moneda).

Leonel: Bien, según las cámaras de seguridad a las 9 de la noche la acusada ingresó con un camión vacío revisado por un guardia de la fábrica en la entrada, después ella habló con el jefe de bodega en el galpón de la fábrica durante 30 minutos despúes de la entrada. Tomó más o menos 1 hora cargar todo, luego de eso explotó el lugar y la acusada fue encontrada en una tubería de acero inconciente sosteniendo un detonador.

Juez Stark: Mmm, ya veo. Bien, la defensa puede comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Rodro: Eh.. Si su señoría (ojalá no meta la pata)... ¡UN MOMENTO!... Detective, ¿usted interrogó al jefe de bodega?

Leonel: Si y me dijo que ella solo le estaba indicando las piezas de material que necesitaría para el espectáculo.

Pablo: (Creo que sería importante preguntar sobre el camión). ...¡UN MOMENTO! ... Si el camión esta hecho para transportar material pirtotécnico entonces su container debe estar reforzado en caso de explosiónes, ¿no es así?

Leonel: Vaya, tu si que sabes muchacho, efectivamente el container del camión estaba reforzado.

Pablo: Entonces acláreme una duda, si el container estaba hecho para soportar explosiones muy fuertes entonces por qué quedo completamente destruido, debió quedar al menos un rastro.

Leonel: Pues...

Janice: (¡WA-PA!)

Leonel: ¡Ay... oye!

Janice: Que poco sentido común, la explosión externa pudo dañar las cerraduras del container y hecho que estallara por dentro, con lo que había adentro era suficiente para volar hasta una mezcladora de cemento.

Janice entrega Factura de la fábrica.

Rodro: Si, ya veo, pero con los cohetes y las palmeras no le harían ni cosquillas al contenedor.

Pablo: Espera, ¿Qué es esto de C.P.B?

Leonel: Polvora blanca, está hecha de nitroglicerina sólida, 20 veces más explosiva que la dinamita y 8 veces más que la nitroglicerina común y corriente.

Janice; Eso fue suficiente para hacer pedazos ese contenedor.

Rodro: ¿Hay algo aquí que no encaja, si estaban llevando material tan peligroso entonces por qué no se aseguraron de cerrar bien el contenedor?

Pablo: Eso va contra las normas de seguridad porque un descuido así implica un boleto directo a la cárcel.

Janice: Es muy simple, la acusada Abigail dejó todo listo para que esto sucediera.

Rodro: ¡PROTESTO!... No nos dejemos llevar por evidencia circunstancial, no hay rastro alguno que demuestre que mi cliente haya ocasionado este incidente.

Pablo: Además ella es víctima de incriminación por este crimen que no cometió.

L. Louis Wilson: Patéticos mocosos.

Janice: Pobres ingenuos, no tienen nada para respaldar eso, además, ¿quién necesita rastros cuando tienes a un testigo?

Rodro: Ains.

Juez Stark: Si es así que pase el testigo.

El detective Leonel baja del estrado y sube el testigo con una persona al lado.

Janice: Nombre y ocupación.

¿?: %$#&$& #$%#% /&%&/%/%.

¿?: Klodomir Ruzicht, bodeguero.

Juez: Esto es inusual, ¿por qué ese hombre está hablando por el testigo?

Higgins: Su señoría, el señor Ruzicht no es norteamericano, viene del país de Alkrusia y no sabe nuestro idioma y por eso el intérprete está aquí con él.

Juez Stark: Entiendo, ¿y como es que terminó lleno de vendas por todo el cuerpo?

Janice: (¡WA-PA!)

Juez Stark: ¡Ah!

Janice: Nada de preguntas obvias, el testigo fue herido por la explosión, ¿te quedo claro?

Juez Stark: ... Si, absolutamente.

Rodro: (Esto me parece muy extraño, si tiene todas esas quemaduras ¿por qué está aquí?)

Juez Stark: De acuerdo escuchemos su testimonio.

Klodomir: "$##%$%# $%$%&$"$" "$#"$" %6%&/%&/ &%&/$&$&$ #$%#%# 43%#$%# #%#$%#$%#% #%#$%#$%#$ #%#$%# #%#$%#$ 3$#%#$% #$%#$%# #%#$%#% #%#$%#%# #$%#$%#$%# $#% %&/%/$%&$&$%&$&$%&$.

Intérprete: Él dice "Ayer por la noche estaba terminando mi turno como todos los días y entré a la bodega numero 5 a buscar un bolso que se me quedó, pero entonces en un parpadeo me vi envuelto en llamas y sacudido por la fuerte explosión, tengo suerte de que estos fuertes huesos soportaron todo. Tres horas después desperté en el hospital."

Juez Stark: Mmm... ¿no puede dar más detalles al respecto?

Rodro: Su señoría, la defensa se encargará de eso con el interrogatorio.

Juez Stark: Bien, procedan.

Pablo: Rodro, antes de que hagas una pregunta voy a traducir lo que dijo el sujeto.

Rodro: ¿Eh?

Pablo: Lo que acaba de traducir el intérprete no es lo que él dijo.

Pablo usa su habilidad de interpretación para ver lo que realmente dijo Klodomir.

Klodomir: "Ya sabes, no pueden saber que te pago la fábrica, si llegan a saber la verdad se meterán en problemas grandes así que di que fui a buscar algo a la bodega 5 y que estuve en la explosión y que luego deesperté en el hospital".

Rodro: Ya veo, con que hay un engaño, bien, hora de revelar la mentira amigo. ¿Señor Klodomiro, dígame, trajo algún informe médico del hospital?

Interprete (traduciendo a Klodomiro): $#%#$%#% #$%#$%#$%# $#%#$%#%#.

No será necesario mostrar lo que dice el intérprete porque solo hara que le está traduciendo a Klodomiro, en paréntesis saldrá lo que realmente dice Klodomiro aprovechando la habilidad de interpretación de Pablo).

Klodomiro: (Sabía que algo así podría pasar, entrégale este informe).

Intérprete: Dice que si, aquí lo tiene para que la sala lo vea.

Juez Stark: Bueno, no se muy bien como interpretar los exámenes médicos, si alguién la fiscal fuera tan amable.

Janice: Según esto a las 10:30 de la noche fue llevado al hospital por quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en el 90% del cuerpo, por suerte el daño no fue tan severo como para imposibilitarle venir a declarar.

Rodro: (Veo que la fiscal hizo algún curso de medicina, no se le escapa nada. Bien, si estamos en lo cierto está finguiendo ser víctima del incidente. No hay problema, tengo justo lo necesario para desenmascarar su mentira).

Rodro seleccionó el informe médico.

Rodro: ¡PROTESTO!... Señor Klodomiro, dígame una cosa, si ha sufrido un daño de esta intensidad ¿porqué no simplemente envió una declaración firmada o solicitó que se le hiciere a distancia?

Intérprete: "El daño no fue tan terrible como para impedirme venir".

Rodro: Ya veo, pero hay una contradicción muy grande señor, y esa es su presencia en este lugar.

Público: (*Hablando*).

Juez Stark: (¡PAM!) ¡Silencio, silencio!... Señor Manga, será mejor que explique su postura.

Rodro: Es muy simple su señoría, si se trata de una quemadura de primer grado, claro, el testigo no tendría ningún problema para venir, pero cuando se tienen quemaduras de segundo grado es mucho más complicado, requieren de un tratamiento riguroso y el paciente... ¡NO PUEDE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL Y HACER ESFUERZOS!

Janice: (¡WA-PA!)

Rodro: ¡AY!

Janice: Pobre ingenuo, el testigo tiene quemaduras de segundo grado en zonas del cuerpo que no le molestan la movilidad en lo absoluto, además recuerde que aquí tenemos la mejor medicina del mundo. Tendría que haber un doctor en este lugar que me diga lo contrario.

Pablo: Es hora Rodro.

Rodro selecciona su licencia médica.

Rodro: ¡TOMA YA!... Pues me complace decirle fiscal Janice que tenemos a un médico justo en este lugar.

Un tipo del público: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Rodro: No me refería a usted (*suspiro*... arruinó mi momento). Esta en esta sala, en este preciso momento, en el estrado de la defensa.

Juez Stark: ¿Acaso habla de su amigo?

Rodro (Esto se vuelve desesperante). ¡No, estoy hablando de mi, mire mi licencia!

Juez Stark: Licencia médica, Rodrigo Manga, doctor de la Universidad Médica de Chile. ¡Es cierto!

Rodro: (¿No lo recuerda o lo hizo a propósito?). En fin, no es tan simple como usted cree fiscal, un paciente con quemaduras en el 90% de su cuerpo no puede moverse durante un gran tiempo y necesita de cuidados especiales.

Janice: Olvidó lo que le dije, los tratamientos para las quemaduras han avanzado mucho este último tiempo, ahora en solo una noche un paciente puede hacer grandes avances de recuperación, ¿o no ha leído las revistas médicas?

Rodro: (Lo siento chica pero estás en mi territorio).

Rodro presenta su certificado del congreso.

Rodro: ¡TOMA YA!... Se de que tratamiento habla pero dejeme informarle que se dejó de aplicar hace dos años ya que luego de un periodo de dos semanas los pacientes presentan severos problemas a la piel que requieren de un tratamiento muy costoso para regresar a la normalidad, eso lo se porque participé en un congreso que trata sobre el tema. Ahora mismo la presencia del testigo en esta sala... ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDA!

Janice: ¡AAAAH!

Higgins. ¡Que rayos!

Lord Lous Wilson: Mmm...

Rodro: Señor Klodomiro, no toleraremos más mentiras, ¡comience a decir la verdad de una vez o estará en problemas!

Público: (*Discutiento*).

Juez Stark: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM!). ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO, ORDEN EN LA SALA!

Klodomiro: ¡Eh!

Pablo: Rodro, acaba de reaccionar por lo que dijiste.

Rodro: Debe estar escondiendonos algo.

Klodomiro: (¿Qué hago, que hago?, si tan solo tuviera mi ejemplar de el Neoyorkino).

Pablo: ¡Eso es!

Rodro: ¿Que cosa?

Pablo: Este tipo si conoce nuestro idioma, lo acabo de escuchar.

Rodro: Pero no tenemos cómo demostrarlo... como sea, ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Ahora revelaré su otra mentira.

Su señoría, como dije antes si lo que informe médico dice es cierto entonces por ley estoy obligado a revisar al paciente, y lo haré ahora mismo.

Janice: (¡WA...PA!... TICK!), ¡Oye!

Rodro le cortó el cordón del Yo-Yo con su espada.

Rodro: Escuchame, ya estoy harto de esos golpes tuyos, estás en una corte, ¡Por favor!

Juez Stark: ¡Señor Rodro, baje su arma ahora, está asustando al testigo!

Rodro: ¿De qué habla?, yo no... eh jeje... ups.

Sin darse cuenta tenía el filo de su espada justo debajo de la naríz de Klodomiro.

Juez Stark: Entréguela de inmediato, se la devolveré cuando hayamos terminado.

Rodro: Solo si ella entrega ese mortífero juguete.

Janice: Bien, adelante, no me importa, no lo necesito.

Rodro: Bien, procederé a retirarle las vendas.

Klodomiro: (Oh no).

Rodro le retiró las vendas del torso, lo que vieron fue muy revelador.

Juez Stark: ¡Que significa esto!

Janice: Las quemaduras son muy pequeñas, y está lleno de cicatrices.

Rodro: Justo lo que pensaba, solo tiene unas pocas quemaduras con agua caliente y cicatrices de accidentes pasados. Este sujeto es una farsa.

Pablo: Su señoría, solicitamos que se le haga declarar nuevamente.

¿?: Y que aclare su presencia aquí.

Rodro: ¡Yumi!

Yumi apareció repentinamente en el estrado de la defensa.

Juez Stark: Señorita Yoshimura, ya era hora.

Yumi: Disculpe mi retraso, estaba atendiendo un problema de último minuto.

Rodro: (Espero que tengas una buena explicación porque tenernos en duda no fue nada agradable).

Juez Stark: Creo que tendremos que tomar un descanso de 30 minu...

Janice: ¡TÚ!

Yumi: (Esto debe ser una broma, ¿que hace Janice aquí?).

Juez Stark: ¡30 MINUTOS A PARTIR DE AHORA, SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! (¡PAM!).

Pablo: Creo que el juez está perdiendo la paciencia.

**16 de Diciembre, 10:15 a.m,**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Yumi: Chicos, los felicito, lo han hecho muy bien.

Pablo: ¿Nos viste por la televisión?

Yumi: Si, así es.

Rodro: Espera un segundo, explícanos dos cosas, ¿por qué llegaste a esta hora y porqué Ami no está contigo?

Yumi: Ehm... Bueno.

Nos vamos un momento al autobus.

Abuela de Ami: Yo le daré una lección a este pelón sinverguenza.

Kaz: ¡AUCH!, pero yo no he hecho nada... ¡AY, AY!

Ami: ¡OBA-CHAN YAMETE!

Mamá de Ami: ¡Mamá, lo vas a dejar como pasa, detente!

Regresando al salón de los acusados.

Rodro: ¡Es cierto, con todo lo que ha sucedido se me había olvidado que hoy veNdríamos a recoger a la madre y la abuela de Ami al aeropuerto de Chicago!

Yumi: Bueno, Ami se quedó con su madre en el pueblo anterior para salvar a Kaz de su abuela. Le tomará algún tiempo.

Abigail: Y todo es mi culpa, lo siento.

Pablo: Tu no tienes la culpa de nada amiga, ya deja de sentirte así.

Yumi: Ah, tu eres Abigail, Pablo me hablo sobre ti, es un gusto cono...

Abigail: ¿Sucede algo?

Yumi: Ah... ¿Por qué estás usando una máscara de soldador?

Abigail: Em, no quiero que me vean así, luzco mal.

Yumi: Oh, tonterías, vamos, tengo que ver la cara de alguién para saber con quien estoy hablando.

Abigail: Pero...

Rodro: Vamos amiga, al menos regalanos una sonrisa.

Abigail: Bueno, si ustedes insisten.

Abigail empieza a quitarse la máscara.

Yumi: Así está mucho me... ¡QUE RAYOS!

Yumi queda pasmada al ver la cara de Abigail.

Rodro: Ves, así luces mucho más lin...

Yumi: ¡QUE RECORCHOLIS HACES AQUI JULIE!

Pablo: Yumi, ¿que te sucede?

Yumi: ¿No te bastó con aplastarnos con ese amplificador y ahora vienes por venganza?

Abigail: No se de qué me estás hablando, me asustas.

Yumi: Te lo advierto, no tocarás a mi amiga, eso será sobre mi cadaver.

Se abalanzó sobre Abigail pero Rodro la sujetó.

Rodro: ¡Ya cálmate, estas haciendo el ridiculo Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Suéltame!

Rodro: ¡No!

Yumi: ¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!

Rodro: (¡PAFF!) ¡AAAH...!, no de nuevo... mis hijos...

Yumi: Ahora me encargaré de ti.

Abigail: ¡Eh... Ayuda!

Pablo: ¡Ya basta Yumi!

Yumi se detuvo de inmediato.

Abigail: Estás confundiéndola con alguien más, somos amigos de Abigail desde que éramos niños y nunca ha salido de Argentina hasta este año.

Rodro: Eso es verdad... ay... se aprovechan de mi nobleza.

Entonces Yumi vió a Abigail con más detenimiento.

Yumi: (No se por qué pero algo me dice que están en lo cierto, no estoy segura del todo pero siento que ella no es Julie). Ah... Lo lamento mucho, es que te pareces mucho a alguien más que conocía.

Abigail hace aparecer un pañuelo de la nada y se seca la frente.

Abigail: Oye, si que me asustaste, por eso no hablo mucho con la gente.

Yumi: (¿De dónde sacó ese pañuelo?... como sea, me preocuparé de eso más tarde). Chicos, antes de venir acá traje un par de cosas que nos serán de gran ayuda. Primero ésta.

Pablo: ¿Una revista de el Neoyorkino? ¿Tu también te diste cuenta?

Yumi: Bueno, no entendí lo que dijo pero pensé que sería útil.

Pablo: Esto es genial.

Yumi: Lo otro es que me escabullí en la fábrica y encontré un ducto de ventilación escondido.

Aquí les dibujé un esquema.

Pablo: Si, según los hechos hay algo muy sospechoso.

Pared: Chicos deber regresar a la sala, se acabó el tiempo.

Yumi: Tránquila, todo saldrá bien, no dejarémos que te metan en la cárcel.

Pablo: Ah, se me olvidaba, Yumi, como estamos defendiendo a alguien más tenemos que usar un distintivo de letrado, aquí está el tuyo.

Yumi: Es algo distinto de los de siempre... bueno, no importa, ¡a darle!

**16 de Diciembre, 10:50 a.m,**

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil**

Juez Stark: (¡PAM!) Antes de continuar quiero dejar claro que no toleraré más impuntualidades en mi sala, ¿ha quedado claro?

Rodro: Si su señoría.

Juez Stark: Señor Manga, su voz se escucha muy aguda, ¿se encuentra bien?

Rodro se aclara la voz.

Rodro: Si, solo tuve una pequeña discusión con cierta persona que no nombraré pero que está en ésta sala.

Yumi: (Ups... lo lamento mucho... prometo que te lo compensaré).

Pablo: Su señoría, creo que el señor Klodomiro no ha sido honesto y por eso quiero interrogarlo personalmente.

Interprete: ...

Pablo: No se moleste en traducirle, no será necesario.

Janice: Creo que necesitas conocer el idioma Alkruso para eso, y es una lengua muy dificil de comprender.

Pablo le habla a Janice en Alkruso.

Pablo: (Puedo hablarla perfectamente fiscal, esto será como un juego de niños).

Juez Stark: No entendí nada de lo que acaba de decir, ¿no nos estará tomando el pelo?

Yumi presenta el Diploma de la Universidad de Pablo.

Yumi: ¡TOMA YA!... El abogado Pablo es intérprete internacional y puede hablar más de 200 idiomas y, 100 dialectos y 40 lenguas perdidas.

Juez Stark: No se si tengo una corte o un show de talentos.

Lord Lous Wilson: ¡Escuchame juez, tu solo usa ese martillo para poner orden y continua con el juicio!

Juez Stark: ¡Si señor!

Rodro: (Acaba de hacer lo mismo que Janice y sin la necesidad de usar un yo-yo, ¡glup!).

Juez Stark: ¿Y digame señor Scalleta, sobre que quiere interrogar al testigo?

Pablo: Sobre su dilema de no hablar el español.

Janice: ¡PROTESTO!... No nos desvíes del tema, estamos aca por la acusada Abigail Gualeguaychu, no por este charlatán Alkruso.

Yumi: Lo que el abogado quiere comprobar es si existe algún complot contra la acusada y toda sospecha que le rodee debe ser revelada.

Pablo: Yo no lo habría dicho mejor.

Janice: Y además hablas por el, ¿acaso eres su niñera o qué?

Rodro: Su señoría, que la acusación se abstenga de agredir verbalmente a la defensa.

Janice: Tu cállate voz de Helio.

Rodro: ¡Voz de Helio! (Bruja, ya tenía el orgullo herido, pero esto... agh...).

Juez Stark: Jajajajaja, esto será oro puro para el Raiting.

Lord Lous Wilson: Ya te dije que solo estás aquí para golpear ese mazo y y continuar el juicio, ¡No tengo todo el día!

Juez Stark: ¡Si, como usted diga!

Yumi: (Ese tal Wilson me da muy mala espina, no será tan amable como los otros dos fiscales anteriores, tendremos que cuidarnos mucho de él).

Juez Stark: Bien, que el testigo nos relate su problema y que sea rápido porque me espera un juego de gato en casa.

Aquí cuando Klodomiro hable su intérprete traducirá lo que diga pero ahora Pablo le hablará directamente en Alkruso.

Klodormiro: (Bien, para empezar vine a este país por oportunidades, llevo un par de meses en este país y hace poco que trabajo en la fábrica. Me ha sido muy dificil tratar de aprender el idioma y por eso he tenido muchos problemas. Tuve que mentir sobre lo de mis quemaduras porque soy muy torpe y además he llegado muy tarde al trabajo muchas veces).

Pablo: (Pensamiento: Bueno, hasta el momento el intérprete ha dicho todo exáctamente al pie de la letra, eso es bueno).

Juez Stark: La verdad eso no nos dice mucho, pero bien, la defensa puede empezar con el interrogatorio.

Pablo: Si. ¡UN MOMENTO!... (En Alkruso: Me imagino que es muy dificil vivir en una tierra extraña, en especial si no puede hablar el mismo idioma).

Klodomiro: (Si, exactamente, de hecho tuve muchos problemas en la calle porque no entiendo lo que dicen las señales, los letreros de las tiendas, tampoco las indicaciones de mis compañeros en la fábrica).

Pablo: (Pensamiento: Bien, eso explicaría porque tiene algunas cicatrices, si es que eso fuera verdad, existe un motivo que lo hace mentir, y yo le sacaré la respuesta)

Pablo selecciona la revista del Neoyorkino.

Pablo: ¡PROTESTO!...(En Alkruso: Entonces supongo que no reconoce esta revista ¿verdad?).

Klodomiro: ¿Eh?

Pablo: (En Alkruso: Claro, este simple montón de papeles no tienen ninguna importancia, y menos para usted que no es capaz de leerlo).

Klodomiro: (Si... tiene... toda la razón).

Rodro: Pablo, ¿qué intentas?

Pablo: Ahora vas a ver. (En Alkruso: Supongo que puedo doblar las páginas ya que creo que es una revista vieja).

Klodomiro: (Eh... si pero).

Pablo: (En Alkruso: O puedo usarla como el pañuelo que olvidé en casa).

Y Pablo se suena la nariz con ella.

Klodomiro: (Agh...)

Pablo: (En Alkruso: O la usaré para limpiarme los pies).

Klodomiro: (¡Grrrr!... Basta...)

Pablo: Y como ya no me es de utilidad creo que simplente la quemaré.

Esto último lo dijo en español.

Klodomiro: ¡ERRES UN MONSTRRUO, SUELTA ESA JOYA A LA LITERRATURRA YA!

Rodro: ¡AH!

Yumi: ¡Habló casi en perfecto español!

Juez: ¡QUÉ!

Pablo: Es hora de confesar Klodomiro, si no lo hace entonces lo acusaremos inmediatamente de obstucción a la justicia... ¡Y LO METERÉMOS A LA CÁRCEL!

Klodomiro: Da, hablarre, hablarre, mentí parra ocultarr mis errorres a mis jefes en la fabrrica, además así me pagan más.

Pablo: ¿Y que hay de sus quemaduras actuales?

Klodomiro: Me las hice con agua hirviendo, fue un accidente casero. Además mi jefe me obligo a mentir para no dejar mal el nombre de la fábrica.

Pablo: Déjeme decirle que han solo logrado lo contrario. Trataron de hacer ver a mi cliente por motivos egoístas pero eso se acabó.

Juez Stark: No crea que se irá limpio de esta. alguacil Pared, lléveselo detenido.

Pared: ¡Si, señor, de inmediato, fin de cita!

Y Klodomiro quedó detenido.

Juez Stark: Que pérdida de tiempo, trató de engañarnos.

Rodro: No lo vea así su señoría, esto podría reforzar más nuestra postura de que alguien tiene un complot con nuestra cliente.

Janice: O al contrario, querían frustrar su retorcido y mal planeado plan.

Rodro: Ya le dije que modere su voca...

Janice: (¡WA-TACK, WA-TACK, WA-TACK!).

Janice sacó un Yo-Yo más grande e intento golpear a la defensa pero Rodro sacó su escudo espartano y evitó el golpe.

Pablo: Gracias amigo.

Yumi: ¿Por qué aún tienes ese escudo?

Rodro: Fue un regalo del bajista de Los Espartanos. Supongo que no habrá problema con que tenga un escudo en la sala, ¿verdad su señoría?

Juez: Solo si usted me cubre.

Janice: (¡WA-TACK!).

Juez Stark: ¡Aunque no me logre golpear sigue siendo intimidante!

Janice: Esa es la idea.

Yumi: (*suspiro* Es definitivo, todos aquí somos unos fenómenos).

Janice: Su señoría, solicito que el detective Leonel regrese al estrado a declarar sobre la reconstrucción de la escena del crimen.

Juez Stark: Si, me parece perfecto, que pase al estrado.

El detective Leonel vuelve.

Juez Stark: Bien detective, nos aclaró en su testimonio anterior que el sitio del evento fue destruido por los elementos encontrados en el sitio y que la acusada fue encontrada en una de las tuberías. Ahora describanos, ¿cómo sucedió todo exáctamente?

Leonel: Bien, aqui va. Según lo que obtuvimos de la investigación las murallas del galpón tambien están reforzadas para soportar explosiónes pero debido a la explosión las grandes puertas contiguas entre bodegas del galpón se dañaron. El techo quedó completamente destruido. Es obvio que la detonación se realizó desde el interior de la bodega 5 que es el sitió del crimen con el detonador que poseía la acusada.

Juez Stark: Mmm, ya veo, señorita Yoshimura puede comenzar con el interrogatorio.

Yumi: Si su señoría... ¡UN MOMENTO!... Dice que las murallas estaban reforzadas.

Leonel: Si, se construyó la fábrica así para evitar posibles destrozos en las zonas vecinas.

Yumi: Y quedaron muy dañadas.

Janice: Es muy obvió que si, con la cantidad de...

Lord Louis Wilson: Suficiente.

Janice: ¿Señor?

Lord Louis Wilson: Creí haberte enseñado que no mezclaras problemas personales con el oficio, esa es la regla de oro.

Janice: Pero yo no he hecho eso.

Lord Louis Wilson: ¿Ahora te atreves a cuestionarme?, hazte a un lado, terminaré esto de una vez.

Janice: Pero.

Bastó con una miradasuya para que Janice temblara de miedo y se hiciera a un lado.

Yumi: Prepárense muchachos, este tipo no tendrá piedad con nosotros.

Rodro: Si.

Pablo: Entendido.

Yumi: Ahora, las puertas tambien estaban reforzadas pero también fueron dañadas por la explosión, si es así entonces ¿por qué las otras bodegas no fueron dañadas?

Leonel: Porque estaban dispuestas de a dos pares de tal forma que si el primero cedía el segundo seguiría protegiendo.

Lord Louis Wilson: Intentos de pregunta como esos son los que no toleramos en nuestro sistema judicial, que poco profesionalismo.

Yumi: ¿Disculpe?

Lord Louis Wilson: Si supieras el significado de la palabra tiempo no te molestarías en pedir una explicación a mi argumento el cual un niño de 5 años entendería a la perfección.

Yumi: ¡Hey amigo, cómo te atreves a hablarme...!

Lord Louis Wilson: Oye juez, tonterías como las de ellas merecen un castigo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¡de inmediato!

Juez Stark: ¡Si señor, una amonestación señorita Yoshimura!

Yumi: ¿Qué?, eso no es justo.

Rodro: Es evidente que él no nos permitirá preguntar con libertad, tendremos que ser cuidadosos con lo que digamos.

Pablo: (No se si pueda serlo, ahora mismo estoy muy molesto por lo que le acaba de decir).

Rodro: En fin, ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿Cómo es que se determinó que la detonación se hizo ahí?

Lord Louis Wilson: ¡PROTESTO!... Creo que esa licencia que posees es falsa.

Rodro: Ahora nos pondremos sarcásticos, ¿verdad?

Lord Louis Wilson: Ignoraba que conocieras esa palabra al igual que la palabra escuchar.

Rodro: ¡OIGA!

Lord Louis Wilson: La acusada fue encontrada con el artefacto de detonación. ¡Juez!

Juez Stark: Amonestación.

Rodro: No nos va a dejar hablar.

Pablo: (Ahora comprendo porque es tan temible, no le da ninguna oportunidad a sus oponentes, ese caracter intimidante que tiene es un arma letal, pero aún así no me rendiré). ¡UN MOMENTO!... Hace un momento dijeron que mi cliente entro sola a la bodega.

Leonel: Si, según la cámara de seguridad ella fue la única en entrar.

Lord Louis Wilson: Ese distintivo que usan no se lo merecen, ¿no pueden entender algo tan simple como no hacer preguntas obvias?

Pablo: Eso no es cierto, si ignoramos cualquier detalle entonces no podríamos llegar a otro que sea de vital importancia.

Lord Louis Wilson: Es el primer argumento que escucho en el día que posée aunque sea una pizca de sentido común, pero aún así dista de venir de alguien con un coeficiente intelectual de 75.

Pablo: (Me está sacando de las casillas).

Yumi: Su señoría, exijo que el fiscal se abstenga de insultar a los miembros de la defensa.

Lord Louis : Ah, pobrecilla, yo solo he revelado su triste realidad y veo que tu madre eligió un muy mal momento para dejarte caer de la cuna pero descuida, si te esfuerzas algún día tendrás capacidad suficiente para hacer algo más que ver como crece el cesped.

Pablo: ¡GRRRR!

Rodro: Pablo, tranquilizate por favor.

Pablo: ¡COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ESE GORDO ACABA DE INSULTAR A YUMI, NO TOLERARÉ ESTO MÁS!

Lord Louis Wilson: ¡Oye mocoso, no me...!

Pablo: ¡AHORA ESCUCHAME CRETINO, NADIE INSULTA A YUMI, SI LO VUELVES A HACER ME ASEGURARÉ DE LLEVARTE A AGUAS INTERNACIONALES Y A GOLPEARTE CON MIS BASTONES HASTA QUE DESEES NO HABER NACIDO, AHORA EN CUANTO A TI STARK TU ERES EL JUEZ, HAZTE RESPETAR, TU RODRO NO TE DEJES GOLPEAR EL ORGULLO, Y TU YUMI...! No, no, no, tu estas bien, eh jejejeje...

Yumi: ...

Rodro: ...

Leonel: ...

Juez Stark: ...

Pared: ...

Janice: ...

Higgins: ...

Lord Louis Wilson: ...

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Pablo.

Pablo: ¿Qué?

Juez Stark: Ah, bien, si eso es todo continuaremos. ¿La defensa tiene algo que agregar?

Yumi: Si su señoría, si la acusada se refugió en las tuberías de acero durante la explosión es explicable que haya quedado inconciente por la explosión,

Rodro: Sin embargo hay una contradicción enorme.

Pablo: Y esa es...

Los tres: ¡QUE ELLA ESTARÍA COMPLETAMENTE CALCINADA!

Lord Louis Wilson: Mmm.

Yumi: Aunque éstas piezas sean muy robustas no estaban aísladas por fuera ni por dentro.

Pablo: La temperatura que alcanzó el sitio era equivalente a la de la superficie del sol.

Rodro: Además de las ráfagas de calor que circularían perfectamente en un espacio hueco.

Yumi: El escenario de la acusada es lógicamente imposible, sin embargo.

Pablo: Ella fue encontrada en el sitio del suceso y con las tuberías sin estár al rojo vivo.

Rodro: Lo revela la posibilidad de la alteración de la escena del crimen.

Juez Stark: ¡Es verdad, si lo que dicen es cierto entonces no es posible que ella haya podido hacer todo eso y salir ilesa!

Lord Louis Wilson: Pobres ingenuos.

Yumi: ¿Ah?

Lord Louis Wilson: La oficina del fiscal encontró un ducto de ventilación tapado por placas de acero y cerámica lo suficientemente amplio y seguro para refugiar a una persona de la explosión, además de la condición climática del ambiente hubo mucha nieve esa noche que pudo enfriar rápidamente la tubería.

Rodro: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Pablo: (¡En un solo instante deshizo nuestro argumento!).

Juez Stark: En tales circunstancias si es plausible que la acusada haya logrado sortear la explosión con éxito y lucir como una víctima, pero cometió errores muy graves.

Lord Louis Wilson: Todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Rodro: No...

Juez Stark; Entonces no me queda más que dictar mi veredicto contra la acu.

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO!... Su señoría, aquí tengo algo que la sala tiene que ver antes de tomar una decisión.

Yumi seleccionó la prueba que tenía escondida.

Yumi: ¡TOMA YA!... Este es un informe hecho por la compañía de bomberos, los explosivos no fueron detonados por el artefacto que tenía nuestra cliente, de hecho... ¡NO ENCONTRARON NADA!

Lord Louis Wilson: ¡Ah!

Público: (*Discutiendo*)

Juez Stark: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM!), ¡ORDEN, ORDEN, ORDEN EN LA SALA!... Si es así entonces pone en duda la visión que teníamos del lugar, en ese caso no puedo decidir nada.

Yumi: Fiu...

Juez Stark: Tendremos que continuar con está sesión mañana a las 9 de la mañana, partes, investiguen todo lo que sea necesario.

Los tres: Si su señoría.

Juez Stark: Hasta entonces... ¡Se levanta la sesión!... (¡PAM!).

**16 de Diciembre, 01:15 p.m,**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Rodro: Muy buena movida Yumi, nos salvaste de ese tipo.

Yumi: Ah jajajaja, no fue nada.

Pablo: Nos libramos, por ahora.

Yumi: Si, pero aún no podemos cantar victoria. Tendremos que armarnos con lo que podamos para ganar.

Abigail: Ehm, muchachos... quiero darle las gracias a todos, la verdad no me gusta causar problemas.

Rodro: Oye, tu no causaste nada, tu eres la víctima aquí.

Yumi: Y te sacaremos de esta, a propósito chicos, le dije a Ami que viniera a recogernos.

Pablo: Ya veo, será mejor que vayamos a recoger las cosas del hotel.

Yumi: Yo acompañaré a Pablo, Rodro, tu lleva a Abigail para que conozca a Ami.

Rodro: Si, vamos Aby.

Abigail: ¿Estás seguro que Ami no reaccionará como Yumi al verme?

Yumi: Oye, ya dije que lo sentía.

Abigail: Ups, disculpa.

Rodro: Jajajaja.

**16 de Diciembre, 01:30 p.m.**

**Autobus de Puffy.**

**Sala de Estar.**

Rodro: ¡Ami, cielo, ya llegamos!

Ami: ¡Konishiwa Rodro, que bueno verte!

Rodro: Te extrañe mucho.

Ami: Yumi me contó todo por teléfono.

Rodro: Si, Ami, te presento a Abigail.

Ami vió a Abigail.

Ami: Hola, mucho gusto soy Ami.

Abigail: Ah, encantada... ehm, pensé que había algo en mi cara que te causaría sorpresa.

Ami; ¿Por qué?, no puedes juzgar a un libro por la portada.

Rodro; ¿Qué te dije?

¿?: ¿Quién es muchacho junto a Ami?

¿?: ¡Por fin nos conocemos!

Por fin Rodro conoce a la madre y la abuela de Ami.

Rodro: Soy Rodrigo Manga, es un placer por fin conocerlas, ahora veo de dónde sacó Ami esos belllos ojos y esa linda cara.

Señora Onuki: Oh, basta, me voy a sonrojar.

Abuela de Ami: Eres muy agradable.

Rodro: Eh jejeje, así soy.

Abuela de Ami: ¡Esa muchacha, es la que tiró caja que roba el alma a Ami!

Abigail: ¡Eh, no otra vez!

La abuela de Ami sacó su sombrilla y fue a golpear a Abigail pero Rodro le bloqueo los golpes con la espada.

Señora Onuki: ¡No mamá, no de nuevo!

Ami: ¡Abuela, te equivocas, ella no es Julie, es una amiga de Rodro!

Abuela de Ami: ... ¿Por qué no dijiste?

Abigail: Oye Rodro, ¿quién es Julie?

Rodro: No lo se.

Ami: Julie fue la tercera vocalista de la banda pero fue muy mala con nosotras y pues, Abigail, tienes un parecido impresionante con ella.

Ami le mostró una foto de Julie.

Abigail: Si, es cierto, es casi como verme al espejo.

Rodro: Oiga señora, debo reconocerlo, es muy buena con esa sombrilla... ah, lindo cabello.

La madre de Ami tiene el cabello rosado y la abuela rosado con púrpura.

Ami: Yo tambien me sorprendí cuando las vi.

Rodro: En fín, Ami, volvimos para preparar todo para mañana, lamento que no podamos salir hoy como teníamos planeados.

Señora Onuki: Si tienes que ayudar a tu amiga no tienes porque lamentarlo.

Ami: Es cierto, además por eso somos pareja, nos apoyamos incondicionalmente.

Rodro: Si.

Yumi y Pablo llegaron al autobus, luego de eso los tres chicos salieron a investigar a lá fábrica mientras Ami y Yumi se quedaron con Abigail para conocerla mejor y preparar todos los detalles pero algo terrible iba a suceder al terminar el día.

CONTINUARA...

**Acta de juicio:**

**Perfiles:**

-Ami Onuki: La famosa y tierna estrella de Puffy Ami Yumi y la persona más maravillosa.

-Yumi Yoshimura: La famosa y ruda estrella de Puffy Ami Yumi y la persona más genial.

-Philip Ben Chackra: Abogado y hermano del Conde Ben Chackra.

-Rodrigo Manga: Soy el médico de Puffy Ami y Yumi y el afortunado novio de Ami.

-Pablo Scalleta: No es por presumir pero soy un super políglota y el hombre más afortunado por ser novio de Yumi.

-Abigail Gualeguaychu: Nuestra gran amiga de la infancia, es acusada de hacer explotar el galpón de una fábrica. Ella es tímida.

-Janice Kawaye: Fiscal a cargo del juicio. Parece que se robó el yo-yo de Blossom.

-Rex Higgins: Es el compañero de Janice y discipulo de Lord Louis Wilson, lleva algún tiempo como fiscal.

-Lord Louis Wilson: Fiscal Legendario, es el más temible de los tres, no tiene corazón. Es el maestro y supervisor en este juicio de Janice.

**Evidencia:**

-Licencia médica (Rodro): Esto certifica que puedo ejercer la medicina.

-Diploma de la Universidad (Pablo): Según esto soy intérprete en cientos de idiomas.

-Certificado: Indica que Rodro participó del congreso de enfermedades e injurias por trabajo minero y pirotécnico.

-Extintor dañado: Esta destruido por arriba y abollado hacia adentro.

-Carrete: Usado para detonar explosivos a distancia.

-Cartucho de polvora: No explotó por completo.

-Lista de inventario: Detalle sobre el material almacenado en el galpón de la fábrica.

-500 carretillas

-800 cohetes

-1000 palmeras

-2000 palomitas

-200 tracas

-5 barriles de pólvora.

-Factura de la fábrica: Detalle sobre el material pedido para el espectaculo de la compañia.

-10 cohetes

-5 palmeras.

-3 C.P.B

-Informe médico: Contiene información sobre el daño sufrido. Quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en el 90% del cuerpo de baja peligrosidad.

-Revista "El Neoyorkino": Es la revista favorita de Klodomiro.

-Esquema del galpón: Muestra la posición del camión y las tuberías y un ducto de ventilación semi oculto al lado.


	25. Deluxe Attorney III Todos Unidos p2

**Capítulo 25, Deluxe Attorney Todos Unidos Parte 2**

**16 de Diciembre, 02:15 p.m.**

**Autobus de Puffy.**

**Sala de Estar.**

Toda la banda estaba reunida de nuevo planeando lo que harían para estar preparados para el día siguiente, pero primero:

Kaz: ¡Ay, me duele!

Rodro: Kaz, quédate quieto o si no tendré que empezar a vendarte la cabeza de nuevo.

Kaz: Es que duele mucho.

Rodro: (Si Kaz quedó así de mal por los golpes de la sombrilla de la abuela me pregunto cómo es que su craneo soportó tanto). Ya está.

Abuela de Ami: Ese pelón se lo tenía merecido.

Kaz: ¿Por qué yo no he hecho nada?

Abuela de Ami: El contó dinero, ¡contar dinero te roba el alma!

Ami: Abuela, Kaz siempre está contando dinero y no le ha pasado nada.

Yumi: Excepto sufrir la ira de la sombrilla, jejejeje.

Rodro: Mejor no siga golpeandolo en la cabeza, las placas de acero para el craneo son muy costosas estos días.

Kaz Si, eso es.. ¡OYE!

Rodro: Guarda silencio Kaz, ¿no ves que te estoy salvando la cabeza? (O lo que queda).

Ami: Entonces, que haremos ahora.

Yumi: Yo estaba pensando en quedarnos con Abigail para conocerla mejor y mostrarle algunas cosas mientras ustedes van a investigar.

Julius: Si, además hay algo que necesito enseñarles muchachos.

Pablo: Si pero antes hay algo que me está inquietando desde hace rato. Kaz, ¿tu planeaste un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales para el concierto?

Kaz: Si, por supuesto, quería que fuera algo especial.

Ami: Esperen un segundo, si los fuegos artificiales los iba a manejar la compañía de magia y efectos especiales entonces ¿por qué no dijiste nada Abigail?

Abigail: ... Yo no sabía nada, mi papá me envió por el equipo y no me quizo dar más detalles.

Rodro: Entonces supongo que quería darte una sopresa.

Kaz: Si, además eso iba a incluir la participación de una espectacular maga argentina.

Abigail: Ah... ¡AHORA ENTIENDO!

Señora Onuki: Esto se pondrá interesante.

Abigail: Papá me estaba guardando esa sorpresa.

Ami: Entonces...

Rodro: Si, Aby es...

Abigail hace un movimiento de mano y hace aparecer un sombrero de mago en su cabeza.

Pablo: ¡Les presentamos a Aby la Magnífica!

Yumi: ¡INCREÍBLE!

Abuela de Ami: ¡Qué terrible, brujería mala, te roba el alma!

Abigail: No otra vez.

Señora Onuki: ¡Espera mamá, te equivocas! la magia son efectos especiales, no es brujería.

Ami: Chicos, voy a tranquilizar a mi abuelita, mejor salgan a investigar.

Yumi: Nosotras trabajaremos desde acá, suerte.

Pablo: Bien, les deseamos suerte.

Abigail: ¡Esperen!

Julius: ¿Qué sucede?

Abigail: Yo...¡Gracias!

Abigail abrazó fuertemente a Rodro y el le respondió abrazándola, a lo que Ami le produjo un cólera irritante.

Rodro: Ami, ¿te pasa algo?

Ami: No, estoy bien, ya vayan.

Julius fue a investigar a la compañía de Magia y efectos especiales donde trabaja Abigail.

**16 de Diciembre, 02:30 p.m.**

**Compañía Marvos.**

Julius: Hola, deseo hablar con el presidente de la compañía.

Empleado: Lo lamento pero en estos momentos no se encuentra acá pero está volando diréctamente desde Buenos Aires hasta Chicago.

Julius: (¿No estaba en el país, mmm, será mejor que encuentre la forma de contactarme con él). Soy Raul Julio Larraín y soy el técnico de Puffy Ami Yumi, vine para hablar por el caso de Abigail.

Empleado: ¿En serio?, me lo hubiera dicho antes, le contactaré con el jefe de inmediato.

Julius: A esto le llamo suerte.

Al rato después estaba en una oficina frente a un computador hablando por videollamada.

Padre de Abigail: Tú eres amigo de Abigail.

Julius: Eh, no señor, solo la conozco a través de mis amigos Rodro y Pablo.

Padre de Abigail: Oh, que maravilloso, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba sobre ellos, que alegría.

Julius: Disculpe por la interrupción pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas por el caso de su hija.

Padre de Abigail: Si, si, por su puesto, todo sea por mi niña, dime.

Julius: Bien, para comenzar, ¿por qué su hija fue a esa fábrica de fuegos artificiales?

Padre de Abigail: Bueno, por lo general yo soy el que hace esas cosas pero surgió un problema con los trabajadores en nuestra compañía en Argentina por lo que me vi obligado a regresar.

Julius: Ya veo, entonces usted envió a su hija en su lugar.

Padre de Abigail: Así es.

Julius: (Por el momento no hay nada fuera de lugar). Otra pregunta, ¿su hija sabía que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales sería para Puffy Ami Yumi?

Padre de Abigail: Niño, ¿crees que simplemente organizaríamos un pequeño juego de luces?

Julius: No lo entiendo.

Padre de Abigail: Le tenía una sorpresa, ¡ella misma iba a hacer el show de magia más grande de la historia con Puffy Ami Yumi!

Julius: ¡QUE! (Ya veo, Kaz pensó en preparar un espectáculo en grande, el gasto podría ser grande pero ridículo comparado con las ganancias que obtendría). Aún así ella no sabía siquiera que el espectaculo sería para la banda hasta el juicio de hoy por lo que se ahora.

Padre de Abigail: Si, lo se.

Julius: ¿No se lo dijo antes?

Padre de Abigail: Le entregue un sobre y le dije que no lo abriera hasta que hablaramos de nuevo por la noche, ahí se encuentra escrito lo que te dije.

Julius: (Ese sobre podría ser muy importante, tengo que llamar y contárselo a los chicos Señor, una cosa más, necesitaremos que testifique mañana en la corte.

Padre de Abigail: ¡Eso será imposible, yo llegaré a Chicago en la tarde, será demasiado tarde!

Julius: Jejejeje, no se preocupe, este genio se encargará de todo.

Julius llamó inmediatamente a Ami y Yumi y a los chicos. Ahora iremos hasta donde están Rodro y Pablo.

**16 de Diciembre, 03:30 p.m.**

**Fábrica Mr. Sparky.**

Policia: ¿Tú de nuevo?, no puedes entrar aquí.

Pablo: Esta vez no habrá ningun problema, solo mire.

Pablo le enseña su distintivo de letrado al policia.

Policia: Ah... ¡Mil disculpas señor!, de haber sabido que usted era... yo no...

Pablo: Wow, que cambio de actitud.

Policia: Adelante, sientase como en su casa.

Pablo: No esperaba que el policia reaccionara así por el distintivo de letrado.

Rodro: Ni yo, tal vez tiene algo especial que...

¿?: (¡WA-PA!).

Rodro: ¡Ay, por la retaguardia!

Pablo: Oh no.

Janice apareció frente a ellos.

Janice: ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a burlarse de mi?

Rodro: Ay.. Sabes, la palabra "hola" se utiliza mucho en estos días.

Janice: Escucha payaso, estoy muy molesta por la aparición de su amiguita rockera en la sala, solo me han causado problemas.

Pablo: ¿Por Yumi?

Janice: ¡Si, de hecho recibí mi primera amonestación en la oficina del fiscal solo porque tu amiguita que ya me jugó una mala experiencia antes vino a burlarse de mi!

Pablo: Oye, no se que problemas habrás tenido con mi querida Yumi en el pasado pero arréglalos con ella.

Rodro: Ni ella ni mi amada Ami harían cosas malas.

Janice: ¿Son más que amigos de ellas?

Pablo: Es más, somos sus novios.

Janice: ¡Grrr... Estoy decidida, mañana meteré a esa chica de cabello lila en la cárcel!

Rodro: ¡Ahora cállate y escucha!

Janice: ...

Rodro: Te haré una simple pregunta, ¿Por qué eres fiscal?

Janice: Para atrapar a los criminales.

Rodro: Entonces ¡¿qué hiciste desde que viste a Yumi?

Janice: ¡Yo, solo hago mi trabajo, ella no tiene nada que ver!

Rodro: Eso no es cierto, aunque no me simpatice tu maestro tiene razón.

Janice: ... De todas formas ganar es lo único que importa, solo los debiles pierden, esa es nuestra justicia.

Pablo: Estás mal, ¿no has pensado que cuando haces eso el verdadero criminal anda suelto por ahí?

Janice: ...

Janice no dijo nada, se quedó con una expresión vacía en su rostro y se marchó, entonces Julius llegó.

Julius: Oigan, ¿quién era esa muñeca que acaba de irse?

Rodro: (¿Muñeca?).

Pablo: Era la fiscal del caso.

Julius: ¿En serio?... Ay... que bien.

Julius se quedó con expresión embobada, Pablo le pegó una palmada en la cabeza.

Julius: ¡Ay!

Pablo: Tierra a Julius, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Rodro: Vamos Romeo, habrá tiempo para babear más tarde.

Julius: Esta bien, ya voy, mmm...

Cuando entraron se encontraron a un señor viejito en la entrada del ahora chamuscado galpón sin techo.

Pablo: Saludos, hemos venido a investigar la escena del crimen.

Rodro: ¿Usted estuvo aquí la noche de la explosión?

¿?: Ninoch, yo trabajo aquí desde el año 55, siempre he shido guardia y lo shere hashta mi último día.

Julius: Espere, ¿dijo el guardia?

Pablo: Si es así necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.

Rodro: Si, primero que nada, ¿cual es su nombre?

¿?: Albert Mac Thompson.

Pablo: ¿Es americano?

Albert: De nachimiento no, vengo de las verdes tierras de eshcochia.

Julius: Entiendo, si usted es el guardia de este galpón entonces debe conocer a Abigail.

Albert: Dishculpa hijo pero mi memoria ya no esh la de antesh, no recuerdo tantosh nombresh refreshcame la memoria.

Pablo le mostró una fotografía Abigail al guardia.

Albert: Ah, ahora recuerdo, shi esh ella.

Rodro: Entonces usted fue quien revisó su camión cuando entró, ¿verdad?

Albert: Shi, ashí esh, y déjeme dechirle que no encontré nada.

Julius: ¿Ni siquiera algo como ésto?

Julius le mostró el detonador.

Albert: No, para nada, incluso la revisé a ella mishma, recuerdo mish diash en el ejechito real puliendo la artillería de las cubiertash de losh acorazhadosh, ah, la brisa del mar siempre me calmaba, si tan solo...

Rodro: Eh... lamento interrumpir sus vivencias pero necesitamos continuar con la investigación.

Revisaron la bodega del galpón e hicieron hallazgos reveladores pero...

**16 de Diciembre, 05:00 p.m.**

**Autobus de Puffy.**

**Habitación de Ami.**

Yumi: Ami, ¿por qué te comportas así de rara?

Ami: No me pasa nada (no puedo creerlo...).

Abigail: ¿Es por algo que yo hice?

Ami: No, no es por ti, es por Rodro, pensé que todos sus asuntos estaban resueltos.

Yumi: Un momento, ¿acaso dices que Rodro estaba siendote infiel con Abigail por lo del abrazo que se dieron?

Ami: No te metas en esto.

Abigail: Hay no, que verguenza, ahora le produje problemas a mi hermano.

Ami: Eh... eh, espera un segundo... ¿dijiste hermano?

Yumi: Pero no se parecen en nada.

Abigail: Lo que sucede es que cuando eramos niños Rodro vivió un tiempo en Argentina y así fue como él, Pablo y yo nos conocimos, nos metimos en muchos problemas por nuestras travesuras pero siempre estuvimos juntos, por eso los tres nos consideramos hermanos.

La palabra remordimiento quedó plasmada en la cara de Ami.

Ami: Ay... lo lamento, yo no sabía, es que...

Yumi: Ami no había tenido buena suerte buscando novio hasta que conoció a Rodro,

Ami: ¡YUMI!

Ami se sonrojó mucho.

Abigail: Eh, bueno, descuida.

Ami: Bien, como sea, con lo que ya tenemos deberíamos estar bien, ahora debemos esperar a que...

Repentinamente sonó el celular de Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Alo?

Julius: ¡YUMI, VENGAN RÁPIDO, ATACARON A RODRO Y PABLO!

Yumi: ¡QUE!

Todos partieron al hospital, Pablo y Rodro fueron golpeados fuertemente en la cabeza con una llave inglesa, afortunadamente el golpe no fue grave pero quedaron inconscientes. Al siguiente día Ami, Yumi y Julius tomaron sus distintivos para continuar con el juicio.

**17 de Diciembre, 09:30 a.m,**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Ami: (Hablando por teléfono) Mamí, abuela, gracias por quedarse con Rodro y Pablo.

Señora Onuki: _Ah, no tienes nada que agradecer mi niña, sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea._

Ami: Ojalá pudiera estar allá pero tengo que ayudar a Abigail a como de lugar.

Señora Onuki: _Lo sé pero para él es muy importante que su amiga quede libre de sospechas así que ahora mantén tu concentración en el caso._

Abuela de Ami: _¿Qué le van a hacer, acaso usarán esas jeringas?, inyecciones malas, ¡te roban el alma!_

Enfermera: _¡Ay, ay, basta señora, por favor!_

Señora Onuki: _¡Mamá no, baja esa sombrilla!, disculpa cariño, debo calmar a tu abuela, adiós._

(¡Click!)

Yumi: ¿Y bien?

Ami: Lo de siempre con mi abuela, ahora está golpeando a la enfermera, ah... en fin.

Yumi: Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder hoy.

Jullius: Si, pero con todo lo que hicimos ayer creo que tenemos todos los flancos cubiertos.

Abigail: Disculpen chicos pero tengo que decir algo.

Ami: Bien, te escuchamos.

Abigail: Seguramente quien atacó a Pablo y Rodro es quien me está echando el muerto y de seguro no se va a detener.

Julius: Aby, encontré esto en la mano de Rodro.

Abigail: ¿Ah?, que cosa.

Julius: Será mejor que lo guardes hasta el momento indicado.

Ami: Ah, ya entiendo, será nuestro salvavidas como ese informe que presentó Yumi al final.

Yumi: Ah, si, bueno, si algo aprendí de mi juicio es que hay que tener siempre un As bajo la manga. Eh jejeje, pero, aún así creo que no estamos preparados para soportar un nuevo asalto de ese fiscal Wilson.

Julius: Ah descuiden, ya me ocupé de eso.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento del estudio movil Lord Louis Wilson bajó de su auto, en las cortes no tiene corazón pero hay seres a los que no se puede resistir.

Domo: ¡Arf arf!

Lord Louis Wilson: Ah, que lindo cachorro, hola, ¿quieres venir con el tio Wilson preciosura?

Entonces Junior salta por atrás y sale huyendo.

Lord Louis Wilson: ¡HEY, MI PELUCA, DIGO... MI CABELLO DE VERDAD, REGRESA SACO DE PULGAS!

Volviendo a la sala de los acusados.

Abigail: ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

Julius: Ah si, además puse unos hologramas móviles para confundirlo, así con suerte regresará cuando el juicio termine, eh jejejeje.

Yumi: Eres un genio nerd.

Julius: (No se si tomar eso como un cumplido o como una broma).

**17 de Diciembre, 9:00 a.m, **

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil**

Público: (*Hablando*).

Juez Stark: (¡PAM!) Se reanuda la sesión. Ayer establecimos la posibilidad de que la acusada pudo haber sorteado con éxito la explosión dadas las condiciones climáticas de esa noche pero según el informe de la compañía de bomberos la detonación no se produjo con el detonador que llevaba la acusada, lo que pone en duda su culpabilidad.

Janice: Su señoría, aunque la evidencia muestre eso la acusada fue la única que estuvo en el lugar a la hora del suceso y pudo ingeniar otro método ya que es una profesional en el tema.

Yumi: Que extraño, no usó el Yo-yo con el juez esta vez.

Juez Stark: ¡Sera mejor que no diga nada al respecto señorita Yoshimura!

Janice: No voy a entregar mi yo-yo esta vez.

Juez Stark: Ay grandioso...

Janice: Porque simplemente no lo utilizaré.

Higgins: Janice, ¿te sientes bien el día de hoy?

Julius: Yo creo que luce perfecta... ah...

Yumi le pegó una palmada en la cabeza.

Yumi: Ubícate, no es el momento.

Julius: Agh, está bien.

Yumi: (Me pregunto a qué se debe ese repentino cambio de actitud).

Juez Stark: Oh, es un alivio, sin el señor Manga acá ya me estaba preocupando, a propósito señorita Onuki, ¿qué pasó con él y con el señor Scalleta?

Ami: Fueron atacados su señoría, en la fábrica de fuegos artificiales...

El público empezó a hacer mucho ruido.

Público: (*Discutiendo fuertemente*).

Juez Stark: ¡Silencio, silencio, orden!... Que inesperada sorpresa... ¡¿cómo rayos fue que sucedió?

Julius: No lo sabemos con exactitud pero al parecer fueron atacados por la espalda sin darles la oportunidad de responder.

Juez Stark: Cuantas tragedias pueden ocurrir en tan poco tiempo, ¡me haré millonario!

Julius le arrojó su llave de tuercas.

Juez Stark: ¡AY, PERO POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!

Julius: Esta hablando de mis amigos juez, piense en lo que acaba de decir.

Ami: Estoy de acuerdo.

Yumi: Apoyo la noción.

Juez Stark: (Si no es un yo-yo es una espada, y si no es una espada es una llave... ah, me pregunto si esto es lo que mi hermano Kaz soportará todos los días, en fin)

Nota: Luego del juicio de Ami Stark y Kaz descubrieron que son medio-hermanos.

Ami: Su señoría, solicitamos llamar a una persona al estrado.

Yumi: Fue una de las últimas que vió a la acusada antes de entrar a la fábrica.

Julius: Es la persona que revisó el camión donde llegó la acusada.

Juez Stark: Ya veo. Bien, que pase al estrado.

El anciano subió al estrado.

Janice: Nombre y profesión porfavor.

Albert: Mi nombre esh Albert Mac Thompson, y shoy el guardia de la fábrica Mr. Shparky... ¡cof, cof!.. quiero mi cocol.

Higgins: Alguien que le traiga su cocol al señor por favor, su pobre dentadura ya no es la misma.

Albert: ¿Qué, qué dijo?

Higgins: Que le traigan su cocol.

Albert: Vamosh, habla másh fuerte.

Higgins: ¡Que le traigan su cocol!

Albert: ¡Yo no tomo alcohol!

Higgins: Aish... olvídelo.

Albert: Niño insholente, tratar ashí a un viejo, no me tienen reshpeto, en fin, cambiarle lash bateríash a mish audifonosh shiempre me hace shentir mejor.

Público: ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Juez Stark: ¡PAM, PAM, PAM! Silencio, silencio, no es gracioso de que dejaran en ridículo al fiscal, mjjj... ja ja ja ja ja, bueno, la verdad si pero más tarde habrá tiempo para eso .

Yumi: Bien señor Albert, cuéntenos sobre lo que vió la noche del crimen.

Albert: Veamosh, shi no me falla la memoria... Ah si, eshe día hachia mucho frío, entonchesh llegó esha linda niña y revishé shu camión. No había nada raro shalvo por un eshtraño control y entró a la bodega con tuberiash. Despuesh de esho me fui a casha temprano, eshtosh viejosh hueshosh ya no shon losh mishmosh de antesh.

Julius ¡Eh! (¡Eso es completamente distinto a lo que nos dijo ayer!).

Higgins: Creo que la defensa esta un poco sorprendida, no vayan a abandonar ahora.

Yumi: Oh, nada de eso, esto recien comienza.

Ami: ... ¡UN MOMENTO!... ¿A qué clase de control se refiere?

Albert: Puesh no she como funchionan eshash coshash.

Janice: Creo que está hablando de esto. El laboratorio de la policia lo revisó y es un aparato receptor de señales de audio.

Julius: Si, los conozco, actualmente es un nuevo sistema que se ocupa en la minería, para ahorrar la explicación tecnica funciona a determinadas secuencias de timbre y frecuencia, así es posible suspender una detonación en caso de peligro, no funciona con la voz humana. Cuando es activado envía una señal al detonador que inicia una cuentra regresiva.

Janice: Esto fue lo que se usó para detonar los explosivos en la bodega.

Ami: ¡AH!

Público: (Hablando).

Juez Stark: (¡PAM, PAM!) ¡Silencio, silencio! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Janice: El detonador que tenía la acusada envía una chispa que detona de inmediato las cargas explosivas, pero el informe de bomberos demostró que ese no fue el mecanismo, fue una forma de distraer la atención para hacerla parecer la víctima de las circunstancias... ¡Pero ese fue un gran error!

Yumi: ¡Rayos!

Julius: ¡PROTESTO!... Si eso fuera cierto entonces la acusada debería tener algo para activarlo como un telefono celular o algo, pero estaba limpia.

Janice: Si, tal vez ella estaba limpia pero su camión no.

Julius: ¿Eh?

Janice: El camión tenía en su interior un comunicador que hace señales de clave morse, si el chamuscado receptor estaba al lado ella pudo hacerlo... ¡PERFRECTAMENTE A DISTANCIA!

Ami: ¡AH!

Yumi: ¡NO!

Julius: ¡EEK!

Juez Stark: Entonces si es así el escenario que antes parecía virtualmente imposible ahora es real.

Janice: Por supuesto, nada más simple que eso, ah, que tristeza, esperaba más de ustedes.

Ami: (Vamos, piensa Ami, si ese receptor funciona con cierta frecuencia y timbre entonces debe haber alguna forma de averiguar si realmente fue activado con un comunicador... a menos que... ¡Ya lo tengo!). Julius, ¿Hay forma de saber si ese receptor funcionaba con el comunicador?

Julius: ... ¡Si, la cuerta está fundida pero las piezas electrónicas están intactas! Puedo revisar la información.

Yumi: Su señoría, la defensa revisará esta pieza de evidencia para ver si los datos confirman que este aparato fue activado con el comunicador.

Juez Stark: ¿Pueden hacer eso aquí y ahora?

Julius: Oh, claro, eso será algo muy sencillo para mi.

Juez Stark: Muy bien, entonces inténtenlo.

Julius conecta el receptor a un netbook, descarga la información y hace el analisis, el resultado es impresionante.

Julius: Su señoría, el receptor estaba calibrado para funcionar con otro tipo de equipo, y bueno, esto es algo bastante extraño.

Juez Stark: Vamos, no te quedes ahí, dinos de que se trata.

Julius: Según los datos la frecuencia y el timbre son de un instrumento musical, al parecer de una guitarra, pero los valores no coinciden por completo.

Yumi: Eso significa...

Ami: ¡Que la detonación se hizo con un instrumento musical!

Público: (*Discutiendo*).

Juez Stark: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM!) Silencio, silencio. Qué forma tan inusual de hacer explotar un lugar, ¿con un instrumento?, esto resulta ilógico.

Ami: (Si, eso pondrá en duda la teoria de Janice).

Janice estaba sonriendo.

Ami: (¿Y ahora por qué se rie?).

Janice: ¡PROTESTO!... Ay, que simple, el hecho de que necesites un instrumentos no significa que de verdad debas tener uno.

Yumi: ¿Ah, de que hablas?

Janice: Es muy simple, bastaría con poner la radio del camión en alguna estación y listo, habra tiempo suficiente para esconderse en algún sitio.

Ami: ¡Chispas es verdad!

Yumi: Si es así es... changos...

Julius: ¡PROTESTO!... Lamento decirlo (en verdad que lamento lo que te haré pero) el instrumento usado no se usa en ninguna parte de toda américa, es más, si quisieras oírlo tendrías que descargar una canción desde un servidor extranjero.

Juez Stark: ¿Y desde dónde?

Julius: Desde Japón.

Ami y Yumi: ¡¿Qué?

Julius: Estoy hablando de un instrumento que hace un ruido bastante molesto si se toca mal pero muy bueno si se toca correctamente... ¡UNA GUITARRA-TECLADO!

Ami y Yumi quedaron anonadadas, solo conocían a alguien que podía tocar una guitarra-teclado.

Ami: (Esto debe ser una broma, no puede ser, se que Aby no es ella, su aura me lo dice, estoy segura, pero no lo entiendo... eso quiere decir...)

Janice: ¡PROTESTO!... Oh vamos, que duros de mollera, eso no cambia nada, si no usó la radio entonces uso algún reproductor como un mp3 o un ipod.

Yumi: ...Pero sin evidencia no puedes apoyar esa tesis y decir que Abigail es culpable.

Janice: Pero tu tampoco puedes afirmar que ella es inocente.

Ami: (¿Yumi?)...

Yumi: Tranquila, si los chicos creen en ella entonces yo tambien, esa es la primera regla de un buen abogado, ¿o lo olvidaste?

Ami: (Si, cuando estabamos en Venezuela y Honduras todos creyeron que eramos culpables, pero los chicos fueron los únicos que no, si nos hubieramos rendido entonces no habríamos creído en nosotras mismas y estaríamos en la carcel).

Yumi: (Vamos Yumi, algo se te debe estar escapando... pero qué puede ser... tal vez si reviso la evidencia... ¡QUE CONTRADICCIÓN!... Bien, esto me será muy util). ¡UN MOMENTO! ... Señor Albert, ¿esta absolutamente seguro de que la acusada entró a la bodega 5?

Albert: Claro que shi, esha bodega llena de tuberiash es bastante espaciosa, esho me recuerda la vez que yo era niño, shi, mi padre y yo fuimosh losh afortunadosh invitados de su majesthad la Reina Victoria, si, en eshe entonchesh.

Yumi: Ehm, si, es interesante pero eso no es lo que nos interesa ahora, digame, ¿recuerda cuanto tiempo llevaban esas tuberías en ese lugar?

Albert: Creo que deshde el mesh pashado...

Yumi elige la lista del inventario del galpón.

Yumi: ¡PROTESTO!... Es racionalmente imposible señor, le pido a toda la sala que vea esta lista.

Todos la leyeron.

Juez Stark: Si, todos los elementos están presentes.

Ami: ... ¡Ah! Eso es, las tuberías no estaban en la bodega 5 durante el incidente.

Yumi: Exacto, digame, como estaba seguro de que las tuberías estaban en ese lugar si nunca fueron colocadas ahí.

Albert: Eh... eh... no lo se... eh.

Janice: ¡PROTESTO!... Es absurdo, las tuberías se encontraban en el lugar cuando la acusada fue encontrada.

Yumi: No, las tuberías estaban en la bodega de al lado, si bien las puertas fueron dañadas y la bodega 5 destruida las otras no, la bodega 6 sigue intacta.

Julius: Lo más extraño es que las tuberías no presentan rastros de haber sido dañadas por completo.

Ami: Solo mirenlas.

El juez Stark hace la observación.

Juez Stark: ¡Si, están dañadas de un solo lado!

Janice: ¡WOW!

Yumi: Eso quiere decir una cosa.

Ami, Yumi y Julius: ¡LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN FUE MANIPULADA!

Higgins: ¡PROTESTO!...

Higgins los detuvo en seco.

Higgins: Esta juventud es siempre tan inpulsiva.

Yumi: (¿Con qué cara dices eso si eres de nuestra edad?).

Higgins: Es verdad, la presencia de esas tuberías es sospechosa ahora, es verdad pero creo que olvidan un detalle... la acusada fue la única que entró al lugar.

Yumi: ¡Rayos, es verdad!

Juez Stark: Esto se ha complicado más aún... vaya, creo que vamos a necesitar un tiempo para asimilar toda esta información. Se hará un receso de 30 minutos.

Ami: (Ese Higgins, es opuesto a Janice pero es tanto o incluso más peligroso que ella, tendrémos que cuidarnos de él).

Juez Stark: Hasta entonces... ¡Se levanta la sesión! (¡PAM!)

**17 de Diciembre, 11:30 a.m,**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Yumi: Aby, necesitamos que nos confirmes, ¿realmente no habían tuberías en ese sitio?

Abigail: No lo se, en serio, no recuerdo nada.

Ami: ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada?

Abigail: ...

Julius: Ami, recuerda que es un poco timida.

Ami: Ay, lo siento.

Yumi: Vamos, es importante que nos digas.

Abigail: Ehm...

Yumi: ¡Oye, no estamos jugando aquí!

Abigail: ¡Agh...!

Yumi: (Creo que la presione demasado). Ups, lo siento, toda esta presión me tiene así.

Ami: Si, es la primera vez que defendemos a alguien más.

Julius: Aby, mejor ve al baño y lávate la cara, eso te hará sentir mejor.

Abigail: Eh... si. No se preocupen, no tienen por que disculparse.

Abigail se va y parece Janice repentinamente.

Janice: Con que es su primera vez, ¿eh?

Ami: ¿Janice?

Janice: Descuida, lo que pasó con Chad no me interesa ahora, no tengo nada contra ustedes.

Yumi: ¿En serio?

Janice: Si, y no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie que no son abogados de verdad.

Ami: Espera, te ví ayer por televisión y estabas actuando distinta a como hoy.

Yumi: Ya se, es un truco.

Janice: Si, es un truco, y mi truco se llama "hacer mi trabajo", eso me dijo su amigo del cabello oscuro.

Ami: ¿Hablas de...?

Desde un lugar escondido alguien arroja una esfera y luego esta expulsa un gas.

Ami: ¡COF, COF, QUE ES ESTO!

Yumi: ¡ES UNA TRAMPA, NO INHALEN EL GAS!

Julius: ¡COF, COF, DEMASIADO... TAR..de...!

Janice: ¡Cof, cof... tengo mucho... sueño...!

Los cuatro cayeron dormidos al suelo, la persona desconocida hizo esto sabía que si los dejaba continuar iban a descubrirlo.

**17 de Diciembre, 12:00 a.m, **

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil**

Juez Stark: Se reanuda la sesión. Vaya, adormecieron a los abogados y a la fiscal, la policia está revisando todo el lugar mientras estamos hablando.

Higgins: Si su señoría, como el único fiscal presente debo decir que la defensa no podrá continuar con el caso.

Juez Stark: No otra vez... no me queda alternativa... tendré que emitir mi veredicto.

¿?: ¡PROTESTO!

Todos voltearon a la mesa de la defensa, Abigail estaba ahí.

Abigail: Su señoría, si no hay nadie más... yo... ¡me defenderé a mi misma!

Juez Stark: Vaya, es bastante inusual que una acusada a mitad del juicio decida hacer eso, por lo general se declaran culpables.

Higgins: No quiero ser grosero con la señorita pero su acción es bastante infantil, cree que puede hacerlo todo usted sola.

Abigail: ... Eh... si.. puedo... ha...

Higgins: ¡Vamos, le hice una pregunta, responda!

Abigail se sintió intimidada pero entonces tomo valor, levantó la mirada y dijo:

Abigail: Mis amigos me apoyaron y fuerion atacados por mi culpa, ahora Ami, Yumi y los demás fueron adormecidos, si, es verdad, si todo al mi al rededor está en mi contra, todo parece perdido, pero tengo algo que decir.

Abigail chocó sus manos y una nube de humo la cubrió, luego de esta unas palomas volaron y se llevaron sus ropas y cuando se disipa la nube aparece vestida de negro, usando un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y con largos guantes blancos, se coloca su sombrero de copa y dice.

Abigail: ¡EL SHOW VA A COMENZAR AHORA!

La timidez se fue de su cuerpo por completo. Ahora está lista para dar la última pelea.

Juez Stark: Bueno, luce bastante bien señorita Abigail pero esa es una forma un tanto extraña de vestir en una corte.

Abigail: No se preocupe, vayamos a escena, mi magia los atrapará a todos.

Higgins: Ja ja ja ja ja, cree que está en un show de magia, bueno, dejaremos que se lo crea por un rato.

Abigail: (El entrenamiento intenso que me dieron anoche Ami y Yumi debera servir para aguantar hasta que despierten, pero esa no es mi intención, sino terminar con todo esto... y encontrar al que me incriminó y daño a mis amigos, y juro que va a pagar).

Higgins: Según lo que hemos visto la evidencia y los testimonios ponen en duda el método utilizado, sin embargo solo una persona tiene la respuesta y es obvio que se negará a hablar al respecto.

Abigail: Mmm...

Higgins: Por eso lo más factible es revelar su verdadero móvil.

Abigail: ¿Movil?

Higgins: Si, debiste tener alguna razón para hacer eso y yo voy a descubrirla ahora.

Juez Stark: ¿Y tiene algún testigo señor Higgins?

Higgins: Oh, claro que si.

Juez Stark: Bien, que pase a testificar.

El testigo pasa al podium.

Higgins: Nombre y ocupación por favor.

¿?: Phillip Ben Chackra, abogado defensor.

Abigail: (¡Es el abogado de Papá!, ¿qué hace él aquí?).

Higgins: Usted iba a defender a la señorita maga aqui presente, ¿verdad?

P. Ben Chackra: ... Si, hasta que supe que Lord Wilson y su aprendíz tomarían este caso, hijo, gracias a el aún necesito sesiónes con el psicólogo.

Higgins: Je je je, no lo culpo, mi maestro es así. Usted investigó a la acusada para su defensa pero se ha ofrecido a entregar su información a esta sala voluntariamente.

Chackra: Así es, a diferencia de mi hermano no puedo ver criminales andando libres por las calles.

Abigail: (Hay algo raro en el, pero qué puede ser).

Higgins: Comience entregando su declaración.

Chackra: Según mi investigación la acusada es una maga reconocida en su país, iba a ser contratada para actuar junto a las estrellas Puffy Ami Yumi, pero había algo muy malo y es que no iba a ser vista en el acto junto a ellas, además sería mandada a volar con los fuegos artificiales con cara y vista vendadas, un truco muy riesgoso que no ha perfeccionado. Las estrellas se quedarían con el crédito y ella ignorada, y eso un gran insulto en el mundo de la magia.

Abigail: (Eso es mentira, yo ni siquiera sabía que actuaría con las chicas).

Higgins: ¿Y tiene algo para apoyar sus argumentos?

Chackra: Oh claro que sí, este es el acuerdo de trabajo firmado entre la compañía de magia y el representante de la banda.

Abigail: ¡¿QUÉ?

Juez Stark: Bueno, si, ese es un motivo bastante fuerte.

Higgins: Por lo que podemos deducir se iba a vengar de ellas arruinando el espectáculo pirotécnico pero estaba a punto de ser descubierta así que ideó todo ese plan retorcido para parecer la víctima... ¡Y salirse con la suya!

Abigail: ¡PROTESTO!... Eso no es cierto, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellas, además muchas de las personas que me defendían fueron atacadas.

Higgins: Señorita, debo recordarle que el juicio es por el incidente de la fábrica, no por los eventos posteriores.

Abigail: Pero...

Juez Stark: Bien señorita Abigail haga su interrogatorio.

Abigail: (Veamos, si ese documento es legal entonces la firma de mi papá también lo debe ser... un segundo... pero no me explico porque... ¡Ya lo tengo!). ¡UN MOMENTO!... Señor Ben Chackra, me he dado cuenta de que es un documento completamente legal.

Chackra: Si, me costó mucho obtenerlo el día 14.

Abigail: Pero es extraño, mi padre salió del país desde antes del incidente y nadie puede tener acceso a sus documentos, ¿cómo es que usted obtuvo ese documento?

Chackra: Eh, eh, yo, se lo pedí al señor Kaz Harada, representante de Puffy.

Abigail: Pero el tampoco estaba en Chicago.

Higgins: Ay niña, tendré que darte algunas clases para que te enteres. Basta con ser abogado para conseguir una copia con el notario pidiendolo a nombre de uno de los participantes.

Abigail: (Ah, no sabía eso... ¡EH!, Papá nunca revela detalles sobre los actos a sus clientes, ¿cómo es que él sabía sobre los detalles?, será amigo de Papá pero ni a él le diría). ¡UN MOMENTO!... Dígame ¿cómo se enteró de los "detalles" de la actuación?

Chackra: El señor Gualeguaychu me contó los detalles.

Abigail: Pero el detalle del acto se discute en privado entre el jefe y el cliente, los detalles se revelan a los trabajadores el día anterior al acto, y el acto sería... ¡EL 20 DE DICIEMBRE!.

Chackra: Pue... pues...

Abigail: Los compromisos de secreto son muy estrictos y si uno hubiera dicho todo el acuerdo se rompe... ¡E IRÍAN A LA CÁRCEL!

Chackra: ¡Agh!

Abigail: Usted está inventando todo lo del detalle, ¡¿qué intenta hacer?

Público: (*Hablando*).

Juez Stark: ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO!... Parece que todos los Ben Chackra son iguales, sean abogados o fiscales y ya estoy harto de ustedes.

P. Ben Chackra: ¡Espere, estoy diciendo la verdad!

Juez Stark: ¡Ya basta!

Higgins: Con todo respeto su señoría pero la oficina del fiscal se tomó la libertad de revisar en los archivos del padre de la acusada y encontró una grabación de voz que corrobora lo que el abogado dice.

Abigail: ...¡¿QUÉ?

Higgins: Escuchémoslo.

Escucharon la grabación y solo Kaz estaba hablando sobre el detalle del acto, coincidia con lo que Ben Chackra dijo.

Juez Stark: Vaya, vaya, lamento haber dudado de usted señor Ben Chackra, tengo muy mala impresión de su padre y su hermano.

P. Ben Chackra: ... Eh je je... no se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Abigail: (Esto no va a quedarse así)... ¡PROTESTO!... Aún es raro que el abogado supiera de esa conversación.

Higgins: Oye, no es nada de raro niña, a último momento el abogado nos informó sobre la existencia de ese tipo de grabaciones al ser un amigo cercano del jefe, además la oficina del fiscal se encargó de revisar reservadamente todos los expedientes de su padre.

P. Ben Chackra: Si, lamento decirlo pero eso es cierto.

Abigail: No es tan sencillo como parece, si es así me temo que la acción que ha realizado el abogado fue apresurada.

Higgins: ¿Cómo dice?

Abigail: Mi Papá, quiero decir el señor Gualeguaychu hace jurar silencio por escrito a quienes les revela secretos de la compañía. ¿Lo recuerda señor Ben Chackra?

P. Ben Chackra: ¿Recordar qué?

Abigail: Revisen de nuevo los expedientes de mi padre y encontraran el juramento, hay dice que si revela aunque sea un secreto debera una indemnización... ¡MILLONARIA!

P. Ben Chackra: ¡AHHHHH!

Higgins: ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Público: (*Discutiendo*).

Juez Stark: ¡ORDEN HE DICHO!... ¡Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así!

Abigail: ¡Exacto, sabía perfectamente que se metería en un lío así!

Higgins: Mmm... ¡Es suficiente!

Juez Stark: ¡Fiscal Higgins!

Higgins: Eres buena niña, debo reconocerlo pero nadie me pondrá en rídiculo, y menos una novata como tú. ¡El caso trata sobre tí, no de él!

Abigail: ¡Ah...! (Hice todo cuanto pude pero creo que hasta aquí llegue, es mi fin...)

Higgins: ¡Ahora terminaré contigo!

¿?: ¡Mejor métete...

¿?: ... con alguien...

Las dos voces: ...DE TU TAMAÑO!

Todos giraron la cabeza a la entrada.

Abigail: ¡PABLO, RODRO!

Los dos irrumpieron en la sala, Pablo lucía bastante bien pero Rodro tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran rojos y no castaños, además usaba una venda en la cabeza y un yeso en el brazo derecho y estaba bastante desaliñado.

P. Ben Chackra: ¡¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí, estoy seguro...?

Rodro: ¡Su señoría, esa persona es un impostor!

Pablo: ¡Aquí viene alguien con nosotros!

Detrás de ellos aparece alguien conocido.

Juez Stark: ¡¿Philip Ben Chackra?

P. Ben Chackra: El mismísimo.

Higgins: ¿E...en-tonces ¿quién rayos es este sujeto?

Rodro se acerco al ahora falso abogado.

Pablo: ¡Él es el verdadero culpable!

Rodro: ¡O mejor dicho... la culpable!

Rodro le quita la máscara, detrás de ella una mujer de cabello rapado en la nuca, con una cola de caballo y de ojos y cabello de color verde fue descubierta. Esa chica tenía una cara idéntica a Abigail, solo que su mirada era enfermiza.

Julie: ¡NO, NO, MI PLAN ERA PERFECTO!

Juez Stark: ¡QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO!

Rodro: Pant... pant... su señoría... según lo que descubrimos antes de... quedar... inconcientes...

Pablo: No te esfuerces, yo sigo. Hicimos hallazgos de la persona que realizó todo este retorcido plan para usar a Abigail.

Rodro: Como chivo... expiatorio.

El público hizo un gran escándalo, Stark ordenó a Pared a detener a Julie y suspendió la sesión durante treinta minutos, Lord Lousi Wilson regresó con su peluca... es decir... su cabello afro de verdad de repuesto.

**17 de Diciembre, 1:30 p.m,**

**Tribunal Civil**

**Salón de los acusados.**

Abigail: ¡Chicos, que bueno que estan bien!

Pablo: Dilo por mi...

Abigail: Rodro, ¿que te sucedió que te quedaste sin energía?

Rodro: Desperté primero...pant...pant... y decidí curar a Pablo con mi poder de curación porque estaba más grave que yo.

Pablo: Si, me curó por completo y usó tanta energía que se quedó casi en cero.

Abigail: Ahora lo entiendo.. será mejor que descanses.

Rodro: ...No... Ya estamos... terminando, no me hecharé atrás ahora hermanita...

Abigail: Pero...

Pablo: Esta vez saldremos los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Rodro: Y no aceptaré... un no por respuesta.

Abigail se quedó pensativa por un momento. Los tres juntaron sus manos he hicieron su juramento.

Abigail: Los...

Pablo: ...tres...

Rodro: ...unidos...

Los tres: ¡POR SIEMPRE!

**17 de Diciembre, 2:00 p.m, **

**Tribunal Civil.**

**Sala del Estudio Movil**

Juez Stark: Se reanuda la sesión. Señor Manga, ¿se siente bien para continuar?

Rodro: Despreocupese su señoría... he estado peor, creame...

Juez Stark: Como sea. El juicio ha sufrido un gran giro en el último instante y déjenme decirles que debemos acabar esto ahora o nunca.

Lord Louis Wilson: Si, ya era hora de que dijera algo coherente.

Abigail: Oiga, más respeto, será fiscal legendario o como sea que se llame pero ese señor es el juez.

Lord Louis Wilson: Niña, no seas tonta y no te desvíes.

Abigail: ¡Entonces cierre la boca y cállese!

Lord Louis Wilson: ... ¡SI SEÑORA!

Pablo: Jajajaja, cuando Abigail se pone su traje cambia por completo y nadie la detendrá hasta que acabe el show.

Juez Stark: Este, gracias niña... Bien, alguacil Pared, traiga a la sospechosa.

Julie es puesta en el podium de los testigos.

Juez Stark: Bien niña, explicarás ahora tu participación en todo este asunto, y más vale que no mientas.

Higgins: Eh... que entregue su declaración ahora.

Julie: ¡Mua jajajajaja, si creen que esto acabada están equivocados! Esa chica con el sombrero de copa es la culpable, yo no hice explotar esa fábrica, solo ella entró ahí, lo vi todo por televisión, no tienen cómo comprobar que yo le eché el muerto.

Rodro: La tenemos donde la queremos...

Pablo: Abigail, haznos los honores.

Abigail: ¡PROTESTO!... Pagarás por tus crimenes ahora. Tú eres facialmente idéntica a mi, asi que si alguien te veía bastaría con inculparme. Tu odias a Puffy Ami Yumi, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Pablo: ¿Dijiste que solo Abigail entró?, no es verdad, había una forma. La fábrica de fuegos artificiales fue construida sobre un antiguo fuerte de los casacas rojas, un pasadiso secreto conectaba el exterior de la fábrica con las bodegas 5 y 6. Ahí fue donde tu ocultaste a Abigail y te refugiaste de la explosión.

Rodro: Y para esconder el pasadiso secreto te bastó con mover las tuberias de la bodega 6 a la bodega 5 aprovechando que las puertas comunicantes estaban dañadas. Así se explica que luego Abigail fuera encontrada en ellas sin estar quemada.

Lord Louis Wilson: Si, muy bonito pero hay un detalle mocosos que juegan a ser abogados. ¡NO TIENEN FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR QUE ELLA Y NO LA ACUSADA HIZO EXPLOTAR LA FÁBRICA!

Julie: ¡CLARO QUE NO TRIO DE IDIOTAS, ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Pablo: Pero claro que si, ella fue quien nos atacó ayer.

Higgins: ¿Tienes pruebas sobre eso?, no.

Rodro: Pero si tengo una pieza de evidencia que esta mujer olvidó robarnos.

Rodro mostró una tecla blanca.

Rodro: ¡TOMA YA!... Esta tecla pertenece a un instrumento conocido como guitarra-teclado.

Pablo: Como la que está escondiendo la loca en su ropa.

Juez Stark: Alguacil, quítele a la niña lo que esconde en la espalda ahora.

Pared: Pared obedece, fin de cita.

Julie: ¡NO, ALTO, NO ME TOQUES, AUCH!

Efectivamente, era su guitarra teclado y le faltaba una tecla.

Rodro: La tecla fue encontrada en el pasadiso secreto.

Abigail: Y usada para detonar los explosivos.

Juliue: ¡NO...!

Pablo: Y por eso podemos decir que...

Los tres apuntaron hacia Julie.

Los tres: ¡EL MISTERIO ESTA RESUELTO, TOMA ESOOOOO!

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Julie lanzó una carcajada psicópata.

Julie: ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿CREEN QUE GANARON, YO REIRÉ AL ÚLTIMO!

Julie sacó una bomba de la fábrica y se las lanzó a los muchachos.

Juez Stark: ¡AL SUELO,, VA A EXPLOTAR!

Higgins: ¡Maestro, cuidado!

Pablo: ¡Oh no!

Rodro: (Ya no tengo suficiente fueza... agh...)

Pared: (A Pared le gustan las margaritas, fin de cita).

Abigail arroja un gran pañuelo que cubre la bomba:

Abigail: ¡INSTANTI TUTELA!

Se escucho un sordo crack, la explosión fue contenida por el hábil truco de magia de Abigail.

Julie: ¡TU ME LAS PAGARAS!

Abigail: ¡NO, TU PAGARAS!... ¡CHORDAE IN CARCEREM!

Y el gran pañuelo se convirtió en un monton de cadenas que amarraron todo el cuerpo de Julie.

Juez Stark: ¡Alguacil, llévesela al manicomio!

Julie: ¡No, no al manicomio de nuevo, lo siento guitarra-teclado, te he fallado!

El juez Stark bajo y tomó la guitarra-teclado.

Juez Stark: Ja ja ja, ¿a quién se le ocurriría que una guitarra-teclado puede hablar?

Guitarra-Teclado: ¡Tu repulsivo enano quítame tus sucias manos de encima!

Juez Stark: ¡AY, HABLO!

Pared: ¿La mando también al manicomio?

Juez Stark: ¡Si pero primero llévala con un afinador!

Stark volvió a su lugar, pero de repente Julie aparece arrastrandose por el piso escapando de Pared, pero ahora su piel se puso pálida, sus dientes se volvieron más puntiagudos y le salio bigote y barbita de candado.

Julie: ¡Este no es el fin, juro que me vengaré de todos ustedes, SI, MUA JAJAJAJAJA!

Cuando finalmente Stark se preparó.

Juez Stark: Que programa más loco, trucos de magia, guitarras parlantes, bombas, si sigo así esto será un show de fenómenos. Bien, a lo que nos importa, felicito a los tres muchachos por su gran desempeño en el día de ayer y hoy y espero que siempre lleguemos a la verdad como lo hicimos hoy. Señorita Abigail Gualeguaychu, por el crimen de hacer explotar la fábrica Mr. Sparky usted es declarada. ¡INOCENTE!

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOO!

Juez Stark: ¡Caso cerrado!

Rodro: ¡Si...agh!

Abigail y Pablo: ¡Rodro!

En el salón de los acusados Rodro fue recostado en una banca escuchando música de Puffy para acelerar su auto-recuperación.

Abigail: Oye, su cabello volvió a la normalidad.

Rodro: Y no solo eso...

Rodro dió un gran salto, contrajo los músculos y la venda y el yeso se rompieron.

Rodro: ¡Oh si ahora me siento mucho mejor!

Pablo: Debiste hacer eso desde un principio amigo.

Rodro: No había tiempo.

Abigail: ¡Chicos, gracias por todo, si no fuera por ustedes... yo...!

Ella los abrazó muy fuerte y se puso a llorar de alegría.

Pablo: Ya todo terminó.

¿? No todo.

Pablo: ¡YUMI!

Ami y Yumi porfin despertaron.

Yumi: ¡Que bueno que estás bien!

Ami: Me preocupé tanto por tí.

Rodro: Pero ya estoy bien cielo, y estuviste fantástica como siempre.

Yumi: ¿Y al final qué pasó?

Abigail: Esa loca Julie estaba detrás de todo.

Pablo: Y esa guitarra-teclado parlante.

Ami: ¿La guitarra teclado hablaba?, caray, y yo que pensé que se alucinaba.

Abigail: Pero cambió por completo cuando se la llevaron.

Yumi: Como sea, ya no podrá molestarnos más, estoy aliviada.

Ami: Oigan, ¿dónde está Julius?

Julius: Aquí estoy...

Julius regresó con una marca de lapiz labial en la mejilla.

Yumi: Oye, ¿dónde estabas?

Julius: Un hombre no tiene memoria... eh jejeje.

Pared se acercó a ellos.

Pared: Chicos, el juez quiere verlos, a los seis.

Ami: ¿A nosotros?

Los seis fueron a la oficina de Stark.

Stark: Muchachos, los llamé aquí no solo para felicitarlos, tambien quiero hablarles sobre sus distintivos.

Yumi: ¿Qué hay sobre los distintivos?

Stark: Bueno, los distintivos que llevan no son distintivos de letrado como ustedes pensaban.

Ami: ¿Eso significa que estamos en problemas?

Pablo: Pero tu nos los diste para poder defender a Abigail.

Stark: Calma, déjenme terminar. Lo que llevan son distintivos de Super Letrado.

Rodro: ¿Super Letrado, qué quiere decir eso?

Stark: Significa que cuando los llevan tienen todos los privilegios y los deberes de un abogado defensor y un fiscal, funcionan en cualquier parte del mundo.

Abigail: ¿Pero por qué nos esta diciendo todo esto?

Stark: Niña, por favor ponte este.

Abigail lo hizo.

Stark: Dado los últimos acontecimientos que han ocurrido en sus tres juicios y la demostración de habilidad y coraje el presidente de la suprema corte ha decidido nombrarlos a los seis super letrados.

Todos: ¿SUPER LETRADOS?... ¡SI, GRANDIOSO!

Stark les hizo poner la mano sobre la estatua de la mujer vendada con la balanza y la espada para hacer el juramento.

Stark: Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Abigail Gualeguaychu, Raul Julio Larraín, Pablo Scaletta y Rodrigo Manga, ¿vosotros ejercereis y respetareis el titulo del cual yo el juez Stark Kaviar os entrego?

Ami: ¡Claro!

Yumi: Rock an' roll.

Abigail: ¡Si!

Julius: Cuente con ello.

Pablo: Lo hare su señoría.

Rodro: Será un honor.

Stark: A partir de hoy os nombro Super Letrados del Sistema de Justicia Mundial.

Los seis: ¡SI!

Ahora los seis son oficialmente super letrados.

Saliendo del estudio móvil Abigail recordó la carta que le dejó su padre.

Abigail: Oigan, mejor abriré la carta, quizas Papá me dejó una sorpresa extra.

Yumi: Orale, dinos que dice.

Abigail: Bien... _Hija mia, desde el día en que naciste supe que estabas destinada a la grandesa y he querido estar siempre ahí para que la alcances pero no más, es tiempo de cerrar este telón y prepararte para el próximo show... hable con el representante de la banda y a partir de ahora tú... ¡_Oh Dios mio!

Ami: ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Abigail: _... ¡Tu serás parte de Puffy Ami Yumi como su maga estrella! ... _¡WAAAAAAAAAA, ESTOY EN LA BANDA!

Rodro: ¡Si, felicidades hermanita!

Pablo: ¡Volveremos a estar juntos!

Yumi: ¡Esto es super genial, celebremos!

Ami: ¡Si, bienvenida a la banda... Aby la magnífica!

Abigail: ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

Todo ha terminado muy bien para nuestros amigos, Julie fue atrapada, los chicos ahora también son super abogados y Abigail se ha unido a la banda como la maga estrella.

Gracias a todos por seguir a nuestras queridas Ami-chan y Yumi-chan. Los capítulos 22 y 23 quedarán pendientes para continuar con el siguiente capítulo llamado "Alegre y apretada Navidad" (Ya se que estamos algo atrasados con esto pero les aseguramos que les va a gustar, jajaja).

Hasta entonces!

FIN.

**Acta de juicio:**

**Perfiles:**

-Ami Onuki: La famosa y tierna estrella de Puffy Ami Yumi y la persona más maravillosa.

-Yumi Yoshimura: La famosa y ruda estrella de Puffy Ami Yumi y la persona más genial.

-Philip Ben Chackra: Abogado y hermano del Conde Ben Chackra.

-Rodrigo Manga: Soy el médico de Puffy Ami y Yumi y el afortunado novio de Ami.

-Pablo Scaletta: No es por presumir pero soy un super políglota y el hombre más afortunado por ser novio de Yumi.

-Abigail Gualeguaychu: Nuestra gran amiga de la infancia, es acusada de hacer explotar el galpón de una fábrica. Ella es tímida.

-Janice Kawaye: Fiscal a cargo del juicio. Parece que se robó el yo-yo de Blossom.

-Rex Higgins: Es el compañero de Janice y discipulo de Lord Louis Wilson, lleva algún tiempo como fiscal.

-Lord Louis Wilson: Fiscal Legendario, es el más temible de los tres, no tiene corazón. Es el maestro y supervisor en este juicio de Janice.

**Evidencia:**

-Licencia médica (Rodro): Esto certifica que puedo ejercer la medicina.

-Diploma de la Universidad (Pablo): Según esto soy intérprete en cientos de idiomas.

-Certificado: Indica que Rodro participó del congreso de enfermedades e injurias por trabajo minero y pirotécnico.

-Extintor dañado: Esta destruido por arriba y abollado hacia adentro.

-Carrete: Usado para detonar explosivos a distancia.

-Cartucho de polvora: No explotó por completo.

-Lista de inventario: Detalle sobre el material almacenado en el galpón de la fábrica.

Bodega 5

-500 carretillas

-800 cohetes

-1000 palmeras

-2000 palomitas

-200 tracas

-5 barriles de pólvora.

Bodega 6:

-500 carretillas

-800 cohetes

-1000 palmeras

-2000 palomitas

-200 tracas

-5 barriles de pólvora.

-6 Tuberías de acero.

-Factura de la fábrica: Detalle sobre el material pedido para el espectaculo de la compañia.

-10 cohetes

-5 palmeras.

-3 C.P.B

-Informe médico: Contiene información sobre el daño sufrido. Quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en el 90% del cuerpo de baja peligrosidad.

-Revista "El Neoyorkino": Es la revista favorita de Klodomiro.

-Esquema del galpón: Muestra la posición del camión y las tuberías y un ducto de ventilación semi oculto al lado, existe un ducto de ventilación oculto en la bodega 5 donde ocurrió todo, puertas contiguas dañadas.

-Informe de bomberos: Señala que la detonación no se produjo con el detonador que llevaba Abigail.


	26. Cálida y apretada navidad

**Capitulo 26: Cálida y apretada Navidad.**

Continuamos en Chicago. El concierto de Navidad fue un éxito, todo el espíritu y la magia navideña invadió al público en los alrededores de la torre Sears. Pasaron los días para nuestros amigos, y se volvieron un tanto apretados.

Cerca de la vispera de navidad todos despertaban. Yumi abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación pero entonces se tropezó con alguien.

Yumi: ¡Auch!... ¿Quién dejó esto en el piso?

Julius: ... No mamá, no quiero ir a clases...

Era Julius que estaba dormido en un saco de dormir al lado de la puerta de Yumi.

Yumi: Julius... (Dijo con tono dulce).

Julius: Mmm...

Yumi: ¡DESPIERTA!

Julius: ¡AAAAH!... ¡Agh!

Yumi: ¿Qué estás haciendo al lado de mi puerta?

Julius: Aish... pues durmiendo... la abuela de Ami está ocupando mi habitación.

Yumi: Si pero por qué elegiste precisamente este lugar.

Julius: Yo estaba al lado del sofa, me muevo mucho mientras duermo.

Yumi: Bien, como sea, espero no tropezarme de nuevo con.. ¡ay!

Y volvió a tropezar.

Rodro: ¡Hey, intento dormir!

Yumi: Déjame adivinar, la madre de Ami está en tu habitación, tu se la cediste y te moviste mientras dormías.

Rodro: Casi. Pablo me ganó en pelea de dedos y se quedó con el sofá.

El resto de la jornada fue similar, todos se pelearon por usar el baño, no habían suficientes sillas para la mesa, en fin, ya no podían gozar de un poco de privacidad debido a que ahora hay demasiada gente en el autobus.

Ami: Me comeré el último onegiri que dejé en el refrigerador y... ¡¿quién se comió mi onegiri?

Kaz: Ah, fui yo.

Ami: Kaz, hice más de 100 bolas de arroz y te comiste casi la mitad. ¿Por qué tenías que comerte el último?

Kaz: Ah, me dió hambre.

Ami: ¡Aish!, como sea... Comeré algo de sushi... ¿quién se comió mi sushi?

Y entonces aparece Abigail.

Abigail: ¡Ah, estaba delicioso, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso!

Ami: ¿Tú te comiste mi sushi?

Abigail: Agh... lo siento Ami, de haber sabido... no fue mi intención.

Ami: ¡Se acabó, no puedo soportarlo más!

Yumi entra a la cocina.

Yumi: ¿Qué sucede Ami?

Ami: ¡No toleró más esto, no tengo privacidad, debo hacer fila para usar el baño, y ahora se comen todo lo que hay en la nevera y además debo limpiar todo!

Yumi: Tranquila, se como te sientes.

Ami: ¡Graaaaaaaah!

Y Ami levantó la nevera y la arrojó pero no se dió cuenta de que lo hizo hacia Kaz y Abigail.

Kaz: ¡AH!

Abigail: ¡Cuidado!

Abigail agarró a Kaz y desaparecieron justo antes de que el refrigerador impactara contra ellos.

Yumi: ¡AMI, REACCIÓNA!

Ami: ¡Agh, agh!... Ah... ¿Qué me pasó?

Abigail: (¡SUI!). Vaya, estuvo cerca.

Ami y Yumi: ¡AH!

Kaz: ¿Oye, qué acabas de hacer?

Abigail: Eh... me teletransporté contigo.

Yumi: ¿Pu-pu-puedes teletransportarte?

Abigail: Ah, si, desde que era pequeña, esto no es un truco de magia.

Ami: ¡I-increible...!

Abigail: Creo que me teletransportaré más seguido ahora que estoy acá...

Ami: Ay... gomena sai Aby-chan, me descontrolé.

Abigail: No te preocupes. (Nota, estar atenta a los cambios de humor de Ami).

Yumi: Hay demasiada gente en el autobus, ya no tenemos intimidad.

Ami: Ni comida.

Kaz: Por supuesto, el autobus esta hecho para que convivan máximo seis personas y sin contar a tu madre y tu abuela Ami ahora somos siete.

Yumi: Creo que si llega alguién más el pobre autobus se desplomará.

Entonces entra Pablo.

Pablo: ¡Yumi, mi amor, te quiero entregar tu regalo de Navidad por adelantado!

Ami recordó cuál era el contenido del regalo y le empezó a hacer señas a Pablo pero el no le entendió.

Yumi: ¡¿En serio?, ¡Eres el mejor, vamos!

Y Yumi corre al árbol de navidad y encuentre una caja envuelta en papel púrpura con su nombre. Yumi dando brincos empieza a abrirlo.

Yumi: Wow, wow, ya quiero verlo.

¿?: ¡Sorpresa!

Una mujer bestida de negro que era facialmente idéntica a Yumi salió de la caja.

Yumi: ¡Mamá!

Señora Yoshimura: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD YUMI-CHAN!

Entonces el autobus comenzó a temblar y se desplomó aplastando sus propias ruedas.

Ami: Pablo, tenias que emocionarte con el regalo.

Pablo: Ups, mi error.

Señora Yoshimura: Cielo, ansiaba tanto volver a verte.

Yumi: Jeje, yo también mamá.

Señora Yoshimura: Te traje esto desde Osaka.

Yumi: ¡¿Qué es, qué es?

Señora Yoshimura: Espera hasta que sea navidad.

Yumi: Aw.

Ami: Ahm, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero el autobús está completamente destrozado y ya no hay más espacio.

Pablo: De haber sabido que esto sucedería habría puesto el regalo con tu madre en otra parte, eh je je je.

Señora Yoshimura: Oh no te sulfures niño, yo me encargaré de todo, los llevaré a un hotel de lujo.

Yumi. Ehm, Mamá, eso será algo dificil, contigo somos como diez personas, seríamos demasiada carga.

Pablo: Ay, y sin mencionar que todos los hoteles están copados.

Julius aparece en el lugar.

Julius: Tranquilos, tengo la solución pero necesitaré que todos se vayan durante algunas horas mientras me quedo a atar todos los cabos sueltos.

Ami: ¡Chispas, ahora que lo dices con todo lo del juicio y el concierto olvidé preparar los regalos!

Yumi: ¡Ay, yo también!

Abigail: ¡Tendré que sacar algo de mi chistera y rápido!

Kaz: ¿Qué cosa?, ah los regalos, claro, estoy un poco apretado.

La señora Yoshimura se enojó con Kaz.

Señora Yoshimura: Kaz, aprovechando de saludarte, ¡más vale que pienses en algo bueno para mi hija o sentirás la ira de la madre de una estrella de rock!

Julius: Ahora veo de donde sacaste esos encantos tan rudos.

Yumi: Iba a decir lo.. ¡Oye!

Ami: Bien, iré por Mamá y la Abuela.

Y todos excepto Julius y Rodro se fueron a hacer las compras para navidad.

Rodro: Oye amigo, ¿y que vas a hacer exáctamente para todos?

Julius: Voy a dejar el autobus irreconocible, ya verás.

Rodro: Bien, pero por favor no vayas a intervenir en la cocina porque voy a hacer la cena para navidad.

Julius: Oye, algo huele a quemado.

Rodro: ¡Oh no, mi pavo!... ¡AAAAH!

Y una flama cubrió por completo a Rodro quien salió corriendo y se tiró a la nieve.

Rodro: ...¿Podrías reparar primero la tubería del gas?

Julius: Ya rugiste.

Pablo por su parte fue al correo a recoger el regalo de Yumi.

Pablo: Hola, vine a recoger un paquete que encargué de Minesota.

Jefe de correo: Bien, ahora se lo traerán. Jimmy, trae el paquete de este muchacho.

Y el muchacho (el mismo que iba a llevarles la correspondencia a Ami y Yumi en motoneta) estaba cargando el enorme paquete.

Jimmy: Ay... por favor tome el paquete que se me va a destrozar la columna... ¡Ay...!

Pablo: Bien, espera, tengo que pagar por el encargo... a ver... oh oh, dejé el dinero en mi caja fuerte.

Jefe de correo: Ni modo, no puede llevarse el paquete.

Pablo: Oh por favor, necesito llevarmelo porque después no podré venir.

Jefe de correo: En ese caso Jimmy, acompaña a este chico para que te de el dinero, con el paquete.

Jimmy: Ay...señor, esto está muy pesado, ¿en serio tengo que ir?

Jefe de correo: Si, o si nó no habrá paga extra de navidad. ¿Entendiste?

Jimmy: Si señor. ¡Ay!

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial de Chicago las chicas se dividieron en grupos, Ami, su madre y su abuela por un lado y por el otro Yumi, su madre y Abigail.

Vamos primero con Yumi.

Yumi: No se me ocurre que regalarle a Ami, no soy muy buena con la ropa de ella.

Señora Yoshimura: Oye, ¿para qué tienes a una ex-modelo y diseñadora de moda acá?, mantente cerca de mí y todo estará bien.

Yumi: Aish... pero nos tardaremos una eternidad en elegir todo, perderemos mucho tiempo caminando.

Abigail: Oye, si es por eso puedo teletransportarnos a distintas partes del centro comercial muy rápido.

Yumi: ¿No sentiré algo con eso?

Abigail: Un poco de mareo pero luego se pasa.

Señora Yoshimura: Entonces vamos a darle, ¡Adelante Aby!

Yumi: ¡Mamá, ella no es un caballo!

Abigail: (Ni pretendo serlo... mmm). Bien, aquí vamos.

Yumi: Espera... ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Y se movieron como locas por todo el lugar, la señora Yoshimura y Abigail lo estaban disfrutando pero Yumi gritaba como loca porque no podía tolerar tantos viajes.

Yumi: ¡Piedaaad!

En el otro extremo del centro comercial Ami se cubrió con gafas y un sombrero grande para que la gente no la reconociera.

Señora Onuki: Hija, ya quítate esas cosas, creo que estás exagerando.

Ami: Claro que no, si algún fan me reconoce todos se abalanzarán sobre mi y nos quedaremos atrapadas.

Abuela de Ami: El rocrol tuyo no roba el alma pero si te puede traer muchos problemas, ¡ah!

Señora Onuki: ¿Que viste Mamá?

Abuela de Ami: ¡Esa fotografía de ahí es bellisima, esa chica es igual a ti, solo mira!

Ami: ¡Espera abuela, no lo hagas!

La abuela le descubrió la cara y puso la "fotografía al lado".

Abuela de Ami: ¿Por qué pondrían fotos de Ami por todas partes?

Ami: Ay... eso es un cartel, los hay por todas partes.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

Fan de Relleno: ¡Miren, es Ami, pidámosle su autógrafo!

Las tres: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Regresando con Pablo el llegó al autobus que estaba cubierto por fuera por una lona negra excepto por la entrada.

Jimmy: ¿Ya llegamos?

Pablo: Si, aquí es, esperame por favor mientras voy por dinero.

Jimmy: ¡Dese prisa... ay... mi espalda!

Pablo fue a su habitación a abrir la caja fuerte, la combinación es 26, 22, 13, 9 (por las letras del alfabeto que forman YUMI). Jimmy el repartidor no aguantó más y dejó el paquete en la nieve mientras se resentía la espalda.

Jimmy: Ay... necesito un quiropractico...

Rodro salió porque ya había terminado la cena de navidad.

Rodro: Es definitivo, no vuelvo a hacerlo solo de nuevo... ¿Oye, quién eres y que quieres?

Jimmy: Ay... mi espalda.

Rodro: Ah, era eso, déjame ayudarte.

Rodro le da una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda al tipo.

Jimmy: ¡AAAAYY... Hey, el dolor se fue, me siento genial, gracias!

Rodro: De nada.

Entonces Pablo regresa con el repartidor.

Pablo: Bueno, aquí tienes el dinero, solo lo tenía en monedas, ¡gracias!

Jimmy: ¡ESPERE... AAAAAAYYYY, NO DE NUEVO!

Y Pablo le arroja un costal con monedas aún más grande y pesado que el paquete que estaba llevando.

Rodro: Ay... no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Pablo: Oye, por qué estás chamuscado.

Rodro: Tuberia de gas rota, fuego, Kaz no la mantuvo, larga historia.

Pablo: Como sea.

Julius sale.

Julius: ¡Oigan, necesito ayuda para terminar de pintar el autobús!

Rodro: Vale.

Pablo: Si pero primero ayúdenme a llevar esto adentro.

Julius: ¡Agh... está muy pensado!

Rodro: ¿Qué traes aquí, pesas?

Pablo: Jejeje, algo así.

Los dos lograron meter el pesado paquete adentro y por suerte no se lesionaron la columna.

Vamos de nuevo con Yumi. Ella y su madre habían terminado las compras.

Abigail: Bien, ya he terminado con lo mío.

Yumi: Aún no, ¿Podrías llevarme al baño...? Agh...

Abigail: ¡Oh oh, si!

Y eso hizo, Abigail la teletransportó y Yumi corrió al retrete más cercano.

Yumi: ¡Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh...!

Señora Yoshimura: Esto es mi culpa por emocionarme tanto con las compras.

Abigail: (Nota: No usar la teletransportación con Yumi, se marea con facilidad). Yumi, creo que nos faltó comprar la comida para perro de Domo y el perro de Julius.

Entonces Yumi recordó la vez que Ami la desafió a comer comida para perro del plato de Domo.

Yumi: Oh oh, de nuevo no me siento bien... ¡Braaaaaaaagh!

Y Yumi cerró nuevamente la puerta del cubículo del retrete y vomitó de nuevo.

Salieron del baño cuando Yumi se sintió mejor, entonces pasando frente a una tienda de disfraces su dueño estaba molesto porque le faltaba una peluca color lila y entonces ve pasar a Abigail.

Tipo: ¡Oye, esa peluca lila es mía!

Abigail: ¿De qué habla? No uso peluca, este es mi cabello de verdad.

Tipo: Nada de eso, ¡Devuelvemela ahora!

El tipo iba a por ella pero Abigail se quitó un anillo del dedo y lo arrojó al suelo. Debajo de los pies del tipo aparecieron arenas movedizas.

Tipo: ¡Seguridad, esa chica me está robando una peluca, deténganla!

Y los guardias fueron corriendo pero entonces Ami, su abuela y su madre pasaron huyendo de los fans, fue justo a tiempo porque hicieron que colisionaran con los guardias de seguridad.

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Salgan todos, tengo que hacer algo!

Ami: ¡Hi!

Obedecieron, entonces Yumi se acercó a una máquina de sodas, le metió varias monedas y luego abolló la salida de latas. Entonces se fue corriendo.

La máquina empezó a temblar, los fans y los guardias ya se estaban poniendo de pie para continuar con la persecución. Yumi corrió en cámara lenta y entonces la máquina explotó, Yumi se tiró al suelo en su huida por la onda expansiva de la soda burbujeante.

Señora Onuki: Yumi, ¿estás bien?

Yumi: Si señora Onuki pero mejor nos vamos antes de que terminen de eructar por la soda.

Señora Onuki: O de que tu abuela les empiece a golpear con su sombrilla Ami.

Abuela de Ami: Cualquiera que quiera tocar a mi nieta se meterá conmigo.

Ami: Eh jejejeje.

Voz lejana: ¡Miren, Ami y Yumi están por ahí!

Abigail: ¡Oh oh, mejor salgamos de aqui ahora!

Volvemos al autobus. Julius terminó con el trabajo. La cena estaba preparada.

Julius: Esperen a ver la cara de las chicas cuando vean lo que hicimos.

Pablo: Ya quiero levantar esa enorme lona.

Julius: ¡Hey paciencia!, ya llegará su momento.

Entonces Kaz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llega.

Rodro: Kaz, veo que te fue bien con tus regalos.

Kaz: Si, tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes pero se las diré cuando sea el momento, ahora debo guardar este regalo para las gatas.

Julius: ¿Qué es eso?

Kaz: Una lata de escencia de pescado.

Pablo: Kaz, leiste mal, eso es escencia de leon.

Rodro: Ojalá no te la hayas puesto o se volverán locas.

Kaz: ¿No debía hacerlo?

Y las gatas se enamoraron tanto de Kaz que se tiraron a su cabeza y le clavaron sus garras para no despegarse de el, tanto que tienen corazónes por ojos.

Kaz: ¡AY, MI CABEZA, DÉJENME, AY!

Rodro: ¡No te muevas o será peor!

Kaz: ¡Ay, no lo soporto!

Pablo: ¡Kaz, detente!

Kaz se movió de un lado a otro y al final se enredó con la lona que cubría el autobús y se tropezó descubriendola. Justo en ese momento las chicas regresaron y quedaron maravilladas con el resultado.

Yumi: ¡Wow!

Ami: ¡Luce sensacional!

Kaz, Pablo, Rodro y Julius se agruparon y gritaron.

Los cuatro: ¡SORPRESAAAAA!

Yang-Ken y Tekirai: ¡MIAU!

Kaz: ¡AAAHH!

El autobus ahora es de un color blanco, letras purpuras que dicen Puffy en un lado y en el otro AmiYumi y magenta en el capó y los tapabarros de las ruedas delanteras, posee una gran antena satelital y vidrios polarizados.

Señora Onuki: ¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?

Rodro: Solo la pintamos, Julius fue el genio detrás de todo.

Julius: Eh jejeje, así soy yo. Pásemos porque la pintura no lo es todo.

Y al entrar quedaron aún más maravilladas.

Abigail: ¡Es aun más increible por dentro!

Ahora el papel del autobus tiene un color pastel claro y el piso es de madera como las de las casas japonesas, además ahora es mucho más espacioso por dentro y tiene hasta segundo piso.

Yumi: El autobus es aún más grande por dentro de lo que ya era, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Julius: Gracias a un pequeño aparato que ya estaba instalado en el autobus hecho por la compañía de mi papá llamado regulador dimensional lo ajusté para que cada quien tenga su propia habitación aparte de un cuarto de spa y un salón virtual gigantesco que puede simular cualquier ambiente. Aby, quiero entregarte esto.

Abigail: ¿Qué es?

Julius: Son las llaves de tu nueva habitación, tu padre mandó a traer tus cosas y ya están ordenadas.

Abigail: ¿En serio tengo una habitación para mi?

Julius: Asi es, este es mi regalo para ti, Feliz Navidad.

Cón lágrimas de felicidad Abigail abrazó a Julius y le dijo.

Abigail: ...¡Gracias!

Yumi: Oigan, pensé que tendríamos una fiesta, ¡Vamos a clavar el diente!

Ami: ¡Si!

La cena fue divertida, Kaz y Rodro se pelearon el último trozo de carne, la abuela de Ami por primera vez dijo que si la comida es tan deliciosa se dejaría robar el alma más seguido, las madres de Ami y Yumi recordaban buenos tiempos de cuando tenían la misma edad que ellas, Ami y Yumi no pudieron evitar tomarse varias fotos con Abigail quién estaba muy alegre porque ya se sentía casi como hermana de ellas dos.

A la mañana siguiente todos abrieron sus obsequios.

Yumi: ¡Genial! Siempre quise tener un tanque propio en vez de rentarlo, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Pablo: Investigue y lo compré por Z-Bay al general que te lo rentó cuando estuviste en el pueblo de Armonía.

Abigail abrió su obsequio.

Abigail: ¡Un cetro de hechicero, siempre quise uno! ¡Gracias hermano!

Rodro: Eh jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado. Ami, este es para ti.

Ami lo abre.

Ami: ¡Que lindos colgantes!

Rodro: Tienen nuestros nombres y cada uno forma un medio corazón que cuando se juntan forman el corazón completo. Yo me quedare con el que tiene tu nombre y tu con el que tiene el mío porque siempre nuestro amor nos mantendrá unidos.

Ami: ...

Ami le respondió con un apretado beso.

La Mamá de Yumi le dió sus regalos a la Mamá y la abuela de Ami.

Señora Onuki: ¡Un guardaropa nuevo para cada una!

Abuela de Ami: Y también vienen con pelucas de lujo.

Señora Yoshimura: Por supuesto, de parte de la mejor diseñadora y modelo que ha tenido Osaka y todo Japón, yo.

Señora Onuki: Y esto es para tí amiga.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡DULCES DE MELOCOTÓN! Me encantan, recuerdo que siempre los comíamos acompañados de té verde en las tardes en tu buffete de abogados.

Ami: Espera mamá... ¿Tenías un buffete?

Señora Onuki: Eh, si, nunca te lo conté pero antes de que nacieras yo era Abogada defensora y trabajaba con otro abogado más novato, de hecho él ahora es y lo conocen.

Yumi: ¿Stark Kaviar era abogado defensor?

Señora Onuki: Pues claro, para ser juez primero debes ser abogado o fiscal.

Kaz le entregó a Julius una nueva caja de herramientas.

Kaz: No te preocupes, son de buena calidad, seré tacaño pero tengo mis limites.

Julius: Es cierto, son de magnesio templado, gracias Kaz.

Abigail: Kaz, cómo no encontré nada usaré este encanto mágico para ti.. ¡PLATINUM DIGITA!

Kaz: ¿Que hiciste?

Abigail: La primera cosa que toques se volverá de platino.

Kaz: ¿En serio?, ¡Genial, siempre quse pantuflas de platino, aqui voy!... ¡Agh! No puedo mover los piez.

Abigail: Ups.

Kaz: Pero que importa, ¡Arigato Aby-chan!

Kaz se quita las pesadas pantuflas de platino y saca un sobre de su bolsillo.

Kaz: Muchachos, les comunico lo siguiente. Antes de ir a Toronto Canadá tendremos dos nuevos destinos que les encantarán. El primero será Maui, Hawaii y Rapa-nui, Chile.

Ami: ¿La de las enormes cabezas de piedra?

Kaz: Así es, eso fue lo que estuve consiguiendo ayer. ¡Feliz navidad muchachos!

Ami y Yumi: ¡Maravilloso!

Julius: Después de tantos meses irémos a Chile.

Rodro: ¡Si, que alegría pisar suelo nacional en tanto tiempo!

Los dos: ¡Genial!

Abigail: Algo me dice que jamás me separaré de esta banda.

Pablo: ¡Tú lo has dicho hermanita!

Abuela de Ami: Por primera vez no has hecho algo egoista, abuela abrazar fuerte a pelón simpático.

Kaz: ¡Ay, jijji, gracias pero no me deja respirar!

Señora Onuki: Bueno amiga, creo que nuestras hijas estarán bien.

Señora Yoshimura: Podemos estár tranquilas.

La madre y la abuela de Ami y la madre de Yumi viajaron con los chicos hasta el estado de Washington donde finalmente se despidieron y tomaron el avión de regreso a Japón, lo cual costó un poco porque la abuela queria regresar nadando, lo de los aviones que roban el alma son una excusa suya porque no le gusta volar. En fin.

Ahora en el aeropuerto.

Señora Onuki: Ami, me la pasé en grande en este viaje contigo.

Abuela de Ami: Pero si se te pierde de nuevo el broche de flor cuentanos.

Ami: Claro que lo haré abue... ¡Rodro, le contaste lo del broche!

Rodro: ¡No, claro que no Ami, no he dicho ni una palabra!

Señora Onuki: ¿Crees que la intuición materna me fallaría? Claro que no.

Rodro: Jajajaja, igual te pillaron, aunque yo no les dijera nada.

Ami: Eh jejejeje.

Señora Yoshimura: Yumi, recuerda que tienes más que solo remeras purpuras y de calavera carmesí, no querrás que me sienta mal.

Yumi: Si mamá, intentaré vestir cosas menos rudas de vez en cuando.

Pablo: Pues a mi no me importa como te vistas, tu y tú madre hacen ver bien a la ropa, no al revés. Ya veo de donde sacaste esa cara tan bella.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡Oigan, vengan acá y denme un fuerte abrazo!

Yumi: ¡Agh!

Pablo: ¡Ah jaja!

Señora Yoshimura: Estoy feliz de que mi pequeña Yumi tenga a un chico tan amoroso y leal como tu.

Yumi: (¿Cómo que pequeña?, somos de la misma estatura).

Señora Onuki: Rodro, mi niño, en tus ojos veo que has pasado por mucho dolor en el pasado.

Rodro: ¿Pero como lo su...?

Abuela de Ami: Sin embargo Ami será tu luz en adelante.

Señora Onuki: Te la confio, cuida de mi niña.

Rodro: ¡Si, lo haré!

Llegó la hora de despedirse, esta vez nadie lloró, solo se escucharon gritos alegres de despedida, de una despedida que será momentanea porque estas madres volverán a ver a sus hijas.

Nuestra banda por fin está completa, nuevas aventuras, nuevas travesuras, peligros y demás les aguardarán a nuestras chicas, y mientras cuenten con sus nuevos amigos, sus viejos amigos y su incansable corazón siempre nos deleitarán con su maravilloso rock and roll.

Nos vemos amigos!

FIN.


	27. ¡Vamos a surfear otra vez!

**Capitulo 27: ¡Vamos a surfear... otra vez!**

Sol, playa y arena, todo lo que cualquier persona desea, en especial si la puede ir a buscar a Hawaii. Yumi está tendida en la arena tomando sol y entonces Ami se le acerca y dice.

Ami: Maestra, no podemos quedarnos tendidas en la arena con estas magnificas olas.

Yumi: Ami, ¿no aprendiste nada de aquella vez que nos quedamos atrapadas mar adentro?

Ami: ¿De qué hablas maestra?

Yumi: ¡Me confundiste con sushi!

Ami: Jajajaja, estaba bromeando, solo quiero que me acompañes a una competencia de clavados.

Yumi: ¿Y en dónde es?

Ami: ¡En la roca del muerto!

Yumi: ¡Ami, estás loca, dejaste de practicar clavados desde los 15 años y además, puedes morir!

Ami: Nah, no pasará nada, ¡soy una experta!

Yumi: Bien, ire a apoyarte pero deja de hablar así... otra vez.

Ami: ¡Buena onda maestra, digo, trato hecho, otra vez!

Yumi: Muchachos, pronto verán el por qué del título de este capítulo, pero no le digan nada a Ami o se arruinará la sorpresa.

En la Roca del muerto la gente se peleaba por ver a los competidores. Abigail estaba acompañando a Yumi.

Abigail: Oye Yumi, hay algo que me parece extraño, ¿si estás aquí como es que la gente no se lanza a pedirte autógrafos?

Yumi: Mira mi playera.

La playera de Yumi dice: No soy Yumi.

Abigail: Me cuesta creer que algo tan simple sirva para despistar a esta gente.

Yumi: Silencio, la siguiente es Ami.

El presentador se dirige al público.

Presentador: ¡PARTICIPANTE NÚMERO 15 ES TU TURNO!

Ami: ¡Hi!

Ami se prepara, se lanza, está a punto de tocar el agua hasta que.

Juez de relleno 1: ¡Alto, no puedes arrojarte con una playera puesta!

Ami se queda suspendida en el aire.

Ami: Pero...

Juez de relleno: Ya oiste niña, regresa.

Ami volvíó a la punta de la roca como si le pusieran reversa a un video. Ella se quitó la playera que era del mismo estilo que usaba Yumi.

Ami: ¡Ahora si alla voy!

Fan de relleno 1: ¡MIREN ES AMI DE PUFFY AMIYUMI!

Yumi: ¡Oh no!

Todo el público sacó sus cámaras y le sacaron fotos pero los flash la enceguecieron y arruinaron su concentración.

Ami: ¡Ay, no veo, mis ojos!

Y su perfecta pose se fue a una engorrosa serie de movimientos desesperados.

Ami: ¡Aaaahhh! (¡SPLASH!)

Los jueces la calificaron, 5, 3, 1, 0 , -10 y la otra dice ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Abigail: Qué mala suerte, no es justo.

Yumi: Algo anda mal, Ami no sale del agua... ¡Oh no! ¡Traigan al salvavidas!

Un suceso inexplicable sorprende a todo el mundo, Ami sale del agua montada en una tabla de surf hecha de agua y sale disparada por los cielos.

Ami: ¡AUXILIO!

Yumi: ¡AMIIII!

Abigail: ¡Voy por ella!

Abigail se tele-transporta y trata de salvar a Ami pero al agarrarla unos brazos salieron de la tabla y la arrojaron abajo, Yumi la atrapó a tiempo pero Ami entró en el mar.

Rato después las dos van con Julius y Rodro.

Yumi: ¡Y eso fue lo que pasó!

Abigail: ¡Tenemos que tomar el autobús e ir a buscarla!

Julius: No podemos, Kaz se fue a Isla de Pascua en el y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

Rodro: ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, debe haber una forma, iré por una lancha!

Julius: Imposible, las condiciones del mar no permiten que ninguna embarcación salga, moririas en el intento.

Rodro: Rayos, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados.

Yumi: ¡Debe haber alguna forma!

Julius observó unas cuantas tablas de surf y tuvo una idea.

Julius: Creo que ya lo tengo, veamos, si aplico el coseno a la ecuación... ¡Si, esto servirá!

Yumi: ¡¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Julius: Tomare esa tabla de surf y la modificaré para que pueda ser usada a motor.

Abigail: ¡Excelente idea!

Pablo: Pero, no sabemos surfear.

Julius: No necesitarás saber, la tabla hará el resto, pero tendrán que ir dos personas de peso liviano para mantener el balance y la velocidad o se hundirán.

Yumi: Eso me temía...

Abigail: Entonces tendremos que ir Yumi y Yo, no hay opción.

Pablo: ¿Te pasa algo Yumi?

Yumi: Si, hace tiempo Ami y Yo nos quedamos atrapadas mar adentro por horas pero un milagro nos salvó.

Rodro: Julius, yo iré por Yumi.

Julius: Aunque quisieras no podrías, la tabla no aguantará tu peso extra.

Yumi: Descuida, estaré bien, lo haré por Ami.

Yumi estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio por su amiga. Cinco minutos después la tabla estaba lista. Ya estaban en el agua, Yumi tomó la dirección y Abigail los cambios de velocidad.

Julius: Yumi, como no hay combustible la tabla esta hecha para funcionar con música asi que hice tu guitarra a prueba de agua, tendrás que tocar para manejarla.

Yumi: Solo espero que funcione.

Julius: Mantengan sus comunicadores encendidos, las estaremos rastreando con el localizador que puse en la tabla. Buena suerte.

Rodro: Cuídate mucho hermanita.

Abigail: Lo haré, descuida.

Yumi: Muy bien, por ti Ami, aquí vamos.

Yumi se puso a tocar KG2 y la tabla empezó a moverse de inmediato, salieron disparadas.

Mientras tanto en un barco hundido Ami despertaba, entonces sintio una voz en su cabeza.

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Ami: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Estás en el oceano profundo.

Ami: ¡¿Qué?

Un tritón (hombre mitad pez) despertó a Ami.

Tritón: Que bueno es tenerte acá.

Ami: ¡Un segundo, cómo es que puedo respirar!

Tritón: Usé magia marina.

Una burbuja de aire rodea toda la cabeza de Ami.

Tritón: Me presento, mi nombre es Arrecife.

Ami: Oye, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Arrecife: Te he traído porque mi gente necesita de tu ayuda.

Ami: Pero yo solo soy una estrella de rock, ¿qué podría hacer?

Arrecife: Es por eso que te traje, escuchamos a los pescadores hablar sobre Puffy AmiYumi, una famosa banda de la superficie que con solo emitir una nota es capaz de encantar a toda una nación, hemos escuchado sus canciones y queremos escucharlas en un concierto.

Ami: ¡Wow, quién lo díría, somos famosas incluso en el oceano profundo!

Arrecife: Claro que si, es por eso que mi señor el Rey Tritón desea que te lleve con él.

Ami: Pero, mis amigos me deben estár buscando, todo esto fue muy repentino.

Arrecife: Ah, si es por eso mandaremos a buscarlos.

Mientras tanto en la costa, Julius, Pablo y Rodro estaban monitoreando la situación.

Julius: Yumi, Aby, ¿me copian?

Yumi: _No, ni siquiera estamos en un exámen._

Julius: Jajaja, que gracioso, cómo va la búsqueda.

Abigail: _Según este aparato raro nos estamos acercando._

Julius: Es un detector de ADN.

Yumi: Como sea pero si la encontramos no se como vamos a regresar.

Julius: ... ¡AY... SOY UN IDIOTA!

Rodro: No me digas...

Julius: ¡No me preocupé del regreso, rayos!

Unas extrañas ondas fueron recibidas por los cangrejos que estaban en la arena y entonces acorralaron a los muchachos.

Pablo: ¿Que les pasa a estos cangrejos?

Rodro: ¡Auch, mis pies!

Julius: ¡Nos rodean, entren al agua!

Entonces una Orca salió de la costa y agarró a los tres.

Julius: ¡AAAAH!

Pablo: ¡UNA MALDICIÓN HAWAIANA!

Rodro: ¡MAMÁ!

Y la Orca se los llevó. Volviendo mar adentro.

Yumi: Hola, ¿hola, me escuchan?

Abigail: ¡Perdimos comunicación!

Yumi: Y ya se me cansaron los brazos, tendrás que continuar.

Abigail: Pero yo no se tocar Yumi.

Ahora unos delfines aparecieron al rededor de ellas.

Yumi: ¡Qué suerte, estamos salvadas!

Abigail: ¡Cuidado!

Los delfines las agarraron de las muñecas y con tabla y todo fueron sumergidas. Intentaron aguantar la respiración pero entonces.

Pablo: Yumi, ¿me escuchas?

Yumi: (¿Por qué puedo escuchar la voz de Pablo bajo el agua?)

Pablo: ¡Yumi, por aquí!

Yumi abrió los ojos y vió a los muchachos montados en la Orca con burbujas de aire en sus cabezas, entonces llegaron al barco hundido y se reencontraron con Ami.

Yumi: ¡AMI, ESTÁS BIEN!

Ami: ¡Muchachos!

Rodro: ¡Me tenías preocupado, que bueno que estas a salvo!

Ami: Jajajaja, creeme que no lo había planeado.

Arrecife: Bien, ya que están todos acá los llevaré al palacio real.

Entonces todos fueron montados en caballos de mar y se asombraron con la gran ciudad submarina.

Ami: ¡WOW, ESA DEBE SER LA CIUDAD PERDIDA DE LA ATLANTIDA!

Arrecife: No, la Atlántida queda en el Atlántico, esta es la gran ciudad de la Pacifida del norte, hay una de estas capítales en cada oceano del mundo.

Yumi: Esto debe ser una broma, y muy mala debo decir.

Julius: Oigan, como que algo le pasa a mi caballo de mar.

Arrecife: Ah, tiene nauseas, no lo culpó, está embarazado.

Julius: ¿Embarazado?

Momento cultural del fanfiction: En el reino animal los caballos de mar macho son los que tienen a las crias en lugar de las hembras.

Caballo de Mar: ¡Riuu... BRAAAAGH!

Julius quedó cubierto de porquería de caballo de mar.

Julius: Que asco... ¡Agh!

Su burbuja de aire se deshizo.

Pablo: ¡Se está ahogando!

Abigail: ¡CAELI BULLA!

Y otra burbuja de aire aparecio en su cabeza.

Julius: ¡Cof, cof...!, gracias...

Arrecife: ¿Oye, cómo hiciste eso?

Abigail: Te observe cuando lo hacías.

Arrecife: (¿Aprendió este hechizo solo con observarlo?, a nosotros nos toma por lo menos un año aprender a hacerlo, impresionante).

Más tarde todos estaban en en gran salon del trono del palacio real de Pacifida. El Rey Tritón, soberano del Pacífico Norte se volteó a verlos, entonces dijo.

Rey Triton: Arrecife, ¿que te he dicho sobre salir de la ciudad?, ya tenemos bastantes problemas con la actual crisis.

Arrecife: Perdóname padre.

Rey Triton: ¡SILENCIO! ¿Y que hacen estas criaturas terrestres en el palacio?

Ami: Oye, dijiste que nos quería ver en un concierto.

Arrecife: Ah, sobre eso, tuve que mentir un poquito.

Yumi: Será mejor que te expliques amigo.

Entonces un montón de guardias tritones les apuntaron al cuello con sus tridentes.

Arrecife: ¡Bajen sus armas!, padre, estas dos chicas pueden ayudarnos con nuestro problema.

Rey Tritón: Bien, quiero una explicación ahora.

Rodro: Esperen un segundo, ¿de que se trata todo esto?

Arrecife: Lo que pasa es que en la superficie existe la leyenda de una gran ola llamada el Mondo Surfeante, esa ola que pocos humanos han encontrado. Bien, cada año debe pasar por encima de nuestra ciudad para crear una corriente que nos protege de las grandes bestias marinas de las profundidades oscuras del mar.

Yumi: ¡Es la misma ola que nos salvó cuando nos quedamos solas en medio del mar!

Arrecife: Vaya, con que ya la conocían, eso ayudara, continuo, para que esto ocurra el bello coro de las sirenas debe montar esta poderosa ola y cantar con su melodiosa voz, pero ahora se han envenenado con veneno de peces globo.

Rodro: ¡Rayos, eso si que es serio!

Pablo: No entiendo.

Rodro: El veneno de pez globo es tan potente que con una sola gota se podría matar a más de veinte personas.

Arrecife: O en el caso de las sirenas y tritones solo causar hinchazon en la garganta, por eso no pueden cantar.

Ami: Por eso no como Fugu.

Momento cultural: Fugu es el nombre del platillo hecho con pez globo.

Arrecife: Si nadie va a cantar sobre esa ola no habrá ninguna corriente que protega a la ciudad y será tan fuerte que destruirá todas las islas del lugar.

Yumi: Genial, por qué tenemos que ser siempre las únicas capaces de hacer una locura que nos ponga entre la vida y la muerte.

Ami: Pero si no lo hacemos todos estaremos perdidos.

Yumi: No quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo.

Ami: Igual yo.

Abigail: Chicas, solo ustedes tienen esas maravillosas voces.

Ami: No nos obliguen.

Arrecife: No hay opción.

Rey Tritón: Aunque digas eso no creo que tengan lo necesario para cantar tan bien como nuestras amadas sirenas.

Yumi: ¿Disculpe?

Ami: Vamos a hacer que se retracte ahora mismo.

Las dos cantaron el single de Sweet Drops.

Las dos:

Ashita no koto wa waka'n nai.

Kore tte gisei to wa ga chigau.

Bachi geemu jan, nante omowanai.

De, nande na no ka waka'n nai.C

hotto shakuzen to shinai kedo, kimi no sonzai,

Ima daiji da, nante mon ja nai.

Sabaku de mayotteru yo na mainichi wa tsurai.

Namida wa yowai'n ja, nai no, ai no sweet drops.

Onnanoko tte yowai ne.

Dakedo tokidoki tsuyoi ne.

Kimi ga ite kurete, happy happy happy!

Sonna hibi mo happy.

De, nande na no ka waka'n nai.

Otona datte gyutto dakaretai, fureraretai.

Ikutsu ni nattatte kawa'n nai.

Owaranai koto nante konoyo no doko ni mo nai.

Naku no wa tsurai'n ja, nai no, ai no sweet drops.

Otokonoko tte tsuyoi ne.

Dakedo tokidoki yowai ga ite kurete, happy.

Zutto yumemite itai ne.

Motto yasashiku shitai to iraretara, happy.

Onnanoko tte tsuyoi ne.

Dakedo tokidoki yowai ne.

Bokura no negai wa, happy happy happy!

Sonna hibi mo de itsumo happy.

Just wanna make you happyJust wanna make you happy

El Rey Tritón dice:

Rey Titón: Retiró lo dicho... ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!

Yumi: Jaja, sabía que lo lograríamos.

Ami: Para que vean que si tenemos lo necesario.

Rey Tritón: Está decidido, ¡yo el Rey Tritón les ordeno a estas criaturas terrestres montar al Mondo Surfeante y cantar para salvar a nuestra ciudad!

Las dos: ... ¡Ouch!

Más tarde entonces la ingeniero real trae algo.

Ingeniero Real: Mi rey, aquí está lo que me pidió pero con tan poco tiempo solo pude construir una.

Rey Triton: Te dije que necesitaríamos suficientes para ellas.

Ami: ¿Eso es una tabla?

Ingeniero Real: Si, nosotras las sirenas no necesitamos de esto para montar una ola pero en su caso tendrán que usar una, pero no hay tiempo para hacer otra así que tendrán que compartirla.

Julius: Espera un minuto amiga, yo ya fabriqué una tabla como esa y es para que dos personas puedan ir.

Ingeniero Real: Oh, eso es estupendo porque tendrá que ir una tercera persona más, alguien que pueda distraer a los monstruos marinos mientras ellas canten.

Abigail: Yo lo haré.

Pablo: Hermana, no, es muy peligroso.

Rodro: Yo iré en tu lugar.

Abigail: No Rodro, no puedes, tengo que hacerlo yo, si llegaras a caer al agua no podrías respirar, en cambio yo puedo hacer ilusiones y crear una nueva burbuja de aire para respirar.

Rodro: Pero...

Abigail: Te prometo que si algo sale mal entonces huiré.

Ami y Yumi tienen tanto miedo de quedarse atrapadas en el mar otra vez que acada momento preguntan.

Ami y Yumi: ¿No hay otra forma de solucionarlo?

Rey Tritón: Por última vez, ¡NO!

Yumi: Eso me temía.

Más tarde suben a la superficie y Arrecife les dice lo siguiente.

Arrecife: Cuando aparezca el Mondo Surfeante deberán montarlo y en la zona más alta tienen que cantar con todo lo que tienen.

Abigail: Una pregunta, ¿de que tamaño son esos monstruos marinos de los que hablaste?

Arrecife: No más grandes que un calamar gigante.

Abigail: ¡Glup!

Ami: ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto Abigail?

Abigail: Si significa que las protegeré entonces si.

Yumi: Las piernas te están temblando.

Abigail: ¡No es cierto!

Entonces el Mondo Surfeante hizo su entrada, pero ahora estaba un poco distinto.

Yumi: ¡Es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba!

Ami: ¡Y más terrorífico!

Arrecife: Ah, olvidé mencionarlo, es muy brava, por eso las sirenas le cantan. ¡BUENA SUERTE!

Y Arrecife se va.

Yumi: Recuerdenme patearle el trasero, en donde sea que lo tenga.

Ami: Bien chicas, prepárense.

Las tres se acostaron en las tablas, luego se pusieron de pie y empezaron a montar la ola. Entonces grandes torrentes de agua fueron disparados contra ellas pero lograron esquivarlos.

Ami: ¡Cuidado!

Abigail: ¡Estuvo cerca!

Yumi: ¡Ahora esta ola nos está atacando!

Ahora la ola les estaba disparando anchoas pero Ami se cubrió con su guitarra y las evito pero eso causó que llamaran la atención de los monstruos marinos, cientos de peces, pulpos, kappas y moluscos gigantes.

Abigail: ¡Ustedes sigan, yo los distraere...!

Yumi: ¡Ten cuidado!

Abigail: ¡CONVIVIUM ILLUSIO!

Justo encima de ella apareció la imagen de una mesa llena de sushi, camarones, y todo tipo de platillos deliciosos.

Monstruos Marinos: ¡ÑAM!

Abigail: ¡ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN!

Los monstruos persiguieron a Abigail para tratar de devorarla. Mientras tanto Ami y Yumi alcanzaron la parte más alta de la ola.

Ami: ¡Este es el momento!

Yumi: ¡AHI VIENE!

Otro torrente de agua las botó de la ola y fueron a caer en algo blando.

Ballena: ¿Ustedes otra vez?, ¡BAJENSE DE MI CABEZA!

Las dos: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

El chorro de agua de la ballena las disparó justo de vuelta a la ola.

Yumi: ¡Vamos a domar esta ola ahora!

Las dos se pusieron una falda de hojas y bailaron al ritmo de Hazumu Rizumu en estilo hawaiiano.

Las dos:

kouen no naka de machiawase itsumo watashi ga matte rutooku kara samuso uni te wo pokke ni ire te arui tekuru

taiyou ga shizuka ni tera shita akai ochiba wo sakusakuatatameta tega hazumu sekai sotto tsunaide kureru

tsumazuite kimi to hanashi takunattarasanpo shite koucha wo nomo okakaze kuite kigimo sarasarato yure taratori datte tsurana tte uta uyo

naran da kage mite rudakede mune ga kyun to nari dashiteyorisotte tada ureshi kute fukuramu kimochi karafuru

nanka ii koto arisouda sonna yo kan surukirame kukoto ga aruyouni sonna koto omou ...

hajimari wa sasai na kotoba de kono saki mo yubi kiri shiyoutashika meyou kumo no yukure wo kimi to futari dezutto

home rarete kimi ni hanashi takunattarawake atte koucha wo nomo okaganbatte nante iwa naito korogasuki datte kokoro de uta uyo

kiga mui te kimi ga hanashi takunattarafutari shite koucha ireyoukahirameite tsugino ikisaki wo kime taraitsudatte tobidashi te iko uyo

Cuando terminaron el Mondo Surfeante se calmó y les dijo.

Mondo Surfeante: ¡Buena onda maestras, esa fue la mejor canción de todas!

Las dos: ¡Lo hicimos!

El Mondo Surfeante recogió a Abigail a tiempo, pasó por encima de La Pacifida y creo la corriente para que los monstruos gigantes de las profundidades no pudieran atacar y llegaron a la playa de Maui. La misma cotorra con pata de palo les entregó la copa del concurso de surf.

Cotorra: ¡Aunque no estén inscritas ganaron el primer lugar!

Yumi: Quién lo diria, lo hicimos de nuevo.

Más tarde en el palacio real el Rey Tritón hizo una ceremonia para nuestras chicas.

Rey Tritón: ¡Por salvar a nuestra amada ciudad en su peor crisis es un gran placer presentar esta estatua a nuestras heroínas Ami, Yumi y Abigail.

Súbditos: ¡BRAVOOOOOOO!

Pablo: Genial, no todos los días se es famoso en un reino submarino.

Abigail: Y fue muy emocionante, me encanta pertenecer a la banda.

Ami: ¡Digo lo mismo Aby-chan!

Las chicas dieron un gran concierto en el palacio real y festejaron en grande. Así termina este épico capítulo.

Fin.


	28. Puffy va a Rapa Nui

**Capítulo 28: Puffy va a Rapa-Nui.**

La isla está en fiesta, él público enloquece con las luces, estallidos, ilusiones, la coreografía del cuerpo de baile local y sobre todo por las voces de nuestras chicas usando el traje típico del lugar.

Yumi: ¡GRACIAS GENTE DE ISLA DE PASCUA!

AMI: ¡LOS QUEREMOS A TODOS!

Público: ¡VIVA PUFFY... PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

Abigail: ¡Lo hicimos de nuevo chicas!

El alcalde de la isla se acerca al escenario.

Alcalde: En nombre de toda la gente de la isla quiero entregarles las llaves de la ciudad para que vuelvan cuando ustedes quieran.

Ami: ¡Wow, arigato!

Yumi: Es un gran gesto de su parte, por supuesto que volveremos el próximo año.

Abigail: Oigan, ¿dónde está Kaz?

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la isla Kaz estaba terminando de ponerse su traje de buso para sumergirse en la búsqueda de un tesoro codiciado.

Instructor: Bien señor Kaz, cuando bajemos tendrá que seguir todas las instrucciones que le indique.

Kaz: Ya escuche, no soy sordo.

Instructor: De acuerdo, ahora verá el famoso Moai hundido.

Kaz: (Jejejeje, cuando sepa donde está podré iniciar mi plan "Hacerme asquerosamente millonario", jejejeje).

La verdadera razón por la que Kaz vino a la isla es para llevarse el famoso Moai hundido de Rapa Nui.

Regresando con las chicas resulta que habían más turistas nacionales y extranjeros en la isla a causa del concierto, mientras salián del centro de eventos les firmaban los autógrafos.

Ruben: ¡Ami, Yumi, esto es para ustedes!

Ruben, el presidente del club de fans de Puffy en Arica les regaló una bandera chilena que dice "Arica ama a Puffy!"

Ami: ¡Gracias, esto es para ti!

Ami se quita la polera (debajo de ella llevaba otra idéntica) y se la firma.

Ruben: "Con amor de parte de Ami", ¡Wow, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, te quiero!

Yumi: No deja de sorprenderme lo mucho que nos quiere la gente de este país.

Momento Cultural: Isla de Pascua pertenece a Chile insular.

Julius: Les aseguro que nunca vamos a olvidar cuando vinieron a ayudarnos después del terremoto.

Yumi: Es verdad, vayamos a ver paisaje de la isla.

En una zona de la isla llamado Orongo las chicas disfrutaron del paisaje que las rodeaba.

Ami: Mira Yumi, estos son los famosos petroglifos de los Tangata Manu.

Yumi: ¿De los qué?

Ami: Tangata Manu en Rapa Nui significa "hombre pájaro", según esta guía cada año los representantes de las tribus de la isla competían en la busqueda de un huevo, quien lo lograba se convertía en el nuevo "hombre pájaro" y durante un año se vuelve jefe de las tribus.

Yumi: No estaría mal, imagínate, ser la lider de toda la gente de esta isla y que esculpan una estatua tuya si así lo quieres.

Ami: Ahm, pero según esto solo los hombres participaban, por eso los llaman "hombre pájaro".

Yumi: Es una broma, ¿verdad?. Cómo siempre la cultura machista nos ataca.

Molesta por eso Yumi se sentó en una roca.

¿?: ¡Oye, levántate ahora mismo de ahí!

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Ami: Mejor hazle caso.

Yumi: Que te pasa amigo, no he hecho nada malo.

¿?: Claro que si, te sentaste sobre mi ancestro.

Yumi: No seas ridículo, solo es una roca.

Ami: Yumi, mira más de cerca.

En la roca está el petroglifo de un Tangata Manu.

Ami: A los vencedores los inmortalizaban en la roca con el dibujo del "hombre pájaro".

Yumi: Ay, y me lo dices ahora.

¿?: Como sea, mejor vayanse de aquí, este no es lugar para mujeres.

Ami: ¿Disculpa?

Yumi: No tienes ningun derecho a decirnos que hacer.

Ami: ¿Y qué tienes contra las mujeres?

¿?: Oh, nada, solo que como no son capaces de tan digno ritual no pueden estar aquí.

De alguna parte Yumi sacó un guante blanco y dijo.

Yumi: Me has ofendido amigo. ¡Exijo una satisfacción!

¿?: (¡SLAP!) ¡Auch!

Yumi: Te reto a un duelo. ¿Vas a aceptar o eres un cobarde?

¿?: Claro que acepto, haremos la misma competencia ritual mañana a esta misma hora.

Ami: Yumi, espera...

Yumi: ¡Me parece bien, y Ami vendrá conmigo!

Ami: ¡¿Qué?

¿?: Bien, quien gane será grabado en la piedra con su nombre. ¡Manuel se unirá a los otros Tangata Manu! ¡Adios!

Y el isleño se fue.

Yumi: Con que se llama Manuel.

Ami: ¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer!

Yumi: Nah, no te preocupes, es solo buscar un huevo, ¿no?

Ami: !Yumi, esa competencia ritual es mortal, tienes que tirarte desde este enorme risco, nadar hasta ese islote, tomar un huevo de la punta y regresa! ¡Muchos mueren en el intento!

Yumi: ¡QUE, Y ME LO DICES AHORA!

Ami: ¡NO QUISISTE ESCUCHARME Y MIRA EL LIO EN EL QUE NOS METISTE!

De vuelta en el autobus.

Julius: Solo ustedes dos se meten en problemas como estos, ¿lo sabían?

Ami: Si tan solo escucharas antes de hablar.

Yumi: No empieces Ami.

Rodro: Como sea, no pueden echarse atrás.

Julius: ¿Cómo que no?

Ami: Somos muy famosas en esta isla, arruinaríamos nuestra reputación si usamos el sentido común y no lo hacemos.

Yumi: ¡Ya tuve suficiente, no me estás ayudando!

Ami: ¡Esto es tu culpa!

Rodro: No otra vez.

Las sujetaron para que no se hicieran daño. Yumi le lanzó una patada a Rodro justo "ahí", pero.

Rodro: No caeré por tercera vez con ese "tic" tuyo.

Desde el último golpe Rodro lleva un protector en la ingle.

Julius: Ya calmense, podrán practicar sin ningún peligro, ¿o acaso olvidaron la nueva sala de simulación virtual que hice?

Ami: ¡Es verdad, estámos salvadas!

Yumi: Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos a practicar, ¡en marcha!

Y se fueron a la sala de simulación. Entonces Pablo salió de su habitación con un montón de cinceles y martillos y Kaz con un set para robar tesoros valiosos. Los dos se vieron de frente.

Pablo: Yo no he visto nada si tu no has visto nada.

Kaz: Trato hecho.

En la sala de entrenamiento comenzaron con algo muy importante.

Yumi: ¿Para qué son estas canastas en nuestras frentes?

Ami: Yumi, aquí es donde llevamos nuestros huevos.

Rodro: Así es, y según tengo entendido los otros competidores harán lo que sea para que se rompan así que la primera prueba será protegerlos.

Yumi: ¿Y tú vás a hacerlo?

Rodro: Yo no, perderían de inmediato. Abigail va a hacerlo.

Julius: Iniciando simulación en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Rodro: Buena suerte.

La habitación se transformó, ahora estaban en la punta del islote.

Ami: ¡Estamos muy alto!

Julius les habla desde la sala de control.

Julius: _Chicas, tienen que bajar y llegar al mar, pero tengan mucho cuidado._

Abigail se paro en la punta del islote e hizo que un gran número de piedras fuera contra las dos.

Abigail: ¡RUPTIS LÁPIDES!

Ami: ¡Ay!

Yumi: ¡Cuidado!

Ami: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Las dos: ¡Ah!

Julius. _¡Cuidado, ahora vienen los otros competidores!_

Aparecieron fieros competidores de las tribus con intenciones de atacarlas, fueron rodeadas por todas partes.

Yumi: ¡Esto no es bueno!

Vamos con Kaz quien revisó por última vez un esquema de su plan para robarse el moai.

Kaz: Veamos, arnes en el moai, listo. Flotadores con helio, listos, lancha, lista. Bien, con esto pondré el moai a flote y luego restará llevarlo hasta el autobús y esconderlo en mi habitación hasta la subasta en .estafa. ¡Aquí va el helio!

Kaz abre una llave. Unos globos en el fondo junto al moai se inflaron y entonces lo levantaron hasta que quedó en la superficie.

Kaz: ¡Genial, todo marcha de maravilla!

Echó a andar el motor de la lancha, pero algo salió mal.

Kaz: No estoy avanzando nada, ire a ver que pasa con el motor, mmm no puedo ver bien, me quitare las gafas oscuras. Se están yendo hacia mi derecha... ¡Ah!

No es que sus gafas que se colgó en el bolsillo se fueran a la derecha, se iban hacía abajo. ¡La lancha estaba colgando del moai sujeto a los globos con helio!

Kaz: ¡Ay, por que me pasan estas cosas a mí!

De repente aparece una gaviota perseguida por un halcón. La gaviota lo esquiva pero el halcón pincha los globos y el moai con lancha y Kaz!

Sonido: ¡Chiiiiiiiiuufffffffrrrrrr!

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAAAYYYY! (¡PAM, PAAAM, PUUUUMM!)

Y Kaz cayó al suelo, luego le cayó encima la lancha y por último el moai.

Kaz: Al menos logré sacarlo del agua... agh...

Pablo pasa por donde está Kaz.

Pablo: Oye Kaz, quería pedirte tu opinión sobre... ¿Qué haces debajo de ese Moai?

Kaz: Lo admiro profundamente...

Pablo: ... Kaz, hay días en lo que realmente no te entiendo. Mejor sigo con lo mío.

Regresando con Ami y Yumi el entrenamiento no estaba resultando.

Yumi: ¡Ya tengo el huevo! (¡Crack!) ¡No otra vez!

Ami: Tienes que ser más delicada como yo. ¡Ah!

A Ami se le resbalá el huevo de las manos.

Nativo virtual: ¡Tómen!

Las dos: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Ese nativo las empujó y cayeron al mar.

Ami: ¡Es nuestro fin!

Ahora el mar de agua se transformó en un mar de almohadas.

Julius: _Simulación finalizada._

Yumi: Suficiente, esto es imposible, jamás le ganaremos a ese tipo.

Ami: Ni siquiera somos capaces de mantener un huevo intacto.

Rodro: Nada de eso, están más que listas.

Las dos. ¿Na-ni?

Abigail: Ustedes solo competirán contra un tipo, y aquí lo hicieron con más de 20, les será muy facil.

Yumi: Pero tenemos todo el cuerpo golpeado, solo mira nuestros moretones.

Abigail: ¿Qué moretones?

Ami: Yumi, no tenemos ni un rasguño.

Julius: Es porque programé la sala para que sientan el dolor verdadero pero no recibiran daño alguno.

Yumi: ¡Y por qué hiciste que nos dolieran esos golpes!

Rodro: Lo que voy a decir no va como broma, si no duele no sirve.

Ami: Ya entiendo, así nos enfocaremos más en el entrenamiento.

Yumi: Pues a mi me parece doloroso.

Ahora vamos por un sendero de la isla. El instructor de buceo de hace rato va con un montón de isleños y algunos carabineros (policias chilenos).

Instructor: ¡Así es, cuando regresé al fondo el moai ya no estaba!

Isleño de relleno 1: ¡De seguro quieren venderlo en el mercado negro!

Isleño de relleno 2: Tenemos que encontrar al responsable.

Carabinero: ¡Mi capitán, mire hacia allá!

Capitán de Carabineros: ¡Qué es eso!

Encontraron a Pablo tallando una estatua en piedra volcánica.

Pablo: ¡Mi obra maestra está terminada!

Carabinero: ¡Oye tu!

Pablo: ¿Eh?

Capitán de Carabineros: ¡Dañaste un valioso patrimonio nacional!

Pablo: ¿Qué?, pero si es solo una piedra.

Isleño de relleno 1: Y se atreve a denigrar. ¡A él!

Pablo: ¡Ah!

Pablo se subió a la motoneta que tenía al lado y huyó de la enfurecida horda.

Mientras tanto Ami y Yumi decidieron tomar algo de aire fresco para relajarse.

Yumi: Si todo lo que nos dijeron es cierto entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos.

Ami: Si. Después de ese ataqué descansaremos tranquilamente.

O eso creyeron ya que Pablo pasó muy rápido al lado del autobús.

Pablo: ¡AUXILIO!

Yumi: ¿Pablo?

Ami: ¡Mira Yumi, lo están persiguiendo!

Capitán de Carabineros: ¡Que no escapé!

Rápidamente las dos subieron al autobús y volaron hacia Pablo.

Ami: ¡Pablo, que pasó!

Pablo: ¡No lo sé, yo solo estaba tallando una piedra y se enojaron!

Yumi: ¡Rápido, dame la mano!

Pablo: ¡Y la motoneta!

Yumi: ¡Olvidala!

Ami: Oye, ¿quién está manejando?

En otra parte un helicóptero estaba sobre el islote de la competencia. El tal Manuel estaba ahí.

Manuel: ¡Listo Raúl, puedes llevar el helicóptero a casa!

Raúl: ¡Ya rugiste!

Manuel: ¡Oye!... ¡Ah!

El helicóptero se fue y Manuel cayó a la falda del islote.

Manuel: Rayos, es la décima vez está semana... ¡Ah!

El autobús estaba fuera de control, Pablo ya estaba adentro.

Ami: ¡No puedo nivelarlo!

Yumi: ¡Cuidado, vamos hacia el islote!

Julius. ¡Qué está pasando aquí!

Ami frenó bruscamente y las dos salieron disparadas por las ventanas y cayeron también a la falda del islote.

Ami: Eso estuvo cerca.

Yumi: Oye, si que reaccionamos bien.

Manuel: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Yumi: No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Manuel: No importa, terminemos todo este asunto ahora.

Ami: Nos parece bien.

Yumi: Hi.

Manuel: El primero que regrese a la isla con un huevo intacto a la isla gana.

¡Partieron!, los tres escalaron a gran velocidad, el tal Manuel les arrojó piedras y las empujó pero no sirvió de nada.

Manuel: No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que son tan buenas?

Y llegaron primeras a la cima.

Ami: ¡Rápido, toma un huevo de condor!

Yumi: ¡Está bien...! Hey, estos no son huevos de condor, son de gallina.

Manuel llegó.

Manuel: Claro que no lo son, en esta época los condores no ponen huevos.

¿?: ¡ARC!

Una condor gigante se paró y extendió sus alas frente a ellos.

Yumi. ¡Es enorme!

Ami: ¡Cree que estos huevos son suyos de verdad!

Condor: ¡ARC!

Manuel: ¡AH, AUXILIO!

La condor gigante agarró a Manuel y lo elevó por los aires, pero Ami y Yumi le arrojaron los huevos a los ojos y le entorpecieron la vista y soltó a Manuel en la isla.

Kaz estaba arrastrando el enorme Moai hasta el sitio donde estaba el autobús.

Kaz: Agh... que cansancio... ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué pasó con el autobús?

El condor recuperó la vista pero chocó contra el moai.

Kaz: ¡Ay, no no no no! ¡Ah!

Y con moai y todo Kaz corrió sobre el colina abajo hasta que se cayó al suelo. El moai regresó a su sitio.

Kaz: ¡NOOOO, ESTABA TAN CERCA! ¡BU JUJUJU! ¡POR QUE A MI!

Más tarde las chicas regresaron a la isla.

Manuel: Oigan, me disculpo por mi actitud de hace rato, ustedes son increíbles.

Yumi: Nah, no pasa nada.

Manuel: Aunque sigo pensando que las mujeres no son dignas de ser tangata manu.

Yumi: Retiro lo dicho, ¡tú no regresaste con un huevo!

Manuel: Ustedes tampoco.

Ami: ¿Quieres apostar?

Ami sacó dos huevos de su bolsillo.

Yumi: ¡Si, lo hicimos!

Ami: ¡Cómo te quedó el ojo amigo!

Manuel: Iré a casa a tragarme mis palabras.

Después de aclarar todo el malentendido con carabineros y después de recoger a Kaz de una taberna tratando de ahogar sus penas, a la noche vuelven al autobús y, junto a éste hallan una escultura de piedra muy diferente a todas las otras: dos enormes muñecos de piedra juntos, que no son otra cosa que Pablo y Yumi vestidos como si se estuvieran casando.

Yumi: Es impresionante. Hasta los isleños quieren que nuestro amor llegue a buen puerto.

Pablo: Se cae de maduro, pero eso lo hice yo, gracias a un curso de ninjitsu impartido por Maestros Simios Biodegradables especialmente diseñado para personas con limitaciones motrices.

Pablo le entrega un anillo de bodas a Yumi.

Pablo: Amor mío, ¿quisieras hacer realidad lo que se ve en esa escultura de piedra cuando acabe la gira?

Como respuesta, Yumi le da un beso tan apasionado como cuando, años atrás, le preguntó si quería ser su novio.

Y con este emotivo momento nos despedimos hasta el proximo capítulo.

Sayonara!


	29. Caminos por la isla esmeralda

**Capitulo 29: Caminos por la Isla Esmeralda. **

Escrito por pablomkfan.

Nos encontramos en Dublín, Irlanda, en el concierto inaugural de la parte europea de la gira mundial de Puffy AmiYumi, más concretamente, en el momento de la tradicional canción extra.

Ami: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, DUBLÍN! ¡LOS QUEREMOS MUCHO!

Público *Cantando.*:

Con Ami y Yumi queremos cantar.

Con Ami y Yumi queremos bailar.

A Ami y Yumi vinimos a escuchar.

¡SI ELLAS YA NO TOCAN, DESTRUIREMOS EL LUGAR!

Yumi: Es una canción muy pegadiza, ¿dónde la oyeron?

Pablo: Notamos que el público no cantaba para alentarlas y muchas bandas tienen una canción de aliento que cantan sus seguidores, a esta la compusimos nosotros.

Ami y Yumi ponen una expresión muy horrenda, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma.

Ami: Eso dio mucho miedo.

Pablo:¡Qué bien porque la estuvimos ensayando mucho! Los fans la conocen porque pasamos la letra en la pantalla gigante del fondo como un karaoke. Por favor, no tomen tan en serio el último verso. Era un chiste nada más, no era apología de la violencia ni mucho menos.

Rodro: *Dirigiéndose al público.* Y ahora, para el bis, queremos cantar algo muy especial para las chicas. Se trata de una versión en español de "Just the Way you Are", de Barry White.

Pablo: Así es, la traduje y se la dedicamos con todo nuestro amor.

Ambos: Queremos dedicar esta canción a las mujeres más bellas del universo. Ellas hacen que, con una simple mirada suya, la más fría y tormentosa noche de invierno se convierta en una cálida y tranquila tarde de primavera. Ya saben a quiénes nos referimos: las bellas y delicadas flores a quienes nos encanta decirles "novias" y, en un futuro no muy lejano, "esposas".

Rodro: Ami Onuki

Pablo: Y Yumi Yoshimura.

Ambos:

No cambies para tratar de complacerme.

Nunca me has decepcionado.

No imagines que me resultas muy familiar

y ya no te veo más.

No te dejaría en momentos difíciles.

Nunca podríamos haber llegado tan lejos.

Tomé los buenos tiempos, tomaré los malos tiempos.

Te tomaré tal y como eres.

No pruebes estilos nuevos.

No cambies el color de tu cabello.

Siempre te amaré aunque no te lo diga

y no parezca que me importa

No quiero una conversación inteligente.

No quiero esforzarme tanto.

Sólo quiero a alguien con quien hablar.

Te quiero por tu manera de ser.

Necesito saber que siempre serás

la misma que conocí

¿Cuánto tiempo tomará hasta que creas en mí

como yo creo en ti?

Dije que te amo y es para siempre.

Y esto lo prometo desde mi corazón.

No podría amarte mejor.

Te amo tal y como eres.

La gente aplaudía a rabiar, las mujeres del público gritaban locas de amor y nuestras chicas no pudieron evitar abrazarse y besarse con Pablo y Rodro apasionadamente; Yumi tiraba guitarrazos al aire para espantar a las fans que querían acercarse a Pablo a toda costa, como si estuviera blandiendo una espada, mientras Ami hacía lo propio usando su micrófono como nunchaku y las baquetas como varas Kali.

Cuando se calmó un poco el ambiente, el mismísimo alcalde de Dublín salió de entre la muchedumbre para saludar personalmente a todos.

Alcalde: Mucho gusto, me llamo Timothy O'Hammer y soy el alcalde. Bienvenidos a Dublín, ojalá que disfruten su estancia aquí.

Ami: Encantada, señor Alcalde. Me llamo Ami Onuki y él es mi prometido, Rodro Manga.

Rodro: Es un placer, señor.

Yumi: Y yo soy Yumi Yoshimura y él es mi prometido, Pablo Scaletta.

Pablo: Mucho gusto.

Julius: Me llamo Raúl Julio Larraín y él es Junior, mi perro. Encantado.

Abigail: Me llamo Abigail Gualeguaychu, mucho gusto.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que acabaron las presentaciones, todos fueron a recorrer la ciudad. Para evitar momentos desagradables con la multitud, Ami y Yumi usaron kits de disfraces para pasar desapercibidas, los mismos del episodio Cell Block Rock. Por su parte, Pablo, Abigail y Rodro fueron a recorrer los paisajes irlandeses.

Rodro: Hermanita, ese truco tuyo para hacer aparecer la pantalla gigante estuvo espectacular. Nos ahorró muchísimo espacio en el autobús.

Abigail: Gracias, es un truco nuevo que aprendí ayer.

De repente, Pablo se para en seco y se queda mirando el arco iris que se formó con la lluvia. Recordó la leyenda irlandesa de la olla de oro al final del arco iris y comenzó a caminar, hasta que tropieza sin querer con un hombre alto de traje.

Pablo: Perdón, señor, no lo había visto. Voy a ayudarlo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Pablo lo toma de la muñeca y lo ayuda a incorporarse. De pronto, un destello blanco envuelve al hombre y su traje, un ambo gris, se transforma en un traje completamente verde, con un sombrero con un trébol de cuatro hojas en la copa.

Pablo: Ese hombre se viste de una forma muy peculiar. Parece como si fuera un…

¿?: Exacto, soy un duende irlandés. Mi nombre es Mike Goodluck, mucho gusto.

Pablo: Pero no tiene la estatura de un duende.

Mike: Cierto, los otros duendes se burlan de mí por mi estatura y me discriminan. Es algo muy triste ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

Pablo: Mil disculpas, no quise ofenderlo. Fue simple curiosidad.

Mike: Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Ya pensaste en lo que pedirás?

Pablo: No entiendo por qué; no lo capturé.

Mike: No importa; cuando hiciste contacto conmigo para ayudarme fue suficiente para contar como captura según el Código de Comportamiento de los Duendes Irlandeses, artículo setenta y tres bis. No hace falta la intención para que cuente como captura.

Entonces, Pablo contempla el arco iris que se había formado y recordó el acertijo del Pablo H-Alfa.

Pablo: (En rojas colinas… esas colinas del fondo empiezan a ponerse empinadas justo sobre la franja roja del arco iris. Verdes hélices te guiarán… los tréboles son verdes y tienen forma helicoidal, ¡lo tengo! Pero mejor pido otra cosa.) Bueno, ya me decidí. Deseo que no lo discriminen más por su altura.

Mike chasquea los dedos y de repente todos los duendes comienzan a invitarlo a las reuniones del gremio, cumpleaños, pijamadas y una larga lista de etcéteras.

Mike: Por usar tu deseo para un fin no egoísta, te obsequio un segundo deseo, pero a elección mía y ya sé qué va a ser.

El duende chasquea los dedos otra vez y Pablo ahora puede caminar y ver como una persona completamente sana.

Pablo: Muchas gracias. No sé qué decir.

Mike: Además, podrás ayudar a tu prometida si anduviera mal de salud. Leí tu mente y el deseo no sólo te hace ver y caminar normalmente. Ahora podrás donarle sangre o lo que necesite porque ya no hay ni el menor rastro de tu enfermedad.

Pablo: Sí, cuando Yumi se puso de novia conmigo me puse muy mal porque tenemos el mismo tipo sanguíneo y me sentía espantosamente por no poder ayudarla.

Mike: Lo pasado, pisado. Tomen estos tréboles gigantes de cuatro hojas, les darán suerte durante el resto de su viaje por el mundo a ustedes dos y al resto de los ocupantes del autobús.

Pablo: Muchas gracias y hasta luego.

Mike desaparece y Pablo se dispone a ir con Yumi para darle una sorpresa, pero no todo es un lecho de rosas para todos los personajes en este capítulo. En otra parte del prado, tres bandidos del Lejano Oeste, los Hermanos Fibrosos, de repente se topan con Kaz.

Kaz: Bueno, ¡a encontrar la olla de oro sin fondo al final del arco iris! ¿Pero qué..?

Como solamente el más alto de los Hermanos Fibrosos hablaba en el episodio "Showdown" de la serie original y nunca se menciona su nombre, solamente pondré bandido para referirme a él.

Bandido: Miren lo que nos encontramos, chicos, un duendecillo.

Kaz: ¡NO ME DIGAS! ¿DÓNDE?

Cuando Kaz se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él, trató de huir pero los malos lo lazaron y se lo llevaron de rehén a su escondite en lo profundo del bosque. Cuando por fin llegan allí, lo encierran en una jaula para canarios (siempre quise decir eso XD) y no piensan soltarlo hasta que confiese.

Kaz: No puede ser que me tengan preso aquí, no soy un duendecillo.

Bandido: ¡Lo eres, es sólo que usas tu traje humano! Nos vamos a cometer unos delitos. Más te vale que haya una montaña de oro aquí cuando lleguemos. *¡SLAM!*

Cuando los bandidos regresan, van a ver a Kaz pero se encuentran con una sorpresa: Kaz estaba haciendo "me quiere, no me quiere" con un trébol de cuatro hojas que guardaba en un bolsillo.

Bandido: ¿PERO QUÉ HACE ESE ENANO, SKEETER?

Skeeter es uno de los bandidos bajitos, el que le hace de caballo a los otros dos en el capítulo original.

Bandido: ¡UN IRLANDÉS EN SU SANO JUICIO NO HACE ESO: CONSERVA ESOS TRÉBOLES COMO AMULETO DE BUENA SUERTE! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, FARSANTE!

El bandido abre la puerta de la jaula y arroja a Kaz fuera, haciendo que choque contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Sonido: *¡PAFF!*

Los eventos antes narrados hicieron que Kaz saliera huyendo del lugar pero, además de estar aterrado, tiene pensado organizar una cruzada contra los extranjeros que quieren capturar duendes. De hecho, ahora se dirige al escondite de los bandidos con una multitud de duendes.

Kaz: ¡ES AQUÍ, MUCHACHOS! ¡DERRIBEMOS LA PUERTA!

Sonido de tronco usado como ariete: *¡TUM! ¡TUM! ¡TUM!*

Sonido de puerta que cae al piso: *¡PAFFF!*

Bandido: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Llueven duendes y seremos ricos. ¡A ELLOS!

Fue inútil: los duendes ganaron por su superioridad numérica (diez mil, contando a Kaz, contra tres) y, no obstante su reducida talla, el otro gran héroe fue su magia. Luego del combate, entre todos amarraron a los maleantes a un enorme cohete que tenía el piloto automático y el GPS dirigidos a los confines más remotos del universo.

Kaz: ¡LO HEMOS LOGRADO!

Debido a su gran heroísmo, uno de los duendes le entrega a Kaz un título de duende honorario y un traje concede-deseos hecho de fibras de esmeralda. Pero Kaz no tuvo tiempo de celebrar por mucho tiempo, ya que al traje se le empezaron a llenar los bolsillos de monedas y billetes hasta que llegó un punto en que el peso fue tanto que el puente de madera sobre el que estaban todos cedió justo debajo de Kaz, haciéndolo caer al río.

Kaz: ¡AUXILIO, ME HUNDO! *¡GLUB! ¡GLUB!*

Duende de relleno 1: Oh, olvidamos decirte que ese traje concede-deseos te concede lo que quieras, pero solamente si tu alma tiene sentimientos puros. De lo contrario, lo que pidas se te volverá en tu contra.

Kaz: ¿Y recién ahora me lo dicen? *¡GLUB!*

Duende de relleno 2: ¿Acaso valoras más al dinero que a tu propia vida?

Kaz: Vaya pregunta boba, ¡claro que sí! *¡GLUB!*

Duende de relleno 2: Tendrás que quitarte el traje si quieres vivir.

Tras una larga discusión, Kaz al fin fue convencido de que se quitara el traje y luego regresa al autobús.

Kaz: Bueno, parece que esto debe servirme de lección. Desde ahora, avaricia cero, o al menos mientras tenga puesto este bobo traje. Oigan, ¿y Pablo?

Julius: No ha llegado aún.

De pronto, la puerta se abre y un extraño que usa un gorro de lana y un parche en el ojo izquierdo ingresa saludando a todos. Justo cuando iba a acercarse a Yumi, ella le hace un lanzamiento de karate. Cuando se recuperó del ataque, aunque aún estaba tendido en el suelo, el extraño recitó unos versos.

Eu te amo, e por isso não sei

por que ao chegar eu apanhei.

Você é a minha razão de ser

e por isso sempre vou te querer.

Yumi: Eso fue un poema… estaba en otro idioma. Ambas cosas me resultan familiares.

Las sospechas de Yumi se confirmaron cuando Jang Keng se acercó al desconocido y cortó con sus garras la cuerda del parche, le quitó el gorro con la boca y Yumi reconoció a Pablo.

Yumi: ¡Amor mío, disculpa por haberte atacado!

Pablo: ¡Vaya! A eso sí que se le dice un recibimiento efusivo. El poema que recité para vos es en portugués y traducido dice así:

Yo te amo, y por eso no sé

por qué al llegar yo la ligué.

Vos sos mi razón de ser

Y por eso siempre te voy a querer.

Nota del autor/momento cultural: en Argentina, cuando alguien dice coloquialmente que la liga, significa que lo atacaron.

Yumi: Es muy bello; eres un gran poeta.

Ami: ¿Por qué el disfraz?

Pablo: Lo tomé de su baúl para sorprender a Yumi con una muy buena noticia: ahora estoy cien por ciento sano.

Julius: ¿Cómo sucedió?

Pablo: Un duende de más o menos tu estatura se chocó conmigo y cuando lo ayudé a levantarse, técnicamente atrapándolo porque sin querer lo tomé de la muñeca en vez de la mano, me preguntó qué deseo iba a pedir. Al principio, pensé en pedir lo que ahora ven, pero como sus colegas se burlaban de él por ser muy alto y lo discriminaban, pedí que los duendes lo acepten tal y como es. Porque pedí un deseo no egoísta, me concedió el deseo de estar sano, pero elegido por él.

Rodro: ¿En serio que no te quedaron secuelas? Voy a hacerte unos exámenes para verificar.

Pablo se dirige junto a Rodro al miniconsultorio del autobús. Luego de unos momentos, Rodro tenía los ojos como el dos de oro, confirmando así la veracidad de lo que Pablo le dijo.

Rodro: A... a... asombroso, Pablo no tiene ni rastro del microorganismo que ocasiona su enfermedad y no tiene secuelas de ningún tipo.

Pablo: Además, me regaló estos dos tréboles gigantes para que tengamos suerte. Ah, lo más importante de esto, Yumi-kun, es que ahora sí podré ayudarte cuando estés mal de salud, ya que tenemos el mismo tipo sanguíneo. Los que tienen enfermedades de nacimiento no pueden donar nada, pero eso ya es historia antigua en mi caso.

Yumi: ¡Vaya que fui una boba al creer que nunca hallaría a mi Príncipe Azul, pero lo encontré hace unos años, *Toma a Pablo de la mano.* y esto último que hiciste por mí lo confirma! Pablo, voy a avanzar haciendo esto *¡MUAK! ¡MUAK!* y si te beso será tu culpa.

Yumi avanza dando besos al aire hasta que llega a Pablo y los se dan un gran beso.

Pablo: (Esto es mucho mejor que ganar un torneo de Fatal Combat. Chad no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo por haber rechazado a Yumi.)

Yumi: (Sé que oyes mis pensamientos, Pablo, así que te diré que besas muy bien.)

Pablo: (Gracias amor, parece que tantos años de tomar mate me han ayudado a practicar.)

Y con tan feliz momento nos despedimos hasta el siguiente capítulo en Inglaterra.


	30. La caída de Aku y el poder de Ami

_En memoria de Akira Kurosawa._

**Capitulo 30: La caída de Aku y el poder de Ami.**

Lo que leerán a continuación es un evento que ocurrió capítulos atrás, del cual no se contaron detalles hasta ahora, será importante que los conozcan para que entiendan lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro.

En el capítulo 21 durante el campeonato de bandas Bandwars Aku se volvió loco y atacó cuanta cosa se le pusiera en frente hasta que decidió agarrar a Ami mientras Rodro lo llevaba de vuelta a su mundo. Tomaremos ese momento como nuestro punto de partida.

Fragmento del capítulo 21.

_"Aku se golpeó la espalda contra las paredes del estadio pero Rodro se negaba a soltarse._

_Rodro: ¡DENSE PRISA, NO AGUANTARÉ MUCHO MÁS!_

_Encargado: ¡Ya está!_

_Aku vio que era inevitable, pero._

_Aku: Si voy a regresar lo haré con una compañía extra._

_Rodro: ¡No, cuidado Ami!_

_Aku atrapó a Ami._

_Yumi: ¡NO, AMI!_

_Ami: ¡AUXILI...!_

_Sonido: ¡PUFF!_

_Ami, Rodro y Aku desaparecieron._

_Yumi: ¡Háganlos regresar, ahora!"_

En otro mundo donde el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, los árboles marchitos y el suelo resquebrajado por la sequía un rayo cayó y tres figuras hicieron su aparición.

Rodro: ¡Dije que la sueltes!

Aku: (¡SLASH!) ¡AAAAAYYYY!

Rodró le cortó la mano a Aku y atrapó a Ami en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

Rodro: ¡¿Estás bien mi amor?

Ami: Si, no me hizo nada.

Rodro: Que alivio...

Aku: ¡Ese fue el peor error que pudiste haber cometido!

Rodro: ¡¿De qué estás hablando?

Aku: ¡Ahora que estoy de vuelta en mi mundo mi poder es aún más grande!

Ami: Este lugar es horrible, está completamente desierto.

Rodro: ¡Que fue lo que pasó!

Aku: ¡Ja, con el Samurai fuera del camino mi maldad penetró en lo profundo de estás tierras y he creado este paraiso!

Ami: ¡Esto no es un paraiso, es un desierto!

Rodro: (Se acabó, no toleraré que se siga saliendo con la suya). ¡Aku, tus días de torturar a este mundo están contados!

Ami: Rodro, se por todo lo que pasaste y no estarás solo ahora, lo haremos juntos.

Rodro: Ami, esto es completamente distinto a todo lo que pasamos juntos, GAP es un chiste al lado de él. Busca un lugar seguro.

Ami: ¡Pero!

Rodro la abraza.

Rodro: Eres todo lo que tengo ahora, si te pasa algo yo...

Aku: (Asi que esa chiquilla es su novia, que conveniente, jejejeje). ¡TOMA!

Rodro: ¡Agáchate!

Aku le lanzó un puñetazo a Ami pero Rodro le cortó la mano por la mitad pero eso fue una distracción porque los pedazos que le quitó se volvieron arañas que se le tiraron para envenenarla pero ella se cubrió con las manos y de nuevo emitió un aura rosada que desintegró a las arañas.

Aku: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH, QUE DOLOR!

Rodro: ¡Ami, lo hiciste de nuevo!

Ami: Esa araña, se deshizo.

Rodro: (Ya entiendo, ella tiene el poder de curar y su influencia positiva es más dañina para Aku).

Aku: ¡NADIE ME HABÍA HECHO ESTO, AAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

Rodro: Escucha, si quieres ayudarme sostén la espada conmigo y sigue mis movimientos, haz lo mismo que hiciste para curarme.

Ami: Pero no se cómo lo hice, estás seguro.

Rodro: Claro que si, yo te ayudaré, si nos sincronizamos te ayudaré a controlar tu aura, es la única forma.

Ami: ¡Hi!

Aku: ¡GRRRR, LOS APLASTARÉ CUCARACHAS!

Ahora Aku se convirtió en un mazo medieval y se lanzó directo contra ellos pero saltan y lo esquivan, ahora. La hoja de la espada se encendió como una ampolleta de un color azul y rosado tintineante, entonces se acercaron a toda velocidad a Aku y.

Ami y Rodro: ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aku: (¡SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!) ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando con cada corte y ya no se podía regenerar.

Ami: ¡HAY QUE ATACARLO!

Rodro: ¡Afirmate fuerte... CORTE DE TRES PASOS!

Tres corte directos en la cabeza.

Ami: ¡Lo hicimos, lo hemos derrotado!

Rodro: Aún no.

Ami: ¿Qué?

Muy furioso Aku tomó la forma de un dragón chino y cargó una super bola de fuego gigante.

Ami: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Rodro: Quédate aquí, yo me encargo.

Aku: ¡RAAAAAAGH, TOMEN ESTOO!

Aku disparó y Rodro fue directo hacia la bola.

Ami: ¡NO LO HAGAS, TE QUEMARÁS!

Pero Rodro absorbió la gran bola de fuego con su espada.

Rodro: ¿Esto es tuyo?, ¡TE LO REGRESO!

Aku: (¡TZIAAAAA!) ¡AAARGH NOOOOOOOO!

Y Rodro le regresó el ataque más el poder que le agregó y Aku explotó en miles de pedazos.

Ami: ¡Increible, ahora si lo hiciste!

Rodro: (El ataque fue más fuerte de lo que creí que sería, el aura residual de Ami en la espada era mucho más fuerte que yo le agregue a esa bola de fuego, tiene un potencial impresionante).

Ami: ¿Qué te sucede?

Rodro: Eh, nada, será mejor que regresemos al campeonato... ¿eh?

Ami: ¡Oh no, el... el cinturón, esta roto!

Rodro: ¡No puede ser!

Ami: ¡Ya no podremos regresar!

Rodro: No... ¡No, rayos!

Ami: ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN ESTE HORRIBLE MUNDO!

Rodro: ¡Un segundo, si nada ha cambiado a nuestro al rededor...!

Ami: ¡Quiere decir que el... sigue... ah!

Un terremoto sacudió todo el suelo, desde la agrietada tierra salieron los pedazos de Aku y el se reconstruyó, pero ahora sus ojos están de un color rojo y las venas se le marcaban en la frente.

Aku: ¡INSOLENTEEES, NADIE ES MÁS FUERTE QUE EL PODEROSO AKU, NADIE!

Rodro: Aquí va de nuevo, prepárate.

Aku: ¡ESTOY HARTO, ESTE SUCIO CONTINENTE ASIATICO NO ME HA TRAÍDO MÁS QUE DOLORES DE CABEZA, AHORA SENTIRÁN EL TERROR POR TODO SU SER!

Las astas de Aku se convirtieron en afilados cuernos, sus dientes se afilaron más, su cuerpo se volvió muy musculoso, aumentó mucho su volumen y un crater se abrió en el suelo.

Ami: ¡¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

Rodro: ¡Está adoptando su verdadera forma!

El crater se empezó a llenar de lava ardiente que brotaba de los bordes, Ami y Rodro se mantuvieron a salvo saltando a las rocas que fluían lentamente hacia el centro donde estaba el ahora más monstruoso Aku.

Aku: ¡ESTE SUPER VOLCÁN DESTRUIRÁ ESTE ASQUEROSO CONTINENTE Y A TODOS SUS HABITANTES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Ami: ¡NO, DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

Aku.: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Rodro: ¡Rayos, todo por lo que mi maestro luchó, todas esas personas inocentes, van a ser destruidas!

Aku: ¡QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS PARA LA SUPER ERUPCIÓN, PERO PARA QUE ESPERAR, TU NOVIECITA SERÁ LA PRIMERA!

De sus ojos Aku disparó un rayo oscuro directo hacia Ami.

Ami: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Rodro: ¡No lo permitiré!

Rodro se pusó en su camino, le puso el escudo espartano a Ami y recibió el disparo de lleno.

Rodro: ¡!

Una vez terminado el ataque de Aku Ami se quitó el escudo y vió a Rodro herido, con la ropa desgarrada y con una quemadura que tomó la forma de un tatuaje de dos candados negros y uno rojo en su pecho.

Ami: ¡No, Rodro!

Rodro: ¡Hu-huye Ami! ¡Agh!

Aku agarró a Rodro y le dijo.

Aku: Lo admito, eres más fuerte de lo que ese patetico samurai llegó a ser, si hubieras estado conmigo habrías sido un gran secuas, habrías tenido todo lo que quisieras.

Rodro: Prefiero estar muerto a tener que servirte...

Aku: Eso se puede arreglar.

Ami: ¡DETENTE!

Aku arrojó a Rodro a la lava ardiente.

Ami: ¡RODROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aku: ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

No lo podía creer, Rodro, el único chico quien la había amado por quien era, quien la protegió de muchos peligros, con quien compartió algunos de los momentos más felices de su vida había desaparecido. Una rabia invadió su corazón y comenzó a sufrir una metamorfosis, su piel se puso oscura, sus diente se volvieron colmillos, sus pupilas se pusieron de color negro, sus uñas se volvieron garras, su cabello se erizó y le aparecieron dos cuernos en la cabeza.

Aku: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA! (¡POW!) ¡AAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, DEVUELVEMELO!

Aku: (¡POW, POW, POWWWWW!) ¡AAAAAAAY!

Ami: ¡TE GOLPEARE, TE PISOTEARÉ HASTA QUE QUEDES HECHO POLVO!

Aku: ¡BASTA!

Ami: ¡AH!

Aku le disparó una bola de fuego y ella cayó a otra roca, entonces Ami regresó a la normalidad pero aún así se puso de pie.

Aku: (Esa mocosa me causó un gran daño, tiene una fuerza impresionante, si la dejo con vida y aprende a usar todo su poder será muy peligrosa para mi, tengo que exterminarla ahora mismo). ¡Despídete de este mundo niña, pronto te reuniras con el aprendiz del samurai!

Ami: ¡Grrr!

Aku: ¡TOMA...!

Entonces desde la lava una silueta humana de roca solidificada detuvo el golpe de aku y lo hizo retroceder.

Aku: ¡QUE RAYOS!

¿?: ¡NADIE TOCA A MI CHICA!

La figura de roca se rompió. Rodro logró sobrevivir a la lava.

Ami: ¡E-estas vivo!

Rodro fue con Ami, al rededor de él se formó un aura con la silueta de la armadura de un guerrero.

Rodro: Lamento haberte preocupado Ami.

Ami: Sniff...

Ami lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Aku: ¡Es hora de acabar con esto!

Rodro: Ami, te prometo que lo destruirpe ahora... ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI, CIEN POR CIENTO!

La armadura del samurai es una habilidad que protege al usuario con su propia aura adoptando la forma de una armadura y además aumenta exponencialmente su poder. El crater empezó a aumentar de tamaño, los relampagos invadieron el cielo y Aku preparó su ataque, juntó mucho poder en una masa de energía oscura en sus manos.

Aku: ¡AUNQUE LO ESQUIVEN TODO ESTE LUGAR SERÁ POLVO!

Rodro: ¡Me arriesgaré!

Aku: ¡ATAUD DEL INFRAMUNDO!

Rodro: ¡DESTELLO DE LA RECTITUUUUD!

Dispararon, ambos poderes chocaron, ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

Aku: ¡No puede ser, esa hormiga es muy resistente!

Rodro: Graa...armadura del samurai... ¡CIENTO DIEZ PORCIENTOOOOO!

El gran chorro de energía de Rodro se hizo más grande.

Aku: ¡NO ME GANARÁS CON ESO!

Pero Aku la hizo más grande.

Ami: ¡AH!

Rodro: (Es demasiado fuerte, si sobrecargo más mi armadura del samurai mi cuerpo no lo soportará... pero no tengo opción)... ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI AL CIENTO VEINTEEEEE!

Ami: ¡DESTELLO CELESTIAAAAL!

Rodro: ¡EH!

Ami se unió a Rodro en el ataque.

Rodro: (¿Cómo es que lo hizo?) ¡Ami, detente, es demasiado peligroso!

Ami: ¡NO LO HARÉ, ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO!

Aku: ¡YA BASTA, MUERAN!

Y Aku duplicó la fuerza de su ataque y empezaron a ceder.

Rodro: (Este es el fin...)

Ami: ¡NADIE TOCA A MI NOVIO, HIAAA!

Entonces Ami liberó una ráfaga de luz muy fuerte que deshizo el ataque de Aku.

Aku: ¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEeeee...!

Rodro: ¡Aaaah!

Un flash iluminó todo. Cuando se disipó el gran crater ya no estaba, la lava tampoco, y Aku regresó a su forma normal tendido en el suelo.

Aku: No... lo... entiendo... se supone que soy el ser más... poderoso de este mundo.

Rodro: No tengo la fuerza para destruirte demonio... pero me aseguraré de que no molestes a este mundo durante un buen tiempo... ¡SELLO CINCUENTENARIO!

Aku: ¡Agh!

Rodro le clavó su espada en el pecho y Aku quedó sellado en el mismo suelo que trató de destruir.

Aku: ¡Volveréee...!

Rodro: Terminó... por ahora...

Ami: Rodro...

Rodro: ¡Oh no!

Ami estaba acostada en el suelo, su cabello se puso blanco, su piel empalideció, sus ojos se destiñeron.

Rodro: ¡No, no me dejes, por favor!

Ami: Ya no tengo fuer... zas...

Rodro: (Usó demasiado poder y se quedó en cero, tendré que hacer esto).

Rodro puso su mano sobre ella y le traspasó casi toda su aura, entonces el color regresó a su piel, sus ojos se tiñeron de un color rojo, Rodro también quedó igual. Le tomó el pulso.

Rodro: Ya estás fuera de peligro, pero yo también me quedé casi sin energía.

Los dos se desmayaron.

Cuando Ami despertó la luz fue muy fuerte para sus ojos.

Ami: ¡Ay!

¿?: Ya despertaste.

Ami: La luz es muy fuerte.

¿?: Ponte esto.

Ami se puso gafas oscuras.

Ami: ¿Dónde estoy, quién eres?

¿?: Calma, estás a salvo, te encuentras en templo secreto Xaolin.

Ami: ¿Templo Xaolin?

¿?: Me presento, me llamo Mariko Yamanaka, es un gusto conocerte.

Ami: Ahm, me llamo Ami. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Mariko: Estaba completamente destrozada, te puse este kimono para dormir.

Ami: Te lo agradezco, ¿dónde está mi novio?

Mariko: Ah, te refieres al chico que estaba contigo, se encuentra afuera.

Ami: ¡Tengo que verlo!

Ami salió de la habitación, vió a un grupo de monjes xaolin y gente de origen japones meditando, con ellos estaba Rodro quien se había recuperado por completo.

Maestro Xaolin: Bien hermanos, hemos terminado por hoy, les agradezco este tiempo que compartimos para explorar nuestro Xi.

Ami: ¡Rodro!

Rodro: ¡Ami, despertaste!

Ami: Me alegro que estés bien, aish, esta luz es muy fuerte.

Rodro: No tienes melamina en tus ojos, son más sensibles ahora.

Ami: ¿Mis ojos?

Ami se acercó a un poso y se quitó las gafas, vió que sus ojos ya no eran rosados, eran rojos y su cabello estaba completamente blanco.

Ami: ¿Me quedaré así para siempre?

Rodro: Jajajaja, no, el color volverá con el tiempo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Ami: Fiu, que alivio. Que bien que por fin derrotaras a Aku.

Rodro: Ahm, Ami, sobre eso...

Un monje se acercó a los dos y dijo.

Monje Xaolin: Hermano Manga, el gran maestro quiere verlos a ambos.

Rodro: Gracias hemano.

Más tarde los dos fueron guiados por un pasillo hacia el subterraneo.

Rodro: Oye, lindo kimono.

Ami: Ah, gracias, Mariko-chan me lo hizo.

Rodro: Eres muy buena Mariko-san.

Mariko: Arigato.

En el fondo del pasillo se abrió una puerta, de tras de ella había un anciano muy delgado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su cuerpo estaba invadido de raíces de árboles.

Ami: ¡Wow!

Gran Maestro: Acerquense.

Rodro hace una reverencia.

Rodro: Gran maestro, es un honor volver a verlo.

Gran Maestro: El honor es mio, veo que los años no te han afectado mucho chico.

Rodro: Ah, no maestro, en mi mundo el tiempo no corre de la misma forma y allá han pasado más de diez años.

Gran Maestro: Ya veo.

Ami: Ah, como está señor, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ami.

Rodro: Maestro, ¿podría ayudar a Ami para que recupere sus energías?

Gran Maestro: Por supuesto, acércate a mi y toma asiento.

Ami obedeció, unas raícez tomaron sus muñecas y una luz verde recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Gran Maestro: Listo, ya puedes levantarte.

Mariko: Toma este espejo Ami-san.

Ami se vió en el espejo, sus ojos regresaron a su color rosado de siempre, pero su cabello estaba oscuro.

Ami: Hey, ¿por qué mi cabello no está anaranjado?

Rodro: Cuando recuperas todo tu Xi tu cabello regresa a su color original. Me gusta tu cabello negro, deberías pensar en dejártelo al natural.

Ami: Ahm, bueno. Vaya, ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias gran maestro.

Gran Maestro: De nada joven Ami. Si me disculpan necesito platicar con el joven Manga a solas.

Rodro: No tomará mucho tiempo Ami, ve con Mariko.

Ami: Hi.

Una vez solos el gran maestro comenzó.

Gran Maestro: Esa chica, pude sentirlo desde antes de que llegaran acá, su aura desprende una paz y felicidad que jamás había visto.

Rodro: Maestro, sobre eso, Ami fue quien derrotó a Aku, yo solo pude sellarlo por unos cincuenta años. Me sorprendió mucho esa cantidad inimaginable de fuerza que tiene.

Gran Maestro: Lo se, ella es más fuerte incluso que tu maestro Jack.

Rodro: Mmm.

Gran Maestro: No estás contento con que lo mencione.

Rodro: No, no estoy feliz con lo que me hizo hace años.

Gran Maestro. No es por defenderlo pero el habrá tenido sus razones, nunca juzgues a una persona sin conocer sus razones. Jack tal vez quiso protegerte de algo.

Rodro: Supongo que nunca lo sabremos, pero eso no importa ahora. Gran Maestro, cuando enfrentabamos a Aku Ami aprendió en el acto uno de mis ataques, ¿qué quiere decir?

Gran Maestro: Ella está predestinada para hacer algo muy grande en su mundo.

Rodro: Eso me temía.

Gran Maestro: Te sugiero que por el momento le enseñes los conceptos básicos para controlar su aura y cuando llegue el momento deberás entrenarla.

Rodro: ¿Entrenarla?

Gran Maestro: Presiento que en un mundo lejano un peligro muy grande se avecina.

Rodro: No me diga, ese es nuestro mundo, ¿cierto?

Gran Maestro: Me apena decirte que si.

Rodro: ... Pero tenemos un problema.

Rodro le muestra el cinturón.

Rodro: Antes de venir acá estabamos en otro mundo donde se realizaba un campeonato de bandas de distintos mundos, usé este cinturón para traer a Aku de vuelta pero el atrapó a Ami y llegamos juntos acá, y se dañó durante la pelea.

Gran Maestro: Entiendo, ese es un problema serio, pero tiene solución, aquí hay un chico descendiente del pueblo del emperador y tambien proviene de una familia escocesa y es un genio con la tecnología, seguramente él podrá arreglarlo.

Rodro: ¡Fantástico, Ami se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa!

Gran Maestro: ¡Un momento!

Rodro: ¡¿Qué sucede?

Gran Maestro: ¿Qué es esa marca en tu pecho?

Rodro: A-Aku me la hizo cuando intercepté uno de sus ataques.

Gran Maestro: Es una marca de maldición.

Rodro: ¡¿Qué?

Gran Maestro: No se cómo ni cuando pero tarde o temprano se activará.

Rodro: ¿Y que me va a pasar?

Gran Maestro: Ya vi esto antes, Jack tambien la tenía pero no era tan compleja como la tuya. Si se activa aparecerán más candados de Xi.

Rodro: Eso me temía, ¿cuántos?

Gran Maestro: Por lo menos tres, y no se como se rompen, pero es extraño, Jack tenía uno negro, en cambio tu tienes dos negros y uno rojo. Deberás tener mucho cuidado en el futuro.

Rodro: Lo entiendo, prefiero haberlos recibido yo y no Ami.

Afuera del santuario del Gran Maestro Ami y Mariko platicaron.

Mariko: Oye Ami, si no eres de este mundo, ¿qué es lo que hacías?

Ami: Bueno, soy una estrella de Rock.

Mariko le tocó la mejilla.

Mariko: Pues a mi me parece que eres normal.

Ami: Jajajaja, no, quise decir que soy una cantante muy famosa en el estilo de música llamado Rock, y junto con mi amiga Yumi formamos una banda llamada Puffy Ami Yumi.

Mariko: Vaya, eso suena divertido. Me gustaría escucharte cantar.

Ami: Bueno, ¿y que tal ahora?

Mariko: Wow, maravilloso.

Ami: Hi, aquí voy.

Cuando comenzó a cantar su aura empezó a manifestarse, su cabello se soltó y se puso de color rosado brillante.

Rodro: ¡Esa es Ami!

Rodro abrió las puertas. El gran maestro y el la observaron sorprendidos.

Ami:

Nagai saka no botte Kimi to deatta

Hareta hi wa chiisaku Fuji ga mieta

Hitomishiri dousi wa Shidai ni hamotta

Yume no fuan mo shousou mo Warai tobashita

Itsumo watashi ga Hanashite bakka

Hoka no hito ni wa Mukuchi na no ni ne

Fushigi da ne

Hanarete ite mo

Hanasanaku te mo

Soba ni ite kureru

Waratte

Yaru no you ni

Kirakira shite

Shiawase de ite

Enoshima no neko mo Watashi tachi mo

Onaji no nami wo mite Betsu no michi he

Joubu jyanai kara Shinpai nanda

Arigatou

Aereba sugu ni

Ano koro no futari

Aruki dasu kara

Kotae wa

Koko ni aru yotte

Kimi no hitomi ga oshiete kureta

Wasurenai

Naki sou na hibi ni

Kureta kotoba ga

Tokete yuuhi wo

Fushigi da ne

Hanarete ite mo

Hanasanaku te mo

Soba ni ite kureru

Waratte

Yaru no you ni

Kirakira shite

Shiawase de ite

Arigatou

Aereba sugu ni

Ano koro no futari

Aruki dasu kara

Kotae wa

Koko ni aru yotte

Kimi no hitomi ga oshiete kureta

Rodro: Maravilloso.

Gran Maestro: Jamás en todos estos siglos había escuchado algo tan hermoso.

El cabello de Ami regresó a la normalidad, todos en el templo disfrutaron de su maravillosa voz.

Ami: Eh jejeje, gracias.

Después de eso el genio en tecnología quien resultó ser el Julius de ese mundo (Era igual al nuestro solo que su cabello era oscuro y usaba gafas enormes) arregló el cinturón pero este tardará por lo menos seis meses en recargarse.

Ami: ¿Seis meses?, es demasiado tiempo.

Julius de este mundo: Lo se pero considera que esta es tecnología muy avanzada, no puedo hacer más.

Ami: Ay, nos vamos a perder el campeonato y la gira.

Rodro: Ah, no te preocupes, aquí el tiempo no transcurre como en nuestro mundo o el del campeonato, con suerte allá habrán transcurrido unos segundos, además como no somos de aquí no envejeceremos.

Ami: Vaya, eso si que es un alivio. A proposito, cuando tu te quedaste acá por primera vez tardaron tres horas en traerte de vuelta, ¿cuanto tiempo pasó acá?

Rodro: Diez años.

Ami: ¡Qué!

Rodro: Por eso te dije que no te preocuparas.

Ami: Pero aun así extraño mucho a Yumi, a Kaz, y a todos.

Ami se sintió un poco triste al respecto.

Rodro: Pero ten por seguro que los volveremos a ver.

Ami: Si.

Ami volvió a sonreir.

Ami: Oye, ya que este es un mundo nuevo me gustaría saber cómo es.

Rodro: Bueno, muchas civilizaciones se parecen a las nuestras, algunos animales y...

Ami: Quiero recorrerlo todo, quiero conocer todo este mundo, viajemos.

Rodro: Bueno, tenemos seis meses para hacerlo, pero lo haré con una condición.

Ami: ¿Cual?

Rodro: Besame fuerte.

Ami: Eso no tienes que pedirlo.

Rodro: ¡Ay!... ¡Jajajaja!

Ami: ¡Jajajaja!

Y así emprendieron su viaje, recorrieron las hermosas praderas de europa, vieron a las fieras africanas, siguieron a los comerciantes árabes y orientales, y rápidamente transcurrieron los seis meses más felices de sus vidas. Aún quedaba un lugar al cual ir.

Rodro: Ya hemos llegado.

Ami: ¿Dónde estamos?

Rodro: En la casa de un viejo amigo.

Estacionaron el auto-deslizador frente a una enorme casa de madera. El piso se empezó a mover, entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y un enorme tipo de barba blanca, dientes chuecos, de ametralladora en lugar de pata de palo aparece y abraza a Rodro.

¿?: ¡Jajaja, muchacho, cuanto tiempo!

Rodro: ¡Agh, Phil, tambien me alegra verte!

Es Phil el escocés, un viejo amigo de Jack.

Phil: ¡Sabía que algún día volverías para visitarnos!

Rodro: ¡Agh... no me dejas respirar...!

Phil: ¡Ah, disculpa!

Rodro: ¡Pant, pant!

Phil: Oye, ¿quién es la chica con el pijama?

Ami: ¡Pijama!

Rodro: Phil, es un kimono, como el que yo usaba antes.

Phil: ¡Jajajaja, es una broma!

Rodro: Te presento a Ami, mi querida novia.

Phil: Oye amigo, en serio debes tener mal la vista para elegir a una chica como ella.

Ami: ¡Oiga, cómo se atreve!

Rodro le dijo en voz baja.

Rodro: No te pongas así, entre nos... el tiene un pésimo ojo para las mujeres.

Ami: (Ya me estaba sintiendo fea).

Rodro: Han pasado trescientos años acá y sigues entre los vivos.

Phil: Nosotros los escoceses vivimos mucho tiempo, estos huesos aún pueden dar una gran paliza... ¡Ay, mi espalda!

Rodro: Mjjj...

Ami: Ay, pobrecito.

Ami puso su mano en la espalda y de nuevo su aura hizo su trabajo.

Phil: ¡El dolor se fue, gracias niña!

Ami: Ahm, no es nada.

Ami y Rodro se quedaron con la familia del escocés y celebraron por la paz que llegó desde la caída de Aku y la libertad de Phil quien hasta hace pocos meses era buscado. En la noche en un balcón Ami y Rodro se quedaron solos.

Ami: Oye, ¿cómo fue que lo conociste?

Rodro: El era el mejor amigo del maestro Jack, y fue el quien me llevó con los místicos a forjar mi espada rúnica como un regalo antes de regresar a nuestro mundo.

Ami: Ya veo. Antes de llegar a este mundo pensé que te volverías loco.

Rodro: ¿Loco?

Ami: Si, ya sabes, al regresar aquí revivirías el dolor que sufriste pero veo que no es así.

Rodro: Sabes, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero debo decir, que le agradezco en parte a Aku que te haya traído hasta acá, porque si no yo estaría perdido.

Ami: Rodro, quiero confesarte algo.

Rodro: ¿Qué cosa?

Ami: Yo me dejé capturar por Aku.

Rodro: ¡¿QUÉ?

Ami: No se exáctamente porque lo hice pero cuando te ví clavado a su espalda sabía que te pasaría algo malo si te dejaba solo.

Rodro: (Es como lo dijo el gran maestro, ella hará algo muy grande en el futuro, y estoy seguro de que Yumi tambien, y ya se cual es mi deber).

Ami: Pero estamos acá juntos, a pesar de que los problemas te siguen.

Rodro: (Hey, la verdad duele).

Ami: Aún así no me arrepiento. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida.

Rodro: Oh. Ami.

Rodro la abrazó contra su pecho y dijo.

Rodro: Cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo y la gira termine...

Ami: ¿Si?

Rodro: ¿Quieres tú casarte conmigo?

Ami: ...

Rodro: (Ay no, ese silencio tenebroso)

Ami: ¡SI, ACEPTO!

Rodro: ¿Di-dijiste, dijiste que... si?

Ami: ¡Si, si!

Rodro: ¡YAHOO, SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DE ESTE Y EL OTRO MUNDO!

El destino los ha unido al fin, el amor ha triunfado.

A la mañana siguiente los dos estaban listos para regresar al campeonato.

Rodro: Phil, gracias por todo amigo.

Phil: El placer fue mio amigo.

Ami: Fue un gusto haberlo conocido.

Phil: Si y espero que vengan a visitarme algún día.

Rodro: Dalo por hecho.

Phil: Oye, ¿por qué no te pusiste todo el traje que te regalé?

Rodro: ¿De qué hablas?, si me lo puse.

Phil: ¿Y la falda?

Rodro: Ya sabes que no uso las faldas escocesas.

Phil: ¡¿QUÉ?

Rodro: Por eso se la dí a Ami, a ella se le rompió la suya cuando llegamos.

Ami: Es cierto.

Phil: Ah, todo un caballero con tu chica, eso me gusta, ¡JAJAJAJA!

Rodro: ¡AGH, PHIL, OTRA VEZ ME ESTÁS ASFIXIANDO...!

Ami: ¡A mi también... agh!

Phil: O lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Llegó el momento, Rodro se puso el cinturón transportador dimensional.

Phil: Adios amigos, y gracias por todo.

Los dos: Adiós.

Phil: ¡Bwaaa, odio las despedidas!

Ami: ¡Abrazame fuerte!

Rodro: ¡Tu también a Ami porque aquí vamos!

Una gran luz se puso sobre Ami y Rodro y desaparecieron.

Regresando al campeonato de bandas:

Fragmento del capítulo 21.

_Animador: ¡Tenemos a nuestra ganadora, Yumi de Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo H-Beta pasa a la Final!_

_Yumi: Gane... ¡Gané, lo hice!_

_Yumi es tele-transportada de vuelta con los chicos._

_Pablo: ¡Felicidades amor, lo hiciste!_

_Kaz: ¡Así se hace Yumi-san!_

_Zilky apareció:_

_Zilky: Eres impresionante chica, si tu puedes cantar así entonces he tomado una decisión, voy a iniciar a Ami y Yumi en la música cuando regrese a mi mundo._

_Yumi: Me alegra oír eso... eso me recuerda, ¿y los chicos?_

_Julius: ..._

_Kaz: ..._

_Pablo: Aún no han regresado._

_Entonces un vórtice se abrió en el suelo y de él surgió una silueta luminosa. Cuando el vórtice se cerró la luz de la silueta se disipó permitiendo ver a las dos personas._

_Yumi: ¡AMI, RODRO, ESTÁN BIEN!_

_Ami: ¡YUMI, QUE ALEGRÍA VOLVER A VERTE!_

Rodro: (Cuando llegue el momento te entrenaré, pero por ahora disfruta el momento).

El futuro aún es incierto, algo grande les espera, pero esa será otra historia.

Fin del capítulo.


	31. ¡Firma mi libro!

Capítulo 31: ¡Firma mi libro!

Hola amigos, por fin estamos en la gran ciudad de Londres frente al Big Ben. Es de noche y el gran reloj marca las 3:30 a.m., Ami se levantó para ir por un bocadillo nocturno y se topó con Pablo.

Ami: Hola, ¿tambien te dió hambre?

Pablo: Algo así, vine por un poco de hielo porque me arden mucho los piés.

Ami: Ah jajaja, es verdad.

En la tarde Ami quiso retrararse en una fotografía haciendo la escena de cruzar la calle como en aquél album de los Beattles, arrastró a los demás a hacer varias repeticiones hasta que Yumi consiguió que el mismisimo Sir Paul McCartney le regalara un álbum autografiado.

Pablo: (De no ser porque Yumi hizo eso de seguro estaría andando en silla de ruedas de tanto dolor).

Ami: Oye, la luz en la habitación de Yumi sigue encendida, ¿qué estará haciendo?

Abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Yumi dormida sobre su cama rodeada de libros y usando sus gafas de lectura.

Ami: ¡Wow, cuantos libros tiene apilados!

Pablo: Oye, mira su cabello.

El cabello de Yumi ahora estaba completamente negro, entonces despertó y se asustó cuando vió a Ami y Pablo.

Yumi: ¡Ah,¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Pablo: Ah, pues...

Ami: Oye, por qué tienes todos estos libros de...

Yumi: ¡No son míos, esto es un complot!

Era inevitable darse cuenta que Yumi estaba negando tener un gusto secreto.

Ami: Bueno, entonces no te importará que tire este libro de "Amy Lockhart y el misterio del duque".

Yumi: ¡No, no lo hagas!

Yumi le quita el libro de las manos.

Yumi: Esta bien, lo admito, soy fanática de los libros de Amy Lockhart.

Pablo: ¿La niña maga con la cicatriz de corazón en la mejilla?

Yumi: No solo es una niña maga, es una gran heroina, pelea con dragones, baila con hadas y duendecillos.

Pablo: ...

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Pablo: No pasa nada, es que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar como Ami.

Ami: ¡Oye!

Pablo: Lo siento.

Yumi: Por favor no le digan a nadie que me gustan los libros de Amy Lockhart o mi imágen estará arruinada.

Ami: Vale, tranquila, de aquí no saldrá.

Pablo: Oye, hay algo que me está inquietando, Ami y tu usan el mismo peinado, y además te dejaste el cabello oscuro, como élla.

Yumi: Oye, lo del peinado es una simple coincidencia, además me dejé el cabello oscuro porque me llegó el mensaje de tu canción "te amo tal y como eres".

Pablo: Bueno, si pero no me...

Yumi: En fin, necesito que me acompañen mañana.

Ami: ¿A dónde?

Yumi: A la firma de libros de J. para que me firme mi libro.

Ami: Pero te van a descubrir Yumi, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

Yumi: Tengo mis métodos.

Al día siguiente Yumi estaba preparada.

Ami: Yumi, creo que esto es demasiado.

Yumi: No importa, así nadie me va a reconocer.

Ami: Pero te estás comportanto peor que nuestros fans hacia nosotras.

Yumi: Solo porque me vestí igual que Amy Lockhart no significa que lo esté llevando demasiado lejos.

Pablo: Demasiado fanatismo...

Yumi: ¿Qué dijiste?

Pablo: No, yo no he dicho nada.

Yumi: Oh no, se nos está haciendo tarde, ¡vamos!

Ami: Prefieres la escoba o el cadillac.

Yumi: Jajaja, muy graciosa, las escobas por supuesto, digo... el cadillac.

El fanatismo de Yumi por este libro es más grande de lo que pensabamos, pero la verdad no sabemos quien es peor, Yumi o Ami y su amor por los Beattles, en fin.

En la estación de trenes King Cross una gran fila de admiradores hacía fila para que la famosa escritora les firmara su libro. Adentro una mujer de cabello castaño, contextura delgada y de gafas con forma de media luna firmaba a toda velocidad cada libro que un admirador le ponía en la mesa, ya llevaba más de 27 horas ininterrumídas haciendo eso hasta que.

Jaqueline Rowan: ¡Suficiente!, si firmo un solo libro más me volveré loca, se acabó.

Fan de relleno 1: Oiga, pero ya llegue hasta aquí, no puedo irme con las manos vacías.

Jaqueline Rowan: ¡Ya dije que no!

De la rabia tiró sus gafas al suelo y las rompió.

Jaqueline Rowan: Genial, ahora no puedo ver nada sin ellas. Bleach, ve a decirle a los demás que se acabó la firma de libros.

Bleach: Si señora.

Y el corpulento sujeto negro va a la entrada y les da la noticia a los fans.

Ami: Bueno, ni modo, tendremos que regresar otro día.

Yumi: Claro que no, hicimos todo lo que tu quisiste ayer y por suerte aún podemos caminar, eres mala con tu amiga.

Ami: Yumi, te comprendo pero.

Yumi: No hay peros en la amistad.

Ami: ¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes?

Pablo: Tranquilizate, quizas podamos seguirla hasta su apartamento y pedirle que te firme tu libro, además no puede negarse a Puffy Ami Yumi.

Yumi: Pero Pablo, no puedo revelar mi identidad, recuerda.

Pablo: Pero Ami si.

Ami: Oye, no me estás ayudando.

Pablo: Ami...

Ami: Ok, ok, te capto perfectamente, lo haremos rápido y listo.

Yumi: ¡Sabía que no me abandonarían!

Ami: Si... solo no me vayas a romper las costillas con ese abrazo... agh..,

Más tarde frente a unos apartamentos antiguos J.Q. Rowan descansaba en su habitación, Bleach vigilaba la entrada del viejo edificio.

Yumi: Hola, queremos pedirle un autógrafo a la señorita Rowan por favor.

Bleach: El horario de firmas terminó y la señora Rowan no quiere ver a nadie más.

Ami: Ay, por favor, dejenos pasar.

Bleach: No.

Ami: ¿Oiga, no sabe quien soy?

Bleach: Mmm, nunca en mi vida te había visto.

Yumi: Esto va a ser más dificil de lo que creí.

Pablo: Escucha amigo, mi novia quiere ese autógrafo y pasaremos cueste lo que cueste.

Pablo intentó pasar pero Bleach lo agarró de la chaqueta, luego tomó a Ami y Yumi también y los compactó a los tres en un objeto redondo.

Yumi: ¡AUCH!

Ami: ¡Hey, no puede hacer esto!

Bleach: ¡TIRO DE ARCO!

Bleach los pateó y los tres fueron a dar directo a un camión de basura.

Bleach: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL MANCHESTER!

Jaqueline Rowan se asomó por la puerta.

Jaqueline Rowan: ¡BLEACH, NO HAGAS TANTO RUIDO, NO ME DEJAS DESCANSAR!

Cuando el camión de basura se alejó los tres salieron de su interior y se desenredaron de su posición de pelota de futbol.

Pablo: ¡ESE GORDINFLON VA A PAGAR, IRÉ A DARLE SU MERECIDO!

Yumi: ¡ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO, ADELANTE!

Y la voz del sentido común (Ami) intervino.

Ami: ¡Oigan, detenganse!, ¿perdieron la razón?

Yumi: ¡Ese gorila nos pateó a la basura y no es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, no lo soporto!

Pablo: ¡Y nadie se mete con ustedes sin que cobre venganza, lo haré pagar!

Ami: Pablo, aunque te hayas sanado de todos tus problemas aun sigues siendo una persona común y corriente, no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ese tipo.

Pablo: Pero...

Ami: Y tu Yumi, si intentas hacer algo apresurado alguien se podría dar cuenta de tu identidad y ese será tu fin.

Y con eso por fin los dos pusieron los pies en la tierra.

Pablo: Bien, lo haremos a tu manera esta vez.

Yumi: ¿Y tienes algún plan?

Ami: Claro que si.

De nuevo en el pórtico el rechoncho guardia estaba atento ante cualquier cosa. Ami y Yumi estaban disfrazadas de chicas exploradoras escocesas.

Ami: Hola, estamos vendiendo chocolates para reunir dinero para nuestro viaje a Fiji.

Yumi: ...

Ami le dió un pequeño codazo a Yumi para que responda.

Yumi: ¿Le gustaría comprar una caja?, las hicimos con todo nuestro cariño (puaj, no puedo creer que estoy diciendo esto).

Justo Pablo se estaba escabullendo mientras las chicas lo distraían.

Bleach: No me interesa, soy alérgico al cacao, iré por un café adentro.

Ami: (Piensa rapido...) ¡Espere, también tenemos Haggis!

Bleach: ¿Haggis, qué es eso?

Yumi: Intestinos de cabra... (huele horrible).

Bleach: ¡SE VE DELICIOSO, A COMER!

Pablo aprovechó de sacarle las llaves mientras comía.

Ami: (Perfecto, eso lo mantendrá ocupado por...)

Bleach: ¡Estaba delicioso!

Yumi: ¿Cinco segundos? (¡Este sujeto come más rapido que Kaz cuando hay buffete libre!).

En otra parte Kaz estornudó.

Kaz: ¡Atchis!

Abigail: ¿Estás bien?

Kaz: Si, dicen que cuando estornudas es porque alguien esta hablando de ti. Me dió hambre, iré a un buffete libre.

Regresando a nuestra escena.

Bleach: Bien, ¿cuanto les debo?

Bleach estaba acercando la mano al bolsillo que Pablo le estaba revisando.

Yumi: Eh... ¡Cien libras esterlinas!

Bleach: Es demasiado por un simple platillo... bueno, lo vale, iré a un cajero.

Y Bleach dejó el pórtico, Pablo le quitó las llaves justo a tiempo.

Ami: Bien hecho, ahora podremos entrar.

Pero Bleach inesperadamente regresó.

Bleach: Oigan, resulta que tenía cien libras en mi bolsillo después de todo asi que...

Ami: ...

Pablo: ...

Yumi. ...

Bleach: ... ¡GRRRRR! ¡SABANDIJAS, TRATARON DE ENGAÑARME!

Ahora los compactó en un balón de rugby y los arrojó a un camión de pescado.

Bleach: ¡Y NO VUELVAN!

Ahora en el camión.

Yumi: Tu plan fracasó.

Ami: Rayos, estubimos muy cerca de lograrlo.

Pablo: Jejeje, yo diría que fue un éxito.

Yumi: ¡Tienes las llaves de la puerta trasera!

Pablo: Si, y las cien libras por el Haggis... jejeje.

Nuestros amigos aprendieron una valiosa lección, si las cosas no salen como esperabas... no te vayas sin cobrar el haggis.

En fin, llegó la hora de hacer la entrada, Ami levantó la tapa de la alcantarrilla.

Yumi: ¿No crees que le estamos robando el número a las Tortugas Ninja?

Ami: ¿Tienes una mejor idea para llegar hasta atrás?

Yumi: Tendré que aguantarme el asco. Solo espero que Pablo se encuentre bien.

Mientras tanto Pablo se acercó a Bleach.

Bleach: ¡Oye, te dije que te...! ¿Que tienes?

Pablo: Ayuda, sarampión verde irlandés, ayúdame gordinflón.

Bleach: ¡Puede ser contagioso, no te me acerques!

Pablo: ¡No me dejes solo!

Bleach: ¡Auxilioooooooo!

Pablo alejó al obeso guardaespaldas para que no les traiga más problemas.

Volvemos con Ami y Yumi.

Ami: Según este mapa de la red de alcantarillas deberíamos salir por aquí.

Yumi: Voy a ver.

Yumi levantó una rejilla, asomó la cabeza y vió una habitación cubierta de baldosas doradas.

Yumi: ¿Dónde rayos estámos?

¿?: ¡GUARDIAS, UNA INTRUSA!

Yumi: ¡AAAHHH!

Yumi se ocultó rápidamente antes de que las alabardas de la guardia real se le clavaran en la cabeza.

Ami: ¿Y bien?

Yumi: ¡Tonta!, nos trajiste al drenaje del palacio de Buckingham, casi me hacen brocheta.

Ami: Eh jejeje, ups, debimos doblar a la derecha en la séptima intersección y no en la novena.

Yumi: ¡Dame ese mapa!

Siguieron su camino y finalmente llegaron al patio trasero de los apartamentos.

Yumi: Al fin, vamos a necesitar un baño después de esta.

Ami: Bien, entremos, consigamos ese autógrafo y vayamonos de aquí.

Las dos se acercaron a la puerta, metieron la llave en el cerrojo y comenzaron a abrirla pero entonces J.Q Rowan abrió la puerta de golpe y las azotó contra la muralla.

Jaqueline Rowan: Creo que me tenderé en la hamaca por un momento.

Ami: Auch.

Yumi: Auch.

Jaqueline Rowan: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Yumi: (Por fin). ¡Saludos!, Soy... ehm, Harriet Johnson y me encantan sus libros de Amy Lockhart señorita Rowan, ¡Soy su fan número uno!

Ami: (No se ustedes pero eso sonó espeluznante viniendo de élla).

Jaqueline Rowan: ¡Que espeluznante!, le dije a ese bobo de Bleach que no dejara entrar a nadie. Tendrán que irse, no daré más autógrafos por hoy.

Yumi: Pero...

Jaqueline Rowan: Solo quiero recostarme a escuchar algunas de mis canciones favoritas de Puffy Ami Yumi.

Las dos: ¿Puffy AmiYumi?

Ami: Yu... digo, Harriet, dile quien eres en verdad y terminemos con esto.

Yumi: Pero no puedo.

Ami: No hay nadie más que pueda vernos, nadie lo sabrá.

Yumi: Bien, lo haré... Escuche, mentí sobre mi idéntidad.

Y Yumi se quitó el disfraz.

Yumi: ¡En realidad soy Yumi Yoshimura!

Jaqueline Rowan: No me vas a engañar, tu no puedes ser Yumi.

Yumi: Pero es la verdad.

Jaqueline Rowan: Para empezar Yumi tiene el cabello rojo, no negro, aunque no tenga mis gafas puedo distinguir muy bien los colores.

Yumi: Pero...

Jaqueline Rowan: ¡WHITE!

Otro sujeto negro como Bleach apareció.

Ami: Ay no, tiene otro gigantón.

Jaqueline Rowan: ¡Sácalas de aquí inmediatamente!

White: ... Pero jefa, ellas son...

Jaqueline Rowan: No me interesa quienes sean, sólo llévatelas.

White: Lo siento, órdenes son órdenes.

Ami: ¡Espere!

White se las puso al hombro como si fueran bultos.

Yumi: (Vamos... piensa en algo... ¡Un segundo, Jaqueline no lleva gafas!)

Yumi sacó de su bolsillo sus gafas de lectura y se la arrojó a los ojos a Jaqueline y entonces.

Jaqueline Rowan: ... ¡EH! ¡Detente White, bájalas!

Yumi: ¡Si!

Jaqueline: Discúlpame por no haberte creído, con ese nuevo color de cabello no me dí cuenta.

Yumi: No, soy yo quien lo siente, nunca quise admitir que soy fan de sus obras porque arruinaría mi fama como chica ruda.

Jaqueline: Creo que yo tambien tengo algo que decir, nadie sabe que soy fan de Puffy, si fuera así creerían que soy menos representativa de Inglaterra.

Ami: Creo que debieron ser honestas con sus gustos desde el principio.

Jaqueline: Es cierto, somos quienes somos, no podemos cambiar nuestra escencia.

Yumi: Es verdad... ¿y podría firmarme mi libro?

Jaqueline: Sólo si tu me firmas tu autógrafo.

Ami: Creo que este si es un final feliz.

Mientras tanto Bleach ya estaba agotado por la corrida.

Bleach: Pant... pant... no... me alcan...zaras...

Pablo: Pant... pant... creo que ya no puedo... más.

Justo los dos pasaron frente a un edificio en llamas y uno de los bomberos le dió a Pablo con su manguera por error, borrándole las manchas verdes.

Pablo: Ah... ¿tara?

Bleach: ¡Otra vez! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ CABEZA HUECA!

Pablo: ¡AAAAH!

Pablo se subió al camión de bomberos y huyó del enfurecido guardaespaldas. Regresando con las chicas estaban con Jaqueline frente al apartamento.

Yumi: Oiga, ya que somos amigas quiero darle esto.

Jaqueline: ¿Qué es?

Yumi: Es un pase VIP eterno, podrá ir a todos los conciertos de Puffy cuando quiera.

Jaqueline: ¡Oh, gracias, este día no podría arruinarse con nada!

¿?: ¡Cuidado!

Las tres: ¡AAAAHHH!

De imprevisto el camión de bomberos manejado por Pablo colisionó con el apartamento de Jaqueline.

Bleach: ¡YA TE TENGO MEQUETREFE, AHORA SI NO ESCAPARÁS!

Jaqueline: ¡BLEACH!

Bleach: Oh no.

Jaqueline: ¡Esta es la sexta vez que destruyes mi apartamento esta semana... ESTAS DESPEDIDO!

Bleach: Oh no...

Jaqueline: ¡WHITE!

White: Lo siento amigo, órdenes son órdenes, sin resentimientos.

White compactó a Bleach en una pequeña pelota de baseball y lo envió a volar de un batazo.

Pablo: Mi cabeza...

Yumi: ¿Estás bien?

Pablo: Lo estaré si conseguiste el autógrafo...

Yumi: ¡Claro que si, mira!

Pablo: Grandioso.

Ami: Lamentamos lo de su apartamento.

Jaqueline: Siempre me pasa lo mismo, ni modo, tendré que irme a un hotel 5 estrellas mientras reconstruyen mi apartamento otra vez, ¿quieren tomar el té conmigo?

Yumi: ¡Por supuesto!

Y pasaron el resto de la tarde con la escritora. Al día siguiente Pablo entraba a la habitación de Yumi.

Pablo: Oye Yumi, encontré una película de.. ¿que te hiciste?

Yumi: Ah, esto, me dejé el cabello pelirrojo nuevamente.

Pablo: ¿Por qué?

Yumi: Jaqueline dijo algo que me hizo pensar bastante y es que voy a aceptar quien soy, sin miedo a mostrar mis gustos, además no me gusta tener el cabello al natural.

Pablo: Bueno, lo tengas negro, púrpura, rojo o azul con rayas verdes siempre te verás bien.

Ami aparece repentinamente.

Ami: ¡Chicos, vengan rápido, es Julius!

Yumi: ¿Qué sucede?

Todos se aproximan a Julius quien se retorcía en el piso.

Julius: ¡AGH, ME DUELE MUCHO...!

Abigail: Oh no... Julius.

Rodro: ¡Que nadie lo toque!

Junior: ¡Arf...!

Ami: ¡Junior, no!

Junior intentó socorrer a su amo. A Julius le empezaron a brillar los ojos de color amarillo y entonces Pablo también se siente raro.

Pablo: ¡AGH, NO LO SOPORTO!

Kaz: ¡Oh no, ahora él también!

Rodro: ¡Al suelo!

Los ojos de Pablo brillaron de un color rojo, entonces se produjo una fuerte descarga de energía de Pablo y Jullius. Cuando se disipó dejaron de agitarse.

Abigail: Chicos, ¿estás bien?

Julius: Eso, creo.

Pablo: Al fin se detuvo.

¿?: Mi cabeza, siento que me va a estallar...

Ami: ¿Eh?.. ¡Ah!

Entonces vieron que Julius, Pablo y Junior cambiaron por completo, el brazo derecho y el lado derecho de la cabeza de Julius se volvieron máquina, y Pablo presentó un gran desarrollo físico en su cuerpo y llevaba puesto un traje de ninja color rojo, y Junior tiene manos, se puede parar como las personas y puede hablar.

Yumi: ¿Qué les pasó?

Rodro: Ahora lo recuerdo, sucedió también cuando eramos niños le sucedió algo similar a Abigail.

Abigail: Si, es cierto.

Ami: No entiendo nada, ¿De qué hablan?

Abigail: Cuando eramos niños Pablo, Rodro y Yo nos tiramos en un carrito hasta un acantilado, y fue cuando mi cabello se puso lila e hice la teletransportación por primera vez.

Yumi: ¿Quieres decir que se han transformado?

Rodro: Eso parece.

Pablo: Es genial pero me gustaría volver a ser yo mismo.

Julius: Igualmente.

Entonces emitieron otro destello y regresaron a la normalidad, excepto por Julius que aún tenía el brazo robótico, pero menos desarrollado.

Kaz: Wow, al parecer ahora pueden controlar esas formas a voluntad.

Ami: Pero Julius no regresó a la normalidad por completo.

Yumi: Que terrible.

Julius: ¿Terrible dices?, es genial, siempre quise tener un brazo así sin tener que perder el propio.

Yumi: Un segundo, si Julius no ha vuelto a la normalidad totalmente entonces Abigail tampoco.

Abigail: Bueno, si. Tengo que confesarles algo, mis trucos de magia no son efectos especiales. Es magia de verdad.

Todos: ... ¿QUÉEEEE?

¿Qué les esperará a nuestra banda?

CONTINUARA.


	32. ¡Libertad a toros, digo todos!

Capítulo 32: ¡Libertad a toros, digo todos! (Mundo H-Gamma).

Pamplona, la muy conocida ciudad de la madre patria España por las corridas de toros esta a punto de ser el escenario de dos historias que veran sus caminos cruzados.

Ami y Yumi se encuentran en una corrida de toros, lo cual es muy extraño porque ya pasaron una muy mala experiencia cuando estuvieron en "Los gatos feos"

Gato: ¡MIAAU!

¿Dé donde vino ese sonido...?, en fin como les decía, existe un motivo especial por el que ambas están acá el día de hoy.

Yumi: Oye, ¿no crees que ya tuvimos suficientes problemas aquella vez con "El diablo"?

Ami: No. Vinimos aquí para hacer algo que es justo Yumi, y será más facil ahora que Junior puede hablar.

Junior: Algo me dice que no comeré filete durante un buen tiempo, arf.

Yumi: No se tu pero creo que yo me voy a ir.

Ami: Pero no podemos hacerlo, si nos vamos ahora nadie salvará a esos pobres toritos de ser convertidos en parrillada.

Junior: Yo prefiero tener a un toro en una parrillada que cara a cara.

Yumi: Nadie nos asegura que estarán dispuestos a colaborar con nosotros, son muy agresivos.

Ami les hizo una mirada tristona.

Junior: Ahora entiendo como se siente mi amo cuando hago lo mismo.

Yumi: Siempre que haces eso logras convencerme, bien, demonos prisa antes de que me arrepienta.

El plan de las chicas es dejar a los toros libres en un lugar seguro para darle un golpe a este cruel número de maldad contra los animales.

Mientras tanto en un museo de Pamplona Kaz, Abigail y Julius aprovecharon de conocer más de la cultura del lugar.

Kaz: No es justo, yo quería quedarme en el autobus viendo el campeonato eliminatorio de sumo.

Abigail: Kaz, deberías agradecer que estás en un lugar como este.

Julius: No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de conocer al país que nos dío nuestras raíces.

Kaz: Pues a mi no me interesa porque yo no tengo nada que ver con España... oye, ¿quien es el sujeto apuesto que está al lado de ese tipo anciano en caballo?

Abigail: Es Sancho Panza... ¡Wow, se parece mucho a tí!

Julius: ¡Podría ser tu gemelo!

Abigail: Que miedo.

Kaz: Mmm, ¿dónde habré escuchado algo parecido antes? Como sea, ya me aburri de esto, me voy a ver el sumo.

Julius: Ay, Kaz.

Kaz se tropieza con el conserje que barre el museo y se le cae un pequeño libro negro.

Kaz: Mi amuleto, que bueno que no se me perdio.

Justo un tipo recoge el librito, le echa una ojeada y se sorprende.

¿?: Es imposible.

Kaz: Oiga, devuelvame eso, yo lo encontré primero.

¿?: Oiga, ¡¿Dónde fue que consiguió esto?

Kaz le quitó el librito.

Kaz: Fue en Perú, un esqueleto en Machu Pichu la tenía en la mano.

¿?: Amigo, ¡esto es el diario personal de Diego de Almendra!

Kaz: ¿Quién?

Abigail: ¡Diego de Almendra fue uno de los grandes exploradores españoles que se perdieron cuando recorrían por la zona de la cordillera de los andes peruanos!

Julius: Si, recuerdo que Kaz fue a Machu Pichu para quedarse con el tesoro, y luego fuimos perseguidos por momias.

¿?: Amigo, esto vale millones de euros.

Kaz: ¡MILLONES, NO PUEDO CREERLO!

El tipo se lo quitó de las manos.

¿?: ¡Y ahora es todo mio, ah jajajaja!

Kaz: ¡Oye tú!

Regresando con Ami, Yumi y Junior planearon ir a los establos donde estaban los toros...

Junior: ¡UN SEGUNDO!

Narrador: ¿Que sucede ahora?

Junior: No es justo que no me hayan mostrado antes en otros capítulos cuando aún no podía hablar.

Ami: Junior, no lo tomes así.

Junior: Claro que si, ¿acaso los animales no tenemos tanto protagonismo como los humanos?

Narrador: Eh, este...

Yumi: Oye, si el escritor no te hubiera dado la facultad de hablar no le importarías, ¿no has pensado en eso?

Junior: Bueno, si pero...

xXMrMangakaXx: ¿Acaso has intentado escribir el díalogo de un animal en sonidos y luego en lenguaje humano?

Ami: Si, eso es bastante tedioso.

Junior: ... Arf... lo siento jefe.

xXMrMangakaXx: Esta bien mi can amigo, no te preocupes. Ahora chicas, volvamos a la historia.

Ami: ¡Hi!

Yumi: Está bien.

De regreso al museo, Kaz está subiéndose al Cadillac para perseguir al conserje, quien estaba regresando a su casa después del trabajo.

Kaz: A ver, según el registro de personal, este sujeto se llama José Domínguez y vive en la calle Jota 1975, esquina Flamenco. *consulta un mapa de Pamplona* Eso queda a tres cuadras al norte del museo, luego doblo a la derecha y sigo dos cuadras más hasta llegar a una plaza. La casa de este tipo está frente a esa plaza, ¡SERÉ ASQUEROSAMENTE RICO, MUCHO MÁS QUE ESE SUJETO QUE DIRIGÍA UNA IMPORTANTE COMPAÑÍA DE COMPUTADORAS Y AHORA SE DEDICA A LA FILANTROPÍA!

Kaz aceleró a fondo, perseguido por Abigail y Pablo, este último aferrado a los hombros de Abigail para no caerse como el coyote del risco. Sí, adivinaron, Abigail perseguía a Kaz volando.

Pablo: Ya sé lo que sentía Aladino, ¡esto es estupendo! *canta* Volare, oh, oh! Cantare, oh, oh, oh, oh! Nel blu, dipinto di blu. Felice di stare lassú.

Abigail: Ya veo por qué Ami y Yumi querían que te unas a la banda como guitarrista y cantante. Cantas muy bien.

Pablo: Gracias, siempre fui muy afinado según mi familia y amigos. El truco para poder cantar así de bien es mentalizarse que le cantás a tu media naranja, o al menos ese es mi truco.

Abigail: Ya sé quién es tu musa, Yumi.

Pablo: *suspira* Sí, la amo tanto que no recuerdo cómo hice para no enloquecer de soledad durante todos los años anteriores al momento de conocerla.

Luego del recorrido hacia la casa del Sr. Domínguez, Kaz se baja del Cadillac y toca la puerta. Luego de presentarse, Kaz invita al conserje a jugar póquer.

José Domínguez: Muy bien, chaparrito. Acepto tu reto. Si ganas, te doy el libro.

Kaz: Y si gana, le daré mi colección de osos de felpa, excepto al Sr. Pepito.

J. Domínguez: Aceptado, ¡a jugar!

Volviendo al establo, Ami, Yumi y Junior llegaron al establo después de recorrer toda la ciudad. En ese momento, llegan Pablo y Abigail.

Abigail: Vinimos a ayudarlos. Tenemos un plan.

Pablo: Sí, teníamos pensado ver qué se traía Kaz entre manos, pero cambiamos de planes porque recordamos que Ami quiere liberar a todos esos toros. Además, lo que sea que planee Kaz no creo que sea muy honesto que digamos.

Ami: Gracias por apoyar esta noble causa. ¿Qué tienen en mente?

Pablo: Voy a convertirme en ese ninja que vieron en Inglaterra. Tiene el mismo atuendo que el personaje que creé en el Fatal Combat: Pandemonium y deduzco que mi aura debe haberme dado poderes como los suyos. Con esa transformación y algo de la ayuda de Abigail, liberaremos a los toros.

Yumi: Suena arriesgado. Traten de volver sanos y salvos, mi amor. *¡MUAK!*

Pablo: ¡Por el implante metálico de Jigoro, qué beso! Luego de un incentivo así, no podemos rendirnos hasta liberar a esos pobres toros. Ok, amor mío, luego de ese beso, la misión no va a fracasar, se los aseguro. Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. *¡MUAK!*

Abigail: No les fallaremos.

De repente, Pablo se transforma en el ninja rojo y Abigail hace un truco de magia para darle a Pablo una velocidad mucho mayor. Más tarde, Pablo abre la puerta del corral y, cuando los toros lo ven, deciden perseguirlo.

Toro 1: ¡MUUUUU, MUMÚ, MÚUU! (¡Un traje rojo! Extrañaba ver algo de ese color.)

Toro 2: ¡MUMUMÚ, MUUUU, MUMÚ! (Bien, algo de ejercicio no me vendrá mal. Estoy algo pasadito de peso.)

Pablo: ¡Alcáncenme si pueden! Me llamo Scorching, y no dudaré en hacerme un buen asado a la parrilla con ustedes si no me persiguen. ¡Mmmm... asado a la parrilla! *babea y la máscara se le humedece cerca del mentón*

Pablo arroja una llamarada con una mano hacia un matorral cercano, el cual se incendia. Los toros se enfurecen más aún.

Toros: ¡MUMUMU MUMU, MÚUUU! (¡ESTAMOS HARTOS DE QUE NOS MATEN Y COCINEN, Y DE QUE SE ENTRETENGAN CON UN BOBO DE ATUENDO RIDÍCULO QUE MATA A NUESTROS COMPADRES COMO SI FUERA UN DEPORTE! ¡TE HAREMOS CARNE PICADA!)

Pablo empieza a correr con los toros persiguiéndolo y una multitud que observa la escena empieza a gritar y aplaudir.

Habitante de Pamplona de relleno 1: ¡Hostias! Este chaval sí que corre.

Habitante de Pamplona de relleno 2: Este esh un enzierro de San Fermín muy loco.

Habitante de Pamplona de relleno 1: Sí, ese ninja que pasó pareze no saber nada de geografía. ¡Esto es España, tío, no Japón!

Pablo: *Corriendo* ¡Nada de encierro de San Fermín, estoy salvando la vida de estas reses inocentes! Las corridas de toros son un espectáculo muy cruel.

Pablo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un prado muy fértil a varios kilómetros de la ciudad y luego trató de hablar con los toros.

Pablo: *En lenguaje de toros* No me teman, ya que no soy como la mayoría de los humanos. Los provoqué para que me sigan hasta acá y sean libres porque, de haber seguido en ese establo por al menos un minuto, ya serían hamburguesas.

Toro 1: ¿MUMÚ? ¿MUMUMÚ? (¿Este muchacho nos entiende y puede comunicarse con nosotros? ¿Acaso aprendió del Dr Doolittle?)

Pablo: No necesariamente, soy traductor e intérprete. Además, hice un posgrado en lenguaje animal.

Todos se reencuentran con Pablo, quien los llamó desde su celular, y se alegran de que los toros ya sean libres.

Rodro: Esos poderes tuyos sí que te fueron de ayuda.

Pablo: Sí, estos toros ya no serán molestados.

Ami: ¿Y Kaz por qué estará tan feliz?

Kaz: ¡PUDE CONSEGUIR EL DIARIO DE DON DIEGO DE ALMENDRA, SÍIIII! Ahora, a ver cuánto vale. *revisa en una notebook varios sitios de remates en internet y luego se pone a llorar.*

Julius: No llores tanto, Kaz, ¿acaso el diario vale muy poco?

Kaz: No, vale millones, pero solamente si no tiene manchas ni roturas de ningún tipo..¡pero fui a un bar de sushi de tenedor libre con el diario en la mano y ya no vale ni un centavo! Se me cayó wasabi en la cubierta y cuando quise desmancharla, sin querer le borré la inscripción "DIARIO DE VIAJE DE DIEGO DE ALMENDRA". En resumen, ahora es un libro común y corriente, ¡BU JUJUJU!

La moraleja de esta historia es: Nunca vayas a un restaurant con un objeto de incalculable valor histórico. Podrías mancharlo y perder la oportunidad de empapelar tu cuarto con billetes.

Ami: Hablando de comer... he notado que a mi amiga están dándole ganas de comer de todo: paella, empanadas, langosta...

Pablo y Abigail: Menos mal que hay argentinos acá que se encarguen del segundo ítem, jajaja.

Momento cultural: Las empanadas pueden ser fritas o al horno. Es un plato argentino, también consumido en algunas partes de Chile, que consiste en discos de masa hojaldrada con relleno, generalmente de carne picada y especias, aunque pueden ser de jamón y queso o de lo que se prefiera. Se los cierra juntando los bordes de la tapa haciendo dobleces con los dedos (llamados repulgue) para que el relleno quede al medio, como en un taco.

Junior: Y parece estar aumentando de peso. Miren su vientre con atención.

Rodro se acerca y toca donde Junior le indica.

Rodro: No es eso. Algo se mueve en el interior.

Pablo y Yumi: Ok, ok, ok, basta de rompecabezas. Seremos padres.

Julius: Sólo hay una cosa que puede hacerse en un momento así.

Todos: ¡FIESTA!

pablomkfan: (escritor invitado) Aprovecho para desearle a Yumi y a su esposo, en nuestro nombre, muchas felicidades con su futuro retoño.


	33. Le Kaz Citer

**Capítulo 33: Le Kaz Citer**

Versión de pablomkfan

Estamos en París, Francia, a la salida de un concierto de los Green Spicy Jalapeños. Todos nuestros amigos están allí, pero dos de ellos muestran un particular entusiasmo.

Ami: ¡ESTA BANDA ES PURA DINAMITA!

Yumi: Sí, no puedo creer que los hayamos podido ver en vivo.

Julius: ¡Vaya ironía! Ami y Yumi pasaron de estrellas de la música a fanáticas enloquecidas en un vuelo sin escalas.

Abigail: No es tan extraño, ni una ironía, ni nada parecido. Pablo y Rodro, además de ser nuevos miembros de Puffy AmiYumi, son dos de sus mayores fans pero, eso sí, al menos ellos están cuerdos.

Pablo: Quizá desde la perspectiva médica solamente.

Rodro: Sí, porque estamos "locos de amor" por Ami y Yumi.

De pronto, los mismísimos Green Spicy Jalapeños se aproximan al grupo y las chicas no pueden evitar desmayarse de emoción. A Pablo y a Rodro no les queda otra que intentar atraparlas para que no se golpeen contra el piso, y lo consiguen a duras penas.

¿?: Soy Tony, el cantante de la banda.

¿?: Yo soy Brad, el baterista de la banda.

¿?: Mucho gusto, soy Tick, el bajista de la banda.

¿?: Gusto en conocerlos. Soy Sean y soy el guitarrista de la banda.

Cuando oyeron las voces de sus ídolos, Ami y Yumi se repusieron del shock emocional al instante.

Ami: Fue... fue... fue un concierto genial.

Brad: Muchas gracias.

Yumi: ¿Nos podrían autografiar nuestros instrumentos, por favor?

Los cuatro: ¿Cómo no?

Luego de que los Green Spicy Jalapeños firmaran los instrumentos de las chicas y hasta se sacaran fotos con todos, Pablo y Rodro decidieron llevar a sus novias a cenar a un restaurante elegante.

Ami y Yumi: No podemos creer lo bello que ha sido todo hasta ahora. Los queremos mucho.

Rodro. Se lo merecen. Lo mejor que nos sucedió a Pablo y a mí fue que llegaran a nuestras vidas.

Luego de sentarse a la mesa y ordenar sus platillos, todos se sirven sodas en las copas y Pablo y Rodro alzan las suyas.

Pablo y Rodro: Por Ami y Yumi, lo más lindo del universo.

Ami y Yumi: No, ustedes son lo más lindo del universo.

Pablo y Rodro: No, son ustedes.

Ami y Yumi: No, son ustedes.

Kaz: ¡AAH, YA CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE QUE ME DESESPEEEEERAAAAN!

Las dos parejas: Bueno, pero no te enojes.

Kaz: ¡BUENO, PERO NO ME HAGAN ENOJAR!

Junior: Bueno, déjenlo en empate. Si no, esto va a demorar varios días.

Julius: Cierto, va a ser un círculo vicioso, jajaja.

Todos: ¡Salud! *¡CLÍNG!*

Luego de la cena, todos salen del restaurante y Kaz se encuentra con alguien de su pasado. Se trata de Rosita, la chica que Ami y Yumi le presentaron a Kaz en el episodio Stupid Cupids.

Rosita: Kaz, no puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

Kaz: Muy bien, gracias. Estamos a mitad de una gira mundial, el proyecto más ambicioso de Puffy AmiYumi...

Yumi: ...o de Kaz.

Kaz: ¡Yumi, déjame en paz!

Yumi: *Se para firme mientras hace la venia.* ¡A SUS ÓRDENES, MI GENERAL!

*Risas generalizadas. Kaz se pone rojo como un tomate.*

Rosita: Bueno, Kaz... si no hay más chistes malos de por medio, ¡QUEDAS ARRESTADO!

Kaz: ¿Qué?

Rosita: Agente Rosita Dulzura, Interpol. Se lo acusa de abusar de la política de "coma todo lo que quiera" del restaurante " Le Bon Crèpe". No les permitía cerrar y, como tenía un precio tan barato, no pudieron reponer el stock y por eso, señor mío, el restaurante está en quiebra y debió cerrar.

Kaz: *Llora.* ¡LO ADMITO, PERO ES QUE LA COMIDA ERA MUY DELICIOSA!

Ami: Así que no era mentira que ella fuera agente secreta después de todo.

Rosita: Le esperan diez años de cárcel si se lo encuentra culpable.

Kaz: Necesito un buen abogado. *Mira a Ami y a Yumi con una mirada psicópata "à la Armonía".*

Yumi: Tienes que estar demente. No tomaremos un caso tan bobo por un motivo muy simple.

Kaz: ¿Cuál es?

Ami y Yumi: ¡ARRUINASTE NUESTRAS CITAS; TE ODIAMOS!

Kaz: Hicieron todo lo que quisieron. No la pasaron tan mal.

Rodro: Íbamos a pasear a la luz de la luna por las calles parisinas en motoneta, pero arruinaste la atmósfera romántica.

Rosita: No obstante, puede evitar el juicio pagando veinte mil euros en concepto de daños y perjuicios a Gerard Bonchef, dueño del restaurante.

De repente, Pablo sale corriendo y, luego de unos diez minutos, regresa sonriente.

Pablo: *Rellena un cheque y se lo da a Rosita.* Acá hay suficiente dinero. Me quedó muy poco saldo, pero, si ahorro tanto como lo hice ahora, voy a reponerme rápidamente. Lo que hay que hacer es ir a la casa de Bonchef y pedirle que endose el cheque para que pueda cobrarlo en el banco.

Kaz: ¡DOMO ARIGATO, PABLO-CHAN! Nunca olvidaré este favor.

Pablo esboza una sonrisa y Yumi lo abraza con fuerza.

Rosita: Bueno, si ya está todo arreglado, me retiro. Adiós.

Yumi: Gracias, amor, por ayudar a Kaz... si bien no lo merece.

Pablo: ¡AY! Ya sé lo que siente un caballo espoleado, jajaja.

Yumi: ¡Ups! Perdóname.

Lo que sucedió fue que a Pablo se le enterró en la espalda un pico del brazalete de Yumi, que se deslizó un poco hacia abajo.

Ami: Parece que el dicho "hay amores que matan" no era falso después de todo, jajaja.

Al día siguiente, después del concierto de Puffy AmiYumi, Pierre, el amigo por correspondencia de Ami, se encuentra con todos.

Pierre: Mucho gusto en verlas de nuevo, chicas.

Ami: ¿No era que vivías en París, Idaho?

Pierre: *Inhala.* Sí, pero estoy aquí en un congreso internacional de entomólogos aficionados.

Yumi: Claro, ¿acaso existe un mejor lugar que ese para una cucaracha asquerosa?

Ami: ¿Na-nu?

Yumi: Lo digo porque te dio falsas ilusiones y casi te hizo perder la confianza en los chicos.

Ami: Es verdad, pero aunque las cucarachas sean horribles no merecen que las insulten tan feo comparándolas con Pierre.

Pierre: ¿De qué están hablando, chicas?

Yumi: Hiciste que mi amiga se ilusione contigo y le rompiste el corazón. ¡ERES UN GUSANO DESPRECIABLE!

Pierre: Los gusanos no son insectos, sino anélidos, a pesar de que muchos insectos en su fase de larva parecen gusanos.

Yumi: ¡YA CÁLLATE, "BICHOPEDIA"!

*Risas al por mayor.*

De repente, Pierre desvió la mirada, avergonzado, notando que Pablo y Yumi están tomados de la mano, y una expresión de tristeza se dibuja en su cara.

Pierre: *Viendo a Pablo, que está tomado de la mano con Yumi* ¡Vaya! Es increíble que hayas podido conquistar a Yumi. Yo lo intenté hace un tiempo pero no resultó.

Yumi: Sí, *Hablándole a Pablo.* pero eso fue hace mucho, aun antes del concurso que ganaste, mi amor.

Pablo: *Hablándole a Pierre.* Si tenés ganas, podemos charlar un poco sobre el tema tomando unas sodas. Yo invito.

Yumi y Pierre: Muy bien.

En el café, Pablo y Pierre charlan mientras toman unas sodas.

Pablo: Antes de conocer a Yumi, también ponía mi corazón al descubierto y muchas veces me lo rompían como en ese minijuego del primer Fatal Combat donde tenías que romper materiales diversos por una buena cantidad de puntos, pero nunca me dejé desalentar y bueno... el amor golpeó a mi puerta dos veces en mi vida antes de que pudiera conocer a Yumi, la verdadera horma de mi zapato. Eso sí, esas conquistas estuvieron bastante espaciadas entre sí en el tiempo.

De mí, Yumi dijo que soy un ñoño, pero lo tomo como un halago porque viene de una mujer maravillosa y, si ñoño quisiera decir "persona que ama con locura a su novia roquera", ¡ENTONCES PUEDO DECIR QUE SOY EL MÁS ÑOÑO DEL MUNDO, Y A MUCHA HONRA!

Pierre: Jajajaja. ¿Cuál fue el truco para conquistarla?

Pablo: Primero, no hay que ir derecho al noviazgo. Buscar la amistad primero, darle tiempo al tiempo y si se da, se da. En esencia, tantear el terreno. No solía ser muy competitivo en los videojuegos, a pesar de mi habilidad, y cuando vi a Yumi me enamoré al instante. Supuse, por su forma de verse y actuar, que un tipo con carácter le parecería atractivo. Ahí supe que debía ser algo más asertivo para tratar de conquistarla y resultó...

Yumi: Entonces, ¿lo nuestro se basa en una mentira? No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado por tanto tiempo.

Pablo: Tarde o temprano se iba a destapar la olla, pero estaba buscando el momento adecuado. Si de verdad nos queremos, no tenemos que ocultarnos nada y, bueno, no quise parecer un fracasado delante tuyo. No hay lugar en este mundo para los timoratos. Bueno, Pierre, como te decía, me puse en el papel de presumido sin exagerar tanto. No era mi intención venderle gato por liebre a nadie, ni llegar a ser desagradable. Solamente quería ser menos inseguro: antes conocía a una chica linda y temblaba como una hoja, sin poder hablarle. Creeme que antes de conocer a Yumi no era muy distinto a vos.

Yumi: *Hablándole a Pablo.* Pero hay algo que se nota a años luz que no lo finges... el amor que sientes por mí. *Hablándole a Pierre.* En dos ocasiones, logró meter a dos peligrosos criminales a la cárcel. La primera fue cuando recién nos conocíamos, para que no me robaran la cartera, y en la segunda nos encontramos con esos tipos otra vez por accidente cuando hicimos escala en donde nos conocimos, Nueva York, para dar un concierto allí y otra vez Pablo salió al rescate. Otra cosa que me encanta de él son los poemas que me escribe.

Pablo: Yumi, sin exagerar, por vos daría mi vida. Este poema, Pierre, por ejemplo, lo escribí hace un año para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yumi. Además de mandárselo por mail, ya que en ese entonces yo aún estaba en la universidad, lo publiqué en un grupo de fans latinoamericanos que hay en Faceplop, del cual formo parte. Allá fue muy bien recibido... y ya te imaginarás lo que su destinataria pensó.

Yumi: *Suspira.* Ese poema me encanta.

Pablo: Se llama Efeméride y dice así:

Llegaste al mundo un 30 de enero

para dar felicidad al mundo entero:

a tus padres, amigos, conocidos y fans.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida Yumi-chan!

Esta fecha en el almanaque

a las tinieblas del mundo las puso en jaque.

Todos festejamos con mucho gozo

el nacimiento de un ser tan hermoso.

Tu talento y belleza iluminan al mundo

y tu música tiene un éxito rotundo.

Todos queremos que en este gran día

lo pases genial toda la noche, todo el día.

1975, un gran año en la historia.

De las generaciones futuras quedará en la memoria.

Pierre: Muy bello. Se nota que la quieres como nadie. Oh, oh, mírala.

Yumi estaba desmayada de amor, con los ojos en forma de corazón y la calavera de su polera también tenía las cuencas oculares como corazones.

Pablo la toma de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Pierre: *Terminando de anotar los consejos en una libreta.* Gracias, Pablo. Espero poder encontrar a ese alguien especial yo también.

Pablo: En Argentina decimos "nunca falta un roto para un descosido". Es decir, todos tenemos una media naranja que tarde o temprano nos espera con los brazos abiertos. Antes de conocer a Yumi, creía que era una gran patraña porque hacía dos años que había terminado con mi novia y no se veían candidatas en el horizonte.

Pierre se despide de ellos y Pablo regresa con la aún conmovida Yumi en brazos al autobús, donde se reencuentran con el resto.

Junior: Fue muy noble lo que hiciste por Kaz, Pablo.

Ami: Tal vez no quiso que nuestra gira mundial acabe tan pronto.

Pablo: Es verdad, sin mencionar que Kaz se lo merece por traer la felicidad a mi vida. *Contempla a Yumi con ternura y ahora es él a quien se le ponen los ojos como corazones.*

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Pablo: El concurso gracias al cual conocí a mi banda predilecta y que me permitió ponerme de novio con Yumi fue su idea.

Yumi mira el calendario de su reloj y le llama la atención a Pablo respecto de la fecha.

Yumi: Pablo, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy, mi amor? Hoy cumplimos cuatro años y medio de novios.

Pablo: Lo sé, el concierto de los Green Spicy Jalapeños fue mi regalo para vos. Le dije a Rodro que

lleve a Ami para no quedar en evidencia y también compré los tickets para Julius, Junior, Kaz y Abigail con el mismo fin.

Yumi: Bueno, mi regalo está aquí. En Chicago, me crucé con una persona que admiras mucho por su trabajo y conseguí que te autografíe algunas cosas tuyas. Iba a dártelo en Navidad, pero pensé que quedaría mejor hacerlo más tarde en aras del suspenso y teniendo en cuenta el calibre del regalo.

Pablo recibe su regalo de aniversario y empieza a gritar emocionado.

Pablo: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MIS CUATRO FATAL COMBAT DE JOYSTATION 2 TIENEN UN AUTÓGRAFO DE FRED MOON EN CADA UNO!

Abigail: ¿Quién?

Pablo: El creador de los Fatal Combat. ¡RECONOCERÍA EL TIPO DE PAPEL, EL COLOR DE LA LAPICERA, LA MARCA DEL CUADERNO Y ESA FORMA TAN PARTICULAR DE HACER LAS O DE SU APELLIDO EN CUALQUIER PARTE!

Ami y Yumi: Creo que ya sé lo que dirás...

Pablo: ¡SOY SU FAN NÚMERO UNO!

Todos salen corriendo al escuchar la frase, pero se paran en seco cuando oyen que Pablo impacta con fuerza contra el suelo. Para intentar lograr que se recupere, Jang Keng y Tekirai se acercan a él y le lamen la cara afectuosamente.

Kaz: Un segundo, las gatas nunca se comportaron así conmigo.

Yumi: Claro, porque te detestan. Nunca les cambias la arena de sus cajas, no les cepillas el pelo, las llevas a que las desparasiten si te acuerdas...

Antes de que Yumi pudiera terminar su aparentemente infinita lista de razones, sin previo aviso las gatas saltan sobre Kaz y comienzan a arañarlo hasta que queda como confeti.

Gatas: ¡! *¡SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!*

Ami, sin poder hacer mucho, toma una pala y una escoba y junta a Kaz (o lo que queda de él) y se lo lleva a Rodro para que atienda sus heridas.

Rodro: Bueno, este será un laaaaaaargo día. Iré a prepararme un bidón de café de 200 litros.

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Y ahora nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo en Alemania, Aby y el Barón Rojo.


	34. Aby y el Barón Rojo

Capítulo 34: Aby y el Barón Rojo.

Antes de comenzar este capítulo quiero aclarar algunos puntos:

Este capítulo de España ocurrió en un mundo donde Yumi y Pablo son la pareja afortunada porque van a ser padres (Mundo H-Gamma) para celebrar el embarazo de Yumi, en el nuestro (Mundo H-Beta) Yumi seguirá como hasta ahora por eventos que ocurrirán en el futuro que pronto van a conocer en el especial de Transilvania de tres capítulos de duración.

Lo otro, el capítulo 35: Mamá Yumi quedará pendiente hasta la celebración del nacimiento de el/la hij de Yumi, Pablo, cuento contigo para ese momento (también ambientado en el mundo H-Gamma).

Eso es todo amigos, comenzamos con el capítulo ahora.

Estamos en la Feria anual de aviación de Berlín, Alemania, pero esta vez no presenciamos un concierto de nuestras chicas, sino otro tipo de espectáculo.

Abigail: ¡Y ahora para mi siguiente acto subiré a esta motocicleta y me introduciré dentro del cañon BIG BERTHA!

Público: ¡WOW!

Ami: Eso es demasiado arriesgado.

Yumi: Pues yo creo que es increible, esto es mejor que la vez que hicimos de asistentes de Kaz cuando hizo de mago.

Ami: Esto si que es un show de magia de categoria.

Kaz: Oigan, estoy escuchandolas.

Yumi: Ya lo sabemos.

Kaz: Para que insisto...

Regresando al espectáculo.

Abigail: ¿Creen que eso es todo?, claro que no, seré disparada contra esa muralla de hormigon que está flotando en el aire y saldré completamente ilesa.

Abigail se subio a la moto, entró al cañon y comenzó la cuenta.

Abigail: ¡5,4,3,2,1, FUEGO! (¡BANG!)

Y salió disparada por los aires y no lo hizo en línea recta, recorrió toda la galería y la platea del lugar flotando en el aire con su motocicleta y entonces aceleró a toda velocidad hacia la muralla.

Ami: No quiero ver... Pero lo haré porque está genial.

Justo entonces la motocicleta se estrelló contra el muro y cayó al suelo.

Yumi: ¡Oh no, Abigail! ... ¿Dónde está?

Y con una explosión de humo y un montón de mariposas volando a su alrededor Abigail reaparece en el escenario sana y salva.

Público: ¡BRAVO, MAGNÍFICA!

Abigail: ¡Gracias querido público, los amo a todos!

Más tarde las tres salieron del escenario.

Ami: Aún no entiendo como es que siempre logras hacer esos trucos.

Abigail: Bueno, ya se los dije, es magia de verdad, no efectos especiales.

Yumi: Que envidia, ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo así algún día.

Ami: Pero Yumi, tu ya tienes una voz supersónica, nadie en el mundo puede alcanzar notas tan altas como tu.

Yumi: Si, es cierto pero aún así me gustaría poder hacer algo más, como Abigail.

Kaz va con las chicas.

Kaz: Bien chicas, aquí tienen su parte por el espectáculo.

Yumi: ¿Solo 50 euros para cada una?

Kaz: Ups, me equivoqué, ahora lo arreglo.

Kaz le quitó 20 euros a cada una.

Ami: Kaz, eres un tacaño.

Abigail: Pero no será así en mi espectáculo.

Abigail chasquea los dedos.

Kaz: ¡Oye, bájame, me estoy marendo!

Abigail colgó a Kaz de los pies con una luz y lo sacudió para sacarle el dinero.

Kaz: No es justo.

Yumi: ¡Claro que si!

Ami: Bien, mil euros para cada una, ¡vamos de compras!

Yumi: Creo que yo paso Ami.

Abigail: Quiero aprovechar de ver toda la feria de aviación.

Ami: Pero...

Yumi: Ami, no tendrás una oportunidad como esta en mucho tiempo, piensa.

Ami: Está bien, iré mañana, y si no quieres ir entonces llevaré a Rodro.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la feria.

Julius: Amigo, ¿que te pasa?

Rodro: No lo se, de repente sentí ese escalofrío en la espalda cuando Ami me lleva a hacer sus compras durante horas enteras...

Regresando con las chicas.

Yumi: Wow, mira todos esos aeroplanos de la primera guerra mundial.

Ami: Mira, este dice "Caza Albatros...", no se pero me parece familiar.

Abigail: ¡Mira este otro Albatros!

Encontraron un aeroplano muy especial.

Yumi: ¡Wow, este pertenecio al barón Manfred Von Richthofen!

Ami: ¿Qué?, pensé que era el avión del Barón Rojo.

Yumi: Ese es el verdadero nombre del Barón Rojo Ami.

Abigail: Oye, no sabía que conocías de historia contemporanea.

Yumi: Bueno, me gusta todo lo que se relaciona con peligro, ya sabes, pero no le cuentes a nadie.

Abigail: Ok.

Una fuerte brisa desprendió el pase de acceso total de Ami y quedó dentro del aeroplano del Barón Rojo.

Ami: Oh no, la necesito, iré por ella.

Yumi: Espera Ami, ese letrero dice "No tocar".

Abigail: Descuida, yo lo sacaré sin tocar nada.

Abigail formó una plataforma de aire y se puso encima de la cabina del piloto sin tocar nada, hasta que llegó Kaz comiendose un hotdog muy molesto y dijo.

Kaz: ¡Oigan, eso no fue justo, devuelvanme esos tres mil euros... ay!

Abigail: ¡Ay!

Kaz tropezó y soltó su hotdog y éste le llegó a Abigail en la cara haciendola perder la concentración y caer dentro del avión. Se activaron las alarmas.

Alarmas: ¡WIUWIUWIUWIUWIUWIUWIUWIU...!

Yumi: ¡Kaz, mira lo que hiciste!

Kaz: ¡Esto no habría sucedido si no me hubieran quitado mi dinero!

Ami: ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, apresurate Abigail!

Abigail: ¡Ya voy!

Accidentalmente Abigail puso en marcha ell aeroplano pero de inmediato lo apagó. Los cuatro se alejaron del lugar a toda prisa, pero lo que no sabían es que despertaron fuerzas misteriosas. El humo que desprendió el aeroplano tomó forma dentro de la cabina hasta que finalmente se distinguió la figura fantasmal de un piloto legendario... ¡EL BARÓN ROJO!

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ...¡¿Eh... que pasó?... Lo último que recuerdo es que un cañón de artillería me derribó... es imperdonable. Ahora tendré que buscar a otro pilotó digno y derribarlo.

El Barón Rojo encontró un aura residual color lila dentro de su cabina.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: Si, esta persona será perfecta... pero debo encontrarla primero, y entonces la haré sentir el verdadero terror, ¡Ah jajajajaja!

Puso su avión en marcha pero este se detuvo.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: Huele a gasolina regular sin plomo, rayos que porquería le pusieron a mi avión, primero tendré que recargar.

Al otro lado de la feria ahora un poco más tranquilas las chicas le dieron una reprimenda a Kaz.

Abigail: Kaz, debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces.

Ami: Casi nos metiste en una grande.

Kaz: Hey, cualquiera se tropieza, ¿no?, ah, y devuelvanme mis tres mil euros.

Yumi: Kaz, ya te dijimos, ese dinero nos corresponde.

Ami: Y si continuas así te dejaremos solo con el 2% de las ganancias.

Kaz: Rayos, ahora tambien son abogadas, esta bien, ustedes ganan esta vez.

Yumi: Bueno, ya que no nos atraparon vayamos a comer algo.

Ami: ¡Yo voto por el chocolate!

Abigail: ¡Yo secundo la votación!

Yumi: Y yo... ¡AUCH!

Algo le dió a Yumi en la cabeza.

Yumi: ¡Kaz, si no quieres ir por chocolate solo tienes que decir que no!

Kaz: ¿De qué hablas?, yo no he hecho nada.

Una enorme sombra los cubrió.

Ami: Genial, nos siguieron en avión hasta acá después de todo y ahora nos quieren echar.

Abigail: Ami... no creo que nos quieran echar... mira...

Yumi: ¡Cuidado!

Yumi tiró a Abigail al piso a tiempo antes de que las balas disparadas desde el caza del Barón Rojo le dieran.

Barón Rojo: Rayos, no puedo encontrar munición decente en este lugar... ¿Eh?... ¡Esa mocosa fue quién me despertó, que verguenza, ahora si estoy furioso!

Ami: Chicos... ¡Es el Barón Rojo, ha vuelto!

Kaz: Y creo que quiere vengarse de tí por tocar su avión.

Abigail: ¡¿Qué?, ¡Grandioso, gracias Kaz!

Kaz: Bueno, como dice el dicho, mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió.

Abigail lo agarró.

Abigail: ¡Ah no, tu me metiste en este lío y tu me vas a sacar de él!

Ami: ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

Yumi: ... ¡Lo tengo!, el Barón Rojo fue derribado por artillería terrestre y debe querer caer con otro piloto en combate!

Abigail: ¿Y eso en que nos ayuda?

Yumi: ¿No lo entiendes?, si conseguimos derrotarlo en su juego el podrá partir de este mundo.

Ami: Pero Aby no sabe pilotear un avión y mi licencia de piloto expiró. ¿Qué haremos?

Kaz: Jejejeje, es momento de lucirme.

Kaz se subió a un caza inglés Sopwith Camel sin armas.

Kaz: ¡Voy a derribar a ese tipo!

Ami: Kaz, ese avión no sirve, no tiene balas.

Abigail: Yo iré, puedo usar mi magia para dispararle.

Yumi: No lo hagas, Kaz no sabe ni manejar un triciclo.

Kaz: Para que lo sepas soy miembro honorario de la Real Fuerza Aerea de inglaterra, sube al avión Aby.

Abigail: ¡Si!

Abigail se subió al techo del avión y se puso gafas para el viento. Ya estaban en el aire, el Barónn Rojo se robó una ametralladora de otro avión y ahora tiene munición de verdad.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡Ja, ninguna mocosa con chistera y un chino pigmeo me harán caer!

Abigail: Eso lo veremos primero.

Kaz: ¡Suficiente, nadie me dice chino!

Abigail: (Pensé que se molestaría por lo de pigmeo).

Kaz: ¡Muy bien, comienza el combate, FUEGO!

Abigail: ¡INFINITA GLANDES! (¡XIXIXIXIXIXI!)

De sus dedos brotaron balas de energía sin cesar, el Barón las esquivó con mucha facilidad, entonces se puso detrás de ellos.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: Ja, principiantes (¡RATATATATATATATATATATATA!)

Abigail: ¡AAH... PROTEGAT TUERI!

Formó un escudo de luz con las manos y se protegió de las balas.

Abigail: ¡Kaz, ten más cuidado, casi me da!

Kaz: ¡Ok, ok, ya entendi!

Kaz apagó el motor momentaneamente.

Abigail: ¡¿Qué rayos haces?

Kaz: ¡Confia en mi!

Y el avión fue en picada pero el Barón los siguió.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¿Creen que escaparán de mi? (¡RATATATATATATATA!)

Abigail: ¡AAAAH!

Kaz le dio un empujón al techo del avión y encendió el motor, dio una media vuelta y se puso detrás del Barón Rojo.

Kaz: ¡AHORA, ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡QUE RAYOS!

Abigail: ¡INFINITA GLANDES! (¡XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI!).

Le dio a un ala del avión del Barón.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: Me tendieron una trampa... grrr... ¡Nadie me había hecho esto! (¡RATATATATATATATA!)

Y de forma extraña hizo un giro en su propio eje y ahora el Barón les disparó directamente pero Kaz dio una vuelta en 360° y esquivó el ataque.

Kaz: ¡Ja, que te pareció ahora!

Abigail: ¡Bien pero avisa cuando lo hagas! ... ugh... estoy mareada...

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: Grrr... Nada funciona, son muy buenos... hey, pero me parece que esas niñitas de abajo son sus amigas, jejeje.

El Barón Rojo cambió su rumbo y fue contra Ami y Yumi directamente.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡AH JAJAJAJA! (¡RATATATATATA!)

Ami: ¡CUIDADO!

Yumi: ¡AAAAHH!

Abigail: ¡PROTEGAT TUERI!

Abigail se tele-transportó en un flash y bloqueó la ráfaga de balazos y se tele-transportó de vuelta al avión.

Ami: ¿Que fue eso?

Yumi: ¡AHÍ VIENE DE NUEVO!

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡COMAN PLOMO! (¡RATATATATATATA!).

Abigail: (¡No alcanzaré a detener esas!).

En esas décimas de segundo Ami sintió algo en su corazón, entonces sacó a Yumi de la zona de disparo, atrapó las balas del barón con las manos y se las regresó, todo esto fue instintivamente.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡Agh, pero cómo!

Abigail: ¡EH!

Yumi: Ami... ¡cómo hiciste todo eso!

Ami: Yo... no lo se.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido... pero esta emoción, jamás la tuve en mis días!... (¡papapapam!) ¡AAAH...!

Kaz: ¡Estás jugando con nosotros Barón, recuérdalo!

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: Me equivoqué, ustedes han sido dignos contendientes, lo reconozco pero no me daré por vencido. (¡RATATATATATA!).

Le disparó a Abigail pero las balas solo atravesaron su imagen.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡QUE ES ESO!

...: ¡UNA ILUSIÓN!

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: ¡AH!

Abigail: ¡SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES! (¡PUNK!)

Y le dió en el motor, Abigail saltó al aire y agigantó su chistera y la usó como para-caídas. El caza albatros rojo comenzó a arder en llamas y al Barón se le apareció un portal de luz.

Fantasma del Barón Rojo: He sido... derrotado en combate aéreo... al fin... gracias...

Y la silueta del Barón Rojo desapareció.

Kaz: ¡YAHOO, LO HICIMOS!

Abigail: ¡GENIAL... oh no, Kaz!

El avión de Kaz también recibió daño y empezó a quemarse, Kaz saltó pero recordó que no tenía para-caídas.

Kaz: ¡AUXILIOOOOOO...!

Ami: ¡KAAAAAAZ!

Abigail: ¡KAZ, RESISTE...!

El cuerpo de Abigail comenzó a brillar, su vestimenta cambió de color negro a blanco y le apareció una capa roja.

Abigail: ¡NIFRA, DOGDEL, KAZAAN, FARZ, BERGNIFRAS, KALORUM!

Y de la nada invocó a una paloma blanca gigante y atrapó a Kaz.

Abigail: ¡Ya te tengo!

Kaz: ¡Oh no, los aviones van a caer directo hacia Ami y Yumi!

Abigail: ¡Yo las salvo! ... ¡KALORUM, IYORUM, NIEL, PUNPA!

Y un par de tortugas de roca aparecieron al lado de Ami y Yumi.

Ami: ¿Eh?

Yumi: ¿Que pasa?

Abigail: ¡PROTEGEDLAS!

Y las tortugas formaron una cúpula y protegieron a Ami y Yumi de los aviones siniestrados.

Abigail: ¡SI!

Más tarde ya en tierra Abigail hizo desaparecer a las criaturas que invocó.

Ami: Aby, lo hiciste.

Yumi: Nos salvaste a todos, arigato.

Abigail: Na, no fue nada.

Kaz: Ja, y creían que yo era un mal piloto, ¿cómo les quedó el ojo ahora chicas?

Yumi: Bueno, debo admitirlo, por esta vez nos sorprendiste.

Ami: Oye Aby, veo que te transformaste al igual que los chicos.

Yumi: Si, lo de la paloma y las tortugas fue asombroso, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Abigail: No lo se, fue mi primera vez, jamás había hecho algo así.

Repentinamente Abigail soltó una pequeña nube de humo y regresó a su atuendo original.

Abigail: Uff... estoy algo cansada... demasiada magia por un día.

Yumi: Digo lo mismo.

Ami: Bueno, ya que todo terminó ahora si vayamos por algo de delicioso chocolate Alemán, ¿Quien está conmigo?

Aby y Yumi: ¡YO!

Y salieron corriendo.

Kaz: Je, a mi también me gustó la idea... ¡hey, ahora lo recordé, devuélvanme mis tres mil euros!

Ahora Abigail puede hacer una transformación que aumenta sus habilidades mágicas y le permite invocar criaturas, pero, que significa que nuestros personajes obtengan estas misteriosas habilidades y qué les tendrá preparado el futuro.

FIN.


	35. ¡Vamos allá, la primera gira mundial!

Capítulo Homenaje: ¡Vamos allá, la primera gira mundial!

Nota: Este no es el capítulo 35, el verdadero está reservado para una ocasión especial.

Nos encontramos en Osaka, Japón. Ya ha pasado un año desde que la naciente banda Puffy Ami Yumi hizo su primera gira nacional y para sorpresa de ellas rapidamente se convirtieron en las mejores cantantes en la historia del país según la revista J-POP Stars.

Está historia empieza en el apartamento de Yumi dónde élla y Ami celebraban con un par de sodas por el éxito.

Yumi: ¡POR LA AMISTAD!

Ami: ¡POR EL SUEÑO!

Ambas: ¡Y por PUFFY AMI YUMI, SALUUUUD!

Entra Kaz ya un poco más canoso y con su característica remera negra (luce como en la serie original) y le dice a las chicas una noticia importante.

Kaz: Chicas, adivinen que, les traigo muy buenas noticias.

Ami: ¿De qué se trata Kaz?

Yumi: Vamos, no nos dejes con la duda.

Kaz: Esta bien, calmadas. Acabo de ir a la compañia discográfica de Axel Powers y adivinen que.

Las dos: ¿Qué?

Kaz: ¡VAN A FINANCIAR SU PRIMERA GIRA POR EL MUNDO!

Yumi: ¡GIRA MUNDIAL, WOW!

Ami: ¡Oh, vaya, es tan repentino... siempre quise viajar por todo el mundo!

Yumi: ¡Y qué estamos esperando, vamonos!

¿?: ¡Alto ahí jovencita!

Aparece una mujer muy parecida a Yumi.

Señora Yoshimura: Antes de hacer cualquier cosa deben preocuparse de algo muy importante.

Yumi: ¿Ah si, y de qué se trata Mamá?

Señora Yoshimura: De sus atuendos, mirense.

Ami: Ay, si, todavía estamos usando nuestros uniformes del instituto.

Señora Yoshimura: Exacto, si van a partir a una gira no pueden ir así, ¿qué dirá su público?

Yumi: Pero siempre hemos tocado así y nunca nos han lanzado una crítica negativa.

Señora Yoshimura: Quizas no acá pero allá afuera es muy distinto.

Ami: Si Yumi, tenemos que usar algo que llame la atención y se acomode a nuestro estilo.

Yumi: Mmm... Tienes razón, no lo había pensado.

Ami: De acuerdo, entonces iremos a las tiendas y armaremos nuestro nuevo guardarropas, ¿cuándo partiremos Kaz?

Kaz: Ah... bueno, pues...

Señora Yoshimura: Kaz, ¿que te pasa?

Kaz: Pues estaba tan emocionado que acepté la oferta de irnos, mañana temprano.

Las tres: ¡QUÉ!

Ami: ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo, démonos prisa Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Ay, espera Ami, mi mano!

Ami cogió a Yumi de una muñeca y salieron a toda velocidad.

Señora Yoshimura: ¿Siempre son así de impulsivas (más de lo normal) cuando viajan a una gira?

Kaz: Claro.

Más tarde por las calles Ami y Yumi estaban decidiendo a donde ir primero.

Yumi: Bien, ¿en qué estás pensando para tu nuevo look?

Ami: Bueno, me gusta el estilo de los años 70 y me gustaría un vestido de esa época, ¿y tu?

Yumi: Pues yo quiero algo que sea como una mezcla entre metal y punk, no se si me entiendes.

Ami: Si... ehm, pues creo que no va con nuestro estilo.

Yumi: ¿Bromeas?. somos roqueras, tenemos que lucir rudas.

Ami: El rock no siempre fue así, no era así en sus inicios y lo sabes bien.

Yumi: ¡Yo se lo que la gente quiere Ami!

Ami: ¡No, yo se lo que la gente quiere!

Yumi: Bien, pues entonces que cada una vaya y se compre lo que quiera, y no vengas a llorar cuando te ignoren por completo cuando me vean.

Ami: ¡Ja, digo lo mismo!

Fan de relleno: ¡MIREN, SON PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Multitud de fans: ¡QUEREMOS UN AUTÓGRAFO!

Ami y Yumi: ¡AH!

Y los fans se abalanzaron sobre ellas y en medio de la nube de polvo que levantaron las dos aprovecharon de escabullirse y salir.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Pant... pant... pant...!

Fan de relleno: ¡Ahí están, que no escapen!

Ami: ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

Corrieron de vuelta hasta el apartamento de Yumi y cerraron con todo la puerta.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡¿Chicas están bien?

Ami: Si, eso creo.

Yumi: Grandioso, nuestra ropa está toda rasgada.

Ami: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Kaz: Jajaja, yo se los explicaré, es su primera persecusión por fans.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Kaz: Se los mostraré.

Kaz agarró a la mamá de Yumi y la asomó por la puerta.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡Oye, que haces!

Fan de relleno: ¡Miren, es...! Ah... no está aquí... vamonos muchachos.

Kaz: Y ahora.

Asoma a Yumi.

Fan de relleno: ¡Esperen, ya regresó!

Yumi: ¡AH!

Kaz escondió a Yumi y cerró la puerta.

Kaz: Ahora son famosas, los fans las perseguirán a donde vayan, vaya, jamás pensé que este día llegaría, soy el representante de las cantantes más famosas de todo Japón, ¡SOY TAN FELIZ!

Sonido: ¡SLAP, SLAP!

Kaz: ¡AY!

Yumi: Pudiste solo explicarnos Kaz.

Yumi y su madre le pegaron en la cabeza a Kaz con unos abanicos de papel.

Yumi: Ni modo, tendremos que conseguir nuestro nuevo guardarropa cueste lo que cueste.

Ami: Así es, ya tengo una idea de cómo podemos salir de aquí.

Los fans estaban amontonados fuera del edificio de apartamentos, en la azotea Ami disparó un cable y ambas se deslizaron por el.

Más tarde por las calles trataron de pasar inadvertidas.

Yumi: Espero que nadie nos vea hasta que lleguemos al centro comercial.

¿?: ¡Ay!

Ami: Disculpe, ¡Oh no, ya nos descubrieron!

¿?: ¿Oigan niñas cuidado por donde caminan, que les pasa?

Yumi: Ah, ¿no sabe quienes somos nosotras?

¿?: Claro que si, son esas pifia ami yuki o algo así.

Ami: ¡Es Puffy Ami Yumi amigo!

Yumi: Baja la voz.

Ami: Ups, lo siento, ehm... ¿porque no está sorprendido de vernos?

¿?: Porque yo también soy famoso en mi país.

Ami y Yumi: ¿Ah si?

¿?: Soy Chris McLean, famoso actor y animador canadiense cinco veces ganador de los premios Yemi, ahora recuerdan quien soy.

Yumi: Ah, la verdad... no.

Ami: Es la primera vez que escucho sobre usted.

Chris McLean: Rayos, le dije a mi agente que este viaje sería mala idea, que nadie en japón me conoce, agh... al menos le gane en la apuesta, en fin, debo seguir buscando ideas para mi nuevo programa.

Ami: Bueno, ojala tenga mejor suerte señor... McLean, tenemos que irnos.

Yumi: Si, somos más observadas que protagonistas de reality show.

Chris McLean: ¿Reality show?

Ami: Si, ya sabe, esos programas donde la gente se encierra en un lugar y los hacen sufrir hasta que queda uno y gana un millonario premio, la gente no para de verlo.

Chris McLean: Vaya vaya, que interesante.

¿?: ¡Ahí están, a por ellas!

Yumi: ¡NOS DESCUBRIERON, CORRE!

Rápidamente desaparecieron. Chris sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

Chris McLean: ¿Hola, Penitenciaría de Toronto?, necesito hablar con el reo 3423543... ¡Cheff amigo, te tengo buenas noticias!... Si, se que estás enfadado por tirarte el muerto encima pero tengo una idea que nos beneficiará a ambos... Si, es toda mía, no la obtuve de nadie, tomará cuatro años pero te aseguro que ganaremos mucho dinero y nos divertiremos, ¡mua jajajajaja!

Si no fuera por Ami y Yumi los realitys de la saga Total Drama jamás habrían existido. Continuamos con nuestra historia, los fans lunáticos las estaban alcanzando hasta que se encontraron a un gran número de policias enfrente.

Ami: ¡Oh no, policias fans, estamos perdidas!

Yumi: ¡No, espera, se está acercando uno!

Capitán de Policia: Tranquilas, la policia de Osaka se encargará de ayudarlas, ahora corran.

Yumi: Wow, quien lo diría, por eso prefiero Osaka que a Tokio.

Ami: ¡Ay, no es momento... aish...!

Yumi: Ok, seguiremos, después, ¡a correr!

Las dos se pusieron a correr de inmediato, la policia acordonó la calle.

Capitan de Policia: ¡Alto, policia de Osaka, detenganse en este instante o disparamos!

Yumi: ¡Qué, van a disparar, se están pasando!

Ami: Será mejor que te retractes sobre Tokio.

Yumi: ¡Cállate!

Los fans no retrocedieron.

Capítan de Policia: ¡Abran fuego, FUEGO!

Sonido: ¡RATATATATATATATATATA!

Fan de Relleno: ¡RÁPIDO MUCHACHOS, SÁQUENLOS AHORA!

Y los fans sacaron réplicas del disco de platino que ganaron Ami y Yumi y con eso repelieron las balas y entonces aplastaron a los pobres policias como una feroz estampida de elefantes dejando a todo el cuerpo policiaco como estampillas.

Capitan de Policia: ¡AAAAAAAAHH! (*¡Splat!*)

Y las dos quedaron pasmadas.

Ami y Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Grito de horror).

Instintivamente salieron huyendo hasta que se cayeron a una alcantarilla destapada y un calamar gigante aparece de élla y está a punto de comerselas hasta que Godzilla y Ultraman lo agarran y ponen a las chicas a salvo encima del techo del apartamento.

Yumi: Eso estuvo cerca, ¡Gracias Ultraman y Godzilla!

Ultraman: ¡Nos deben un autógrafo a cada uno!

Godzilla: ¡Tus últimas palabras pedazo de sushi!

Calamar gigante: Solo... quería... un... autografo...

Ultraman: Ay... eh jejeje, creo que nos equivocamos... lo siento.

Godzilla: ¿Oye, no habías dejado a Ami y Yumi en ese edificio?

Ultraman: Si, me pregunto en donde estarán ahora... ah mira, nos dejaron los tres autógrafos.

Los autografos dicen "Gracias por ayudarnos a escapar de los fans, cariños Puffy AmiYumi". Dentro del apartamento planearon otra forma de llegar al centro comercial.

Señora Yoshimura: ¿Qué estás haciendo Yumi?

Yumi: Haciendo unos cálculos, espera, ¡ya está listo!

Señora Yoshimura: Veamos ese plano... ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA HIJA?, se que siempre se te ocurren planes así pero... ¡esto es demasiado!

Ami: No tenemos opción, tenemos que llegar allá cueste lo que cueste.

Kaz: Esperen, si lo hacen se podrían lastimar y yo perderé mi oportunidad de ganar dine... (¡Slap!) ¡Ay!

Señora Yoshimura: (Mirada asesina).

Kaz: ¡Digo, se podrían lastimar seriamente!

Ami: Debemos intentarlo.

Subieron de nuevo al techo del edificio y se amarraron a un cohete gigante que apunta directo al centro comercial. Yumi encendió la mecha.

Yumi: ¿Preparada para ir de compras?

Ami: Creo que.. (¡FLASH!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Yumi: ¡AQUIIIIIII VAMOOOOOOOS!

Salieron disparadas a toda velocidad por los aires pero el cohete se desvió de su camino y empezó a ascender demasiado.

Ami: ¡Waaaaaaaa, nos vamos a matar!

Yumi: ¡Prepárate, vamos a descender!

Ami: ¡Espera Yumi, no cortes la cuerda!

Y Yumi cortó la cuerda que las mantenía sujetas al cohete y de inmediato empezaron a caer mientras que el cohete explotó en el aire.

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Yumi: ¡Es ahora, sujetate!

Yumi tira del cordón de una mochila en su espalda y aparece un parapente tipo ala delta y planearon por los aires.

Yumi: ¿Ves?, te dije que lo tenía todo bajo control, jejeje.

Ami: Fiu, que alivio, al menos estaremos bien mientras ningún fan se acerque en helicóptero.

Fan de Relleno: ¡Por fin las encontramos!

Yumi: Tenías que darles ideas.

El viento que generaban las aspas del helicóptero las desvió del camino.

Ambas: ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Y cayeron en la estación de trenes de Osaka.

Ami: Ay, me duele todo.

Yumi: Uff, mi cadera...

Los fans las rodearon nuevamente.

Ami: Este es el fin, nos van a comer vivas.

Yumi: Fue un placer roquear contigo amiga.

Se abrazaron fuerte mente y detrás de ellas un tren se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, sorpresivamente apareció alguien a quien no esperaban.

¿?: ¡Chicas!

Ami: ¡Mamá!

Señora Onuki: ¡Rápido, entren en el andén!

Yumi: ¡Si!

Fan de Relleno: ¡No las dejemos ir!

Señora Onuki: ¡Atrás o les tiro a este gato rabioso!

Gato: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!

Fan de Relleno: ¡AY, QUE HORRIBLE!

Y las puertas se cerraron.

Ami: ¡Mamí, que alegría verte!

Yumi: ¡Gracias por salvarnos, llegó justo a tiempo!

Señora Onuki: Jajajaja, saben que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesiten.

Ami: Oye, y porqué viniste a Osaka.

Señora Onuki: Bueno, quise verlas antes de que partieran a su primera gira mundial, a ver a mi querida amiga Yoshimura-chan y además traje a alguien que quiere ir contigo.

El gato se quitó la expresión de gato rabioso y puso su expresión adorable.

Ami: ¡Tekirai!

Tekirai: ¡Miau!

Ami: ¡Ay, te extrañe mucho!

El tren se detuvo justo al lado del edificio de apartamentos donde vive Yumi. Nuevamente dentro del apartamento.

Yumi: Que lástima, al final no pudimos comprar nuestro nuevo guardarropa.

Ami: Si, todo ese esfuerzo no sirvió para nada.

Señora Yoshimura: Ah, yo no diría eso, miren.

Ami y Yumi: ¡AH!

Un montón de bolsas amontonadas llenas de ropa estaban ahí.

Yumi: Mamá, pero cuando...

Señora Yoshimura: Fue mientras hacían sus intentos por ir a comprar.

Señora Onuki: Si, hicimos varios viajes mientras no estaban.

Ami: ¿Y por qué no nos dijeron nada?

Kaz: Lo intentaron pero ustedes la ignoraron con sus alocados planes.

Yumi: Supongo que nos lo tenemos merecido...

Señora Yoshimura: En fin, vayan a ponerse su nueva ropa.

Yumi: Órale.

Señora Onuki: Espera Ami.

Ami: ¿Si, qué pasa Mamá?

Señora Onuki: Tu abuela te envía estas botas de los 70.

Ami: ¡Son muy lindas, me las pondré ahora mismo!

Señora Onuki: Bien.

Tardaron un poco pero finalmente terminaron, abrieron las puertas y mostraron su nuevo look.

Ami: ¡Ya estamos listas!

Los tres: ¡Wow!

Yumi lucía una remera púrpura con una calavera blanca y una falda negra y botas negras y usaba unas calzas púrpuras hasta los muslos, y Ami usaba un lindo vestido amarillo y unas botas blancas con un reloj de pulsera blanco y una pulsera de joyas rosadas, además se hizo un pompón más donde antes tenía un moño, ahora tiene dos pompones.

Kaz: ¡Wow, chicas, lucen sensacionales!

Señora Yoshimura: No me sorprendería si en algunos años hubieran fotos de ustedes vestidas así por todo el internet por muchos años.

Señora Onuki: Quizas hasta hagan una serie sobre ustedes.

Yumi: ¿Si, te lo imaginas?, una serie llamada Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show.

Ami: Si la hicieran me gustaría poder verme por televisión.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Naaa!, Jajajajaja.

Kaz: Bueno, ahora si estámos listos para comenzar con nuestra primera gira mundial.

Yumi: Si, pero antes tenemos que hacer algo muy importante.

Ami: Así es.

Todos: ¡FIESTAAAA!

Esa noche los cinco celebraron en grande hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Al día siguiente el autobús en su forma Jet estaba listo para salir.

Yumi: Bueno Mamá, llegó el gran día.

Señora Yoshimura: Sniff... ya lo se...

Señora Onuki: Ay amiga, se que no es fácil, yo me puse igual la primera vez que partieron.

Señora Yoshimura: Sniff... lo se pero...

Kaz: Déjelo salir.

Señora Yoshimura: Sniff... ¡Oh Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Ma... MAMÁaaaa!

La Señora Yoshimura abrazó fuerte mente a su hija, Yumi también lloró algunas lágrimas pero no eran de tristeza sino de alegría porque sabía que su mamá estaba muy feliz de que la ve cumplir su sueño.

Luego del gran abrazo Ami y Yumi con sus respectivas gatas y Kaz subieron al Autobus y se despidieron por la ventana.

Ami: ¡ADIÓS MAMI!

Yumi: ¡ADIÓS MAMÁ, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!

Señora Yoshimura: ¡Adiós Yumi, pórtate bien pero no demasiado!

Señora Onuki: ¡No olviden escribir cariño!

Y así comienzan definitivamente las aventuras de nuestra querida banda.

¿Cómo van a seguir?, Vean el capitulo Des-Armonía en video o sigan leyendo nuestro fanfic.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.


	36. Opera a Yumi

**Capítulo 36: Opera a Yumi.**

Terma de Caracalla, Roma, Italia, lugar donde alguna vez Luciano Pavarotti, Placido Domingo y José Carreras, los tres tenores cantaron juntos pronto se volverá el escenario de otro espectáculo, y no nos referimos al rock. Arriba del escenario Pablo parece estar ensayando algo.

Pablo: Dilegua, o notte!... Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle!...All'alba vincerò!

Y sube Ami.

Ami: Oye Pablo, quería preguntarte...

Pablo: ...¡Vincerò!

Ami: ¡Pablo, contestame!

Pablo: ¡!

Ami: ¡AAAAAH!

Su fuerte voz de tenor le dejó a Ami el cabello levantado.

Pablo: ¡Cof cof...! Ahm.

Ami: ¡Qué fue eso!

Pablo: Oh, lo siento, solo estaba practicando para el show de esta noche.

Ami: Ya me di cuenta, dejaste a los muchachos incrustados en la pared con esa voz.

Julius: ¡Hey, nos podrían ayudar a salir de aquí!

Kaz: ¡Elegí un mal momento, ay!

Rodro: Te dije que ensayaras antes... ay.

¿?: No habría sido mala idea.

¿?: Auch...

¿?: Me duele todo...

Unos tres muchachos desconocidos también estaban incrustados en el muro.

Rodro: Ami, si tu estás ahí ¿quien es esta chica idéntica a ti?

Ami: ¡KARIN, RYO, YURI!

Karin: ¡ABUELA AMI!

Pablo y Rodro: ¡¿Abuela Ami?

Y los tres se salieron de inmediato del muro y abrazaron.

Yuri: ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!

Ryo: Te extrañamos mucho.

Ami: ¡Jajaja, basta que me despeinan!

Pablo: Oye, ¿podrías explicarnos que sucede aquí?

Ami: Ahm...

Rodro: ¿Y por qué te llamaron abuela?

Julius: Cielos, no me esperaba esto.

Karin: Bueno, si me permiten hablar...

Ami: Tranquilos, no tienen de que preocuparse.

Rodro: Pero...

Pablo: ¿No tenemos?, Ami, esto no es algo que se ve todos los días.

Karin: Oigan...

Ami: Si, lo se pero no es tan complicado como parece.

Rodro: Discul...

Pablo: Vamos, dinos de una vez, por favor.

Karin y Rodro: ¡AY, YA BASTA, ME ESTAN HACIENDO RABIAR, ME PONEN LOC !

Ami, Kaz, Ryo, Yuri y Julius: ...

Rodro: ¡Un segundo, esa reacción, fue idéntica a la mía!

Karin: Ahm, si y es porque venimos del futuro, soy Karin Onuki Yoshimura y soy tu nieta.

Rodro: ¡MI... QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!

Yuri: Y yo soy Yuri Onuki Yoshimura, Ryo, Karin y yo somos hermanos y... también somos tus nietos.

Pablo: ¡AY MAMÁ, AÚN NO ME LO CREO!... Pero luces igual a Yumi...

Ryo: Si, es lo que siempre le dicen.

Ami: Y digannos, ¿que hacen por aquí?

Karin: Decidimos hacer un viaje hasta acá, esta vez planificado, queremos pasar el día con ustedes.

Ami: Yumi se pondrá muy feliz cuando los vea muchachos, así lograrán sacarle una sonrisa aunque sea a duras penas.

Rodro: ... Yo... seré... ¿abuelo?

Julius: Jajaja, muchachos, debieron ver las expresiones en sus caras, ¡jajajaja!

Kaz: ¡Eh jejejejeje!, Si, igualitas a las que tienen ahora, ¡ah jajajajaja!

Ami: Ya se quedaron pasmados, yo lo resuelvo. (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!).

Ami sacó un timbal y los hizo regresar en sí.

Rodro: ¡Ah...! Gracias. ¡Aún no lo puedo creer, después de todo tu y yo nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y nietos, ellos son la prueba viviente!

Ami: (¡PAM!)

Rodro: Ay... ya ya, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ryo: Oigan, y qué estaban haciendo de todas formas.

Pablo: Voy a dedicarle a Yumi una obra entera de ópera frente a miles de espectadores, también soy tenor.

Yuri: Oye, no sabía que eras tenor, pero si a la abuela Yumi no le gusta la ópera ¿por qué vas a hacer algo así?

Ami: Jajajaja, no detesta la ópera, ella odia a Madame Bramido, su antigua profesora, ¿recuerdan?

Karin: ¿Quién?

Ami: ¡Aish!... La bruja que trató de secuestrar a Yumi y Yuri cuando llegaron a nuestra época por accidente, ¿ahora lo recuerdas?

Karin: Ahm, hablas de esa mujer pecosa.

Ami: Si.

Karin: De cabello en forma de panal.

Ami: Exacto.

Karin: La que tenía un silbato para perros.

Ami: Así es, ¿ya la recuerdas?

Karin: Sinceramente... No.

Ami: (¡PLOP!)

Karin: Jajajaja, caíste.

Rodro: Oye, esa fue una muy buena broma, solo se... me habría ocurrido a mi.

Ryo: Se verá igual a ti abuela pero Karin tiene el mismo caracter que el abuelo Manga.

Ami: Ya lo noté, hum.

Kaz: Hey ahí viene Yumi.

Julius: Es cierto, mejor nos vamos.

Julius, Kaz, Pablo y Rodro se fueron, Ami se quedó con sus nietos.

Yumi: Oye Ami, ¿qué estaban haciendo acá...? ¡MUCHACHOS!

Yuri: ¡Yumi!

Yumi: Wow, ¿que hacen acá?

Ryo: Las vinimos a ver, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Karin: Si, los tres nos sentíamos algo solos desde que se fueron.

Ami: ¡Eh!, ¿quieres decir que nosotras mo...?

Yuri: No, para nada, el abuelo Manga y Julius descubrieron una poción de la juventud que te regresa a la adolecencia pero solo funciona una vez en la vida.

Karin: Después que la tomaron decidieron hacer una gira por las colonias del sistema solar y algunos otros planetas de la galaxia.

Yumi: Cielos, ya me había asustado.

Ami: Y veo que ahora son un poco más viejos que la última vez que los vimos.

Ryo: Ah, si, después de nuestra aventura en ésta epoca pasaron siete años y ya comenzamos con nuestra sexta gira mundial.

Yumi: Vaya, los felicito, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes tres. A propósito, ¿han visto a mi novio Pablo? No lo encuentro desde ayer.

Ami: Ahm, no Yumi, no ha pasado por acá.

Yuri: De seguro veras al abuelo Pablo más tarde.

Yumi: Espera, ¿dijiste abuelo Pablo?

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de Roma, en una escuela de canto una mujer de cabello oscuro con peinado de panal y tes morena hablaba por teléfono con su pariente.

Signora Bramido: Al menos tienes que alegrarte de que tu implante nuevo te ha devuelto la audición.

Madame Bramido: _Pero aún así no es lo mismo, a pesar de escucho mejor que antes del accidente ya no lo siento tan natural._

Signora Bramido: Escucha prima, si me encuentro a esa joven delincuente juro que la haré pagar por lo que te hizo. ¡Nadie se mete con una Bramido, NADIE!

Madame Bramido: ¡_No grites que aún no me acostumbro al implante!_

Signora Bramido: Ups, lo siento... ¡Ah!

Signora Bramido, la prima segunda de Madame Bramido es una soprano retirada hace mucho que fundó su propia escuela de canto en Roma. Ella vió en su computadora sobre un joven tenor Argentino que cantará esta noche y en la foto ve a una chica pelirroja con brazaletes de picos y con el ceño fruncido.

Madame Bramido: _¿Qué sucede prima?_

Signora Bramido: Algo muy bueno para las dos, jejeje, lástima que aún sigas en Uruguay, ahora le daré una lección a esa mocosa ex-alumna tuya por lo que te hizo. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Madame Bramido: _¡Bien, esplendido pero no grites, o te lo tengo que dibujar!_

Signora Bramido: Jejeje, ups.

En otra parte de Roma Ami, Karin y Yuri se llevaron a Yumi de compras.

Yumi: Pero ya tengo ropa de gala, no entiendo por qué me llevan.

Karin: Nunca hace falta tener otro vestido más en el guardarropa.

Ami: Además estamos en Roma, uno de los centros culturales más antiguos.

Yuri: Y esta noche iremos a ver un espectáculo de gala, te encantará, ya lo verás.

Yumi: Espera, has dicho gala, ¿segura que tu y yo somos parientes?

Yuri: Oye, de vez en cuando tenemos que pasar ciertas experiencias para sacar nuevas ideas, aunque sean desagradables.

Yumi: ¿Y quién fue el bobo que te enseñó eso?

Yuri: Ah, fuiste tú.

Yumi: ¡Ouch!

Ami y Karin: Jijijijijiji.

Yumi: No se rían, no es gracioso... Bien, compremos los dichosos vestidos y luego vayamos a comer nachos extra picantes.

Yuri: ¡Mmm... mis favoritos!

Un ladrón italiano apareció de la nada y le robo la cartera a Yuri.

Ladrón: Jajaja, fue muy fácil.

Yuri: ¡Oye sabandija, devuélveme mi cartera!

Yumi le quitó su bastón a un anciano.

Anciano: ¡Hey!

Yumi: ¡Se lo devolveré!

El ladrón subió a un automovil donde lo esperaba su compañero y emprendieron la huida.

Yuri: Rayos, ya no los podré alcanzar... ¿Abuela?

Yumi se sujetó de una ambulancia y arrojó el bastón al volante del auto de los ladrones y chocaron contra un poste, salieron disparados por la ventana y cayeron dentro de una patrulla de Carabineros (policía italiana).

Yumi: ¡Si, nadie le roba a mi nieta... digo, mi hermana gemela, tomen y tomen! (¡PAFF, PAFF!)

Ladrones: ¡Ay!

Yuri: Wow, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Yumi: Lo aprendí de tu abuelo Pablo cuando nos conocimos en Nueva York.

El anciano va con Yumi.

Anciano: ¡Niña, rompiste mi bastón!

Yumi: Ups, eh jejeje, déjeme arreglarlo.

Yumi sacó su bolígrafo y firmó el bastón roto.

Anciano: ¿Y eso en que me ayuda?... ¡Grrr!

Yumi: Es el autentico bastón que Yumi Yoshimura rompió para detener a unos delincuentes, vale una fortuna.

Anciano: ... ¡GRACIAS NIÑITA, ADORO A ESTAS CANTANTES DE CHINA!

Yumi: ¡Hey, somos de Japón, no de China!

Yuri: ¡Jajajaja, te troleo

Cayó la noche y todos asistieron al gran evento misterioso. Nuestra banda luciendo los mejores vestidos y trajes de gala se sentaron en la platéa.

Yumi: Mírenme, parezco una tierna florecita, espero que nadie me vea.

Rodro: No te quejes, te ves fantastica.

Ami: Mmm...

Rodro: Y tu más por supuesto Ami.

Ami: Así está mejor.

Karin: Wow, ¿cómo lo haces para no confundir quien es quien si nos vemos casi iguales?

Rodro: Es porque tienen un aura completamente distinta, así de fácil.

Abigail: ¡Shhh!, va a comenzar.

Se apagaron las luces y el director de orquesta comenzó a dirigir. Un animador en el escenario dijo.

Animador: Este espectáculo va dirigido para una mujer muy especial presente en el público.

Se encendió una luz sobre Yumi y una cámara la enfocó en una pantalla gigante al fondo del escenario.

Yumi: ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?

Y en el escenario apareció un sujeto usando un frac negro y un moño blanco y comenzó a cantar.

Yumi: ¡¿Pablo?

Pablo:

Che bella cosa e' na jurnata'e'sole

n'aria serena doppo na tempesta

pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa

che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole.

Ma n'atu sole

cchiu' bello, oi ne'

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole, o sole mio

sta nfronte a te...

sta nfronte a te.

Luceno 'e llastre d'a fenesta toia;

'na lavannara canta e se ne vanta

e pe' tramente torce, spanne e canta

luceno'e llastre d'a fenesta toia.

Ma n'atu sole

cchiu' bello, oi ne'

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole o sole mio

sta nfronte a te...

sta nfronte a te.

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne

me vene quase 'na malincunia;

sott' a fenesta toia restarria

quando fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne.

Ma n'atu sole

cchiu' bello, oi ne'

'o sole mio sta nfronte a te!

'o sole o sole mio

sta nfronte a te...

STA NFRONTE A TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Público: (*Aplausos muy fuertes*)

Así continuó hasta que terminó el espectáculo. Tras bastidores Pablo recibió a los muchachos.

Ami: Pablo, estuviste fabuloso, te felicito por tu éxito allá arriba.

Pablo: Ja, gracias pero mi éxito lo decidirá Yumi. ¿Qué te pareció?

Yumi: ...

Pablo: ¿Yumi?... (No me gusta esa cara que puso).

Yumi: No me gustó cuando me enfocaron con la cámara, ¡quería pasar inadvertida!

Pablo: ¡AAHH!

Yumi: A pesar de eso me encantó mucho el espectáculo, eres un gran Tenor y eres el mejor novio de todos.

Pablo: (Uff, que alivio). ¡Gracias Yumi!, ya había pensado que metí la pata en grande, no quería traerte ningún mal rato, todo lo contrario.

Yumi: ¿Pero que dices?, tu nunca me harías algo así y sabes que me encanta la música en todos sus aspectos, excepto por la polka.

Pablo: Si, _trabajé muy duro días y días, horas y horas sin parar haciendome pedazos la garganta solo para ser el mejor._

Yumi: ¡Ah... agh!

Abigail: Yumi, ¿que te sucede?

Ami: ¿Que te pasó que te pusiste blanca?

Yumi se quedó pasmada repentinamente, la última frase que Pablo dijo (escrita en cursiva) hizo aflorar en su memoria un recuerdo que enterró muy profundo en su memoria. Entonces se ve a si misma de 9 años usando un vestido blanco y una tiara y al frente su antigua profesora no le dejaba salir.

Yumi: Ya no quiero seguir, dejeme salir...

Madame Bramido: ¡Jamás, no te irás de este lugar hasta que me des un doble SI sostenido sobre DO mayor!

Yumi: Pero me duele mucho la garganta... apenas puedo hablar...

Madame Bramido: ¡Ya te di un descanso de cinco minutos y tu lección terminará cuando yo lo diga!

Yumi: ¡Yo no soy su esclava!

Madame Bramido: ¡Lo eres desde el día que naciste, ese potencial debe ser pulido!

Yumi: Basta...

Madame Bramido: ¡Escucha niña, _TRABAJARAS MUY DURO DÍAS Y DÍAS SIN PARAR HACIENDOTE PEDAZOS LA GARGANTA SOLO PARA SER LA MEJOR!_

Y Madame Bramido sacó su silbato.

Yumi: El silbato no por favor, me volveré loca si lo usa otra vez.

Madame Bramido: ¡No me dejas alternativa!

Yumi: ... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Madame Bramido: ¡AAAGH!

Yumi pegó un grito muy fuerte he hizo que Madame Bramido se tragara el silbato. Aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hasta su casa donde la esperaba su madre.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡Yumi, que pasa!, aún vienes vestida de blanco, ¿qué te pasó?

Yumi: ...(Intento de hablar)...

Señora Yoshimura: ... ¡Tu voz, no está!

Yumi: ... (Me quedé muda... ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA!)...

Yumi perdió la voz durante un par de meses y paso el susto más grande de su vida, no poder cantar nunca jamás pero gracias a la reacción rápida de su madre se recuperó por completo y puso una orden de alejamiento a Madame Bramido para que no se acercara a Yumi al menos hasta que cumpliera edad suficiente para cuidarse ella misma.

Regresando al tiempo actual Yumi como medida psicológica vió a Pablo como Madame Bramido y liberó un deseo que llevaba reprimiendo desde ese horrible momento.

Pablo: Yumi, respondeme por favor (¡POW!) ¡AAAAHHH!

Yumi: ¡TE ODIO, JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ LO QUE ME HICISTE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

Y salió corriendo.

Yuri: ¡Abuela Yumi, espera!

Rodro: Ryo, quédate con tu abuelo Pablo y aplícale tratamiento de aura en la mandíbula, iremos por Yumi.

Ryo: ... Entendido abuelo Manga...

Los muchachos se fueron y Ryo y Pablo se quedaron solos.

Pablo: Ay...

Ryo: Tranquilo y no te muevas, te quitaré esa hinchazón en un momento.

Rato después Pablo ya estaba recuperado del puñetazo que Yumi le dió.

Pablo: No lo entiendo, todo iba bien, ¿por qué se puso así?

Ryo: No lo se... debe ser... ¡Ya recuerdo!

Pablo: Vamos, dime que hice.

Ryo: Esa última frase que dijiste, debió revivirle a la abuela un trauma de su niñez con esa Madame Bramido.

Pablo: ¿Y cómo es que tu sabes eso Ryo?

Ryo: Porque ella me lo contó (¡Paff!) ¡Ay!

Pablo: Pudiste haberte acordado antes y detenerla, me pegó más fuerte que Bulldog en Street Combat Revolution III.

Ryo: Lo siento...

Pablo: Será mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los muchachos con Yumi y aclarar todo este mal entendido.

Ryo: Si, tienes razón.

¿?: Ustedes se irán conmigo.

Pablo y Ryo: ¡AA-AAA-AAAAA-AAGH!

Signora Bramido usó una pistola eléctrica y puso a Pablo y Ryo a dormir.

Mientras tanto Rodro Y Julius trataban de mantener quieta a Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Argh!

Rodro: Vamos Ami, aplica un poco de lo que te enseñe para estos casos de histeria.

Ami: Esta bien... Yumi... ¡REACCIONA!

Yumi: (¡SLAP!) ¡Ay!... ¿Qué me pasó?

Yuri: Te pusiste como loca sin razón y le pegaste al abuelo Pablo.

Yumi: ¿Yo hice eso?

Karin: Así es.

Kaz: Al menos no me pegaron a mi.

Yumi: Oh no, ahora lo recuerdo todo, tengo que arreglarlo todo de inmediato.

Un gran estruendo sacudió todo, el techo de los bastidores y el pasillo detrás del escenario se deshizo y un gran robot de color rojo se llevó a Pablo y Ryo.

Yumi: ¡Oh no, PABLO, RYO!

Abigail: ¡Tenemos que rescatarlos rápido!

Ami: ¡VAMOS!

Todos emprendieron la carrera pero una muralla muy alta de fuego negro apareció en el piso.

Rodro: ¡CUIDADO KARIN!

Karin: ¡AH!

Rodro alcanzó a tomar a Karin de la muñeca y hacerla atrás antes de que se quemara. La muralla de fuego se cerró y dejó encerrados a Karin, Rodro, Julius y Abigail.

Ami: ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Están bien?

Julius: ¡Si, ustedes continuen!

Karin: Las alcanzaremos después.

Kaz: Bueno, sere un estorbo asi que me iré a otro lado donde sea más útil, ¡adiós!

Y Kaz se fue.

Yumi y Yuri: Típico.

Ami: De acuerdo, nos veremos.

Y Ami, Yumi y Yuri se fueron del lugar. Repentinamente desde el piso aparecieron agujeros negros y de ellos brotaron seres oscuros humanoides con piernas de cordero, cuernos puntiagudos y cascos y portaban arcos, lanzas y tridentes.

Seres extraños. ¡!

Abigail: Estamos rodeados.

Julius: ¿Qué haremos?

Rodro: Vamos a tener que pelear, prepárense.

Y todos se arrancaron sus trajes de gala descubriendo su ropa de siempre. Abigail usando su traje de mago y su cetro, Julius sacó su llave de tuercas gigante, Rodro invocó su espada rúnica.

Rodro: Karin, quédate en el centro y permanece segura.

Karin: Ni hablar, yo también pelearé.

Y Karin también invocó una espada rúnica igual a la de Rodro, solo que el mango es rosado.

Rodro: ¿EH, TU TAMBIÉN TIENES UNA?

Abigail: Esto debe ser una broma.

Karin: Después hablaremos sobre eso, ¡al ataque!

En el camino.

Ami: ¿Crees que los muchachos estarán bien con esas cosas?

Yumi: Si es un plan de quién creo que es de seguro que si.

Yuri: Oigan, tengo una pregunta.

Yumi: Dinnos.

Yuri: Estamos corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, ¿cómo sabremos a donde se llevó esa cosa al abuelo Pablo y a Ryo?

Yumi: ... Ah... uy... es una muy buena pregunta... no había pensado en eso.

Ami: Aish, vi un logo en su espalda, era de la marca de automóviles Rumborgotti, solo tenemos que ir hasta allá.

Yumi: Que gran idea, gracias Ami.

Yuri: Si, ahm, antes de seguir quitémonos estos vestidos, los tacones me están haciendo pedazos los piés.

Ami: Pero se van a ensuciar y son muy lindos.

Yumi: ¡Ami!

Ami: Uy, está bien.

De una sola vez se quitaron los trajes y expusieron sus atuendos de siempre y corrieron hacia la fábrica.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio.

Pablo: ... Mi cabeza...

Ryo: Por fin despertaste.

Pablo: ¿Qué pasó, dónde estamos?

Ryo: No tengo ni idea.

Por una pantalla apareció aquella mujer igual de insoportable que su pariente.

Signora Bramido: Tienes talento muchacho, he de reconocerlo, por eso te he traído hasta aquí.

Pablo: Su cara, me parece familiar.

Ryo: ¡Rayos, se parece mucho a Madame Bramido!

Pablo: ¡Qué, esa bruja de la que tanto habló Yumi!

Signora Bramido: ¡Nadie le dice bruja a Madame, y menos en mi presencia!

Pablo: ¿Pues si no es ella quien es entonces?

Signora Bramido: ¡Signora Bramido, una vez una de las mejores sopranos italianas y prima de Madame para que te enteres!

Ryo: ¿Bramido tiene una prima?

Pablo: ¿Y que quieres de mi?

Signora Bramido: Destruir a tu novia acabando contigo por dejar sorda a mi prima y luego acabaré con el resto de su patetica banda de delincuentes.

Ryo: ¡Eso no es justo, Madame fue quién empezó y mi abue... digo, Yumi y los demas se defendieron!

Signora Bramido: ¡BASTA, NADIE SE METE CON UNA BRAMIDO, NADIE, LOS APLASTARÉ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Pablo: Sabe, su plan va a fracasar.

Signora: ¿Eh, por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

Pablo: Porque él aún está aquí.

Ryo: ¿Yo?

Pablo: Su sola presencia me dice que ya ganamos.

Signora Bramido: ¡Deja de decir tonterías, ahora mueran!

El techo se empezó a elevar.

Ryo: ¿Qué hace?

Signora Bramido: Están encerrados dentro de un gigantesco pistón, cuando deje de elevarse bajará y los hará puré, ah jajajajaja.

Y el pistón empezó a bajar.

Pablo: ¡Oh no!

Ryo emitió un aura roja y por su mente proyectó una serie de ondas que detuvieron el pistón gigante.

Pablo: ¿Qué haces?

Ryo: Telekinesis, es mi habilidad especial, lo mantendré detenido pero no aguantaré mucho...

Pablo: No te preocupes.

Pablo cerró los ojos y desprendió una luz convirtiendose en el ninja rojo de fuego.

Pablo: ¡Vamos a salir de aquí ahora!

Signora Bramido: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?

Regresando a otra parte se estaba desarrollando otra pelea.

Ser extraño: ¡NIA JIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!

Karin: ¡JULIUS, DETRÁS DE TI!

Abigail: ¡CAELESTIS RADIUS!

Ser extraño: ¡Agh...! (¡Poof!)

Julius: ¡Gracias Aby... agachate!

Abigail: ¡Ah!

Ser extraño 2: ¡Ugh! (¡Poof!).

Karin: ¡Son demasiados!

Rodro: No podemos rendirnos.

Karin: ¡Corte de tres pasos!

Tres seres extraños: ¡AGH, UY, AY! (¡POOF, POOF, POOF!)

Rodro: ¡Tornado de estoques!

Diez seres extraños: ¡RIAAAaaa...! (¡POOF, POOF,POOF,POOF,POOF,POOF,POOF,POOF,POOF,POOF.)

Abigail: Estoy exhausta, ¿a cuantos hemos vencido?

Julius: Ya llevamos más de quinientos... agh...

Karin: Al parecer hemos ganado.

Rodro: Si es así no entiendo por qué esa muralla de fuego nos sigue encerrando.

Abigail: No lo se pero será mejor que la apaguemos y alcancemos a las chicas.

Repentinamente unas manchas enormes aparecieron en el piso y de ellas brotaron seres oscuros mucho más grandes y corpulentos que los seres anteriores y estos portaban garrotes del tamaño de un árbol.

Seres gigantes: ¡GRAAAAAAAAARGH!

Karin: ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Y los seres extraños vomitaron una sustancia oscura que luego tomó forma y se convirtió en más seres extraños.

Seres extraños: ¡NIA JIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!

Rodro: Estamos peor que al principio.

Abigail: No nos queda otra, tendremos que hacerlo Julius.

Julius: Tienes razón... ¡Ahora!

Los dos desprendieron destellos y se transformaron, Julius con la mitad de su cabeza y su brazo convertidos en máquina y Abigail usando el traje blanco y la capa roja.

Karin: ¡Se transformaron!

Rodro: ¡Es la segunda vez que los veo hacerlo y se siente que tienen un poder bastante grande!

Julius: Amigo no es momento de sorprenderse... ¡Cuidado Karin!

Un ser gigante agarró a Karin sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar y se la estaba llevando a sus fauces para engullirla en la oscuridad.

Karin: ¡Auxilio, abuelo!

Rodro sintió el látido en su corazón, sus ojos se encendieron de una luz azul. Fue y le cortó el brazo al gigante.

Ser Gigante: ¡GRIAAAAAAAH!

Rodro: ¡NADIE TOCA A MI NIETA, NADIE... AGH!

Aby: ¡Rodro, que te sucede!

Rodro: (¡POW!) ¡AHH!

Karin ¡CORTE DE TRES PASOS!

Ser gigante: ¡GIAAAAAH! (¡KA-POOF!)

Los ojos de Rodro se apagaron y el ser le pegó con el garrote pero Karin lo destruyó y luego se acercó a Rodro.

Karin: ¡Abuelo, respónde!

Rodro: ¡Me duele mucho, el pecho, agh!

Karin recordó algo muy importante y entonces le levantó a Rodro la polera, la marca en su pecho tomó la forma de la cabeza de un ser extraño y se dibujaron en ella cuatro candados, uno azul, dos negros y uno rojo y Rodro escuchó una voz.

Rodro: Agh.

¿?: Espero que te guste mi pequeño obsequio aprendiz del samurai.

Rodro: Aku... pero cómo...

¿?: He puesto este sello de maldición en tu cuerpo, ahora nunca podrás tener acceso a tu verdadero poder a menos que rompas los candados de aura, lo cual será imposible para ti, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!

Rodro dejó de escuchar la voz de Aku.

Karin: Oh, no, me lo temía, ya me habías dicho sobre el sello pero nunca quisiste contarme más para romperlo.

Rodro: ...¿De qué hablas?...

Karin: Ya no podrás transformarte como los demás y yo tampoco puedo.

Rodro: ... No te desanimes... ¿quién necesita transformarse?

Rodro le pone la mano encima de la cabeza y le traspasa una enseñanza, entonces su aura tomó forma de armadura.

Karin: ¡Qué es esto!

Rodro: Una técnica especial, ¡vamos a acabar con estas alimañas muchachos!

Abigail: ¡SI!

Julius: ¡Entendido!

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI!

Ami, Yumi y Yuri llegaron a una fábrica abandonada de automóviles deportivos, de inmediato Ami y Yumi se colocaron sus máscaras de ninja y sus implementos.

Yumi: Escucha Yuri, será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras vamos por Pablo y Ryo.

Ami: Va a estar muy peligroso allá adentro.

Yuri: Ah claro que no, no me perderé de la diversión.

A Yuri se le alargaron un poco los colmillos y su mirada cambió a la de un animal cazador.

Yumi: Creo que seremos una familia muy rara.

Ami: Y que lo digas.

En un instante varias torretas se asomaron desde el suelo y comenzaron a disparar lasers, Ami, Yumi y Yuri las esquivaron.

Ami: ¡Bakuhatsu-teki shuriken no jutsu! (Técnica de estrellas explosivas)

Torretas: (¡BOOM!)

Yumi: ¡Baiorettodansu no jutsu! (Técnica de la danza de las violetas)

Yumi hizo una serie de pasos que crearon un tornado y destrozaron más torretas.

Torretas: (¡CRASH CRASH CRASH)

Yuri: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA... ¡RAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Torretas: (¡CRAASH!)

Yumi: ¡Increíble... después hare preguntas, vamos!

Mientras tanto adentro de la base Pablo agarró los barrotes y los comenzó a derretir.

Pablo: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS!

Ryo: ¡Date prisa, no aguantaré mucho más!

Signora Bramido: ¡Detenganse en este instante!

Pablo: Como si te fuera a escuchar... ¡LISTO, SALGAMOS!

Ryo: Agh...

Pablo derritió los barrotes y los dos lograron salir de la trampa mortal y entonces comenzó a sonar una alarma.

Alarma: ¡ALERTA, INTRUSOS, ALERTA, INTRUSOS!

Signora Bramido: Oh rayos, esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Y se derrumbó una muralla y ahí aparecieron Ami, Yumi y Yuri.

Pablo: ¡Chicas!

Yumi: ¡Muchachos!

PROXIMAMENTE EN PUFFY AMI YUMI REANIMADAS! ESPECIAL DE TRES CAPÍTULOS "GUERRA DE BANDAS" (TRANSILVANIA). Ahora continuamos con nuestro capítulo actual.

Yuri: ¡Hermano, estás bien!

Ryo: Si, no te preocupes.

Signora Bramido: Tendré que acabar con esta banda de delincuentes juveniles yo misma.

Y la pantalla se apagó.

Ami: ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué los trajo hasta aquí?

Pablo: Es Signora Bramido, la prima italiana de Madame Bramido.

Ryo: Y nos trajo aquí como carnada para destruir la banda.

Yumi: ¡Argh, nadie se mete con mi familia, nadie, vamos a patearle el trasero a esa bruja!

Unas puertas se derrumbaron y apareció un robot gigante de color rojo. En su cabina Signora Bramido estaba manejando todo.

Signora Bramido: Todos los sistemas están en perfecto funcionamiento. ¡Ahora pagarán por lo que le hicieron a mi querida prima!

Ryo: Excuseme pero mis hermanas, pablo y yo no tenemos nada que ver en esto.

Signora Bramido: ¡SILENCIO, SON TODOS DE LA MISMA CALAÑA, SI ESTAN ENPARENTADOS CON ELLOS DEBEN SER ELIMINADOS COMO LA PLAGA QUE SON!

Yumi: ¡Pues no logragrá nada con esa chatarra inservible, ni ese fueguito negro y esos bichos oscuros!

Signora: Bramido: Eso lo... esoera, ¿bichos negros, de qué rayos estás hablando?

Ami: Ahm, ¿no fue usted quien envío esas cosas para distraer a nuestros amigos?

Yendo a donde están Karin y los demás.

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE PROTONES, FUEGO!

Ser gigante: ¡GRAAH! (¡KA-POOF!)

Abigail: ¡OSOS DE ROCA, ATACAD A ESOS MONSTRUOS!

Osos de Roca: ¡RAAAAHH!

Seres Gigantes: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (¡KA-POOF, KA-POOF, KA-POOF, KA-POOF,KA-POOF!).

Karin: Solo quedan veinte, usemos "esa técnica".

Rodro: ¡Adelante, en posición!

Los dos cerraron sus ojos, juntaron los mangos de sus espadas verticalmente y gritaron.

Rodro y Karin: ¡ROSHUTSU SHINSEINA SAKKAI! (Manifestación sagrada del espíritu del samurai).

Las dos espadas giraron como si fueran aspas de una turbina de avión, formaron un remolino de viento que levantó a los seres gigantes del suelo y los hicieron caer desde lo alto hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Abigail: Va a aparecer otro lote...

Julius: ¡Esperen, veo un anillo allá arriba!

Cuando aparecieron los nuevos enemigos el anillo empezó a soltar un gas oscuro.

Karin: ¡Tenemos que destruirlo!

Abigail: ¡DISPAREMOS JUNTOS JULIUS!

Julius: ¡SI!

Abigail puso su mano encima del brazo robótico convertido en cañon de partículas.

Abigail: ¡EXIMIUS SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES!

Julius: ¡CAÑON LASER, FUEGO!

El disparo dió en el blanco, el anillo fue destruido y las murallas de fuego negro desaparecieron.

Rodro: ¡Terminemos esto, ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI AL 120%!

En un solo instante Rodro aumentó drásticamente su velocidad y fuerza y acabó con todos los enemigos excepto uno al cual puso contra un poste para interrogarlo.

Rodro: Muy bien, escupe, ¿de dónde vienen y por qué nos atacaron?

Ser extraño: ¡Nia, agh!

Rodro: ¡CONTESTA AHORA!

Ser extraño: Agh, no diré nada...

Karin: Abuelo, no lograrás nada, sabe que lo destruirás de todas formas.

Ser extraño: Así es humano, ¿por qué tendría que hablar?

Rodro: Porque no te destruire... ¡haré que desees ser destruido si no empiezas a hablar ya!

Con esa mirada terrorífica que Rodro puso el ser extraño hablo.

Ser extraño: ¡Nuestro ejercito de entes malignos conquistarán su mundo como lo hemos hecho con otros y no podrán hacer nada, nia jiajiajiajiajiajiajia!

Rodros: ¿Entes malignos?

Ente maligno: Así es ser inferior, y ya conociste a uno de nuestros camaradas, al que llamaban Aku no tenía más rango que el de un teniente de nuestras filas.

Karin: ¡¿AKU?

Rodro: ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes que conozco a Aku?

Ente maligno: ¡NIA JIAJIAJIAJAIJAIJAIJIA!

Rodro: ¡Responde!

El ente maligno se enterró el tridente y se autodestruyó.

Rodro: (¿Qué significa todo esto, cómo es que sabía de mi y de Aku?).

Julius: Amigo, calmate.

Abigail: Tenemos que alcanzar a Yumi y las demás para rescatar a los muchachos.

Rodro: ... Es cierto, puedo sentir sus rastros de aura, vamos.

En la fábrica mientras tanto ya había comenzado la pelea, Ami arrojó una bomba de humo a la cabina.

Ami: ¡Así no podrá ver nada!

Yumi: ¡CUIDADO AMI!

Ami: ¡¿QUÉ, AH?

Signora Bramido: ¡Muy fácil!

InesperadamenteSignora Bramido atrapó a Ami con una de sus manos

Ami: ¡¿Pero cómo, si no puede ver?

Signora Bramido: Sensores de calor por todas partes, no puedes escapar de mi.

Yuri: ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE!

Signora Bramido: ¡Ah!

Yuri le pegó en la muñeca al robot de Signora Bramido y Ami se liberó.

Ami: ¡Gracias Yuri... Hachi no mure-kō no jutsu!

Un enjambre de avispas metálicas que son del tamaño de pelotas de ping-pong atacáron a las piernas del robot gigante.

Signora Bramido: ¡Estoy perdiendo el equilibrio!

Pablo: ¡Es mi turno, estilo especial cierra de fuego!

De sus puños Pablo hizo brotar llamas enormes que se movían en zig-zag por las piernas del robot.

Ryo: ¡Es mi turno, concentración... listo!

Signora Bramido: ¡Rayos!

Ryo hizo levitar un viejo automovil y lo estrelló contra las piernas y finalmente se destrozaron pero el robot no cayó, se separó de sus muñones y por unas turbinas empezó a flotar.

Signora Bramido: ¡Esto no se quedará así, objetivos confirmados, fuego en el agujero!

De su pecho el robot disparó misiles hacia los muchachos.

Ami: ¡TODOS CUBRANSE!

Yumi: ¡Cubranse los oidos! ... ¡!

Yumi usó su super doble Si sostenido sobre Do mayor y destruyó todos los misiles antes de que fuera tarde.

Signora Bramido: Ese nivel de destrucción, es esplendido, no solo has logrado el doble Si sostenido Sobre Do mayor, lo has perfeccionado, y te atreves a desperdiciar tu talento en el rock.

Yumi: Agh... jamás lo entendió Madame, y tampoco lo entiende usted.

Signora Bramido: Claro que si, entiendo que quienes se reúsan a usar su talento deben dejar este mundo, y quién atáca a una Bramido... ¡DEBE SER DESTRUIDA!

Ryo: ¡CUIDADO ABUELA YUMI... AH!

Signora Bramido disparó uno de los brazos del robot directo a Yumi pero Ryo la empujó y recibió el golpe por ella.

Todos: ¡RYO!

Yuri: ¡Hermano!

Ryo: Creo... que me rompió todos los huesos...

Yumi vió a su nieto en el suelo, la ira la empezó a invadir, sus ojos azules se tornaron rojos, sus uñas se volvieron garras, su cabello se erizó, y le crecieron colmillos.

Ami: ¡¿Yumi?

Yumi: ¡!

Sin que nadie pudiera percibir Yumi saltó al robot de Signora Bramido y le arrancó el otro brazo.

Signora Bramido: ¡QUE DE... AHH!

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRR!

Yumi arrojó el brazo al aire y de un solo golpe lo hizo polvo. Luego encima de la cabina rompió el vidrio y agarró a Signora Bramido, sacó sus garras y se las puso en el cuello.

Yumi: ¡RAWWRR!

Signora Bramido: ¡Po-po-por favor, no me hagas daño!

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAA!

Ami: ¡DETENTE YUMI!

Yumi: ¡Argh...!

En cuanto Ami le gritó Yumi regresó a la normalidad.

Yumi: ¿Qué pasó... eh?

Signora Bramido: ... ¡Sueltame!

Yumi: ¡Ah!

Signora Bramido empujó a Yumi y la tiró del robot.

Signora Bramido: ¡Son un peligro para todo el mundo, tengo que exterminarlos, este será su fin!

Ahora del pecho del robot Signora Bramido preparó un cañon gigante que apuntaba a ellos.

Signora Bramido: ¡ESTE ES UN CAÑON DE ONDAS DESTRUCTIVAS, NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA, AUNQUE CORRÁN ESTE RAYO LOS HARÁ AÑICOS EXCEPTO A MI, AH JAJAJAJAJA!

Ami: ¡Oh no, es nuestro fin!

Signora Bramido: ¡FUE...!

Sonido: ¡K-CHIN!... (¡BOOM!)

Signora Bramido: ¡Ah!

Justo en ese momento dos espadas se clavaron en el cañon y lo destruyeron provocando una gran explosión del robot.

Yuri: ¿Que acaba de pasar?

Rodro: Buen último uso de la armadura del samurai Karin.

Karin: Y lo hicimos justo a tiempo.

Ami: ¡Muchachos!

Karin, Abigail, Julius y Rodro llegaron en el momento indicado pero el lugar empezó a derrumbarse.

Abigail: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Pablo: ¡Rápido, ayúdennos con Ryo!

Ami: ¡Si, vamos Yumi... ¿Yumi, que haces?

Yumi corrió hacía adentro y agarró a Signora Bramido y la sacó de los escombros del robot.

Signora Bramido: ... ¿Pero qué...?

Yumi: ¡No se suelte, la sacaré de aquí!

Yumi se puso a la mujer en sus hombros y la sacó justo antes de que la fábrica terminara de derrumbarse.

Ami: ¡¿Estás bien Yumi?

Yumi: Perfectamente Ami, eh jejejejeje.

Signora Bramido: Por qué... ¡¿Por que me salvaste?

Yumi: ...

Signora Bramido: ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste ahí para que no fuera más un peligro para tu banda de delincuentes?

Yumi: Porque no soy esa clase de persona.

Signora Bramido: ¿Eh?

Yumi: No quería que terminara como Madame. Cuando estabamos escapando de su escondite no quise dejarla sorda y no pude ir a sacarla, y sinceramente no me lo perdono hasta el día de hoy.

Ami: Yumi...

Yumi: Por eso no quise que se repitiera lo mismo, aunque eso signifique que me persiga por el resto de mi vida.

Signora Bramido: (A pesar de todo lo que le hice ella se arriesgo por mi, y nunca quiso que Madame sufriera a pesar de que ella fue muy severa).

Signora Bramido se levantó y se fue caminando.

Pablo: ¡Espere, a dónde cree que va!

Yuri: ¡No la dejaremos huir!

Yumi: ¡Quédense ahí los dos!

Pablo: Pero...

Signora Bramido: Madame no te molestará más.

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Signora Bramido: Me iré de Italia y cuidaré a mi prima y le diré que estába equivocada.

Yumi: ¿Entonces, está viva? ... ¡Gracias a Dios!

Quizas Yumi odiaba a su antigua maestra por los malos tratos que le dió pero jamás le deseó algo malo, ahora sabe que esté capítulo de su vida se ha cerrado satisfactoriamente.

Pero lo que más preocupa ahora son esos extraños seres malignos que atacaron a nuestros amigos ¿cuales serán sus intenciones detras de ese plan de invasión, y cómo nuestra banda se las arreglará para lo que le depara el futuro?

No dejen de leer los siguientes capítulos.

Esta historia continuará.


	37. Día de turno

**Capítulo 37: Día de turno.**

Hospital de Varsovia, el centro médico de la capital de Polonia será el lugar donde se desarrollará la siguiente historia. Ami y Rodro entraron al hospital los dos usando buzo celeste de interno y delantales blancos. Son las cinco de la mañana y comienza la rutina para ambos.

Ami: ¿Por qué tenemos que venir tan temprano?

Rodro: Porque necesito que aprovechemos todo el día para tus instrucciones.

Ami: ¿Pero a las cinco de la mañana?

Rodro: Oye, es solo una hora antes a la que siempre te levantas.

Ami: Pero no veo la urgencia de que me des éstas lecciones si tu eres el médico de la banda, ¿por qué ese cambio repentino? ... ¿acaso piensas...?

Rodro: ¡No, no, para nada, no pienso irme!... Es solo que...

Rodro recordó lo que ocurrió con esos seres malignos, sabe que debe preparar a Ami para lo que venga.

Ami: Si es por lo que pasó en Italia te entiendo, yo no vi a esos entes malignos pero los pude sentir.

Rodro: Y es por eso que quiero que te prepares cariño, para que estés lista para lo que venga... Un segundo... ¿dijiste que los sentiste, a cinco kilometros de distancia?

Ami: Si, eso es lo que quise decir.

Rodro: (Sus poderes están despertando rápidamente, y veo que élla y Yumi tienen un potencial incluso más grande que el de los demás, no puedo hacer mucho por Yumi pero si Ami logra prepararse bien de seguro podrá ayudarla en un futuro cercano). Bueno, lo primero tendrás que ponerte este distintivo en el delantal.

Ami: ¿Y por qué tanto secreto?

Rodro: Porque si la gente ve que Ami Onuki está moviendose por todo el hospital... ya sabes.

Ami: Ah si, la gente se va a abalanzar pidiendo autógrafos y solo estorbaremos... ¿Pero no es algo insuficiente usar esto? Digo, la gente se fijará en mi cara.

Rodro: Ah jajajaja, no, aquí es distinto que en la calle, cuando usas un delantal en lo único que se fijan los funcionarios y los pacientes es en el nombre del médico. Además solo tenía delantales con mi nombre para prestarte.

Ami: Ok, entiendo.

En el delantal de Ami dice "Dr. Manga", pero ella se puso un distintivo encima que dice "Amanda Ling, Estudiante".

Rodro: Bueno, hasta que acabe el día te llamaré Amanda, si te preguntan eres estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio y vienes conmigo para hacer práctica especial acá, ¿entendido?

Ami: Hi.

Rodro: Bien, vamos.

Caminaron por el pasillo y mientras revisaban las primeras actividades de la jornada aparece Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Qué onda chicos, porque están tan temprano acá?

Ami: Yumi, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yumi: Solo vine para preguntarle a Rodro sobre una cosa.

Rodro: ¿Sucedió algo en el autobús?

Yumi: Si, a Kaz se le quedó la cabeza atascada en la pecera.

Rodro: Usen aceite de cocina o mantequilla y eso se lo quitará.

Yumi agarró su celular.

Rodro: Espera un segundo, ¿por qué no me llamaste en vez de venir?

Yumi: Se te olvidó esto.

Ami: Es tu estetoscopio.

Rodro: Ay, gracias, no se que habría hecho sin él.

Yumi les dió las indicaciones a los muchachos por el celular pero entonces un paciente con la pierna enyesada grito.

Paciente: ¡MIREN, ES YUMI DE PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Ami: ¡Ay rayos!

Rodro: ¡A correr!

Yumi: ¡AY, AGUARDEN!

Y un gran tumulto de pacientes y otros funcionarios fueron a por Yumi pero Ami y Rodro la agarraron y se escondieron en un cuarto.

Ami: Fiu, estuvo cerca...

Yumi: ¡¿Que fue eso?

Rodro: Te reconocieron, eso es lo que pasó.

Ami: Ahora los periodistas rodearán el hospital y no podrás salir.

Rodro: Esto era justo lo que quería evitar, uff...

Yumi: Oigan, nunca antes me había sucedido esto.

Ami: Pues desde que estuvimos en Inglaterra los paparazzi nos vienen siguiendo, y ya sabes como son.

Rodro: No tenemos opción, como no puedes salir y tenemos que trabajar tendrás que pasar el día con nosotros Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Hola, me acaban de perseguir un montón de locos de hospital!, ¿cómo esperan que camine por los pasillos sin que me reconozcan?

Ami vió un uniforme de enfermera encima de una mesa y unas gafas gruesas, le hizo un gesto a Rodro y el volteó hacia atrás.

Yumi: ¿Ami, por qué me ves así... ?... ¡NO, DETENTE, SUELTAME!

Ami: ¡No te muevas!

Yumi: ¡Ay, ya basta, me haces cosquillas!

Rodro: ¿Ya me puedo voltear?

Ami: Si.

Rodro vió a Yumi convertida en toda una enfermera nerd.

Yumi: Genial, ahora me veo como una tonta con este traje y estas... ack... gafas.

Rodro: Oye Yumi, ese nuevo look te queda muy bien.

Ami: Si, digo lo mismo, ese gorro te queda esplendido.

Yumi: ¿En serio?

Ami y Rodro: Mjjj... ¡Jajajajajaja!

Yumi: ¡No es gracioso!

Ami y Rodro: ¡Jajajajaja!

Se enfadó tanto que agarró el fonendo de Rodro, se los puso a ambos y les gritó.

Yumi: ¡NO ME ESCUCHARON SORDOS, DIJE QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!

Ami y Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Rodro: Mis pobres timpanos...

Ami: Me zumban los oídos... ay...

Entonces los tres comenzaron la jornada, primero fueron a ver a un paciente de la tercera edad.

Ami: ¿A quién veremos primero?

Rodro: Veamos, Harry Smith, nacionalidad canadiense, 78 años, a presentado molestias al estómago y no respira bien... ¿quién escribió esto?, está todo mal hecho.

Yumi: Aish, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Rodro: Iremos a examinarlo de nuevo.

Ami: Ya, estamos aquí.

Entran a la habitación, un anciano miraba fijamente la televisión.

Rodro: Señor Smith, soy el Doctor Manga, hemos venido a revisarlo.

Smith: Vayase.

Rodro: ¿Qué?

Smith: Quiero ver la televisión.

Ami: Pero...

Smith: Que esa pelirroja se quite, no me deja ver.

Yumi: Ahm, ¿no se ha dado cuenta de que está apagada?

Smith: Esta juventud insolentes. En mis tiempos trabajabamos de sol a sol para ganar unos pocos centavos.

Yumi: Y por eso no pudo comprarse unas gafas decentes, jajajajaja.

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Smith: ¡Ven acá!

Yumi: ¡Hey, que hace, auch, auch, basta, basta!

El tipo subio a Yumi a la cama y le dió una tunda.

Rodro: ¡Señor Smith, detengase por favor!

Ami: ¡Déjela en este instante!

Smith: ¡Ustedes no interrumpan!

Ami: (¡PAM!) ¡AY!

Rodro: (¡PAM!) ¡AUCH!

El anciano hombre los atacó con su bastón.

Rodro: ¡Ami... digo, Amanda, aléjate! (¡PAM!) ¡AY!

Ami: ¡Está bien!

Yumi: ¡Solo quítamelo de encima!

Rodro le dió un toque en el cuello y el anciano se desplomó.

Yumi: Ay, mi trasero... gracias...

Ami: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, lo mataste?

Rodro: Hola, soy doctor, salvo vidas, solo le apliqué la llave del sueño.

Yumi: ¿La qué?

Ami: Ah, ya recuerdo, la que usó contigo para tu juicio.

Rodro: No me lo recuerdes, fue muy doloroso, pero si.

Yumi: Genial, podría usarlo con Kaz cuando quiere que lavemos el autobus, ¿cómo se hace?

Rodro: Solo tienes que dar un toque firme y certero en el seno carotideo en el cuello.

Yumi: ¿En qué parte?

Rodro: Justo aquí.

Ami: Veamos, ¿ahí?

Rodro: (¡Tick!). ¡AH!... ¡Zzzzzzz!

Rodro se desplomó como el anciano.

Yumi: ¡Ami, mira lo que hiciste, dormiste a Rodro!

Ami: ¡Ay no, esto si que es malo!

Rodro: Zzzz... Qué me...

Yumi: Que bueno, despertaste.

Rodro: ¿Cómo terminé acá?

Ami: Es que nos estabas enseñando a hacer la llave del sueño, y dijiste que hay que apretar justo ahí.

Rodro: ¡AH!... ¡Zzzzz!

Yumi: ¡Ami!

Ami: ¡Ay, perdón!

Yumi: ¡No otra vez, pone esas manos en los bolsillos!

Ami obedeció.

Ami: Tenemos que cubrir a Rodro hasta que se despierte.

Yumi: Ami, no sabemos nada de medicina ni de enfermería, ¿cómo esperas que no cometamos un error catastrófico?

Ami: No lo sé pero algo se nos va a ocurrir. Ahora tenemos que dejar a Rodro en alguna parte hasta que se despierte.

Yumi: Mmm, creo que tengo una idea.

Ami y Yumi le vendaron a Rodro por todo el cuerpo y lo pusieron en una cama de hospital.

Yumi: Listo, espero que nadie lo toque.

Otro doctor más joven entró a la habitación y fue donde Ami.

Doctor: Disculpen, alguien ha visto a... ¡Ah!, ahí está Doctora Manga, necesitamos su ayuda de inmediato.

Ami: Perdon, debe haber un error, yo soy, eh, Amanda Ling.

Doctor: Jajajaja, que sentido del humor tiene doctora Manga.

Ami vio su delantal.

Ami: (¡Mi distintivo, debí perderlo con el anciano, esto si que es malo!)

Doctor: Vamos doctora Manga, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Ami: ¡Ay!

Yumi: ¡Esperenme!

Entraron a otra habitación.

Doctor: Paciente Ferguson Matheus, 27 años, fractura en la pared antero lateral del torax con posible (términos médicos que solo los médicos entienden).

Ami: Ah, si, eh... necesito estar sola con mi enfermera.

Doctor: Pero es demasiado trabajo para dos personas.

Ami: (Tendré que usar esa frase de Rodro) ¡AERS, QUIEN E' LA DOSTORA! Tengo mucha más experiencia en esto amigo asi que ve a otra parte.

Doctor: S-si señora...

Y el doctor se fue.

Yumi: Bien hecho, ahora estamos completamente solas sin saber que hacer.

Ami: Yumi, baja la voz, al paciente no le está entrando mucha confianza (y creeme que a mi tampoco).

El paciente no vió con buena cara a Ami.

Ami: Ehm, no se preocupe señor Matheus, lo vamos a ayudar, a ver, mueva el brazo...

Matheus: ¡AY, ME DUELE MUCHO!

Yumi: Ami... digo, doctora Manga, mejor vamonos de aquí antes de que lo dejemos peor.

Ami: ¡No me estás ayudando!

Yumi: Claro que no porque no tenemos idea de qué hacer.

Ami le puso la mano encima al paciente y desprendió su aura.

Matheus: ... ¡Eh...! ¡Estoy curado!

Yumi: ¡¿Eh?

Matheus: ¡GRACIAS DOCTORA MANGA, USTED ES LA MEJOR!

Ami: Ah... gracias...

Mas tarde en el pasillo.

Yumi Tuvimos suerte esta vez pero será mejor que digamos la verdad.

Ami: Eso sería una locura, si llegaran a descubrirnos se tirarían contra nosotras y provocaríamos un gran caos.

Yumi: Ami, admítelo, la suerte no es un don que siempre nos acompaña, tarde o temprano terminaremos cometiendo un error fatal.

Ami: Sabes que, tienes razón, salgamos de aquí.

Las dos salieron del hospital pero olvidaron a los paparazzi.

Paparazzi de relleno 1: ¡MIREN, ES AMI DE PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Paparazzi: ¡SEÑORITA ONUKI, UNA PALABRAS!

Las dos: ¡AAAAAHH!

Las dos entraron otra vez al hospital y trataron de mantener la puerta cerrada pero los paparazzi derribaron la puerta.

Paparazzi de relleno 3: Disculpe... doctora Manga, ha visto a Ami Onuki por aquí.

Ami: (No me reconocen, es cierto). Oiga, esto es un hospital, no se permiten periodistas de la farándula, salga de inmediato con sus amigos.

Paparazzi de relleno 3: Ya escucharon muchachos, sigamos vigilando, tarde o temprano tendrá que salir.

Y los paparazzis se fueron.

Yumi: Oye, ¿cómo es que acá adentro no te reconocieron?

Ami: Se fijan en el nombre del delantal, no en la cara.

Yumi: Ya veo, bien, estamos como al principio, no podemos salir y tenemos que atender pacientes a pesar de que no sabemos nada.

Llega otro doctor.

Doctor: Doctora Manga, la necesitamos rápido en la sala de pediatría.

Yumi: Aquí vamos otra vez.

En la sala de pediatría una madre estaba con su hijo.

Madre: Doctora, mi hijo tiene una fiebre muy elevada y no le baja.

Ami: Ya veo...

Yumi: Doctora, haga algo (en serio, has algo rápido).

Ami: Ehm, bien, abre la boca, saca la lengua y di A.

Entonces algo le sucedió a Ami, sus ojos se fijaron inexplicablemente en la garganta del niño. Entonces le puso la mano en la zona.

Ami: Tranquilo niño, todo estará bien.

Y Ami lo hizo de nuevo, usó su aura y curó al niño.

Ami: Enfermera, traigame el termometro.

Yumi: Eh, si doctora.

El termómetro marcaba 36°C, la fiebre del niño se fue.

Madre: ¡É-el tenía 42, no se lo que habrá hecho pero salvó a mi niño, gracias doctora, gracias!

Ami: Jajaja, no es nada, solo hice mi trabajo.

La madre se fue aliviada con su hijo, Yumi no lo podía creer.

Yumi: Ami, por un momento te veías como una autentica doctora.

Ami: ¿De qué hablas?

Yumi: Encontraste la causa del problema y lo solucionaste con mucha seguridad.

Ami: Si, me sentí así, cuando lo toqué pude sentir algo, no se como explicarlo pero de alguna forma pude saber que le sucedía.

Yumi: Entonces vamos a ayudar a todas las personas que se encuentrán en este hospital.

Ami: ¡Si!

Y fueron de puerta en puerta curando a cada paciente, no importaba si tenían un problema simple o muy grave, Ami detectó todos los síntomas y curó sus problemas. Pasarón rápidamente las horas, ya eran las 7 de la tarde.

Ami: Creo que ya terminamos con la rutina, estoy algo cansada...

Yumi: Si, ha sido un día muy largo. Oye, con tu nueva habilidad deberías poder despertar a Rodro para irnos juntos al autobus.

Ami: Es una buena idea.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde dejaron a Rodro un par de doctores fueron a verlo y tomaron la historia médica que estaba colgada en la cama donde lo dejaron.

Doctor de relleno 1: Este es el paciente con el problema de peste en la piel.

Doctor de relleno 2: Vaya, está durmiendo profundamente.

Doctor de relleno 3: Aún así no podemos esperar a que despierte, sumergamoslo en la tina con el baño químico.

Y metieron a Rodro dentro de una tina con ácido. Entonces despertó.

Rodro: ¡, MI PIEEEEEEEEEEEL!

Justo cuando pensaron que todo había terminado otro doctor fue corriendo hacia Ami.

Doctor:¡DOCTORA MANGA, LA NECESITAMOS, ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

Ami: ¿Qué sucede?

Doctor: ¡Es el cantante, Buck Cherry, lo estamos perdiendo!

Las dos: ¡BUCK CHERRY EL GUITARRISTA!

Doctor: ¡Si, no hay tiempo que perder!

Y fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba el, tendido en una cama inconciente con varios artefactos de sostén de vida.

Ami: ¿Que fue lo que le pasó?

Doctor: Choque de motocicleta contra un camión, es increíble que aún siga vivo.

Llega otra enfermera y llama al joven doctor.

Enfermera: Doctor, lo necesitamos en el quirófano.

Doctor: Cuento con ustedes.

Yumi se quitó las gafas y le tomó la mano al veterano cantante para tranquilizarlo.

Yumi: Escucheme, soy Yumi Yoshimura, cantante de Rock como usted, tranquilo, la doctora lo salvará.

Buck: ... ¡Agh...!

Ami: ¡¿Qué le sucede?

¿?: ¡Al fin las encontré!

Ami: ¡Rodro, que te...!

Rodro: ¡Las preguntas para después, el paciente está fibrilando!

Ami: No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Ami puso su mano encima para curarlo pero entonces su cabello se puso blanco y sus ojos de rosa a rojo.

Ami: Ay... no otra vez.

Rodro: ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste usando curación con aura?

Ami: Agh... todo el día...

Rodro:(Estoy aún más sorprendido.. bah, ya habrá tiempo). Esto no es bueno... el paciente no va a aguantar.

Y el medidor de signos vitales no detecta nada.

Yumi: ¡No, el ha...!

Rodro: Aléjate, yo me encargo.

Rodro tomó un desfibrilador.

Rodro: Carga simple y ... ¡despejen!

Yumi: No pasa nada...

Rodro: Aún no termino, carga duplicada, y... ¡despejen!

Ami: No está funcionando...

Al parecer todo estaba perdido, pero Rodro recordó algo.

Rodro: ¡Yumi, ponte a cantar de inmediato, Ami tu quedate ahí y escuchala atentamente, yo intentaré usar mi aura para mantener al veterano.

Yumi: ¿Pero eso de qué servirá?

Rodro: ¡Solo hazlo!

Yumi: ... ¡Si!

Aa awa ku setsuna ku kimochi wa mune u ru o shiteku

Futari o nosete gyun-gyun ka soku

Natsu kusa no ni o ito yasashii kaze fuku

Su kaato o kusuguru deshou

Taiku tsuga hodo yoku futari wo chikazuke

Taiyou mome o toji ma shita

Nando mo na ita ano hi no yoru no

Mune no ita mi wa gumo to naga reta

Aa ama ku toki meku uta goe sora ni toke te yuku

Futari tsu-tsu n de puwa powa u kabu

Mada aoi ringo moyo riso ta ko neko moNe koro n da shiba u ni kieta

Tai onno jou shou to takusa n no ashi ato

Te o tsunagu kage ga no biteku

Hana shitsuka reta saka no tochuu de

Yugu rema te ki suwoshi ta deshou

Aa awa ku setsuna ku kimochi wa mune u ru o shiteku

Futari o nosete gyun-gyun ka soku

Ama ku toki meku uta goe sora ni toke te yuku

Futari tsu-tsu n de puwa powa u kabu

Zutto suki de su chotto u so de su

Con el canto de Yumi Ami regresó a la normalidad aunque su cabello estaba oscuro.

Rodro: Ami, rápido, analiza al paciente.

Ami le echó una mirada y pudo sentir los sitios donde radicaban los problemas en Buck.

Ami: ¡Tiene hemorragias internas ahí, ahí, ahí y ahí!

Rodro: ¡Vamos, necesitaremos mucha energía, a la de tres pongamos las manos sobre él!

Ami: Uno...

Yumi: ...Dos.

Ami, Yumi y Rodro: ¡TRES!

Y le aplicaron una gran descarga de aura, se produjo un gran silencio pero entonces el medidor de signos vitales comenzó a hacer ruido.

Ami: ¡Lo hicimos!

Yumi: ¡Lo hemos salvado!

Buck: ... Agh... gracias... no se cómo agradecercelos, me salvaron la vida.

Ami: Eh jejeje, hay una forma.

Terminó la jornada y los tres subieron a la limusina que contrató Buck Cherry y los sacó del hospital libres de los paparazzi. Cuando estaban frente al autobus Rodro aprovechó de conversar con Ami y Yumi.

Rodro: Ami, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aprendiste mucho durante el día.

Ami: Pero si solo usé mi poder, no creo que haya aprendido nada.

Yumi: ¿Bromeas?, debiste verte en acción, no solo los curaste, pudiste detectar todos sus síntomas y problemas.

Rodro: Si, tu habilidad de usar el aura para curar es mucho más efectiva que la mía Ami.

Ami: ¿Wow, lo dices en serio?

Rodro: Por supuesto, yo llevo años entrenando y no alcanzo el nivel que tu tienes. Ahora serás capáz de manejar emergencias tu misma.

Ami: Wow, wow, tiempo fuera, hay algo que no entiendo, para qué me enseñaste todo esto, bueno, se que es super guay, ¿acaso no quieres seguir siendo nuestro doctor?

Rodro: Jajajaja, no, no es eso, por si no te diste cuenta todos los pacientes tenían problemas relacionados con fracturas, lesiones o fiebre. Tu poder sirve para tratar ese tipo de problemas en el acto pero enfermedades y procesos más complejos requieren de conocimiento médico.

Yumi: Aún así no nos has explicado el motivo de que Ami tenga que aprender esto.

Rodro: Mmm... bien, es hora de ser honesto con ustedes. Algo muy malo se avecina, y lo digo por esos seres malignos que nos acorralaron en Italia.

Ami: Si, es verdad, tenían bastante fuerza y eran muchos. No me quiero imaginar que ocurriría si vienen más.

Rodro: Exacto, pero además debo decirles que el gran maestro en el mundo del maestro jack tuvo una premonición.

Yumi: ¿Qué, y de qué hablaba esa premonición?

Rodro: Sobre un mundo que estará en extremo peligro por unas criaturas oscuras que lo único que buscan es arrasar con todo, pero dos elegidos se levantarán y los detendrán.

Yumi: Esos elegídos... ¿somos nosotras?

Rodro: Así es.

Ami: Ahora comprendo todo, tenemos que prepararnos para lo que pueda venir y así proteger a nuestros amigos.

Rodro: Ami, no vienen solo por nosotros, esto es de importancia global.

Ami: ¡Qué!

Yumi: Y lo malo es que no sabemos cuando ni cómo atacarán, ni que tan fuertes pueden ser esos seres malignos. Pero de algo estoy segura.

Ami: Si permanecemos juntos como hasta ahora.

Las dos: Ganaremos.

Rodro: Así es, mientras esté toda la banda unida nada tendrá que pasar.

Ami: ¡Si!

Rodro: Si, aunque, ahora que se activó este sello de maldición ya no podré accesar a mi máximo poder, quizas después me vuelva un estorbo.

Yumi: De eso nada, tu eres muy importante para nosotras.

Ami: Si, y si no puedes transformarte como todos los demás ¿qué importa?, nosotras tampoco podemos hacerlo, así que nos haremos más fuertes juntos.

Rodro: ... ¡Tienen razón! Gracias...

Yumi: Bueno, ahora para lo que venga sugiero que continuemos con la gira como hemos hecho hasta ahora y entrenemos.

Ami: ¡Si, mañana mismo comenzaremos!

Rodro: Si pero tendremos que posponerlo porque mañana iremos ha Transilvania.

Yumi: ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo!

Ami: ¡Aún no hemos firmado los autógrafos!

Las dos: ¡Demonos prisa!

Rodro: Jajaja, bien, iré a preparar algo de café.

Ami: ¡Arigato Rodro, te quiero!

Rodro: Y yo a tí cielo.

Fin.


	38. Especial Guerra de Bandas Parte 1

**ESPECIAL Capítulo 38: Guerra de bandas parte 1.**

Cinco años atrás, Alemania, un trio bastante patético de sujetos es echado de otro sitio por espantar a la gente. Un tipo gordo muy fuirioso los arroja por la puerta.

¿?: ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAN NUNCA, ME OYERON!

Y azota la puerta.

¿?: (¡SLAP!) ¡Ay!

¿?: ¡NIKOLAI IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE VIGILARRAS A MITCH!

Mitch: ¡Blah!

Nikolai: No es mi culpa Vlad, sabes como se pone Mitch cuando alguien nos arroja cosas.

Vlad: ¡Inepto, no pongas excusas, es la décima vez esta semana que nos linchan y ya estoy harto!

Mitch: Blah... (Sonido de tristeza).

Vlad: Quizas deberriamos abandonarr este tonto sueño de serr extrrellas de rrock gótico.

Para quienes no lo recuerden Vlad, Nikolai y Mitch son el trío de vampiros chiflados llamados "Los chupatalentos", siempre intentan probar suerte en todas partes para algún día conocer el éxito y ser los padres de su famoso (y bastante malo como género musical) Rock Gótico que quieren dar a conocer.

Nikolai: ¡De ninguna manerra, no podemos rrendirrnos!

Vlad: ¡Afrrontalo tonto, no tenemos talento y ya no podemos acerrcarrnos de nuevo a Puffy AmiYumi parra rrobarrles su talento!

Nikolai: Perro ha sido nuestrro sueño desde que erramos pequeños bebés vampirros, no podemos abandonarr.

Mitch: ¡Blah, blah!

Vlad: Eh...

Nikolai: Estamos juntos en esto y mientrras uno esté decidido la banda no desistirra.

Vlad sonrrie y le da una palmada en la espalda a su compañero y le dice.

Vlad: Es cierrto, siemprre logrras hacerrme volverr, grracias amigo.

Nikolai: Eh jejeje.

Vlad: No importa si nos toma toda una vida,¡Serremos estrrellas de rrock!

Nikolai: ¡Si!

Mitch: ¡BLAH!

Pero el destino no les sonrió bien y años después nos encontramos con la misma escena.

¿?: ¡SI SE ACERCAN ACÁ LLAMARÉ A LA POLICIA ME OYERON!

¿?: (¡SLAP!) ¡Ay!

¿?: ¡NIKOLAI IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE VIGILARRAS A MITCH!

Mitch: ¡Blah!

Nikolai: No es mi culpa Vlad, sabes como se pone Mitch cuando alguien nos arroja cosas.

Vlad: ¡Inepto, no pongas excusas, es la décima vez esta semana que nos linchan y ya estoy harto!

Mitch: Blah... (Sonido de tristeza).

Vlad: Quizas deberriamos abandonarr este tonto sueño de serr extrrellas de rrock gótico.

Pero ésta vez fue diferente.

Nikolai: Afrrontemoslo, jamás serremos famosos, ni en el record Ginnes por mayor número de fracasos.

Mitch: Blah blah blah. argh...

Vlad: Crreo que éste es el fin de nuestrro viaje...

¿?: ¡De eso nada!

Repentinamente una figura femenina apareció, era una chica de tes tan pálida como la de ellos, de cabello negro y ojos color rojo sangre y tenía colmillos.

Vlad: ¿Quien erres tú?

¿?: También soy de Eslovaquia y al ver a mis compatriotas en aprietos no pude dejarlos pasar, yo los ayudaré a ser los mejores.

Nikolai: ¿En serrio nos vas a ayudarr, perro cómo?

¿?: Solo déjenlo todo en mis manos, los llevaré a la perfección.

Mitch: Blah blah blah.

Vlad: Si, tambien me parrece familiarr tu carra, ¿te conocemos?

¿?: No directamente pero mi familia es famosa. En fin, a partir de ahora seré su maestra y su nueva representante, les enseñaré todo lo que tienen que saber para ser los mejores cantantes del mundo.

Nikolai: ¡GENIAL, ES ESTUPENDO!

Vlad: Y dinos, ¿cuál es tu nombrre?

¿?: Me llamo Martha, Martha Ben Chackra.

Los tres: ...¡BEN CHACKRRA!

Desde entonces Martha Ben Chackra, la hija del fiscal Conde Roger Ben Chackra, se encargó de moldear a estos intentos de cantantes. Primero empezó por quitarles ese mal hábito que tienen todos los vampiros de Eslovaquia. Fueron a un concierto del guitarrista Buck Cherry.

Vlad: ¡Es mi oportunidad, me quedarré con su talento!

Martha: ¡Nada de eso amigo!

Vlad: (¡PAFF!) ¡AAAYY!

Y Martha le pegó a Vlad con un mazo en la cabeza.

Martha: Regla número uno, jamás robar el talento de otra estrella.

Nikolai: Perro esa es nuestrra naturraleza como gente de Eslovaquia.

Martha: Pues eso se acabó, por eso nunca han podido sobresalir en nada, porque no desarrollan su propio talento.

Vlad: Perro...

Martha: Deberían seguir el ejemplo de Mitch.

Mitch estaba filmando el espectáculo y tomando apuntes como estudiante universitario.

Vlad: Y yo que pensaba que Mitch erra un cabeza hueca.

Después de regreso a Eslovaquia Martha los sometió a clases intensivas para mejorar su habilidad musical con clases de canto, clases de guitarra, afinación y clases de yoga (para relajarse porque quedaban muy agotados después de tanta tunda que ella les daba, excepto a Mitch).

Martha: Bien, puedo decir que ya estamos en un nivel aceptable para tocar en un primer concierto.

Nikolai: ¡Genial, al fin podrremos demostrrarr de lo que estamos hechos!

Vlad: Esperra un segundo, desde que te conocimos he querrido prreguntarrte, ¿porr que decidiste ayudarrnos?

Martha: Solo les daré una parte de la respuesta, porque ya no tengo hogar.

Mitch: ...

Vlad: Sabemos lo que es eso...

Martha: En fin, no nos preocupemos por eso. Iremos a probar suerte midiendonos con otra banda.

Nikolai: ¿Otrra banda?

Vlad: ¿Y quienes son?

Martha: Ya lo sabrán, jejejeje...

Vlad: ¿Y a dónde irremos a tocarr?

Martha: Pues... Mañana partiremos a primera hora directo a...

¿?: ...Transilvania.

Regresamos a la última parte del capítulo anterior.

Yumi: ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo!

Ami: ¡Aún no hemos firmado los autógrafos!

Las dos: ¡Demonos prisa!

Rodro: Jajaja, bien, iré a preparar algo de café.

Ami: ¡Arigato Rodro, te quiero!

Rodro: Y yo a tí cielo.

Yumi: Oigan tórtolos, apúrense que aún tenemos trabajo.

Ami: Ya vamos.

Las chicas saludaron a todos, entraron al living room y tomaron sus bolígrafos para comenzar a firmar los autógrafos pero se detuvieron en seco al notar algo.

Yumi: Hey, aquí hay algo muy raro.

Ami: ¡Kaz, ven acá por favor!

Kaz: ¿Qué sucede Ami-chan?

Ami: Oye, no recuerdo que nos hayamos tomado una fotografía así para los autógrafos.

Yumi: Si, lucimos, a ver, como lo digo... tenebrosas.

En las fotografías para los autógrafos ambas están en la pose de siempre pero Ami aparece con un murcielago en el cabello en lugar de su flor, con sombra en su mirada y su ropa estaba toda oscura y algo desgastada, además lleva colmillos y Yumi sale con la piel pálida, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y la pupíla de color negro vestida de capitán pirata.

Kaz: Si, truque las fotos porque necesitarán esos nuevos atuendos para cuando estemos en transilvania.

Las dos: ¿Na-nu?

Kaz: Me explico, si nos paseamos por las calles con nuestra apariencia de siempre llamaríamos mucho la atención y espantaríamos a la gente.

Yumi: Ah, ya entiendo, lo normal para nosotros es terrorífico para ellos y lo terrorífico para nosotros es normal para ellos.

Kaz: Exacto, sus atuendos ya están sobre sus camas para que los usen mañana.

Ami: Vaya Kaz, te preocupaste de cada detalle para este concierto, estoy sorprendida.

Yumi: Si, yo tambien estoy... extrañamente sorprendida por eso.

Kaz: Lo dicen como si no me fijara en los detalles importantes.

Las dos: ...

Kaz: Como si no lo hiciera siempre.

Las dos: ...

Kaz: Kaz: Como si no fuera tan seguido.

Las dos: ...

Kaz: ¡De acuerdo, no soy perfecto!, ¿ok?

Ami: Jajaja, sólo era una broma (en parte).

Yumi: Yo no estaba bromeando...

Kaz: Bua ah ah ah ah. Me esforcé para que este último concierto en Europa fuera perfecto y así me lo agradecen.

Kaz se fue corriendo.

Yumi: ¡Espera Kaz, también era parte de la broma...! Creo que se me pasó la mano.

Ami: Ahm, ni modo, ya se le pasará. Sigamos firmando para terminar pronto, yo aún tengo que ir a teñirme el cabello.

Rodro: El café está listo.

Acabaron con los autógrafos a la 1 de la mañana y a las 2 ya estaban descansando para el día siguiente. El autobús puesto en chofer automático cruzaba la frontera entre Polonia y Transilvania. Todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que el autobús fue chocado. Yumi y Julius salen de sus habitaciones.

Yumi: ¿Hey, Julius, que fue ese choque, qué está pasando?

Julius: Debe ser un problema del chofer automático, no te preocupes, tomaré el volante, tu sigue durmiendo.

Yumi: Ok, buenas noches.

Julius entró a la cabina del chofer y vió que el cable del piloto automático estaba medio cortado, por eso no funcionaba bien.

Julius: Pfff, solo eso, agh, no podemos detenernos o no llegaremos a tiempo para el concierto, tendré que manejar... ya se, haré que esta belleza vuele.

Y Julius intentó poner a volar el autobus pero los sistemas de levitación estaban también dañados.

Julius: ¿Eh, qué significa esto... por qué?

¿?: (¡CRASH!) ¡GRAAHH!

Julius: ¡AGH!

Una mano rompió la ventana y sacó a Julius del asiento del Chofer y lo subió al techo del autobús. Era un ente maligno de los gordinflones.

Ente maligno gordinflon: ¡Graaahh!

Julius: Debi imaginarlo, ¡Toma!

Ente maligno gordinflon: ¡Agh!

Y Julius saca su llave y golpea al ente maligno, entonces saltó del autobus y le dió el golpe final impulsandose de regreso pero.

Julius: ¡Oh oh!

Atravesó otra ventana y fue a caer justo sobre Abigail.

Abigail: ¡AAAAHH, QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!

Julius: (¡PAFF!) ¡Ay!

Abigail: ¡Cómo te atreves a escabullirte hasta acá, sal de mi cama ahora!

Y Julius quedó con un ojo morado pero vió a otro ente maligno sobre la cabeza de Abigail.

Julius: Quédate quieta...

Abigail: ¿Eh...?, ¡AH, QUÍTAMELO!

Y Julius lo destruyó.

Julius: Esos entes malignos nos atacan de nuevo, caí aquí adentro por accidente.

Abigail: Ay, lo siento, no quise hacerte eso...

Julius: Ya habrá tiempo, ve por lo chicos y mantengan a raya a los monstruos, yo seguiré conduciendo.

Abigail: ¿Los chicos?... Si, entiendo, también pondré un hechizo de barrera de vacío para que Ami y Yumi no escuchen nada.

La idea era eliminar a estos entes malignos sin despertar a Ami y Yumi. Abigail iba a ir por Pablo y Rodro pero ellos ya estaban en el techo del autobus así que también subió.

Abigail: ¿Ya están aquí?

Pablo: Por supuesto que si.

Rodro: No he dormido desde las cinco de la mañana de anoche así que terminemos con esto ahora.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia, Pablo se convirtió en el ninja rojo de fuego, Abigail hizo aparecer su sombrero de maga y se transformó solo apareciendole la capa roja y el sombrero se volvió blanco, Rodro ni se molestó en sacar su espada.

Abigail: ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos chicos!

Una orda de entes malignos de los pequeños pero ahora alados y otros en motocicleta abordando el techo del autobus los rodearon, Pablo los hizo brochetas a todos con su aliento de fuego y Abigail los mandó a volar con los halcones gigantes que invocó, pero un gran de entes se tiró encima de Rodro formando una pila.

Entes malignos apilados: ¡NIA JIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!

Abigail: ¡Cuidado!

Rodro: ¡RAAAAH!

Entes Malignos: ¡AAAAAAAAHhhh...!

Solo usando su aura Rodro los destruyó a todos sin dificultad.

Rodros: Estos debiluchos ya no son una amenaza, regresemos a dormir.

Abigail: ... ¡Oye, conoces algo llamado sentido común!

Rodro: ¿A qué te refieres?

Abigail: Eso fue muy peligroso, te pudieron hacer daño.

Rodro: Mira, el guerrero veterano soy yo y se lo que estoy diciendo, cuando ya has luchado con un enemigo y su forma no cambia deja de ser una amenaza porque sabes lo que va a hacer.

Abigail: ... Ok, entiendo, solo me preocupé por ti, ¿acaso es malo eso?

Pablo: Le debes una disculpa Rodro.

Rodro: Ok, de acuerdo, lo lamento, estoy un poco idiota por la falta de sueño.

Abigail: De acuerdo, estas disculpado.

Rodro: Ahora si vayamos a dormir... (*Bostezo*).

Repentinamente otro anillo de fuego negro rodeo al autobus en movimiento y entonces un enorme ente maligno con pinta de punk sobre un jep negro horrendo se puso al lado de ellos y sacó una ametralladora.

Pablo: Creo que cantamos victoria muy pronto.

Rodro: Este es mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, no bajemos la guardia.

Abigail: Entendido.

Ente Maligno Punk: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!

Esta vez Rodro si sacó su espada, el monstruo sacó un palo con alambre de púas que emite un gas morado.

Abigail: ¡Qué no los golpee, esa cosa tiene veneno!

Pablo: ¡Entonces lo quemaré ahora!

Y Pablo le disparó fuego por las manos, el monstruo reaccionó y lo esquivo de un salto y luego hizo contraataque con su palo con alambre de púas, Abigail hace aparecer un gorila de metal y éste detiene el golpe pero el gorila al inhalar ese veneno hizo que Abigail se sintiera mal.

Abigail: Agh... no puedo respirar...

Rodro: ¡Oh no, ya voy Aby, corte de tres pasos!

Y Rodro le hace los tres cortes al monstruo en el pecho y se acercó a Abigail, entonces le puso la mano en la espalda y contrarrestó el veneno con su aura.

Abigail: ... Que fue eso...

Rodro: El punto debil de tu habilidad.

Abigail: ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!

Y el monstruo le arroja el golpe con su arma pero Rodro la bloquea con la espada he inhala también el veneno.

Pablo: Rayos, ya lo tiene.

Pero en vez de devilitarse Rodro se mantuvo firme y empujó al monstruo hacia atrás.

Pablo: ¿Pero cómo?

Rodro: Aku usaba este tipo de veneno conmigo, por eso he desarrollado inmunidad a él.

Ente maligno Punk: ¡GRAAAAWWWWR, GRRRAAAAH!

El monstruo se enfurece y decide atacar el techo del autobús justo encima de las habitaciones de Ami y Yumi pero Abigail logra poner una barrera protectora justo a tiempo.

Abigail: (Vamos, debe haber algo que podamos hacerle... Ya lo tengo). Rodro, comienza a hacer girar tu espada cómo ventilador, Pablo, tu dispara a mi señal.

Los dos: ¡Entendido!

Abigail: ¡AURUM TRIBUTAE!

Hizo aparecer una enorme estatua de oro encima del monstruo que le cayó en la cabeza, luego convirtió la estatua en cilindro.

Abigail: ¡AHORA, FUEGO!

Pablo: ¡Aquí vamos!

Con el viento generado por la espada avivando el fuego y canalizado por el cilindro de oro un gran proyectil de fuego le dió de lleno en el pecho al monstruo y lo destruyó).

Abigail: ¡Lo hicimos!

Rodro: ¡Muy buena idea esa Aby!

Pablo: ¡Todos estuvimos excelentes!

Los dos: ¡DAME ESOS CINCO... AH! (¡CRASH!).

Abigail: ¡Chicos!

Pablo y Rodro levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo y se engancharon con una rama que pasó de imprevisto y dieron un rápido giro generando un par de agujeros en el techo cayendo sobre las camas de Ami y Yumi.

Ami y Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ami: ¡ERES UN ACOSADOR!

Yumi: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ BRIBÓN!

Los dos: ¡(PAFF!) ¡AAAAHHH!

Y salieron por los mismos agujeros por los que entraron, Rodro fue hechado de una feróz patada en el trasero por parte de Ami y Pablo por un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo por parte de Yumi.

A la mañana siguiente Kaz ya había terminado de desayunar cuando los demás estaban a punto de comenzar.

Kaz: Buenos dias Ami-chan, buenos días Yumi-chan, ¿cómo pasaron la noche?

Las dos: No queremos hablar sobre eso.

Abigail entró.

Kaz: O haio Aby-san, ¿que tal el sueño?

Abigail: He, yo, no me despegué de la almohada en toda la noche, jejejeje, (*Bostezo*).

Y entran Pablo y Julius con un bistec en el ojo cada uno y Rodro con una bolsa de hielo atada al trasero.

Kaz: Eh...

Los tres: No preguntes.

Como Ami estaba enojada con Rodro le dijo con malicia.

Ami: Oye Rodriguito, ¿no quieres tomar asiento junto a mi?

Rodro: ¡Uy...!... No gracias... no puedo sentarme así (Bajo esa cara tierna puede esconderse algo muy malvado).

Yumi: Y parece que ustedes dos recibieron el mal de ojo.

Pablo: Yumi, ya te loo dije, todo es un gran mal entendido.

Yumi: Pués explicate, ¿por qué entraste a mi habitación y te subiste a mi cama a esas horas de la noche?

Pablo: Ehm...

Yumi: Vamos, estoy esperando una respuesta ya.

Pablo: Para pulir tus, eh, medallas, si, eso.

Yumi: ¡Yo no tengo medallas de nada!

Pablo: ¡Ay!

Ami: ¿Y tú, que hacías en mi habitación Rodro?

Rodro: Pues... ¡Ah si!, quería ver tu precioso florero.

Ami: ¡Ya rompiste ese florero farsante, lo olvidaste!

Rodro: Rayos...

Yumi: Ya estoy satisfecha, me voy a vestir.

Ami: Yo también.

Indignadamente las dos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron pero Abigail las alcanzó.

Abigail: Chicas, no fue así como pasó, ellos solo estaban...

Ami: Ya lo sabemos...

Yumi: No tienes por qué explicarnos...

Abigail: ¿Ah si?

Ami: Si.

Yumi: El que no los hayamos escuchado ni visto peleando con esos monstruos no significa que no los hayamos sentido.

Abigail: Si es así entonces no entiendo, ¿por qué están enojadas con ellos entonces?

Ami: Porque olvidaron que a las parejas no se les oculta la verdad, aunque sea para no preocuparlas.

Yumi: Los perdonaremos cuando nos digan la verdad asi que por favor no interfieras.

Abigail: (Cierto, aunque colaboré en esto no puedo meterme en asuntos de pareja) De acuerdo, no haré nada.

Ami: Gracias Aby-chan.

Todos se habían cambiado, Ami parecía una chica vampiro, Yumi una pirata fantasma, Kaz de pequeño duende codicioso, Abigail de bruja, Julius solo se transformó y se dejó la piel pálida, Pablo lucía igual que Jack Skellington de Nightmare Before Christmass solo que tiene su peinado crespo de siempre y Rodro de cirujano psicópata con manchas de sangre y otras cosas en su delantal desgarrado. Al abrir la puerta toda la gente con aspécto aterrador le dió la bienvenida a Puffy.

Fan de Relleno1 : ¡MIREN, SON PUFFY AMIYUMI!

Fan de Relleno 2: ¡POR FIN HAN LLEGADO!

Público: ¡PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

El alcalde de la ciudad que parece un raquitico zombie se aproxima a ellas.

Alcalde: ¡Bienvenidas Ami y Yumi, soy el Alcalde Franky y espero que les guste su estadía en Transilvania, la ciudad donde es Halloween todos los días!

Ami: ¿En serio?

Yumi: ¿Significa que regalan dulces en las casas todos los días?

Alcalde Franky: Así es, es una tradición antigua de nuestra ciudad, pueden recorrer la ciudad cuando gusten.

Kaz: Ay, de haber sabido que eso era una tradición habría hecho un saco gigantezco... ¡Creo que aún estoy a tiempo... A LA MÁQUINA PARA COSER!

Pablo: Creo que se nos adelantó.

Yumi: ¡Mmm...!

Pablo: (Aún sigue molesta conmigo).

El alcalde mira a Rodro con detención.

Alcalde Franky: Oye, eres odontólogo.

Rodro: Pues...

Alcalde Franky: ¡Fantástico, aquí hay mucha gente que necesita revisión dental urgente!

Y todos los pobladores abren sus apestosas fauces.

Ami: Debe ser por tanto dulce, has un buen trabajo, odontólogo.

Rodro: Oye, pero si yo no soy...

Yumi: Creo que el odontólogo necesitará un intérprete, ve con él.

Pablo: Pero Yumi...

Y la gente los rodeó a ambos de inmediato.

Ami: ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Rodro: ¡Oye, no me dejes aquí... agh, aquí apesta... ugh...!

Pablo: Necesito una bolsa para vomi... ¡braaagh!

Abigail: Oye, ¿no crees que están siendo muy crueles con ellos?

Las dos: ¡No!

Abigail: (Mmm... hay algo aquí que me parece extraño... bien, supongo que lo averiguaré más tarde).

Ami: ¡Oye Aby, que esperas, vamos a pedir dulces!

En el otro extremo de la ciudad otra banda llega pero sin ningún recibimiento.

Martha: Bien equipo, ya estamos aquí, Transilvania será el primer sitio testigo de nuestro talento.

Vlad: Es una muy buena elección, este lugar se parrece mucho a nuestrra amada Eslovaquia.

Nikolai: Es como estarr en casa... (¡Slap!)... ¡Ay!

Vlad: Clarro que no, nuestrra casa es un chiquerro cubierrto de popo de murrcielago... (¡SLAP!) ¡Ay!

Martha: ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de pegarle a Nikolai, eres tonto o qué?

Vlad: Ay, bueno, lo siento Nikolai.

Nikolai: Ya es un comienzo... jejeje...

Vlad: (*En voz baja*) No abuses de tu suerrte o ya verras...

Mitch: Blah blah blah blagh, ugh uagh.

Martha: No Mitch, ese nombre quedó en el pasado, ahora nuestra banda tendrá otro nombre.

Vlad: Oye, no hablamos de nada sobrre cambiarr nuestrro nombrre.

Nikolai: Si, eh, ¿porr qué quierres hacerrlo?

Martha: Tengo dos razones muy simples, primero, ya han acumulado una muy mala reputación con ese nombre, y segundo ya no se chupan talentos, por eso.

Vlad: ¿Y entonces como nos vamos a llamarr ahorra?

Martha: Pues seremos...

Y ahora iremos a unos comerciales.

Ami: Han pasado algunas semanas desde que nos convertimos todos en super letrados.

Yumi: Y pronto tendremos un juicio que quizas sea uno de los más importantes de nuestras vidas.

Ami: ¿Quieren saber de que se trata?

DELUXE ATTORNEY, PUFFY & Co, otro fanfiction de xXMrMangakaXx.

Regresamos.

Las chicas regresaban al autobús esta vez cargadas por completo de dulces.

Yumi: Esto es mucho más de lo que he conseguido en una noche en Osaka.

Ami: Si, aunque en Tokio se obtenía mejor botín que en Osaka.

Yumi: ¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? ¡Osaka es mejor!

Ami: ¡No, Tokio lo es más!

Yumi: ¡Osaka!

Ami: ¡Tokio!

Yumi: ¡Osaka!

Ami: ¡Tokio!

Yumi: ¡Osaka!

Ami: ¡Tokio!

Abigail: Oigan, eso no importa chicas, mejor nos concentramos en comernos los dulces antes del concierto.

Yumi: Si, tienes razón... ¡Hey, dónde están mis dulces!

Ami: Mi costal también desapareció.

Kaz llegó con un costal más grande incluso que el costal que usa Santa Claus para llevar regalos.

Kaz: Oigan chicas, recuerden que tenemos 2 horas más para ir al estadio y comenzar con el concierto.

Ami: Kaz...

Kaz: ¿Qué pasa?

Yumi: Devuelvelos ahora.

Ami: Se que los tienes.

Kaz: ¿Los qué?, no las entiendo.

Las dos: ¡NUESTROS COSTALES DE DULCES!

Kaz: Ay, esta bien, me atraparon, tomenlos pero no coman demasiados o se arruinarán los dientes.

Y Kaz a regañadientes les regresa todos sus caramelos.

Abigail: Oigan, creo que deberían detener esto del castigo hacia los chicos.

Yumi: Jamás.

Ami: Ellos nos engañaron ocultándonos lo de los monstruos.

Abigail: ¿Y no estan enojadas conmigo?

Yumi: Si, un poco pero es distinto Aby, tu eres nuestra amiga y se que no tenías malas intenciones.

Abigail: Pero ellos tampoco.

Ami: Aún así nos mintieron, y no se le miente a una novia.

Abigail pensó en un argumento.

Abigail: Pero no se dan cuenta de que les están mintiendo ustedes también.

Ami: ...¿De qué estás hablando?

Abigail: Ellos no saben que ustedes saben lo del enfrentamiento con los monstruos malignos.

Yumi: ¿Y eso qué?

Ami y Abigail la miraron feo.

Yumi: Ok, tienes razón, me siento como una sucia pirata después de hacerles esto.

Ami: Hablaremos con ellos y resolveremos este mal entendido... ¿a propósito, dónde estarán ahora?

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Transilvania los tres muchachos eran perseguidos por una multitud de gente.

Rodro: ¡Por última vez, soy doctor, no dentista!

Pablo: ¡Creo que no nos van a escuchar!

Julius: ¡Y yo que tengo que ver en este lío!

Entonces a Julius se le ocurrió una idea y agarró a Pablo.

Pablo: ¡Hey, que haces!

Julius: ¡Perdóname por esto!

Y aprieta a Pablo como si fuera un tubo de pasta dental y lo hace escupir fuego en el piso y la gente retrocede.

Pablo: Agh... Oye, pudiste avisarme...

Rodro: ¡Aprovechemos la oportunidad, huyamos!

De vuelta con las chicas ya llevaban un buen rato recorriendo la ciudad en el autobús buscando a los muchachos.

Yumi: Creo que en verdad se nos pasó la mano con lo de la gente.

Ami: Espero que se encuetren bien.

Abigail: Conociéndolos encontrarán la forma de escapar.

Kaz: Chicas, ¿qué hacen? Tenemos que ir al estadio ahora mismo.

Ami: Ok, Kaz. Ah... supongo que nos encontraremos con ellos allá.

Volviendo con los muchachos.

Pablo: Grandioso, no tenemos idea de en dónde estamos y ya va a comenzar el concierto.

Julius: Esto no puede ponerse peor.

Rodro: ¡Tarado, nunca digas eso!

Una carreta con una calabaza gigante de halloween se rompió y entonces la enorme calabaza rodó y rodó hasta que agarró a Pablo.

Pablo: ¡Ayudenmé!

Rodro: No podemos hacer nada, esta muy oscuro.

Julius: ... ¡Pablo, transformate y has fuego!

Pablo alcanzó a escuchar a Julius y se transformó en el esqueleto ninja de fuego, la calabaza se prendió como todas las lámparas de halloween, entonces Rodro y Julius se subieron encima de ella.

Pablo: ¡Ay!

Rodro: Ponte a correr y así no te golpearás.

Y Pablo se puso a correr.

Pablo: Bien, ¿ahora que haremos?, no podemos detenernos.

Julius: Ay, no pensamos en eso... ¡Soy un idiota!

Por ese plan improvisado se quedaron corriendo y corriendo sin cesar arrasando todo lo que se les ponía enfrente.

En el estadio las chicas y Kaz ingresaron al backstage que estaba oscuro.

Ami: ¿Todo en esta ciudad debe ser tan oscuro?

Kaz: Ok, no te quejes, encenderé la luz.

Kaz subió el interruptor y justo otra persona tocó su mano cuando iba a hacer lo mismo.

Kaz: ¿Eh, quién eres tú?

Martha: ¿No, dime primero quién eres tu?

Ami: ¡AH!

Vlad: ¡PERRO QUE RRAYOS!

Y finalmente las dos bandas se encontraron cara a cara.

Ami y Yumi: ¡SON LOS CHUPATALENTOS, AAAAAAAAHHH!

Vlad y Nikolai: ¡SON PUFFY AMIYUMI!

Mitch: ¡BLAAAHH!

Continuara...


	39. Especial Guerra de Bandas Parte 2

ESPECIAL Capítulo 39: Guerra de bandas parte 2.

_Kaz: ¿Eh, quién eres tú?_

_Martha: ¿No, dime primero quién eres tu?_

_Ami: ¡AH!_

_Vlad: ¡PERRO QUE RRAYOS!_

_Y finalmente las dos bandas se encontraron cara a cara._

_Ami y Yumi: ¡SON LOS CHUPATALENTOS, AAAAAAAAHHH!_

_Vlad y Nikolai: ¡SON PUFFY AMIYUMI!_

_Mitch: ¡BLAAAHH!_

Yumi: Oigan, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?

Vlad: Podrriamos hacerrte la misma prregunta.

Ami: ¿No es obvio?, tenemos un concierto esta noche.

Nikolai: Perro nosotrros también vamos a tocar ahorra.

Yumi: Eso es imposible, y además...

Vlad: ¿Qué?

Yumi: ¿En serio creen que sea una buena idea tocar acá? Claro, si su intención es ser abucheados como siempre.

Ami: ¡YUMI!

Martha: De hecho ambos están en lo cierto.

Ami y Nikolai: ¿Ah si?

Vlad: Esperra, dijiste que nos medirriamos con otrra banda, ¿acaso?

Martha: Si, son ellas.

Ami: Un momento, no entiendo nada.

Martha: Puffy AmiYumi, yo Martha Ben Chackra, vocalista y representante de "Los Dracolines" las desafio a una guerra de bandas.

Ami: ¡ESE NOMBRE, TU ERES PARIENTE DEL CONDE BEN CHACKRA!

Martha: Si, soy su hija.

Para quienes no lo recuerden el conde Ben Chackra es el fiscal que trató de inculpar a Ami del robo de figuritas de animales cariñitos edición limitada en Venezuela, Martha fue quien en realidad realizó el robo pero por la ley del país el padre es quien toma la responsabilidad legal y se va preso, aunque claro esa no fue la única razón por la que fue detenido.

Yumi: ¡Miserable, por tu culpa Ami casi va a la cárcel injustamente!

Ami: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Vlad: Esperra, no entiendo nada, ¿de que está hablando?

Martha: ¿Quieres saber la verdad?, entonces tendrás que derrotarnos primero.

Yumi: Oye, no me interesan tus juegos, ¡DINOSLO AHORA!

Martha: ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

Ami: Nosotras jamás.

Yumi: ¡Bien, terminaremos con esto rápido y entonces comenzaras a hablar!

Kaz: Yumi...

Yumi: ¡QUE!

Kaz: Andas un poco exaltada.

Yumi: ¡Claro que no, estoy de lo más normal!

Ami: Yumi, cálmate por favor.

Yumi: ... Está bien, pero como sea el show va a comenzar.

Regresando con los muchachos al parecer aún seguían perdidos corriendo por la ciudad en la lámpara de calabaza gigante.

Rodro: Es inutil, parece que jamás encontraremos el estadio.

Pablo: No es por ser pesimista pero ya me estoy... cansando de correr.

Repentinamente aparecieron entes malignos frente a ellos.

Julius: Grandioso, solo nos faltaban ellos, ¿que haremos ahora?

Rodro: ¡Seguir corriendo a toda velocidad!

Pablo: ¡Ya entiendo, como diria antorcha llamas a mi!

Y la calabaza empezó a disparar fuego a los entes malignos, algunos fueron quemados y los otros volaron como pinos de boliche.

Regresando con las chicas las dos bandas se pusieron detrás del escenario. Kaz estaba a punto de hacer el anuncio hasta que.

Abigail: Kaz, ¿los chicos ya regresaron?

Kaz: Aún no Aby-chan pero estoy seguro de que aparecerán en cualquier momento.

Abigail: Eso espero.

Ami: ¡Kaz, que sucede, apurate en anunciar el espectaculo!

Kaz: ¡Esta bien Ami! Espero que todo salga bien.

Kaz fue a escenario, el publico como de costumbre estaba gritando por Puffy.

Público: ¡QUEREMOS A PUFFY, QUEREMOS A PUFFY, QUEREMOS A PUFFY!

Kaz: ¿Está encendido?... ¡Su atención damas espeluznantes y horrendos caballeros... ay!

Público: ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kaz: ¡Ok, me equivoqué, lo siento, como sea, esta noche Puffy AmiYumi se enfrentara a una nueva banda en una ... GUERRA DE BANDAS!

Público: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII, BRAVOOOO!

Kaz: ¡MUY BIEN, CON USTEDES PUFFY AMI YUMI CONTRA LOS DRACOLINES!

Ami: ¿Los Dracolines?

Martha: ¡CÓMO ESTÁ TODA TRANSILVANIA!

Público: ¡PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

Yumi: Mmm, como me lo esperaba, nos siguen apoyando.

Martha: ¡LOS HIJOS DE NUESTRO DEVOTO CONDE DRÁCULA HAN REGRESADO!

Mitad del público: ¡DRACOLINES, DRACOLINES!

Ami: ¡Ah, ahora la mitad del público está con ellos!

Yumi: Entonces vamos a poner la balanza a nuestro favor.

Ami: ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir una balanza ahora Yumi?

Yumi: ... Ami... Solo toquemos, ¿si?

Ami y Yumi:

No ko madei kunora

Nuka rumda ni chi da

Yo go leruda keyanai no ra

Sense nieitahita

Tocotochi ga uyouda

Saishu le esheto o saa caruu

Los Dracolines:

you show us everything you've got

you keep on dancing and the room gets hotand

you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy

and you say you wanna go for a spin

the party's just begun, we'll let you in

you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy

Yumi: (Son muy distintos a como eran antes, están tocando muy bien).

Ami: (Esa tal Martha les debió enseñar muy bien, pero no me daré por vencida).

A se ru cala mawaru ikitsuma ru

So to waku lainoni atsado cu rru

Eso woA kireru woronii

Eso woNande mo aruse cae

Eso wo

Los Dracolines:

come on...

ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day

ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day

ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day

ahh! I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day

Con su gran talento para la música Martha y los Dracolines lograron quitarles el público a Ami y Yumi.

Público: ¡DRACOLINES, DRACOLINES, DRACOLINES!

Ami: Yumi, es hora.

Yumi: ¡A tocar con el corazón!

De inmediato cerraron los ojos, cuando comenzaron a cantar donde se quedaron sus peinados se deshicieron y se volvieron de color rosa y púrpura como aquella vez en el campeonato intermundial de bandas Bandwars. El público regresó la mirada de inmediato hacia Ami y Yumi, incluso Martha se detuvo.

Martha: Son... increibles...

Vlad: ¡MARTHA, NO PODEMOS DETENERRNOS, SIGAMOS!

Martha: ...

Vlad: (¡Oh no, aqui viene el golpe!).

Pero Martha en vez de pegarle le puso la mano en el hombro.

Martha: Es cierto, ¡a la carga muchachos!

Aun así la música de los dracolines no se pudo escuchar, el aura de Ami y Yumi se mezcló con la música.

Tle panasumae niiko ko ma deuits ke ioeso wo no da tsuo ana kadanoso

Ita ke shi ki wahito limbo o tshino ku zu kuu

kaio ni le sare te rukoto monai mi taiiu soo tskaredu ho do yaa

yu ka rumdalee numi kitsukamaia na tao ma tayusa ki ni i kuyo

Eso woYa li taioo o nii

Eso woAtseo naga shi te

Eso woI ki teru chi liiI so I deoikoseio

Eso woEso wo

Mientras tanto Abigail fue a la entrada y justo los muchachos llegaron.

Abigail: Que bueno que llegaron, el show ya comenzó.

Julius: Pant... pant... si... gente... entes malignos... ya sabes...

Rodro: ¡Eh... reconozco esa aura!

Abigail: Si, son las chicas, será mejor que entremos.

Pablo: ¿De qué hablan?

Rapidamente entraron al estadio y vieron a Ami y Yumi aún con sus cabellos de color rosa y púrpura recibiendo los aplausos de la gente.

Público: ¡VIVA PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

Rodro: Pasó lo mismo que aquella vez...

Abigail: ¿De qué hablas?

Pablo: Fue antes de que entraras a la banda, en un campeonato intermundial de bandas las chicas cantaron con otras Ami y Yumi que se podían fusionar, la diferencia de talentos era enorme pero repentinamente Ami y Yumi experimentaron la misma transformación que tu.

Julius: Usaron sus auras o como le llamen para tocar los instrumentos.

Rodro: Y además sus auras se mezclaron con su música.

Abigail: Vaya, que impresionante.

Julius: Pero es distinto de aquella vez, sus peinados no han regresado a la normalidad.

Abigail: Si, y además siento que emana un gran poder de parte de ellas.

Yumi tomó el microfono y dijo algunas palabras.

Yumi: Gracias a todos, antes quiero que le den un gran aplauso a los Dracolines por su impresionante primer debut.

Público: ¡BRAVOOOO, DRACOLINES, DRACOLINES, DRACOLINES!

Vlad: ¿Porr qué están siendo tan buenas con nosotrros?

Nikolai: Después de lo que les hicimos aquella vez.

Ami: Ay, es cosa del pasado.

Yumi: Pero aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, Martha.

Martha: Ok, ustedes ganaron, les diré todo.

Las dos bandas se metieron detrás de las cortinas y Kaz tomó el microfono.

Kaz: Puffy AmiYumi regresará con ustedes en breve.

Con tanta gente al rededor los muchachos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo en ir tras bastidores.

Mientras tanto Ami hizo la pregunta.

Ami: Dime, por qué hiciste todo eso del robo.

Martha: Ah... fue para detener a mi padre.

Yumi: ¿Qué dices?

Martha: Sabía que si yo cometía un crimen el iba a cargar con toda la responsabilidad y así iba a dejar de robarles los talentos a los otros abogados y fiscales y así no seguiría metiendo gente inocente a la cárcel, pero no me esperaba que el las usara como chivo expiatorio, lamento todos los problemas que les causé.

Yumi: No se que decir.

Ami: Esta bien, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Martha: ¿Qué... cómo que no?

Ami: Estabas desesperada y todo esto se lo buscó tu padre, no tu, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Mitch: Eso fue algo muy noble de tu parte Ami, por eso tienes un gran corazón y todos te quieren.

Martha: ¡MITCH, ACABAS DE HABLAR!

Mitch: ¡Blah, blah, ugh...!

Vlad: Si, solo puede hablar bien una vez al año, y eligió justo este momento.

Yumi: Bien, será mejor que regresemos a escena, ¿se quedan a ver el resto del espectáculo?

Martha: Gracias pero tenemos otro concierto en Estambul mañana así que tenemos que partir ahora mismo.

Ami: Si, la vida de un cantante nunca se detiene, les deseo lo mejor muchachos, y nada de chupar talentos.

Vlad: Descuida, Martha siemprre nos está contrrolando.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Adiós!

Los dracolines: ¡Adiós Puffy!

Regresando a donde está el público los muchachos trataban de abrirse paso entre la gente.

Abigail: Es mucha gente, no podemos seguir.

Rodro: A este paso el concierto ya habrá termina... ¡Ah!

Abigail: Rodro, que te suce... ¡eh!

Por alguna razón Rodro y Abigail empezaron a temblar aterrorizados.

Pablo: ¿Oigan, y ahora que les pasa?

Rodro: Es... un poder gigantezco...

Julius: Si, ya sabemos que es de Ami y Yumi.

Abigail: No... ha aparecido otro mucho más grande...

Rodro: Pero este... es... siniestro...

Julius: ¡¿Qué dices?

Ami y Yumi aparecieron nuevamente en el escenario.

Rodro: ¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí, tenemos que irnos de inmediato!

Abigail: ¡Oh no, ya los siento, están aquí!

Cuando Yumi estaba a punto de tocar su guitarra un par de bolas de energía oscura se estrellaron en el escenario.

Sonido: ¡CRASH!

Pablo: ¡YUMIIIIII!

Se disipó el humo y Ami y Yumi estaban al otro lado del escenario.

Ami: ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

Abigail: Otro segundo más y estarían acabadas...

Yumi: ¡Aby!

Se escucho una voz muy familiar.

¿?: Hola hermana, ¿me extrañaste?

Yumi: Es imposible...

¿?: Vaya lugar, todo esta bien, pero la música da asco.

Las dos figuras se revelaron.

Ami y Yumi malas: ¡ES HORA DE ARRUINAR ESTE CONCIERTO!

Rodro: Demasiado tarde... ¡RAPIDO, TODO EL MUNDO SALGA DE AQUÍ!

La gente huyó de inmediato del lugar quedando solo los muchachos.

Ami: (Rodro luce aterrorizado, pero no entiendo por qué).

Yumi mala: Esos insectos de pacotilla no fueron capaces de hacer su trabajo, que pérdida de tiempo.

Ami mala: Y todo por éstas insignificantes porquerías.

Ami: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

Yumi mala: ¿No es obvio?, venimos a destruirlas y crear un nuevo apocalipsis en este mundo.

Yumi: ¡Eso jamás, no mientras estemos aquí!

Abigail también estaba aterrorizada.

Abigail: ¡Ami, Yumi, tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato...!

Ami: ¿De qué estás hablando? no podemos hacer eso.

Ami mala: Tu no te metas bruja de segunda.

Abigail: ¡Ah!

Sin aviso Ami mala se puso justo en frente de Abigail y le disparó energía oscura.

Ami: ¡Aby!

Pero Abigail logró teletransportarse por acto reflejo.

Rodro: Ni siquiera alcancé a ver cuando se movió...

Ami mala: Ja, suerte de principiante.

Ami: ¡Oye, nadie le hace eso a mis amigos, me oiste, te detendré aquí y ahora!

Ami mala: Inténtalo si puedes impostora.

Ami hizo aparecer su arsenal ninja al igual que Yumi y comenzó la pelea, ambas partes chocaron en un intercambio de golpes muy veloz y algo cambió notoriamente.

Rodro: ¿Qué significa esto?

Pablo: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Rodro: ¡Cuando comenzaron a pelear los poderes de Ami y Yumi se nivelaron a los de sus contrapartes malas!

Julius: ¡No se a lo que te refieres pero eso es grandioso!

Abigail: ¡Chicos, me llevaré a Kaz y a la gente que queda de este lugar!

Pablo: Julius, ve con ella.

Julius: Pero...

Rodro: Tienes que poner a las mascotas y a Kaz seguros.

Julius: ... Ok, entiendo.

Abigail: Cuidense mucho.

Pablo: ¡Contamos contigo hermanita! ¡Tenemos que animar a las chicas!

Rodro: ¡VAMOS AMI, TU PUEDES VENCER A ESA IMPOSTORA!

Julius: ¡SIGUE ASÍ YUMI, TU ERES LA MÁS RUDA!

Y continuó la pelea.

Ami mala: ¡Prueba esto! ¡Ataud de la perdición!

Ami mala hizo un ataud gigante de energía oscura para aplastar a Ami pero ella lo esquivó y usó un truco ninja.

Ami: ¡Bakuhatsu shuriken no jutsu! (Técnica de Shurikens explosivos)

Ami mala: Debes estár bromeando... ¿Eh?, ¡AH! (¡KABOOM!)

Ami: ¡Si, en el blanco!

Ami mala: ¡Eso no fue nada, LÁPIDA DE LA PERDICIÓN!

Ami: (¡PAFF!) ¡AAAAAHHH! (¡POOF!)

Ami mala: ¿Cómo?

Cuando Ami mala golpeó a la réplica de aura Ami se puso detrás de ella y juntó las manos.

Rodro: ¡Esa técnica!

Ami: ¡COME AURA IMPOSTORA, DESTELLO DE LA RECTITUD!

Ami mala: (¡TZIAAA!) ¡AAAAAHHH...!

Ami le disparó aura concentrada directamente a Ami mala.

Julius: ¡Bien hecho Ami!

Ahora Yumi peleaba con su báculo contra la guitarra de Yumi mala.

Yumi mala: Ja, te ves ridícula, ¿eres una ninja o una pirata?, eres el hazmereir de este lugar.

Yumi: ¡Ya cierra la boca!

Yumi mala: (¡PAFF!) ¡Ay!

Yumi: ¡30 Sutorōku ijō! (Paso de los treinta golpes) ¡Tres golpes... seís golpes... nueve golpes... doce golpes... quince golpes... dieciocho golpes... veintiun golpes... veinticuatro golpes... veinticiete golpes... TREINTA GOLPES!

Yumi mala: ¡Agh! ¡Miserable... cárcel de cuchillos!

Yumi: ¿Qué es esto?

Yumi mala: ¡DESPÍDETE IDIOTA!

Yumi: ¡AH!

Los cuchillos dentro de la jaula oscura se empezaron a mover rápidamente.

Yumi mala: ¡JAJAJAJA, SABÍA QUE ESTA DEBILUCHA NO ME VENCERÍA... EH!

El suelo bajo los pies de Yumi mala se empezó a mover y entonces Yumi emergió de la tierra y le dió un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Yumi: ¡GOLPE DEL CIELO ASCENDENTE!

Yumi mala: ¡AAGH... IMPOSIBLE...!

Ami y Yumi malas cayeron juntas en el piso.

Julius: ¡Si, lo hicieron!

Pablo: ¡Bien hecho chicas!

Ami: Ah... no fue nada...

Rodro: ¡QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO, ACABEN CON ELLAS!

Yumi: ¡Eh!

Rodro: ¡CUIDADO, DETRÁS DE USTEDES!

Ami: ¡Ah!

Yumi: ¡APARTATE AMI!

Ami: ¡YUMI!

Yumi empujó a Ami y recibió la gran bola de energía de parte de las Ami y Yumi malas.

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Todos: ¡YUMIIIII!

Ami mala: ¿Crees que todo terminó idiota?

Ami: ¡Eh! (¡PAAFF AAAAAAHHH!)

Rodro: ¡Nooo, Ami!

Ami quedó tendida en el piso, Yumi estaba muy lastimada.

Yumi mala: Fueron unas tontas al creer que podrían vencernos.

Ami mala: Estuvimos jugando con ustedes todo el tiempo, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta?

Ami: Ay... no puedo... moverme...

Yumi mala: Que aburrición... las pondremos a dormir de una vez...

Ami mala: Despídanse...

Ami y Yumi malas: ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJAJA! (¡PAFF!)

Ami: ¿Eh...?

Rodro y Pablo mandaron a volar a las Ami y Yumi malas, Rodro se acercó a Ami y de una sola vez la curó.

Ami: ¿Rodro?

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Pablo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!

La ira causó que ambos fueran cubiertos por el manto de entidad maligna, entonces se tiraron encima de las Ami y Yumi malas y las comenzaron a pisotear.

Rodro: ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!

Pablo: ¡TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A YUMI!

Hasta que las Ami y Yumi malas los agarraron y les empezaron a absorber el aura negativa.

Pablo y Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAGH... aaaah...!

Ami: ¡Pablo, Rodro, no!

Y cuando terminaron ellos ya no tenían el manto y entonces los apartaron de un golpe.

Ami mala: Ya fue suficiente.

Yumi mala: Ustedes lo pidieron, les mostraremos.

Ambas: ¡Nuestro verdadero poder! ... ¡RAAAAAAHHH!

Sus auras negativas las cubrieron por completo y ahora se convirtieron en altos demonios sedientos de tortura.

Ami: Han... cambiado por completo...

Ami mala: Su destrucción es inevitable... ¡ahora van a morir!

Ami: ¡No mientras pueda luchar, las detendré aunque esté yo sola!

Ami se arrojó al ataque y les lanzó varios golpes pero las Ami y Yumi malas no hicieron ningún intento de esquivarlos. No les hacía daño.

Ami mala: Ya basta...

Ami: (¡Paff!) ¡AAAAAHHH...!

Yumi: Ya te lo dije, tus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Ami: (Esa bofetada me dolió mucho, se siintió como si me estrellaran una locomotora).

Yumi aún tendida en el piso incapaz de moverse presenciaba todo el cruel acto.

Yumi: (Se acabó, no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Ami, y los muchachos tarde o temprano quedarán bajo tierra... soy una fracasada... no puedo ni protegerme a mi misma... perdonenme Pablo y Rodro, perdóname Aby, perdóname Kaz... y perdóname ... Ami...). ¡Ah...!

Sonido: ¡TUM TUM!

Yumi: ¡Agh!

Sonido: ¡TUM TUM... TUM TUM... TUM TUM!

El corazón de Yumi empezó a latir fuertemente, su musculatura empezó a aumentar, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras.

Yumi: ¡Agh... ah... ah... ah...!

Ami: ¡Ya les dije que no me rendiré... ahi voy!

Ami mala: ¡Pero que inepta!

Cuando estaban a punto de chocar las dos se detuvieron en seco, todos pusieron su mirada en Yumi quien empezó a levantarse del suelo.

Yumi: ¡Agh... ah... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ami: ¿Yumi?

Yumi mala: ¡Pero que rayos le está pasando!

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... RAAAAAAAAAAHHH... RAAAAAAAAHHH!

Yumi inició una transformación, comenzaron a caer rayos, se puso a temblar, el piso a su al rededor se resquebrajó y entonces le apareció una cola peluda, sus orejas cambiaron de forma, sus dientes se afilaron, su estatura aumentó, su cuerpo se cubrió de un pelaje púrpura.

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... RAAAAAAHHH...ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Ami: ¡Yumi se está convirtiendo en bestia!

Yumi: ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR... ROAAAAAAAAAARRR... GRRRRRR... ROAAAAAAAARRR!

Yumi mala: ¡¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?

Yumi terminó su transformación, ¿qué significa está nueva forma?, ¿acaso ahora será capáz de detener a las Ami y Yumi malas?

Continuara...


	40. Especial Guerra de bandas parte 3

**ESPECIAL Capítulo 40: Guerra de bandas EL DESENLACE.**

_Yumi: (Se acabó, no puedo hacer nada para ayudar a Ami, y los muchachos tarde o temprano quedarán bajo tierra... soy una fracasada... no puedo ni protegerme a mi misma... perdónenme Pablo y Rodro, perdóname Aby, perdóname Kaz... y perdóname ... Ami...). ¡Ah...!_

_Sonido: ¡TUM TUM!_

_Yumi: ¡Agh!_

_Sonido: ¡TUM TUM... TUM TUM... TUM TUM!_

_El corazón de Yumi empezó a latir fuertemente, su musculatura empezó a aumentar, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras._

_Yumi: ¡Agh... ah... ah... ah...!_

_Ami: ¡Ya les dije que no me rendiré... ahí voy!_

_Ami mala: ¡Pero que inepta!_

_Cuando estaban a punto de chocar las dos se detuvieron en seco, todos pusieron su mirada en Yumi quien empezó a levantarse del suelo._

_Yumi: ¡Agh... ah... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_Ami: ¿Yumi?_

_Yumi mala: ¡Pero que rayos le está pasando!_

_Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... RAAAAAAAAAAHHH... RAAAAAAAAHHH!_

_Yumi inició una transformación, comenzaron a caer rayos, se puso a temblar, el piso a su al rededor se resquebrajó y entonces le apareció una cola peluda, sus orejas cambiaron de forma, sus dientes se afilaron, su estatura aumentó, su cuerpo se cubrió de un pelaje púrpura._

_Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... RAAAAAAHHH...ROAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

_Ami: ¡Yumi se está convirtiendo en bestia!_

_Yumi: ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR... ROAAAAAAAAAARRR... GRRRRRR... ROAAAAAAAARRR!_

_Yumi mala: ¡¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?!_

_Yumi terminó su transformación, ¿qué significa está nueva forma?, ¿acaso ahora será capáz de detener a las Ami y Yumi malas?_

El momento por el que han estado esperando ha llegado.

Ami Mala: ¡Ese poder, es muy fuerte!

Yumi Mala: Podría ser un problema si aprende a usar todo su poder, ¡Hay que eliminarla, ataquémosla!

Ami: ¡Seigi no kirameki! (Destello de la rectitud)

Sonido: ¡BAM!

Ami las detiene en seco.

Ami: Nadie le pondrá un dedo encima a mi amiga.

Yumi volteó la vista y puso su atención en Ami y entonces fue directo a atacarla.

Yumi: ¡GRRR! ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ami: ¡AH, YUMI, DETENTE!

Yumi le arrojó un centenar de zarpazos que Ami logró esquivar a duras penas, entonces inhaló mucho aire y lanzó un gran rugido que le destrozó a Ami la chaqueta.

Yumi: ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH, MIS OIDOS!

Yumi lanzó rugidos poderosos a todas las direcciones, incluso intentó darle a las Ami y Yumi malas.

Yumi Mala: Eso estuvo cerca. Ja, parece que no puede distinguir entre amigo y enemigo.

Ami Mala: En otras palabras, atacará todo lo que se mueva, que bien, ¿qué se siente saber que tu querida amiga te observa como su pequeña presa para devorarte?, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ami: (Rayos, es cierto, si Yumi me sigue atacando tarde o temprano todos seremos exterminados, y esas dos tienen un poder inmenso, parece que todo está en mi contra).

Rodro y Pablo empiezan a recuperar la consciencia y observan lo que está sucediendo.

Pablo: Agh… ¡Yumi, oh no otra vez!

Rodro: Rayos… Ahora esas dos se han hecho más fuertes de lo que ya eran…

Pablo: ¿Qué dices?

Rodro: Tal vez no te diste cuenta porque no puedes sentir el aura pero su fuerza es mucho más grande que la de Ami y Yumi… no tenemos oportunidad…

Ami: ¿Eh?, ¡PABLO, CUIDADO, YUMI VA A POR TI!

Yumi: ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAARR!

Pablo: ¡NO, DETENTE YUMI, SOY YO!

Ami: ¡YA BASTA YUMI!

Yumi: ¡AAAAARGH!

Ami agarra a Yumi de la cola, luego del cuello y la tumba en el suelo.

Rodro: (¡Su… su aura se volvió más fuerte… ya lo tengo!).

Abigail y Julius aparecieron.

Abigail: ¡Chicos, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora… que le pasó a Yumi!

Julius: ¡Cielos, esto si que es malo!

Rodro: ¡Escuchen, tenemos que conseguir tiempo para Ami y Yumi, después los detalles!

Ami: ¡Chicos, váyanse, no la podre mantener quieta por mucho tiempo!

Rodro: ¡Escucha Ami, tienes que lograr que Yumi recupere la consciencia, es nuestra única esperanza!

Ami: Pero, aún están las Ami y Yumi malas, aunque lo logre nos harán puré.

Pablo: No se en qué estés pensando amigo pero lo que sea debe funcionar.

Julius: Ami, tenemos fe en ti, se que puedes hacerlo.

Ami: Agh…

Rodro: Abigail, tele-transpórtalas a un lugar desierto y regresa, necesitaremos toda la ayuda.

Ami: Oigan, ¿Qué harán ustedes?

Julius: ¡No lo se pero nos ocuparemos de los detalles, ahora vete!

Yumi: ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Abigail: ¡Si, entendido, sujétate Ami!

Abigail desapareció con Ami y Yumi y luego regresó.

Rodro: Pongan atención, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra ellas dos, no les ganaremos pero lucharemos para quedarnos acá y ganar tiempo para Ami y Yumi.

Julius: Eh, sigo sin entender amigo, necesito una explicación.

Abigail: Si Ami consigue que Yumi vuelva en si quizás logre despertar su transformación y pueda hacerle frente a ellas, es como fue conmigo.

Pablo: Si, lo recuerdo, cuando nos expusimos a morir en ese barranco despertaron los poderes de Aby.

Rodro: Exacto, si Yumi puede controlarse será capaz de lograrlo, prepárense.

Abigail se transformó en la Maga de Blanco y Pablo en el Ninja de Fuego, Julius ya estaba transformado, Rodro sacó su espada y usó su habilidad de la armadura del samurái.

Rodro: ¡Armadura del samurái, 150%!

Ami Mala: Que aburrimiento, si ya terminaron con la plática inútil comencemos.

Rodro: Escuchen, ustedes tres ataquen a la Yumi Mala, yo me encargaré de la Ami Mala.

Pablo: Eso es una locu…

Rodro: ¡AQUÍ VOOOOY!

Rodro empezó dando un sinnúmero de estocadas que Ami Mala bloqueó usando solo un dedo.

Rodro: ¡Gargh…!

Ami Mala: ¿Ya terminaste tu calentamiento? Entonces empezaré.

Rodro: (¡Paff!) ¡Agh!

Vamos con Ami y Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Grrr?... ¡Grrrr!

Ami: Cálmate Yumi, tienes que volver en ti.

Yumi: ¡Riarrr! ¡Mmmmm!

Yumi se relamió los labios y miró a Ami con mucha atención.

Ami: (Genial, ahora me está observando como un trozo de sushi, esto no podría ser peor.)

Yumi: ¡Roar!

Ami: ¡AH!

Yumi estiró sus brazos y agrandó enormemente sus manos e intentó aplastar a Ami.

Ami: ¡Ay, ah! (¡Slap, Slap!) ¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Yumi: ¡Groarrr!

Ami: ¡Agh!

Y Yumi la atrapó en sus enormes manos y la apretó como si intentara romper una nuez.

Yumi: ¡Grrrrr!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Yumi: ¡Grrrrrrrrrr, raaaaaaawrr!

Ami: ¡Aaaaaahhhh… agh… ¡Suel-ta-ME!

Yumi: ¡Riaarrr!

Ami usó su propia fuerza y se quitó las enormes garras de encima.

Ami: (¿Cómo acabo de hacer eso?, quizás mis habilidades están despertando… ¡Ahora lo entiendo!, Rodro me entreno en el control de mi aura para que cuando empezara a manifestar mi verdadero poder no me saliera de control, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Yumi, mi aura es compatible con la de él… Ya entiendo, como también es compatible con la de Yumi entonces él estaba planeando que yo la ayude a controlar su poder. Bien muchachos, juro que no fallaré.)

Yumi: ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Ami: ¡Resiste Yumi, yo te ayudaré, aquí voy!

Regresando con los muchachos.

Ami Mala: Pensé que eras un samurái formidable pero lo que dicen los otros entes malignos eran solo exageraciones.

Rodro: Agh… Si te pregunto que quieren de nosotros no me dirás nada… ¿verdad?

Ami Mala: Así es.

Rodro: (Pensé que con mi armadura del samurái disminuiría un poco la diferencia de poder pero esto es ridículo… agh… me ha causado un gran daño y ella no tiene ni un solo rasguño…).

Ami Mala: ¿Ya te rendiste?

Rodro: Primero muerto…

Ami Mala: ¡Eso puede arreglarse! (¡KA-BOOM!).

Ami creó una bola de energía oscura y se la disparó a Rodro causando una gran explosión.

Abigail: ¡RODROOO!

Pablo: ¡No te desconcentres!

Julius: ¡Toma esto!

Yumi Mala: (¡Zia, zia, zia, zia!) Eres muy lento.

Julius intentó pegarle a Yumi mala con su llave hasta que se la atrapó.

Yumi Mala: Ya te tengo.

Julius: ¡Estas equivocada, yo te tengo!

Julius sacó una garra de su antebrazo robótico y cargó su cañón.

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE NEUTRONES A CARGA MÁXIMA, FUEGO! (¡ZIAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

Y le dio de lleno. El polvo se dispersó y la Yumi mala seguía parada en el mismo lugar sosteniendo la llave.

Yumi Mala: Debo darte crédito, ese ataque es muy bueno para levantar polvo.

Julius: Rayos… puse todo lo que tenía en él… y ni siquiera le hago cosquillas.

Abigail y Pablo se tele-transportaron detrás de Yumi Mala.

Pablo: ¡Aléjate Julius!

Abigail: ¡SUPER EXIMIUS SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES!

Pablo: ¡ALIENTO DE DRAGÓN!

Y recibió otro ataque pero nada.

Yumi Mala: Si tuviera que calificarlos les daría diez por entusiasmo, ¿existe puntaje menor a cero para efectividad?

Abigail: … ¡Cállate!

Abigail hizo aparecer un gorila de metal que golpeó a la Yumi mala en la cara pero ella ni siquiera lo sintió.

Yumi Mala: Me gusta ver a la gente llorar, en especial a las chicas como tú, me divertiré un rato.

Julius: ¡Cierren los ojos, LUCES ALTAS!

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAAHHH, MIS OJOS, NO PUEDO VER!

Pablo: ¡Bien hecho Julius!

Julius: Aby, huye de aquí mientras tengas tiempo.

Aby: Es inútil, ella puede sentir el aura como yo y no puedo ocultarla, no importa a donde vaya.

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAAAHH, YA VERÁN, CUANDO RECUPERE LA VISTA LOS HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Pablo: ¡Necesita la vista para poder atacar, reagrupémonos!

Rodro se levantó del suelo, vio detenidamente a Ami Mala.

Rodro: (Un milisegundo más y me habría vaporizado con esa bola de energía oscura… no tengo opción, tendré que forzar mi armadura, esto llevará mi cuerpo más allá del límite pero tal vez logre aunque sea hacerle un daño).

Ami Mala: Debo darte crédito, eres un insecto persistente.

Rodro: Eso solo fue una muestra, ahora usaré toda mi fuerza.

Ami Mala: Bien, adelante, prepárate, ojalá valga la pena la espera.

Rodro se arrancó la parte de arriba de su delantal blanco y clavó la espada en el suelo.

Rodro: (Ahora o nunca) Mmmm... Aaaaaaaaaaagh… ¡Raaaaaaaahhh!

Su tono muscular aumentó drásticamente, su piel se coloró un poco, y se puso a sudar, se le marcó una vena en la frente.

Rodro: ¡Aaaaaaaaargh, raaaaaaah…! ¡Aaaaaaaghhh…!

Ami: Mmm…

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH… ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI AL DOOOOOOBLEEEEEEEEE!

Ami Mala: (¡PAM!). ¡AAAAAAGHHH!

Y en menos de un parpadeo agarró la espada y golpeó a Ami Mala en el estómago!

Rodro: ¡HIAAA!

Ami Mala: (¡PAM!) ¡AAY…RRR!

Ami Mala preparó otra bola de energía oscura y se la disparó pero esta vez Rodro la desvió con la hoja de la espada y le dio una patada en la espalda enviándola a volar hasta un muro del estadio.

Ami Mala: ¡GRRRR… MISERABLEEEEEE!... (¡PAFF!) ¡Agh…!

Rodro: ¡Agh…!

De un paso Ami Mala se puso frente a el y le arrojó un puñetazo pero él lo esquivó y le dio otro en el estómago y se hizo atrás, Ami Mala cayó al suelo jadeando.

Rodro: (Creo que pude tomarla por sorpresa) ¡Pant… pant… AAAAAAY! (Pero mis músculos están desgarrándose por el esfuerzo… esto es muy doloroso).

Ami Mala: ¡Agh… Mjjj… JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Rodro: ¿Eh? ¡Qué es tan gracioso!

Ami Mala: ¡Vaya, me tomaste por sorpresa, en verdad te mueves mucho mejor que antes, pero tus golpes ni siquiera los sentí! ¿No estuvo mal mi actuación, verdad?

Rodro: ¡Rayos…!

Ami Mala: Pensé que en este mundo los caballeros no golpeaban a las mujeres.

Rodro: Si, así es… ¡Ay…! Pero en este momento no eres una mujer, eres un demonio…

Ami Mala: Si, es verdad. ¿Continuamos?

Rodro: Ugh…

Volviendo con las chicas Yumi nuevamente estaba inmovilizada de las manos por Ami.

Yumi: ¡Grrrrr!

Ami: Esto está tomando más tiempo del que pensé, debo darme prisa.

Yumi: ¡GRRRRR!

Ami: (Hablarle no sirve para nada y tumbarla tampoco… vamos, necesito una idea rápido… tal vez si).

Ami soltó a Yumi y se alejó, Ami regresó a su forma original (su cabello otra vez se puso anaranjado) y se sentó en el suelo.

Ami: Escucha, creo en ti, se que la Yumi que conozco jamás me atacaría así que no te atacaré, me quedaré en este lugar sin hacer nada.

Yumi: ¡Grrrr! Mmm…

Ami: (Parece que está funcionando).

Yumi se acerca rápidamente a Ami.

Ami: (Tranquila, no quiere hacerte daño Ami).

Yumi: ¡Snif, snif!

Ami: (Solo me está olfateando.)

Yumi: Mmm.

Ami: (Bien, ahora está acariciando mi cabeza con su mano).

Yumi: Liaj…

Ami: (Y ahora lamió mi mano, genial, creo que ya tengo su confianza de vuelta.)

Yumi: ¡Argh!

Ami: (¡Clank!). ... ¡AAAAAAAYYYY, SUELTA MI MANO!

Yumi le mordió la mano a Ami y ella la sacó de sus enormes fauces, la agitó varias veces y le quedó hinchada.

Ami: ¡AY ay ay, no funcionó, solo quería probarme antes de comerme… ay… necesito una curita!

Yumi: ¡Grrrr…!

Ami: ¡Eso me dolió mucho, más te vale que por lo menos te haya gustado la probada!

Yumi: ¡Braagh!

Ami: ¡Ay, me estás provocando!

Ami puso su cabello rosado otra vez.

Yumi: ¡Roaaarr!

Ami: ¡Grrr, ven acá!

Yumi se tiró encima de Ami, ella se escabulló por abajo y la agarró de la cola.

Yumi: ¡Roar!

Ami: ¡Argh!

Yumi: ¡AAAARGH!

Y Ami se la mordió, Yumi se tomó la cola y le echó viento.

Yumi: ¡Argh, argh, uff, uff!

Ami: Con eso quedamos a mano.

Yumi: ¡Grrrr, RIAAAARRR!

Ami: ¡YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE ESTO, REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ O TE OBLIGARÉ A LA FUERZA!

Regresando con la Ami Mala.

Ami Mala: Wow, creo que alguien se está poniendo de mal humor, jejeje.

Rodro: Pant… pant… ¡Ay!... (Ami, ¿puedes escucharme?).

Regresando con Ami.

Ami: ¿Rodro, pero cómo?

Rodro: _Estoy usando telepatía, debes tranquilizarte._

Ami: No puedo, no importa lo que haga, Yumi no me hace caso, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Rodro: _No uses la fuerza bruta con ella, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer… ¡Ay!_

Ami: ¿Qué te sucede…? Puedo sentirlo desde acá, estás muy mal…

Rodro: _Olvídate de mí, yo me las arreglaré mientras pueda._

Ami: ¡Ni hablar, iré a ayudarte ahora mismo!

Rodro: _¡¿QUIERES TIRAR A LA BASURA TODO NUESTRO ESFUERZO…?! ¡AGH!_

Ami: ¡No, pero!

Rodro: _Todos dependemos de tu éxito, se que tu puedes hacerlo linda._

Ami: … Bien, lo haré como tu dices.

Rodro: _Esa es mi chica, ahora puedo pelear tranquilo. Te veré pronto._

Ami: ¡Hi!

Ami cambió su expresión, ahora está sonriendo.

Ami: Tengo claro lo que debo hacer. ¿Preparada Yumi?

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Yendo con Yumi Mala.

Yumi Mala: ¡Ya dejen de moverse!

Julius: Esto va muy mal, ya casi recupera la vista por completo.

Abigail: Tendremos que realizar el contraataque ahora.

Pablo: ¡Voy a distraerla, Abigail, cúbreme!

Abigail: ¡Si, nifra, dogdel, kazaan, fars, vermifrag, iyorum, calorum, iem!

Abigail creó muchas copias de Pablo alrededor de Yumi Mala.

Yumi Mala: ¿Cuál es el verdadero? ¡RAAAAAHH!

Sonido: ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Pablo: ¡FALLASTE OTRA VEZ!

Yumi Mala: ¡GRRRR! ¡IIIIIIII… IIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pablo: ¿Que …? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sonido: ¡KABOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Yumi Mala creó una explosión atómica con su propio cuerpo y arrasó con todo.

Yumi Mala: Ah… al fin puedo ver bien… no estuvo mal… creí que los destruiría con ese ataque.

Abigail: ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Julius!

Julius: Agh… ah…

Pablo: ¡Rayos, absorbió toda la explosión por nosotros!

El brazo de Julius lucía de un color verde radiactivo, tal y como dijo Pablo absorbió todo el ataque de la Yumi Mala.

Yumi Mala: ¡Jajajaja, descuida nerd, acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora!

Abigail: ¡No lo permitiré! ¡TORTUGA DE TITANIO, PROTEGEDNOS!

Yumi Mala: ¡Largo estorbo!

Abigail y Pablo: (¡PAFF!) ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!

Yumi Mala: ¡Despidete!

Julius: ¡FUEGOOOOO!

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAAH!

El cañon de Julius hizo un disparo muy poderoso y envió a Yumi Mala a volar.

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAAaaaaahhh…!

Julius: Pant… pant… creo que mi plan funcionó… ¡Oh no, chicos!

Julius se acercó a Abigail y Pablo que estaban tirados en el suelo.

Julius: ¡Aby, Pablo!

Abigail: Descuida… estamos bien.

Julius: Gracias al cielo…

Pablo: ¿Qué fue eso?

Julius: Ah… absorbí su energía y esperé el momento indicado para dispararla de regreso, creo que le hice un buen daño.

Abigail: … No, su aura maligna no ha bajado en lo absoluto.

Pablo: ¿Qué dices?

Julius: Oigan, ¡miren para allá!

Ami Mala atacó a Rodro con una ráfaga de bolas de energía oscura, Rodro se cubrió y cuando el polvo se disipó Rodro aún seguía de píe pero ahora más lastimado.

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAaaaah!... (¡Pam!)

Los tres: ¡Rodro!

Y Rodro cayó al suelo, Abigail se tele-transportó de inmediato hacia donde estaba él.

Abigail: Hermano, resiste.

Rodro: Agh… ¿Qué…haces aquí…? Les dije…

Abigail: Sé lo que dijiste pero enfrentarla tu solo es demasiado.

Rodro intentó ponerse de píe.

Rodro: Estoy bien, ¡Agh!

Abigail: Yo te reemplazaré, descansa un poco.

Rodro: ¡No lo hagas!

Y se puso justo frente a Ami Mala.

Ami Mala: ¿Vienes a tomar el lugar del fracasado?

Abigail: ¡Mi hermano Rodro no es un fracasado!

Ami Mala: Ah, que enternecedor, una chica viene a dar la vida por su mejor amigo, si crees que puedes hacer algo, adelante, dame tu mejor golpe.

Abigail: ¡SUPER EXIMIUS SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES!

Ami Mala: (¡PAM!) ¿Eso es todo?

Abigail: ¡Grrr, toma, yia yia yia yia yia yia yia yia YIA!

Y Abigail le disparó cientos de veces pero aún nada, Ami Mala no tiene ni un rasguño.

Abigail: ¡Pant… pant… pant…! (Definitivamente no pertenecen a este mundo, son unos monstruos fuera de nuestra imaginación, que vamos a hacer).

Ami Mala: No serás la única que se quedará con la diversión, allá voy.

Abigail: (¡Va a atacarme, vamos, debo protegerme!).

Ahora en vez de hacer aparecer una tortuga para protegerse la tortuga se lanzó sobre Abigail y se unió a su traje que tomó un color verde, la piel de Abigail se puso tan rígida como el titanio.

Ami Mala: ¡Yia yia yia yia yia yia yia yia yia yia!

Abigail: ¡Ay, ahahaahahahahahahahah! (Aún con esta piel de titanio puedo sentir los golpes, que dolor, ¿Cómo es que Rodro aguantó tanto castigo?).

Ami Mala: ¡Comete esto!

Rodro: ¡HYA!

Ami Mala: (¡PAM!) ¡AH!

Rodro apareció repentinamente y le dio un empujón a Ami Mala.

Abigail: ¿Rodro?

Rodro: Yo te reemplazaré, no eres rival para ella Aby, es la oponente más fuerte que he visto y tiene una fuerza abrumadora, pero te juro… ¡QUE NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDO!

Abigail: ¡Espera!

Ami Mala se levantó del piso.

Ami Mala: Parece que aún guardas un poco de energías.

Rodro: … Jejejejeje… ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Volvió a usar su armadura al doble, ambos chocaron en múltiples golpes que Abigail apenas podía ver.

Rodro: (Es todo, mi cuerpo está a punto de llegar al límite y el dolor es insoportable, dudo mucho que logre salir con vida, si no es este demonio quien me derrote lo hará está técnica).

Abigail: … Rayos, no puedo hacer nada por él… ¡Es cierto, los chicos!

Abigail regresa con Pablo y Julius.

Julius: ¡Volviste, que alivio!

Pablo: Que bueno que estás a salvo.

Abigail: Si pero Rodro está muy mal, está peleando con sus últimas fuerzas para mantener a Ami Mala a raya.

Julius: Esto apesta, Ami Mala de seguro se hartará de usarlo para su cruel juego y lo liquidará pronto.

Pablo: Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, pero ¿qué?

Rodro: _¡Tienen que usar todo su poder ahora!_

Julius: ¿Rodro, pero cómo?

Rodro: _¡Escuchen, tengo un plan, ataquen a Yumi Mala con todo lo que tengan y no se preocupen del gasto de energía, es nuestra última carta, ¿entendieron?! _

Abigail: (Tal vez tenga un plan que pueda sacarnos de esta). ¡Si, entendido!

Abigail se sacó el sombrero y lo hizo levitar frente a si misma, puso la mano en él y le dijo a los muchachos.

Abigail: Pablo, Julius, es hora del último acto del espectáculo y necesitaré de su colaboración.

Pablo: … Vale.

Julius: Bien, dinos que hacer.

Abigail: Acumularé toda la energía que pueda en mi sombrero y se la arrojaremos a Yumi Mala cuando regrese y así no sabrá qué la golpeó.

Pablo: Prepárense, es todo o nada.

Yumi Mala reapareció de la nada.

Yumi Mala: ¡Grrr, ahora si estoy molesta, me las pagarán sabandijas!

Pablo: ¡Eso lo veremos!

Pablo se quita la máscara y hace un gesto con los dedos.

Pablo: ¡Estilo especial, cadenas de magma ardiente!

Amarró a Yumi Mala pero ella deshizo las cadenas y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara a Pablo.

Yumi Mala: ¡TÚ SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN MORIR!

Pablo: ¡Eso jamás!

Misteriosamente Pablo hace brotar su aura y la convierte en fuego.

Pablo: ¡ANTORCHA SAGRADA ANCESTRAL, PURIFICA AHORA A ESTE SER INFERNAL!

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAY!

Le deshizo el manto de entidad maligna en la pierna izquierda pero Yumi Mala rápidamente lo regeneró.

Yumi Mala: Patético intento idiota.

¿?: ¡FUEGO A DISCRESIÓN!

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAH!

En el cielo apareció Kaz manejando el autobús disparando balas laser.

Abigail: ¿Kaz, pero cómo?

Julius: ¡Bien hecho Kaz, llegaste justo a tiempo!

Kaz: ¡Nadie se mete con la banda y se sale con la suya, ahora Junior, carga los explosivos!

Junior: ¡SI SEÑOR, DIGO KAZ!

Pablo regresó con Abigail y Julius.

Pablo: ¿Lasers, explosivos, cuando convertiste?

Julius: Anoche después de la escaramuza.

En el autobús.

Junior: ¡Las cargas están listas Kaz!

Kaz: ¡Fuego en el hoyo!

Sonido: ¡FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Yumi Mala: (¡KA-BOOM, KA-BOOM, KA-BOOM, KA-BOOM!) Argh… ya veras enano.

Yumi Mala disparó bolas de energía oscura al cielo intentando derribar al autobús pero Kaz hacía maniobras impresionantes como buen piloto de aeronaves.

Abigail: Es nuestra oportunidad, a cargar energía.

Regresando con Ami y Yumi Ami estaba montada encima del lomo de Yumi quien intentaba quitársela de encima.

Ami: (Siento la energía de los muchachos, están haciendo su último esfuerzo, esto tiene que funcionar). ¡Va por las dos Yumi!

Después de mucho trabajo Ami le puso la mano encima a Yumi y le mostró los recuerdos de sus mejores momentos juntas, su primer día en la guardería, cuando tocaron música por primera vez, cuando celebraron en el concurso de Axel Powers y se convirtieron en estrellas de rock, cuando bajaron en trineo con Kaz, el día que llegaron a Sudamérica para empezar la gira mundial, hasta el día de ayer en el ensayo nocturno. Yumi por fin empezó a entrar en razón y fue corriendo directo hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la acción, Ami se agarró de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Ami: ¡AY, YUMI, YAMETEEE!

Yumi: ¡Raaawr… Sujetate!

Ami: ¿Yumi?

Yumi: ¡No se cuanto tiempo mantenga la cordura pero debemos ir a ayudar a los muchachos!

Ami: Hi.

Ami Mala estaba acorralando a Rodro.

Ami Mala: Me estoy hartando de este juego inútil, ya no me sirves inútil.

Rodro: … Esto no es un juego, la vida de mis amigos, mi propia vida, y la vida de Ami están en mis manos, todos nos estamos esforzando, así que daré todo lo que tengo ahora.

Mostraremos los diálogos de los personajes en paralelo.

Abigail: ¡Ya casi está listo!

Julius: Iaggg… es todo, ya no puedo más…

Pablo: Agh… esa es toda mi energía… hermana…

Rodro: ¡PONDRÉ TODO EN ESTE ATAQUE CON LA ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI… AL TRIPLEEEEEEEEE!

Yumi Mala apuntó directamente al autobús.

Yumi Mala: ¡Ya te tengo enano, toma!

Sonido: (¡Zia, Ka-boom!).

Kaz: ¡Nos dieron!

El autobús empezó a caer en picada.

Abigail: ¡NO, KAAAAAAAZ, GRRRRR!

Rodro: ¡RECIBE ESTÓ, GOLPE DEL GUARDIAN SUPREMO!

Abigail: ¡HALCÓN CELESTIAL, A ELLA!

Los cuatro: ¡ESTO VA POR LA BANDA, TOMAAAAAAAAA!

Afirmando con mucho esfuerzo su sombrero Abigail y los demás dispararon a un gran halcón hecho de luces de color rojo, amarillo y lila, y la mano de Rodro fue cubierta por la imagen de un perro policial de color azul, Ami y Yumi Mala recibieron el golpe de lleno.

Ami y Yumi Malas: ¡NOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ami y Yumi quedaron tiradas en el suelo, Abigail bajo su brazo el cual le quedó bastante lastimado por la excesiva carga de energía que soportó.

Julius: Aby... tu brazo.

Abigail: Descuida, no es nada… ¡Ay!

Julius: No digas eso, ya hiciste demasiado, tienes que recuperarte.

Pablo: Kaz, tengo que ir a ver como están.

Abigail: Es cierto, Rodro, sentí una gran perturbación ahora, iré por él.

Julius: Yo te acompaño.

Se tele-transportaron, Rodro estaba muy mal, tenía lesiones por todo el cuerpo pero se mantenía firme sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada clavada en el piso.

Julius: ¡Amigo, estás herido!

Rodro: No te preocupes, creeme que he estado peor…

Abigail: No, no te hagas el mártir, tenemos que sacarte de aquí ahora.

Abigail le pone la mano en la espalda.

Rodro: Ugh… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Abigail: ¡Eh, que pasa, solo te toque!

Rodro: Pant… pant… mis músculos, están desgarrados por forzar al limite mi armadura… mi cuerpo aún no es capaz de soportar tanto poder sin sufrir daño… agh…

Julius: Dios, eso es terrible.

Rodro: La pelea no ha terminado.

Julius: ¡Qué dices!

Frente a ellos reaparecieron Ami y Yumi Malas que ahora estaban completamente furiosas.

Ami Mala: (Nunca pensé que un bicho como él pudiera ser capaz de causarme aunque sea un poco de daño).

La mano de Ami Mala estaba sin manto y además llena de raspones.

Yumi Mala: Los felicito, ahora hicieron su final más doloro…

Ami Mala: Eso me dolió… ¡ME DOLIO MUCHOOOOOOO!

Abigail se puso frente a Rodro para interceptar el golpe pero Julius la apartó y lo bloqueó con su brazo robótico el cual se despedazó dejando al descubierto la piel.

Julius: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!...

Abigail: No… ¡Por qué lo hiciste, POO QUÉ TE PUSISTE EN MI LUGAR!

Julius: Agh… porque, yo te… yo te quiero…

Abigail: (*Sonrojo*).

Yumi Mala: Yiack… no tolero esto, ya desaparezcan.

Sonido: ¡BOOOM!

Yumi Mala les disparó a los tres.

Yumi Mala: Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, vamos por las impostoras.

Ami Mala: ¿Y qué hay del enano y el fosforito?

Yumi Mala: Les tengo preparado algo especial.

¿?: Eso no va a ser así…

Ambas: ¡¿CÓMO?!

Rodro, Aby y Julius se levantaron, Rodro sostiene con firmeza su espada y de ella aparece una bola de energía tan grande como el mismo estadio, desde lejos Ami y Yumi que venían en camino podían verla.

Yumi: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Ami: ¡Es muy impresionante, puedo sentir el aura de los muchachos en ella!

Yumi: ¡En serio, debemos llegar cuanto antes! (Rayos, parece que voy a perder la razón en cualquier momento…)

Ami Mala se echó a reír.

Ami Mala: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! SI CREEN QUE CON ESO NOS VAN A ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS.

Rodro: ¡ESO LO VEREMOS… AHÍ VA!

Rodro agitó la espada y arrojó la enorme bola de energía.

Yumi Mala: Oh, ya madura, voy a apagar esa ampolleta.

Yumi Mala le lanzó una bola de energía oscura pero la gran esfera no se detuvo.

Ami Mala: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS, RAAA?!

Sonido: ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! … ¡TZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Yumi Mala: ¡No se detiene con nada!

Ami Mala: ¡Agh!

Rodro: ¡TOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE N!

La bola aceleró y chocó con ambas.

Rodro: … ¿Qué?

Pero ambas haciendo un gran esfuerzo la detuvieron con las manos.

Rodro: ¡No, no, no podemos fallar! ¡Armadura al TRIPLE!

Y Rodro se pone a empujar.

Ami Mala: ¡Agh, no me ganarás con eso!

Y la gran esfera retrocedió.

Rodro: ¡Ugh… no puedo rendirme, ésta esfera fue hecha con el poder de todos…!

Julius: ¡No estás solo!

Rodro: ¿Julius?

Julius: ¡La gira no va a terminar acá, tenemos que seguir juntos!

Abigail: ¡MIENTRAS QUEDE UNO EN PIE LA BANDA NO DESAPARECERÁ!

Rodro: Muchachos, gracias por ayudarme.

Los tres: ¡HIAAAA!

Los tres empujaron juntos e hicieron avanzar la bola.

Yumi Mala: ¡Que insectos tan molestos, los acabaré con su propia técnica!

Y la bola volvió a retroceder.

Rodro: ¡De ninguna manera, esta gran bola de energía fue hecha para acabar con la maldad y no la desperdiciaré! ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR CUATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y una gran aura azul rodeó todo el cuerpo de Rodro.

Abigail: ¡No sigas Rodro, a este paso no sobreviviras!

Rodro: ¡NO ME IMPORTA, DARÉ MI PROPIA VIDA POR TODOS, EN ESPECIAL POR AMI!

Ami Mala: Pues adivina qué, luego de terminar contigo, tu noviecita será la siguiente, ya quiero ver su expresión de sufrimiento.

Rodro reaccionó ante ese último comentario.

Rodro: … armadura del samurái, por cinco… ¡HIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La bola de energía se clavo en el piso justo encima de ellas.

Ami y Yumi Malas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, QUE DOLOR, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa aaa…!

La gran bola explotó en un gran pilar de luz que iluminó todo el lugar, Ami y Yumi que estaban lejos, Pablo y Kaz que estaban dentro del siniestrado autobús y Abigail y Julius que estaba en el lugar quedaron maravillados con el gran espectáculo de luces.

Cuando terminó las Ami y Yumi Malas estaban tiradas en el piso sin daño aparente, los muchachos quedaron aterrados pero Rodro esbozó una sonrisa.

Rodro: … Todo… fue… éxito…

Su cabello se destiño y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, usó toda su energía, extrañamente su aura seguía cubriendo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo incapaz de moverse.

Ami lo sintió.

Ami: ¡El aura de Rodro, está a punto de desaparecer, debo ayudarlo!

Yumi: ¡Ya casi llegamos, aaagh!

Ami se cayó del lomo de Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Aaagh… GRRRR… RAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!

Yumi fue corriendo directo hacia el autobús pero por alguna razón Ami no la siguió.

Ami: Yumi va a estar bien, debo llegar con los demás.

Ami y Yumi malas se levantaron, se echaron un vistazo rápido y se largaron a reír.

Ami: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE TE PARECE, NO NOS PASÓ NADA!

Yumi: ¡CREO QUE NOS GASTARON UNA BUENA BROMA, AH JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Abigail: Es el fin, estamos perdidos…

Yumi Mala: Ay… ya, eso último me asustó de verdad, bien, ya me divertí lo suficiente, hora de hacerles ¡GAME OVER!

Yumi Mala se tiró encima de Abigail pero ella instintivamente le hizo un ataque.

Abigail: ¡Shotgun dirigentes!

Yumi Mala: ¡Ay!

Abigail le voló a Yumi Mala parte del manto de entidad maligna en su ojo derecho.

Yumi Mala: ¿Pero… como lo hiciste?

Abigail: … Ahora lo entiendo… esa enorme esfera… no era para destruirlas… ¡Era para quitarles su protección!

Julius: ¡FUEGO!

Yumi Mala: ¡AGH!

Julius: ¡Ahora ya no son invencibles!

Yumi Mala: ¡Tontos, a pesar de eso sigo siendo mucho más poderosa que ustedes, solo alargaron su tortura!

Abigail: ¡Vamos con todo!

En otra escaramuza los tres se alejaron, Ami Mala se acercó a Rodro.

Ami Mala: Escúchame bien, nadie me había humillado así, nadie… te haré insoportable tus últimos momentos en este mundo.

Ami Mala alarga su brazo y enrolla todo el cuerpo de Rodro y lo constriñe como una serpiente.

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Ami Mala: ¡Este es tu fin!

Ami Mala hizo una bola de energía color rosado con rayos negros capaz de no dejar evidencia de su existencia.

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAGH! (¡No puedo moverme!).

Ami Mala: (¡Pam!) ¡Ay!

Ami Mala soltó a Rodro, ellá recibió el golpe de un broche de murciélago cargado con aura rosa.

Ami Mala: ¿Quién hizo eso?... ¡TÚ!

Ami por fin llegó al rescate.

Ami: ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI NOVIO!

Ami Mala: Ja, ¿no es obvio?, vino a jugar al héroe conmigo y mira como quedó, el muy estúpido recibió todo el daño por los otros inútiles, ja.

Ami: ¿Qué?

Ami Mala: Llegaste justo a tiempo para ver cómo terminamos el juego.

Ami: ¡Grrrr! ¡VAS A PAGAR AMI MALA! ¡SEGI NO KIRAMEKI! (Destello de la rectitud)

Ami Mala: ¡Muy lenta!

Ami: (¡PAM!) ¡AAAAGH!... ¡Ya veras!

Ami tomó la espada de Rodro e intentó darle varias estocadas a Ami Mala pero ella se las bloqueó con el dedo.

Ami Mala: Tus amigos eran mejores que tú, no me cabe en la cabeza que depositaran toda esa confianza en ustedes.

Ami: … (Es cierto, no he sido capaz de tocarle siquiera un pelo, en qué pensaban los demás. Ni fui capaz de hacer que Yumi volviera en si por completo, soy un fracaso).

Yendo con Pablo, él estaba sacando a Kaz y las mascotas del autobús.

Pablo: Gracias al cielo no les pasó nada.

Kaz: ¡Pero mira como quedó el autobús, y mi dinero!

Pablo: ¡Alégrate de que sigues con vida!

Kaz. Si, es cierto, y que bien que Domo también esta a salvo.

Jang Ken y Tekirai: ¡Miau!

Junior: En verdad me agrada tu preocupación por nosotros Kaz.

Pablo: Jejejeje.

Kaz: ¡Pablo, detrás de ti!

Pablo: ¿Eh?

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAWWRR!

Pablo: ¡AH!

Yumi le arrojó un zarpazo a Pablo, el afortunadamente lo esquivó pero el techo del autobús quedó cortado a la mitad, Pablo cayó adentro, justo en la habitación de Yumi. Ella se puso encima de él.

Pablo: ¡No Yumi, detento, soy yo!

Yumi: ¡GRRRRRRR, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!

Pablo: ¡No me recuerdas, soy yo, Pablo!

Yumi: Grrrr. Pa…blo.

Pablo: ¡Si, así es!

Yumi: …

Pablo: Escúchame, esto tiene que parar tarde o temprano. No quiero tener una bestia a la que deba darle filetes a diario para que no me despedace. Quiero tener a mi lado a la ruda pero cariñosa roquera que conquistó mi corazón.

Ami Mala agarró desprevenida a Ami y le dio un cabezazo en la frente.

Ami: ¡AY… ah!

Rodro: A-mi…

Ami: Rodro…

Rodro: Te… quie…ro…

Rodro cerró los ojos, Ami lo tomó de la cabeza.

Ami: ¡No, no, Rodro, despierta por favor!

Rodro: …

Ami: ¡No me dejes!

Ami usó su curación con él pero no pasaba nada.

Ami: … ¡Tienes que volver, se supone que terminaríamos la gira, que nos casariamos!

Rodro: …

Ami Mala: Ya era hora, ¡Si!

Y llegó ese momento.

Ami y Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

En ambos lugares del estadio dos auras, una rosa y una purpura estallaron y cubrieron los cuerpos de ambas cantantes. La metamorfosis inició.

Ami Mala: ¡QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO!

Yumi Mala dejó de atacar a Abigail y Julius.

Yumi Mala: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Abigail: ¡Yumi lo logró, se está transformando!

Julius: ¿Qué?

Cuando Yumi terminó dejó de cubrirse los ojos, frente a el estaba una chica con rayas purpura en la piel, con grandes orejas puntiagudas y triangulares que salían de su cabeza, y una cola larga.

Pablo: Yumi… ¿en verdad eres tú?

Yumi: ...

Pablo: ¿Yumi?

Yumi: ... Ese fue un gran verso Pablo, je je.

Pablo: ¡Que bien!

Ami Mala se quitó la impresión.

Ami Mala: No se que estás haciendo pero no te dejaré terminar.

Ami: Ya basta…

La luz se disipó, una chica que usaba un peto dorado, una collera dorada y una tiara dorada y un escudo en su espalda sostenía en sus brazos al herido guerrero.

Ami Mala: ¿Qué sucedió, quien rayos eres?

Ami: ¡Soy Ami Onuki, guerrera valkiria, y vine para acabar con el mal!

Ami Mala: (¡TZUI!) ¡AGH!

Yumi Mala: ¡Ay!

Con solo una mirada Ami le dio un gran empujón a Ami Mala que la hizo chocar con Yumi Mala que se encontraba muy lejos. En un flash Ami se puso frente a los muchachos que quedaron con la boca abierta. Yumi también apareció con Pablo, Kaz y las mascotas.

Abigail: ¡Chicas, finalmente lo hicieron!

Julius: ¡Estamos salvados!

Ambas vieron a su alrededor el panorama horrible que crearon esos monstruos, vieron con detenimiento a los muchachos.

Ami: ¿Ellas les hicieron todo esto?

Julius: ¡Si, fue una locura, fue una dura lucha por sobrevivir!

Yumi: ¡Ami, que le pasó a Rodro!

Ami no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó fuertemente y botó una lágrima sobre su frente y lo puso junto a ellos.

Kaz: Oh no, el no puede…

Ami: No se preocupen, él sigue con vida.

Ami y Yumi Malas se levantaron nuevamente y vieron a sus contrapartes.

Yumi Mala: Vaya, hasta que por fin aparecieron.

Ami Mala: Ahora podremos jugar en serio.

Ami: ¡ESTO LES PARECE UN JUEGO!

Yumi: ¡Hirieron a nuestros amigos!

Ami y Yumi: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Muchos rayos cayeron del cielo, los muchachos estaban atónitos ante la reacción de las chicas pero Ami y Yumi Malas mantenían una expresión de burla en sus caras.

Ami: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Yumi: ¡RYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas: ¡AHORA SI YA ME HICIERON ENFADAR!

Un silencio invadió todo el lugar, nadie se movió en lo absoluto. Cayó el último relámpago y en menos de un parpadeo las chicas y los demonios chocaron.

Sonido: ¡BOOOOOOOOOM! ¡PAFF, PAFF, PAFF, PAFF, PAFF, PAFF, PAFF!

Pablo: ¡I-increible!

Kaz: Ni siquiera pude verlas moverse.

Yumi intercambió un centenar de puñetazos con su contraparte maligna que luego le escupió una nube de humo.

Yumi: No puedo ver.

Yumi Mala: ¡Ja, tengo la ventaja, prueba esto, yia, yia, yia, yia, yia, yia, yia, yia!

Yumi Mala aprovechó de arrojarle un centenar de bolas de energía.

Abigail: ¡No, Yumi!

Yumi Mala: ¡Y ahora el platillo final, ataúd eterno, ja!

Sonido: ¡KA-BOOM!

El gran ataúd hecho de energía oscura explotó y luego hizo implosión.

Pablo: ¡NOOO, ME LAS PAGARÁS!

Yumi Mala: Jajajaja, parece que mi contraparte solo alardeaba, y pensar que frustró mi diversión la vez pasa.. ¡EHHHH!

La nube se disipó mostrando el gran cráter con forma de ataúd que dejó en el suelo, pero en un lugar alguien aún seguía ahí.

Yumi: Oye, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento?

Yumi Mala: ¡Imposible, se supone que ningún ser puede sobrevivir a ese ataque!

Yumi solo dio un paso y ya estaba frente a Yumi Mala.

Yumi Mala: Agh...

Yumi: Te tengo noticias hermana...

Yumi Mala: (¡PAFF!) ¡AAAAAAAAAGHH!

Yumi: ¡TE EQUIVOCASTE! ¡RAAAAAAAAWRR!

Yumi agarró a Yumi Mala de los cuernos y la azotó contra el piso.

Yumi Mala: (¡PAFF, PAFF, PAAAFF!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Yumi: ¡Ahmmm...! ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Yumi inhaló aire, dio un gran rugido y con sus manos agregó una gran cantidad de aura concentrada.

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAAAAAAAGH!

Yumi Mala fue alcanzada por el devastador ataque. Quedó de rodillas en el suelo muy adolorida y observando sus manos, piernas y torso, le faltaban muchos pedazos de manto de entidad maligna, se tocó la cabeza y notó que le faltaba un cuerno.

Yumi Mala: ¡Nooo, de ninguna manera aceptaré esta humillación!

Yumi: ¡Tú no sabes lo que es la humillación porque tú solo humillas!

Yumi Mala: Grrrr.. ¡Esto no quedará así!

La ira desató en Yumi Mala su poder oculto, de inmediato se regeneró su manto y no solo eso, también le salieron alas como de murciélago y unos rayos de electricidad oscura rodearon todo su cuerpo, además hizo aparecer su maltratada guitarra.

Yumi Mala: ¡RECIBIRÁS TODA MI IRA, ANTIMÚSICA INFERNAL!

Yumi: ¡Debo atacar ahora... Ah!

Yumi Mala: ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero tus amigos van a sufrir el ataque!

Yumi: (Es verdad, ese horrendo soneto los liquidará en un instante, vamos, piensa Yumi, debes detenerlo de alguna forma... ¡Ya lo tengo!).

Yumi tomó una posición especial que los muchachos reconocieron.

Abigail, Kaz, Julius y Pablo: ¡EL DOBLE SI SOSTENIDO SOBRE DO MAYOR, CUBRANSE LOS OÍDOS!

Yumi: ¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!

El doble si sostenido chocó con la antimusica de Yumi Mala y entonces ambos ataques se esfumaron, pero algo andaba mal, Yumi Mala ya no estaba en su lugar.

Yumi Mala: ¡FUISTE UNA DESCUIDADA!

Yumi: ¡Mmm!

Yumi Mala estaba detrás de los muchachos sosteniendo a su querida Yang Ken y apuntandole con su guitarra.

Yumi Mala: Si haces un movimiento en falso le volaré la cabeza a esta gata.

Yang Ken: ¡Miau!

Yumi: Yang Ken... no te muevas.

En un flash Yumi agrandó enormemente su mano y estiró el brazo y le quitó a Yang Ken a la Yumi Mala de las manos, estiró el otro brazo y se agarró del suelo y se impulsó hasta la Yumi Mala.

Yumi: ¡RIAAAAA!

Yumi Mala: (¡SLASH!) ¡Agh... pero... cómo...!

Yumi Mala voló hacia atrás para intentar escapar pero Yumi alargó de nuevo el brazo y la agarró con su enorme mano.

Yumi: ¡No escaparás, recibiras tu merecidooooooo!

Yumi Mala: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (¡Pam!)

La azotó contra el suelo, la soltó.

Yumi: ¡HA, HA!

Yumi Mala: (¡Slash, slash!) ¡AY, UGH!

Yumi: ¡RIAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Yumi agrandó enormemente las manos, concentró su aura en ellas y la remató con un gran asalto de puñetazos.

Yumi Mala: (¡PUM PU, PU, PUM, PUM, POOOM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHH! ¡Agh...!

Yumi Mala no pudo más, el manto de entidad maligna escurrió por el suelo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo dañado. Yumi la venció.

Pablo: ¡BIEN, LO LOGRASTE!

Julius: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ASÍ SE HACE YUMI!

Yumi: Aún no canten victoria, todavía queda ella.

Kaz: ¡Ah, es cierto, Ami Mala!

Sonido: ¡BOOM!

Ami Mala quien también desató todo su poder entrelazó manos con Ami y ambas hicieron fuerzas.

Ami: ¡Mmm...!

Ami Mala: ¡Grrrr... ahora te vas a enterar!

Ami: ¿Eh? (¡Paff!)

Ami Mala la soltó y le dió un rodillazo en en mentón a Ami.

Ami Mala: Pant... pant... ¡Jajajajajaja, te lo merecías, te di de lleno, espero que no tengas problemas para comer, jajajaja, la verdad, si!

Ami bajó de nuevo la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

Ami: ¿Por qué? Yo no sentí nada ¿Hiciste algo?

Ami Mala: ¡No deberías ser tan fuerte, se supone que yo soy la más fuerte, yo aterrorizo y torturo a todo el mundo!

Ami: ¡¿Asi como torturaste a Rodro?!

Ami Mala: ¡Agh!

Ami Mala se puso a temblar.

Ami: ¡Rodro me enseñó a usar mi poder para proteger a los débiles, a curar sus males, pero tú, tu lo haces para satisfacer tu sed de maldad!

Ami Mala: Ugh...

Ami: ¡Por eso yo estoy... yo estoy... ESTOY FURIOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El aura de Ami empezó a hervir por todo su cuerpo, generó tanta luz que los demás estaban siendo enceguecidos, Ami Mala emprendió vuelo rápidamente para huir, sin embargo Ami reaccionó.

Ami Mala: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Ami: ¡NO ESCAPARÁS DE MI!

Ami Tomó su escudo y se lo arrojó a Ami Mala como si fuera un disco, le dió en el blanco.

Ami Mala: ¡AAAAYY!

Ami atrapó el escudo, se puso frente a Ami Mala.

Ami Mala: ¡A-A-A-A-A-A, Piedad!

Ami: ¡NO ME PIDAS PIEDAS! ¡YIA!

Ami Mala: (¡Pam!) ¡AY!

Ami: ¡AH TATATATATATATATATATA... TOMA!

Ami Mala: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa gh...!

Ami bombardeó a Ami Mala con rayos de energía, Ami Mala quedó con la mitad del manto en el cuerpo.

Ami: Voy a ponerle fin a esto.

Ami hizo levitar su escudo, éste fue rodeado por aura y electricidad rosada.

Ami Mala: Agh... deten...

Ami: ¡ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!

Y la luz encegueció todo. Cuando se disipó se podía ver a la Ami Mala ahora indefensa y sin su manto protector. Ami venció.

Yumi: Al fin todo terminó, que alivio.

Repentinamente Yumi sintió que alguien le tomó el tobillo.

Yumi: ¡Eh!

Yumi Mala: A... ayu...dame.

Yumi: ¡Aún estás conciente... eh!

Notó algo distinto en Yumi Mala, su piel dejó de estar pálida, ya no tenía su barba de candado.

Yumi: ¿Qué... que significa esto?

Yumi Mala: Escucha... cof... mi mundo fue invadido por seres malignos... agh... igual que este...

Yumi: ¿De que estás hablando?

Kaz: ¡Debe estár mintiendo, no le hagas caso!

Abigail: No, es verdad, ya no detecto aura maligna en ella.

Yumi: Yo tampoco.

Yumi 2: Es verdad... cuando conquistaron nuestro mundo esos seres oscuros introdujeron entes parásitos en nuestro cuerpo... desde entonces somos dominados por nuestro lado malvado.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¡Y quieren hacer lo mismo con nuestro mundo, debemos impedirlo!

Yumi 2: No es solo éste mundo, todos los otros... por favor... el ente se apoderará de mi en cualquier... ¡Aaaaah!

Yumi: ¡Oye, tranquila, vas a estar bien!

Yumi 2: ¡Debes detenerme ahora o será muy, AAAAAAAHH!

Y regresó a su forma malvada, empujó a Yumi y corrió hacia donde estaba la Ami Mala.

Ami: ¿Pero qué está...?

Yumi Mala disparó una bola oscura al suelo.

Ami: ¡Ah, no puedo ver!

Yumi Mala agarró a Ami Mala y abrió un portal tenebroso.

Yumi Mala: ¡Disfruten su victoria de hoy, porque pronto sentirán el verdadero terror en sus corazones! ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y ambas desaparecieron.

Ami: ¡Rayos, escaparon... es cierto, Rodro!

Ami corrió hasta donde él se encontraba, tendido en el suelo.

Ami: ¡Hagan espacio, voy a curarlo ahora!

Ami lo intentó de nuevo, su aura sanadora intentó cubrir su cuerpo pero el aura azul que rodea el cuerpo de Rodro no permite que haga su trabajo.

Julius: Rayos, no funciona.

Kaz: ¡Tendremos que llevarlo a un hospital de inmediato!

Yumi: ¡Pero aquí no hay ningún hospital!

Ami: ¡No, no, no se suficiente para poder cuidarlo yo! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

Abigail: ... ¡Ya lo tengo, me lo llevaré a Chile!

Todos: ¿A Chile?

Julius: ¡Aby, es una locura, Chile está a miles de kilómetros!

Ami: Te acompañaré.

Abigail: No Ami, solo me queda suficiente energía para llevar a una persona, deseame suerte. (¡TZIU!)

Ami: ¡Espera...!

La banda quedó con una gran sensación de vacio, todos regresaron al dañado autobus, Julius terminó las reparaciones tres horas después de la desaparición de Abigail y Rodro, Ami seguía muy angustiada.

Ami: Ay, ay, todavía no se nada de él, ¿qué estará pasando?

Yumi: Cálmate Ami, se veía que Aby sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Ami: Eso no es suficiente, necesito saber a donde lo llevó.

Yumi: Bueno, sabemos que está en Chile, eso es... agh...

Ami: ¿Que te pasa Yumi... agh?

Ambas regresaron a la normalidad, Yumi con su cabello rojo y Ami anaranjado.

Ami: Pant... debimos consumir nuestra energía... ah.

El telefono empezó a sonar, Ami lo contestó agitada.

Ami: ¡¿Aló?!

Abigail: _Alo, Ami, soy Yo, te tengo buenas..._

Ami: ¿Dónde están, que pasó con Rodro?

Yumi: Ya cálmate.

Abigail:_ El se encuentra grave pero está fuera de peligro, el doctor Manga dijo que se recuperará._

Ami: Ah... que alivio, gracias a Dios.

Yumi: Oye, espera un segundo, ¿dijo doctor Manga?

Se escuchó por el auricular a alguien pidiendole el teléfono a Abigail.

¿?: ¿Hola? Me presento, soy el Doctor Redav Manga, y soy el hermano de Rodro.

Una gran batalla ha terminado pero aún quedan muchas incertidumbres en el futuro. No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo.

Fin.


	41. La leyenda de las Elegidas

**Capítulo 41: La leyenda de las elegidas.**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Atenas donde Yumi esta haciendo un recorrido turístico como acostumbra pero esta vez tiene una compañía diferente a la de siempre.

Yumi: Ahm...

Kaz: ¿Qué te sucede Yumi?

Yumi: Kaz, no tomes esto a mal pero no es lo mismo salir cuando no estoy con Ami.

Haremos un breve flashback a aquella noche en Transilvania, Ami aún estaba hablando por teléfono.

Ami: ¿Eres el hermano mayor de Rodro?

Redav: _Así es, y tu debes ser su novia, ¿cómo te llamas?_

Ami: Soy Ami Onuki, de la banda Puffy Ami Yumi.

Redav:_ Agh, me lo imaginé, pensé que solo Abigail me quería jugar una broma._

Abigail: _No me cree, piensa que le trato de tomar el pelo._

Redav: _Pues claro, tu te las arreglabas para jugarme bromas con él y Pablo cuando éramos niños, y aún no se les quita ese mal habito._

Ami: Parece que el era muy inquieto cuando era pequeño.

Redav:_ Pequeño no, pequeño demonio querrás decir._

Ami: (Parece que era bastante problemático en ese entonces, mucho peor que Timmy y Armonía).

Abigail: _Mira, voy a poner la video-llamada para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo._

Y eso hizo, de inmediato vió a un sujeto bastante parecido a Rodro pero usaba un abrigo oscuro, un terno azul y gafas oscuras. El se quitó las gafas, las limpió y se las colocó de nuevo.

Redav: ¡Wow, en verdad eres Ami, mi hermano es un suertudo por tenerte de novia!

Ami: Eso he estado diciendo, aish... ¡Y cómo sigue Rodro!

Redav: Mi hermano tiene todos los músculos desgarrados, increíblemente sus órganos vitales no sufrieron ningún daño así que no corre peligro, está dormido y permanece con esa aura azul al rededor de su cuerpo.

Ami: Quiero ir a verlo.

Abigail: Haré el intento.

Abigail intentó concentrarse y desapareció, pero un segundo después reapareció en el mismo lugar agitada y el cabello se le puso oscuro.

Abigail: _Pant... pant... lo siento, estoy muy agotada... no podré tele-transportarme hasta que me recupere._

Ami: Ay no...

Yumi: Ami, dale un respiro, debió costarle mucho llegar hasta allá.

Ami: ... ¿Oye, que le pasó a tu brazo?

Abigail: Esto, es una fractura leve, tendré que usar este yeso por una semana.

Redav: Si, ella me contó de tu habilidad para curar, cuando vengas cúrala por completo excepto por el antebrazo.

Ami: ¿Por qué?

Redav: _Su hueso Radio tiene que re-posicionarse antes de que la cures o sino le quedará deforme, por eso la semana._

Ami: Ahm, entiendo, bien, esperaré.

Abigail:_ Mañana estaré en condiciones, no te preocupes, ino hay nada que una buena noche de sueño no arregle, iré por ti temprano._

Ami: ¡Arigato Aby-Chan, y a tí Redav-san!

A la mañana siguiente Abigail apareció y se llevó a Ami a Chile para estar junto a Rodro, desde entonces Yumi ha estado sin la compañía de Ami.

Yumi: ...

Kaz: Oye, conozco la forma de animarte, espérame aquí.

Kaz se fue un momento y regresó con un tipo.

Vendedor de chistes malos: ¡Hola, vendo los mejores libros de chistes, mira este por ejemplo, a ver, no comí brocoli porque está verde, ah jajajajajaja.

Kaz: (En voz baja). Ya sabes que hacer.

Yumi sonrió traviesamente, se transformó en bestia y.

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Vendedor: ¡AY MAMÁ, UN LEOPARDO SUELTO EN LA CIUDAAD!

Y el vendedor salió corriendo, Yumi regresó a la normalidad.

Yumi: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kaz: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA, ME MATÓ LA EXPRESIÓN DE SU CARA, AH JAJAJAJAJA!

Yumi: ¡AH JAJAJAJA, SI, DEBIÓ ORINARSE LOS PANTALONES, AH JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ay...! Gracias Kaz, me hacía falta.

Kaz: Oye, ¿y por qué Pablo no vino con nosotros?

Yumi: Porque se quedó ayudando a Julius a comprar los repuestos que faltan para el autobús, recuerda que solo Pablo sabe hablar Griego.

Kaz: Vaya, dejar a una chica caminando sola cuando se encuentra desanimada no me parece bien.

Yumi: No tuvo elección porque tu quisiste que huyéramos de inmediato para no pagar por los daños ocasionados al estadio de Transilvania y mañana debemos partir hacia Egipto.

Kaz: Oye, no es la primera vez que Axel Powers paga los platos rotos por nosotros.

Para quienes no recuerden Axel Powers fue quien organizó el concurso de estrellas que envió a Ami y Yumi a la fama y financia desde entonces las giras de la banda.

Yumi: (Y lamentablemente no será la última)...

Justo en el museo de historia que tenían al frente un tipo flacuchento montado sobre sus dos hermanos que hacen de caballo huyeron con un costal lleno de reliquias antiguas como estatuas, joyería, etc.

Guardia: ¡Son los hermanos fibrosos!

Bandido: ¡Son muy amables, nos llevaremos los recuerdos!

Kaz: ¡Oh no, vienen hacia acá!

Kaz vació un bote de basura y se escondió dentro de él, Yumi sin embargo se quedó para en el mismo lugar tranquilamente.

Bandido: Esa pelirroja... ¡Es la que nos metió en la cárcel hace años, A POR ELLA HERMANOS!

El hermano alto y flacuchento pinchó a uno con sus espuelas y este aceleró la marcha, Yumi sin embargo estaba mirando al cielo tranquilamente. Los bandidos corren a toda velocidad, Yumi lee una revista de chistes y se rie.

Yumi: ¡AH ajajajajajaja, que gracioso!

Los hermanos están a punto de agarrarla pero Yumi se agacha y le hace una zancadilla al hermano pequeño que hace de parte de atrás del caballo y los tres ruedan directo hacia la camioneta de la policia.

Yumi: Awww... fue demasiado fácil.

Kaz: ¿Ya se fueron, puedo salir?

Yumi: Claro, no hay que temer corazón valiente.

Teniente de Policía: Eso si que fue de gran ayuda, los hemos estado persiguiendo junto con la policía de Irlanda, gracias por terminar el trabajo.

Yumi: Oh, no es nada, vamos Kaz, visitemos el Partenón, siempre quise verlo.

Policía: Teniente, revisé la bolsa y falta la joyería del museo.

Teniente de Policía: ¿Qué raro, dónde podrá estar?... ¡Eh, alto ahí!

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Teniente de Policía: ¡Devuelva eso de inmediato!

Yumi: Kaz, ¿tomaste algo del botín de esos bandidos?

Kaz: Creeme que esta vez no he hecho nada así... ¡Ah!

Yumi: ¿Qué sucede?

Kaz: ¡Mira tu trasero!

Yumi: ¡Ah!

Yumi seguía teniendo cola de felino y en ella estaba luciendo todas las joyas.

Teniente de Policía: ¡Baje esa... cola o lo que sea y devuelva esas joyas!

Yumi: Si, claro, debí tomarlas por accidente, aquí las tiene... ¡ay!

Yumi tropezó y las dejó caer por una alcantarilla.

Kaz: ¡Agh!

Teniente: ¡Están bajo arresto!

Kaz: ¡Corre!

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Yumi se puso a correr a toda velocidad, Kaz se agarró de su cola mientras los policías la persiguieron en la patrulla.

Teniente: ¡Vamos, acelera!

Policia: ¡No puedo, estoy pisando el acelerador a fondo!

Hasta que Yumi y Kaz los perdieron de vista.

Yumi: ¡Yuuhuu, lo hicimos!

Kaz: ¡Vamos muy rápido, tengo miedo!

Yumi: ¡Ay, Kaz, no me dejas ver nada, suéltame!

Kaz le puso las manos en los ojos a Yumi y chocaron con unos botes de basura, cayeron dentro y rodaron directo a una casa muy antigua y se estrellaron contra un montón de figuras de piedra y artesanía griega.

El tipo enfurecido fue donde ellos y dijo.

Sujeto: ¡Mi réplica de la estatua de Afrodita, mi busto de Sócrates, mi máscara de Zeus, van a tener que pagar por todo lo que rompieron!

Kaz: Ay... genial, ¿qué más nos podría pasar.

Yumi: ¡Kaz, quítame esto de la cabeza!

Kaz: ¡Ok, resiste!

Yumi tenía en la cabeza una cabeza de piedra del Domotauro, Kaz tiró fuertemente de ella pero Yumi hizo más fuerza y ambos se pegaron contra la pared, a Yumi se le destrozó el pesado objeto, el tipo queda anonadado.

Sujeto: ¡A-a-a-ah...!

Yumi: Me da vueltas todo, ¿cuanto le debemos por los daños?

Sujeto: Jamás creí que este día llegaría pero... ¡eres tú!

Yumi y Kaz: ¿Na nu?

Sujeto: ¡Eres una de las elegidas!

Yumi: ¿Elegida yo?

Kaz: ¿Elegida élla?

Sujeto: ¡Estoy seguro de que eres tú, mira la tablilla!

Detrás de ella hay un bajo relieve griego de una chica mitad bestia idéntica a Yumi y otra chica vestida de hoplita igual a Ami.

Kaz: ¡Yumi, esa eres tú!

Yumi: Espera un momento amigo, ¿no es eso una simple escultura reciente?, digo, la pudiste haber hecho para nosotras que somos famosas.

Sujeto: No, jamás escucho música, de hecho entiendo lo que dices porque leo tus labios, soy sordo.

Yumi: Ay, lo lamento.

Sujeto: No tienes por qué disculparte, ah, que modales los míos, soy Nik Petrokalus, y soy el guardían del conocimiento antiguo en occidente.

Yumi: ¿Qué?, no entiendo eso de guardian del conocimiento, explíqueme por favor.

Nik: Ya, pero será mejor que te cuente toda la historia desde el principio. Narrador, si fueras tan amable.

Narrador: ¿La vas a contar tú o lo haré yo?

Nik: Tu eres el profesional.

Yumi: Si narrador, tienes un estilo muy... ehm, especial.

Narrador: ¡Ay! Si tuviera un cuerpo los abrazaría a todos, ¡bu jujuju! Me han hecho el narrador de historias más feliz de todos.

Yumi: Eh jejeje, si.

Narrador: Bien, aquí voy.

Hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que el primer humano se pusiera de pie por primera vez en un planeta lejano existían dos civilizaciones en cada hemisferio del planeta. Estaban los Nordos y los Bistian. Los nordos eran un pueblo que vivía pacíficamente de la vida de campo y la pesca en el hemisferio occidental, y los Bistian un gran grupo de clanes emparentados repartidos por todo el hemisferio oriental que vivían en armonía con la naturaleza a su al rededor.

Ambos pueblos se encontraron en repetidas ocasiones pero nunca iniciaron un conflicto, todo lo contrario, siempre buscaban el bienestar del otro.

Pero todo dejó de ser así hasta que un día el lider de los Nordos fue atacado por el hijo del lider de los Bistian, de inmediato el sucesor del lider de los Nordos declaró la guerra a los Bistian y la época de paz que había reinado desde el inicio de ambos pueblos se había esfumado y el odio se apoderó de ellos.

Durante dos mil años se extendió la gran guerra por acabar con el pueblo enemigo y dominar todo el planeta y lamentablemente los mares, los cielos y las tierras fueron depredadas y regadas por el sufrimiento de la gente de ambos bandos.

Pero un día un soldado Nordo y una guerrera Bistian se cansaron de la pelea y se encontraron cara a cara, fue amor a primera vista. Se alejaron a una región que se mantuvo intacta desde la fecha que inició el conflicto y ambos se asentaron ahí, tuvieron dos hermosas hijas que vivieron una infancia dorada junto a sus padres, ellas jamás supieron de la guerra que se estaba desarrollando hasta que un día cuando ya eran grandes se encontraban pescando en oceano abierto y fueron atrapadas por una gran ola del tamaño de diez osos polares, y entonces tuvieron una revelación y el poder que llevaban oculto desde el día que fueron concebidas despertó. Cuando regresaron a casa les contaron a sus padres de lo que había pasado y llegó el momento de dejar su amado hogar para detener la milenaria batalla.

En el climax de la gran batalla final que iba a poner fin a las dos civilizaciones al autodestruirse por su odio mutuo las dos hermanas aparecieron y detuvieron a ambos ejércitos con sus poderes unidos. El emperador en ese entonces de los Nordos y el Rey de los Bistian notaron que no pertenecían ni a un pueblo ni al otro, sino que eran la unión encarnada de ambos y por primera vez ambos bajaron las armas en señal de arrepentimiento y perdón. La guerra por fin terminó, pero no la historia.

Un gran ser demoniaco que se había alimentado hasta entonces del odio de todos los habitantes de ese planeta se levantó y esparció una epidemia que bloqueó la bondad de todos e hizo brotar la maldad que llevan en sus corazones. Entonces ambas hermanas enfrentaron al terrible ser en una épica batalla para decidir el destino del planeta.

Se dice que un día ambas hermanas reencarnaran y deberán enfrentar a aquella amenaza.

Nik: El bajorrelieve que viste fue hecho por uno de mis antepasados para representar a esas dos hermanas que en ese entonces lucharon para vencer al mal y devolver la paz a su mundo, tu eres la reencarnación de la hermana con poderes de fiera descendiente de los Bistian.

Yumi: Wow, vaya, no se que decir, esto significa que en otra vida Ami y Yo fuimos hermanas, y además salvamos a un mundo. Ay... si eso es cierto, quiere decir que Ami desciende de los Nordos, pero ella dijo que es Valkiria.

Nik: Si, te puedo decir que ambas llegaron a la Tierra durante la época en que se estaba desarrollando la edad clásica, llegaron al pueblo bárbaro y gracias a ella nació la leyenda de las Valkirias, tiempo después mi antepasado se casó con una mujer de la tribu nórdica e hizo esa representación en el bajo relieve y desde entonces generación tras generación hemos guardado esta parte de la historia para revelarla un día a las elegidas.

Kaz: Espere ahí, ¿quiere decir que esta es solo una parte?

Nik: Si, se que la otra mitad de la historia es cuidada por otro guardián allá en un país de Asia pero no se quien es.

Yumi: Oiga, tiene que saber esto, mi amiga Ami quien también debe ser parte de la leyenda viajó a un mundo con donde estuvo su novio y un gran sabio me dijo que un gran peligro se aproxima.

Nik: ¿Qué, hablas en serio?

Yumi: Si, y además hace poco me enfrenté a mi contraparte de otro mundo y estaba contaminada por un parásito que hacía brotar toda su maldad. ¡En su mundo sucedió lo mismo que en la leyenda!

Nik: ¡Cielos, entonces esto lo confirma todo! Tienen que aprender a usar sus poderes lo antes posible, nuestro mundo va a ser el siguiente.

Yumi: Tranquilo, ya lo domino bien.

Nik: Claro que no, mira.

Nik le levantó la manga del pantalón a Yumi, su pierna estaba con las rayas púrpura y además aún tiene su cola.

Kaz: La parte de abajo de tu cuerpo sigue transformada.

Yumi: Es cierto, espera.

La cola de Yumi se recogió y desapareció y las rayas en su pierna desaparecieron.

Nik: Ya saben lo que deben hacer, muchos peligros les aguardarán en el camino pero estoy seguro de que lo harán de nuevo.

Yumi: Vaya, le agradecemos mucho todo lo que nos ha contado señor Nik. Ahora... eso no quita que rompimos todas sus esculturas.

Kaz: ¡Cierra la boca!

Yumi: ¡Kaz!

Nik: Jajajaja, no te preocupes de eso, es mi culpa.

Yumi y Kaz: ¿Ah si?

Nik: Si, mi antepasado también predijo que iban a romper mis esculturas cuando llegaran pero no quise creerle.

Detras de él hay otro bajorrelieve con una imagen de Yumi y Kaz rompiendo las cosas.

Más tarde caminando de regreso al autobús Yumi le dijo a Kaz.

Yumi: Kaz, quiero decirte algo sobre la gira.

Kaz: ¿De que se trata?

Yumi: Debemos dejarla hasta aquí.

Kaz: ¡Qué! ¿Se te zafó un tornillo?

Yumi: Claro que no, ya viste lo que pasó en Transilvania, pusimos en riesgo la vida de mucha gente, es muy peligroso.

Kaz: No me vengas con eso, no vamos a detener la gira.

Yumi: ¡A ti solo te importa el dinero!

Kaz: ¡NO SE TRATA DEL DINERO!

Yumi: ...

Kaz: Escucha, si terminan la gira ahora no solo vamos a decepcionar a nuestros fans, vamos a dejarnos ganar por esos seres malvados. En este momento lo que más necesita la gente es alegría, y nosotros se las podemos llevar. Así también podremos detenerlos.

Yumi: Pero...

Kaz: Sin peros, te conozco desde el inicio de tu carrera y jamás te has acobardado por un reto, y esta no será la primera vez.

Yumi: Pero esto no es solo un reto, es la vida de todos, los estamos exponiendo al peligro.

Kaz: Tranquila, si vuelven a atacar estarán preparadas, siempre he confiado en ustedes y siempre lo haré.

Yumi: ...

Yumi agarró a Kaz y lo abrazó.

Yumi: Gracias Kaz, eres el mejor representante que una cantante puede tener.

Kaz: Ay, no es nada. jejejeje.

Yumi: Jejejejeje.

Aquí termina otra parte de la gira por continente. Adios Europa, gracias por ser parte de nuestra historia. Nos veremos en África en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Hasta entonces!


	42. Viejas películas

**Capítulo 42: Viejas Películas.**

El gran Río Nilo, corriente que sostiene la vida de toda la nación de Egipto. Nos encontramos en los alrededores de El Cairo, donde nuestro representante intenta pescar un pez bien gordo en el techo del autobus que flota en el agua.

Kaz: Hum, esto se está volviendo aburrido, ya quiero que pique aunque sea uno.

Desde adentro Yumi le pregunta.

Yumi: ¡¿Kaz, todavía no pica?!

Kaz: ¡No, parece que aquí no hay peces!

Yumi subió al techo (ahora usando su remera negra de calavera carmesí y falda púrpura, su atuendo de verano).

Yumi: Quizas lo has estado haciendo mal, ¿que estás usando de cebo?

Kaz: Una roca.

Yumi: Ay, con razón, dame esa caña, pondremos cebo de verdad.

Kaz: ¡No, los gusanos cuestan 1 centavo cada uno!

Yumi: No me importa, yo quiero comer, dame.

Pablo se asoma y dice.

Pablo: ¿Qué pasa acá?, ya quiero comer Kaz, aún no.

Yumi: ¡Dame eso!

Kaz: ¡Ay, oye, devuélveme esa caña...! (¡Paff!) ¡Ay!

La roca que usa como cebo le cayó en toda la mollera.

Yumi: Te lo mereces por tacaño.

Detrás de Yumi la silueta de tres personas apareció repentinamente.

Ami: ¡Por fin llegamos!

Yumi se da la vuelta.

Yumi: ¡Ami, por fin regresaste!

Ami: ¡Yumi, cuanto te extrañe!

Kaz: (¡PAFF!) ¡Ay...!

Yumi soltó la caña y sin querer se la arrojó a la cabeza a Kaz.

Ami: Yumi, tengo mucho que contarte.

Yumi: Yo tambien amiga.

Sonido: ¡Splash!

Kaz: ¡Alguien ayúdeme a subir!

Rodro se puso en el borde.

Rodro: ¡Hola Kaz, cuanto tiempo!

Abigail: ¡Se supone que aún no te toca baño!

Todos: ¡Ah jajajajaja!

En vez de molestarse Kaz tambien se puso a reir.

Kaz: ¡Ah jajajajaja! ¡Que bueno que te recuperaste muchacho! Ya en serio, ayudenme a subir.

Le abrieron la puerta y subió. Ami, Abigail y Rodro estaban usando ropa de invierno.

Yumi: Que bueno que te hayas recuperado, pensé que estarías más tiempo en el hospital, en especial porque no funcionó la curación contigo.

Rodro: Bueno, la energía que me rodeaba bloquea cualquier flujo de aura, incluyendo el de Ami, por eso no surtió efecto.

Ami: Si, cuando despertó lo absorbió pero prefirió curarse el mismo y por eso estuvimos todo un mes en Chile.

Kaz: ¿Y por qué?, digo, habrías estado de vuelta en un instante si lo hubiera hecho Ami.

Rodro: Entrenamiento.

Yumi, Pablo, y Kaz: ¿Entrenamiento?

Rodro: Cuando me curo yo mismo tardo mucho más tiempo, es cierto, pero gracias a eso mis poderes se fortalecen mucho.

Ami: Si, y ahora necesitaremos todo lo que podamos para lo que vendrá.

Yumi: (Será mejor que le cuente sobre lo que averiguamos en Atenas con Kaz, pero más tarde, ahora será mejor que nos relajemos un poco).

Pablo: Oigan, ¿por qué están vestidos así?

Ami: Ah si, en Chile aún es invierno y está convertido en un congelador gigante.

Pablo: ¿Y no les da calor con esos abrigos?

Ami: Si, de hecho me estoy asando, ¿en dónde estamos que hace tanto calor?

Yumi: Miren a tu derecha y lo descubrirán.

Los tres: ¡Wow!

Las tres enormes piramides de Egipto se imponen en el paisaje del lugar.

Abigail: Siempre quise venir a Egipto pero jamás tuve la oportunidad.

Ami: Yo también, ver las piramides, la historia, las momias, que emoción.

Yumi: Pues adivina, tenemos show esta noche y que crees, vamos a ambientarnos en el antiguo Egipto.

Ami: ¡Grandioso!

Rodro: Si, es genial, pero antes cambiemonos, me estoy asando con estos abrigos.

Abigail y Ami recordaron que estaban acaloradas y se pusieron rojas como tomates.

Abigail: Agh... me hierve la sangre.

Ami: ¡Vamos de inmediato!

Los tres bajaron. Kaz tomó su caña de pescar.

Kaz: Bueno, todo está como antes, ahm, retomaré la pesca.

Yumi: Pero Kaz, te dije que le pusieras carnada a esa caña.

Kaz: No necesito carnada para pescar a un pez bien grande... ¡AHH!

Yumi: ¡Kaz!

La caña dió un gran tirón que botó a Kaz del autobus otra vez. En el agua Kaz empezó a recoger el cedal pero en vez de atraer al pez el se fue acercando hacia el.

Kaz: ¡Es uno muy grande, no se me escapará!

Yumi: (No volveré a subestimar una roca... un segundo). ¡Kaz, suelta esa caña ahora mismo!

Kaz: ¡No lo haré, tengo a un pez muy grande!

Yumi: ¡Ese no es un pez!

Del agua surgió un enorme cocodrilo de cinco metros con el cedal en el hocico, se lo quitó, se lamió los labios, y agarró a Kaz.

Kaz: ¡Ay no, no me comas, no me he bañado en un mes!

El cocodrilo sacó una tabla para lavar y dejó a Kaz impecable, luego le puso sal y se lo zampó de un solo mordisco.

Yumi: ¡Aguanta Kaz...!

¿?: ¡Atchan va a al rescate!

En el agua apareció un tipo vestido de amarilloo con la cara pintada de blanco y usando una nariz negra, además tenía un dibujo de estrella en un ojo y un casco con orejas gigantes.

Atchan: Muy bien cocodrilo, devuelve a ese hombre calvo o sentiras la ira del gran heroe Atchan.

Cocodrilo: ... ¡Ah ajajajajajajajaja!

El cocodrilo abrió tanto la mandibula que Kaz se asomó y Atchan lo sacó de ahí y subió de un salto al autobus.

Atchan: ¡Ta-ra!

Kaz: ¡Ay, me salvaste la vida, te pagaré de alguna forma (menos con dinero)!

Yumi: ¿Atchan, pero, qué haces aquí?

Ami subió esta vez con traje de baño para ir a darse un chapuzón y se encuentra con la sorpesa.

Ami: ¡Atchan, cuanto tiempo!

Atchan: ¡Cómo estás Ami!

Ami: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Egipto?

Yumi: Oye, yo pregunté primero.

Atchan: Yo he buscado nuevas aventuras desde nuestro último encuentro y hasta ahora he salido victorioso de todas.

Yumi: Si, con esa gran habilidad de hacer reír a su enemigo hasta morir.

Atchan: Hola chica morada, ¿que cuentas?

Yumi: ¿Recién te das cuenta de que estoy aquí?

Atchan: ¿Acabas de llegar?

Yumi: Ay, he estado aquí todo el tiempo, con que siempre alerta, ¿eh?

Una mano se asomó por el borde del techo y le agarró el tobillo a Ami y la tiró al río.

¿?: ¡Te tengo!

Ami: ¡AAAHH!

Sonido: ¡Splash!

Yumi: ¡Ami!

¿?: ¡No escaparas de mi, mua jajajaja!

Atchan: ¡Tranquila Ami, Atchan, va a l rescate!

Yumi: ¡Ay!

Atchan salta sobre la cabeza de Yumi para ganar impulso y se eleva a gran altura. Lo que sostenía a Ami se quitó las gafas.

Rodro: Soy el monstruo del Río Nilo y no te dejaré ir.

Ami: ¡Ah jajaja, tonto, ya sueltame, me haces cosquillas!

Rodro: ¡Jajajajaja!

Yumi: Fiu... solo fue una broma...

Atchan: ¡Cabezazo de la justicia!

Yumi: ¡NA NIA TENO, ATCHAN DETENTE!

Rodro: ¡Pero qué!

Atchan cayó a toda velocidad para pegarle a Rodro pero el y Ami se corren a un lado y Atchan se golpea con una roca que estaba en el fondo del agua, el casco le tembló como una campana.

Atchan: ¡A-a-a-a-a-a-a...!

Rodro: Ami, ¿conoces a este loco?

Mas tarde, dentro del autobus.

Yumi: Que bueno que no te dio con ese golpe.

Rodro: Si, recien saliendo del hospital y lesionado otra vez, no gracias.

Ami: Eh jeje... Atchan, tienes que parar de atacar todo lo que ves, estás poniendo en peligro a los demás.

Atchan: Pero yo vi como ese monstruo quizo atacar a Ami-san, ¡toma esto!

Atchan se subió encima de Rodro y le pegó palmadas en la cabeza.

Rodro: ¡Ay, quitate idiota, no soy un monstruo!

Yumi: Permiteme.

Yumi sacó una lata que dice Dumb-OUT! (repelente de idiotas) que usa de repente con Kaz, se la rocía a Atchan y él cae y se retuerse en el piso.

Atchan: ¡Agh... me pican los ojos, mi nariz!

Rodro: Gracias.

Yumi: Ni lo menciones.

Kaz: ¡Chicos, la gacela está lista, todos a la mesa!

Ami: Ya vamos... un segundo... ¿No se supone que comeríamos pescado?

Kaz: Me cansé de seguir intentando y decidi hacer algo diferente.

Yumi: Sniff... ¡Agh, que es ese olor tan nauseabundo!

Kaz: Kaz, ahm... la gacela.

Ami: Ay, ¿y de donde la sacaste?

Kaz: Me la encontré cerca de donde estaba una manada de leones.

Yumi: Que asco, ya debe estar descompuesto.

Rodro: Si yo fuera inspector sanitario y tuvieras un restoran te lo cerraría.

Ami: No vuelvas a mencionarlo, me traes malos recuerdos, jejeje.

Si, Ami se acordó de aquella vez que Kaz puso un restoran falso y les jugó una broma a ambas.

Atchan: Agh... Atchan no probaría eso, ni en tiempos de crisis.

Yumi: Oye, ni siquiera te hemos invitado a comer con nosotros.

Atchan: No lo hiciste gracias al cielo.

Kaz: Oigan, es solo cuestión de soportar el olor, miren, voy a probar un poco.

Kaz sacó una pierna de gacela y le dio un mordisco, se puso verde y dijo.

Kaz: Como diije, no es bueno agarrar cosas del suelo, ¿por qué les hago caso con sus ideas?

Yumi: Pero si tu...

Kaz: Pediré comida china.

Y Kaz se fue.

Ami: Debió hacer eso desde un principio.

Yumi: Oye, mientras llega la comida vayamos a ensayar, llevamos un mes sin tocar juntas.

Ami: Es verdad, como vuela el tiempo.

Rodro: Eh si, así también veo un adelanto del concierto.

Ami: Ah no.

Rodro: ¿Eh?

Ami: Tu también vienes a tocar.

Rodro: No entiendo.

Ami: Recuerda nuestro trato, tu me enseñaras tus habilidades médicas y yo te enseñaré mis hablidades musicales.

Rodro: Ah si, casi lo olvido.

Yumi: Bien, aqui vamos.

El ensayo fue muy productivo, aunque Rodro aún desafina con la guitarra pero con el tiempo deberá ir mejorando, y el allmuerzo fue un caos, Atchan intentó quitarles la comida a todos, Ami lo tuvo que ocultar para que no lo liquidaran (llegó a tal extremo la ira que todos se transformaron).

Yumi: Atchan, ¿dónde estás? solo quiero hablar contigo, ¡y luego despedazarte!

Atchan: ¡Mmm...!

Ami: Shhh, nos van a escuchar.

Abigail: ¡Ahí está, SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES!

Atchan: (¡Bang!) ¡Ay!

Más tarde frente a la pirámide de Keops en el escenario todo estaba siendo prepararado en el escenario, y en el backstage.

Yumi: Bien muchachos, aseguren eso muy bien.

Julius: No te preocupes, ahora entra ahí y quédate tranquilo.

Atchan: ¡Mfff.. mmmm!

Ami: Ahm... ¿Es necesario tenerlo amordazado, atado con esas cadenas y vendado?

Yumi: Claro que si, no queremos que nuestro primer concierto en África se arruine por su culpa.

Kaz: Ya perdí a uno de mis muchachos y no nos vamos a arriesgar de nuevo.

Con muchachos se refiere a sus alitas de pato.

Julius: Bien, mantente ahí tranquilo y relajado.

Julius metió a Atchan dentro de una caja fuerte y soldó la puerta.

Ami: Oye, como puedes ser tan malo.

Julius: Mmm, tienes razón, espera, ya lo arreglo.

Le hizo un agujero a la caja y le metió una botellita de agua para una jaula de hamsters.

Ami: ¿Y si necesita ir al baño?

Julius: La naturaleza se encargará del resto.

Ami: Yiack, que asco.

En el escenario todo estaba puesto, las luces se apagaron, el público quedó extrañado, se abrieron los telones y al fondo apareció una pantalla de cine que mostró numeros en cuenta regresiva, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¡Una gran momia gritó y desde los cielos apareció una chica de cabello lila vestida como sacerdotisa egipcia.

Abigail: ¡Las momias nos invaden, convoco los poderes de las guardianas del nilo!

Sonido: ¡Kaboom!

Fuegos artificiales hicieron explosión, de inmediato dos figuras aladas bajaron hasta el piso de los escenarios.

Abigail: ¡Guardianas del nilo, por favor tranquilicen a nuestra gente con sus sabias palabras!

Ami: Solo tenemos algo que decir.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que...

Yumi: ... ¡ES HORA DE ROCKEAR!

Público: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!

Yumi: ¡Y UN, DOS, TRES CUATRO!

Ami y Yumi:

Taisetsu na hito dekimashita

Sagashite tsunaide mouttekureta no ha

Kimi no ooki na te

Iiko to bakka janai kedo

Mune ga CHIKU tto itamu to kimo aru

kedoSore ga karashikute

Kimi ga sukiNaniyori suki

Sekai jyuu de kimi ga daisuki

Koi ha takusan ari mashita

Ironna koi ga watashi wo kaetetteKimi ni ae tanda

Kotobajau maku ienakuteSunao ni nare nai toki ha itsudatteMELODY ni no seyou

Kimi ga sukiDare yori sukiSekai jyuu de kimi ga daisuki

Umaretekite "arigato" wo ittekureta hito tachi"

Arigato" ha watashi no houda

Kimi ga sukiKonnani mo sukiKyou kara ha onaji mainichi

El espectaculo se desarrolló con escenas de películas antiguas sobre egipto y por supuesto son tomas directas a las chicas, al público le encantó.

Público: ¡WOOOW! ¡PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

Ami: ¡Gracias gente de Egipto!

Mientras tanto en el backstage.

Abigail: ¿Ves?, te dije que un toque clásico con películas antiguas le daría un buen toque al espectáculo.

Julius: Si, debo admitirlo, jamás se he habría ocurrido una idea así.

Julius y Abigail se quedaron viendo mutuamente por un momento.

Yumi: ¡Y démosle un gran aplauso a nuestra maga estrella, ABY LA MAGNIFICA!

Público: ¡Bravoooo, viva ABY!

Julius: Eh je, tu público te llama.

Abigail: ...

Julius: Aby.

Abigail: Eh, ah, si, ya voy.

Abigail se teletransportó al escenario un poco sonrojada y recibió los aplausos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la caja fuerte Atchan pudo escuchrar los ruidos de la película de momias y creyó que todos estaban bajo ataque.

Atchan: (La gente está en peligro, debo ir a ayudarlos, pero cómo).

Atchan rompió la pequeña botellita del agua para hamsters, usó un pedazo de vidrio para cortarse la soga que le tenían atadas las manos, entonces se pudo quitar la mordaza y la venda y con un prendedor abrió el candado de las cadenas que le manenían el resto del cuerpo inmovilizado.

Atchan: Bien, ahora debo buscar la forma de salir de aquí... loteria.

Por el agujero Atchan vió una cierra de metal justo frente a él, con el tapón de la botellita de hamster improvisó un dardo y le dió al botón de encendido de la sierra, ésta se encendió y cortó la caja fuerte por la mitad.

Atchan: ¡Atchan hace otro milagroso escape, y sin rasguños!

Su cuerpo se parte a la mitad pero él se reintegra y se pone en guardia.

Atchan: ¡No se preocupen gente, Atchan el heroe legendario está aquí para protegerlos!

Atchan se pone a correr pero se pega contra un sarcófago de utilería, se tambalea hasta una muralla y se le engancha un extintor en la espalda y sale volando por los cielos.

Atchan: ¡Wow, he descubierto como volar, teman malvadas momias malechoras el poder de la justicia, (¡Paff!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El torpe se estrelló contra un foco de iluminación y cayó sobre el viejo proyector cinematográfico, los cables del foco no solo lo electrocutaron, tambien le dieron más energía al proyector, el público se asusta.

Ami: ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Yumi: ¡ES ATCHAN, MIRA, JULIUS!

Julius: ¡¿Cómo pudo escapar?!

Yumi: Ya me cansé de todo esto, iré por el.

Yumi se bajó del escenario, entonces el extintor se activó de nuevo y Atchan salió volando pero justo entonces el proyector disparó un rayo y abrió un vórtice del tiempo, Ami empezó a ser succionada.

Ami: ¡AAAAAH, NECESITO AYUDA!

Rodro: ¡Oh no, aguanta ahí Ami, yo te salva... (¡PAFF!) AY!

Atchan: ¡Toma eso monstruo del Nilo!

Pablo: ¡Amigo!

Ami: (¡Paff!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HH!

Al pegarle a Rodro dió un rebote y chocó con Ami haciendo que ambos fueran succionados por el portal del tiempo. Entonces éste se cerró de inmediato.

Yumi: ¡Oh no, AMI!

Entonces Ami despertó en otro lugar.

Atchan: Ami, despierta, ya pasó el peligro.

Ami: ¿Dónde estamos...? ¡Atchan, ¿que le pasó a tu cara?!

Atchan: Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

Ami: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?, todo se ve en blanco y negro, mis dedos se ven redondos y mi piel está blanca.

Ambos están en un camerín, Ami se mira al espejo y ve que sus ojos eran de color negro y con forma de pacman, además no hay colores en el lugar ni en su ninguna parte, todo está en escala de grises. Entra al camerin una momia.

Atchan: Una momia, Atchan se encargará de esto.

Momia: ¿Quienes son ústedes payasos?

Ami: ¿Eh?

La Momia se quita la cabeza, en realidad era un hombre disfrazado.

Actor: ¿Cómo entraron acá? ¡Llamaré a seguridad!

Un guardia pigmeo carga a Ami y Atchan y los arroja a la calle.

Guardia: ¡Y no vuelvan fanáticos!

Ami: Ay, me duelen las pompas... Espera, eso es un estudio de filmación.

Atchan: ¿Dónde crees que podríamos estar?

Un niño al otro lado de la calle que vende diarios grita fuertemente las últimas noticias.

Niño: ¡EXTRA EXTRA, ENTERESE DE TODO, SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DE LA GRAN DEPRESIÓN ECONÓMICA!

Ami: ¿Gran depresión económica? ¡Oh no, hemos viajado hasta los años treinta!

Atchan: Eso es imposible, solo mira este lugar, los limpiachimeneas caminan por la calle, los helados cuestan 2 centavos y Adolfo Hitler es el lider de partido Nazi en alemania.

Ami: ¡Ves, precisamente por eso digo que viajamos ochenta años hacia el pasado! Siento como si estuviera en una película blanco y negro de Mickey Mouse.

Atchan: Escucho algo... ¡No teman gente del pasado, Atchan va al rescate!

Ami: ¡Atchan no, regresa, solo es un anuncio de candidatura... aish!

Anuncio: "¡VOTE POR HIROSHI MITSUI!"

Guardia: ¿Aún sigues aquí? ¡Largo!

Ami: Ay ya, esta bien.(Creo que empiezo a entender como se sienten los demás con Atchan. Ah, será mejor que vea en donde estoy).

Aún seguía dentro del estudio en un escenario de barrio.

Al salir del estudio Ami decidió caminar un poco por las calles pero aún no tenía idea de en donde estaba, justo entonces cuando dobló en una esquina vió algo que le pareció familiar.

Ami: Un segundo... yo conozco este lugar.

Corrió deprisa hasta una parte en especial.

Ami: No puede ser... ¡Esta es mi casa!... Si es así entonces significa que estoy...

Niña: ¿Disculpa, estás perdida?

Ami: ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!

Ami se desmaya de la impresión. Más tarde despertó en una habitación con un pañuelo humedo en la frente.

Niña: Mami, ven, ya despertó.

Señora: Vaya, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, ¿estás bien?

Ami: Si, eso creo... ¿Eh?

Ami ve de nuevo a la niña, sus ojos no la engañaban, esa niña que viste un kimono es nada más ni nada menos que su abuela, y la mujer que está al lado de ella es su bisabuela.

Ami: (Si, definitivamente es ella, puedo reconocerla. Vaya, mi oba-chan si que era una niña muy tierna en sus días).

Abuela de Ami (Niña): Mamá, ¿puede quedarse la chica a merendar con nosotras por favor}'

Bisabuela: Claro, jamás le negaría una merienda a alguien que recién sufrió un accidente, ¿que dices cariño?

Ami: Ah, claro, arigato godaimasu.

En la mesa comenzaron a platicar un poco.

Abuela de Ami (Niña): Oye, ¿y quién eres, de dónde vienes, y de dónde sacaste esa ropa tan rara?

Bisabuela: Bombon, no presiones tanto a nuestra invitada, disculpa pero mi hija es muy curiosa.

Ami: Ah, descuide, mi nombre es... (Chispas, no le puedo decir mi nombre, tendré que pensar en otro nombre, ya lo tengo)... Me llamo Miko Jane Mitsubishi Brown.

Bisabuela: ¿Brown? Ese apellido no es japonés.

Ami: Ah si... lo que pasa es que mi padre es ehm... británico, y mi mamá es japonesa.

Bisabuela: Ah ya entiendo.

Abuela de Ami (Joven): Eso explica por qué tienes un cabello claro tan bonito, chispas, debe ser genial, a mi tambien me gustaría tenerlo así.

Ami: Jajajaja, no lo dudo.

Abuela de Ami (Joven): Oye, entonces yo también me presentaré, me llamo (¡RIING! *sonido de despertador*) pero todos me dicen Bombon.

Ami: Me gusta como suena, va con tu personalidad.

Bisabuela: Que linda, bueno, yo me llamo (¡Rrrrr! *sonido de automovil*) Onuki, encantada de conocerte.

Ami: No, el honor es mío Onuki-san.

Bisabuela: Dime, vives por acá o es tu primera vez.

Ami: Ehm, no, yo vivo en Londres pero decidí hacer un viaje yo sola para conocer la tierra natal de mi madre (por lo menos en ésta época).

Bisabuela: ¡Wow, pero ese fue un viaje demasiado largo para que una chica ande sola!

Ami: Ah si pero ya estoy acostumbrada a viajar mucho, además Papá estuvo de acuerdo (No me gusta mucho la costumbre de éste tiempo).

Abuela de Ami (Joven): Oye, ¿y tienes donde quedarte?, Mamí, deja que Miko se quede con nosotras, ¿si?

Bisabuela: Bombon cálmate, ella necesita un poco de espacio.

Ami: Jajajaja, descuide, de todas formas acabo de llegar.

Abuela : ¿Entonces se puede quedar?

Bisabuela: Claro, jamás se le niega hospedaje a una persona en esta casa, ¿que dices Miko-chaan?

Ami: ¡Claro, será grandioso!

Abuela y Bisabuela: ...

Ami: (Creo que me exalté un poco) Quiero decir, por supuesto, Arigato.

Ami hace una reverencia.

Bisabuela: Vaya, que chica tan educada, de seguro tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti.

Rápidamente se hizo de noche, la abuela de Ami puso una cama junto a la suya.

Ami: (Cielos, ver a mi abuela como una niña me hace recordar mis tiempos de niña acá en casa, ah, fueron muy agradables días. Hay algo que me parece extraño, no la he visto inmutarse por ninguna cosa, no es supersticiosa para nada, me pregunto que la habrá hecho cambiar. Bueno, no me preocuparé por eso ahora).

Abuela de Ami: Oye, ¿tienes una hermana?

Ami: Eh, si, claro, ella se llama Yumi y también es mi mejor amiga.

Abuela de Ami: Debe ser genial, ¿y por qué no vino contigo?

Ami: Ehm, como explicarlo... Ella se encuentra muy ocupada en estos momentos pero me prometió que en cuanto pueda me alcanzará hasta acá.

Abuela de Ami: Ya veo, vaya, debe ser genial tener una hermana con quien jugar y compartir todo... ¿quieres ser mi hermana mayor?

Ami: ¿Eh?

Abuela de Ami: Será hasta que regreses a Londres, ¿puedes, puedes, puedes, porfis?

Ami: Eh, claro que si.

Abuela de Ami: ¡Arigato!

Su abuela abrazó a Ami fuerte mente, de repente una luz muy fuerte le llegó a los ojos.

Ami: Ay, ¿que es esa luz tan fuerte?

Aparece la bisabuela.

Bisabuela: Es ese estudio de grabación de bajo presupuesto que trajeron esos americanos, por lo que sé están filmando películas sobre el Antiguo Egipto o algo así.

Ami: (¡Antiguo Egipto, es la película que pusimos para el show!, tengo que ir a ese estudio, quizas pueda hacer algo... ¡eso es!)

Bisabuela: Bien, cerraré la cortina y apagaré las luces.

Abuela de Ami: Buenas noches Mamá.

Bisabuela: Buenas noches cielo, buenas noches Miko-san.

Ami: Buenas noches señora Onuki.

Y se fueron a dormir, pero en medio de la noche se escuchó a alguien entrar a la casa, Ami se despertó de inmediato.

Ami: (¿Quién estára ahí?, será mejor que baje a ver).

Abuela de Ami: One-chan, ¿qué pasa?

Ami: Nada, quédate aquí, tengo que bajar.

Abuela de Ami: Pero...

Ami bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, entonces notó una figura extraña.

Ami: (No puede ser, un ente maligno en casa y en ésta época, me desharé de él cuanto antes).

La figura caminó por el pasillo, Ami se le apareció de sorpresa y le hizo una llave de karate.

Ami: ¡HAI YA!

¿?: ¡Ay!

Ami: ¡Ya te tengo!

Bisabuela: ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

La bisabuela enciende las luces, a quién tenía Ami no era un ente maligno sinó a un señor vestido de oficina.

Bisabuela: ¡Seto, qué haces aquí!

Sujeto: Ah, sorpresa amor, ay, mi espalda.

Ami: (Ay no, este debe ser mi bisabuelo, y lo acabo de atacar).

Más rato en la sala.

Abuela de Ami: ¡Papí, que bueno que llegaste!

Bisabuelo: A mi también me alegra hija, ay.

Ami: Ahm, lamento mucho lo del golpe, pense que usted podía ser.

Bisabuela: Un ladrón, si, no es la primera vez que recibe una llave cuando regresa a casa de sorpresa.

Bisabuelo: Jejejeje, es cierto, mi caramelito siempre hace lo mismo, pero vale la pena.

Ami: ¿En serio? Eh jejejeje...

Bisabuelo: Francamente pensé que eras mi esposa cuando lo hiciste, no pude notar la diferencia.

Bisabuela: ¿Cómo que no?

Ami: Bueno, eso es porque... (ay, casi se me sale, no puedo decirles que soy su bisnieta)... yo practico mucho Karate desde pequeña, eh jejeje.

Bisabuela: Mmm...

Ami: Glup...

Bisabuela: Si, debe ser eso.

Ami: Fiu...

Bisabuelo: Oigan, no me han presentado a nuestra invitada.

Ami: Ah si, soy Miko Jane Mitsubishi Brown, encantada.

Platicaron un poco y luego todos regresaron a la cama, pero Ami no se pudo dormir de inmediato, aún estaba pensando en como iba a regresar a su tiempo.

Ami: (Fue una falsa alarma, creo que debo calmarme con esto de los entes malignos. Parece que todavía no van a llegar hasta dentro de ochenta años más. Bien, ahora debo concentrarme en como regresar a mi época. Supongo que no sabrán que la película se filmó aquí, tendré que enviarles un mensaje para que me encuentren, ¿pero cómo lo haré?, vamos Ami piensa...).

Ami vió el escritorio que estaba frente a ella y se fijó en el pincel y la botellita de tinta que había sobre él.

Ami: (Eso es, escribiré una carta y le pediré a mi abuela que la abra para la fecha en que yo viajo accidentalmente con Atchan y entonces Mamá los llamará y les dirá donde estoy, ¡soy una genio!, pero primero debo encontrar a Atchan para que no cause más problemas. Bien, a descansar, mañana será un largo día).

Y Ami cerró los ojos.

Al día siguiente Ami se levantó muy temprano para ir al estudio de filmación pero no contó con que alguien tambien estaba en pie.

Abuela de Ami: ¿Miko, a dónde vas tan temprano?

Ami: Ahm, ehm, iré a ver ese estudio de filmación, me gusta mucho ver como se filman esas películas.

Abuela de Ami: Oye, ¿y puedo ir contigo?

Ami: Eh, claro, oye, antes de que vayamos quiero que me hagas un favor.

Ami sacó un sobre de su bolsillo.

Ami: Bombon, quiero que guardes esta carta.

Ami se la entregó a su abuela.

Abuela de Ami: ¿Puedo leerla?

Ami: ¡No!... Es decir, es muy importante que no la habras hasta que llegue el momento.

Abuela de Ami: No te entiendo, quiero saber que dice ahora, no me gusta esperar.

Ami: Es una orden de tu One-chan.

Abuela de Ami: ...

Ami: Mira, es muy importante para mí que la abras dentro de 80 años más.

Abuela de Ami: ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo, seré una anciana calva para ese entonces!

Ami: Escucha, si no me haces este favor lo lamentaré el resto de mi vida, ¿comprendes?

Abuela de Ami: ... Ok.

Ami: ¿Prometes que harás lo que te pedí?

Abuela de Ami: Hi.

Engancharon los meñiques para sellar la promesa.

Ami: Bien, ahora vamos.

Abuela de Ami: ¡Si!

Regresando al presente.

Rodro: ¡Ay, ese Atchan ya me colmó la paciencia, lo cortaré en pedazos!

Yumi: Calma, calma, recuerda que vienes saliendo del hospital, no inicies peleas.

Rodro: ¿Cómo no quieres que me ponga así?

Yumi: Primero lo golpearé yo.

Rodro: ...

Abigail: Tranquilos los dos, tenemos que averiguar a donde fueron y luego sacarlos.

Kaz: Estoy seguro de que era un portal del tiempo, podemos usar mi máquina del tiempo para ir por ellos.

Yumi: Jamás creí que diría esto pero... ¡Es cierto, es una magnifica idea Kaz!

Kaz: Así soy yo, un genio, ah jajajaja.

Pablo: Solo hay un problema, no tenemos la más minima idea de cuando y dónde se encuentran.

Yumi: Changos... es cierto, buscarlos con la maquina sería como buscar una pajilla entre las agujas.

Abigail: Ahm, ¿no sería como una aguja en un pajar?

Yumi: No porque es más dificil y doloroso.

Abigail: (Ya lo llegue a sentir de solo pensarlo).

Regresando al pasado no pasó mucho tiempo para que Ami por fin encontrara a Atchan.

Policia: ¡ALTO AHI, ESTÁS ARRESTADO POR DAÑAR PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!

Atchan: ¡No pueden engañar a Atchan, Atchan es más listo que ustedes secuaces de los monstruos!

Ami: Ay no puede ser...

Abuela de Ami: Nee-chan ¿conoces a ese loco?

Ami: Es una larga historia... ¡Atchan, por acá!

Atchan: ¡Es Ami, por fin te encuentro!

Atchan brincó sobre la cabeza de un policia japonés.

Atchan: Atchan se está encargando de los malos, no te preocupes.

Ami: ¡Ay, tonto, no hay monstruos acá, solo utilería de filmación!

Policia: ¡Esas dos deben ser sus cómplices, atrápenlas también!

Abuela: Oh oh.

Ami: ¡A correr!

Los tres corrieron de las viejas patrullas de policia hasta que entran a un callejón sin salida y los policias los acorralaron.

Abuela: No tenemos a donde ir, ¿qué haremos?

Ami: (No puedo usar mis poderes acá, podría arruinar todo el plan de regreso... ya lo tengo). ¡Oigan polizontes bobos, apuesto que no pueden tirarse todos sobre mi!

Policia: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Policia 2: ¡Ahora verás, preparen las macanas!

Policias: ¡Si!

Fueron corriendo hacia Ami, entonces ella sacó un pincel y dibujó un agujero en el suelo y lo empujó, los policias cayeron.

Policias: ¡Pero... AAAAAAAAAAHHH! (¡Pam!)

Ami: Fiu... eso estuvo cerca.

Policia: ¡Ni crean que un simple agujero nos va a detener!

Un gran número de monos se tiró al agujero.

Policia: Ja, los monos son inofensivos.

Atchan: Ugh, creo que no puedo comer más bananas, ya se, se las daré.

Ami: ¡ATCHAN NO!

Monos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIGH!

Policias: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AUXILIO!

Los monos se pusieron rabiosos, moraleja nunca te pongas entre un animal y su comida.

Abuelo: Auch, eso debe doler.

Ami: Mejor vamonos de aquí.

Entrando al estudio Ami le pidió a su abuela que se tapara los oidos y tarareara una canción para no escuchar la conversación.

Ami: Atchan, sabes que me gustan tus aventuras pero esto es un caso distinto, no estamos en peligro, nos encontramos en el Tokio de hace ochenta años.

Atchan: No me parece, solo veo monstruos por todas partes.

Ami: Por última vez, no hay monstruos acá, solo utilería.

NOTICIAS: PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: ESCRIBE A TU MANERA!

Ami: Así es, estamos haciendo un sorteo para el próximo capítulo del fanfiction.

Yumi: Así es, solo tienen que enviar su historia al facebook del escritor y será publicado en los grupos de fans de facebook, fanfiction y deviantart.

Ami: Pueden incluirse en la historia si lo desean.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Los esperamos!

Atchan: Ay, pobrecita, no has tenido tanta experiencia como yo pero tranquila, te protegeré a ti y a la niña rara.

Ami: ¡Oye, ella no es rara, para que sepas ella es mi abuela!

Atchan: ¿Tu qué?

Ami: Si, me escuchaste bien, y mejor buscamos la película que pusieron en el concierto para dejar un mensaje... Oye, ¿de donde sacaste esas orejas?

Atchan llevaba unas enormes y redondas orejas negras en lugar de sus orejas humanas en el casco.

Atchan: Ah si, un cocinero en un puesto de comida me cortó las otras y éstas se las quité a una mascota de una malvada corporación.

Ami: ¡Estás mal, ese era Mickey Mouse!

Un tipo con un traje de ratón se pone detrás de Atchan y le quita las orejas.

Actor: Dame eso fenómeno, ahora tendré que pagar por el sastre.

Atchan: ... Bueno, bien, me equivoqué esta vez, eh jejejeje.

Ami: (No quiero imaginarme lo que hizo con ese pobre cocinero) En fin... ahora llamame Miko frente a mi Abuela y no hagas absolutamente nada.

Atchan: Entendido.

Ami: Bombon, ya es suficiente, puedes dejar de hacer eso.

Abuela de Ami: Oye One-chan, ¿estás segura de que nos dejarán ver la filmación?

Ami: Claro que si, no te preocupes, eh jejejeje... ¡Eh! (Esa presencia... no puede ser...).

Un gran portal se abrió y una orda de seres oscuros se puso al rededor de ellos.

Ami: (Entes malignos en ésta época, ¿como rayos llegaron hasta acá?).

Pero había algo distinto en estos entes malignos, ellos estaban usando unas armaduras en todo el cuerpo y llevaban armas de fuego, además llevaban un símbolo extraño en los cascos.

Abuela de Ami: Miko, ¿qué son esas cosas? ¿son actores?

Ami: No lo son.

Ente Maligno Soldado: ¡GROAAAAAAR!

Abuela de Ami: ¡Ay, tengo miedo!

¡Atchan, llevate a mi abue... quiero decir, a Bombon de aquí!

Atchan: Ni hablar, yo las protegeré de ellos.

Ami: ¡NO ME DISCUTAS Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE AHORA!

Atchan: Claro que no.

Ami: ... (Debí decirlo al revés) Bombón, llevate a Atchan de aquí.

Abuela de Ami: ¿Pero que va pasar contigo?

Ami: ¡Descuida, estaré bien, ahora corran!

La abuela obedeció, se llevó a Atchan contra su voluntad y Ami quedó completamente sola con todos esos entes malignos.

Ami: Puedo sentir que son más fuertes que los otros que he enfrentado. ¡RAAH!

Y Ami se transforma en Valkiria.

Ami: Pero eso no cambia nada, los derrotaré, ¡Yiah!

Ami los vencía sin dificultad, mientras tanto su abuela y Atchan se fueron a ocultar dentro del estudio.

Abuela de Ami: Ahora guardemos silencio y quedemonos quietos para que no nos encuentren.

Atchan: Ni hablar, Atchan jamás escapa de la batalla.

Un grupo de cinco entes malignos soldados entró y le apuntaron con el arma.

Atchan: ¡Preparense ustedes seres... feas cosas raras, Atchan está aquí para salvar el día!

Entes Malignos soldados: ... ¡Mua jajajajajajajaja!

Atchan: Si, tiemblen todo lo que quieran.

Abuela de Ami: Oye, se están burlando de tí.

Atchan: Claro que no, reconozco el miedo cuando lo veo. ¡En guardia, hia, yiah, haiya!

Entes Malignos soldados: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Atchan: ¡YIA, WOA!

Atchan enredó su pie con un cable e hizo caer un reflector encima de un ente maligno soldado electrocutandolo.

EMS: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHH...! (¡Tzzz...!).

Entes Malignos soldados: ¡Grrrrrrrrrr!

Atchan: Ahora si se pondrá interesante, ¡vengan por mi!

Los entes malignos le dispararon pero el evadía los disparos muy torpemente, la pobre abuela de Ami estaba aterrada e intentaba ocultarse para no salir dañada. Accidentalmente Atchan enciende los viejos equipos de sonido y las luces generando más confusión. Detrás de una tela habían unos muñecos que a contraluz parecían personas, los entes malignos los confundieron y les dispararon pero se les acabó la munición y agarraron guitarras, tambores, escobas, cepillos, cuanto encontraban y los atacaron.

Abuela de Ami: (¡No, esa pobre gente!)

Entes Malignos: ¡ÑIA JAJAJAJAJA!

Abuela de Ami: (¡Paren por favor, basta!)

Hasta que desgarraron los muñecos y les sacaron el relleno de plumas, ellos las aspiraron.

Abuela de Ami: (¡Oh no, les están robando el alma!).

Atchan llegó y ahora empezó a atacar a los entes con los instrumentos pero lo único que hacía era pegarle a los muñecos haciendole creer a la abuela que estaba atacando a gente inocente, los entes malignos lo esquivaban sin dificultad.

Atchan: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!) ¡TOMEN ESTÓ, SUFRAN!

Ente Maligno soldado: ¡GRRRRR!

Abuela de Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAH... X_X!

La pobre no lo soportó más y se desmayó. Ese Ente Maligno estuvo a punto de atacarla hasta que.

Ami: ¡Escudo del Valhala!

Ente Maligno: ¡Argh! (¡Ptz!).

Ami: ¡Abuela!

Ami la vió de cerca, no tenía ningún rasguño.

Ami: Gracias al cielo estás bien... debió desmayarse del susto, mejor la sacaré de aquí.

Repentinamente empezó a temblar.

Atchan: ¿Qué sucede?

Ami: (Esta energía es mucho más fuerte que las anteriores) ¡Atchan, llevate a mi abuela de aquí de inmediato!

Atchan: Ya te dije que...

Ami: Si le llega a pasar algo juro que me las pagaras...

Atchan: ... Ok, ya entendí...

Atchan agarró a la abuela y se la llevó del lugar.

Cuando se quedó sola Ami sintió que algo grande entró al estudio, las luces se apagaron.

Ami: (Debe estár en alguna parte).

¿?: ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!...

Ami: (¡TZZZZZZZZZZZ!) ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Un extraño rayo apareció desde arriba y le dió de lleno a Ami, ella se empezó a debilitar.

Ami: (Agh... mi energía... estoy perdiendo mi energía... agh...).

¿?: ¡Grrrr!

¿?: ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE!

¿?: ¡GOLPE DEL GUARDIAN SUPREMO!

¿?: (¡PAFF!) ¡ARGH!

Ami: ¡Chicos!

Yumi y Rodro aparecieron justo a tiempo.

Yumi: Oh no, tu cabello, te absorbió energía ese monstruo.

Rodro: Rápido, toma mi espada.

Ami sujetó la empuñadura y recuperó sus energías de inmediato.

Ami: Gracias chicos, ¿pero cómo me encontraron?¿y como supiste que mi cabello estába blanco?

Yumi: Visión nocturna.

Rodroi: Las preguntas para después, ahora acabemos con ese monstruo.

Ami: No puedo verlo, está muy oscuro.

El monstruo se empezó a mover y lo supieron porque el piso temblaba, un reflector se encendió y reveló la apariencia de el terrible monstruo.

Ami: ¡ES UNA ESFINGE OSCURA, Y ES ENORME!

Rodro: ¡No sabía que podían llegar a tener ese tamaño!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAARR! (¡TZZZZZZ!)

Yumi: ¡Cuidado!

Rodro: ¡Agh!... ¡Urgh!

Rodro atrapó todo el rayo y su cuerpo brilló.

Rodro: ¿Esto es tuyo? ¡Te lo regreso!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: (¡Tzz!) ¡Urgh!

Ami: Ahora es mi turno, ¡ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: (¡Pam!) ¡Argh, ROAAAAAAR!

Yumi: Es demasiado grande, no podemos hacerle suficiente daño.

La esfinge maligna puso sus ojos en Yumi y le disparó con su rayo y comenzó a absorberle energía.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡GRRRR, MJUJUJUJU!

Yumi: ¡Aaaaaaagh...!

Ami: ¡Yumi, resiste!

Yumi: ¡Argh... grrrrrrr... ROARRR!

Con ese gran rugido Yumi no solo se liberó, también comenzó a crecer y crecer.

Ami: ¡Ah... que es eso!

Rodro: No lo se...

Yumi: ¡ROAAAAAARR! ¡Me las pagarás! ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: (¡GROAAAAAR!) ¡URGH!

La Gran Esfinge Maligna se desplomó.

Ami: Yumi, eso fue increible.

Yumi: Ay, no fue nada... oigan, ¿desde cuando se hicieron más pequeños?

Rodro: Chica, es al reves, tu creciste.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¡Ay no, mi ropa se rompió!

Ami: Jejeje, al menos resistió lo suficiente.

Rodro: Se está levantando otra vez.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡Grrr! ¡Me las pagarán!

Ami: ¡Puede hablar!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: Claro que si tonta, no se quienes sean o porqué quieren interferir pero voy a liquidarlos en este instante.

La Gran Esfinge Maligna empezó a acumular energía en la joya que tiene en la frente.

Ami: ... Yumi, arrojame con todas tus fuerzas hacia su joya, ¡ahora!

Yumi: Ah, ya veo, bien, preparate.

Rodro: ¿Eh, que van a hacer?

Yumi: Yumi se pone en la linea de bateo, las gradas están espectantes ante este último tiro, se prepara y... ¡la arroja!

Ami: (¡Ziu!) ¡AHI VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡Tomen esto!

La Gran Esfinge Maligna dispará su letal rayo pero Ami lo bloquea con su escudo.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡GRRRR, RAYOS!

Ami: ¡POR QUERER ATACAR A TOKIO Y POR MI ABUELAAAAAA!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: (¡CLASH!) ¡AAAAAAAAAGH!

Con ese gran golpe Ami hizo pedazos la joya de ese ente maligno.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: Mi precioso Rubí, sin el estoy indefenso.

Yumi: Bien, ahora eres todo mio, prepárate.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: Oh oh...

Omitiremos los siguientes detalles de la paliza que recibió la Esfinge a garras de Yumi.

Ami: Ahora márchate, y dile a tus amigos que no se atrevan a regresar a Japón.

Ambas: ¡Porque Puffy AmiYumi los va a eliminar a todos!

Ami: ¡Ahora largo!

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡AGH!

La esfinge regresó por el portal que llegó.

Repentinamente el broche de Ami, el brazalete de Yumi y la espada de Rodro empezaron a vibrar.

Rodro: ¿Que está sucediendo?

Ami: ¡Ay, mi broche!

Yumi: Ay.

Los tres agarraron sus respectivos objetos que apuntaron directo al portal y dispararon hilos de aura que empezaron a cerrar el portal, cuando se cerró aparecieron tres sellos, uno con forma de flor, otro con forma de calavera y otro con forma de cruz griega y se desvanecieron.

Ami: ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?

Rodro: Creo que acabamos de sellar ese portal.

Yumi: Si, eso parece.

Con el portal cerrado los entes malignos no serán capaces de regresar de nuevo a Japón. El celular de Yumi comenzó a funcionar.

Yumi: ¿Peró como? Se supone no debería sonar acá.

Ami: Yumi, atiendelo.

Yumi: Si, a ver... ups.

Yumi colgó la llamada.

Yumi: Mis dedos son muy grandes, ahora el celular parece un grano de arroz.

Rodro: Damelo, yo lo veré por ti.

Llamaron de nuevo.

Rodro: (¡Click!) ¿Hola?

Julius: _Rodro, ¿ya encontraron a Ami?_

Rodro: Si Julius, está con nosotros.

Julius: _Tengo malas noticias, solo tres personas podrán regresar al presente._

Rodro: ¡QUE!

Ami: ¡QUE DIJO!

Rodro: Dice que alguien se tendrá que quedar acá en el pasado.

Ami: Dame el telefono. ¿Julius, que sucede?

Julius: _Un enorme ente maligno con forma de esfinge está atacandonos y dañó la máquina, no tenemos suficiente energía para traerlos a los cuatro de vuelta._

Yumi: Rayos, no podemos dejar a Atchan en este lugar, causaría muchos problemas.

Rodro: Mmm, no necesariamente, tengo una idea.

Atchan dejó a la abuela de Ami en su casa y se fue.

Atchan: Ahora que la chica está a salvo seguiré luchando contra estas amenazas.

De inmediato es enfocada la calle y está desierta y completamente destrozada por las tonterías que hizo Atchan para acabar con los entes malignos. En ciertas ocasiones despertó a la abuela y la dejó más traumatizada aún.

De inmediato aparece Yumi y lo agarra.

Atchan: ¡Agh! Hola chica morada, te ves más gorda.

Yumi: ¡Grrrr! ¡Ya inyectale esa cosa!

Rodro: Dulces sueños tornado miniatura.

Atchan: ¡AY...ZZZZZZZ!

De inmediato fueron a un congelador abandonado y dejarón a Atchan ahí.

Rodro: A eso le llamo criogenia a la antigua.

Yumi: Listo, se quedará congelado ahí y lo sacaremos cuando nos de la gana.

Rodro: Si es que nos da.

Yumi: ¡Dame esos cinco!

Yumi: (¡Pam!) Ups.

Rodro: Me dejaste como calcomanía.

Yumi: Lo siento.

Ami: ¿Está bien que le hagamos esto?

Los dos: ¡SI!

Ami: Ok, yo solo preguntaba.

El portal del tiempo se abrió y los tres regresaron.

En la casa de Ami la abuela despertó y su madre preocupada le preguntó.

Bisabuela: Bombón, ¿que hacías dormida ahí?

Abuela de Ami: Pant... pant... ¡ROCKROL MALO, TE ROBA EL ALMA!

Regresando al autobus dañado Ami, Yumi y Rodro aparecieron en la habitación de Kaz.

Julius: Ya era hora, esa cosa es bastante grande y... ¡Yumi, eres enorme!

Yumi: Estoy un poco apretada aquí.

Yumi es tan grande que apenas puede permanecer agachada adentro.

Yumi: Disculpame por hacer esto.

¡Crash! Derribó un muro y salió del autobus.

Yumi: Listo, mucho mejor.

Ami: ¿Por que no simplemente regresaste a la normalidad y luego te transformas otra vez?

Rodro: Mira todo lo que Julius tendrá que reparar.

Julius: Si, mira lo que... oye, ¿porqué yo?

Rodro: Porque te gusta reparar.

Julius: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

La esfinge aparece y aterroriza a todo el mundo.

Gente: ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Esfinge: ¡GROAAAAAARR, AHORA SON MÍOS!

Ami: ¡Oye, detente ahí!

Esfinge: ¡Grrr! ¿Eh?

La esfinge ve a Ami y Yumi y entra en pánico.

Gran Esfinge Maligna: ¡NO PUEDE SER, USTEDES DE NUEVO!

Rodro: Es la misma Esfinge Maligna del pasado.

Ami: Terminaremos con esto.

Ami acumuló mucha energía en sus manos como lo hace Rodro.

Rodro: Espera, ten cuida...

Ami: ¡SEGI NO KIRAMEKI! (Destello de la rectitud).

Gran Esfinge Maligna: (¡TZIA!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahh...! (¡PUFF!)

Ami la destruyó por completo pero se quedó sin energía y regresó a la normalidad.

El brazalete de Yumi reaccionó como en el pasado y disparó un rayo de aura al portal y este se cerró.

Abigail y Pablo acabaron con el resto de los entes malignos soldados.

Abigail: ¡SUPER SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES!

Pablo: ¡ALIENTO DE DRAGON!

Entes Malignos Soldados: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (¡PUFF!).

Abigail: Al fin se terminó.

Pablo: Al menos por ahora.

Ami se tumbó en el suelo.

Yumi: ¡Ami!

Rodro: Tranquila, solo está agotada.

Ami: Agh... chicos, gracias por ir a rescatarme...

Rodro: No hables, tienes que guardar energías.

Ami: ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

Yumi: Tu Abuela nos llamó repentinamente y nos contó todo, fue una gran sorpresa.

Ami: Abuela... quiere decir que...

Regresaremos a unos instantes atrás en Tokio, la abuela cumplió con su promesa y abrió la carta, en ella se dió cuenta que aquella chica que conoció cuando niña era Ami y le pidió que llamara a sus amigos y les dijera que ella está en los años 30 en Tokio. Gracias a esa carta la abuela pudo superar todos esos traumas de su niñez.

Abuela de Ami: Oh Ami, nunca lo supe pero finalmente la maravillosa One-chan Miko eras tú, que alegría.

Entra a la casa la Mamá de Ami y le dice a unos tipos que dejen un pesado objeto en la cocina.

Señora Onuki: Hola Mami, ya regresé con el hielo para el granizado.

Abuela de Ami: Vaya, es enorme, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Señora Onuki: Un caballero rico encontró un antiguo congelador en su terreno de construcción y me lo regaló.

Abuela de Ami: Bueno, vamos a picarlo, ya quiero probarlo.

Señora Onuki: Hi.

La Mamá de Ami clavó el picahielo pero no se enterraba más.

Abuela de Ami: Está durisimo.

Señora Onuki: Creo que usaré el martillo.

La Mamá de Ami le pega un martillazo al picahielo y el gran bloque se destroza y cierto loco que se cree heroe saltó.

Atchan: ¡AY AYAYAYAY, MI TRASERO!

Señora Onuki: ¡¿Qué rayos?!

La Abuela lo reconoció de inmediato.

Abuela: ¡ERES TU!

Atchan: ¿Eh?

Abuela: ¡AHORA VERÁS MALANDRIN!

Atchan: (¡PAFF!) ¡Ay, oiga!

Abuela de Ami: ¡Me las vas a pagar, tu arruinaste mi infancia, toma!

Atchan: (¡PAFF, PAFF, PAFF, PAFF!) ¡AY, OUCH, AGH, ME DUELE, PARE SEÑORA, AH, ME PEGÓ AHÍ...!

El último grito le salió muy agudo.

Señora Onuki: ... Ahora si que no entiendo nada...

Atchan siguió sufriendo los golpes de la terrible sombrilla de la abuela hasta quedar inconsciente.

Y así termina otro capítulo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

FIN.


	43. Fiesta en el Serengeti

**Capítulo 43: Fiesta en el Serengueti.**

Nada como un buen descanso rodeado de la naturaleza que ofrece el Zerengueti de Tanzania, esta vez encontramos a Ami y Yumi realizando un safari donde las unicas armas permitidas son las cámaras fotográficas. El chofer detuvo el bus enrejado para contemplar a una manada de leones.

Guía: Como pueden ver a su izquierda el leon macho duerme todo el día mientras las hembras de la manada cazan y cuidan de los cachorros.

Ami: Oye Yumi, esto me hace recordar la vez que un leon mal agradecido me quiso devorar... ¿Yumi?

Ami vió y Yumi ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino que estaba fuera del bus tomando fotos más de cerca al león dominante y lo estaba picando con una rama.

Yumi: Vaya rey de la selva resultaste ser, eres una verguenza para los felinos.

Leon: Grrr...

Yumi: Bah, ahora resulta que eres tan vago que ni siquiera te levantas a defender tu honor.

Ami: ¡Yumi, que rayos estás haciendo!

Guia: ¡Señorita, alejese de esa fiera, es muy peligroso!

El león se levantó enfurecido.

Yumi: Oiga, no hay por qué temer, este costal de pelos no lastimaría ni a una mos... (¡CLANK!)

El león la metió en sus enormes fauces hasta la cintura.

Guia: ¡AH!

Turistas: ¡Oh dios mio!

Ami: ¡YUMI!

El león empezó a masticar hasta que sintió varios golpes dentro de su boca y sus fauces se abrieron, entonces Yumi salió transformada en fiera y cubierta de baba.

Yumi: Agh... baba de leon, dejará manchas... y que aliento más apestoso

Leon: Oye, cómo te atreves, ven aquí y te enseñaré insolente.

Yumi: ¿Qué, entendiste lo que dije?

Ami: ¡Yumi, deja a ese león y regresa!

El bus y Yumi fueron rodeados por toda la manada de leones.

Guia: Rayos, no tengoo suficiente tranquilizante para todos... ¡que haremos!

Ami: Aish... genial, esperaba tener un día tranquilo...

Ami se transformó en Valkiriay salió del bus y se puso al lado de Yumi.

Ami: Solo los vamos a dejar fuera de combate y nos iremos, ¿ok?

Yumi: ¡Vale, esta bien, aquí vamos!

Justo cuando iban a atacar sucedió algo muy nefasto, ambas regresaron a la normalidad.

Ami: ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

Yumi: Eh jejeje, lindo gatito, ¿no creiste todas las tonterías que dije, o si?

Leon: Grrrr... ¡ROAAAAAARR!

Ami y Yumi: ¡CORREEEEEE!

Ambas corrieron directo a las entrañas de la selva y fueron perseguidas por la jauría de leones.

Ami: ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Yumi: ¡MI CULPA!

Ami: ¡Te dije que no molestaras a ese leon!

Yumi: ¡No sabía que perderíamos la transformación!

Ami: ¡Aún así no debiste hacerlo, y ahora corremos por nuestras vidas!

León: ¡ROAR!

Ami y Yumi: ¡AAAAAAHH!

El león las detuvo en seco y nuevamente estaban rodeadas.

Yumi: Ami, tenías razón, perdoname por no oirte.

Ami: Eso no importa, es nuestro fin...

Leon: Grrr...

¿?: ¡AAAAAH AHAHAHAH AAAAAAH!

Leones: ¿Grrr?

Ami: Esa voz...

Yumi: Podra ser...

Un hombre de edad atlético que solo vestía un tapa-rabos apareció columpiandose por las lianas y puso fuera de combate a todos los leones.

¿?: ¡Ahora ustedes irse de aquí y no molestar a Ami y Yumi!

Leones: ¡MIAUUU!

El león al que Yumi molestó se abalanzó encima de sujeto, Yumi reaccionó rápidamente y lo encegueció con el flash de su cámara.

Leon: ¡AH, MIS OJOS!

Yumi: (De nuevo puedo entenderlo... ya puedo sentirlo).

Los poderes de Yumi regresaron.

Yumi: ¡Rugido de la selva... GROAAAAAAARRR!

Leon: ¡MIAUUU, MAMÁ!

¿?: ¿Ami y Yumi encontrarse bien?

Ami: ¡Ed, que alegría volver a verte!

Yumi: Vaya, pero mirate, has cambiado mucho, luces mucho mejor que antes.

Ed: Si, Mirna ponerme a ejercitar después de regresar.

Ed era un hombre que vivía en la selva y hace 5 años fue ayudado por Ami y Yumi para reconquistar a Mirna su viejo amor.

Caminando de regreso a la saavana.

Yumi: Cuando lleguemos te presentaremos a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Ami: Oye, el bus turistico se fue sin nosotras.

Yumi: Nah, no hay problema, solo tenemos que llamar al autobus para que nos recogan.

Vieron al autobus volar encima de sus cabezas, Ed se asustó.

Ed: ¡AH, ESA COSA ESTA POSEÍDA POR DEMONIOS!

Ami: No Ed, ahora el autobus puede volar...

Yumi: Oye, por que crees que estén volando.

Ami: Si, es extraño, se supone que nos iríamos al regresar.

Yumi: ¡Un segundo!

Yumi ve que el autobus cruzó la frontera del país y se sigue alejando.

Yumi: ¡SE ESTAN YENDO SIN NOSOTRAS!

Ami: ¡Y me cortan la llamada!

Yumi: Ay, tenemos que alcanzarlos cuanto antes.

Ed: No preocuparse, Ed conocer selva como palma de la mano.

Ami: Bien, en marcha.

Mientras tanto en el autobus.

Kaz: ¿Y bien, creen que ya nos alejamos suficiente?

Abigail: Ya no puedo sentir sus presencias, ya puedes aterrizar Kaz.

Kaz: Espero que todo el plan para la sorpresa vaya a resultar.

Rodro: Ahora debemos preparar todo, Pablo y Yo iremos al pueblo mientras tu Julius empieza a preparar el autobus.

Julius: Seguro, cuenta conmigo.

Abigail: Y Kaz, voy a necesitar que me ayudes con el nuevo numero.

Rodro: Ah, y Junior, trata de que Kaz no meta la pata.

Kaz: Oh, no tienes por que... ¡Oye!

¿Qué estarán planeando los muchachos?

Regresamos con las chicas.

Ed: La forma mas rapida para viajar ser columpiandose por lianas.

Ami: Ehm, no se ve muy seguro que digamos.

Yumi: Si es por tu perfil no te preocupes porque se ha mantenido bien hasta ahora.

Ami: ¿En serio? Gra... ¡Oye, no estoy gorda!

Yumi: Lo dije por tu cabello.

Ami: ¿Que tiene mi cabello?

Yumi: Últimamente te lo has dejado demasiado largo.

De hecho el pompón que usa Ami es bastante más grande.

Ed ya estaba lejos.

Ed: ¡Apresurense!

Ami: ¡Eso no es importante, en marcha!

Yumi: ¡Oye, espera!

Ami agarró a Yumi de la muñeca y se arrojó, Yumi se sujetó firmemente a la cintura de Ami mientras viajaban entre las lianas hasta que vió algo.

Yumi: ¡Ami, cuidado, objeto enorme a las 12 en punto!

Ed: ¡Balanceate!

Ami: ¡Ay!

Cerró los ojos y al parecer lo esquivo.

Ami: Fiu... estuvo cerca.

Yumi: Yo no contaría con eso.

En el cabello a Ami le quedó atrapado un pequeño mono con jockey y playera, entonces un gorila con corbata apareció y las persiguió completamente enfurecido.

Ed: ¡AH, CORRAN, ES MULA KONG, NADIE PUEDE DETENERLOOO!

Intentaron transformarse pero no pudieron.

Ami: ¡No ahora!

Yumi: ¡AMI, TIENES QUE REGRESARSELO AHORA!

Ami: ¡Si, entendi, Ed, toma!

Ami se quita el mono y se lo entrega a Ed.

Ed: ¡No querer problemas Kong, aqui tener amigo, toma!

Mula Kong: (¡PAM!) ¡AGH, GRRRRR, UH UH UH UUUUH!

Ed: ¡Rayos!

Yumi: ¡IIICK!

Sin querer Ed hizo que el mono se golpeara la cabeza con Mula Kong y lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

Mula Kong: ¡ARGH, LOS VOY A HACER PURÉ!

Yumi: ¡IAAA-A-A-A-A...!

Ami: ¡Yumi, date prisa!

Yumi: ¡S...si! (¿Por qué pude escucharlo?).

Ed: ¡Oh oh, se nos acabaron los árboles!

Ami: ¡Vamos, hora de correr!

Salieron a campo abierto y corrieron como nunca pero el enfurecido gorila los empezó a alcanzar.

Ami: ¡AH, NOS VA A DEVORAR VIVAS!

Yumi: ¡Rayos!...

De pronto Yumi sintió un hormigueo en sus piernas y estas se transformaron, entonces ve algo al frente que le dió una idea.

Yumi: ¡Sujetense que voy a acelerar!

Ed: ¡Ah!

Ami: ¡Eh, que haces!

Yumi: ¡Confia en mi!

Yumi agarró a Ami y Ed y se encontraron un profundo acantilado al frente.

Mula Kong: ¡Argh!

Yumi: ¡Aquí vamos!

Ed y Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Y los tres saltaron el gran barranco y lo cruzaron con éxito pero parece que Mula Kong también lo iba a hacer.

Ami: ¡Rayos, nada lo detiene!

Yumi: ¡Rápido, dame parte de tu almuerzo!

Ed: ¡Ya casi está acá!

Mula Kong salto y Yumi le arrojó un racimo de plátanos.

Yumi: ¡Ten, atrápalos!

Mula Kong: ¡Ugh ugh!

Mula Kong olvidó su ira y se puso a comer, entonces Ami, Yumi y Ed apuntaron hacia abajo.

Mula Kong: ¿Ugh? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa...! ... ¡POFF!

Y Mula Kong cayó en la trampa, literalmente, como lo habría hecho el coyote persiguiendo al correcaminos.

Yumi: ¡Si, funcionó!

Ami: Ahora debemos continuar hasta donde están los muchachos, puedo sentir sus presencias desde aquí.

¿?: ¡Ugh, ugh, ugh!

Ed: ¡Agh, si, pero demonos prisa que Mula Kong viene de nuevo!

Mientras tanto en el Autobus.

Abigail: ¡Oh no!

Julius: ¿Que sucede?

Abigail: ¡Ami y Yumi ya saben que estamos aquí!

Kaz: ¡Aby, concentrate, AAAAAAAAH!

Abigaill se desconcentró y dejó caer a Kaz dentro de un tanque con tiburones.

Kaz: ¡Ah, dasekete, auxilio!

Abigail: Tendremos que movernos a otra parte o la sorpresa se va a arruinar, llama a los muchachos.

Julius: De acuerdo, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Kaz: ¡ABYYYYY!

Abigail: ¡Ay, disculpa Kaz!

Abigail chasqueó los dedos y Kaz apareció a su lado pero con un tiburón mordiendole la cabeza.

Ami y Yumi ya habían cruzado la frontera y se acercaban al lugar donde estaba el autobus.

Ami: Si, estamos muy cerca.

Yumi: ¡Espera, mira el autobus!

El autobus se puso en marcha otra vez.

Yumi: ¡Esta vez no, los atraparé!

Y Yumi dió un gran salto. Desde el autobus Kaz vió a Yumi aproximarse.

Kaz: ¡Oh no, ya está acá!

Julius: ¡Entonces elevate más o se arruinará todo!

Desde afuera en el aire.

Yumi: ¡Ya casi los alcanzo... ah!

Yumi comenzó a caer y llegó a un arbol.

Yumi: ¡Esta vez no escaparán!... ¿Qué... no ahora?... ¡Aaaaaa! (¡Splat!)

Al momento de saltar Yumi perdió la transformación en sus piernas y dió un brinco insignifante y cayó en un pantano.

Ami: ¿¡Yumi, estás bien!?

Yumi: Si, solo estoy mojada.

Ed: ¡Ah, Yumi, salir de ahí ahora!

Yumi: ¿Eh?

Ami: ¡Ah, hazle caso, deprisa!

Yumi: ¿Pero qué les...? Oh oh (¡Clank!). ¡Mmmmmmmmmm!

Las fauces se cerraron, una enorme planta carnvínora mutante atrapó a Yumi.

Ed: ¡Tener que sacarla de ahí antes de que planta digerirla!

Ami: ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos... vamos, piensa, qué diría Julius en un momento así?

Julius imaginario: _Si se encuentran en un pantano no enciendan fuego por ningún motivo o lo lamentarán._

Ami: ¿Pero que se supone que significa eso?

Julius imaginario: _No puedo decirte más, soy solo un recuerdo._

Ami: Grandioso... Iack, ¿qué es ese olor?

Ed: Ese gas matarnos del asco si no hacer algo.

Ami: ¿¡Gas?! ¡Ya lo tengo!

Ami sacó un encendedor y se acercó a la planta.

Ami: ¡Oye, planta mutante, mirame, soy deliciosa, soy una dulce estrella de rock, cómeme!

Ed: Ami, ¿qué haces?

Ami: ¡Huye de este lugar Ed, ahora! (¡Clank!).

Planta Mutante: Mmm... ¡Graaaaaaaaaah!

Ed: ¡Aaaaahhh, yo irme de aquí!

Planta Mutante: Grrr... (¡Tzzz!) ¿Mmm? (¡KABOOOOOOOOOM, sonido de explosión!).

La planta explotó en mil pedazos y Ami y Yumi salieron volando por los aires.

Yumi: ¡Muy buena esa pero nos vamos a hacer puré!

Ami: ¡Espera, podemos usar está hoja de la planta como paracaídas y así...! (¡Splat!).

Demasiado tarde, tocaron suelo y quedaron como calcomanías.

Ami: Auch... mi cara... Genial, estamos donde comenzamos y ahora nunca los encontraremos, es un hecho, nos abandonaron.

Yumi: Ah... Ami, mira detrás tuyo.

El autobus está ahí.

Ami: Es hora de encararlos.

Las dos abren la puerta violentamente y muy enfurecidas.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Qué creen que...!

Chicos: ¡FELIZ BANDANIVERSARIO!

El confetti y las serpentinas volaron por todas partes.

Ami: ¿Bandaniversario?

Kaz: Así es, ya ha pasado un año desde que comenzó la gira y la banda volvió a nacer.

Yumi: Ah, hablas de cuando Julius se unió a la banda.

Julius: Si, aún recuerdo ese día, cuando destruyeron mi tienda pensé que ese sería el fin de mi nueva vida y tendría que regresar a trabajar con papá, hasta que me invitaron a unirme.

Rodro: Si, y recuerdo cuando nos encontramos en Rio de Janeiro, yo estaba de vacaciones y encontré a Kaz disfrazado, jamás imaginé que me convertiría en su doctor y gracias a Dios en algo más.

Ami se sonrojó.

Pablo: Aquel día decidi tomar el avión a Costa Rica antes para darte una gran sorpresa y como siempre quisimos ahora estamos juntos.

Yumi: Eh jejeje, es cierto.

Abigail: Y recuerdo cuando esa loca de Julie intentó echarme la culpa de ese crimen, cuando nadie más creyó en mi ustedes dieron la cara y me defendieron a pesar de tener todo en contra, jamás terminaré de agradecercelos.

Kaz: Y desde que comenzaron los problemas con esos seres extraños veo que pasaremos por muchas dificultades pero ánimo, siempre contarán con nosotros.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Ay Kaz, ven acá!

Ambas abrazaron fuertemente a Kaz.

Yumi: Vaya, no se que decir, tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados en este momento, por supuesto que siempre estaremos juntos amigos, jamás los dejaremos por nada del mundo.

Ami: Si, y se tomaron todas estas molestias para preparar este bandaniversario, esto es lo más hermoso que han hecho por nosotras, ¡arigato!

Yumi: ¿Bueno, se supone que esto es una fiesta o no?

Ami: ¡Claro que si!

Sacaron sus guitarras.

Ami y Yumi: ¡A darle!

kouen no naka de machiawase itsumo watashi ga matte ru

tooku kara samuso uni te wo pokke ni ire te arui tekuru

taiyou ga shizuka ni tera shita akai ochiba wo sakusaku

atatameta tega hazumu sekai sotto tsunaide kureru

tsumazuite kimi to hanashi takunattara

sanpo shite koucha wo nomo oka

kaze kuite kigimo sarasarato yure tara

tori datte tsurana tte uta uyo

naran da kage mite rudakede mune ga kyun to nari dashite

yorisotte tada ureshi kute fukuramu kimochi karafuru

nanka ii koto arisouda sonna yo kan suru

kirame kukoto ga aruyouni sonna koto omou ...

hajimari wa sasai na kotoba de kono saki mo yubi kiri shiyou

tashika meyou kumo no yukure wo kimi to futari dezutto

home rarete kimi ni hanashi takunattara

wake atte koucha wo nomo oka

ganbatte nante iwa naito koroga

suki datte kokoro de uta uyo

kiga mui te kimi ga hanashi takunattara

futari shite koucha ireyouka

hirameite tsugino ikisaki wo kime tara

itsudatte tobidashi te iko uyo

Fin del capitulo 43.


	44. Julius de la Jungla

**Capítulo 44: Julius de la Jungla.**

Estamos en las densa jungla de Nigeria, como siempre nuestra querida banda va de camino hacia el siguiente espectáculo pero a uno de los miembros el exceso de trabajo ya le estaba pasando cuenta.

Yumi: Julius, ¿podrías bajarle la luz a los reflectores y subir el volumen de los amplificadores?

Julius: Zzzzz... ¡Eh!... ¡Si, esta bien! Eh... veamos...

Julius lo hizo al revés, bajo el volumen y subió la luminosidad.

Yumi: Ay, esta cosa no funciona, te dije que... ¡AH, MIS OJOS!

Julius: ¡Ah, lo siento, lo hice al revés!

Entonces entra Ami y ve a Yumi con las manos en los ojos.

Ami: ¡Yumi, que sucede!

Yumi: ¡Ay, no puedo ver!

Ami: (¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!) ¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Yumi toca accidentalmente la guitarra y Ami es golpeada por la gran onda de sonido emitida por el amplificador y queda incrustada en los timbales.

Ami: Ay...

Julius: ¡Que tonto soy, lo siento!

Eso no fue lo único que hizo mal, al ir por Rodro quien atendía a Abigail por una picadura.

Rodro: Bueno, ponte este unguento en la mano y estarás bien.

Abigail: Gracias hermano, estoy aliviada.

Julius entra a la consulta.

Julius: Amigo, ven rápido, Ami y Yumi necesitan tu ayuda.

Rodro: ¿Qué les pasó?

Julius: No hay tiempo solo tienes que... (¡Paff!) ¡Ay!

Rodro: (¡Pow!) ¡AUCH! ... K.O.

Julius choca con un esqueleto y el craneo sale volando y golpea a Rodro directo en la cabeza quedando noqueado.

Abigail: ¡Oh no, Rodro, estás...! (¡PIN!) ¡Ay, mi trasero, pero que...! ¡Zzzzz!

Y el craneo cayó en una bandeja que se desplomó y disparó una jeringa con somnifero directo a Abigail.

Julius: Rayos, esto es malo, mejor me voy antes que... (¡Paff!).

Kaz: ¡Qué rayos esta pasando...! (¡TZIA... TZIA... TZIA... TZIA!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Y finalmente Julius empuja un carrito con un desfibrilador que se enciende y le llega a Kaz.

Julius: ¡Oh no, deje a toda la banda fuera de combate...!

Más tarde en la oficina de Kaz con Ami y Yumi quien usaba gafas oscuras por la sensibilidad a la luz.

Kaz: Julius, esta es la cuarta vez en la semana que provocas accidentes.

Julius: Zzzzzz...

Yumi: ¡Oye Julius, responde!

Julius: ¡Ah, que, que pasa!

Ami: Ya se que pasa, estás estresado.

Julius: No, en serio, estoy bien, puedo seguir traba...jan... zzzzz... ¡Eh! ... ¡Trabajando!

Yumi: No inventes, no has parado de trabajar desde que llegamos a África, es obvio que estás exhausto.

Julius: Agh... ¿Y que puedo hacer?... Soy el técnico de la banda, no puedo dejar mis labores o los preparativos no estarían listos.

Kaz: Pues no puedes trabajar bien si sigues así, duplica las dosis de bebidas energéticas.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Kaz!

Kaz: ¿Qué dije?

Ami: El necesita descansar.

Yumi: Por el bien de todos.

Julius: No, en serio... no es necesa... zzzzz... ¡Necesario!

Yumi: Es suficiente, vas a tomarte el día libre y punto final, debes descansar.

Julius: Pero...

Ami: Sin, peros.

Abigail abre la puerta vestida como mago y mira directamente a Julius a los ojos.

Abigail: Si no quieres descansar entonces te obligaremos... _¡DORMITANDI!_

Julius: Ugh... Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

Y gracias al hechizo de Abigail Julius se durmió.

Abigail: Magia del sueño, nunca falla, jaja.

Yumi: Será mejor que lo dejemos en su cama hasta mañana.

Y eso hicieron, lo metieron a la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Ami: Chispas, tenemos un problema.

Yumi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Ami: Si Julius está durmiendo entonces no podemos hacer ruido o lo despertaremos.

Abigail: Ah no te preocupes, con ese truco no despertará con nada, salvo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Yumi: ... Un segundo, si todos los que aparecemos en éste capítulo estamos aquí, ¿quién conduce el autobus?

Kaz: No te preocupes, deje al señor Pepito a cargo.

Ami y Yumi: ¡OTRA VEZ, KAZ!

El autobus se tambalea de un lado a otro y Julius sale disparado por la ventana (aún dormido) y se golpea muy fuerte la cabeza contra un árbol y queda tirado en medio de la selva. Yumi agarra el volante y retoma el control.

Yumi: Uff... eso estuvo cerca, ¡Kaz, no sigas comiendo engrudo, ¿oíste?!

Kaz: Oye, el engrudo me ayuda a pensar mejor.

Yumi: Mejor como Neanderthal querras decir.

Abigail: ¡Chicos, Julius no está!

Todos: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Mientras tanto en la selva Julius despierta poco a poco y un pequeño mono se acerca a él.

Mono: ...

Julius: ...

Julius no recordaba nada de nada, ni siquiera sabe quién es, cuando se acercó al mono este le respondió. (El diálogo aparece entre paréntesis ya que hablan idioma de mono).

Mono: (Oye, ¿estás bien amigo?).

Julius: (Agh... me duele la cabeza, ¿dónde estoy, quien soy, y quién eres tu? ).

Zafiro: (Yo soy zafiro el mono, ¿vienes de turista?).

Julius: (No lo se, ni siquiera se porque estoy acá o que soy).

Zafiro: (Mmm, por tu cara y tu apariencia diria que eres... ¡Un orangutan afeitado!).

Julius: (¿En serio lo crees?).

Zafiro: (Si, estoy seguro).

Julius: (Bien, te creo, pero como me llamaré).

Zafiro: (Mmm, ya se, te pondré Banana).

Julius: (¿Banana, y por qué ese nombre?).

Zafiro: (Porque tu cabello es del mismo color que las bananas).

Julius: ...

Zafiro: (¿Sucede algo, acaso no te gusto?).

Julius: (¡Es genial, me encanta!).

Zafiro: (Grandioso, entonces te llevaré con mi familia, sigueme).

Al rato después Zafiro ya llegó a la copa de los árboles.

Zafiro: (¡Banana, apresurate, solo unos metros más!).

Julius: (Agh... Trepar cuesta mucho... ¿Estás seguro de que soy un Orangutan?).

Zafiro: (Con esa cara es indudable).

Llegan al lugar, está lleno de monos, chimpancés, gorilas y lemures.

¿?: (Por fin regresaste Zafiro, ¿quien es el orangutan afeitado que viene contigo?).

Zafiro: (Mula Kong, te presento a Banana, Banana, Mula Kong).

Julius: (Es un... (¡crack!) ¡Ay!).

Mula Kong: Bienvenido a la familia muchacho.

Julius: (Ay... es un dolor, digo, un honor conocerlo).

Mula Kong le apretó demasiado fuerte la mano a Julius al punto de casi rompersela.

Zafiro: (Mula Kong es el lider de nuestra familia, como ves vivimos todos juntos en la copa de los árboles y casi nunca bajamos).

Julius: (¿Pero por qué?)

Zafiro: (Porque (¡BANG!) ¡Ah, están aquí!)

Julius: (¿Quienes?).

Zafiro: (¡Loz cazadores, tenemos que irnos!).

Mula Kong: (¡TODOS, TOMEN A LOS MÁS PEQUEÑOS Y HUYAN, TU TAMBIÉN AFEITADO!).

Julius: (¿Pero que vas a hacer?).

Mula Kong: (Los voy a distraer).

Los monos comenzaron la huida, Julius iba a correr pero se detiene y ve como Mula Kong enfrenta a los cazadores que se cuelgan en arnés.

Cazador de Relleno 1: (¡Bang, bang!) Deja de moverte.

Mula Kong: (¡Cuidado estampilla!)

Cazador de Relleno 1: ¡Ah!

Mula Kong le cae encima a un cazador.

Cazador de Relleno 2: ¡Johnny, ahora verás simio!

Mula Kong: ¡Ugh ugh!

Cazador de Relleno 2: (¡Slam!) ¡Ah!

Mula Kong hizo una embestida, aparece un tercer cazador más gordo.

Cazador de Relleno 3: No te escaparas de... (¡Paff!) ¡Ah!

Mula Kong noqueó al gordo con un coco. Otro montón de cazadores se pusieron frente a el y le apuntaron pero Mula Kong levantó al gordo y se los arrojó como si fuera un barril, perdón, como una bola de boliche.

Cazadores de Relleno: ¡AAH! (¡Clash!).

Mula Kong: (¡Si, chuza!).

Pero un cazador se puso detrás de Mula Kong y le apuntó a la cabeza.

Cazador lider: Te verás muy bien como trofeo en mi sala. (¡TZIUM!) ¡AAAAH, PERO QUÉ!

Julius: (Le dí).

Zafiro: (Eso fue increible, como le disparaste esa luz con la mano).

Julius: (No lo se, solo reaccioné).

Cazador lider: Agh, mi espalda, maldito orángutan, ya verás.

Julius: (Espero que esta idea funcione, salta Mula Kong, ahora).

Cazador lider: ¡Todos, apunten a ese simio afeitado!

Julius: (¡AHI VÁ!) (¡Tzium!)

Cazador lider: (¡Crack!) ¿Mmm, pero que rayos...? (¡Crash!).

Todos los cazadores: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa aahhhhh...! (¡SLAM!).

En último momento Julius cortó la rama sobre la que estaban parados los cazadores haciendolos caer desde muy alto.

Zafiro: (¡Banana, eso fue grandioso!).

Mula Kong: (¡Bién hecho muchacho, nos salvaste!)

Julius: (Ah jaja, no fue nada, pero no podemos celebrar, esos cazadores van a regresar a por nosotros).

Zafiro: (¿Y qué podemos hacer?).

Julius: (Tengo un plan).

Julius elaboró un plan que todos los simios siguieron al pié de la letra, mientras tanto Yumi, Abigail y Junior comenzaron la busqueda de Julius por la selva.

Yumi: Ay, si no fuera por Kaz nada de esto habría pasado.

Junior: Pero ten en cuenta que si el no hubiera destruido la tienda con el autobus jamás nos habríamos unido a la banda.

Abigail: ¿Y no sientes algo cuando lo recuerdas?

Junior: No, aunque recuerdo todo el empeño que le pusimos al proyecto, cuando juntamos el dinero, cuando hicimos el primer inventario y cuando ibamos a abrir y... ¡Arf, buaaa, a quien engaño, extraño a mi amigo, Julius, donde estás!

Yumi: Bien hecho Aby, tocaste sus sentimientos.

Abigail: Ay, lo siento, tranquilizate Junior, me encuentro tan preocupada como tu por Julius pero estoy segura de que le encontraremos.

Junior: Sniff... ¿Lo dices en serio?

Abigail: Por supuesto, ya verás.

Junior: ¡Gracias, ahora veo porque le gustas a Julius! ¡Mmm!

Abigail: ¡Junior!

Yumi: Ah, con que Julius siente algo por ti, vaya, no lo sabía.

Abigail se sonrojó.

Abigail: Eh... eh... solo somos amigos, ¿si?, tenías que abrir el hocico.

Yumi: Claro, así comienza siempre... primero...

Junior: Oigan, siento un aroma en el aire, ¡Snif, snif! viene de allá.

Yumi: ¡Espera Junior!

Corrieron muy rápido y llegaron a un plato lleno de filetes.

Junior: ¡Carne, no puedo resistirla!

Abigail: ¡Detente, puede ser una trampa!

Yumi: Alejate de eso o... ¡Mira, un gorro de safari, siempre quise uno!

Abigail: ¡Yumi no! (¡CLICK!, FLOSH!)

Los tres: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Los tres fueron atrapados en una red. En un instante estaban rodeados de simios.

Simios: ¡Ah ah ah ah!

Junior: Oigan, bajennos, no queremos problemas.

Simio: (Silencio perro, de seguro estás con esos humanos que nos quieren cazar).

Yumi: ¡No somos ningunos cazadores y si no nos bajan ahora ya verán!

Junior: Si, así... Un segundo, ¿entendiste lo que ellos dijeron?

Abigail: ¿Desde cuando puedes hablar con los animales?

Yumi: Desde hace un par de semanas.

Aparece Julius.

Julius: (Ya llegue, veo que funcionó mi trampa).

Abigail: ¡Julius, estás aquí!

Simios: (¿Julius?).

Zafiro: (Oye Banana, ¿acaso conoces a esas humanas?).

Julius: (¿Eh?... No lo sé).

Abigail: ¿Que dijo?

Junior: Dice que no sabe quienes somos.

Abigail: Me lo suponía, ¡Despierta!

Julius: (¡PAM!) ¡Ah!

Abigail uso su magia y le pegó con un coco en la cabeza.

Julius: ¡Oye, que te pasa... ahora recuerdo todo!

Mula Kong: (¡Qué pasa aquí!).

Yumi ve a Mula Kong y de inmediato se transforma para no ser reconocida.

Mula Kong: (Atrapamos a unos humanos, bien hecho... mmm, ¿no te he visto en alguna parte?)

Yumi: Es tu imaginación.

Julius: Escuchen, deben soltarlos, les explicaré todo.

Rato después.

Julius: Y soy un humano, cuando me golpee la cabeza no recordé nada.

Zafiro: (¿Estás seguro de que eres humano?, sigo diciendo que luces como un orangután afeitado).

Yumi: Yo también tuve mis dudas al principio, y muy grandes. ¡Jajajaja!

Julius: Jaja, que graciosa.

Abigail: Oigan, ya basta, no es justo, yo soy la única aquí que no entiende lo que dicen los simios.

Julius: No te perdiste de nada, en serio.

Mula Kong: Yo hablo el lenguaje humano.

Abigail: Al fin, gracias.

Mula Kong: ¿Cómo podemos saber que ustedes son de confianza?

Julius: Oye, te salvé la vida hace poco, ¿no?

Mula Kong: Mmm, si es verdad, no muchos humanos se arriesgarían por nosotros, pero ¿y esas chicas humanas y el perro?

Julius: Por supuesto que son de confianza, ellos nos ayudarán a expulsar a los cazadores, ¿cierto?

Yumi: Julius, tenemos que continuar con la gira, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Abigail: Ay por favor Yumi, estos simpáticos monitos no pueden defenderse.

Julius: Mula Kong no podrá con todos y es mejor deshacerse de ellos de una vez.

Yumi: Mmm, bien, lo harémos, ayudaremos a los simios.

Sonido: ¡BANG!

Zafiro: (¡Ya están aquí!).

Mula Kong: ¡Rápido, a sus lugares!

Los cazadores llegaron y esta vez estaban armados hasta los dientes.

Cazador lider: Preparen sus rifles de dardos, los atraparemos a todos.

Cazador de relleno: ¿Ya no los vamos a cazar?

Cazador lider: No, excepto a ese gorila. ¡Quiero que capturen a todos esos simios, en especial al orangutan afeitado!

Julius: ¡No soy un orangutan afeitado...! Ups... ya que, ¡al ataqueeee!

Simios: ¡YIA, YIA!

Cazadores: ¡AAAAH!

Zafiro. ¡Suelten la trampa uno!

Los simios saltaron y un monton de troncos en declive hicieron tropezar a los cazadores.

Cazador lider: ¡Levantense inutiles, son más tontos que esos changos!

El cazador lider comenzó a dispararles dardos tranquilizantes a los monos y uno por uno caían como moscas hasta que.

Abigail: _¡Stricta Braccae!_

Cazador lider: ¡AY, MIS HIJOS!

Abigail usó un hechizo de calzón chino.

Los cazadores se levantaron e imitaron a su lider hasta que.

Julius: Cañon de protones, ¡FUEGO!

Cazadores: ¡Cuidado!...

Los cazadores se hicieron a un lado.

Cazador de relleno 1: ¡Ja, fallaste!

Julius: ¿Eso creen?

Cazadores: (¡CRACK!) ¡AAAAAAAAH! (¡Paff!).

Cayeron dentro de un agujero.

Cazadores: ¡Saldremos de aquí ahora!

Yumi: ¿Se van tan pronto?

Cazador de Relleno 2: ¡Oh oh!

Yumi: ¡Grrrr, ROAAAAAAAAAR!

Cazadores: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MAMÁAAAAAAAAA!

Yumi interpretó su papel de fiera a la perfección haciendo picadillo a los cazadores pero otro grupo llegó pero armados con escopetas.

Cazador lider: ¡Olvidense de atraparlos, seguiremos con el plan original, liquidenlos!

Julius: ¡Ahora monos, fuego a discreción!

Cazadores: (¡POFF, POFF, POFF, POFF!) ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof, AAAAAAAAH, QUE ES esto... zzzzzz!

Los monos les arrojaron cocos rellenos de somniferos creados por Julius.

Cazador lider: ¡Rayos, banda de inutiles, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo!

Sonido: ¡Piff!

Mula Kong se puso detrás del cazador lider y le tapó los ojos.

Mula Kong: (Adivina quien soy).

Cazador: ¿Tia Harriet? (¡POW!) ¡Ugh...!

Mula Kong: (¡UG, UG, LO HICIMOS!).

Simios: (¡Hemos detenido a los cazadores!).

Yumi sale del agujero lleno de cazadores hechos serpentinas.

Yumi: Esperen, aún queda una cosa por hacer.

Un rato más tarde al borde de un risco los cazadores estaban todos juntos amarrados en grupo.

Yumi: Bien, hora de arrojarlos.

Mula Kong: (Espera).

Mula Kong le quitó la ropa al cazador lider y lo dejó en calzoncillos.

Mula Kong: Ahora si tengo mi trofeo. ¡Cuenta regresiva!

Simios: (¡Cinco!).

Abigail: ¡Cuatro!.

Yumi: ¡San!

Julius: ¡Dos!

Zafiro: ¡Uno!

Mula Kong: ¡Al agua patos!

Cazadores: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh...! ¡Splash!

Cayeron miles de metros hasta un río.

Yumi: ¿No crees que podrían salvarse?

Julius: No, no lo creo.

Abigail: ¿Esas cosas allá no son cocodrilos?

Junior: Lo olvidaba.

Junior soltó una bolsa con pirañas.

Junior: Por fin esas pobres pirañas podrán comer algo.

Mula Kong: Gracias a los cuatro nuestra gente estará a salvo de cualquier invasor.

Julius: Ah, no es nada, después de todo ustedes fueron muy amables conmigo.

Mula Kong: Aprendimos algo muy importante, ahora sabemos que también existen humanos buenos en el mundo, y también casi humanos.

Yumi: Eso es un gran piropo de parte de un gorila.

Mula Kong: ¡Vengan, les daré un gran abrazo!

Los cuatro: ¡AGH!

Abigail: No puedo... respirar.

Junior: Arf..

Yumi: Mis costillas...

Julius: Kong, nos estás asfixiando, agh...

Mula Kong: Ups, perdón.

Los muchachos se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos los simios y regresaron al autobus.

Yumi: Oye, luces mucho mejor que antes de salir del autobus.

Julius: Si, esa experiencia como mono me relajó bastante.

Abigail: Oye, promete que no te vas a sobreexigir con el trabajo de nuevo, ¿oiste?

Julius: Está bien, prometo hacer un esfuerzo.

Kaz: Oigan, ¿alguién podría alcanzarme el control y acomodar mi almohada?

Yumi: Ojalá a Kaz se le pegara un poco tu sentido del deber.

Fin.


	45. Aby y los nativos

**Capítulo 45: Aby y los nativos.**

Cada tribu africana ha seguido fielmente sus costumbres desde sus inicios, hasta que.

Ami: ¡Gracias tribu BABOONGA!

Nativos: ¡Ami, Ami, Ami!

Abigail: ¡Ahora el cierre mágico!

Un toro hecho de humo corrió por todo el lugar y luego explotó convirtiendose en un montón de cotorras que se pusieron en los brazos extendidos de Abigail y éstas estallaron en pequeñas y hermosas mariposas de distintos tamaños y colores.

Nativos: ¡Wow! ¡OOOOOOOoooomm!

Pablo: Oye oigan chicas, muy buena presentación, de seguro ahora la tribu nos regalará las proviciones.

Abigail: Los dejaste sorprendidos.

Ami: Ahm, no creo que sea a mi a quien estén adulando.

Chaman: ¡Inclinense ante nuestra gran espiritu del cosmos!

Nativos: Oooooooooooooommmmmmmmm...

Pablo: ¿Dijeron espiritu del cosmos?

Abigail: ¿Yo?

Ami: Ay, no otra vez, ya nos pasó esto antes.

Abigail: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ah, esperen!

Nativos: ¡Aby, Aby, Aby, Aby!

Abigail: ¡Basta, detenganse, ay, me hacen cosquillas, basta!

Los nativos agarraron a Aby y las mujeres le cambiaron la ropa y luego la encerraron en una jaula.

Abigail: ¡Oigan, déjenme salir!

Chaman: Jamás, te hemos capturado espiritu del cosmos, te veneraremos y consentiremos hasta que acabe el próximo ciclo solar.

Ami: Ah, eso no se oye tan mal.

Pablo: ¿Y cuanto dura?

Chaman: Trece mil años.

Los tres: ¡AH, QUÉ!

Ami: No podemos permitirlo, allá vamos Aby.

Ami y Pablo se transformaron en Valkiria y en el ninja de fuego.

Ami: Al resca... (¡POFF!) ¿Eh? Mis poderes.

Pablo: Agh... (¡POFF!) Regresamos a la normalidad, pero por qué.

Abigail: Ya basta, voy a salir de aquí.

Abigail se transformó en la Maga de blanco pero ocurrió lo mismo.

Abigail: (¡POFF!) Oh no, algo está absorbiendo nuestra energía.

Chaman: ¡Si quieren quitarnos a nuestro espiritu no son bienvenidos! (¡PAFF!)

Ami y Pablo: ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! (¡Pow!)

La tribu los envió a volar de una patada y quedaron incrustados en el fango, entonces llega Kaz.

Kaz: Muchachos, apurense con esas proviciones.

Ami: Kaz, los nativos capturaron a Aby y creen que es su espiritu guardian o algo así.

Kaz: ¿Qué? Oh, es una pena, me caía muy bien, andando.

Pablo: ¡Alto ahí gnomo! No nos vamos a ir sin recuperar a Aby, ¿me oiste?

Kaz: Pero podemos conseguir a otro mago en otra.

Ami y Pablo: Grrrr...

Kaz: Ok, ok, de acuerdo, la rescataremos.

Mientras tanto en una choza oscura el chaman encerró a Abigail usando un conjuro nativo.

Abigail: Grandioso, pusieron estas barras de maná y mis poderes siguen suprimidos, este día va de mal en peor.

Chaman: Escucha, te necesitamos para mantener segura la tribu de espiritus oscuros.

Abigail: Oye, no se lo que pase acá pero tengo una vida, no puedo pasarmela aquí por siempre.

Chaman: No tienes opción, es deber del espiritu del cosmos entregar su energía para mantener hechizo protector.

Abigail: Por última vez, ¡NO SOY UN ESPIRITU DEL COSMOS, SOLO SOY UNA MAGA!

Chaman: Es inutil, no me engañaras, te quedarás aquí y punto.

El Chaman se fue.

Abigail: ¡Oye, espera, al menos no me dejes sola! Aish... espero que los chicos se den prisa, no quiero comer esas asquerosas orugas verrugosas... ¡Iack!

Mientras tanto afuera unos guardias vigilaban la entrada a la choza donde tienen a Aby encerrada.

Ami: Bien, plan uno, Kaz se meterá fingiendo que es un mono y distraerá a los guardias.

Kaz: Oye, eso no me hizo gracia y tampoco parezco un mono.

Ami: ¿Quieres apostar, _LOCO_?

Kaz: Ugh... ¡ki-i-i-i-i-i-i! ¡UG, UG, UG!

Ami: ¡Anda monito por tu banana!

Kaz: ¡UG!

Pablo: ¿Pero como lo hiciste?

Ami: Kaz fue hipnotizado una vez y cuando dices cierta palabra se comporta de forma distinta. Ahora veamos.

Los guardias ven caer la banana al piso.

Guardia de relleno 1: Oye chico, es nuestro dia de suerte, una banana se cayó.

Guardia de relleno 2: La fortuna es de quien la toma, es mia.

Guardia de relleno 1: ¡No, es mía!

Guardia de relleno 2: ¡No, mía!

Guardia de relleno 1: ¡No, mía!

Kaz: ¡ Ick, Ick, Ick, Ick, Ick! ¡Wou!

Guardia de relleno 1: ¡Ese mono se la llevó!

Guardia de relleno 2: ¡Tras el!

Los guardias persiguieron a Kaz, los muchachos aprovecharon la oportunidad.

Ami: Bien, ahora solo tenemos que entrar y sacar a Aby.

Pablo: Despacio, no hay moros en la costa.

Abrieron la cortina.

Ami: ¡Aby, ahí estás!

Chaman: ¡BUAAAAAAA!

Ami y Pablo: ¡Ah! (¡TONG!) ¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa...! (¡POFF!).

Chaman: ¡Y no vuelvan!

Aby: Rayos, estuvieron cerca.

El Chaman los asustó con una máscara y ellos retrocedieron hacia una cuerda que los agarró de los piés y los lanzó muy lejos.

En el otro lado de la isla Ami y Pablo quedaron completamente enterrados de cabeza.

Ami: Creo que eso no funcionó, ay.

Pablo: Pudo ser peor.

Ami: ¡Mira lo que...!

Kaz: ¡U, I, u a a!

Guardias: ¡QUÉ NO ESCAPE ESE MONO!

Ami y Pablo: ¡OUCH!

Los guardias los pisotearon y dejaron como tortillas.

Ami: Hora del plan dos.

Esta vez estaban en la copa de los árboles.

Ami: Pablo, ¿ya trajiste la canasta?

Pablo: ¡Ick! ¡Pant..., pant, si, ésta es la última!

Ami: Bien, es hora de atraerlos... ¡TRIBU BABOONGA, AQUÍ VIENE UN ESPIRITU... EH, DE LOS MANGOS DE PASCUA!

Pablo: ¿De los mangos, es lo mejor que pudiste inventar?

Ami: Oye, no se me ocurrió nada más.

Pablo: Es obvio que no se lo cree..

Nativo de relleno 1: ¡EL ESPIRITU DE LOS MANGOS PASCUA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Pablo: Que clase de creencias tienen estos sujetos...

Ami: Ja, como sea, a arrojarlos.

Se pusieron guantes, abrieron las canastas y le arrojaron a los nativos miles y miles de hormigas de fuego.

Nativo de Relleno 1: ¡AH, DUELE, DUELE!

Nativo de Relleno 2: ¡AY, SE METIERON EN MIS CALZONCILLOS DE HOJA!

Nativo de Relleno 3: ¡SÁLVESE QUIÉN PUEDA!

Ami: Bien, eso se encargará de ellos.

¿?: ¡RIBIT!

Ami: ¿Fuiste tú?

Pablo: Yo no he sido... ¡Ah miercoles!

Un montón de ranas salieron de la junga y se comieron a todas las hormigas de fuego que encontraban hasta que limpiaron el lugar.

Ami: Quién iba a decir que una plaga de ranas acabaría con ésta plaga de hormigas.

Pablo: Esto no puede ponerse peor.

Ami: ¡NOOOOO!

Rana Gigante: (¡CLANK!) ¡RIIIIIIBIIIIIT!

Ahora una rana gigante se los comió y se alejó del lugar.

Rato más tarde Ami y Pablo todavía se estaban quitando la baba de esa rana.

Pablo: Que bueno que le pinchaste el estómago para que nos escupiera, sino ahí si que no se...

Ami: Escucha, no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez o nos va a pasar otra desgracia.

Pablo: ¿Qué, ya no puede ponerse peor?

La rana se los come de nuevo.

Ami: Hi, eso.

Pablo: Ok.

Ésta vez se disfrazaron igual que los guardias de la tribu.

Ami: Ejem, es cambio de turno, nosotros vigilaremos ahora.

Guardia de relleno: Nada de eso, quieren quedarse con nuestro honor, honor de estár aquí y cuidar al espiritu.

Pablo: Eh, no, pero apuesto que deben estar hambrientos asi que...

Ami: No insistas, están preparados, solo mira.

De hecho estos nativos tienen unas barrigas llenas de grasa, definitivamente no irán a ningún lado con esa reserva.

Ami: (Vamos, piensa en algo Ami, lo tengo). Pero deben estar sedientos, ¿no quieren algo de jugo?

Guardia de relleno: Ahora que lo dices unos cocos no nos vendrían mal.

Pablo: ¡Si!

Guardia de relleno 2: ¿Podrían traernos algunos?

Ami: ¡Ouch!... Bien pero no crean que somos sus esclavos.

Cincuenta jugos de coco más tarde los guardias hacían el bailecito del aguante.

Pablo: Oye Amki, ¿no quieres ir a nadar al lago?

Ami: No, estába pensando en ir a ver la cascada.

Pablo: De acuerdo pero primero pesquemos algo en el rio.

Guardias: ¡U-U-U-Ugh!

Ami: Oigan, ¿quieren que les traigamos más jugo o prefieren acompañarnos a surfear unas olas?

Guardia de Relleno: ¡Bien, ustedes ganan, quedense aquí mientras vamos al baño!

Guardia de Relleno 2: ¡Ya no aguanto más!

La tortura psicológica funcionó, ambos guardias se fueron y el sitio quedó despejado, entonces al fin entraron.

Abigail: ¿Nadie los vio?

Ami: Na, todos creen que somos guardias, vamos a sacarte de ahí.

Pablo: (¡Tsk!) Ay, ¿qué son estas barras?

Abigail: Las pusieron para que no salga, no hay forma de salir sin poderes.

Ami vió la jaula detenidamente, vió una máscara de madera llena de termitas y el foco se le iluminó.

Ami: ¡Ja, pero hay una forma, Pablo, ¿sabes hablar termités?

Pablo: Si.

Ami: Dile a esas termitas que se coman el techo de la jaula.

Pablo: Es una idea brillante, lo haré (idioma de termita).

Las termitas se comieron el techo de la jaula, Abigail logró salir.

Abigail: Libre al fin, gracias muchachos.

Ami: Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Guardia de Relleno: ¡Liberaron al espiritu!

Ami: ¡Ya nos descubrieron, corran!

Salieron de la choza y corrieron por la selva, los nativos les dispararon flechas y lanzas.

Pablo: ¡Solo vinimos por proviciones y nos pasa esto!

Abigail: ¿¡Por qué siempre nos metemos en estos lios!?

Ami: ¡Llevo tres temporadas y cuarenta y cinco capítulos haciendome esa pregunta!

Entonces lo sintieron, ya se alejaron lo suficiente del sitio.

Abigail: Nuestros poderes... ¡han regresado, bien, preparensé! (¡POOFF!)

Los tres regresaron a su vestimenta normal, Abigail sacó una bolsita y se arrojó polvos dorados que sacó de ella.

Ami: ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Abigail: ¡Ahora a ustedes!

Pablo: ¡Cof, cof, cof, me llegó a los ojos!

Ahora más y más nativos aparecieron y los fueron alcanzando.

Pablo: ¡No tenemos opción, tendrémos que defendernos!

Ami: ¡Si lo hacemos dañaremos la jungla... un risco!

Abigail: ¡Es hora, salten!

Ami: ¡Pero!

Abigail: ¡Soy profesional, confía en mi!

Los tres saltaro al vacío.

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Pablo: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡Ahhh, estámos cayendoooooo!

Abigail: Claro que no, miren.

Es verdad, los tres están flotando en el aire, los nativos tambien saltaron y avanzaron un pequeño tramo.

Chaman: ¡Que no escape, ya casi es nuestra de nuevo!

Los tres: ¡Eh jejeje!

Chaman: ¿Eh, por qué no avanzamos?

Los tres: (Apuntando hacia abajo).

Nativos: A-a-a-aaaaa... ah jajaja... (risa nerviosa).

Los tres: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA!

Nativos: ¡AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...! (¡PUM!).

Ami: ¡Lo hicimos, logramos escapar y ahora podemos volar por los cielos!

Pablo: ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?

Abigail: Bueno, cuando era niña el hada de los dientes dejó una bolsa con polvos mágicos y desde entonces estuve viendo como crear más y ha sido un éxito, ahora podremos volar cuando queramos.

Ami: ¡WUJUUUU, MIRAME, ME SIENTO COMO UN PETIRROJO!

Chaman: ¡...aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, eres mía!

Abigail: No lo creo.

El chaman ascendió por el impulso que le dió el pinchazo de un cactus pero no fue lo suficiente para alcanzarla, entonces ella sacó un conejo de su sombrero y se lo dejó.

Abigail: Adios ;)

Chaman: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhh...! (¡KABOOOOOOM!)

Ami: ¿Eso no era un conejo?

Abigail: No, era una bomba, nadie se mete con Puffy.

Y con esta aventura me despido hasta terminar con mis exámenes finales, nos vemos muchachos.


	46. Ami y Yumi juegan soccer

**Capítulo 46: Ami y Yumi juegan Soccer.**

Se filma un video.

Yumi: La cámara está lista.

Rodro: Hola chicos, apuesto a que esta broma será la mejor de todas, tengo estas tijeras y esta extensión de cabello, voy a hacerle creer a Ami que le cortaré un mechón, veamos como reacciona.

Rodro va donde está Ami quien se encuentra usando la computadora, Yumi se oculta para grabar la broma.

Rodro: Ami, necesito la computadora ahora.

Ami: Estoy ocupada revisando mi blog.

Rodro: No importa, tienes que salir, es de todos.

Ami: Ya te dije que no, además yo llegue primero.

Rodro: Bueno, si lo pones así (¡shak!).

Ami: ¡Me cortaste el cabello, cómo te atreves!

Rodro: (¡Pum!) ¡AY!

Ami: ¡Ahora verás!

Ami se descontroló, agarró a Rodro, le hizo una plancha, un suplex, el puente, en fin, muchas movidas de lucha libre, hasta que lo tumbó al piso y le dobló el tobillo.

Ami: ¡Nadie pero nadie toca mi cabello!

Rodro: ¡AAAAH, AUXILIO, SOLO ERA UNA BROMAA, AAAAAH!

Ami: ¿Una broma? ¡Ay, ahora si ya verás!

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAAY!, ¡Es una extensión, miraaa!

Ami: ¿Qué?

Yumi: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Yumi: Jajajaja, que buena broma les jugue a los dos, ah jajajaja.

Rodro: ¿Sabías que iba a reaccionar así?

Ami: ¡Eso fue muy cruel, de parte de los dos!

Yumi: ¡Jajajaja, disculpen pero no pude resistir la tentación, ah jajajajaja!

Rodro: Y yo pensando que era una bromita inocente, mmm...

Ami: No vuelvas a meterte con mi cabello Rodro, en serio, por el bien de los dos.

Rodro: Vale, ya me quedo claro, solo era un juego.

Ami: Si claro, solo... un segundo, ¡Oh no, es mañana!

Yumi: ¿Qué cosa?

Ami: ¡Tú sabes, mañana, el partido de futbol!

Yumi: ¡Chispas, lo olvidé por completo por la broma!

Rodro: ¿De qué hablan?

Ami: Cada año se realiza un campeonato de futbol entre las mejores bandas del mundo.

Yumi: Y cada año es en distintas categorías, futbol calle, futbol extremo, futbol aire.

Ami: Y este año será futbol playa.

Rodro: Bueno, ¿y exactamente cual es el problema?

Ami: Nunca hemos podido ganar ni siquiera el primer partido.

Rodro: ¿Qué?

Yumi: Así es, los equipos están armados de cantantes y sus fans pero para que los cantantes puedan incluir a sus fans tienen que haber ganado por lo menos el primer partido una vez.

Ami: Y como vez solo eramos Yumi, Kaz y Yo, todos los años somos humillados.

Rodro: Oh, pero ya no tienen que preocuparse por eso.

Yumi: ¿Ah no?

Rodro: No, recuerden que ahora somos una banda más grande.

Ami: ¡Es verdad, si contamos a Pablo, Abigail, a Julius y a ti seremos siete!

Yumi: Y con nuestras habilidades aumentadas nadie nos vencerá.

Ami: Genial, ahora si vamos a ganar ese campeonato.

Rodro: Bien, a propósito, ¿quién es el actual campeón?

Yumi: Aliento Metálico, llevan invictos cinco años seguidos y siempre son tan presumidos, hum.

Rodro: Bueno, eso va a cambiar, vayamos a entrenar para mañana.

Más tarde inició la práctica, todos estaban en la playa en sus respectivas posiciones, incluido Junior.

Yumi: ¿Junior va a jugar también?

Julius: Por supuesto que si, el era el mejor delantero de la facultad.

Yumi: Pero el es un perro.

Junior: Oye, no hay regla que diga que los perros no pueden jugar.

Yumi: Eh, claro que si, regla numero uno.

Junior: Eh... bien, pero no hay regla que diga que un perro mitad humano no pueda jugar.

Yumi: Oye, es cierto, así nuestro equipo estará más completo.

Pablo: ¡Muchachos, acerquense!

Pablo usando un buzo de director técnico de Ojo Seniors, un equipo de futbol Argentino, Pablo reunió a todos.

Pablo: Bien, dadas las habilidades de cada uno he organizado las posiciones de todos en el campo. Yumi, tu irás al arco, Abigail y Junior, ustedes jugaran en defensa, Kaz y Rodro se encargarán del medio campo y Ami, Julius y Yo seremos delanteros, ¿alguna pregunta?

Rodro: No pero tengo que hacer una confesión.

Pablo: Adelante.

Rodro: ¡Soy pésimo para el futbol!

Ami: No puede ser verdad.

Rodro: Claro que si.

Pablo: ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes?

Rodro: Fue demasiado rápido, no he jugado desde que tengo diez años, mi condición física era muy mala.

Yumi: Un segundo... ¿qué edad tenías cuando te absorbió la máquina?

Rodro: Trece años.

Ami: Pero Rodro, ahora eres mucho más fuerte y agil.

Rodro: ¿Y las habilidades? Nunca he podido dominar un balon.

Pablo: Bah, ¿bromeas?, mira, ahí va.

Rodro: Oye, es cierto, solo era mi trauma de la niñez.

Abigail: ¿Si ya terminamos podríamos comenzar con la práctica?

Pablo: Claro, haremos un pequeño partido amistoso, ¡comencemos! (¡PIIIIIIIP!).

Durante todo el día ejercitaron las maniobras, Yumi hizo unos goles desde la portería, Kaz fue confundido con el balón y pateado unas veinte veces, y Ami frustró un par de intentos de gol. Al día siguiente el campeonato de futbol dió inicio.

Comentarista: ¡Buenos días, este es un hermoso día para el campeonato anual de futbol entre bandas! ¡Este año la modalidad escogida será futbol playa!

Comentarista 2: Así es Aldo, y ya vemos entrar a las bandas por todos los costados.

Comentarista: Espera un segundo, Puffy Ami Yumi no se encuentra por ninguna parte.

Comentarista 2: Quizas se aburrieron de ser el hazmerreir del evento y no vendrán en esta ocasión.

Público: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Comentarista: ¡Wa, que es eso!

En medio de fuegos artificiales y serpentinas el autobus hizo su aparición y aterrizó en medio de la cancha, la puerta se abrió, la banda decendió, se pusieron en posición para las fotos y luego gritaron.

Muchachos: ¡SOMOS PUFFY AMI YUMI!

Comentarista 2: ¡Vaya Aldo, esa si que fue una gran aparición!

Comentarista: Si Tito, y además este año la banda presenta nuevos jugadores, quizas tengan una oportunidad de avanzar en las rondas y ganarle al campeón invicto, Aliento Metálico.

Los fans de Aliento Metálico reaccionaron de inmediato.

Fans de Aliento Metálico: ¡Aliento Metálico, Aliento Metálico, Aliento Metálico, Aliento Metálico, Aliento Metálico!

Ami: Es así todos los años, ¿por que esto ya no me sorprende?

Yumi: Eso va cambiar porque hoy día vamos a reescribir la historia, ¡adelante equipo!

Los partidos comenzaron, la superioridad numérica de los otros equipos fue inutil ante el talentoso desempeño de nuestra querida banda, incluso en semifinales los Ex-chupatalentos que siempre perdían con Aliento Metálico en las rondas finales perdieron con Puffy, aún así fueron a las gradas a apoyarlos para la final.

Martha Benchackra: ¡Vamos Puffy, ganen por nosotros!

Vlad: ¡Muestrren todo su futbol!

Nikolai: ¡PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

Mitch: ¡BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

Comentarista: Contra todo pronóstico Puffy ha derrotado a toda banda que se le ha puesto en el camino, realmente quieren redimirse de su pasado.

Comentarista 2: Pero será inutil si no logran coronarse campeones, solo sería una gran caída que los convertiría en el hazmerreir más grande de la historia.

Comentarista: Dudo mucho que le puedan ganar a Aliento Metálico.

Comentarista 2: Yo también.

Comentaristas: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras tanto en la cancha.

Yumi: Suficiente, ya no los soporto más, voy a darles sus pataditas ahora.

Ami: Yumi, no, si haces eso nos van a echar del campeonato.

Yumi: Pero esos dos idiotas se la han pasado burlandose de nosotros desde la primera ronda, ya no los soporto.

Ami: Yo también estoy molesta pero velo de este modo, les cerraremos la boca en un instante así que sigue el ejemplo de los muchachos y controlate.

Yumi: ¿Te refieres a ese ejemplo?

Abigail hizo aparecer un bote con basura, Kaz dió la orden.

Abigail: Está listo para el lanzamiento, inicia la cuenta regresiva.

Kaz: Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡Fuego en el hoyo! (¡Tzium!)

Abigail mandó a volar el bote y cayó justo donde estaban los comentaristas.

Comentarista: ¡Agh, qué asco! ¿Quién hizo esto?

Abigail: ¡Si, justo en el blanco!

Julius: ¡Bien hecho, dame esos cinco! (¡Clap!)

Ami: Ehm, bueno, solo sigue mi ejemplo, ¿si?

Yumi: Ok, lo intentaré.

Yumi le arrojó su toalla para el sudor al segundo comentarista.

Comentarista 2: (¡Plit!) ¡Agh, que asco!

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Yumi: A partir de ahora, eh jejeje.

Ami: Mmm... bien, aunque admito que eso me hizo sentir mejor, jejeje.

Árbitro: El partido está a punto de comenzar.

Los equipos se pusieron en posición, ahí estaban, el pequeño, Carnivoro, el alto, Carne Molida y el robusto, Cicatriz.

Árbitro: Capitanes, acerquense.

Yumi: Nos volvemos a ver, Carne Molida.

Carne Molida: Pero si eres tu, la chica que destruyó a "Estrellas del Rock", ¿qué haces aquí?

Yumi: Vine a jugar futbol y a llevarme esa copa a mi autobus, ¿algún problema con eso?

Carne Molida: Claro que si, es mía.

Ambos: ¡Grrrr!

Árbitro: Bien, tranquilícense, escojan, cara o sello.

Yumi: Cara.

El árbitro arrojó la moneda.

Árbitro: Cara, Puffy va a comenzar, bien, ahora dense la mano.

Carne Molida: Suerte, la necesitarán.

Yumi: Ay... Mi mano... Ahora si te voy a...

Pablo: Tranquila Yumi, fue un accidente, escucha amigo.

Carne Molida: (¡Tzzz!) ¡Ay!

Pablo: (Voz baja) Si tu o tus soquetes intentan hacerle algo a Yumi pasarás de ser Carne Molida a Hamburguesa Frita, ¿entendiste?

Carne Molida: ¡Ay, bien, bien entendí!

Pablo le agarró la mano a carne molida y se la quemó con sus poderes de fuego.

Yumi: Gracias Pablo, eres el mejor, ¡muak!

Pablo: ¡Wow, ahora si hievo como tetera!

Ya todos en posición el árbitro toco el silbato y el partido dio inicio.

Comentarista: ¡Y aquí van, el número cinco (Rodro) se la pasa a Kaz, Kaz corre por el costado, es rodeado por tres defensas, wow, pero que es esto, Kaz aprovecha su baja estatura y pasa por debajo, pero que es esto, carnívoro lo detiene en seco y le roba el balón, hace un pase largo a carne molida que se encuentra en el otro extremo, lo intercepta y se dirige a la portería, el número ocho (Junior) se arrojó al suelo y ¿agarró el balón con la boca?, que ingenioso, eso no está prohibido, se la entrega a Yumi que está en la portería, ella coloca el balón en el suelo y parece que hará un pase lar...

Yumi: ¡Aquí va! (¡PAFFF!)

Cicatriz: ¡No va a entrar! (¡PUM!) ¡Agh!

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE PUFFY!

Comentarista: ¡Es increible, el primer gol hecho desde el extremo opuesto de la cancha y lo hizo la arquera!

Abigail: ¡Bien hecho!

Junior: ¡Qué puntería, bravo!

Yumi: ¡Ah jajaja, si, en tu cara amigo!

Carne Molida: Mff, fue suerte.

El juego se reanudó.

Comentarista: El número cinco se la pasó directo al numero cuatro (Julius), el trata de lidiar con dos defensas, lo rodearon, intenta saltar pero ¡wow, lo patearon, eso fue penal!, pero el árbitro no lo cobró, el balón está con Carnívoro, el número seis (Pablo) hace una barrida y le quita el balón, hace un pase a Ami, ella salta y, ¡Gol!

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE PUFFY! ¡QUE HERMOSO GOL DE CHILENA!

Julius: ¡Que gran coordinación!

Árbitro: (¡Piip!) No vale, fue adelantado.

Ami: ¿Qué? Pero eso no es cierto.

Comentarista: El árbitro anuló ese gol, claramente Ami no se encontraba en posición de adelanto.

Comentarista 2: Esto y el penal que no cobró, ese sujeto debe estar vendido.

Julius: ¡Oiga, hasta los comentaristas lo dicen, ella no estaba adelantada!

Comentarista: Vaya, al número seis le sacaron tarjeta amarilla, eso si que es injusto.

Árbitro: Tiro libre para Aliento Metálico.

Julius: ¡No es justo, no puede hacernos esto!

Ami: Julius, no insistas o te va sacar tarjeta roja.

Pablo: De seguro Aliento Metálico lo sobornó, no es normal que se comporte así.

Julius: Pero yo me encargaré de el.

Julius usó su brazo robótico y le disparó al árbitro un pequeño chip en el cuello.

Comentarista: El jugador numero diez de Aliento Metálico hace el tiro, ¡Yumi lo detiene y se lo pasa a la número siete (Abigail), ella corre por el costado velozmente, esquiva a todos los mediocampistas, se pone en posición y ahí aparece Carne Molida y la empuja al suelo, parece que el árbitro se va a hacer el ciego.

Julius: No esta vez.

Árbitro: (¡TZZZZZZ!) ¡Aaaaaaaaa!

El Árbitro sintió una voz en su cabeza, es una transmisión por medio del chip.

Julius: _Tiene una mini pistola eléctrica en la espalda, si continua jugando sucio la descarga será más fuerte y poco a poco bajará hasta sus pantalones, ¿entendió?_

Árbitro: Bien, hare lo que digan... (¡TZZZZZ!) ¡AY!

Julius: _Y esa fue por Abigail._

Árbitro: (¡PIIIIIIP!) ¡Falta del número 1!

Comentarista: Vaya, hasta que por fin reaccionó, cobró el penal para Puffy.

Abigail se colocó frente a la portería, Cicatriz se preparó.

Comentarista 2: ¡La número siete se prepara... y... el balón golpeó el borde de la portería, wow, pero ahora Ami y el número seis le hicieron un piso y la impulsaron hacia arriba, cabezazo y GOL!

Comentarista: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE PUFFY! ¡PUFFY 2, ALIENTO METÁLICO 0, esto jamás había pasado!

Ami: ¡ESO ES, ASÍ SE HACE ABY!

Julius: ¡BIEN HECHO, EH JEJEJEJE!

Abigail: ¡AH JAJAJAJA, YA JULIUS, ME ESTÁS APRETANDO MUCHO!

Julius: Ups, lo siento.

Abigail: ¡Bah, olvídalo, ven acá!

Julius: ¡Eh jejeje!

El primer tiempo terminó con un marcador de 3-1 a favor de Puffy.

Reunidos en el autobus.

Ami: ¡Genial, ese fue un gran primer tiempo!

Rodro: En especial cuando repetiste ese gol de chilena.

Yumi: Aunque nos metieron un gol, vaya tramposos.

Julius: Anímate Yumi, al menos ese árbitro ya no será una molestia.

Yumi: ¿De qué estás hablando, acaso le hiciste algo?

Julius: Solo le dejé un chip que lo electrocuta si intenta hacernos trampa.

Abigail: Pero eso fue peligroso, ¿qué habría pasado si nos hubieran descubierto?

Julius: Oye, lo hice por ti.

Abigail: ¡Eh!

Julius: Ehm, ehm, por ti y por la banda claro.

Yumi: Si, lo que tu digas, Romeo.

Julius se puso rojo como tomate, a Abigail se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas.

Kaz: Bueno, volviendo al tema, lo estamos haciendo de maravilla pero no podemos dejar que nos marquen otro gol.

Yumi: No inventes Kaz, esos turbosos están completamente perdidos, ya tenemos la copa en nuestras manos.

Pablo: No te confíes Yumi, el partido no ha terminado, no cantemos victoria hasta alcanzarla.

Yumi: Como sea, yo pienso que solo tenemos que esperar pacientemente y listo.

Ami: Si, hay que ser optimistas.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores de Aliento Metálico.

Cicatriz: Oye amigo, esas niñas y esos tipos con el enano y el otro con abundante bello (Junior) nos están dando una gran paliza allá afuera.

Carnívoro: Necesitamos un plan Carne Molida.

Carne Molida: Oye, yo no soy el que piensa, solo se jugar.

¿?: Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos.

Un sujeto con un abrigo negro y de apariencia extraña se les apareció.

Entonces dio inicio el segundo tiempo.

Comentarista: Aquí vamos, Carne Molida corre por el centro, hace un pase al numero cuatro, el numero cuatro se abre camino, el numero cinco de Puffy intenta detenerlo, y se lleva el balón, evade a todo el que se le pone en el camino, hace un pase a Ami, ella dispara... ¡GOL!

Comentarista 2: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, ES EL CUARTO GOL DE PUFFY, ALIENTO METÁLICO ES HISTORIA, PUFFY 4, ALIENTO METÁLICO 1!

Ami: ¡Otro más para nosotros!

Detrás de las gradas el sujeto de la figura rara le habla a Carne Molida por el transmisor que le entregó.

¿?: _Ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de ese balon, como sea, ese será el primer paso._

Carne Molida: ¿Y no deberías darme algún consejo para hacer más goles?

¿?: _¡Solo hazlo cerebro de pájaro!_

Comentarista: El partido se reanuda, esta vez Puffy saca el balón, el numero ocho abandona su posición y va por el balón, pero Carne Molida intercepta el pase y... ¡Se va, se va y se fue al mar!

Árbitro: (¡Piiiiiiiip!) ¡Tarjeta amarilla! Puffy tiene derecho a un tiro libre.

Carne Molida: ¿Qué? Nos engañaron, este plan apesta.

Árbitro: Bien, vayan por otro balón.

Árbitro asistente: Ehm, Steve, los balones desaparecieron.

Árbitro: ¿Qué? Es imposible, no podemos jugar sin balón, a menos que.

El árbitro miró de reojo a Kaz.

Kaz: ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, no lo harán!

Árbitro: ¡Traigan a ese enano!

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Kaz fue a esconderse de toda la gente, obviamente dado sus similares dimensiones lo planean usar como balón, cuando nadie lo vio el sujeto de extraña apariencia le entregó a Kaz un objeto.

¿?: ¿No puedes evitarlo, eh amigo?

Kaz: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: No podrás esconderte para siempre, te encontrarán y te patearán sin parar, pero tengo esto para ti.

Kaz: ¿Un casco?

¿?: Buena suerte.

Kaz: ¡Oye, espera!

Árbitro: ¡Ahí está!

Más rato, Kaz estaba en la cancha con las manchas de balón pintadas en su calva, Ami se dispuso a hacer el tiro libre.

Ami: No te preocupes Kaz, tendré mucho cuidado.

Arbitro: (¡PIIIIIIIIP!)

Comentarista: ¡Ami se prepara, va hacia el balón, apunta...!

Kaz: ¡Es hora!

Kaz se colocó el casco.

Ami: (¡CRACK!... ¡TZIUM!)

Algo extraño pasó, no solo se escuchó un crack, una especie de energía oscura entró por la punta del pié de Ami y se alojó en su hombro.

Kaz: ¡Aquí voyyyy!

Cicatriz: ¡Oh no! (¡Paff!)

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOL DE PUFFY!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY YY!

Yumi: ¡Oh no, detengan el partido!

Comentarista 2: Parece que algo le ha sucedido a Ami, sus compañeros de equipo van a verla.

Yumi: ¿Que te sucede?

Ami: Ay, es mi pie, me duele mucho.

Rodro: Déjame ver.

Ami: (¡Crack!) ¡AAAAAAYYYYY!

Rodro: Rayos, injuria de los tres metacarpianos mediales.

Yumi: En español, por favor.

Rodro: Se fracturó un pie, no puede seguir jugando.

Ami: Ah, claro que si, creo que ya se me (¡Crack!) ¡Auch!

Yumi: ¿Y no puedes curarla tu mismo?

Rodro: No con esta fractura, si le curo ahora su pie quedaría deforme, debo enyesar.

Ami: Rayos, ya quería ganar esa copa con todos.

Yumi: Oye, tu salud es más importante.

Rodro: Sujétate de mi cuello, yo te llevaré.

Rodro se llevó a Ami en brazos, la puso en la banca y le inmovilizó el pie con un yeso de secado rápido, ahora el equipo se redujo a solo siete jugadores.

Yumi: ¡Julius, ven acá!

Yumi se quitó los guantes.

Julius: ¿Qué haces?

Yumi: Tú ve a la portería, yo tomaré el lugar de Ami.

Julius: Está bien.

Pablo: Alto, cálmate un segundo, debemos mantener posiciones.

Yumi: Tranquilo, solo quiero asegurarme de que todo estará bien.

Pablo: Pero vamos a romper el balance de las posiciones, por eso puse a cada uno en su propia posición.

Comentarista: Aliento metálico está realizando cambios de jugador.

Pablo: Oh no, ¡No, no, no, no!

Yumi: ¡Esto debe ser una broma!

Los jugadores que aparecieron pertenecen a los mejores equipos de futbol del mundo.

Yumi: ¡Chupete Suarez, Alexis Santos!

Pablo: ¡Lionel Mesa y David Beckhouse!

El partido se reanudó y rápidamente les metieron cinco goles.

Comentarista: ¡Es impresionante, en poco tiempo Aliento Metálico dió vuelta el tablero y el marcador está 9-5 con Puffy Ami Yumi!

Comentarista 2: Con una jugadora menos y estos profesionales al frente Puffy está en dificultades.

Kaz: Pant... pant... pant... Son demasiado buenos, si no me hubiera puesto ese casco Ami estaría con nosotros.

Rodro: Ya pensaré en la forma de vengarme de ti Kaz.

Yumi: No es el momento, esos tipos nos están pateando el trasero.

Pablo: Tendremos que pensar en una estrategia nueva.

Yumi: Nada de estrategias, es hora de usar nuestras habilidades.

Pablo: ¿Habilidades?

Yumi: Sabes a que me refiero.

Pablo: Vaya, pues ya era hora, estaba esperando a que lo dijeras.

Abigail: ¡Bien, es hora de que el show comience!

Los muchachos se transformaron.

Comentarista: ¡Pero que es esto, algunos de miembros de Puffy han cambiado por completo!

Comentarista 2: Parece que ahora si van a ir en serio para realizar el milagro en los diez minutos restantes de partido.

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAWR! ¡Hora de jugar!

Mientras tanto en la banca.

Ami: ¡Ánimo muchachos, ustedes pueden!

Kaz: ¡Eso, metán todos los goles que puedan!

Ami: Kaz, ¿qué haces aquí, no se supone que estarías jugando?

Kaz: Solo sería un estorbo, además Rodro está furioso por lo del casco, lo siento.

Ami: Oye, yo hablaré con él (para que no se lleve la venganza solo, eh jejeje).

Comentarista: ¡Yumi corre como una fiera, Beckhouse le quita el balón, pero, vaya, el balón era una ilusión, la numero siete creó un balón falso, Yumi patea el balón, Y GOL!

Comentarista 2: ¡El balón atravesó la red de la portería!

Más tarde.

Comentarista: Chupete Suarez se aproxima a la zona de tiro, lanza y el número cuatro coloca una especie de barrera y el tiro va a la portería opuesta.

Comentarista 2: ¡GOL DE PUFFY!

Después.

Comentarista: Carnivoro huye de Yumi, la adrenalina lo pone en la esquina, el número ocho ¿le está gruñendo?

Junior: ¡GRRRRRRRR, BARF BARF!

Carnívoro: ¡Ay, auxilio!

Comentarista: ¡Sorprendentemente ese alardeo funcionó y el número ocho se llevó el balón!

Comentarista 2: Esa actuación de perro rabioso fue muy convincente. El numero ocho se la pasa al número seis, ¡el balón se enciende como una bola de fuego! Carne Molida intenta pararla de cabeza pero se quema su gran cabellera.

Carne Molida: ¡AH, AUXILIO, LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS!

Comentarista: ¡Y GOL DE PUFFY!

Y entonces.

Comentarista: El número cinco va a hacer el saque.

Rodro: ¡Seigi no kirameki!

Comentarista 2: ¡El balón se iluminó de un color azul y GOOOOL!

Comentarista: ¡HAN EMPATADO EL MARCADOR, PUFFY NUEVE, ALIENTO METALICO NUEVE!

Rodro: ¡Eso es!

Yumi: ¡Si, vamos a lograrlo! (¡PUFF!) ¿Eh?

Abigail: ¡No, regresamos a la normalidad, pero por qué!

Yumi: Ya entiendo, si usamos nuestros poderes con fines egoístas los perderemos momentáneamente.

Pablo: Pero solo quedan treinta segundos y no podremos detenerlos así.

Rodro: Tendremos que pensar en algo.

Ami: ¡Muchachos, vengan tengo una idea!

Entonces en la cancha.

Comentarista: El juego se reanuda, Yumi recibe el balón, es empujada al suelo y Carne Molida se lo quita, se prepara y ¡GOOL!

Comentarista 2: Es extraño, el árbitro no ha tocado el silbato, un segundo, ¡Ese no es el balón, es Kaz con la cabeza pintada!

Yumi: ¡Si, cayeron en la trampa!

Comentarista: ¡El campo está desierto, ahora solo son Yumi y Cicatriz! Cicatriz sale de la portería, Yumi no se detiene, van al encuentro y ambos patean el balon.

Comentarista 2: ¡Es una pelea de fuerzas!

Cicatriz: ¡GRRRR, NO LO HARÁS!

Yumi: ¡Si, lo haré!

Cicatriz: ¡Ese balón no va a entrar!

Yumi: ¡Agh, rayos!

Comentarista: Parece que Yumi está empezando a ceder y aliento metálico está regresando con diez segundos restantes.

Ami: ¡Vamos Yumi, tu puedes!

Yumi: (Todos depositaron su confianza en mi, no los defraudare) ¡RAAAAAAAH!

Cicatriz: ¡AAAAaaah...! (¡PAFF!)

Comentarista: ¡EL BALÓN ENTRO, Y ES GOL!

Comentarista 2: ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Árbitro: (¡PIIIIP PIIIIIIP!)

Comentarista: ¡Y el partido ha terminado, en último momento Puffy se ha sobrepuesto a la adversidad!

Comentarista 2: ¡PUFFY DIEZ, ALIENTO METÁLICO NUEVE! ¡PUFFY HA ESCRITO HISTORIA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, PUFFY AMI YUMI ES EL NUEVO CAMPEON DEL CAMPEONATO!

Ami: ¡YAHOOO, ASÍ SE HACE!

Kaz: ¡Ay...! ¡SOMOS CAMPEONEEEEEEES!

Pablo: ¡DIEZ HURRAS PARA YUMI!

Ami: ¡HIP HIP!

Todos: ¡HURRAAAAAAAA!

Ami: ¡HIP HIP!

Todos: ¡HURRAAAAA!

Entre todos agarraron a Yumi y le hicieron malteo.

Yumi: ¡AH JAJAJAJA, LO LOGRAMOOOOOOOOS!

Minutos después la banda subió al escenario de honor, cada uno fue condecorado con una medalla y levantaron la gran copa del campeonato mundial de futbol entre bandas.

Y así termina este gran campeonato, gracias a todos por apoyar al equipo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ami: ¡Y hasta entonces!

Yumi: ¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	47. El Reto del Samurai

**Capítulo 47: El reto del Samurai.**

Sudáfrica, el país protagonista del pasado mundial de futbol pronto será el escenario de un momento determinante.

Nos encontramos en la habitación multipropósito donde Yumi y Rodro están entrenando el combate, Julius se encuentra en el panel de control junto con Ami quien no puede participar por su fractura en el pie. Aquí Yumi y Rodro usan ropa de gimnasia.

Yumi: ¡Puñetazo de tigre!

Rodro. ¡Ah! (¡Tziu... crash!)

Yumi: ¿Eh, a donde fue? (¡Tziu!)

Rodro: ¡Yiaaaaahh! (¡PAFF!)

Yumi: ¡Grrr!

Rodro: Buen bloqueo...

Yumi: ¡Ah!

Yumi le atrapó el brazo a Rodro y le detuvo la estocada pero ahora el le agarró a ella el brazo para no dejarla escapar.

Rodro: ¡SEGI NO KIRAMEKI! (Destello de la rectitud)

Yumi: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Sonido: ¡KA-BOOM!

En el panel de controles.

Julius: ¡Uy, tienen mucho poder!

Ami: Si, aunque Yumi sea más fuerte Rodro le sigue causando problemas, ay, si tan solo pudiera estar ahí abajo con ellos.

Julius: Ya sabes lo que dijo, no puedes curarte la pierna hasta que tus huesos estén acoplados.

Ami: Ay, lo se, esto es desesperante, ire a beber algo.

Ami salio de la habitación, Julius continuó monitoreando.

Yumi: ¡Veamos si puedes con esto! ¡Ugh...!

Rodro: Aqui viene.

Yumi comenzó a crecer y crecer, entonces llegó a medir unos ocho metros de altura.

Rodro: Igual que en Japón antiguo y Egipto.

Yumi: ¡Ya no te escaparás de mi pequeñin!

Rodro: ¡Ah! (¡Crash!) ¡Uff!

Yumi: ¡RIA!

Rodro: ¡Oh no! (¡PA-PA-PA-PA-PAM, PAAAAM!).

Yumi: ¡Ja, que te pareció eso!

Rodro: Ugh... nada mal, me tomaste por sorpresa.

Yumi: De nada, ¿seguimos?

Rodro: Por supuesto.

Yumi: ¡RIA!

Rodro: (¡Tzia!)

Yumi: ¿Pero cuando?

Rodro: ¡Armadura del samurai por tres! ¡Golpe del guardian supremo!

Yumi: (¡PAM!) ¡AGH!... ¿Eh? No me golpeaste.

Rodro: Lección numero veinte, no uses el mismo truco siempre, has hecho ese ataque varias veces, ahora puedo predecirlo sin problemas.

Yumi: Ya veo, bien, no lo olvidaré, pero esto no ha terminado.

Rodro: Yo creo que si, la verdad ni aunque fueras más grande me tocarías.

Yumi: Ah si, me haré más grande.

Rodro: Ah, no creo que sea buena idea, solo mira tu ropa.

Yumi: ¿Eh? Ah, es cierto.

Por haber crecido tanto su ropa está muy destrozada.

Rodro: Si sigues creciendo quedarás completamente desnuda.

Yumi: ¿Quieres apostar? ¡Agh!

Rodro: ¡¿Qué?!

Yumi siguió creciendo y creciendo, sus zapatillas, su polera, sus pantalones se destrozaron pero no quedó desnuda y llegó a su máximo tamaño de unos... ¡veinticinco metros!

Rodro: Un traje de baño elástico, muy ingeniosa.

Yumi: Jejeje, si, por eso nunca salgo sin él, y ahora te aplastaré como a una hormiga.

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! (¡Crash!)

Yumi: ¡IICK!

Julius: ¡GIAA!

Yumi le dió un pisotón muy fuerte.

Julius: (¡Kjj!) _¡Yumi, lo hiciste puré!_

Yumi: ¡Ay, se me pasó la mano!

Julius: _¡Más bien la planta!_

Yumi: ¡Oh, no, creo que ahora si lo maté!... ¿Mmm?

Rodro: ¡Gaaaaah...!

En realidad Rodro reaccionó y paró el pisotón de Yumi, ahora lo estaba levantando.

Yumi: ¿Rodro?

Rodro: El entrenamiento no termina, sigue peleando.

Yumi: Entiendo, ¡Grrrr!

Rodro: ¡GRRRRR... POR CINCO, RAAAAAAAHH!

Yumi: ¡Diaaaaah! (¡Paff!).

Yumi intentó aplastarlo de nuevo pero Rodro siguió aguantando y elevó su armadura por cinco empujandola y tirandola hacia atrás.

Julius: Cielos, la tiró al suelo aun teniendo ese tamaño y esa fuerza, realmente se hizo mucho más fuerte mientras se recuperaba.

Yumi: Como te atreves.. ¡Puñetazo de tigre!

Rodro: ¡Es inutil!

Yumi: ¿Eh, que rayos?

El brazo de Yumi no se alargó como lo hace cuando realiza ese ataque, Rodro saltó sobre el y corrió hacia la cara su cara!

Yumi: ¡Ah!

Rodro: ¡Ay voy!

Yumi: ¡AGH, COF, COF, IACK!

Julius: ¡Se, se metió en su boca!

Yumi: ¡Agh...! Se metió a mi estomago, agh... ¡Ugh..., iagh! ¡Agh!

Esta vez Yumi intentó mantener la boca cerrada pero entonces Rodro empezó a abrirsela.

Rodro: ¡Grrr, ah!

Yumi: ¡Puaj!

Julius: ¡Iiack, que asco!

Rodro estaba cubierto de baba.

Rodro: Iack, baba de Yumi, dejará manchas.

Yumi: Agh, que me hiciste.

Rodro: Te dejé una bomba adentro.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Rodro: Despidete.

Rodro detonó la bomba.

Yumi: (¡Boom!) Agh... puaj... que es esto.

Rodro: Pintura comestible, color purpura.

Yumi: ¿Pintura?

Rodro: ¿Creiste de verdad que te pondría una bomba incendiaria? Solo es un entrenamiento.

Julius: (¿Solo un entrenamiento?, amigo, ella estuvo a punto de dejarte como mosca aplastada con un matamoscas).

Rodro: Lecciones veintiuno y veintidos, identifica las debilidades de tus ataques, identifica tus limites. Si yo hubiera sido el enemigo te habría abierto por adentro, además tus brazos no pueden alargarse cuando estás como gigante.

Yumi: De eso ya me di cuenta, aún me falta mucho por aprender.

Rodro: Si pero ya has hecho muchos progresos durante los entrenamientos, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Yumi: Gracias sensei.

Rodro: Bien, regresa a la normalidad, de todas formas ya es hora de almorzar.

Yumi: ¡Hi, prometo que la próxima te ganaré Rodro, ya verás!

Rodro: Así se habla.

Yumi se puso de píe pero entonces ocurrió, se escuchó un sonido.

Sonido: (¡Crjaa!).

Rodro: ¡Oh no!

Julius: ¡Ah!

Ambos cerraron los ojos inmediatamente.

Yumi: ¡Ay no, mi bikini! ¡Ah!

El bikini no aguantó más y se rompio, Yumi quedó completamente desnuda.

Yumi: ¡Ay, que verguenza, no vean!

Rodro: ¡No ves que tenemos los ojos cerrados y tapados! ¡Regresa a la normalidad!

Yumi se encogió y regresó a su forma normal, Rodro se quitó la chaqueta (aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados).

Rodro: Tomalá.

Yumi: Ay, por que me pasa esto a mi.

Julius: ¿Ya podemos ver?

Yumi: Si, adelante, ya pueden abrir los ojos.

Rodro: Que bueno que te queda grande.

La chaqueta le quedó a Yumi como un vestido corto.

Yumi: No puedo seguir así, si cada vez que me hago grande me arriesgo a quedar desnuda entonces no lo haré otra vez, además que me quedaré sin guardarropa.

Rodro: Si, es un problema bastante serio, si estuvieras en un combate real con los entes malignos sería mortal pero tranquila, ya encontrarás una solución.

Yumi: Eso espero, bien, me muero de hambre, ahora si a ¡almorzaAARR!

Rodro: ¡Ay, cuidado! (¡POW!) ¡Ouch!

Yumi: ¡AY!

Yumi se tropezó y cayó con Rodro al piso y se dieron un cabezazo.

Yumi: Ay, tienes la cabeza como piedra...

Rodro: Ou... ten más cuidado.

Ami: ¡QUÉ ES ESTO!

Rodro: ¿Eh?

Yumi: ¿Ami? ... ¡AH!

Ami: No puedo creerlo, ustedes...

Rodro: ¡No no no no no, no es lo que piensas!

Ami: Grrrrrrr... ¡Raaaaaaaah!

Más tarde entonces en el recibidor.

Rodro: Ya te dije que no pasó nada, solo se tropezó.

Ami: No tengo por que seguirte escuchando.

Rodro: ¿Por qué no quieres creerme?

Ami: Has pasado mucho tiempo con ella y a mi me has dejado plantada.

Rodro: Ami, sabes que no puedes entrenar si tienes el pie fracturado y es importante que...

Ami: No sigas, no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte y no quiero tenerte cerca, ¡fuera de mi vista!

Rodro: ... Bien... De acuerdo, ya estoy harto, sabes, te daré en el gusto y me callaré pero lo haré porque no tengo que explicar nada, no he hecho nada malo, me oyes, me iré hasta que te disculpes.

Ami: ¡Pues largate y no regreses, pasará mucho antes de que te dirija la palabra otra vez!

Rodro: ¡Perfecto, adios!

Rodro salió del autobus.

Yumi: Ami, lo has mal interpretado todo, Rodro no me quiso robar un beso, en verdad me tropecé y caí sobre el.

Ami: Yumi, se que tu no hiciste nada y no tienes que defenderlo.

Yumi: Ya te dije que no lo estoy defendiendo, es la verdad.

Mientras tanto Rodro salió a buscar algún hotel en el pueblo.

Rodro: Rayos, no es justo, no he hecho nada y tengo que irme, algo raro le pasa a Ami, ella no habría reaccionado asi normalmente, ¡Ay!

Rodro se ve la mano derecha, está completamente cubierta de vendas.

Rodro: Ay, mi mano... si no hubiera tenido mi espada la abría perdido, auch, mi espada también está completamente dañada, tardará un tiempo en estar reparada... esto apesta.

Desde una rendija en el suelo un pequeño tubito se asomó y le disparó un dardo a Rodro en el cuello.

Rodro: ¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Quien fue... agh...! (¡Paff!) Zzzzzz...

Una figura misteriosa agarró a Rodro y lo metió a la alcantarilla.

Regresando al autobus Ami intentaba tocar la batería pero seguía demasiado molesta y los ritmos no le salían.

Ami: ¡Ay, ese tonto, todavía no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, aish! ¿Cómo pudo intentar meterse con Yumi?

Julius entra a la sala de ensayos.

Julius: Ami, se que estás molesta.

Ami: No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.

Julius: Mira, tengo este video del final del entrenamiento hasta el momento en que salieron de la habitación, miralo.

Ami: ¿Y no lo vas a ver tu?

Julius: Eh, no, cuando lo veas te darás cuenta de por qué.

Julius le entregó la camará a Ami.

Ami. Bien, lo veré.

Julius se fue, Ami se quedó sola, encendió la cámara y le puso play.

Ami: Si, ya veo, puaj, se metió a su estomago, platican un poco, ¡Ah, el bikini de Yumi se está rompiendo! Pero Rodro cerró los ojos, si, le da su chaqueta, ¡eh!

Ami ve el momento en que Yumi tropieza y cae sobre Rodro.

Ami: Era verdad, se dan un cabezazo, ay, que tonta soy, ¿qué me sucede, como pude desconfiar de él?...¿Qué es esto?

Ahora les contarémos lo que sucedió en ese instante perdido, cuando Ami se enfureció una marca apareció en su hombro derecho, es el mismo simbolo que usan los entes malignos.

Ami: Grrrrrrr... ¡Raaaaaaaah!

Yumi: ¿Ami, que te sucede?

Rodro: Su aura, se hace cada vez más fuerte... ¡EH!

La mirada de Ami cambió por completo, sus pupilas se oscurecieron hasta volverse de color negro y sus iris eran rojos, su expresión se llenó de ira, sus dientes se afilaron.

Ami: ¡Grrrrrr! (¡GHUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!).

Yumi: A-a-a-a-a-ah...

Rodro: Aaaa...

Yumi y Rodro quedarón congelados de miedo, Ami preparó una gran masa de energía oscura en su dedo, entonces dijo.

Ami: ¡MENOS...! (¡BAAAAAAAAAAANG!)

Rodro: ¡Apartate!

Yumi: (¡Paff!) ¡AH!

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA POR CINCO! (¡CLASH, TJJJJJ!) ¡GRRRRRRRR, RAAAAAHH!

Rodro bloquea el ataque oscuro de Ami con su espada y lo destruye pero su mano queda completamente lastimada y su espada llena de trizaduras.

Rodro: ¡Pant... AAAAAAAY!

Yumi: ¡IIICK!

Ami: Grr... agh...

Entonces Ami regresó a la normalidad y no recordó nada, el resto fue una discusión, Rodro fingió que la herida que Ami le causó se la hizo entrenando.

Ami: No puede ser, esa fui yo, pero cómo, no recuerdo nada, a menos que... ¡Claro, el partido de futbol!

Ami recordó cuando estaban jugando la final de futbol en el capítulo 46, Kaz iba a ser usado como balón de futbol pero un ser desconocido le entregó un casco muy extraño, cuando Ami pateó a Kaz se rompió el pie pero además el casco le transmitió una energía oscura extraña que no se manifesto hasta ese momento y ahora se convirtió en un sello en su hombro.

Ami: Es un sello de maldición, pero es distinto al de Rodro, debí perder el control y atacarlo, ¡ay, pero qué he hecho! ¡Yumi!

Ami salió del estudio y fue a buscar a Yumi que se encontraba afuera apunto de ir a la ciudad en el cadillac.

Ami: ¡Yumi, espera!

Yumi: ¿Qué sucede?

Ami: Yumi, tenías razón, disculpa por no creerte, no se que me pasa.

Yumi: Descuida, no pasa nada, pero a quien le debes una disculpa es a Rodro por desconfiar.

Ami: Si, es cierto, debo encontrarlo y arreglar todo, pero donde podrá estar... ¡Mmm!

Yumi: ¿Qué sucede?

Ami: Presiento que está en peligro, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Yumi: Súbete, yo conduzco.

Julius: ¡Esperen!

Yumi: Julius tenemos prisa, ¿que sucede?

Julius: Mi equipo mostró un gran nivel de energía que proviene de la ciudad, es enorme, parece que algo está por ocurrir.

Ami: Entonces vamonos deprisa.

Julius: Espera, baja un momento Yumi.

Yumi se baja del auto.

Yumi: Bien, ¿y ahora qué? (¡Pzz!) ¡Cof, cof, cof! ¿Qué es eso?

Julius: Si llegaras a pelear también necesitarás hacerte grande, recién terminé este spray para tu ropa, ahora tu ropa y tu calzado cambiarán de tamaño igual que tu lo haces.

Yumi: Lo hubieras hecho antes del entrenamiento.

Ami: ¡Ya no importa, vamos!

En un lugar oscuro Rodro despierta.

Rodro: Ugh... ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Ya era hora Rodro, te he estado esperando.

Rodro: Esa voz... finalmente apareciste, GAP.

GAP, aquel programa de seguridad que Yumi compro y que se convirtió en un virus entró en un robot mejorado con la forma de Yumi y casi acaba con Rodro y Julius pero al final Ami y Yumi lo ahuyentaron.

Rodro se encuentra encerrado en una celda y GAP se comunica por unos parlantes desde otro lugar.

Rodro: ¿Dónde me tienes?

GAP: Es un escondite cercano a la ciudad, nadie nos va a encontrar, descuida.

Rodro: (Él no sabe que ahora Ami puede sentir el aura, ella no tardará mucho en encontrarme... pero es cierto, está furiosa conmigo, rayos, en fin no importa). Si estás aquí apuesto que tienes planeado acabar con las chicas.

GAP: Te equivocas.

Rodro: ¿Eh?

GAP: Aun recuerdo ese combate entre tu y yo, esas habilidades que usaste no son normales en un humano, por lo tanto eres un impedimento para ejecutar mi venganza, ahora TU ERES MI OBJETIVO PRIMARIO.

Rodro: Si es así entonces por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando me dejaste inconsciente.

GAP: Todo a su tiempo, no sería entretenido darte el golpe de gracia así de fácil, te retaré a llegar hasta mi.

La celda se abrió.

GAP: Mis guardias robóticos estarán resguardando todos los caminos, deberás derrotarlos a todos si quieres acabarme aunque claro, eso no va a suceder.

Rodro: Eso ya lo veremos.

Un montón de robots con forma de insecto aparecieron y empezaron a disparar lasers.

Rodro: Ok, rock and roll.

Mientras tanto en el cádillac los muchachos buscan a Rodro.

Yumi: Julius, ahora por donde vamos.

Julius: El rastro de energía se hace más fuerte, nos estamos acercando... ¡Aquí es, detente!

Yumi: Ok.

¿?: ¡AUCH!

Ami: ¿Kaz?

Yumi:¿Kaz, qué hacías en la cajuela?

Kaz: Ay... Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que me despertaste con ese golpe.

Ami: Aish, no importa, ven, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Rodro.

Julius: Chicas, la señal de energía es muy fuerte debajo de aquí, tendremos que entrar a la alcantarilla.

Yumi: Puaj, que asco, no tenemos opción.

Ami: En marcha, espero que estés bien Rodro, aguanta.

Ami estaba preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Rodro pero en realidad.

Rodro: ¡Tomen eso chatarras!

Robots: (¡CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!).

Rodro: ¿Eso es todo? Apenas si necesité usar un dedo.

GAP: (¡Kjj!) _Ya me lo esperaba._

Rodro estaba en un pasillo oscuro, de repente los muros se abrieron y aparecieron robots más grandes y armados con lasers y misiles.

GAP: _Veamos si te salvas de esta, guardias, fuego a discreción._

Robots: (¡BANG, BANG, TZUI, TZUI!).

Rodro: ¡Agh!

Los robots le dieron.

GAP: _Ja, te dije que no llegarías. ¡Pero que!_

Rodro: ¡SORPRESA!

Robots: (¡Bang bang, crash! ¡Boom!).

Rodro salió de entre las nubes de humo y se puso detrás de un Robot y usó sus armas para destruir a los otros, luego le enterró un misil y saltó, lo hizo explotar.

Rodro: ¡Aquí va el otro! (¡Boom!)

Derrumbó una muralla con otro misil, cruzó para ver que había y allíi estaba en el centro de la habitación.

GAP: Bueno, no me sorprende que hayas logrado regresar hasta acá.

Rodro: Basta de plática, acabemos esto de una vez pedazo de hojalata. (¡FUM!) ¿Mmm, que es eso?

GAP: Un campo de fuerza, para que nadie nos moleste, ah, pero antes de empezar.

GAP se arrancó el pedazo que le quedaba del rostro de vinilo de Yumi y se puso una máscara con la misma forma de su cara cuando era un programa.

GAP: Te exterminaré ahora mismo, ¡nivel de energía acabalos de una vez activado! (¡FUM!)

Rodro: (¡POW!) ¡AGH!

GAP: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya te dejé grave otra vez?

Rodro: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!) ¡AGH, UY!

GAP: Patetico...

Rodro: (¡Tick!)

GAP: ¿Eh? (¡CLANK!)

Rodro recibió una buena cantidad de golpes por parte de GAP pero el último se lo detuvo y le dió una patada en la cabeza.

Rodro: Si me hubiera enfrentado a ti hace siete meses de seguro estaría lastimado, pero como vez no tengo ningún rasguño.

GAP: Esto se encuentra fuera de mis cálculos, no lo proceso, un ser como tu no puede fortalecerse tanto.

Rodro: Claro que si, aquella vez en Colombia no estaba en mis mejores condiciones, desde que llegamos a Europa con la banda mi vida a corrido peligro innumerables veces y eso ha llevado mi cuerpo al límite.

GAP: ¡Absurdo, no puedes ganar tanto poder en ese tiempo! (¡TZUIIII, BANG!).

Rodro: (¡PING, KABOOM!) Ya te dije que es inutil.

GAP le disparó otra gran masa de plasma que Rodro desvió simplememte apartandola con la mano como si fuera una mosca.

GAP: Bien, no tenía contemplado usar esto pero dada la circunstancia no me dejas opción.

Rodro: (Va a hacer algo).

GAP salta y aparece un exoesqueleto mecanico muy grande que cubre todo el cuerpo de GAP y aparecen como dos mazos medievales muy grandes en sus manos.

GAP: Ese nerd tonto creyó que con solo poner ese algoritmo para no salir de mi cuerpo ni mejorarlo me causaría problemas, sentirás el poder de el "boson de hicks".

Rodro: ¡OH NO! (¡Es esa partícula capáz de hacer ver a las plantas nucleares como simples juguetes de cuerda!).

GAP: ¡FUEGO! (¡PIUNG!)

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR TRES! (¡TZUI, KABOOM!)... Uff (si me hubiera dado me habría causado un daño gravisimo).

GAP: (¡TZUI!) ¡Muy lento!

Rodro: (¡PAM!) ¡UGH! (¡PAM!) ¡AAAAAHH!

Bajando por la alcantarilla los muchachos siguen buscando.

Julius: Esto es malo chicos.

Kaz: ¿Qué ocurre?

Julius: La lectura de energía de hace un momento se ha ido.

Yumi: Rayos, debe haber una forma de seguir buscando.

Ami: Si tan solo tuviera algo de Rodro para guiarme. (¡Tziu!) ¡Ah!

Repentinamente apareció la dañada espada rúnica de Rodro.

Yumi: Es la espada de Rodro pero como (¡tzik!) ¡Ay!

Kaz: Yumi, cuidado, que pasó.

Yumi: No lo se, solo la toqué y me dió la corriente.

Julius: Eso es absurdo, una espada no puede (¡tzik!) ¡Auch! Pero por qué.

Ami: Yo la tomaré.

Yumi: Espera Ami, no es... ¿la pudiste tocar?

Ami: Claro, he tomado su espada un montón de veces.

Kaz: Mmm, al parecer solo tú y Rodro pueden tomarla.

Ami: Si, eso creo.

La espada comenzó a brillar y apuntó hacia abajo y entonces empezó a moverse hacia esa dirección.

Ami: A-A-AY,se está volviendo loca... ¡AAAH, AYUDA!

Súbitamente arrancó y despedazó todo, piso, murallas, todo lo que se le pusiera en su camino y Ami no la soltó.

Yumi: ¡Te tengo, sujétense muchachos!

Julius: ¡AH, VAMOS MUY RÁPIDO!

Kaz: ¡WIII, ESTO ES MEJÓR QUE SUBIRSE AL "DESFIBRILADOR"!

El desfibrilador es una montaña rusa muy grande a la que Kaz se subió como 27 veces. En fin siguieron y siguieron hasta que llegaron al sitio donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea, la espada frenó bruscamente y todos cayerón al suelo.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAHH! (¡PAFF!).

Yumi: Uy... mi cabeza.

Ami: Ay... mi pie, me duele...

Kaz: ¡Yupi, quiero hacerlo otra vez!

Todos: ¡NOOOOOO!

Ami: ¿EH? ¿Rodro?

Rodro: Pant... pant... ¿Chicos?

GAP: Ah, perfecto, parece que tenemos público.

Ami: ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

Yumi: ¡Es GAP! Reconozco esa cara.

Rodro estaba lastimado.

Ami: Rodro, tranquilo, te ayudaremos.

Rodro: No quiero.

Ami: ¿Qué, pero mira como estás?

Rodro: No importa, esta es mi pelea, no quiero que nadie interfiera.

Ami: Pero, si se trata de lo de antes ya lo entendí, lo siento.

Rodro: ¿En serio?

Ami: Si, no se que me pasa pero debí creerte, se supone que las parejas deben tener confianza.

Rodro: Ah, entiendo, ehm, pero este no es el mejor momento Ami, debo derrotar a GAP.

GAP: Si claro, como si pudieras hacer algo en ese estado.

Rodro: Ok, no he usado esto desde que estuve en el mundo del maestro Jack cuando era niño, te mostraré mi verdadera forma.

Rodro junto las manos, se paró firme, cerro los ojos y los abrió, grito la palabra.

Rodro: ¡PAAAAAAAM-KAIIIIII! (¡Modo de combate!) (¡POOFF!)

Su aura lo cubrió un segundo, su vestimenta cambió por completo, usaba botas, pantalon abultado negro, una polera negra apretada con un cinturón azul donde guardaba un cuchillo, sus heridas curaron por completo, excepto la de su mano.

Ami: ¡Wow, ahora su poder es inmenso, es mucho más grande que el nuestro!

Yumi: I-increible, entonces todo este tiempo se ha estado conteniendo.

Julius: ¡De haber hecho eso antes habría podido vencer a Ami mala en solo unos instantes!

Kaz: ¿Pero por qué esperó para hacerlo hasta ahora?

GAP: No creas que un simple cambio de ropa te ayudará.

Rodro: Comienza el segundo round... ¡RAAAAAAAAAHH! (¡BRUUUUUUUM!).

Kaz: ¡AH, DASEKETE, ES UN TERREMOTO!

Ami: ¡Él está provocandolo, imposible!

GAP: ¡AUMENTAR NIVEL DE CARGA, RAAAAAAH!

Yumi: ¡GIAAA, AHORA SON LOS DOS!

Julius: ¡Esto parece de fantasia!

Rodro: ¡GRRRR, AQUI VOY!

GAP: ¡GIAAAAAAH!

Sonido de pelea: (¡POOOOOOOOM, PAM, PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM!).

Yumi: Grandioso, esto luce como un combate de Dragon Sphere X.

Julius: Si nos lo perdemos lo lamentaremos para toda la vida.

Ami: Rodro...

La pelea continua, ambos oponentes estaban parados uno frente al otro.

Rodro se ve algo agitado mientras que GAP está pensativo, Ami, Yumi y los demás están atentos a lo próximo que pueda suceder.

Rodro: (Rayos... es una chatarra odiosa...).

GAP: Eh, eh je je je. Mmm. (¡Tziu!)

Rodro: ¿Eh? (¡PAM!) ¡Agh! (¡FROOM! ¡BOOM!)

Se reanuda el asalto, ambos intercambian golpes que causan explosiones de sonido en todo el lugar, rodro se agarra del pecho de GAP y le propina varias patadas pero GAP lo sujeta y le golpea varias veces hasta que Rodro se suelta y le dispara energía.

GAP: Mmm...

Rodro: Tranquilo GAP, apenas estamos comenzando.

GAP: ¡GRRR, YIA!

Ahora el asalto fue más violento, ahora se mueven tan rápido que Ami, Yumi y Julius apenas pueden verlos.

Ami: Se mueven a una velocidad increíble.

Yumi: Esto es asombroso.

Kaz: Oigan, no puedo ver nada, ¿a donde se fueron?

Julius: Aunque no lo creas siguen ahí.

La pelea también estaba siendo vista desde otros mundos.

En el mundo H-Alfa la banda observa la batalla desde la máquina interdimensional de Julius.

Ami: ¡Vamos Rodro, aplástalo, destrozalo, quiero ver aceite, quiero ver placas rotas!

Yumi: Esto no tiene precedentes, es increíble que pueda mantener a esa máquina a raya.

Pablo: ¡Vamos amigo, no te rindas!

Mundo Espartano.

En una gran pantalla en el pueblo de Esparta la banda de Los Espartanos queda asombrada.

Dexter: ¡Esto se encuentra fuera de toda ley de la física!

Hieraclés: ¡Es increible, jamás vi algo así!

Rodro Espartano: Es increible ver que mi contraparte puede sostener un combate así.

Alarma: ¡Alerta, entes malignos se aproximan al pueblo!

Rodro Espartano: Ya habrá tiempo, ¡ESPARTANOS, A LAS ARMAS!

En un mundo tenebroso.

¿?: Ese muchacho se ha hecho muy poderoso en tan poco tiempo mi señor.

¿?: Si él es capáz de alcanzar esos niveles no me quiero ni imaginar de lo que serán capaces Ami y Yumi si logran despertar todo su poder, tendrémos que tomar medidas drásticas, llama a los capitanes.

¿?:¿ Pero señor, no cree que es algo exagerado? (¡POFF!)

El ser extraño eliminó al sirviente.

¿?: Tú, trae a los capitanes, ¡AHORA!

Regresando a nuestro mundo.

Ami: Ami: ¡Vamos Rodro, aplástalo, destrozalo, quiero ver aceite, quiero ver placas rotas!

Yumi: Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

GAP: (¡TZUIIIII!) ¡COME PARTICULAS! (¡FROOOOOM!)

Rodro: (Es muy fuerte) ¡ARMADURA POR CINCOOO! (¡PIAM!)

GAP: ¡Caiste!

Rodro: (¡PUM!) ¡Agh, graaaaah...!

Rodro aumentó su armadura por cinco y desvió el disparo de GAP pero entonces él hizo aparecen una mano mecánica gigante para aplastar a Rodro pero el la interceptó.

Yumi: ¡Vamos, tu puedes, es como cuando intenté aplastarte con el pie, puedes liberarte!

Rodro: Grrrr, esto tiene mucha fuerza... agh... (¡TSKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

GAP: ¡Jajaja, veamos como te las arreglas para salir de hay, como tortilla o frito, ah jajajajaja!

Ami: ¡Rayos, no me puedo quedar así!

Ami se transformó en Valkiria.

Ami: ¡Alla voy! (¡Tsk!) ¡Sueltame Yumi!

Yumi: No interfieras, el va a lograrlo.

Ami: ¡Pero necesita nuestra ayuda, déjame ir, ay!

Ami cayó al suelo y se resintió el pie fracturado.

Kaz: Ami, en esas condiciones solo serías un estorbo, además llega el momento en que toda mujer y todo hombre deben probarse a sí mismos para saber si son dignos de algo o de alguién.

Ami: Pero...

Yumi: Por raro que suene Kaz tiene razón, si le ayudamos quizas eliminemos a GAP pero Rodro perderá todo interés en vivir y finalmente lo destruiríamos.

Ami: Grrr... No, no, no...

Yumi: Confía en él, se supone que eres su novia, vamos, anímalo.

Ami: ... ¡RODRO, TU PUEDES, ERES EL CHICO MÁS ASOMBROSO QUE HE CONOCIDO, CONFÍO EN TI!

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAHHH...! (Ami, en verdad confías, prometo que no te defraudaré) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (¡CRASH!).

GAP: ¡AH!

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR SIETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

GAP: (¡CRASH!) ¡UGH...!

Gracias a esas palabras de Ami Rodro se reintegró, rompió la mano mecánica gigante y contraatacó a GAP, y entonces algo raro sucedió en él.

GAP: ¡Ugh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY, QUE ES ESTOOOOO, AAAAAAAAY!

Rodro: ¿Ah, que significa esto?

Julius: ... ¡Lo tengo, es la otra trampa que le dejé a GAP aquella vez!

Ami, Yumi y Kaz: ¿Otra trampa?

Julius: Cuando me metí a su sistema hice otra modificación y ahora GAP es capaz de sentir dolor.

GAP: ¡IAAAaa... tú sabandija, cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto, ahora tengo este inmundo sentido humano, es una desgracia para las máquinas!

Rodro: Ahora sabes lo que se siente herir a los demás, estás acabado.

GAP: Jejeje... claro que no... he usado apenas el 20% del poder total del bosón, veamos como te las arreglas con el 100%.

Rodro: Ya veremos, (Aunque ahora puedo aguantar los efectos de la armadura por cinco aún no estoy preparado para llevarla siete veces sin sufrir daño, tendré que terminar esto pron...) ¡Agh... mi corazón... me duele, no ahora...!

En ese momento Rodro recordó cuando entrenaba la armadura del samurai con Samurai Jack.

Rodro: ¡Pant... pant... me duele todo...! ¿Por qué maestro?

Jack: La armadura del samurai amplificará tus habilidades físicas y etereas a niveles increibes, pero debes tener cuidado ya que tu cuerpo recibirá daño si no está adaptado para soportar niveles superiores.

Rodro: Ya lo noté, entonces no puedo usarla ilimitadamente.

Jack: No, porque si lo haces el daño se extenderá por todo tu cuerpo, y si llega a dañar tu corazón al nivel que ya no pueda latir... morirás.

Rodro: (Parece que he alcanzado mi límite, agh, aún así debo continuar, GAP no puede eliminarme o de lo contrario va ir por Ami... de ninguna manera le pondrá un dedo encima mientras yo viva).

Ami: ¿¡Rodro, que te sucede, estás bien!?

Rodro: Descuida, no es nada, agh... aguanta corazoncito.

GAP: Vamos a practicar algo de combate mano a mano, te haré trizas. ¡RAAAAH!

En ese instante GAP se abalanzó y arrojó puñetazos que Rodro esquivó, entonces Rodro sacó el cuchillo que portaba y propinó cortes en la armadura de GAP. GAP tomó por sorpresa a Rodro y lo alcanzó con su mano, trató de acorralarlo contra el campo de fuerza pero Rodro se puso a empujar y dió a GAP una estocada.

GAP: ¡AAARGH...!

Rodro: ¡Ya te tengo, raaaaaaaah!

GAP: (¡SLAM!) ¡Ugh!

Rodro hizo un rápido movimiento, levantó a GAP y lo azotó contra el campo de fuerza, luego metió su cuchillo en la muñeca de GAP y le arrancó un guante con forma de mazo y se lo puso.

GAP: ¡Insecto, devuelveme eso!

Rodro: ¡Ven por él!

GAP: (¡PAFF!) ¡AGH!

GAP fue a darle otro golpe con la otra mano pero Rodro es más rápido y lo golpea primero y así logra quitarle el segundo guante el cual se pone.

Rodro: Ya no podrás disparar tus rayos sin esto.

GAP: Ya verás.

Rodro: ¡Igh, sueltame! (¡CRACK!) ¡AAAgh!

GAP: Que se siente que te triture las costillas.

Rodro: ¡Dije sueltame!

GAP: (¡PAFF!) ¡AGH!

Rodro: Pant... pant... ¡Agh... no otra vez...!

Ami: ¡Se está tocando mucho el pecho, debe ser su corazón!

Yumi: Ahora si es serio, debemos ir.

Rodro: ¡No, que nadie interfiera!

Kaz: ¡Rodro, es una locura, necesitas ayuda!

Julius: Kaz, deja de esconderte.

Rodro: Es mi pelea.

Ami: Pero...

Rodro: Escuchen, si alguien se entromete, lo odiaré por siempre, y si intentas hacer algo Ami... habremos terminado...

Ami: Rodro, no te...

Rodro: ¿¡Quedó claro!?

A pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba él Ami pudo fijarse que en su miraba no estaba el sentimiento de alguien resignado a morir, sino de una persona que está dispuesta a darlo todo por continuar viviendo. Ami comprendíó finalmente el sentir de Rodro.

Ami: Bien, pero después de terminar acá prometemé una cosa, ¡vamos a casarnos inmediatamente, me oíste!

Rodro: ¿Ah, casarnos?... ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Ami: Así se habla... ¿oigan, por qué me están mirando así?

Yumi: Ah, no, no es nada...

Kaz: Daskete, ahora tendré que planificar una boda, adiós dinero.

Julius: Ay, tu solo piensas en el dinero.

GAP: Si ya acabaron con la cursilería entonces voy a asegurarme de que eso jamás pase, volaré este continente de la tierra.

GAP inició una cuenta regresiva.

Rodro: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

GAP: ¡Jajaja, demasiado tarde, ni siquiera yo puedo detenerme, dentro de poco todos ustedes pasarán a la historia!

Yumi: ¡Pero si haces eso tu también desaparecerás!

GAP: Claro que no, aunque esté dañana mi armadura es capaz de soportar una explosión de éste tipo, no importa lo grande que sea, será anulada por la propia energía, jajajajaja.

Kaz: ¡NO, ESTÁMOS CONDENADOS, NO HAY DONDE HUIR!

Rodro: Entonces no me deja más soluciones.

Rodro tira al suelo los guantes de GAP, levanta una cúpula de aura al rededor suyo y de GAP.

GAP: ¿Qué haces?

Rodro: Me he asegurado de evitar la destrucción del lugar, tu plan fracasó.

Ami: Pero... ahora ya no puedes salir... ¿acaso...?

Rodro: Tranquila, no voy a sacrificarme, pienso eliminar a GAP de una vez por todas, ¡ARMADURA POR NUEVE! (¡TZUIIIIIIII!) ¡Ugh!

Se agarró fuertemente el pecho, su aura lo cubrió en una esfera.

Rodro: Voy a usar toda mi energía y la haré explotar, será más que suficiente para derrotarte.

GAP: ¡AGH, IMPOSIBLE!

Yumi: ¡ESPERA RODRO!

Rodro: ¡Aqui voy!

Ami: ¡DETENTE!

Rodro: ... ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (¡KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

GAP: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Rodro: ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Julius: ¡AAAAAH, DEMASIADA LUZ!

Kaz: (¡BROOOOOOOOOOM!) ¡OTRO TERREMOTOOOOO!

Con esa explosión el sitio comenzó a colapsar, el techo se agrietó, Yumi se transformó, se hizo gigante (su ropa también creció asi que funcionó el spray de Julius) y lo detuvo.

Yumi: ¡Ugh!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAH!

El campo de fuerza se deshizo, parte de la energía dentro de la cúpula escapó hacia los demás y entonces casi por instinto Yumi hizo algo.

Yumi: ... ¡GRAN MELENA DE LEÓN!

La cola de su peinado se erizó y cubrió a los muchachos de la energía. Un minuto después regresó la calma.

Ami: ...

Yumi: ¿Están bien?

Kaz: Si, gracias a ti.

Julius: Bien hecho, al parecer descubriste una nueva habilidad.

Yumi: Si pero podrías ayudarme con estás vigas en mi espalda, pesan demasiado.

Julius: Quedate quieta (¡TZUUUM!) Listo, puedes soltarlo.

Yumi: ¿Qué pasó con Rodro?

Ami: ... ¡Ahí está!

La luz se disipó, ahí estaba Rodro tirado en el piso, completamente lastimado y con el cabello blanco por usar toda su energía, pero sonriendo.

Rodro: Agh... les dije... que lo lograría... eh jejejeje...

Ami: (¡SI!)

¿?: ¿Ah si?

Rodro: (Imposible).

GAP sigue parado en el mismo lugar como si nada.

Ami: No puede ser, se supone que esa explosión debió ser suficiente para eliminarte.

GAP: Si, tal vez pero yo también pude safarme.

Rodro: ... Cómo...

GAP: Solo me vi obligado a agotar toda la energía restante de mi bosón para mantenerme a salvo, tu intento fue inutil aunque debo admirar tu poder para no ser de aquí.

Rodro: ¿De que... hablas?

GAP: Tomé una muestra de tu ADN y la comparé con la de todas las especies en éste planeta, no se lo que seas pero definitivamente **no eres un humano**.

Rodro: ¿¡Qué!?

Ami: ¡QUE NO ES HUMANO!

Yumi: ¡Imposible!

Esto desconcertó a todos.

GAP: Pero fue suficiente, hora de recargarme.

Yumi: ¡No, tiene otro bosón!

GAP: Tuve que sacrificar uno, pero este lo aprovecharé al máximo.

Rodro: ¡No, no, agh!

Ami: ¡Ah! (Este sentimiento, es raro, ahora puedo sentir un... un aura maligna en GAP).

GAP: He cambiado de parecer, en vez de eliminarte a ti verás como acabo lentamente con cada uno de tus amigos, y empezaré por tu querida Ami (¡BANG!)

Rodro: ¡HUYE AMI!

Ami: ¡Ah!

Kaz: ¡CUIDADO!

Ami: ¡AHH!

Kaz: (¡BOOM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! (¡PAFF, BROOM!)

Todos: ¡KAZ!

En el último instante Kaz sacó a Ami del lugar de un tirón, el disparó dió bajo sus pies y provocó una explosión que lo mandó a volar contra una muralla y le cayeron escombros encima.

Yumi: ¡Resiste Kaz, estarás bien!

Ami: ¡Grrrrrrrrr, me las vas a pagar!

El pié de Ami se curó de la fractura y rompió el yeso, élla saltó sobre GAP y le propinó varios golpes con su escudo.

Ami: ¡YIA, YIA, YIA, YIA!

GAP: (¡CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!)

Ami: Pant... pant... pant... pant... ¡SEiGI NO KIRAMEKI! (¡TZIUUUUM!).

GAP: Bien, no está mal pero se pega asi.

Ami: (¡CLANK!) ¡AAAAAH!

Rodro: ¡Mmm!

Justo a tiempo Ami se cubrió con el escudo y GAP no pudo hacerle nada.

Rodro: Rayos... por qué no puedo... (¡Paff!) Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte... (¡PAFF!) Estoy harto... este condenado sello de maldición, soy débil, (¡PAFF, PAFF, PAFF!) ¡GRRRRRRR!

Sonidos: (¡CRJA, PAWWM, PAWM, TSIK, TSIK!)

GAP: ¿Ah?

Rodro se puso de pie, su cabello se puso oscuro otra vez, el aura de su cuerpo se concentró en su espalda.

Yumi: ¿Qué le sucede?

Ami: ¿Su poder está aumentando, pero cómo...?

El sello de maldición en su pecho mostró los cuatro candados, el inferior de color azul brilló.

Rodro: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Y el candado azul se rompió.

Rodro: (¡TZIAAAAA!) ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA aaaaaaahhh!

GAP: ¡QUE ES ESTO!

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah...! ...

Rodro se calmó, el aura que se concentraba en su espalda se condensó y se dispuso como una especie de capa.

Rodro: ¿Ah? (¿Qué es este increíble poder que emana de mi cuerpo?).

Yumi: ¿Lo logró, acaso se transformó?

Ami: No, no se transformó, pero...

GAP: Ja, ni creas que con esos gritos cambiarás el juego, ¡YIA!

Julius: ¡CUIDADO!

Rodro: Mmm (¡KABOOM!).

GAP: Ja, fue demasiado fácil, ese estorbo se esfumó... ¡EEEEEH!

La nube se disipó, Rodro sigue ahí como si nada.

GAP: Grrr, no te burlarás de mi.

Rodro: Muy lento (¡Tsk, tsk!).

GAP: (¿Qué es esto que siento, acaso es... miedo?).

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAAH!

GAP: (¡PAFF, PAFF!) ¡AGH!

Rodro: ¡YIAAAHHH!

GAP: (¡PUM!) ¡UGH!

Rodro: ¡GRAAAAAH!

GAP: (¡PAFF!) ¡AGH!...

Ami: Increible...

Rodro: ...

GAP: ¡NOOOOOO, NINGÚN SER PÁTETICO COMO TU ME VA A GANAR, SOY LA MÁQUINA MÁS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO, TU DEBES MORIR EN MIS MANOS! (¡PIIIIIIUUUUN!)

¡Ese gran disparo es capáz de destruir todo el continente, mamá!

xxMrMangakaxx: ¡NARRADOR, NI SE TE OCURRA!

Rodro: ¡Armadura del samurai, por ONCEEEEE, GRAAAAAAAHH! (¡PIUUUUUUUN!)

Ambos disparos de energía chocan y se enfrentan.

Rodro: ¡GRRRRRRRR, AGH! (Otra vez, mi corazón, agh...).

GAP: ¡JAJAJAJA, RÍNDETE, TU Y TUS AMIGOS VAN A DESAPARECER!

Rodro: ¡ÉL UNICO QUE DESAPARECERÁ SERÁS TUUUU... FURASSHU SAIKO NO GADIAN (Destello del guardian supremo!

GAP: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

El disparo de GAP se deshizo.

GAP: ¡AAAAAH!

Furasshu Saiko No Gadian: ¡AUUUUUUUUUURR, GRAAAAAAAAWRRRRR!

GAP: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!

El ataque elevó y elevó a GAP por los aires y llegó al espacio exterior, el disparo con forma de perro engulló a la malvada máquina en sus fauces y lo desmoronó.

GAP: ¡AAAAAAAAaaaaah...!

La pelea terminó, finalmente Rodro es el vencedor.

Ami: Lo hizo... ¡LO LOGRO!

Yumi: ¡SI, BIEN HECHO, AH JAJAJAJA!

Julius: ¡Kaz, despierta, RODRO LO LOGRÓ!

Kaz: ¡Siii... agh!

Rodro: (Finalmente lo logré, pude proteger a la mujer que amo... pero...).

Rodro cae al piso.

Ami: ¡Eh! ¡Oh no, Rodro, resiste! (¡CLINK!) ¡AAAAAAH!

Una trampa de GAP agarró a Ami del cabello y la elevó hasta el techo.

Julius: ¡Ami!

Yumi: ¡Tránquila, te bajarémos en un instante!

Ami: ¡No hay tiempo! (¡SHAK!).

Yumi: (¡Se corto el cabello!).

En vez de esperar a que la soltaran Ami decidió cortarse su larga y preciosa cabellera, la que tanto cuido desde su niñes, la que nunca quiso dejarse corta, la que formaba parte importante de su vida.

Ami: Vas a estar bien.

Julius: Kaz, está mal, necesita ayuda.

Kaz: Olvidense de mi por el momento... Rodro está peor.

Yumi: ¿Y bien?

Ami: ... ¡No tiene pulso, entró en paro!

Yumi: ¡Cúrale, deprisa!

Ami: ¡Oh no, no otra vez!

La barrera de aura de la otra vez apareció.

Ami: No puedo curarlo, ¡acerquen esa tabla, lo llevaremos al autobús!

Rápidamente fue trasladado hasta la sala de consultas del autobus, Ami se puso el delantal de Rodro y se dispuso a realizar las maniobras de resucitación.

Ami: ¡Yumi, enciende el desfibrilador, Julius, usa el insuflador de aire!

Yumi: ¡Listo!

Julius: Ok.

Ami: ¡Carga en 1000, despejen! (¡TZIUK!)

Medidor: ¡bip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ...!

Yumi: Aún nada...

Ami: ¡Vamos, no te rindas, carga en 2000, despejen! (¡TZIUK!)

Medidor: ¡Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!

Ami: ¡Otra más!

Siguió así por treinta minutos.

Ami: No-o-o, no te rindas... ¡Despejen! (¡TZIUK!)

Medidor: ¡Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip...!

Yumi: Ami, es suficiente, el.

Ami: ¡No, el no va a morir, me lo prometio, Rodro, despierta!

Ami se subió encima de él y comenzó a hacerle masaje cardiaco e insuflación con la boca.

Ami: No te mueras Rodro, ¡RODROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

En un sitio oscuro Rodro abrió los ojos.

Rodro: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Lo hiciste bien, luchaste valientemente y salvaste a tus amigos.

Rodro: ¿Quién eres tú y que me pasó?

¿?: Serás una gran adhesión a nuestras legiones Manga, te hemos observado todo este tiempo.

Un gran montón de ojos se mostraron y un enorme símbolo que le pareció familiar lo estremeció.

Rodro: Entes malignos... jamás iré con ustedes.

¿?: ¿Ah no? Adivina que, te llevaremos y te volverás uno de los nuestros como lo hicimos con esas dos niñas Ami y Yumi.

Rodro: ¿Ami y Yumi? ¡Ami y Yumi malas!

¿?: ¡Así es, estás muerto y pronto regresarás a la vida como uno de los nuestros, lástima que tu querida novia no lo disfrutará, ah jajajajaja!

Rodro: ¡Nunca me uniré a ustedes, me oyeron, nunca!

¿?: Bien, si tanto insites entonces vas a ser destruido... ¡A el mis hijos!

Entes malignos: ¡YIA JAJAJAJA!

Rodro: ¡Agh!

Todos se arrojaron encima de Rodro pero el...

Entes malignos: (¡FRUUUUUUM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAH, CORTE DE TRES MIL PASOS!

Él se los quita de encima con su espada rúnica ahora hecha de luz azul.

Rodro: ¡No pienso morir aquí, regresaré con mi chica!

Una segunda espada de luz apareció en su mano pero esta era blanca.

Rodro: (¿Qué será esto, na, no hay tiempo?).

Corrió en la oscuridad sin rumbo y se topo con una muralla, arriba se puede ver una luz, de inmediato Rodro tomo las espadas y las usó para escalar.

Rodro: ¡Agh, aquí voy Ami!

¿?: ¡Rápido, atrapenlo, debe morir!

Los entes malignos también empezaron a escalar la muralla, Rodro los cortaba a medida que iba subiendo.

Rodro: Son demasiados, agh, sueltenmé.

¿?: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA!

Rodro: Tengo que lograrlo, debo volver...

¿?: ¡AH JAJAJA!

¿?: ¡LANZA DE ASGARD!

Entes malignos: ¡AAAAAAGH! (¡PUFF!)

Sorpresivamente una lanza dorada apareció y con un gran destello eliminó a los entes malignos y sacó a Rodro de ahí.

¿?: ¡NOOOOO!

En otro sitio, en un lugar con un gran cielo azul Rodro apareció.

Rodro: ¿Qué sucedió, dónde estoy?

¿?: Bienvenido Rodrigo Manga, te he estado esperando.

Rodro: (Esta mujer, ¿Ami?, no, no es ella, pero luce igual, ¿quién es?).

¿?: Ahora lo sabrás.

Rodro: ¡Ah...!

¿?: Soy Amkandia, soy la primera elegida.

Rodro: ¿Amkandia? ¿¡La primera elegida!?

Amkandia: Así es, te he salvado de esa orda de entes malignos y te he traído hasta aquí para darte información sobre lo que viene.

Rodro: Ah...

Amkandia: Primero que nada esa máquina a la que te enfrentaste tiene razón, no eres un humano, eres un Nordo.

Rodro: ¿Un nordo, pero cómo es posible, acaso mis padres son extraterrestres o que?

Amkandia: No, no es eso, hace miles de años cuando llegué a este planeta amé a un hombre con el que tuve hijos, cada cierto tiempo luego de muchas generaciones nace un Nordo puro, en otras palabras tu eres mi decendiente, pero no fue por eso que te traje.

Rodro: ¿Y entonces por qué?

Amkandia: Ami tiene un ente maligno que se alimenta de sus poderes, si no es ayudada la maldad la consumirá y se convertirá en algo mucho peor, ahí es donde tu entras.

Rodro: ¿Y que puedo hacer yo para ayudarla?

Amkandia: Deberás enseñarle a controlar su poder como lo has hecho hasta ahora y cuando veas que se salga de control usarás tu nueva espada para ayudarla a regresar a la normalidad, pero no siempre resultará, con el tiempo será más dificil.

Rodro: Eh, pero cómo se supone que haré eso, mirame, estoy muerto, tal vez pude vencer a esa máquina pero no logré sobrevivir.

Amkandia: No estás muerto, solo te encuentra en el limbo, entre dos mundos si lo quieres ver así. Acercate.

Amkandia puso su mano encima de su pecho y una luz dorada se puso sobre él.

Amkandia: He curado tu corazón, cuando regreses estarás fuera de peligro, además te he entregado algo más.

Rodro: ¿Qué cosa es?

Amkandia: Es un objeto que Ami necesitará cuando llegue el momento, tu se lo entregarás entonces. Bien, tienes que regresar.

Rodro: Eh, espera, tengo una duda.

Amkandia: No, no se como quitar tu sello, tendrás que buscar la forma de deshacerlo tu mismo, pero ánimo, ya libertaste una parte.

Rodro: Otra vez leyendo mi mente, mmm...

Amkandia: Eh jejeje, cuando quieras comunicarte conmigo solo tienes que meditar y llamarme y ahí estaré.

Rodro: Gracias por todo, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Amkandia: Estoy segura, nos volveremos a ver.

En la sala de consulta.

Ami: ¡POR FAVOR!

Yumi: ¡Es inutil, se ha ido!

Ami: ¡QUITATE, EL VA A REGRESAR!

Ami le hizo la última insuflación de aire.

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAGH, COF, COF, Aaaahh...!

Yumi: ¡Es un milagro, está vivo!

Julius: Gracias al cielo...

Ami: ¡Rodro, volviste, no te vayas otra vez!

Rodro: Agh... te dije que no iba a morir, eh jejeje... que le pasó a tu cabello... te ves graciosa...

Ami: ¡Mmm... ah jajajajaja!

Todos: ¡Ah jajajaja!

Con esas risas de alivio y alegria nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	48. Las novatas Ami y Yumi

**Capítulo 48: Las Novatas Ami y Yumi.**

Hola Amigos, antes de comenzar este capítulo haremos una recapitulación de lo que ocurrió en el intermedio de este capítulo y el anterior.

La mañana siguiente a la victoria sobre la malvada maquina GAP Ami y Rodro decidieron casarse, con la maquina para viajar a otros mundos la banda y los invitados viajaron a un mundo paralelo donde nadie los conoce y ahí realizaron la ceremonia. Ami y Rodro se quedaron durante un mes en ese mundo para su luna de miel y luego regresaron al propio donde solo transcurrieron cuatro días, después de eso la banda reanudó la gira y llegó a su siguiente destino, Sydney Australia. Lo que no saben es que otra aventura está por comenzar.

En la sala de grabación.

Julius: ¡Chicas, vengan, estoy haciendo contacto con alguien por mi MVOM (Máquina para viajar a otros mundos)!

Yumi: ¿En serio, y quien es?

Julius: Veanlo ustedes mismas.

Julius ajustó la frecuencia.

¿?: ¡Chicas, cuanto tiempo!

Ami: ¡Hola Zilky, cómo estás!

Zilky: Bien, mejor que nunca, vaya, luces distinta Ami, oh, ¿y ese anillo?

Ami: Je, han pasado muchas cosas desde el campeonato de bandas.

Zilky: Ya veo, pues adivinen que, les tengo una sorpresa.

Yumi: Dinos, no nos dejes con las ansias.

Zilky: Pronto comenzará el segundo campeonato intermundial de bandas, y ustedes son las invitadas estelares.

Yumi: Vaya, eso es grandioso, podremos volver a vernos en la competencia.

Zilky: Si, sobre eso las bananas espaciales me contaron al respecto, ustedes no van a competir.

Ami, Yumi y Julius: ¿Qué?

Ami: ¿Y por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Zilky: Me dijeron que la nueva tradición es que la banda ganadora abra el espectaculo pero no podrá participar hasta el siguiente.

Yumi: Bueno, ni modo, pero aún así nos divertiremos mucho, y aprovecharemos de ir a apoyarte.

Zilky: Eh, la otra noticia es que no voy a competir.

Ami: ¿Ay no, acaso tienes algún problema?

Zilky: Algo así, mi doctor me recomendó no cantar por algún tiempo pero oigan, hay alguién que quiere competir en mi lugar y necesita de su ayuda.

Yumi: ¿Y quienes son?

Zilky: Ustedes.

Julius: ¿Ellas?

Ami: Ah, ahora entiendo, son nuestras contrapartes de tu mundo.

Zilky: Así es pero no están listas para subir a escenario, necesitan que ustedes las moldeen, ¿lo harían?

Yumi: ¡Claro, cuenta con nosotras!

Zilky: ¡Bien, entonces estarán allá en unos minutos! ¡Gracias chicas, las veré en el campeonato desde las gradas, adios!

Se cortó la comunicación.

Ami: ¡Wow, que emoción, iremos a otro campeonato, ya quiero ver a las otras bandas de nuevo!

Yumi: Lo que me intriga es cómo serán estas Ami y Yumi que van a venir ahora.

Julius: Oigan, la máquina indica que están llegando.

El portal interdimensional se abrió, emitió un par de rayos y la maquina dice "transferencia completa" pero:

Ami: Oye, ¿no se supone que ya deberían estár aquí?

Julius: Si, que extraño, según la máquina ya llegaron pero no están aquí.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kaz.

Kaz: Otra vez tengo que ordenar mi habitación.

¿?: ¿Oiga señor, necesita ayuda?

Sin voltear Kaz escucho la voz de Yumi con un tono raro, eso no le importó.

Kaz: Si Yumi, ¿podrías poner esos libros en el estante?

Yumi: En seguida... ¡Listo!

Kaz: ¿Qué, ya terminaste? ¡Ah!

Yumi: Si, los ordene por fecha y título para que pueda encontrarlos, pero déjelos en su lugar cuando los termine.

Kaz: Yumi, ¿te sientes bien?

Kaz vió a una Yumi que usa un peinado con trenzas, un swetter verde, una camisa blanca y una falda a cuadros bastante larga.

Afuera del autobus Abigail estaba tratando de vender equipo de magia que ya no usa.

Abigail: Nadie viene a comprar, así no me desharé de todo esto.

¿?: Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Abigail: No, así estoy bien Ami, creo que no podré vender estas cosas.

¿?: Ah descuida, yo me encargo.

Abigail: Gracias pero no... ¡Wow!

Repentinamente toda la mercancia desapareció, frente a Abigail una Ami que usa un cintillo, una blusa roja sin mangas, unos jeans y sandalias sujeta una faja con dolares australianos.

Ami: Aquí tienes, fue muy fácil.

Abigail: ¿Qui-quién eres tú?

De pronto Ami abrió la puerta y salió.

Ami: Oye Aby, no viste por aquí a... ¡Ah, aquí estás, hola!

Abigail: ¿¡Ah, qué está pasando aquí!?

En la sala del autobus se reunieron todos y se aclaró la situación.

Abigail: Vaya Ami, si no lo supiera diría que ustedes son gemelas.

Kaz: Si, lucen idénticas, excepto por la tenida.

Amis: ¡Jajaja, en verdad lo creen!

Yumi: Pero luces completamente distinta a mi, solo mirate, pareces una ñoña.

Yumi (Z): Hum, es la historia de mi vida.

Kaz: Creo que ya se deprimió.

Yumi: Ah, lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

Ami: Bueno, Zilky nos dijo que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, pero exactamente que necesitan.

Ami (Z): Eh, yo puedo cantar pero nunca en mi vida he tocado algún instrumento.

Ami: ¿Qué, ni siquiera una armónica?

Ami (Z): No.

Ami: ¿Y a qué te dedicas en tu propio mundo?

Ami (Z): Soy vendedora de fruta, tengo muchas tiendas por todo Tokio y me va bien, pero ya se volvió aburrido.

Yumi: Mmm, entiendo, y tú Yumi, ¿que es lo que haces en tu mundo?

Yumi (Z): Yo... soy bibliotecaría de la universidad de Tokio, no salgo mucho de ahí.

Yumi: ¿Qué? Vaya, eso si que suena aburrido, ¿Y tocas algún instrumento?

Yumi (Z): Si, puedo tocar la guitarra, violín, piano, batería, cello, clarinete, trompeta, y también...

Yumi: ¡Wow, yo también, eres impresionante!

Yumi (Z): Mmm, gracias...

Ami: Ya entiendo, Ami tiene el caracter pero no tiene el talento, pero Yumi tiene el talento pero no el caracter.

Yumi: Cuando Zilky dijo que las moldeemos se refiere a que las hagamos parecidas a nosotras, bien no hay problema, voy a despertar el instinto de rockera que llevas dentro.

Yumi (Z): ¿Instinto de rockera?

Yumi: Si, ya sabes, las ansias de agarrar tu guitarra, gritar con todas tus fuerzas, cantar lo que te venga del interior y gritar ¡YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yumi (Z): Bien, si tu lo dices...

Yumi: ... Esto tomará más tiempo de lo que creí...

Ami: Ami, aprender a tocar puede parecer dificil pero no es así, en poco tiempo serás una gran guitarrista y una excelente baterista, a propósito, ¿cuando empezará el campeonato?

Ami (Z): Según lo que nos dijeron y como el tiempo corre igual que en nuestro mundo, en una semana.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Una semana!

Kaz: ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!

Yumi: Ni modo, tendremos que aplicar el curso intensivo, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡vamos!

Primero vayamos con Yumi.

Yumi: Bien Yumi, ya que tenemos esta pista de obstáculos fingiremos que estamos saliendo de un concierto, ¿qué es lo que haces?

Yumi (Z): Debo salir.

Yumi: Exacto, intentalo.

Yumi (Z): Aqui voy, ... ¡ah!, disculpe, con permiso, no quise chocar con usted... ¡cuidado!

Yumi nerd pasó con timidez por el pasillo y se asustó con cada figura de cartón de paparazzi o de fan que se le cruzaba.

Yumi (Z): Vaya, no fue tan dificil.

Yumi: ¡MAL, MUY MAAAAAAAAAL!

Yumi: ¡Ay!

Yumi: ¡Así es como se hace! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, QUITATE, DIJE NO MÁS AUTÓGRAFOS, TENGO DERECHO A PRIVACIDAD, LARGO BOBO!

Yumi en cambio golpeo todo lo que se le puso en el camino y actuó con rudeza.

Yumi: Y así es como debes hacerlo, de nuevo.

Yumi (Z): Hi... Eh... fuera de mi camino... ahm...

Yumi: ¡Grita más fuerte!

Yumi (Z): (¡Zong!) ¡AAAAAAAAH! (*Desmayo*)

Yumi: Ay ay ay... mi peor pesadilla me está desesperando, espero que a Ami le esté yendo mejor.

No lo creas Yumi, Ami lo tiene más complicado.

Ami: Bien, intentemos de nuevo con la nota La, ajusta el tono.

Ami (Z): Listo, ahora si va

Ami: (¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ami (Z): Ups, lo siento, esa era la perilla del tono, pero sonó bien, ¿no?

Ami: Ay... No, se escuchó horrible, así no es como se toca, dame eso. (¡Laaa!) ¿Ves? Así debe escucharse, ahora intentalo.

Ami (Z): Bien, aqui voy (¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!)

Ami: ¡WAAAA!

Se abrió una puerta, aparece Rodro.

Rodro: Oye Ami, ¿quieres ir al...? (¡PAFF!) ¡UGH!

Ambos atravesaron los muros del autobus y fueron a dar a los marsupios de unos canguros del zoologico de al lado.

Ami: Ay...

Rodro: Bastaba un no... agh...

Ami (Z): ¡Lo siento, lo intentaré de nuevo!

Ami: ¡NOOOOOOO, ESPE! (¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHH!) ¡AY!

Ahora fueron a dar al habitat de los dragones de Komodo.

Rodro: ¡Esto se ve mal!

Ami: ¡AY, MAMÁAAAAAA!

Algunas vendas y antibioticos después.

Momento cultural: La mordedura de los dragones de Komodo es mortifera debido a la letal flora bacteriana que posee en sus mandíbulas, si Ami y Rodro usaran curación solo encapsularían la infección.

Rodro: Que bueno que tenían los remedios o estaríamos muertos.

Ami: De acuerdo Ami, veo que es imposible enseñarte a usar la guitarra, trataremos con la batería.

Ami (Z): ¡Genial! ¡Voy a tocar esto!

Ami: ¡Espera, ese es el! (¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!) ¡GO-O-O-O-O-O-ONG!

Al parecer las chicas no la tienen nada fácil.

Almorzando en un restoran.

Ami: Ay, no se que hacer Rodro, haga lo que haga no logro que Ami aprenda a tocar ni el acorde más simple.

Rodro: Bueno, no es de extrañar, después de todo ustedes son parecidas, no iguales.

Ami: Te entiendo pero ni siquiera puede con lo básico, mira, hasta tu aprendiste algo la primera clase.

Rodro: ¿Eh, gracias?

Ami: Eh jejeje, lo siento... mmm, necesitaremos más tiempo, pero la máquina de Julius debe recargarse.

Rodro: Ese es un problema, quizas si cambias el enfoque podrías (¡bip, bip!), ups, hora de la inyección.

Ami: (¡Ping!) ¡AUCH! ¡Eso me dolió! ¿No puedes hacerlo con más delicadesa?

Rodro: Lo siento cielo pero si no lo hago rápido la inyección será mucho más dolorosa (¡Ping!) ¡Ay!, eso duele, al menos mi brazo ya se esta acostumbrando a la sensación.

Ami: Acostumbrando... ¡Ya lo tengo, Rodro, necesitaré tu ayuda, tengo una idea!

Regresando al restaurante Yumi intentó otra táctica para despertar la rockera dormida en la otra Yumi, la tiene amarrada a una silla con los párpados abiertos con cinta adhesiva para que vea una película sobre el rock japones y los recitales.

Yumi: Bueno, ya fue suficiente, ese DVD es infalible, dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Yumi (Z): Me siento igual.

Yumi: ¿Qué? Imposible, ¿acaso no te gustó la película?

Yumi (Z): ¿Cómo me podría gustar si ni siquiera la pude ver?

Yumi: ¡Pero si tenías los ojos abiertos, como que no la viste!

Yumi (Z): No puedo ver nada sin mis gafas...

Yumi: Ay, rayos, ¡que tonta soy!

Yumi (Z): ¿Podrías ser tan amable de devolvermelas?

Yumi: Uff, esta bien, solo tomalas... que extraño, juraría que las dejé aquí... ¡Eh, ese pez las tiene!

Un pez de la pecera de la habitación de Yumi se puso los lentes y saltó por la ventana.

Yumi: ¡Oye, regresa!

Yumi (Z): ¡Se lleva mis lentes!

Ambas salieron del autobus, el pez corrió por la playa y se metió al mar.

Yumi (Z): ¡Tengo que recuperarlos o no podré ver nada!

Yumi: Subamos a ese bote.

Ambas persiguieron al escurridizo pez, hasta que este fue comido por un tiburón blanco, entonces el tiburón miró a las Yumis como su cena.

Yumi (Z): ¡Ay, auxilio, nos hará su cena!

Yumi: Tranquila, yo me encargo.

El tiburón se lanzó, Yumi se transformó en chica bestia y le abrió las fauces al tiburón y sacó las gafas de la otra Yumi.

Yumi (Z): ¡A-a-a-a-aaaa-ah!

Yumi: Aqui los tienes, y tu pedazo de sushi, si te cruzas en nuestro camino te serviré en mi plato. ¡Vete!

El tiburón nadó lo más rápido que pudo pero entonces apareció un calamar gigante que se lo comió y luego fue por el bote.

Yumi: Genial, lo que nos faltaba, tendré que hacerme grande.

Yumi creció hasta su máximo tamaño pero aún así seguía siendo pequeña al lado del calamar, él la agarró y la metió en sus fauces, Yumi tomó el bote, la otra Yumi cayó al agua y lo usó para quitarse a la enorme bestia de encima.

Yumi: ¡Sueltame, no seré tu almuerzo, agh!

Yumi (Z): ¡Agh!

Entonces algo paso en la otra Yumi, sintió que la sangre le hervía, escuchó el sonido de miles de guitarras electricas tocando una melodia estridente, sintió los deseos de gritar por todo su cuerpo, y entonces.

Yumi (Z): ¡YEAAAAAAH, ES HORA DE ROCKEAR!

Yumi: ¿Ah?

Calamar gigante: ¡Urgh!

La otra Yumi saltó en el ojo del calamar y usó un remo como guitarra, hizo varias piruetas y luego rompió el remo contra el ojo de la bestia.

Calamar gigante: ¡RIAAAAA, ARF, ARF, ARF!

Y el calamar huyó. Yumi pusó el bote en su lugar, la otra Yumi saltó dentro de el.

Yumi (Z): ¡Si, ya no usaré este tonto peinado, ni este aburrido swetter, ni estas tontas gafas! (¡Crack!)

Yumi: ¡Yumi, lo lograste, finalmente despertaste a tu rockera interna!

Yumi (Z): ¡Si hermana, de lujo!... Ahm, Yumi, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar el asiento? Realmente no debí romper mis gafas.

Regresando con las Amis, Ami le pidió a Ami que vaya a la habitación de Kaz.

Ami: Escucha Ami, quizás esto de enseñarte a tocar haya sido una mala idea.

Ami (Z): No, claro que no, prometo que me esforzaré el doble, lo juro.

Ami: Ya no habrá una próxima, le diré a Zilky que no vas a competir.

Ami (Z): Pero... ¡No es justo, no es justo, no es justo! ¿Cómo te puedes rendir así de fácil? (¡Paff!)

La otra Ami golpeó el librero, entonces todos los libros comenzaron a caer sobre ellas y muy rápido.

Ami: ¡Cuidado, yo los desvio...! ¡Agh...!

Ami (Z): ¡Ami, que te sucede! ¡Ay, ay, ay, debo protegerla!

No había donde esconderse, los libros caían por todas partes, rápidamente la otra Ami los apartaba con las manos, los desviaba a todas partes, entonces terminó.

Ami (Z): Ami, ¿estás bien?

Ami: Creo... ¡Que si, funcionó!

Rodro: ¡Ye me acabaron los libros!

Desde lo alto del gran estante Rodro arrojó todos los libros.

Ami (Z): Oye, ¿por qué tu esposo me estaba arrojando los libros!

Ami: Todo era parte del plan.

Ami (Z): ¿Eh, de qué hablas?

Ami: Has conseguido mantener la concentración y tus reflejos, has desarrollado las habilidades de una guitarrista y baterista.

Ami (Z): ¿Hablas en serio?

Ami: Así es, solo intenta tocar algo.

Ami (Z): Veamos (notas) ¡Lo estoy haciendo, lo logré!

Ami: ¡Felicidades, ya eres una cantante completa!

Ami (Z): Grandioso, vamos a celebrarlo, ambas se fueron. Kaz vió el desorden que quedó.

Kaz: No otra vez, ahora todo luce como un basurero, esto no podría ponerse peor.

Rodro: ¡Me equivoqué, aún queda un libro!

Kaz: ¿Eh? (¡PAFF!) ¡Ay! (K.O.)

Ambas ya estaban listas, o casi.

Afuera del autobus Ami y Yumi hablaron con sus contrapartes.

Yumi: Bien, les hemos enseñado todo lo que sabíamos.

Ami: Y ahora están listas para tocar.

Ami y Yumi (Z): ¡Si!

Yumi: Solo queda un detalle por arreglar.

Yumi (Z): ¿Y cual es?

Yumi: No pueden subir a un escenario así como lucen, es hora de que consigan un guardarropa nuevo.

Ami: ¡A LA TIENDA!

Después de ir a la tienda las otras Ami y Yumi finalmente mostraron a la banda su nueva apariencia.

Pablo: ¡Wow!

Abigail: ¡Lucen increibles!

La otra Ami usa un vestido muy similar al que usaba Ami en la serie original solo que los colores rosa y amarillo estaban invertidos, además usa un cintillo amarillo con su broche de flor blanca., lleva guantes y botas de color blanco La otra Yumi por su parte lleva una polera blanca con una calavera azul y una falda negra, tambien tiene sus brazaletes y collar de picos.

Kaz: Ay, verlas así me trae muy buenos recuerdos, si señor.

Ami (Z): Ahora si estamos listas para dar todo en el campeonato Yumi-chan, dame esos cinco (¡Paff!) Auch, oye.

Yumi (Z): Lo siento, sigo sin poder ver bien, necesito unas gafas.

Yumi: Mmm, dejame ver, toma estas, tienen aumento.

Yumi (Z): A ver, así está mucho mejor, wow, y lucen sensacionales, ya no parezco ñoña, gracias Yumi.

Yumi le entregó unas gafas oscuras.

Ami (Z): Gracias por todo muchachos, no sabemos como agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotras.

Ami: ¿Qué tal si nos dedican una canción a nosotros?

Yumi (Z): Buena idea, preparate Ami.

Ambas tomaron sus nuevos instrumentos.

Yumi (Z): ¡Ichi...

Ami (Z): ...Ni...

Ami y Yumi (Z): ¡ICHI, NI, SAN, YON!

Y dejamos este capítulo hasta aquí, gracias por seguirnos siempre y nos veremos en el segundo campeonato de bandas.

Adios!


	49. Campeonato de otro mundo 2 parte 1

**Capítulo 49: Campeonato de otro mundo 2, parte 1.**

Hola a todo el mundo, nos encontramos de nuevo en Australia justo antes de que la banda parta directo al segundo Campeonato Intermundial de Bandas BANDWARS, Ami y Yumi estan ayudando a Julius a hacer las últimas revisiones para viajar con el autobus hacia el mundo donde se realizará el evento.

Ami: Vaya, han pasado seis meses desde que fuimos allá, me pregunto a quienes conoceremos en ésta ocasión.

Yumi: Ojalá volvamos a ver a Amius y Yumius, fueron muy amables cuando nos prestaron sus instrumentos dorados.

Ami: Y por fin volveremos a ese gran escenario, ¡este será un gran día! ¡Aaaaaagh!

Yumi: ¡Ami, que te sucede!

Ami: ¡Grrrrrr, corre Yumi, agh!

Yumi: ¡Ni hablar, ire por ayuda!

Ami: ¡Grrrrrrr, raaaaaaaagh!

Yumi: Pero que...

Ami se sujetó la cabeza, entonces Yumi noto algo en ella, sus dientes se afilaron, sus escleras se oscurecieron y sus iris se pusieron de un color rojo brillante.

Ami: ¡Grrrr... RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yumi: (¡Pooff!) ¡Rayos! (¡Pam, pam!).

Deliberadamente Ami fue a atacar a Yumi, por suerte Yumi alcanzó a reaccionar transformandose en chica bestia y detuvo los golpes de Ami.

Yumi: (Tiene demasiada fuerza) ¡Ami, contrólate por favor!

Ami: ¡RAAAH!

Yumi: (¡PAFF!) ¡Agh! (Eso me dolió mucho... ugh).

Ami: ¡Grrrr! ¡ARGH!

Yumi: (¡Tziu, tziu, tziu, tziu, tziu!), ¡Ya reacciona de una vez!

¿?: ¡PAM-KAI!

Ami: ¿Argh?

Rápidamente apareció Rodro en modo de combate y apartó a Yumi.

Rodro: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Yumi: Si, solo me golpeó en el estómago, agh.

Ami: ¡RAAAAH!

Rodro: (K-chin) ¡YIAH!

Ami: (¡TZA!) ¡Agh...!

Yumi: No...

Hizo lo impensable, algo que nadie se abria esperado, Rodro tomó su espada y le atravesó el corazón a Ami.

Rodro: Eso estuvo.. ¡AAAAH! (¡Pam!) ¡AAAY!

Yumi: ¡CANALLA, CÓMO PUDISTE, ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA, ERA TU ESPOSA!

Rodro: ¡Cálmate Yumi!

Yumi: ¡NO, AHORA VAS A PAGAR! ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE!

¿?: (¡Pum!) ¡Yumi, tranquilizate!

Yumi: ¡EH, PERO YO VI COMO... EH!

Sorpresivamente Ami transformada en Valkiria detuvo el puñetazo de Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Es imposible, estás viva, pero yo vi como te...!

Ami: Como te salvó Rodro.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Rodro: Agh, mira esta espada, es distinta a la de siempre, solo corta al mal, ¿ves?.

Rodro le pasó a Yumi la hoja de la espada por la cabeza, la atravesaba como si fuera una espada fantasma.

Yumi: ¿Tienes una segunda espada?

Rodro: Si, así es, creo que es hora de contarle todo Ami.

Ami: Tienes razón. Yumi, tengo un ente maligno en mi cuerpo.

Yumi: ¿Un ente maligno, pero como es que se metió?

Ami: No lo se pero se está alimentando de mis poderes.

Rodro: Cuando me estaban haciendo resucitación tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la primera elegida, ella me dijó que Ami tendrá que buscar la forma de quitarse a este ente y que yo con esta espada puedo hacer que Ami regrese a la normalidad atravesando su corazón.

Yumi: Pero, no veo que tengas herida ni nada.

Ami: No, como ves estoy perfectamente bien.

Rodro: Si, la primera vez que la tuve que usar fue en nuestra luna de miel, lamentablemente va a volver a ocurrir pero tengo fé en que tu Ami encontraras la manera de superar esto.

Ami: Espero que así sea, no quiero volver a hacerte daño Yumi, perdoname.

Yumi: Ya, ya, no es tu culpa, no hay bronca leona.

Kaz: ¡Muchachos, ya estamos listos para partir! ... ¿Oigan, por qué están transformadas?

Ami y Yumi: Ahm, por nada.

Kaz: Bien, como sea, todos a bordo.

Ambas regresaron a la normalidad pero Ami comenzó otra vez.

Ami: ¡Grrr!

Yumi: No otra vez.

Rodro: ¡Aqui vamos! (¡CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!) ¡HA!

Ami. ¡ARGH! (¡GHUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!) ¡MENOS! (¡BANG!)

Rodro: ¡Urgh! (¡PIAM, BANG, KABOOM!)

Rodro detuvo el disparo de energía oscura de Ami solo que esta vez lo atrapó con su espada de siempre, lo hizo pasar por su cuerpo y lo disparó con su espada blanca hacia el mar.

Ami: ¡GRAAAAAR! (¡Tza!) ¡Agh!

Rodro: Yo estoy aquí, nada va a pasar, bien, es suficiente (¡Tza!).

Ami: Pant... Arigato.

Rodro: (Esto es preocupante, cada vez será más dificil traerla de vuelta).

Los tres subieron al autobus.

Ami (Z): ¿Oigan, por que se tardaron tanto?

Yumi (Z): ¿Acaso estaban haciendo algo?

Ami: Ahm.

Yumi: Eh, eh, si, éstos dos se estaban besuqueando afuera sin parary no querían subir así que los fui a separar.

Ami: Ah, si, si, ya sabes, así es cuando uno está casado, ah jajajaja.

Rodro: Ah jajaja, si, de hecho yo aún no he terminado.

Ami: ¡Eh, mmmmmm!

Yumi: ¿Lo ven? Ya empezaron de nuevo.

Kaz: Bien tortolos, por lo menos pónganse el cinturón que aquí vamos.

El autobús se despegó del piso, los propulsores se encendieron, dió un par de vueltas en el aire y en linea recta voló a toda velocidad y en una explosión de rayos y chispas desapareció dejando estelas de fuego en el aire.

Mientras tanto en un gigantesco estacionamiento el viento se mueve, un par de explosiones de electricidad sacuden el sitio y el autobus hace su aparición. Se abren las puertas.

Kaz: ¡Hemos llegado!

Yumi: ¡Wow, este lugar no ha cambiado nada, Ami, Yumi, vengan a ver esto!

Ami y Yumi (Z): ¡WAAAAA!

Ami (Z): ¡Ese estadio es tan grande como un rascacielos!

Yumi (Z): Ahora entiendo porque Zilky se maravilló la primera vez que vino.

Aterriza cerca del autobus una nave espacial y descienden tres platanos extraterrestres.

Organizador: ¡Ami, Yumi, bienvenidas de vuelta, teníamos muchas ansias de ver a nuestras campeonas!

Yumi (Z): ¡AH, UNA BANANA GIGANTE ME HABLÓ!

Yumi: Eh, por aquí.

Organizador: Ups, me equivoqué, es que son...

Yumi: Si, ya lo se, no problemo.

Organizador: Bien, que bueno que llegaron, ahora podrán partir al escenario y ensayar para la apertura del campeonato, ¿quienes son las otras chicas que están con ustedes?

Ami: Ah, son Ami y Yumi del mundo de Zilky, vinieron a competir en su lugar.

Organizador: ¡Ah, es verdad, casi lo olvido, un placer señoritas!

Ami (Z): Ah... ah, el placer es mió.. (¡Pam!).

Yumi (Z): ¡Ami!

La otra Ami se desmayó.

Ami: Discúlpelas, jamás han visto platanos extraterrestres en su vida.

Organizador: Ya me di cuenta, mmm.

En el escenario las chicas se encontraron con otra gran sorpresa.

Yumi: Oye, esas Ami y Yumi me parecen familiares.

Ami: Si... un segundo, ¡Son Amius y Yumius!. ¡Hey, por aquí!

Amius: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Yumius son nuestras amigas del mundo H-Beta!

Yumius: ¡Hola!

Yumi: Que alegría volver a verlas.

Ami: Las extrañamos muchisimo.

Amius: Nosotras también.

Yumi: Oigan, sus togas son distintas.

Ami: Les quedan muy bien, ah, y todavía llevan el calzado que les regalamos.

Amius: Si, gracias a ustedes creamos una nueva moda y ahora todos en Eurasia y el nuevo mundo las usan.

Yumius: Y conocimos a un gran amigo.

Ami: ¿A quién? (¡TZKAK!) ¡AY!

Repentinamente apareció aterrizando una enorme locomotora de color púrpura llena de cables y artefactos similares a los del autobus.

¿?: ¡Mira lo que hiciste Kazius!

Kazius: No fue mi culpa, tu te llevaste mi aceite de oliva.

¿?: ¡Es aceite de motor torpe!

Yumi: ¿Alguién anotó la matricula?

Ami: Pareces un erizo.

Yumius: De nuevo es Kazius.

De la locomotora aparece el homólogo de Kaz, Kazius y con él un sujeto rubio con gafas ahumadas.

Dédalo: Lo siento chicas pero Kazius metió mano y nos trajo antes de lo esperado.

Julius: ¡Tu debes ser mi homólogo! ¡Un gusto me llamo Julius!

Dédalo: Vaya, que sorpresa, Julius Dédalo amigo.

Ami: ¿Él es el amigo del que nos contaron?

Amius: Si, el es un gran inventor, el fue quién construyó el laberinto del Domotauro.

Kaz: Wow, por fin tengo el honor de conocerte emperador Kazius.

Kazius: Jamás pensé que conocería a otro galan de fárandula como yo, pero ya no soy emperador.

Kaz: ¿Qué, y por qué no?

Kazius: La gente se cansó de mi y me quitó el poder, ahora soy el representante de la banda.

Yumi: Parece que muchas cosas cambiaron en su mundo, también tienen un transporte volador.

Yumius: Si, sobre eso que crees, Amius y Yo seremos las animadoras del campeonato.

Yumi: ¿En serio?

Amius: Si, al organizador le gustó mucho nuestra actitud cuando le quitamos el micrófono a ese animador la otra vez así que nos contrató.

Yumius: Y a cambio nos entregaron la tecnología para llevar nuestro mundo al futuro, por eso tenemos esta gran locomotora.

Julius: Dime, ¿cómo funciona exactamente?

Dédalo: Bien, funciona con un motor a vapor que genera la electricidad necesaria para el viaje en tierra y aire y el humo es recicla...

Yumi: Bien, como sea, ya habrá tiempo para que hablen sobre todo eso.

Julius y Dédalo: Aguafiestas...

Amius: Oigan les parece si ¡Tzui!) ¡Ay!

Abigail: ¡Este lugar es sensacional, jamás había estado en un estadio así!

Yumius: ¿Quién es ella?

Abigail: Ah, si,. soy Abigail Gualeguaychu la gran maga de Puffy Ami Yumi.

Ami: Se unió a la banda unas semanas después del campeonato y es su primera vez aquí.

Amius: Tu cara... es idéntica a la de esa loca de Julies, acaso no será un.

Yumi: No, no, para nada, gracias a Abigail encerramos a la homóloga de Julies como ustedes le llaman.

Amius: Ay, disculpa la confusión.

Abigail: Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Yumi (Z): ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Abigail: ¿Que, teletransportarme? Siempre he podido, es mi especialidad.

Amius: Asombroso, oigan, no quieren recorrer el lugar antes de ensayar.

Yumi: Claro, eso estaría de lujo.

Abigail: ¡Entonces yo los llevo a todos!

Yumi: ¡Espera Aby no..1 (¡Tzium!)

Todos desaparecieron del escenario.

Rodro: ¿A donde fueron todos?

Pablo: No lo se.

En otro sitio.

Abigail: (¡Tzium!) Bien, aquí estamos.

Yumi: ¿Dónde está el bañp?

Amius: Por ese pasillo a la izquierda.

Yumi: Gracias, ugh.

Yumi (Z): ¡Yo también voy...!

Yumius: ¡Y yo!

Las tres se metieron al baño.

Yumis: ¡BRAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Abigail: Parece que todas las Yumis se marean con la teletransportación.

Amius: Bueno, por este sitio se encuentran todas las tiendas que se puedan imaginar, son incluso más grandes que los mercados de creta.

Ami (Z): ¡Mira eso Ami!

Una tienda dice Ami Le Mode y lleva un cartel gigante con la foto de nuestra Ami.

Amius: Los extraterrestres decidieron dedicarte esta tienda Ami, tiene de todo, ropa, accersorios, todo sobre... ¿chicas?

Un platano extraterrestre detiene a Ami y la otra Ami.

Ami y Ami (Z): ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero!

Dueño de la tienda: Lo lamento señoritas pero esta tienda aún...¡vaya torpeza mia si es la campeona Ami, mil disculpas, la bajaré, tu vete!

Ami (Z): ¡AAAAh...! ¡Estoy bien, caí en una caja de peluches cariñitos.!

Puso a Ami en el piso y a la otra la arrojó hacia otro lado..

Ami:Es impresionante, no pensé que también existiría una tienda con mi nombre, ya quiero mostrarsela a Yumi.

Dueño de la tienda: Creo que se está entreteniendo en la tienda de al lado.

La tienda de instrumentos dice Yumi Rock's.

Yumi: ¡UNA TELECASTER DE SOL NACIENTE, LA QUIERO!

Otro dueño: ¡Espere, arruinará la exhibición!

Dueño de la tienda: Ya que está aquí me gustaría pedirle unos autógrafos para mi y mis pequeños platanines.

Ami: Ay, por supuesto, aquí tiene..

Ami le firmó tres fotografías.

Dueño de la tienda: Este es el mejor día demi vida, tome, le regalaré el accesorio más valioso de nuestra tienda.

El platano le presenta una pequeña caja a Ami, ella la abre.

Ami: ¡Vaya, es un broche igual al que llevo, es justo lo que necesito, arigato!

Ami se puso el broche en su otro pompon.

Ami: Si, ahora mi peinado quedó simétrico, jejeje.

Amius: ¿Por qué tienes el cabello corto?

Ami: ¿Tú recien te diste cuenta? (¡Tzak!)

¿?: ¡Espartanos, hemos regresado!

¿?: ¡SI!

Detrás de Ami y Amius apareció la banda de Los Espartanos.

Rodro Espartano: Mi señora Amius, dichosos los ojos que la ven de nuevo.

Amius: Rodro te extrañé mucho.

Ami: Son tal para cual, hasta en otros mundos estamos enamorados.

Rodro: Pant... pant... con que aquí estabas cielo... Olvidé lo enorme que es este lugar...

Ami: Oye, observa mi cabello, ¿no notas algo diferente?

Rodro: ¡Wow, con ese broche te ves sensacional!

Siendo sacadas de la tienda de instrumentos por Kaz y por Pablo ambas Yumis gritaban.

Yumi: ¡No, ese sitio es el paraiso, quiero que tener todos esos instrumentos!

Pablo: Ay, Yumi, estás armando un alvoroto, por favor.

Yumi (Z): ¡Denme ese violín Stratovarios!

Yumi, Kaz, y Pablo: ¿Un violín?

Yumi (Z): ¿Qué?, ya no seré una nerd pero reconozco un gran instrumento cuando lo veo.

Y que creen, apareció otro autobus, solo que este era de color negro, Alguien baja de él.

Ami H-Alfa: ¡Mira Yumi, todos están aquí!

Yumi H-Alfa: ¡Hey chicoa!

Ami: ¡Son Puffy del otro mundo!

Todas las bandas hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el reencuentro.

Ami: ¿Así que volvieron a ser Puffy Ami Yumi?

Ami H-Alfa: Si, fue maravilloso volver a tocar con Yumi-chan a mi lado, cuando nos fusionabamos en Ayumi no podía sentir esa emoción.

Yumi H-Alfa: Así que tecnicamente como tecnicamente no somos la banda finalista del campeonato pasado hemos podido entrar.

Yumi (Z): Eso esta de lujo hermana.

Yumi: Tienes toda la razón.

Ami H-Alfa: ¿Y que le pasó a tu cabello Ami, por que te lo cortaste?

Ami: Accidente con una trampa, han pasado muchas cosas.

Ami H-Alfa: ¿Y ese anillo? ¡No me digas, finalmete se casaron, vaya felicidades!

Ami: Eh jejeje, gracias.

Rodro Espartano: Vaya chico, en verdad eres afortunado.

Rodro: Y que lo digas

Rodro H-Alfa: Oye Esparta, ¿van a competir también?

Rodro Espartano: Ah jajaja, no muchacho, los organizadores nos contrataron a mi y a mis muchachos para encargarnos de la seguridad del lugar.

Rodro: Es verdad, soportaron muy bien cuando Alu atacó.

Rodro Espartano: Oye, te vimos luchar contra esa máquina malvada, estuviste increible.

Rodro: ¿Qué ustedes me vieron?

Rodro H-Alfa: Si, y desde mi mundo también gracias a (¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUM!) ¡AH!

Yumi: ¡TERREMOTO!

Pablo: ¡Miren, el cielo se ha nublado!

Rodro Espartano: No puede ser... ¡ESPARTANOS A LAS ARMAS!

Soldado: ¡SI GENERAL!

Yumi: ¿Que está sucediendo?

Rodro Espartano: Esto solo significa una cosa, vamos a ser atacados.

Ami (Z); ¿Por quien?

Rodro Espartano: Entes... Malignos...

Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Abigail, Pablo, Rodro y Julius: ¡ENTES MALIGNOS!

Varios portales se abrieron, en cuestion de segundos miles y miles de entes malignos rodearon todo el gran estadio.

Hieracles (Capitan de Los Espartanos): ¡Atención, cancelen el transporte del público y los competidores, estamos bajo ataque!

Regresando con las bandas.

Rodro Espartano: Hay que poner a los civiles a salvo, deprisa.

Amius: ¿Vas a estar bien?

Rodro Espartano: Claro, lo prometo.

Ami: Espartano, también hemos combatido a esos monstruos en nuestro mundo, nos uniremos a la batalla.

Rodro Espartano: Muy bien, preparense, aquí viene la primera oleada.

Yumi: ¿Listos chicos?

Puffy: ¡Si!, ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Rodro: ¡PAM-KAI!

Todos se transformaron.

Ami: Ami, todo estará bien, tranquila.

Ami (Z): Hi.

Yumi (Z): Yumi tu puedes, patea algunos traseros por mi.

Yumi: Entendido,... ¡Kaz, a donde vas!

Kaz: ¡Por una nave, yo también voy a pelear, me cansé de no hacer nada!

Abigail: Lo olvidé, Kaz es un gran piloto.

Entes Malignos: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAW!

Rodro Espartano: ¡SOLDADOS, AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Espartanos: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Puffy: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

El ejercito de tres mil espartanos y Puffy chocó contra la aún más grande orda de entes malignos.

Hieracles: ¡Formación de rinoceronte! ¡Carguen!

Entes Malignos: ¡ARGH! (¡POOFF!)

Ami: ¡Ahora como en el entrenamiento!

Abigail: ¡SI!

Pablo: ¡Cargando!

Ami hizo girar su escudo sobre su mano y rápidamente Abigail y Pablo acumularon en él fuego y poder mágico hasta que crearon un gran disco giratorio.

Ami: (¡TZIA TZIA TZIA TZIA TZIA!) ¡Estilo Tandem, ESCUDO CELESTIAL!

Entes Malignos: ¡YIAUCH! (¡POOFF!).

Espartanos: ¡EEEEEEEH!

Yumi: ¡AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO CHICOS, A CORRER!

Rodro: ¡SEIGI NO KIRAMEKI!

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE PLASMA, FUEGO!

Yumi se cubrió con su cabello convirtiendose en una gran bola de espinas que rueda a toda velocidad y se envolvió de los disparos de energía de Julius y Rodro.

Yumi: ¡Estilo Tandem, SUPER NIKKUDAN SENSHO! (¡KRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!).

Entes Malignos: ¡AGH! (¡POOFF!)

Rodro Espartano: ¡AHORA SOLDADOS, LLUVIA DE LANZAS!

Entes Malignos: ¡AAAAAAH! (¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!).

Ami: ¡Lo logramos, hemos ganado!

Hieracles: Aun no mi señora, esa fue solo la primera oleada.

Ami: ¡Pero eran más de veinte mil!

Entonces de los portales aparecieron mas entes malignos y mejor armados, y para colmo entraron aeronaves de ellos.

Rodro Espartano: ¡Ataque aereo, cubranse!

Abigail: ¡Chicos, rápido, todos tomen polvos de hada, vamos a volar!

Yumi: ¡Hi!

Hieracles: ¡Niña, dame a mi también!

Rodro Espartano: ¡Y a mi!

Abigail: ¡Ok!

Todos se pusieron el polvo de hadas y fueron a derribar las aeronaves.

Hieracles: ¡Espartanos, formación de tortuga en diente de sierra!

Los espartanos colocaron escudos arriba para cubrirse del ataque aereo y los otros escudos al frente para empujar y aplastar a los entes malignos.

Ami: ¡Tomen esto, escudo del Valhala! (¡PAM, FIUUUUUU... KABOOM!)

Yumi: ¡RAAAH, HA, RIAAH! (¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!)

Ami: ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!

Yumi: ¡Oh rayos! (¡RATATATATATATATATATA!) ¡AY MAMÁ!

Tres cazas malignos persiguen a Yumi.

Yumi: ¡No puedo quitarmelos de encima! (¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!) ¿Eh?

Kaz: ¡YAHOO, ESTO ES MEJOR QUE UN AEROPLANO!

Ami: ¡Es Kaz, bien hecho!

Yumi: ¡Gracias Kaz, te debo una!

Rodro: ¡Tenemos que llegar a esos portales y sellarlos!

Rodro Espartano: ¿Sellarlos?

Ami: Entendido, cubrannos.

Rodro: ¡Espartanos, lanzas antiaereas en posición y disparen!

Las lanzas de los Espartanos disparaban sus puntas que eran fuertes explosivos y con ellos derribaban a todos los cazas enemigos que perseguian a Puffy.

Ami: ¡Listo, cerraré ese!

Yumi: ¡Y yo este!

Rodro: ¡Rapido amigos, apunten sus manos hacia los portales!

Julius: ¿Que hagamos qué?

Yumi: ¡SOLO HAZLO!

De las manos de ellos brotaron hilos de energía que cerraron los portales como quien cose el agujero de un calcetín.

Ami: ¡LO HICIMOS, SE HA DETENIDO LA INVASIÓN!

Los espartanos eliminaron a los últimos entes malignos.

Espartanos: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!

Hieracles: ¡VICTORIAAAAAA!... (¡TRUUUUUUUUM!) ¡AH, Y AHORA QUÉ!

Un portal aún más grande que los anteriores se abrió y una gigantezca nave de batalla escoltada por muchos cazas apareció de ella.

Yumi: ¡Esa cosa es gigantezca!

Hieracles: ¡Es una fragata de combate, pero que rayos hace aquí!

Ami: ¿Fragata de combate, pero de que hablas?

Hieracles: Nuestro mundo es constantemente atacado por entes malignos como los que enfrentamos pero solo hemos visto una fragata como esa un par de veces.

Yumi: No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso es tan poderosa esa cosa?

Rodro Espartano: Ya cubrieron dos naciones enteras en las tinieblas... y quieren hacer lo mismo acá.

Hieracles: Toda esa gente fue poseída por entes malignos.

Ami se miró el hombro un momento recordando el sello de maldición del ente parásito.

Ami: ¡No permitiré que nadie más pase por lo mismo que yo, detendré esa cosa, vamos a cerrar ese portal!

Yumi: ¡Si!

Todos se pusieron en posición y comenzaron el sellado pero entonces.

¿?: Menos...

Ami: ¿Eh?

Puffy: (¡TZIAAAAAAAUM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Un gran rayo oscuro los golpeó a todos por igual.

¿¡?: Ese portal seguirá abierto.

El rayo fue tan fuerte que todos perdieron su transformación, Rodro levanta la cabeza.

Rodro: Ese tipo... ¿Aku?... No, no es el, pero se parece mucho...

Un espectro negro con las mismas astas en la cabeza que Aku pero con una chaqueta y una capa y con un mostacho se dirigió a ellos.

¿?: Es una verguenza que muchas de nuestras tropas hayan caído ante unos enclenques como ustedes.

Yumi: Ay... ¿quien es...?

¿?: Capitan Kuro de la fuerza aerea del mal, he sido enviado por mis superiores para tomar posesión. para continuar con la invasión, (Kjjj) Oficial, fuego al estadio.

Fragata: (¡Piun... KABOOM!).

Ami: No... nuestros amigos.

Capitan Kuro: Entreguen el módulo de viaje intermundial y su ejecución será rápida e indolora.

Julius: ¡No, quieren invadir los otros mundos!

Capitan Kuro: Parece que uno de los suyos tiene cerebro, podría sernos util.

Julius: Yo jamás trabajaría para ustedes.

Yumi: Bien dicho genio, así me gusta.

Capitan Kuro: Solo bromeaba, dejaré que mis subordinados se encarguen de la basura.

Cuatro oficiales aparecieron a los lados del capitan, extrañamente lucían de forma muy similar a los siervos de Aku por las máscaras pero su vestimenta era totalmente distinta.

Capitan Kuro: ¡Tenientes, ataquen!

Al rededor de Abigail, Pablo, Julius y Rodro aparecieron cuatro ruedos de fuego negro.

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI! (¡k-chin!) ¡Urg! ... Ah... Una espada doble, voy a equilibrar las cosas. ¡Estilo dos espadas!

Abigail: ¡Transformación! (¡Poof!

Teniente: ¿A donde fue?

Abigail: ¡Shotgun Dirigentes! (¡Bang!)

Capitan Kuro: Veamos si son dignas de llevar ese "titulo de elegidas", más vale que se transformen.

Yumi: No hay opción, si queremos salvar a todos tendremos que derrotar a ese sujeto.

Ami: Pero Yumi, ¿no recuerdas a Aku? Rodro no pudo cuando atacó el estadio.

Yumi: El es mucho más fuerte que antes y nosotras tambien, si le atacamos entre las dos no nos vencerá. ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Ami: ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

Ambas: (*Expulsión de poder*) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Capitan Kuro: Je. (¡HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA, HUA,!) Muevanse más rápido tortugas.

Ami y Yumi: (¡Piam piam!) ¡AAAAAH!

Pablo: ¡RAYOS, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLAS! (¡FROOOM!) ¡Agh!

Abigail: ¡No podemos, estos ruedos no nos dejan! (¡Bang!) ¡Ah!

Rodro: ¡Tenemos que derrotar a estos sujetos primero! (¡Kchin!). Urgh.

Teniente 1: Eso será impsible.

Julius: (¡Pam!) ¡Agh!

Teniente 2: Sabemos todo sobre ustedes.

Teniente 3: Porque ya los vencimos antes.

Abigail: Eso es imposible (¡Bang!) A menos que...

Teniente 4: ¿Ya conocieron a Ami y Yumi malas verdad?, vencimos a sus homologos de ese mundo.

Volviendo con Ami y Yumi.

Yumi: No puede ser, consumieron ese mundo y convirtieron a todos en personas malas.

Yumi recordó el breve momento de lucidez de su homologa en Transilvania.

Capitan Kuro: ¡GRACIAS A MI HE CREADO EL PARAISO, SU GEMELO MALVADO Y HAREMOS LO MISMO CON TODOS LOS MUNDOS, AH JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yumi: Con que tu le hiciste eso a esa Yumi... grrrr... ¡RAAAAAAAWRR! ¡Nunca te perdonaréeee!

Ami: ¡ESPERA YUMI!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Eh jejejeje! (¡FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA, FUA!).

Yumi: ¡YIAH, YIAH, YIAH, YIAH, YIAH, YIAH, YIAH!

Ami: ¡Rayos, ya la provocó...!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Jeje!

Ami y Yumi: (¡PIN!) ¡Ay!

El capitan esquivó todos los ataques de Yumi, cuando Ami se acercó se chocó la cabeza contra la de Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Ay ay ay!

Ami: Tienes la cabeza muy dura... ay...

Capitan Kuro: ¡Eh jejeje, vaya, no me había divertido así en decadas, ah jajajaja!

Ami: Solo está jugando con nosotras... No hay forma de vencerlo.

Yumi: ¡Ni hablar, yo no me rendiré, ese tipo no convertirá a nuestros amigos en esos monstruos!

Regresando con los muchachos los tenientes los tienen contra las cuerdas.

Teniente 4: ¿Ya no tienes más trucos bajo la manga brujita?

Abigail: Pant... pant... No soy una bruja...

Teniente 3: Ya estás por apagarte fosforito.

Pablo: No... no...

Teniente 1: Creo que el servicio técnico no atiende hoy fenómeno.

Julius: Es imposible...

Teniente 2: Todos tus amigos están cayendo como moscas, tal y como ocurrió hace años.

Rodro: Pant... No nos han derrotado, no somos los mismos a quienes enfrentaron.

Teniente 2: Es cierto, son un poco más resistentes que antes pero sus habilidades siguen siendo las mismas, y ya se todo sobre ti samurai.

Rodro: ¿Qué sabes sobre mi?

Teniente 2: De tu habilidad, cuando te recuperas te haces más fuerte y tú técnica para expulsar poder también, ahora debes poder aumentarla hasta quince veces.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia Ami y Yumi.

Rodro: (Rayos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, al parecer las chicas no podrán solas).

Pablo: (De ninguna manera esa sabandija dañará otra vez a Yumi).

Julius: (Ellas me ayudaron cuando creí que lo perdí todo, ahora es mi turno de ayudarlas).

Abigail: (Ami, Yumi, nunca he olvidado todo lo que hicieron por mi, no las dejaré solas).

Abigail, Pablo y Julius brillaron de una forma extraña, sus apariencias cambiaron, así es, alcanzaron el siguiente nivel.

Rodro: ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI, POR VEINTEEEEEEEEEEE!

Tenientes: ¡Qué!

Rodro: ¡CORTE DE TRES MIL PASOS!

Pablo: ¡VENTISCA POLAR!

Abigail: ¡DOBLE CERO FULL HOUSE!

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE DAMOCLES!

Tenientes: ¡AAAAAAAAAaaaaaah!...

Los ruedos desaparecieron, vencieron a los tenientes.

Abigail: ¡Rápido, vamos a ayudarlas!

Volviendo con Ami y Yumi.

Capitan Kuro: Acéptenlo, si se resisten solo alargarán su tortura.

Ami: Pant...

Yumi: Pant...

Capitan Kuro: Esas miradas, no las soporto, definitivamente no se rinden, de acuerdo, desaparezcan (¡...FUIIIIIIIIIM!). ¿Mmm? (¡PROOOM!) ¿De dónde vino eso?

Ami y Yumi se sintieron revitalizadas, y entonces notaron que los muchachos estaban detrás de ellas ahora algo cambiados.

Pablo: Perdonen la demora.

Julius: La banda ya está reunida.

Ami: Chicos...

Yumi: Kuro, metetelo bien en la cabeza, la fiesta recien acaba de comenzar. (¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOM, BOOM, BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM, BOOMBOOM, BOOM!). ¿Que fue eso? ¡Ah!

Capitan Kuro: ¡NO!

Todos voltearon la mirada y la gigantezca fragata de combate de los entes malignos estaba envuelta en llamas y explosiónes por todas partes.

Capitan Kuro: ¡Mi fragata de combate está arruinada, pero como!

Del interior de la fragata surgió la nave de Kaz que era perseguida por otros cazas malignos.

Kaz: ¡YAHOOOOOOOO, A ESTO LE LLAMO ENTRETENIMIENTO DE PRIMERA!

Ami: ¡KAZ APROVECHO LA SITUACIÓN Y DESTRUYÓ ESA COSA POR DENTRO, ES ASOMBROSO!

Yumi: ¡ASI SE ASE CHAPARRIN!

Capitan Kuro: (Jamás me había sucedido algo así, mi preciosa fragata, mi invencible tripulación, cayendo como moscas, esto es humillante, que ke diré a mis superiores).

El Capitan Kuro observó de reojo el estadio y tuvo una idea.

Capitan Kuro: Si yo pierdo a mi tripulación ustedes perderán a sus amigos (¡BANG, KABOOM!).

Yumi: ¡Pero que hizo!

Ami: ¡Le disparó a su propia nave pero por qué... oh no!

Pablo: ¡Va a estrellarse directo contra el estadio, ay que evitarlo!

Capitan Kuro; ¡Evita esto!

Pablo: (¡PAM!) ¡UGH!...

Yumi: ¡PABLO!

Capitan Kuro: ¡AHORA POR EL PILOTO! (¡BANG!)

Kaz: ¡AAAAAH! (¡BOOM!)

Ami: ¡KAZ, NOOOOO!

Capitan Kuro: ¡AH JAJAJAJA, QUE SE SIENTE SABER QUE LO PERDERÁN TODO "ELEGIDAS"!

Ami: ¡GRRRRRRRRR, YA BASTA!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Vas a reunirte con tus amigos caídos en este instante! (¡FUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!) ¡MENOOOOOOOS! (¡BANG!).

Rodro: (¡Rayos, ese ataque la destruirá!).

Ami: ¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA TE DEJARE IR, AAAAAAAAH! (¡Proooom!)

Capitan Kuro: ¿Pero qué está haciendo!

Rodro: ¿Se está comiendo el rayo?

Ami absorbió el ataqué por la boca hasta que se lo tragó por completo, entonces abrió de nuevo la boca y lo disparó de vuelta.

Capitan Kuro: ¡Esto no puede ser! (¡Crash!) ¡Ah!

Ami: Pant... pant... pant... pant...

Rodro: (Asombroso, eso se parece mucho a mi técnica para devolver rayos...).

Abigail: ¡Oigan, aquí abajo!

Ami: ¿Eh?

Abigail: ¡Todos están bien!

Afortunadamente Abigail alcanzó a rescatar a Kaz y a todos quienes estaban en el estadio y los dejo entre los gerreros Espartanos.

Ami: Vaya, es un alivio.

Capitan Kuro: ¡Tú mocosa, como te atreves a cortarme un asta! ¡Vas a ...! (¡LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) ¡AAAAAY!

Ayumi: ¡VAMOS AMI Y YUMI, ES SU OPORTUNIDAD, VENGAN!

Yumi: ¿Ayumi?, Entendido.

Rodro: ¡Esta aturdido, ataquen con todo!

Abigail, Pablo y Julius: ¡SI!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Urgh!

Ambas se acercaron a Ayumi.

Ami: ¿Ayumi, que está pasando?

Ayumi: Tenemos un plan para que derroten a ese monstruo pero necesitamos tiempo.

Yumi: ¿Plan, pero de que hablan?

Ayumi: Ustedes van a hacer la fusión.

Ami y Yumi: ¿¡La fusión!?

Ayumi: Ya vieron que pude aturdir a ese monstruo con mi doble si sostenido sobre do mayor, es porque mi poder vocal aumenta y pasara lo mismo con sus poderes si se fusionan.

Ami: ¡Eso es perfecto, hagamoslo Yumi!

Yumi: ¡De acuerdo, manos a la obra! ¿Pero que debemos hacer?

Ayumi: Primero regresen a la normalidad y yo me encargo del resto, tomará unos minutos.

Ami: De acuerdo.

Ambas regresaron a la normalidad, entonces Ayumi traspasó una energía a las manos de Ami y Yumi.

Regresando con los chicos,

Abigail: ¡Tenemos que ganar tiempo para las chicas!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Eso no, los liquidare primero!

Los cuatro se pusieron frente al capitan,.

Julius: ¡No las vas a interrumpir!

Rodro: ¡Largo de aquí!

Los cuatro: (¡Praaaaaaaaam!) ¡YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los cuatro expulsaron su poder para empujar al Capitan..

Capitan Kuro: No molesten insectos (¡Bang!).

Los coatro: ¡AAAAAh!

Los mandó a volar.

Ayumi: Ya casi... (¡Pium!)

Se separo en Ami y Yumi H-Alfa.

Ami y Yumi H-Alfa: ¡Choquen las manos ahora!

Ami: ¡Ichi!

Yumi: ¡Ni!

Ambas: ¡SAN YON! (¡PAUMMMMMMMMMM! ¡PIAPIAAAAAAAAM!)

Ami y Yumi H-Alfa: ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Rodro Espartano: ¡Espartanos atrapenlas y retrocedan!

Una gran explosión de energía envolvió a todo el lugar y encegueció a todos.

Capitan Kuro: ¿¡Que rayos pasa!?

De la luz surge una mujer extremadamente bella con una flor y una calabera en su cabello, con una polera sin mangas con un dibujo de ella misma y con unos pantalones cortos ajustados. Ella deciende, abre los ojos y grita.

¿?: ¡ESTOY LISTAAAAAAA!

Una nueva heroina acaba de nacer, ¿será capaz de detener a este malvado monstruo y sus planes de invadir a los otros mundos?

Esta historia continuará... Ahora mismo.

Esa nueva chica que apareció producto de la unión de nuestras Ami y Yumi-chan esbozó una sonrisa muy confiada.

¿?: ¡Je!

Capitan Kuro: ¿Qué sucede, quien rayos eres tu?

¿?: Yo no soy ni Yumi ni Ami, mi nombre es YUAMI.

Kaz: ¡Es genial, Ami y Yumi lograron fusionarse con éxito.

Ami H-Alfa: Pero es extraño, ella luce distinta a nuestra fusión.

Yumi H-Alfa: Si, me pregunto por qué, ¿será el hecho de pertenecer a distintos mundos?

Capitan Kuro: Na, si vienen a jugarme una broma es de pésimo gusto, tu no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para hacerme algo (¡BANG!).

Pablo: Agh... Yumi, corre.

Yuami: Mmmm (¡Prom!) ¡Urg... jejejeje! (¡POW!).

Capitan Kuro: ¿Ah?... No te creas que eres genial solo porque enviaste uno de mis disparos al espacio.

Yuami: Oye, ni siquiera me esforcé, eres un debilucho.

Capitan Kuro: ¿Qué? ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si quieres ganarme niña!

Yuami: Bueno, si tanto insistes lo haré, ¡RaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!

(¡POOF!).

La transformación de Yuami resultó ser la mezcla entre la forma de chica bestia felina de Yumi portando las piezas de armadura de Valkiria de Ami con el escudo.

Yuami: Bien, estoy lista, ven, atácame, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

Capitan Kuro: ¡Grrr, callate! (¡PAM!) ¡AAAGH!

Yuami: Vaya vaya, tuve tiempo de sobra para darte tres golpes y romperte otra asta.

Capitan Kuro: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando?

Yuami: Lo haré en cámara lenta para que puedas ver... ¡ICHI NI SAN, YIAH!

Capitan Kuro: (¡PAPAPAMCRASH!) ¡AAAAAAAY!

Rodro: Es increíble.

Kaz: Ella está a un nivel completamente distinto.

Capitan Kuro: Ninguna mocosa se va a burlar de mi, ¡raaaaah!

Yuami: (¡TZIA, TZIA, TZIA, TZIA, TZIA, TZIA, TZIA, TZIA, TZIA!) ¡HA!

Capitan Kuro: ¡UAAGH!

Yuami: ¡HA!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Agh! (¡CRASH, PUM PUM!).

Yuami: ¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE? ¡YA DEJA DE MOVERTE COMO UNA TORTUGA Y PELEA EN SERIO!

Capitan Kuro: ¿Tortuga, yo? ¡Urrrrgh, ahora si me hiciste enojar, te absorveré, YIAM!

Yuami: ¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAH!

Pablo: ¡No, no puede ser, se la comio!

Capitan Kuro: ¡JAJAJAJA, TONTA, TE CONFIASTE DEMASIADO Y ESA FUE TU PERDICIÓN, AHORA TUS PODERES SERÁN...! (¡PAM!) ¡AY, MI ESTOMAGO!

Amius: ¿Pero que esta pasando?

Capitan Kuro: Es imposoble... (¡PAM!) ¡AUCH!

Yuami: Eres incluso más feo por dentro pero descuida voy a redecorar tus interiores a mi manera.

Capitan Kuro: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!) ¡AGH, YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS, SAL DE MI CUERPO, PUAJ!

El capitan Kuro escupió a Yuami.

Yuami: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te cayó mal la merienda? Eso es para que aprendas a cuidar lo que comes.

Capitan Kuro: ¡Urgh, canalla!

Rodro: ¡Yuami, ya deja de jugar y eliminalo de una vez!

Yuami: ¿Y perderme de la diversión,? Nii hablar viejo.

Rodro: ¡ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA, NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTÁN EN PELIGRO!

Yuami: Bien bien, lo haré si eso te tranquiliza.

Capitan Kuro: ¿Eh?

Yuami: Bien monstruo, una vez que te lance este Seigi no Kirameki no quedará y pruebas de tu existencia. (¡PIUUUUUUUUUM!).

Capitan Kuro: ¡NO, PIEDAD!

Yuami: ¡TOMAAAA!

Capitan Kuro: (¡POOFF!) ¿Pero qué?

Yuami: ¡BLELELELELELE! ¡AH JAJAJAJAJAJA, WAJAJAJAJAJA, ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO!

Ese destello solo maquilló al capitan como un payaso y con moñitos.

Capitan Kuro: ¡YA ESTOY HARTOOOOOO!

El capitan Kuro sufrió una transformación, creció y creció, su musculatura se agrandó y se volvió tan grande como una montaña.

Capitan Kuro: ¡TU LO QUISISTE, VOY A DESTRUIR ESTE PATETICO PLANETA Y LUEGO IRÉ POR LA MÁQUINA DE ESOS EXTRATERRESTRES Y LOS HARÉ BANANA SPLIT! (¡FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!)

Espartanos: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Kazes: ¡ES NUESTRO FIN!

Capitan Kuro: ¡GREAT KAYSER MENOS! (¡PAAAAAAANG!).

Yuami: Mmmm... ¡GRAN ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!

El escudo atravesó y destruyó la gigantezca masa de energía oscura.

Capitan Kuro: ¡IMPOSIBLE! (¡PAAAAAAAAM!) ¡IAAAAaaaaagh!

Yuami: Puñetazo de tigre...

El golpe fue tan demoledor que el capitan Kuro: regresó a su forma inicial.

Capitan Kuro: Tu... niña... no has gana... (¡PAM!) ¡Agh!

Yuami: Cállate, ya me cansé de humillarte, es hora de acabar con esto. (¡PIUN!)

Capitan Kuro: ¡A-a-a-a!

Yuami: ¡ICHI NI RUGIDO DEL VALHALAAAAAAAAA! (¡froooooooooom!)

Capitan Kuro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Todo terminó, Yuami derrotó a ese tipo.

Todos: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH,VIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ami (Z): ¡BIEN HECHO AMI Y YUMI!

Yumi (Z): ¡USTEDES SON LO MÁXIMO... AH!

Todos dejaron de festejar, el capitan seguía vivo pero muy lastimado.

Capitan Kuro: Pant... pant... aún no estoy derrotado...

Yuami: Creo que subestimé tu resistencia pero no lo volveré a hacer esta vez (¡PIUN!) ¡ICHI NI, RUGIDO DEL! (¡CRASH!)

Una linea blanca apareció justo por la linea media de Yuami y entonces se separó, la fusión se terminó.

Ami: ¿¡EH, PERO QUE RAYOS!?

Yumi: ¡NO, POR QUE JUSTO AHORA!

Capitan Kuro: Vaya vaya, eso les pasó por confiarse demasiado, jejeje.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué te estás riendo,? Tu te encuentras demasiado lastimado.

Ami: Es cierto.

Rodro: ¡No sean tontas, aún puede acabarlas, por que no me hicieron caso y lo destruyeron!

Kaz: Ahora si es nuestro fin.

Kaz H-Alfa: ¡Vamos a morir, bu jujujuju!

Julius: Aby, por favor teletransportanos a otro planeta o algo.

Abigail: ¡No puedo, tengo que haber estado en el lugar antes para poder hacerlo!

Ami (Z): ¿Y no pueden volver a fusionarse?

Ami H-Alfa: No, ya lo hemos probado antes y tardaremos tres horas en poder fusionarlas de nuevo.

Capitan Kuro: Ahora lamentarán todo lo que me hicieron, ¡Raaaaaaaaaah!

Ami: (¡PAFF!) ¡UGH!

Yumi: (¡PUM!) ¡IARGH!

Capitan Kuro: (¡FUIIIIIIII!) ¡MENOS! (¡BANG!).

Ami: ¡CUIDADO!

Yumi: ¡AH! ¡Estuvo cerca!

Rodro: (Ese monstruo las va a acabar,í no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, tendré que sacrificarme). ¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Pablo, Abigail y Julius: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rodro: ¿¡Qué crren que hacen!?

Julius: ¡Lo mismo que tu!

Abigail: ¡NOS JUGAREMOS EL TODO O NADA!

Pablo: ¡Prefiero caer peleando que morir sin hacer nada!

Rodro: ¡DE ACUERDO, ENTONCES AHÍ VAMOS, ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI CUARENTA VECEEES!

¿?: _Rodro, es el momento, tienes que darle a Ami el objeto._

Rodro: ¿Amkandia, pero cómo?

Amkandia: _Aún están a tiempo de salvar a todos, solo tienes que llegar a Ami y tomar su mano, ella sabrá que hacer._

Rodro: No se de que hablas pero lo haré. Muchachos, tomen mi poder y prepárense, tengo que hacer algo.

Volviendo con Ami y Yumi.

Ami: ¡TOMA ESTO, ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!

Yumi: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Capitan Kuro: ¡ES INUTIL, MENOOOOS! (¡TZIAAA!).

Ami: (¡TZKAA!) ¡AAAAAh!

Yumi: ¡NO, AMIIIIIIIIII!

Ami fue alcanzada por el disparo y cayó y cayó.

Yumi: ¡GRRR, NOOOOOOOO, ME LAS PAGARÁS!

Capitan Kuro: ¡Toma tu también! (¡BANG!)

Yumi: (¡tzka!) ¡AAAAAAAaaaahhh!

Yumi fue enviada a caer hacia otra parte.

Capitan Kuro: Como dijeron antes ya me abrurrí de humillarlas, es hora de terminar con ustedes, primero la chica del escudo, (¡FuaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA!) ¿Eh?

El Capitan Kuro formó una gran masa deenergía oscura con forma de feretro pero entonces ve que Rodro va hacia donde se encuentra Ami.

Capitan Kuro: ?Ja, parece que ese insecto tiene ganas de morir con ella, entonces le daré ese gusto... ¡ATAUD ETERNO!

El arroja la masa y rápidamente choca un rayo de energía contra él.

Pablo, Julius y Abigail: ¡RAYO DEL TRIPODER!

Capitan Kuro: ¿Eh?

En el sitio donde Ami se encuentra tirada.

Ami: Awww... todo esto es mi culpa, lamento haberlos decepcionado... soy una pésima amiga y una terrible esposa... Sniff... lo siento chicos, les fallé...

Rodro: ¡Ami!

Ami: ¿Rodro...?

Rodro: ¡Ya casi llego!

Capitan Kuro: ¡YA LES DIJE QUE ES INUTIL!

Pablo: ¡No!

El ataud gigante cae.

Sonido: (¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW WM, FUAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!)

Se produce una gran explosión nuclear donde se encontraba Ami.

Yumius: No...

Yumi: ... ¡No... Bua jajajaja, A-a-a-ami!

Capitan Kuro: ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJA. SI, TE LO MERECIAS, AH JAJAJAJA, POR FIN TE ACABÉ, Y AHORA ES EL TURNO DE USTEDES!

Yumi (Z): ¡NOOOOOOO-O-O-O-o-o!

Rodro Espartano: Pobres Ami y Rodro.

Amius: ¡Por que tenían que morir!

Kaz: ... Qué... ¡QUE ES ESA COSA!

Todo el mundo: ¡Ah!

Capitan Kuro: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA...! ¡Eh!

Desde la zona de la explosión vieron emerger una gran columna de luz que crecía y crecía lentamente, entonces en la base de esa columna vieron a dos personas.

Pablo: Esa chica... ¡ES AMI!

Abigail: ¡SIGUE CON VIDA!

Capitan Kuro: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, ESE ERA UNO DE MIS ATAQUES MAS FUERTES... A menos que... ¡Esos gusanos desviaron parte de mi ataque!

Ami: ¡KURO, NO PIENSO MORIR ANTE TI, MIRA BIEN ESTA COLUMNA, ESTÁ HECHA CON EL AURA DE TODOS QUIENES GRITAN POR VIVIR!

Capitan Kuro: Grrrr.

Viendo más de cerca Ami estaba con el cabello normal, con su polera medio destrozada y con algunas piezas de armadura, y además estaba sosteniendo en alto una gran alabarda dorada.

Rodro: Es todo, esa era toda mi energía, ahora descansaré un poco...

Rodro se soltó de ella.

Ami: ¡...!

Rodro: ¡Ya sabes que hacer!

Ami: Si... ¡TODOS CANTEN CON EL CORAZÓN Y BRINDENME SU PODEEEEER!

Yumi (Z): ¿Que cantemos?

Yumius: ¡Conozco la canción perfecta, vamos, todos tomen sus instrumentos!

Rodro Espartano: ¡Entendido, Espartanos, alisten instrumentos!

Todos:

Nagai saka no botte Kimi to deatta

Hareta hi wa chiisaku Fuji ga mieta

Hitomishiri dousi wa Shidai ni hamotta

Yume no fuan mo shousou mo Warai tobashita

Itsumo watashi ga Hanashite bakka

Hoka no hito ni wa Mukuchi na no ni ne

Fushigi da ne

Hanarete ite mo

Hanasanaku te mo

Soba ni ite kureru

Waratte

Yaru no you ni

Kirakira shite

Shiawase de ite

Los rayos de luz aparecieron de cada persona que estaba cantando e iban a dar a la columna de luz que ahora crecía aún más y más.

Capitan Kuro: ¡No, no te dejaré terminar, muere! (¡Bang, bang, bang, bang!)

Ami: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!). ¡Urgh, ya casí!

Capitan Kuro: ¡CÓMETE ESTE ATAQUE! (¡FIAM!, ¡BOOM!) Eh jejejeje... ¡AAAAaaah!

A pesar de recibir todos esos ataques Ami estaba como si nada, es más, se veía más radiante que nunca.

Capitan Kuro: ¿Cómo es que tienes tanto poder?

Yumi: ¡KUROOOO!

Capitan Kuro: ¿EH?

Yumi: ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMIGA, RAAAAAAH!

Yumi apareció volando sin su remera, solo con una polera blanca sin mangas y con su color de cabello pelirrojo pero conservando sus rasgos felinos con orejas y cola también.

Capitan Kuro: ¡No es posible, tu también!

Yumi: ¡PONDRÉ TODA MI FUERZA EN ESTE GOLPE, YIAAAAAAH!

Capitan Kuro: ¡NO, DETENTE! (¡TAK!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAYY!

Con ese golpe Yumi atravesó al capitan dejándole un agujero en el pecho.

Capitan Kuro: ¡DIAAAAAGH, ES IMPOSIBLEEEE-E-E-EH!

Ami: ¡Ya esta lista!

Yumi: ¡AMI, ARROJA ESA COSA DE UNA VEZ!

Ami: Bien, aqui va... ¡LANZA DE ASGARD, HAAAAAAAA!

La enorme columna fue arrojada a toda velocidad.

Capitan Kuro: ¡NOOOOOOOO! (Estaba equivocado... esas chicas no son unas mocosas cualquiera... realmente son "Las Elegidas"...). ¡AAAAAAaaaaaaaaa...! (¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!).

Hubo una gran explosión de luz que cubrió a todo el planeta, cuando se disipó todos vieron que sus lesiones habían sanado y sus energías se habían restaurado, por fin se terminó, ahora si han triunfado.

Ami: Pant... Es todo, lo logramos...

¿?: ¡Ami!

Ami: ¿Eh? (*Abrazo*) ¡Wow!

Yumi: ¡AH JAJA, LO HICIMOS AMIGA, LO HICIMOS, SALVAMOS EL DÍA!

Ami: ¡Ah jajaja, si, lo hicimos!

El polvo de hadas se desvaneció y comenzaron a caer.

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

Una columna de hielo apareció y formó un tobogán para Yumi, y Ami fue agarrada en brazos por alguien.

Pablo: ¿Disfrutaste la bajada?

Yumi: ¡Oh Pablo!

Rodro: Estoy orgulloso de ti cariño, lo hiciste muy bien.

Ami: ¡Rodro, estás bien!

El portal de donde vino la gran fragata se cerró, la invasión fracasó.

Todo fue una gran celebración entre gritos y abrazos, pero aún tenían un problema.

Ami: No podemos iniciar el campeonato y tampoco podemos regresar a nuestro mundo.

Yumi: Todo fue destruido con el choque, aunque nos salvamos tendremos que cancelar el campeonato.

Julius: Ah, ese problema es lo de menos chicas, los extraterrestres llamaron por ayuda.

Una gigantezca nave espacial le disparó un haz de luz al estadio y este quedó como nuevo.

Ami y Yumi: ¡Wow!

Julius: Todo lo que estaba adentro quedó como nuevo.

Ami: Chicos, queremos pedirles perdon por todo lo que pasó.

Yumi: Por nuestra culpa casi nos matan a todos.

Ami: Debimos eliminar a Kuro en vez de jugar cuando aún eramos Yuami.

Kaz: Si, es verdad, tuvimos suerte esta vez pero la próxima tendremos que estar preparados.

Rodro Espartano: Ahora que la invasión fracasó solo queda expulsar a los entes malignos de nuestros dos mundos para que no sean más una amenaza.

Ami: Es cierto Esparta, prometo que desde ahora me haré más fuerte para proteger a todos.

Amkandia: _Así es Ami, y recuerda que tus amigos estarán ahí para ayudarte._

Ami: Es cierto Amkandia.

Yumi: Ami, ¿a quién estás hablando?

Ami: Ahm, te lo diré algún díam ahora es muy pronto, eh jejeje.

Amius: Chicas, la gente está llegando al estadio, tienen que ir a prepararse para la apertura, ¡rápido!

Ami: ¡Es cierto, deprisa Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Hi, nos vemos Ami y Yumi, suerte en la competencia!

Ami: Recuerden todo lo que les enseñamos.

Ami (Z): ¡Si, lo haremos!

Yumi (Z): Vamos Ami, debemos ir con los otros competidores.

Con esta crisis superada el campeonato por fin puede comenzar, ¿que nuevos talentos vamos a ver? ¿como va a salir todo para Ami y Yumi del mundo de Zilky? ¿Pronto subirán fanarts de éste capítulo?

Nos vemos!

Esta historia continuará.


	50. Campeonato de otro mundo 2 parte 2

**Capítulo 50: Campeonato de otro mundo 2, parte 2.**

Por fin el evento está a punto de comenzar, los participantes han llegado y hacen su entrada al gran estadio. Entre la gente Yumi corre a toda prisa al escenario.

Yumi: ¡Ay, voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde!

Pablo: ¡Oye Yumi!

Yumi: ¿¡Qué sucede Pablo, no ves que estoy retrasada!?

Pablo: ¿A donde te diriges con tanto apuro?

Yumi: ¡Dah!, tengo que subir al escenario a cantar... ¿y ese bebé?

Pablo: ¿Cómo que qué bebe? Prometiste que no participarías y que escucharíamos el concierto juntos en familia.

Yumi: Ahora si que no te estoy entendiendo.

Pablo: ¡Cómo me dices eso a mi y a nuestro hijo!

Yumi: ¡¿Nuestro QUÉEEE?!

Yumi: Bien, ya regresé con la malteada y la leche del... ¡wow, eres idéntica a mi!

Yumi: Bien, ahora entiendo todo.

Yumi ve su celular, el mensaje dice "el campeonato comienza en una hora, relajate".

Pablo: ¿Dos Yumis?... ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Yumi: Calma, calma, hay una explicación muy simple.

Rato después.

Pablo: Ah, ya entiendo, ah jajaja, bueno, es un gusto.

Yumi: Yo soy Yumi del mundo H-Beta, encantada.

La otra Yumi: Y yo soy Yumi del mundo H-Gamma, y este es nuestro amado retoño Paburo Yoshimura Scaletta, saludala.

Yumi: ¿Yo soy madre en otro mundo? Vaya, no se que decir, aw... tiene mis ojos.

Paburo: ¡Ga-ga-gu!

Yumi H-Gamma: ¿Así luzco cuando estoy contenta? ¡Ugh!

Yumi: Eh jejeje, bueno, fue un gusto, nos veremos más tarde, adios pequeñito lindo precioso, ¡ñiiii!

Y Yumi se fue.

Yumi H-Gamma: Sniff, sniff, iack, el pequeño Pabu necesita otro pañal, ire a cambiarlo.

Pablo H-Gamma: De acuerdo.

Yumi H-Gamma: Bien, ¿donde estaba el baño?

Pablo: Ah Yumi, ahí estás, el campeonato comienza en una hora y... ¿y ese bebé tan lindo?

Vamos con el resto de los muchachos, Ami Rodro y Ami y Yumi del mundo de Zilky van a conocer a las nuevas bandas que competiran.

Ami: Oy, que gran cantidad de rostros nuevos hay en este lugar.

Ami (Z): Mira a ese tipo, se parece mucho a Kaz.

Yumi (Z): De hecho creo que es Kaz, pero hay algo distinto en él.

Rodro: Bueno, vamos a saludarlo, ¡Oye Kaz, por aqui! (¡Grab, pam!) ¡Ay, cuál es la idea! (¡Crack!) ¡AY, MI TOBILLO!

¿?: Si no quieres más problemas permanece quieto amigo...

Ami: Oye, sueltalo, el es mi (¡Grab, pam!) ¡AY, MI BRAZO!

Una Ami vestida completamente de traje negro y de gafas oscuras inmoviliza a la pareja.

Ami guardaespaldas: Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra.

Ami: ¿En nuestra contra? (¡PZZ!) ¡Ay, mis ojos, arde!

Rodro: ¡Ahh!

Ami guardaespaldas: Se los advertí.

¿?: ¡Ami, sueltalos, ya fue suficiente!

Ami guardaespaldas: Diez-4 jefa.

Una Yumi que viste de la misma forma que Kaz (incluidas las gafas) se aproxima.

¿?: Disculpen a nuestra guardaespaldas, toma su trabajo muy en serio. Soy Yumi, representante del señor Kazuo.

Ami: ¿¡Representante!?

Kazuo: ¡Yumi, donde está mi cerveza de raíz!

Yumi representante: ¡En seguida señor!

Ami guardaespaldas: Los estaré vigilando, y no parpadeo.

Ami: En ese mundo todos deben estár locos, ¿Kaz es un cantante? Tiene una voz horrible.

Rodro: Y esa Ami un sentido del deber muy peligroso, auch.

¿?: Serás la campeona pero yo soy la número uno.

Ami: ¿Yumi?

¿?: ¡Si nena, soy Yumi la magnifica!

¿?: Yumi, no otra vez, ya bájale.

Frente a ellos se presentaron unas Ami y Yumi completamente distintas. Estan vestidas de la misma forma que Abigail para sus actos, usando vestidos negros, chisteras (sombreros de copa) y capas rojas.

¿?: Somos las magnificas Ami y Yumi, las mejores cantantes de este lugar, y los deslumbraremos con la magia de nuestra música.

Yumi (Z): Vaya que eres presumida.

Yumi Maga: ¡Qué dijiste, ahora veras!

Se quita su sombrero y saca ardillas.

Yumi Maga: (En idioma ardilla) ¡Ardillas, a ella!

Yumi (Z): (También en idioma ardilla) No lo hagan, quietas.

Yumi Maga: ¿Qué, tú tambien puedes hablar con las ardillas?

Yumi (Z): Creo que es muy obvio maga de segunda.

Yumi Maga: ¡Ay, ahora si ya verás!

Se envolvieron en una nube de polvo hasta que Ami Maga y Ami del mundo de Zilky las apartaron.

Yumi Maga: ¡Sueltame Ami, le daré una lección!

Yumi (Z): ¡Mira quién habla, tu empezaste!

Ami Maga: Eh jejeje, disculpa a mi amiga por favor, es algo impulsiva.

Ami (Z): Está bien, no hay bronca, eh jejeje.

Rodro: Parece que no eres muy distinta en otros mundos pero Yumi si.

Ami: ¿En verdad eso crees? Mira al lado.

Yumi: ¡AY, MI PIERNA!

Ami Guardaespaldas: ¡Permanece quieta o ya verás!

Yumi: ¡Ay, solo quería saber la hora!

Yumi representante: No otra vez, Ami ya basta, suéltala.

Ami Guardaespaldas: Diez-4 jefa.

Yumi representante: Ya deja de atacar a todo el mundo. Disculpala, ella.

Yumi: Ok, ok, solo aléjala de mi.

Ahora aparece Kaz.

Kaz: Hey chicas quería, ¡wow, ese soy yo, tengo que conocerme,Kaz, por aquí!

Ami: ¡Kaz, no, es muy peli...!

Ami Guardaespaldas: Prosiga con tranquilidad.

Kaz: Gracias.

Rodro: ¿No atacó a Kaz?

Ami: Creo que es absurdamente obvio, ese Kazuo debió decirle a esa Ami que solo deje pasar a cualquier otro Kaz.

Yumi: Y que lo digas.

Yumi Maga: Bueno, no importa, en unas horas más los deslumbraremos con nuestra magia y seremos las nuevas campeonas, ¿verdad Ami?... ¿Ami?

Ami Maga: Al fin las conozco, es un honor estar ante ustedes.

Ami: No, el honor es mío.

Yumi Maga: ¡Oigan, no me ignoren!

¿?: (¡FUIM!) Aquí están.

Yumi Maga: ¡AAAAAAH!

Abigail: Los he estado buscando por todas partes, tienen que subir a escenario en quince minutos.

Yumi Maga: ¿Qui-qui-quién eres tú?

Abigail: Ah, soy Aby la mágnifica, maga profesional de Puffy Ami Yumi, oye, tu traje se parece mucho al mio, ¡que emoción!

Yumi Maga: (¿De dónde apareció esta chica y por qué luce como nosotras?).

Ami: Bueno, hablemos más tarde a la hora del almuerzo, quiero conocerlas a todas para que seamos muy buenas amigas.

Ami Maga: ¡Si, me leiste la mente!

Ami (Z): ¡Y a mi!

Yumi: Vaya, parecen trillisas.

Yumi (Z): Tu lo has dicho.

Yumi Maga: Mmm... Nadie me presta atención, que molestia.

Más tarde en el escenario inició un juego de luces y fuegos artificiales y descendiendo desde las alturas aparecen nuestras anfitrionas,

Amius: ¡Gracias damas y caballeros, soy Amius!

Yumius: ¡Y yo soy Yumius, sean bienvenidos al...!

Amius y Yumius: ¡SEGUNDO CAMPEONATO INTERMUNDIAL DE BANDAS BADWARS!

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amius:¡Este Año diez nuevas bandas y cantantes competiran por el fabuloso título de campeones de esta ocasión y por un gran premio secreto!

Yumius: ¡Para abrir el espectáculo daremos un gran saludo a las campeonas del evento pasado, denles un gran aplauso a...!

Amius y Yumius: ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI DEL MUNDO H-BETA!

Público: ¡PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Y hacen su aparición nuestras queridas Ami y Yumi.

Ami: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013!

Yumi: ¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEA FELIZ Y TENGA BUENA FORTUNA!

Ami: ¡LOS AMAMOS PUFFY-FANS DE LATINOAMÉRICA!

xXMrMangakaXx: ¡Les deseo lo mejor de los mejores años a todos, que la pasen muy bien en estos días y siempre! Así es, ahora también hago saludos en el fanfiction.

Ami y Yumi:

Machi ni matta doyoubi eiga ni sasotte mi tara

futatsuhenji no kimi to te to tsunagi gai arui ta

harewatatta sora ni ha ookina nyuudougumo ga

itsumo koushite nan demo nanigenaku sugoshi te i ta

sore ja baibai mata baibai

kurikaeshi te mo kaere nai hanashi taku te mo hanase nai te da

kimi ga i naku te mo kochira ha genki de i rareru yo

iikikase te i te mo namida ga deru yo

kimi no eran da hito ha totemo yasashii hito na n daro na

tooku ni itte mo sou douka genki de

same kitta kono heya kun ga iru n ja nai ka to

kagi o akere ba genjitsu sotto raito o tsukeru yo

' ai ' ha nani dai wakara nai

wakaru mon nara komara nai te ha mou hanashi te shimatta

kimi no yokogao ga totemo suteki datta koto ha mou

wasure ta tsumori de mo namida ga deru yo

kimi no eran da hito ha totemo yasashii hito na n daro na

tooku ni itte mo sou douka genki de

hisashiburi ni ki ta eki no hoomu nanigena

Jet Lyrics

Desprendieron la misma aura que al mezclarse con sus maravillosas voces dejaron atónitos a todo el público solo que ésta vez se transformaron.

Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PUFFY MANDA, PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY, PUFFY!

Ami: ¡GRACIAS QUERIDO PÚBLICO!

Yumi: ¡NOS VEREMOS OTRA VEZ EN EL TERCER CAMPEONATO!

Público: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dónde estaban los competidores muchos quedaron sorprendidos.

Ami (Z): Así que este el el rock an' roll de ellas, ¡fue como ir y volver del cielo!

Yumi (z): Con que a esto se refería Zilky... ¡Jamás me en mi vida borraré esta gran presentación de mi cabeza!

Ami H-Alfa: Igual que aquella vez, aunque ya las escuchamos antes no puedo dejar de sorprenderme.

Yumi H-Alfa: Ni yo.

Ami Maga: Ahora entiendo por qué son las campeonas, ¡eso fue asombroso!

Yumi Maga: Eh-eh... Na, eso no me sorprende.

En el escenario Amius y Yumius pidieron a toda la banda subir al escenario.

Amius: ¡Querido público, hace algunas horas Ami, Yumi y todos los miembros de Puffy junto con el resto de Los Espartanos acá presentes nos defendieron de una gran amenaza que no solo puso en peligro la realización de este gran evento!

Yumius: ¡También salvaron a todos derrotando a unos invasores que no solo querían acabar con este mundo sino con todos nuestros mundos!

Público: (*Discutiendo*).

Amius: Por eso a nombre de los organizadores queremos revelar la estatua que está en el centro.

Una gran estatua de bronce apareció, en ella aparece toda la banda y tres estandartes para simbolizar a los tres mil Espartanos que participaron de la hazaña.

Yumius: ¡Con esta estatua recordaremos a los valientes heroes de todos los mundos!

Público: ¡Bravooooooooooo!

Ami: ¡Wow, no se que decir... esto en verdad me llegó al corazón!

Yumi: No se que decir así que me dejaré llevar por mi instinto... ¡ROCK AN' ROLL, JAMÁS LO OLVIDAREMOS, GRACIAS!

Espartanos: ¡WOOOOOOOOO, VIVAAAAAA!

Después de un rato Amius y Yumius despidieron a la banda que se dirigió a las gradas para ver el campeonato en primera fila.

Amius: ¡Gracias Puffy, la historia siempre las recordará!

Yumius: ¡Y ahora ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban, aquí está el orden de las bandas en competencia!

Amius: ¡En el primer asalto Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo Z contra los Justin Boys!

Yumius: ¡En el segundo asalto Kazuo contra Buck Cherry Jr!

Amius: ¡En el tercer asalto Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo H-Alfa contra Sir Homero!

Yumius: ¡En el cuarto asalto Los Black contra Las Magnificas Ami y Yumi!

Amius: ¡Y en el quinto y último asalto de la primera ronda los Green Spicy Jalapeños contra EL Rey Chad!

Ami y Yumi: ¡CHAD!

Yumi: Esto debe ser una broma, ¿Chad es un cantante famoso en otro mundo?

Ami: Pero lo escuchamos una vez y casi nos dejó sordas.

Kaz: La verdad a mi tampoco me cabe en la cabeza...

Ami: Ahm, olviden eso, mejor miren allá abajo.

De inmediato Ami notó que sus homólogas del mundo de Zilky no pasan por un momento agradable, estaban todas temblorosas y cubiertas de sudor.

Ami H-Alfa: Oigan, ¿se sienten bien?

Ami (Z): No... para nada...

Yumi H-Alfa: Lucen como si ésta fuera su primera vez frente al público.

Yumi (Z): Si... e-ese es el problema... jamás hemos tocado en público.

Yumi H-Alfa: Ese si es un problema... Escucha, cuando Ami y yo comenzamos recien habíamos salido del instituto, cantamos en un club nocturno y estuvimos muy nerviosas al igual que ustedes ahora, pero reaccioné ante la mirada de un mafioso y decídi demostrar lo mejor de mi rock.

Ami (Z): ¿Lo dices en serio?

Yumi H-Alfa: Claro que si, además pasamos por lo nuestras amigas del mundo H-Beta hasta el momento en que se separaron nuestras dos realidades y mirennos ahora.

Ami H-Alfa: Nosotras y ellas somos su futuro. Y les vamos a decir lo mismo que nos dijeron en el debut que nos dió el salto a la fama, mientras estén la una con la otra el público será suyo, ¡asi que ánimo y a darle!

Ami (Z): ¡Es cierto, tienes toda la razón, no hay porque intimidarse!

Yumi (Z): ¡Es hora de sacudir este sitio, vamos Ami, él público nos espera! (¡FRUM!)

Ami (Z): ¡ROCK AN' ROLL! (¡FRUM!)

Con los miedos hechos a un lado Ami y Yumi del mundo de Zilky fueron teletransportadas al escenario con los Justin Boys.

Yumi (Z): ¡GRACIAS A TODO EL PÚBLICO!

Ami (Z): ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA ROCKEAR?

Publico: ¡SIIIIIIIII!

Yumi (Z): ¡Y uno!

Ami (Z): ¡Y dos!

Las dos: ¡Y UN DOS TRES CUATRO!.

It all started we first met,

And strapped on our guitars!

We made music so great and good

That soon we were rock stars.

The biggest in Japan,

With tons of screaming fans.

We're out on tour around the world,

So come and join the band!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Anything is possible!Now!

Put your bag in the Backpack,

let´s go we´ve got some gigs to play

in the stage and on the microphone

and we rock on every day

rocking nyc

concerts mtv

sooner or now we´ll rock the globe

whith song you´ll see

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

And theHi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

And the Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!Anything is possible!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi say "GO!"

Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Show!

Anything is possible,

We´ve grown so powerful,

make your self comfortableNow!

Yumi (Z): ¡No lo olviden!

Ami (Z): ¡Somos...!

Las dos: ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI DEL MUNDO Z!

Publico: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amius: ¡No le dieron ni una oportunidad de cantar a los Justin Boys!

Yumius: ¡En la primera presentación de sus vidas Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo Z ha ganado el primer enfrentamiento de la primera ronda, denles un gran aplauso!

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOO...! (*Aplausos*).

Ami: ¡BIEN HECHO CHICAS, LO LOGRARON!

Yumi: ¡ESTAMOS MUY ORGULLOSAS DE USTEDES, SON FENOMENALES!

Amius: ¡Vamos con el segundo asalto, ahora se enfrentarán Kazuo contra Buck Cherry Jr!

Ambos son teletransportados al escenario.

Kazuo: Esto será muy simple, mejor despídete del campeonato amigo.

Buck Cherry Jr: Lo haré cuando sea el momento.

Yumius: ¡Listos, comiencen!

Kazuo:

Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu

Tashikameru you ni Nigirishimeta migite

Uzattai housoku wo Buchikowashiteike

Kizutsuita ashi wo Yasumaseru gurai nara

Tatta ippo demo Koko kara susume

Buck Cherry Jr:

Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood

Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode

Who never ever learned to read or write so well

But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell

Go go

Go Johnny go

Go

Go Johnny go

Go

Go Johnny go

Go

Go Johnny go

GoJohnny B. Goode

Ami: Vaya, ambos lo hacen muy bien.

Yumi: ¿Pero no te parece extraño que la voz de Kazuo le salga tan aguda?

Kaz: ¿Qué, de qué hablan?

Ami: Es como de niña forzando la voz... mmm... ¿qué es eso?

El microfono de Kazuo está desconectado y el cable que está conectado al sistema de sonido sale detrás de las cortinas.

Ami: Esto no me gusta nada, Aby, por favor llevame hasta allá.

Abigail: Bien.

Ambas se teletransportan detrás del escenario y encuentran a la Yumi representante cantando con la voz forzada.

Ami: ¡Están haciendo trampa, no puedo creerlo!

Abigail: Ami, está hipnotizada, tenemos que detener esto. (¡Grab!) ¡Ay!

Ami Guardaespaldas: ¡QUIETAS USTEDES DOS!

Ami: Sueltata, no vas a impedir que hablemos.

Abigail: ¡Ay, ya sueltame! ¡Eh!

Ami Guardaespaldas: ¡Dije quieta!

A la Ami guardaespaldas se le cayeron las gafas oscuras y notaron en sus ojos que también está hipnotizada.

Abigail: ¡Ami, un sonido muy pero muy fuerte las liberará del trance! (¡Grab!) ¡Ay!

Ami: ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso?... Ya lo tengo, perdóname Yumi.

Yumi Representante: (¡Paff!) ¡LaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ami Guardaespaldas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH, MIS OIDOS!... ¿Eh, qué estoy haciendo?

Yumi Representante: ¡Ay, mi pie, oye, por qué me pisaste!... ¡Y por qué rayos estoy vestida como Kaz!

Mientras tanto en el escenario todos escucharon por el micrófono lo que pasó.

Kazuo: ¡Oh no, ya me descubrieron!

Público: ¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, TRAMPOSO!

Kazuo: Esto no podría ponerse peor... ¡AY!

Yumi representante ahora Yumi 2: ¡Kaz, cómo pudiste hipnotizarnos para quedarte con el crédito!

Ami 2: ¡Esto es lo peor que nos has hecho a las dos!

Kaz 2: ¡Ay, no, esperen!

Ami 2: ¡Fue suficiente!

Yumi 2: ¡Kaz, estás despedido!

Amius: ¡Por hacer trampa en el campeonato Kazuo queda descalificado!

Yumius: ¡Y betado de por vida de regresar al campeonato, sáquenlo de aquí!

Kaz 2 fue regresado a su mundo.

Yumius: Damas y caballeros los organizadores están deliberando por el momento respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Amius: Haremos una pausa antes del siguiente enfrentamiento, lamentamos las molestias..

Nuestras Ami y Yumi aprovecharon el tiempo para ir a ver lo que estaba pasando, al parecer los organizadores estaban discutiendo sobre el fraude que ese Kaz realizó.

Ami 2: No puedo creerlo, ¿nos manipuló para que fueramos sus empleadas?

Yumi 2: ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó mientras estabamos bajo hipnosis?

Abigail: Conociendo este truco y según mi experiencia como maga profesional creo que fueron unos tres años.

Ami 2: ¡TRES AÑOS!

Yumi 2: ¡ESE ENANO COBARDE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Kaz: Ni siquiera yo sería capáz de hacer algo así.

Ami 2: ¡AHÍ ESTÁ, A ÉL!

Kaz: (¡PAFF, POFF, PAM, PUM!) ¡AY, AUXILIO, AYÚDENME!

Ami: ¡Chicas, deténganse, ese es nuestro Kaz, al suyo lo regresaron!

Yumi 2: ¿Otra Ami? ¡En dónde estamos!

Yumi: Ay... aquí vamos de nuevo.

Minutos más tarde.

Yumi 2: Ah, ya entiendo todo pero me cuesta creerlo.

Yumi: Si, al homólogo de mi novio también le costó asimilarlo.

Amius y Yumius regresaron con buenas noticias.

Amius: Chicas, los organizadores ya hablaron y como compensación quieren darles un obsequio al final del campeonato y una invitación a participar tomando el lugar de Kazuo.

Ami: ¡Wow, eso es grandioso chicas!

Ami 2: Suena genial pero paso.

Yumi 2: Yo también.

Yumi: ¿Qué, y por qué? Lo harían estupendo sin duda.

Yumi 2: Si pero no sería justo para Buck así que participaremos en el siguiente, pero aún así nos quedaremos con el obsequio, jejeje.

Ami: Aw... entiendo, bueno, no importa, ahora vengan con nosotras ya que les queremos presentar al resto de nuestros amigos.

Yumi 2: ¡De lujo, pero primero me quitaré estas ropas!

Ami 2: Yo también.

Ambas se arrancaron la ropa y dejaron al descubierto sus verdaderos atuendos, lucen exactamente igual que en la serie original.

Ami: Vaya, verlas así es como mirar hacia nuestro pasado.

Con esto resuelto el campeonato continua.

Amius: Bien damas y caballeros, por resolución de los jueces y organizadores Buck Cherry Jr pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡SI NENA, POWER!

Yumius: ¡Es hora del tercer encuentro, suben al escenario Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo H-Alfa contra Sir Homero!

Amius: En el campeonato pasado estas dos chicas se fusionaron en una sola cantante llamada Ayumi y demostró un gran talento llegando incluso a la final.

Yumius: ¡Pero esta vez regresan no como una solista sino como un dueto!

Ami: ¡CHICAS, ÁNIMO!

Yumi: ¡MUESTRENNOS SU ROCK!

Ami H-Alfa: ¡Gracias, lista Yumi!

Yumi H-Alfa: ¡Lista Ami, a divertirnos!

Sir Homero:

Natty Natasha...

Puffy Ami Yumi H-Alfa:

No ko madei kunora

Nuka rumda ni chi da

Yo go leruda keyanai no ra

Sense nieitahita

Tocotochi ga uyouda

Saishu le esheto o saa caruu

A se ru cala mawaru ikitsuma ru

So to waku lainoni atsado cu rru

Eso wo

A kireru woronii

Eso wo

Nande mo aruse cae

Eso wo

Tle panasumae nii

ko ko ma deuits ke io

eso wo

no da tsuo ana kada

noso Ita ke shi ki wa

hito limbo o tshino ku zu kuu

kaio ni le sare te ru

koto monai mi taii

u soo tskaredu ho do yaa

yu ka rumdalee numi kitsukamai

a na tao ma tayusa ki ni i kuyo

Haciendo lo mismo que cuando eran Ayumi las chicas tocaron los instrumentos con sus auras a traves del canto.

Eso wo

Ya li taioo o nii

Eso wo

Atseo naga shi te

Eso wo

I ki teru chi li

iI so I deoikoseio

Eso wo

Eso wo

Público: ¡VIVA PUFFY, WOWO, VIVAN NUESTRAS AMI Y YUMI!

Amius: ¡Nuevamente nos han impresionado nuestras ex-finalistas!

Yumius: ¡Por votación unánime Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo H-Alfa pasa a la segunda ronda!

Ami: ¡WOOO, ESO ES!

Yumi: ¡SONARON MUCHO MEJOR QUE EN LA FINAL, YEAH!

Amius: ¡Si, una vez más nos han soprendido chicas!

Ami H-Alfa: ¡Gracias a todos!

Yumi H-Alfa: ¡Gracias por escucharnos como el duo que siempre debimos ser!

Público: ¡Bravoooo!

Yumius: ¡Nos veremos en la segunda ronda chicas, y es hora del cuarto encuentro, Los Black contra Las Magnificas Ami y Yumi!

Yumi Maga: Es tiempo de enseñarles lo que es un espectáculo de verdad a todos éstos principiantes.

Yumi (Z): ¡Oye, ven aquí y dímelo en mi cara!

Ami Maga: ¡Yumi!

Ambas bandas son teletransportadas.

Amius: ¿Preparados?

Ami Maga: ¡Alakazam! (¡Poof!)

Público: ¡AAAAAAAAAaaaa...!

De la nada apareció un piano de cola completa.

Yumi Maga: ¡SHAZAM! (¡Poof!)

Público: ¡OOOOOOOOoooooo...!

Yumius: ¡San, ni, ICHI!

Los Black:

Don't go changing, trying to please me

You never let me down before

I don't imagine you're too familiar

And I don't see you anymore

I would not leave you in times of trouble

We never could have come this far

I took the good times,

I'll take the bad times

I'll take you just the way you are

Don't go trying some new fashion

Don't change the color of your hair

You always have my unspoken passion

Although I might not seem to care

I don't want clever conversation

I don't want to work that hard

I just want some someone to talk to

I want you just the way you are.

I need to know that you will always be

The same old someone that

I knewWhat will it take till you believe in me

The way that I believe in you.

I said I love you and that's forever

And this I promise from my heart

I could not love you any better

I love you just the way you are

Las Magníficas Ami y Yumi:

"oitsukenai" nante iu no ne, shitta koccha nai wa

oitukou to omotteiru kara kakkou ga warui no

hontou no kando wo misete donna tokoro wo ki ni

haittano?...kitto sennou yo

oikake nai de

ii janai "anata wa anata"

Yumi maga hace aparecer dos elefantes haciendo equilibrio sobre unas pelotas.

maneshinai de, saete iru kono yarikata

atashi dake ni yurusareta, tokubetsu na houhou

"minna ni wa himitsu" dattesa, shitta koccha nai wa

naisho goto nante daikirai shindara dousun no

honne no mama isasete donna tokoro wo kakushitai

no?...chotto inbou yo

toritsukanai de

Ami saca una pistola, dispara al cielo y las balas se transforman en una bandada de palomas blancas.

sou deshou "hayari no onna"

bika shinai de, moeteiru kono yarikata

anata no miteiru watashi wa, imadoki no guuzou

kawaiku nai wa

...soudesu "watashi wa watashi"

chaka sanai de, ueteiru ima wo ubau na

tsukinukenai no

Ami deja los guantes tocando el piano, aparece un cañon, ambas se meten, el cañon explota.

Público: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Ami 2: ¡Oh Dios mio, explotaron!

Abigail: Ufff... mira hacia arriba...

Ambas descienden en un globo de aire caliente con forma de chistera.

Las Magnificas Ami y Yumi:

ii janai "namami no onna"

sarashitai no, yaiteiru anata wa dare?

yarikata shidai de kanarazu tanoshimeru no yo

nazenara hora jinsei no shuyaku wa atashi

saiyushou shou jushou!

Ami Maga: ¡Disfrutaron de nuestra asombrosa magia!

Público: ¡SIIIIIII!

Yumi: ¡Quieren vernos en la final!

Público: ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

Amius: ¡Vaya, que sorpresa, nadie antes había convinado un espectáculo de magia con un concierto!

Repentinamente apareció Abigail en el escenario y tomó el micrófono de Amius.

Abigail: Corrección, solo unas pocas bandas, gracias. (¡Poof!)

Yumius: Eh... ¡Qué original, Las Magnificas Ami y Yumi pasan a la segunda ronda!

Amius: ¡También denles un aplauso a estos rompecorazones, Los Black!

Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yumius: ¡Es hora del quinto y último encuentro de la primera ronda, Los Green Spicy Jalapeños contra El Rey Chad!

Aparecen de inmediato en el escenario.

Chad: Preparense a besar mis reales pies.

Tony: El día que un cerdo vuele mocoso insolente, ¡Ah jajajajaja!, ¡Rock an' Roll!

Green Spicy Jalapeños.

All the creatures, on your beaches

Makin' waves in the motion picture

Put your kingfish, inbetween us

Search and seizure, weigh the ?

The dollar bill will

Return your ill will

Mom and dad take your don't be sad pill

Turn the screw and twist my leverage

Don't forsake me I'm contagious

Chad:

¡A ROCKEAR!

Ami (Z): ¡LOS GREEN SPICY JALAPEÑOS, ESTAMOS VIENDO A LOS GREEN SPICY JALAPEÑOS YUMI!

Yumi (Z): ¡ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD, LOS AMOOOO!

Ami Maga: ¡IDOLOS!

A Chad se le cayó un momento el micrófono y Ami (Z) notó algo.

Ami (Z): Yumi, ¿te diste cuenta de ese tipo?

Yumi (Z): Si, que es musculoso pero canta aceptable.

Ami (Z): No, se escuchó su voz a pesar de que se le cayó el micrófono.

Yumi (Z): ... ¿Tú crees que está...?

Ami (Z): Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Las chicas fueron al backstage y se encontraron una gran sorpresa.

Ami (Z): ¡QUÉ ES ESA COSA!

Yumi (Z): ¡NO LO SE PERO LE ESTÁ HACIENDO PLAYBACK A CHAD!

Ami (Z): ¡HAY QUE APAGARLA! (¡Grab!) ¡AY!

Yumi (Z): ¡Nos atrapó...!

¿?: No debieron meter las narices donde no les importa.

Ami (Z): ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: Doctor Máximo Maravilloso, y este es la UMTRSL 5000, ahora que saben nuestro secreto tendré que deshacerme de ustedes.

Yumi (Z): ¡No si te detenemos!

Máximo: ¿OYE QUE HACES? ¡Suelta eso!

Yumi (Z): ¡YUMI, AYUDAAAA!

Desde el público escucharon en grito de auxilio de Yumi (Z).

Yumi: Esa fue Yumi, ¡voy para allá!

En el backstage.

Máximo: ¡Dame eso, no me dejan opción, UMTRSL 5000 TRITURALAS!

Yumi: ¡Alto ahí amigo!

Máximo: ¿Eh?

Transformada en chica bestia Yumi agarró los brazos de la máquina y liberó a las otras Ami y Yumi.

Yumi: Ya intentaste apartarnos en nuestro mundo, destruiré ésta chatarrá de una vez por todas.

Máximo: ¡Tonta, caíste en mi trampa!

El robot sacó un cañon laser que le apuntó a Yumi, los brazos se reconstruyeron y atraparon a Yumi.

Máximo. ¡AH JAJAJA, NO QUEDARÁ NADA DE TI!

Yumi: ¡UGH. RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yumi (Z): ¡Wow!

Máximo: ¡Pero qué!

Instintivamente Yumi estiró su pierna hacia arriba casi hasta tocar el espacio y agrandó su pié y súbitamente lo hizo descender.

Yumi: ¡GRRRRRRR... ELEPHANT KICK! (¡CRASH!)

Máximo: ¡No es posible, nooooo!

Yumi (Z): ¡A-A-A-A-A-A!

Ami (Z): ¡Está temblando!

Con esa gran patada Yumi no solo destruyó al robot, también provocó un sismo que todos en el estadio sintieron.

Ami: ¡AAAAAAH, ES MUY FUERTE!

Rodro: ¡CUANTA FUERZA!

En el escenario.

Chad: Eh... Rayos, nos descubrieron.

Aparece Ami (Z) y grita a todo el mundo.

Ami (Z): ¡ESTO ES UNA FARSA, ESTÁN HACIENDO PLAYBACK!

Amius: ¡Saquén a estos tramposos de acá!

Chad: ¡No por favor, no tenía opción, él me obligó, bu jujujuju!

Máximo: ¡Mocoso traidor, yo te hice lo que eres!

Chad: ¡Yo no quería esto viejo!

Amius: ¡Suficiente, fuera!

Yumi pudo sentir algo en Chad y le dijo a Amius.

Yumi: Espera, está diciendo diciendo la verdad, aún no los envíes a sus mundos.

Amius: ... Bien, como quieras.

Yumius: Con este final inesperado los Green Spicy Jalapeños pasan a la segunda ronda.

Rato más tarde.

Kaz: Yumi, estos dos no son de fiar, ¿como sabes que ese Chad dice la verdad?

Yumi: Porque no soltó adrenalina cuando dijo que no tenía opción.

Julius: Un segundo... ¡Yo conozco a este sujeto!

Ami: ¿Eh, en serio ya lo conocías?

Julius: Si, su verdadero nombre es Máximo Bodoque y trabajaba para mi padre.

Máximo: No puede ser... ¡Tu eres el hijo de Jonathan!

Julius: Así es, aun recuerdo cuando papá te atrapó vendiendo sus inventos a una compañía rival, incluyendo esa chatarra.

Yumi: Ah, ya veo, ese robot ni siquiera lo inventaste tú charlatán.

Amius: Ya envíamos la noticia a los medios de tu mundo, estás acabado amigo.

Ami: ¡Largo de aquí!

Máximo: ¡Me las pagará...! (¡Tzium!).

Máximo fue devuelto a su mundo.

Chad: Adelante, hagan lo mismo conmigo, ya no me queda nada.

Ami: ¿Que pasó Chad? En nuestro mundo no eras así.

Yumi: Si, se supone que reinabas como el campeón mundial de STU-PI-DOH!.

Chad: Así era hasta que un sujeto llamado "el enmascarado fantasma" me derrotó, mientras traté de recuperar mi título Janice me abandonó y se convirtió en fiscal.

Julius: Eh agh... ¡cof, cof!

Abigail: ¿Te sientes bien?

Julius: Si, si, perfectamente.

Chad: Ya no tengo nada ni a nadie, ¡bu jujuju!

Yumi: ¡Ya levantate, te ves patético!

Chad: ¿Eh?

Yumi: ¿Que importa si ya no eres un campeón? ¿Quieres sentarte a llorar como una niñita perdedora?

Chad: No...

Yumi: ¿Quieres ser un don nadie toda tu vida?

Chad: No.

Yumi: ¿VAS A IR A RECUPERAR A JANICE Y EMPEZARÁS UNA NUEVA VIDA?

Chad: ¡SI, LO HARÉ!

Yumi: ¡MÁS FUERTE!

Chad: ¡LO HARÉEEEE!

Yumi: ¡ESO ES, AHORA REGRESA A TU MUNDO Y DEMUESTRA DE LO QUE ESTÁS HECHO!

Chad: ¡SIIIIIIIII, GRACIAS! (¡Tzium!)

Con esa charla motivacional Chad recobró la confianza en si mismo y regresó a su mundo.

Ami: Oye, eso estuvo muy bueno Yumi, ¿de donde aprendiste a dar charlas motivacionales?

Yumi: De la caja de cereal de panda, jejejeje. Oye, creo que ya llegamos a la mitad del evento.

Ami: Es cierto, ya es la hora del almuerzo, vamos a comer con los demás.

Yumi: Hi.

Minutos después todos se reunieron.

Ami: ¡Ami, estuviste asombrosa y eso que fue tu primera vez, estoy muy orgullosa!

Ami (Z): Te lo debo todo a tí, si no fuera porque me enseñaste todo jamás habría llegado a la segunda ronda.

Yumi: Si, y oye Yumi muy buena demostración en el escenario, te moviste como toda una rockera de nacimiento.

Yumi (Z): Ya estamos en la misma sintonía amiga, eh jejeje.

Yumi: Tu lo has dicho.

Mientras tanto donde estában los chicos.

Rodro Espartano: ¡Jajajajajaja, Máximo Bodoque, que nombre más ridículo, ah jajajaja!

Rodro H-Alfa: ¡Ay, me duele el estomago de tanto reír, ah jajajajaja!

Rodro: ¡Igual a mi, ah jajajajajaja!

Abigail: ¿Te sucede algo Julius?

Abigail H-Alfa: Si, a tí tambien te noto extraño.

Abigail H-Alfa se unió a Puffy de la misma forma que nuestra Abigail, la única diferencia es que ella tiene el cabello color celeste.

Julius: ¿Recuerdan que ese Chad dijo que un sujeto llamado el enmascarado fantasma lo venció?

Abigail: Si, así es.

Julius H-Alfa: Bueno, ese era nuestro nombre cuando jugabamos batalla de fenómenos.

Rodro y Rodro H-Alfa: ¡QUÉ, USTEDES SON EL ENMASCARADO FANTASMA!

Julius: Si, me siento mal por pensar que en otro mundo le arruiné la vida a Chad.

Julius H-Alfa: Tu lo has dicho hermano.

Abigail H-Alfa: No es su culpa, no han hecho nada y de seguro no tenían esa intención en ese mundo.

Rodro: Tiempo fuera, no puedo creerlo, tu eras mi eterno rival en batalla de fenómenos.

Rodro H-Alfa: El mejor duelista que enfrenté.

Julius: Un segundo... ¡Tú eras "El Caballero"!

Julius H-Alfa: ¡Todo este tiempo he viajado con mi rival de la adolecencia!

Ami: ¿Oigan, como es que nunca se dieron cuenta hasta ahora muchachos?

Rodro H-Alfa: ¡Hola! El era el enmascarado fantasma, por ende llevaba una máscara.

Julius H-Alfa: Y el llevaba puesto un casco medieval, por supuesto que no lo podía reconocer.

Ami: Ah, pues eso lo explica todo.

Abigail: Si, asi parece.

Rodro: Escucha, uno de éstos días tu y yo tendrémos un duelo y decidiremos quien es el mejor, ex-campeón nacional.

Julius: Así será campeón retirado.

Ami: Bien, hasta entonces sigamos disfrutando de ésta reunión.

Rodro: Tu lo has dicho.

Yumi 2: Oigan, que bueno que los encontramos muchachos, vimos las tiendas y estában fabulosas, hasta que seguridad me sacó a la fuerza.

Pablo: Hay cosas que no cambian, jajajaja. (¡Splat!) ¡Hey, Yumi!

Yumi: Ups, se me resvaló el puré.

Pablo: Lo hiciste a propósito.

Ami: ¿Quieres animar las cosas cielo?

Rodro: Claro que si cariño.

Ami: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAA!

Como siempre los cuatro utilizaron esa pequeña actuación para iniciar una guerra de comida.

Yumi Maga: Estoy hambrienta, como se me antoja un pastel de camarones (¡SPLAT!)

Ami: A eso le llamo servicio rápido.

Yumi Maga: ¡Muy bien, quien fue el gracioso!

Abigail: ¡Shotgun dirigentes de pastel!

Yumi (Z): ¡Uy!

Yumi Maga: (¡SPLAT!) ¡AY, MIS OJOS!... ¡FUISTE TU NOVATA, AHORA SI YA VERÁS!

Yumi (Z): (¡PAFF, POW, PAM, PAM!) ¡Ay, no, te equivocas!

Yumi Maga: (¡PAFF, POW, PAM, PAM!) ¡A mi no me engañas tonta, toma!

Yumi (Z): (¡PAFF, POW, PAM, PAM!) ¡GRRRR! (¡Fium!)

Abigail: ¡Sepárense, fue mi culpa!

Yumi Maga: ¡Tú no te metas, esa ingenua principiante aspirante a segunda me tiene harta.

Yumi (Z): ¡Me tienes cansada, yo no te hice nada!

Yumi Maga: ¡Claro que si, tu empezaste a molestarme!

Yumi (Z): ¡Yo solo dije que eres algo presumida!

Ami Maga: ¡Suficiente Yumi!

Yumi Maga: ¿Ami?

Ami Maga: Desde que empezamos con nuestros shows de magia has cambiado por completo, eres soberbia, eres mandona y antipática, ¿que sucedió con la Yumi-chan que yo conocía?

Yumi Maga: No se de que hablas, y no puedo creer que estés del lado de esa principiante.

Abigail: Por si no te has dado cuenta esa "principiante" eres tú, ¡tú!, ni creas que tus trucos de magia me sorprendieron.

Yumi Maga: ¿A qué te refieres?

Abigail: Yo hacía todo lo que tú hiciste a los siete años y con mayor experticie así que te podría decir principiante pero no lo haré, es más tu amiga Ami lo hizo mejor que tú, solo mira este video.

Ami Maga: ... ¡WOW, ESO ES MÁS IMPRESIONANTE QUE LO QUE HICIMOS!

Yumi Maga: ... Ehm...

Abigail: La Magia al igual que la música no consiste en recibir la ovación del público sino llevarlos a un estado de encanto y alegría, parece que has olvidado eso por tu ego.

Yumi Maga: ... ¡Tú!... pant... Tienes razón... ¿En que me convertí? Ah... Olvidé por qué formamos la banda... novata... digo Yumi, lamento todo lo que te dije.

Yumi (Z): Bueno, la verdad yo tampoco respondí como se debe, yo también lo siento.

Yumi Maga: ¿Amigas?

Yumi (Z): ¡Amigas!

Ambas: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA! (¡Splat!) ¡Oigan!

Abigail: ¿Qué?

Ami Maga: Estamos en una guerra de comida, ¿lo olvidaron?. (¡Splat!)

Yumi Maga: ¡Ahora si les enseñaremos, preparada Yumi!

Yumi (Z): ¡Claro que sí Yumi, a la carga!

El almuerzo fue algo más movido que la vez anterior, a quién engaño, todo el estadio quedó hecho un completo desastre, que desperdicio de la comida.

Más tarde se reanudó el campeonato.

Amius: Damas y caballeros, antes de continuar queremos decirles que los Green Spicy Jalapeños se han retirado de la competencia por asuntos personales en su propio mundo.

Yumius: ¡Por lo tanto inicia el sorteo de las bandas que se enfrentarán en la semifinal!

Ami: ¿Sorteo? Vaya, ahora es distinto de la vez anterior.

Yumi: Me pregunto como van a quedar.

Las fotos de las bandas se revolvieron hasta que se detuvieron, el resultado del sorteo está listo.

Ami Maga: ¡AH!

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡Wow!

Amius: ¡En el primer enfrentamiento de la semifinal se encontrarán Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo H-Alfa contra Buck Cherry Jr!

Yumius: ¡Y en el segundo Las Magníficas Ami y Yumi contra Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo Z!

Yumi (Z): Rayos, nos vamos a enfrentar, no es justo.

Yumi Maga: Yo no quería esto... recién nos hicimos amigas y ahora esto.

Ami H-Alfa: Ah, no se sientan mal, no es que vayan a sacarse los ojos entre ustedes, solo tienen que subir allá y dar lo mejor de si mismas.

Ami (Z): Si Yumi, ella tiene razón, además no solo vinimos por la competencia, también está la diversión.

Ami Maga: Exacto.

Yumi (Z): Vaya, supongo que no lo vi así, tienes razón, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y me divertiré.

Yumi Maga: Rock an' Roll.

Buck Cherry Jr: Bueno, supongo que ya es momento de subir, que gane el mejor chicas.

Yumi H-Alfa: Bien, aquí vamos.

Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo Z:

Taiyou ga PIKAPIKA to temaneki o shiteru no ni

shigoto de wa nai deshou

Koibito ga mitsukarazu kono mama ja mainichi ga

namida me ni naru deshou

Samui fuyu wo kokufuku shite sorosoro hora nigiyaka ni naru

Sakura ga saita sawayaka ni saita

nihon ga ichiban shiawase na kisetsu

Sore wa yume no you na aoi yume no you na

anata ni deaeru kisetsu

Las Magníficas Ami y Yumi:

Tatoeba sainou totemo aru futari wo mikurabeyou

Katahou wa maamaa hitori wa GUU dotchi ga yatowareru

Onna no hito ni kagitta hanashi wa shite nai yo

Otoko no hito ni kagitte urotaeru

Kibishii soshite yaya-koshii

heisei o ikinokoreru no wa

Mita me mo chotto suteki na hatarakimono

Ambas danzaron en el aire al ritmo de la música, el público y los jueces se fijaron en ellas.

Ami (Z): ¡Con más sentimiento!

Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo Z:

Tooku no hou sawagi no naka kikoeru hora yobu no wa dare

Sakura ga saita tsugitsugi ni saita

hakanaku mijikai saikou na kisetsu

Sore wa yume no you na marude yume no you na

dareka to wakareru kisetsu

Kanashimi wo itami wo yorokobi wo

El público desvió la mirada ahora hacia ellas.

Yumi Maga: Ami, vamos a mostrar nuestros mejores trucos.

Las Magníficas Ami y Yumi:

Migoto na hito ni narimashou kanpeki ni shimashou

Ima kara BISHItto kitaeyou kono karada

Itsuka wa shizumu taiyou yo

Futsuu no yowai bokura ga kamisama ni ataerareta mono wa

Yasashiku soshite joubu na kokoroiki

Ahora hicieron aparecer pequeños angelitos en nubes.

Yumi (Z): ¡Vamos a darlo todo!

Ami Maga: ¡Prepárate para el gran final!

Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo Z:

Sakura ga saita sawayaka ni saita

nihon de ichiban shiawase na kisetsu

Sore wa yume no you na aoi yume no you na

anata ni deaeru kisetsu

Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai ai

Las Magníficas Ami y Yumi:

Migoto na hito ni narimashou kanpeki ni shimashou

Migoto na BODII ni narimashou

mou TORIKO ni sasemashou

Nanika to toku na omoi wo suru karada

ohana mo mizu nakya shioreru

Saa migoto na hito ni narimashou

kanpeki ni shimashouIma kara BISHIt

to kitaeyou kono karadaItsuka wa

shizumu taiyou yo soshite mangetsu

ni natte terasu no yo

Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOO, BRAVO!

Amius: Vaya, la contienda estuvo muy reñida.

Yumius: Los jueces aún están deliverando.

En el público.

Ami: Estuvieron muy parejas, me da nervios por saber quien habrá ganado.

Yumi: Cruza los dedos porque hayan sido nuestras amigas.

Amius: ¡Damas y caballeros, el jurado ha decidido!

Yumius: ¡La banda que pasa a la final del campeonato intermundial de bandas es...!

Amius y Yumius: ¡PUFFY AMI YUMI DEL MUNDO Z!

Yumi (Z): ¿Lo hicimos? ¡LO HICIMOS AMI, LO LOGRAMOS!

Ami (Z): ¡SI, LO LOGRAMOS AMIGA, LLEGAMOS A LA FINAL!

Ami Maga: Bueno, el show ha terminado para nosotras.

Yumi Maga: Al final nos divertimos mucho, chicas, felicidades, ustedes nos han superado.

Ami (Z): Gracias chicas, ustedes también estuvieron sensacionales.

Yumi Maga: Escuchen, ya que nos ganaron más vale que ganen en la final, ¿escucharon?

Yumi (Z): Hi, dalo por : ¡Y es hora del segundo encuentro de la semifinal, pasan al escenario Puffy Ami Yumi H-Alfa y Buck Cherry Jr!

Ami H-Alfa: ¡HORA DEL PODER PUFFY!

Ambas bandas suben.

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡Cuando gusten chicas!

Yumi H-Alfa: ¡ICHI, NI SAN YON!

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡ONE TWO THREE FOUR!

Puffy Ami Yumi H-Alfa:

Usotsuite gomen ne himitsu no kichi tsukutte

Takara o sagasu tabi no keikaku nette

Sonna chizu wa ne doko ni mo nai no

Usotsuite owatta ano koro wa mada yokatta

Gomakashi kirenai kimochi ga afurechatte

Konna KISU wa ne doko ni demo aru wake ja nai kedo

Ai no akashi-tte iu no tamesasete

Ai no kotoba wa hitotsu no

KISU no mae ja muryokuNani mo mienaku naru no

Dandan tanoshii koto wa fueteku

Isoide shinakya ne

Sonna kizu wa ne dare datte hitotsu futatsu aru kara

Ai no chikara-tte iu no tamesasete

Ai no fukasa wa itsu demo fuan dakedo

Tabun haruka tooku de wakaru

Shinjite ii no ka dou da ka wakaranai furishite naite mite

Shinpai na koto wa soshite sono ato yukkuri to sureba ii

Buck Cherry Jr:

Oh Baby Doll!

when bells ring out the summer free

Oh baby doll

will it end for you and me?

We'll sing our old Alma Mater

and think of things that used to be

I remember it so well

back when the weather was cool

we used to have so much fun

when we were walking to school

if we stopped off to hear

the latest songs they sing

and we just make it in

before the bells would ring

Oh Baby Doll!

etc...

When the teacher was gone

that's when we'd have a ball

we use to dance and play

all up and down the hall

we had a portable radio

we was ballin' the jack

We'd be all back in order

when the teacher got back

Oh Baby Doll!

etc...

Público: ¡BUCK, BUCK, BUCK, BUCK!

Amius: ¡Por votación unánime Buck Cherry Jr pasa a la gran final con Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo Z!

Ami H-Alfa: Bueno, dimos todo lo que teníamos y nos divertimos.

Yumi H-Alfa: Oye Buck, gran canción, realmente eres tan bueno como tu padre el pilar del rock.

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡Gracias chicas, eso significa mucho viniendo de ustedes, sigan rockeando así, un aplauso para éstas maravillosas cantantes!

Público: ¡Puffy, puffy, puffy!

Amius: ¡Excelente, ya tenemos a nuestros finalistas!

Yumius: ¡Nos han sorprendido y hemos gozado de sus grandiosos talentos!

Amius: ¡Es tiempo de que éstas promesas del rock decidan quién es el o la mejor participante de éste campeonato!

Yumius: ¡Pero antes invitaremos a nuestros amigos a decir unas palabras!

Amius: Ami y Yumi , por lo que tenemos entendido ustedes vienen en reemplazo del participante Zilky del mundo Z, ¿alguna vez habían competido en una guerra de bandas?

Ami (Z): La verdad no, la banda se formó hace algunos días, de hecho no no sabía ni tocar una ármónica.

Yumi (Z): Y yo era una nerd comelibros pero todo eso cambió hasta que conocimos a unas grandes amigas sin las cuales nunca habríamos llegado hasta aquí.

Ami (Z): ¡Se lo debemos todo a nuestras grandes mentoras Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo H-Beta!

Yumi (Z): ¡VIVAN LAS CAMPEONAS!

Público: ¡Bravooooooooooo!

Siendo enfocadas con las luces y en la gran pantalla Ami y Yumi se emocionan.

Ami (Z): ¡Quiero decir que la siguiente pieza se la dedicaremos a todos a quienes nos han dado su apoyo!

Yumi (Z): ¡Y a la gente maravillosa que hemos conocido durante el campeonato, muchas gracias!

Público: ¡Vivaaaaaaa!

Yumius: Gracias Ami y Yumi por compartir éstas palabras, ahora invitamos a Buck Cherry Jr.

Amius: Buck, en tu mundo ya llevas un tiempo siguiendo los pasos de tu padre Buck Cherry quién es el padre de todo el género Rock.

Yumius: ¿Alguna vez esperaste que vendrías acá a representarlo?

Buck Cherry Jr: Para serles franco nunca pensé que existiría una oportunidad única en la vida como estár acá y me siento privilegiado... No, muy honrado de estár aquí, al igual que dijo Yumi del mundo Z conocer a toda ésta maravillosa gente ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado así que puedo decir que ya me siento un ganador porque el mayor premio del mundo es tocar para todos acá. Estoy ansioso por tocar por última vez en éste campeonato y compartiendo el sentimiento de Ami también dedicaré mis últimos minutos en el escenario con todos ustedes, gracias.

Público: (Aplausos fuertes).

Amius: ¡Llego el momento!

Yumius: ¡Bandas, alisten sus instrumentos!

Sonidos de tambores: ¡Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum,tum, tum,tum, tum, tum, tum,tum, tum!

Amius: ¡Preparados!

Sonidos de tambores: ¡Tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum,tum, tum,tum, tum, tum, tum,tum, tum!

Yumius: ¡Listos!

Sonido de Gong: ¡PWAAAAAAAAAAaaaam...!

Amius y Yumius: ¡Comiencen!

Puffy Ami Yumi del Mundo Z:

atashi tachi ga sono mukashi ima yorimotto wakata

goro

yuuyake ga kuru kotowo nani yori zutto machi nozon

deita

futari shite jitensha koide

aki rumade warai attane

yure teiru kanojo no kami wo nagame runoga suki de

hoho ga soma ru akane iro ga chiisa na senaka oshi

tamitai

wakari ae ru...

kotoba yorimo kimochi ga haruka sora wo koe te niji

ninaru

mainichi ga kake ashi de sugi ta toki mo nazeka

wasure tefushigi dane o tagai ga mae yorichotto otona ninatta

yoake made kata wo nara bete

ne koron de hoshi wo nagameta

daisuki na koibito koto muchuu de hanashi teta

wasure naide tooi kiokuo

moidase ba egao ni nareru

hanare tatte kawaranaiyo

mata aeru youni tegami kako wo kono kotoba

getsu youbi mo ka youbi mo sui youbi

mo

moku youbi mokin youbi mo do youbi mo nichiyoubi no itsumo issho

datta

koko ga somaru akane iro ga chiisa na senaka oshi tamitai

wakari ae ru...kotoba yorimo kimochi ga haruka sora wo koe te

wasure naide tooi kiokuo

moidase ba egao ni nareru

hanare tatte kawaranaiyo

mata aeru youni tegami kako wo kono kotoba

Buck Cherry Jr:

Maybelline, why can't you be true

Oh Maybelline , why can't you be true

You done started doin' the things you used to do

As I was motorvaton over the hillI saw

Maybelline in a Coup de Ville

A Cadillac arollin' on the open road

Nothin' will outrun my V8 Ford

The Cadillac doin' about ninetyfive

She's bumper to bumper, rollin' side to side

Maybelline, why can't you be true

Oh Maybelline , why can't you be true

You done started back doin' the things you used to do

The Cadillac pulled up to a hundred and four

The Ford got hot and wouldn't do no moreIt done got cloudy and started to rain

I tooted my horn for the passin' lane

The rainwater blowin' all under my hood

I know that I was doin' my motor good

Maybelline, why can't you be true

Oh Maybelline, why can't you be true

You done started back doin' the things you used to do

Oh Maybelline, why can't you be true

Oh Maybelline, why can't you be true

You done started back doin' the things you used to do

The motor cooled down the heat went down

And that's when I heard that highway sound

The Cadillac sittin' like a ton of lead

A hundred and ten a half a mile ahead

The Cadillac lookin' like it's sittin' stillAnd

I caught Maybelline at the top of the hill

Maybelline, why can't you be true

Oh Maybelline, why can't you be true

You done started back doin' the things you used to do

El público se quedó en silencio, nadie pero nadie movió si quiera un dedo, la emoción transmitida por ambas canciónes llegó al alma de todos.

Amius: ...

Yumius: Amius... creo que ya es hora de decidir...

Amius: Estoy confundida, cualquiera podría ganar... ¡Bien, bien, es hora de decidir!

Yumius: ¡Ésta vez será el público quien decidirá que banda se coronará como campeon!

Amius: ¡Todos aprieten el tablero digital que va a aparecer ahora mismo!

En todo el estadio aparecieron tableros con las opciones de Ami y Yumi del Mundo Z y Buck Cherry, todos terminaron de votar.

Ami (Z): ¡Que nervios, no puedo aguantar el suspenso!

Yumi (Z): ¡Yo tampoco, necesito un abrazo!

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡Yo también, abracemonos!

Los tres muy juntos y con los ojos cerrados esperaron los resultados.

Amius: ¡Ya tenemos los resultados!

Yumius: ¡Con el 50,01% de las votaciones...!

Amius: ¡El trofeo y el titulo del segundo campeonato intermundial de bandas BANDWARS ES PARA...!

Amius y Yumius: ... ¡BUCK CHERRY JR!

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡SI, GANE, GANE, GANÉ!

Ami: ¡No puede ser!

Yumi: ¡No... chicas...!

Kaz: Ah, no se pongan tristes, mirenlas.

Aunque Ami y Yumi se desilusionaron con el anuncio observaron que sus queridas amigas no estaban tristes, todo lo contrario, compartieron la alegría del cantante.

Ami (Z): Amius, Yumius, ¿nosotras podemos...?

Amius: ¿Mmm? Claro que sí.

El gran trofeo apareció y fueron las mismas Ami y Yumi del mundo de Zilky quienes le entregaron el trofeo al nuevo campeón.

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡GRACIAS A TODOS, ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA, TOQUÉ MI MEJOR MÚSICA PARA TODOS Y NO LO HUBIERA LOGRADO SIN DOS GRANDES PERSONAS! ¡ESTO ES PARA TÍ PAPÁ, LO HICIMOS, AXEL, VIEJO, TE LO DEBO TODO, THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Público: ¡BRAVOOOOOOOOO!

Buck Cherry Jr: ¡Y UN APLAUSO PARA LAS AUTENTICAS ESTRELLAS DE ESTA COMPETENCIA, PUFFY AMI YUMI DEL MUNDO Z! ¡UN GRAN Y BRILLANTE FUTURO LES ESPERA!

Ami (Z): ¡Sniff...! ¡ROCK AN' ROOOOOOOOOLL!

Yumi (Z): ¡ARIGATO GODAIMASUUUUUUU!

Los tres hicieron una reverencia para todo el mundo.

Amius: ¡Nos hemos divertido mucho durante todo este evento!

Yumius: ¡Hemos reído, hemos llorado, nos hemos enojado pero lo más importante lo hemos disfrutado!

Amius: ¡Antes de cerrar este increíble espectáculo le pediremos a nuestro campeón una última canción!

Buck Cherry Jr: Chicas, ¿quieren tocar una de sus canciones conmigo?

Yumi (Z): ¡Por supuesto!

Buck Cherry Jr y Puffy Ami Yumi del mundo Z:

¡ONE TWO...!

Kouen no naka de machiawase itsumo watashi ga matteru

Tooku kara samusou ni te wo pokke ni irete aruite kuru

Taiyou ga shizuka ni terashita akai ochiba wo sakusaku

Atatameta te ga hazumu sekai sotto tsunaide kureru

Tsumazuite kimi to hanashitaku nattara

Sanpo shite koucha wo nomou ka

Kaze fuite kigi mo sarasara to yuretara

Tori datta tsuranatta utau yo

Naranda kage miteru dake de mune ga kyun to naridashite

Yorisotte tada ureshikute fukuramu kimochi Karafuru

Nanka ii koto arisou da sonna yokan suru

Kirameku koto ga aru you ni sonna koto omou...

Hajimari wa sasai na kotoba de kono saki mo yubikiri shiyou

Tashikameyou kumo no yukue wo kimi to futari de zutto

Homerarete kimi ni hanashitaku nattara

Wakeatte koucha wo nomou ka

"Ganbatte" nante iwanai tokoro ga

Suki datte kokoro de utau yo

Ki ga muite kimi ga hanashitaku nattara

Futari shite koucha ireyou ka

Hirameite tsugi no ikisaki wo kimetara

Itsu datte tobidashite yukou yo

Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOO!

Amius: ¡GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO POR ASISTIR A ESTE GRAN EVENTO!

Yumius: ¡LOS ESPERAMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, ADIOS!

El campeonato ha terminado, todos se reunieron en las afueras del gran estadio ahora con gigantografías de Ami y Yumi y el nuevo campeón Buck Cherry Jr, pero aún quedan cosas pendientes.

Yumi Maga: ¡Les dije que debían ganar!

Yumi (Z): Oye, ¿quien dice que no ganamos? las conocimos a ustedes, ¿no?

Yumi Maga: Mmm... si lo pones de esa forma, tienes razón.

Ami: Chicas, estamos orgullosas de ustedes.

Yumi: Lo hicieron increíble, debo decirlo, indiscutiblemente estoy de acuerdo con Buck Cherry, ustedes fueron las estrellas del campeonato.

Ami (Z): Gracias chicas, pensamos que no ibamos ni a pasar de la primera ronda.

Ami: ¿Bromeas? Sabíamos desde el principio que ustedes lograrían llegar muy lejos, pero de hecho llegaron a la mismisima final.

Yumi (Z): Eh jejeje, tienes razón pero creo que aún nos falta mucho para ser como ustedes.

Yumi: Nah, olvídate de eso, ustedes definitivamente nos van a superar algún día, ya lo verán.

Buck Cherry Jr: Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro... oh, son las campeonas, es un honor por fin conocerlas.

Ami: Igualmente Buck.

Buck Cherry Jr: Bien, ehm, chicas, estas dos personas también son de su mundo y quieren hablar con ustedes.

¿?: ¡Hey nenas, saludos, soy Axel Powers!

¿?: Y yo Kaz Harada.

Axel Powers (Z): Quiero financiar una gira por todo Japón para ustedes y luego una gira mundial.

Kaz (Z): Y yo quiero ser su representante, ¿que me dicen?

Yumi (Z): ¡Si, si, claro que si!

Ami (Z): ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!

Axel Powers (Z): ¡Grandioso! Aquí tienen mi tarjeta, nos veremos el lunes en mi oficina para firmar los contratos.

Kaz (Z): Muy bien, las estaré esperando, ¡adios!

Y ambos se fueron.

Yumi: Una sugerencia, antes de firmar cualquier cosa con Kaz lleven a un abogado.

Ami: Eh jejejeje, ya en serio, no es chiste.

Parlantes: ¡Atención, transportación de regreso a los mundos comienza dentro de dos horas!

Ami: Bueno, es todo, hemos compartido en grande esta última semana.

Yumi: Jamás las olvidaremos chicas...

Yumi (Z): Nosotras tampoco las olvidaremos a ustedes.

Ami Maga: Esperen, esto no puede terminar tan pronto.

Yumi Maga: Recién nos estabamos conociendo... debe haber alguna forma de mantener la comunicación.

Ami: Mmm... quizas la haya... ¡Ya lo tengo, Julius!

Minutos más tarde.

Julius: Bueno, terminé lo que me pidieron, tomen éstos relojes.

Ami (Z): ¿Para que son?

Julius: Son transportadores interdimensionales, los programé para que puedan viajar entre nuestros respectivos mundos, así podremos visitarnos entre nosotros cuando queramos, también le envié uno a Buck Cherry.

Yumi Maga: ¡De pelos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más! Chicas, nos tenemos que ir, nos espera nuestro próximo destino, cuidate mucho Yumi.

Yumi (Z): Tú también... ¡Sniff!

Ami Maga: Quién lo diría, hace poco querían sacarse los ojos y ahora son muy buenas amigas.

Ami (Z): Es cierto... Bueno, creo que es el adios, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras chicas.

Ami: No, gracias a ustedes por conocerlas.

Yumi: Nos veremos muy pronto, ¡adios!

Después de esta gran aventura llena de alegría, acción y amistad nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo.

**xXMrMangakaXx: Muchas gracias a nuestros queridos lectores por acompañarnos durante éstos 50 capítulos.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	51. La revancha de Salchichon Malone

**Capítulo 51: La revancha de Salchichon Malone.**

Después de haber vivido tantas emociones Ami y Yumi han decidido hacer una parada en Nueva Delhi, India, ahora mismo están en un resort disfrutando de las comodidades que ofrece el sitio.

Ami: Agh, hace demasiado calor en este sitio, creo que debimos ir a Siberia primero.

Yumi: ¿Estás loca, y congelarnos como paletas heladas? Ni hablar, aparte tendrémos un gran bronceado cuando lleguemos allá. Mmm... Esto está delicioso, jamás había probado un curry como éste.

Ami: ¿En serio? Dejame probar a mi, ñam... ¡AHHHHH, AGUA, AGUA, NECESITO AGUA!

Y Ami se sambuyó directo en la piscina del resort.

Ami: Agh... Es más picante que el wasabi... ¿Cómo es que lo aguantas?

Yumi: Ya sabes, me gustan mucho las cosas picantes.

De pronto aparecieron un par de policias.

Policia de Relleno: ¿Puffy Ami Yumi?

Yumi: ¿Si?

Policia de Relleno 2: Encontramos a su representante cometiendo una infracción muy grave.

Kaz: Eh jeje, hola chicas.

Ami: ¿Ay, Kaz, y que hiciste ahora?

Kaz: Nada, juro que ésta vez no hice nada.

Policia de Relleno: ¡Claro que sí, lo encontramos con ésto en la calle!

Yumi: ... ¿Una hamburguesa? ¿Detuvieron a Kaz por comerse una hamburguesa?

Ami: ¡Ay no, eso es terrible!

Kaz: ¿Qué, que es terrible?

Ami: Kaz, aquí en la India las vacas son sagradas y comer cosas que provengan de ellas es un sacrilegio.

Kaz: ¡Yo, yo no lo sabía!

Policia de Relleno: ¡Suficiente, confiscaremos todos sus alimentos del demonio y tendrán que pagar una multa muy alta!

Policia de Relleno 2: ¡Y tu enano no vuelvas a tocar a otra inocente vaca o ya verás!

Los policias se fueron, Ami vió la suma de la multa.

Ami: ¡Oh no, es demasiado alta!

Yumi: ¡Kaz, esta vez si que la hiciste, ahora no tenemos dinero!

Ami: ¡Nos vamos a morir de hambre!

Kaz: Bueno, no hay de que preocuparse, siempre puedo ir a un restaurante.

Ami: ¿Puedo? ¿Nos dejaste desavastecidas y ahora quieres irte a comer tu solo?

Kaz: Oigan, cualquiera comete un error, ¿si? además una semana sin comer les ayudará a bajar algunos kilitos.

Yumi: ¿Me llamaste gorda? ¡Ahora si ya ve...! Wow... Ehm, como decía, suerte en encontrar un restaurante, espero que la cuenta no salga muy alta.

Kaz: ¿Eh...? Si, si, claro (Mejor aprovecho que está de buen humor y me voy).

Ami: ¿Yumi, por que no le hiciste nada?

Yumi: Mira hacia allá.

Los policias también confiscaron la colección de lingotes de oro de Kaz.

Yumi: Cuentra regresiva en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Kaz: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MI DINEROOOOOOOOO...!

Ami: Karma instantaneo. Pero aún tenemos el problema de la comida, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para conseguir algo?

Un cartel apareció volando.

Yumi: Mmm... veamos, _Competencia de glotonería, todo lo que pueda comer absolutamente gratis, premio, dos toneladas en comida Indú. _¡Aquí está la solución a nuestros problemas!

Ami: Podemos participar las dos y ganar ese premio, ¿en donde es?

Yumi: Dice que es aquí mismo en el resort, es nuestro día de suerte... ¡Oh oh, debemos darnos prisa, va a comenzar dentro de cinco minutos!

Llegaron de inmediato a la mesa de competidores.

Yumi: Bien, esto será pan comido, literalmente... ¡Ay, mis ojos...!

Ami: ¿De donde viene ese brillo?

¿?: Vaya vaya chulita, ha pasado el tiempo.

Ambas se colocaron gafas oscuras y pudieron ver al tipo que les dirije la palabra.

Yumi: Salchichon Malone, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Salchichon Malone: Mi trabajo como siempre, participo en todas las competencias de glotonería del mundo.

Ami: Ay... esa dentadura es la que emite esa luz fuerte... ¡WOW, ES DE DIAMANTES!

Salchichon Malone: Diamantes de los más finos chulitas e indestructibles, ahora puedo triturar incluso los huesos.

Yumi: ¡Iack...! Definitivamente no necesitaba oir eso...

Juez: ¡Competidores, preparen sus cucharas, preparados... listos... a comer!

Comenzó la competencia, todos recibieron gigantezcos platos de comida.

Ami: ¡ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, QUEMA, ES CURRY PICANTEEEEE!

Y Ami se sambuyó nuevamente a la piscina, todos los otros competidores no pudieron seguir comiendo, solo quedaban Yumi y Malone.

Yumi: (Voy a ganar, voy a ganar, definitivamente...).

Salchichon Malone: ¡CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH!

Yumi: ¡AAAAAH, AUXILIO!

Salchichon Malone dejó su plato y se comió toda la mesa, incluso con sus mordidas persiguió a Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Ick!

Luego dijo con tono sarcástico.

Salchichon Malone: Ups, que modales los mios.

Juez: ¡EL GANADOR INDISCUTIDO ES SALCHICHON MALONE!

Yumi: ¡Hey, eso no fue justo, intentó comerme viva! ¡Exijo la revancha!

Salchichon Malone: No seas mala perdedora, solo estás haciendo el ridículo, ah jajajajaja.

Yumi: ¡Muy bien, apostemos, el autobus y el cadillac de la banda por tu dentadura de diamantes!

Ami: Agh... ¡QUÉ, YUMI, NO!

Salchichon Malone: No me interesan.

Ami: ¡Fiu...!

Yumi: ¡Ah, olvidé decir que pueden volar por los cielos!

Salchichon Malone: ¿¡En serio!? ¡Bien, acepto la apuesta!

Ami: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¿¡Se te safó un tornillo!? ¡Esas son todas nuestras cosas, cómo se te ocurre apostarlas todas!

Yumi: Relájate Ami, ese tipo me tomó por sorpresa pero no volverá a pasar otra vez, además siempre estarás ahí para aburrirme en caso de cualquier cosa.

Ami: Mmm... es cierto... Oye, eso no sonó bien, mff... (grññññ) Ay, me gruñe el estómago, bien, tenemos que ponerte en forma si queremos que ganes.

Yumi: Pero no tenemos nada de comida, ¿lo olvidaste?, no puedo practicar para un concurso de glotonería así.

Ami: ¿Quién dijo que te haré comer? ¡Es hora de hacer ejercicio!

Ami hizo nadar a Yumi contra la corriente del río, todo fue bien hasta que Yumi fue arrastrada hasta una porquerisa, después en una bicicleta tandem Ami le gritó con un megáfono a Yumi quien pedaleaba por las dos, luego la hizo planchar su ropa.

Yumi: ¡Un segundo! ¿Esto qué tiene que ver con el entrenamiento?

Ami: Te saltaste tu turno la vez anterior, estoy aprovechando.

Yumi: Mmm...

Y finalmente Yumi llevó cargando a Ami hasta el Taj Mahal en Agra, subió las escaleras y se desplomó.

Ami: ¡Listo, has terminado!

Yumi: ¿De... pant... que hablas... pant... ahora estoy muy... exhausta... por qué me hiciste hacer todo... esto...?

Ami: También estás hambrienta, verdad.

Yumi: (¡GRRR... ROAAAAAAAR!) Uy...

Ami: ¡AAAAH...! (¡Paff!)... Creo que eso responde la pregunta.

El estómago de Yumi rugió.

Yumi: Uy... solo espero aguantar hasta mañana... ya no puedo moverme... llévame al resort...

Durante la noche alguien entró al cuarto donde tenían el curry para los competidores.

Salchichon Malone: No puedo arriesgarme a que esa pelirroja me gane de nuevo, será mejor que condimente su curry con esto.

Ami: ¡Queto ahí!

Salchichon Malone: ¿Eh?

Ami: ¡Ya se lo que intentas hacer, no vas a sabotear a Yumi para llevarte nuestras cosas!

Salchichon Malone: Eso ya lo veremos chulita.

Ami: (¡Ping!) ¡Ay! ... ¿Un dar...do... que me hicis...te?

Salchichon Malone: Te apliqué algo de paralizador, ahora no podrás moverte y así seguiré tranquilamente mi trabajo, mua jajajaja.

Ami: No...

Al día siguiente Yumi ya estaba en la mesa de competidores pero estaba preocupada por Ami.

Yumi: Me pregunto dónde estará, no vino a dormir anoche, rayos... rayos...

Kaz: Tranquila, ahora concéntrate en ganar esta competencia.

Yumi: Mmm...

Salchichon Malone: ¿Preparada para entregar tus llaves?

Yumi: Jamás enano.

Salchichon Malone: ¡Beeeeerp...! ¿Qué te pareció mi aliento?

Yumi: He olido cosas peores como los calcetines de Kaz.

Kaz: Si amigo,eso no te servi... ¡Oye!

Mientras tanto en un sótano y encerrada Ami intentaba recuperarse.

Ami: (Rayos... esa cosa aún me tiene paralizada... debo advertirle a Yumi... Piensa Ami, debe haber alguna forma de contrarrestarlo... tal vez si intento).

Entonces Ami se concentró en su propio cuerpo y aplicó aura curativa en si misma, entonces notó que empezó a ocurrir algo, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo empezó a moverse de nuevo, hasta que.

Ami: Ugh... ¡SI, LO LOGRÉ! Ahora debo correr para detener esta farsa.

Ami corrió por todos los pasillos y patios del resort pero la competencia ya estaba dando inicio.

Juez: ¡Competidores preparen cucharas... listos... comiencen!

Yumi: ¡TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEE, ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM!

Ami: ¡YUMI NO, ESE CURRY ESTA...!

Yumi: ¡ÑAM ÑAM... Agh... mi estómago... me duele mucho!

Salchichon Malone: ¿Acaso ya te rindes chulita?

Ami: Demasiado tarde... está envenenada...

Salchichon Malone: (Ja, le di suficiente veneno de bayas negras para dejarla fuera de combate, así ya no podrá molestarme). ¡ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM!

Yumi: ¡Agh... no puedo... rendir...me...!

_¿?: Transformate en chica bestia._

Yumi: (¿Ah, y esa voz?).

_¿?: Hazlo, te dará resistencia al veneno._

Yumi: (¡Pooff!) ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Esto no ha acabado!

Salchichon Malone: ¡QUE RAYOS!

Aún con la mancha morada de envenenamiento Yumi se levantó transformada en chica bestia.

Yumi: ¡TENGO UN HAMBRE FEROZ, RAAAAAAAAH, ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM!

Salchichon Malone: ¡No no no otra vez!

Yumi: ¡TAMBIEN ME COMERÉ TU PLATO, ÑAM!

Salchichon Malone: ¡Ah!

Juez: ¡Se acabó, por comerse incluso el curry de su oponente Yumi es la ganadora!

Yumi: ¡GANEEEEE...!. Agh... mi estomago...

Ami: Tránquila, voy a contrarrestar el veneno.

En menos de un segundo a Yumi se le borró la mancha morada de la cara lo que indica que el veneno fue eliminado.

Salchichon Malone: Mejor corrió que aquí murió. (¡Grab!) ¡Ay!

Yumi: No tan rápido, me debes una dentadura de diamantes.

Salchichon Malone: Agh... Aji ienesh...

Yumi: Iack... bueno, nada que un poco de limpiador no haga... y ahora te irás a volar al Himalaya.

Salchichon Malone: (¡PAFF!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

Yumi: ¡Y no vuelvas sabandija!

_¿?: Pronto descubrirás más sobre tu orígen._

Yumi: Otra vez esa voz... ¿quién eres?

Ami: ¿Yumi, a quién le estás hablando?

Yumi: Ah, no lo se, debo estar alucinando, bueno, apuesto a que deben estar hambrientos, es hora de darnos un gran banquete.

Ami: ¡Si!

Kaz: ¡Yo quiero comer primero!

Kaz se sube a la mesa donde está la comida Indu.

Kaz: ¡Ñam, ñam, ñam, mmm... está delicioso! ... ¡AH, MI BOCA!

Y Kaz se lanzó a la piscina.

Yumi: Ah... adoro el curry picante, ah jajajajaja.

Ami: ¡Ah jajajajajaja!

Fin.


	52. Atrapadas en Abu dhabi

**Capítulo 52: Atrapadas en Abu dhabi.**

En una de las ciudades más ricas del mundo estaba concluyendo un espectáculo de gran categoría.

Yumi: ¡Gracias gente de Abu dhabi!

Ami: ¡Han sido un público estupendo, nos veremos en la próxima gira, adiós!

Se cierra el telon y Yumi toma a Ami de la muñeca.

Ami: ¡Ay, Yumi, tranquila!

Yumi: ¡Nada de tranquila, he esperado toda la gira para ver el Hockey ruso sobre hielo, tenemos que llegar hoy para ver el juego de apertura!

Ami: Yumi, solo es un juego, además no preferirías recorrer éste lugar.

Al lado de Ami aparece Manfred, el gato anaranjado de las historietas.

Manfred: Pues yo ya tuve suficiente, ese Termal me las va a pagar por engañarme.

El gato se metió en un paquete y se introdujo a si mismo en un buzón del correo.

Yumi: Eso no fue de mucha ayuda, para tí, bien, subamos al autobus, y... y... ¡Donde está el autobus!

Ami: Ay no, parece que se fueron sin nosotras otra vez.

Yumi: Rayos, es la tercera vez ésta semana, Kaz, ¿que habrá hecho ahora?

Ami: Ya ya, no te pongas así, de seguro el próximo año tendrás más suerte.

Yumi: ¡Nada de eso, yo no me rendiré tan fácil, al aeródromo!

Ami: ¡AY, ESPERA...!

Casi a la velocidad del sonido ambas llegaron al aeródromo de Abu-dhabi, piloto abre la puerta del avión y Yumi lo asusta.

Yumi: ¡Oiga amigo!

Piloto: ¡AY, ME ASUSTASTE, QUE QUIERES NIÑA!

Yumi: Mi amiga y yo necesitamos llegar a Siberia antes de las siete y queremos viajar en su avión.

Piloto: Lo siento, no se puede, tendrían que ser estrellas de rock o algo así para hacer una excepción.

Yumi: ¡Pero lo somos!

Piloto: Olvidenlo, solo bromeaba.

Yumi: ¡Por favor, tiene que dejarnos subir a ese avión!

Piloto: ¿Tienen sus pasaportes?

Yumi: Eh, si, esta por... ¡Mi pasaporte, no lo tengo!

Ami: (Que bueno que los dejé en el autobús, solo espero que no se de cuenta).

Piloto: Entonces no hay nada que hacer, adiós.

Yumi: ¡NO, ESPERE! (¡Fiam!) ¡WAAAY!

El avión despegó.

Yumi: Rayos, que mala suerte, debe haber otra forma... ¡Ya se, compraremos una motocicleta!

Ami: ¿Qué? Yumi, no creo que llegues a tiempo para el juego en una motocicleta.

Yumi: No en una común y corriente pero acá se fabrícan las mejores del mundo, veamos... ¡ya son las tres! Debemos darnos prisa.

Yumi salió corriendo, entonces Ami recibió algo por un audifono oculto.

Pablo: _(¡Kjjj!) Ami, ¿como va todo por allá? cambio._

Ami: Muy bien, hasta el momento no sospecha nada, cambio.

Pablo: _(¡Kjjj!) Excelente, todo va según lo planeado, ella no debe salir de Abu dhabi por ningún motivo._

Ami: Así es pero apresurense porque me podría descubrir en cualquier instante, ¡oh oh!, ahí viene, cambio y fuera.

Yumi: ¡Ami, no te quedes ahí parada, ven, rápido!

Llegaron a una automotora.

Vendedor: Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

Yumi: Queremos la motocicleta más rápida que tenga y deprisa.

Ami: (Rápido, debo pensar en algo, ay, este calor no me deja... ¡bingo!).

El vendedor trajo la motocicleta que pidió.

Vendedor: Esta es la RRXL 5000, tiene mil caballos de fuerza y rinde 200 kilometros por litro, y tiene portavasos. Son solo 100.000 dólares americanos.

Yumi: ¿¡Cien mil dolares por una motocicleta!?... Es todo lo que me queda, bien, trato hecho, aquí tiene el dinero.

Ami encendió un ventilador a máxima potencia y en reversa, el dinero fue succionado y convertido en confeti.

Yumi: ¡AY NO, NO, NO, POR QUE!... ¡AMI!

Ami: Eh... lo siento, es que tenía mucho calor así que...

Yumi: ¡Nada de disculpas, ahora como le voy a pagar a este tipo, EH, solo me queda un billete!

Ami: ¿Eh, un billete de Monopolio?

Yumi: Si, un billete de... ¡Pero que rayos...!

Vendedor: ¡Ah, con que querían engañarme, eh, les enseñaré lo que hacemos con truanes como ustedes! ¡Jamal, Abu, sáquenlas de aquí!

Ami: (¡Grab!) ¡Agh!

Yumi: (¡Grab!) ¡Oye!

Vendedor: ¡Arrojenlas!

Ambas: ¡AAAAAAH! (¡Splat!)

Vendedor: ¡Si las veo por aquí de nuevo con dinero falso llamaré a mi suegra! Gracias por venir, que tengan un buen día.

Ami: Mira el lado bueno, al menos nos lanzó en puesto justo a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo.

Yumi: Cierra la boca, además odio el Kalab Kalash...

Vendedor ambulante: ¿Qué odias el Kalab Kalash? ¡Fuera de mi puesto!

El tipo las echó arrojandoles servicios de plástico y latas de jugo de cangrejo vacías.

Yumi: ¡Ay, ay, por eso prefiero el Vaklawa!

Más tarde al lado de las vías del tren Yumi estaba más desesperada que nunca.

Yumi: Sin pasaporte ni dinero, ¡no es justo, yo solo quería ver el hockey sobre hielo, es demasiado pedir!

Ami: Yumi no lo tomes así, quizas no lleguemos a ver la apertura pero aún tienes el resto de la temporada.

Yumi: ¡No es lo mismo, la apertura es la mejor parte Ami...! (¡CHUUUUUUUUU!) ¿Mmm...? Eh jejeje, no todo está perdido, si no podemos llegar por las buenas entonces lo haremos por las malas.

Ami: (Ay no, piensa subirse a ese tren, si sale de la ciudad se irá todo al caño).

Yumi: ¡Deprisa Ami, subiremos a ese vagón!

Ami: ¡Ay, esperame!

Ambas saltaron a un vagón lleno de cabras y obejas apestosas.

Ami: ¡Puaj! Que asqueroso, huelen como al perfume de zebra de Kaz, agh.

Yumi: Tenemos que aguantar el olor, este tren va directo a Siberia, ahora si nada nos detendrá.

Ami: (Chispas, esto va mal, tendré que ingeniarmelas para que salgamos de aquí...).

Ami observó la lana de las obejas macho y tuvo una idea.

Ami: (Esto va a doler pero no hay más remedio) Oye Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Si?

Ami: ¿No has pensado que cuando lleguemos allá hará mucho frio?

Yumi: Vaya, no lo había pensado.

Ami: Pues que crees, tengo la solución perfecta, podemos usar esta lana y abrigarnos con ella, solo se las tenemos que sacar así.

Carnero: ¡VEEEEEEEEE!

Yumi: ¡Ami no, ese es un...! (¡Paff!)

Ambas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaah...!

Ambas fueron despedidas fuera del vagón por la embestida del carnero.

Yumi: (¡Ping!). ¡AY, CACTUS!

Más tarde.

Ami: Quédate quieta.

Yumi: (¡Ping!) ¡Auch!

Ami: Esa fue la última.

Yumi: Ay, la suerte no está con nosotras, todo lo que hemos hecho ha salido mal, universo, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Ami: No creo que sea el universo, digo, solo ha sido una seguidilla de inconvenientes pero ya verás, lograremos llegar a Siberia.

Yumi: Eso espero, mejor nos ponemos en marcha.

Ami: ¿Qué, pero tan pronto, no quieres descansar un poco?

Yumi: No, mientras antes lleguemos será mejor.

Yumi se puso a caminar, ya estaba saliendo de la ciudad.

Ami: (Rayos, todavía está empeñada en seguir, ya no se me ocurre nada más).

Pablo: _(¡Kjjjjjj!) Ami, ¿me escuchas, como va la situación._

Ami: Mal, muy mal, he hecho todo lo que he podido pero ella no se rinde.

Pablo: _(¡Kjjjjjjj!) Recorcholis... Mira, nuestra parte del plan está terminada, ahora tienes que hacer que regrese al sitio donde se realizó el concierto._

Ami: Entendido, cambio y fuera. Ahora ¿que más puedo hacer para que no salga?

Yumi: ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!

Ami: ¡Ay, Yumi!

Yumi: ¡Así que tú has estado conspirando contra mí para no llegar al Hockey, que clase de amiga eres!

Ami: ¡Yumi, no es lo que piensas!

Yumi: ¡Suficiente, si no querías ir solo hubieras dicho que no, bien, me iré sola!

Ami: (Una idea, una idea, una idea... Eso es).

Yumi: ¡Ay, mi cola de caballo, que haces, sueltame!

Ami le quitó a Yumi su cole de calabera.

Ami: ¡Mirame Yumi, se lo voy a vender a algún Emir y viajaré a Siberia sin ti!

Yumi: ¡No, mi cole de calavera dorada, todo menos eso, devuélvemelo!

Ami: ¡Primero tienes que atraparme! (¡Piang!)

Yumi: ¡Vuelve acá!

Ami: (Bien, ya tengo su atención, ahora solo tengo que llevarla y) (¡Crash!) ¡Ah, que fue eso!

Yumi transformada en chica bestia felina alargó sus brazos e intentó atrapar a Ami.

Yumi: ¡No escaparás de mi!

Ami: ¡AAH, YA SE VOLVIÓ LOCA! (¡Pam! ¡pam, pam, pam, pam, pam!) ¡AY!

Ami aceleró el paso y entró de nuevo en la zona comercial de la ciudad, se metió entre los autos para perder temporalmente a Yumi.

Ami: Así le costará más alcanzarme... ¡EEEH!

Yumi: ¡RAAAAWR, ESO ES MIO!

Ami: ¡ESTÁ SALTANDO SOBRE LOS AUTOS!

Entonces se metió a un terreno baldío y se transformó en Valkiria, tomó su alabarda y la arrojó al suelo.

Ami: ¡Lanza de Asgard!

Yumi: ¿Qué? (¡Crash!) ¡AAAAAH!

Con el agujero en el suelo hecho por el ataqué Yumi cayó.

Ami: Pant... pant... necesito recuperar el aliento... pant... ¡WAAAAA!

Yumi: ¡ROAAAAR, AMI!

Ami: ¡Diablos, olvidé que puede hacerse gigante, aaahh!

Ahora parece la persecución del gato y el ratón, Ami corrió a todo lo que pudo pero Yumi la atrapó en sus enormes manos.

Yumi: Fin del camino Ami, ahora devuélveme eso.

Yumi abrió la mano y Ami estaba ocultando algo, no era el cole porque lo dejó ahí en la palma.

Yumi: ¿Qué tienes?

Ami: No te interesa.

Yumi: Dejame ver.

Ami: ¿En serio quieres ver?

Yumi: Si.

Ami: Bueno, si tu insistes.

Yumi: (¡Ping!) ¡AY, MI OJO!

Ami le picó el ojo, tomo el cole otra vez y escapó metiendose a una alcantarilla.

Ami: ¡Por eso dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato!

Yumi: ¡Grrrr, esto no ha terminado!

Yumi recuperó su tamaño normal y también entró a la alcantarilla, por su parte Ami avanzó un buen tramo, uso la siguiente salida y ya estaba muy cerca del sitio donde se hizo el concierto.

Ami: ¡Pablo, ya estamos cerca, todos vayan a sus posicio...! (¡Grab!) ¡Ay!

Yumi: ¡Muy bien, suficiente, devuelveme ese cole ahora!

Ami: ¡Jamás, SEIGI NO KIRAMEKI!

Yumi: (¡TZIAM!) ¡AY!

Ami: (Ya casi, ya casi, solo un poco más).

Ami se lanzó a la puerta del escenario montado pero entonces Yumi la atrapó y ambas cayeron dentro del oscuro cuarto subterráneo.

Yumi: ¡YA TE TENGO, TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS ANTES QUE TE APLASTE POR ARRUINAR MI DIA!

Ami: Agh... solo una.

Se encendieron las luces.

Ami: ¡SORPRESA!

¿?: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Pablo: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUMI, TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA PARA TÍ!

Yumi: ¡Wow, trajeron a las estrellas del Hockey ruso para mi!

Ami: Si, ayer en las noticias dijeron que la apertura se canceló hasta nuevo aviso por pésimo clima en la zona así que decidimos traerlos hasta acá y celebrar aquí tu cumpleaños.

Yumi: ¿Mi cumpleaños? Vaya, se me había olvidado por completo, no se que decir... ¡Gracias muchachos, ustedes son los mejores!

**MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 38 YUMI-SAN, QUE LA PASES MUY BIEN CON TUS SERES AMADOS.**

**FIN.**


	53. Desastre sobre hielo

**Capítulo 53: Desastre sobre hielo.**

Antes de empezar haremos un flashback, en una hermosa ceremonia una pareja está a punto de unirse.

Sacerdote: Rodrigo Manga, ¿aceptas a Ami Onuki para unirse en sagrado matrimonio para amarla y respetarla en los buenos y en las malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe?

Rodro: Si, acepto.

Sacerdote: Y tu Ami Onuki, ¿aceptas a Rodrigo Manga para unirse en sagrado matrimonio para amarlo y respetarlo en los buenos y en los malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ami: ¡Si, acepto!

Sacerdote: Por el poder que me ha sido conferido los declaro marido y mujer, puede...

Rodro: ¡Ay...! (Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuak). Ah, eso no estaba en el ensayo.

Ami: Quise improvisar.

Rodro: No te detengas (Muuuuuuuuak).

Sacerdote: Bueno, puedes besarlo, de nuevo.

De improviso Ami invirtió los papeles y ella lo besó primero.

En la limusina.

Ami: ¡Por fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, tu yo estaremos juntos por siempre!

Rodro: He estado esperando éste día desde la primera vez que te ví allá en Cancún y la espera valió la pena.

La limusina se detuvo frente a un crucero, la feliz y hermosa pareja subió para reunirse con sus amigos y demás invitados a la fiesta.

Ami arrojó su ramo de flores, Yumi intentó atraparlo pero finalmente fue Abigail quien lo atrapó, Julius quedó mirándola.

Yumi: Chispas, yo quería atraparla.

Rodro: Hey Pablo, piensa rápido.

Pablo: ¡Uy!... ¡Gracias amigo!

Y Rodro le arrojó su guante a Pablo.

La pareja abrió el baile con un vals en medio de la pista, a Ami le dió un pequeño hormigueo en el hombro y cambió su expresión.

Rodro: Oye, ¿qué sucede, acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?

Ami: No, nada de eso, bailas estupendo... es solo que estoy preocupada por este sello extraño.

Rodro: Ah, no pienses en eso, hoy es nuestro gran día mi amor.

Ami: Lo se pero no puedo evitar...

Rodro: Escucha, juré estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, si viene algo lo resolveremos juntos.

Ami: Mmm... Es verdad, bueno, el vals termino, ¡ahora si que comiencé la verdadera celebración!

Rodro: ¡Yeah!

Regresando al presente en Siberia son las 6:01 a.m. y el despertador suena.

Ami: Aaaaww... ¡Rodro, las seis con uno, a levantarse!

Rodro: Mmm... cinco minutitos más...

Ami: Ya, el sol salió y hay un dia precio... ¡ay!

Rodro: Osito, no te vayas...

Ami: Agh... no me dejas respirar...

Rodro: Mmm...

Aún medio dormido Rodro confundió a Ami con su oso de peluche al creer que aún es un niño, bueno, es explicable la confusión ya que con los pompones la cabeza de Ami se parece a la de un oso.

Ami: Agh... ¡Suel-tame!

Rodro: (¡Paff!) ¡Auch! ¿Cuál es la idea de botarme de la cama?

Ami: Cof... cof... me confundiste con un oso y casi me ahogo, agh... demasiado amor...

Más tarde Ami terminó de lavarse los dientes y accidentalmente cambió de lugar la pasta de dientes por hunguento para picaduras.

Ami: Es todo tuyo, voy a preparar el desayuno.

Rodro: Gracias cariño... (Brush.. brush... brush...) ¡PUAJ! ¡Me envenenaron, Ami, no otra vez!

Luego en la cocina.

Ami: Mira el lado bueno, al menos no tendrás problemas con los mosquitos si duermes con la boca abierta... eh jejeje.

Rodro: Ja ja ja, muy gracioso... uff...

Ami: ¿Oye, podrías pasarme el endulzante?

Rodro: Claro, aquí está.

Ami: Gracias... ¡Puaj! Esto es salsa de soya, mi cereal quedó arruinado.

Rodro: Oye, lo siento, no me fije.

Ami: Es la cuarta vez esta semana, ya parale, si... Espera... Mmm... No había notado que el cereal de panda sabía tan bien con esto, olvída lo que te dije, gracias... ay, mi estomago, creo que me siento mal...

Y corrió de inmediato al baño.

Rodro: ¿Qué le pudo pasar...? ¡Ick! Esta salsa está vencida, Kaz...

Ami: (*Desde el baño) No le eches la culpa a Kaz, tu tenías que tirar lo descompuesto de la alacena.

Rodro: Se me olvidó esa, lo siento.

Más tarde Rodro se estaba duchando, entonces en el otro baño Ami tiró la cadena y se cortó el agua fria.

Ami: Ah... Al menos ya terminó...

Rodro: (Desde el otro baño) ¡AAAAAAAAAH, QUEMA, AMI, TIRASTE LA CADENA!

Ami: ¡No sabía que te estabas duchando!

Más tarde ahora Ami estaba duchandose.

Ami: (Desde el baño) ¡Rodro, podrías bajarle un poco al calentador de agua!

Rodro: ¡Ok, listo!

Ami: ¡Gracias!

Kaz salió de su habitación y fue a la cocina pero en su camino hacia el cuarto de lavado vió el calentador.

Kaz: Mmm... ¿Creen que el dinero crece en los árboles?

Y Kaz apagó el calentador.

Ami: (Desde el baño) La la la la... ¡AY, ESTÁ MUY FRIA!

Después de eso Ami acabó de secarse el cabello y fue a la habitación a vestirse.

Ami: Bueno, las cosas no han comenzado bien pero confío en que todo va a mejorar.

Ella sacó ropa del guardarropa y cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse la bata de baño Rodro entra sin avisar.

Rodro: Se me olvidaron mis botas para la...

En ese momento a Ami se le cayó la bata y por reacción agarró su guitarra y se la arrojó a la cabeza a Rodro.

Ami: ¡Ay, intrusos, fuera!

Rodro: (¡PANG!) ¡Auch!... (K.O.)

Ami: Ups...

Luego de que Ami le curó el chichon.

Rodro: Ay... aún me duele, ¿pero que te pasa, por qué me hiciste eso?

Ami: Lo siento, por un momento pensé que entró un extraño a espiar.

Rodro: Al menos ya deberías notar quién entra a tu habitación.

Ami: Oye, si hubieras avisado que eras tú no te habría golpeado.

Rodro: Ay ya, ¿acaso ya no puedo entrar a mi habitación ni ver a mi esposa? Ya nos conocemos bien, no tenemos que avergonzarnos del otro.

Ami: Pues sigo insistiendo en que deberías tocar la puerta.

Entra Yumi de improviso.

Yumi: Hey Ami, ¿puedo tomar tu amplificador un momento?, gracias.

Rodro: ... ¿Ves? A Yumi no le dijiste nada, no es justo.

Ami: Aish.. bueno, bueno, tienes razón... ahm...

Dicen que el matrimonio es como un lecho de rosas, pero las parejas olvidan que las rosas también tienen espinas.

Más tarde en el escenario del centro de entretención "Fantasía Invernal" las chicas concluyen otro concierto.

Yumi: Gra-gra-gracias fantasia invernal.

Ami: Salu-dos...

Ami bajó empujando el congelado cuerpo de Yumi.

Kaz: Muy buen trabajo, fue un gran show.

Yumi: Ne-necesito descongelarme-me.

Kaz: ¿Por qué no se abrigaron primero?

Yumi: Le apopos-te a Ami que aguantaría más que-que ella.

Ami: Me de-debes un desayuno en la cama... Ah... (Shiak).

Ambas se congelaron.

Kaz: No bastará con mi secador.

Pablo: Ya vine y tengo lis... No me digas, apostaron a quien aguanta más el frio de nuevo.

Kaz: Así es.

Pablo: Pant... Tendré que descongelarlas.

Pablo sacó una olla, las metió a ellas y con su mano las calentó hasta que se descongelaron.

Ami: Ah... así está mucho mejor...

Yumi: Mejor vayamos a cambiarnos la ropa para ir a esquiar.

Más tarde.

Ami: Mucho mejor, ya tenemos nuestros esquis, podemos comenzar.

Rodro: Ami, tienes que probar el chocolate caliente de este lugar, es muy delicioso.

Ami: ¿En serio? Que bien pero primero vayamos a esquiar un rato.

Rodro: Ah... no, mejor me quedo aquí y te observo.

Ami: Buu, eso es aburrido, ven te encantará.

Rodro: No, en serio, mejor diviertanse, ehm...

Yumi: No sabes esquiar, ¿verdad?

Rodro: No, de hecho esta es la primera vez que estoy en la nieve.

Ami: Bueno, entonces yo misma te enseñaré el arte de deslizarte por la nieve.

Rodro: Ehm...

Yumi: Un consejo, hazlo porque la otra vez que no seguí el consejo de Ami las dos terminamos con todos los huesos rotos.

Rodro: ¡Uy! Si lo pones de ese modo lo haré, vamos.

Yumi: Bueno, entonces me iré a jugar Hockey con los rusos, ¡nos vemos después!

Más tarde.

Ami: Primero debes mantener el equilibrio y tomar firme los bastones.

Rodro: Entendi (¡SUAM, SUAM, SUAM!) ¡A-a-a-a-a! (¡Paff!)... ¿Caer de bruces en la nieve es parte de ésto?

Ami: No... Esto será más dificil de lo que creí.

Decidieron ir a una colina no muy empinada.

Ami: Bien, ahora flexiona las rodillas, mantén la mirada hacia adelante y no te asustes.

Rodro: Debo hacerlo bien ésta vez... ¡Waa-a-a-a-a-a-a, me voy a caer!

Ami: ¡Rodro, tranquilo, recupera tu equilibrio!

Rodro: ¡Eso intento!

Ami: ¡Cuidado con ese...!

Rodro: (¡PAFF!) Ay... mis nueces...

Ami: Árbol...

Después de levantarse.

Ami: Bien, ahora intentaremos bajar los dos juntos, solo toma mi mano y todo estará bien.

Rodro: ¿Prometes que no me caeré ésta vez?

Ami: Mjjj... No...

Rodro: ¡Oye, no te rías, eso me dolió en el orgullo!

Ami: Mjjj, ¡Jajajaja, lo siento, es que tu voz de helio se escucha muy graciosa, ah jajajaja!

Rodro: ¡Cof, cof! ¡No es gracioso y afrontémoslo, no puedo esquiar!

Ami: Oye, ¿vas a rendirte tan fácil? ¿Qué clase de alumno eres?

Rodro: ¡Olvida la lección, yo no quería venir aquí, sabía que haría el ridículo!

Ami: ¡No me grites, apenas empezamos y ya quieres irte, cómo eres tan bueno para pelear y curar y no puedes ni deslizarte!

Rodro: ¡No lo se pero si no ves que también tengo límites quizas tú seas una pésima maestra!

Ami: ¡Qué me dijiste!

Rodro: ¡Lo qué oiste!

Ami: ¡Pues tú también eres un pésimo maestro-o-oAAAAAAAA!

Rodro: ¡AAAAAAAAA!

Por perder la concentración ambos tropezaron y rodaron colina abajo hasta llegar a la colina más peligrosa, si, "CONDENA DE POR VIDA AL EXTREMO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO".

Ami: ¡AAAAAA!

Rodro: ¡AAAAA! (¡Paff!)

Un monticulo de nieve detuvo su caída.

Rodro: Grandioso, estamos perdidos en medio de la nada solo por que tú no querías detenerte.

Ami: Yo solo trataba de ayudarte, ¿acaso es malo ser persistene?

Rodro: ¡No pero no me escuchas!

Ami: ¡Ya estoy harta, si quieres abandonar las lecciones de esqui adelante, yo me largo!

Rodro: Ami...

Ami: ¿Qué?

Rodro: ¡AL SUELO!

Ami: (¡Fuam!) ¡AH!

¿?: ¡GRRRRRRRR!

Frente a ellos apareció un ser extraño muy parecido al Pie Grande que Ami y Yumi se encontraron hace seis años solo que éste estaba completamente oscurecido.

¿?: ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡Es el Yeti pero tiene el manto de entidad maligna!

Rodro: ¡Se siente mucho poder, está poseído!

Ami: ¡Transformación! (¡Poof!)... ¿No vas a entrar en modo de combate?

Rodro: De hecho he permanecido en modo de combate desde el incidente anterior.

Yeti: ¡RAAAAAAAR! ¡YIA!

Rodro: (¡Pak!) ¡Rrrrr, hay que inmovilizarlo!

Ami: ¡Sostenlo, Escudo del Valhala!

Yeti: (¡Paff!) ¡GIAWR! ¡RAAAAA!

Rodro: ¡WOA, CUIDADO!

Ami: (¡Pow!) ¡Auch!

El Yeti los hizo chocar y los tiró al suelo, entonces se abalanzó para aplastarlos con sus enormes manos pero entonces Rodro toma el escudo de Ami.

Rodro: (¡Piang!) ¡Mmm... Rápido, toma mi espada blanca y dale en el corazón!

Ami: ¡Hi, aquí vá, hiaaaaa!

Yeti: ¡GRAWR... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH... Aaagh!

De inmediato la ira del Yeti se esfumó y la energía maligna que lo cubría se deshizo.

Ami: Chispas, eso estuvo cerca, espero que ahora esté bien.

Rodro: A-a-a.

Ami: ¿Qué, sigues sin querer hablarme?

Rodro: A... ¡AVALANCHA!

Ami: ¡Aaaa, huye!

Ella se subió a sus esquis y salió corriendo, Rodro tropezó con un pedazo de tronco.

Rodro: ¡A-a-a...! Un segundo... ¡Me estoy deslizando!

Quizas nunca supo como tomar un par de esquís pero logró aprender a hacer snowboard.

Rodro: ¡Mira Ami, lo logré, aprendí a deslizarme!

Ami: ¡Eso es genial pero debemos salvarnos!

Se les acabó la montaña, un horrible precipicio los esperaba.

Rodro: ¡AH, VAMOS A CAER!

Ami: ¡Rodro, toma mi bastón y no te detengas!

Rodro: ¡Pero...!

Ami: ¡Confía en mi!

Ambos: ... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa...! (¡Toing!)

Con éxito ambos se clavaron a la pared del precipicio y este se llenó con la nieve de la avalancha, lograron escapar de la muerte.

Rodro: ¡Muy bien hecho Ami!

Ami: Eh jejeje, tuvimos mucha suerte.

Rodro: Si pero aún estamos muy lejos del refugio, ¿cómo haremos para regresar antes del anochecer?

Ami: Mmm... Sabes, acabo de aprender un truco de esquí que hasta tu lo puedes hacer...

Mientras tanto en el refugio Yumi luciendo una camiseta del equipo de Hockey estaba tomando chocolate caliente con los demás.

Abigail: Oigan, ¿alguien sabe cuando van a regresar los muchachos?

Yumi: Dijeron que bajarían de la colina justo a tiempo para la cena. (¡BrrrrrrRRR!) ¿Escucharon eso?

Kaz: ¡Pero que rayos...!

Dos enormes bolas de nieve vinieron rodando hacia donde estaban ellos, por una rampa ambas saltaron y cayeron en un jacuzzi, la nieve se derritió y reveló a una pareja encerrada en bloques de hielo, el hielo se derritió.

Rodro: ¡Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta... aaaaa, mucho mejor!

Ami: Creo que debimos quitarnos las botas antes de entrar... ¡Ah jajajajaja!

Rodro: ¡Jajajajaja!... ¡Dos chocolates calientes por favor, y con malvaviscos!

¿?: Ami, Ami...

Ami: ¿Y esa voz?

¿?: ¡Ami despierta!

Ami abre los ojos.

Ami: ¿Ah, Rodro?

Rodro: ¡Qué alivio, estás bien!

Ami: ¿Qué ocurrió, dónde estamos...? ¡Eh, tu pierna!

Rodro: No temas, ya terminó, volviste a perder el control y tuve que controlarte.

Ami: No otra vez, ¡lo siento, fue mi culpa, no lo pude controlar!

Rodro: Ya ya, no pasa nada, mi pierna ya está curada, pero hubo una segunda avalancha y quedamos atrapados en ésta caverna.

Ami: ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Rodro: Dos días.

Ami: Ay, los muchachos deben estar buscandonos por todas partes.

Rodro: No quiero sonar pesimista pero dudo que nos encuentren... ¡Atchiss!

Ami: Ya estás resfriado... ¿Y por qué tengo tu chaqueta?

Rodro: Cuando se activó tu sello de maldición destrozaste tu chaqueta y te brotó un enorme brazo negro.

Ami: (Chispas, está empeorando, si no me deshago de este tonto sello tal vez el y los demás no la cuenten la próxima).

Rodro: Escucha, se que me puse de malas cuando me frustré al aprender a esquiar y se que he sido descuidado últimamente.

Ami: Yo también he cometido errores y tampoco debí perder la paciencia en ese momento. Supongo que en el matrimonio no siempre es brillante como el sol pero si de verdad nos queremos, no, si de verdad nos amamos vamos a superar cualquier problema que venga.

Rodro: ... Tienes toda la razón, así que dísculpame por ponerme idiota.

Ami: Y tu disculpame por perder los estribos... Te amo.

Rodro: Yo también te amo.

Ambos se dieron un beso y un fuerte abrazo pero entonces.

¿?: (¡Pum, pum, pum, pum!)

Ami: ¿Escuchaste eso...? ¡Wow, es el Yeti!

Yeti: ¡Graaur!

Ami: (¡Grab!) ¡Agh, debe estár muy feliz porque lo ayudamos!

Rodro: ¡Ya lo note, agh, aprieta demasiado fuerte!

Ami: ¿Eh, a dónde nos lleva?

El Yeti caminó por los oscuros pasillos de la caverna hasta que llegó a un sitio donde se podía ver la luz del día.

Rodro: Nos trajo a la salida.

Ami: ¡Mira Rodro, el refugio está por allá, arigato Yeti, eres el mejor!

Yeti: ¡Graaur!

El Yeti les hizo un gesto con la mano y se despidió.

Ami: ¿Por qué se habrá ido tan pronto?

¿?: ¡Yumi, los encontré, por aquí!

Entonces Yumi y los demás aparecieron volando por los cielos.

Yumi: ¡Muchachos, al están bien!

Ami: ¡Yumi!

Más tarde en el jacuzzi del refugio.

Rodro: Ah, esto si que es vida, hey...

Ami: ¡Dos chocolates calientes por favor y con malvaviscos!

Rodro: Oye, ¿cómo sabías que iba a decir eso?

Ami: Yo solo lo adiviné, jejeje.

Rodro: Eh, oye, respecto a lo que pasó hace dos días prometo que seré más cuidadoso.

Ami: Y yo prometo fijarme con más atención para que no hayan más accidentes.

Parece que el aislamiento en esa helada caverna fue perfecto para terminar con su primera pelea de pareja.

Al día siguiente todo marchó bien, hasta que Ami nuevamente estaba a punto de vestirse, se quita la bata y Rodro entra de improviso.

Rodro: ¿Donde dejé mi chaqué...?

Ami: ¡AAAAAAH, INTRUSO, FUERA!

Rodro: (¡Pang!) Al menos ya se cuando quitarme.

Ami: Rodro, otra vez, avisa cuando entres que alguien me podría ver.

Rodro: ¿Y por qué te daría verguenza de que te observen saliendo de la ducha en traje de baño y con una sombrilla y un diario?

Ami: Bueno, no quiero que nadie lea mi diario.

Rodro: Mjjj... ¡Jajajajajaja!

Ami: Mjjjj... ¡Jajajajajaja!

Repentinamente a hurtadillas entró una niña de cabello rubio y agarró el diario de Ami.

Armonía: ¡Wow! ¿Qué habrá escrito Ami en su diario?

Ami: ¡AAAAA, ES ARMONÍA, ALÉJATE DE MI DIARIO!

Rodro: ¡Ven niña, suelta eso, es de mi esposa!

Armonia: ¿Qué? ¿Te casaste con Ami? ¡Super, ahota también soy tu fan número uno!

Rodro: (¡Clank!) ¡AY, QUÍTAMELA, QUÍTAMELA!

Ami: (Como dijimos, estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas).

Rodro: ¡Me va a arrancar la cara!

Ami: ¡No Armonia, ya sueltalo!... ¡Seigi no Kirameki!

Armonia: (¡Crash!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Ami envió a volar a Armonía por la ventana.

Ami: ¿Crées que esté bien?

Rodro: Pant... Si, mientras no regrese.

Armonia: ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ ARMONÍA!

Ambos: ¡AAAAAAAAH, SEIGI NO KIRAMEKI!

Armonía: (¡Froom!) ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

No se preocupen por élla, lamentablemente para Ami y Rodro estará bien.

Ambos: ¡Narrador, ya termina el capítulo por favor!

Armonía: ¡Volví!

Rodro: ¡Date prisa!

Ok, ok, si ustedes insisten.

Fin.

Ami: Fiu... Gracias...


	54. La leyenda de las elegidas 2

**Capítulo 54: La leyenda de las elegidas 2.**

En medio de las montañas del Tibet el autobus de Puffy se dirigía a su siguiente destino.

Yumi: Vaya, hay mucha nieve en el camino, ojalá lleguemos a la ciudad antes de que se cierre el paso... (Chaka... chaka...chaka...) ¿Mmm? Oh, oh, el motor se detuvo.

Julius aparece.

Julius: ¿Por que te detuviste?

Yumi: No fui yo, repentinamente el motor dejó de funcionar. ¿Sabes que pudo haber pasado?

Julius: Tendré que salir a revisar.

Más tarde afuera del autobus.

Julius: Al parecer el agua del capacitor entró en estado de solidificación y los inyectores no pueden mover liquido en tal estado.

Yumi: En español capitan cerebrito.

Julius: Aish, ya deja de llamarme así Yumi.

Yumi: De acuerdo, ¿y bien?

Julius: En resumen el agua de la batería y el combustible se congelaron.

Yumi: ¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser, se supone que le pusimos suficiente anticongelante al autobus antes de salir.

Julius: Eso creí, un segundo, se supone que era tu turno de ponerselo.

Yumi: No, era el turno de Kaz...

Ambos: ... ¡KAZ!

Kaz: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Yumi: Olvidaste ponerle el anticongelante al autobus.

Kaz: Ah, vaya, que torpe de mi parte.

Yumi: ¿Qué torpe, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? Ahora estamos atrapados en la carretera... Rayos, tendremos que seguir en el cádillac.

Julius: Yumi eso es imposible, con este frio no soportaran tanto.

Yumi: Changos, las cosas no podrían poner...

Julius: ¡AY, NO LO DIGAS!

Yumi: Ups, eso estuvo cerca.

Kaz: ¿Qué cosa, que no diga que las cosas se podrían poner peor?

Yumi y Julius: ¡NOOO!

Una cabra montañesa salió de entre las rocas y fue a embestir a Kaz pero Julius lo quitó y la cabra quedó incrustada en el motor.

Cabra: ¡BEEEE!

Yumi: Muy bien genio, mira lo que hiciste.

Julius: Espera cabrita, ¡hum!, listo, ya puedes irte... Ay, ahora el motor está averiado.

Kaz: Esto no podría ponerse peor.

Yumi: ¡AY, NO OTRA VEZ! (¡FROOOOM!).

Repentinamente comenzó una fuerte ventisca y los tres subieron al autobus.

Kaz: Ahora si creo que (¡Plap!) ¡Mmmmm!

Julius: Ese parche para neumáticos lo detendrá.

Ami: Oigan, ¿que pasó?, se escuchó como si una cabra se hubiera estrellado contra el motor.

Yumi: ...

Julius: ...

Ami: Ah, ya veo.

Yumi: No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Julius: Por lo que mis sensores indican la ventisca no va a ceder hasta dentro de dos días.

Ami: Entonces alguien tendrá que ir por ayuda.

Yumi: Pero no hay nadie acá que pueda resistir en medio de ésta tormenta... Un segundo.

Entran a la habitación de simulacros y justo Pablo estaba entrenando con Abigail.

Yumi: ¡Hey, Pablo, necesitamos tu ayuda!

Pablo: ¿Qué sucedió?

Rato después.

Pablo: Entiendo la situación, bien, con mis poderes de fuego y mi nueva habilidad de controlar el agua no tendré problemas.

Yumi: Escucha, yo te acompañaré.

Pablo: No Yumi, será mejor que vaya solo.

Yumi: Ni hablar, ¿que harías si los entes malignos te emboscan? Iremos los dos, además recuerda que mi transformación también me da más resistencia.

Pablo: Si, es verdad, bien, debemos prepararnos.

Después abrieron las puertas y salieron al frio, ambos estaban transformados.

Yumi: ¡Uy... es demasiado helado!

Pablo: Yo me encargo, ¡cúpula de fuego! (¡Froom!).

Yumi: Aa... Ahora se siente soportable.

Ami: ¡Buena suerte chicos!

Los caminaron y caminaron en medio del hostil clima por horas, entonces el cansancio y el frio los obligó a detenerse.

Yumi: Brrr... Te-te-tengo los pies entumidos, necesitamos encontrar un refugio.

Pablo: Pero... No se ve nada por aquí...

Yumi: Mmmm... Ya se, Pablo, usa tus poderes de agua y construye un iglu.

Pablo: Vaya, bien pensado, aquí va.

Pablo creó la estructura de hielo y ambos entraron.

Yumi: Uff... Sigue haciendo frio pero ya es tolerable.

Pablo: Es cierto, veo que ya está anocheciendo, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí adentro.

Yumi: Si. Oye, con toda esta caminata ya me dió hambre, traje algunos bocadillos en caso de emergencias.

Pablo: Ah, yo también, y creo que esto nos ayudará.

Ambos sacaron las proviciones, Pablo puso unas tazas y e hirvió mate, Yumi por su parte trajo muchas frituras.

Pablo: Ah, voy a probar esta bolsa.

Yumi: ¡Espera Pablo, esos son...!

Pablo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAG, QUEMA, QUEMA!

Yumi: Nachos extrapicantes...

Pablo: ¡Agh, agh, nieve! (¡Tsss...!) Aaaaa...mucho mejor... Oye, por qué no me dijiste nada.

Yumi: Lo intenté pero te apuraste mucho.

Pablo: Ay si, me apuré... Mmm... Esa nieve me supo a barro.

Yumi: Pablo, eso que te metiste en la boca era barro...

Pablo: ¡PUAJ... AGH... ME ENVENENARON!

Yumi: Jajajajaja... Debes ser más cuidadoso... Jajajaja... Glug, glug...

Pablo: Agh... No Yumi, ese mate está...

Yumi: ¡AAAAAAAH, MI LENGUAAA!

Pablo: Hirviendo...

Yumi: (¡Tzzz!) Ug... Edo dodio, mi dendua de desdia es das denside...

Pablo: Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Pablo: Ah, no quiero asquearte pero sacaste nieve de la suela de mis botas.

Yumi: ¡QUE ASCO, AGH... PABLO!

Pablo: ¡Ay, sueltame, mi cuello!

Yumi: Lo hiciste a propósito, ya verás.

Pablo: Ay, tienes mucha fuerza, agh...

Yumi: ¡No lo haré, moriras de la risa!

Pablo: ¡Jajajaja, me estás haciendo cosquillas, jajajaja!

Como dice el dicho al mal tiempo buena cara. De pronto entraron unas personas al gran iglu.

Yumi: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

¿?: Es un privilegio conocer por fin a la elegída.

¿?: Somos monjes tibetanos que vienen para llevarlos con el guardian del conocimiento antiguo de oriente.

Yumi: ¡EL GUARDIAN!

Mientras tanto en el autobus Ami no se sintió bien y se levantó de la cama.

Ami: Pant... pant... (Me siento rara...).

Rodro: Mmm... Ami, ¿pasa algo?

Ami: N-no... solo me dió sed, iré por un vaso con agua, sigue durmiendo.

Rodro: De acuerdo cariño...

Ami entro en el baño, abrió la llave y llenó el vaso, cuando se lo estaba llevando a los labios se vió en el espejo y sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho.

Ami: (¡Crash!) ¡AAAAAAAY...!

Rodro: ¡Ami, que pasa!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAH, ESTÁ PASANDO OTRA VEZ, AAAAAAAAAAGH!

Rodro: ¡Oh no, tranquila, aquí estoy!

Ami: ¡La espada... Ra-pi-do... AAAAAAAH!

Rodro: ¡Aquí va (¡TZA!)!

Ami: ¡AAAARGH, Pant... pant...!

Rodro: Ya está... ¡Eh!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAY! ¡ARGH!

Rodro: ¡Mi espada, por qué no funciona!

Ami: ¡No se cuanto aguantaré... argh!

El brazo derecho de Ami se volvió negro y enorme, sus dientes se afilaron. Abigail, Julius y Kaz aparecieron.

Abigail: ¡Chicos, que sucede!

Julius: ¡Oh Dios mio!

Rodro: ¡Es peligroso, salgan de...!

Ami: ¡GRRRRRRRR, RAAAAAAAAH!

Rodro: (¡Grab!) ¡Argh! (¡Crash!).

Ami volvió a ser poseída por el sello de maldición en su hombro derecho, agarró a Rodro e hizo un agujero en la ventana sacandolo a la intemperie en el frio extremo.

Rodro: (Oh no, ya ha pasado el limite, no puedo controlarla).

Ami: ¡GRRRRRRRR, RAAAAAWR!

Rodro: ¡AH! (¡PAM!)

Ami: ¡GRRRRR, RAAAH!

Rodro: Debo evitar que me pegue... Ugh... Está demasiado frio...

Ami: ¡Grrrrr, RAAAAAAAAAAH! (¡TRUAGH!)

Rodro: ¡QUE, AHORA EL OTRO BRAZO!

Ahora el brazo izquierdo de Ami también se transformó.

Rodro: Está empeorando, a este paso no quedará nada de ella...

Ami: ¡AAAARGH! (¡TZUIIIIIIIIII!) ¡GRAND KAYSER MENOS! (¡PIAM!)

Rodro: ¡AAA! (¡Tzui!, ¡KABOOM!). ¿Eh, pero cómo me salvé?

Abigail: Eso estuvo cerca.

Rodro: Hermana, gracias.

Abigail: Esto se puso feo, parece que se está convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Rodro: Si, y no me quedan más opciones, tendré que hacer algo drástico.

Abigail: ¿Acaso vas a...?

Rodro: Solo así ganaremos tiempo, por favor regresa al autobus.

Abigail: No, es demasiado, te ayudaré con mi teletransportación.

Rodro: ...Bien pero sujétate fuerte a mi espalda.

Ami: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Rodro: ¡Aquí vamos! (¡TZUI, PAM!)

Ami: ¡RAAA!

Rodro: ¡Un poco más! (¡Tzui, pam!)

Ami: ¡ARRR!

Abigail: ¡SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES! (¡Bang!)

Ami: Urgh...

Rodro: Lo siento Ami... ¡ACTIVAR SELLO CINCUENTENARIO! (¡Clank. tzzzzzzk!)

Ami: ¡AAAAAAARGH! ¡AAAAAAAAR! ¡AAAAAAAAaaaa...! Ah... Pant... pant...

Ami los atacó con varios golpes y disparos pero Abigail y Rodro esquivaron todos los ataques con velocidad y teletransportación hasta que finalmente Rodro clavó en el brazo de Ami la espada rúnica he hizo retroceder al sello de maldicion logrando que ella regresara a la normalidad.

Rodro: Listo, teletransportanos adentro...

Abigail: S-si...

Los tres se teletransportaron a la habitación de Ami y Rodro.

Abigail: ¡Brrrrrrr, demasiado frio!

Julius: Que bueno que están bien, ya sellé el agujero.

Kaz: ¿Y Ami, cómo está?

Rodro: E-e-está bien por el momento, pero ahora tenemos un serio problema.

Ami: Agh... ¿De qué hablas?

Rodro: Ami, tuve que usar el mismo sello que utilicé con Aku, lo lamento pero en el proceso también sellé tus poderes de Valkiria.

Todos: ¡QUEEEE!

Volviendo con Yumi y Pablo ya era de día y llegaron a un templo budista.

Monje tibetano: Aquí estamos, el guardian está adentro esperandolos.

Yumi: Bien, entremos.

Llegaron a una habitación donde había una gran pintura donde aparecen dos chicas idénticas a Ami y Yumi enfrentando a una horrible bestia negra, detrás de ellos aparece un pequeño niño de cabeza afeitada.

Niño: ¡Wow, eres Yumi, por fin te conozco!

Yumi: Eh je, hola niño, dime cómo te llamas.

Niño: Mi nombre es Fong-Zu, eres más linda en persona.

Pablo: Veo que no eres el único que piensa lo mismo.

Yumi: Oye Fong, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el Guardian del conocimiento antiguo?

Fong-Zu: Si, el se encuentra justo en éste lugar.

Yumi: Mmm... ¿Dónde? No puedo verlo por ninguna parte.

Fong-Zu: Él está a la vista.

Pablo: Mmm... No, me parece que no...

Yumi: ¿Acaso se encuentra en forma de espiritu o algo así?

Fong-Zu: No, para nada.

Yumi: Ay vamos niño, deja de bromear y dinos dónde está él.

Fong-Zu: Justo parado frente a tí, y está hablandote en éste momento.

Yumi: Ah... Espera un segundo... ¿Acasi tú eres el Guardian?

Fong-Zu: ¡SIII, BINGO, ASÍ ES, JAJAJAJA!

Pablo: Esto no puede ser...

Yumi: Pablo, nos han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas en todo este tiempo y esta no es la más extraña asi que creo que es lógico. Pero algo me intriga, por qué alguien como tú guarda el conocimiento en éste lugar.

Fong-Zu: Antes de partir mi abuelo me traspasó las enseñanzas para que un día se la entregara a alguna de las elegidas, y aquí estás.

Pablo: Esto no puede ser...

Yumi: Pablo, nos han sucedido muchas cosas extrañas en todo este tiempo y esta no es la más extraña asi que creo que es lógico. Pero algo me intriga, por qué alguien como tú guarda el conocimiento en éste lugar.

Fong-Zu: Antes de partir mi abuelo me traspasó las enseñanzas para que un día se la entregara a alguna de las elegidas, y aquí estás.

Yumi: Ya veo... Bueno, necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas.

Fong-Zu: De acuerdo, la historia comienza así.

Hace mucho tiempo en otro planeta habían dos razas hermanas en pelea, pero dos chicas elegidas nacieron y supieron de inmediato que tendrían que detener ésta guerra. Los nombres de ellas dos eran Amkandia y Yumkinia.

Un día regresaron de un día de pesca y tras la revelación les dijeron a sus padres.

Amkandia: Mamá, Papá, no podemos quedarnos aquí sabiendo que nuestra gente se está autodestruyendo.

Yumkinia: Nos iremos a detener ésta guerra de una vez por todas.

En el momento cúlmine de la gran guerra los dos pueblos, los nordos de occidente y los bistian de oriente estaban a punto de destruirse mutuamente.

Emperador de los Nordos: ¡ARMA ATÓMICA PREPARADA, FUEGO!

Rey de los Bistians: ¡DISPAREN LA BOMBA DE NEUTRONES!

Armas: ¡BANG, BANG!

Amkandia: ¡LANZA DE ASGARD!

Yumkinia: ¡CAZADOR NOCTURNO! (¡KABOOM!).

Justo en ese momento Amkandia y Yumkinia destruyeron las armas y las tropas al ver a las dos quedaron pasmadas.

Emperador de los Nordos: ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES!

Rey de los Bistians: ¡APARTENSE!

Amkandia: ¡Silencio!

Yumkinia: Somos Amkandia y Yumkinia, hijas de un soldado Nordo.

Amkandia: Y una guerrera Bistian.

Rey de los Bistians: ¡¿Qué?!

Emperador de los Nordos: ¡Eso es imposible!

Amkandia: Escuchen, esta guerra ha diesmado a nuestro mundo.

Yumkinia: Y debe detenerse ahora mismo.

Amkandia: Nuestros padres nos han enseñado que Nordos y Bistians pueden vivir en paz como lo fue hace miles de años.

Yumkinia: Borraremos el odio y el dolor que los ha mantenido en guerra.

Ambas juntaron sus fuerzas y esparcieron su aura por todo el planeta y la maldad que se apoderó de todos se esfumó.

Emperador de los Nordos: Que... hemos hecho.

Rey de los Bistians: Esas chicas tienen razón, ésta disputa no tiene sentido.

Emperador de los Nordos: Es definitivo, la guerra ha terminado, perdónennos por todo lo que hemos hecho.

Rey de los Bistians: No, ustedes perdónennos. Juro por mi título que de ahora en adelante ya no habrán dos pueblos, seremos uno solo.

Emperador de los Nordos: Yo digo lo mismo. ¡GRACIAS AMKANDIA Y YUMKINIA!

Rey de los Bistians: ¡Han salvado a nuestro mundo!

Tropas: ¡HEEEEEEEEEEE!

Amkandia: ¡SIII, LO HICIMOS YUMKINIA!

Yumkinia. ¡GENIAAAAAAAL, ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

¿?: ¡Nooooooo, como se atreven! (¡TZIAM!).

Amkandia: ¡CUIDADO!

Yumkinia: ¡AH! ¡QUIEN ERES TÚ!

Un ser oscuro y desconocido apareció entre la gente y abrió un portal que succionó a Amkandia y Yumkinia.

Yumkinia: ¡AAAH, ES MUY FUERTE!

Amkandia: ¡NO ME SUELTES HERMANA!

Ambas: ¡AAAAAH!

Las dos fueron transportadas al norte de un continente de un planeta desconocido, ese planeta es la Tierra. Al verlas sus habitantes quedaron impresionados.

Vikingo: ¡Mirad hacia el cielo, es una Valkiria y una Mujer Bestia!

Amkandia: Ah... ¿Dónde estamos?

Yumkinia: No lo se hermana pero una cosa es segura, ya no estamos en nuestro mundo.

¿?: Exactamente mocosas.

Yumkinia: Tu de nuevo.

¿?: ¡Me llevó miles de años llegar a este punto y ustedes arruinaron mis planes!

Amkandia: ¡Qué, tú iniciaste la guerra!

Yumkinia: ¡Así que tú fuiste el responsable de separar a nuestra gente, miserable!

¿?: Si pero ahora que fastidiaron mi plan tendré que empezar de nuevo con este primitivo mundo.

Amkandia: No, no lo haras.

Yumkinia: Nuestros padres sufrieron mucho por la guerra.

Amkandia: ¡No dejaremos que hagas lo mismo con éste mundo!

Las dos tuvieron una batalla épica con esta malvada criatura, el paisaje a su alrededor quedó irreconocible pero finalmente la detuvieron. Aún así la criatura fue la que rió al último.

¿?: ¡Disfruten su victoria de hoy elegidas, mis camaradas están enterados de lo que ha pasado y en tres mil años más regresarán y terminarán el trabajo que he comenzado y no estarán vivas para cuando eso ocurra, ah jajajajaja!

Amkandia: ¡Grrrrr, DESTELLO DEL GUARDIAN SUPREMO! (¡BANG!).

Amkandia y Yumkinia sabían que nuevos enemigos vendrían a cobrar venganza, por suerte sabían que otras elegídas más poderosas aparecerían y pondrían fin a este macabro plan.

Yumi: Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, ahora todo tiene sentido.

Pablo: Yumkinia y Amkandia sabían sobre esto, entonces no es coincidencia que todos nos hayamos conocido.

Yumi: Es cierto, por lo que nos contó Rodro Amkandia le salvó la vida y le entregó su alabarda para traspasarsela a Ami.

Yumkinia: _Si, y ahora tu también recibirás algo que necesitarás pronto._

Yumi: Esa voz otra vez, ¿acaso eres tú Yumkinia?

Yumkinia: _Si Yumi, te he estado observando y me has dejado sorprendida, Ami y tú han progresado mucho éste último tiempo pero su potencial completo aún no ha despertado._

Pablo: ¿No?

Yumi: ¿También puedes escucharla?

Pablo: Si Yumi, por extraño que parezca.

Fong-Zu: Primera elegida, creo que es momento de que le entregue a Yumi lo que hemos estado guardando desde hace tres mil años.

Yumkinia: _Tienes razón._

Fong-Zu sacó de una caja muy antigua unos guantes con unas piezas de acero incrustadas en los nudillos.

Yumi: Uy, estas cosas están demasiado desgastadas, ¿estás segura de que sirven?

Yumkinia: _Tienes que ponertelas y transformarte._

Yumi: De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. Mmm... Bien... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! (¡POFF!)

Wow.

Los guantes cambiaron por completo, ahora parecien nuevos.

Yumkinia: _Parte de tu poder permanecía bloqueado, ahora podrás llegar a la siguiente fase de tu transformación._

Yumi: ¿En serio, hay una segunda fase? Genial, lo intentaré... ¡TRANSFORMACION!... (¡POOFF!) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!

Pablo: ¡WOW, INCREIBLE!

Ahora Yumi lucía algunas piezas de armadura y unos guantes plateados, incluso su cola tenía un mazo.

Yumi: ¡Jajaja, esto se siente sensacional, el poder fluye por mi cuerpo, jajajajaja!

Yumkinia: _Tu fuerza y tu velocidad han aumentado enormemente y podrás manipular energía tal y como lo hace tu amiga Ami, además ya no necesitarás respirar en ese estado._

Yumi: ¡Asombroso, gracias Yumkinia!

Yumkinia: _Pero recuerda, debes seguir entrenando tus habilidades y prepararte para el día en que comience la invasión. Tu amiga mitad Nordo encontrará la forma de liberar sus poder dormido._

Yumi: Un segundo, ¿Ami es mitad Nordo?

Yumkinia: _Si, para identificar a un Nordo los hombres tienen un lunar en su mejilla izquierda y las mujeres tienen un lunar con forma de conejito en el tobillo, claro que Amkandia y yo los teníamos al ser hermanas. Han heredado parte de nuestros genes por ser las segundas elegídas._

Pablo: ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora resulta que Ami y Tu también son extraterrestres.

Yumi: Con lo raros que somos todos en el autobus ya no me sorprende, aunque Ami se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando le cuente... ¡Oh, los chicos, lo olvidamos, están atrapados!

Pablo: Tranquila, mira, el sol salió y apuesto que Julius ya reparó el autobus.

Yumi: Es verdad, tenemos que regresar, gracias Yumkinia, gracias Fong-Zu, nos han ayudado mucho.

Fong-Zu: De nada, y vuelvan algun día acá por favor.

Yumi: Lo haremos sin duda.

Yumkinia: Cuidate Yumi, cuando quieras comunicarte conmigo solo medita y estaremos en contacto.

Yumi: Lo haré, adiós.

Yumi y Pablo salieron del templo y unas horas después regresaron al autobus, y efectivamente estaba reparado y listo para continuar hacia el siguiente destino.

Yumi: Hola chicos, ¿cómo estuvo todo por acá?

Ami: Muy bien, estupendo.

Yumi: Qué alivio, hay mucho que tengo que contarles.

Fin.


	55. ¡Ciudad en Peligro!

**Capítulo 55: ¡Ciudad en Peligro!**

Ami y Yumi se encontraban cerca del puerto para una conferencia de prensa que iba a comenzar dentro de poco. Ami como siempre ayudaba a Yumi con el maquillaje.

Yumi: Ay, Ami, no me pongas más, así estoy bien.

Ami: Oye, solo un poco de delineador aquí y habremos. (¡PROOOOOOOOOOM!)... ¡Un terremoto!

Yumi: ¡Qué sucede!

Salieron del autobus y vieron que en medio del mar surgia un volcan que estaba haciendo erupción. Una sombra rara se puso cerca del autobus y dijo.

¿?: Es el momento perfecto, comenzará en cualquier instante.

Justo el sol se ocultó y entonces Ami reaccionó.

Ami: ¡AAAAA...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaagh!

Yumi: ¡Ami, que te sucede!

Ami: ¡ARGH, NO LO SEEE, AAAAH! (¡POOFF!).

Se transformó en Valkiria misteriosamente.

Ami: ¡AAAAAARGH!

Yumi: ¡Oh no, es su sello de maldición, muchachos!

Todos aparecieron de inmediato.

Rodro: ¡Oh no, mi contrasello ha fallado!

Yumi: ¡¿De qué hablas, que significa eso?!

Abigail: ¡Ya nada detendrá su transformación malvada!

Yumi: ¡Ami, no dejes que te domine!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH, YA CIERRA LA BOCA!

Yumi: ¡Eh!

Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAH! (¡FLOOOOM!)

Hubo una explosión de sombras, cuando se disiparon Ami estaba arrodillada en el suelo, su armadura de Valkiria ya no era dorada sino de un color plateado.

Yumi: Oh no, Ami.

Ami: Eh jejejeje... Mff...

Kaz: ¿Qué le ha pasado?

La mirada de Ami cambió por completo, la esclera de sus ojos ya no eran blancas sinó negras como el carbón y sus dientes estaban afilados como los de un depredador. La expresión de su rostro estaba llena de pura maldad.

Yumi: ¿Ami, que te sucede?

Ami: Eh jejeje... Pelea conmigo.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Ami: Pelea conmigo ahora mismo.

Yumi: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ya te dije que jamas voy a ponerte un dedo encima.

Ami: Ah jajaja... Te haré cambiar de opinión. (¡Clash!)

Todos: ¡Aaaah!

Ami: ¡MENOS! (¡BANG, KABOOM!).

Yumi: ¡Hey, que haces!

Ami empujó a todos con su poder y le disparó al volcan que estaba en el mar y este desprendió más roca y lava ardiente al aire.

Yumi: ¡Detente, estás empeorando la erupción!

Ami apuntó con su mano a la ciudad y cargó un rayo oscuro.

Ami: ¡SI NO PELEAS CONMIGO VOY A ELIMINAR A TODA ESTA GENTE!

Yumi: Grrrr... No me dejas opción... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! (¡POOF!). ¡Muchachos, vayan a detener esa erupción, yo detendré a Ami!

Pablo: Pero Yumi, es muy peligroso.

Yumi: ¡No discutiré contigo ahora, dejenme sola!

Rodro: Odio admitirlo pero es cierto, solo seremos un estorbo, vamonos.

Kaz: Yumi, ten mucho cuidado.

Yumi: Lo haré.

Todos se fueron.

Ami: He esperado mucho este momento.

Yumi: Ami, escucha, se que ese sello te está manipulando, por favor reacciona.

Ami: Nada me manipula Yumi, no intentes huir porque no te servirá.

Yumi: No lo haré, te salvaré amiga. Iremos a otra parte, no quiero que salga nadie herido.

Ami: De acuerdo, como quieras.

Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad hasta un sitio abandonado.

Ami: Bien, aquí nadie nos molestará.

¿?: Ami, que haces, destruye la ciudad ahora.

Yumi: ¿Y esa voz, de donde viene?

¿?: ¡Ami, hazlo ahora!

Ami: No.

¿?: ¿Eh? ¡Obedece, tu me perteneces!

Ami: ¡AAGH, ... Nooo!

¿?: ¡HAZLO, TU ERES MI SIRVIENTE DESDE QUE TE PUSE ESE SELLO!

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¡Así que tú fuiste la que le hizo esto a mi amiga!

¿?: ¡Rápido, corre a la ciudad y cumple tu deber!

Ami: ¡AGH!

Los iris de Ami que seguían siendo rosados tintineaban a un color rojo intenso. Ella se tiró al suelo en posición fetal.

Ami: ¡ARGH... No... Lo haré!

¿?: ¡Insolente, levantate y ve!

Ami: ¡GRRR... YA DIJE...!

¿?: ¡VAMOS!

Ami: ¡YA DIJÉ QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (¡TZIAM!) ¡Pant... pant... pant...!

¿?: ¿Qué?

Ami: A mi no me interesa destruir ni salvar esa ciudad, ¡Todo lo que quiero es pelear con Yumi y nadie me lo impedirá!

¿?: Esto no debería estár pasando, no puedo controlarla.

Yumi: Ami...

Ami: ¡Yumi, ponte en guardia porque esta pelea va a comenzar!

Yumi: Mmm... Ami, no tenemos tiempo debemos ayudar a los demas.

Ami: Te preocupas demasiado por ellos.

Yumi: Ni modo, tendré que usar todo mi poder para terminar con esto. ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! (¡POOF!).

Yumi hizo su segunda transformación.

Ami: Vaya vaya, al parecer alcanzaste el siguiente nivel, pues te tengo una sorpresa. ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! (¡POOF!) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yumi: (Ella también). Creo que no terminaremos pronto.

Ami: ¡PREPARATE PORQUE VOY A HACERTE POLVO! ¡HIAAAAAAAA!

Yumi: ¡HIAAAAAAAA! (¡BOOM!).

En en medio del mar el autobus flota encima del crater.

Julius: Muchachos, ponganse estos cinturones, les permitirán volar.

Pablo: ¿Qué? ¿Y cuando los hiciste?

Abigail: Los creamos con Julius usando mi polvo de hadas, ahora no tiene límite de duración.

Rodro: Genial, eso nos será de gran ayuda, Kaz, vete, aquí no podrás hacer mucho.

Kaz: Entiendo, iré a esconderme.

El volcan hizo erupción.

Rodro: ¡Julius, los dos juntos, SEIGI NO KIRAMEKI!

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE PLASMA, FUEGO! (¡BLAM!)

Abigail: ¡Pablo, enfría el magma con el agua!

Pablo: ¡De acuerdo, pero qué harás tu!

Abigail: ¡Tengo un nuevo truco, haaaaaaa!

El torrente de lava que era detenido por los ataques de Julius y Rodro brilló de un color lila en la parte más alta y éste cedió aún más.

Pablo: ¡Pero cuando fue que!

Abigail: ¡Ahora, no aguantaremos mucho!

Pablo: ¡Si, haaaa!

En la lejanía al lado de Hong Kong el combate se desarrolla, ambas están muy parejas.

Yumi: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, POOOOM!) ¡AAAAAAAAGH!

Ami: ¡RAAAAAAH, ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!

Yumi: ¡Ugh, GRAN MELENA DE LEON! (¡Shak, tzui!).

Ami: (¡POOOOOOOM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! (¡Crash!).

Yumi: Pant... ¡Rugido de la selva! (¡PIAM, KABOOM!)

Ami: Je, no estuvo mal, ¡LANZA DE ASGARD! (¡PIAM!)

Yumi: (¡POW!) ¡AGH, ESO DOLIO!

Ami: ¡RAAAAAAAAAH!

Yumi: ¡RAAAAAAAH!

Ambas: ¡AAAAAAAAH! (¡KA-POOOOOOOW!).

Ese último golpe provocó un sismo, ambas se dieron un puñetazo directo en la cara.

Yumi: Pant... pant...

Ami: Pant... pant...

Yumi: Pant... Jajajaja...

Ami: Pant... Jajajaja...

Yumi: Vaya, me siento igual que cuando tocamos en concierto...

Ami: Jajaja... Confieso... Pant... Que yo siento lo mismo...

Yumi: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA! (¡PIAM!)

Ami: ¡AH!

Yumi: ¡Oh no, apunté mal!

Ese ataque de Yumi fue directamente hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Pablo: ¡Cuidado, viene hacia acá!

Ami: (¡Froom!) ¡HAAAAA! (¡Pow, boom!)

Nadie se lo esperó, Ami apareció y desvió el ataque y en un flash se fue.

Yumi: ¿Qué fue eso?

Ami: ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, casi los liquidas!

Yumi: Oye, que te pasa, hace un momento no te importaban los demás y ahora vas y los salvas.

Ami: Mmm... Ah, supongo que ya no tiene sentido seguir fingiendo.

Ami se descubrió el brazo y mostró su sello de maldición negro, se lo frotó y este era completamente distinto.

Yumi: ¿Ahora es blanco?

Ami: Cuando te dije que nada me manipula era verdad. A pesar de tener esta apariencia... ¡Sigo siendo la misma Yumi-chan!

Yumi: Ami, explícame de inmediato que está pasando.

Ami: Pues...

Para tener la explicación lean la crónica 4, es necesario para seguir la trama.

Ami: ... Y ese volcan iba a estallar a menos que liberaramos la fuerza acumulada y luego lo enfriaramos. Tuve que actuar todo este tiempo Yumi-chan, no te enojes con los demás.

Yumi: Mmm...

Ami: ...

Yumi: Que más da, ya estamos en esto, será mejor que continuemos hasta quedar exhaustas.

Ami: ... Hi.

La erupción fue detenida con éxito, a Pablo le dieron la misma explicación.

Rodro: Y por eso no podíamos decirte nada Pa... (¡POW!) ¡Ay!

Pablo: ¡Quienes creen que son para manipularnos así! ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo le hiciese lo mismo a Ami!

Abigail: Pablo, por favor...

Rodro: No, tiene todo el derecho a estar furioso.

Pablo: Recorcholis, ¿como estará Yumi ahora que lo sabe? (¡FUIIIIIIIM, Plap!).

Yumi: ¡Ugh!

Pablo: ¿Yumi?

Yumi: Disculpa, voy a regresar, esto se está poniendo emocionante.

Yumi regresó en un flash a donde estaba Ami.

Julius: Al parecer lo tomo bastante bien diría yo por su sonrisa.

Pablo: Ah...

Rodro: Oye, ¿me podrias dar algo de hielo? Me arde mucho esta quemadura.

Pablo: Pant... Bien, supongo que tenían razón, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, aquí tienes.

En el campo de batalla ambas intercambiaban golpes y patadas.

Ami: Tengo un truco nuevo, ¡FURASSHU SAIKO NO GADIAN!

Yumi: Yo también (mi técnica de salamandra). ¡GRAN FREIDORA DE ACEITE!

Ami disparó una gran rafaga de energía y Yumi escupió un gigantezco chorro de aceite que encendió haciendo chispas con sus garras.

Yumi: Ugh...

Ami: Ah... ¡Escudo del Valhala!

Yumi: ¡Puñetazo de tigre!

Ami: (¡PUM!) ¡Agh!

Yumi: (¡POW!) ¡AY!... ¿A donde fue?

Ami se enterró bajo tierra para salir y darle un ataque sorpresa.

Yumi: Debo sentir la vibración en mis pies... ¡Ahí estás!... ¡HAAAAAAA!

Yumi estiró hasta el cielo su pierna y agrandó su pie.

Ami: (¡Crack!) ¡GOLPE DEL VIKINGO!

Yumi: ¡ËLEPHANT KICK! (¡Kapow!)

Ese último estruendo se escuchó a cien kilómetros a la redonda, el polvo levantado se disipó y ambas estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Ami: Ugh... Ya no puedo... más...

Yumi: Yo... tampoco... pant... Tenías razón...

Ami: ¿Sobre... qué?

Yumi: Sobre... Esto... Debemos repetirlo amiga... Realmente lo disfruté...

Ami: Hi... Ugh... Jajajaja...

Yumi: Jajajajaja...

Luego de recibir tratamiento médico las dos estaban recuperadas. Los problemas que antes las abrumaban se desvanecieron y sabían que ahora tenían lo necesario para lo que viniera.

Así termina este capítulo.


	56. ¡GÁSTALO TODO, YA!

**Capítulo 56: ¡GASTALO TODO, YA!**

Beijing, la capital del gigantezco país asiatico, donde se encuentran las gigantezcas murallas y el palacio del último emperador es una de las últimas paradas de la gira. Unos días antes del concierto las chicas decidieron ir al centro comercial.

Ami como de costumbre se iba a peinar y al verse al espejo.

Ami: Vaya, parece que me ha crecido el cabello en el último tiempo, ¡que bien, pronto lo tendré como antes!

Yumi: ¡Ami, ya estamos listas, apresurate antes de que se produzca el embotellamiento!

Ami: ¡Hi, ya voy!... Listo.

Minutos después entraron al centro comercial y se quitaron las máscaras anti-gas.

Las tres: ¡Coff, coff, coff!

Abigail: Qué manera de estar contaminado el aire, ack, apenas se puede respirar.

Yumi: Por lo menos ya pasamos la peor parte (¡DING, DING, DING, DING, DING!)

¿?: ¡FELICIDADES, SON NUESTRAS CLIENTES NUMERO 67.000!

Ami: ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que significa?

Animador: ¡Que se han ganado 67.000 Yuanes para gastar en lo que quieran del centro comercial!

Yumi: Un momento, voy a sacar cuentas, veamos, el Yen está... Mmm... Y el Yuan... ¡Es como un millon de Yenes!

Ami: ¡AH, EL SUEÑO DE TODO COMPRADOR VIENE A NOSOTRAS DE NUEVO!

Abigail: ¡Wow, a esto le llamo suerte!

Animador: ¡Tienen siete minutos para comprar todo lo que quieran pero si les queda aunque sea un solo Yuan perderán todo lo que han comprado, buena suerte!

Tiempo: 7 minutos.

Ami: ¡Yumi, ésta vez tenemos que hacerlo bien y no quedarnos con escombros como la última vez!

Yumi: Estoy de acuerdo pero como lo vamos a hacer.

Ami: Mmm...

Abigail: ¿Qué, por que me miras así?

Ami: Jejeje...

Yumi: ¡Ni lo pienses! Sabes que me mareo con facilidad con la teletransportación.

Ami: ¡Aby, llevanos allá primero!

Abigail: De acuerdo.

Yumi: ¡No! (¡Tzui!).

Tiempo: 6 Minutos 45 segundos.

En otro sitio del centro comercial.

Yumi: Ugh... Necesito un retrete... ¡Bingo! ¡BRAAAAAAAAGH!

Vendedor: ¡Señorita no, ese es de exhibición!

Yumi: Ugh... No importa, me lo llevo... ¡BRAAAAAAAAGH!

Dinero: 66.920 Yuanes

Ami: Tenemos que seguir.

Yumi: Yo paso, tu sigue teletransportandote con Abigail.

Abigail: Entonces seremos nosotras dos.

Más tarde.

Tiempo: 6 minutos, 20 segundos.

Ami: ¡Aby, apresurate!

Abigail: Ya termine.

Ami: ¿Y bien, que compraste?

Abigail: Unos guantes blancos nuevos y esta hermosa chistera.

Ami: ¿Solo eso, y cuanto valían?

Abigail: Quince yuanes.

Dinero: 66.905 Yuanes.

Ami: Aish, eres igual a Yumi.

Abigail: Bueno, no hay muchas cosas de magia por acá así que...

Ami: Tendré que enseñarte a ser una buena compradora como yo, a la tienda de ropa. (¡Tzui!).

En la tienda.

Tiempo: 5 minutos, 55 segundos.

Ami: Ah, me encanta esa blusa, que linda falda, no, mejor vere esa chaqueta, que lindos zapatos.

Abigail: ¿Ami, podrías decidirte por algo?

Ami: Esa cartera de cuero rosa me encanta, y vale 66.905 Yuanes, me la llevo.

Dinero: 0 Yuanes.

Vendedora: ¡Ling, deja de morder esa pierna de pato y envuelve esto para la señorita!

Empaquetador: Esta bien. (¡Plap!) Ups...

Vendedora: Mira lo que hiciste, ensuciaste el producto de la compradora, disculpe, aquí tiene su reembolso.

Ami: ¡Qué!

Dinero: 66.905 Yuanes.

Yumi: Al parecer las cosas van igual que aquella vez.

Narrador: Oye Yumi, ¿que crees que estás haciendo eso?

Yumi: Me salí de este capítulo.

Narrador: Bueno, pero no puedes venir y hacer mi trabajo así como así.

Yumi: Mangaka-san me dijo que podía.

Narrador: ¿Qué, jefe, que significa esto?

xXMrMangakaXx: Pensé que querrías tomarte un descanso, después de todo llevas trabajando sin parar desde que comenzamos a escribir.

Narrador: Ah claro, y mi opinion no cuenta, ¿verdad?, ¡Renuncio!

Yumi: Y narrador abrió aquella puerta que está bajando las escaleras, agarró su auto estacionado en el patio trasero y se fue.

Narrador: ¡ARGH, NO LO TOLERO MÁS, ME LARGO!

xXMrMangakaXx: ¡Espera narrador, vuelve, ay! ... ¡YUMI!

Yumi: Hey lo siento, solo hice lo que me pediste, ¿ok?

xXMrMangakaXx: Pant... Yumi, se que esto no es común pero por favor continua relatando la historia mientras traigo a narrador de vuelta.

Yumi: Está bien, es mejor que teletransportarme, me pregunto por que me pasará eso (¿cómo es que narrador puede manejar un auto si no tiene manos? Digo, es un micrófono).

Yumi: Entonces cuando creían que la cosa no podía ponerse peor.

Vendedor: Señoritas, no le dimos su reembolsos por sus compras.

Ami: ¿Qué?

Vendedor: Si, no les dimos sus boletas, aquí tienen.

Dinero: 67.000 Yuanes.

Ami: ¡AY NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, SOMOS UNAS AHORRADORAS!

Abigail: ¡Ami, tranquilizate!

Ami: (¡Slap!) ¡Ay!

Abigail: Bien, hemos tenido un mal comienzo pero confío en que todo saldrá bien.

Tiempo: 4 minutos 53 segundos.

Ami: Ojalá que si.

Yumi: No estimaron en distracciones, compraron un par de go-karts y con una pistola etiquetadora marcaron todo lo que querían comprar, televisores, guardarropas, desfibriladores e incluso un limpiador de trompas para elefantes (eso último no se porque lo eligieron si ni siquiera tenemos un elefante, un segundo, es cierto, tenemos un representante que come como uno).

Kaz: ¡Oye, no te aproveches solo porque no aparezco en este capítulo!

Yumi: Bien bien, continuo, las dos compraron todo lo que había en el centro comercial pero aún así.

Dinero: 60.409 Yuanes.

Ami: ¡Es imposible, ya tenemos todo lo que estaba en éste lugar!

Abigail: ¡No puede ser, este sueño del comprador se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla!

Tiempo: 2 minutos 17 segundos.

Ami: ¡Se nos termina el tiempo, debemos pensar en algo rápido!

Abigail: Vamos, vamos, piensa, piensa... ¡Lo tengo!

Ami: ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Abigail: Ya tenemos todo lo que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, ¿verdad?

Ami: Si, así es.

Abigail: Pues hay algo acá que aún no hemos comprado.

Ambas: ... ¡El mismo centro comercial!

Tiempo: 1 minuto 50 segundos.

Ami: ¡Bien pensado, démonos prisa, vayamos por el dueño!

Segundos después.

Animador: ¿Quieren comprar el centro comercial?

Ami: Así es, le ofrecemos 60.409 Yuanes.

Animador: ¡Jajajajaja, que graciosas pero el valor es de 60.424 Yuanes!

Abigail: ¿Qué? Pero eso es más de lo que tenemos.

Tiempo: 19 segundos.

Ami: ¡No, eso no es justo!

Animador: ¡Jajajaja, son unas bobas, nadie gana en este concurso, nadie!

Abigail: Siempre se estuvo burlando de nosotras, me rindo, lo perdimos todo, lo siento Ami.

Ami: ¡Ay, no, rayos!

Yumi: De pronto Abigail vió una palanca al lado de un auto averiado y se fijó en el vidrio.

Animador: Ya perdieron, nadie va a ganar. (¡Crash!) ¡Eh!

Abigail: Ahora que el vidrio está roto el valor del centro comercial decayó.

Precio: 60.409 Yuanes.

Abigail: Ahora si, lo compramos.

Aparece un notario.

Notario: La propiedas es de ustedes, felicidades.

Tiempo: 3, 2, 1, ¡Terminó!

Dinero: 0 Yuanes.

Ami: ¡SI, BIEN HECHO ABY, LO HICISTE!

Animador: ¡NO, NOOOOOO, JAMÁS HABÍA PASADO ESTO!

Ami: Dale las llaves a mi amiga por favor...

Animador: ¡Jamás! (¡Poom!) ¡AAAAAh!

Yumi: Hola chicas, ¿Lo lograron?

Ami: Yumi, ¿donde estabas?

Yumi: Reemplazando al narrador, pero descuiden, ya está de regreso.

Narrador: Bueno, fue un mal entendido, lo admito.

xXMrMangakaXx: Bueno, por admitirlo solo te rebajaré la paga a la mitad.

Narrador: ¡QUÉ!

xXMrMangakaXx: ¡Ahora vuelve al trabajo o te despido!

Narrador: Pant... Ya salió su Benson interno.

Ami: Oigan, ¿podemos seguir con nuestra historia?

Narrador: Si si, retomando.

Abigail: ¡Ahora somos dueñas de éste centro comercial!

Ami: Corrección, ahora eres la dueña.

Abigail: ¿Eh, pero que dices Ami? Si lo compramos entre las dos.

Ami: Te cederé mi parte, tu hiciste el milagro así que es todo tuyo.

Abigail: ¿De verdad? ¡Ay, eres la mejor amiga, gracias, gracias!

Abigail recogió las llaves del piso que estaban justo al lado del animador y ahora ex-dueño politraumatizado.

Abigail: Ahora entremos y hagamos una fiesta de reinauguración.

Yumi: Ahm, ¿no deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia para él?

Ami: No, seguridad se encargará de eso.

Así termina otra aventura de nuestra banda.


	57. El gran Circo

**Capítulo 57: El gran Circo.**

El autobus de la banda sale del edificio de estacionamientos para partir de Corea del Sur hacia su última parada en la gira mundial, así es, Tokio, Japon. En el living del autobus.

Ami: Estoy muy emocionada, ha pasado un año entero desde que partimos.

Julius: Ah si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Abigail: ¿Qué cosa?

Julius: El día que conocí a las chicas y me uní a la banda.

Ami: Si, discutiamos en el autobus mientras nadie conducía, este se estrelló contra la tienda de Julius y después del concierto le pedimos a Julius que se integrara.

Abigail: Oh, no tenía ni idea. ¿Con que destruyeron tu tienda?

Julius: Si, así es.

Abigail: ¿Y como lo hiciste para no dejarte dominar por la rabia?

Julius: Nah, lo superé hace mucho... mucho tiempo... snff... ¡Ay, a quien engaño, mi pobre tienda... BUA-A-A-A-Aaaa...!

Ami: Creo que nunca más volveré a mencionar lo de la tienda. Si no fuera por Kaz que es el peor chofer de la historia jamás habría pasado.

Abigail: Bueno, hay que tener fe de que nadie volverá a salir herido por su ineptitud. (¡CRASH!)

Todos: ¡AHHHHH! (¡Pum!).

En ese momento el autobus chocó con algo y todos volaron en su interior.

Ami: ¡Ay...! ¿Todo el mundo está bien?

Abigail: Si, solo fue un porrazo, auch.

Julius: Estaría mejor si se quitan de encima.

Ambas: Ups.

Yumi, Pablo y Rodro salen de la sala de simulación.

Yumi: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá afuera?

Aparece Kaz un poco mareado.

Kaz: Ay, veo pajaritos por todas partes...

Yumi: ¡Kaz!

Kaz: ¿Mami?

Yumi: Reacciona, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kaz: No lo se, estaba conduciendo y de repente chocamos.

Ami: ¿Qué es eso que estás escondiendo?

Kaz: Ah, nada... ¡Ay, sueltame!

Yumi: ¿"Mueran asquerosos alienigenas, mision Neptunia" para Funtendo PZ? ¡Estabas jugando videojuegos mientras conducias otra vez!

Kaz: ¡Lo siento, esos juegos son demasiado adictivos, no puedo dejarlos!

Yumi: Se acabó, no jugarás nada hasta que aprendas algo de autocontrol, ¿verdad Pablo?

Pablo: (¡Beep, beep, beep, poom, High Score!) ¡Si, mueran asquerosos alienigenas!

Yumi: Grrr, ¡Dame eso! (¡Crash!)

Pablo: Hey, estaba en la mejor parte.

Yumi: ¡Se supone que me deberías apoyar!

Pablo: Pero no estaba jugando mientras manejaba, que Kaz aprenda de mi.

Yumi: Uy... Gamers...

¿?: Ay... Ayuda...

Rodro: Ah... ¡Vayamos a ver!

Todos salieron, a unos metros del frente del autobus algunas personas vestidas de payaso, domadores, trapecistas, acrobatas y magos estaban seriamente lastimados y regados al rededor de un pequeño automovil multicolor completamente triturado.

Rodro: ¡Esto es muy serio!

Ami: ¡Oh no, muchachos!

Kaz: ¿Los conoces?

Ami: ¡Son del circo en el que trabajé para pagar la bandaniversario!

Yumi: ¡Rápido, ay que llamar a una ambulancia!

Ami: No, los atenderemos adentro, Aby, por favor ayudanos a entrarlos.

Rodro: Llevemoslos a la sala de simulación.

Aby: Buena idea, ¡HUM! (Crack, crack).

Usando sus nuevos poderes de tierra Aby los llevó a todos en camillas flotantes de pavimento al salon.

Dos horas después.

Yumi: ¿Y cómo se encuentran?

Rodro: Por suerte las lesiones no eran de severa gravedad así que están fuera de peligro.

Ami: Pero tienen muchas fracturas así que no podemos curarlos del todo. (¡Toc, toc!). ¿Quién podrá ser?

Abigail abrió la puerta, era un repartidor en motoneta que le entregó una carta.

Abigail: ¿Para nosotros? Gracias (¡Pam!) Mmm... Kaz, es para ti.

El repartidor extendió la mano para recibir propina pero Abigail le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kaz: Al señor Kaz Harada... Blah blah blah blah blah... ¡Compensación, oh no, quedaré en la ruina!

Yumi: ¿De quien es?

Kaz: ¡Del dueño del circo donde trabaja esta gente, quiere que les de una compensación o nos demandarán! ¡No quiero ir a la carcel, no quiero decir adios a mi dinero!

Yumi: Aquí dice que te demandarán solo a ti bobo, y ni pienses que te defenderemos... Un segundo, no es dinero lo que están pidiendo, quieren que reemplacemos a todo el elenco.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Ami: ¡Genial!

Yumi: Ni hablar, no volveré a ponerme un vestidito con plumas de nuevo.

Yumi: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez.

Así es, todos estaban en el circo, Abigail reemplazando al mago (por supuesto viste su traje de maga), Yumi como su asistente, Ami y Pablo como payasos, Rodro como domador, Julius como trapecista y Kaz, ehm... no sabría decirlo.

Narrador: Bueno, se de que está vestido después de todo al ser narrador soy omniciente pero les dejaré la sorpresa para más tarde.

Pablo: Mirenme, me veo ridículo con estos zapatos y esta nariz de plastico. ¿Por qué me tocó ser un payaso?

Yumi: Porque solo había una peluca y tu peinado es perfecto.

Pablo: Esto no me gusta, quiero cambiar.

Rodro: ¿En serio prefieres domar a los tigres y los leones sin poderes?

Julius: ¿O prefieres tirarte al vacío sin agilidad?

Yumi: Si quieres puedes ponerte este vestido de plumas.

Pablo: ¡No, no, no, no, no, ya entendí, me quedaré como payaso!

Yumi: Hablaba en serio cuando dije lo del vestido... hum... Odio esto...

Kaz: Oigan, y que se supone que voy a hacer yo.

Ami: Ah, descuida, vas a tener el acto más importante del espectáculo, ya lo verás.

Rodro: Oye, parece que disfrutas ser un payaso Ami.

Ami: Ah, si, me encanta usar pantalones bombachos, jejeje.

Rodro: (Ay, tiene unos gustos muy extraños).

Yumi: Oh, chicos, deben entrar a escena ahora.

En la carpa principal el director de circo hace el anuncio.

Director: ¡Damas y caballeros, preparense para reír como nunca!

Las luces se apagan y al encenderse aparece Ami sentada lista para comerse un pastel pero se para y se acerca al refrigerador, entonces Pablo se asoma y se come su pastel.

Ami: ¿Eh? Mmm...

Sacó otro de sus pantalones bombachos y regresó al refrigerados por un refresco, Pablo se asomó otra vez y se comió el pastel de nuevo.

Ami: ¿Mmm? Grrr...

La luz iluminó a Pablo quien se lamía los dedos.

Ami: Grrr... Mmm ¡Ah!... Ñaca ñaca ña...

Sacó otro pastel pero le puso un resorte, pretendió ir por algo más y cuando Pablo tomó el pastel éste saltó y le dió en la cara.

Ami: ¡AH JA!

Público: ¡Ah jajajajajaja!

Pablo: ¡Mmm, ya verás!

Ami: ¡AH!

Pablo sacó una botella con agua y le disparó a Ami, ella se subió a un miniciclo y corrió a toda velocidad, pasó por un bucle y saltó al aire, Pablo hizo malavarismo con ella y unos pinos y luego la puso en el suelo.

Ami y Pablo: ¡TARÁN!

El miniciclo estaba a punto de caer y en el ultimo instante Ami se lo comió.

Ami: ¡Ñam! (¡RING, RING!).

Público: ¡Ah jajajaja, bravoooo!

En el siguiente número apareció Rodro con los tigres y los leones.

Tigre Blanco: ¡GRRRRR!

Leon: ¡RAAAWR!

Rodro: Creo que fue un error poner a los tigres y los leones juntos.

Al otro lado.

Ami: ¿Crees que vaya estar bien?

Yumi: Si, por lo que entiendo los tigres están enojados con los leones y viceversa, no le están prestando atención a el.

Lo que escucha Yumi.

Tigre Blanco: ¡Estamos hartos de que digan ser los reyes de la selva!

Leon: No molestes paliducho, a ustedes los concienten más.

El ambiente se puso tenso.

Leones: ¡GRAAAAAWR!

Tigres: ¡RAAAR!

Rodro: ¡SUFICIENTE!

Leones y Tigres: ¡ARR...!

Rodro: Si no coperan con el acto el dueño del circo los convertirá en abrigos y tapetes. ¿Entendieron?

Leones y Tigres: ¡ARGH!

Rodro: Hagamoslo bien desde el principio.

Los tigres y leones hicieron las acrobacias como Rodro les ordenó y formaron una pirámide al final.

Rodro: ¡TARA!

Público: ¡Bravooooo!

Era el turno de Julius ahora en el trapecio.

Julius: Bien, concentración, puedo hacerlo, mmm... ¡Hop!

Julius se columpió y saltó por los trapecios uno por uno, regresó a su posicion.

Público: ¡Bravo!

Julius: ¡Gracias, gracias! (¡Click!) ¡Ay!

Sus mallas se engancharon en el trapecio y dió muchos giros, saltos y volteretas en ellas.

Julius: ¡AY, ES PEOR QUE LOS JUEGOS EXTREMISTAA-A-AS!

Entonces las cuerdas del trapecio se cortaron y Julius rebotó en un trampolin, ascendió muchos metros y metros y comenzó a caer.

Público: ¡OH!

Julius: ¡Ay, me voy a matar!

En ese momento se transformó involuntariamente y sus brazos formaron dos ventiladores que frenaron la caída y además creó un torbellino al rededor de sus piernas lo que le permitió volar.

Público: ¡Brávisimo!

Julius: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo hice esto?

Rato después.

Director: ¡Damas y caballeros, es un honor presentarles a una invitada especial, la maga profesional Aby la Magnifica! ... ¿Por qué no sale?

Detrás de las cortinas.

Abigail: Yumi, es nuestro turno, ya vamos.

Yumi: Olvidalo, no iré con este atuendo, mi fama de ruda morirá ahí.

Abigail: No te van a reconocer, además siempre prestan atención a la maga.

Director: Oigan... que hacen, ya salgan de una vez o ya saben...

Abigail: Vamos.

Ambas salen a escena.

Abigail: ¡Gracias, gracias querido público, para mi primer truco mi asistente se colocará en esta silla mientras yo le dispararé con estas pistolas.

Yumi: ¡Qué!

Abigail: (*En voz baja*) Tranquila, he hecho este truco sientos de veces, solo no te muevas...

Yumi: (Calma Yumi, ella no es Kaz, ella no es Kaz).

Abigail: _¡Duplico Instanti!_ (¡POOFF!)

Con un rápido movimiento Abigail hizo aparecer una copia de si misma, ambas sacaron unas pistolas doradas, le apuntaron a Yumi y le dispararon, Yumi luchó por que el miedo no la hiciera moverse de su lugar y cuando las balas estaban a punto de tocarlas estas giraron al rededor de ella, se elevaron y explotaron en fuegos artificiales y humo, entonces Yumi desapareció.

Público: ¡OH!

Abigail: Me pregunto a donde se fue, agh, creo que hace un poco de calor, me quitaré el pañuelo. (¡Flosh!).

Cuando lo agitó Yumi salió de el.

Público: ¡Wow!

Yumi: ¿Qué pasó?

Público: ¡BRAVOOOO!

Abigail: ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, ahora para mi siguiente truco mi asistente y yo haremos malavares con estas motosierras encendidas!

Yumi: ¡Hey, espera!

Abigail: ¡Jejeje!

Yumi: Ay, debo mantener la concentración.

Yumi se equivocó y sin querer partió a Abigail a la mitad.

Yumi: ¡OH NO, ABY!

Entonces las dos mitades de Abigail se transformaron en cientos de peluches que saltaron a las manos del público.

Abigail reaparece dando giros en el aire ahora con su traje blanco.

Abigail: ¡TARÁ!

Público: (*Aplausos*).

Yumi: Uy, siempre manteniendonos en suspenso.

Abigail: Y ahora mi último truco será sacar a un conejo del sombrero... Veamos...

Un payaso...

Ami: Hey...

Abigail: Otro payaso...

Pablo: Cómo...

Abigail: Un domador... Un trapecista... ¡BINGO, TARAN!

Público: ¡AH JAJAJAJAJA!

Kaz: ¿Oigan, de que se ríen?

Yumi: De ti "conejito cariñito", ah jajajajaja.

Kaz: ¡AAAAAH, QUE VERGUENZA!

Todos excepto Kaz que fue a ponerse su traje hicieron una reverencia al público y abandonaron el sitio.

Kaz: ¡Me dejaron en ridículo! ¡Y ni siquiera me puedo quitar este tondo disfraz, ay!

Abigail: Ay, espera (*Chasquido de dedos*) (¡Poof!). Listo.

Ami: Jajajaja, ya quiero ver las fotos cuando las subamos al blog, jajaja.

Kaz: No se atreverían.

Yumi: Kaz, tienes que entrar aquí, ya va ser la hora de tu acto.

Kaz: Ni hablar, prefiero que me demanden a hacer el ridículo otra vez.

Ami: Pero Kaz, este es el número más importante de todos, te llevarás todos los aplausos.

Kaz: Ya dije que no.

Yumi: Podrás usar este casco do-ra-do.

Kaz: ¡Uh ju jui, por qué no lo dijiste antes, allá voy!

Kaz entró a un lugar oscuro y apretado, solo veía la luz al final de un tunel.

Kaz: Huele raro aquí.

Director: ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL ACTO QUE USTEDES HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO... KAZ LA BALA HUMANAAAAA!

Kaz: ¡AY, NO, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Director: ¡Inicien el conteo!

Público: ¡Cinco, cuatro, tres...!

Puffy: Dos... ¡UNO! (¡BAAAAAAAAAANG!).

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Nadie se lo esperaba, Kaz salió disparado con tanta potencia que incluso abandonó la carpa.

Director: Oigan, ¿cuanta pólvora le pusieron al cañon?

Julius: Los diez barriles que usted dijo.

Director: ¡No, les dije que pusieran diez libras de cada barril!

Julius: ¡Ups!

Kaz: ¡...aaaaaaAAAAAAAAA! (¡PAAAFF!) ¡Estoy enterrado, sáquenme de aquí!

Ami: A la cuenta de tres... Uno...

Yumi: Dos...

Ambas: ¡Tres! (¡Pop!).

Yumi: ¡Kaz, di algo!

Kaz: Ugh... Hablar... no paga la renta... te...

Yumi: ¡Está bien!

Kaz estaba inconciente y con el cuerpo rodeado de timbres de otros países.

Público: ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOO, KAZ LA BALA, KAZ LA BALA, KAZ LA BALA!

Ami: ¿Ves?, Te dijimos que serías el mejor número del circo.

Kaz: Juro que no volveré a jugar videojuegos cuando conduzca mientras viva... Ay...

El espectáculo terminó y la banda abandonó el gran circo, solo restaba esperar a que el autobus estuviera reparado para ir a Japón, pero entonces algo inesperado sucede.

Rodro: (¡Click!) ¿Alo?

Redav: Rodro, que bueno que te encuentro, tienes que regresar a Chile lo antes posible.

Rodro: ¿Por qué, que sucede hermano?

Redav: ¿Recuerdas a Sofia, la chica que operamos hace siete años? Ha regresado y está estable por el momento pero necesitamos que uses tu curación o...

Rodro: Entiendo, iré para allá.

Vamos con Julius.

Julius: ¿Qué sucede Papá?

Profesor Jonathan: Tengo serios problemas con un invento nuevo y necesito tu ayuda hijo, esto se salió de mis manos.

Julius: Pero Papá, estoy en Corea del Sur y...

Profesor Jonathan: Si no la arreglamos podría estallar y mucha gente podría salir herida, no hay nadie más capáz a quien pueda llamar.

Julius: Ay, lo hubieras dicho antes, de acuerdo, resiste.

Vamos con Abigail y Pablo.

Padre de Abigail: Los empleados están en huelga y no se lo que quieren ya que todos hablan Alemán y tampoco puedo cancelar los numeros de esta noche.

Abigail: No te preocupes, yo cubriré los numeros de magia.

Pablo: Y yo lo ayudaré como intérprete señor.

Padre de Abigail: Gracias chicos, los estaré esperando.

La banda iba a tener que separarse momentaneamente debido a lo que ocurre.

En la playa Ami y Rodro están sentados en la arena.

Ami: ¿Y esa chica que es lo que tiene?

Rodro: Una patología que afecta algunos organos vitales pero nunca supimos la causa.

Ami: Si no vas que es lo peor que podría pasar.

Rodro: La operación sería imposible y ya sabes... Yo en verdad...

Ami: No tienes que darme explicaciones cariño, si tienes que ir a ayudar a alguien entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, yo entiendo.

Rodro: Lo se, por eso quería hablarlo contigo primero Ami, lamento no poder llegar a Tokio contigo.

Ami: Nah, descuida, ya tendrémos suficiente tiempo después, pero antes de que te vayas necesito algo.

Rodro: ¿Qué cosa? (¡Muak!).

Ami: Eso.

Apoyados viendo la puesta de sol.

Pablo: La cosa es seria, si no ayudo al padre de Aby este podría ser el fin de la compañia de magia.

Yumi: Changos, y yo que quería presentarte formalmente cuando llegaramos, ni modo, tendré que esperar.

Pablo: Prometo que te traeré seis kilos de chocolate argentino cuando nos reunamos Yumi.

Yumi: Más te vale, jejeje. Recuerda que después del cierre de la gira tenemos que organizar la boda.

Pablo: Por supuesto que si.

Afuera del autobus.

Julius: Listo, esa era la última tuerca.

Abigail: ¿Tu tambien tienes que irte?

Julius: Si, si el genio de mi papá no puede resolver algo entonces no tengo opción.

Abigail: Lo mismo pasa conmigo, creo que este es el precio por ser talentoso.

Julius: Ehm, Aby, se que no hemos hablado mucho pero luego del concierto...

Abigail: ¿Si?

Julius: No nada... (Ay, idiota, no puedes ser tan... agh...).

Abigail: Oye Julius, estaba pensando en que cuando hayamos...

Julius: ¿Eh?

Abigail: ¡Olvidalo! (Esta timidez, hasta cuando me atormenta, se acabo... voy a hablar...).

Julius: (...Sinceramente ahora).

Ambos: ¡QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO! ¡Eh!

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Ambos: Ah jajaja, bueno, ya lo dijomos, eh, entonces es un si.

Julius: Jajaja, hablamos al mismo tiempo.

Abigail: Jajaja, que gracioso, ah... Lo estaré esperando.

La banda se reune por última vez.

Ami: Chicos, cuidense mucho, los esperaremos en Tokio.

Kaz: Y no se preocupen, sere un pésimo chofer pero soy el mejor piloto del mundo.

Yumi: Éste es el adios.

Rodro: Nos veremos pronto muchachos.

Pablo: Hasta entonces.

Abigail: ¡Teletransportación! (¡TZUI!).

Ami: Se han ido...

Los cuatro desaparecieron frente a sus ojos. De nuevo vuelven a estar ellos tres solos. Se sintió mucho silencio en el autobus, no habían pasado ni treinta minutos desde que partieron y ya los extrañaban.

Fin.


	58. Puffy Vuelve a Tokio

**Capítulo 58: Puffy vuelve a Tokio.**

El autobus de Puffy vuela sobre el mar que lo separa de su último destino. Está amaneciendo y un despertador suena.

Despertador: ¡BEEP!

Ami: ¡Qué bella mañana! Rodro, a levantarse, son las... Ah, es cierto, no está aquí.

Entra Yumi.

Yumi: Ami, podrías guardar silencio, algunos queremos seguir durmiendo, ¿verdad Julius?... Oh... claro, lo olvidé, los muchachos no están.

Las dos se sientan en la cocina e hicieron algo que no habían hecho en todo el año, desayunar las dos solas.

Ami: Sabes Yumi, se siente raro tener tanto silencio en el autobus.

Yumi: Y ahora que es más grande por dentro la sensación es mayor, ah...

Ami: Ah... (¡Frooom!) ¿Y ese viento?

La puerta se abrió, entró Junior.

Junior: Listo, con eso el propulsor aguantará hasta llegar, ¿que te parece Julius?... Ups... Lo olvidé.

Yumi: Vaya, al parecer no somos las únicas que nos sentimos nostálgicas acá.

Junior: Ah... Tienes razón, extraño mucho a mi amigo, ésta es la primera vez que nos separamos por tanto tiempo.

Ami: Ah, anímate Junior, los chicos regresaran mañana, no te desanimes.

Yumi: Si, además hoy te mostraremos un muy buen lugar, ya veras.

Entró Kaz usando lentes oscuros.

Kaz: Qué hay chicas, vine por algo de café.

Ami: ¡Kaz, que haces, quién está piloteando!

Kaz: Puse al...

Yumi: ¡AY NO, NO OTRA VEZ EL SEÑOR PEPITO!

Kaz: Ya, no se sulfuren, puse el piloto automático, no soy irresponsable en el aire, ¿lo olvidaron?

Ami: Uy, es cierto, lo sentimos.

Kaz: Glug, glug, glug, ah.

Yumi: ¿Y por qué estás usando gafas para el sol? Aún no amanece.

Kaz: Solo quería saber como me veía para el programa de esta noche.

Ami: Oh, es cierto, la entrevista.

Kaz: En fin, regresaré a la cabina.

Kaz cerró la puerta y se escuchó lo siguiente.

Kaz: ¡Bua A-A-A-A-A-A-A, CHICOS, REGRESEN PRONTO, LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO, U UHUHUHUHUH!

Las gafas eran para ocultar sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

Dos horas después el autobus por fin llegó a su destino, TOKIO, JAPÓN.

Kaz: Hogar, dulce hogar, comenzaré el descenso.

Yumi: No Kaz, mejor vuela hasta mi apartamento, veo que los paparazzi nos están siguiendo con autos.

Ami: Ahm, no creo que sirva, también vienen unos helicópteros por detrás.

Yumi: ¿Qué?

Miran por la ventana y muchos camarógrafos de la televisión Japonesa los estaban filmando.

Junior: Es hora de usar este boton, Modo Furtivo "click".

Mientras tanto en un helicóptero.

Periodista: ¿Lograste obtener alguna imagen de las chicas?

Camarógrafo: No, los vidrios están polarizados y... ¡AH, EL AUTOBUS DESAPARECIÓ!

Periodista: ¡Imposible!

En el autobus.

Ami: ¿Se están alejando, pero qué sucede?

Junior: El autobus es invicible, ahora podrá observarnos.

Yumi: Kaz, por ahí, ese es el helipuerto de mi edificio, aterriza ahí.

Hace algunas horas en General Roca, Argentina.

Abigail: (¡Tzui!) Hemos llegado, lamento no haber podido llevarlos hasta Chile.

Julius: Descuida, desde aquí tardaremos un par de horas volando.

Rodro: Mucha suerte amigos, nos vemos.

Regresando a Tokio Ami y Yumi aprovecharon de ir a comprar todos los mangas que no leyeron durante su tiempo afuera, obviamente para que nadie las descubriera usaron poleras que dicen "No soy Ami" o "No soy Yumi" para pasar inadvertidas.

Junior: ¿Y a donde vamos a ir primero?

Yumi: Corrección, a donde vas a ir tu primero.

Ami: Te hemos traído aquí.

Junior: ¡WOW, EL MUSEO NACIONAL DE CIENCIAS DE TOKIO, SIEMPRE QUISE VENIR AQUÍ, GRACIAS CHICAS!

Junior entró a toda velocidad.

Yumi: Bueno, ahora que Junior está distraído podemos ir a comprar nuestros Kimonos para el programa.

Ami: Ay, me habría gustado que nos acompañara Yumi.

Yumi: Si claro, después de la última vez que fue de compras contigo te demoraste tanto que el pobre incluso llamó a una perrera para que se lo llevaran.

Ami: Jeje, ¿pero quién no se resiste a una liquidación nocturna un fin de semana?

Yumi: Ami, cuando saliste ya eran las 10 de la mañana, del día siguiente.

Ami: Ay bueno, si, tienes razón, prometo que me controlaré.

Yumi: Bueno, entonces antes de ir por los kimonos, ¡A POR LOS MANGAS DEL DESTRUCTOR DE DECIBELES!

Ami: ¡Uy, mi mano, Yumi, no seas hipocrita!

Yumi: ¡Jajajajaja!

Una figura misteriosa las siguió, parece que algo viene.

Mientras tanto en Chile.

Rodro: Cielos, esto es peor de la última vez.

Redav: Rodro, no se si logremos salvarla, la lesión es extensa y no se si podrás aguantar tanto tiempo usando tu curación.

Rodro: Nah, descuida, he vivido muchos sucesos y ahora no tendré ningún problema, ya lo verás.

¿?: Doctor Manga, con que aquí estaba.

Redav: Doctor Ramirez, este es mi hermano el doctor Rodrigo Manga.

Dr. Ramirez: Vengo a decirle que no voy a operar a esa... cosa.

Los dos se sorprendieron.

Redav: ¿Disculpe, que acaba de decir?

Dr. Ramirez: Lo que escuchó, yo soy un cirujano de primera categoría, no un veterinario.

Rodro: ¡Un momento, como se atreve racista, solo porque Sofia es africana usted...!

Dr. Ramirez: Entienda señor Manga que esos animales no pueden venir a abusar de nuestro servicio de hospital, solo atendemos a los humanos (¡SLAM!) ¡Agh!

Rodro: ¡Vuelva a decir eso y juro que lo haré pedazos!

Redav: ¡Rodro, ya bajalo!

Rodro: ¡Jamás, como no hay otro especialista hará la operación y luego se disculpará con ella y conmigo!

Dr. Ramirez: ¡Agh, jamás, no tocaré a ese sucio animal, no sea tonto!

Rodro: ¡En primer lugar ella es un ser humano de otro color insensible, y en segundo si no hace lo que le dije este "no humano" que lo tiene contra el muro lo dejará irreconocible!

Redav: ¿Que estás diciendo?

Rodro: Hermano, hace un tiempo descubrí que... soy extraterrestre.

Redav: ¡AAAAAH!

Dr. Ramirez: Ja, pero que idiotez, es una broma de pésimo gusto. (¡Bang!) ¡UY!

Rodro le disparó a uno de los muros del hospital.

Rodro: ¡¿Esto le parece una broma?!

Dr. Ramirez: ¡Piedad!

Rodro: ¡Mueve tu trasero a esa sala de operaciones AHORA!

Dr. Ramirez: ¡Si señor, waaaaa!

El doctor corrió a prepararse.

Redav: Tan diplomático como siempre.

Rodro: Ah, disculpa, me sentí insultado pero al menos lo hice cambiar de parecer.

Redav: Si, tienes razón por ese lado, pero aún así te cobraré la reparación del muro.

Rodro: ¡Ouch!

Yendo con Ami y Yumi.

Ami: ¡Ay, ese verde combina con mis broches, ay no, pero ese resalta mi silueta!

Yumi: Ami, solo elíge un Kimono y vamonos.

Ami: Oye, no puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera, debo verlos todos, uy, mira este negro, va perfecto con tu cabello rojo.

Yumi: Oye, tienes razón, bien, me lo llevaré.

Ami: (¡Bip, bip!) Oh oh, se nos acabó el tiempo, bien, tomaré este, este, este, este, este y este y cuando lleguemos decidiré cual me pondré.

Yumi: ¿Segura que no vas algo sobrecargada?

Detrás de las dos hay un gran cerro de ropa.

Ami: ¿A qué te refieres?

Yumi: (¡Plap!) ¡Ay!... Olvidalo...

Las dos salieron de la tienda y metieron todas las compras en la cajuela de su camuflado cadillac. La figura misteriosa las siguió hasta el apartamento de Yumi.

Cuando las dos entraron con todas las compras que hicieron notaron que habían huellas que iban hacia el santuario secreto de Yumi.

Yumi: Rayos, todos los finales de gira son así, primero un caballo, luego una vaca, ¿que seguirá, un rinoceronte?, Kaz y sus fiestas...

Yumi abrió la puerta.

Ambas: ¿Eh?

¿?: ¡BIENVENIDAS!

En lugar de la orda de animales y patanes que Kaz siempre trae estaban otras personas.

¿?: ¡Onee-chan!

Yumi: ¡Hermanita, Mamá!

Ami: ¡Hola, cómo están!

Kaz trajo a la madre, a la abuela de Ami y a la madre y hermana menor de Yumi.

Yumi: ¡Qué gusto me da verlas otra vez!

Señora Yoshimura: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hermanita de Yumi: ¡Te extrañe mucho Yumi onee-chan!

Ami: Mami, abuelita, por fin estamos juntas otra vez.

Abuela de Ami: Todo fue idea del calvo sinverguenza.

Kaz: Eh jejeje, si, quise que este fin de gira fuera especial y preparé esta reunión.

Ami: Ay Kaz, eres el mejor representante del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Yumi: Solo cuando no...

Hermanita de Yumi: Piensa solo en el dinero, jajajaja.

Yumi: Muy buena esa, dame esos cinco.

Kaz: ¿Ah, de nada?

Yumi: Jajajajaja (No se por qué, pero el hecho de que esto sea distinto me da mala espina... Nah, debe ser mi imaginación).

Mientras tanto en General Roca.

Abigail: ¡Gracias a todos, son un público espectacular, viva mi bella Argentina!

Público: ¡Bravoooo!

Abigail termina el espectáculo.

Abigail: Uff... Fue demasiado trabajo, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo sola, será mejor que vaya a la oficina de papá.

Las puertas se abrieron y los trabajadores alemanes estaban complacidos, se asoma Pablo quien lucia muy agitado.

Pablo: ¡Por fin se acabó...! ¡Agh!

Abigail: ¿Fue dificil convencerlos?

Pablo: No, el problema fue que hablaban todos a la vez y además eran analfabetos.

Abigail: Bueno, son alemanes, es comun que no conozcan el español.

Padre de Abigail: No hija, eran completamente analfabetos, Pablo les tuvo que explicar hasta con dibujitos.

Abigail: Vaya, eso si que es complicado, ¿y que querían?

Pablo: Solamente un día libre los jueves.

Abigail: ¿Eso es todo?

Padre de Abigail: Así es.

Abigail: ¡Todo este lío para venir hasta acá y matarnos de cansancio solo por un día libre! (¡Poff!)

Padre de Abigail: ¡Ay, hija, das miedo!

Pablo: ¡Tranquilizate!

Abigail: ¡MMMMMMMM!... Bien, me quedó claro.

Ambos: (¡PLOP!)

Pablo: Oye, nos asustaste.

Abigail: ¡Jajajajaja! Esa fue la idea... Me pregunto como le irá a los demás.

En Chile.

Julius: Ya redireccioné las corrientes de energía viejo, con eso la máquina se estabilizará.

Profesor Jonathan: Mmm... Odio admitirlo pero me has superado hijo, jamás pensé que este día llegaría.

Julius: Si si, entiendo, ahora que arreglé todo dime ¿en qué consiste tu máquina?

Profesor Jonathan: ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la chica que te gusta?

Julius: ¡QUE, COMO FUE QUE TÚ!

Profesor Jonathan: Yo lo se todo hijo.

Julius: Eres espeluznante...

Profesor Jonathan: Ah, y por que el otro día me llegó un mensaje donde cantabas sobre una chica maga que se teletransportaba.

Julius: Diablos, debió ser cuando se me cayó mi celular mientras me cambiaba, ojalá que no se entere de la canción.

Profesor Jonathan: Entonces es verdad.

Julius: (*Sonrojado*) ¡Podrías ir al grano por favor!

Profesor Jonathan: Es una maquina de teletransportación.

Julius: ¿En serio?

Profesor Jonathan: Si, pensaba probarla para transportar a alguien a alguna parte del mundo.

Julius: Mmm...

Profesor Jonathan: No te veo sorprendido, ¿ocurre algo?

Julius: No, es solo que esto de la teletransportación no es nuevo para mi, de hecho Abigail que es la maga de la banda me trajo de regreso y puede hacerlo a voluntad.

Profesor Jonathan: Urgh, y yo que pensé que sería el primer humano en teletransportarse, ah, de todas formas no importa, voy a probarla de inmediato.

Julius: No Papá, quiero hacerlo yo, además quiero reunirme con Abigail cuanto antes.

Profesor Jonathan: De acuerdo.

Regresando a Tokio todos estaban disfrutando de la reunion, excepto Yumi.

Ami: ¿Yumi, te pasa algo?

Yumi: No lo se Ami, por alguna razón no puedo sentirme tranquila, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ami: Tranquila, deben ser los nervios por salir en televisión.

Yumi: No es eso lo que me preocupa.

Kaz: ¡Aquí va la champaña!

Abuela de Ami: (¡Pomp, crash!) ¡AAAAAAAAAaaaaa...!

Ami: ¡ABUELA!

Sin querer Kaz le dió con el corcho a la abuela de Ami haciendo que tropezara y rompiera el vidrio cayendo por la ventana.

Yumi: ¡Yo iré por ella, transformación! (¡Pooff!)

Abuela de Ami: ¡AAAAAAAH, LA CHAMPAÑA ME ROBÓ EL ALMAAA!

Yumi: ¡YA CASI LA TENGO! (¡Tzui!) ¿Eh?

Entonces el ser extraño apareció y en un flash atrapó a la abuela de Ami, aterrizaron sin problemas.

Yumi: (Debe ser un ente maligno, debo salvarla) ¡Resista Oba-chan, la salvaré!

Un ser oscuro con forma de pantera negra tenía cautiva a la abuela.

¿?: ¡GRRRR, RAH!

Yumi: ¡AH!.

¿?: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Ente Maligno: ¡Agh! (¡Poff!).

Yumi: (¡Eso era...!).

¿?: ¡Detrás de ti!

Yumi: ¡Puñetazo de tigre!

Ente Maligno: (¡Poff!).

¿?: Estuvo cerca.

Yumi: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

El ser oscuro con forma de pantera comenzó a cambiar hasta tomar forma humana, era un tipo de la misma edad que Yumi solo que con cabello castallo y ojos azules, entonces corrió y abrazó fuertemente a Yumi, soltó un par de lágrimas y dijo.

¿?: Al fin te encuentro... Mamá...

Yumi: ¡¿Mamá?!... ¡Sueltame, un momento, un momento! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Junior: Yo puedo explicarte Yumi.

Yumi: ¿Junior?

Yumi: Ese muchacho que está parado frente a tí es nada más ni nada menos que tu hijo, Paburo.

Yumi: ¡PABURO!

En el apartamento.

Paburo: Es una gran alegría para mi poder conocerlos a todos, a ti Tia Yoshimura y a tí abuela.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡No me digas abuela! Aún no paso de los cuarenta...

Kaz: Oye, ¿estás seguro de que eres el hijo de Yumi?

Ami: Kaz, basta solo con verlo, mira, tiene la misma mirada ruda y hasta tiene la misma sonrisa malhumorada que Yumi.

Yumi y Paburo: ¡Oye, no te pases!

Ami: Ay, ademas del mismo caracter.

Paburo: Bueno, pero es cierto. La verdad no pertenezco a ésta época obviamente, de hecho yo provengo del futuro del mundo H-Gamma.

Ami, Yumi, Junior y Kaz: ¡MUNDO H-GAMMA!

Paburo: Si, y vengo a decirles que los entes malignos van a atacar nuestro planeta e iniciaran la gran invasión tal y como sucedió en mi mundo.

Yumi: ¡Eso es terrible!

Ami: Espera un momento, cuentanos qué pasó en tu mundo.

Kaz: ¿Si, y por qué viniste solo?

Paburo: Bien, entonces les contaré todo desde el principio...

Ustedes conocieron a sus contrapartes del Mundo H-Gamma en aquel campeonato, para ese entonces yo solo era un bebé. Un año después de que regresaron de ese campeonato un enorme portal se abrió en medio de Tokio, miles de legiones y flotas llegaron a este mundo y comenzaron la invasión, por supuesto ustedes y sus amigos intentaron detenerlos pero fueron demasiados y uno a uno fueron cayendo. Primero fue Ami, después vino Rodro, después le siguió mi papá, Pablo, Abigail también, Julius fue uno de los que resistió más pero finalmente también sucumbió, entonces solo quedaba una persona, esa eras tú o mejor dicho mi verdadera madre.

Durante cinco años mi madre Yumi junto con Junior, Kaz y Yo nos escondimos de los entes malignos quienes para ese entonces ya habían corrompido nuestro planeta. Un día mi madre descubrió que yo también tenía poderes como ella y mi padre pero justo entonces nos descubrieron y ella...

_Yumi: Paburo, recuerda que siempre te amaré._

_Paburo: Mami, que estás diciendo._

_Yumi: Junior, Kaz, cuiden mucho de mi hijo._

_Paburo: Mami, espera._

_Yumi: (Muak). Te quiero mucho mi pequeñito Paburo._

_¿?: ¡GRAAAAAAAR!_

_Kaz: ¡Debemos irnos!_

_Yumi: ¡HIAAAAAAA!_

_Paburo: ¡MAMÁAAAAA...!_

Paburo: ¡Bu-u-u-u-u-u... Sniff... Ella se sacrificó para salvarme! ¡Bwaaaaaaa...!

Ami: (Pobre, ha sufrido demasiado).

Paburo: ¡Bwaaaa... Ah...!

Yumi: Tranquilo... todo estará bien...

Paburo: ... Este abrazo... Se siente igual a cuando yo era niño... jamás creí que lo volvería a...

Se tomaron un tiempo y entonces Paburo continuó.

Paburo: Después de eso Junior, Kaz y Yo quedamos solos, logramos escapar de la tierra y fuimos a un planeta deshabitado. Ahí nos escondimos y durante años entrené y entrené hasta desarrollar mis habilidades de bestia y de fuego. Después organicé un grupo rebelde junto a otros alienígenas y combatimos a los entes malignos hasta que nos dieron un golpe muy fuerte y nuevamente me quedé solo.

Ya estaban a punto de dominar nuestro universo pero entonces Junior logró redescubrir la tecnología para viajar en el tiempo y a otras dimensiones y creó una máquina nueva pero dado los recursos limitados solo podía viajar una persona, entonces decidí venir hasta acá y ellos se quedaron para destruir la máquina una vez que me fui y así asegurarse de que los entes malignos no me siguieran.

Dentro de un par de meses ellos vendrán e iniciarán la invasión, mi madre y los demás por supuesto no llegaron a ser ni un cuarto de lo fuertes que son ustedes pero aún así deben prepararse para cuando inicie la invasión y luego derroten a esos entes malignos.

Mientras tanto en Chile.

¿?: ...¿Doctor?

Rodro: Sofia, al fin despertaste.

Sofia: ¿Cómo salió la operación?

Rodro: Costó mucho pero finalmente resultó ser un total éxito, ya nunca más tendrás que preocuparte.

Sofia: ...Yo, en verdad lo siento.

Rodro: Oye, no tienes por qué disculparte de nada, además...

Sofia: No doctor, es mi culpa el haber terminado aquí otra vez.

Rodro: No te entiendo, ¿de que hablas?

Sofia: Volví a mi antiguo trabajo, y pasó otra vez.

Rodro: ... Que... ah... Dime, quién es el responsable Sofia...

Sofia: ...

Rodro: Vamos, dimelo ahora...

Sofia: No se si...

Rodro: ¡Sofia, dimelo ahora!

Sofia: El... Profesor Jonathan...

Rodro: (¡Jonathan, ese tipo otra vez... Se acabó, iré a arreglar cuentas con él). ¡Redav, quédate con ella!

Redav: ¡Hey, pero a donde vas, Rodro!

En el laboratorio del Profesor Jonathan.

Profesor Jonathan: Tendré que esperar a que se recargue el sistema (¡Blam!) ¡Eh!

Rodro: ¡JONATHAN, SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!

Profesor Jonathan: ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Seguridad!

Rodro: ¡Nadie va a venir!

Profesor Jonathan: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Rodro: ¿No me recuerdas? Por tu culpa fui enviado a otro mundo y destruiste mi infancia.

Profesor Jonathan: Si... Ahora... (¡Grab!) ¡Agh!

Mientras tanto en Argentina.

Julius: ¿Viejo, que sucede, viejo? Perdí la comunicación.

Abigail: No creo que sea algo grave, bueno, vamos por Rodro y vayamos a Tokio.

En Chile.

Profesor Jonathan: ¡Si, agh, ella me asistió en un experimento... ugh, pero ahora fue distinto... ugh!

Rodro: ¡Siga!

Rodro soltó a Jonathan.

Profesor Jonathan: Pant... La volví a contratar sin embargo le di trabajo de oficina para mantenerla alejada pero algo sucedió con mi teletransportador y cuando menos lo esperé ella me salvó y recibió la onda de choque... Jamás quise que se repitiera esto... Soy un viejo tonto...

Rodro: ...

Profesor Jonathan: Si vas a golpearme hazlo.

Rodro: No, no fue su culpa.

Profesor Jonathan: ¿Eh?

Rodro: Nadie puede predecir las tragedias, y si no fuera por usted jamás habría descubierto los poderes que ahora uso para proteger a mis amigos...

Repentinamente en la Torre de Tokio algo apareció. Un gigantezco portal se abrió, seis figuras negras surgieron de él, cuatro de ellas desaparecieron y entonces gigantezcos muros oscuros rodearon toda la ciudad y en pocos segundos el cielo se oscureció.

Yumi: ¡Qué está sucediendo!

Paburo: ¡Oh no, han venido antes!

La invasión ha comenzado.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...


	59. Profecía cumplida, Parte 1

**Capítulo 59: Profecia Cumplida, Parte 1.**

Alejandose de General Roca a toda velocidad por los aires nuestros amigos Abigail, Pablo y Julius se dirigían a Chile para llevarse a su amigo ignorando lo que acababa de suceder en Tokio.

Julius: ¿Y no puedes teletransportarnos directamente a Chile?

Abigail: Es imposible Julius, para hacerlo necesito haber estado antes en ese lugar y nunca salí de Argentina hasta que los conocí.

Pablo: No importa, de todas formas no tardaremos mucho en llegar hasta.

Julius: Alto... Escuché un sonido raro...

Abigail: Yo también pero que... ¡Ah!... ¡Tres enormes poderes se acercan a nosotros!

¿?: (¡Tzui!) ¡TOC, TOC!

Abigail: (¡BANG!) ¡YIAAAAAAAaaaa...!

Pablo: ¡No, hermana! (¡PIAM!).

Julius: ¡A UN LADO!

Pablo: ¡Ah!

¿?: Jajajaja, aguantaste el disparo, creo que podré divertirme contigo.

Frente a Abigail se paró una chica muy familiar, solo que su mirada estaba llena de maldad.

Abigail: E-eres, yo... (Esa sensación, es la misma que sentía cuando Ami era poseida).

En Chile.

Rodro: ¿Estás bien anciano?

Profesor Jonathan: Eso creo.

¿?: No estuvo nada mal, se ve que has estado trabajando en tus habilidades, hermano.

Rodro: (Es idéntico a mi, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo?).

Regresando a Tokio todos en el apartamento de Yumi se quedaron viendo a las dos figuras que flotaban sobre la torre de Tokio.

Ami: Esas... somos nosotras... pero cómo...

Yumi: Deben ser otras Ami y Yumi que fueron poseídas, no son las mismas Ami y Yumi malas de aquella vez.

Hermanita de Yumi: Onee-chan, tengo miedo, que se supone que vamos a hacer.

Paburo: ¡Esa... AH!

Yumi: ¿Y ahora que ocurre?

Paburo: ¡ESA ES MI MADRE!

Todos: ¡QUÉEEEE!

Yumi: Paburo, ¿estás seguro? Hay muchos mundos donde viven contrapartes nuestras y...

Paburo: No, estoy completamente seguro... ¡ES MAMÁ!

Ami: Ah... Kaz, chicas, vayanse de aquí y busquen refugio.

Señora Onuki: ¿Qué harán ustedes?

Ami: Nosotras las detendremos.

Señora Yoshimura: ¡No vayan, puede ser peligroso!

Yumi: Ja, cuentame una nueva Mamá, lo siento pero deben irse ahora.

Ami, Yumi y Paburo: ¡Transformación! (¡POOFF!).

Las cuatro: ¡Wow!

Kaz: Descuiden, estaremos bien, vamonos.

Todos se fueron. Yumi abrió la ventana y los tres salieron al encuentro pero entonces salió del portal un enorme monstruo gigantezco de treinta metros.

¿?: Es hora de que vayas y le des un escarmiento mi sirviente.

Evil Ami: Como usted diga mi señor... ¡Transformación! (¡BLOOM!). ¡AAAAAH!

La malvada Ami hizo una transformación de Valkiria maligna, su piel era oscura, sus ojos completamente rojos y su dentadura afilada.

Ami: ¡Aquí viene! (¡FIUAM!) ¿Eh?

Inesperadamente la apariencia de Ami también cambió, ahora tiene la influencia de Kalak.

Ami: ¿Kalak, porque repentinamente cambié si aún es de día?

Kalak: _Es el efecto del cielo oscuro pero descuida, pelearemos las dos juntas._

Ami: ¡Bien, entonces aquí vamos! ¡AAAAAH!

Evil Ami: ¡AAAAAH! (¡CLASH!).

Mientras Yumi tuvo que tomar una decisión respecto a la criatura que acaba de aparecer.

Yumi: ¡Paburo, tu sigue, yo me ocuparé de la bestia!

Paburo: ¡QUÉ, PERO ESO QUIERE DECIR!

Yumi: ¡Ve y salva a tu madre! ¡RAAAAH!

Yumi se hizo gigante y se puso de frente a la criatura. Los aterrados ciudadanos de Tokio corrian despavoridos ante lo que estaba sucediendo pero al ver a la cantante de veinticinco metros ahí se detuvieron y la aclamaron.

Ciudadano: ¡Es YUMI YOSHIMURA, VINO A SALVARNOS!

Ciudadanos: ¡EEEEEEH!

Yumi: ¡Escuchen, alejense de aquí todo lo que puedan!

Aun algo dubitativo ante su actual misión Paburo dejó de ver los al rededores y entonces se armó de valor para ir al encuentro.

Paburo: ¡MAMÁ!

Evil Yumi: ¿Mmm?

Paburo: ¡MAMÁ, SOY YO, PABURO, TU HIJO!

Evil Yumi: ¿Paburo?...

Paburo: (¡Es ella, si, definitivamente es ella. ¡QUE BIEN, ENTONCES NO MU...!

Evil Yumi: Ah, con que eres el mocoso que abandoné, ¿a que demonios viniste, lloron?

Paburo: ¡Ah!

En argentina.

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE PLASMA, FUEGO! (¡BANG!).

Evil Julius: ¡MATERIA OSCURA! (¡BANG, CLASH!).

Julius: (Diantres... Realmente es mi contraparte, y sabe todo lo que voy a hacer antes de atacar... pero su transformación está en el primer nivel y aún así me cuesta trabajo enfrentarlo... changos...).

Abigail: ¡SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES!

Evil Abigail: ¡SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES! (¡PIAM, BOOM!).

Abigail: ¡¿Por qué nos atacan?!

Evil Abigail: ¡QUIERO VER TU CARA CUANDO TE RETUERZAS EN EL PISO!

Abigail: (¡BANG!) ¡Ay! (Esos ojos me recuerdan a esa Julie que intentó incriminarme).

Pablo y Evil Pablo: ¡ATAQUE DRAGON DE FUEGO! (¡FROOM!).

Pablo: ¡Ya basta, no tenemos por que seguir peleando! (¡Froom!).

Evil Pablo: ¡Claro que si cobarducho, son ordenes de nuestro maestro!

En Chile.

Rodro: ¡RAAAAAAAAH, LIBERAR RETENEDORES UNO, DOS Y TRES! (¡FRUAAM!) ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Evil Rodro: (¡CLASH, CLASH, CLASH!) ¡Jajajaja, esos mondadientes no me van a hacer nada insecto!

Rodro: (¡POW!) ¡Iagh...! Pant... pant... pant... (Diablos... esa energía maligna le está dando un poder descomunal). ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI SETENTA VECES!

Evil Rodro: ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR CINCO! (¡PIAM!).

Profesor Jonathan: ¡AY, basta los dos, van a destruir todo mi laboratorio!

Evil Rodro: ¡YA CALLATE ANCIANO SENIL! (¡BANG!)

Profesor Jonathan: ¡AH! (¡KABOOM!) Uuu...

Rodro: Eso estuvo cerca.

Profesor Jonathan: Ay... Son peores que la hermana de Dexter...

En Tokio las cosas estaban muy agitadas.

Monstruo: ¡GRAAAAWR!

Yumi: ¡CÓMETE MIS NUDILLOS! ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE!

Monstruo: (¡PUM!) ¡GRargh!

Yumi: ¡Rodillazo de CHITA!

Monstruo: ¡Iargh!

Yumi: ¡Pant...pant... es muy persistente... pant...!

Monstruo: ¡GRRRR, RAAAAAAAR!

Yumi: (¡GRAB!) ¡AGH! (¡CRASH!) ¡AAAAY!

El enorme monstruo se enfurecio y abentó a Yumi contra un edificio.

Ami: ¡YUMI! (¡POW!) ¡AY!

Evil Ami: ¡ESTÁS PELEANDO CONMIGO!

Kalak: (_Ami, es inutil, ella sabe todo lo que vas a hacer, no podrás acercarte si que recibas un golpe). _

Ami: ¡Entonces toma el control por mi!

Kalak: (_¿Pero qué estás diciendo, quieres que yo tome tu cuerpo?_).

Ami: ¡Solo será temporal, ella desconoce sobre ti!

Evil Ami: ¡Hablando sola otra vez! (¡Clash!).

Kalak: (_¡Pero...!_).

Ami: ¡Solo hazloooo!

Kalak: (..._Bien, tú ganas_).

En el interior de Ami ella hizo el relevo con Kalak, afuera los iris de Ami cambiaron a color verde fosforecente lo que indica que ahora Kalak estaba al mando.

Kalak: ¡HAAAA!

Evil Ami: (¡POW, POW, POW!) ¡UGAAAGH!

Kalak: ¡Es mi turno, no terminarás como yo, lo juro!

Evil Ami: ¡GRRR, YA ME TIENES HARTA!

Mientras tanto Paburo sigue con su dilema.

Paburo: ¡Mamá, por favor, podemos terminar con esos monstruos y ser una familia otra vez!

Evil Yumi: No, eso jamás va a pasar Paburo, a menos...

Paburo: ...

Evil Yumi: Que te unas a nuestro maestro.

Paburo: ¡¿Quién es ese maestro del que hablas?!

Evil Yumi: ¡Más respeto mocoso, mi maestro es el mago que nos hizo renacer en la nueva causa!

Paburo: ¿Nueva causa?

Evil Yumi: ¡Así es, pronto este mundo sucumbirá ante los entes malignos y yo junto a mi maestro seremos recompensados por nuestro gran lider al convertir este mundo en el paraiso! ¡Jajajaja!

Paburo: ¡No digas paraiso, nuestra tierra fue arrasada hasta convertirse en un infierno, nunca me uniré a los entes malignos!

Evil Yumi: (¡Poof!) Entonces no me dejas opción... Mi pequeñito...

Paburo: (Me dijo mi pequeñito después de todos esos insultos... Entonces aún queda algo de ella). ¡Descuida Mamá, te salvaré y prometo que estaremos juntos de nuevo! ¡HIAAA!

Evil Yumi: (¡TZIU, PAM!) ¡AGH!

El reencuentro madre e hijo.

Abajo Yumi tiene dificultades con el monstruo.

Yumi: No se cae con ningún ataque, es como estar golpeando un saco de arena, agh... Además me supera en tamaño... ¡Un segundo!

Yumi recordó la vez que entrenó con Rodro en Sudáfrica y el se metió dentro de ella por su boca.

*Rodro: Estar de ese tamaño tiene un gran punto debil así que ten cuidado.

Yumi: ¡Ya lo tengo, si aprovecho su estatura puedo meterme y destruirlo por dentro!

Yumi regresó a su tamaño normal y corrió hacia el enorme monstruo.

Monstruo: ¡GRAAAAAWR!

Yumi: ¡HOP! (¡Crash!) ¡HIA! (¡CRASH!) ¡Puñetazo de Tigre!

Monstruo: (¡PAM!) ¡GIAAGH!

Yumi: ¡Abrió grande! ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Monstruo: ¡DIAGH, GLUP!

Yumi golpeó al enorme monstruo en el estomago y usando su rugido se impulso a sus fauces logrando entrar a su interior.

Monstruo: ¡GIAGH! (¡PUM!) ¡ARGH...!

Yumi: ¡FRENESÍ DE TIGRE!

Monstruo: (¡PAPAPAPAPAPAPAM!) ¡ARGH!

Yumi: ¡Uno más, GRAN MELENA DE LEON!

Monstruo: (¡Zua!) ¡Arg... ug...! ¡GGGGGH!

Yumi: ¡GRRRRRAAAaaa...!

El monstruo quedó muy mal después de esos ataques a sus interiores, aún así intento mantener su mandibula cerrada con todas sus fuerzas pero Yumi logró abrirla y salir de el.

Yumi: ¡EL ÚLTIMO GOLPE, HAAAAA... ELEPHANT KICK! (¡KAPOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!).

Monstruo: ¡IAAAAAAaaaaagh...! (¡KAPOOFF!).

Yumi: Pant... pant... lo logré... Debo... recuperar... energías...

Yumi logró detener al feroz monstruo pero quedó demasiado exhausta como para moverse.

Mientras tanto Kalak usando el cuerpo de Ami puso la balanza a su favor.

Evil Ami: ¡No, no, no! ¡NO PUEDE SER, SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY MÁS PODEROSA QUE TÚ!

Kalak: ¡Reacciona por favor, ese mago te está utilizando como lo hizo conmigo!

Evil Ami: ¡YA CALLATEEEEEE! (¡CLASH!) ¡VOY (CLASH) A CERRARTE (¡CLASH!) ESA BOCA (¡CLASH!) AUNQUE SEA (¡CLASH!) LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGAAAA! (¡CLASH!).

Kalak: ¡AAAAAH! (¡PROM!).

Con ese último golpe Evil Ami envió a Kalak contra un edificio de oficinas y la dejó incrustada en un muro.

Kalak: Ay... No puedo razonar con ella...

Ami: _Escucha, encontraremos la forma de salvarla, no te rindas._

Kalak: No Ami, solo hay una forma... Gracias por salvarme del parásito, amiga mía.

Ami: _¡Kalak, espera, que vas a hacer!_

Kalak: Me habría gustado pasar más tiempo contigo pero es el momento de decir adios...

Ami: _¡No Kalak, no hagas una locura!_

Evil Ami: ¡AHÍ ESTÁS, RAAAAAAAH!

Kalak: ¡HIAAAA!

Ami: _¡KALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

Evil Ami: (¡Grab!) ¡Agh, sueltame, sueltame!

Kalak: ¡Pronto serás libre!

Kalak acumuló toda su energía en sus manos y creó una gran esfera de energía verde que la cubrió a ella y a Evil Ami.

Evil Ami: ¡BASTA, DEJAME IR!

Kalak: ¡DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (¡KABOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Evil Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...!

Ami: _¡Nooooooooooo...!_

Una enorme explosión de luz sacudió todo el edificio y por unos instantes el oscurecido cielo se iluminó. Cuando ésta se disipó Ami recupéro la conciencia y en sus brazos tenía a la otra Ami quién ya no estaba poseída, entonces el espiritu de Kalak se le puso de frente.

Kalak: Ami... Es momento de que me reuna con mi gente... Jamás te olvidaré...

Ami: Kalak... Ah... Se ha ido... no puede ser...

El sello en el hombro de Ami ya no estaba, por fin su amiga partió al más allá.

En Chile las cosas no iban muy bien.

Rodro: (¡PAM!) ¡AAAAGH!

Evil Rodro: ¿¡Qué sucede sabandija, acaso vas a rendirte ahora!?

Rodro: UGH... (Rayos, mi cuerpo se está quemando por liberar el tercer retenedor y ya he llegado a mi limite...).

Evil Rodro: Ja, la verdad no me sorprende que aguantes tan poco, después de todo al ser el único guerrero entrenado soy el más poderoso de la banda.

Rodro: Agh... No cantes... Victoria hasta... ganar... (CRACK) ¡AAAGH!

Evil Rodro: Aun con las costillas rotas puedes seguir hablando... Escucha, tu no vas a renacer en la nueva causa porque solo habrá un Rodro.

Rodro: (Amkandia... Qué debo hacer...).

Evil Rodro: ¡Y cuando te mate iré por tu querida Ami y la haré mía, ah jajajajaja!

Rodro: ¡Eh!

Evil Rodro: Oh, parece que toqué un punto sensible.

Rodro: ¡Grrrrr! (¡TIAK, TIAK!)

Profesor Jonathan: ¿Truenos... ?

Rodro: ¡GRRRRR! (¡TIAK, TIAK, TIAK, FUAAM!).

Evil Rodro: Mmm...

Rodro: ¡GRRRRRRRR...! (¡TIAK!)

El cuarto y último retenedor se liberó y entonces Rodro estalló en ira.

Rodro: (¡FIIAAAAAAM, ZUI, ZUI, ZUI, ZUI, ZUI, ZUI, ZUI!) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Evil Rodro: ¡Qué demonios es eso!

La capa de energía que le salió a Rodro cuando enfrentó a GAP y a Aku se manifestó pero ahora la luz es mucho más intensa que antes.

Rodro: ¡GRRRRRR, NO LO PERMITIRÉ! (¡TZUI!).

Evil Rodro: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM!) ¡AUCH!, ¡MISERABLE!

Rodro: (¡Clash, clash!) Escucha gusano... Tu jamás...

Evil Rodro: ¡No, no, toma, toma!

Evil Rodro usó todas sus fuerzas para cortar a Rodro con su espada pero Rodro le detenía los ataques sin moverse de su sitio empuñando la espada solo con una mano.

Rodro: Vas a ponerle...

Evil Rodro: ¡MENOS! (¡FUIII, PAM, POW!) ¡Imposible!.

Desvió el ataque oscuro de una palmada.

Rodro: ¡UN DEDO ENCIMA! ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR CIEEEEEEEEN!

Evil Rodro: (¡Pam, Pam, Pam,Pam, Pam,Pam, Pam,Pam, Pam,Pam, Pam,Pam, Pam!). ¡IAAAGH! (Me dejó fuera de combate en solo unos segundos...) ¡Que eres... tú!

Rodro: ¡SOY TU PERDICIÓN! ¡FURASSHU SAIKO NO GADIAN! (¡PIAAAAAAM!).

Evil Rodro: ¡GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!

El gran disparo atrapó a Evil Rodro. Cuando recuperó la conciencia notó que había regresado a la normalidad, ya no era más malvado.

Rodro H-Gamma: ¿Qué?... He regresado a la normalidad... ¡Ah!

Ente Maligno Parásito: ¡Giargh, piedad!

Rodro: Nada de eso, te dije que será tu fin. (¡Kchin!).

Ente Maligno Parásito: ¡AAAaaa...! (¡Poff!).

Rodro H-Gamma: Tú...

Por lo menos en Chile terminaron los problemas pero en Argentina el resto aún se las apañaban como podían.

Evil Pablo: ¡Fuego MALDITO!

Pablo: ¡Aliento de fuego! (¡KABLAM!).

Abigail: Esto se ha alargado demasiado, a este paso seremos nosotros los que perderemos.

Julius: Y parece que no pierden energías... Si fueran oponentes distintos no nos podrían predecir todo.

Abigail: Pant... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Chicos, cambiemos de oponentes, ahora!

Pablo: ¡Ya te entiendo, hagámoslo!

Evil Abigail: ¿Pero que van a hacer?

Pablo: ¡Coma esto, ALIENTO DE FUEGO!

Evil Abigail: ¡AH, SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES! (¡PIAM!).

Evil Abigail disipó las llamas pero entonces Pablo hizo su movida.

Pablo: ¡Estilo especial, GRAN PRISION DE HIELO ARDIENTE!

Evil Abigail: ¡QUÉ! (¡FRAAAAM!) ¡AAAAAAH!

El ente parásito salió de ella y fue liberada.

Evil Pablo: ¡Toma chatarra semi-humana, GRAN TORRE DE LLAMAS!

Julius: ¡Eso no funcionará! ¡Torbellino de AIRE! (¡FROOOM!)

Evil Pablo: ¡A-A-A-A-A, BASTA, ME ESTOY MAREANDO!

Julius: ¡Te tengo, lanzar misiles! (¡FIAAAAAA... KABOOM!).

Pablo H-Gamma también fue neutralizado.

Evil Julius: ¡Veamos si tus truquitos te salvan de esto! ¡CAÑON DE MATERIA OSCURA, FUEGO! (¡BANG!).

Abigail: ¡Sudario Speculum! (¡Pomp!).

Abigail se quitó su pañuelo y atrapó el disparo y lo detonó en un sonido sordo.

Evil Julius: ¡GRRRRR, ERES UNA CHICA TONTA, Y ODIO CABELLO LILA!

Julius: Oh oh, no debiste decir eso.

Abigail: ¡MMMMMMM, NADIE INSULTA A MI CABELLO! ¡GRAN GIGANTE DE PIEDRA!

(¡CRAACK! ¡POM!).

Abigail creó un enorme gigante de piedra de si misma.

Abigail: ¡TOMA ESTO!

Evil Julius: ¡HIAAAA! (¡PAAAAAAAAAMP!)

Aplastó a Evil Julius como si fuera un mosquito y también lo hizo regresar a la normalidad.

Julius: Es aterradora, amigo, recuerdame nunca hacerla enojar...

Pablo: Definitivamente...

Todo estaba bien en ambos paises sudamericanos pero aún no podían cantar victoria, los problemas continuaban en Japón. Paburo y Evil Yumi aún sostenían combate.

Evil Yumi: ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE!

Paburo: (¡Fua!) ¡CAZADOR NOCTURNO!

Evil Yumi: (¡BOOM!) ¡Argh...! Debo reconocerlo, tienes agallas.

Paburo: Siento el conflicto en tí, aún no has sido dominada del todo, liberate de ese control.

Evil Yumi: ¡No hay ningún control sobre mi! ¡GRRRRRR!

Evil Yumi se hizo gigante.

Evil Yumi: ¡Uneté a nuestro maestro y seremos una familia otra vez!

Paburo: ¡Por última vez, no lo haré Mamá!

Evil Yumi: ¡Mocoso idiota, ya no te soporto! (¡CRASH!).

Paburo: ¡Lo sabía, estás fallando a propósito, en el fondo no quieres dañarme!

Evil Yumi: ¡BASTA! ¡FRENESÍ DE TIGRE! (¡CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!). ¡Pant... pant... pant...! (¡POW! ) ¡Uagh!

Paburo: Garra de pantera...

Evil Yumi soltó un reparto de puñetazos para liquidar a Paburo pero el desapareció y Evil Yumi recibió un gran golpe en el estomago.

Paburo: Quizas estés orgullosa por tu gran fortaleza de tigre pero no sirve de nada contra mi sigilio de pantera. Esto se acabó Mamá...

¿?: Yumi, suficiente, eres una inutil.

Evil Yumi: ¿Mi señor?

¿?: ¡Yo mismo aplastaré a ese insecto! (¡BAAANG!).

Evil Yumi: ¡Eeeeeh...!

Un gran rayo oscuro fue disparado desde el gigantezco portal hacia donde estaba Paburo.

Paburo: ¡Eh...!

Evil Yumi: ¡NOOOO, PABUROOOOO! (¡PIAAAAM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Paburo: ¡Mamáaaaaaaaa! (¡Kaboom!).

Ambos fueron cubiertos por una enorme explosión pero afortunadamente los dos lla sortearon por los pelos.

Paburo: ¡Mamá, MAMÁ, HABLAME!

Evil Yumi: ...

Paburo: ¡MAMÁ!

Yumi H-Gamma: Tenías... razón sobre... mi... mi amado hijo...

Paburo: ¡Has vuelto a ser tú! ¡Mamá, juro que no nos separaremos otra vez!

Ami aparece cargando a Yumi y a su contraparte del mundo H-Gamma.

Ami: Paburo, ¿estás bien?

Paburo: Si pero Mamá está muy mal, ayudala por favor.

Ami: De acuerdo pero debemos ir a otra parte.

En Chile.

Rodro H-Gamma: Lamento todo lo que hice, jamás pensé que me manipularían de esa forma, te debo una.

Rodro: Ni lo menciones, si no fuera por tí no habría logrado controlar mi máximo poder.

Profesor Jonathan: Bien, bien, al menos nadie salió muerto, sin embargo... ¡DESTROZARON MI LABORATORIO!

Rodro: Aish, ya lo sé, es la veinteava vez que lo dices.

El celular de Rodro.

Rodro: Es tu hijo. (¡Click!) Julius, ya estoy enterado... Si, estoy con mi contraparte... ¡Qué, que no pueden venir por mi!

En Argentina.

Julius: Así es, a Abigail no le queda suficiente energía para hacer dos viajes, tendremos que ir hasta Corea y de ahí iremos a Tokio, tardaremos una hora.

Rodro: _Changos... No importa, vayanse sin mi, yo encontraré la forma de llegar allá, dense prisa (¡Click!)._

Abigail: ¿Y qué dijo?

Julius: Que nos fueramos de inmediato. Escuchen, tendremos que dejarlos aquí.

Pablo H-Gamma: Descuida, estaremos bien.

Julius H-Gamma: Salven a su mundo.

Abigail: Así será, sostenganse chicos... ¡Teletransportación! (¡Tzui!).

En Chile.

Rodro: ¡Uy! Si me voy corriendo con mi nueva velocidad tardaré tres horas en llegar hasta allá.

Profesor Jonathan: Toma esto.

Rodro: ¿Qué es este aparato?

Profesor Jonathan: Es un generador de esferas de aire, eliminará la resistencia al viento, si la usas tardaras por lo menos una hora menos. ¡Apurate!

Rodro: Gracias anciano, y lamento los destrozos.

Profesor Jonathan: Ya olvidalo, soy millonario, lo arreglaré todo, ahora andate.

Rodro: Bien, ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR CIEN! (¡FUAAAAAM!).

Rodro H-Gamma: Cielo santo, jamás creí que podría llegar a esos niveles.

Profesor Jonathan: Solo espero que llegue a tiempo.

En diez minutos ya llegó a la costa y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad sobre el agua.

Rodro: ¡Resistan, pronto estaré allá!

Volviendo a Tokio.

Yumi: Ah... Gracias Ami.

Ami: Dime, ¿como te sientes ahora?

Yumi: Mejor pero aún no recupero mis fuerzas del todo.

Yumi H-Gamma: Danos tu mano por favor.

Yumi: Oigan, que... (¡BLUUM!) ¡Wow!

Ami H-Gamma: Te hemos traspasado nuestra energía, la necesitarás para lo que viene.

Yumi H-Gamma: Agh...

Paburo: Mamá...

Yumi H-Gamma: Calma, solo necesito descansar hijo... ¿Qué sucede?

Paburo: Luces igual que cuando yo era niño, es dificil creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Yumi H-Gamma: Sin embargo mirate, mi lindo bebé se ha convertido en un chico apuesto. Siento no haber estado ahí para ti y verte crecer.

Paburo: No tienes porque disculparte, después de todo tu diste tu vida para salvarme en ese entonces, pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

El portal se hizo más grande y ahora dos monstruos gigantes salieron de el y una enorme legión de entes malignos soldados con tanques y armamento.

Yumi: Debieron enviarlas para debilitarnos y ahora traen a su ejército.

Ami: Yumi, tenemos que ir y detenerlos ahora.

Paburo: Chicas, lamento no poder ir a ayudarlas pero debo cuidar de las dos.

Yumi: Bien, vayan con nuestra familia y ocultense, andando.

Ami: ¡Hi!

Aún cuando todos ganaron la primera batalla esta guerra aún no estaba decidida.

Continuará.


	60. Profecía cumplida, Parte 2

**Capítulo 60: Profecia Cumplida, Parte 2.**

En las pantallas de televisión de toda la ciudad están emitiendo los sucesos de último minuto.

Comentarista: Un enorme objeto desconocido ha aparecido sobre la punta de la torre de Tokio y el cielo se ha oscurecido. Las autoridades aún desconocen los motivos de éste extraño fenómeno.

Comentarista 2: Tenemos un contacto con nuestros reporteros en terreno, vamos con Yoshitaka.

Reportero: Buenas tardes, ha aparecido una muralla gigantezca que rodea todo el perímetro de la ciudad lo que hace imposible la entrada o salida de aquí, la gente está aterrorizada.

Comentarista: Tenemos otro contacto con nuestro reportero en el centro de la ciudad.

Reportero 2: La gente dice haber visto hace un momento a un gigantezco monstruo destrozando todo a su alrededor y además creen que la famosa cantante Yumi Yoshimura se enfrentaba a él.

Una persona le quita el micrófono al reportero.

Persona: ¡No es un invento, es la verdad, ella nos salvó de esa terrible bestia! (¡POOM!) ¡AH, AUXILIO!

Reportero 2: Efectivamente Koneko, hemos confirmado la veracidad de los testimonios, y en este momento creo que mojé mis pantalones pero me mantendré aquí cubriendo la historia.

Yumi: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

Monstruo: ¡GRAAWR! (¡Pam!)

Reportero: La bestia ha caído, que pudo...

Apareció Yumi y tomó el micrófono.

Yumi: ¡Atención gente de Tokio, busquen refugio y si pueden alejense de la torre!

Reportero 2: ¡Oh, un automovil, cuidado!

Ami: ¡ESCUDO DEL VALHALA! (¡Shak!)...

En ese instante Ami intervino y cortó a la mitad el automovil que fue lanzado.

Ami: ¡Yumi, vamos a por ese, deprisa!

Yumi: ¡Hi!... ¡Un regimiento de tanques, cuidado!

Tanques: (¡PCH-POW! ¡PWAAAAAM!)

Genté: ¡AAAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡HAAAAA, LANZA...! (¡FIAM!).

Tanques: (¡K-CHIN, BOOM!)

Ami: ¡DE ASGARD!

Yumi: ¡GRRR, HORA DE ORDENAR LOS JUGUETES, AH!

Tanques: (¡FIAAAM, CLANK!)

Yumi: ¡FRENESÍ DE TIGRE!

Tanques: (¡PAPAPAPAM, BOOM!).

En unos instantes Ami cortó cientos de tanques mientras que Yumi los empujó y los amontonó para luego aplastarlos con varios golpes.

Ami: Pant... pant... ¡Por allá, la policia está enfrentando a esos soldados!

Mientras tanto en los aires Abigail Pablo y Julius sobre volaron la ciudad para ver como podían ingresar a ella.

Pablo: Aquí no hay muros, voy a entrar (¡TSK!) ¡Auch!

Abigail: Es inutil, aquí tambien debe haber una barrera.

Julius: ¡Miren por ahí!

Pablo: Ese portal está sobre la torre de Tokio y están saliendo entes malignos.

Abigail: Es peor que aquella vez en el campeonato, changos, no podemos hacer nada desde aquí.

En el medio del oceano pacifico un guerrero corre a toda velocidad.

Rodro: Según el GPS me faltan mil kilometros más, ¡DEBO ACELERAR! (¡PUAM, TUAAAM!) ¡YA FALTA POCO!

En el interior de la ciudad las ordas de entes malignos soldados disminuían.

Yumi: ¡HA, HA, HIA!

Entes malignos soldados: ¡Uargh! (¡Pooff!)

Monstruo: ¡GRAAAAAH!

Ami: (¡PAM!) ¡Aagh... RAAAA!

Monstruo: ¡UUU!

Ami: ¡LANZA DE ASGARD!

Monstruo: ¡EAARGH! (¡Kapoof!).

Yumi eliminó a la última orda disparandoles aire comprimido con sus puñetazos y el monstruo intentó aplastar a Ami con el pie pero ella lo empujó y cuando éste perdió el equilibrio la alabarda atravesó su estomago.

Ami: ¡Ven rápido y canta para recargarnos, yo curaré nuestros cuerpos!

Yumi: ¡Entendido Ami! (¡TSK!) ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Del portal apareció una flota de cruceros de batalla y cazas, además nuevas legiones de soldados los acompañaron, los estandartes que portaban decían "Elite".

Ami: Los primeros eran para debilitarnos y ahora nos van a atacar con sus mejores tropas.

Yumi: ¡Rayos! Esto parece una pesadilla. Argh... ¡Entonces es hora de despertar!

Ambas: (¡PLAAM!) ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ente Maligno Teniente: ¡ATAQUÉEEEEEEEEEN!

En las afueras de la ciudad los muchachos seguían intentando entrar pero nada daba resultado.

Pablo: (¡BAM, BAM, BAM!) ¡MALDITOS MUROS, YA CAIGAN!

Julius: Detente, no servirá de nada, nuestros ataques combinados no funcionan.

Abigail: Y lo peor es que esas nubes al interior no me dejan ver nada...

Pablo: Demonios... Yumi está ahí sola peleando con esas criaturas y no puedo hacer nada...

Julius: ... ¡Algo se acerca!

Abigail: ¡A-A-A-AH, ES UNA ENERGÍA GIGANTEZCA!

Pablo: Pero que podrá ser.

Los tres miraron hacia el horizonte y divisaron una figura familiar.

Julius: ¡ES... ES RODRO!

A unos pocos Kilómetros.

Rodro: ¡Muy bien, logré llegar... Esa cúpula cubre toda la ciudad...! ¡Puedo ver a los muchachos, es hora de frenar!

En la costa.

Abigail: ¡Lo logró, pudo llegar hasta acá! (¡POM, ZUAAAA!).

Rodro: Pant... pant... Siento la demora muchachos.

Julius: Tú... ¡Te viniste corriendo desde Santiago hasta acá animal!

Rodro: Pant... Si, creí que tardaría más.

Pablo: (¿En verdad es él?... Su poder es mucho más grande que antes). ¿Y esa... cosa que tienes en tu espalda?

Rodro: Es mi aura, se manifiesta de otra forma, recuerda que no soy humano.

Pablo: Ah.

Abigail: Rodro, me ahorraré el saludo, no podemos entrar a la ciudad, esos muros no caen con ninguno de nuestros ataques.

Rodro: Escuchen, ponganse todos detrás de mi, apenás entremos atacaremos. ... Fuuuu... Ah... Fuuu... Ah... (¡Fum!)... ¡FUUUU!...¡AAAH! (¡FUUUUM!).

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a inhalar, cada vez que lo hacía su aura en su espalda ardía con más fuerza.

Rodro: (Tengo el completo control, ya no hay límites). ¡FUUU...! ¡AAAAH! (¡FUUUUUUM!).

Los tres: ¡UUY!

Rodro: ¡Preparados, aquí voy! ¡SUPER SEIGI NO KIRAMEKIIIIIIII! (¡PIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!).

Con ese super disparo de energía Rodro derribó los muros.

Rodro: ¡A LA CARGAAAAAAAA!

Abigail: ¡HAAAAAA! (¡FROOOOM, CRUUUUUUUUC!).

Abigail levantó la tierra bajo sus pies y los cuatro entraron por fin, los entes malignos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Pablo: ¡ESTILO SUPREMO, GRAN DRAGÓN DE AGUA!

Entes Malignos de Elite: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, FROOOOOOOM, SPLASH!) ¡IAAAAAARGH! (*Muchos pooff*).

Ente Maligno Teniente: ¡UN INTRUSO, TANQUES, DISPAREN!

Tanques: (¡BAAAAANG, BAAAAAAAANG, BAAAAAAAAAANG, BAAAAAANG!).

Pablo: ¡Uy! (¡Boom!) ¿Eh?

Julius: ¡Yo te cubro!

Ente Maligno Teniente: ¡Pero que... FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO!

Julius: (¡FUIIIIIIIII... FUIIII... FUIIIIII!) ¡QUIEREN SUS PROYECTILES, SE LOS DEVUELVO! (¡BABABABABABANG!).

Ente Maligno Teniente: ¡AAAAAH, RETI...! (¡BOOOOOM!).

Julius atrapó los disparos con torbellinos enormes y destruyó los tanques.

Abigail: ¡EL SHOW HA COMENZADO, FULL HOUSE CARD TRICK! (¡PLIAAAAAAAM!)

Entes Malignos: ¡AAAAA! (¡POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPUFF!)

Abigail: ¡SIIII, ENTES MALIGNOS CERO, ABIGAIL... MUCHO!

Desde el centro de la ciudad Ami y Yumi se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Yumi: ¡Esas energías, los muchachos han venido a ayudarnos!

Ami: ¡GRANDIOSO!

Ente Maligno Capítan: ¡GRRR, TE ACABARÉ NIÑA!

Ami: (¡Clash!) ¡Ya quisieras, SEIGI NO KIRAMEKI! (¡PIAM!)

Ente Maligno Capítan: ¡AAAAARGH! (¡POOFF!).

Yumi: ¡Detrás de ti!

Ami: ¡EH!

Entes Malignos Capitanes: ¡TOMA ESTO! (¡K-CHIN!) ¡AGH!

Rodro: ¡ALEJENSE DE MI ESPOSA! ¡CORTE DE TRES PASOS!

Entes Malignos Capitanes: (¡SHIN, SHIN, SHIN, POOFF!).

Ami: ¡Rodro, viniste!

Rodro: ¡Ves, te lo dije!

Yumi: ¡Miren, esa fragata está explotando!

La enorme fragata explotó en el aire, cientos de cazas persiguieron a un objeto volador no identificado.

Kaz: ¡YAHOOOOOOOOA, PENSARON QUE ME QUEDARÍA DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!

Abajo.

Yumi: ¡Kaz también se ha unido a la pelea y es imparable!

Ami: ¡Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto!

En la televisión.

Reportero: ¡Kuno, no lo vas a creer pero una de las murallas ha caído, la gente está escapando de la ciudad!

Comentarista: ¡Qué es eso, vienen esos seres extraños detrás de ellos!

Abigail: ¡AQUÍ VA MI NUEVO TRUCO, QUEEN'S ARM! (¡RUUUUUM!).

Entes Malignos y Tanques: ¡AAAAAAH! (¡CROOOOOM, POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOOFF!).

Abigail: ¡DENSE PRISA, YO LOS DETENDRÉ!

Reportero: ¡I-increible, esa chica vestida de maga enrrolló a todos esos monstruos con el pavimento!

Comentarista 2: ¡Tenemos otro contacto cerca del sector norte!

Reportero 3: ¡Estamos rodeados, la policia ya no tiene más munición!

Entes Malignos de Elite: ¡GRAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Julius: ¡CAÑON DE PLASMA, MÁXIMO PODER! (¡PIAAAAAAAM!).

Entes Malignos de Elite: ¡AAAARGH! (¡POPOPOPOPOFF!).

Julius: ¡Aquí va una mejora! (¡Ploom!).

Policias: ¡Wow!

Julius: ¡Adelante amigos, enseñemosles de lo que estamos hechos!

Policias: ¡SIIIII!

Reportero3: ¡Ahora un muchacho mitad máquina no solo se deshizo de los seres sino que convirtió las armas de los policias en armas futuristas!

Comentarista: ¡Cielos, más acción en el sector poniente!

Reportero 4: ¡Lo que parece un hombre-pantera enfrenta solo a los misteriosos invasores!

Paburo: ¡HA, HA, CAZADOR NOCTURNO!

Entes Malignos de Elite: ¡AAAARGH! (¡Popopopopooff!).

Paburo: Pant... ¡Mamá, todavía no!

Yumi H-Gamma: ¡Solo un poco más hijo, resiste!

Ami H-Gamma: ¡Ya casi nos recuperamos!

Paburo: ¡Urgh...! ¡Estilo especial, Aliento de Fuego! (¡FROOOM!).

Entes Malignos Soldados: ¡AAAAARGH! (¡POOOOF!).

Entes Malignos de Elite: (¡FUIIIIIIIIM!) ¡MENOS! (¡BANG!).

Paburo: ¡Oh no!

Pablo: ¡Estilo especial, MURO DE HIELO! (¡CLIAK!).

Paburo: ¡Eh!

Pablo: ¿Estás bien amigo?

Paburo: ¿Papá?

Ami H-Gamma: ¡Pablo!

Pablo: ¿Yumi?

Yumi H-Gamma: Paburo, ese no es tu padre, es el Pablo de este mundo.

Pablo: ¿Paburo?... ¿Quiere decir que eres mi hijo del mundo H-Gamma?

Paburo: Si... Vaya, que decepción, pensé que por fin conocería a mi padre, digo, a mi verdadero padre, sin ofender.

Pablo: Ah, no te preocupes, estuve con él y está bien.

Paburo: ¡¿Es en serio?!

Yumi H-Gamma: Escucha, ya habrá tiempo, ahora iremos a ayudar a los... (¡BOOOM!). ¿Eh?

En los aires solo con un ovni Kaz derribó otra fragata de los entes malignos.

Kaz: ¡SIII, SOLO QUEDA UNO! Esos pilotos son unos principiantes, no pudo derribarme el fantasma del Baron Rojo y piensan que lo lograrán ustedes.

Los cazas persiguieron a Kaz e intentaron derribarlo con sus disparos pero él los esquivaba con facilidad y además aprovechaba su fuego cruzado para que se destruyeran entre ellos.

Kaz: ¡Ya te tengo mequetrefe! (¡PIAM, PIAM, PIAM, KABOOM!) ¡WOOHOO, ahora por la última fragata!

La enorme nave comenzó a cerrar sus puertas pero Kaz alcanzó a entrar a su interior, cientos y cientos de torres intentaron detenerlo pero fue inutil. Entonces llegó al nucleo he hizo su movida.

Kaz: ¡Saluden a mis pistolas de rayos laser! (¡PLIAM, PLIAM, PLIAM!... ¡KABOOOOOM!). ¡Hora de Salida!

Kaz aceleró a toda máquina, los cazas que quedaban hicieron el último esfuerzo por eliminarlo pero fue inutil ya que él consiguió escapar de la explosión.

Fragata: ¡KABOOOOM!

Kaz: ¡SIIII!

Comentarista: ¡El enorme objeto volador ha sido destruido por un ovni, estamos salvados!

Toda la oleada fue derrotada.

Yumi H-Gamma: Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos reagruparnos.

Algunos minutos después la banda por fin estaba reunida en el edificio de Yumi frente al autobus.

Ami: Este es el día por el que temimos tanto pero creo que podremos con lo que venga.

Paburo: No es tan sencillo Ami, aún no se han enfrentado a lo peor.

Yumi: ¿A qué te refieres?

Paburo: En mi mundo cuando era lider de la resistencia había un Ente Maligno al que incluso sus subordinados le temían.

Yumi H-Gamma: No estaba enterada de eso.

Paburo: Fue cuando recien...

Yumi H-Gamma: ¡Mi hijo fue el lider de una resistencia! ¡Ay, estoy tan orgullosa!

Todos: (¡PLOP!).

Yumi: ¡Oye, no lo digas tan serio y luego tan cariñosamente!

Yumi H-Gamma: ¿Eh?

Yumi: Digo... ¡No es el momento!

Yumi se sonrojó.

Todos: Jajajaja.

Paburo: Ahm, bien, bien, como decía, había un ser que erá incluso más poderoso que todas las legiones juntas a las que hemos enfrentado, incluyendo tenientes y capitanes... Su nombre... Glassgow...

Ami: ¿Glass...qué?

Paburo: El General Glassgow... Solo escuché de el una vez pero me da miedo el solo pensar de lo que es capaz... Seguramente... El va a venir en unos minutos más...

Yumi: ...No creo que debamos tener miedo, después de todo somos mucho más fuertes de lo que eramos antes.

Ami: Si, incluso ahora pudimos vencer a muchos capitanes sin dificultad, la vez anterior quedamos al borde de la muerte.

Paburo: Ustedes no lo entienden, el en verdad es... (¡BROOOM!) ¡Aaaaa!

Una gran presión los empujó a todos hacia abajo.

Rodro: ¡Gaaaa... Es un... aura maligna...!

Abigail: ¡E-e-es... ti-tani-ca

Paburo: ¡Noooo, el General Glassgow viene para acá, estámos perdidos!

Ami: Si... Es muy grande... No le podremos ganar con este nivel...

Julius: (Parece que a ambas les afecta menos que a nosotros, la diferencia es menor y eso que solo usan el nivel uno... Tendre que usar eso).

Abigail: ¡Julius, que haces!

Julius: ¡Voy por un invento!

Julius entro al autobus y salió sosteniendo una chaqueta sin mangas de color negro y unos pantalones amplios de color blanco.

Julius: ¡Rápido, cada una pongase una prenda!

Ami: ¿Para qué son?

Julius: Es un invento que les permitirá hacer la fusión por más de una hora.

Yumi: ¿En serio? ¡Entonces demonos prisa!

Ami se puso la chaqueta y Yumi el pantalon.

Yumi: ¡Cómo funcionan!

Julius: ¡Deben hacer los mismos pasos que cuando les ayudaron las otras Ami y Yumi!

Ami: ¡Entendido!

Paburo: ¡Oh no, ya está aquí!

Desde el portal surgió una figura extraña. No se trataba de una bestia deforme ni de una criatura tipo demonio, solo era un sujeto alto de cabellera larga y lacia vistiendo un uniforme de ejercito color sangre, su piel era totalmente negra y su mirada aunque siniestra también era seria. Miró todos los alrededores de la ciudad y por fin decidió hablar.

General Glassgow: Las bajas han sido enormes, fue un error haber enviado a las tropas a este mundo. Será mejor que me deshaga de esos patéticos insectos. (¡Tzui!).

En el edifición.

Kaz: ¡AAAAAAAH, YA NOS ENCONTRÓ DEPRISA!

Ami: ¡Ichi...!

Yumi: ¡Niii...!

Ambas: ¡SAN, YON! (¡PLIAAAAAAAAAM!)

Cuando llegó el General se detuvo en seco y tranquilamente esperó a que la intensa luz se disipara. Cuando pasó una chica de cabello anaranjado y rojo apareció.

Yuami: ¡Yo soy Yuami!

Abigail: Ha regresado.

Paburo: (Vaya, desconocía que pudieran hacer eso, pero aún así).

General Glassgow: Con que fueron ustedes los que acabaron con mi ejercito.

Yuami: ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

General Glassgow: Claro que si, me han insultado gravemente, y el castigo más leve es la muerte.

Yuami: De eso nada, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi.

General Glassgow: Entonces... Que así sea...

Rodro: ¡Yuami, por favor tienes que...!

Yuami: Lo se, no será como la última vez... ¡Ahora mismo, voy a darlo todo! ¡Transformación! (¡Poof!). ¡HAAAAAAAA!

Paburo: (Asombroso, su poder aumentó de golpe, creo que ahora si será capaz de ganar).

Yuami: ¡Aqui voy!

La batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo está a punto de comenzar, ¿que sorpresa traerá el misterioso General Glassgow?, ¿la invasión de los entes malignos será detenida?. Por Favor Yuami, tu puedes, salvalos a todos.

Continuará.


	61. ¡Kaz, no te vayas!

**Capítulo 61, ¡Kaz, no te vayas!**

Toda la ciudad se encuentra desierta, su gente que hasta hace algunas horas caminaba por sus calles y desarrollaba sus vidas en casas, oficinas, departamentos y comercio ahora migraba hacia los pueblos aledaños.

Sra Yoshimura: ¡Ya no puedo más, necesito saber cómo está Yumi!

Junior: Cálmese señora Yoshimura, la conozco bien y estoy seguro de que nada le pasará.

Jang-Ken: Miau.

Tekirai: Miau.

Domo: ¡Arf!

Sra Yoshimura: Ah... No lo entendarías, soy madre, es lógico que me preocupe por mi hija.

Junior: Bueno, al menos lo está tomando mejor que ella.

Abuela de Ami: ¡Dejenme ir, mi nieta me necesita!

Sra. Onuki: ¡Ay, mámá, por favor no insistas!

Hermanita de Yumi: ¡Uy, no podemos hacer nada, ya pare!

Junior: (Por favor chicas, no se dejen ganar).

En los aires de la ciudad una batalla épica se estaba desarrollando.

Yuami: ¡HA, TATATATATATATATATA!

General Glassgow: (¡PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAM!).

Yuami: ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE! (¡PAAAAAAM!).

General Glassgow: ... ¿Eso es todo?

Yuami: (Rayos, por más que lo golpeo ninguno de mis ataques parece tener efecto en el. Es absurdo, no hay mucha diferencia de fuerza entre nosotros).

General Glassgow: Creo que es mi turno de atacar.

Yuami: (¡POOOM!) ¡Agh!

General Glassgow: Menos... (¡Bang!).

Yuami: (¡BOOOM!) ¡AAAAH! (¡Plum!).

Con solo un golpe y un disparo el temible general dejó a Yuami incrustada en el suelo de un parque donde había una estatua dorada de Ami y Yumi.

Yuami: Uy... Eso si que me dolió, Ay... mis nalgas...

General Glassgow: (¡Tzui!) Es normal que los reportes digan que las "elegidas" sean oponentes temibles pero era de suponer al ser escritas por simples soldados de baja clase.

Yuami: Argh... ¿Intentas provocarme?

General Glassgow: Jamás perdería mi tiempo en algo como eso.

Yuami: ¡Grrrr... CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡HAAAAA!

General Glassgow: (¡Tzui!)

Yuami: ¡Eh, a donde fue, ah, la estatua, ya no!

General Glassgow: Cuida tu retaguardia...

Yuami: ¡Ah! (¡CLANK!). ¡Agh!

En menos de un segundo el General se movió y tomó la pesada estatua de acero bañada en oro y golpeó a Yuami quien alcanzó a reaccionar al cubrirse con su escudo y su alabarda.

General Glassgow: Que sucede, acaso vas a seguir retrocediendo.

Yuami: (¡Clank, clank, clank, clank, clank!) ¡Urgh... Corte de tres pasos!

General Glassgow: (¡Shak, shak!) ¿Uh?

Yuami: ¡HIAAAAA! (¡Clank!)

Yuami se liberó del asalto con la estatua usada como mazo y la cortó pero cuando arremetió contra la piel del General solo saltaron chispas y él quedó ileso.

Yuami: Nada... Ni siquiera un rasguño... ¿Cómo es posible?

General Glassgow: No te lo dije pero creo que para éstas alturas ya debiste descubrirlo.

Yuami: ¿Eh?

General Glassgow: Yo... soy... invencible...

Yuami: Pant... pant... (Ya han pasado veinte minutos... si no me doy prisa todo se habrá acabado).

General Glassgow: Bueno, ya terminé con el calentamiento, ahora me pondré a pelear.

Yuami: (¡POOOOOOW!) ¡IAAA-A-A-AGH...! ¡Coff.. coff!

General Glassgow: No bajes la mirada, recien estoy comenzando...

Yuami: (¡Grab... KAPOOOOOW!). ¡AAAAAAAAAAAY! (¡PLOM, PLOM, PLOM, PLOM!).

Ahora Glassgow agarró a Yuami del cuello y luego la golpeó en la cara y con eso la empujó haciendo que atravesara (y de paso derribara también) tres edificios.

Desde el techo del edificio de apartamentos los muchachos contemplaban la desastrosa batalla.

Pablo: ¡No, ese tipo le está dando una paliza!

Julius: ¡Hay que ir ayudarla ahora!

Rodro: ¡Ni se atrevan! Si lo hacen solo encontrarán la muerte.

Abigail: ¡Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!

Rodro: ¿Crees que no lo se? Si Yuami no puede dañarlo mucho menos nosotros.

Amkandia: _Rodro, existe una forma, tendrás que ir a curar a Yuami y traspasarle parte de tu energía de Nordo, si lo haces se hará un poco más fuerte._

Rodro: ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad puedo hacer eso?

Yumkinia: _Así es, y dada la naturaleza de Bistian de ella el incremento será mayor._

Abigail: ¡Ya entendimos, nosotros crearemos la distracción, tu acercate!

Rodro: ¿Estás segura?

Abigail: Ja, la duda ofende, recuerda que mi trabajo es llamar la atención.

Cerca de las murallas que rodean a la ciudad Yuami se reincorpora.

Yuami: ¡Ay ay ay ay ay ay ay ay! ¡Esto va a doler mañana!

General Glassgow: (¡Tzui!) Para ti no va a haber un mañana...

Yuami: (Grab) ¡Agh! ¡Suelta mi brazo!

General Glassgow: Considerate afortunada, serás la primera en sentir mi visión fulminante.

Yuami: ¡Eso no, RUGIDO DEL VALHALA! (¡BOOM!).

General Glassgow: (¡FUAM!) Mmm...

Yuami: Pant... pant... pant...

General Glassgow: ¿Te vas tan pronto?

Yuami: (¡PAAAM!) ¡AAAAAH! (¡POW, plim!). Uuuu... ah...

Con esa última patada Yuami se estrelló contra un muro y perdió la transformación.

General Glassgow: Que decepción, esperaba más de ti.

Abigail: ¡Es hora del show!

General Glassgow: ¿Mmm?

Abigail: El portal se está cerrando y no podrás detenerme.

General Glassgow: No lo permitiré... (¡Tzui!).

Gracias a las técnicas ilusorias y a su teletransportación Abigail logró distraer la atención del general. Entonces Rodro y los demás aprovecharon para acercarse.

Rodro: Rayos, resiste Yuami.

Yuami: Ugh... Chicos, es peligroso, deben irse de aquí.

Pablo: Ningún lugar en el planeta es seguro.

Rodro: Quédate quieta, voy a curar tus heridas... ¡HAAAAAAAA!

Yuami: ¡Hey, pero que haces!

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA DEL SAMURAI POR CIEN! (¡FUAAAM!)

En un flash Yuami ya estaba de pie y ahora con más fuerza que antes.

Yuami: Wow, siento un incremento... ¿Me diste de tus poderes?

Rodro: Pant... Si, al menos ya no me sentiré mal por quedarme quieto... ah...

Yuami: Gracias Rodro, recuerdame recompensarte después.

Pablo: ¿Esa fue la parte de Ami la que habló?

Yuami: Claro que si, jeje. ¡Me marcho!

En el cielo.

General Glassgow: Que vulgar juego de lucecitas.

Abigail: (¡Grab!) ¡AY MAMÁ, ME ATRAPÓ!

General Glassgow: ¿Qué intentabas? (¡Pow!) ¿Mmm?

Yuami: ¡Buena táctica Aby, ahora vete!

Abigail: Pant... ¡Bien! (¡Tzui!).

General Glassgow: Se las arreglaron para rescatarte.

Yuami: ¿Acaso le dices lo obvio a la gente?

General Glassgow: No responderé.

Yuami: ¡Grrr, no será tan fácil como antes! ¡Seigi no kirameki! (¡Piam!).

General Glassgow: (¡Plam!) Fuera mosca... (¡Piiin! ¡Kaboom!).

El disparo que desvió el general destruyó otro de los muros y el cielo se aclaró un poco.

Yuami: (Otra vez nada... Lo golpearé con todas mis fuerzas) ¡Escudo del Valhala!

Gral Glassgow: No tengo que esquivarlo... (¡POW!) ¡Auch!

Yuami: ¡Lo logré!

Gral Glassgow: Pero que... Me hizo un rasguño... Ahora si estoy molesto... ¡Menos! (¡Bang!)

Yuami: ¡WAAA! (¡Fuam! ¡BOOM!) Vaya... eso estuvo cerca...

Con ese disparo destruyó otra porción más del muro y el cielo se aclaró más.

Gral Glassgow: Fue pura suerte. (¡Tzui!).

Yuami: ¡No esta vez! ¡GOLPE DE VIKINGO! (¡PAAAAAM!).

Gral Glassgow: ¡IAARGH! ¡A-A-A-a-ah...! ¡Coff, coff... pero cómo!

Yuami: (Es extraño, hace un momento nada de lo que le hacía funcionaba ni cuando aumentó mi poder, pero... ¡El cielo, está más claro... fue cuando cayeron esas murallas... ¡esa es la clave!). ¡Muchachos, escuchen, destruyan todo el muro que rodea la ciudad, ese es su punto debil!

En las lejanias todos escucharon.

Abigail: ¡Ya escucharon, demonos prisa!

Los tres: ¡Si!

En el aire el General Glassgow dejó de tocarse el estómago y miró con rabia a Yuami.

Yuami: Así es, descubrí la clave de tu inmunidad pero eso se acabó.

General Glassgow: ¡Argh... Basura humana, cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, vas a pagar!

Yuami: ¡Hora del Round dos!

Abajo se organizaron.

Rodro: Tendrán que encontrar una forma de combinar sus fuerzas para derribar esa muralla.

Abigail: No te preocupes, ya tengo una idea, Julius, Pablo, vengan acá y prestenme sus poderes.

Julius: (¡PRAMP!) ¡Woaaa! ¡Qué sucede!

Abigail: Vamos a unir fuerzas. ¡LEVANTATE, GUERRERO ELEMENTAL!

Las rocas cubrieron a los tres muchachos, entonces se formó un cuerpo de piedra y por sus fisuras circuló el fuego, en sus hombros y espalda aparecieron estacas de hielo y en los puños remolinos de aire.

Rodro: ¡Bien, entonces es hora de demoler!

Los tres: ¡Si!

Rodro: ¡SEIGI NO KIRAMEKI! (¡Crash!).

Los tres: ¡PUÑO ELEMENTAL! (¡Crash!).

Arriba el General sintió los efectos de la demolición.

General Glassgow: ¡Toma!

Yuami: (¡Pow!) ¡Agh!... ¡Elephant Kick!

General Glassgow: (¡POOM!) ¡OUUUCH... QUE PASA, YA NO ME REGENERO!

Yuami: ¡AHORA PRUEBA ESTO, RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!

General Glassgow: ¡ARGH!... Pant... pant... pant... ¿Estoy jadeando?...

Yuami: Estaba en lo cierto, ahora que está más claro estoy segura que esa oscuridad de alguna forma te protegía.

General Glassgow: Pant... pant... Bravo, te felicito, eres la primera criatura que descubre mi debilidad. Y me aseguraré de que nadie más la sepa. (¡Tzui!).

Yuami: ¡A donde fue!

General Glassgow: Aplastaré a esos insectos.

Yuami: ¡Muchachos, cuidado!

Allá abajo.

Julius: ¡Ese general viene hacia acá!

Abigail: Esquivenlo. (¡Ploom!).

General Glassgow: Hasta aquí llegaron insectos... (¡Piam!).

Los tres: (¡BOOOM!) ¡Eh!

Yuami: Estuvo cerca...

Rodro: ¡Estilo dos espadas!

General Glassgow: (¡Shin, shin, shin!) Eso me dolió.

Rodro: (Aunque puedo dañarlo sigue teniendo ese poder descomunal).

Yuami: Es hora de poner fin a esto, ¡LANZA DE ASGARD! (¡Fiam!)

General Glassgow: ¡ARGH... AH-A-A-A-Aaaaa...!

Yuami: ¡Otra más, LANZA DE ASGARD! (¡FIAM!).

General Glassgow: ¡AAARGH!

Yuami: ¡LANZA DE ASGAAAAAAAAAAARD! (¡PIAAAAAAAAM!).

General Glassgow: ¡AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...!

Con el tercer lanzamiento Yuami terminó de tirar todas las murallas y el sol empezó a brillar de nuevo sobre el cielo azul.

Rodro: ...¿Ya ganó?...

Yuami: ... No... Sigue con vida... ¡Oh no!

General Glassgow: Fuiste una estupida, te preocupaste de todos, menos de el.

Kaz: ¡Agh!

Yuami: ¡KAZ! ¡Bajalo...!

General Glassgow: ¡Ni un paso más, si intentas algo le partiré el cuello al enano!

Kaz: ¡Agh, no puedo respirar!

Yuami: ¡No, sueltalo Glassgow!

Kaz: ¡Ugh... Chicas, olvidense de mi... Derroten a este monstruo!

Yuami: ¡Pero Kaz... no digas tonterias, te salvaremos!

Kaz: ¡Escuchen, he sido horrible con ustedes... agh... si debo morir para que tengan exito... agh... lo haré...!

Yuami: ¡Cierra la boca cabeza hueca!

Kaz: Agh... Es mi deber como su representante...

General Glassgow: Eso es inutil, son demasiado necias para ignorar sus repugnantes sentimientos.

Yuami: Grrr... Demonios...

General Glassgow: Tal vez así no pueda derrotarlas, pero puedo hacer que se separen. (¡Bang!).

Yuami: (¡Piam!) ¡AAAY!...

Julius: No... Destrozó la chaqueta...

Yuami: Agh... ¿Qué... me... pasa...?

General Glassgow: Es hora de quitarte esa tonta técnica (¡Bang!).

Yuami: ¡Ay...! ¡Nooooooooo...! (¡Shock!)

A ocurrido lo peor, han perdido la fusión.

Ami: ¡Nooo, nooo!

Yumi: ¡Esto es un desastre!

General Glassgow: Vaya, ya no son tan valientes como antes.

Kaz: (¡Pamp!) ¡Ay... uh!

General Glassgow: ¿En verdad creyeron que eliminaría a ese talentoso enano? El será una gran adhesión a nuestras fuerzas... Y respecto a ese rubio, me quedaré con esa máquina para viajar a otros mundos.

Julius: ¡Qué, mi MVOM!

General Glassgow: Esa es la razón por la que vine, si nos hacemos con tu máquina ya no dependeremos de la tecnología rudimentaria que nos limita ha hacer pocos portales a otros mundos.

Ami: Rayos...

Julius: ... Je... Gracias por decirmelo, idiota... (¡Click!)

¿?: ¡Boom!

Una porción del autobus explotó.

General Glassgow: ¡Qué hiciste!

Julius: Puse una pequeña bomba en mi máquina, la he autodestruido para que no la puedas usar.

General Glassgow: Mmm... ahora si estoy furioso... no necesitamos este insignificante planeta, lo voy a destruir por completo.

Yumi: Agh... ¡Eso Jamás!

Ambas: ¡Segunda Transformación! (¡POOFF!) ¡RAAAAAAAAAH!

General Glassgow: ¿Son necias o qué? Ya perdieron esa unión o lo que sea, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mi.

Yumi: ¡Kaz, ve y escondete, aquí no puedes hacer nada!

Kaz: ¡Pero chicas...!

Ami: ¡Largo!

Kaz: ... Diablos...

Kaz se fue pero no como lo hace cuando huye de situaciones peligrosas, esta vez volteó la cabeza y vió como sus representadas se paraban frente al terrible ser.

General Glassgow: ¿Por qué quieren seguir luchando? Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Ami: Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos y todo el mundo cuenta con nosotras.

Yumi: No vamos a traicionar su confianza, te derrotaremos pase lo que pase.

Julius: Y no vamos a retirar lo que hemos dicho.

Ami: ¿Chicos?

Abigail: Estamos cansados de siempre dejar todo en sus manos.

Pablo: Es momento de que enfrentemos esto como la banda que somos.

Rodro: En las buenas...

Los cuatro: Y en las malas.

General Glassgow: Ineptos, si se hubieran mantenido en silencio no habrían acortado sus vidas.

Ami: De eso nada, es hora de sacar la basura juntos.

General Glassgow: Entonces prepárense, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (¡TZIIIIIII!).

Todos: ¡Urgh!

El general expulsó todo su poder en una enorme flama de aura oscura.

Ami: ¡A nuestra cuenta, ICHI, NI!

Yumi: ¡SAN, YON!

Todos: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (¡TZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!).

Yumi: ¡NIPPO, GAMAYU ENDAN! (¡Estilo especial gran freidora de aceite!) ¡FUUUU!

Pablo: ¡GRAN DRAGON DE FUEGO! (¡FUUUUUUM!)

Yumi y Pablo hicieron un ataque en conjunto, Yumi escupió aceite y Pablo añadió su dragon de fuego.

General Glasgow: Ay...

Julius: ¡Preparando cañon!

Rodro: ¡GRRRRRRR, ARMADURA POR DOSCIENTOS, (¡Clump!), AGH!

Julius: ¡CARGA AL MÁXIMO, CAÑON DE PLASMA, FUEGO!

Rodro: ¡FURASSHU SAIKO NO GADIAN! (¡PLIAAAAAM!)

General Glassgow: (¡Boom!) Que predecible.

Parecia que el ataque conjunto no le hizo nada.

Ami: ¡Ahora Aby, ALAS DE VALKIRIA!

Abigail: ¡GRAND TRICK FULL HOUSE! (¡FRUUUIM!, ¡Kaboom!) ¿A dónde fue?

Gral. Glassgow: Detrás de ustedes...

Ami: ¡Cuidado! (¡Clank!)

Gral Glassgow: ¿Eh?

Rodro: ¡ARMADURA POR TRESCIENTOS! ¡HAAAAA! (¡PWAM!).

Gral Glassgow: ¡Agh!

Yumi: ¡Super Puñetazo de Tigre! (¡POW!)

Gral. Glassgow: ¡Uy!

Yumi: ¡Denle con todo!

Ami: ¡Corte de tres pasos! (¡SHIAK, SHIAK, SHIAAAAAAK!).

Abigail: ¡SUPER SHOTGUN DIRIGENTES! (¡BANG!)

Julius: ¡SALTO CUÁNTICO! (¡CRIACK!).

Pablo: ¡TRIDENTE DE POSEIDON! (¡CLINK!)

Gral Glassgow: ¡IAAARGH! (¡FUIIIIIIII, BOOM!).

Yumi: ¡TODOS JUNTOS, DISPAREN!

Todos: (¡ZIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡BLAAAM!).

Al recibir el ataque combinado de todos el General quedó atrapado en una explosión. Un crater se formó en medio de la ciudad. Kaz que regresó a donde estaba su nave vió todo lo que ocurrió.

Kaz: ¡Si, eso muchachos, lo hicieron, vencieron a ese monstruo! (¡Prooooooom!) ¡Un terremoto, que ocurre ahora!

El sismo se sintió incluso en el aire.

Ami: ¡Todos en guardia, aún no terminamos!

¿?: (¡CRAAAAAAAASH! ¡FROOOOOM!) ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.

Todos: (¡Tluom!) ¡Aaaaaah!

Gral Glassgow: ¡Raaaar, sabandijas inmundas, ya colmaron mi pacienciaaaaaaa!

El General Glassgow se levantó del agujero, se hizo enorme, su cara tomó rasgos de serpiente y un tercer ojo le apareció en la frente, además aparecieron cuernos afilados en su cabeza, los demás sintieron la presión de su aura llena de cólera.

Yumi: ¡AAAA-AAA... Cuando va a ... acabar...!

Gral Glassgow: ¡RRRRRR, DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA "ELEGIDAS"! (¡PLAAAAAM!).

Ami: ¡A-a-a...! (¡No puedo moverme!).

Yumi: (¡Es el fin!)

Pablo: ¡YUMIIIII!

Rodro: ¡NOOO, AMIIII!

Julius: ¡Cubranse!

Abigail: ¡AAAH! (¡FUAAAAAAAM!).

Todo se puso oscuro por unos segundos. Ami levantó la cabeza, no podía oir nada, cuando abrió los ojos vió a todos sus amigos muy mal heridos y tirados por el suelo. Escuchó un grito sordo.

¿?: ¡...!

Ami: ... Qué... es... eso...

¿?: ¡...!

Ami: ¡Qué... su...ce...!

¿?: ... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ami: Ah... ¡Yumi!

Gral Glassgow: ¡JAJAJAJAJA, SUFRIRÁS UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA!

Yumi: (¡Crunch, crunch!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ami: ¡Suelta a mi amiga! (¡SUANG! ¡tfffffff!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gral Glassgow: Que impaciente, bien, también te atenderé.

El horrendo monstruo agarró a Yumi y la trituró con sus manos mientras que con sus cuernos le disparó rayos mortiferos a Ami, sus gritos se podían escuchar hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

Ambas: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sra. Onuki: ¡NOOO, MI NIÑA, MI POBRE NIÑA!

Sra. Yoshimura: ¡YUMIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Desde el edificio.

Kaz: ¡NOOO, NOOO, BASTA, DETENTEEEEEEEE, DEJALAS EN PAAAZ!

Gral Glassgow: Todo lo que han amado, todo lo que han visto, todo lo que existe está condenado. Sus intentos fueron inútiles. Despídanse.

Ambas: ¡AAAAAAAAAH...! ...

Gral Glassgow: Han dejado de gritar, ¡la victoria es mia!

¿?: ¡Pum, pum, pum, pum!

Gral Glassgow: ¿Eh? Sus corazones, volvieron a latir... Es imposible...

¿?: ¡FUAAAAAAAAM!

Gral Glassgow: ¡Qué está pasando!

Entonces Ami se puso de pie, Yumi levantó la cabeza, una extraña energía cubrió sus cuerpos. Yumi se soltó del agarre del monstruo y se colocó al lado de su amiga.

Gral Glassgow: ¡Ah... que significa esto!

Entonces ambas abrieron sus ojos, una luz blanca brotaba de ellos.

Ambas: Glassgow, has arruinado incontables vidas y has hecho un grave daño a los mundos.

Gral Glassgow: ¡Ehh!

Las dos recuperaron sus transformaciones y además comenzaron a cambiar, sus cabellos se erizaron y tornaron de color blanco y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules y rosa a estar de color rojo como cuando se quedan sin energía, eso es porque la energía fluye tan rapido por cada célula de sus cuerpos que no alcanzan a reflejar el color.

Gral Glassgow: ¡Ah... Tienen más poder que cuando estaban unidas... ¡PERO CÓMO!... ¡IAAAAGH! (¡POM, POM, POM!)

El sonido de los golpes se escuchó después de que los recibió.

Gral Glassgow: ¡Urgh... raaaaaaaaah! (¡FLUUUUM!).

El las empujó con su energía y decidió destruir el planeta de inmediato.

Yumi: ¡No hay tiempo, tu atacalo por delante y yo por detrás!

Ami: ¡Hi! (¡FUUUUM!).

Ambas fueron a detenerl al horrible monstruo, las rocas flotaban por todas partes pero ellas en vez de esquivarlas las destruyeron y entonces colisionaron con el campo de fuerza que el monstruo creo.

Yumi: ¡Urgh!

Ami: ¡GGuaaaa!

Gral Glassgow: ¡RINDANSE, DENTRO DE POCO TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Ami: ¡GGGG, JA-MÁS...!

Yumi: ¡AAAA... TOMA ESTO!

Ambas: ¡LUCERO DE AMKANDIA Y YUMKINIA! (¡Flom!).

Gral Glassgow: ¡AGH...! ¡IOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

La ráfaga fue demasiado fuerte, la torre de Tokio finalmente se desplomó y con ella el portal. Habían ganado, el monstruo fue derrotado.

Ami: Al fin... ya terminó.

Yumi: Estoy... exhausta...

Desde el edificio Kaz vió todo.

Kaz: ¡SI, GANARON, LAS CHICAS SALVARON EL MUNDO, AH JAJAJAJA!

Ambas regresaron a la normalidad.

Ami: Pant... Solo queda una cosa por hacer...

Yumi: Tenemos que cerrar... este portal... (¡Grab, grab!) ¡Ah!

Ami: ¡Pero qué!

Unas manos que salieron del portal las agarró a cada una de un tobillo.

¿?: No han ganado todavia...

Ami: ¡Ah!

General Glassgow: ¡Si no puedo destruirlas entonces me las llevaré conmigo!

Yumi: ¡Sueltanos!

General Glassgow: ¡Jajajaja!

Por más que forcejeaban para librarse las dos no lograban nada y cada vez estaban más y más cerca de traspasar ese portal.

Ami: ¡No, auxilio!

Yumi: ¡AYUDA!

Kaz vió el último intento del monstruo por llevarse a las chicas, si no las acaba acá entonces lo hará en su propio mundo de oscuridad. Entonces el pequeño representante se arma de valor y toma una decisión. Sube a su nave y se dirige hacia el monstruo.

General Glassgow: ¡MUA JAJAJAJAJA, PRONTO ESTARÁN EN MI MUNDO Y SERÁN CONSUMIDAS POR LAS LLAMAS NEGRAS, JAJAJAJA!

Yumi: Ya... no puedo más...

General Glassgow: ¡Jajajaja! (¡Piam!) ¡Auch!

Ami: ¡¿Kaz?!

Kaz: ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MIS REPRESENTADAS! (¡PWOM!).

General Glassgow: ¡IAI, DIABLOOOOOOOOOS!

Yumi: ¡NO, KAZ!

Kaz: ¡Adios chicas, sean felices por siempreeeeeeeeeee...!

Nunca esperaron esto, su querido y a veces odioso representante hizo a un lado sus temores y ambiciones. Estrelló su nave contra el malvado monstruo y fue tragado por el enorme portal en lugar de las chicas.

Entonces el portal se cerró.

Ami: No...

Yumi: ...

Ambas: **¡KAZ, NO TE VAYAAAAAAAAAS!**

Horas después.

¿?: ¡Ya está despertando!

¿?: ¡Rápido, hagan espacio!

Ami: ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede...? Ay...

¿?: No te esfuerces, aún sigues lastimada.

Ami: ... ¿Tú eres?

Sra. Onuki: ¡Ami, linda, estás conciente, que alivio!

Ami: ¿Mamá?... ¡Eh, donde estoy!

Ami H-Gamma: Calma, estás en el hospital.

Sra. Onuki: Me tenías muy preocupada hija...

Ami: ¡Yumi, que pasó con Yumi!

Ami se levantó de brinco y corrió las cortinas, entonces vió a sus amigos en camillas cubiertos de vendajes y con trabajadores de la salud atendiendolos.

Rodro H-Gamma: ¡Vamos, no te vayas, despejen!

Rodro: (¡Pump!) ¡Agh...! ¡Coff, coff! Pensé que moriría.

Abigail: Ay, cuidado, esa es la mano con la que saco conejos.

Pablo: Uy...

Ami: ¡Yumi, ahí estás!

Yumi: Ami, por fin...

Ami: Dime que esto es una pesadilla, Kaz...

Yumi: Si... El se sacrificó por todos nosotros...

Julius: ¡Qué Kaz hizo qué...! ¡Auch!

Ami: ... Sniff... ¡Bua-a-a-a-a-aaaaaaaa!

Yumi: Buuuu... ¡AAAAA-a-a-a-a...! ¡Kaaz!...

Aunque lograron superar la crisis el precio fue muy alto, por primera vez nadie celebró.

**Continuara...**


	62. El Nuevo Viaje de Puffy

**Capítulo 62: El Nuevo Viaje de Puffy.**

Dos semanas después la ciudad comenzó la reconstrucción. En un acto público ciudadanos de todas partes y por supuesto la banda hacían homenaje a uno de los heroes más grandes de la historia.

Alcalde: Hoy rendimos memoria a una persona común y corriente pero de gran corazón quién entregó su vida para salvarnos a todos.

Al frente de una gran fotografía del representante las dos cantantes vistiendo trajes negros dejaron una ofrenda floral y subieron al estrado.

Alcalde: Sus amigas más cercanas y nuestras heroínas Ami y Yumi dirán unas palabras a continuación.

Yumi: Gracias señor alcalde...

Ami: Conocimos a Kaz desde que comenzó nuestra carrera y pensamos que sabíamos todo sobre el.

Yumi: Muchas veces nos metimos en problemas por sus descuidos y su codicia.

Ami: Además era muy cobarde. Eso creímos hasta hace unos días. Estabamos equivocadas.

Yumi: Cuando aquel monstruo nos tenía a su merced nuestro amado compañero hizo a un lado todos sus miedos y nos rescató a las dos.

Ami: No... Nos salvo a todos, no solo a Tokio, sino a todo el mundo. Para ser un heroe no es necesario tener poderes como en Dragon Sphere.

Yumi: Ni inventos como el Dr. Slowmp. Los verdaderos heroes entregan su corazón cuando más lo necesitan... Sniff...

Ami: Kaz... Estés donde estés...

Yumi: Siempre te recordaremos... Muchas gracias...

Las dos bajaron deprisa y fueron con sus parejas.

Ami: Sniff...

Rodro: Calma cielo... Snff...

Alcalde: Por favor, acompañennos.

Ami: De acuerdo.

Alcalde: La ciudad de Tokio quiere agradecer a Kaz Harada por su increíble acto de amor. Chicas, hagan el favor de tirar del cordel.

Ambas: ... Hi.

Un telón cae y una estatua de Bronce se descubre.

Alcalde: Esta estatua se encuentra en el mismo sitio donde Kaz expulsó al temible invasor y será pieza angular en la reconstrucción de la torre de Tokio para que el mundo lo recuerde por siempre.

La estatua es de Kaz montado valerosamente en su nave espacial.

Yumi: Estoy segura de que ahora estaría saltando de alegría.

La banda decidió tomarse un tiempo. Pasaron un par de meses más, y paulatinamente intentaban retomar su propio ritmo. Ami y Rodro se quedaron en Japón, Yumi y los demás fueron a Sudamérica.

Un día un camion paró frente a una casa grande.

Ami: ¿Cuando me podré quitar la venda de los ojos?

Rodro: Pronto, no seas curiosa, a ver.

Ami: ¡Ay, jaja! Bajame, yo puedo caminar sola.

Rodro: Ah, pero que chiste tendría si no hago esto.

Ami: ¿Hacer qué?

Rodro le quitó la venda.

Rodro: Cargar a mi esposa a su nuevo hogar.

Ami: ¡Vaya! Es preciosa, se parece mucho a tu casa allá en Chile.

Rodro: Si, la elegí porque dijiste que te gustó mucho. Y estamos cerca de la casa de tu madre.

Ami: ¿Me diste un largo paseo por todo el vecindario para que nom e diera cuenta?

Rodro: Así es. Aquí comenzaremos como lo planeamos.

Ami: Será grandioso cuando no estemos de gira... Ah...

Rodro: ¡Rayos! Te hice recordar a Kaz, disculpa, disculpa.

Ami: No, perdóname tú, aún no puedo superarlo cariño.

Rodro: Descuida... Ami.

Ami: ¿Si? (Plip).

Rodro: ¡Ten-go tu bro-che, jajaja!

Ami: ¡Ay, ven acá, devuélvemelo!

Rodro: Atrapame primero.

Ambos: ¡Jajajaja!

Mientras tanto en Argentina en la casa de Pablo.

Pablo: Ya envié las invitaciones a todos y el sastre estará aquí en una hora.

Yumi: Ah, genial cariño.

Pablo: Yumi, ¿te pasa algo?

Yumi: Si, es solo que extraño un poco mi querida Osaka.

Pablo: Si lo deseas podemos posponer la boda.

Yumi: ¡No, no, no, para nada! Es solo que creo que ando un poco decaída, y no debería estarlo, ya sabes.

Pablo: Mmm... Si lo que quiere mi chica es estar en Osaka entonces a Osaka iremos.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¿Oye, y qué va a pasar con la boda? No podemos dejar tirado toda la preparación así como así.

Pablo: Bah, ¿quién dijo que la dejaremos tirada? Nos iremos con boda y todo.

Yumi: ...

Pablo: ¿Yumi? (Hop).

Yumi: ¡Muak!, Es mi forma de decir que te quiero y que estoy de acuerdo.

Pablo: Que afortunado soy.

En el laboratorio del profesor Jonathan.

Abigail: ¿Si?... ¡Claro, cuenten conmigo! Nos vemos (¡Click!).

Julius: Terminé, ¿llamó alguien?

Abigail: Si... Era Yumi, dijo que cambió el lugar de la boda y será en Osaka.

Julius: Ah, genial, ya tenía ganas de regresar a Japón de todas formas. Entonces, ¿lista para nuestra cita?

Abigail: Absolutamente, jejeje.

Junior: ¡Muchachos, aguarden!

Julius: Ay, ya calibré el acelerador de particulas...

Junior: No, no es eso, alguién quiere comunicarse contigo.

Julius: Puede esperar amigo...

Junior: ¡Pero viene del mundo Espartano y es sobre KAZ!

Ambos: ¡¿Qué?!

En Japón.

Ami: Yo quiero pintar la habitación de verde.

Rodro: Pero yo quiero que sea blanca.

Ami: ¡Verde!

Rodro: ¡Blanca!

Ami: ¡Verde!

Rodro: ¡Blanca!

Ami: (Flap) ¡VER-DE!

Rodro: (Flap) ¡BLAN-CA!

Ami: ¡Se acabó, GUERRA DE PINTURA!

Rodro: Toma esto.

Ami: ¡Ay, ya veras, jajaja!

Rodro: ¡Mi brazo, ya sueltame, me rindo, será verde!

Ami: Ahora te aguantas, ataque de cosquillas.

Rodro: ¡JAJAJAJA!

¿?: (¡CLIAM!) Chicos, es urgente, vengan con...

Ambos: ¿Ah, Julius?

Julius: Creo que interrumpi algo... Jejeje.

En Argentina a Yumi le están tomando las medidas para su vestido.

Sastre: Señorita Yumi quedese quieta si no quiere que la pinche.

Yumi: Es facil decirlo pero.

¿?: (¡Tzui!) ¡Yumi, que bueno que te ecuentro!

Yumi: ¿Qué haces aquí, aun es demasiado pronto para...

Sastre: ¡AH! (¡Pin!)

Yumi: ¡Auch!

Sastre: Le dije que no se moviera (¡Pam!) ¡Ay!

Yumi: ¡Usted se movió!... Dime que pasa.

Abigail: Llama a Pablo, tienen que venir conmigo a Chile.

En el laboratorio Abigail llegó con Yumi usando el traje de muestra y con Pablo y por el teletransportador Julius con Ami y Rodro manchados de pintura.

Abigail: Que bien, ya estamos todos juntos.

Ami: ¿Chicos, que sucede?

Julius: Acompañenme, rápido.

Todos entraron a una habitación donde había una pantalla grande al lado de un complicado artefacto, éste se encendió y se transmitió una proyección.

¿?: _Julius, ya era hora, por qué tardaste tanto._

Julius: Esto le incumbe a mis amigos, por eso la demora Dexter.

Ami: ¿Dexter? ¿Quién es el?

Julius: Un rival... Dinos, que es lo que sabes.

Dexter: Hace más de un par de meses estaba fabricando un nuevo invento para ayudar a los Espartanos en su lucha por la liberación de su mundo.

Yumi: ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste los Espartanos?

Dexter: Si, eso fue lo que dije, ¿acaso no sabes escuchar?

Yumi: ¡Oye, cómo te atreves!

Julius: Yumi, déjalo seguir.

Yumi: Vale...

Julius: ¿Y bien?

Dexter: _El hecho es que repentinamente un portal se abrió y el temido general de estos monstruos llegó muy mal herido junto a un enano llamado Kaz._

Ami: ¡KAZ!

Yumi: ¡DINOS, QUE PASÓ CON EL, ACASO...!

Dexter: _¡Dejen de interrumpir!... Uy... Lo que pasó es que el ser se desvaneció y atendí a este tipo hasta que se mejoró, luego se unió a la causa como piloto. Arreglé su nave y se marchó, pero desapareció hace una semana._

Ami: Ay no... El...

Dexter: _Antes de irse dijo que iba a hacer algo muy importante y me pidió que me comunicara con ustedes, al parecer quiere que vengan acá._

Yumi: ¡AH JAJAJA, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÁ VIVO! ¡KAZ ESTÁ VIVO!

Ami: ¡QUE ALEGRÍA, AH JAJAJA, TENEMOS QUE IR POR EL!

Julius: No vamos a poder chicas.

Ambas: ... ¿Qué?...

Las dos se detuvieron en seco.

Yumi: ¿Cómo que no vamos a poder? Explicate.

Julius: Mi MVOM está totalmente destruido, ¿lo olvidaron? no hay forma de llegar hasta allá.

Ami: Rayos...

Rodro: ¿Y no puedes arreglarlo?

Julius: Si, el mecanismo puedo rehacerlo en menos de una hora, pero falta una pieza hecha de un elemento que no se encuentra en este mundo, tardaré unos meses en sintetizarlo.

Dexter: _Era de esperar de una mente ingeniosa, pero no tan ingeniosa como la mía._

Julius: Por lo menos mi máquina no ocupaba una habitación entera como tu versión obsoleta.

Dexter: _¡Qué dijiste, quieres pelear!_

Julius: No... No tengo tiempo. De todas formas te agradezco mucho que nos hayas contado todo.

Dexter:_ Mmm, no es nada (¡BEEEP, BEEEP, BEEEP, ALERTA, ALERTA, INTRUSOS!) ¡Oh no!_

Julius: ¡Qué, te están atacando Entes Malignos!

Dexter: _¡Peor aún, es mi hermana! ¡DEE DEE, SAL DE MI LABORATORIO! _(¡Chiun!).

La transmisión se cortó.

Yumi: ¡Grandioso, Kaz está vivo, esto hay que celebrarlo!

Ami: Espera Yumi, tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer.

Yumi: ¿Qué hay que pensar? Ya hemos fijado nuestro próximo destino, El mundo Espartano.

Abigail: Es verdad pero debemos tomarlo con calma.

Julius: Si, después de todo la máquina no va a estar lista hasta dentro de tres meses más o menos.

Yumi: Es cierto. Bueno, hasta entonces seguiremos con nuestra vida como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Ami: ¡Propongo que salgamos todos a celebrar, por Kaz!

Todos: ¡SIII!

Abigail: Pero primero deberían cambiarse esa ropa, y tomar un baño.

Ami y Yumi: Mmm... ¿Tu crees? ¡Jajajajaja!

El dolor que aquejaba a todo el mundo se convirtió en esperanza, esperanza de que volverían a ver a su amigo.

Todos continuaron con su rutina. Ami y Rodro arreglaron y decoraron su nuevo hogar, Yumi y Pablo continuaron con la preparación de la gran boda, Julius trabajó arduamente por terminar la máquina pero Abigail se aseguró de que no se volviera loco y todas las noches salian juntos.

Al mes siguiente en el gran estadio de Osaka cientos de personas llegaban a la ceremonia de casamiento. En la entrada Pablo recibía a los invitados principales.

Ami: ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a Armonia a la boda? ¿Estás loco?

Pablo: Es mejor a que irrumpa y lo arruine todo, ademas viene encerrada en una caja fuerte.

Armonía: Necesito otro agujero para el aire.

Ami: Aish... Si te portas bien quizas te demos un pedazo de pastel, ahora llevenla al fondo.

Armonía: Pero soy tu fan número uno.

Pablo: ¡Mike, que bueno que viniste!

Mike Goodluck (Nomo irlandes): Amigo, te felicito, eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Pablo: Gracias, pasa por favor.

Ami: ¡Axel, Konishiwa, que bueno que viniste!

Axel Powers: Esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo Ami. Bien hecho muchacho, eres muy afortunado.

Abigail y Julius llegaron al estadio.

Julius: Lamento la demora, es que estuvimos ocupados.

Pablo: Descuiden, aún no hemos comenzado.

Abigail: Es que trajimos a alguien con nosotros.

Una chica se quitó el abrigo y descubrió su cara.

Ami: ¡Es JULIE! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! (¡POOFF!) No dejaré que arruines este día.

Abigail: ¡No, Ami, detente, es un malentendido, ella no es mala!

Julie: Yo, creo que no fue buena idea que viniera aquí, lo siento Ami.

Ami: Si si, cuanto antes... Un segundo, no me llamaste "Arturo".

Julius: Lo que pasó fue que Dexter me contó sobre unos entes parásitos con forma de objetos y entonces sospeché que algo le podía pasar a Julie.

Abigail: Efectivamente estaba siendo controlada por la guitarra teclado así que la destruimos. Además descubrimos que... Ellla es mi gemela perdida.

Ami y Pablo: ¡NO!

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos.

Julie: Cuando nacimos nuestra madre se desmayó y el hospital me extravió, después cuando cumplí 17 me encontré esa guitarra teclado y desde entonces no recuerdo nada. Lamento todo lo que te hice pasar Ami.

Ami: Eh, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa pero bueno, no hay bronca, todo quedó atrás. ¿Y Yumi ya lo sabe?

Abigail: Si, le contamos antes de venir. Ay, esto es maravilloso, mi mejor amigo se va a casar y me reencuentro con mi hermana.

Julie: Si Aby, oye, quiero ir a conocer a nuestro padre, vamos.

Las dos entraron.

Julius: Ja, lo que son las vueltas de la vida, jajaja. ¿Nuestras contrapartes ya están acá?

Ami: Si.

Pablo: Es momento de entrar.

Ami: ¡Ah claro, todos a sus posiciones!

El Juez Stark estaba en el altar junto a Pablo quién ademas era acompañado de Julius y Rodro que eran sus padrinos, al otro lado estaban Ami, Abigail y la hermana de Yumi como damas de honor.

Entonces por la enorme puerta del estadio entra una muy hermosa y encantadora mujer vestida de blanco sosteniendo un ramo de flores, caminó por la larga alfombra hasta encontrarse con su novio.

Pablo: Luces... Hermosa mi amor.

Yumi: Digo lo mismo galán.

La ceremonia comenzó.

Juez Stark: Amigos, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la union de esta hermosa pareja, Yumi Yoshimura y Pablo Scaletta.

Jang Ken se acercó con una almohada amarrada a la cabeza y entregó los anillos.

Juez Stark: Yumi Yoshimura, aceptas... (¡CLANK!) ¿Eh?

Armonía: ¡Ya no aguanto más!

Ami: ¡Ay no, rompió la caja!

Armonía: ¡Soy tu fan numero uno!

Yumi: ¡Transformacion! (¡Poof!)

Armonía: (¡Grab!) ¡A-a-a-a!

Yumi: Muy bien, te lo advertí, hoy no arruinarás el mejor día de mi vida, ¡Rugido de la selva!

Armonía: (¡RAAAA!) ¡AAAAAAAA, volveréeeeee...! (¡Kchin!).

Con mucha facilidad Yumi envió a la molesta fanática hasta Urano, y sin despeinarse. Regresó a la normalidad y dijo.

Yumi: Bien, ¿podría continuar por favor?

Stark Kaviar: Eh, si. Como decía, Yumi Yoshimura, ¿aceptas a Pablo Ignacio Scaletta como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y acompañarlo?

Yumi: Si, acepto.

Stark Kaviar: ¿Y tu Pablo Ignacio Scaletta, aceptas a Yumi Yoshimura como tu legitima esposa para amarla y acompañarla?

Pablo: Si, acepto.

Stark Kaviar: Por el poder que me confiere el sistema de justicia universal los declaro ¡Culpables!... ¡Digo, marido y mujer! Puedes...

Ambos: ¡MUAAAAAK!

Stark Kaviar: Pueden besarse, de nuevo..

Público: ¡Bravooooooooo! (*Muchos aplausos*).

Puffy Ami Yumi H-Gamma:

_Wedding bell, please don't make fun of me_

_Wedding bell, seriously _

_Wedding bell, wedding bell_

Orugan no oto ga shizuka ni nagarete "Hajimaru hajimaru"

Oyome san ga watashi no yoko wo sugiru "Doresu ga kirei"

Kono hito ne anata no aishita hito wa "Hajimete mita wa"

Watashi no hou ga chotto kirei mitai "Zutto zutto kirei mitai"

Sou yo anata to ude wo kunde saidan ni

Agaru yume wo miteita watashi wo naze na no

Kyoukai no ichiban ushiro no seki ni

Hitori bocchi de suwarasete oite

Futari no shiawase miseru nante

Hitokoto itte mo ii kanaKutabacchimae aamen

Ai no chikai wa mimi wo fusaideru no

Yubiwa no koukan wa me wo tojiteru no

Shinpu san no yawaraka na tooru koe ga

Tooku ni kikoete furatsuki sou da wa

Sou yo anata kara yubiwa wo ukeru hi wo

Kagami ni mukai yume miteita wa

Sugao no jibun ni itta no shiawase yotte

Okeshou suru hito wa kirai da nante

Ano yasashii hitomi wa nan datta no

Mo ichido itte mo ii ka naKutabacchimae aamen

Shukufuku no hakushu no wa ni tsutsumarete "Watashi wa shinai no"

Dondon anata ga chikadzuite kuru wa "Watashi wa koko yo"

Oyome san no me ni yorokobi no namida "Kirei na namida"

Kanashii namida ni naranakya ii kedo "Sou ne naranakya ii kedo"

Sou yo mou sugu anata wa watashi wo mitsuke

Mujaki ni hohoende miseru deshou

Soshitara konna fuu ni iu no yo ohisashiburi ne

Omedetou totemo suteki na hito ne

Doumo arigatou shoutaijou wo

Watashi no oiwai no kotoba yo

Kutabacchimae aamen

Aamen

La fiesta fue inolvidable, todo el mundo festejó como nunca, aunque Yumi estaba con el vestido de novia más tarde igual subió al escenario y cantó, por supuesto su nuevo esposo Pablo la acompaño en el canto.

Esa noche se fueron en un convertible con un letrero atrás que dice recien casados pero en vez de llevar latas amarradas tenía restos de amplificadores rotos por Yumi en los conciertos.

Un par de meses más pasaron y el momento por el que todos esperaron llegó. En el laboratorio del profesor Jonathan.

Ami: Ya limpié todo el autobus.

Rodro: Bien, las proviciones están listas.

Julie: Vaya, de nuevo nos volvemos a separar hermana.

Abigail: No estés triste Julie, vendré de vez en cuando para verte, además no vas a estar sola.

Julie: Cierto, está la compañia.

Sra. Yoshimura: ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto hija?

Yumi: Claro que si mamá, no puedo dejar que nuestro representante ande por ahí solo y sin ayuda.

Pablo: No tema, cuidaré de ella con mi vida, se lo prometo.

Julius: Bueno viejo, este es el adios, gracias por toda la ayuda.

Profesor Jonathan: Es lo menos que podía hacer... Prometeme que regresarás pronto.

Julius: ... Está bien Papá.

Junior: Te extrañaré mucho amigo mio.

Julius: Oye descuida, todo va a estar bien.

Ami: Mamá, Abuela, las quiero mucho, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Sra. Onuki: Ok, no te preocupes, sabes que me pongo así cada vez que se van de gira.

Abuela de Ami: Trae al heroe pelón sin verguenza de vuelta, lo recibiremos como se merece.

Ami: Eh jejeje, claro que si abuela.

Rodro: Hermano, cuidate mucho y ve con calma con los casos y la clínica.

Redav: Soy yo el que debería decir algo por el estilo.

Yumi: ¡Muchachos, suban, es hora de ir por nuestro amigo Kaz!

Todos: ¡Si!

El techo del laboratorio se abrió, los motores fueron puestos en marcha, los propulsores se encendieron y el autobus se elevó, dió un par de vueltas en el aire, se cubrió de luces y chispas y dejando una estela de fuego desapareció.

Dentro del tunel que une a los mundos el transporte llevó a la banda a un nuevo viaje, un viaje que al igual que el anterior de seguro será inolvidable.

Ami: ¡Aquí vamos Kaz!

Yumi: ¡Por ti!

Ami: ¡Por nosotros!

Todos: ¡POR PUFFY AMI YUMI!

**EL FIN.**


	63. Prólogo PROXIMA HISTORIA

Prólogo.

Osaka, una de las ciudades emblema el país flotante del pacífico norte, muy ajetreada, la gente tiene prisa por razones desconocidas, día tras día es lo mismo. Pero de noche todo es distinto, aquí la vida para algunos recién comienza, hacen a un lado los maletines, las presentaciones para la conferencia quedan en el olvido y llega el momento de la relajación.

Eso era así para todos excepto para un viejo guardia en un edificio de oficinas.

Yahiko: Ese muchacho irresponsable se retrasó de nuevo, argh, tendré que hacer las rondas por el.

El viejo agarró su linterna y comenzó su caminata por los pasillos. Como de costumbre todo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Minutos después el joven entra a la sala de cámaras de donde se fue el viejo guardia.

Shinji: Ah... Ese viejo ya se fue de nuevo, es demasiado puntual como siempre. Mmm, bien, entonces me quedaré vigilando desde acá.

El otro guardia se sienta y ve los monitores, como siempre no había nada. En el segundo piso el viejo abre una oficina y no ve nada.

Yahiko: Mmm, iré a la siguiente. (Fum) ¿Eh?, que es ese sonido.

El viejo regresó a la oficina y vió que un extraño resplandor verde entraba por una ventana.

Yahiko: Ah...Ah... (¡DANG!) ¡Ah, que está sucediendo!

La extraña luz brilló aún con más fuerza y entonces comenzó a adoptar forma, el pobre viejo estaba tan asustado que apenas si pudo tomar el transmisor.

Yahiko: Shi... Shinji...

Shinji: _Oye viejo, si me vas a regañar por llegar tarde entonces..._

Yahiko: ¡Ne-necesito apoyo!

Shinji: ¡Un ladron!

Yahiko: ¡Noo, ahhh, ven rápido! (¡Shan!) ¡AAAh!

El miedo lo hizo tirar el transmisor, el objeto brilló con más fuerza y entonces adquirió la forma de una chica hermosa.

¿?: ¡Way! (¡Pum!).

Yahiko: Ah... A...

Su compañero llega.

Shinji: ¡Qué sucede viejo!... ¡Oh!... Es bellisima.

¿?: ¡Ah!

Shinji: ¡Espera no te...! ¡GIAAA, ESTÁ DESNUDA!

El guardia se tapa los ojos y ella aprovecha para salir corriendo por el pasillo. Al llegar a la entrada se tropieza con un abrigo y se cubre con el.

¿?: ¡Ah... pant... pant... pant...!

Sale a la calle y aún confundida pasa entre la gente. Entonces doblando la calle dos personas conversan en un auto.

Sra. Yoshimura: ¿Entonces es una fiesta o una noche de estudio?

Hermana de Yumi: Mamá, obvio que es una fiesta, vamos a celebrar por aprobar los exámenes de la universidad.

Sra. Yoshimura: Ah si. Ah... Recuerdo esa gran fiesta cuando tu hermana se casó, me pregunto cómo estará Yumi...

Hermana de Yumi: ¡MAMÁ, CUIDADO!

Sra. Yoshimura: ¡AH! (¡griiiiiiiiiik!).

¿?: ¡AAAAH!

La misteriosa chica se cruzó con el auto. Inmediatamente ambas se bajaron.

¿?: ...

Hermana de Yumi: Que bueno que frenaste a tiempo.

Sra. Yoshimura: ¡Si, pero se desmayó, llevémosla a un hospital, ayúdame a subirla al auto!

Hermana de Yumi: ¡Hi!

Un par de horas después la misteriosa chica abrió los ojos y vió a las dos mujeres hablando con un doctor.

Sra. Yoshimura: ¿Y va a estar bien doctor?

Doctor: Si, solo fue un susto, despertará en cualquier momento.

Hermana de Yumi: Mamá, mira, ya despertó.

¿?: ¿Eh?... ¿Donde estoy?

Unos minutos después.

Sra. Yoshimura: Dinos, ¿que hacías sola y en esas fachas a mitad de la noche?

¿?: Yo... La verdad, no lo se...

Hermana de Yumi: Que extraña. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

¿?: Pues... ¡Ah! ¡No recuerdo nada!

Sra. Yoshimura: De seguro debes tener amnesia... Mmm, tu cara se me hace conocida...

Hermana de Yumi: Si, te pareces a alguien pero no estoy segura. Oye, en verdad eres muy linda.

¿?: ¿En serio lo crees? (*Sonrojo*).

Hermana de Yumi: Si.

Sra. Yoshimura: Bueno, será mejor que te quedes con nosotras mientras tu memoria regrese.

¿?: Vaya, son muy amables.

Al día siguiente la extraña chica está saliendo del guardarropa.

¿?: ¿Segura que puedo usar esta ropa?

Hermana de Yumi: Si, es de mi hermana Yumi, ella no la ha usado en años.

La chica salió del armario, usaba una blusa color azul y unos pantalones cortos color negro, además se puso un brazalete de picos en la muñeca derecha.

¿?: ¿Y entonces, cómo me veo?

Hermana de Yumi: ¡Caramba, así te ves igual a ella! ¡Chido!

Sra. Yoshimura: ¡Lina, me voy al trabajo, volveré tarde!

Hermana de Yumi: Ok, ¡que te vaya bien!

La mamá de Yumi se fue.

¿?: ¿Te llamas Lina?

Hermana de Yumi: Jajaja, no, Lina es mi apodo, mi verdadero nombre es (¡BEEP, BEEP!) Yoshimura.

¿?: Ojalá yo pudiera recordar mi nombre.

Lina: Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada, ya volverá a tí. Escucha, salgamos por ahí, quizas logres aclarar tu mente.

Las dos caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a un parque, en el centro se levanta una estatua de acero.

¿?: ¿Quién es la chica de la estatua?

Lina: Ja, pues ella es mi querida hermana Yumi y junto con otra amiga llamada Ami forman la banda Puffy Ami Yumi.

¿?: Wow, eso es genial.

Lina: Claro que si.

¿?: ¿Y qué es una banda?

Lina: (¡Plop!) Ah jajaja, veo que olvidaste otras cosas.

¿?: Si, creo que tengo suerte de aun saber hablar...

Lina: Eh, ah, (Ya se deprimió, debo pensar en algo).

La chica volteó la mirada y se fijó en un objeto al otro lado del parque.

Lina: Bueno, no es para tanto, además... ¿A donde fue?

¿?: ¡Lina, por aquí, mira! ¡Esto se ve sensacional!

Lina: ¿Qué, esos molinitos de viento?

¿?: ¿Así se llaman?

Lina: Jejeje, pareces una niña pequeña haciendo preguntas... ¡Uh, wataka! Ya se cómo te llamaré hasta que lo recuerdes, te pondré Kushina.

¿?: ¿Kushina?

Lina: Si, porque veo que te encantan los molinos y además tu peinado se asemeja a ellos.

¿?: Kushina... ¡Si, me encanta! Gracias Lina.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, Kushina no pudo recordar nada de su pasado pero eso no le preocupó ya que se acostumbró a vivir su vida con Lina y su madre y entonces pasó a formar parte de la familia. Un día la señora Yoshimura tuvo un problema.

Sra. Yoshimura: Grandioso, ¿que voy a hacer ahora?

Lina: ¿Qué sucede Oka-san?

Sra. Yoshimura: Mi modelo estrella se intoxicó por comer castañas y el desfile de moda es en unas horas.

Kushina: ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar Yoshimura-san?

Sra. Yoshimura: No querida, la verdad... Mmm...

Kushina: ¿Qué? Tengo algo en la cara... ¿Que pasa?

Sra. Yoshimura: Mmm... ¡Eso es, ya lo tengo! ¡Kushina, ven conmigo al desfile, tu reemplazarás a la modelo!

Kushina: ¿Yo?

Lina: ¿Ella?

Sra. Yoshimura: Claro que si, tienes un cuerpo perfecto y un rostro precioso, lo harás muy bien.

Kushina: Pero yo nunca he modelado, sea lo que sea eso.

Sra. Yoshimura: Te enseñaré todo cuando estemos alla. ¡Vamos!

Kushina: ¡WAAA!

Apresuradamente la señora Yoshimura subió a Kushina al auto y partieron.

Lina: Típico de mamá.

Treinta minutos después arrivaron al frente de un centro de eventos.

Kushina: ¿Entonces solo tengo que caminar frente a la gente y eso es todo?

Sra. Yoshimura: No, también tienes que posar mientras uses mis dise...

Kushina: ¿Yoshimura-san?

Inesperadamente el tiempo se detuvo, todo se congeló como si alguien le hubiera puesto pausa a una película, pero a Kushina no le afectó.

Kushina: ¿Eh?... ¿Que está sucediendo?

Entonces todo a su al rededor se oscureció. Luego la luz regresó pero ahora se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía una catedral y en uno de sus muros se veía un gran vitral el cual identificó inmediatamente.

Kushina: Esa chica, es la hermana de Lina, ¡Es Yumi! (¡Fuam!) ¡¿Qué me sucede?!

¿?: ¡CLAAAAWR!

Kushina: ¡Qué son esas cosas!

De pronto unos extraños seres de tez roja que exhalaban una especie de gas extraño rodearon a Kushina y en ese momento una luz púrpura se puso frente a ella.

Kushina: ¡Ah, no me hagan daño!

¿?: ¡CLAR!

Kushina tocó la luz morada y algo en ella cambió, sus uñas crecieron, sus colmilos se alargaron y afilaron, sus orejas se fueron hacía arriba de su cabeza y tomaron una forma puntiaguda y además se volvieron peludas, rayas se dibujaron en su piel y una cola le creció.

Kushina: ¿Qué me pasó? Qué significa todo esto.

**Derrota a los enemigos misteriosos.**

¿?: ¡CLIAAR!

Kushina: ¡AAAA, AUXILIO!

Una imagen vino a su mente.

_Yumi: ... ¡GRAN MELENA DE LEÓN!_

_La cola de su peinado se erizó y cubrió a los muchachos de la energía. Un minuto después regresó la calma._

_Ami: ..._

_Yumi: ¿Están bien?_

_Kaz: Si, gracias a ti._

Kushina: ¿Qué fue esto?

¿?: ¡CLIAAR!

Kushina: ¡Igh... GRAN MELENA DE LEON!

¿?: (¡Tziak! ¡Clargh...! (¡Froom!)

En ese momento Kushina cubrió su cuerpo con su cabello y este formó una barrera de espinas, los enemigos misteriosos chocaron con ella y se consumieron como un papel encendido.

Kushina: Ah... ah... ¿Cómo hice eso?

¿?: ¡CLAAAR... CLGRRRRR!

Kushina: No se quienes sean pero... ¡No se acerquen!

Otras imagenes vinieron a su mente.

_Ami: ¡TOMA ESTO, ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!_

_Yumi: ¡RUGIDO DE LA SELVA!_

_Capitan Kuro: ¡ES INUTIL, MENOOOOS! (¡TZIAAA!)._

_Ami: (¡TZKAA!) ¡AAAAAh!_

_Yumi: ¡NO, AMIIIIIIIIII!_

_..._

_Yumi: ¡CANALLA, CÓMO PUDISTE, ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA, ERA TU ESPOSA!_

_Rodro: ¡Cálmate Yumi!_

_Yumi: ¡NO, AHORA VAS A PAGAR! ¡PUÑETAZO DE TIGRE!_

Kushina: Otra vez... (¡Tzin!) ¡Ay!

¿?: ¡CLA JAJAJA!

Un ser extraño le rozó el antebrazo.

Kushina: ¡Rúgido de la selva!

¿?: (¡GRAAAAAWR!) ¡CLIargh!

Kushina: ¡Puñetazo de tigre!

¿?: ¡CLOURGH! (¡Froom!).

Todos los enemigos misteriosos se consumieron.

Kushina: Pant... pant... Esto no tiene sentido... Por qué yo...

Todo volvió a oscurecerse y entonces Kushina se vió de regreso frente al centro de eventos, el tiempo aún estaba detenido, ella había regresado a la normalidad.

Kushina: Ah... Que susto, parece que fue un sueño.

El tiempo se reanudó.

Sra. Yoshimura: ¡Deprisa Kushina, debemos prepararte para...! ¿Qué es eso?

Kushina: ¿Qué es qué?

Sra. Yoshimura: Tu antebrazo está rasguñado.

Kushina: ¿Qué? (Entonces no fue un sueño...)

Sra. Yoshimura: ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Kushina: Ah, pues creo que me lo hice cuando ayudaba a Lina con... las rosas.

Sra Yoshimura: Bueno, vamos a limpiarte eso y luego te probaremos los vestidos.

Kushina estaba muy preocupada por lo que ocurrió pero minutos después decidió olvidarse del asunto y fue a desfilar. El evento fue un éxito, muchos periodistas del medio quisieron hacerle una entrevista pero la mamá de Yumi prefirió alejarla. Cuando regresaron a casa.

Sra. Yoshimura: ¡Cielo, ya volvimos! Nos fue estupendo en el desfile.

Lina: Ya lo creo, Kushina no deja de aparecer en todos los canales de televisión.

Kushina: ¿Qué?

De un momento para otro la chica se volvió famosa.

Sra. Yoshimura: Sabía que tenía razón contigo jovencita, tienes talento nato para esto.

Kushina: ¿Usted cree?

Sra. Yoshimura: Claro, y lo digo como ex-modelo y diseñadora profesional, tienes un futuro brillante en el negocio de la moda. Por favor, trabaja conmigo.

Kushina: ...

Lina: ¿Qué pasa?

Kushina: Bueno, lo disfruté mucho Yoshimura y realmente me gusta hacer eso pero tenía miedo de que no pensara lo mismo.

Sra. Yoshimura: Ah, si te refieres a que te saqué del centro fue para que esa gente de la prensa no se te abalanzara encima. ¿Entonces, quieres convertirte en una gran modelo?

Kushina: ¡Hi!

La señora Yoshimura le enseño todo sobre el medio y en pocos días Kushina ya era toda una profesional en la materia aunque claro no hizo a un lado su tiempo para estar con su amiga Lina.

Un día en el centro de la ciudad las dos pasaron por una serie de tiendas.

Kushina: ¿Cómo dices que se llama ese manga?

Lina: El caballero noble, a Onee-chan y a mi nos encanta leerla y ya salió la última revista.

Kushina: ¡Oye, mira esa tienda, entremos!

Lina: ¡Hey, espera Kushina!

Kushina entró a la una tienda y como por instinto tomó uno de los objetos del aparador y lo tocó.

Kushina: Oh, se escucha genial Lina, es como la cosa que sostiene tu hermana en esos posters ¿como se llama ésta cosa?

Lina: Eso es una guitarra eléctrica.

Kushina: ¿Entonces con esto se hace música?

Lina: Eh, si. (Es asombroso, toca tan bien como Yumi-san, es un poco espeluznante el parecido que tiene con ella pero creo que es grandioso).

Kushina: Oye, ¿y como se llama esto? (¡K-chin, kchin, kchin, kchin, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, pum!).

Lina: Una... batería... (Mis oidos me estan engañando, ese es el estilo de tocar de Ami-san...no, no es posible).

Kushina: ¡Mira, voy a usar los pies ahora! (¡K-chin, kchin, kchin, kchin, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, tum, pum!).

Lina: ¡AAAAH! (No, no hay duda, definitivamente esos movimientos eran de ella... Puede imitar a las dos con naturalidad...).

Kushina: Oye, me encantaron estas cosas, me las llevaré a casa.

Lina: ...

Kushina: ¿Lina, te sucede algo?

Lina: ...

Kushina: ¿Lina-san?

Lina: No... No, jejeje, no es nada.

Kushina: Ah, que bueno, bien, pagaré con el dinero que gané por los desfiles. Señor vendedor, ¿me podría dar estas cosas?

Vendedor: ¿Quiere esos instrumentos musicales?

Kushina: Pensé que eran una guitarra y batería.

Lina: Jejeje... (Esto definitivamente se volvió extraño).

La semana siguiente las tres viajaron a Tokio para ver a la familia de Ami. Cuando llegaron la señora Onuki las recibio con los brazos abiertos.

Sra. Onuki: ¡Amiga, cómo has estado!

Sra. Yoshimura: Bien, algo llena de trabajo pero bien.

Sra. Onuki: Hola querida, hace mucho que no te veo, te ves muy bien.

Lina: Gracias señora Onuki.

Sra. Onuki: Oh, tu debes ser Kushina, te he visto por la televisión pero luces más linda en persona.

Kushina: Muchas gracias señora Onuki.

¿?: ¿Hija, quién llegó? ¡Oh, Ami, volviste?

Apareció la abuela de Ami y abrazó fuertemente a Kushina.

Kushina: Ah, ¿disculpe?

Abuela de Ami: Oh, tu no eres Ami, eres la niña que aparece en caja malvada... ¡que roba el alma!

Kushina: Jejeje...

Sra. Onuki: Oye mamá, ¿cómo confundiste a Kushina con Ami?

Abuela de Ami: No lo se, pero creo que tiene como un aire... Mmm... Bueno, no importa, pasen, pasen, abuela preparó te para todas.

Lina: (Ahora la abuela de Ami la confunde).

Esa noche las dos se quedaron en la habitación de Ami.

Kushina: Oye, esta batería se parece mucho a la mia. (¡Pum!) Suena exactamente igual.

Lina: Oye Kushina, hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

Kushina: Dime.

Lina: ¿Alguna vez conociste a Ami y a mi hermana?

Kushina: Pues solo se de ellas por la música que me has mostrado Lina.

Lina: Es que se algo me inquieta.

Kushina: ¿Qué cosa?

Lina: Bueno... Te vistes de la misma forma que Yumi, tocas igual que ella, y además te encanta la batería como a Ami-san.

Kushina: Quizas fui una gran fan de ellas antes de perder la memoria.

Lina: Tal vez... Olvida lo que te dije, no me hagas caso.

Kushina: Lina, está bien, se que te preocupa tanta coincidencia, creeme que a mi también.

Lina: ¿En serio?

Kushina: Si. Mira, hace algun tiempo estaba desanimada porque por más que intentaba no podía recuperar nada de mi pasado, pero creo que la vida me dió una nueva oportunidad. Desde que te conocí he sido muy feliz y la verdad ya no me preocupa más averiguar quién fui. Prefiero disfrutar quien soy ahora.

Lina: Sniff... Bien, si tu lo dices, hermana.

Kushina: ¿Hermana?

Lina: Si, creo que ya es hora de decirtelo, siento como si hubiera ganado una hermana del cielo. Por eso quiero que de ahora en adelante seas Kushina Yoshimura.

Kushina: Yo... No se que decir, ¡estoy muy feliz lina, eres la mejor!

Lina: ¡Ven, dame un abra...!

Kushina: ¿Qué sucede ahora?

El tiempo se congeló nuevamente.

Kushina: Está sucediendo otra vez...

De nuevo Kushina fue transportada a una extraña catedral pero ahora aparecía un vitral enorme de Ami. Una luz rosada se puso frente a ella.

Kushina: ¿Y ahora qué?

¿?: ¡CLAAARGH!

Unos seres como los anteriores pero ahora alados se pusieron frente a Kushina.

Kushina: Creo que es momento de ser esa chica bestia de nuevo (¡Tziam!).

Esta vez fue diferente, ahora llevaba puestas una tiara alada, una hombrera y un peto izquierdo, una collera en el brazo derecho y además portaba una alabarda y un escudo.

**Derrota a los enemigos misteriosos.**

Kushina: Y ahora por que es distinto.

Nuevas imagenes vinieron a su cabeza.

_Yumi: (¡PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, PAM, POOOOM!) __¡AAAAAAAAGH!_

_Ami: ¡RAAAAAAH, ESCUDO DEL VALHALA!_

_Yumi: ¡Ugh, GRAN MELENA DE LEON! (¡Shak, tzui!)._

_Ami: (¡POOOOOOOM!) ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! (¡Crash!)._

_..._

_Capitan Kuro: ¡DIAAAAAGH, ES IMPOSIBLEEEE-E-E-EH!_

_Ami: ¡Ya esta lista!_

_Yumi: ¡AMI, ARROJA ESA COSA DE UNA VEZ!_

_Ami: Bien, aqui va... ¡LANZA DE ASGARD, HAAAAAAAA!_

Kushina: Pant...

¿?: ¡Clargh! (¡Bang!)

Kushina: ¡Ay!

El disparo de ese enemigo le rozó la mejilla.

¿?: ¡Clargh!

Kushina: No se que sucede pero no me quedaré así como así... ¡Escudo del Valhala!

¿?: ¡CLIARGH! (¡FROOM!)

¿?: ¡CLOORGH!

Kushina: ¡Toma esto, LANZA DE ASGARD! (¡Piam!)

¿?: ¡Clugh! (¡Froom!).

Los seres extraños se extinguieron. Ocurrió lo mismo y Kushina volvió a donde estaba y el tiempo volvió a correr.

Kushina: ¡Ay!

Lina: ¿Qué te paso? ¡Ah! ¡Tienes un corte en la mejilla!

Kushina: Ah, no es nada, creo que me pasé a llevar con el brazalete.

Lina: Iré por una curita, ya vuelvo.

Kushina: (Sucedió otra vez, me pregunto por qué tendré esas imágenes de Ami y Yumi en mi cabeza y qué serán esos monstruos).

Al día siguiente Lina y Kushina decidieron probar algo nuevo y fueron a jugar videojuegos a la ciudad pero antes pasaron por un lugar.

Kushina: Oye Lina, esta casa es grande, me gusta.

Lina: Si, aquí es donde vive Ami, o mejor dicho donde vivía hasta hace poco.

Kushina: Sabes, nunca me contaste que pasó con Yumi y con ella, ¿por qué no están acá?

Lina: Bueno, es algo triste pero te lo contaré. Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Más tarde las dos estaban frente a la estructura emblema de la ciudad, la gran torre de Tokio. En su base se encuentra la estatua de uno de los grandes heroes del mundo.

Kushina: ¿Quién fue él?

Lina: Ese es Kaz, era el representante de la banda.

Kushina: Como lo es tu mamá conmigo.

Lina: No, para nada. Por lo que me contaba Yumi-san Kaz era una persona atolondrada, muy codicioso y muy malo para el trabajo.

Kushina: Eso no se oye nada bien, no son rasgos que se deban respetar en un hombre.

Lina: Si, pienso lo mismo pero hace dos años unos seres llegaron a nuestra ciudad y la invadieron. Mi hermana y sus amigos los combatieron valientemente, incluso Kaz que no tenía ningún poder.

Kushina: ¿Poder?

Lina: Si, Yumi-san y los demas adquirieron grandes poderes que desarrollaron durante su última gira. Cuando ella estaba luchando no estuve aquí porque nos encontrabamos huyendo con el resto de la gente pero por lo que Yumi me contó el lider de esos monstruos la tenía a ella y a Ami a su merced y fue justo en este lugar donde Kaz hizo el máximo sacrificio.

Kushina: Wow.

Lina: Aún hay más, durante un tiempo todos creímos que él había muerto pero entonces mi hermana se enteró de que el sobrevivió y que incluso estaba en un mundo distinto al nuestro y por eso la banda fue a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta.

Kushina: Orale, tenía una idea equivocada sobre este hombre. ¿Y no sabes cuando van a volver?

Lina: No... No hemos sabido nada desde que marcharon...

Kushina: Rayos... Perdóname Lina, no quise traerte un mal recuerdo.

Lina: ... Me-mejor no sigamos con el tema...

¿?: ¡Hey, Tía Lina!

Un chico parecido a Lina se acercó.

Paburo: Tía Lina, aquí estabas.

Lina: Paburo, ¿que haces aquí?

Paburo: Pues vine a verte a tí y a la abuela... Oh... ¿Y como te llamas tu?

Kushina: Ah, mi nombre es Kushina, Kushina Yoshimura, un gusto.

Paburo: Vaya, no sabía que tenía otra pariente, ¿eres prima de mi tía?

Kushina: ¿Tía?

Lina: Jejeje, no, ella es mi hermana adoptiva. Perdió la memoria y desde entonces vive con mamá y conmigo.

Kushina: ¿Oye, y por qué le dices tía a Lina?

Paburo: Pues...

Lina: Mejor yo le cuento. Paburo viene de un futuro de un mundo paralelo y ahí es hijo otra Yumi. A propósito, ¿en dónde se están quedando tu madre y los demás?

Paburo: Pues estamos en un mundo muy similar a este y ahí hemos iniciado una nueva vida, incluso pudimos rescatar a nuestro Kaz y Junior.

Kushina: No se que pasa aquí pero bien, jejeje... Eh...

Lina: Kushina, que te pasa... Kushina, ¡Kushina!

Kushina se quedó mirando fijamente hacia un edificio que le pareció muy familiar y entonces tuvo una regresión.

_¿?: No Ami, solo hay una forma... Gracias por salvarme del parásito, amiga mía._

_Ami: ¡¿?, espera, que vas a hacer!_

...

_Evil Ami: ¡BASTA, DEJAME IR!_

_¿?: ¡DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (¡KABOOOOOOOOOOM!)_

_Evil Ami: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa...!_

_Ami: ¡Nooooooooooo...!_

Sin razón aparente Kushina se puso muy nerviosa, un escalofrio la invadio.

Kushina: ¡A-a-a-a...! (¡Pom!).

Lina: ¡Kushina-na-na...na...!

Minutos después Kushina estaba tendida en la banca de una plaza.

Kushina: Mi cabeza...

Lina: Es un alivio, estás bien.

Kushina: Lina, ¿qué me pasó?

Lina: Te desmayaste sin razón, creo que mejor posponemos todo y regresamos a casa.

Kushina: No, no, estoy bien, deberas. Solo necesito algo de azucar... ¿A dónde fue Paburo?

Lina: Pues te cargó hasta acá y luego regresó rápidamente a su mundo.

Kushina: Agh... Ya veo. Bueno, vamos por unas malteadas, yo invito.

Lina: (Que susto. Creo que no puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida sin ella, ah, cuando la veo es como si Yumi estuviera acá conmigo).

Kushina: Lina, vamos que después iremos a los videojuegos.

Lina: Oye, esperame, si que te recuperaste con rápidez.

Van a una heladería y pasan el rato.

Lina: Una vez me sirvieron brocoli, y no comí porque estaba verde.

Kushina: ¡Jajajajaja, ese fue muy chistoso! Escucha este, ¿qué le dijo una piedra a otra piedra?

Lina: ¿Qué cosa?

Kushina: ¡Nada porque las piedras no hablan!

Lina: ¡Jajajaja! Me matas de la risa, jajajaja.

El garzón que las atendía se acercó y les trajo la cuenta.

Kushina: Gracias.

Garzón: Eh, no es mi intención molestarla pero... ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?

Kushina: Claro, por supuesto.

Kushina le firmó una foto.

Garzón: Arigato.

Kushina: Espera, aquí está tu propina.

Garzón: Descuide, para mi esto es más que suficiente.

Lina: Kushina, veo que te has convertido en una modelo muy famosa en tan poco tiempo.

Kushina: ¿Tú lo crees?

Lina: Si, a veces cuando salíamos con mi hermana también se llevaban autógrafos en lugar de las monedas. Jajaja.

Kushina: ¡Jajajaja! Ah... Nada va a arruinar este día. (¡TZK!) ¡Ah, que pasa!

Lina: Tranquila, solo es una tormenta eléctrica como las de la tele, ya va a pasar.

Kushina: (¡Prooom!) ¡E-es normal que tiemble cuando hay tormentas!

Lina: ¡N-No, toma mi mano!

Lina se llevó a Kushina del lugar y buscaron refugio, entonces una enorme puerta apareció en medio de la ciudad. Estaba adornada con piezas de huesos y craneos horrendos.

Lina: Pero qué es eso...

Kushina: Es como una de esas cosas de las películas.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, llamas brotaban de su interior y entonces un enorme ser surgió de ellas.

¿?: ¡CLAAAARGH!

Kushina: No... No puede ser... (¡SHUUN!).

Lina: ¡AAAAh!

Entonces los dos vitrales que Kushina vió con anterioridad aparecieron y dispararon un rayo de luz que al combinarse hicieron un rayo verde, le dieron a Kushina y sus ropas cambiaron, un par de protecciones aparecieron en sus pantorrillas, un cinturón con estuches cargando un par de Sais y un shuriken enorme en su espalda.

Lina: ¿Ku-kushina?

Kushina: Ah, no me lo explico... Un segundo... ¡Ya recuerdo todo!

Lina: ¡Cuidado, viene hacia nosotras!

Kushina: ¡Sujétate! (¡Tzui, crash!)

Las dos salieron a tiempo de ahí.

Lina: Me salvaste.

Kushina: No es nada. Lina, tal vez no sea el momento pero debo decirte esto, lo recuerdo todo.

Lina: ¿Qué lo recuerdas todo, es en serio?

Kushina: Si. La razón por la que estoy aquí es gracias a Ami y Yumi, yo morí en esta ciudad liberando a la contraparte de Ami. Mi nombre era Kalak.

Lina: ¿Kalak?

Kushina: Los entes malignos invadieron mi mundo y un mago me utilizó para hacer una maldición contra Ami, ella me salvó y me dejó vivir en su cuerpo.

Lina: E-eso... gah.

Kushina: Al parecer la energía residual de ambas se unió a mi espiritu y por eso reencarne como una humana, y ya se lo que debo hacer, te salvaré.

Lina: ¡E-espera Kalak ,no vayas, esa cosa no es como los monstruos que nos invadieron, es peligroso!

Kushina: Tranquila, prometo que estaré bien, y no me llames así, Kalak fue mi pasado.

Lina: ...

Kushina: Recuerda lo que te dije, desde que te conocí he sido muy feliz y la verdad ya no me preocupa más averiguar quién fui. Prefiero disfrutar quien soy ahora, Kushina Yoshimura, la hermana de Lina-san.

Lina abrazó fuertemente a Kushina.

Lina: Cuidate mucho, hermana.

Kushina: Lo haré.

La cara de Kushina adquirió algunos rasgos felinos y una bandana apareció en su cabeza.

Kushina: ¡Aquí voy!

Kushina salta y se pone de frente al extraño monstruo.

Derrota al enemigo misterioso.

¿?: ¡Claaaaaaaaawr! (¡Pam!).

Kushina: Eres muy lento, ¡Nipo, SHURIKEN NO AME! (Estilo especial, lluvia de Shuriken).

¿?: ¡CLAARH!

Kushina: ¡Ora, HIKARI BAKUHATSU! (Aura, explosion de luz) (¡BOOM!).

Lina: ¡Muy bien, así se hace Kushina!

¿?: ¡CLGRAAAAAAA!

El monstruo emitió un sonido que rompió todas las ventanas.

Lina: ¡AAAH, ES MUY FUERTE!

Kushina: ¡No, Lina! ¡Te cerraré la boca! ¡Ichigeki! (¡Golpe certero!).

¿?: (¡POOOW!) ¡CLOR! (¡Pum!).

Kushina agrandó su mano y cayó a la enorme bestia de un puñetazo y la tumbó en el piso.

Kushina: ¡Lina!

Lina: ¡Estoy bien, sigue!

¿?: ¡Claaaaaar! (¡TRUAAAAM! ¡PIUUM!)

Kushina: ¡Oh no! ¡Shirudo Shuriken! (Escudo Shuriken) (¡CLANK... KABOOM!).

Kushina se cubrió y desvió el disparo hacia arriba el cual explotó en el aire.

Kushina: (Es demasiado peligroso, estoy exponiendo mucho a Lina peleando aquí con él, debo terminar de inmediato) (¡Pliam!) ¡Ah, me atrapó!

El monstruo le puso unas esferas de energía negra en las manos y los pies, la elevó y preparó un disparo.

¿?: (¡TRUAAAAAM!)

Kushina: ¡Gh, no puedo liberarme!

Lina: ¡No, Kushina!

¿?: ¡CLIIIIIR! (¡Bang!).

Kushina: (Espero que esto funcione) ¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡Glup!

¿?: ¡¿Clourg?!

Kushina: ... ¡HAAAAA! (¡BAANG!)

¿?: ¡CLAAAAAAAAR! (¡FROAAAAAAAAAM! ¡PUM, PUM, PUUUM!).

Kushina se tragó el ataque de energía y aplicó la propia y luego se la disparó de vuelta al monstruo. Al igual que los más pequeños el enorme monstruo se consumió y explotó.

Lina: ¡Si, lo hiciste, bien hecho Kushina!

Minutos después las dos estaban frente a esas enormes puertas las cuales cambiaron de aspecto, ahora eran blancas con adornos floridos.

Lina: ¿Que fue todo eso, me lo podrías explicar?

Kushina: Ni si quiera yo tengo idea Lina pero definitivamente esta cosa era mucho peor que cualquier ente maligno que vi en mi vida pasada.

Lina: ¡Mira, que es eso!

Una imagen se proyectó por la puerta, se podía ver a seres oscuros que tenían a una chica suspendida en una cápsula con líquidos, su polera era purpura con signos de exclamación amarillos, sus pantalones eran oscuros y llevaba un collar y brazaletes de picos, además su cabello estaba muy largo y oscuro).

Lina: ¡Es Yumi! ¡Mi hermana está atrapada!

Kushina: Esto es malo, podría ser una trampa... Pero no tengo elección, iré a rescatarla.

Lina: ¡Espera, no te vayas por favor! Tengo miedo.

Kushina: Lina, tengo que hacerlo, es tu hermana y debe ser rescatada.

Lina: ¡Pero... ay, no quiero perder a mi hermana, y tampoco te quiero perder a tí hermana... Sniff!

Kushina: No llores por favor.

Lina: Mmm...

Kushina: Juro que la salvaré y regresaré contigo... Ten.

Lina: ¿Un medio shuriken?

Kushina: Quiero que lo tengas hasta mi regreso, como prueba de que regresaré.

Kushina abrazó a Lina.

Lina: Cuidate mucho, Shimai.

Kushina: Tu también, Shimai.

Kushina corrió hacia las puertas y entró, entonces estas se cerraron.

En otro mundo una base mantenía encerrada a la chica.

Ente Maligno Científico: La prisionera permanece estable (¡PROOOOM!) ¡Qué sucede!

Ente Maligno soldado: ¡Señor, nos han atacado! (¡Fuuuuum...!) ¡Han cortado la energía!

En el tanque la Joven prisionera flotó inconciente hasta que.

Yumi: ... ¡EH!

Esta historia continuará en **PUFFY AMI YUMI Y EL MISTERIO DE APODOSI.**


End file.
